L'Autre
by Lyra Verin
Summary: Lorsque les destins de Drago, Hermione, Astoria et Ronald s'entremêlent, trouver son autre peut se révéler bien plus complexe que prévu... [Dramione] [Drastoria] [Romione] [Post-Poudlard] [Next-Gen] [Rose W.] [Scorpius M.] [ToutUnProgramme] [Rating M] Illu d'Upthehill
1. 1999 - Drago Hermione (1)

**Bonjour à tou-te-s et bienvenue dans cette nouvelle histoire !**

J'ai plusieurs choses à vous en dire et j'espère ne rien oublier...

C'est une longue aventure qui nous attend ici. Cette fanfiction se déroulera en **deux temps**.

La **première partie** fera 28 chapitres, répartis de la façon suivante : **2 chapitres Drago/Hermione suivis de 2 chapitres Astoria/Ronald par "an"**. Nous les accompagnerons donc de 1999 à 2005.

La **seconde partie** n'est pas encore définie, je préfère être sûre que je serai bien arrivée où je l'espère avant d'en faire le plan mais débutera en 2017, sur la voie 9 3/4. Pour cette partie, l'histoire alternera les points de vue de **Drago/Hermione** avec ceux de **Scorpius/Rose** (ce ne sera pas une "Scorose" pour autant. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Mais il y aura clairement de la "Next-Gen").

Je n'ai pas encore décidé non plus de la façon dont j'allais gérer **l'entre-deux**... J'hésite entre des flash-back ou quelques chapitres en mode "pensine" (pour citer Clodya) comme je l'ai déjà fait... La réponse me viendra sans doute d'elle-même en temps voulu.

Donc, comme vous l'avez sans doute déjà compris, **même si cette histoire est bel et bien une Dramione, sans aucun doute possible, il y aura aussi une phase "Drastoria" et "Romione"** inévitable, si je veux avoir Scorpius et Rose pour après.

Si vous m'avez déjà lue, vous savez aussi que le respect du canon me tient beaucoup à cœur. Par contre, comme Mery-Alice Gilbert, l'une de mes bêtas, me l'a fait remarquer, j'ai surtout à cœur d'être **fidèle aux romans**. Donc les choix de carrière, par exemple, ne correspondront pas forcément à ce que Rowling a révélé par après. Ni tous les couples, les caractères des enfants, ce genre de choses... Si je restais fidèle à tout ça, je me retrouverais à réécrire l'Enfant Maudit et je pense que personne ne le souhaite ^^

J'en profite également que les **deux premiers chapitres de cette histoire ont déjà été publiés en tant qu'OS** , sous le nom de "Just be". Veuillez donc m'excuser pour la répétition pour celleux qui auraient déjà lu ce texte (mais c'est quand même de là que tout le reste part... Donc voilà).

Je vous en souhaite une très **bonne lecture** et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 _Merci à Cailean Charmeleon, Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **1999 - Drago/Hermione**_

 **Drago**

Drago errait dans les rues de Clairvent, village sorcier réputé situé dans la Provence française, hésitant entre rentrer à l'hôtel où il avait réservé une chambre et aller à la taverne locale où un verre de la liqueur du coin l'attendrait certainement.

Cela faisait à présent près de deux ans que la Bataille de Poudlard – et par extension la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers – était terminée et quasiment autant qu'il avait été innocenté par le Magenmagot. Enfin, par le Magenmagot officiellement, mais surtout grâce à l'intervention de Potter et ses fichus Inséparables. Et bien que cela fasse dix-huit mois aujourd'hui qu'il était officiellement libre, il n'avait toujours pas l'impression de l'être réellement pour autant.

Il n'était peut-être pas derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban, mais il restait prisonnier du jugement populaire qui ne voyait en lui qu'un ex-Mangemort ayant réussi à s'en sortir grâce à des manipulations louches et quelques pots de vin bien placés. Et pourtant, il n'en était rien.

En effet, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tombé, vaincu contre toute attente par un Harry Potter que tout le monde croyait mort, Drago avait été convaincu que ses parents et lui seraient emmenés et enfermés en attendant leur procès. Cependant, tel ne fut pas le cas. Alors que tout le monde fêtait la victoire du Bien sur le Mal, les Malefoy avaient été relativement ignorés.

Ils auraient pu en profiter pour s'enfuir. D'ailleurs, c'était ce que son père avait initialement proposé, mais sa mère s'y était fermement opposé. Il était temps qu'ils assument les conséquences de leurs actes et de leurs choix passés afin de pouvoir tourner la page et aller de l'avant. Évidemment, à ce moment-là, ni Lucius ni lui ne savaient encore qu'elle avait sauvé la vie de Potter quelques heures auparavant.

C'était grâce à cet acte – et à ses propres mensonges lorsque les Rafleurs avaient amené les trois Gryffondor au Manoir Malefoy lors des vacances de Pâques – que Drago et sa mère étaient libres. Son père, quant à lui, avait écopé d'une peine d'emprisonnement de cinq ans, ce qui, compte-tenu de tout ce qui avait été retenu contre lui initialement, n'était pas cher payé, à son humble avis.

Pourtant, le monde sorcier dans son ensemble, mené par la Gazette du Sorcier qui essayait vainement de regagner un peu de crédibilité après avoir collaboré avec les Mangemorts durant l'occupation du Lord, ne cessait de s'acharner sur sa mère et lui. Ils étaient épiés sans cesse, insultés, menacés, juste parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été emprisonnés comme toute autre personne portant la fameuse Marque.

Qu'ils aient sauvé le Saint Sauveur par leurs choix semblait être totalement occulté et Drago avait fini par en avoir ras-le-bol de toute cette aigreur et de cet acharnement.

C'est pourquoi il fuyait l'Angleterre depuis près d'un an à présent. Il était tout d'abord parti en Nouvelle-Zélande, puis en Chine, en Turquie, au Pérou, au Zimbabwe, en Tunisie, … Il en venait à perdre le fil tellement il avait papillonné d'une destination à une autre, sans logique, sans compter. Juste pour fuir cette image tenace qui lui collait à la peau. Le fait qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent lorsque la Marque lui avait été imposée importait peu. Le fait que Voldemort lui-même ait vécu chez lui, humiliant ses parents et faisant pression sur lui pour qu'il obéisse importait peu. Le fait qu'il n'ait ni tué, ni blessé qui que ce soit importait peu. Non, les gens ne voyaient en lui que son nom et ça l'étouffait littéralement.

Aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait donc en France, pas si loin de son pays natal, mais suffisamment pour pouvoir respirer et agir librement.

Drago fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque la cloche de l'église du village résonna, indiquant par son nombre de gongs l'heure qu'il était. Vingt-et-une heure. Beaucoup trop tôt pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Ses pas le menèrent donc naturellement vers le Vivet Doré, taverne locale.

Il poussa la lourde porte de chêne qui en délimitait l'entrée et fut aussitôt assailli par le brouhaha ambiant. Un nuage de fumée s'étirait à travers la pièce principale de l'endroit et Drago choisit rapidement de se rendre vers le bar pour s'installer, la plupart des tables étant déjà prises. De plus, il était seul et ça aurait été idiot de squatter toute une table rien que pour lui.

Il tira un tabouret en fer forgé ouvragé et s'y assit avant de faire signe au barman pour passer commande. Il opta pour un verre de cet alcool local fait à base de lavande et d'anis et laissa son regard se perdre autour de lui en attendant sa commande.

Les clients parlaient en français et bien qu'il eût quelques notions de cette langue, il ne fit aucun effort pour tenter d'en comprendre le sens. Après tout, il ne voyait pas en quoi les discussions d'inconnus auraient pu l'intéresser.

Soudain, un rire clair attira son attention. Il se retourna pour en localiser la provenance et vit qu'il émanait d'une jeune femme brune accompagnée d'un type aux cheveux noirs relativement banal. D'où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir distinctement la jeune femme, d'autant plus qu'elle lui tournait le dos, mais le gars était clairement dans une posture de séducteur.

Il eut un sourire amusé à l'idée qu'elle allait certainement passer à la casserole avant la fin de la soirée et se pencha à nouveau sur son verre. Le breuvage n'était pas mauvais, bien qu'un peu trop sucré pour lui.

Il fut ensuite bousculé lorsqu'une personne voulut atteindre le bar. Un soupir lui échappa et il allait lui dire de faire attention quand une voix féminine s'excusa pour le dérangement. En anglais.

Il se retourna vivement pour voir qui, ici, parlait la même langue que lui et fût plus que surpris de découvrir…

\- Granger ?! Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

Hermione Granger ne répondit rien, visiblement trop surprise de se retrouver face à lui pour prononcer le moindre mot. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence un long moment avant qu'elle ne se décide à prendre la parole :

\- Mal… Malefoy ?! Mais… Comment ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? releva-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu me suis ? Qui t'envoie ? Tu me veux quoi ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais n'importe quoi ! Tu divagues, ma pauvre fille !

\- Tu veux me faire croire que ta présence ici en même temps que moi est une pure coïncidence, peut-être ?! insista-t-elle.

\- Il semblerait, oui…

\- Je ne te crois pas, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Pas mon problème. Sur ce, fiche-moi la paix et retourne à tes… occupations…, répliqua-t-il en jetant un regard moqueur par-dessus son épaule vers le type banal aux cheveux noirs.

Granger suivit son regard et rougit légèrement quand elle constata sur qui il avait posé ses yeux.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Malefoy, se défendit-elle alors qu'il n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

\- Mais je n'ai rien dit, Granger, tu fais bien ce que tu veux… Même si personnellement, je ne laisserais jamais mon rencard payer pour moi…

\- Ça, c'est parce qu'avec tes idées arriérées, tu es resté coincé au siècle dernier !

\- Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire…

\- Tu es toujours aussi exaspérant, à te croire supérieur !

\- Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire…, répéta Drago, non sans lui lancer une œillade moqueuse.

\- Espèce de sale petit… Rah ! Tu m'exaspères ! gronda la jeune femme face à lui.

\- Certes… Mais alors, Granger, dis-moi un truc ?

\- Quoi encore ?!

\- Pourquoi tu restes là à me parler au lieu de retourner auprès de ton Chevalier Insipide ?

\- Paul n'est pas insipide ! le défendit-elle.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire…

\- Connard !

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui sembla l'agacer encore plus. Elle lui tourna alors ostensiblement le dos avant de passer commande auprès du barman et, une fois celle-ci servie, retourna auprès du type banal sans même le regarder.

Le jeune homme se plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées, amusé par l'échange tout à fait imprévu et improvisé qu'il venait de vivre avec Granger. Granger. C'était dingue de penser comme, au final, la guerre et son procès l'avaient radicalement changé.

A l'époque de Poudlard, il ne l'aurait jamais laissée lui parler comme elle venait de le faire. Ses insultes, son petit air supérieur, puis son indifférence… tout ce qu'il fallait pour le mettre tout simplement hors de lui. Mais depuis, les choses avaient changé. Il avait changé. Il avait vu sa famille être humiliée et rabaissée par celui censé les protéger et leur apporter la gloire alors que ceux qui étaient ses ennemis depuis toujours avaient tout simplement pris leur défense, à sa mère et lui.

Sa mère avait tenu à les inviter à prendre le thé pour les remercier pour leurs témoignages et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, ils avaient accepté tous les trois de venir les retrouver chez Madame Piedodu. Evidemment, la tension avait été plus que palpable et leur rencontre ne s'était pas éternisée, mais ils avaient pu se parler _presque_ normalement pour la première fois.

Depuis, il avait eu l'occasion de recroiser les Gryffondor à plusieurs reprises et si Weasley se contentait généralement de l'ignorer royalement, Potter ou Granger prenaient la peine de le saluer. Ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps, après tout, ils étaient loin d'être amis, mais ils ne se sautaient plus à la gorge comme ils avaient pu le faire durant toute leur scolarité.

Drago termina son verre et décida, finalement, de rentrer à l'hôtel. Il jeta un œil vers la table où était installée Granger et remarqua que la jeune femme ne s'y trouvait plus. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel à l'idée qu'elle s'était éclipsée avec l'espèce de loser qui l'accompagnait.

Il ressortit dans les rues de Clairvent et ajusta son écharpe pour se protéger du vent frais de ce mois de novembre. Il hésita à transplaner directement jusqu'à son hôtel mais décida finalement que marcher un peu lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Les mains dans les poches, il déambulait dans les ruelles du village quand il entendit, non loin de lui, des éclats de voix. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, il réalisa que c'était de l'anglais, ce qui titilla grandement sa curiosité… Surtout qu'il savait à présent que Granger était dans le coin.

\- T'es vraiment qu'une petite allumeuse ! grondait une voix, clairement enivrée.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu t'es fait des idées ! lui répondit la voix de Granger, agacée.

Drago s'approcha de l'origine de la dispute, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Après tout, il était bien placé pour savoir que Granger était parfaitement apte à se défendre.

Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva, quelques secondes plus tard à l'endroit où le « couple » se disputait, Drago ne trouva que Granger.

\- Mais quel connard ! ragea-t-elle, se pensant visiblement seule.

\- Je suis vexé, intervint Drago, amusé de la voir sursauter. Je pensais que j'étais le seul à avoir droit à cette insulte.

\- Merde, Malefoy ! Tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama-t-elle, une main sur le cœur. Et non, désolée de te décevoir, mais tu es loin d'être le seul connard à avoir croisé ma route.

\- Je vois ça, oui. Ça va ? ajouta-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Mis à part que je viens de perdre mon temps avec un sombre crétin qui a son cerveau dans sa…

Elle s'arrêta subitement, semblant réaliser ce qu'elle allait dire. Drago devina sa gêne dans la pénombre, ce qui l'amusa malgré lui.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi en passant toute une soirée dans un bar avec lui ? souligna-t-il.

\- A simplement passer un bon moment et faire connaissance, pourquoi ?

\- Granger, Granger, Granger… Ce que tu peux être naïve !

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas penser que les hommes sont tous des animaux dirigés par leur… _baguette !_

Drago ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à sa remarque.

\- C'est le cas, je te rassure, mais il faut apprendre à reconnaître les signes ! J'ai capté direct qu'il voulait te mettre dans son pieu… Avant même de réaliser que c'était toi, son rencard.

\- Peut-être, ronchonna-t-elle, visiblement à contre-cœur, avant de laisser échapper un profond soupir.

\- Tu regrettes de l'avoir repoussé ?

\- Quoi ?! Non, bien sûr que non ! Enfin, à la base, c'était mon logeur ici, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter d'aller boire un verre avec lui. A présent, je ne sais pas du tout où je vais bien pouvoir aller…

\- Il y a un hôtel sur la place principale, précisa Drago. Ils devraient avoir encore des chambres libres, il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir grand monde, en ce moment.

Il s'était suffisamment rapproché de Granger pour voir qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre, nerveuse. Ce qui l'interpella quelque peu.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Je suis déjà passée à l'hôtel, oui… Et… hum… les chambres encore disponibles ne sont pas vraiment dans mon budget.

Drago la regarda sans rien dire. Pourquoi, par Merlin, lui confiait-elle une chose pareille ?! Elle sembla se poser la même question elle-même car elle reprit contenance sous ses yeux avant de déclarer, d'un ton un peu plus sec que précédemment qu'elle allait se débrouiller. Elle lui souhaita une bonne soirée et se détourna de lui, la démarche un peu raide.

Il la regardait s'éloigner quand il fut pris d'une pulsion soudaine.

\- Oh, Granger ! Attends !

Elle se retourna, interloquée, et le dévisagea en silence, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

\- J'ai une suite.

\- Ah… Tant mieux pour toi, déclara-t-elle, interdite.

\- Oui, enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Y a un canapé dans le salon de ma suite. Si tu veux, tu peux venir y dormir, en attendant que tu trouves un plan B, pour ton logement.

Mais pourquoi, par Merlin, venait-il de lui proposer un truc pareil ?!

\- Je… euh… t'es sûr… ? bredouilla la jeune femme, perplexe.

\- Je ne te l'aurais pas proposé, sinon, répondit-il avec un aplomb qu'il ne ressentait pas.

Il n'était sûr de rien, mais hors de question qu'il perde la face devant elle.

\- Ok… Alors j'accepte le prêt de ton canapé. Merci, Malefoy.

Il se contenta de grogner en réponse et lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la place principale du village, l'invitant à le suivre.

Drago n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à lui proposer un truc pareil. Le fait de croiser quelqu'un de sa connaissance après des mois à voyager à travers le monde ? Une non-envie de rester seul ? Un sursaut de gratitude vu que c'était en partie grâce à elle qu'il était libre ? Les effets de cet alcool bizarre qu'il avait bu dans cette taverne ?

Il aurait été incapable de donner une réponse claire à cette question mais, alors que Granger lui emboitait timidement le pas, il se dit que ça n'avait aucune importance.

* * *

Hermione suivait Malefoy d'un pas hésitant, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble. Par Merlin, mais pourquoi avait-elle accepté sa proposition ?! Et pourquoi lui avait-il fait une telle proposition, dans un premier temps ?! S'il ne lui avait rien demandé, elle n'aurait rien eu à accepter !

Mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix… Dire que cet immonde salaud de Paul l'avait plantée en pleine rue juste parce qu'elle l'avait repoussé lorsqu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser. Ils avaient pourtant passé un bon moment, dans cette taverne, mais évidemment, elle avait cru que c'était en pure amitié. Malefoy avait raison, elle avait été totalement naïve sur ce coup… Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle manquait cruellement d'expérience en la matière. Non mais quelle idiote !

Il était vrai en même temps que le prix qu'il lui avait demandé pour la location de la chambre était vraiment dérisoire… Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait strangulot sous roche !

Mais bon, à présent l'autre goujat était parti et elle se retrouvait en plein Clairvent en compagnie de Malefoy. Heureusement qu'elle avait gardé avec elle son fidèle sac en perles qui contenait l'ensemble de ses affaires. Elle pouvait sembler un peu parano à garder tous ses biens ainsi avec elle, mais certaines habitudes étaient dures à perdre.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir, lasse de sa situation. Après la guerre, elle avait tenté de reprendre une vie normale en allant passer ses ASPIC à Poudlard mais, une fois ceux-ci en poche, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas du tout prête à travailler.

Ron avait tout d'abord suivi Harry dans la formation d'Auror, mais avait rapidement abandonné le cursus pour aider son frère à gérer la boutique de farces et attrapes. Il avait alors commencé à noyer son chagrin, se sentant coupable pour la mort de Fred, dans le travail. Hermione le voyait peu mais ça ne semblait leur poser problème ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Harry, quant à lui, semblait s'épanouir dans sa formation et Hermione en était vraiment heureuse pour lui. Après tout, si quelqu'un méritait d'être heureux, c'était bien lui. Il fallait dire aussi que les Weasley, et Ginny en particulier, le soutenaient du mieux possible. Ils étaient réellement unis et semblaient former une vraie famille. Famille de laquelle Hermione était plus ou moins exclue.

Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas, loin de là. Hermione recevait beaucoup d'amour et de soutien de la part des Weasley, mais elle avait encore ses propres parents et ça changeait tout.

Étrangement, c'était grâce à Percy qu'Hermione avait retrouvé la trace de ses parents, en Australie. Il avait fait jouer ses relations au Ministère, tentant probablement par-là de faire oublier son « écart d'allégeance » pendant la guerre. Mais vu les difficultés que les agents ministériels avaient rencontrées pour les retrouver, elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Elle était donc partie, quelques mois auparavant et une fois ses ASPIC obtenus, pour l'Australie afin de rendre leurs souvenirs à ses parents. A sa plus grande surprise, Ron avait proposé de l'accompagner mais elle avait décliné sa proposition. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait besoin de faire seule.

Une fois sur place, lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'ils avaient refait leur vie et qu'ils semblaient épanouis, elle avait longuement hésité à lever le sort qu'elle leur avait lancé, mais au final, elle s'était résignée. Elle leur avait déjà imposé sa volonté une fois pour les protéger et cette-fois, elle n'avait plus cette excuse. La guerre était finie, ils ne craignaient plus rien.

Hermione avait donc pris son courage à deux mains et leur avait rendu tous leurs souvenirs. Heureusement, ils ne lui en avaient pas tenu rigueur bien longtemps, leur amour pour leur fille et le soulagement de la savoir en bonne santé surpassant leur rancune éventuelle. Cependant, ils avaient choisi de rester en Australie où leur nouvelle vie leur plaisait réellement.

La jeune femme était restée quelques mois avec eux pour profiter de leurs retrouvailles puis avait décidé de rentrer en Angleterre en faisant plusieurs escales. Ses amis lui manquaient mais elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule pour se retrouver.

Son voyage touchait à présent à sa fin, ses économies étant quasiment épuisées, raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait à Clairvent aujourd'hui. Transplaner jusqu'en Grande-Bretagne ne serait pas un problème lorsqu'elle serait déterminée à y remettre les pieds.

Mais pour le moment, elle déambulait dans les rues du village en direction d'un hôtel en compagnie de Drago Malefoy. Si on lui avait dit que son périple se terminerait ainsi, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru !

Comme après être tombée sur lui au bar de cette taverne, elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici, mais décida de garder sa question pour elle. Le fait qu'ils puissent à présent se parler sans s'écharper ne signifiait pas qu'ils pouvaient faire ami-ami pour autant…

Malefoy ne prononçait pas le moindre mot, se contentant de marcher à ses côtés en silence. Hermione surpris quelques regards en coin mais ne les releva pas. La situation était assez surréaliste comme ça !

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'hôtel, toujours sans prononcer un mot, et prirent les escaliers pour se rendre jusqu'à la suite du jeune homme.

\- Bon, eh bien voilà…, grommela Malefoy à ses côtés.

Hermione se contenta de lui retourner un petit sourire gêné pour seule réponse. Elle ne réalisait toujours pas qu'elle venait de pénétrer dans la chambre d'hôtel de Drago Malefoy.

Bon, il était vrai que ce n'était pas une chambre à proprement parler. D'où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir une sorte de salon composé d'un large canapé de cuir anthracite et de deux fauteuils assortis entre lesquels se trouvait une table basse en verre noir. De lourdes tentures bleu nuit habillaient les fenêtres à travers desquelles Hermione percevait l'éclat de la lune. Quelques tableaux ornaient les murs et une sorte de garde-manger luxueux, en verre noir également, se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

Deux portes se trouvaient de part et d'autre du salon et Malefoy avait dû suivre son regard car il prit la parole pour apporter quelques explications.

\- Celle de droite mène à ma chambre, dit-il de sa voix légèrement trainante. Celle de gauche mène à la pièce d'eau… Si tu veux aller te rafraichir. Le meuble noir dans le coin est une sorte de room-service. Tu as la liste de ce que tu peux commander gravée sur la porte. Il suffit de prendre ta baguette et de le demander. Tu peux t'en servir, mais n'abuse pas !

\- Euh… Merci…, bredouilla-t-elle, perplexe. Mais ça devrait aller.

\- Comme tu veux, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Elle semblait si miséreuse que ça, qu'il se sente obligé de lui faire la charité, ou quoi ?! Hermione s'abstint cependant de tout commentaire. Il lui offrait l'hospitalité, elle pouvait donc ravaler ses remarques acerbes pour l'occasion.

\- Bon… Eh bien, bonne nuit, déclara Malefoy pour mettre fin au silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Hermione le regarda se diriger vers la salle d'eau et réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas bougé lorsqu'il lui lança un regard surpris en en sortant quelques minutes plus tard. Il traversa le salon pour se rendre dans sa chambre et lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait le droit de s'installer sur le canapé avant d'y pénétrer.

Sa remarque sembla secouer la jeune femme qui s'extirpa alors de sa torpeur pour suivre son conseil. Elle dévisagea le meuble dans un premier temps puis décida plutôt de se rendre jusqu'à une fenêtre où elle observa quelques rares passants traverser la place, éclairée par la clarté de la lune.

Au bout d'un temps qu'elle aurait été incapable d'estimer, elle se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y installa.

Néanmoins, elle ne parvint pas à se résigner à s'y allonger. Se trouver ici était vraiment trop bizarre.

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà donc pour ce **premier chapitre**.

Direct, ils se retrouvent dans la même chambre d'hôtel, ah ah, ça ne traine pas ! (Comme si ça allait être si simple ;) )

 **Hâte d'avoir vos retours en tout cas, tant sur le chapitre en tant que tel que sur ma note d'autrice concernant les prévisions de cette histoire.**

A **dimanche prochain** pour la suite, toujours avec eux.

Cœurs sur vous,

Lyra


	2. 1999 - Drago Hermione (2)

Hello !

Eh oui, déjà, mais que voulez-vous ? **Je culpabilisais à mort de ne publier qu'un truc déjà en ligne** et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'à votre place, je serais allée lire la suite sur Just be ^^ Donc bon, autant vous faciliter la lecture, non ? (par contre, après ce sera que le dimanche, hein ! Faut que je garde mon avance pour pouvoir assurer une régularité dans mes publications).

Bref ! Avant toute chose, j'ai une annonce super importante à faire ! **[MERCI DE LIRE CE QUI VA SUIVRE]**

Si vous me suivez sur Facebook, vous savez déjà que je me suis interrogée sur la pertinence de mettre des **Trigger Warnings** sur cette histoire. J'ai lancé un petit sondage sur ma page pour prendre la température et la majorité des gens m'ont dit non. Mais certains ont répondu oui, donc je vais vous proposer une alternative qui, je l'espère, conviendra à tout le monde.

Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais j'ai associé la catégorie " **Drame** " à cette histoire. Ce n'est pas pour faire joli, il y aura vraiment des passages nettement plus durs que tout ce que j'ai déjà écrit. Après, je reste moi. Si vous m'avez déjà lue, vous savez déjà que **le Dark, c'est pas mon truc**. Donc je vous rassure, il n'y aura pas des scènes de torture ou de violence explicite, ce n'est pas mon style et ça ne le deviendra pas, mais **y aura clairement des moments plus... sensibles** , dirons-nous. Enfin, logiquement vous aurez le temps de les voir venir mais **si y a vraiment un truc que vous ne voulez/pouvez pas lire** (je pense par exemple à l'une de mes bêtas qui m'a dit qu'en cas de viol, elle voulait être prévenue), **n'hésitez pas à me le dire** en MP ou en review ou sur FB pour que je puisse vous rassurer (ou pas) à ce sujet (et donc pour répondre à l'exemple, pas de viol ;) ).

Bref, je ne veux pas vous faire peur non plus car, comme je l'ai dit, **j'essaie de garder mon style plus léger et mon humour** (enfin, j'espère, je ne fais peut-être rire que moi ^^) mais je ne voulais pas que vous soyez surpris-es de tomber sur du drame non plus.

Sinon, eh bien **je vous remercie déjà pour vos premières nombreuses reviews et mises en alerte/fav** , ça me fait super plaisir de vous voir si nombreux-ses prêt-e-s à me suivre dans cette nouvelle (et mouvementée) aventure !

Plein de bisous !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Delph :** Ravie de lire que cette suite à Just be te fait plaisir ! La motivation est là, oui, j'en suis super contente aussi ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Annabelle Snape :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Comme tu peux le voir, tu auras un peu moins à attendre pour cette suite ;)

* * *

 _Merci à Cailean Charmeleon, Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **1999 - Drago/Hermione**_

Toujours assise sur le canapé de la suite de Malefoy, Hermione entendit une porte grincer légèrement dans son dos et se retourna par réflexe. Elle croisa aussitôt le regard de son hôte, qui sembla surpris de voir qu'elle était encore éveillée. Il ne prononça pourtant pas le moindre mot et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers le « room-service ».

Hermione ne le quittait pas des yeux, curieuse de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Elle se fit la réflexion que le voir en tenue de nuit – un pantalon ample et un simple t-shirt blanc – n'était pas aussi déroutant que ce qu'elle aurait cru. En même temps, vu l'endroit où elle se trouvait actuellement, elle n'était plus à ça près.

Malefoy revint peu de temps après avec une bouteille d'alcool entre les mains. Son regard croisa à nouveau celui d'Hermione avant qu'il ne s'assoie sur l'un des fauteuils du « salon ».

La jeune femme ne savait que penser de son attitude. Avait-il l'intention de se saouler en sa compagnie ? De boire seul ? Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien passer par sa tête pour qu'il ait envie d'ouvrir une bouteille à… (elle jeta un œil discret sur sa montre) près de minuit ?!

Minuit ? Déjà ? Ou seulement… Dur à dire, le temps était une notion un peu trop abstraite pour elle, depuis quelques temps…

Toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot, Malefoy déboucha la bouteille d'alcool translucide et en but une gorgée à même le goulot.

\- Vodka ? demanda finalement Hermione, afin de rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux.

\- Tequila, répondit-il avant de boire à nouveau. Tu en veux ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants puis se saisit de sa baguette avant de se pencher sur le vase qui ornait la table basse. Elle le transforma en verre en un sort informulé et tendit ce dernier à Malefoy afin qu'il le remplisse. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt, non sans lui retourner un rictus moqueur.

\- Quoi ?! demanda-t-elle, légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Rien… Je ne te voyais pas du genre « tequila », c'est tout.

\- Tu ne me connais pas, Malefoy.

\- Je vois ça, en effet.

Hermione prit ensuite une gorgée du breuvage et la laissa couler lentement dans sa gorge. La tequila n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait, loin de là, mais elle devait admettre que celle-ci était particulièrement savoureuse.

\- Je peux voir la bouteille ? lui demanda-t-elle, comme si cet échange était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Malefoy la lui tendit sans prononcer le moindre mot. Elle regarda l'étiquette et eut la confirmation qu'elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

\- J'ai eu l'occasion d'en goûter lorsque je suis passé par le Jalisco, au Mexique, lui expliqua-t-il, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Depuis, je ne bois plus que celle-ci.

\- Tu es allé au Mexique ? ne put s'empêcher de relever Hermione.

\- Je suis allé dans pas mal d'endroits, oui.

Hermione but une nouvelle gorgée, tentant par-là même d'étouffer sa curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-elle malgré tout au bout d'un nouveau moment de silence.

\- Je te le dirais bien… Mais je serais obligé de te tuer par après.

Elle le regarda, surprise par sa réponse, mais le fut d'autant plus lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il plaisantait.

\- Diantre, Malefoy, mais tu as de l'humour ! répliqua-t-elle, taquine.

\- J'en ai toujours eu. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous y étiez hermétiques à l'époque.

\- Le harcèlement est une conception particulière de l'humour, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Question de point de vue, répondit-il avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de tequila.

\- Pff, tu n'étais qu'un sale petit con, Malefoy, reconnais-le !

\- Peut-être… Mais j'ai su évoluer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, tu m'as traité de connard tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui démontre une certaine progression…

\- Abruti ! le coupa-t-elle, sans parvenir à cacher son amusement pour autant.

Ils burent à nouveau en silence, lui sur son fauteuil et elle dans le canapé, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne à nouveau la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir ?

\- Comme si j'allais te le dire !

\- Je demandais juste ça comme ça, vu qu'on a l'air bien partis pour vivre notre insomnie ensemble…

\- Et toi, alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir ?

\- J'ai demandé le premier, rétorqua-t-il.

Hermione soupira, agacée. Non mais franchement, quel gamin ! Tout ça était tout simplement surréaliste… Elle était là, à boire en tête à tête de la tequila avec Malefoy, à l'hôtel, et c'était à peine s'ils s'insultaient. Peut-être qu'elle avait été envoyée dans un univers parallèle et que ce n'était pas vraiment son ancien camarade de classe qui lui faisait face…

En même temps, depuis qu'elle était partie pour retrouver ses parents, quelques mois plus tôt, elle s'était sentie plutôt seule. Certes, c'était son objectif principal, mais mine de rien, retrouver quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, même si elle ne lui en parlait pas, était plutôt ressourçant.

Elle se rendit alors compte que son verre était vide et le tendit machinalement vers Malefoy afin qu'il le remplisse à nouveau.

\- Tu es consciente que cette bouteille de tequila coûte vingt Gallions ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oh ! Sérieusement ?! Pardon, je ne pensais pas… Mince, je suis affreusement désolée !

Merlin, vingt Gallions pour une bouteille ?! Mais qui pouvait mettre autant dans une simple bouteille d'alcool ?! Son regard se posa sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face et elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Malefoy, forcément.

\- Pas la peine de paniquer comme ça, Granger, ce n'est rien.

\- Non, Malefoy, vingt Gallions pour de la tequila, ce n'est pas _rien !_

\- Je t'assure que si. Arrête de chipoter et donne-moi ton verre. C'est moins triste de boire avec toi que tout seul…

Hermione l'entendit grommeler quelque chose qui ressemblait à « bordel, mais comment ai-je pu sortir une connerie pareille ?! » et ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à penser ça, répondit-elle.

\- A penser quoi ?

\- Que toi et moi, ici, en train de boire, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

\- Ah, ça… J'aurais pu tomber sur pire que toi…

\- Ah oui ?! Comme qui ?

\- Tu poses beaucoup de questions pour quelqu'un qui refuse de répondre aux miennes…

\- …

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Hermione jouait distraitement avec son verre, faisant danser le liquide que Malefoy avait finalement ajouté, alors que ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, il capta à nouveau son regard :

\- Je te propose un truc, Granger, vu qu'apparemment aucun de nous n'arrive à trouver le sommeil.

\- Vas-y…, l'encouragea-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, doutant de la pertinence des idées qu'il pouvait avoir.

\- Tu connais « Je n'ai jamais ? »

\- Explique.

\- C'est très simple. Tu prêches le faux pour savoir le vrai. Par exemple, si je dis « Je n'ai jamais insulté qui que ce soit de Sang-de-Bourbe », je bois et a priori, toi pas.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose, comme exemple ?!

\- Je réserve mes autres idées pour le jeu, répondit-il, amusé.

Jouer à ce genre de jeu avec Malefoy n'était sans doute pas une grande idée, mais les quelques verres ingurgités au Vivet doré avec l'autre crétin de Paul combinés à la tequila qu'elle venait de boire avaient sans doute altéré quelque peu son jugement.

\- D'accord. A condition qu'on lance un sort de confidentialité. Hors de question que tu ailles répéter les révélations de ce soir à n'importe qui !

\- Ça marche, lui accorda-t-il sans même chercher à discuter. Viens par là.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui et se saisit du poignet qu'il lui tendait. Il resserra lui-même ses doigts autour du sien avant d'approcher sa baguette de leurs bras croisés.

\- Stop ! l'interrompit Hermione. JE vais lancer le sort !

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? lui demanda-t-il, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

\- Je ne prendrai même pas la peine de te répondre.

\- Tu viens de le faire…

\- Oh, la ferme !

Malefoy ricana et Hermione approcha sa baguette d'eux afin de lancer le sort. La lumière bleutée qui s'en dégagea mis en évidence la Marque de Malefoy ainsi que ses propres cicatrices liées à son passage dans le Manoir, ce qui la dérouta quelque peu.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, percevant son trouble.

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas… Qui commence ?

\- Honneur aux dames, l'invita-t-il.

Hermione ferma brièvement les yeux en récupérant sa main et rassembla ses idées. Bon, par quoi allait-elle bien pouvoir débuter ? Pas quelque chose de trop sage ou l'autre crétin risquerait de se moquer d'elle… En même temps, ce jeu était aussi l'occasion de tenter d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Non pas qu'il l'intéressât spécialement, mais il avait vécu avec Voldemort et peu de gens pouvaient témoigner de cette expérience…

\- C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? la poussa-t-il.

\- Deux secondes ! Je réfléchis !

Il soupira face à elle, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement.

\- Bon, vu que tu me mets la pression, tu l'auras voulu ! Je n'ai jamais été un Mangemort, affirma-t-elle, attendant qu'il boive une gorgée de tequila.

A sa plus grande surprise, Malefoy la dévisagea sans toucher à son verre.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! Tu m'as dit qu'on devait boire si on était concerné par le mensonge !

\- Oui, et ?

\- Tu AS été un Mangemort, Malefoy ! Tu en portes encore la Marque !

\- Je la porte peut-être mais je ne l'ai jamais voulue, lui répondit-il, ancrant ses yeux gris dans les siens.

\- Co… comment ça ? bredouilla-t-elle, prise de court.

\- Il vivait chez moi, Granger, je n'ai jamais eu le choix.

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, c'est mon tour. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait développer les réponses.

\- C'est sûr, mais tu ne peux pas lâcher un truc pareil et vouloir faire comme si de rien n'était !

\- Ne sois pas hypocrite, Granger, s'il-te-plaît. Si vous aviez pensé que ma mère et moi étions dévoués à la cause des Mangemorts, vous n'auriez jamais témoigné pour nous. Vrai ou pas ?

\- Si, mais…

\- Mais rien du tout. C'est mon tour, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Hermione était plus que troublée. Elle avait pensé trouver une proposition facile pour passer son tour sans en avoir l'air mais là, pour le coup, elle était perdue.

\- Alors…, reprit Malefoy, indifférent à son trouble. Je n'ai jamais… lancé un Impardonnable en dehors du cours de Maugrey.

Cette fois, Hermione but une gorgée du liquide translucide alors que Malefoy la dévisageait, clairement surpris.

\- Tu veux rire ou quoi ?! gronda-t-elle en reposant son verre. Tu as lancé un Doloris à Harry en sixième !

\- Faux, Granger ! J'ai _essayé_ de lancer un Doloris à Potter, nuance. Je l'ai loupé… même si lui ne m'a pas loupé.

\- Et à part cette fois-là, tu veux me faire croire que tu n'en as jamais lancé ?!

\- Comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, Miss-Je-N'entends-Que-Ce-Que-Je-Veux, je n'ai jamais été convaincu par les méthodes Mangemort.

\- Mouais…, insista-t-elle, dubitative.

\- Mais au fait ! Toi, tu as bu ! Sérieusement ?! Quand as-tu lancé un Impardonnable ?!

\- Techniquement parlant, jamais, mais…

Hermione passa une main lasse sur ses yeux alors que Malefoy la dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je me suis effacée de la mémoire de mes parents.

\- Pardon ?! Quand ? Pourquoi ?

\- Avant notre septième année… Enfin, juste après la mort de Dumbledore. J'ai modifié leurs souvenirs et les ai envoyés en Australie pour leur sécurité. Alors certes, techniquement ce n'est pas vraiment un Impardonnable mais sérieusement, jouer ainsi avec la mémoire des gens devrait l'être. Je l'ai fait dans de bonnes intentions, mais ce n'est pas forcément le cas de tout le monde…

Malefoy la dévisagea en silence un long moment. Hermione aurait bien aimé pouvoir lire dans ses pensées afin de savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça… Le voir ainsi si ouvertement déstabilisé par sa confidence était vraiment déroutant.

\- Mouais, reprit-il finalement. Si tu voulais boire, fallait le dire, hein, ça aurait été plus simple. A toi.

Hermione ne répondit pas, consciente que c'était sa façon, certes maladroite, de les relancer dans ce jeu bizarre.

\- Raaah zut ! ronchonna-t-elle pour reprendre contenance. Je n'ai pas d'idées !

\- C'est parce que tu es bien trop prude, ça.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- C'est ça…

Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant, quand il s'y mettait ! C'est-à-dire, à peu près tout le temps…

\- Bon… Je n'ai jamais…couché avec quelqu'un sans m'en souvenir, lâcha-t-elle avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Évidemment, elle ne but pas mais ouvrit grand les yeux lorsque Malefoy, lui, but à sa bouteille.

\- Sérieusement ?! Qui ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je réponde si je ne m'en souviens pas ?

\- On a dû t'en parler, ou tu n'aurais pas bu !

\- J'avais presque oublié que tu n'étais pas aussi idiote que les gens que je côtoie habituellement…, souligna-t-il.

Hermione reçu le pseudo-compliment sans broncher.

\- Parkinson… Après une victoire de Serpentard sur Serdaigle, en septième, quand vous n'étiez pas là… L'alcool circulait pas mal au château sous les Carrow, ce n'était vraiment pas la joie. On avait beaucoup trop bu tous les deux et on s'est réveillés dans mon dortoir, au petit matin, dans une tenue – ou plutôt une absence de tenue – non-équivoque…

\- Par Merlin, s'écria Hermione. Parkinson ?! Mais c'est dégoûtant !

Elle plaqua aussitôt ses mains sur sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de sortir d'autres phrases du genre. Après tout, peut-être qu'il la fréquentait encore.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Granger, je suis globalement d'accord avec toi. Crois-moi, je suis assez content de ne pas me souvenir plus que ça des détails de cette nuit-là.

Un léger frisson le parcourut et Hermione lui renvoya un regard compatissant.

\- Et toi, alors ?

\- Moi quoi ?

\- Ta première fois, tiens ! A moins que tu ne sois encore « pure et innocente » …

\- Ah parce que c'était ta première fois, en plus ? Seigneur, je te plains vraiment ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je te parlerais de ma première fois, ce n'est pas le jeu !

\- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! lui répondit-il, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Je n'ai jamais… perdu ma virginité avec Weasley.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, défiant Malefoy du regard.

\- Pourquoi tu ne bois pas ? lui demanda-t-il, perdu.

\- Parce que ta question n'est pas assez précise, peut-être ?

\- Comment… ATTENDS ! Tu es en train de me dire que tu as perdu ta virginité avec _un_ Weasley mais pas la belette ?! C'est ça ?!

Malgré elle, la jeune femme lui retourna un regard coquin.

\- Alors là, Granger, tu es obligée de me raconter ça !

\- Je ne suis obligée de rien du tout ! Tu veux rire ou quoi ?! Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais il n'y a pas si longtemps, je cite « Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait développer les réponses » ?

\- Si mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, le singea-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle le vit se lever de son fauteuil pour venir s'installer à ses côtés, sur le canapé.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Granger, raconte-moi ça et je répondrai à la question que tu voudras. N'importe laquelle.

On aurait dit un enfant de cinq ans quémandant une sucrerie. Hermione se retint de rire à cette image et se gratta distraitement l'avant-bras, sa cicatrice la chatouillant de temps à autre. Elle se rappela alors qu'ils étaient liés par un sort de confidentialité et décida donc d'accéder à sa requête.

\- D'accord, céda-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais je suis retournée passer mes ASPIC à Poudlard, après la guerre, et Ron et moi nous sommes comme qui dirait… naturellement éloignés. Il devait faire son deuil de son frère et moi, j'essayais aussi de me remettre tant bien que mal de tout ça. L'après-guerre n'a pas forcément été facile, tu comprends ? Bref, une fois mes ASPIC en poche, Percy avait retrouvé la trace de mes parents, je suis donc partie en Australie pour raviver leurs souvenirs. Je suis restée quelques temps avec eux puis je suis partie. Mais je n'ai pas eu envie de rentrer directement, tu vois ?

Malefoy approuva d'un signe de tête puis l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un signe de la main.

\- Bref, reprit la jeune femme, je me suis arrêtée dans quelques pays, entre l'Australie et la France, mais celui où je suis restée le plus longtemps est… la Roumanie…

\- La Roumanie ?! Pourquoi la Roumanie, y a rien à voir là-bas, à part peut-être la colonie de dragons… OH PAR SALAZAR ! Tu t'es tapé le dragonnier !

\- Chuuut ! Ne crie pas ainsi ! le sermonna-t-elle.

\- Qui pourrait bien nous entendre ?!

\- Ce n'est pas une raison !

\- Je n'y crois pas… En même temps, faut bien reconnaître qu'il a quand même plus d'allure que sa belette de frère…

\- Ça suffit, oui, Malefoy ?! Ce n'était absolument pas prévu… C'est juste… arrivé. Mais Ron ne le supporterait pas, même s'il n'y a plus rien entre nous, donc Charlie et moi nous sommes promis de n'en parler à personne…

\- Et tu m'en parles ?! releva-t-il, interloqué.

\- On est liés par un sort de confidentialité. Tu ne pourras rien dire non plus, je ne risque rien. Et j'avoue que ça fait du bien de pouvoir en parler enfin à quelqu'un.

\- Faut que je boive un coup pour fêter ça ! déclara Malefoy avant de se lamper une longue gorgée de tequila.

\- N'oublie pas de remplir mon verre, lui rappela Hermione en l'agitant sous son nez.

\- A vot' service, Ma'ame, répondit-il en pouffant légèrement.

Hermione était amusée de le voir se lâcher ainsi grâce à – ou plutôt à cause – des effets de l'alcool, totalement inconsciente qu'elle commençait elle-même à être totalement désinhibée.

\- Bref ! A mon tour de te poser une question, Malefoy !

Il se contenta de l'encourager d'un signe de tête.

\- Hum… Voyons voir… Tu m'as dit avoir beaucoup voyagé, n'est-ce pas ? Que fuis-tu ainsi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je fuis quoi que ce soit ?

\- J'ai pas mal voyagé moi-même depuis quelques temps…

\- Mouais…

\- Je t'ai dit pour Charlie, Malefoy, ne te défile pas !

\- C'est nettement moins croustillant…

\- Laisse-moi en juger.

\- Très bien, très bien, céda-t-il. Je fuis… la pression.

\- La pression ?

\- Oui… La presse, les gens, mes parents, … Juste un gros ras-le-bol.

\- Pour la presse et les gens, je peux comprendre, mais tes parents ? Ton père n'est pas à Azkaban ?

\- Si, mais ça ne l'empêche malheureusement pas de communiquer avec nous. Je crois que mes parents aimeraient que j'épouse Astoria Greengrass.

\- Greengrass ? Comme Daphné Greengrass ?

\- Oui, c'est sa petite sœur. Les Greengrass sont l'une des rares familles Sang-Pur à ne pas avoir rejoint les rangs du Lord… Je crois qu'ils avaient passé une sorte d'accord, quand j'étais plus petit… et mon père estime que me marier avec eux serait parfait pour redorer l'image de notre nom tout en ne « pervertissant » pas notre sang…

\- Pervertir votre sang ? Sérieusement ?

\- Je ne me suis peut-être jamais considéré comme un Mangemort, mais ce n'est pas le cas de mon père…

\- Et ta mère ?

\- Ma mère suit généralement l'avis de mon père et ils ont toujours eu des rapports cordiaux avec les Greengrass.

\- Et toi, alors ?

\- Moi quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ?

\- J'ai à peine vingt ans, Granger, je n'ai absolument pas envie de me marier. Ni avec elle ni avec qui que ce soit… Surtout que je ne la connais presque pas. Et je suis peut-être naïf, mais j'ai toujours pensé que le jour où je me marierais, eh bien, ce serait…

\- …

\- …

\- Ooooh… ! Tu veux dire, par amour ? Tu es un romantique, Malefoy ?!

\- Oh, la ferme, Granger !

\- Je ne me moque pas ! se défendit-elle.

\- C'est ça, je vais te croire.

\- Je t'assure que non. Je suis juste… surprise.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours un peu cru que tu étais incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit de… positif…

\- Tu es insultante, là, Granger, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est sans doute lié au fait que tu m'as pourri la vie pendant des années…

Elle se sentait légèrement aigrie, d'un coup, mais en même temps, leur petit jeu prenait une direction un peu trop bizarre…

\- Bon, et si on en revenait au « Je n'ai jamais » ? proposa Malefoy, semblant lire, une fois de plus dans ses pensées.

\- Vas-y, c'est à toi, répondit-elle, d'une voix un peu éteinte.

Malefoy sembla réfléchir un long moment à sa proposition jusqu'à ce qu'un léger sourire éclaire ses traits. Hermione s'attendait au pire.

\- Je n'ai jamais…. Regretté tout ce que j'ai bien pu faire subir à certains de mes camarades de promotion…, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Interdite, Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds boire une longue lampée de tequila. Malefoy ne la quittait pas du regard.

\- Tu ne bois pas ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite, la tirant ainsi de sa torpeur.

\- Si, si… Mais…

\- Je suis désolé, la coupa-t-il. J'étais réellement un sale petit con…

Il laissa ensuite sa tête retomber sur le dossier du canapé. Hermione était trop abasourdie pour prononcer le moindre mot. Drago Malefoy venait-il réellement de lui présenter ses excuses pour son comportement passé ?!

Certes, leurs relations s'étaient sensiblement améliorées depuis que Narcissa Malefoy les avaient conviés à prendre le thé après leurs procès, à Drago et elle, mais quand même… Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à de véritables excuses de sa part.

A présent, Hermione ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Devait-elle les accepter ? Faire comme s'il n'avait pas tenté de faire de sa vie un enfer pendant des années ? Mettre les choses à plat avec lui ?

Mais dans quel but ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils se reverraient encore une fois cette nuit bizarre passée, non ? Ils n'étaient pas amis, ils n'évoluaient pas dans les mêmes cercles, ils n'avaient rien en commun… Et pourtant… S'il lui proposait de la revoir, accepterait-elle ?

Hermione se secoua légèrement. Comme si ça risquait d'arriver ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils passaient un bon moment en compagnie de Miss Tequila qu'il aurait envie de la revoir ! Il l'avait juste dépannée pour qu'elle ne passe pas sa nuit dehors, rien de plus. Et une seule soirée sympa ne permettrait jamais d'occulter des années de mépris mutuel…

La jeune femme fut subitement tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose frôler son bras. Elle sursauta, surprise, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de la bouteille que Malefoy ne tenait plus vraiment entre ses doigts. Cet idiot s'était visiblement enfin endormi.

Hermione sourit légèrement en attrapant la bouteille pour la poser sur la table basse, à côté de son verre, avant que celle-ci ne se renverse, puis s'installa à son tour dans le canapé.

Elle observa la lune à travers la fenêtre, les tentures étant toujours ouvertes, et finit par s'endormir à son tour sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Drago émergea du sommeil lorsqu'un rayon de soleil vint chatouiller son visage. Il tenta de se redresser mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'un poids entravait ses mouvements. Il se frotta les yeux d'un geste las de sa main libre avant de les ouvrir et la surprise lui coupa momentanément le souffle.

Le « poids » qui l'empêchait de bouger librement n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger. La jeune femme était blottie tout contre lui et apparemment, c'était d'un commun accord vu que c'était son bras droit à lui qui enlaçait la taille de sa… voisine, lui offrant ainsi un confort relatif.

Par Salazar, mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?! Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de trop boire quand il était seul avec une fille. Mais bon, au moins, cette fois, il était toujours habillé…

Il resta sans bouger pendant de longues minutes, ayant trop peur de la réveiller et qu'elle réalise où elle se trouvait exactement.

Cependant, plus le temps passait et plus l'envie d'aller aux toilettes se faisait ressentir. N'y tenant plus, Drago tenta de libérer doucement son bras du _corps_ de Granger mais, comme il s'y était attendu, la manœuvre réveilla la jeune femme.

Granger grogna légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et se redressa d'un mouvement brusque lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle dormait serrée tout contre lui. Du moins, ce fut ce qu'il en déduisit en voyant l'air à la fois choqué et surpris qu'elle arborait.

Il se leva sans un mot et se dirigea dans la salle d'eau pour vider sa vessie dans un premier temps, mais surtout pour prendre une douche qui lui remettrait les idées en place.

Venait-il vraiment de passer une partie de sa nuit avec Hermione Granger calée tout contre lui ?! Il était vrai qu'ils avaient – étonnamment – passé une bonne soirée, mais quand même ! Lorsqu'il l'avait invitée à venir dormir sur son canapé, il n'aurait jamais envisagé que ça puisse se terminer ainsi… Ni tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'ils ne finissent par s'endormir, d'ailleurs.

N'ayant pas spécialement envie de se pencher sur les derniers événements pour l'instant, Drago coupa l'arrivée d'eau et sortit de la douche pour se sécher.

Malheureusement, une fois hors de la salle de bain, il réalisa rapidement qu'il était à présent seul dans sa suite.

Vexé, il allait partir à sa recherche afin de lui dire sa façon de penser quand il vit un morceau de papier plié en deux sur la table basse.

Il le déplia, les mains légèrement tremblantes, et en lut le contenu.

.

 _Malefoy…_

 _Je suis désolée de partir comme ça, sans même te dire au revoir, mais les heures que nous venons de passer ensemble ont été assez bizarres sans que nous ayons besoin d'en rajouter, tu ne crois pas ?_

 _Je me sens tellement idiote et lâche de profiter que tu sois sous la douche pour partir… Surtout que tu risques d'en sortir alors que je serais encore en train d'écrire…_

 _Bref. Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer en Angleterre, je suis partie depuis suffisamment longtemps…_

 _On peut voyager à travers le monde, mais au final, on ne peut jamais fuir qui on est réellement, non ? Et sans mes amis, je ne suis pas vraiment moi-même. Discuter avec toi m'a permis d'en prendre conscience… C'est fou, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _J'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras également le courage de rentrer à ton tour… Tu as suffisamment de caractère pour décider de la vie que tu veux vivre et de celui que tu veux être. Comme tu me l'as dit cette nuit, nous n'avons que vingt ans (enfin, vingt-et-un pour moi) et encore la vie devant nous._

 _Si… Si jamais tu rentres et que… Enfin, si tu veux, je ne serais pas contre l'idée de boire encore un peu de téquila en ta compagnie…_

 _Il est temps que je m'en aille, je n'entends plus l'eau couler… Vive le courage des Gryffondor !_

 _Bonne route et peut-être à un de ces jours,_

 _Hermione._

.

Drago relut la lettre plusieurs fois, incapable de décider qu'en penser… Visiblement, cette nuit passée ensemble ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente, elle non plus. Granger proposait même de le revoir…

Cependant, ce qui le déstabilisa le plus fut qu'elle ait signé de son prénom.

Hermione.

Seul, au milieu de sa suite, il osa le prononcer à voix haute pour la première fois de sa vie.

Hermione.

Et sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, il sut qu'il était effectivement temps pour lui de rentrer et de mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie.

Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il l'inviterait à partager une bouteille de tequila lorsque ce serait fait.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà !

Si vous aviez lu l'ensemble de Just be, vous avez peut-être perçu l'un ou l'autre léger **ajustement** que j'ai été contrainte de faire pour coller au mieux à la suite ;)

Sinon, non, il n'y a **rien eu de physique** entre eux. Pas la première nuit, quand même ! N'exagérons pas ;)

Mais pas mal de confidences et une certaine complicité, non ?

D'ailleurs, **Séverine** si tu lis ceci, merci pour le "Je n'ai jamais". ;)

Et donc, je reviendrai **dimanche** avec le premier **chapitre inédit** de cette histoire et le premier avec les **points de vue d'Astoria et de Ron**.

 **J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours** à tout ça et vous dis à très vite pour la suite.

Et merci encore pour l'accueil réservé à cette histoire !

Des bisous !


	3. 1999 - Astoria Ronald (1)

Bonjour bonjour !

Ce n'est pas sans crainte que je vous publie ce **chapitre 3**. Non seulement, c'est le **premier "inédit"** de cette histoire mais en plus, c'est celui qui va vous présenter **Astoria et Ron** (bon, Ron vous le connaissez déjà, mais pas celui de _cette_ histoire).

C'est donc une **autrice stressée** qui vous fait face en ce jour...

Je vous remercie en tout cas pour vos **nombreux retours** face aux deux premiers chapitres et ce, même si je les avais déjà publiés. Ça me fait vraiment **très très plaisir** !

Et je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que le **chapitre 13 est actuellement en cours de bêtatage**. Ça avance bien, cette histoire !

Je vous rappelle également qu **'il ne faut pas hésiter à me contacter** si vous voulez être rassuré-e-s sur l'un ou l'autre point de l'intrigue (mais pas la peine de me demander de divulgâcher la suite, hein !)

Je ne m'attarderai pas plus.

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Delph :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite ! Ravie que l'annonce de drama ne t'inquiète pas ! Je préférais quand même être honnête dès le départ :)

 **Hope 0425 :** Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce début, j'espère que la suite avec Astoria et Ron te plaira tout autant ! Merci pour ta review :)

 **Aventure :** Hello ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce début, entre eux. Un peu bizarre, certes, mais les choses sont loiiiin d'être gagnées. J'espère vraiment, à travers cette histoire, parvenir à vous faire apprécier Ron. C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, même s'il est imparfait (ou parce qu'il l'est, justement ?) et donc, j'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez les chapitres "Astonald" autant que les "Dramione" (et donc, comme tu peux t'en douter, pas de bashing dans cette histoire ;) ).  
Et oui, on aura bien évidemment l'occasion de croiser Charlie. Ce serait dommage de s'en priver ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas et j'ai hâte d'avoir tes premières impressions sur Astoria et Ron, justement :)

 **Lu :** Ahhh le genre de review qui provoque en moi des réactions ambivalentes ! Tout d'abord, mon ego qui en prend un coup en mode "mais euh, mes histoires précédentes n'étaient pas si mal écrites que ça !". Puis vient le "non mais en fait, elle a totalement raison, toi-même tu le dis - et déconseilles d'aller lire nouvelle page, mdr. D'ailleurs, une de mes bêtas m'a fait la même réflexion, elle trouve même une évolution entre ces premiers chapitres et la suite de mon histoire...  
Bref, tout ça pour dire merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au coeur car ils font écho à mes propres réflexions (je n'aurais clairement pas été capable d'écrire ce que j'ai écrit pour l'instant il y a quelques temps... j'ai plus qu'à espérer que ça passera comme je le souhaite). Merci !

* * *

 _Merci à Cailean Charmeleon, Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **1999 - Astoria/Ronald**_

Astoria attendait, assise dans un compartiment en compagnie d'autres élèves de sa promotion, que le Poudlard Express se mette en route.

Si elle n'avait pas hâte de retourner passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec ses parents, revoir sa sœur, par contre, serait un véritable plaisir. Son séjour à Poudlard était assez morne depuis que Daphné avait passé ses ASPIC, un an et demi auparavant.

Si Astoria avait bien quelques camarades, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde mais n'était réellement proche de personne. A part Daphné, évidemment.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle trouvait les autres inintéressants ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, loin de là, c'était juste que cette distance qu'elle s'était imposée avec les autres avait été une question de survie pendant des années et qu'aujourd'hui, il lui était difficile de s'en défaire.

Être issue d'une des plus illustres familles Sang-Pur sans être partisane des idées véhiculées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait mise dans une situation plus que délicate durant sa scolarité. D'autant plus qu'elle avait été répartie à Serpentard.

Certes, le Choixpeau avait hésité avec Poufsouffle, mais le résultat était le même. Elle s'était retrouvée dans un vrai nid de vipères lorsque Vous-Savez-Qui était revenu au pouvoir et rester solitaire avait été sa meilleure stratégie pour qu'on l'oublie.

Tant que Daphné avait été encore scolarisée, ça ne l'avait pas plus inquiétée que ça, mais à présent que sa sœur n'était plus là, Astoria se retrouvait vraiment seule.

Mais bon, d'ici quelques mois, elle serait à son tour diplômée et tout cela ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle réalisa que le train s'était mis en route que lorsque la sorcière poussant le chariot de friandises ouvrit la porte de son compartiment pour proposer ses marchandises aux élèves présents.

Elle-même prit quelques chocogrenouilles, son petit péché-mignon, ainsi qu'une flasque de jus de citrouille pour étancher la soif qui résulterait inévitablement de sa gourmandise.

Elle laissa fondre le chocolat sur sa langue et poussa un petit soupir d'aise. Ça lui faisait toujours un bien fou, même si sa mère lui interdisait formellement d'en manger. Angela Greengrass surveillait de très près le poids de ses filles. Selon elle, une surcharge pondérale était le meilleur moyen de faire fuir les hommes les plus intéressants. Astoria trouvait que c'était absurde mais elle prenait bien soin de ne jamais contrarier sa mère.

Même chez ses parents, la jeune femme n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Elle écouta ensuite d'une oreille distraite les conversations de ses camarades, mais les différents commérages qui les alimentaient ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Elle préféra donc porter son attention sur le paysage extérieur, observant l'influence de la grisaille hivernale sur la flore britannique.

Astoria finit par s'endormir, bercée par le roulis du train, et n'émergea de ses songes brumeux que lorsqu'une élève de Serdaigle la secoua doucement par l'épaule pour la réveiller.

\- Astoria ? Astoria ?

\- Hum… oui ? grommela-t-elle, en papillonnant des yeux.

\- On arrive d'ici dix minutes, il est temps que tu émerges…

\- Tu as raison, merci, dit-elle en souriant.

La jeune femme se redressa ensuite et enfila sa cape ainsi que ses gants, son bonnet et son écharpe, aux couleurs de sa Maison. Elle pouvait voir la neige tomber à gros flocons, à travers la fenêtre, et se savait prompte à s'enrhumer. Il valait donc mieux faire preuve de prudence.

Une fois le train arrêté en gare de King's Cross, Astoria salua ses camarades d'un geste distrait de la main et descendit sur le quai, cherchant Daphné des yeux. Elle espérait qu'elle viendrait la chercher, sachant pertinemment que ses parents ne faisaient le déplacement que le jour de la rentrée. Elle aurait pu transplaner directement chez elle, ayant obtenu son permis plusieurs mois auparavant, mais elle espérait malgré tout un accueil un peu plus chaleureux et personnel.

\- Salut Rosie ! s'exclama une voix sur sa gauche avec enthousiasme.

Astoria se tourna vers sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je t'ai déjà demandé mille fois de ne pas m'appeler ainsi, Daph'... Tu sais que je n'aime de ce surnom !

\- Si on pouvait choisir nos surnoms, ça se saurait ! Cesse donc de rouspéter, _Rosie_ , tu m'as trop manquée pour ça !

Astoria retint tant bien que mal un soupir agacé, trop heureuse de retrouver sa sœur pour ternir ces retrouvailles par sa sensiblerie. Du moins, c'était comme ça que sa mère qualifiait ses états d'âme.

Elles s'enlacèrent avec chaleur durant de longues secondes. L'odeur des cheveux de Daphné vint aussitôt chatouiller les narines d'Astoria, qui se retint, tant bien que mal, de les humer de manière trop évidente. Elle se serait encore moquée d'elle.

En les voyant l'une à côté de l'autre, on n'aurait jamais cru que Daphné et Astoria Greengrass partageaient les mêmes gènes. L'aînée était grande, élancée et blonde comme un Gallion. Ses cheveux retombaient en vagues désordonnées sur ses épaules et des mèches rebelles masquaient régulièrement ses yeux gris.

Astoria, quant à elle, était beaucoup plus petite et menue et avait hérité de l'épaisse chevelure brune de leur mère. Cheveux qu'elle portait toujours détachés, contrairement à sa sœur qui aimait les nouer en un chignon lâche, et qui lui arrivaient au bas du dos. Elle avait le teint légèrement plus clair que celui de Daphné et des yeux couleur de la nuit.

\- Tu as bonne mine ! déclara Daphné après avoir mis fin à leur étreinte. Tout se passe bien ?

\- Ça va, oui, même si j'ai hâte d'en avoir fini avec tout ça ! Comment se portent nos demoiselles ?

Un éclat de rire échappa à Daphné, qui la serra de nouveau brièvement contre elle.

\- Elles vont bien, ne t'inquiète pas, mais j'ai quand même hâte que tu viennes travailler avec moi. On sait toutes les deux que tu es nettement plus douée en botanique que moi !

Astoria rougit légèrement sous le compliment mais l'accepta de bon cœur. Après tout, c'était vrai, elle avait excellé en botanique dès son tout premier cours et le Professeur Chourave s'était toujours montrée très élogieuse à son encontre.

Ce qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver leur roseraie ! La plantation était dans la famille de sa mère depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle aurait été incapable d'en situer l'origine. Surtout que sa mère en parlait très rarement.

Astoria savait juste qu'elle était la dernière descendante directe de la famille Rosier, son cousin Evan ayant été tué lors de la Bataille de Poudlard l'année précédente, et qu'elle avait hérité de la roseraie de son père, décédé une dizaine d'années plus tôt.

Angela Greengrass avait une sainte horreur de se salir les mains et répétait depuis des années qu'elle avait hâte que ses filles prennent le relais, surtout vu le talent évident de sa cadette pour prendre soin des roses. Roses qui lui avaient valu son fameux surnom.

\- On rentre en transplanant ? demanda Astoria en souriant à sa sœur.

\- Avec ta malle ?! C'est clair ! Je n'ai pas envie de me trimballer ça à travers le pays !

Le ton exagérément scandalisé de Daphné arracha un éclat de rire à la jeune femme.

Par Morgane, elle lui avait vraiment manquée !

.

Astoria venait de terminer de défaire ses bagages lorsque Daphné la rejoignit dans sa chambre.

\- Prête à affronter maman ? lui demanda-t-elle, taquine.

\- Il faudra bien, oui, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore imaginé ?

\- Comme d'habitude, tu sais bien… Elle n'arrête pas de me présenter des types, elle va sans doute te demander s'il n'y a pas l'un ou l'autre de tes camarades qui…

\- _Me ferait la cour_ , termina Astoria à sa place, en imitant leur mère.

Les deux jeunes femmes pouffèrent de concert.

\- Quand comprendra-t-elle qu'épouser un bon parti n'est pas une fin en soi ? demanda la cadette. Non mais vraiment, on est presque en 2000, il est temps qu'elle évolue !

\- Tu parles de maman, là, répondit Daphné, elle évoluera quand les goules mettront des pyjamas !

\- Il paraît que les Weasley en ont mis un à la leur, répliqua Astoria en riant.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

De nouveaux éclats de rire résonnèrent à travers la pièce.

\- Sinon, reprit Daphné après s'être calmée, je pense qu'on va avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour la comptabilité…

\- Ah oui ?!

\- Oui… C'est nettement plus complexe que ce que je pensais. J'ai commencé à regarder dans les comptes de maman et je crois qu'elle a fait n'importe quoi… J'ai plein d'idées pour promouvoir nos roses et étendre le marché à travers le Royaume-uni, mais tenir les comptes…

\- Et moi je suis nulle, là-dedans, précisa Astoria en portant l'ongle de son pouce à sa bouche pour le grignoter.

\- Je sais, oui, et de toute façon, il a toujours été convenu entre nous que tu t'occuperais des fleurs, Rosie, donc il va falloir engager quelqu'un…

Astoria retint la remarque qui lui était venue en entendant le surnom et poursuivit, rongeant toujours son ongle :

\- Et on a les moyens, pour ça ?

\- Bah, les parents nous aideront dans un premier temps, c'est pas un souci, répondit Daphné en haussant les épaules. Tu sais bien qu'on n'exploite pas la plantation pour l'argent !

\- C'est sûr, mais si elle pouvait être rentable, ce serait quand même préférable…

\- Certes… Bon, si tu es ok, on va se pencher sur le profil de la personne dont on a besoin pendant tes vacances. Plus tôt les comptes seront repris en main, mieux ce sera, je pense.

\- Ça marche, oui, approuva Astoria. Mais pour l'instant, allons dîner ou maman va encore nous reprocher notre manque de ponctualité.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'elle trouvera quelque chose à nous reprocher quand même, railla Daphné avant de suivre sa cadette hors de sa chambre.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien mais pouffa, une fois de plus. La langue de son aînée était vraiment acérée, lorsqu'elle le voulait. Si le Choixpeau avait hésité à la répartir à Poufsouffle, Daphné, elle, était une pure Serpentard : rusée, ambitieuse et provocante.

\- Et de toute façon, en parlant de dîner, tu es bien optimiste, surenchérit cette dernière. Si on a droit à quelques croûtons avec notre potage, on pourra s'estimer heureuses !

\- Ah mince, elle est encore en plein régime ?! releva Astoria alors qu'elles descendaient les escaliers pour se rendre dans leur salle à manger.

\- Quand n'est-elle pas en plein régime ? demanda Daphné à voix basse.

Astoria leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant puis poussa la porte du salon.

Décidément, s'il n'y avait pas sa sœur, elle serait clairement restée à Poudlard pour Noël.

* * *

Ron était en train de compter le contenu de la caisse pendant que George fermait le rideau métallique du magasin. La recette du jour était plutôt bonne, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant vu la période de l'année. Noël approchait à grands pas et nombreux étaient les adeptes de leurs produits, même s'ils ne proposaient plus de nouveautés depuis la mort de Fred.

Devoir apprendre à vivre sans son frère aîné était vraiment difficile, surtout en côtoyant son portrait craché au quotidien, mais Ron ne s'en plaignait pas trop. Sa peine n'était rien comparée à celle de George.

Dans un sens, la peine de George était même plus difficile à gérer que la sienne tant il se sentait incapable de le soutenir durant son deuil. Son frère était présent sans vraiment l'être. Comme éteint. Il venait tous les jours au magasin, faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Plus d'innovations, plus de blagues, plus rien de cette flamme qui donnait toute sa dimension au duo qu'il avait formé avec Fred.

Verity avait démissionné peu de temps après la mort de Fred, d'ailleurs, n'arrivant pas à gérer l'absence de son patron. Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait pas dit de manière si explicite, mais ça avait été évident pour tout le monde. George avait tout d'abord essayé de s'en sortir seul, jusqu'à ce que Ron renonce à sa formation d'Auror pour venir l'aider.

De toute façon, ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Le jeune homme estimait qu'il avait passé assez de temps à se battre et aspirait à une vie plus tranquille. Tenir un commerce demandait beaucoup d'énergie et d'investissement mais sa vie n'était jamais mise en danger. Elle l'avait suffisamment été comme ça.

Ron referma le tiroir-caisse, consulta le livre de comptes qui se trouvait en dessous du comptoir et regarda son frère en grimaçant légèrement.

\- On a fait cinquante Gallions de moins que l'an passé à la même date, lui avoua-t-il. Bon, ce n'est pas dramatique, on fait toujours des bénéfices, mais c'est quand même une somme…

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, lui répondit George, en haussant les épaules, indifférent.

\- Bah quand même un peu, le reprit Ron. C'est peut-être symptomatique d'autre chose…

Il n'osait pas lui dire que le manque de nouveautés allait finir par leur porter préjudice, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Surtout que s'il était bon commerçant, Ron n'avait pas la créativité de ses frères pour lancer de nouveaux produits et se savait totalement incompétent en la matière. Pour leur approvisionnement, tout reposait sur George.

Il regarda son aîné se passer une main lasse sur le visage en soupirant. Le voir si déprimé lui serrait toujours le cœur.

\- Il faut que je te parle, en fait, Ronnie…

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il, non sans appréhension.

\- On ferait mieux d'aller s'asseoir, viens, l'invita George en se dirigeant vers l'arrière-boutique.

L'appartement situé au-dessus du magasin restait inhabité depuis la mort de Fred. Ron évitait d'y penser le plus possible mais ce n'était pas toujours évident d'en faire abstraction. Tout ici lui rappelait son défunt frère, y compris l'escalier menant à l'étage.

Les deux frères s'installèrent sur une chaise et George attira à eux une bouteille de tequila qui traînait non loin de là. Certains soirs, ils aimaient boire un verre tous les deux pour parler un peu. Ça leur évitait la tentation de boire seuls.

\- Je vais fermer, Ron, lâcha George après avoir bu une gorgée du liquide translucide.

\- Hum, tu as fermé il y a dix minutes, le reprit-il, perplexe.

\- Non, je ne parle pas de ce soir, je parle de manière générale… Je n'y arrive plus…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Allons, ne fais pas semblant, Ronnie, je sais que tu le ressens aussi. Absolument tout dans ce magasin nous rappelle Fred… J'ai cru que j'arriverais à passer outre tous les souvenirs, que ça m'aiderait peut-être, même, mais non, c'est trop difficile… Tout ici a été imaginé et conçu par nous deux…

\- Je sais, confirma Ron en grimaçant légèrement, mais… C'était votre rêve, non ? Tu souhaites vraiment renoncer à ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, lui avoua George. Je pensais maintenir le truc pour faire perdurer notre rêve, comme tu dis, mais justement, c'était le nôtre, de rêve, et seul…

Ron avait envie de lui répondre qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, mais il était aussi conscient qu'il pourrait toujours être aussi proche de George qu'il le voulait, ce ne serait rien comparé au lien qu'il avait partagé avec son jumeau.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi, alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas… J'ai besoin de temps loin de tout ça pour l'instant. Lee part la semaine prochaine faire une excursion en Amérique latine, il m'a proposé de l'accompagner. J'ai accepté.

\- Pour… pourquoi ne pas me laisser la boutique ? demanda Ron, légèrement hésitant. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

George planta son regard un peu trop éteint dans celui de Ron et se mordilla la lèvre avant de répondre.

\- Ne sois pas idiot, petit frère. Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour ce que tu as tenté de faire pour moi, mais là, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne peux plus. Zonko a accepté de racheter toutes nos marchandises, il enverra ses employés les prendre la semaine prochaine, avant que je ne quitte le pays. Je compte louer les locaux par après, ça fera toujours une rentrée d'argent…

\- Alors c'est tout ? Les Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, c'est fini ?!

\- En l'état actuel des choses, oui, confirma George après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée de tequila. Je ne dis pas que je n'ouvrirai jamais un nouveau commerce, mais juste… pas comme ça.

 _Et moi, là-dedans ?!_ avait envie de crier Ron. _Tu penses à moi ?! Je vais faire quoi, moi ?!_

Mais il ne dit rien. Il sentait la panique le gagner peu à peu en pensant qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus de travail mais en même temps, il comprenait son frère. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors qu'il ressentait également la présence perpétuelle de Fred dès qu'il passait la porte du magasin ?

\- Je suis désolé de te faire ce coup-là, Ronnie, surtout que tu as abandonné tes études pour m'aider, mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa Ron. Ça, c'est mon problème. Enfin, je ne prétendrai pas que la nouvelle me fait plaisir, mais je peux comprendre. Ne t'en fais pas, je me débrouillerai. Puis pour mes études, on sait tous que je n'étais pas fait pour ça… Par curiosité, tu t'es décidé quand, au juste ?

Le fait de tout envoyer bouler en moins d'une semaine lui semblait quand même assez précipité.

\- J'y pense depuis un moment, je l'avoue, se confessa George, mais là, eh bien, avec la proposition de Lee… L'occasion s'est juste présentée. Tu sais que Zonko me relance depuis pas mal de temps pour vendre nos produits à Pré-au-Lard ? Il m'a de nouveau contacté avant-hier et j'ai pensé que le moment était peut-être venu d'étendre son offre...

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé directement ? demanda Ron, blessé malgré tout de se retrouver devant le fait accompli.

George le regarda, l'air sincèrement désolé, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne pense plus comme il faut depuis quelques temps… J'avoue avoir été égoïste, pour le coup, mais c'est fait. Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles, d'ailleurs…

\- Tu as l'air sûr de toi, répondit-il, résigné. Et puis, c'est ton commerce, je n'étais là que pour filer un coup de main…

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Ron… Je compte te donner une partie de l'argent de la vente des produits, pour que tu aies de quoi te retourner en attendant de trouver autre chose. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en galère par ma faute.

\- Bah, tu sais, j'ai mis un peu de côté et…

\- Ce n'était pas une proposition, Ron, je _vais_ te donner cet argent, que tu le veuilles ou non. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'ai pas parlé de mes projets que j'oublie ma famille. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as tenté de faire pour moi.

Ron rougit légèrement et se contenta de faire un geste évasif de la main comme pour dire que ce n'était rien. Ce qui était le cas. Il n'était pas venu travailler au magasin pour avoir de la reconnaissance ou un truc du genre, non. Il était venu car son frère avait besoin de lui et la famille était ce qui lui importait le plus.

Ron était prêt à tout pour le bien de ses proches.

\- Et si on allait manger un morceau ? lui proposa ensuite George. Y a un nouveau petit resto qui vient d'ouvrir, pas loin d'ici, le Boursouflet Asthmatique, je crois bien…

\- Sérieusement ?! C'est quoi ce nom ?!

\- Va savoir ! Tant qu'ils n'en servent pas en plat principal, ça me va !

Ron dévisagea son frère en silence. La plaisanterie était facile, certes, mais c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que George se laissait aller à un trait d'humour. Si c'était lié au fait de fermer pour faire le point loin de tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler Fred, alors il était ravi qu'il ait finalement pris cette décision.

.

Ron rentra à son appartement, peu après avoir quitté George, une fois leur repas terminé. Ils n'avaient pas eu de viande de boursouflet mais du poulet particulièrement savoureux, préparé dans une sauce au curry. Il y retournerait certainement car de nombreux plats sur la carte lui avaient fait de l'œil.

Il retira ses chaussures dans l'entrée, accrocha son manteau et son bonnet au porte manteau fixé derrière sa porte et se traîna jusqu'à son canapé sur lequel il se laissa lourdement tomber. _Peut-être_ avaient-ils un peu trop bu. Mais bon, il fallait bien fêter la fin de leur collaboration, non ?

Ron alluma la cheminée d'un coup de baguette et le feu réchauffa aussitôt l'espace.

Cela faisait à présent quatre mois qu'il vivait seul. Il était parti du Terrier peu de temps après qu'Hermione se soit rendue en Australie pour retrouver ses parents, en fait. Il ne savait pas trop quel était le lien entre les deux événements, mais son départ avait été une sorte de déclic pour lui.

Il aimait ses parents de tout son cœur mais il avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seul. C'était d'ailleurs parfois déstabilisant vu qu'il avait toujours vécu entouré de plein de monde, que ce soit chez lui ou à Poudlard, mais c'était aussi ressourçant.

Pour la première fois, il avait son endroit à lui et rien qu'à lui. Certes, l'appartement n'était pas bien grand, loin de là, mais c'était chez lui.

Il se trouvait non loin du Boursouflet Asthmatique, justement, au dernier étage d'un immeuble résidentiel situé dans une rue adjacente au Chemin de Traverse. Quitte à partir de chez lui, il avait eu envie de tester une vie un peu plus citadine. Il se composait d'une kitchenette ouverte sur un salon, les deux n'étant séparés que par un comptoir qui servait aussi de salle à manger, dans un sens, vu qu'il n'avait pas d'autre espace dédié à la prise de repas.

Le salon était meublé d'un canapé confortable, d'une bibliothèque reprenant ses anciens manuels scolaires ainsi que quelques livres sur le Quidditch et d'un échiquier sorcier. Il possédait aussi une radio assez moderne qui lui permettait de se tenir informé des dernières actualités ou d'écouter de la musique. Deux portes se trouvaient non loin de la cuisine : l'une menant à une petite chambre munie d'un lit confortable et l'autre à sa salle d'eau.

Le regard perdu dans les flammes, il laissa ses pensées embrumées par l'alcool dériver quelque peu.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de ses journées à présent que George allait fermer boutique ? Reprendre sa formation d'Auror n'était plus envisageable. Non seulement, ça ne l'attirait pas davantage que l'année précédente mais en plus, il n'avait aucune envie de se replonger dans les études. Peut-être allait-il tout simplement postuler dans un autre magasin… Pourquoi pas celui de Quidditch ?

A moins qu'il ne se réoriente totalement… Dans l'absolu, il n'avait jamais vraiment trop su ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Lorsque McGonagall l'avait reçu en cinquième année, il s'était aligné sur les objectifs de carrière d'Harry mais avec le recul, il devait reconnaître que même à l'époque, ça ne l'avait pas plus emballé que ça.

Peut-être pourrait-il postuler à un job quelconque au Ministère ? Après tout, il y avait pas mal de contacts depuis la fin de la guerre, sans parler de son père et de son frère…

Enfin bon, rien ne l'obligeait à se décider maintenant, de toute façon. Il avait prévu de passer la soirée du nouvel an avec ses amis, il leur en parlerait sans doute pour avoir leur avis.

Ses amis… Ses pensées se tournèrent aussitôt vers Hermione qui était rentrée en Angleterre à peine deux semaines auparavant. Il l'avait bien sûr croisée, depuis, mais à peine quelques minutes, ayant été fort pris par son job à la boutique. Forcément, le problème ne se poserait plus dans les jours à venir… Peut-être lui proposerait-il d'aller manger un morceau au Boursouflet ?

Son amie lui avait manqué bien plus que ce qu'il aurait pensé et il avait hâte qu'elle lui parle un peu plus de ses différents voyages et notamment de son escale en Roumanie. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rendre visite à son frère et était impatient d'avoir son retour sur la Réserve où travaillait Charlie.

Bercé par le bruit des bûches craquant sous l'assaut des **flammes,** Ron finit par s'endormir sur son canapé, ronflant autant que le feu de sa cheminée.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre " **Astonald** ", comme je les appelle.

J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu... Mine de rien, ce que j'aime, avec ces points de vue, c'est qu'ils me permettent d' **étendre** nettement plus **mon exploitation des personnages et de l'univers de Rowling**. Certes, quand on lit une Dramione, c'est pour les moments Drago/Hermione, mais je ne sais pas trop comment vous l'expliquer... Je n'ai jamais autant abordé la mort de Fred que durant ce chapitre, par exemple. Et ça ne me déplaît pas, loin de là ! ( **mais** je vous rassure, **c'est bien une Dramione** et il y aura bien des moments Dramione, hein).

Bref, **j'ai plus que hâte de lire vos retours** face à ce premier chapitre inédit, face à ces premiers aperçus des quotidien de Ron et de Rosie ;)

A **dimanche prochain** pour la suite, de nouveau avec eux.

Des bisous !


	4. 1999 - Astoria Ronald (2)

Salut à vous !

Autant vous dire direct que je suis super **contente et rassurée** face à vos retours sur le chapitre précédent ! J'ai vraiment peur que vous ayez l'impression de "subir" les chapitres Astonald en attendant les Dramione et je suis vraiment ravie que plusieurs d'entre vous les aient trouvés attachants (bon OK, plus Astoria que Ron, j'avoue, mais j'espère que ça viendra pour lui aussi ^^).

Sinon que dire ? Va falloir que je m'attaque au 14 un de ces quatre, mais le 13 et déjà écrit et corrigé. Et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de me suivre et de me le faire savoir ! J'ai vraiment la **chance** d'avoir un lectorat tel que vous et j'en suis totalement consciente !

Je tiens également à rendre un petit hommage à Tomi Ungerer, grand auteur/illustrateur d'albums jeunesse, qui nous a quittés il y a quelques jours. Merci pour tous ces incontournables de la littérature que vous nous avez laissés.

Sinon, je vous laisse à nouveau avec **Astoria et Ronald**. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Guest :** C'est marrant, je n'ai pas vraiment une image d'Astoria "pimbêche", perso... Mery-Alice (l'une de mes bêtas) me confirme que le "bashing Astoria" est fréquent en Dramione (et en Drarry) mais voilà ^^ Ravie de changer des habitudes, alors !  
Ron est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et j'espère réussir à le faire apprécier un peu plus, ici. Donc contente de lire que c'est déjà un peu le cas pour toi :)  
Merci pour ta review, en tout cas, et à tout bientôt !

 **Aventure :** Ravie que tu trouves Ron déjà si attachant ! C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, pour ma part, et j'espère vraiment arriver à le faire apprécier un peu des plus sceptiques ^^. C'est vrai que j'ai quasi le champ libre, avec les Greengrass, et c'est super cool, en fait ! Je suis contente que tu aimes cette première vision d'elles. La suite du chapitre arrive ! Ils font autour de 4 000 mots (11 pages word env. selon les dialogues, tout ça), c'est une moyenne qui me convient plutôt bien :) Et tu auras vite de quoi en découvrir un peu plus !  
Merci pour ta review en tout cas !

* * *

 _Merci à Cailean Charmeleon, Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **1999 - Astoria / Ronald**_

Astoria s'observait en silence dans la psyché de bois de rose qui trônait dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle humidifia rapidement ses lèvres de la pointe de sa langue, replaça une mèche de cheveux sombres derrière son oreille, rentra le ventre, redressa ses épaules puis soupira. A quoi bon faire des efforts pour être irréprochable ? Sa mère trouverait quand même une remarque à lui faire…

De légers coups furent frappés à sa porte. Un coup suivi de deux plus rapides. Daphné. Elle était la seule à toquer ainsi. Un sourire franc éclaira aussitôt les traits d'e la jeune femme qui s'empressa de l'inviter à entrer.

\- Waouh ! s'exclama-t-elle, à peine la porte refermée derrière elle. Tu es superbe, Rosie !

Astoria soupira, agacée. Elle l'avait appelée ainsi durant toutes les vacances, malgré ses remontrances. Elle devait donc se rendre à l'évidence : rien n'empêcherait Daphné d'utiliser ce surnom. Après tout, il n'était pas insultant ni rien, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne faisait qu'accentuer sa fragilité apparente.

Une rose, c'était sensible et délicat et Astoria ne voulait pas être réduite à ça, même si elle adorait ces fleurs.

\- Merci, Daphné, répondit-elle finalement. Mais si je suis superbe, je ne sais pas quel qualificatif utiliser pour toi !

\- Tu peux dire époustouflante, rétorqua sa sœur en riant.

Et en effet, elle l'était. Daphné avait relevé ses cheveux en une tresse plaquée se terminant en un chignon vaporeux qui lui donnait un côté chic-bohème, accentué par le choix de sa longue robe vert pastel. Celle-ci était fendue sur toute la longueur, révélant ses jambes parfaitement galbées.

Dans sa robe bleu foncé assez sobre, les cheveux reposant simplement le long de son dos, Astoria avait l'impression d'être une petite fille. Dans l'absolu, l'image qu'elle renvoyait l'indifférait totalement, mais elle savait que sa mère espérait qu'elle mettrait un peu plus ses atouts en avant pour charmer des potentiels prétendants. Mais la jeune femme était également consciente qu'elle n'aurait jamais été à l'aise dans une tenue semblable à celle de sa sœur et son confort lui importait particulièrement.

\- Alors, prête pour la traditionnelle soirée du Nouvel An des Greengrass ? lui demanda Daphné en s'approchant d'elle pour ajuster quelques mèches de cheveux dans son dos.

\- Ai-je le choix ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. Surtout que c'est la première fois que maman la réorganise depuis la fin de la guerre… J'ai l'impression qu'elle a voulu en faire encore plus que d'habitude.

\- Super, grommela Astoria en réponse.

Bien que le pays n'ait plus été en guerre l'an passé, à la même époque, de nombreux procès avaient été encore en cours et Angela Greengrass s'était abstenue d'organiser la moindre festivité. Elle avait en effet eu trop peur de convier de mauvaises personnes à sa soirée, entachant ainsi la réputation de sa famille alors qu'ils avaient réussi à ne pas tomber sous l'ombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais à présent, les coupables avaient tous été condamnés et Angela ne risquait plus de faire le moindre faux-pas social.

\- Il ne sert à rien de repousser l'échéance, n'est-ce pas ? déclara ensuite Astoria en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre.

\- Ne le prends pas ainsi, tu vas peut-être rencontrer un gentil garçon ! la taquina-t-elle.

\- Tu sais très bien que ça ne m'intéresse pas…

Daphné haussa les épaules avec indifférence avant de reprendre :

\- Tu n'as juste pas encore rencontré le bon… Regarde Drago, il te plaisait bien, à Poudlard, non ?

\- Malefoy ?!

\- Tu en connais plusieurs ?

\- Non, mais… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Drago Malefoy ne m'a jamais intéressée en tant que garçon mais plus… en tant que personne !

\- Et quelle est la différence, je te prie ? releva son aînée.

\- Eh bien… Je m'en fiche qu'il soit un garçon ou une fille… Ce que je trouve intéressant chez lui est la façon dont il a été élevé… Tellement différemment de nous ! Tu sais comment sont ses parents ! Comment des Sang-Pur peuvent évoluer de manières si différentes ?! Surtout que sa grand-mère maternelle était affiliée à notre grand-père, si je ne me trompe pas… Tu ne trouves pas ça fascinant, toi ?

\- Euh, pas vraiment, non, répondit Daphné en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière elles. Mais donc, ça confirme ce que je disais ! Il t'intéresse !

\- Il ne sait même pas que j'existe, Daph', donc ça ne change absolument rien… Et maman a invité les Malefoy, ce soir ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas regardé la liste des invités… Lucius étant à Azkaban, j'aurais tendance à dire non, mais Narcissa ayant sauvé Potter… Va savoir quelle information a primé pour elle !

\- De toute façon, je te l'ai dit, il ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Essayons plutôt de voir s'il n'y a pas un comptable à la recherche d'un job parmi les invités… Ça, c'est une préoccupation utile !

Daphné pouffa légèrement avant de lui promettre d'être vigilante puis les deux sœurs rejoignirent leur mère dans le hall principal pour recevoir les invités.

\- Daphné, tu es superbe, les accueillit-elle. Mais va retirer tout ce rouge sur ces lèvres, tu cherches un mari, pas un amant !

Lorsqu'Angela se retourna vers Astoria pour l'observer, Daphné fit une grimace moqueuse dans le dos de sa mère mais ne bougea pas le moins du monde pour répondre à sa requête. La jeune femme retint un sourire, sachant pertinemment que sa mère détestait avoir l'impression qu'on se moque d'elle.

\- Hum… Bleu foncé, hein…, commenta à nouveau Angela. Je t'ai déjà dit que cette couleur était trop terne, avec ton teint, mais tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête. Tiens-toi droite, Astoria, et on arrivera peut-être à faire quelque chose de toi malgré tout !

Astoria serra les dents pour s'empêcher de répondre et afficha un sourire de façade tout en redressant ses épaules. Il était vain de tenter de parler avec sa mère.

\- Papa n'est pas là ? demanda Daphné, pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Autant leur mère pouvait se montrer dure et exigeante, autant leur père était une vraie bouffée d'oxygène. Certes, il contredisait rarement son épouse, surtout pas en public, mais il avait toujours un geste ou une parole tendre pour ses filles dès que leur mère avait le dos tourné.

\- Il est parti chercher quelques cigares, dans son bureau, il ne devrait plus tarder à revenir. Pourriez-vous aller vérifier dans la Grande Salle que tout est bien en place ? J'ai engagé quelques serveurs pour ce soir. Certes, il est désormais mal vu d'engager des elfes depuis leur participation à la guerre, mais il faut reconnaître qu'ils étaient quand même plus fiables…

Trop heureuses d'avoir une bonne raison de se défiler, Daphné et Astoria obéirent immédiatement, mais à peine eurent-elle franchit le seuil de la Grande Salle qu'elles restèrent quelques instants béates devant la décoration.

Leur mère s'était effectivement surpassée. Une dizaine de tables mange-debout nappées de dentelle fine faisait le tour de la pièce. Plusieurs verrines remplies de mets multicolores s'y trouvaient déjà disposées, maintenues à la température voulue par un sort. Un peu à l'écart, sur leur droite, se trouvait un bar derrière lequel étaient affairées deux personnes, préparant déjà les verres en cristal dont elles auraient besoin pour assouvir les envies des convives.

Le sol était laqué de noir et de nombreux points argentés reproduisait la voûte céleste tandis que le plafond était drapé de voiles argentés d'où émanait de douces lueurs colorées, telles des aurores boréales. De nombreux bouquets de roses familiales ornaient les murs, répandant à travers la pièce une odeur agréable mais pas entêtante. Ça leur ferait une excellente publicité !

Au fond, sur une petite scène, les musiciens étaient en train d'accorder leurs instruments.

\- Maman a beaucoup de défauts, remarqua Daphné, mais par Salazar, elle sait recevoir !

\- C'est fou ! commenta sa sœur. Je ne connais pas le sort qu'elle a utilisé pour obtenir les lumières du plafond mais c'est juste… féérique ! Je veux la même chose dans ma chambre !

Daphné ricana légèrement ce qui fit rougir Astoria.

.

La fête battait son plein et à présent que les invités étaient arrivés, Angela était bien trop occupée pour se soucier de ses filles. Raison pour laquelle Astoria et Daphné étaient en train de demander de nouvelles coupes de champagne au bar.

\- Alors, tu as vu d'anciens camarades de classe ? demanda Astoria, après avoir pris une gorgée du breuvage pétillant.

\- Pas vraiment, non répondit Daphné en soupirant. J'ai croisé Zacharias Smith, tout à l'heure, mais ma promotion est un peu spéciale, tu sais bien… Et toi ?

\- J'ai vu Ashton, Lena et Gwenaëlle, tout à l'heure, oui, mais Gwen était encore en train de parler de nos ASPIC, je me suis donc vite esquivée.

\- Mais enfin, c'est la nouvelle année ! Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça !

\- Je sais bien, répliqua Astoria, je viens justement de te dire que je m'étais esquivée…

\- Oups, pardon ! s'excusa une jeune femme qui venait tout juste de la bousculer.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit Astoria, non sans lever les yeux au ciel, la personne se trouvant dans son dos.

\- Millicent ?! intervint Daphné, reconnaissant visiblement son ancienne camarade de classe.

\- Bonsoir, Daphné, la salua Millicent Bulstrode avec un petit sourire, ça faisait longtemps…

\- Ça alors ! Je ne t'avais plus vue depuis quand… ? La fin de notre cinquième année ?!

\- En effet, confirma-t-elle. Quand le retour de… Tu-Sais-Qui a été officialisé par le Ministère, mes parents n'ont pas eu le courage des tiens, on est partis dans la famille de mon père, en Suisse…

\- Ça alors !

\- Tu te répètes, souligna-t-elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Excuse-moi… Mais je ne m'y attendais tellement pas ! J'ai cru que les Mangemorts vous avaient…

\- Je sais, oui, tu n'es pas la première à me le dire…

Astoria regardait les deux jeunes femmes discuter en silence, ses yeux passant de l'une à l'autre au fil de leur échange de paroles. Puis elle leva sa coupe pour boire une nouvelle gorgée de champagne et ce geste dut attirer l'attention de sa sœur car elle interrompit aussitôt ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

\- Mince ! Je suis tellement malpolie ! s'excusa Daphné. Tu te souviens de ma petite sœur ? Astoria ? Et toi, tu te souviens de Millicent Bulstrode ?

\- Bien sûr, confirma Astoria. Bon retour au pays, Millicent !

\- Oh, tu peux m'appeler Millie, tu sais, c'est bien plus simple.

\- Très bien, dit-elle en souriant. Et donc, tu es de retour depuis quand ?

\- Environ deux mois, répondit-elle. J'avais trop le mal du pays. En tout cas, la soirée est une vraie réussite ! J'ai essayé de retrouver votre mère pour la remercier de m'avoir invitée, mais incapable de mettre la main dessus…

\- Tes parents sont revenus avec toi ? demanda Daphné.

\- Hum, non… Ils ont préféré rester sur le continent. Ils sont tombés amoureux de la montagne.

\- Oh ! Tu vis donc seule dans votre ancienne maison ? s'enquit Astoria.

\- Non, non, nous l'avons vendue en partant, il y a un peu plus de trois ans. Enfin là, je vivote de petits boulots mais j'avoue chercher une place plus fixe. J'ai un peu d'avance pour mon loyer mais… bref, je ne vais pas vous embêter avec mes histoires !

\- Tu cherches dans quel secteur ? demanda Daphné, les yeux étonnamment brillants.

\- Un peu tout, même si je me suis spécialisée en finances lorsque j'ai terminé ma formation à Beauxbâtons…

\- Sérieusement ?! s'exclamèrent les deux Greengrass d'une même voix, faisant légèrement sursauter Millicent.

\- Euh, oui…, confirma-t-elle, légèrement sur la défensive. Beauxbâtons ne fonctionne pas vraiment comme Poudlard, en fait, et…

\- Tu sais quoi ? la coupa Daphné, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il va falloir que nous parlions sérieusement, toutes les trois.

Astoria, de son côté, avait beau se contenter d'afficher un air calme et confiant, intérieurement, elle trépignait d'excitation. Si Millicent était partante pour travailler avec elles, elle pourrait retourner à Poudlard finir son année beaucoup plus sereinement.

* * *

Ron lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans son âtre et pénétra dans les flammes quand elles se furent teintées de vert.

\- Maison Potter, Godric's Hollow ! énonça-t-il avant de disparaître en tourbillonnant.

Il arriva quelques instants plus tard dans le salon de son meilleur ami où il fut accueilli par Kreattur.

\- Salut, toussota-t-il en s'époussetant. Je suis le premier ?

\- Maître Harry est encore dans sa chambre, lui répondit l'elfe, vous pouvez l'attendre ici.

Ron lui retourna un sourire légèrement grimaçant pour lui signaler qu'il avait compris et alla s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi Harry avait tant tenu à le garder à son service. Certes, Kreattur était clairement plus aimable avec eux depuis qu'ils avaient séjourné au Square Grimmaurd durant leur quête des Horcruxes, mais quand même… Cet elfe le mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise. Il le trouvait assez lunatique.

En tout cas, il était bien content qu'il ait décidé de restaurer la maison de ses parents plutôt que l'affreux manoir des Black. Même s'il avait été un refuge pour eux il y a quelques années, il suintait bien trop la magie noire et les mauvais souvenirs pour y vivre de manière sereine.

Certes, les Potter avaient été tués dans la maison dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent, peut-être même que James avait été tué dans la pièce dans laquelle il était actuellement assis, mais Harry lui avait expliqué que ça avait été son premier foyer et que, selon lui, le meilleur moyen de leur rendre hommage serait d'y faire vieillir leur descendance, comme ils l'avaient sans doute imaginé.

Ron n'était pas sûr qu'il emménagerait dans le Terrier s'il devait arriver malheur à ses parents, mais bon, ce n'était pas la première fois que les choix de son meilleur ami le laissaient quelque peu perplexe.

Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui vivait ici et Ginny n'avait pas l'air perturbée par l'histoire de cette maison, même si elle n'y vivait pas encore.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'Harry, visiblement paré pour fêter la nouvelle année.

\- Tu es en avance, dis-donc, ça ne te ressemble pas ! lui fit-il remarquer en guise de salut.

\- Je tournais en rond chez moi, donc j'ai pensé que je serais aussi bien ici à te tenir compagnie.

Il se leva pour lui donner une accolade amicale et les deux amis se rendirent dans la cuisine pour voir, avec Kreattur, où en étaient les préparatifs du repas. Ron fut aussitôt très emballé par les effluves qui se dégageaient des différents amuse-bouche, Harry ayant opté pour une sorte d'apéritif dinatoire pour l'occasion.

\- Qui sera présent, au final ? demanda Ron après avoir dérobé un toast au saumon sous le regard amusé d'Harry.

\- Hermione, bien sûr…

\- Génial ! le coupa Ron. Je ne fais que la croiser depuis son retour.

\- Pareil… Luna ne sera pas là, par contre, elle vient de prendre un Portoloin pour le Costa Rica.

\- Ah ouais ? Neville est parti avec elle ?

\- Non, tu sais bien qu'il prend soin de sa grand-mère en ce moment.

\- Elle ne va pas mieux ? demanda Ron.

\- Non, le sort qu'elle a reçu lors de la Bataille de Poudlard continue à la ronger de l'intérieur. Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps…

\- Putain de magie noire, gronda Ron.

La dernière grande bataille de la Seconde Guerre des sorciers n'avait pas fait que des morts directes, loin de là. Beaucoup de gens avaient été blessés plus ou moins grièvement et les médicomages de Ste-Mangouste n'avaient pas encore identifié tous les sorts lancés par les Mangemorts, la plupart étant expérimentaux. Et donc, certaines personnes comme Augusta Londubat se retrouvaient condamnées sans que quiconque puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Harry ne commenta pas sa dernière remarque mais Ron savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

\- Sinon, eh bien, Ginny sera là aussi, évidemment, ainsi que Neville et Seamus et Olivier.

\- J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils soient ensemble, ces deux-là… Sérieux, quand il nous a dit qu'il avait un copain, j'aurais parié que c'était Thomas !

\- Dean est sorti avec Ginny, je te rappelle, marmonna Harry.

\- Et ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça l'empêcherait de fréquenter un gars par après !

\- Personnellement, ce que je n'arrive toujours pas à croire, c'est le fait que vous preniez les choses avec tant… d'indifférence ! L'homosexualité est encore tellement tabou chez les Moldus…

\- Je pense que c'est plus lié à ma famille qu'au fait d'être sorcier, expliqua Ron dans un haussement d'épaules. Je ne suis pas sûr que des personnes comme les Malefoy le prendraient aussi bien.

\- Probablement, approuva Harry. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de personnes plus aimantes que tes parents.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit, mettant fin à leur discussion. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux pour accueillir le nouveau venu.

\- Hermione ! s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix en la découvrant sur le pas de la porte.

La jeune femme se rua aussitôt vers eux pour les prendre dans ses bras. Ron plongea aussitôt le nez dans les cheveux défaits de son amie, retrouvant avec joie l'odeur de jasmin caractéristique.

\- Ce que vous m'avez manqués ! déclara-t-elle peu après s'être éloignée d'eux, les dévisageant tour à tour. Ron, tu as pris un peu de poids, non ?

\- Quoi ?! s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Ne te méprends pas, Ron, se reprit-elle aussitôt, tu as juste récupéré le poids perdu quand nous étions… en vadrouille, dirons-nous. Tu as bonne mine, quoi !

\- Mouais, grommela-t-il, sans pouvoir cacher un petit sourire pour autant.

\- Hermione, je suis ravie que tu sois là, les interrompit Harry, mais merci d'aller dans le salon, y a tout le froid qui entre, là !

\- Oups, pardon, s'excusa-t-elle avant de se plier à sa demande, Ron sur les talons.

\- Alors ? leur demanda-t-elle ensuite, Qu'est-ce que vous racontez de beau ? Ginny n'est pas encore là ?

\- Non, lui expliqua Harry, elle arrivera vers vingt-et-une heures, elle a un entrainement avec les Harpies, là…

\- Un soir de Saint-Sylvestre ?! Sérieusement ?!

\- Apparemment, oui, elles ont un match contre les Flèches la semaine prochaine… Enfin, elles auraient dû s'entraîner demain, mais elles l'ont fait aujourd'hui vu qu'il y a peu de chances qu'elles soient en forme un premier de l'an. Et même chose pour Olivier et Seamus, au final, vu qu'Olivier a aussi entraînement…

\- Pourquoi avons-nous tant de joueurs de Quidditch parmi nos amis ? plaisanta Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas, bredouilla Ron, peut-être parce que…

\- Non mais je n'attendais pas vraiment de réponse, tu sais, le coupa-t-elle. Mais en parlant plan de carrière, tu comptes faire quoi à présent que George est parti ?

Et voilà, ils y étaient… Elle n'avait vraiment pas perdu de temps ! Mais bon, connaissant Hermione comme il la connaissait, ce n'était pas si étonnant.

\- Aucune idée, à vrai dire, leur avoua-t-il. Je sais juste que je ne souhaite pas reprendre la formation d'Auror. Là, je laisse passer les fêtes et j'aviserai. Et toi ?

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, Percy m'a dit que Kingsley t'avait offert un poste au Département de la Justice magique, tu comptes accepter ?

\- Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, Hermione ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était ce que je voulais faire, mais après mes différents voyages, je ne sais plus trop…

\- Kreattur ! appela soudainement Harry, devant le regard ébahi de Ron et Hermione.

\- Oui, Maître ? demanda l'elfe après avoir transplané près d'eux.

\- Tu pourrais aller nous chercher l'apéritif que nous avons préparé tous les deux cet après-midi, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, Kreattur revient tout de suite.

\- Tu ne l'as toujours pas libéré ? le réprimanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il ne veut pas ! Je ne vais quand même pas le mettre à la rue !

Le serviteur réapparut aussitôt avec une carafe de liquide orangé qu'Harry leur précisa être du punch. Il remercia l'elfe avant de les servir tous les trois.

\- On en était où ? demanda Hermione après avoir bu une gorgée de son cocktail.

\- On parlait de ton manque d'envie de rejoindre le Ministère après tes nombreux voyages, précisa Harry.

\- Ah oui, c'est juste…

\- En parlant de ça, la coupa Ron, c'était comment la Roumanie ?

\- Euh… Bien, pourquoi ?

\- Tu as quand même visité une réserve de dragons, ce n'est pas rien !

\- C'était intéressant, en effet, répondit-elle assez platement.

\- Juste intéressant ? Je pensais que tu serais bien plus enthousiaste… ou révoltée quant à la façon dont ils les traitent, je sais pas, moi !

\- Non, non, ça a l'air très bien… Il y a de grands espaces, tout ça...

\- Et comment va mon frère ? insista Ron. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis cet été…

\- Il avait l'air d'aller bien, je ne l'ai pas vu tant que ça...

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Ron trouvait Hermione plutôt évasive. Il était pourtant persuadé qu'elle aurait raconté sa visite à la Réserve avec beaucoup de détails… Habituellement, elle était plus du genre à en dire trop que pas assez !

Il n'eût cependant pas plus l'occasion d'insister car la sonnette de l'entrée retentit à nouveau. Harry s'esquiva rapidement avant de revenir en compagnie de Neville.

La discussion dévia ensuite sur l'état de sa grand-mère puis des parents d'Hermione et de George jusqu'à ce que Ginny, Seamus et Olivier les rejoignent.

.

Ron se réveilla le midi suivant avec la bouche pâteuse et la tête lourde. Le punch d'Harry était vraiment traitre ! Sans aucune amertume, il se buvait tout seul et avant d'avoir le temps de dire "un petit dernier", vous vous retrouviez à vomir tripes et boyaux. Ron aurait été incapable de dire quelle quantité il en avait ingurgitée, mais vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait et la bassine posée sur le sol à côté de son lit, clairement trop.

Il tenta de se lever pour aller se doucher mais décida finalement de rester allongé encore un peu. Avec de la chance, quelqu'un penserait à lui apporter une potion pour calmer quelque peu son estomac.

Il émergea à nouveau deux heures plus tard, à en croire le réveil déposé sur la table de chevet, et réussit cette fois à se redresser, non sans difficultés. Il regarda autour de lui et réalisa qu'il était dans l'une des chambres d'amis d'Harry. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte en se réveillant vaguement un peu plus tôt !

Il finit par se traîner tant bien que mal jusqu'à la douche de la salle de bain attenante et soupira de bonheur lorsque le jet massa son corps alourdi par les restes d'alcool. Il se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais se mettre dans un état pareil, les conséquences d'une telle beuverie ne valant pas les effets plus légers apportés par celle-ci.

Plus l'eau coulait, plus ses idées s'éclaircissaient. Ils avaient passé une excellente soirée ! Les différents en-cas préparés par Kreattur avaient été délicieux, ils avaient dansé, ri, profité les uns des autres. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas autant amusés, tous ensemble. Hermione était partie près de six mois et avant ça, elle était retournée à Poudlard, en compagnie de Ginny, pour passer ses ASPIC. Harry était très pris par sa formation, Neville n'aimait pas laisser sa grand-mère toute seule et Seamus et Olivier étaient sans cesse en déplacement…

Et par Godric, ça faisait du bien ! Juste lâcher prise, profiter de l'instant sans se poser trop de questions. La guerre leur avait volé leur jeunesse et leur insouciance et pouvoir se comporter de manière un peu plus irresponsable de temps à autre leur rappelait qu'ils n'avaient pas lutté pour rien.

Une fois séché et habillé, Ron se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre un café et tomba sur Hermione, les cheveux encore légèrement humides. Apparemment, elle ne s'était pas levée beaucoup plus tôt que lui.

\- B'jour, la salua-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Salut à toi, répondit-elle en souriant. Pas trop mal à la tête ?

\- Un peu, si… Il met quoi dans son punch ?! De l'extrait de fève anticore ou quoi ?

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Hermione, tu serais en bien pire état si c'était le cas ! Je pense que c'est plus au niveau de la quantité que tu dois chercher une explication à ton état…

\- Mouais, grommela Ron. Tu n'aurais pas un peu de potion, par hasard ?

\- Là, sur la table, près du jus de citrouille. Harry en a laissé avant de partir.

\- Il est où ?!

\- Chez Andromeda, pour présenter ses vœux de bonne année.

Ron hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait assimilé l'information et prit une gorgée de potion. Son esprit se fit instantanément plus clair et son estomac cessa de faire des loopings.

\- Ça fait du bien ? le taquina Hermione.

\- Trop ! Mais à présent, je meurs de faim.

Cette fois, son amie rit de bon cœur. L'entendre rire lui avait aussi manqué.

\- J'avoue que je commence également à avoir faim… On va quelque part ?

\- Ça marche, accepta Ron sans hésiter. Il y a justement un resto assez sympa qui a ouvert pas loin de chez moi.

\- Ah bien, tu en profiteras pour me faire visiter, répliqua Hermione.

\- Oh, tu sais, il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir, modéra Ron, les oreilles légèrement rougissantes.

\- Au moins, tu as trouvé ton chez-toi, je suis toujours à l'hôtel en attendant, moi…

\- On t'a dit, Harry et moi, qu'on était prêts à t'accueillir en attendant que tu trouves quelque chose, rouspéta-t-il.

\- Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'en visite plusieurs la semaine prochaine, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours.

\- Comme tu veux… On y va ?

Ils transplanèrent tous deux jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse puis marchèrent jusqu'au Boursouflet Asthmatique. De la neige fondue tombait et Hermione les abrita à l'aide de sa baguette, faisant apparaître une sorte de dôme protecteur à la pointe de celle-ci, un peu comme un parapluie.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le restaurant pour lui laisser le temps de ranger sa baguette et le regard de Ron fut immédiatement attiré par une affiche colorée.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, il fut pris d'une sorte de pulsion et demanda à voir le responsable.

\- Un problème ? lui demanda Hermione, interpellée.

\- Non, au contraire, répondit-il en souriant. Je crois que je viens de trouver ce que j'avais envie de faire. Ils cherchent de l'aide en cuisine.

* * *

.

* * *

Alors j'ai été très **amusée** par vos reviews du chapitre précédent car je pense que 90 % d'entre vous (d'après les commentaires, du moins) étaient persuadés que Ron serait le comptable d'Astoria et de Daphné.

Eh bah non !

Je ne suis quand même pas si prévisible, si ?

Et donc, **qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre "Astonald" ?**

 **Astoria** vous plait toujours autant ? Angela est-elle aussi détestable que le chapitre précédent l'avait laissé deviner ? Vous attendiez-vous au retour de Millicent Bulstrode ? Je suppose que non ^^ Mais bon, si vous avez l'habitude de me lire, vous devriez savoir que j'aime varier mes personnages "secondaires" d'une fic à l'autre :)

Et pour **Ron** ? Il ne sera donc pas comptable mais commis de cuisine (du moins dans un premier temps). Hermione qui esquive les questions sur la Roumanie... Ah ah, on se demande bien pourquoi XD  
Et cette fois, Harry a pris ses quartiers dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents (une première, pour moi !). Quelques nouvelles des anciens, aussi, tant qu'à faire ;)

Bref, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu et vous dis à **dimanche prochain** pour la suite avec **Drago et Hermione** !

Passez une **bonne semaine** et **n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça :)**

 **Des bisous !**


	5. 2000 - Drago Hermione (1)

Salut !

Comment allez-vous ? Perso ça va plutôt bien... même si je stagne niveau écriture à cause de Mery-Alice, mdr. Elle a eu la grande idée de me parler de **Downton Abbey** ce qui m'a donné envie de la revisionner (surtout qu'elle est dispo sur Amazon Prime). Donc voilà... Je viens d'enchaîner deux saisons en deux jours, tout va bien, mdr. Je trouve que physiquement, avec les cheveux sans doute un peu plus clairs, Matthew ferait un très bon Drago, d'ailleurs ^^

Sinon, ma collection HP s'est encore agrandie ! C'était mon anniversaire vendredi et j'ai reçu (combiné à la saint-Valentin de jeudi) un superbe peignoir Serpentard tout doux et moelleux, un joli coffret avec des pin's représentant les blasons des 4 maisons et de Poudlard, un présentoir avec la baguette de Bellatrix et son masque de Mangemort et une boîte à musique en bois.

Bref, stop raconter ma vie ! Il est temps de vous laisser avec Drago et Hermione. Je suis sûre qu'ils vous ont manqués, même si je suis super contente de l'accueil que vous avez fait à Ron et Astoria ! Je suis d'ailleurs super contente pour l'accueil que vous faites à cette histoire tout court *coeurs*. **Merci** !

Et donc, **bonne lecture** à vous :)

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Delph :** Je suis ravie que ce début te plaise ! Tu te doutes bien que je ne peux absolument pas répondre à tes questions, ah ah mais l'histoire y répondra d'elle-même, bien évidemment :) Merci à toi !

 **Aventure :** Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ces chapitres "Astonald". Ta remarque sur la société post-guerre fait mouche car je trouve aussi qu'exploiter leurs points de vue me permettent d'aborder vraiment plus de choses et de ne pas rester centrée sur le Dramione. Pour Astoria et Daphné, je ne suis basée sur les illu d'UptheHill mais ça correspond assez à ce que j'imagine (Astoria est brune dans le film, d'ailleurs). Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mes personnages vont se croiser au fil des chapitres et il ne faudra pas forcément attendre les prochains de leurs points de vue pour les retrouver :)  
Pour Olivier et Seamus, j'avoue qu'à ce stade (du moins) ce ne sont que des figurants à ce stade mais va savoir ce que l'avenir leur réserve !  
Je suis contente que tu aimes en tout cas ! Merci beaucoup :)

 **Je-M'en-Fish :** Merci beaucoup pour cette première review ! En effet, le premier chapitre est juste une amorce, mais faut ce qu'il faut ! A bientôt j'espère :)

* * *

 _Merci à Cailean Charmeleon, Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2000 - Drago/Hermione**_

Drago sursauta en sortant de la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Décidément, il avait perdu l'habitude de se retrouver face à un elfe de maison. Surtout que celui de ses parents était particulièrement laid, avec ses oreilles asymétriques et son nez ressemblant étrangement à celui du défunt Severus Rogue.

\- Par Salazar, Bonaryen, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! gronda-t-il, agacé d'avoir été surpris alors qu'il sortait tout juste de la douche, encore embrumé de sommeil.

\- Excusez-Bonaryen, répondit l'elfe de sa petite voix aiguë, mais Maîtresse Malefoy a demandé de vous rappeler que vous étiez attendu dans le jardin d'hiver.

Drago ne retint pas un soupir résigné. Sa mère ne le laisserait donc pas tranquille ?! Il n'était revenu en Grande-Bretagne que depuis deux semaines et il en avait déjà ras-la-baguette de leur cohabitation. Elle ne pensait sans doute pas à mal, loin de là, mais il avait pris le pli de vivre seul, au gré de ses envies, et n'était plus accoutumé à se plier aux exigences d'une autre personne.

\- Va lui dire que j'arrive d'ici dix minutes, ordonna-t-il au serviteur, parfaitement conscient qu'il serait inutile de discuter.

L'elfe de maison s'inclina devant lui avant de disparaître dans un pop caractéristique. Drago choisit un pantalon noir et une chemise grise dans sa penderie et retourna aussitôt dans sa salle de bain pour finir de se préparer.

Il avait totalement oublié que sa mère avait encore convié l'une de ses amies, accompagnée de sa fille en âge de se marier, à prendre le thé. Elle espérait, en multipliant les rencontres, qu'il finirait par se décider à courtiser l'une d'entre elles.

De plus, les vacances scolaires touchaient à leur fin et plusieurs de ses "prétendantes" allaient devoir retourner à Poudlard pour finir leur scolarité. Raison pour laquelle sa mère avait accéléré le rythme de ces entrevues. Il avait parfois l'impression de se retrouver devant une sorte de catalogue reprenant les Sang-Pur bonnes à marier et il avait horreur de ça. L'amour ne se commandait pas.

Bizarrement, alors qu'il était convaincu que ses parents avaient passé une sorte d'accord avec les Greengrass quand il était petit, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'être présenté à Astoria. Enfin, officiellement, du moins. Il l'avait bien entendu déjà croisée plusieurs fois durant sa scolarité, même si les sœurs Greengrass avaient plutôt tendance à l'éviter.

Il savait, par sa mère, qu'Angela Greengrass avait décliné plusieurs invitations à venir leur rendre visite, et il ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde. Comme il l'avait dit à Granger lors de leur bref interlude amical quelques semaines auparavant, il ne comptait pas se caser avant un bon moment. Sans parler du fait que les rares fois où il avait eu l'occasion de croiser la matriarche Greengrass, il l'avait trouvée bien trop envahissante.

D'ailleurs, il avait été soulagé de constater qu'elle ne les avait pas conviés à sa petite sauterie de la Saint-Sylvestre, deux jours plus tôt. Voir tous ces gens qui faisaient semblant d'être sympathiques avec eux parce que sa mère avait sauvé Potter l'horripilait plus que tout. Il y voyait d'ailleurs là la principale raison au fait qu'elles soient si nombreuses à accepter de venir chez eux, l'emprisonnement de son père ayant terni leur ancien prestige pour un long moment.

Et donc, il se contentait de se rendre aux rendez-vous imposés par sa mère, affichant une politesse minimale, au grand dam de celle-ci, essayant par cette attitude de décourager ses prétendantes. Il aurait sans doute été plus efficace de lui dire clairement qu'il ne se marierait jamais suite à une rencontre de ce genre, mais il détestait lui faire de la peine.

Narcissa Malefoy n'avait pas eu la vie facile, son père étant loin d'être agréable à vivre au quotidien, et Drago avait toujours tout fait pour lui adoucir un peu l'existence.

Voulant sortir de sa chambre, il se prit les pieds dans sa tenue de nuit, laissée sur le sol à son réveil, et se pencha pour la ramasser afin de la déposer sur son lit. T-shirt à la main, il se perdit brièvement dans ses pensées. C'était celui qu'il avait porté ce soir-là, à Clairvent, quand il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à parler avec Granger. Il essayait de ne pas trop y penser, mais ces souvenirs lui revenaient un peu trop souvent en mémoire à son goût.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait planté, seul, en plein milieu de sa suite, il s'était dit qu'il la recontacterait en rentrant, mais à présent que les brumes de cette nuit s'étaient dissipées, il n'était plus du tout convaincu par la pertinence de cette idée. Que pourrait-il ressortir de bénéfique de tout ça ? En France, ils avaient été seuls, loin de tout, loin des autres, mais ici, les choses étaient radicalement différentes. Certes, la presse s'était quelque peu calmée depuis qu'il était parti, mais il resterait à jamais un Mangemort, fils et neveu de Mangemorts, et elle, une héroïne de guerre ayant activement œuvré à la chute de Voldemort.

Le fait qu'elle ne le méprise visiblement plus n'était déjà pas si mal. A trop chercher à faire mieux, on finissait souvent par obtenir pire.

Las de repenser à tout ça, Drago chassa ces idées d'un petit mouvement de la tête et se décida à rejoindre sa mère avant qu'elle ne renvoie Bonaryen le chercher.

.

\- Drago, te voilà enfin, l'accueillit platement sa mère lorsqu'il l'eût rejointe dans le jardin d'hiver de leur manoir du Somerset.

Lorsque Drago était parti voyager, de nombreux mois auparavant, sa mère n'avait plus supporté de vivre seule dans le Manoir Malefoy Principal et avait donc décidé de s'installer dans l'une de leurs résidences secondaires. A son retour, il en avait été plutôt soulagé, détestant viscéralement rester dans l'endroit où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris ses quartiers.

\- Bonjour, Mère, la salua-t-il en retour, indifférent au ton utilisé.

Depuis le temps, il savait que sa mère n'était pas la plus expressive des femmes. Et qu'elle avait horreur qu'on manque de ponctualité. Au final, il s'en tirait assez bien.

\- Nos invitées vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, il aurait été totalement inconvenant que tu sois en retard, insista-t-elle.

\- Eh bien heureusement que je ne le suis pas alors, rétorqua Drago, taquin.

Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel, clairement agacée, mais ne releva pas. La plupart de ses silences avaient plus de poids que les longs discours moralisateurs de son père. Peu après, Bonaryen introduisit leurs visiteuses et Drago se mit automatiquement sur ses gardes.

Angela et Astoria Greengrass. Il était pourtant persuadé que cette possibilité était tombée à l'eau à force de voir défiler un paquet d'autres filles !

\- Drago, mais vous avez bonne mine ! s'exclama aussitôt l'aînée, ignorant la main tendue de sa mère pour se diriger vers lui.

\- Merci, dit-il, prudent. Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous ne vous avions pas vue chez nous, Angela…

\- En effet, répondit-elle, légèrement gênée, mais vous savez ce que c'est ! Le temps file à une de ces vitesses, on se dit qu'on va envoyer un hibou, et on repousse, encore et encore…

\- Ça n'a évidemment rien à voir avec notre implication dans la Seconde Guerre des sorciers, n'est-ce pas ? la coupa-t-il, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Sa mère le foudroya du regard mais ne broncha pas. Rien ne pourrait pousser Narcissa Malefoy à faire un esclandre en public, mais Drago était conscient qu'il allait passer un mauvais moment une fois qu'il serait seul avec elle. Mais en même temps, il en avait marre des gens qui se cherchaient des excuses pour justifier la distance qu'ils instauraient avec eux alors que tout le monde était conscient des véritables raisons qui les poussaient à prendre de telles mesures. D'autant plus qu'ils finissaient toujours par se montrer beaucoup trop mielleux une fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à eux. Hypocrisie typique des Sang-Pur.

Angela n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'Astoria intervint, volant à sa rescousse.

\- Je t'avais prévenue que les Malefoy étaient loin d'être aussi insipides que tes autres fréquentations, maman !

Drago la vit déposer brièvement une main légère sur le bras de sa mère, rouge de honte, puis se diriger vers Narcissa d'un pas assuré.

\- Veuillez excuser ces retrouvailles un peu… maladroites, Madame Malefoy, reprit la jeune fille en tendant une main délicate à son hôtesse. Ce serait vous insulter que prétendre que les rapports entre nos deux familles sont toujours ceux qu'ils ont été. Certes, nous n'avons jamais été particulièrement proches, mais nos relations étaient plutôt cordiales avant… eh bien, Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- En effet, confirma Narcissa, et je vous remercie pour votre franchise, Astoria. Il serait effectivement hypocrite de prétendre que nous sommes amis de longue date.

Le teint d'Angela Greengrass gagna une nouvelle nuance de rouge, mais elle garda le silence malgré tout, certainement consciente qu'intervenir à ce stade de la discussion la ridiculiserait encore plus.

\- Je suis désolée que nous n'ayons pas répondu plus tôt à votre invitation, en tout cas, reprit Astoria tout en prenant place dans un siège en rotin. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais ma sœur aînée, Daphné, et moi avons décidé de reprendre la roseraie familiale. Or, il nous fallait absolument trouver un nouveau comptable avant que je retourne à Poudlard passer mes ASPIC.

\- Vraiment ? s'enquit Narcissa en lui servant une tasse de thé, ignorant une Angela qui n'osait toujours pas bouger.

\- La comptabilité n'est effectivement pas notre fort, à Daphné et moi, mais nous avons trouvé quelqu'un pour nous aider. Il fallait juste que nous mettions les choses au point avant mon départ et…

\- Je comprends, ne vous en faites pas, la coupa la mère de Drago. Je trouve ça admirable que vous ayez un tel objectif, surtout avec votre sœur.

Drago vit sa mère toucher discrètement l'une de ses bagues et sut instinctivement qu'elle devait penser à ses propres sœurs, cette bague étant un bijou hérité de la famille Black. En vieillissant, ses relations avec ses sœurs s'étaient fortement dégradées, mais il savait qu'elles avaient été très proches les unes des autres, enfants. Entendre Astoria parler de sa sœur avait dû raviver quelques souvenirs.

Puis le jeune homme estima que le calvaire d'Angela avait assez duré et il se dirigea donc vers l'un des sièges, l'invitant à les rejoindre par la même occasion. Il se servit une tasse de thé et en proposa une à leur invitée qui accepta du bout des lèvres.

\- Écoutez, reprit Astoria après s'être quelque peu éclairci la voix en toussotant, je sais pourquoi vous avez tant tenu à m'inviter à prendre le thé et j'en suis honorée, soyez-en assurée, mais je me dois d'être honnête avec vous et je ne cherche pas d'époux. Désolée, Drago, ajouta-t-elle à son attention.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition, amusé par le franc-parler dont la jeune femme faisait preuve.

Il ne se souvenait pas du tout qu'elle puisse faire preuve d'une telle assurance, à vrai dire, et en fut agréablement surpris. Par contre, la matriarche Greengrass n'appréciait clairement pas la façon dont sa fille osait s'exprimer face à leurs hôtes, c'était évident.

\- Nous n'allons donc pas vous faire perdre plus de temps, enchaîna Astoria en reposant sa tasse sur sa soucoupe après avoir bu une dernière gorgée de thé.

Drago constata qu'elle tremblait légèrement lorsqu'un tintement retentit quand les deux pièces de porcelaine s'entrechoquèrent. Il se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'était peut-être pas aussi sûre d'elle que ça, au final. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle attisait clairement sa curiosité.

La voir ainsi, face à sa mère et lui, totalement différente de ce qu'il s'était imaginé, lui fit réaliser qu'il connaissait en fait très mal les Greengrass. Il savait bien évidemment qui ils étaient, en tant que Sang-Pur, ils avaient fait partie des mêmes cercles sociaux, mais ils étaient restés à deux extrémités les uns des autres. Les Malefoy sombrant clairement sous la coupe du Lord et de ses idées suprématistes tandis que les Greengrass tentaient d'échapper à toute cette noirceur.

Dans le fond, ils devaient sans doute leur neutralité à la pureté irréprochable de leur Sang. D'après la rumeur, la lignée de Barney Greengrass remonterait même aux frères Peverell. Angela, quant à elle, si ses souvenirs de l'arbre généalogique de sa mère étaient bons, était une Rosier, petite-fille d'un oncle de sa grand-mère maternelle, ou quelque chose du genre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il constata que les Greengrass avaient pris congé d'eux lorsqu'elles se levèrent pour quitter la pièce. Il les salua distraitement et se tourna vers sa mère, s'attendant à se faire réprimander pour sa remarque inconvenante de tout à l'heure.

\- En fait, déclara sa mère posément, je crois que je l'aime bien. Elle ne manque pas de caractère et sa franchise est plutôt rafraîchissante au milieu de tous ces hypocrites qui nous entourent.

Mû par une pulsion subite, Drago s'élança à la poursuite des deux femmes, ignorant totalement ce qu'il pourrait bien leur dire lorsqu'il les aurait rattrapées.

\- Tu m'as fait honte, grondait Angela Greengrass à voix basse. Depuis quand te permets-tu de me parler ainsi en public ?! Depuis quand te permets-tu de me parler ainsi tout court ?!

\- Mais… enfin…, maman, bafouilla Astoria, ayant perdu toute trace de l'assurance dont elle avait fait preuve un peu plus tôt, Madame Malefoy était clairement…

Drago heurta malencontreusement un guéridon sur lequel trônait une balance en or ouvragée, dont le tintement résonna à travers l'espace, trahissant ainsi sa présence. Les Greengrass s'arrêtèrent au milieu du hall et se tournèrent vers lui, visiblement gênées d'avoir été surprises en pleine conversation.

\- Excusez-moi, Angela, pourrais-je dire un mot à Astoria avant que vous ne partiez ?

Angela se contenta de lui retourner un sourire, qui sembla bien trop grand à Drago, et encouragea sa fille à aller le voir d'un geste nerveux de la main.

\- Salut…, bredouilla Astoria, rougissante, une fois face à lui.

Décidément, cette fille était déroutante. Tellement sûre d'elle face à sa mère, tellement déstabilisée face à lui.

\- Hum…, improvisa-t-il, vu que de base, il n'avait absolument pas prévu de la suivre. J'aimerais te revoir sans nos mères dans le coin, si ça te dit.

\- Je… J'ai dit la vérité à ta mère, lui répondit-elle, hésitante, je ne cherche pas à rencontrer quelqu'un...

\- Moi non plus, justement, la rassura-t-il, accompagnant sa réplique d'un clin d'œil entendu.

\- Oh… Alors envoie-moi un hibou et nous verrons, dit-elle en souriant timidement avant de rejoindre sa mère pour quitter le manoir.

* * *

Hermione ajusta la nappe sur la table de sa salle à manger, quelques plis s'étant formés lorsqu'elle avait mis la table.

Cela faisait à présent un mois qu'elle avait emménagé dans son petit appartement d'Oxford et elle avait estimé qu'il était plus que temps d'inviter ses meilleurs amis afin de faire une sorte de pendaison de crémaillère. Elle avait donc donné rendez-vous à Harry, Ginny et Ron à dix-neuf heures pour un repas en petit comité.

Elle se dirigea ensuite dans sa cuisine, qui jouxtait sa salle à manger, afin de vérifier la cuisson du poulet qu'elle avait prévu d'accompagner de pommes de terre sautées et d'haricots verts. Rien de bien compliqué, la cuisine n'ayant jamais été son fort. Ce qui pouvait sembler assez paradoxal, compte-tenu de ses capacités en potions.

Satisfaite de la jolie teinte dorée de sa volaille, Hermione éteignit le four au moment-même où la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée retentit.

Elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir à ses amis et fut surprise de les trouver tous les trois ensemble.

\- Vous vous étiez donné rendez-vous avant, ou bien... ? les taquina-t-elle.

\- C'est-à-dire…, répondit Harry après l'avoir enlacée brièvement pour la saluer, que comme tu as eu la grande idée de te trouver un appartement dans une ville moldue, Ron et Ginny ont préféré me rejoindre chez moi pour le trajet. Tu sais que même si le Magicobus nous dépose à cinquante mètres de chez toi, ça les stresse toujours un peu.

\- Facile à dire, rouspéta Ron après l'avoir également saluée, t'es habitué à tous ces trucs de Moldus, toi ! D'ailleurs, Hermione, tu n'as pas d'autre alternative à nous proposer ? J'ai encore des hauts le cœur suite à notre trajet… Ce véhicule est un vrai danger ambulant !

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en grimaçant légèrement. Mais en fait, oui ! Mon propriétaire m'a enfin donné la clé de ma cave ! Je l'ai dupliquée pour vous en donner un double chacun afin que vous puissiez y transplaner en toute sécurité.

\- Problème réglé, alors, répliqua Ginny en bousculant son petit ami et son frère pour enlacer, à son tour, sa meilleure amie.

Hermione se décala en souriant pour leur laisser la place de retirer leurs manteaux, qu'ils suspendirent aux crochets situés au dos de la porte d'entrée que Ginny avait pris la peine de refermer.

Elle les invita ensuite à se rendre dans le salon, où elle avait préparé l'apéritif. Ils pénètrent l'un après l'autre dans la pièce faisant face à la cuisine et Ron s'installa aussitôt sur un pouf à pois rouge et noir d'aspect très confortable. Il s'y blottissait toujours chaque fois qu'il lui rendait visite. Elle l'avait acheté sur un coup de tête mais ne le regrettait absolument pas. Il apportait une touche plus conviviale au reste de sa décoration, relativement sobre.

Harry et Ginny, quant à eux, prirent place dans le canapé en tissu gris disposé face à la porte fenêtre menant à un petit balcon et lui laissèrent le fauteuil assorti qu'ils savaient être son préféré.

\- On attend qui d'autre ? demanda Harry après avoir chipé un toast au saumon sur la table basse située au centre des différents sièges.

\- Personne, à vrai dire, répondit Hermione. Neville ne quitte presque plus le chevet de sa grand-mère et Luna n'est toujours pas revenue de Nouvelle-Zélande.

\- Elle n'était pas au Costa-Rica ? s'enquit Ron.

\- Elle y était, oui, expliqua Ginny, mais tu sais bien que notre Luna a la bougeotte.

\- Et Seamus et Olivier ? insista Harry, visiblement indifférent aux différents voyages de leur amie.

\- Ce sont tes amis, pas les miens. Attention, je les aime beaucoup, hein ! Mais si je les avais invités, j'aurais pu ajouter une douzaine d'autres personnes et je voulais que nous restions en petit comité.

Harry acquiesça avant de prendre un feuilleté au fromage. Ron, quant à lui, s'était levé pour aller jusqu'au bar, afin de préparer ce qu'il savait être leur apéritif préféré à tous : la tequila.

Hermione ne se formalisa pas le moins du monde qu'il agisse comme s'il était chez lui, bien au contraire. Ça prouvait que toutes les tensions qu'il avait pu y avoir entre eux étaient à présent apaisées.

A son retour de France, la jeune femme avait évité Ron, dans un premier temps. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il avait exactement les mêmes yeux que Charlie et le voir ne faisait que lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait fait en Roumanie. Or, il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête d'y penser. Rien de bon ne pourrait ressortir de cette histoire si Ron l'apprenait.

Certes, ils n'étaient plus ensemble à ce moment-là, mais quand même. Apprendre que son premier amour avait perdu sa virginité avec son frère aîné blesserait n'importe qui. D'autant plus qu'elle le connaissait à peine lorsqu'elle avait couché avec lui… alors que Ron était son ami depuis près de dix ans.

Elle se fit ensuite la réflexion qu'au moins, elle n'avait rien fait de répréhensible avec Malefoy. Par Merlin, lorsqu'elle avait réalisé, en se réveillant, qu'ils s'étaient autant rapprochés au cours de la nuit, elle avait cru mourir de honte. Elle n'avait eu qu'une idée : fuir la suite au plus vite.

Mais bon, ses parents lui avaient inculqué quelques bonnes manières et elle n'avait pas voulu lui donner l'impression qu'elle s'était servie de lui. Surtout qu'au final, ils avaient passé une bonne soirée, ensemble. Ou nuit, plutôt. Elle lui avait donc laissé une note avant de partir, lui proposant, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, de reprendre contact avec elle une fois qu'il serait rentré.

Heureusement, s'il était revenu au pays depuis, il n'en avait rien fait. Elle ignorait comment elle réagirait si elle devait à nouveau se trouver face à lui.

Elle ne s'attarda cependant pas plus longtemps sur ces pensées, trinquant avec ses amis à son nouveau départ.

\- Et donc, reprit Ginny, tu as décidé de finir rentière ou bien ?

\- Comment ça ? s'enquit Hermione, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Eh bien, j'ai entendu mon père en parler à ma mère, avant hier. Il paraît que tu as définitivement refusé l'offre de Kingsley.

\- En effet, admit la jeune femme. J'ai déjà eu du mal à accepter l'Ordre de Merlin deuxième classe, alors obtenir une telle place sans aucun mérite, juste parce que j'ai fait ce que n'importe qui d'autre à ma place aurait fait…

\- Arrête de te rabaisser comme ça, Hermione, gronda Ginny, les deux garçons approuvant son intervention d'un mouvement énergique de la tête. Tu méritais cette place au Département de la Justice magique plus que n'importe qui. Tu as refusé, très bien, mais ne doute jamais que tu y aurais fait un super boulot. Si tu ne veux pas faire ça, tu vas faire quoi ? Rester à rien faire ne te ressemble pas… et l'argent accompagnant votre récompense ne te mettra pas à l'abri du besoin éternellement…

\- Je sais, oui… Pour tout vous dire, je pense de plus en plus sérieusement à mettre en place l'idée dont je vous ai vaguement parlé au Nouvel an.

\- Tu veux dire ce truc pour aider les né-Moldus ? interrogea Ron, après avoir bu une gorgée de tequila.

\- Tout à fait. Je sais que tu as toujours eu du mal à le comprendre, mais quand McGonagall a débarqué chez moi, peu avant mon onzième anniversaire, ça a été un choc pour mes parents et moi. En même temps, ça nous a aussi beaucoup rassurés d'apprendre que les trucs bizarres que je faisais enfant n'étaient pas le fruit de notre imagination… Quand je suis passée par la Roumanie, en octobre, l'un des collègues de Charlie m'a expliqué que leur gouvernement avait mis en place, depuis peu, un système d'accompagnement pour les sorciers nés de Moldus… Enfin voilà, ce n'est qu'un embryon d'idée, je ne prétends pas qu'il faut suivre le modèle roumain, mais je pense vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose à faire ici également.

\- Si tu le dis, commenta Ron, visiblement sceptique.

\- Hermione a raison, renchérit Harry. Mes parents étaient sorciers mais je l'ignorais totalement… Et perso, je n'ai même pas eu le droit à la visite de McGo ! Franchement, les sorciers sont bien trop isolés du reste du monde. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut rompre le Code International du Secret Magique mais les enfants admissibles à Poudlard sont connus depuis qu'ils manifestent leurs premiers signes de magie, donc pourquoi attendre tout ce temps avant de contacter leurs parents ?

Hermione surprit une petite grimace entendue entre Ginny et son frère mais ne la releva pas. Cela faisait partie des incompréhensions inévitables qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux. Ron et Ginny, en tant que Sang-Pur, n'avaient toujours connu que la magie, contrairement à Harry et elle. Ce n'était donc pas si étonnant qu'ils soient indifférents à la façon dont les enfants comme eux découvraient ce nouveau monde, même si elle trouvait que ça manquait d'empathie.

\- Enfin, reprit Hermione, comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est très loin d'être concret, pour l'instant, je ne saurais pas vous en dire beaucoup plus, donc changeons de sujet ! Comment se passe ta formation, Harry ?

\- Ça va, répondit-il, sans trop d'enthousiasme.

\- C'est tout ?

\- C'est sympa, oui, mais les autres me regardent toujours avec un peu trop… d'intensité. C'est usant, à la longue.

\- Que veux-tu, mon chéri, répliqua Ginny, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Les personnes ayant survécu à deux Avada Kedavra sont plutôt rares en ce bas monde.

\- Peut-être mais bon, ça commence à dater, à présent, il serait temps de s'en remettre, surtout que bon, on se côtoie tous les jours, quoi !

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils l'entendaient pester à ce sujet et Hermione se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire compatissant. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus pour lui, de toute façon.

\- La bonne nouvelle, dans mon humble existence, poursuivit Harry, c'est que Ginny s'est enfin décidée à venir vivre avec moi !

\- Ah oui ?! s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

\- Oui, confirma la principale intéressée. Dès cet été, normalement. Mon contrat avec les Harpies a été renouvelé pour deux ans et comme la trêve estivale correspond aux vacances d'Harry, on a pensé que ce serait le moment idéal pour planifier mon emménagement.

\- C'est vraiment une très bonne nouvelle, les félicita Hermione, sincèrement heureuse pour eux.

\- Yep, approuva Ron en se redressant. D'ailleurs, Hermione, si tu le permets, je vais aller nous remplir un autre verre pour fêter ça !

\- Avec plaisir ! Je vais juste aller rallumer le four pour que nous puissions manger par après.

\- Génial ! Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Hermione ricana légèrement avant de décliner sa proposition. Depuis qu'il travaillait dans les cuisines du Boursouflet Asthmatique, Ron s'était découvert une vraie passion pour tout ce qui touchait à la nourriture. Certes, il avait toujours aimé manger, mais à présent, il s'amusait à tester plein de nouvelles recettes et n'hésitait pas à se servir de ses amis comme cobayes. Elle devait d'ailleurs reconnaître qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

La jeune femme était vraiment ravie de le voir si épanoui. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait postulé, lors de leur sortie du premier de l'an, elle ne lui aurait pas donné une semaine. Comme quoi, elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle le pensait.

\- Tu devrais ajouter un filet d'huile d'olive, ça risque d'être trop sec, sinon…, entendit-elle Ron prononcer par-dessus son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, idiot ! le réprimanda-t-elle en se retournant. Et je t'avais dit ne pas avoir besoin d'aide !

\- Je sais, oui… Mais je me souviens aussi de tes préparations lorsque nous chassions les Horcruxes…

Le sourire moqueur qu'il arborait lui signifiait clairement qu'il la taquinait, mais ça n'empêcha pas Hermione de s'offusquer.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'enguirlander pour son manque de tact et sa mémoire sélective, elle fut coupée dans son élan lorsqu'il leva une main devant son visage pour en dégager une mèche de cheveux.

\- Nos chamailleries m'avaient vraiment manqué, tu sais ? déclara-t-il en souriant.

Et à ces mots, Hermione réalisa qu'il en était de même pour elle. Elle se contenta donc de lui sourire en retour.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois ! Comme vous avez pu le voir avec la date, nous sommes à présent en **2000** (pour 4 chapitres, donc).

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça ? **Drago** face au défilé de prétendantes ? Drago face à Astoria ! Première "vraie" rencontre entre ces deux-là... Ça n'a pas été des plus faciles à écrire d'ailleurs, j'ai dû trouver un équilibre avec le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux à Serpentard il n'y a pas si longtemps, ah ah. Mais en tout cas, elle ne lui a pas déplu...

Petites pensées mutuelles l'un pour l'autre, également. Il semblerait que l'effet **Clairvent** soit retombé et qu'ils soient surtout gênés, à présent, mouahah. Mais bon, on se doute que je ne vais pas en rester là... (et mine de rien, ils pensent quand même l'un à l'autre ;) ).

 **Hermione** a enfin trouvé son petit chez-elle... Et vous en savez un peu plus sur ce que j'ai prévu pour elle professionnellement parlant ! Comme je le répète souvent, j'aime changer d'une fic à l'autre. J'ai déjà donné niveau Ministère et Médicomagie donc voilà !

Bref, **j'ai hâte de lire ce que tout ça vous inspire...** La **semaine prochaine** , on retrouvera **Drago et Hermione** , un peu plus tard dans l'année... Je n'ai le droit qu'à 4 chapitres par an, il faut donc que je gère les ellipses, hé hé.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne semaine !

 **Des bisous !**


	6. 2000 - Drago Hermione (2)

Bonjour !

Je sais, je sais, je suis à la bourre mais que voulez-vous ? Il fait tellement beau en ce moment que mon mari a voulu faire un barbecue hier midi et donc, un max de préparatifs le matin et un peu trop d'alcool l'après-midi, mdr. Résultat, je n'étais plus en état de publier quoi que ce soit XD

Mais me voici à présent avec un chapitre qui devrait vous plaire (du moins, je l'espère). Comme vous avez pu le voir avec le précédent, il y aura des chapitres plus calmes que d'autres mais, normalement, rien d'inutile pour la suite... Une histoire comme celle-ci ne se construit pas comme FM, mdr.

Bref, trêve de bavardages, il est temps de vous laisser avec Drago et Hermione ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Delph :** Je suis ravie que tu aimes. Tu as du mal avec Astoria, je peux le concevoir, mais le fait que tu la trouves déjà intéressante à ce stade de l'histoire (alors que de base, tu ne l'aimes pas) est déjà une première victoire pour moi. J'espère qu'un jour tu diras "je n'aime pas Astoria - sauf celle de L'Autre" ah ah. Idem pour Ron, hi hi. En effet, pas de passion du côté d'Hermione... Du moins à ce stade... Et puis bon, ça reste une Dramione, faut pas déconner, mdr. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas !

 **Je-M'en-Fish :** Bonjour à toi !  
Ah le "je n'ai jamais" qui lance tout entre eux... (et la Tequila !). Sans ça, la suite aurait été plus compliquée à amener. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, en fait, comme d'habitude ça me fait super plaisir (et ça me rassure beaucoup aussi).  
Concernant le chapitre 3, je suis contente que tu aimes déjà Astoria, surtout si ce n'est pas le cas habituellement (une première victoire de Canard ^^). Je vois Ron comme étant très attaché à sa famille, oui (c'est d'ailleurs pour elle qu'il quitte Harry en pleine chasse aux Horcruxes). Pour sa maturité... Il a perdu un frère, quand même, ce genre de deuil marque. Eh puis, ce n'est que le premier chapitre avec lui, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est "sage" face à George qu'il va l'être tout le temps, ah ah.  
Je suis soulagée de lire que l'exploitation de plusieurs points de vue t'intéresse, en tout cas, et tes compliments sur ma façon d'écrire me vont vraiment droit au coeur (je ne me trouve toujours rien de spécial mais voilà).  
Par contre, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ta remarque concernant la pertinence de tes reviews. Personnellement, je les ai toujours beaucoup aimées et c'est encore le cas. Bon courage pour ta gestion du quotidien, c'est pas toujours facile ! Et merci encore pour tes reviews :)

 **Cecile :** Coucou ! **  
**Et bienvenue sur l'Autre ;) Hermione n'a pas épuisé toutes ses économies, elle a épuisé le liquide qu'elle avait sur elle (elle est restée plus longtemps que prévu en Roumanie, que veux-tu, mdr). Paul n'avait rien de spécial, en effet ;)  
Drago est lui-même un peu paumé... Retrouver quelqu'un qu'il connait après avoir pas mal voyagé, même elle, est sympa (enfin, ils sont surtout un peu à l'ouest tous les deux, mdr).  
Et donc oui, ils se sont retrouvés à boire... Mais comme tu pourras le voir, les choses ne seront pas super faciles pour autant (surtout si je leur mets Astoria et Ron dans les pattes, mdr).  
Ravie que le premier chapitre Astoria/Ron t'ai plu ! Je voyais George partir, ici... Je sais pas pourquoi mais il a toujours besoin de prendre un peu de recul, chez moi (même si c'est la première fois qu'il en arrive à revendre son commerce). Je vois que tu t'es aussi fait avoir par le "Ron comptable", ah ah.  
Et donc oui, Ron va bosser en cuisine, ça change ;) Millicent aussi, je n'aime pas exploiter toujours les mêmes personnages, comme tu le sais. Ca, Hermione qui esquive... Ces points de vue me compliquent la vie, mine de rien, ah ah, j'étais là "tu es Ron, pas Hermione, attention à ce que tu lâches et devines comme infos" lol.  
Merci pour mon anniversaire. J'ai en effet été super gâtée. Drago qui voudrait qu'on le laisse tranquille, en effet, mais bon, j'ai besoin d'Astoria pour avoir Scorpius après, moi XD En effet, Drago et Hermione pensent encore à Clairvent... Logique (ça reste une Dramione ^^). Ron aime manger, oui (je pense que c'est le cas pour tous les cuisiniers, en fait), et il vit seul depuis quelques mois, de quoi le faire gagner en maturité et en indépendance (même si pour le coup, il a surtout postulé sur un coup de tête ^^).  
Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews en tout cas, je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes.

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2000 - Drago/Hermione**_

Drago remit la lettre d'Astoria dans son enveloppe puis la rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en lisait le contenu, mais la façon dont elle avait conclu l'amusait toujours.

Cela faisait à présent quatre mois qu'ils entretenaient une correspondance. Intrigué par la façon dont elle avait parlé à sa mère lors de sa visite début janvier, Drago n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de lui envoyer un message, comme elle l'avait invité à le faire.

Il fallait dire aussi qu'il se sentait plutôt seul depuis son retour en Angleterre. Depuis la fin de la guerre, en fait, s'il devait être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même. Certes, les mois passés à voyager l'avaient pas mal occupé, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment comblé son sentiment de solitude.

Cette réflexion le fit se sentir particulièrement pathétique. Pauvre petit Sang-Pur sans amis… Les effets imprévus de cette saleté de guerre. Quand il y repensait, il réalisait à quel point tout ça était un véritable gâchis. Se croire supérieur aux autres à cause de son sang pendant des années pour finir isolé à cause de ses choix…

Même si dans les faits, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, justement. Enfin si, il avait volontairement _choisi_ d'emmerder son monde, à Poudlard, c'était une certitude, mais tout le reste, la violence, la douleur, l'humiliation, la mort… il n'avait rien voulu de tout ça. S'il avait su où ça le mènerait d'agir comme il l'avait fait, il aurait sans doute fait autrement.

Mais bon, avec des si, on mettrait un éruptif dans une valise et, de toute façon, ses regrets ne changeraient rien à sa situation. Il avait agi comme un petit merdeux, il avait suivi les directives de son père et à présent, il devait en assumer les conséquences.

Mais depuis quelques temps, il se disait qu'il ne devait pas être si pourri que ça, sinon une personne telle qu'Astoria ne prendrait pas la peine d'entretenir un échange épistolaire avec lui. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas trop pourquoi elle se montrait si sympathique avec lui, n'ayant aucune raison de le faire. Dès sa première lettre, elle lui avait confirmé qu'elle était bien trop prise par la fin de ses études et l'exploitation de sa roseraie pour avoir la moindre aspiration romantique et Drago l'avait crue sans la moindre hésitation.

Il ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment mais il savait, au plus profond de lui, que ce n'était pas un stratagème de sa part pour tenter de l'attirer dans les mailles d'un quelconque filet.

C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il se laissait si naturellement aller avec elle. Sa simplicité, sa tolérance et aussi le fait que c'était bien plus facile de s'épancher par écrit que face à face. Sans compter sa relative solitude, il ne fallait pas se leurrer.

Dire qu'il n'avait jamais côtoyé les Greengrass à Poudlard… C'était plutôt ironique. Ses anciens amis étaient tous "partis". Mort, prison, voyage, déménagement… Il restait très peu de Serpentard de sa promotion en Grande-Bretagne, à l'heure actuelle. Les seuls encore présents étaient ceux qui s'étaient tenus assez éloignés de Voldemort pour pouvoir encore garder la tête haute à la fin de la guerre, comme les Greengrass ou les Urquhart. Ceux qui n'évoluaient donc pas dans son ancien cercle social.

Drago chassa ces pensées moroses d'un soupir las et se dirigea hors de sa chambre pour aller récupérer sa cape dans le dressing de l'entrée. A présent qu'il avait vérifié l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Astoria, il se rendait compte qu'il ne devait plus trop traîner s'il ne voulait pas être en retard.

La jeune femme était en vacances scolaires pour deux semaines et ils avaient convenu de se rejoindre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller boire un verre et discuter, enfin, de vive voix.

Ils se retrouvèrent peu après devant le Chaudron Baveur.

\- Salut, l'accueillit Astoria, qui était déjà sur place. Tu vas bien depuis ta dernière lettre ?

\- Ça va, oui et toi ?

\- Millicent a fait un super boulot avec notre compta donc je ne pourrais pas aller mieux !

\- J'ai toujours autant de mal à croire qu'elle se soit spécialisée dans ce secteur, commenta Drago, légèrement moqueur. Elle était tellement… gourdasse, à Poudlard.

\- Cesse donc tes remarques déplacées, Malefoy ! Je t'assure qu'elle est très compétente.

\- Je croyais que tu n'y connaissais rien en comptabilité ? rétorqua-t-il, taquin.

\- Oh ça va, hein ! Ça n'empêche rien, arrête de faire le malin. Bon, on reste devant la façade ou on va le boire, ce verre ?

Drago ricana avant de l'inviter à entrer, ravi de constater que leurs échanges étaient aussi naturels de vive voix que par écrit.

\- Tu as vu ça ? l'interpella Astoria en montrant un panneau accroché au-dessus du comptoir. Le bar est à vendre !

\- Déjà lasse de tes fleurs ?

\- Non, pas du tout, ça fera juste super bizarre de ne plus voir Tom dans le coin…

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Tu es toujours aussi contrariant ? répliqua-t-elle, non sans lever les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est une de mes spécialités, oui, railla-t-il avant d'interpeller le barman pour passer commande.

Astoria choisit un jus d'œillet et lui prit une bièraubeurre qui leur furent apportés quelques minutes plus tard. Drago paya les consommations sous les protestations de sa nouvelle amie.

\- Alors, comment se passe ce retour à la maison ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite. Aussi affreux que tu l'imaginais ?

\- En fait, ça va… Daphné a lâché devant mes parents que nous devions nous voir aujourd'hui et ma mère s'est automatiquement radoucie.

\- Elle t'en veut toujours pour ton intervention face à ma mère ?

\- Je crois qu'elle m'en voudra à vie, oui… Mais bon, j'ai l'habitude de la décevoir.

Décidément, Drago ne portait pas Angela Greengrass dans son cœur. Au fil des lettres qu'ils avaient échangées durant ces derniers mois, il avait appris à connaître quelque peu la jeune femme et avait rapidement compris à quel point elle pouvait faire preuve d'empathie et de compréhension… Il en avait d'ailleurs déduit qu'elle ne devait sa répartition à Serpentard qu'à cause de son ambition débordante pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à sa roseraie. D'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, sa passion remontait à l'enfance.

\- Et donc, elle s'est calmée quand Daphné lui a parlé de nous, c'est ça ? poursuivit-il.

\- Tout à fait. Je suis même persuadée qu'elle l'a fait exprès, c'est tout à fait son genre…

\- Mais tu leur as dit qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre nous ?

Ça ne coûtait rien de vérifier, de vive voix, qu'ils étaient bien sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Daphné a estimé que ma mère n'avait pas à le savoir, pouffa Astoria. Et j'avoue que si ce doute lui permet de relâcher un peu la pression ça m'arrange… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Absolument pas, non… J'ai pour ma part laissé traîner volontairement une de tes lettres dans le salon pour que ma mère la voie. Étonnamment, elle ne me présente plus personne depuis.

\- Alors tant mieux… En tout cas, je dois t'avouer que je suis soulagée de constater qu'on s'entend aussi bien de visu que par écrit. Ça me faisait un peu peur…

\- Je suis adorable dans n'importe quelle situation, rétorqua Drago, taquin, faisant pouffer Astoria.

\- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, par contre !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester, un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention. La porte du bar côté moldu venait de s'ouvrir sur une Hermione Granger décoiffée par le vent, ses boucles brunes auréolant son visage légèrement rougi.

Contre toute attente, il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. C'était la première fois qu'il la revoyait depuis Clairvent et les souvenirs de cette nuit-là lui revinrent aussitôt en mémoire. Il fut cependant tiré de ses pensées lorsque la main d'Astoria se posa délicatement sur son bras.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle, donnant l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui posait cette question.

\- Ça va, oui, se ressaisit-il.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu as semblé ailleurs durant quelques dizaines de secondes…

\- J'ai cru voir un fantôme, ce n'est rien.

\- Ici ? Au Chaudron Baveur ?!

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est rien…

Drago vit dans le regard d'Astoria qu'elle ne le croyait pas et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à changer de sujet, remarqua avec horreur que Granger venait de s'installer juste à côté de leur table. Mais ils étaient cachés par un pilier, elle ne les avait sans doute pas vus… Du moins, il l'espérait. Ça aurait été retors de sa part, dans le cas contraire. Mais bon, avec ces fichus Gryffondor, on ne pouvait présumer de rien.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille prendre un peu l'air ? lui suggéra Astoria.

\- Volontiers ! accepta Drago avec précipitation.

Hors de question qu'il se retrouve assis à la même table que Granger - ou presque.

Le bruit de leurs chaises dut attirer l'attention de Granger car elle tourna la tête dans leur direction, croisant ainsi le regard de Drago. Ses joues se teintèrent aussitôt de rouge, ce qui l'interpella quelque peu.

\- Malefoy…, bredouilla-t-elle, sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Granger, répondit-il, prétendant une assurance qu'il ne ressentait pas vraiment.

Hors de question qu'elle se rende compte d'à quel point la revoir le déstabilisait.

\- Donc, tu es finalement rentré…, poursuivit-elle, malgré la gêne perceptible.

\- Il semblerait, oui. Toi aussi.

Ce n'était ni une question, ni une constatation, et il savait qu'elle l'avait compris. C'était clairement une allusion au mot qu'elle lui avait laissé avant de fuir hors de sa suite.

\- Je… Il le fallait, il était temps… Écoute, je n'aurais pas dû…

\- Laisse-tomber, veux-tu ? la coupa-t-il, sans doute un peu trop sèchement. Il n'y a rien de plus à en dire.

Sur ces derniers mots, il s'éloigna de leurs tables pour rejoindre Astoria qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Au regard qu'elle lui lança, il sut qu'elle n'avait pas loupé une miette de leur échange et que des dizaines de questions tournaient dans sa tête.

\- Pas maintenant, se contenta-t-il de lui dire en la guidant vers la sortie.

Et alors qu'il ouvrait la porte côté sorcier, Drago tomba nez à nez sur l'un des frères Weasley. Le dragonnier. Celui avec lequel _elle_ avait couché… Il ne le connaissait pas personnellement, mais il avait croisé les autres assez souvent pour faire cette déduction.

Sans surprise, il le vit rejoindre Granger à sa table et l'enlacer avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Malgré lui, il sentit une pointe de jalousie transpercer sa poitrine. Ce qui était totalement absurde. Il n'y avait rien du tout entre Granger et lui, mis à part les souvenirs d'une nuit à boire de la tequila.

\- On y va ? l'invita doucement Astoria, visiblement sensible à son trouble.

\- Je te suis, marmonna-t-il en réponse.

\- Tu veux en parler ? lui demanda-t-elle, une fois qu'ils eurent fait quelques pas en silence.

\- Il n'y a rien à en dire, lui assura-t-il, dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Mais rien ne nous oblige à en parler maintenant.

Drago lui fut très reconnaissant de ne pas insister, mais il savait, malgré tout, qu'il n'allait pas tarder à mettre fin à leur rendez-vous. Il était d'un coup d'humeur maussade et n'avait pas la moindre envie de passer ses nerfs sur elle. Non, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était aller dans un bar, un autre bar que _ce_ maudit bar, celui où _ils_ se trouvaient encore, pour se procurer de quoi évacuer toute la tension que ce bref entretien avec _elle_ avait accumulée en lui.

Et peut-être parviendrait-il à occulter tout ce qu'elle venait, inconsciemment, de réveiller.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, malgré sa nouvelle amitié avec Astoria et tout le bien qu'elle lui apportait, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant que cette nuit-là, à Clairvent. Et ça, il le refusait de chaque fibre de son être.

* * *

Hermione fixait sans la voir la sortie du Chaudron Baveur qui menait au Chemin de Traverse. Vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait à présent, elle avait eu raison d'avoir craint que Malefoy reprenne contact avec elle.

Ils n'avaient fait qu'échanger quelques mots mais le revoir ainsi, sans y être préparée, avait ravivé tous ses souvenirs de cette nuit-là. Et pourtant, ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que discuter. Et se réveiller dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce qui était tout sauf anodin, compte tenu de leur passé.

Hermione n'avait pas été aussi proche d'un homme depuis qu'elle ne sortait plus avec Ron. Pas même avec Charlie, dont les rapports avaient été strictement charnels. Non, avec lui, c'étaient ses pensées qu'elle avait mises à nu, et ça changeait tout.

Comment avait-elle pu s'épancher autant face à son ancien ennemi ? Elle l'ignorait totalement. Et pour être honnête, elle n'avait rien fait pour essayer de le comprendre. Il était parfois préférable que certaines choses restent dans le flou.

La jeune femme fut cependant ramenée à la réalité lorsque son autre secret honteux arriva à ses côtés. Elle se redressa aussitôt pour l'enlacer brièvement, ravie de le revoir.

\- Salut, Forte-Tête, dit-il de sa voix grave.

\- Tu comptes me renvoyer ça dans le nez encore longtemps, Charlie Weasley ? répondit-elle, agacée.

\- Je pense que oui. Rares sont ceux qui peuvent prétendre t'avoir sauvée d'une mort particulièrement douloureuse.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais persuadée qu'il dormait, protesta-t-elle en se rasseyant.

\- Et nous, nous t'avions interdite de t'approcher de ce bébé dragon, contra-t-il.

\- Norbert n'était pas si agressif, au même âge…

\- Mais NorbertA est une femelle, je te rappelle, la corrigea-t-il en insistant bien sur le A. Et ce n'est pas une Boutefeu chinoise, mais une Norvégienne à crête, ça change tout ! Tu vois, quand je te dis que tu es une forte tête ?! On t'a tous prouvé que tu avais agi avec inconscience mais tu n'en démords pas !

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, trancha-t-il, une moue satisfaite illuminant ses traits. Tu as eu tort, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Mais sans ça, nous n'aurions pas…

\- Je peux prendre votre commande ? les interrompit Tom, le barman, au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione.

Parler en public de ce qu'ils avaient fait après que Charlie lui ait sauvé la vie en Roumanie était le dernier de ses désirs.

Ils prirent chacun une bièraubeurre que Tom leur apporta peu après.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène en Angleterre, alors ? demanda Hermione, une fois leurs consommations payées, profitant de l'interruption pour changer de sujet.

\- Toi, bien sûr, répondit Charlie, charmeur.

Hermione avala une gorgée de sa boisson de travers, sous la surprise.

\- Hey, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil ! reprit-il, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard. Je plaisantais, bien sûr. C'est l'anniversaire de mariage de mes parents, ce weekend, c'est tout.

\- Ah oui, juste ! Ron m'avait prévenue, mais comme mes parents rentrent d'Australie justement demain, je ne pourrai pas aller au Terrier pour l'occasion…

\- Ils ne souhaitaient pas rester là-bas ?

\- A la base, si, puis ils ont réalisé que je leur manquais beaucoup trop depuis que j'étais repartie.

\- Tu dois être heureuse, non ?

\- Je l'avoue, oui. Enfin, j'étais déjà ravie qu'ils ne me tiennent pas rancune d'avoir modifié leurs souvenirs mais là, c'est vraiment génial et comme je ne travaille pas pour le moment, je vais pouvoir les aider à emménager. Et toi, alors ? Tu racontes quoi de beau ?

\- Oh, moi, tu sais, la routine. Enfin, pour autant que ce soit possible avec deux douzaines de dragons à surveiller.

\- Tu as vu qui, depuis ton arrivée ?

\- J'ai passé la soirée d'hier chez Bill et Fleur et je suis allé manger au restau de Ron ce midi, mais sinon, je verrai tout le monde demain. Enfin, sauf George, il est toujours avec Lee en Argentine, aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Ah top ! La dernière fois que Ron a reçu une lettre, ils étaient encore au Paraguay. En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu aies accepté de me voir.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je refusé, dis-moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas…, bredouilla Hermione, prise de court. Tu m'as quand même évitée, après que nous ayons…

\- C'est ce que tu penses ? l'interrompit-il. Pas du tout. Je te rappelle que tu es repartie à peine deux jours après que nous ayons couché ensemble. J'avais pas mal de boulot, certes, mais je ne t'ai pas évitée, Hermione.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre.

\- Je ne te connais pas assez pour savoir ce qu'est ton genre, Charlie…

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux parler de ça ici ? demanda-t-il, tout à coup.

\- Pas vraiment, non… Allons plutôt chez moi.

Charlie lui renvoya un sourire ravageur et le cœur d'Hermione eut un loupé. Par Morgane, elle avait passé des semaines à tenter d'occulter ce qu'ils avaient fait et voilà que tous ses efforts étaient réduits à néant par un simple sourire.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui proposer de se voir… mais en même temps, elle voulait s'assurer qu'il comptait toujours tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite cette nuit-là, à savoir n'en parler à personne.

Promesse qu'elle avait déjà brisée vu qu'elle l'avait dit à Malefoy. Mais bon, le sort de confidentialité qu'ils avaient scellé la mettait à l'abri de la moindre fuite.

Ils quittèrent donc le Chaudron Baveur en silence et, une fois dans l'arrière-cour qui permettait d'accéder au Chemin de Traverse, Hermione les fit transplaner directement chez elle, sa cave étant réservée à ses invités pour ne pas qu'ils débarquent à l'improviste.

Une fois dans l'entrée, ils retirèrent leurs capes puis la jeune femme lui fit rapidement faire le tour de son appartement. Comme il n'était pas très grand, ce fut assez rapide. Ils retournèrent donc dans le salon où elle leur servit à boire.

\- C'est sympa, chez toi, commenta Charlie. Pourquoi une ville moldue ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je suis née-Moldue, après tout. Ce monde est autant le mien que l'autre.

\- C'est juste une question, pas un jugement.

\- Je sais… Désolée, tu me rends nerveuse.

Hermione regretta aussitôt d'avoir formulé les choses ainsi lorsqu'elle vit un petit sourire satisfait naître sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

\- Ne te pavanes pas ainsi, Charlie, le réprimanda-t-elle. Tu sais que la situation est quand même particulière !

\- Je savais que tu regretterais de ne pas m'avoir dit que c'était ta première fois, rétorqua-t-il, vrillant son regard azur dans le sien.

Et voilà. C'était pourtant évident qu'ils en reparleraient, mais Hermione avait espéré qu'il ne remettrait pas ça sur le tapis. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas très bien pris, lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il avait été son premier.

.

Ses souvenirs étaient encore si frais dans sa mémoire… Elle était à la Réserve depuis trois bonnes semaines lorsque c'était arrivé. Charlie l'avait accueillie avec scepticisme, pour commencer, mais ses collègues avaient été ravis de sa visite, allégeant de ce fait l'atmosphère. Apparemment, ses exploits lors de la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers étaient parvenus jusqu'en Roumanie, notamment la façon dont elle avait contribué à la libération du dragon enfermé dans Gringotts.

Charlie s'était montré très poli et serviable malgré tout, mais Hermione se doutait qu'il ne voyait en elle que l'ex petite amie un peu trop mêle-tout de son jeune frère. Cependant, ils avaient sympathisé au fil des jours, la curiosité à toute épreuve d'Hermione ayant charmé le dragonnier et sa passion à lui, l'ayant séduite, elle.

Il avait néanmoins fallu un bon coup d'adrénaline, provoqué par l'accident avec le Boutefeu chinois, pour qu'ils laissent leurs hormones prendre le dessus. En tout cas pour elle.

.

Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Charlie, qui la dévisageait toujours, non loin d'elle, elle avait l'impression de revivre ce moment-là.

.

Il avait été tellement en colère de voir qu'elle avait volontairement désobéi à ses directives. Hermione ne s'était jamais autant disputée avec quelqu'un, pas même avec Malefoy. Le ton était rapidement monté entre eux, chacun campant sur ses positions. Puis, sans qu'elle ne vit rien venir, il avait écrasé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La voix de sa conscience avait bien tenté de lui dire que ce n'était pas bien, qu'il était le frère de Ron, qu'elle le connaissait à peine... Elle l'avait chassée de son esprit dès qu'il avait resserré ses bras autour d'elle pour approfondir leur étreinte. Sa fougue et son savoir-faire l'avaient totalement déconnectée de la réalité.

Elle avait réalisé ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire que lorsque Charlie avait glissé un doigt en elle, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir mêlé à la surprise. Non pas que son consentement aurait pu être mis en doute, elle-même n'ayant pas été avare de caresses, mais jamais elle n'avait autorisé Ron à aller aussi loin. La sensation était donc totalement nouvelle mais aussi incroyablement grisante. Elle avait vaguement envisagé de lui demander d'arrêter, de lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait jamais été jusque là avec qui que ce soit, mais quand la langue de son partenaire s'était posée sur son mamelon, elle avait juste décidé de lâcher prise.

Hermione Granger avait toujours eu tendance à tout vouloir contrôler, dans sa vie. Ses études, ses projets de carrière, ses projets de vie, elle détestait l'incertitude. Mais depuis quelques temps, sa vie, justement, n'avait plus eu aucun sens et là, elle était tout simplement bien. Le moment qu'elle vivait était plus qu'agréable, Charlie semblait particulièrement sensible à son plaisir, vu le temps qu'il prenait pour s'occuper de ses différentes zones érogènes, alors pourquoi ne pas simplement se laisser porter et vivre l'instant présent ?

Certes, elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle vivrait sa première fois avec Ron, ou du moins avec un garçon qui serait officiellement son petit ami depuis un temps assez conséquent pour lui prouver son sérieux, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Elle s'était donc, pour une fois, laissée guider par son cœur plutôt que par sa tête et avait passé un moment particulièrement jouissif. Charlie lui avait donné un orgasme à l'aide de sa langue et de ses doigts, avant même qu'elle puisse lui demander de ralentir la cadence, et quand il était finalement entré en elle, elle était encore bien trop sur son petit nuage pour ressentir une douleur réelle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment éprouvé de nouveau plaisir, sous ses va-et-vient, mais le moment de partage qu'ils avaient vécu avait été très doux, très tendre.

Ce fut lorsqu'il se retira et constata une petite tache de sang sur ses draps que Charlie avait réalisé la pleine mesure de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il ne l'avait pas très bien pris, d'ailleurs et une nouvelle dispute avait éclatée entre eux.

Il estimait qu'elle aurait dû lui en parler, qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait s'il l'avait su. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle était suffisamment grande pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait et que leur envie mutuelle était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle le soupçonnait de s'en vouloir d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions avec l'ex de son frère, mais ce n'était pas son problème. Elle avait sa propre culpabilité à gérer même si, en vérité, elle ne regrettait rien. Il avait été très respectueux, elle avait pris énormément de plaisir et avait même eu un orgasme. Que demander de plus pour une première fois ?

.

Perdue dans les yeux de Charlie autant que dans ses pensées, elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle. Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant ainsi de lui, ne la quittant pas du regard.

\- Je sais que les gars t'ont raconté quel genre de type je suis, Hermione, déclara-t-il à voix basse. Je suis l'homme d'une nuit, pas d'une vie. Tu aurais dû me le dire.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, non sans défi. J'ai été si lamentable que ça ?

\- Non, c'était vraiment très bien, tu le sais…

\- Mais…? Vas-y, dis-le !

\- Tu es l'ex de mon petit frère, enfin !

\- Et ? Je l'aurais été également même si tu n'avais pas été mon premier ! C'est quoi cette mentalité à deux Noises ? Ça t'aurait moins dérangé de coucher avec moi si je l'avais déjà fait avec lui, c'est ça que tu essaies de me dire ?

Charlie ne répondit rien, mais lâcha un profond soupir.

\- Écoute, reprit-elle en s'éloignant de lui. Je ne me fais aucune illusion, ok ? J'avais parfaitement conscience de ce que nous étions en train de faire. Est-ce qu'en temps normal, ça aurait dû se produire ? Clairement pas. Mais laisse-moi te rappeler que nous ne vivons pas des temps normaux !

\- Herm…

\- Non, laisse-moi parler, le coupa-t-elle. J'ai vécu des années difficiles, j'étais sans arrêt sous pression. On ne m'a pas laissée être une adolescente normale. J'ai dû me défendre et protéger mes proches au lieu de penser à l'école et aux garçons, voilà la vérité. Au lieu de ça, j'ai accompagné mon meilleur ami dans son combat contre Voldemort et nous avons risqué nos vies à plusieurs reprises. Finir mes études m'a fait beaucoup de bien, retrouver mes parents encore plus et visiblement, être avec toi m'a permis de lâcher réellement prise, pour une fois. C'est tout. Je ne regrette rien, Charlie, car ce qu'on a vécu m'a permis de me connecter avec une part de moi dont j'ignorais tout. Tu es le premier à m'avoir vraiment vue en tant que femme. Pas en tant qu'amie, que première de la classe, que fille ou que sais-je, non. Juste une femme qui, ce soir-là, a eu simplement envie de se laisser porter par son désir. Et donc oui, tu es le frère de Ron, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'apprendre que vous êtes loin d'être proches, l'un de l'autre. Alors arrête de te chercher des excuses et assume le fait que tu en as tout simplement eu envie, toi aussi !

Elle arrêta de parler, le défiant du regard. Charlie ne la quittait pas des yeux, comme hypnotisé par son discours.

\- Oh et puis merde, jura-t-il avant de franchir la distance qui les séparait pour écraser, une fois encore, ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Surprise, Hermione ne lui rendit pas tout de suite son baiser. Elle pensa brièvement à Ron, avec qui elle venait juste de retrouver un équilibre, mais quand la langue de Charlie vint demander un accès plus intime, elle se laissa aller et lui rendit son baiser avec fougue.

Comme l'avait dit Charlie, "Oh et puis merde."

* * *

.

* * *

Hum...

J'avais oublié de vous dire qu'en plus du **Romione** et du **Drastoria** pour compliquer le **Dramione** , j'avais aussi mis une pointe de **Charmione** là-dedans, ah ah.

Alors, **qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?** **Drago et Astoria** semblent assez complices, non ? En tout cas, elle est apparemment très sensible à ses changements d'humeur (je dis ça mais elle est très sensible de manière générale ;) ).

En tout cas, **se croiser par hasard** a quelque peu chamboulé nos deux protagonistes, hé hé. Fallait bien que ça arrive !

Et donc, on enchaîne tout ça avec **Charlie** et le pourquoi du comment elle en est arrivée à coucher avec lui - et à recommencer, visiblement, mdr.

Je sais que cela peut sembler surprenant, concernant Hermione, mais sachez que j'ai une dizaine de pages de notes sur la psychologie de mes personnages, ici, et que **rien n'est laissé au hasard**. Je sais exactement où je vais et comment j'y vais. J'espère que vous me ferez confiance !

En tout cas, **j'ai hâte (et j'appréhende) de lire tout ce que ce chapitre va bien pouvoir vous inspirer comme réactions**. D'ailleurs, je vous remercie, une fois de plus, pour les nombreux retours que vous avez déjà faits à cette histoire !

Je vous envoie plein de bisous et vous dis à **dimanche prochain** pour la suite avec **Astoria et Ron** (ça suivra plus ou moins directement ce chapitre-ci, niveau chronologie ;) ).

A bientôt !


	7. 2000 - Astoria Ronald (1)

Bonjour bonjour !

Nous sommes dimanche et cette fois, je ne suis pas en retard, hé hé (faut dire qu'il fait nettement moins beau que la semaine passée). Je ne vais pas trop m'attarder en blablatages inutiles mais **je tenais vraiment à vous remercier pour vos nombreux retours**.

J'avais très peur de publier cette histoire, consciente que le Drastoria et le Romione risquait d'en détourner pas mal de gens, et je suis vraiment contente et soulagée et tout ce que vous voulez de voir que mon idée vous plait. Donc merci, vraiment.

Oh et j'en profite pour préciser que **je réponds toujours aux reviews** (mis à part aux RARA après publication du dernier chapitre :/) ! Mais je le fais via l'interface web, donc y a peut-être des pertes de message si vous êtes sur l'appli...

Sur ce, je vais vous laisser avec Astoria et Ron.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **MPY198 :** Je t'ai répondu en MP via le site ;)

 **Nienna3478 :** Ravie que le Charmione soit une bonne nouvelle, ah ah. Je dois aimer me compliquer la vie :p J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

 **Cecile :** Ravie que ces débuts "Drastoriens" te plaisent. Astoria est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup (ici, du moins), et j'espère vraiment parvenir à vous la rendre sympathique. Eh oui, Drago est légèrement jaloux... Va comprendre :p

Le fait qu'Hermione et Charlie recouchent ensemble n'était pas spécialement prévu (pas exclu non plus, note bien) mais ils ont décidé pour moi. Eh oui, de quoi encore compliquer tout entre tout le monde XD

Ravie que tu aimes, en tout cas, et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Je-M'en-Fish :** Bonjour ! (pour moi il est 14h30 ^^)

Angela est effectivement affligeante... Il faut bien des personnages détestables de temps en temps, non ? Comme tu le sais (enfin, normalement), j'aime varier mes personnages secondaires d'une fic à l'autre. Et donc, selon mes histoires, vous ne retrouverez pas forcément les mêmes alliés ou autre du côté de Drago et d'Hermione :) J'aime changer et ça m'évite de devenir trop prévisible !

C'est amusant car je n'ai pas envisagé une seule seconde de mettre Ron en comptable... Mais ça aurait pu être marrant pour le Dramione au milieu des deux autres qui bossent ensemble, mdr (Ron est pas prêt à se frotter à des Serpentard, non plus...).

Ah ça, je ne suis pas sûre qu'Hermione assume vraiment ce qu'elle a fait en Roumanie, ah ah, mais bon, normal que Ron pose la question XD

Contente que tu aimes, en tout cas, et j'espère que ce sera encore le cas par la suite !

Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2000 - Astoria/Ronald**_

Une fois Drago parti, Astoria décida de profiter de sa présence sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire quelques achats. Elle n'avait presque plus de parchemin, la pointe de sa plume était émoussée et elle avait aussi besoin d'une paire de gants en peau de murlap, parfaitement adaptés aux petits travaux de botanique élémentaire d'après le professeur Chourave.

Prétendre qu'elle était ravie de se retrouver seule aurait été un mensonge, même si elle comprenait que Drago ait eu besoin de partir. Sa rencontre avec Hermione Granger semblait vraiment l'avoir bouleversé et Astoria ne se l'expliquait pas. Aux dernières nouvelles, ces deux-là se vouaient un mépris mutuel et pourtant, son changement d'humeur était indubitablement lié à leur face à face.

Sa posture avait changé dès qu'elle était entrée dans le Chaudron Baveur et son visage s'était vidé de toute expression lorsqu'ils avaient échangé quelques mots. Hermione Granger, par contre, avait rougi et l'avait regardé avec une certaine… tendresse ? Pas avec colère ou indifférence comme elle le faisait toujours à Poudlard, en tout cas, c'était certain.

Un des avantages à être aussi discrète et effacée qu'elle avait appris à l'être était que ça lui permettait d'observer les gens sans qu'ils ne le remarquent.

Astoria aurait vraiment voulu en parler avec Drago mais elle s'était aussi rendue à l'évidence : son nouvel ami n'était absolument plus dans un état d'esprit permettant un échange constructif. Elle l'avait donc laissé partir sans rien dire, espérant qu'ils auraient l'occasion de se revoir avant qu'elle ne retourne à Poudlard finir son année.

Poudlard… Ce qu'elle avait hâte d'en être enfin libérée ! La plupart des cours l'ennuyaient et, depuis la fin de la guerre, les Serpentard étaient encore plus regardés de travers qu'auparavant. Certes, les professeurs essayaient de mettre en place divers projets pour favoriser la coopération inter-maisons, mais le souvenir de la Bataille de Poudlard était encore bien trop frais dans les esprits pour que ce soit réellement efficace.

Astoria évoluait dans son coin, indifférente aux rivalités de ses camarades, se contentant d'échanger des banalités avec certains d'entre eux entre deux cours ou durant les repas. Cela avait été son mécanisme de défense durant plusieurs années et elle ne voyait pas de raison de changer à ce stade de sa scolarité.

Néanmoins, les lettres de Drago avaient été une véritable bouffée d'oxygène dans son quotidien un peu trop fade. La première l'avait beaucoup surprise, bien qu'elle l'ait invité à le faire lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus en janvier. En même temps, elle avait proposé ça comme ça, convaincue qu'il n'en ferait rien.

Drago Malefoy et elle n'avaient jamais évolué dans les mêmes cercles. Là où elle aimait rester dans l'ombre, à l'abri du jugement et des manigances des autres, lui avait toujours préféré la lumière et l'attention. Du moins, c'était le cas avant, il s'était fait nettement plus discret lorsqu'elle était en quatrième année. La Gazette en avait depuis révélé les raisons, mais les connaître ne changeait rien aux faits.

Pourtant, elle avait bel et bien reçu une lettre. Assez courte et banale, certes, mais il lui avait écrit. Depuis, de nombreuses autres avaient suivi et une amitié était née entre eux.

Contrairement à sa sœur, Astoria n'avait jamais aimé les romans à l'eau de rose, où les protagonistes tombaient amoureux l'un de l'autre au premier regard, et pourtant, Drago et elle avaient eu un véritable coup de foudre amical.

C'était étrange de se dire que ça arrivait à ce stade de leurs vies, alors qu'ils s'étaient croisés quasi quotidiennement durant cinq ans, mais c'était ainsi. Avant, ça n'aurait de toute façon jamais pu marcher entre eux, la guerre et ses conséquences ayant fait mûrir le gamin insupportable que Drago était plus jeune.

Même si dans les faits, il avait gardé un côté insupportable, mais au final, Astoria pensait que ça le rendait plus attachant. Au fil des lettres qu'ils avaient échangées, elle avait appris à déceler tout ce qu'il ne lui disait pas. Sa solitude, notamment. La pression que lui mettaient ses parents afin de redorer leur nom. Quelques nuances de regrets face à ses choix passés. Son humour assez corrosif était une façon de se préserver et Astoria pouvait le comprendre. Elle faisait parfois usage des mêmes artifices, notamment lorsqu'il était question de sa mère.

Bien sûr, elle lui tenait rarement directement tête, préférant éviter le moindre conflit, mais tourner en dérision ses manies était l'une de ses activités favorites, avec sa sœur. Comme cette idée stupide d'aller prendre le thé chez les Malefoy. C'était pourtant évident qu'une femme telle que Narcissa Malefoy verrait clair dans son jeu !

Elle avait bien essayé de mettre sa mère en garde, elle lui avait répété de ne pas sous-estimer la vivacité d'esprit de leur hôtesse et de son fils - qu'elle avait suffisamment vu agir à Poudlard - mais Angela s'était obstinée. Résultat, elles auraient vraiment pu perdre la face si Astoria n'était pas intervenue. La jeune femme avait beau vouloir rester discrète, elle tenait tout de même à sa fierté.

Certes, sa mère l'avait très mal pris et n'avait pas arrêté de la tourmenter à ce sujet jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne à Poudlard, mais Astoria ne regrettait rien. Au final, c'était ce qui avait poussé Drago à lui écrire et donc, lui avait offert un nouvel ami.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme fut ramenée à la réalité lorsqu'elle manqua de percuter quelqu'un.

\- Greengrass, espèce de gourde, tu ne peux pas regarder où tu mets les pieds ?! l'admonesta une voix qui sonna un peu trop familièrement aux oreilles d'Astoria.

\- Désolée, Fawley, s'excusa-t-elle, en soupirant légèrement.

Helen Fawley était une élève de Serdaigle de sa promotion qui lui vouait une haine féroce depuis qu'elle avait réalisé que le courrier qu'Astoria recevait régulièrement venait de Drago Malefoy. Apparemment, sa mère et elle étaient également allées boire un thé dans le manoir du Somerset, durant les vacances d'hiver, mais visiblement, Drago ne l'avait pas estimée digne de son intérêt. Même si dans les faits, l'intérêt qu'il portait à Astoria n'était pas celui que sa camarade de Serdaigle imaginait.

\- Toujours seule, à ce que je vois, la provoqua Helen, faisant glousser les deux-trois copines qui l'accompagnaient.

\- A vrai dire, je viens juste de quitter Drago, j'allais rentrer chez moi, répliqua Astoria, satisfaite de la voir pâlir.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle détestait les conflits qu'elle allait laisser cette peste d'Helen Fawley la tourmenter.

\- A présent, si tu veux bien m'excuser, avant de rentrer, je dois aller racheter du parchemin pour pouvoir lui écrire afin de fixer notre prochain rendez-vous, ajouta-t-elle avant de la contourner pour poursuivre son chemin.

Helen ne répondit rien mais Astoria entendit clairement l'une de ses amies lui assurer qu'elle devait mentir, et d'autres choses peu sympathiques sur son compte, mais ce qu'elles pouvaient en penser l'indifférait totalement.

.

Une fois ses quelques achats effectués, Astoria rentra chez elle. Entendant ses parents se disputer dans le salon, elle préféra se faire discrète et monta directement à l'étage, où elle referma délicatement la porte de sa chambre afin de ne pas se faire entendre.

Elle ignorait la raison de leur dispute et, en vérité, n'en avait rien à faire. C'étaient leurs histoires, pas les siennes. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était éviter que sa mère la prenne à partie, comme elle avait tendance à le faire. Elle déposa ses achats sur son bureau puis alla chercher dans sa malle un livre sur les engrais conseillé par le professeur Chourave.

Apparemment, ajouter trois pincées de cendres de salamandre dans son compost rendrait les plantes un peu plus résistantes au gel. Astoria prit note de cette information dans un coin de sa tête et se promit d'essayer dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

Soudain, contre toute attente, elle vit le hibou de Drago voleter devant sa fenêtre. Elle se leva aussitôt pour lui ouvrir et prit le message qui était accroché à sa patte lorsque l'oiseau se fut posé sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Elle déroula aussitôt le parchemin pour prendre connaissance du contenu.

 _Finalement, je pense que je préférerais en parler avec toi plutôt que de me saouler tout seul… Tu pourrais passer ? Ma mère n'est pas là, nous serions tranquilles…_

Astoria retourna le morceau de papier pour voir si autre chose y était inscrit, mais non. Aucune formule de politesse ou de conclusion d'aucune sorte… Pour qu'il lui envoie un tel message, il devait vraiment avoir besoin de se confier.

Elle ressortit donc en trombe de sa chambre pour aller chercher sa cape dans la penderie de l'entrée, ignorant en passant les cris de ses parents, et transplana jusqu'à chez Drago une fois sa porte d'entrée franchie.

Dès qu'elle fut devant chez lui, elle utilisa le heurtoir pour signaler sa présence et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Contrairement à la fois passée, elle fut directement accueillie par Drago.

\- Salut…, dit-il, en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

\- Re-salut, répondit Astoria en souriant. Tu me fais entrer ?

\- Oui, pardon… Suis-moi, l'invita-t-il en refermant la porte derrière eux. On va dans ma chambre ?

\- Euh, si tu veux…

Astoria était assez déstabilisée. Il était évident que Drago avait bu, ça se sentait dans son haleine, mais il n'était pas ivre pour autant. Sa mère aurait crié au scandale si elle avait su qu'ils se rendaient dans sa chambre, mais elle se doutait qu'il le lui avait proposé car c'était un endroit où il se sentait en sécurité.

Si son état actuel était bien lié à Hermione Granger, comme Astoria en était persuadée, elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il ne veuille pas en parler n'importe où. Sa mère était peut-être absente pour le moment, mais Merlin seul savait dans combien de temps elle serait de retour.

Elle le suivit donc en silence jusqu'au deuxième étage du manoir, impatiente de savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui révéler.

Ils franchirent une porte en chêne massif puis la jeune femme put découvrir, non sans surprise, l'antre de son nouvel ami. Elle s'était attendue à une décoration très… Serpentard, vu la fierté qu'il avait toujours tirée de sa répartition, mais il n'en était rien. La pièce était spacieuse et lumineuse et sobrement décorée. Un fin voilage translucide descendait devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin du manoir, de lourdes tentures de velours bleu nuit parsemées d'étoiles argentées l'encadrant.

Un tapis assorti reposait sur le sol, quelques étagères recouvertes de livres se trouvaient le long des murs, tapissés de gris perle, de part et d'autre de sa penderie, et un fauteuil de velours gris d'aspect confortable se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Pour finir, un lit double recouvert d'une épaisse couette grise et bleue trônait contre le mur opposé à la fenêtre.

\- Eh bien, commenta Astoria. C'est une chambre digne d'un Serdaigle, je ne m'y attendais pas !

\- Que veux-tu ? répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Les gens ont tendance à m'offrir des trucs aux couleurs de Serpentard, mais j'ai toujours préféré le bleu.

\- Ça doit faire ressortir le gris de tes yeux.

\- Plutôt pas mal, ouais, les filles en raffolent.

Le petit sourire taquin qu'il afficha rassura aussitôt Astoria. S'il était encore capable de plaisanter, c'était qu'il n'allait pas si mal.

\- Merci d'être venue, lui dit-il ensuite. Tu veux t'asseoir ?

La jeune fille acquiesça avant de se diriger vers le fauteuil pour s'y installer. Puis elle attendit, patiemment, que Drago prenne la parole.

\- Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir, en fait. Toute cette histoire est ridicule…

\- Si tu as besoin d'en parler, c'est qu'elle ne l'est pas tant que ça.

\- Tu sais que j'ai pas mal voyagé, l'an passé ?

\- Tu me l'as écrit, oui.

\- Eh bien… juste avant de rentrer, je suis tombé par hasard sur Granger, à Clairvent.

Astoria savait exactement où ça se trouvait, la France n'étant pas si éloignée de l'Angleterre. Elle resta cependant silencieuse, préférant le laisser s'épancher.

\- Son logeur l'avait mise à la porte, elle n'avait plus d'argent, et avant de réaliser ce que je faisais, je lui ai proposé de venir passer la nuit dans ma suite.

\- Et elle a accepté ?! s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui… Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, mais elle l'a fait. A la base, elle devait juste dormir sur mon canapé et moi dans mon lit, rien de plus, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir et elle non plus et donc… je ne sais pas trop comment non plus, en fait, on s'est retrouvés à parler toute la nuit.

\- Oh… Et est-ce que vous avez… Enfin, tu sais ?

\- Hein ?! s'offusqua Drago. Non, pas du tout ! Ça ne va pas, non ?!

\- Bah écoute, la revoir tout à l'heure semble t'avoir réellement chamboulé, donc excuse-moi de penser que peut-être, vous auriez pu aller plus loin, le reprit-elle, légèrement amère.

\- Tu as raison, pardonne-moi. Non, il ne s'est rien passé de physique entre nous cette nuit-là, on a juste parlé…

\- Ce qui est sans doute pire, en effet, constata Astoria.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien c'est simple. Si vous aviez couché ensemble, ça aurait juste pu être une question d'hormones, l'inspiration du moment, un coup de folie, tu vois ? Par contre, communiquer, s'ouvrir à l'autre demande un investissement bien plus important.

Drago resta silencieux durant de longues minutes et Astoria en profita pour se perdre dans ses propres pensées. Il devait vraiment se sentir seul, s'il s'était déjà ouvert à son ancienne ennemie avant de s'ouvrir à elle. Au final, il cachait une sensibilité bien plus importante que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser paraître et la jeune femme ne l'en apprécia que plus.

\- Tu crois vraiment que les choses auraient été plus superficielles entre nous si nous avions couché ensemble au lieu de discuter ? lui demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Je pense, oui… Mais ce n'est que mon avis.

\- Merde, jura-t-il en réponse. Je ne veux pas de ce genre de lien avec elle !

Malheureusement pour lui, pensa Astoria, ça semblait être déjà le cas.

* * *

Ron transplana dans la cour du Terrier, impatient de passer un nouveau moment en famille. Dire que ses parents fêtaient leurs trente ans de mariage. Trente ans ! C'était une vie entière, pour lui. Voire plus, vu qu'il avait tout juste vingt ans… Son père avait son âge, en fait, lorsqu'ils avaient eu Bill et lui, il se contentait de quelques sorties par-ci par-là, incapable de trouver celle qui lui donnerait envie de se stabiliser.

A cette pensée, Ron réalisa que son frère, Bill, n'avait pas encore ses trente ans. Non, il les aurait en novembre. Ses parents s'étaient donc mariés alors que sa mère était déjà enceinte ?! Cette idée le fit piler net au milieu du jardin. Ça alors !

\- Alors, Ronnie, l'interpella une voix grave derrière lui. Tu fais quoi planté là ?

\- Oh, salut Charlie ! répondit-il en souriant. Je viens juste de réaliser que maman attendait déjà Bill quand ils se sont mariés.

\- Et ?

\- Bah ça veut dire qu'ils avaient déjà… Tu-Sais-Quoi, avant de se marier !

Charlie éclata de rire à ses côtés avant de lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Tu es vraiment naïf, par moment, mon petit Ronnie. Nos parents ont eu sept enfants, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent rouge-vif lorsqu'il comprit le sous-entendu de son frère. Certaines idées ne devraient jamais être formulées à voix haute. Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi de ses propres parents ?! Décidément, Ron ne le comprendrait jamais.

Il fallait dire aussi que Charlie était le frère qu'il connaissait le moins. Il avait fait sa rentrée à Poudlard alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans, ils avaient donc passé la majeure partie de son enfance à des centaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Puis, une fois ses ASPIC en poche, Charlie était directement parti travailler dans la réserve de dragons, en Roumanie. De base, il ne connaissait pas Bill beaucoup plus, mais cela faisait quelques années à présent qu'il était parti d'Égypte pour revenir en Grande-Bretagne, ce qui leur avait permis de passer plusieurs moments ensemble, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Charlie.

Mais Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte d'admiration pour son frère aîné. Il vivait ses rêves, indifférent aux répercussions que ça pouvait avoir sur les autres. Sur ses parents, notamment, qui, il le savait, auraient aimé le voir plus souvent. Il savait que Percy associait cette attitude à une forme d'égoïsme, mais lui y voyait plutôt une forme de liberté.

Enfin, Charlie avait aussi suffisamment de caractère pour assumer ses choix sans état d'âme. Ron, lui, avait bien trop peur de décevoir ses proches pour prendre de telles décisions. De toute façon, sa vie actuelle lui convenait parfaitement. Il se sentait plutôt bien dans son studio londonien, proche de sa famille et de ses amis, et de son boulot, aussi, qui lui plaisait nettement plus que ce qu'il aurait cru en postulant. Tout ce qui lui manquait, à présent, était une femme à aimer, tout simplement.

Il emboita le pas de son frère jusqu'à la maison familiale.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte donnant sur la cuisine, ils tombèrent sur leur mère encore affairée aux fourneaux. Elle se tourna vers eux et un sourire illumina aussitôt son visage.

\- Charlie, mon chéri ! s'écria-t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Tu as l'air fatigué, tu dors assez, la nuit ? D'ailleurs, tu as dormi où, la nuit passée ? Bill m'a dit que tu n'étais pas resté chez eux !

\- Je vais bien, maman, la rassura-t-il, non sans agacement. J'étais chez un ancien ami de Poudlard, on a parlé une bonne partie de la nuit, c'est tout.

\- Moui, répondit-elle, sceptique. Eh bien tu dormiras ici, ce soir, comme ça tu pourras bien te reposer avant de repartir.

\- Promis, accepta-t-il, avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

Ron avait regardé la scène depuis le pas de la porte, amusé de voir un grand gaillard comme Charlie se faire réprimander par sa mère. Molly se tourna ensuite vers lui, toujours souriante.

\- Bonjour, Ron, le salua-t-elle de loin, mais non sans chaleur. J'ai déposé des encas pour le repas sur la table, là, tu veux bien les emporter dans le salon ?

Il s'exécuta après avoir lâché un petit soupir résigné. Vivre près de sa famille était très bien, mais en même temps, ils étaient nettement plus habitués à sa présence. Charlie n'avait pas dû faire le service, lui.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon avec son plateau recouvert de toasts, il fut accueilli par une indifférence générale. Il le déposa sur la table qui avait été repoussée contre un mur, afin de faire de la place, et alla rapidement saluer les membres de sa famille. Bill se trouvait aux côtés de Fleur, enceinte de huit mois, si sa mémoire était bonne, et discutait avec Percy et Audrey, sa petite amie. Il la leur avait présentée un mois auparavant et la jeune femme s'était plutôt bien intégrée. Issue elle-même d'une famille nombreuse, elle avait l'habitude des grandes réunions de ce type.

Son père était en train de parler avec Charlie, qui l'avait précédé dans le salon. Harry et Ginny, quant à eux, se trouvaient près de la fenêtre et semblaient dans leur monde.

Ron se dirigea vers eux malgré tout, impatient de demander à sa sœur si elle savait qui allait reprendre le poste d'entraîneur des Canons de Chudley. L'ancien avait été renvoyé, après vingt-deux défaites consécutives, ce qui avait pas mal secoué le monde du Quidditch. Les rumeurs allaient bon train concernant son remplacement et Ron était persuadé que Ginny, en tant que poursuiveuse pour les Harpies, avait des informations de première main.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! déclara sa sœur quand il fut à leur niveau. Je ne sais rien du tout sur le remplacement de Stenson et d'ailleurs, ça nous stresse assez comme ça. On est censé jouer contre eux dimanche prochain et s'ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé de remplaçant, le match risque d'être reporté. Ce qui ne servira à rien, si tu veux mon avis, ça fait dix-huit ans que les Canons n'ont pas battu les Harpies en Championnat.

\- Salut à toi aussi, marmonna Ron, vexé d'avoir été si facilement percé à jour.

\- Salut, répondit Harry, clairement amusé par la situation.

\- Merci pour ton soutien, mec…

\- Hey, avoue que tu l'as bien cherché ! Ça fait deux semaines que tu harcèles ta sœur avec ça…

\- Faux frère, va !

\- Harry prendra toujours mon parti, Ron, tout simplement parce que toi, tu ne lui fais pas…

\- LA LA LA LA, chantonna-t-il, en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Non mais ils avaient quoi, tous, aujourd'hui, à vouloir lui coller des images mentales dont il se passerait bien ?!

Hilare, Harry, le regarda sans intervenir tandis que Ginny lui retirait les mains de la tête d'un geste agacé.

\- Cesse donc de faire le gamin, Ron. Comme si j'allais réellement te parler de ça !

\- Avec toi, je m'attends au pire !

\- Bon, intervint Harry pour calmer le jeu. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau ? Ça se passe toujours bien, au Boursouflet ?

\- Nickel, oui ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aimerais autant préparer des plats que les manger, c'est fou !

Harry et Ginny pouffèrent en réponse.

\- Non mais c'est vrai ! Et c'est vraiment super intéressant. Enfin, pour l'instant je ne fais pas des trucs trop compliqués, mais Will m'a montré des astuces très utiles, notamment un sort pour ne pas pleurer quand je coupe les oignons…

Il n'eut cependant pas plus l'occasion de développer les conseils de son chef car sa mère les rejoignit dans le salon au même moment. Arthur se dirigea aussitôt vers elle pour l'enlacer tendrement.

\- Aaah, ma Mollynette, te voilà enfin !

\- Je trouve ça dingue que maman ait passé sa matinée dans la cuisine, grommela Ginny à côté de Ron. J'ai bien évidemment essayé de l'aider en arrivant, mais elle m'a chassée au bout de dix minutes.

\- Ta mère aime cuisiner, ma Vivette, intervint Harry, également à voix basse. Ce n'est pas une corvée, pour elle. Et ta mère a suffisamment de caractère pour ne faire que ce qu'elle a envie…

\- Je rêve où tu viens de l'appeler ma Vivette ? l'interrompit Ron.

Le teint d'Harry prit immédiatement une nuance carmin.

\- Eh bien… C'est-à-dire…, bafouilla-t-il, légèrement honteux. A cause du vivet doré… le Quidditch, tout ça, tu vois… Merde, t'étais pas censé l'entendre !

\- Ah ah ! ricana Ron. Et c'est moi qui fais le gamin ?

\- Trouve-toi quelqu'un à qui tu pourras donner des surnoms idiots, pour commencer, répliqua Ginny, et là, tu pourras te moquer.

Le rire de Ron mourut aussitôt dans sa gorge. Ce que sa sœur pouvait être garce, lorsqu'elle s'y mettait !

Peu après, un léger tintement provoqué par les coups du manche d'une petite cuillère sur un verre, attira leur attention. Le père de Ron toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix, puis prit la parole.

\- Molly et moi aimerions vous remercier de tout notre cœur d'être tous présents avec nous aujourd'hui pour fêter ce jour qui a uni nos destins. Évidemment, nous avons une pensée particulièrement émue pour Fred, dont l'absence continue à se ressentir douloureusement chaque jour, même si la vie reprend ses droits. Nous pensons également à George, dont nous avons reçu une nouvelle lettre ce matin. Il est toujours en Argentine, avec Lee et a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Sa lettre est bourrée d'anecdotes, je vous la montrerai par après si vous le souhaitez. Enfin bref. Cela fait aujourd'hui trente ans que Molly a fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes et tout ce que je vous souhaite, mes enfants, c'est de pouvoir connaître vous-même un tel bonheur. A Molly !

Les membres présents applaudirent chaleureusement pendant que les époux Weasley s'embrassaient avec tendresse et retenue, ce que Ron leur en sut gré.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite un par un vers la table afin de piocher dans le buffet que Molly avait préparé pour l'occasion.

\- Au fait, demanda Percy, Hermione ne vient pas ?

\- Non, elle aide ses parents à réemménager chez eux, expliqua Charlie, une assiette à la main.

\- Et comment tu sais ça, toi ?! releva Ron, surpris.

\- Je te l'ai dit hier quand je suis venu manger au Boursouflet, Petite Tête, je l'ai vue dans l'après-midi pour lui rendre l'écharpe qu'elle avait oubliée à la Réserve. Je l'ai trouvée y a quelques jours, en faisant un peu de ménage chez moi.

\- Oh, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait séjourné chez toi, durant son passage en Roumanie.

Charlie se contenta de hausser les épaules, avec indifférence, avant de poursuivre son chemin autour de la table pour choisir d'autres encas. Ron réalisa alors que son amie ne lui avait pas encore vraiment parlé de son séjour là-bas.

Il faudrait qu'il pense à y remédier la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine !

On a un peu plus d'infos sur le quotidien d' **Astoria** à Poudlard et un Drago qui se confie... Vous êtes d'accord avec elle ? Coucher avec Hermione aurait été moins intime que ce qu'ils ont partagé ?

Et oui, j'ai refilé une chambre bleue à Drago. C'est pas parce qu'on est Serpy qu'on doit tout voir en vert, non mais !

Puis on revient à **Ron** et à sa relation avec Charlie. Comme Hermione l'expliquait dans le chapitre précédent, Ron et Charlie ne sont pas très proches, ce qui explique sans doute plus facilement qu'elle se soit laissée aller avec lui... (puis Charlie, quoi XD)

Au cas où, le **vivet doré** est un petit oiseau qui était utilisé pour jouer au Quidditch avant l'invention du vif d'or "mécanique". Ce n'est pas de moi, c'est dans le "Quidditch à travers les âges". En tout cas, Ronnie commence à se poser des questions sur la Roumanie, ah ah.

Enfin voilà, **j'ai hâte de lire vos retours face à ce nouveau chapitre**.

Comme vous pouvez le voir, les chapitres "Astonald" n'empêchent pas l'avancée du Dramione tout en me permettant d'aborder d'autres choses plus variées (comme la relation de Ron avec le reste de sa famille, par exemple).

Bref, je m'égare encore !

 **A bientôt** pour la suite de nos (leurs) aventures !

Des bisous !


	8. 2000 - Astoria Ronald (2)

Bonjour bonjour !

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous. Moi ça va, j'ai repris doucement l'écriture, ça me rassure, je commençais à stresser de voir mon avance diminuer (ça me fait régulièrement le coup ^^). Bref, le chapitre 16 est quasiment fini :)

Sinon je suis allée voir Dragons 3 au ciné avec ma fille, c'était top, j'ai versé ma petite larmichette à la fin, ah ah.

Sinon, il est temps d'en finir avec l'année 2000, non ? Je vais donc vous laisser à votre lecture :)

 **Merci** encore pour vous très nombreux retours, vous êtes vraiment au top !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Delph :** En effet, pas d'Hermione dans le précédent mais du Drago... et parfois, ce sera l'inverse (ou aucun des deux, ou les deux... bref, je jongle avec tout ça ;) ). Evidemment qu'ils vont lutter contre ce qu'il se passe entre eux, ah ah, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle... L'histoire serait pliée en deux chapitres (j'aurais pu faire un two shot, il est vrai aussi mais non). Je pense que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que tu seras peinée pour Ron (ni pour d'autres personnages, en fait) mais j'en suis contente car ça prouve que j'arrive à le rendre sympathique et ça, c'est ultra rassurant :)  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Aventure :** Ravie que tu trouves Astoria intéressante, c'est vraiment un personnage que j'aime beaucoup (ici en tout cas ^^) et écrire avec elle est un vrai plaisir. Ravie aussi que tu aies aimé les retrouvailles des Gryffondor ainsi que l'idée d'Hermione. Et Downton Abbey est clairement un vrai bijou ! J'ai trop hâte de voir le film.

Je suis contente de lire que tu aimerais lire plus de "Drastoria", hi hi. Ils auront leurs moments mais voilà, y a plein de choses à construire en parallèle. Ah Charlie... Faut bien de quoi pimenter ET le Romione ET le Dramione, non ? Puis Charlie, quoi ^^ Niveau chronologie, j'essaie toujours de donner un peu de repères (par exemple, là, Astoria peut le rejoindre car elle est en vacances pour Pâques) mais c'est vrai que c'est parfois un peu flou. En même temps, quand je reste évasive sur la période, c'est parce qu'au final, ça a peu d'importance à ce stade. Enfin, désolée pour ça malgré tout.

Pour la coupure de la partie "Astoria", j'ai estimé que j'ai abordé ce que je voulais aborder pour l'instant ;) Ravie aussi que tu aies aimé le passage au Terrier. Pour la relation entre Ron et ses frères plus âgés, j'avoue que je ne m'étais jamais trop posé la question avant d'écrire cette histoire mais au final, voilà, avec l'internat lié à Poudlard, il ne doit pas les connaître tant que ça... Ce qui m'arrange pour le coup, ça rend le Charmione un peu moins glauque ^^

Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !

 **Cecile :** Coucou ! Ravie que tu aimes déjà Astoria. Moi aussi, donc je suis vraiment contente que vous ne la "subissiez" pas :)  
Pour l'intimité entre Drago et Hermione, dur à dire, au final, car ce sont eux. Hermione fait très bien la part des choses avec Charlie mais Drago...  
Pour Ron et Charlie, ils s'entendent bien mais voilà, il n'est pas aussi proche de lui qu'il peut l'être de Ginny, de George ou même de Percy. Ils se sont très peu côtoyés, au final. Eh oui, Ron commence à s'interroger sur la Roumanie, ah ah. Pauvre lui XD  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas, ravie que tu aimes !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2000 - Astoria/Ronald**_

Lorsqu'Astoria ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, elle décida de traîner un peu au lit, contrairement à son habitude. C'était tellement agréable de se réveiller dans sa chambre, sous sa couette. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas d'échéance qui planait au-dessus de sa tête. Poudlard était bel et bien du passé.

La cérémonie de remise des diplômes avait eu lieu la veille, dans la Grande Salle aménagée pour l'occasion, et la jeune femme avait été ravie de clore ce chapitre de sa vie. Non pas parce que son quotidien là-bas n'avait pas été heureux, non, elle y avait même passé d'excellents moments, notamment lorsque sa sœur y étudiait encore, mais parce qu'elle avait tout simplement hâte de se lancer réellement dans l'exploitation de la roseraie.

Daphné avait continué à prendre soin des fleurs, tant bien que mal, durant son absence mais Astoria savait qu'elle avait au moins autant hâte qu'elle de lui passer le relais. La botanique n'avait jamais été son fort et leur mère avait décrété qu'elle n'y mettrait plus une main dès le moment où elles lui avaient fait part de leur envie de prendre la relève. Elle avait toujours eu horreur de jardiner et ne loupait jamais une occasion de le leur rappeler.

Mais Astoria ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là, vu qu'elle adorait ça. Et elle allait enfin pouvoir se plonger toute entière dans sa passion. Elle avait tellement hâte d'essayer l'engrais à base de cendres de salamandres conseillé dans le livre du Professeur Chourave, sans parler du sort de préservation qu'elle avait imaginé durant ses longs moments solitaires au château.

Astoria souhaitait par-dessus tout parvenir à créer une rose dont la vivacité et le parfum ne se terniraient jamais. Elle avait commencé ses expériences lors des vacances précédentes, mais celles-ci avaient été interrompues par son retour à Poudlard.

Penser à ses fleurs lui donna envie de s'y mettre immédiatement et elle s'extirpa vivement de sa couette.

Une fois ses pieds posés sur le sol, elle ressentit des fourmillements désagréables dans ceux-ci. Elle se rassit donc sur son lit pour se masser doucement la plante des pieds en se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se relever si soudainement. La sensation passa assez rapidement mais Astoria préféra prendre son temps, cette fois, pour éviter que cela se reproduise. C'était un coup à perdre l'équilibre !

Elle se dirigea ensuite dans sa salle de bain, où une douche fraîche finit de la réveiller. Elle ne supportait pas la chaleur, ça avait le don de lui donner des vertiges. Une fois lavée, séchée et habillée, elle alla prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner - deux-trois biscottes beurrées et une tasse de thé - puis sortit du manoir familial pour transplaner jusqu'à la roseraie.

Celle-ci se trouvait dans le comté de Norfolk, d'où était originaire la famille de sa mère, contrairement aux Geengrass qui eux, venaient de celui de Bristol. Plus jeune, elle devait toujours attendre que quelqu'un d'autre s'y rende pour pouvoir l'accompagner par transplanage d'escorte, mais la question ne se posait plus depuis qu'elle avait obtenu son permis, peu après son dix-septième anniversaire, il y avait à présent un an et demi.

Une fois devant ce qui semblait être un terrain vague, Astoria se saisit de sa baguette, prononça "Revelia Rosa Hortus" et la plantation de ses ancêtres s'étala devant elle. Comme chaque fois que le sort levait l'illusion qui permettait de protéger la roseraie des regards indiscrets, tant sorciers que moldus, la jeune femme sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour. Elle savait que Daphné se moquerait d'elle si elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait, sa sœur n'y voyant qu'un moyen de faire fructifier la fortune familiale et de se faire une réputation, mais Astoria, elle, aimait réellement ces fleurs.

Leurs parfums, leurs couleurs, leur délicatesse et en même temps, leur robustesse… A la fois dangereuses de par leurs épines et époustouflantes de beauté, tout en elles la faisait vibrer. Certes, pour la grande majorité des gens ce n'étaient que des plantes, mais pour elle, ça symbolisait ses origines et son futur.

Elle franchit le portail de fer forgé qui marquait l'entrée de l'exploitation qui faisait près de deux mille mètres carrés et comportait plus de cent-vingt variétés de rosiers pour mille huit cents pieds répartis en trois thèmes : les arbustes, les grimpants et les tiges.

Ceux-ci étaient disposés de manière concentrique, les arbustes entourant les tiges qui se trouvaient au centre. Des arches étaient disposées le long des allées permettant de circuler entre les différents pieds, soutenant une partie des plantes grimpantes, l'autre partie ayant pris possession des murs de la maison qui faisait office de bureau pour Daphné et d'atelier pour Astoria. Un appartement aménagé se trouvait à l'étage et la jeune femme aurait aimé y emménager pour vivre au plus près de ses fleurs, mais sa mère s'y opposait farouchement. Hors de question qu'elle vive seule. D'après Angela Greengrass, ce n'était pas socialement convenable. Une jeune femme devait rester chez ses parents tant qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé d'époux.

Astoria pénétra dans la roseraie, arrosant les pieds qui avaient besoin d'eau d'un coup de baguette en passant. Toutes les fleurs ne s'épanouissaient pas en même temps et donc, n'avaient pas les mêmes besoins.

En passant devant un pied de Pilgrims, Astoria fut interpellée par la couleur grisâtre des pétales. Elle s'arrêta pour les observer et décida d'en prélever un échantillon avec un sortilège de découpe pour l'analyser plus en profondeur. Elle plaça ensuite une bulle magique à l'aide de sa baguette autour de la plante pour l'isoler des autres pieds sans l'étouffer.

Son échantillon en main, elle accéléra le pas pour se rendre à son atelier, déterminée à identifier au plus vite la cause du problème. Elle déposa la fleur sur son plan de travail puis prépara une potion qui lui permettrait de révéler la présence de champignons éventuels.

Celle-ci devant mijoter pendant une heure, Astoria décida de se rendre dans le bureau de sa sœur pour voir si elle était déjà arrivée. Elle n'avait pas pensé du tout à vérifier chez eux avant de partir, impatiente de se rendre à la roseraie.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite la scène à laquelle elle était en train d'assister. Daphné et Millicent étaient très proches l'une de l'autre et ne se quittaient pas des yeux, parlant à voix basse. Sans trop pouvoir l'expliquer, la jeune femme eut l'impression d'être indiscrète et allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'elle vit sa sœur embrasser tendrement l'autre jeune femme sur les lèvres.

Un petit "oh" surpris lui échappa et Daphné se tourna aussitôt vers elle, rougissante. Mais rapidement, un air de défi prit place sur ses traits.

\- Astoria ?! s'exclama-t-elle, un peu sèchement. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!

\- Eh bien…. Je venais juste voir si tu étais déjà là, c'est tout… Pas besoin de le prendre comme ça ! répliqua-t-elle, sur le même ton.

\- Je… Désolée, Rosie, c'est juste que… enfin…, bafouilla sa sœur, déstabilisant Astoria au plus haut point.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Daphné garda le silence mais se tourna vers Millicent, rouge pivoine, pour lui prendre la main d'un geste tendre, avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de sa jeune sœur.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais rien caché, Astoria, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer, se reprit-elle, nettement plus assurée que précédemment. Et si ça te gêne, ce n'est pas mon problème.

Millicent n'osait visiblement plus bouger le moindre orteil, cramponnée à la main de Daphné.

\- Tu parles de Millie et toi, là ?

\- Eh bien oui…

\- Et ? Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que ça ne m'a pas surprise mais c'est tout. J'ai été _surprise_ mais pas choquée ou quoi que ce soit. Vous faites bien ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche, moi !

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Bah oui, vraiment ! Ça t'étonne ?!

Daphné garda le silence quelques instants, visiblement soulagée.

\- A vrai dire, non… S'il y a une réaction que je n'appréhendais pas, c'est bien la tienne. C'est juste que j'avais prévu de t'en parler, pas que tu nous surprennes…

\- Sans vouloir vous alarmer, par contre, c'est maman qui ne s'en remettra jamais…

\- Je sais, oui, confirma Daphné d'une petite voix.

\- Hum…, toussota Millicent, les interrompant. Je… Si ça vous va, je préférerais que vous parliez de tout ça sans moi… Eh puis, j'ai encore un peu de classement à faire dans les papiers de votre mère, justement, et…

\- N'en dis pas plus, intervint Astoria, on va aller dans mon atelier. En tout cas, Millie, sois assurée que ça ne me pose aucun souci, du moment que ça n'empiète pas sur ton boulot…

\- Rosie ! s'exclama Daphné, hilare.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est qu'on a une plantation à faire tourner, faudrait pas que…

\- Oui, oui, on a compris l'idée, allez viens, allons dans ton antre pour poursuivre cette conversation.

Daphné poussa Astoria devant elle, non sans se retourner une dernière fois vers Millicent pour lui faire un clin d'œil.

\- Tu crois que maman va si mal le prendre ? demanda l'aînée, nerveuse, une fois seules.

\- Tu me poses réellement la question ?

\- Non, non, je sais comment elle est… Enfin, je ne sais pas, je me dis que le fait que Millie soit de bonne naissance jouera peut-être en ma faveur… Va savoir, avec elle !

\- Je ne sais pas, Daph… Mais on parle de la femme qui nous cherche un mari depuis que nous avons eu nos premières règles, donc il ne vaut peut-être mieux pas être trop optimiste… Je suis désolée…

Sa sœur soupira puis releva des yeux embués vers elle. Astoria n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de la voir si fragile et cela l'ébranla fortement.

\- Je pense que je suis amoureuse, Rosie… et que ça ne date pas d'hier. Millie et moi étions dans le même dortoir, à Poudlard, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle déménage. Il y a toujours eu ce petit truc en plus, entre nous, et quand je l'ai revue, à la Saint-Sylvestre, j'étais tellement… heureuse, tu comprends ?!

\- Ton bonheur a toujours été ce qui m'importait le plus, Daphné. Et si tu l'es, alors tout finira par bien se passer. Pour maman, tu sais comment elle est, on ne la changera pas. C'est triste mais nous ne pouvons pas vivre nos vies en fonction de ses envies…

\- Je sais, oui, mais malgré son sale caractère, je l'aime, tu comprends ? Elle reste ma mère… Mais je ne peux pas non plus renier celle que je suis...

\- Je comprends et je te promets que je ferai tout pour te soutenir le moment voulu. Pour l'instant, elle peut rester dans l'ignorance, ce n'est pas important. Vous vous fréquentez depuis combien de temps ?

\- Depuis mars…

\- Alors c'est encore frais, ça peut encore évoluer.

\- Je ne suis pas hétéro, Astoria, la contra Daphné, agacée. Même si ça ne marchait pas avec Milie, je n'épouserais jamais un des types que maman s'acharne à me présenter !

\- Je sais, oui. Enfin non, je n'en sais rien mais je te crois, aucun doute là-dessus. Pourtant, tu sais très bien qu'elle essaiera de te convaincre que ce n'est qu'une phase, si tu lui en parles à ce stade de votre relation. Si tu tiens à Millicent autant que tu en as l'air, ne prends pas le risque qu'elle s'immisce dans votre histoire.

\- Tu as raison, oui… Tu as toujours été la plus sage d'entre nous.

\- En même temps, ce n'est pas bien difficile, railla la benjamine.

\- Hey ! rouspéta Daphné, en lui jetant un morceau de tige qui traînait sur le plan de travail derrière elle.

\- Doucement ! s'écria Astoria. J'ai une potion qui mijote, si ça tombe dedans, je pourrai tout recommencer.

\- Un souci ?!

\- Je ne sais pas trop, d'où la potion. Un plan de Pilgrims m'a l'air malade, je l'ai mis sous bulle.

\- Ah mince, tu me tiendras au courant ?

\- Évidemment !

\- Sinon, côté cœur, reprit Daphné, taquine. Maintenant que tu as fini tes études, quand est-ce que tu revois ton prétendant ?

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien de tel entre Drago et moi ! C'est quoi cette manie, chez les femmes Greengrass, à vouloir me trouver un époux alors que je n'ai que dix-huit ans ?! Laissez-moi vivre, nom d'une chouette !

\- Tu es vraiment en train de me comparer à maman, là ?! s'offusqua Daphné.

\- Quand tu insistes comme ça avec Drago, tu lui ressembles, oui ! On est juste amis, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- J'ai dû mal à croire que Malefoy puisse être _juste_ ami avec une femme…

\- Il n'est pas celui que tu imagines, Daphné, et on est amis, oui. De toute façon, tu sais que toutes ces histoires, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- C'est juste que tu n'as pas encore trouvé le bon, rétorqua sa sœur.

\- Tu aimerais qu'on te dise la même chose pour Millicent ?

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas comparable !

\- Et pourquoi pas? insista Astoria. Je te dis que les histoires de cœur ou de… _corps_ ne m'intéressent pas, cesse donc de revenir là-dessus sans arrêt, c'est fatiguant à la longue.

\- C'est juste que j'aimerais tellement que tu puisses ressentir tout ce que je ressens quand je suis avec Millie… J'ai l'impression de vivre sous sortilège d'allégresse perpétuel.

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, Daph… Mes demoiselles, des amis sincères en Drago et toi, je n'ai besoin de rien de plus pour être heureuse, tu sais ? A part qu'on me fiche la paix.

\- Très bien, céda Daphné. De toute façon, maman te harcèlera suffisamment comme ça.

Astoria ne répondit rien, consciente qu'elle avait entièrement raison.

* * *

\- Ron ! Cesse-donc de tirer au flanc et viens chercher une caisse ! hurla Ginny depuis le troisième étage du Terrier.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui m'a pris de demander congé au restau pour _ça_ ? demanda le concerné à une Hermione qui se retenait de pouffer.

\- Parce que la famille est importante pour toi ? proposa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier pour monter jusqu'à la chambre de son amie.

\- Tu parles… Je me demande bien pourquoi, dans des cas pareils ! rouspéta-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas.

La saison de Quidditch étant en trêve estivale, Ginny emménageait enfin chez Harry, comme ils l'avaient décidé quelques mois plus tôt. La jeune femme n'avait pas grand-chose à déplacer, la plupart de ses affaires se trouvant déjà à Godric's Hollow, mais Ron et Hermione avaient quand même proposé de les aider. Après tout, c'était un cap important dans la vie d'Harry et de Ginny et ils étaient contents d'en faire partie. Enfin, Ron se serait quand même bien passé de se faire hurler dessus par sa harpie de sœur.

Hermione et lui atteignirent l'étage peu après puis firent léviter une caisse chacun jusque dans la cour où ils transplanèrent jusqu'au jardin de Harry. Enfin, de Harry et Ginny, à présent.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi ils n'ont pas envoyé Kreattur chercher tout ça ?! demanda Ron en pénétrant dans la maison de Godric's Hollow. Il pouvait transplaner d'une pièce à l'autre, lui. Une dizaine de voyages et hop, c'était réglé !

\- Harry a enfin réussi à le convaincre de prendre un peu de vacances, Ron, le réprimanda Hermione. Il n'allait quand même pas le rappeler pour si peu ! Et ce n'est pas si fatiguant, avec la magie…

\- C'est clair que c'est rien comparé à toi qui a tenu à emménager comme une Moldue !

\- Les voisins auraient trouvé ça louche s'ils ne m'avaient pas vue emménager normalement, Ron, on en a déjà parlé !

\- N'empêche qu'avec tes meubles et tous tes livres, ça nous a pris trois plombes, râla-t-il.

\- Encore en train de se plaindre ? demanda Ginny, en arrivant juste derrière eux.

\- Je repensais au déménagement d'Hermione, se défendit Ron.

\- Et ? De quoi tu te plains ? Tu as discrètement jeté un sort d'allégement sur tout ce que tu as dû porter, ce jour-là !

\- Ron ! s'écria Hermione, choquée. Et si quelqu'un t'avait vu ?! On aurait pu avoir des soucis avec le Département des usages abusifs de la magie !

\- T'inquiète, répondit-il, taquin, j'ai des relations au Ministère.

\- Irrécupérable ! soupira Hermione.

Il vit cependant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air si fâché que ça et en fut soulagé. S'il aimait bien l'embêter, il n'aimait pas qu'elle soit en colère contre lui.

\- Ça y est, j'ai pris la dernière caisse, annonça Harry en pénétrant dans la maison à son tour. Tout est là, il ne nous restera plus qu'à en ranger le contenu.

\- Ça te gêne si on fait ça ce soir, Harry ? J'ai promis à maman que je la rejoindrais à la Chaumière, quand on aurait fini de déplacer les caisses, pour prendre le relais auprès de Fleur le temps qu'elle aille souffler un peu.

\- Fleur ne va pas bien ? demanda Hermione.

\- Rien de grave, elle a juste attrapé la Carbonelle, mais comme Bill est en voyage d'affaires, elle a un peu de mal à s'occuper de Victoire. Donc maman reste chez eux quelques jours pour lui donner un coup de main. Mais bon, tu sais comment est Fleur… Si on ne relaie pas maman de temps en temps, ça risque de mal finir !

\- Pas de souci, confirma Harry, rien ne presse. Du moment que tu rentres chez nous ce soir, tu peux bien t'absenter quelques heures.

\- Merci mon chéri, répondit Ginny

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, sous un grognement de Ron, et transplana hors de la maison.

\- Tu aurais pu faire lever l'interdiction de transplaner pour les non-résidents le temps du déménagement, lui fit remarquer Ron. Ça aurait été nettement plus simple.

\- Il n'y avait pas tant de choses que ça, Ron, et tu sais très bien que ça prend des heures au Ministère pour modifier ce genre d'autorisations.

\- Au fait, comment va Neville ? intervint Hermione, empêchant ainsi Ron de répondre à Harry. Tu l'as bien vu hier, non ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Disons qu'il fait aller. Au moins, sa grand-mère ne souffre plus, à présent, mais bon, c'est une maigre consolation. Enfin, on n'a pas vraiment parlé de ça, c'est clairement un sujet trop sensible pour l'instant, surtout avec sa rupture d'avec Luna.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle l'ait planté par hiboux interposés à un tel moment ! gronda Ron.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'elle est actuellement au Panama, son oiseau a dû partir il y a des jours pour arriver en Angleterre à cette date, elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'Augusta venait de rendre son dernier souffle…, le tempéra Hermione.

\- Peut-être, mais on ne met pas fin à une relation de plus de deux ans par parchemin, de toute façon.

\- C'est Luna, Ron, elle ne voit pas les choses comme nous, c'est tout, ajouta Harry.

Ron ne répondit rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules en signe d'indifférence. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort, il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à comprendre de quelle façon fonctionnait cette fille.

\- Harry, si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je vais rentrer, déclara ensuite Hermione. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai promis à ma mère de lui rendre un livre demain et je ne l'ai pas encore terminé…

Ron et Harry échangèrent un sourire moqueur qu'Hermione ne releva pas. Leur amie les salua avant de sortir de la maison pour transplaner jusqu'à chez elle.

\- Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? lui demanda Harry.

\- J'en sais rien, j'ai pris ma journée pour vous aider, à la base. Si j'avais su que ce serait si rapide, j'aurais juste prévenu que j'arriverais en retard…

\- Désolé, vieux.

\- C'est pas grave, va. Mais tu m'en dois une ! Ta copine n'a pas arrêté de me râler dessus, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour la supporter !

\- Tout simplement parce que _ma_ Ginny n'est pas la même que la tienne !

\- Mouais…

\- Et toi, alors, toujours rien de sérieux ?

\- Non… Je suis sorti quelques fois avec cette fille, Linda, mais on n'a rien en commun, donc on n'a rien à se dire. J'aurais jamais cru que juste coucher avec quelqu'un pourrait être si chiant !

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit un millier de fois que le physique ne suffisait pas, mais tu ne me crois pas.

\- Bien sûr que je te crois ! protesta Ron, mais en attendant de trouver LA fille, je ne vais quand même pas me la mettre sous le coude si une occasion se présente !

\- Tu l'avais, LA fille, je te signale, et tu l'as laissée partir…

\- Hermione et moi n'étions pas faits pour être en couple, on est mieux comme amis.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Vous vous tourniez autour depuis des années, c'est juste qu'avec la fin de la guerre, la mort de Fred, ses parents, le contexte n'était pas idéal, mais…

\- Je sais ce que tu en penses, Harry, le coupa Ron, tu me l'as déjà expliqué un millier de fois aussi, mais tu te trompes. D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre avec Hermione, depuis son retour.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je sais pas… A certains moments, elle est comme avant, comme si rien n'avait changé entre nous. Enfin, amicalement parlant, je veux dire. Et à d'autres, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'éloigne, comme si elle m'évitait…

\- Tu lui en as parlé ?

\- Pour dire quoi ? Elle va se foutre de moi, oui ! Et puis, on ne parle plus vraiment non plus… Enfin si, on plaisante et tout, mais rien de plus… personnel. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a fait entre son départ d'Australie et son retour ici. Tu le sais, toi ?

\- Non…, avoua Harry. Je reconnais qu'elle a changé de sujet chaque fois que j'ai tenté de l'aborder.

\- Ah, tu vois !

\- Bah écoute, si ça te turlupine tant, va la trouver directement. Vous êtes adultes, après tout !

\- Tu n'as pas tort, j'y penserai… Mais pas là, je viens de me rappeler que Linda ne bosse pas le vendredi, je vais aller voir si elle est dispo pour un petit coup vite fait.

\- Tu es irrécupérable, Ron ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux fermer les yeux ou grogner dès que Ginny m'embrasse et me lâcher des trucs comme ça en même temps.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, mec, je ne me suis pas casé avec ta sœur, moi !

\- Ouais, enfin avec Hermione c'était tout comme…

\- Justement, je ne te disais jamais rien, à ce moment-là.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut Harry, et je t'en saurai éternellement gré.

Sur ces derniers mots, Ron salua son meilleur ami et sortit de la maison pour pouvoir transplaner.

Cependant, ce n'est pas devant chez Linda qu'il réapparut mais dans la cave d'Hermione. Harry avait raison, s'il voulait que les choses redeviennent totalement normales entre eux, il devait prendre le grapcorne par les cornes.

Il fit attention à bien refermer derrière lui en sortant, à l'aide de la clé qu'Hermione lui avait donnée, et monta jusqu'à son appartement où il frappa à la porte. Hermione vint lui ouvrir peu après.

\- Ron ?! l'accueillit-elle, surprise. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- J'aimerais te parler, si tu veux bien…

\- Euh, bien sûr. Entre, voyons, répondit-elle en se décalant pour le laisser passer.

Ron la remercia puis la suivit dans le salon. Il repéra le livre qu'elle était en train de lire posé sur la table basse et retint un petit rictus amusé. Ainsi, elle était partie plus tôt pour finir un roman à l'eau de rose.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil alors que Ron prenait place sur son pouf de prédilection.

\- Tu vas peut-être me trouver idiot, mais… il y a un malaise, entre nous ?

\- Euh non… Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit-il. Mon intuition d'ex-Auror en formation ? J'ai juste parfois l'impression que tu m'évites, alors je me demande si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou quoi…

Hermione rosit légèrement, ce qui interpella Ron. Ainsi, il n'avait pas rêvé, elle lui cachait bien un truc.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, durant tes voyages ? Tu ne nous en parles jamais. Harry m'a dit qu'avec lui aussi, tu changeais de sujet chaque fois qu'il abordait la question…

\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Ron…, répondit-elle, de plus en plus rouge.

\- Juste la vérité ! Tu es, avec Harry, ma meilleure amie. Je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit se mette entre nous.

Hermione se tut durant de longues minutes, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure de nervosité. Ron appréhendait de plus en plus. Même s'il était venu la confronter, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle nie les choses et lui assure qu'il ne se passait rien de spécial, mais là, il savait que ce qu'elle allait lui dire ne lui plairait pas. Au fil des ans, il avait appris à lire ses réactions et celle-là ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Je ne veux surtout pas que tu le prennes contre toi, Ron, reprit-elle enfin.

\- C'est sûr qu'en commençant comme ça…, grommela-t-il.

\- Laisse-moi parler, à présent, veux-tu ? Tu es venu pour ça, non ?

\- Pardon… Je t'écoute.

\- Eh bien, je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je sais que c'est un sujet un peu tabou pour toi, surtout entre nous, vu notre passé et tout… Mais quand j'étais en Roumanie, il y a eu un accident avec un dragon, j'ai fait n'importe quoi et ça aurait pu être dramatique… Enfin bref, l'un des dragonniers est intervenu et, avec l'adrénaline, tout ça, une chose en entraînant une autre, nous avons… enfin, tu vois, quoi…

Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle avait joué avec un dragon, un des collègues de Charlie était intervenu et au final, ils avaient…

\- Attends ! s'exclama-t-il, tu es en train de me dire que tu as perdu ta virginité avec un type que tu connaissais à peine alors que tu as toujours refusé de franchir ce cap avec moi ?!

\- Je n'étais pas prête, Ron, et là, les circonstances étaient particulières. Je ne dis pas que j'ai bien fait de faire ce que j'ai fait, juste que ça s'est produit, c'est tout…

Ron était tout simplement abasourdi. Comment Hermione, _son_ Hermione, avait-elle pu coucher ainsi avec un inconnu ?! Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas ! Elle l'avait à peine laissé la caresser, quand ils étaient ensemble, et là, elle lui annonçait qu'elle avait sauté le pas comme ça, sur un coup de tête ?! Surréaliste.

\- Dis quelque chose, s'il-te-plaît..., murmura-t-elle, un sanglot dans la voix.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… On n'était plus ensemble, donc tu ne me dois rien, c'est sûr, mais ça te ressemble tellement pas d'agir de manière si… impulsive ! Et donc c'est pour ça que tu ne nous parlais pas de tes voyages ? Tu as honte de ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je n'ai pas honte, non ! le contra-t-elle, une lueur farouche dans le regard. Je ne voulais juste pas que ça change l'image qu'Harry et toi aviez de moi… Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai lâché prise à ce point, ce soir-là, mais c'est comme ça. Et au cas où tu l'ignorerais encore, sache que je ne regrette jamais les choix que je fais !

\- Ça va, ça va, se défendit Ron, les mains levées en signe de reddition. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas parler de la Roumanie… D'ailleurs, maintenant que je sais, si on pouvait éviter d'en reparler, ça m'arrangerait !

Harry avait raison. Même si Hermione n'était pas sa sœur, il y avait des choses qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir.

Mais bon, au moins, à présent, il n'y avait plus de non-dits entre eux, même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas qu'elle ait pu agir de la sorte.

* * *

.

* * *

Mouahahahaha

Je suis vilaine, non ? Bon, en vrai, Hermione n'a pas réellement menti, si ? Enfin, c'est Ron qui est parti du principe que le dragonnier concerné n'était pas son frère et elle ne l'a pas corrigé (bon, ok, un **mensonge par omission reste un mensonge** , j'ai assez défendu ce point de vue dans FM pour ne pas retourner ma veste ici XD).

Je dis régulièrement à mes bêtas, au fur et à mesure que j'écris, que je ne suis vraiment pas sympa avec ce pauvre Ron ^^

Et autre point "fort" du chapitre, la révélation de la **relation entre Daphné et Millicent**. Vous l'aviez vu venir, celle-là ? J'ose espérer que non :p **Astoria** , toujours au top dans sa réaction. C'est le personnage parfait avec lequel travailler ^^

Par contre, Angela risque de sérieusement faire la gueule, c'est vrai :/

Qu'avez-vous pensé de la **roseraie** ? Les descriptions ne sont pas nécessairement mon fort, donc j'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire ce que j'ai en tête.

Enfin voilà, on a **Astoria** qui continue d'affirmer son désintérêt pour toutes les histoires de coeur (ou de corps), et donc, que son amitié avec Drago n'est rien de plus. **Daphné** qui sort avec Millicent, **Harry** qui tente de motiver **Ron** de retenter le coup avec **Hermione** et Hermione qui avoue à moitié ce qu'il s'est passé en Roumanie.

Ca avance, mine de rien ;)

 **Next week** , on retrouvera **Drago et Hermione en 2001**. J'espère que vous aimerez !

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos retours, en tout cas.**

Bises à vous et à bientôt :)


	9. 2001 - Drago Hermione (1)

Salut salut !

Eh bien, le chapitre précédent ne vous a pas passionné des masses... Enfin, je m'y attends à chaque chapitre "Astonald" donc ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça (surtout que Drago n'était même pas là, ah ah). Bref, je pense que ce chapitre vous plaira plus :)

Sinon, que dire de plus ? Rien de spécial, l'écriture se poursuit doucement mais je "varie" mes plaisirs à côté pour ne pas saturer... Je viens de regarder les deux saisons déjà sorties de "Santa Clarita Diet" (Netflix) et gros gros coup de coeur pour cette série. J'adore Drew Barrymore, aussi, ça aide. Par contre, si vous ne connaissez pas, regardez la bande annonce avant car c'est spécial quand même XD

Par contre, niveau découverte foireuse, j'ai vu que l'intégrale de Dawson était sur Amazon Prime Video et va falloir que je résiste à ça... Surtout que ce serait pour le Pacey/Joey et que ça n'arrive pas tout de suite... J'ai donc regardé des compils de leur histoire sur youtube et je pense que rares sont les couples de séries à m'avoir autant fait vibrer que ces deux-là. Bref, je m'égare XD

Je vous laisse donc à ce petit chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci encore de me suivre. Je relève une "baisse" de reviews mais on a quand même déjà dépassé les 160, mdr. Donc vive vous !

Bonne lecture et bienvenue en 2001 ;)

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Cecile :** Contente de lire que tu aimes de plus en plus Astoria ! Je me répète mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie que vous "subissiez" ces chapitres, même si évidemment le Dramione a et aura toujours ma préférence, donc je comprends que ce soit aussi le cas pour vous ;)

Pour Blaise et Pansy, tu sais que j'aime varier mes personnages d'une histoire à l'autre et là, j'ai bien parlé de la solitude de Drago, précédemment (ce sera de nouveau abordé après, je pense). Donc non, ils ne seront pas là dans cette histoire (mais y aura d'autres personnages ;) ). Désolée s'ils manquent mais au final, on en sait tellement peu d'eux dans les livres que c'est surtout ce qu'en propose les auteurs de fanfiction qui joue, non ?

Le comportement d'Hermione intrigue un peu en effet. Et révélation partielle qui risque de jouer plus tard... Mais quand et comment ? Va savoir ;) Mais comme Ron n'a pas prévu d'en reparler... Ah la la, tant de pistes lancées ;)

Bref, je suis contente que tu aimes ce que je vous propose. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Aventure :** La relation Daphné/Millicent ne sera pas sans conséquence, en effet. Mais chaque chose en son temps ;)  
En effet, pas de coup de foudre ou de révélation mystique pour nos couples traditionnels... C'est ce qui est amusant pour moi, de vous perdre comme ça... "mince, elle nous annonce du Romione et du Drastoria mais là..." Mais ça reste une Dramione ! Bref, pas facile de jongler avec tous ces gens ^^

Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes en tout cas et que tu trouves tous mes personnages attachants, ça me rassure beaucoup :)

Merci pour ta review !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2001 - Drago/Hermione**_

Drago était accoudé au comptoir du Chaudron Baveur, déterminé à se vider la tête de toutes ses idées parasites. A croire que toutes les femmes de sa vie s'étaient liguées contre lui !

Tout d'abord, il y avait sa mère, qui ne le lâchait pas avec son père. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il n'avait aucune envie de mettre les pieds à Azkaban ? Qu'elle lui rende visite si elle en avait envie, mais qu'elle n'essaie de pas de le contraindre à l'accompagner ! Elle devrait déjà s'estimer heureuse qu'il prenne la peine de répondre à ses lettres. Bon ok, parfois avec deux ou trois semaines de retard, mais il finissait toujours par le faire quand-même.

C'était son père qui avait fait de son adolescence un enfer, ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre que sa rancœur était légitime ? Pour être tout à fait honnête, Drago admettait que Lucius Malefoy faisait beaucoup d'efforts, dans ses courriers, pour faire amende honorable. Il savait qu'il était suivi par un psychomage pour le préparer au mieux à sa sortie, même si elle n'aurait pas lieu avant trois bonnes années, mais il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre de sa sincérité. Il semblait réellement l'être, c'était indéniable, mais son père avait toujours été un fin manipulateur.

Drago était donc parfois tiraillé entre son envie de lui faire confiance, d'accepter ses excuses, de tirer un trait sur le passé pour construire une nouvelle relation avec lui, et l'amertume qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il repensait au règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa mère essayait bien évidemment de l'influencer vers la première voie, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Tant que les propos de son père ne seraient pas plus concrets que quelques traits d'encre sur un parchemin, il n'arriverait pas à faire taire ses appréhensions.

Chaque fois qu'il recevait une nouvelle lettre, Astoria et lui en parlaient longuement, mais aussi empathique que la jeune femme pouvait se montrer, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Ses parents à elle avaient réussi, eux, à la tenir éloignée de tout ça. Dans ces moments-là, ses anciens camarades lui manquaient, parfois, mais Nott semblait définitivement établi en Espagne, à présent, Parkinson l'évitait comme la peste, l'ignorant délibérément lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans la rue et Goyle, aux dernières nouvelles, se trouvait toujours en détention. De toute façon, ses relations avec ces trois-là avaient été bien trop superficielles comparé à ce qu'il vivait avec Astoria pour espérer en parler à cœur ouvert.

Astoria qui, elle aussi, lui prenait régulièrement la tête, d'ailleurs. A cause de Noémi, sa dernière petite amie en date, notamment. Enfin, ex-petite amie, plutôt. Vu qu'Astoria avait tout fait pour la faire fuir, convaincue qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui.

Drago l'avait soupçonnée un temps d'être jalouse, mais cette idée avait arraché des larmes de rire à son amie lorsqu'il la lui avait exposée à voix haute. Rien de tel entre eux, elle le lui avait toujours assuré. Et dans les faits, c'était vrai. Il tenait beaucoup à Astoria, mais jamais il n'avait eu envie de l'embrasser ou de coucher avec elle, contrairement à d'autres. Un peu trop nombreuses, apparemment, d'après la jeune Greengrass.

C'était ce qui lui posait problème et ce qui énervait Drago au plus haut point. Elle était convaincue qu'il ne fréquentait que des filles avec qui il n'avait aucun avenir pour éviter de penser à celle avec qui il aurait vraiment voulu tenter le coup. C'était n'importe quoi.

Ce qu'il s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé de Clairvent ! Et heureusement qu'il n'était pas rentré dans les détails, sinon elle ne l'aurait jamais lâché. Dans quel monde pourrait-il bien être obnubilé par Granger après avoir passé une seule nuit avec elle ?! A discuter, en plus !

Mais Astoria en était persuadée et donc, chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait la dernière copine en date de Drago, elle s'arrangeait pour faire planter sa relation.

Pourtant, il avait vraiment cru que Noémi aurait pu être différente. Elle avait d'ailleurs résisté aux ruses de son amie durant plus d'un mois, mais au final, elle l'avait quand même planté comme un malpropre. Pour ce crétin de Blaise Zabini. Ridicule.

Drago se frotta les yeux d'un geste las et commanda un nouveau verre de tequila à la nouvelle propriétaire du bar, Hannah Abbot. Il avait été assez surpris, lorsqu'elle avait racheté le Chaudron Baveur, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'une Poufsouffle gère ce genre de commerce, mais au final, il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait parfaitement su redresser la réputation de l'endroit.

Elle avait rafraîchi les murs avec une jolie couleur crème, changé le mobilier pour moderniser le tout, fixé de vieilles affiches publicitaires un peu partout, apportant ainsi de la couleur, et fait ajouter deux cheminées pour permettre à plusieurs personnes d'arriver en même temps.

Le bar ne ressemblait plus à un endroit de seconde zone mais était devenu un lieu plutôt accueillant et chaleureux, attirant ainsi plus longuement une clientèle qui ne faisait qu'y passer il y a quelques temps. Sauf ce soir où l'endroit était plutôt désert.

\- Ta tequila n'est pas géniale, Abbot, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Eh bien c'est la seule que j'arrive à avoir, Malefoy, je n'y suis pour rien ! Trouver des fournisseurs pour diversifier son offre est un vrai parcours du combattant, tu n'imagines même pas !

Il repensa avec nostalgie à l'excellente tequila qu'il avait découvert lors de son voyage au Mexique et se fit la promesse de trouver un moyen de s'en procurer. Malheureusement, ce souvenir lui rappela aussi Granger.

\- Tiens, salut Hermione ! s'exclama soudainement Abbot, en se tournant vers la porte du côté sorcier. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

\- Salut, Hannah, répondit la jeune femme en retirant la capuche de sa cape de sur sa tête. J'avais rendez-vous avec Ginny mais elle a eu un empêchement et comme je n'avais pas envie d'être sortie pour rien, vu le temps qu'il fait, j'ai pensé à venir prendre un verre chez toi avant de rentrer.

\- Excellente idée ! Je te sers quoi ?

Drago observait l'échange entre les deux femmes, hypnotisé comme un niffleur pouvait l'être face à une pièce d'or. Granger était-elle vraiment là, à quelques mètres de lui, alors qu'il venait juste de penser à elle ?

\- Tequila, répondit-il impulsivement à la place de la jeune femme.

Abbot le dévisagea comme si des cornes venaient de lui pousser sur la tête mais Granger, elle, plongea tout simplement ses yeux noisette dans les siens. Le cœur de Drago eut un loupé et il maudit instantanément Astoria pour lui avoir mis ses idées farfelues en tête.

\- Hermione ? demanda Abbot en se tournant vers elle.

\- Tequila, oui, c'est très bien, confirma-t-elle, légèrement rosissante.

La barmaid se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête avant de préparer son verre. Drago se doutait qu'elle devait se demander comment il pouvait bien savoir une telle chose mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

\- Je te le sers où ? s'enquit Abbot, une fois le verre prêt.

Granger le regarda en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, trahissant ainsi sa nervosité. Hésitait-elle à le rejoindre ?

\- Tu peux t'asseoir ici, lui dit-il en montrant le tabouret à ses côtés. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que nous buvons ensemble.

Abbot écarquilla légèrement des yeux lorsqu'elle la vit s'installer, mais se trouva rapidement d'autres occupations après que Drago lui eut lancé un regard noir.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que leur dernière rencontre, ici même, plusieurs mois auparavant, s'était bien passée, bien au contraire. Et pourtant, quand Abbot lui avait demandé où déposer son verre, il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle s'éloigne de lui.

Après tout, Astoria n'avait peut-être pas tort… Peut-être qu'il se prenait la tête à cause d'elle depuis plus d'un an parce qu'elle était partie avant qu'ils puissent comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Peut-être que s'il allait au bout des choses, en couchant avec elle, elle arrêterait de s'immiscer dans ses pensées.

Il pourrait prouver à Astoria que ce n'était bien qu'une question de fantasme inassouvi et non les délires de communion émotionnelle comme elle se plaisait à appeler ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là entre eux à Clairvent. Pour une personne que les histoires de cœur n'intéressait pas, elle pouvait faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination, quand elle le voulait.

Il vit Granger porter son verre à ses lèvres, perdue dans ses pensées, et réalisa que ce soir était le moment où jamais de tirer un trait sur tout ça. L'occasion ne se représenterait sans doute jamais.

\- Granger ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Hum ? répondit-elle en tournant son attention vers lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais repensé à cette nuit à Clairvent, déclara-t-il, toujours à voix basse, avant de boire une gorgée de tequila.

A sa plus grande satisfaction, Granger but également, un rictus amusé au coin des lèvres.

Ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux, à présent.

\- Je n'ai jamais…, reprit-elle, sur le même ton, regretté que ça se soit terminé ainsi…

Drago la vit rougir en buvant une gorgée de tequila et il l'accompagna sans hésiter.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que nous parlions enfin de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Drago savait qu'il ne voulait plus parler avec elle, ils l'avaient déjà trop fait. Non, il fallait qu'il exorcise cette emprise bizarre qu'elle avait sur lui, même lorsqu'il restait des mois sans la voir. Mais aurait-il la moindre chance d'y parvenir ? Hermione Granger n'était pas une femme d'une nuit… Et pourtant, sa mémoire lui rappela qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité avec Charlie Weasley lors d'un voyage en Roumanie. Elle lui avait dit que c'était arrivé "comme ça", rien de prémédité. Elle n'était donc pas aussi sage qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire…

\- On ne peut pas aller chez moi pour ça, expliqua Drago.

Sa mère s'y trouvait, il aurait eu l'air de quoi ?!

\- Hors de question que je t'emmène chez moi, répliqua-t-elle, déterminée.

\- Ok… On se prend une chambre, alors ?

\- Une chambre ?! Ici ?!

\- Tu préfères que nous en parlions en plein milieu du bar, peut-être ?

\- Non, tu as raison… Attends-moi, je vais voir Hannah.

-Très bien.

Elle se dirigea vers le coin opposé du comptoir, où Abbot se trouvait, et Drago les vit échanger quelques mots. La barmaid tourna brièvement les yeux vers lui avant de reporter son attention sur Granger. Il aurait bien aimé avoir une des oreilles à rallonge des Weasley pour entendre ce qu'elles pouvaient se dire.

Quelques instants plus tard, Granger le rejoignit mais ne se réinstalla pas sur son tabouret.

\- Chambre n°8, lui murmura-t-elle. Rejoins-moi dans vingt minutes. Il n'y a que deux clients à part nous, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour attirer l'attention.

Drago hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris et se retint de la suivre du regard lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui en direction des escaliers menant à l'étage.

Le petit parfum d'interdit qui planait dans l'air le stimulait particulièrement.

* * *

Hermione n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Venait-elle réellement de demander une chambre pour Drago Malefoy et elle à Hannah Abbot ?!

Son ancienne camarade de Poudlard avait été clairement surprise lorsqu'elle avait entendu la requête d'Hermione, c'était évident. Et pourtant, elle lui avait attribué ce qu'elle avait appelé "sa plus jolie chambre". Hermione avait commencé à se justifier mais Hannah l'avait rapidement arrêtée.

Elle n'avait pas choisi de racheter le Chaudron Baveur pour être indiscrète avec ses clients. Hermione était adulte et elle faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait, ça ne la regardait pas.

Et donc, la jeune femme se retrouvait à présent à arpenter le couloir qui la mènerait jusqu'à la chambre n°8.

Elle en poussa la porte, les mains légèrement moites, et fut surprise d'y découvrir une pièce bien plus joliment décorée que dans ses souvenirs. Certes, elle n'avait pas séjourné dans cette chambre en particulier, mais pour avoir rendu visite à Harry et aux Weasley dans les leurs, elle savait qu'elles étaient toutes conçues selon le même modèle. Du moins, à l'époque de Tom.

Les murs étaient recouvert d'un joli papier peint au discret motif floral, rappelant les dessins qui ornaient les tentures ainsi que le couvre-lit. Les meubles étaient en bois clair, mettant en valeur le bleu pastel des ornements. Une commode se trouvait face à un lit double, encadré par deux tables de nuit, et une porte sur le mur de droite devait mener à une salle de bain privée.

Hermione remarqua rapidement qu'il n'y avait aucun siège et qu'ils devraient donc s'asseoir sur le lit pour discuter.

Elle retira sa cape, pour l'accrocher sur un porte-manteaux situé dans un coin, puis ajusta sa jupe d'une main nerveuse. Mais que faisait-elle ici ?

Peu après, trois légers coups retentirent et la porte s'ouvrit sur Malefoy.

\- Ça fait déjà vingt minutes ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Pas tout à fait, non, mais Abbot a involontairement fait diversion en laissant tomber un verre, j'ai pensé que c'était le moment idéal.

\- Ok…, commenta-t-elle, nerveuse.

Mais qu'était-elle en train de faire, par Morgane ?!

\- J'ai chipé une bouteille de cette horrible tequila, en passant, tu lui diras de m'envoyer la note.

Irrécupérable, pensa Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. En même temps, ils en auraient bien besoin.

\- Passe-moi ça, exigea-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Elle regarda Malefoy déboucher lentement la bouteille avant d'en prendre une gorgée, directement au goulot. Il la lui tendit seulement après, un air de défi dans le regard.

Pas impressionnée le moins du monde, Hermione but à son tour.

\- Tu es partie, déclara-t-il enfin.

\- Je t'ai laissé une note, le contra-t-elle.

\- C'est ça, ton excuse ?!

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Malefoy ? Je me suis réveillée dans tes bras, que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre, par Merlin, que je te rejoigne sous la douche ?!

\- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua-t-il, sans la quitter des yeux.

Hermione ne répondit rien, soufflée par sa réponse. Venait-il réellement d'affirmer qu'il n'aurait pas été contre le fait qu'il se passe quelque chose de plus… concret entre eux ?!

Prétendre qu'elle n'y avait jamais pensé, depuis tout ce temps, aurait été mentir, mais elle avait toujours cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un étrange fantasme de sa part. Hermione se sentait bien seule, parfois, et alors, son imagination avait un peu trop tendance à s'emballer…

\- Je… Tu es sérieux, là ?!

\- Je n'ai jamais eu envie de coucher avec toi, déclara-t-il avant de lui prendre la bouteille des mains pour en boire une gorgée.

\- Je n'y crois pas…, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, totalement abasourdie.

\- Tu ne bois pas, remarqua-t-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Non mais Malefoy, tu t'entends ?! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire croire que j'en aurais envie? Si ça se trouve, je ne suis même pas célibataire !

\- On parlait de Clairvent, pas de ce soir, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- …

\- Et donc, tu fréquentes quelqu'un, ou pas ? insista-t-il, fier de lui.

\- Non, mais là n'est pas la question, Malefoy, il s'agit de… de nous !

\- Eh bien justement, si on met autant d'énergie dans l'exercice qu'on a pu en mettre à se détester, tu imagines un peu ce que ça donnerait ? Je ne compte pas te demander en mariage, hein. On sait tous les deux qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien y avoir d'autre entre nous, alors pourquoi pas ?

Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Cela faisait plusieurs mois, à présent, qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec un homme… Elle était sortie quelques temps avec un de ses voisins moldu, mais ça n'avait rien donné. Lui cacher la partie magique de son existence avait été bien trop difficile.

Son cerveau tournant à mille à l'heure pour tenter d'analyser la situation, la jeune femme réalisa que Malefoy s'était rapproché d'elle que lorsqu'il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ?! s'exclama-t-elle en le repoussant, avant de le gifler.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec _toi_ ?! s'énerva-t-il en retour, une main sur sa joue.. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire croire que tu pouvais me frapper ainsi ?!

\- Et toi, alors ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire croire que _tu_ pouvais m'embrasser ainsi ?!

\- Je t'ai clairement dit que je voulais coucher avec toi, Granger, et tu es toujours là.

\- Je… Je… Ce... , bafouilla-t-elle, totalement perdue. Ça va être de ma faute, maintenant ! Une absence de non n'en fait pas un consentement, Malefoy !

\- Très bien, alors consens-tu à t'envoyer en l'air avec moi, là, tout de suite, Granger ?

Elle aurait tellement voulu le planter là, seul avec son arrogance, mais si elle était vraiment honnête avec elle-même, elle admettrait qu'elle en avait effectivement envie. Mais ses amis ne comprendraient jamais, s'ils venaient à l'apprendre… Elle leur cachait déjà sa relation avec Charlie, pourrait-elle aussi leur cacher celle-ci ? Par Morgane, pourquoi se mettait-elle dans ce genre de situation ? Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas… Peut-être devrait-elle aller voir un spécialiste, comme le lui avaient conseillé ses parents après qu'elle leur ait raconté la vérité sur la guerre…

\- Débranche-moi ce putain de cerveau et laisse-toi aller, pour une fois, merde ! la provoqua-t-il. Et puis, tu verras, je vaux le détour, ajouta-t-il, prétentieux.

\- Tu es un sacré connard, jura-t-elle avant de finalement lâcher prise.

Après tout, ça ne les engageait à rien et elle avait vraiment envie de sentir à nouveau les caresses d'un homme sur sa peau.

Malefoy prit aussitôt possession de ses lèvres, qu'elle entrouvrit pour aller caresser les siennes de la pointe de sa langue. Il poussa un grognement satisfait qui l'irrita au plus haut point.

Fichu Malefoy !

Et pourtant, Hermione ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'elle n'avait jamais échangé un tel baiser. La passion qu'il y mettait était telle qu'un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa, ce qui le fit sourire.

Agacée, elle le mordit à la lèvre mais ça ne fit que redoubler l'ardeur avec laquelle il l'embrassait. Les mains de Malefoy se glissèrent sous son pull et remontèrent le long de son échine. Un frisson, la parcourut, le dos ayant toujours été une zone particulièrement sensible, chez elle.

Le jeune homme quitta ensuite ses lèvres pour parcourir sa mâchoire de baisers et elle releva instinctivement la tête pour faciliter l'accès à son cou, ses propres mains rejoignant l'attache de sa cape pour l'en débarrasser avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise.

Il se retrouva rapidement torse-nu, alors que lui-même faisait passer le pull d'Hermione par-dessus sa tête, dévoilant sa poitrine. Une lueur gourmande passa dans son regard juste avant qu'il ne vienne l'effleurer de ses mains, à travers la dentelle noire de son soutien-gorge.

Une fois de plus, un soupir non-équivoque s'échappa de ses lèvres, provoquant un ricanement de son partenaire. Hermione se dit qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir jouer à ce petit jeu et commença à parcourir son torse de baisers, laissant sa langue s'échapper par moments. Elle fut satisfaite de voir la chair de poule recouvrir son corps et leva brièvement les yeux pour lui lancer un regard de défi.

Elle aussi pouvait le mettre dans tous ses états, si elle le voulait. Malefoy reprit alors possession de ses lèvres, dans un baiser impétueux, avant de placer ses mains sous ses fesses.

Hermione enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour de sa taille, lui assurant ainsi une meilleure prise. Elle sentit l'érection du jeune homme tout contre elle et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux afin d'approfondir leur baiser. Il se dirigea vers la commode et l'y déposa, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Toujours enlacés, il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle afin de reprendre son souffle. Leurs yeux se croisèrent réellement pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur étreinte. Hermione n'avait jamais lu tant de désir dans les yeux de qui que ce soit et elle sentit son ventre se contracter légèrement face à l'idée qu'elle en était à l'origine.

Comme Charlie avant lui, elle savait qu'il la voyait comme la femme qu'elle était devenue, à l'instant précis, et non comme l'ancienne Miss Je-Sais-Tout avec qui il avait fait sa scolarité.

Puis Malefoy mit fin à leur contact visuel pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Sa bouche se posa aussitôt sur l'un de ses tétons, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Hermione, quant à elle, s'attaqua tant bien que mal à la ceinture de son pantalon, impatiente de voir ce que la bosse qu'elle avait sentie cachait.

\- Pressée, hein ? railla-t-il lorsqu'elle glissa une main dans son boxer.

\- Oh la ferme ! jura-t-elle en retour, le faisant ricaner.

Malefoy s'écarta d'elle pour lui retirer ses chaussures et ses bas et déposa sa jambe droite sur son épaule. Il commença à la parcourir de légers baisers, remontant lentement vers son entrejambe.

Des frissons d'impatience la parcouraient de toute part. S'il était aussi doué que Charlie l'était pour cet exercice, elle allait devoir prendre sur elle pour ne pas jouir trop rapidement.

Mais Malefoy s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa culotte, la faisant grogner de frustration.

\- Voyez-vous ça, commenta-t-il à nouveau, moqueur.

\- Oh la ferme ! répliqua-t-elle, cette fois encore.

\- Tu te répètes, Granger.

\- Malefoy, si tu ne veux pas le faire, ne le fais pas, mais cesse de me faire languir, par Merlin !

Il la regarda en souriant, faisant louper un battement à son cœur, puis plongea sous sa jupe relevée afin de déposer sa bouche sur son sexe, à travers le tissu humide de sa culotte.

Hermione trouvait ça particulièrement érotique. Elle avait de plus en plus envie qu'il la pénètre mais cette douce torture valait vraiment l'attente.

Il la titilla encore ainsi durant quelques minutes avant d'enfin se décider à lui retirer son sous-vêtement. Il se redressa ensuite pour l'embrasser, encore, mais laissa ses doigts jouer avec son clitoris.

Le souffle d'Hermione était de plus en plus court et elle se savait à deux doigts d'atteindre le septième ciel, mais hors de question qu'elle vienne avant lui.

Elle faufila donc une de ses mains entre eux pour l'écarter avant de la glisser, une nouvelle fois, dans le boxer de son partenaire. Son érection était à son paroxysme et Hermione fut tentée de lui infliger le même traitement que celui auquel elle avait eu droit, mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait et n'osa pas se lancer avec lui.

Si elle ne s'y prenait pas convenablement et qu'il le lui faisait remarquer, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Elle se contenta donc de caresser doucement son sexe tendu par le désir avant de le prendre plus fermement en main pour faire de longs mouvements de va-et-vient. Ce qui sembla lui convenir parfaitement, vu les grognements de plaisir qui s'échappaient de sa gorge.

Malefoy s'éloigna ensuite d'elle, après avoir retiré ses chaussures pour se débarrasser du pantalon qui était tombé à ses pieds, pour aller chercher sa baguette. Il ôta entièrement son boxer avant de revenir vers elle, en silence.

Puis il pointa sa baguette sur son sexe avant de la reposer sur la commode, juste à côté d'Hermione.

\- Tu as bien lancé les deux sorts ? lui demanda-t-elle, sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Évidemment, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un enfant illégitime !

\- Charmant, répliqua-t-elle, mais je parlais surtout de celui de protection, _je_ n'ai pas envie que tu me refiles je ne sais quoi !

\- Tu peux les lancer à ton tour, si tu préfères.

\- Non c'est bon, ils risqueraient d'être moins efficaces, à trop les lancer. Je te crois.

Les traits de son partenaire se détendirent à ces mots puis il se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle, toujours assise sur la commode de la chambre, pour l'enlacer à nouveau. Il dégagea une mèche de son visage et l'embrassa, une fois de plus.

Leur baiser se faisait de plus en plus intense et Hermione avait comme l'impression d'être déconnectée de son corps.

\- Prête pour le plus bel orgasme de ta vie ? la provoqua-t-il ensuite, reprenant son souffle par la même occasion.

\- Tu parles beaucoup, Malefoy, mais aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis toujours pas en train de jouir…

\- Garce ! grogna-t-il en souriant, avant de la pénétrer en douceur.

Hermione regagna aussitôt son enveloppe corporelle. Elle n'avait jamais autant ressenti chaque fibre de son être. Drago Malefoy était là, en elle, à se mouvoir doucement, et elle avait l'impression d'être réellement vivante pour la première fois.

Elle avait cru que faire l'amour avec Charlie avait été très agréable mais là, elle découvrait un nouveau sens au mot plaisir.

Elle enroula à nouveau ses jambes autour de lui, approfondissant ainsi sa pénétration. Elle ressentait comme un besoin urgent de le sentir au plus près d'elle et elle ne se l'expliquait pas.

Tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Sa tête bascula en arrière et elle ferma les yeux pour savourer chaque nuance de l'orgasme qu'il était indubitablement en train de lui donner.

Puis Malefoy accéléra le rythme et elle se redressa pour plonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux afin d'attirer son visage à elle pour l'embrasser. Il répondit immédiatement à son baiser.

Hermione ne parvenait plus à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir. Quelques cris lui échappaient même parfois, mais elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Seul ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir comptait, à présent, d'autant plus qu'elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il vivait la même chose.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'ils puissent être si compatibles sexuellement parlant. Malefoy avait eu raison lorsqu'il lui avait dit que ce serait explosif, entre eux.

Lorsque la jeune femme le sentit venir en elle, quelques instants plus tard, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était retenue pour prolonger le plus possible leur échange. Dès qu'elle en eût conscience, l'orgasme la cueillit également.

Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un dans l'autre, le souffle court, durant de longues minutes sans prononcer le moindre mot. Puis Malefoy se dégagea d'elle en douceur.

\- Je… Je vais aller dans la salle de bain, bafouilla-t-elle, évitant de le regarder. Je dois… enfin, tu sais…

Il se décala légèrement pour la laisser passer mais garda le silence.

Une fois la porte de la salle de bain refermée derrière elle, Hermione s'assit sur les toilettes, légèrement hagarde.

Elle réalisait difficilement ce qui venait de se produire. Elle avait lâché prise par manque de tendresse, mais ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, le lien qui s'était tissé alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour, était totalement inattendu. Était-elle la seule à l'avoir ressenti ? Impossible, elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux, senti dans chacune de ses caresses, entendu dans ses soupirs. Lui aussi l'avait éprouvé, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Et cette fois, ils allaient devoir parler de tout ce que ça impliquait. Ils ne pourraient pas repartir chacun de leur côté comme si rien de spécial ne s'était passé.

Elle s'essuya rapidement, tira la chasse d'eau puis alla jusqu'au lavabo pour se laver les mains et se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Elle se vit dans le miroir, aux trois quart nue et se fit la réflexion qu'ils allaient devoir se rhabiller avant de parler de quoi que ce soit. Elle rougit légèrement, en repensant à ce qu'ils venaient de faire, puis rassembla son courage pour aller se confronter à lui.

Mais une fois dans la chambre, elle réalisa qu'il était déjà parti.

* * *

.

* * *

C'est ce qu'on appelle, il me semble, un ascenseur émotionnel XD

Hâte de lire vos réactions !

A dimanche prochain *coeurs*


	10. 2001 - Drago Hermione (2)

Bonjour bonjour !

Eh bien, il semblerait que mon **chapitre précédent** vous ai pas mal fait réagir... On se demande bien pourquoi, ah ah. Bon, forcément vous vous doutez bien que les choses vont se compliquer encore plus... Il ne va pas suffire d'une bonne discussion pour qu'ils soient "heureux pour toujours" (enfin si, ça aurait peut-être suffit mais encore faut-il qu'ils discutent XD).

Breeeef ! Je vais éviter de m'étendre plus avant de vous révéler toute mon intrigue, hé hé.

Sinon, dans une autre catégorie (celleux qui me suivent sur Facebook l'ont déjà lu, désolée pour la répétition) mais ma belle-famille est chez moi ce weekend et ma belle-soeur m'a confié s'être également mise à l'écriture. Elle a commencé à publier une **Dramione** (of course, sinon j'aurais dû renier tout lien entre nous) en **UA sans magie**. Son pseudo est **glitterpuline** si vous voulez faire les curieuxes :)

Bon trêve de blabla, je sais très bien que vous êtes impatient-e-s d'avoir les **pensées de Drago** suite à son départ précipité. Donc bonne lecture !

Et une fois encore, un immense **merci pour tous vos retours**. C'est une histoire qui me fait très peur, en fait, vu que caser du Drastoria et du Romione en pleine Dramione est un pari risqué, et votre soutien va au-delà de toutes mes espérances.

* * *

 **RARA:**

 **Delph :** Disons que j'aime de plus en plus leur compliquer la vie. J'étais nettement moins sadique dans mes premières histoires XD Contente que ça te plaise et merci pour ta review !

 **Aventure :** Je pense que personne ne s'attendait à ça, mdr et ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'ont pas fini de "mariner", ces deux-là... loin de là ! Pour le reste, le chapitre du jour devrait répondre à tes questions ;) Merci pour ta review !

 **Alexandra :** Ah mais la fin... J'étais pas sûre qu'ils iraient jusqu'au bout avant de l'écrire mais j'ai toujours su qu'il partirait pendant qu'elle serait dans la salle de bain, mdr. Par contre, je rappelle quand même qu'Hermione lui avait laissé une note, elle. Et ils ne venaient pas tout juste de faire l'amour XD Par contre, le "jeu" est loin d'être fini, ils sont pas prêts d'arriver à la case "heureux pour toujours" ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Cecile :** Hi hi contente que tu aies aimé ! C'était évident qu'ils ne parleraient pas, non ? La communication, dans un couple, y a rien de plus important mais ces deux-là sont loin d'être dans cette optique... Enfin, Hermione l'était apparemment, mais c'est notre Serpy préféré qui est en face, ah ah. Enfin, pour les raisons du départ de Drago, tu auras les explications dans ce chapitre, t'inquiète ;)  
Contente que tu aies aimé en tout cas et merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments :)

 **Guest :** (guest-qui-a-oublié-son-pseudo ou guest-guest ?). Ravie que tu aies aimé ! J'espère que les pensées de Drago te plairont. Et oui, Hannah au Chaudron Baveur, c'est du Pottermore-news ;) Merci pour ta review !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2001 - Drago/Hermione**_

Drago regarda la porte de la salle de bain se refermer sur Granger et sentit aussitôt la panique le gagner.

Par Merlin, il venait tout juste de lui faire l'amour. Ils n'avaient pas juste couché ensemble, non, leur échange avait été bien plus profond que ça. Il l'avait fait avec suffisamment de femmes pour faire la différence !

Jamais, par les quatre fondateurs, il n'aurait pu imaginer que les choses se passeraient ainsi entre eux. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait posé ses lèvres sur son torse, lorsqu'elle l'avait caressé si intimement, lorsqu'il était finalement entré en elle.

Son odeur, sa douceur, ses cris de plaisir. Tout résonnait encore en lui avec tellement d'intensité. Et il savait qu'elle devait se trouver actuellement dans le même état que lui. C'était impossible qu'il en fût autrement.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas assumer qu'un tel lien les unisse. Pas alors qu'au final, ils se connaissaient à peine.  
Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'une fille - qu'une femme, plutôt - qu'il avait détestée pendant tant d'années puisse lui faire tout oublier par un simple baiser.  
Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de laisser tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre prendre l'ascendant sur son existence. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien de plus entre eux et ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait réussi à reprendre.

Il attira donc ses vêtements à lui d'un coup de baguette et se rhabilla rapidement. Lorsqu'il entendit la chasse-d'eau couler dans la pièce adjacente, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, sa cape sous le bras, et la referma silencieusement derrière lui.

Il dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, traversa la salle du Chaudron Baveur, les yeux fixés sur le sol et, une fois dans la cour, transplana jusque dans sa chambre.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, pour l'instant, c'était rester seul.

.

Cela faisait une semaine que Drago n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, refusant de voir qui que ce soit. Seul Bonaryen était autorisé à y entrer pour lui apporter à manger et récupérer sa vaisselle et son linge sales.

Astoria lui avait envoyé une lettre, quelques jours plus tôt, mais il n'y avait toujours pas répondu. Que pourrait-il lui dire de toute façon ? "J'ai couché avec Granger pour que ce truc entre nous ne soit plus que physique et non plus mental, mais à présent, c'est pire que tout" ? Impossible, elle ne le lâcherait plus jamais avec ça. Déjà que là, elle faisait une fixette sur ce qu'il s'était passé à Clairvent…

Pourtant, la connaissant comme il avait appris à la connaître, elle ne resterait pas longtemps sans nouvelles… Il allait devoir se ressaisir, et vite, s'il voulait qu'elle ne perçoive pas son trouble. Car mine de rien, elle avait également appris à le cerner depuis qu'ils étaient amis.

Il n'eut cependant pas plus l'occasion de s'apitoyer sur son sort car des coups secs furent frappés à sa porte, mettant temporairement fin à sa torpeur.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, ronchonna-t-il suffisamment fort pour être entendu depuis le couloir.

\- Drago, cesse de faire l'enfant et ouvre-moi tout de suite, répondit sa mère, implacable.

Il sortit la tête de sous sa couette et soupira, agacé. Il avait demandé à Bonaryen de lui dire qu'il était malade et qu'il avait besoin de repos, sachant qu'elle l'éviterait car elle avait une sainte horreur des microbes. Mais apparemment, le jeu était fini. Il tenta malgré tout de gagner du temps.

\- Bonaryen ne t'a rien dit ? dit-il en accompagnant sa réponse d'une toux forcée. Je suis malade !

\- Ne mêle pas notre elfe à tes caprices, Drago Abraxas Malefoy ! Je veux bien croire, à la limite, que tu as pu être malade les premiers jours, mais si tu l'es toujours au bout d'une semaine, cela veut dire qu'il est plus que temps de te rendre à Ste-Mangouste. Et nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'en est rien. Donc ouvre-moi cette porte tout de suite avant que je ne la force !

Résigné, Drago attrapa sa baguette posée sur sa table de nuit et déverrouilla sa porte. Narcissa Malefoy pénétra aussitôt dans la pièce, le regard sombre et le nez froncé.

\- On dirait que ta chambre est infestée de bandimons, c'est épouvantable ! remarqua-t-elle avant d'ouvrir tentures et fenêtre d'un coup de baguette.

\- Il pleut ! protesta Drago en se redressant dans son lit.

\- Et ? Crois-moi, un peu d'air frais, même humide, ne fera pas de mal à cet endroit. Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Je suis malade, je te l'ai dit.

Comme s'il allait dire à sa mère qu'il se sentait mal parce qu'il avait couché avec Hermione Granger et qu'il avait un peu trop aimé ça ?!

\- Tu t'es disputé avec Astoria ? insista-t-elle, pas dupe un seul instant. Vous ne restez jamais si longtemps sans vous voir.

\- Non, non, tout va bien. Elle a beaucoup de boulot, avec sa roseraie. La malgrippe qui a contaminé ses Pilgrims s'attaque à présent à Je-ne-sais-plus-quelle-espèce.

Astoria avait beau avoir une passion pour ses roses, lui ne voyait pas du tout l'intérêt de retenir tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire sur elles, malgré leur amitié.

\- Très bien, commenta Narcissa. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller prendre une douche, te raser et de me rejoindre aussitôt dans le jardin d'hiver. Il faut que nous parlions, mais ça sent trop mauvais ici pour que j'y reste une minute de plus.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle tourna les talons et quitta la chambre rapidement.

Drago souffla par le nez mais se leva malgré tout pour aller dans sa salle de bain. Il avait appris à identifier depuis bien longtemps les moments où tenter de négocier avec Narcissa Malefoy était vain. Celui-ci en était clairement un.

Il en ressortit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, indubitablement plus frais, et s'habilla rapidement. Son regard se posa sur l'ensemble de sa chambre et il ne put que reconnaître que sa mère avait raison. La pièce sentait le bouc.

\- Bonaryen ! appela-t-il.

\- Oui, Maître ? répondit l'elfe après avoir transplané à ses côtés.

\- Range ma chambre, veux-tu ?

\- Tout de suite, Maître, obéit-il en s'inclinant.

Pendant que le serviteur usait déjà de sa magie pour mettre de l'ordre, Drago rejoignit sa mère, pas motivé un seul instant par l'idée de se faire sermonner.

Il pénétra quelques minutes plus tard dans le jardin d'hiver et s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils en rotin qui se trouvait au centre de la véranda. Son regard se perdit sur les plantes qui ornementaient la pièce, attendant que sa mère prenne la parole. Après tout, c'était elle qui voulait lui parler, lui était très bien sous sa couette.

Elle lui servit une tasse de thé, dans leur service en porcelaine bordé d'argent, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Crois-tu qu'Astoria me fournirait des plans de roses grimpantes pour le kiosque du parc ? lui demanda-t-elle, brisant le silence.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Je le trouve un peu vide, laissé à nu comme ça, et je pense qu'elle cultive des Madame Alfred Carrière, non ?

\- Euh… C'est possible, en effet...

Drago ne comprenait plus rien. Elle était venu le chercher dans son lit pour une histoire de roses ?!

\- Eh bien, demande-le-lui lorsque tu la reverras.

\- D'accord…

Il attendit quelques instants qu'elle poursuive, mais elle se contentait de siroter son thé, perdue dans ses pensées. Blasé, il finit par se lever de son siège pour retourner dans sa chambre.

\- Reste assis et bois ton thé, le reprit-elle, d'une voix sèche. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

 _Évidemment_ , pensa-t-il, _ça aurait été bien trop simple._

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu revenu de voyage ?

\- Hum… Depuis environ un an et demi, pourquoi ? répondit-il, sur ses gardes.

\- Et quand comptes-tu enfin faire quelque chose de tes journées ? lui demanda-t-elle, ignorant sa question.

Drago préféra ne pas répondre. Mieux valait attendre de voir où elle voulait en venir.

\- Écoute, je sais que tu es passé par des moments… délicats, dirons-nous, il y a quelques temps. Tu étais bien trop jeune pour faire face à ce que tu as dû affronter. La bataille, la violence, le jugement, j'aurais aimé t'épargner tout cela. Je comprends pourquoi tu as préféré partir, lorsque la presse ne nous lâchait pas, mais cela va beaucoup mieux à présent. Ils se sont trouvé d'autres sujets de préoccupation et donc, il est temps que tu cesses de te chercher des excuses.

\- Je ne me cherche pas des excuses ! protesta Drago.

\- Cela fait une semaine que tu ne sors pas de ta chambre en prétextant être malade. Dis-moi ce que c'est, si ce n'est pas te chercher des excuses ?

\- …

\- Il me semblait bien. Et donc, je te le redemande, Drago, quand comptes-tu faire quelque chose de tes journées ? Les Malefoy sont peut-être riches mais ils ne sont pas oisifs, mon fils. Ton père se fait beaucoup de souci pour ton avenir…

\- Ça lui va bien de dire ça, grommela-t-il.

\- On en a déjà parlé des dizaines de fois, Drago ! Ton père pensait réellement agir pour le mieux. Si tu acceptais d'aller le voir, il te l'expliquerait lui-même. Je refuse de jouer au hibou plus longtemps entre vous ! Il va falloir te trouver une occupation, c'est comme ça. Errer dans ce manoir comme si tu avais reçu le baiser d'un détraqueur n'est plus envisageable.

\- J'ai le temps d'y réfléchir ou tu as déjà décidé de ce que je devais faire ? répliqua-t-il, amer.

\- M'occuper de surveiller les comptes familiaux commence à me lasser, en effet. Donc si tu n'as pas mieux à me proposer rapidement, tu t'en occuperas jusqu'au retour de ton père.

\- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? la défia-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui a bien pu te faire croire, dans notre conversation, que tu avais le choix. Ressaisis-toi.

Sur ces derniers mots, Narcissa termina sa tasse de thé puis se releva avant de quitter la pièce sans lui accorder le moindre regard supplémentaire.

Drago adorait sa mère, vraiment, mais parfois, elle lui faisait peur. En même temps, sans cette force qui lui était propre, ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. Le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses conséquences l'avaient fortement ébranlé et sans elle, il aurait sans doute définitivement fui le pays et le regard que les gens posaient sur eux.

Narcissa, elle, avait fait face, faisant fi de la pression, des ragots, de la diffamation. Elle était restée intègre, fidèle à elle-même, refusant de nier qui elle était pour se faire accepter. Certes, elle s'était faite discrète dans les premiers temps qui avaient suivi l'emprisonnement de Lucius à Azkaban, mais jamais elle n'avait baissé les yeux face à l'adversité.

Drago la revoyait encore, lors de son procès, répondre d'une voix posée aux questions de Kingsley Shacklebolt face à un Magenmagot au grand complet. Elle n'avait rien tenté de minimiser, assumant tous ses actes, mais sans oublier de leur rappeler que sans elle, Potter serait actuellement mort. Potter et ses amis qui avaient bien évidemment confirmé le tout. Sans eux, le seul témoignage de sa mère - et le sien pour les événements du Manoir - auraient été insuffisants.

Et forcément, repenser à toute cette période lui rappela ce qu'il essayait d'oublier depuis une semaine. _Elle._

Sa mère avait raison, il devait absolument trouver de quoi s'occuper pour se remplir la tête avec d'autres préoccupations.

Hermione arriva au Portoport de Bucarest à 16 heures 22 minutes, heure locale. Les Portoports étaient une invention relativement récente et permettaient aux sorciers de voyager d'un pays à l'autre à l'aide d'un Portoloin officiel, partant pour différentes destinations à heure fixe. Les objets du commun, comme ceux utilisés lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de 1994, n'étaient plus réservés que pour les déplacements exceptionnels. La jeune femme effectuait ses voyages longue distance uniquement par ce biais depuis qu'elle en avait pris connaissance, lorsqu'elle était partie en Australie pour retrouver ses parents.

Elle fut aussitôt redirigée vers le Ministère de la Magie roumain où elle s'enregistra comme touriste, bien qu'elle fut surtout là pour affaires.

Une fois qu'elle eut franchi le portail magique permettant de camoufler le bâtiment officiel aux Moldus, Hermione se retrouva sur un trottoir relativement désert. Elle se saisit de son sac de voyage, prête à partir à la recherche d'un bus pour la mener jusqu'à l'hôtel moldu où elle avait réservé une chambre, quand elle fut fermement étreinte par l'arrière.

Elle s'empara aussitôt de sa baguette, prête à se défendre, quand une voix grave résonna au creux de son oreille.

\- Du calme, petite lionne, ce n'est que moi !

\- Charlie ?! s'écria-t-elle en se retournant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Hum… Aux dernières nouvelles, _je_ suis celui qui vit en Roumanie, non ? Je devrais plutôt te poser la question à toi !

\- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Charlie Weasley ! Comment as-tu su que je serais là à ce moment précis ? Ne me fais pas croire que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence !

\- Absolument pas. J'ai reçu une lettre de Ginny hier, me prévenant que tu arrivais au pays pour ton truc de nés-Moldus. Mais elle te trouve bizarre, depuis quelques jours, et elle s'inquiète. Elle m'a donc demandé de garder un œil sur toi. Tu comptais aller où, d'ailleurs ?

\- Dans un hôtel moldu, lui avoua-t-elle, en baissant légèrement les yeux.

Ainsi, Ginny avait bel et bien remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas très bien, dernièrement… En même temps, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Elle avait baissé sa garde, cédé aux avances absurdes de Malefoy pour finir traitée comme… comme une vulgaire poupée gonflable tout juste bonne à se soulager !

Dire qu'elle avait été convaincue de ne pas avoir été la seule à ressentir le lien qui était passé entre eux… Non mais quelle idiote ! Ah, il devait bien faire le fier, à présent, à se vanter auprès de ses copains d'avoir réussi à ouvrir les cuisses de la sage Hermione Granger.

Et en même temps, elle ne parvenait pas totalement à regretter ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là. Elle avait pris tellement de plaisir, à s'abandonner ainsi à ses caresses et à lâcher prise, juste pendant quelques instants. Il avait fallu qu'il gâche tout, comme à son habitude.

Ginny lui avait bien posé quelques questions pour tenter de savoir ce qu'elle avait, et Hermione pensait qu'elle les avait esquivées avec brio, mais visiblement, elle s'était lourdement trompée.

\- Hors de question ! répliqua Charlie, inconscient de tout ce qui pouvait passer, en boucle, dans la tête de la jeune femme. Tu viens avec moi à la Réserve ! Les gars ont hâte de te revoir.

\- Mais c'est à l'autre bout du pays, et j'ai rendez-vous avec Costal Gregoriu demain matin à neuf heures et…

\- Et rien du tout, je te ferai transplaner, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai promis à ma petite sœur de m'occuper de toi, même si je ne lui ai pas encore envoyé ma réponse, et je ne trahirai pas cette promesse !

\- Charlie…, tenta de plaider Hermione.

\- Écoute, ma belle, je vois bien que tu en as gros sur le cœur, ok ? Donc évite de rester seule et viens avec moi.

Hermione soupira, résignée, et se saisit de la main qu'il lui tendait afin de la faire transplaner jusqu'à la Réserve.

.

Hermione était affalée dans le canapé de l'appartement de Charlie, légèrement pompette. A peine était-elle arrivée que cinq grands gaillards de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt lui étaient tombés dessus, ravis de la revoir.

La jeune femme avait été agacée, lors de sa visite précédente, de constater que le staff était entièrement masculin, et ce, à la plus grande indifférence de Charlie. Que ça lui plaise ou non, lui avait-il répondu, c'était un boulot extrêmement physique, et rares étaient les femmes à faire ce choix de carrière. Il en avait bien rencontré une ou deux, lors d'une convention en Sibérie, mais guère plus.

Et donc, ils venaient de passer la soirée à boire de la tequila en chantant et en se racontant des nouvelles depuis sa première et dernière visite, dix-huit mois plus tôt. C'étaient eux, d'ailleurs, qui l'avaient initiée à cet alcool.

Mais pour l'heure, ils étaient tous rentrés chez eux, devant se lever tôt le lendemain pour soigner leurs dragons, sauf Charlie, bien évidemment.

Charlie qui était actuellement en train de ramasser les cadavres des bouteilles qui trainaient un peu partout. Et Hermione ne parvenait pas à le quitter des yeux. Comment pouvait-il être à ce point si semblable et si différent de Ron ? Ils partageaient le même regard, ce même sentiment de sécurité et de familiarité, mais le dragonnier était beaucoup plus râblé que son frère et surtout, beaucoup plus confiant.

Si la jeune femme avait craqué pour la maladresse dont pouvait faire preuve son meilleur ami, l'assurance de son aîné l'attirait comme un niffleur face à une pièce d'or.

Quand Charlie la regardait, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, elle se trouvait tout simplement désirable. Il avait cette lueur de gourmandise qui la faisait fondre, malgré elle. Elle savait que coucher avec lui était une mauvaise idée, que ça ne les mènerait nulle part, et pourtant, elle en mourait d'envie. Mais bon, il n'avait eu aucun geste allant dans ce sens depuis son arrivée, peut-être était-il passé à autre chose ?

Elle l'aurait compris sans problème. Après tout, Charlie vieillissait, il allait doucement sur ses trente ans. Il devait avoir envie de se caser, de fonder une famille et non plus de fricoter avec la meilleure amie - et accessoirement ex-petite amie - peu expérimentée de son petit frère…

\- A quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, interrompant ses pensées.

\- A rien de spécial, mentit-elle.

\- A d'autres, Hermione, tu avais ce regard perdu au loin, celui que tu as toujours quand tu cogites trop.

\- Très bien, céda-t-elle en soupirant, alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés dans le canapé de son salon. Je me demandais si tu n'avais pas envie de… te stabiliser…

\- C'est une demande en mariage ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Mais non, idiot ! C'est juste que… je ne sais pas. De mémoire, tu n'as jamais présenté quelqu'un à ta famille et… tu vas avoir trente ans…

\- Tu me trouves vieux, c'est ça ?! la coupa-t-il, un air amusé faisant briller ses yeux.

\- Tu es infernal ! protesta-t-elle. Tu n'es pas vieux, non, c'est juste que voilà, tu voulais savoir à quoi je pensais, je te le dis, c'est tout.

\- J'aime ma vie telle qu'elle est, Hermione. Mes amis, mes dragons, profiter des occasions quand elles se présentent, tout simplement. Finir en couple avec sept enfants, comme mes parents, ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde.

\- Il y a quand même un juste milieu entre le célibat et la famille nombreuse…

\- Je sais, oui, mais je sais aussi que je ne suis pas fait pour être en couple. Je l'ai été, peu après mon arrivée ici, et je l'ai trompée… Elle a souffert, j'ai culpabilisé, je ne veux plus de ça. J'aime juste ma liberté.

\- Je comprends, oui…

\- Et toi, alors ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, lui avoua-t-elle. J'ai l'impression de flotter entre deux eaux, en ce moment. Je fais des mauvais choix, je ne me reconnais plus. J'essaie d'aller de l'avant mais… je ne sais pas.

\- Et ton projet de centre d'aide, ça en est où ?

\- C'est confus, je ne sais pas par quel bout attaquer… C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé un entretien avec Costal Gregoriu… C'est lui qui a mis ce projet en place ici, en Roumanie. J'espère qu'il pourra me donner quelques conseils, même si nos administrations sont différentes. A défaut de pouvoir mettre de l'ordre dans ma vie personnelle, je vais au moins essayer de structurer la professionnelle. Je me cherche des excuses depuis trop longtemps.

\- Viens par-là, l'invita-t-il en lui ouvrant ses bras.

Hermione s'y blottit aussitôt et se sentit immédiatement mieux.

\- J'ai couché avec Drago Malefoy, lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant, s'éloignant légèrement d'elle.

\- Tu as parfaitement entendu.

\- Tu veux dire ce petit merdeux qui vous a pourri votre scolarité, à Poudlard ?

\- Lui-même.

\- Et comment une telle chose a bien pu se produire ?!

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, justement. C'est arrivé il y a dix jours, maintenant… J'avais juste besoin de… je ne sais pas… de tendresse ? Va savoir.

\- Tu étais donc consentante ? demanda-t-il, taquin.

\- Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?!

\- Eh bien alors, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Il s'agit de Malefoy, quand même…

\- Oui, et ? Tu en avais envie, tu as suivi cette envie, point. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est gênant.

\- Il est parti pendant que j'étais dans la salle de bain, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Donc tu as couché avec un connard. Ça arrive à tout le monde, Hermione. C'est rude, je te l'accorde, mais ce n'est pas dramatique.

\- Peut-être…

\- Tu veux que je te fasse oublier cette mauvaise expérience ? lui proposa-t-il, charmeur.

Les joues d'Hermione devinrent instantanément d'un rouge plus soutenu qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

\- Arrête de rougir, ça me donne encore plus envie de toi.

\- Charlie !

\- Eh bien quoi ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois, non ? Et si ça peut t'aider à chasser cet abruti de ta tête, je suis à ton service !

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, nerveuse. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Elle en avait marre de penser à _lui_ , à tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand _il_ l'avait touchée, embrassée, caressée… Charlie était un très bon amant, c'était indéniable, et son ami aussi. Et peut-être… peut-être pourrait-elle en profiter pour lui demander…

\- A quoi tu penses, encore ? s'enquit-il.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ton regard lointain, Hermione.

\- Oh… Euh…

C'était ridicule, elle ne pourrait jamais lui demander ça, il la prendrait pour une quiche…

\- Hermione, la menaça-t-il doucement.

\- Oublie…

\- Pas moyen. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête.

\- Tu vas te moquer !

\- Promis que non.

Elle se frotta le visage d'un geste las et décida de se jeter à l'eau. Si elle ne pouvait pas parler de ça avec lui, elle ne le pourrait avec personne.

\- Eh bien…, bredouilla-t-elle, peu sûre d'elle malgré sa résolution, quand j'étais avec Malefoy, j'ai pensé à… mais je n'ai pas osé… et enfin… je me disais que peut-être… dans le feu de l'action… tu pourrais… enfin…

\- Viens-en au fait, Hermione, je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, la recadra-t-il.

\- Je veux que tu m'apprennes à faire une fellation.

\- …

\- ...

\- Tu as trop bu, Hermione !

\- N'importe quoi ! tenta-t-elle de nier, avant de se raviser. Enfin, si, j'ai bu, je ne vais pas prétendre le contraire - surtout que tu étais là - mais on a déjà bu ensemble et tu sais très bien comment je suis quand je suis saoule. Et là, je ne le suis pas...

\- O.K. Donc, tu es sérieuse, là ?!

\- Je savais bien que c'était totalement idiot…, s'empourpra-t-elle, à nouveau.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas ! Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Eh bien oui, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai eu envie d'essayer, mais j'avais trop peur d'être ridicule… Toi, je sais que tu ne te moqueras pas, si je ne m'y prends pas bien… et… Bref, oublie ! Je n'ai rien dit !

Charlie garda le silence durant quelques instants, perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose son regard gourmand sur elle.

\- Très bien ! accepta-t-il en se relevant pour déboutonner son pantalon. Règle numéro un : aucune obligation, jamais, tu arrêtes quand tu veux. C'est d'ailleurs valable pour n'importe quelle pratique...

Hermione le dévisagea, les yeux grands ouverts, surprise de voir que son sexe était déjà à moitié en érection.

\- Tu veux plaisanter ?! s'exclama-t-elle, mi-amusée, mi-choquée. Hors de question que je fasse ça, comme ça, à… à froid !

\- Alors viens-là qu'on réchauffe tout ça, la contra-t-il en se mettant au-dessus d'elle, capturant ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux.

Décidément, en arrivant à Bucarest en fin d'après-midi, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle finirait la journée en apprenant une telle leçon...

* * *

.

* * *

Drago, Charlie... et moi qui vous parle de Romione qui est encore nulle part... Y a de quoi être perdus, non ? XD

Mais bon, retour à **Drago**. C'est bien la peur qui l'a fait fuir, eh oui. Il a ressenti la même chose qu'Hermione mais contrairement à elle, n'était pas du tout prêt à l'assumer... Heureusement que **Narcissa** est là pour lui secouer un peu les puces, non ? Je crois que la Narcissa forte reste celle que je préfère exploiter :)

Et donc, **Hermione** qui essaie aussi de se secouer un peu professionnellement parlant... Elle traine, la petite, ça ne lui ressemble pas (comme coucher comme ça sans lendemain, vous allez me dire, mais tout prendra sens le moment venu, j'ai toujours à coeur de ne pas les rendre OOC ;) )

En tout cas, merci **Charlie** d'être aussi un confident pour elle. Au final, tout ça vire en "firends with benefits", ah ah. Pour le dernier point, la demande de "leçon particulière", mes bêtas étaient partagé-e-s mais perso, c'est un passage que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire. Ahhh les effets de la tequila XD

Bref, c'en est fini pour l'instant d'eux (même si on va probablement les recroiser du point de vue d'Astoria ou de Ron ;) ).

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos retours** et vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

Des bisous !


	11. 2001 - Astoria Ronald (1)

Bonjour bonjour,

Comment allez-vous ? Perso, ça va, même si je commence doucement à stresser car je n'ai plus que **cinq chapitres d'avance** , ah ah, mais en fait pas tant que ça car je suis bientôt en vacances donc j'aurai un peu plus de temps. Mais ça me rappelle l'importance d'avoir de l'avance en écriture pour pouvoir rester régulièrement en publication :)

A part ça, tout va bien ! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement lorsque je vois vos **nombreux retours** ? Ce n'est pas nouveau, j'appréhendais beaucoup de partager cette histoire, consciente que mes choix scénaristiques ne plairaient sans doute pas à tout le monde et je suis vraiment ravie de voir que vous êtes toujours là, avec moi.

Sur ce, on retourne en **2001 avec Astoria et Ron**. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Guest :** Ravie que tu aimes Charlie ! C'est pas gagné, quand on met une personne de plus pour éloigner Hermione de Drago, ah ah. Eh oui, Drago ne fait pas les choix les plus judicieux en ce moment, mais faut ce qu'il faut pour qu'il finisse par faire les bons ! Merci pour ta review :)

 **MariePier1 :** Salut ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à lire mes réponses... En deux ans de publication sur ce site, c'est la première fois que je suis confrontée à ce problème... Et je n'ai pas trouvé l'autre compte dont tu m'as donné le nom donc me voilà là.  
Sinon, pour Lulu, je ne sais pas trop, c'est pas toujours évident de trouver l'angle pour le montrer plus humain sans virer OOC... On va attendre qu'il sorte de prison et on verra bien ^^  
La relation d'Hermione et de Charlie est un peu particulière. Elle ne pourrait pas en parler avec ses autres amis mais Charlie, lui, sait qu'elle est capable de coucher sans attaches (et puis bon, elle est quand même un peu pompette aussi ^^).  
Charlie est loin de foutre la merde (même si je peux comprendre que tu aies l'impression qu'il retarde encore le dramione... alors que bon, elle va quand même finir avec Ron dans un premier temps XD). Charlie est là pour aider Hermione à se connaître un peu plus et à assumer ses envies.  
Bref, merci pour ta review !

 **Delph :** Je suis ravie de lire que tu as aimé le chapitre précédent ainsi que la relation entre Charlie et Hermione (effectivement sans ambiguïté ;) ). Contente aussi que tu trouves mon Drago fidèle à ce qu'il semble être. C'est pas toujours facile de varier mes approches sans les rendre OOC. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Cecile :** Coucou ! Il n'y aura pas tant de Charmione que ça, ah ah. Mais mine de rien, je trouve important de montrer qu'ils ont connu d'autres personnes. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'Hermione passe tout simplement de Ron à Drago (même si j'ai déjà utilisé ça dans certaines histoires).  
Drago était en effet tout chamboulé car il a ressenti les mêmes choses qu'elle... Et oui, Narcissa est toujours dans le coin pour secouer son fils. Quant à son futur choix de carrière, faudra attendre un peu pour le savoir ;)  
Hermione n'a pas super bien vécu le départ précipité de Drago, en effet, mais heureusement Charlie est là pour l'aider à relativiser (puis vu le type de relation qu'elle a avec lui, c'est plus facile pour lui en parler). Elle commence à se stabiliser pour le boulot (d'où sa présence en Roumanie) mais en effet, elle est aussi un peu paumée depuis la fin de la guerre. Je tenais vraiment, à travers cette histoire, à montrer que ce qu'ils avaient vécu durant leur adolescence n'était pas sans conséquences (ce que j'ai eu tendance à minimiser dans mes autres histoires).  
Ravie que tu aies aimé, en tout cas, et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Alexandra :** S'il avait laissé une note, ça aurait été moins drôle XD Vive la frustration mutuelle ! Sinon, j'ai prévenu dès le départ que le chemin jusqu'à la dramione pure serait long et difficile. Les passages avec Charlie sont une chose, mais il ne faut pas oublier que je tiens aux naissances de Scorpius et de Rose, il va donc y avoir bien plus de Drastoria et de Romione que de Charmione... (d'ailleurs, je suis ravie de te faire un peu plus apprécier ce couple !). MAIS c'est bel et bien une dramione. Le chapitre 9 est là pour vous le rappeler et le confirmer. Les choses vont juste être compliquées ^^  
Pour la tequila, j'en sais rien, je n'aime pas ça, ptdr. Je voulais juste changer du whisky qu'on a tendance à retrouver à chaque fois (y compris chez moi).  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2001 - Astoria/Ronald**_

Astoria était assise aux côtés de sa sœur sur le canapé de la bibliothèque du manoir de leurs parents. Ces derniers leur faisaient face, installés dans des fauteuils de cuir blanc assortis au canapé.

La jeune femme n'était pas très à l'aise. Si elle n'avait rien contre la lecture, c'était même l'un de ses passe-temps préféré, elle avait toujours été assez impressionnée par cette pièce. La disposition des étagères, l'éclairage froid, le mobilier immaculé… Tout lui donnait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue ici. La plupart du temps, Astoria venait juste y chercher un livre ou deux avant de retourner se réfugier dans sa chambre pour le lire.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas là pour ça. Non, cette fois, si elle était présente dans cet endroit, qu'elle n'aimait pas spécialement, c'était pour tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa sœur l'an passé, lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle sortait avec Millicent.

Contrairement à elle, Daphné aimait l'austérité de cette pièce et pouvait y passer des heures, installée sur le bureau en acajou de leur mère pour y travailler. Elle avait aimé y faire ses devoirs de vacances, quand elle était encore élève à Poudlard, ou bien des recherches pour développer le commerce de leurs roses, même si depuis qu'elles avaient officiellement repris la Roseraie, elle préférait travailler sur place, dans le Norfolk.

Les quatre membres de la famille Greengrass se dévisageaient dans un silence que nul n'osait rompre. Finalement, comme bien souvent, Angela prit les choses en main.

\- Eh bien, qu'avez-vous de si important à nous dire pour prendre ainsi de notre temps, à votre père et à moi ?

Daphné lança un regard oblique à sa sœur, clairement nerveuse. Astoria ne pouvait pas lui donner tort, ça allait clairement mal se passer… Elle connaissait suffisamment bien sa mère pour le savoir.

\- Maman…, commença Daphné, hésitante, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me présenter des… des hommes. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Astoria effectua une légère pression sur la main de son aînée, toujours dans la sienne, et lui sourit discrètement.

\- Oooooh ! se réjouit instantanément leur mère. Il était temps ! Qui est l'heureux élu ? Avez-vous déjà fixé une date ?

\- Une… une date ? demanda Daphné, interdite.

\- Pour le mariage, bien sûr ! Si tu nous en parles aujourd'hui, je suppose que c'est parce que c'est sérieux entre vous, non ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'est-il pas présent ?

\- Laisse-la en placer une, veux-tu ? l'interrompit sèchement son mari.

Angela lui retourna un regard noir mais, pour une fois, s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Leurs parents se disputaient toujours autant et Astoria commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez. Mais bon, elle préférait se tenir éloignée de leurs différends pour éviter d'y être mêlée. Après tout, elle finirait sans doute par quitter cette demeure, même si elle ne voyait pas trop par quel moyen, n'ayant toujours pas envie de se marier avec qui que ce soit… Mais là n'était pas la question.

\- Hum, toussota Daphné avant de reprendre la parole. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous l'annoncer, donc je ne vais pas…

\- Par Merlin, c'est un Cracmol, c'est ça ?! s'exclama leur mère. Ou pire, un Moldu !

\- Angela ! gronda Barney, fusillant son épouse du regard. Laisse. La. Parler.

Celle-ci leva les mains devant elle en signe de reddition avant d'inviter sa fille à poursuivre d'un petit geste du poignet.

\- Bref, reprit Daphné, visiblement perdue. Ce n'est pas un Cracmol, ni un Moldu, si ça peut vous rassurer…

\- Merlin merci ! souffla leur mère, ce qui fit soupirer leur père.

\- … ce n'est même pas un "un", en fait, termina la jeune femme, serrant la main de sa jeune sœur en recherche de réconfort.

\- Un "un" quoi ? releva Angela, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Ma chérie, intervint Barney, le ton toujours plus doux lorsqu'il s'adressait à ses filles, essaies-tu de nous dire que… que ce n'est pas un homme ?

\- Mais que veux-tu que ce soit, alors ?! railla son épouse, clairement moqueuse. Un elfe ?

\- Ce que tu peux être stupide !

\- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi devant nos filles ?!

\- Maman, Papa, intervint doucement Astoria, lasse. S'il-vous-plaît, c'est important pour Daphné…

Leurs parents se jetèrent un nouveau regard noir mais ne prononcèrent plus le moindre mot.

\- Papa a raison, reprit Daphné, la voix peu assurée. Il… Il s'agit bien d'une fille. De Millicent Bulstrode, pour être exacte…

\- C'est ridicule, la coupa Angela. Si tu étais… _Tu-Sais-Quoi,_ je le saurais. Je suis ta mère !

\- Si j'étais quoi ? releva la jeune femme, sur la défensive.

\- Allons, Daphné, sois un peu sérieuse, pour changer ! Tu prends toujours tout avec bien trop de légèreté, je t'ai déjà dit que ça te jouerait des tours !

\- Mais… Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce que je suis en train de vous dire ?!

\- Le rapport, c'est que tu as toujours aimé faire ton intéressante, et ce, depuis que tu es toute petite ! Non mais franchement, une fille ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Surtout ce veau de Milli…

Folle de rage, Daphné se leva du canapé, lâchant ainsi la main qu'Astoria tenait toujours.

\- Je ne te permets pas d'insulter la femme que j'aime, Maman ! Je savais pertinemment que l'idée ne te plairait pas, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour…

\- Pour quoi ?! la coupa Angela, se levant à son tour pour lui faire face. Te laisser gâcher ta vie pour un caprice de petite fille trop gâtée ?! J'ai toujours dit que votre père vous laissait passer bien trop de choses !

\- Ne me mêle pas à ton intolérance, la prévint Barney, toujours assis sur son fauteuil.

\- Mon intolérance ?! répéta-t-elle, en se tournant vers lui. Ainsi, tu approuves cette… cette… cette ignominie ?!

\- Les Bulstrode sont des gens bien, se contenta-t-il de répondre avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

\- Alors tout va bien ! s'écria-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel, dans un geste théâtral. Notre fille veut renoncer à sa réputation, à son honneur, à la maternité, à…

\- Arrête de dramatiser, Maman, la coupa sèchement Astoria.

Les trois autres membres de la famille Greengrass tournèrent aussitôt leur attention vers elle, la faisant rougir légèrement.

Ce n'était pas son genre de parler ainsi à ses parents - la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait remontait à leur première visite chez les Malefoy et sa mère le lui reprochait encore - mais elle avait promis à Daphné de la soutenir.

Sa sœur était la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle et elle ferait tout pour la protéger. Tomber amoureuse de Millicent - ou de n'importe qui d'autre - n'était pas un choix de sa part, juste un fait. Le respect était primordial pour Astoria et elle avait eu l'occasion de voir Millicent et Daphné plusieurs fois ensemble. Elles s'aimaient sincèrement, c'était indubitable. A partir de là, le reste importait peu.

Évidemment, elle savait que sa mère pensait avant tout à perpétuer leur histoire familiale via une descendance respectable et respectée, et donc, prendrait d'office très mal le fait de se voir privée de cette opportunité, mais la jeune femme était ravie de constater que son père semblait moins obtus face à la révélation de leur fille aînée.

Daphné sourit avec chaleur à sa petite sœur, visiblement reconnaissante pour son intervention, et reprit d'une voix plus assurée que précédemment :

\- Je ne voulais plus vous cacher notre histoire. Nous nous aimons et c'est très sérieux entre nous… Nous envisageons d'emménager ensemble, à vrai dire. Je ne voulais pas vous mentir plus longtemps, mais si ça vous pose problème, eh bien, je me passerai de votre bénédiction.

Sur ces derniers mots, Daphné quitta la pièce, les épaules redressées et le dos bien droit.

\- Donc, tu étais déjà au courant, lâcha Angela, amère, en se tournant vers sa cadette. Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?! Tu es vraiment inutile...

Abasourdie, Astoria regarda sa mère partir à son tour, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Venait-elle réellement de lui dire qu'elle était inutile ?! Son cœur se serra à cette pensée et sa tête commença légèrement à tourner. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se réfugier dans sa chambre pour pleurer, mais elle savait qu'elle ferait probablement un malaise si elle se levait pour l'instant.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, Chaton, dit son père en s'asseyant à ses côtés pour se saisir tendrement d'une de ses mains. Ta mère est une personne aigrie et jalouse, rien d'autre. Elle envie ton talent en botanique, ta bonté naturelle et ta force car malgré tout ce qu'elle peut faire, tu restes fidèle à principes et à tes valeurs. Ne la laisse pas t'entacher.

\- Pourquoi restes-tu avec elle si tu as une si piètre opinion d'elle ? s'enquit faiblement Astoria, émue.

\- Comme si j'allais vous laisser seules avec elle ?! Enfin, je n'ai apparemment plus à m'inquiéter pour Daphné, tu vas me dire…

\- Papa…

Astoria n'ajouta rien de plus, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part, mais elle était contente que son père soit toujours là pour prendre soin d'elle. Certes, elle était adulte à présent et aurait pu partir afin de vivre seule, même si ça n'était pas très bien perçu chez les Sang-Pur, mais mine de rien, elle ne supportait pas l'idée de les décevoir.

Son père passa un bras autour de ses épaules et elle s'y blottit, réconfortée par son étreinte. Barney Greengrass était un homme assez grand et dégingandé, d'allure plutôt hautaine et froide, mais Astoria ne connaissait pas d'endroit où elle se sentait plus en sécurité qu'au creux de ses bras.

\- Tu es une personne merveilleuse, Chaton, reprit son père. N'en doute jamais.

Elle lui embrassa tendrement la joue pour le remercier avant de s'excuser pour aller rejoindre Daphné.

Elle arriva dans la chambre de sa sœur peu après. Cette dernière était en train de faire ses bagages.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà ?! s'enquit-elle après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle.

\- Tu l'as entendue, non, Rosie ? Comment pourrais-je rester sous le même toit que cette femme une minute de plus ?!

\- Je sais… C'est juste que, eh bien, tu vas me manquer…

\- On se verra tous les jours à la Roseraie, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !

\- Millicent est vraiment sûre que Maman ne peut pas nous la reprendre ?

\- Certaine, oui. Elle a même demandé confirmation à une amie juriste. Lorsqu'elle nous l'a officiellement cédée, elle a renoncé à ses droits d'exploitation. Tes demoiselles ne risquent rien.

Astoria poussa un soupir de soulagement. Daphné le lui avait déjà dit, mais se l'entendre confirmer à nouveau était vraiment rassurant. Elle pouvait vivre avec sa mère et son caractère difficile, mais elle savait qu'elle serait malheureuse si on lui retirait ses fleurs.

\- Je suis désolée, en tout cas, Rosie…, déclara son aînée en déposant une main sur son épaule.

\- Pour ?

\- Maman risque de te mettre la pression pour que tu te maries, à présent que… que je lui ai tout dit.

\- Oh…

En effet, elle n'y avait pas pensé. C'était pourtant évident ! Mince, alors…

Sa mère s'était calmée, avec ses idées de rencontres arrangées depuis que Daphné lui avait parlé de l'amitié qui la liait à Drago, mais avec la révélation de sa sœur, les choses risquaient en effet d'être différentes. Et pourtant, Astoria n'avait toujours pas envie de fréquenter qui que ce soit.

Elle sentit ses mains la picoter légèrement. Ne pouvait-on pas la laisser tranquille ?!

Elle ouvrit et referma ses doigts à plusieurs reprises, afin de faire circuler le sang, en vain.

\- Ça va, Rosie ? entendit-elle comme si ses oreilles étaient pleines de coton.

\- Oui… oui... , bredouilla-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir, tu n'as pas l'air bien…

\- Je suis désolée… C'est toi qui viens de vivre une épreuve et c'est moi qui… qui...

\- Ce n'est rien, la coupa Daphné en la traînant jusqu'à son lit.

Astoria s'y installa maladroitement et plaça sa tête entre ses genoux afin de faire passer son vertige.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit son esprit s'éclaircir et la sensation désagréable dans ses mains s'estomper. Elle se redressa légèrement et regarda sa sœur, gênée.

\- Désolée, Daph'...

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, oui, c'est passé, ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense que c'est juste un trop plein d'émotions.

\- Tu as toujours été trop sensible ! la taquina sa sœur, visiblement soulagée.

Astoria se contenta de lui tirer la langue en retour, ce qui les fit éclater de rire.

Vivre ici sans Daphné allait clairement être moins amusant…

* * *

\- Maman, cesse de faire la tête ! déclara Ron, légèrement taquin. C'est Audrey, la mariée, il est normal que ses parents aient voulu organiser la cérémonie chez eux !

\- Et ? se défendit Molly, bougonne. C'est bien nous qui avons organisé le mariage de Bill, non ?

\- Uniquement parce que nous étions en guerre, Maman ! intervint Ginny. Tu sais très bien que Fleur aurait préféré l'organiser chez elle, en France. Et de toute façon, la question ne se pose pas, Audrey veut se marier chez elle, c'est comme ça. Et ce n'est pas à la veille du mariage que nous pourrons y changer quoi que ce soit !

\- J'ai quand même le droit de trouver ça dommage, non ?! D'ailleurs, Ginny-Chérie, quand est-ce que je vais avoir l'occasion d'organiser le vôtre, à Harry et toi ?

Ledit Harry, assit en leur compagnie autour de la table de la cuisine du Terrier, recracha aussitôt la gorgée de thé qu'il venait de boire et fut secoué d'une quinte de toux.

Ron lui tapota le dos, voulant se montrer secourable, et surprit le regard noir que sa sœur lança à son meilleur ami. La question du mariage était-elle tabou, entre eux ?

\- On vient tout juste d'emménager ensemble, Maman, ne nous presse pas comme ça ! répondit-elle, malgré tout, en reportant son attention sur leur mère.

\- Tout juste, tout juste… Cela doit faire un an, à présent ! Et tu sais qu'à mon époque, je n'aurais jamais pu vivre avec ton père sans que nous soyons mariés…

\- Heureusement, nous ne le sommes plus. Harry vient d'avoir son diplôme et ma saison de Quidditch vient juste de se terminer, laisse-nous un peu le temps de souffler !

\- Mais vous faites un si beau couple… Pourquoi attendre ?!

Ron se trouvait toujours à côté d'Harry, observant son meilleur ami qui préférait, sans doute à raison, ne pas se mêler de cette conversation. Déjà que Ginny allait certainement lui faire payer la réaction qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il avait entendu le mot "mariage".

Oh, il ne doutait pas qu'ils y viendraient, ces deux-là étaient faits pour être ensemble, mais Ron les trouvait encore bien trop jeunes pour franchir ce pas. Après tout, il était plus vieux qu'eux et était toujours célibataire… Certes, ce n'était pas comparable, mais il avait quand même du mal à concevoir qu'on puisse avoir envie de se marier à à peine vingt-et-un ans pour Harry et dix-neuf pour sa sœur.

Alors que Ginny et sa mère étaient toujours en train de se chamailler, Ron invita Harry à aller prendre l'air. Ce dernier sauta sur l'occasion, visiblement ravi d'échapper à la tension ambiante. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin et s'installèrent sur un banc qui se trouvait non loin d'un trou de gnomes.

La soirée était encore douce, bien que le soleil soit déjà en train de se coucher, les privant peu à peu de sa chaleur.

\- Ça ne va pas, avec Gin' ? demanda Ron, pour entamer la conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Elle t'a jeté un de ces regards noirs ! Ma sœur me fait peur, parfois, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour la supporter !

\- Bah, c'est parce que tu ne la vois pas comme je la vois, on en a déjà parlé un paquet de fois ! Mais ça va, t'inquiète. Elle trouve juste que je m'implique trop dans le projet d'Hermione, depuis quelques temps.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais… Je trouve ça génial, son idée de créer un relais pour les nés-Moldus en attendant qu'ils entrent à Poudlard, je n'y peux rien…

\- Et ton boulot d'Auror ?

\- Justement, répondit Harry. Je vois souvent Hermione, après mes heures, pour lui donner un coup de main et Ginny se plaint de ne plus me voir…

\- Rude…

\- Elle s'en fiche que j'aide Hermione, tu comprends ? Elle voudrait juste que j'arrête de me disperser.

\- Et quoi ? Tu vas arrêter ton job d'Auror alors que tu viens d'obtenir ton diplôme ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien… J'avoue que c'est moins… stimulant que ce que je pensais. Je croyais que je serais plus utile, mais mon supérieur estime que j'en ai assez fait comme ça et refuse de me mettre sur des cas trop difficiles. Il pense que je suis trop inexpérimenté, tu vois le genre…

\- Pff, n'importe quoi, compatit Ron. C'est pas comme si tu avais combattu quelques dizaines de Mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même !

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice puis Ron détourna les yeux pour observer le coucher du soleil.

\- Goyle a débarqué au Boursouflet, aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il finalement, amer.

\- Goyle… Gregory Goyle ? Celui de notre promotion ?!

\- Lui-même !

\- Je le croyais à Azkaban ! commenta Harry.

\- Visiblement, il n'y est plus. Il fait partie d'un programme de réinsertion professionnelle, ou un truc du genre, auquel mon patron participe. Il l'a engagé comme commis.

\- Ah merde !

\- C'est rien de le dire…

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? J'adore mon job, j'y suis depuis près de deux ans, maintenant, je ne vais pas partir à cause de ce crétin ! Il m'a assez pourri la vie comme ça.

\- C'est sûr… Tu en as parlé avec ton chef ?

\- Vaguement… Will dit qu'il me comprend, mais il croit aux deuxièmes chances, donc voilà. Soit j'apprends à faire avec, soit il me remplacera… Et il m'a avoué qu'il comptait me faire officiellement passer rôtisseur, donc j'ai pas vraiment envie de partir.

\- Normal ! C'est cool pour ta promotion !

\- Merci, vieux.

\- Si on m'avait dit que tu finirais par bosser avec Goyle en cuisine, se moqua Harry, se retenant difficilement de rire.

\- Oh la ferme !

Mais Ron ne parvint pas à cacher son amusement. Harry n'avait pas tort, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il s'épanouirait autant dans ce job, lorsqu'il y avait postulé, mais il devait avouer qu'il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à évoluer derrière les fourneaux. De plus, son chef estimait qu'il avait beaucoup de potentiel et on ne lui avait pas souvent dit qu'il était doué en quelque chose, dans sa vie.

\- Au fait, reprit Harry, tu as vu George depuis son retour ?

\- Ouais, on a passé l'après-midi ensemble. Il a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, ça fait vraiment plaisir à voir.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Il sera bien là demain ?

\- Oui, oui, il ne ferait pas faux bond à Percy pour une telle occasion ! Déjà qu'il a loupé la naissance de Victoire…

\- Il n'était pas parti depuis longtemps, lorsqu'elle est née…

\- Je sais, ouais, et il n'allait vraiment pas bien à ce moment-là mais ce n'est plus le cas. Ce voyage avec Lee a l'air de lui avoir fait le plus grand bien.

\- Parfois, partir aide à se recentrer…, commenta Harry.

\- Et parfois pas...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je sais pas… Regarde Hermione... Je la trouve tellement changée depuis qu'elle est revenue d'Australie… Je ne la reconnais plus, par moments.

\- Les choses n'ont été faciles pour personne, on gère comme on peut, souligna Harry. Regarde-moi, je me suis directement lancé dans cette formation d'Auror, persuadé que ma place était liée à la lutte contre la magie noire et au final… Je n'en sais rien. Est-ce que j'aurais eu envie de faire ça, sans toutes ces conneries avec Voldemort ?! Je me demande parfois si je ne fais pas tout ça juste parce que c'est ce qu'on a toujours attendu de moi…

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, ouais… Admets quand même que ça ne ressemble pas à Hermione de… de _glander_ comme ça ! Tu imagines, elle a eu ses ASPIC y a plus de deux ans et elle n'est toujours pas fixée sur son choix de carrière !

\- Son projet avance bien, depuis qu'elle est revenue de Roumanie, nuança Harry. Mais c'est clair qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, elle nous aurait plié ça en trois mois.

Ron ricana à la remarque, avant de se prendre un léger coup de coude de son meilleur ami.

\- En parlant d'Hermione..., reprit ce dernier, légèrement mystérieux.

\- Oui, et ?

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu l'as reluquée, chez elle, la dernière fois ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia Ron, les oreilles rougissant légèrement.

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi chez leur amie, le samedi précédent, avant que Ron ne prenne son service du soir, et ils avaient passé un excellent moment, rien que tous les trois.

Et effectivement, ce jour-là Hermione avait enfilée une robe légère, la journée étant chaude, qui avait révélé une grande partie de ses cuisses lorsqu'elle s'était penchée pour ramasser un jouet de Pattenrond qui trainait sur son tapis. Ron n'avait pas pu empêcher son regard de parcourir ces jambes dont il n'avait pas suffisamment profité.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que vous finiriez ensemble, tous les deux, commenta Harry, en haussant légèrement les épaules.

\- On a essayé, ça n'a pas marché…

\- Le moment n'était pas vraiment idéal pour ça, Ron, tu le sais tout comme moi. Mais trois ans se sont écoulés, depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, les choses seraient sans doute différentes, aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne sais pas… Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit toujours la fille dont je suis tombé amoureux, à l'époque…

\- Je dis juste ça comme ça. Mais ce serait cool, on ferait réellement tous partie de la même famille !

\- Harry ! l'appela Ginny depuis la porte d'entrée. Je voudrais être en forme, pour demain, on rentre se coucher ?

\- J'arrive !

Il salua Ron puis trottina jusqu'à sa petite amie pour la rejoindre. Ils disparurent peu après dans un pop caractéristique, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

Pensées qui se tournèrent directement vers Hermione. L'échec de leur relation était-il lié à la fin de la guerre ou étaient-ils tout simplement amoureusement incompatibles ?

Objectivement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps d'être un couple, Hermione étant retournée à Poudlard pour passer ses ASPIC et lui ayant été trop pris par sa formation d'Auror, dans un premier temps, puis par son travail avec George par après…

Ils ne s'étaient vus que quelques weekends par-ci par-là, pas de quoi établir les bases d'une relation durable. Peut-être que ça vaudrait le coup de réessayer…

Mais Hermione en aurait-elle envie ? Elle avait tellement changé, dernièrement… Comme cette histoire avec le dragonnier. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé, mais Ron avait du mal à croire que sa meilleure amie ait vraiment choisi de perdre sa virginité de cette façon.

Au moins, ce ne serait pas à lui de gérer ça… Sa première fois, avec Lavande, avait été désastreuse… Ils ne l'avaient d'ailleurs jamais refait vu que Ron avait été empoisonné peu après, mais il lui avait quand même fallu retenter l'expérience à plusieurs reprises avant que ça ne devienne vraiment concluant.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui proposer une simple sortie, un de ces quatre, juste pour voir où ça les mènerait… Mais si ça ne marchait de nouveau pas, dans quelle mesure cela impacterait-il leur amitié ? Est-ce que ça valait la prise de risques ?

Ron poussa un soupir agacé. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se prendre autant la tête pour une fille ! Mais en même temps, ça avait toujours été plus compliqué avec Hermione...

Peut-être, justement, parce qu'elle, elle en valait vraiment la peine.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Je sais, je sais, pas de Drago ni d'Hermione, mais parfois, faut faire avancer d'autres choses pour arriver où on veut aller !

Donc le retour de la très charmante **Angela** qui n'a, comme on s'y attendait, pas bien pris la nouvelle de l'homosexualité de sa fille. En général, j'essaie d'aborder ça de manière positive, comme avec la réaction d'Astoria, mais il me semblait plus réaliste de montrer que ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Ca n'a pas été facile d'écrire des propos que je ne valide absolument pas, mais si tout se passe toujours bien, on en perd en crédibilité, non ?

Enfin voilà, même s'il n'y avait pas de Drago, j'espère que la partie Astoria vous a plu.

Quant à **Ron, Hermione** n'était pas avec eux mais elle était quand même bien présente, ah ah. Ron commence à envisager la possibilité de retenter le coup avec elle... Merci **Harry** ;)  
Sinon, ça m'a aussi permis de donner quelques nouvelles de plusieurs personnages et c'est ce que j'aime avec l'exploitation de leurs points de vue !

Bon par contre, Drago et Hermione me manquent rapidement aussi, donc je vous rassure, la **semaine prochaine** , Astoria et Ron vont les croiser ;)

Sur ce, je vais vous laisser.

J'ai hâte de lire vos retours.

A dimanche prochain !

Des bisous :)


	12. 2001 - Astoria Ronald (2)

Hello !

Publication plus tardive que prévue mais y a ffnet qui beugait lorsque j'ai tenté plus tôt dans la journée... Enfin, je dis ça, mais si je ne me remets pas plus sérieusement à l'écriture, je risque de devoir espacer le peu de chapitres d'avance qu'il me reste... Mais bon, on en est pas encore là !

Comment allez-vous, à part ça ?

Une fois encore, **merci pour vos nombreux retours, ils sont vraiment très rassurants et très motivant** s (c'est ce qui me fait culpabiliser de ne pas avoir plus d'avance dans mes chapitres, mdr). Mon ami Keichi dit toujours que si on écrit pour nous, on publie pour les autres et c'est très vrai.

Bon, sur ce, trêve de blabla, il est temps que je vous laisse avec Astoria et Ronald et promis, cette fois on verra aussi Drago et Hermione ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Cecile :** Coucou !  
Eh oui, Angela est une garce intolérante, rien de bien surprenant vu ce que j'avais déjà laissé entrevoir d'elle. Je vois Barney comme étant assez protecteur envers ses filles mais sans oser l'affirmer. Du genre à penser que ce n'est pas à lui de se mêler de l'éducation, même si parfois il aimerait bien... Donc partagé entre son amour pour ses filles et ses "devoirs" de chef de famille. Astoria risque en effet de se retrouver un peu plus sous pression mais elle ne manque pas de ressources ;)  
Le sujet mariage entre Harry et Ginny n'est pas vraiment tabou mais je pense que la réaction d'Harry n'était pas des plus subtiles ni agréables possible. Et oui, je vois Harry tout faire pour pousser Hermione et Ron l'un vers l'autre, dans cette histoire. Rien de "harcelant" mais sans louper une occasion "de", si elle se présente ;)  
Pour la suite, je ne dirai pas si tu vises juste ou pas, évidemment, mais c'est toujours super chouette pour moi de lire vos théories. Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas !

 **Alexandra :** Le Romione n'est pourtant pas un scoop, je l'ai annoncé depuis le tout début de cette histoire, ah ah. Pour avoir Rose et Scorpius pour la suite, je vais d'office passer par la case Romione et Drastoria... Mais je te rassure, ce sera juste une "passade" dans l'histoire qui reste bel et bien une Dramione ;)  
Le point de vue d'Hermione reviendra dès la semaine prochaine. C'est le "jeu" de cette histoire, l'alternance avec les PDV Astoria et Ron. Certes, nos chouchous nous manquent mais il faut en passer par là pour faire avancer l'histoire comme il faut :)  
Pour Harry,va savoir. Ginny a un sale caractère, c'est pas nouveau XD  
Et Angela est clairement désespérante mais bon, il en faut aussi des comme ça ;)  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira malgré des passages moins plaisants à nos petits coeurs ;)

 **DeboPetra :** Promis, la suite ne devrait plus trop tarder (je sens la motivation revenir quelque peu). Bisouilles à toi !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2001 - Astoria/Ronald**_

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Astoria d'une voix douce.

Drago était assis sur le sol, les genoux repliés contre lui, juste devant le canapé de l'appartement de la Roseraie sur lequel la jeune femme s'était installée. Il avait laissé retomber sa tête en arrière, non loin d'elle, et elle s'amusait à passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux d'un geste distrait.

\- A rien de spécial, répondit-il, les yeux fermés. Au fait que j'aime bien quand tu joues avec mes cheveux, ça m'apaise.

\- Et en quoi as-tu besoin d'être apaisé ?

\- Je n'ai plus que quelques heures pour présenter à ma mère un projet de carrière avant qu'elle ne me refile la gestion des affaires familiales… Et je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

\- Le problème, Drago, c'est que tu n'as envie de rien…

\- C'est faux ! protesta-t-il en se redressant pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Vraiment ? insista-t-elle, pas intimidée le moins du monde. On se connait depuis quand ? Un an et demi, non ? Et tu peux me dire ce que tu fais de tes journées depuis ?

\- …

\- Exactement. Tu ne fais rien. Tu n'as même pas passé tes ASPIC, Drago !

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais j'ai été pas mal convoqué par le Ministère, après la guerre, je vois mal quand j'aurais eu le temps de les passer…

\- Hermione Granger…

\- Ah non ! la coupa-t-il, sèchement. Ne me parle pas d'elle, ok ? Ce n'est pas parce que Miss Parfaite est retournée les passer à Poudlard qu'elle est un modèle à suivre !

\- Très bien, répliqua Astoria sur le même ton. Et en candidat libre ? C'est quoi ton excuse pour ça ? Et même sans ça, tu aurais pu te trouver une occupation ! Ce n'est pas parce que ta famille est à l'abri du besoin que tu dois rester à ne rien faire. Tu vas finir par devenir fou, à tourner en rond comme ça…

Drago ne répondit rien mais s'éloigna d'elle pour se rasseoir un peu plus loin, clairement boudeur. Ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer quand il faisait son enfant gâté ! Mais sa mère avait raison, il ne pouvait pas rester oisif et il était plus que temps qu'il le réalise sinon, il n'arriverait plus à se sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il était en train de sombrer.

\- Drago…

\- Quoi ?! dit-il, le regard sombre.

\- Tu sais que je souhaite juste que tu puisses t'épanouir ? Tu es loin d'être un incapable, il faut juste que tu trouves un truc qui te passionne…

\- Et pourquoi je ne travaillerais pas avec vous ?

\- Ici ? A la Roseraie ? Mais que pourrais-tu bien y faire ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien, à toi de me le dire, _Boss_ , répondit-il, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- N'importe quoi ! Tu n'aimes même pas les roses, Drago !

\- Bien sûr que je les aime…

Astoria le dévisagea, un sourcil relevé, pas crédule une seule seconde. Elle ne le lui faisait peut-être pas remarquer chaque fois qu'elle le surprenait, mais elle le voyait bien lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle lui parlait de l'état de ses demoiselles.

\- Quand bien même, insista-t-il. Je pourrais donner un coup de main à Daphné pour la vente ou à Millicent pour la compta…

\- Si les affaires t'intéressent, pourquoi ne pas t'occuper de celles de ta famille ?

\- Et travailler avec mon père à sa sortie d'Azkaban ? Tu veux rire ou quoi ?!

\- Alors trouve-toi ton propre domaine de prédilection ! Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

\- Euh…

\- Tu es incapable de me donner le nom d'une chose que tu aimes ?! Mais enfin, c'est absurde !

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir, ok ?

Astoria leva les mains devant elle en signe de reddition et le laissa un peu tranquille. Son regard se perdit sur son environnement. C'était étonnant comme la présence de Daphné s'était imposée en quelques jours.

Cela ne faisait qu'une petite semaine qu'elle avait quitté le manoir du Bristol pour s'établir ici et on aurait dit qu'elle y vivait depuis des mois. Quelques vêtements traînaient sur une chaise de la salle à manger, une photo de Millicent et elle était posée sur le guéridon situé à droite du canapé, plusieurs bouquets de roses étaient disposés, ça et là, sur les différents meubles en pin de la pièce… Sans parler du lit défait qu'on apercevait à travers la porte de la chambre laissée entrouverte.

Daphné semblait étonnamment épanouie, depuis qu'elle était partie, comme si la réaction qu'avait eue leur mère la laissait totalement indifférente. Ce qui au final, était peut-être le cas, son aînée ayant toujours été beaucoup plus insensible au jugement d'Angela Greengrass qu'elle l'était.

De son côté, Astoria faisait face à la colère froide de sa mère. Celle-ci ne lui adressait plus la parole ni le moindre regard, comme si elle était devenue invisible. Cette attitude la blessait et la soulageait à la fois. Être niée ainsi par celle qui lui avait donné la vie était certes douloureux mais au moins, elle lui fichait la paix. Après tout, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que Daphné leur avait parlé de sa relation avec Millicent, il fallait juste lui laisser le temps de se calmer.

\- Arrête de te ronger les ongles, l'interpella Drago.

\- Oh ça va, hein ! se défendit-elle en se frottant les mains d'un geste nerveux. C'est plus fort que moi, tu le sais !

\- Ça reste une mauvaise habitude…

\- Tu as déjà fini de cogiter ? le relança-t-elle, pour éviter de se disputer avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ce n'est clairement pas en cinq minutes que je vais trouver un sens à ma vie…

Astoria le regarda se relever et se diriger vers un meuble bas disposé dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- J'ai besoin de boire un verre…

\- Tu n'as pas _besoin_ de boire, tu en as envie, nuance ! Et la tequila n'est pas la réponse à ton problème !

Drago pila net au milieu de la pièce et se tourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu… tu peux répéter ?!

\- Eh bien quoi ? C'est vrai, non ?! Te saouler ne…

\- Mais non ! la coupa Drago. Pas ça ! Tu… Tu es fabuleuse !

Il revint aussitôt sur ses pas pour la rejoindre et la souleva du canapé pour la prendre dans ses bras. Astoria était totalement perdue et elle le fut d'autant plus lorsque Drago plaqua brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ?! s'écria-t-elle en le repoussant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, à la fin ?!

\- Désolé pour ça ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais tu es vraiment fabuleuse, Astoria ! Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu étais fabuleuse ?

\- Trois fois, à l'instant, oui. Mais Drago, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne m'intéresses pas du tout de manière… romantique…

\- Je sais, t'inquiète ! C'était un baiser purement amical ! Si je t'avais embrassée comme j'embrasse les autres, tu aurais clairement senti la différence. Mais là n'est pas la question…

Astoria le dévisagea en soupirant. Un vrai gamin, lorsqu'il s'y mettait. C'était effarant. Mais bon, s'il n'y avait pas d'arrière-pensée derrière son baiser, elle n'y voyait aucun souci. Le lien qu'elle avait avec lui était particulier, ils le savaient tous les deux sans avoir besoin d'en parler. C'était Daphné qui la faisait douter, parfois, quand elle lui assurait qu'un homme et une femme hétérosexuels ne pouvaient pas être simplement amis. Et justement, elle l'avait encore embêtée le matin-même, à son arrivée à la Roseraie, avec ça.

Astoria devait vraiment arriver à se faire confiance et à ne pas se laisser influencer par les idées de romance de sa sœur.

\- Tu t'en fiches, de ce que je te dis ?! l'interpella Drago.

\- Pardon, j'ai été distraite… C'était mon premier baiser, mine de rien, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Oh, ça va, désolé de m'être laissé emporter, mais tu sais que nous sommes au-dessus de tout ça, non ?

\- Je sais, oui, mais j'ai quand même le droit de t'embêter, non ? Alors, tu disais quoi ?

\- El Otro Reposad, répondit-il en souriant de manière énigmatique.

\- El Otro quoi ?

\- Reposad ! C'est cette fameuse tequila, dont je t'ai déjà parlé, qui est quasiment introuvable en Europe. J'en ai discuté avec Hannah Abbot, la nouvelle proprio du Chaudron Baveur, le jour où… enfin, l'autre jour. Elle sert un truc limite imbuvable et elle m'expliquait qu'elle rencontrait beaucoup de difficultés avec ses fournisseurs. Je pense qu'il y a un marché à exploiter.

\- Tu veux ouvrir un bar ?!

\- Mais non ! Juste fournir un alcool de qualité à ceux qui existent déjà. Mes parents devraient aimer l'idée, en plus, vu que je resterais dans les affaires.

\- Pourquoi pas, en effet…, commenta-t-elle avec scepticisme.

\- Merci pour ton enthousiasme, la railla-t-il.

\- Excuse-moi mais pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune idée il y a quelques minutes, tu as quand même l'air de vouloir partir sur un gros truc…

\- Je sais, oui, mais je suis sûr de pouvoir y arriver ! El Otro Reposad a son siège au Mexique. J'avais également goûté une très bonne vodka en Pologne… Je sens qu'il y a un filon à exploiter. Et comme, mine de rien, j'ai adoré voyager, ça fera de deux incantations un sort !

\- Très bien, mais il va falloir structurer tout ça avant d'aller trouver ta mère, car en l'état actuel de ta réflexion, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle approuve ton projet.

\- Tu as raison… Daphné et Millicent sont dans leur bureau, non ? Elles devraient pouvoir me donner des conseils sur comment présenter les choses avec sérieux.

\- Elles sont en bas, oui… Mais frappe avant d'entrer, j'ai déjà eu quelques surprises...

\- Hum… Deux femmes ensemble, toujours partant !

\- Drago ! Tu es immonde ! protesta son amie.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucun humour, Rosie…

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'humour, c'est juste totalement déplacé ! Et je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas t'y mettre non plus…

\- C'est trop tard pour ça, ma jolie, répliqua-t-il avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Et celui-là, c'était en quel honneur ?

\- Pour te remercier d'être toujours là pour moi, bien sûr !

Drago avait beau être plus âgé qu'elle et être passé par des épreuves beaucoup plus rudes, il se montrait régulièrement tellement plus insouciant. Parfois, elle lui enviait sa légèreté et en même temps, elle savait que ça cachait tellement plus… Lorsqu'elle le voyait, enjoué comme il l'était à l'instant présent, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment il serait s'il avait pu vivre son adolescence normalement… Il se mettait une pression terrible dès qu'il s'agissait de plaire à ses parents, même s'il essayait de plus en plus de se détacher de l'influence de son père, mais il avait quand même du mal, par moments, à assumer la personne qu'il souhaitait vraiment être.

\- Au fait…, l'interpella Astoria alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu me raconteras, un jour, ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a deux semaines, pour que tu te coupes de tout comme tu l'as fait ?

Drago la regarda pendant quelques minutes sans prononcer le moindre mot ni esquisser le moindre geste, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui répondre.

\- Je… J'ai encore besoin de temps, bafouilla-t-il finalement. Mais promis, si j'ai besoin d'en parler, c'est vers toi que je me tournerai.

Astoria sentit que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister et le laissa rejoindre Daphné sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Puis son regard se porta sur l'horloge murale et elle sortit à son tour de l'appartement pour se rendre dans son atelier.

Il était déjà dix-sept heures. En temps normal, elle ne devrait plus trop tarder à rentrer chez ses parents, mais depuis que Daphné en était partie, c'était la dernière de ses envies. En même temps, le travail à la Roseraie ne manquait pas. Si l'isolation de son pied de Pilgrims avait permis de limiter la propagation des champignons à l'origine de la décoloration, toute une rangée de Meilland présentait à présent des traces de mildiou. Du moins, c'était ce que soupçonnait la jeune femme et vu l'heure, le traitement qu'elle avait préparé en début de matinée devait être prêt.

Elle chassa donc toute pensée parasite de son esprit pour se concentrer sur la santé de ses fleurs.

* * *

\- Weasley ! N'oublie pas ta volaille, elle va être sèche, sinon.

\- Tout de suite, Chef ! répondit Ron avant d'ouvrir la porte du four pour en sortir un poulet doré à souhait.

Poulet qui finit sur le sol quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'il fut bousculé par Goyle.

\- Désolé, grommela ce dernier, visiblement gêné.

\- Bordel ! Mais tu ne peux pas faire gaffe, espèce d'empoté ?! jura Ron, énervé de voir toute cette viande perdue.

\- Je… J'ai pas fait exprès, je t'avais pas vu, t'étais baissé…

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses, Goyle ! On est dans une cuisine, il faut faire attention à son environnement !

Son ancien camarade de Poudlard se contenta de détourner les yeux en silence, tout en esquivant un couteau qui voletait non loin.

Ron souffla, prêt à passer ses nerfs sur lui, lorsque son chef l'interpella d'un claquement de doigts.

\- Suis-moi, Weasley, faut que j'te cause !

Le dit Weasley jeta un regard noir à l'ancien Serpentard avant de suivre son patron dans son bureau. Ce dernier l'invita à s'asseoir sur une chaise en plastique légèrement bancale avant de s'installer à son tour sur son fauteuil.

\- Faut que t'arrête d'être sur le dos de Goyle comme ça, Gamin…

\- Mais…, protesta Ron avant d'être interrompu.

\- Non, laisse-moi finir. J'sais que vous avez un passif difficile, tous les deux, mais il a payé sa dette et il essaie de faire les choses bien, maintenant. Il a été jugé, c'est pas à toi de refaire son procès.

\- Et le poulet ?! Il est fichu à présent, on risque de ne pas en avoir suffisamment pour le service de ce midi.

\- Les gens mangeront autre chose, t'inquiète. Et ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des gaffes. T'as oublié tes débuts ou quoi ?

Ron rougit légèrement au souvenir de ses premières semaines de travail en cuisine. Il avait confondu le sel et le sucre, entre autres, gâchant ainsi une bonne douzaine de tartelettes au caramel.

\- Va falloir que t'arrive à laisser le passé derrière toi, tu peux pas laisser une vieille rancune d'ados empiéter sur ton job. J'vous demande pas de devenir potes, juste d'apprendre à bosser ensemble.

\- Ouais, enfin c'est quand même plus qu'une histoire de rancune d'adolescents, si je peux me permettre, Chef. Il a quand même été Mangemort et c'est à cause de gens comme lui que mon frère a été tué… Sans parler de tous les autres coups bas qu'il nous a…

\- J'suppose que tu ignores que Tu-Sais-Qui a tué sa mère, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron dévisagea son patron en silence, la bouche légèrement entrouverte par la surprise.

\- Il me semblait bien. Tu crois vraiment que j'prendrais une sale engeance de Mangemort à mon service, Gamin ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Mais rien du tout. Lorsque Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu, il a puni ceux qui lui avaient fait faux bond la première fois. Il s'est vengé des Goyle en s'en prenant à la mère de Greg. Plusieurs épouses, sœurs, filles, ont été tuées en signe de représailles. Forcément, personne ne l'a vraiment ébruité, les familles concernées ont préféré faire passer ça pour des accidents ou des morts naturelles. C'est plus facile de s'imaginer qu'ils étaient tous mauvais, dans l'autre camp. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'suis pas sûr que Greg ait vraiment eu le choix dans toute cette affaire…

\- Je… Il a quand même tenté de livrer Harry à Voldemort, lors de la Bataille de Poudlard ! tenta d'argumenter Ron.

\- Ouais, et j'parie que c'est pour ça qu'il vient de passer trois ans à Azkaban. Justice a été rendue, j'te l'ai déjà dit.

Ron ne savait plus du tout quoi en penser. Jamais il n'avait tenté de comprendre ce qui avait pu pousser ses anciens camarades de Poudlard à rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et pourtant…

\- Mais… euh, excusez-moi, Chef, mais comment savez-vous tout ça ?

\- Mon père était l'un d'eux, durant la Première Guerre. J'connais bien leurs méthodes.

Celle-là, Ron ne l'avait pas vue venir non plus. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ainsi que tout ce que ça impliquait.

\- C'est bon, tu peux retourner bosser, déclara ensuite Will en se relevant. Mais lâche-lui un peu la grappe, ok ?

\- Très bien, accepta Ron en grimaçant légèrement. Et euh… Chef ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Merci de m'avoir fait confiance en me révélant tout ça… J'avoue que je n'y avais jamais pensé.

\- J'sais, ouais. T'es un bon gamin, Weasley, mais tu manques parfois un peu de recul. Allez, dégage !

Ron lui renvoya un sourire légèrement crispé avant de retourner à ses cuissons.

.

Ron réapparut dans la cave de l'immeuble où vivait Hermione et inspira longuement pour se donner du courage.

Sa discussion avec Harry au sujet de leur relation remontait à deux bonnes semaines, à présent, et il s'était enfin décidé à lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait. Étrangement, sa discussion de la veille avec Will Zaurin, son chef, n'était pas étrangère à sa décision.

Il avait pas mal réfléchi, durant une bonne partie de la nuit, à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Tout le monde avait été impacté par la guerre, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et ils essayaient tous d'aller de l'avant.

Si quelqu'un comme Goyle avait le courage de tenter de recommencer à zéro et d'essayer d'évoluer de ses erreurs passées, pourquoi pas lui ?

Enfin, il n'était pas vraiment responsable de sa rupture d'avec Hermione, ça avait plutôt été décidé d'un commun accord, mais il estimait qu'il était également temps, pour lui, d'avancer dans cet aspect de sa vie. Harry avait raison, les histoires sans lendemain étaient amusantes, mais il avait toujours souhaité vivre quelque chose de plus profond que ça.

Il monta doucement les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait l'appartement d'Hermione et frappa à la porte d'un geste nerveux.

La jeune femme vint lui ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Ron ?! l'accueillit-elle, surprise. On devait se voir ?

\- Non… Mais j'en avais envie. Tu me fais entrer ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle se décalant pour le laisser passer.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. Elle portait la même petite robe légère que la dernière fois, celle qui mettait particulièrement ses jambes en valeur.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour réaliser à quel point elle pouvait être jolie et aujourd'hui, il se demandait comment ça avait pu lui échapper aussi longtemps.

Certes, elle n'avait pas la beauté ensorcelante de Fleur ou athlétique de Cho, mais elle dégageait un charme naturel qui avait tendance à lui retourner les sens. Surtout depuis qu'Harry lui avait mis l'idée en tête qu'il pourrait à nouveau se passer quelque chose entre eux.

Ron suivit Hermione jusqu'à son salon et s'installa, comme à son habitude, dans le pouf qu'il affectionnait tant pendant qu'elle prenait place dans son fauteuil de prédilection.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose de spécial ou tu passais juste comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Ron sentit ses oreilles devenir légèrement rouges et se maudit pour cette réaction qui trahissait systématiquement sa nervosité.

\- Hum… Tu aurais un truc à boire, avant, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Bien sûr ! répondit-elle en se levant pour aller jusqu'à son bar. Tu veux quoi ?

\- Tequila ?

\- Oh, carrément ! Tu n'as pas à m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, j'espère ?

\- Non, non… Enfin, je n'espère pas, t'inquiète. Mais… bref, tequila ?

Il s'en voulut d'être aussi nerveux face à elle. Il n'allait tout de même pas la demander en mariage ! Juste l'inviter à sortir, rien de plus… Mais Hermione avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui.

Elle leur servit un verre qu'elle déposa sur la table basse avant de se rasseoir. Ron vida le sien d'une traite.

\- Bon, je vais éviter de tourner autour du chaudron, déclara-t-il, la voix légèrement enrouée. Je… Je me demandais si tu accepterais de sortir avec moi, un de ces soirs…

Ça y était. La proposition était lâchée, plus de retour en arrière possible.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Quel genre de sortie ?

\- Ce… ce n'est pas un secret, Hermione, je tiens à toi depuis pas mal de temps, à présent et, je sais pas, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'on n'a pas vraiment vécu ce qu'on devait vivre tous les deux…

\- Oh…

\- Ouais, je sais, je débarque comme ça, deux ans après notre séparation, mais voilà. Tu me plais depuis des années et j'ai bien essayé de rencontrer d'autres personnes mais rien à faire, mes pensées reviennent toujours vers toi, vers nous. Je sais que ça n'a pas été génial, à l'époque, mais tu étais à Poudlard et moi perdu entre la mort de Fred et cette formation d'Auror qui ne me convenait pas et…

\- Je comprends, Ron, le coupa-t-elle. J'ai beaucoup repensé à nous aussi et aux raisons pour lesquelles ça n'a pas marché, mais… Je ne sais pas, je dois t'avouer que je n'ai jamais pensé à un nouveau "nous deux"…

\- Oh…, répondit-il, à son tour.

Il sentit la déception le gagner peu à peu. C'était évident qu'elle refuserait. Que s'était-il imaginé ? Elle était trop bien pour lui, de toute façon. Brillante, déterminée, empathique, courageuse, loyale et tellement jolie alors que lui était juste… lui. Le sixième-né d'une fratrie où ils avaient tous su se démarquer par des aptitudes spécifiques. Conjureur de sorts, dragonnier, employé ministériel qui gravissait les échelons à toute vitesse, commerçants et créateurs de génie ou joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle. Lui était juste Ron, employé de cuisine un peu gauche et manquant de recul sur le monde qui l'entourait. Elle n'avait aucune raison de le regretter !

\- Ne semble pas si déçu, reprit-elle en souriant. Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une idée stupide ou quoi que ce soit du genre… C'est juste qu'apparemment, tu as bien pris le temps d'y réfléchir mais pas moi. Tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis, Ron, et nous retrouver après notre séparation n'a pas été si facile… Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs ni prendre le risque de ruiner notre amitié, tu comprends ?

\- Tu n'es donc pas totalement contre l'idée ?

\- Je tiens à toi depuis longtemps, moi aussi, Ron, tu le sais, et comme toi, je suis persuadée que le moment durant lequel nous avons tenté d'être ensemble était loin d'être idéal. Mais je pensais que tu avais définitivement tourné la page, avec tes… tes conquêtes, tout ça, et donc, je ne me suis jamais demandé s'il pouvait de nouveau se passer quelque chose entre nous. J'aimerais juste y réfléchir, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il, soulagé.

Après tout, c'était typique d'Hermione. Elle ne prenait jamais de décision sans avoir analysé la situation auparavant. Au moins, elle n'avait pas trouvé l'idée absurde et ne s'était pas moquée de lui. Avec un peu de patience, peut-être arriverait-il à la convaincre qu'ils valaient la prise de risque.

Et de toute façon, il préférait avoir des remords que des regrets. Une femme comme elle ne resterait pas célibataire indéfiniment et il préférait tenter le coup avant qu'un autre ne réalise à quel point elle était spéciale.

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà de quoi **clôturer cette année 2001**.

Comme certain-e-s l'avaient deviné, **Drago** va donc tenter le commerce de LA fameuse tequila. J'aime bien l'idée de garder cet élément en fil conducteur, mine de rien (notez que le nom " **El Otro Reposad** " signifie "L'Autre Repos". Encore un clin d'œil au titre et, d'un sens plus grivois, c'est aussi synonyme d'orgasme (= petite mort en vf).

Et un **bisou Drastoria** pour la peine, ah ah. Bon, rien de bien romantique, comme vous avez pu le voir, mais ils sont quand même bien complices, ces deux-là, non ? Je me dis que sans Hermione dans le coin, j'aurais presque envie de les laisser tranquilles et heureux. _Presque_ XD

Pour celleux qui se demandaient si on reverrait **Goyl** e, voilà la réponse à votre question. Je n'avais pas envie d'en faire le simplet idiot et méchant des livres. Un peu de profondeur et de nuances aux enfants de Mangemorts ne fait pas de mal, non ? Tout comme recadrer un peu **Ron** ne fait de mal à personne XD

Et Ron s'est lancé auprès d' **Hermione**. Voilà, les dés sont jetés ! Je sais, je sais, c'est pas la meilleure nouvelle du jour mais gardez à l'esprit que ça ne durera pas indéfiniment vu que je reste déterminée à exploiter le lien qui s'est noué entre Drago et Hermione.

Enfin voilà. **Rendez-vous prochainement pour un nouveau chapitre "Dramione" en 2002. J'espère vraiment parvenir à écrire cette semaine, c'est ma dernière limite avant de décider de passer à une publication bimensuelle... (Lexx, si tu lis ça, pas besoin de me menacer XD)**

Plein de bisous à vous,

Lyra


	13. 2002 - Drago Hermione (1)

Hello !

J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! Enfin je crois... Celleux qui me suivent sur **Facebook** sont déjà au courant, notez bien... Enfin bref, j'ai écrit durant cette semaine et **4 nouveaux chapitres** sont en cours de bêtatage. Donc, on continue avec la publication hebdo !

Il ne m'en reste plus que **8** à écrire pour finir cette **première partie** , ça me fait un peu drôle... Et alors que je m'apprête à écrire 2004, il est temps que je vous présente 2002.

Et comme d'habitude, un grand merci pour vos retours ! Je suis ravie de lire que les chapitres Astonald vous plaise également (même si vous préférez les Dramione ;) ).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Guest :** Merci pour ton message d'encouragement, ça m'a aidée à me remettre derrière mon écran et hop, 4 de plus :) Comme quoi, tenter de soudoyer une autrice, ça marche, mdr

 **Delph :** C'est tout à fait ça, doucement mais sûrement. J'espère, au final, qu'on sera en plein dedans sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. Ca voudrait dire que j'ai réussi à faire évoluer ça comme il faut :) Et merci de ne pas me mettre la pression pour écrire ! J'aime les messages d'encouragement mais lire que vous êtes prêts à m'attendre s'il le faut me fait aussi super plaisir (et me motive au final).

 **MaiePier1 :** Ah ah pardon pour le poisson. C'est vrai que je l'ai pas officiellement démenti, en plus, mdr. Ravie que l'ajout de Goyle à tout ça te fasse plaisir. J'aime bien "varier les plaisirs" et changer les personnages secondaires d'une histoire à l'autre m'évite d'être trop prévisible, donc voilà.  
Je suis contente également que tu soulignes l'utilisation de mes petites expressions. Elles ne sont pas toujours faciles à trouver mais je suis vraiment contente (je me répète, oui), de lire que vous les remarquez. Le chapitre n'était pas spécialement plus court, ils font tous 4000 mots (ou un peu plus, mais pas trop). 2000 pour l'un et 2000 pour l'autre. Il est peut-être passé plus vite... Et si tu as lu mon message juste au-dessus ou si tu l'as vu sur FB, je reste en hebdomadaire pour l'instant, l'écriture a repris :)  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas !

 **Cecile :** Ravie que l'idée du job pour Drago te plaise ! Et oui, ils sont très complices, ces deux-là. Je ne répondrai bien sûr pas à tes questions ni à tes théories sur la suite mais je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir à les lire (et à les confronter à ce qui va vraiment se passer ;) )  
Ravie aussi que tu aies aimé le passage avec Ron. Je sais qu'il est rarement populaire auprès des Dramionistes, donc c'est cool ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, tes encouragements et ta confiance ! A tout bientôt pour la suite :)

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2002 - Drago/Hermione**_

\- Dis quelque chose, s'il-te-plaît…, implora Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu as agi comme un porc. Un lâche ET un porc, insista Astoria, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de t'en parler…

\- Pour que tu gardes ça pour toi pendant tout ce temps, j'aurais dû me douter que ce n'était pas très reluisant ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête, par Merlin ?! Tu penses à ce qu'elle a dû ressentir quand elle a réalisé que tu étais parti juste après l'avoir… l'avoir sautée !

\- Ça ne te va pas de parler comme ça…

\- Garde tes leçons de politesse pour toi, Malefoy ! s'écria son amie en le menaçant du doigt. Non mais franchement ?! Et après, Daphné et toi allez encore de tenter de me convaincre que les relations intimes sont vraiment épanouissantes ?! Si c'est pour tomber sur un salaud comme toi, non merci !

Drago soupira, résigné. Surtout qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. Il avait vraiment mal agi avec Granger, mais il était trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit. Il avait bien essayé de garder ça pour lui, sachant qu'Astoria lui tomberait dessus quand elle connaîtrait la vérité, mais ça le rongeait depuis trop longtemps.

Dire qu'il avait couché avec elle, à la base, pour tenter d'oublier ce qu'il avait ressenti à Clairvent... Quel naïf il faisait ! Mais il n'en démordait pas : rien de plus ne pourrait se passer entre eux. De toute façon, c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était passer à autre chose et pouvoir être enfin libre de toute contrainte. Qu'on le laisse simplement tranquille.

Mais avec une personne comme Astoria Greengrass dans sa vie, c'était peine perdue.

\- Ecoute, Rosie, je ne te l'ai pas raconté pour que tu m'enguirlandes, ok ? C'est juste que j'en avais marre de toujours éviter le sujet avec toi, rien de plus.

\- Tu es un idiot, Drago Malefoy. Il se passe clairement un truc entre vous, c'est évident. Cette animosité, pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard, puis Clairvent et maintenant ça ? Si ça se trouve, c'est la femme de ta vie et tu vas passer à côté d'une histoire fabuleuse par orgueil !

\- Tu te montes encore la tête, tu le sais ? C'est fou comme tu aimes te mêler de ma vie personnelle alors que tu refuses de parler de la tienne…

\- C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à en dire. C'est quand même dingue que vous ne puissiez pas comprendre que ça ne m'intéresse tout simplement pas ! Le sexe, l'amour, ça complique tout. Regarde toi, avec Granger. Regarde Daphné ! Ma mère ne veut toujours pas entendre parler d'elle depuis qu'elle lui a dit pour Millie…

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas prendre la défense de ta mère sur ce coup ?!

\- Bien sûr que non, sa réaction est totalement immature, idiote et abjecte. Daphné n'a rien fait de mal. Mais objectivement, c'est quand même lié aux sentiments - tout à fait normaux, je le répète - qu'elle ressent pour Millicent. J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut à mon bonheur : mes fleurs, ma sœur et toi. Pourquoi voudrais-je plus ? Tu me trouves si… anormale ?

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans l'atelier de la jeune femme et Drago la vit triturer nerveusement la feuille d'une rose bleutée entre ses mains, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Même lorsqu'elles étaient coupées, Astoria manipulait toujours ses fleurs avec beaucoup de précautions. Il en déduisit que la question devait lui importer nettement plus que ce qu'elle laissait paraître.

Il s'éloigna de la table sur laquelle il s'était appuyé pour s'approcher d'elle et releva son visage baissé en poussant délicatement son menton de son index. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux couleur de nuit de son amie et lui sourit avec beaucoup de tendresse.

\- Tu n'as rien d'anormal, Astoria, n'en doute jamais. Je ne te comprends peut-être pas toujours, mais ça ne te rend pas étrange pour autant. Tu es même la personne la plus saine, intègre et entière de mon entourage.

Il l'embrassa ensuite tendrement sur le front alors qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur les traits de la jeune femme.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Abbot pour parler commerce. Tu viens toujours dîner demain soir ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Tu peux confirmer ma présence auprès de ta mère. Et n'oublie pas de répondre à la lettre de ton père, tu traînes depuis assez longtemps comme ça !

\- Je ne sais jamais quoi lui écrire, grommela Drago.

\- Il faudra bien que tu décides à renouer un vrai contact avec lui, tu sais qu'il n'a plus qu'un an à faire, à présent.

\- Oui, Maman…

Astoria leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui montrer la sortie d'un geste impérieux.

\- File à présent, tu vas être en retard, sinon, et ce ne serait pas très professionnel de ta part !

Drago lui renvoya un clin d'œil puis sortit sans ajouter le moindre mot.

.

\- Salut Malefoy ! Pile à l'heure, l'accueillit Hannah Abbot une fois qu'il eut pénétré dans le Chaudron Baveur.

\- Toujours, répondit-il en retirant ses gants. On va dans ton bureau ?

\- Tout de suite, j'ai juste un dernier truc à préciser à mon nouveau serveur et c'est bon.

Drago en profita pour retirer son écharpe et sa cape puis suivit la jeune femme dans une petite pièce située derrière le bar.

Il déposa sa mallette en cuir sur une table basse et prit place sur l'un des fauteuils bruns qui l'encadraient.

\- Bon, ça n'a pas été facile mais j'ai réussi à obtenir un échantillon de la tequila dont je te parlais auprès d'un contact en France. Je dois aussi me rendre aux Trois Balais demain et si vous êtes intéressées, je me rendrai au Mexique pour trouver un accord de distribution. La personne que j'ai eue par courrier m'a expliqué à quel point ils tenaient à ce que leur produit ne se retrouve pas en vente n'importe où…

\- Je n'ai pas des moyens illimités, Malefoy, je ne peux pas vendre à perte…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aurai également d'autres boissons plus abordables - et bien meilleures que ce que tu as à proposer actuellement - mais tu dois absolument goûter El Otro Reposad. Ton bar est vraiment un incontournable, tu devrais avoir de quoi satisfaire toute ta clientèle.

D'un coup de baguette, il attira un verre à eux puis le remplit à l'aide d'une bouteille qu'il sortit de sa mallette.

Abbot le regarda, les yeux légèrement plissés, avant de s'emparer du récipient pour y tremper ses lèvres. Drago attendit sa réaction, légèrement nerveux.

Tout son projet reposait sur les accords qu'Hannah et Mme Rosmerta accepteraient de passer avec lui.

\- Ok, je l'avoue, j'ai rarement bu quelque chose d'aussi bon, lui concéda-t-elle.

Drago se sentit immédiatement rassuré. Il savait que personne ne pouvait résister à cette tequila.

\- Génial ! s'exclama-t-il, satisfait. Tu penses qu'on va pouvoir faire affaire, alors ?

\- Si tu arrives à traiter avec le Ministère pour les autorisations, tu es mon homme, Malefoy, confirma-t-elle en lui tendant une main pour sceller leur accord.

Drago s'en saisit aussitôt, soulagé. Il allait pouvoir prouver à sa mère que son projet n'était pas qu'une lubie de sa part et ainsi échapper définitivement à la gestion des affaires familiales.

\- Bon, eh bien si c'est tout pour cette fois, je vais retourner en salle.

\- Pas de souci ! C'est déjà super de ta part de m'avoir accordé cet entretien.

\- Tu avais raison, répondit Hannah en haussant les épaules. La tequila que je sers actuellement est vraiment infecte.

Il ricana à la remarque et lui précisa qu'il lui laissait le reste de l'échantillon afin qu'elle puisse y regoûter si elle le souhaitait, un second se trouvant dans sa sacoche pour la propriétaire des Trois Balais. Il attrapa ensuite ses affaires avant de la suivre hors de la pièce.

Au moment précis où il contournait le comptoir pour pénétrer dans le bar lui-même, il vit la porte côté sorcier s'ouvrir sur Granger. Son cœur s'emballa aussitôt. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle disparaissait dans une salle de bain à moitié nue…

Tout lui revint immédiatement en mémoire. La douceur de sa peau, son odeur de jasmin, le goût de ses baisers, les gémissements de plaisir qu'elle avait poussés sous ses caresses, la connexion qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux lorsqu'il était enfin entré en elle et ce sentiment de plénitude d'être exactement là où il devait être...

La panique le gagna à nouveau et il aurait aimé pouvoir transplaner aussitôt, avant qu'elle ne le remarque. Trop tard, à son plus grand désarroi. Leurs yeux se croisèrent brièvement et il vit les traits de la jeune femme se durcir aussitôt. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas une cape d'invisibilité ou la faculté de se métamorphoser en tabouret ?!

Il aurait donné la moitié de la fortune de ses ancêtres pour se trouver n'importe où sauf ici, face à elle.

Peut-être pouvait-il sortir côté Moldu... Mais que ferait-il, une fois là-bas ?!

Puis les paroles d'Astoria se rappelèrent à lui. Il avait agi de manière vraiment détestable avec _elle_. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas nouer de relation quelle qu'elle soit qu'il avait le droit d'agir comme un parfait salaud. Peut-être devrait-il s'excuser d'être parti comme il l'avait fait ?

De toute façon, elle était face à lui, à quelques mètres de distance, il ne pouvait décemment pas faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue… Il inspira donc profondément et avança d'un pas faussement assuré jusqu'à elle.

\- Granger…, la salua-t-il maladroitement une fois à sa hauteur.

Elle se contenta de le regarder avec mépris, sans lui retourner son bonjour. Il sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement à cette vue. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait plus regardé ainsi…

\- Écoute, reprit-il à voix basse pour n'être entendu que d'elle. Pour l'autre fois, je voulais juste te dire que… que j'étais désolé d'être parti comme ça…

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Peut-être que la culpabilité allait arrêter de le ronger. Et qu'Astoria n'aurait plus envie de lui arracher la tête.

\- Pourquoi ? répondit-elle, à sa plus grande surprise. Nous avions fini, non ?

Drago la dévisagea, interdit. Ainsi, elle ne lui en voulait pas ?! Il était persuadé, vu ce qu'ils avaient vécu, que son départ précipité l'avait blessée, mais visiblement, il n'en était rien. S'était-il fourvoyé ? Avait-il été le seul à ressentir le lien qui s'était tissé entre eux, cette fois-là ?!

\- Je voulais être sûr que tu ne te faisais pas des idées, répliqua-t-il sèchement, vexé par son indifférence.

\- Tu avais été très clair dès le départ, Malefoy. Sur ce, excuse-moi, je dois voir Hannah.

La jeune femme le contourna pour se diriger vers la propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur sans lui accorder plus d'attention. Drago prit sur lui pour ne pas la suivre des yeux puis enfila cape, écharpe et gants avant de sortir dans la cour intérieure. Il tapota de sa baguette la brique permettant d'ouvrir l'accès au Chemin de Traverse et s'y engouffra dès son ouverture.

Il marcha d'un pas vif dans la rue commerçante, le cœur en vrac. Dire qu'il se prenait la tête depuis des mois sur ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé… Des années, même, si on ajoutait leur nuit à Clairvent et elle, elle n'en avait juste rien à faire. Il s'était rarement senti aussi idiot de toute sa vie…

Se torturer l'esprit, comme ça, pour une fille, pour _cette_ fille, en plus… c'était vraiment pathétique. IL était pathétique et il était plus que temps qu'il se reprenne en main..

Qu'elle aille se faire voir ! Comme il l'assurait à Astoria depuis longtemps, il n'avait absolument pas besoin d'elle dans sa vie. Tout ce qu'il pensait ressentir, c'était juste parce qu'elle avait ce goût d'interdit, rien de plus, et à présent qu'il en avait pleinement profité, c'était inutile de s'y attarder plus longuement.

* * *

Hermione avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient la lâcher d'une minute à l'autre. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, de nombreux mois auparavant , et tous les souvenirs de ce jour-là lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire. La fermeté de son corps, son odeur d'oxyde de rose, ses baisers au goût de tequila, ses râles de plaisir, le désir qu'elle avait pu lire dans ses yeux… et cette intimité qu'elle n'avait ressentie avec personne d'autre que lui.

Merlin, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il parte de cette façon ?! Mais hors de question qu'elle lui montre à quel point sa fuite l'avait blessée. Par conséquent, lorsqu'il lui avait bredouillé des excuses, quelques instants plus tôt, elle avait préféré afficher une indifférence qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

Mais à présent que la porte du bar venait de se refermer sur lui, elle sentait toute la tension accumulée lors de leur bref échange se relâcher d'un coup. Il fallait qu'elle s'asseye avant de se retrouver sur le sol du Chaudron Baveur…

\- Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Hannah, qui venait de la rejoindre. Tu es toute pâle…

\- Je… J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, répondit-elle, le regard toujours fixé sur la sortie du bar.

\- Suis-moi, l'invita son ancienne camarade de Poudlard en lui tendant une main amicale.

Hermione s'en saisit et la suivit jusqu'à un petit local situé derrière le comptoir, où se trouvaient un bureau, devant lequel trônaient deux chaises, quelques étagères remplies de bouteilles ou de documents divers, ainsi qu'un petit coin salon composé de deux fauteuils bruns et d'une table basse en verre.

La jeune femme prit place dans l'un des fauteuils et plaça aussitôt sa tête entre ses genoux afin de recouvrer son calme. Elle entendait Hannah farfouiller dans ses étagères, mais la raison lui importait peu.

\- Tiens, bois ça, lui suggéra Hannah quelques instants plus tard. Ça te fera du bien.

Hermione releva la tête et son regard se posa sur le verre qu'elle lui tendait, rempli d'un liquide translucide. Elle s'en saisit d'une main tremblante avant de le porter à ses lèvres mais dès qu'elle en sentit l'odeur, elle fut prise d'un haut le cœur.

C'était _sa_ tequila. Celle qu'ils avaient bue à Clairvent, avant qu'elle ne rentre en Angleterre.

\- Oh ! Je suis désolée, s'excusa Hannah face à sa réaction. Je pensais que tu aimais la tequila…

\- C'est le cas, c'est juste celle-là qui… qui…

La jeune femme se frotta le visage d'un geste nerveux avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, agacée. Pourquoi l'atteignait-il autant ?! Il n'y avait pourtant rien eu d'autre que du sexe, entre eux. Rien de bien différent de ce qu'elle avait pu vivre avec Charlie… Alors pourquoi parvenait-elle à rester sereine face au second alors que la simple vue du premier lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens ?!

\- Si tu souhaites une oreille attentive, tu peux me parler, tu sais ?

\- Pardon ? s'excusa Hermione en regardant Hannah. Je suis désolée, j'étais ailleurs…

\- Je disais juste que tu pouvais me faire confiance, si tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour parler de… de Malefoy et toi…

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, Hannah…

\- Je ne trahirai pas ton secret, tu le sais ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, c'est pour cela que tu es là aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai tout de suite deviné en voyant la tête que tu as faite lorsque tu m'as vue avec Neville, hier. Le fait que je sorte avec lui ne change absolument rien. Ce qu'il se passe au Chaudron Baveur reste au Chaudron Baveur. Je ne compte trahir les secrets d'aucun de mes clients, pas même auprès de mon petit ami.

Hermione se sentit tout à coup idiote d'avoir été si facilement percée à jour. C'était bien pour ça qu'elle était venue aujourd'hui… Lorsque Neville avait débarqué avec sa nouvelle petite amie, la veille chez Harry et Ginny, elle avait cru que son cœur allait cesser de battre. Personne, à part Charlie, avait connaissance de ce qu'elle avait fait avec Malefoy en mai passé et elle était déterminée à ce que cet état de fait de change pas.

Surtout avec Ron qui souhaitait leur donner une nouvelle chance…

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, avoua-t-elle enfin. Je ne me reconnais plus… et je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner.

Hannah s'assit à ses côtés et prit une de ses mains entre les siennes.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, Hermione, répéta-t-elle. Je te le promets. Je sais que nous n'avons jamais été très proches, à Poudlard, mais c'est peut-être pas plus mal, au final ? Vous autres Gryffondor êtes beaucoup trop centrés sur vous-mêmes… Ça ne doit pas être toujours évident à gérer. Un œil extérieur fait parfois du bien… Mais je ne veux pas te forcer si tu n'en as pas envie !

Hermione ne savait pas si c'était le ton posé d'Hannah qui l'apaisait ou justement cette opportunité qui se présentait de pouvoir enfin vider son sac, mais une sorte de barrage lâcha en elle.

\- Je fais n'importe quoi, depuis quelques temps… Ça ne me ressemble tellement pas ! Tu imagines que nous sommes en 2002 et que je suis toujours officiellement sans emploi ?!

\- D'après ce que Neville m'a raconté, tu es en train de mettre en place un projet qui pourrait changer la vie de nombreuses personnes, Hermione, et tu es seule pour ça ! Ne sois pas trop exigeante envers toi-même. Tu as raison de prendre le temps de faire les choses comme il faut…

\- Peut-être, lui concéda Hermione. Il n'empêche que du point de vue privé… là, je n'ai aucune excuse. Je n'arrête pas d'accumuler les erreurs… Tu sais que Ron aimerait que nous retentions le coup, tous les deux ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre, oui. Il te dévorait des yeux, hier…

\- Je sais, oui… Je l'ai remarqué aussi. Cela fait sept mois à présent qu'il me l'a proposé… SEPT MOIS ! Et je n'arrive toujours pas à me décider, le pauvre. Tu te rends compte de sa patience ?! Il m'a bien invitée à sortir plusieurs fois, depuis, mais j'esquive chacune de ses demandes…

\- Tu n'en as peut-être pas envie, tout simplement, lui proposa Hannah.

\- J'en ai envie, si… Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui il y a des années, déjà, et comme lui, je suis persuadée que le moment où nous avons tenté d'être un couple n'était pas le bon, mais… je ne sais pas… Je n'arrive pas à lui dire oui.

\- C'est peut-être à cause de Malefoy ? Il se passe quoi, entre vous, au juste ?

Hermione lâcha un soupir résigné avant de répondre.

\- Rien de spécial, en fait. On s'est retrouvés en France, juste avant que je ne rentre en Angleterre, il y a un peu plus de deux ans. On a passé la soirée ensemble mais il ne s'est rien passé. On ne s'était quasiment pas revus jusqu'à mai dernier, ici-même… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Je te l'ai dit, je ne me reconnais plus…

\- Et… Excuse-moi d'être indiscrète, tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre, mais… il y a eu d'autres hommes, à part lui ?

\- Un de mes voisins moldus, oui, mais ça n'a pas marché. C'était trop délicat de lui cacher mon côté sorcière et…

Hermione hésita. Irait-elle au bout de ses confidences ? Pour Malefoy, ce n'était pas très difficile, Hannah était déjà au courant, mais Charlie… Ils s'étaient promis de ne rien dire et pourtant, ça la bouffait de plus en plus de l'intérieur. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas recouché avec lui - depuis son dernier passage en Roumanie, pour être exacte - mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser… Surtout face à Ron qui avait le même regard que son aîné.

\- J'ai aussi couché avec Charlie… le… le grand frère de Ron…, lui confia-t-elle finalement.

Elle en fut immédiatement soulagée. Quelqu'un savait enfin à quel point elle pouvait être démunie de sens moral ! Certes, Malefoy savait également qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité avec lui, mais il n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne avec lequel elle pourrait s'épancher.

\- Wow…, commenta Hannah, en toute simplicité.

\- Je sais, je suis une vraie garce ! se lamenta Hermione en se cachant le visage de ses mains.

\- Mais non ! la reprit l'autre jeune femme. Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ?!

\- Quel genre de fille couche avec le frère de son ex et son pire ennemi, tu peux me le dire ?!

\- Tu étais en couple avec Ron, à ces moments-là ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, Hermione ! Tu as le droit de suivre tes envies, tu sais ? A partir du moment où tout le monde est consentant, je ne vois pas le souci… Et tu sais quoi ? Au final, ça ne me surprend même pas !

\- Sérieusement ?! s'étonna la jeune femme, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

\- Sérieusement, oui ! Une personne avec un tel besoin de tout contrôler comme toi doit forcément relâcher la pression à un moment ou à un autre. Surtout que nous n'avons pas eu une adolescence normale… Les gens ont tendance à l'oublier, mais nous sommes ceux qui avons été les plus touchés par cette putain de guerre… On nous a volé notre jeunesse, Hermione ! Tu sais que j'ai fugué pendant plus d'un an, après le décès de ma mère ?

\- Non, je l'ignorais…

\- Mon père a retourné toute la Grande-Bretagne pour me retrouver… Après la Bataille de Poudlard, il a essayé de faire jouer ses relations pour me faire intégrer une formation de guérisseuse à Ste-Mangouste, malgré le fait que je n'ai jamais obtenu mes ASPIC, mais là encore, j'ai préféré fuir que de me retrouver face à toutes ces personnes souffrantes… Finalement, on a fini par trouver un accord, il m'a aidée à racheter ce bar et j'ai arrêté de fuir… Mais je sais que j'ai parfois encore envie de tout plaquer. Enfin, heureusement, j'ai rencontré Neville depuis. Il me soutient beaucoup lors de mes crises de panique, mais je suis parfaitement consciente que je ne serai jamais celle que j'aurais pu être sans tout ça…

Hermione garda le silence, tentant d'assimiler tout ce qu'Hannah venait de lui confier. Ses choix personnels étaient-ils une façon de fuir sa réalité ? Après tout, elle n'avait franchi le pas qu'avec des hommes avec qui elle n'avait aucun avenir… Durant le temps qu'elle était sortie avec Ron, juste après la guerre, elle avait refusé net de franchir cette étape, et pourtant, c'était le seul avec lequel elle avait vraiment été en couple. Le seul avec lequel elle s'était projetée dans l'avenir. Le seul avec lequel elle avait quelque chose à perdre si jamais ça ne marchait pas. Le seul qui lui avait brisé le cœur lorsqu'il était parti lors de leur quête des Horcruxes…

Une petite voix lui rappela qu'elle avait également beaucoup souffert lorsque Malefoy l'avait laissée seule après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, mais elle la chassa bien vite de ses pensées. Elle ne devait plus penser à lui, ça ne la mènerait nulle part.

De toute façon, il ne voudrait jamais tenter le coup. Il avait été très clair à ce sujet. Juste une fois. Rien de plus. Charlie non plus, d'ailleurs, ne voulait rien d'autre que partager quelques instants privilégiés avec elle. Non, le seul qui tenait sincèrement à elle, pour elle et non pour passer le temps, c'était Ron. Ron qu'elle aimait tendrement depuis des années. Ron qui avait toujours eu une place particulière à ses côtés. Ron avec qui elle avait partagé la plupart de ses aventures.

Hannah venait de lui confier que Neville l'aidait beaucoup à se stabiliser, peut-être était-il temps qu'elle se trouve également son point d'ancrage...

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

 **Drago** s'est donc fait remonter les bretelles par Astoria, ah ah et a tenté de s'expliquer auprès d'Hermione. Loupé XD

Aaaaah la communication... C'est important, non ? Regardez, une bonne discussion avec Hannah et hop, **Hermione** se décide enfin à laisser sa chance à Ron...

J'espère, à présent, que l'attitude d'Hermione avec Charlie ou Drago prend tout son sens...

Pour celleux qui ne le sauraient pas, **Hannah** qui fréquente Neville et qui gère le Chaudron Baveur est une info canon. J'ai trouvé que c'était l'histoire parfaite pour exploiter ce personnage (surtout qu'Hermione a besoin d'une oreille attentive neutre, pour le coup. C'est pas avec Harry, Ron ou Ginny qu'elle va pouvoir parler de ça, ah ah).

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu** ! Que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Astoria face aux révélations de Drago ? Du rendez-vous d'affaires de Drago et Hannah ? Du petit moment Dramione ? De la discussion d'Hermione et Hannah ? D'Hannah tout simplement ?

La semaine prochaine, vous aurez un chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire... J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi !

Bonne semaine :)


	14. 2002 - Drago Hermione (2)

Salit, Salut, Salout !

J'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le **chapitre 25** est actuellement en cours de bêtatage. Ouais, y a deux semaines j'envisageais de passer à une publication bimensuelle car je n'avais plus que 4 chapitres d'avance et à présent, j'en ai 11, ah ah. J'vous jure...

Le fait est qu'il ne m'en reste plus que 3 à écrire avant de faire un bond de 12 ans (enfin, 11 et demi ^^). Faudra quand même que je fasse le plan de la seconde partie, d'ici là, ah ah. Bref, toute cette histoire est loiiiiiiin d'être finie ! J'espère que votre enthousiasme ne faiblira pas (et d'en être à la hauteur, surtout, parce que bon, vos réactions dépendent de ce que je propose, mine de rien).

Bref, je dévie, je dévie, et au final, osef un peu de tout ça, non ?

Je vais donc vous laisser avec le chapitre du jour qui, mine de rien (oui, je me répète, mais en note d'autrice, c'est pas grave), m'a donné du fil à retordre (en parlant de ça, si vous avez un équivalent magique pour "électrochoc", ça m'intéresse, mdr).

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **MariePier1 :** Contente que l'annonce du maintien de la régularité de ma publication soit une bonne nouvelle :) La frustration sera bien présente dans cette histoire... J'ai un côté sadique non négligeable, mdr. Ça m'amuse beaucoup de les torturer ainsi, de faire écho entre eux sans qu'ils ne le sachent ^^ Je suis quand même ravie que tu aimes que je leur complique la vie ! Les histoires où tout se passe bien, tout de suite, donnent un "19 ans plus tard", mdr (Gloire à Rowling et à l'ensemble de son oeuvre, cela dit en passant). Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas !

 **Delph :** Ah ça, s'ils communiquaient directement, le tout serait quand même moins intéressant... Imagine :  
 _\- Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça, s'excusa Drago, repentant._  
 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Hermione. Ce que j'ai ressenti m'a aussi effrayée mais bon, je suppose que c'est parce qu'il se passe un truc spécial entre nous, non ?_  
 _\- Je pense que tu as raison... Si c'est si fort, on devrait tenter le coup, tu ne crois pas ?_  
 _\- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, allons-y. FIN_  
Mdr, désolée, je me tape des délires toute seule, comme ça, parfois... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça reste une Dramione (même si ce qui m'intéresse le plus dans ce pairing est le processus pour les mettre en couple). Je promets tout plein de moments sans prise de tête par après (mais y aura encore pas mal de prise de tête quand même XD). Bref, ils ont pas fini de nous en faire voir ! **  
**

 **Guest :** Contente que tu aimes Hannah ! C'est la première fois que je l'exploite et je n'en suis pas mécontente. Les Poufsouffle font des alliés vraiment utiles :) Ne te sens pas bête d'avoir pensé à Ron pour le Chaudron, quand tu as fait la remarque (je suppose que c'était toi), j'ai trouvé que c'était une excellente idée, j'ai même vaguement envisagé de changer... Mais bon, ça me faisait changer trop de choses ^^ Et oui, nos deux héros sont agaçants... Et c'est loin d'être fini. Mais bon, c'est ce qu'on aime avec eux, non ? Quant à Lulu... Wait & see ;)  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Flow 01** : Bonjour !  
Ta review me fait vraiment ultra plaisir, c'est fou. D'ailleurs, chaque fois que j'ai une review anonyme, je peste de ne pas pouvoir répondre directement, c'est ultra frustrant... Donc merci mille fois d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ce retour si encourageant.  
Tu as relevé ce qui me faisait le plus peur avec cette histoire : vous ennuyer avec les points de vue "Astonald", comme je les appelle. Je suis contente de voir que ce n'est pas le cas :) Comme tu le sais, une de mes plus grandes craintes d'autrice (de manière générale, pas qu'avec cette histoire), est de devenir prévisible, que vous deviniez direct où je compte vous emmener dès les premiers chapitres. Je suis donc en effet très contente de lire que ce n'est pas le cas ici. Je comprends parfaitement que vous soyez confus-es, mais je sais exactement où je vais. Comme les coucheries avec Charlie ou Drago qui peuvent sembler OOC mais qui prennent plus de sens (enfin, j'espère) quand on a le point de vue d'Hannah sur la question.  
Je suis aussi très contente que tu te sois attachée à Astoria et à Ron. C'est vraiment important pour moi car ils sont souvent mal-aimés et malmenés en Dramione et je voulais montrer qu'aimait le Dramione n'empêchait pas d'aimer les conjoints "officiels". C'est juste une approche différente du couple...  
L'absence de Blaise/Pansy/Théo est évidemment volontaire. Pourquoi ceux-là plus que d'autres ? Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'ils prennent une telle importance dans les fanfics en regard de ce que Rowling en fait dans les bouquins ? Surtout qu'au final, ils ont tendance à avoir les mêmes traits, d'une histoire à l'autre, même si les auteurs changent... Une review sur je-ne-sais-plus-quelle-histoire m'avait interpellée à ce sujet... Et donc, bah m'en fallait pas plus. J'avais décidé qu'aucun d'eux ne seraient présents ici. Les figurants à exploiter, dans le monde de Rowling, c'est pas ce qui manque !  
Drago est surtout dans le commerce. Il a opté pour la tequila mais il aurait pu avoir un autre déclic... J'aime l'idée d'en faire un fil conducteur, mine de rien ;) Et ça me permet de le mettre dans les pattes d'Hannah, ah ah.  
Je suis contente aussi chaque fois que je lis qu'un comportement de "mes" personnages vous frustre. Ici, j'espère vraiment parvenir à les rendre humains et donc, imparfaits. Nos ami-e-s, nos partenaires, ont tou-te-s des caractéristiques qui nous énervent au plus haut point. En leur donnant des vrais défauts et pas des défauts d'entretien d'embauche "je suis trop perfectionniste, c'est affreux", j'espère les rendre plus réalistes.  
Bref, tu parlais de reviews à rallonge, je n'ai rien à t'envier dans mes réponses, ptdr.  
Merci encore mille fois pour ton retour !

 **Cecile :** Coucou !  
Contente que l'échange entre Astoria et Drago t'ai plu ! C'était évident qu'elle allait l'engueuler quand elle saurait ce qu'il avait fait, ah ah. Mais en effet, ça n'empêche pas Drago d'être là pour elle (au final, en lui gueulant dessus comme elle l'a fait, c'était pour son bien aussi ;) ).  
Je trouvais ça amusant de mettre Drago en relation pro avec Hannah alors qu'Hermione et elle deviennent amies. Sans doute ma petite tendance au sadisme, ah ah (et en fait, je trouve ça sympa d'entremêler leurs "destins" à tous...).  
Hermione a aussi sa fierté, malheureusement pour nous... Je pense que j'aurais réagi pareil, à sa place... Il s'est quand même barré pendant qu'elle faisait son pipi post-coïtal ^^. La chance donnée à Ron sera forcément là à un moment ou à un autre vu que je vais avoir besoin des enfants pour la suite, hé hé.  
Ravie que tu aies aimé l'échange avec Hannah, en tout cas. J'ai pensé que ça changerait, d'exploiter ce personnage, et qu'elle avait aussi beaucoup à apporter. Au final, Hermione ne pouvait pas se confier auprès de quelqu'un de son cercle habituel...  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas, et à tout bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2002 - Drago/Hermione**_

Drago remontait doucement le couloir du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, lisant les plaques fixées sur les différentes portes à la recherche du bureau qui lui permettrait de se rendre au Mexique.

Contrairement à la plupart des autres nations, il était impossible de rejoindre le Jalisco, berceau de la société magique mexicaine, par Portoport. Lorsque ce mode de déplacement avait été créé, le Magicanos, gouvernement sorcier mexicain, était en pleine réforme politique et les voyages internationaux avaient été plus que limités. Cependant, il n'avait pas pu se fermer totalement au reste de la population sorcière mondiale et une alternative avait été mise en place.

Depuis, la situation était stabilisée et il n'était plus très difficile d'obtenir l'autorisation de se rendre au Mexique, mais il avait été décidé de continuer à exploiter les infrastructures déjà existantes.

Drago s'arrêta devant la porte qu'il cherchait et actionna la clochette qui s'y trouvait fixée afin de signaler sa présence. Une voix légèrement bourrue l'invita à entrer peu après. Il se retrouva face à l'ambassadeur mexicain, un petit homme replet et dégarni répondant au nom de Nicolás Kocho.

\- Ah, _Señor_ Malefoy ! le salua-t-il en le reconnaissant. Enfin décidé à retourner au pays ? Je vous avais prévenu, la fois passée, que vous ne vous contenteriez pas d'une seule visite !

\- Bonjour _Señor_ Kocho, répondit-il aimablement. En effet, vous aviez totalement raison, je ne peux que le reconnaître. J'ai eu l'occasion de visiter plusieurs endroits très différents les uns des autres et rien n'égale le Jalisco !

\- Hé, ce n'est pas pour rien que vous ne pouvez pas y accéder par un vulgaire Portoloin, hein !

Drago se contenta de sourire, se retenant difficilement de lever les yeux au ciel. S'il parvenait à un accord avec les propriétaires d'El Otro Reposad, il allait être amené à passer ici régulièrement et se mettre à dos l'ambassadeur mexicain ne lui faciliterait pas la vie, bien au contraire.

Soudain, un léger tintement retentit et Nicolás se leva de derrière son bureau pour se diriger vers une espèce de rideau situé sur leur droite. Celui-ci était composé d'une sorte de fumée blanchâtre au milieu de laquelle on pouvait discerner des particules de lumière verte et rouge en suspension.

Les scintillements de couleur s'agitèrent de plus en plus, au rythme du tintement, et Nicolás invita Drago à s'approcher.

\- Les règles de sécurité n'ont pas changées, lui rappela-t-il. Les bras le long du corps, fermez bien la bouche et pénétrez dans l'ouverture lorsque le bruit sera continu. Une fois en Jalisco, n'oubliez pas d'aller vous enregistrer auprès de mon homologue anglais sur place et de réserver votre passage pour le retour. Il y a de plus en plus de demandes, ces derniers temps…

Drago l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, le maudissant pour son bavardage alors qu'il essayait de percevoir le rythme du fameux tintement. Lorsque celui-ci résonna sans interruption, il pinça les lèvres, se saisit fermement de sa mallette de voyage et traversa le rideau de fumée.

Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard en plein cœur du monde sorcier mexicain. Et comme la fois précédente, ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

Contrairement à d'autres pays comme la France, la Roumanie ou la Grande-Bretagne, où les différents lieux magiques étaient éparpillés à travers tout le territoire, les sorciers mexicains avaient décidé de tout rassembler en un seul endroit : dans l'état moldu du Jalisco.

Et donc, Drago voyait s'étaler devant lui des centaines de bâtiments disposés sur une multitude de plateformes qui serpentaient jusqu'au ciel. Les murs étaient peints dans une myriade de couleurs différentes et de nombreux animaux bigarrés parcouraient le ciel ou déambulaient entre les maisons en toute tranquillité. Il doutait qu'ils soient tous originaires d'Amérique Centrale mais ils semblaient parfaitement acclimatés à l'endroit. Il crut reconnaître un oiseau-tonnerre au loin, sur sa gauche, mais l'animal avait disparu avant qu'il ne puisse l'identifier avec certitude.

Des passerelles métalliques permettaient de circuler à pied entre les niveaux, mais Drago pouvait également voir des dizaines de sorciers évoluer en balai dans les airs. Il aurait adoré pouvoir voler ainsi dès qu'il en avait envie, sans devoir se soucier d'être vu par des Moldus perdus.

Lui-même se trouvait au centre d'une immense terrasse circulaire, premier palier d'une douzaine d'autres, entouré par plusieurs rideaux de fumée, tous de couleurs différentes. Lorsqu'il était revenu de son voyage précédent, Nicolás lui avait expliqué qu'ils prenaient les couleurs des drapeaux des nations auxquels ils étaient liés.

\- Faut pas rester là, _Señor_ , l'interpella un employé du Magicanos, s'il en croyait son uniforme. Va y avoir d'autres arrivages. Allez vous enregistrer au bureau 37B, sur votre gauche. _¡ Venga !_

Drago s'arracha à sa contemplation et décida d'obtempérer. Plus vite il serait inscrit auprès du Bureau des visiteurs étrangers, plus vite il pourrait aller arpenter les rues de ce monde si différent.

.

Drago était allé déposer sa malle de voyage à l'hôtel où il avait réservé une chambre juste après s'être enregistré et avoir réservé un créneau pour son retour en Grande-Bretagne. A présent, il déambulait sur une plateforme où plusieurs restaurants s'étaient installés. Les odeurs, plus alléchantes les unes que les autres, lui ouvraient l'appétit et il décida de commander des fajitas à un marchand ambulant. Il avait prévu de rester seulement deux jours sur place, des obligations professionnelles l'attendant en Angleterre, et il ne voulait pas perdre de temps à s'installer dans un restaurant chic pour dîner. Cet encas express lui permettait de continuer à se promener tout en calmant son estomac.

Un peu plus loin sur son trajet, une mélodie tirée de plusieurs jaranas attirèrent son attention et Drago s'arrêta quelques instants pour écouter les musiciens tout en mangeant sa fajita. Il sentit ensuite un mouvement contre sa jambe droite et baissa aussitôt les yeux. Il vit, non sans surprise, un fléreur le dévisager de ses grands yeux jaunes. Il prit un morceau de poulet entre deux doigts et le laissa tomber devant l'animal qui le goba aussitôt avant de poursuivre sa route, à nouveau indifférent à son environnement.

Un peu plus tard, le son d'une cloche lui rappela que la soirée était déjà bien avancée et il décida donc de rentrer à son hôtel pour aller se coucher. Il ne devrait pas paraître fatigué lors de son rendez-vous professionnel du lendemain s'il voulait faire bonne impression.

.

Drago patientait dans la salle d'attente du siège social d'El Otro Reposad. Il était légèrement en avance mais il avait préféré éviter de prendre le risque d'arriver en retard. Son contact français l'avait prévenu que Karina Flores, la responsable commerciale de la marque, était particulièrement à cheval sur la ponctualité et avait tendance à se fier à ses premières impressions. Or, il n'avait encore aucune expérience en la matière, aucune renommée mis à part celle d'ancien Mangemort… La partie était loin d'être gagnée et il se devait donc de mettre tous ses atouts de son côté.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ? l'interpella une femme d'une trentaine d'années.

\- Lui-même, répondit-il en se redressant tout en tendant une main à son interlocutrice.

Elle la lui serra brièvement avant de l'inviter à la suivre dans son bureau. Elle s'installa derrière un simple meuble en ipé tandis que Drago prenait place sur une chaise en corde de papier tressé. Il observa discrètement la pièce et fut surpris de la trouver si sobrement décorée : une jolie petite collection de cactus reposait sur une étagère murale où se trouvait également une immense bibliothèque remplie de classeurs multicolores et un tableau représentant une femme avec de gros sourcils noirs y faisait face sur le mur opposé. Enfin, même si la décoration semblait simple, Drago avait l'œil suffisamment aiguisé pour déceler la qualité des matériaux utilisés. La véritable richesse ne s'étalait pas comme de la confiture mais s'utilisait par touches subtiles. Du moins, c'était ce que sa mère s'évertuait à lui répéter.

\- Alors, Monsieur Malefoy, reprit la femme qu'il avait deviné être Karina Flores. Ainsi, vous souhaitez exporter notre tequila en Grande-Bretagne, c'est bien cela ?

\- Tout à fait, oui, confirma-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai eu l'occasion d'en boire pour la première fois lors d'un séjour ici, en Jalisco, il y a près de trois ans et j'avoue avoir eu un véritable coup de cœur. J'en ai retrouvé, par le plus grand des hasards, dans l'hôtel de Clairvent, en France mais à part ça, il est assez difficile de s'en procurer, en Europe… Ce qui est, selon moi, vraiment dommage. Je n'ai jamais bu de tequila aussi bonne.

\- Notre produit est effectivement d'une qualité exceptionnelle, raison pour laquelle nous ne souhaitons pas en étendre le commerce n'importe où ni avec n'importe qui. Pourquoi devrions-nous faire affaire avec vous ? Surtout que si j'ai bien compris, vous ne la commercialiseriez pas vous-même.

Drago sentit ses mains devenir légèrement moites. Il devait obtenir cet accord. Sans ça, sa mère le forcerait à reprendre la gestion des affaires familiales. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas répondre ça à son interlocutrice… Surtout qu'il savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

\- Écoutez, déclara-t-il finalement. Je ne suis pas naïf, je sais que vous avez fait des recherches à mon sujet, c'est une évidence. Je connais ma réputation et je suis conscient que mon passé est loin d'inciter à la confiance… Mais vous devez savoir que j'ai été jugé et que je me suis soumis à toutes les demandes du Ministère britannique afin que la lumière soit faite sur mon implication exacte dans la guerre que nous avons connue il y a peu. Harry Potter et ses amis eux-mêmes ont témoigné en ma faveur et je peux vous assurer que c'était tout sauf une faveur d'anciens camarades de classe…

Il s'en voulait légèrement d'utiliser la carte "Trio d'Or" pour parvenir à ses fins mais il ne pouvait pas échouer. Il devait gagner la confiance de cette femme pour obtenir son accord commercial et il n'y parviendrait pas en se contentant de quelques jolies paroles.

\- J'ai fait des erreurs par le passé, je ne le nie pas, mais ces erreurs m'ont aussi permis de grandir et de mieux définir les objectifs que je souhaite atteindre dans ma vie. Je ne veux pas suivre les traces de mon père, je ne veux pas reprendre les affaires de ma famille. Je veux me faire mon propre nom, ma propre réputation, mon propre chemin.

\- Et vous pensez que ça passe forcément par la commercialisation de notre tequila ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? J'aime votre produit et je trouve dommage d'en priver la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. Malgré mon passé, j'ai aussi plusieurs contacts sur place, notamment les patronnes des deux bars les plus influents du pays. J'ai d'ailleurs avec moi des documents attestant leur intérêt pour El Otro Reposad. Mesdames Abbot et Rosmerta aimeraient vraiment élargir leur offre et elles pensent qu'une partie de leur clientèle serait conquise par votre tequila, et…

\- Monsieur Malefoy, le coupa Karina. Désolée de vous interrompre mais mon temps est une denrée précieuse. Comme vous l'avez si justement rappelé au début de notre entretien, j'ai déjà effectué toutes les recherches qu'il fallait pour étudier votre proposition. Si j'ai demandé à vous recevoir, c'était juste pour me faire une idée plus concrète de votre personne et j'ai été touchée par votre sincérité. Vous n'avez pas cherché à masquer votre passé ni à le minimiser et c'est ce qui va me pousser à suivre mon instinct.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes prête à conclure un accord ?

\- Précisément. Comme je vous l'ai dit, mon temps est précieux et je n'aurais pas pris la peine de vous recevoir si je n'avais pas estimé votre proposition recevable. Cela fait quelques temps que nous pensons élargir nos partenariats, à vrai dire. Votre offre est tombée au bon moment.

Drago se sentit aussitôt soulagé. Son projet devenait vraiment plus concret, c'était une véritable libération.

\- Merci infiniment pour votre confiance, je ne vous décevrai pas.

\- Je ne pense pas, en effet. A présent, je vais vous laisser avec mon assistante pour fixer tous les détails concernant l'export. Felizita s'occupe également de notre partenariat avec Clairvent, elle est donc totalement habituée à gérer l'ensemble de la procédure.

\- Très bien, merci encore, déclara Drago en se redressant pour lui serrer la main.

Karina Flores lui indiqua ensuite le bureau de son assistante et Drago se retint de sautiller de joie lorsqu'il s'y rendit.

.

Drago retourna à son hôtel deux heures plus tard en ayant l'impression d'être soumis à un sortilège d'allégresse. Felizita Muños s'était montrée d'une redoutable efficacité et les détails avaient été fixés en un rien de temps.

El Otro Reposad étant un produit de luxe, Drago devrait venir la chercher lui-même dans leur distillerie, une fois par trimestre, et acquérir un caisson particulier pour en assurer le transport dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Il s'était aussi engagé, par contrat magique, à suivre toutes les directives nécessaires pour que la qualité de boisson ne soit pas altérée en attendant d'être consommée.

Ils avaient signé un premier accord pour une durée d'un an, qui serait renouvelé si tout se passait convenablement.

A présent, il se trouvait au bar de son hôtel où il venait de commander un verre de mezcal. La barmaid, une jolie brune aux yeux bruns, lui apporta sa consommation peu après. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent lorsqu'il voulut se saisir de son verre et au sourire ravageur qu'elle lui renvoya lorsqu'il leva le regard vers elle, il comprit que ça n'avait rien d'accidentel.

\- Je termine mon service dans une demi-heure, déclara-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Drago se contenta de lever doucement son verre en réponse, signe qu'il avait bien enregistré cette information. Il venait de passer une excellente journée et n'était pas contre l'idée de finir son séjour en charmante compagnie.

* * *

Hermione se trouvait sur le palier de l'appartement de Ron, nerveuse. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à sa vie depuis qu'elle avait discuté avec Hannah et était enfin déterminée à donner une nouvelle chance à sa relation avec Ron. Par contre, cela faisait des mois à présent qu'il le lui avait proposé et elle n'était pas sûre du tout qu'il en ait toujours envie…

Et s'il était finalement passé à autre chose, las d'attendre qu'elle se décide ? Non. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça. Elle était une courageuse Gryffondor et elle se cherchait des excuses depuis trop longtemps. Ron lui plaisait depuis des années. Elle aimait sa gentillesse, son humour, sa maladresse, son insouciance. Et personne ne la connaissait aussi bien que lui… Mis à part Harry, évidemment, mais il n'y avait jamais eu ce type de sentiments entre eux.

Non, c'était Ron qui avait fait un peu trop battre son cœur durant leur scolarité. Sa fragilité, son amour pour sa famille, sa générosité à toute épreuve alors que lui-même manquait cruellement de moyens. Ron qui, malgré ses imperfections, arrivait toujours à toucher son cœur.

Fini de fuir, de se réfugier dans les bras d'hommes avec qui elle n'avait aucun avenir, de s'éparpiller pour éviter de faire face à ce qui faisait son quotidien à présent. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était sorcière, elle avait vécu sous la peur du retour de Voldemort et aujourd'hui, aucune menace ne planait plus sur eux. Il était temps de se stabiliser et de ne plus vivre dans la crainte.

Hermione inspira profondément puis frappa à la porte du studio londonien. A sa plus grande surprise, ce ne fut pas Ron qui vint lui ouvrir quelques instants plus tard.

\- Harry ?!

\- Oh, salut Hermione ! J'allais justement passer chez toi.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui… Mais au final, c'est pas plus mal que tu sois là, ça m'évitera de me répéter.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils face à la réponse énigmatique de son meilleur ami puis le suivit jusqu'au comptoir où elle s'installa sur l'un des tabourets.

\- Ron n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Sous la douche, il venait juste de terminer son service quand je suis arrivé et avec la rôtisserie, il sent la nourriture et bref ! Tu as compris l'idée.

\- Il n'était pas en congés, aujourd'hui ?

Harry haussa les épaules, signe qu'il n'en savait pas plus sur la question.

Ron les rejoignit peu après, torse nu, en se frottant vigoureusement les cheveux d'une épaisse serviette blanche. Il pila net au milieu du salon lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione était là.

Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu dans cette tenue… Son regard se perdit quelque peu sur les marques laissées par les tentacules des cerveaux qui s'étaient accrochés à lui lors de la Bataille du Ministère, en cinquième année, et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Il n'avait pas la musculature brute de Charlie, ni celle finement dessinée de Malefoy, mais il dégageait une sorte de pudeur qui avait toujours su la déstabiliser.

\- Hum… Euh… Salut, bredouilla-t-il, clairement gêné. Je… Je vais enfiler un truc, j'arrive…

Il disparut aussitôt dans sa chambre et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard vêtu d'un t-shirt kaki.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu comptais passer ! déclara-t-il en ouvrant la porte de son placard réfrigérant pour en sortir trois bièraubeurres qu'il déposa sur le comptoir.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu, admit Hermione, mais j'aimerais te parler, oui… Seul à seule, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Harry.

\- O.K… Je ne vais donc pas m'éterniser ! déclara ce dernier, avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson. Voilà… Bon, Hermione, ne va pas croire que je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant, hein, c'est juste que Ron est plus directement concerné et… j'avais de toute façon prévu de passer chez toi après mais…

\- Abrège, le coupa Ron. Quand tu bafouilles comme ça, c'est rarement bon signe…

\- Oui, bon, hein… JecomptedemanderàGinnydemépouser…

\- Pardon ?! Tu peux répéter ? l'invita Hermione.

\- Je compte demander à Ginny de m'épouser, répéta Harry plus distinctement.

\- Sérieux ?! s'exclama Ron.

\- Eh bien oui… Ça va faire quatre ans que nous sommes réellement ensemble, à présent, et on vit tous les deux depuis un moment, aussi… Je pense qu'il est temps de passer à l'étape suivante… Pas vous ?

\- Eh bien…, répondit Hermione. Vous êtes jeunes, non ? Tu n'as encore que vingt-et-un ans et Ginny vingt…

\- Je sais, oui, merci ! Je n'ai pas dit qu'on se marierait le mois prochain, je voudrais juste rendre notre relation officielle… Enfin, je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer, ça me semble juste évident, c'est tout.

\- C'est pas à mes parents que tu es censé demander sa main ? releva Ron.

\- C'est prévu, oui, mais vous êtes ma famille, tous les deux, donc voilà… Je tenais vraiment à ce que vous soyez au courant avant de me lancer...

\- Que veux-tu qu'on te dise, alors ? s'enquit Hermione. Si tu es sûr de toi, fonce ! Après tout, vous méritez d'être heureux tous les deux.

\- Super ! Je suis soulagé que vous me souteniez.

\- Tu pensais qu'on allait tenter de te dissuader ou quoi ?! répondit Ron, visiblement vexé.

\- Je ne sais pas… Tu n'aimes pas vraiment que je te parle de ma relation avec ta sœur…

\- Ouais enfin là, ça n'a rien à voir, protesta Ron. Depuis le temps, je me suis habitué à votre relation, c'est juste que je ne veux pas de détails…

\- Soit ! s'exclama Hermione pour éviter que ça ne prenne une tournure désagréable. On est super ravis pour toi, pour vous, Harry.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle va accepter ?

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard entendu avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre tant ça leur semblait évident. Ils se contentèrent de lever leurs bouteilles de bièraubeurre pour trinquer à cette nouvelle.

Ils burent ensuite en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Harry reprenne la parole.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai une course à faire… Je peux passer te voir plus tard, Hermione ?

\- Bien sûr, je t'enverrai un patronus lorsque je serai rentrée.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête puis les salua avant de quitter l'appartement de Ron, les laissant seuls.

\- Alors ? Tu voulais me parler de quoi ? demanda Ron peu après.

Hermione se leva de son tabouret et fit quelques pas dans le studio pour tenter de cacher sa nervosité. Ils avaient toujours eu du mal à parler de ce genre de choses, tous les deux, ce qui avait créé quelques tensions par le passé. Même au moment de leur rupture, trois ans auparavant, ils avaient laissé traîner les choses pendant des mois avant de regarder la vérité en face.

La jeune femme prit ensuite place dans le canapé et demanda à Ron de la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit, affichant clairement sa curiosité.

Assise à côté de lui, leurs genoux se frôlant, Hermione ignorait totalement comment lui annoncer qu'elle était enfin prête à leur donner une deuxième chance. Devait-elle l'inviter à sortir ? Lui expliquer pourquoi ça lui avait pris tant de temps pour se décider ? Elle avait rarement eu autant de mal à trouver ses mots.

Ron lui prit doucement la main, attirant ainsi son attention. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et, pour la première fois depuis des années, n'y vit pas le reflet de ceux de Charlie.

Non, c'était bien Ron qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Son ami. Son premier amour.

Elle décida donc de se jeter à l'eau. Il attendait une réponse depuis suffisamment longtemps comme cela. Il avait pris le risque de lui ouvrir son cœur des mois plus tôt, c'était à son tour de le faire à présent. Elle inspira profondément et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre enfin la parole, il déposa sa main libre contre sa joue et caressa doucement sa pommette de son pouce.

Alors Hermione su qu'il lui était inutile de parler. Ron avait toujours envie d'être avec elle, seule la peur de se faire rejeter l'empêchait d'en reparler… Elle approcha donc son visage du sien et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ron réagit aussitôt au baiser, non sans lâcher un soupir de soulagement qui fit sourire Hermione. La main qu'il avait déposée sur sa joue prit place sur le bas de son dos et la jeune femme se laissa aller à leur étreinte.

Là, dans les bras de Ron, leurs sens entremêlés, elle avait tout simplement l'impression d'être enfin rentrée chez elle. Fini de faire n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. Fini de se disperser et de ne pas parvenir à garder le contrôle sur sa vie.

Peu après, ils s'éloignèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle. Hermione déposa tendrement sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron puis déclara, la voix enrouée par l'émotion :

\- Désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps à me décider…

\- Vu le résultat, répondit-il en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux, ça valait le coup d'attendre.

Hermione releva la tête, souriante, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

.

.

Finalement, Hermione ne vit Harry que le lendemain, après que Ron fut parti travailler. Ils avaient passé la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, alternant baisers, sommeil et discussions.

Ron n'avait pas essayé d'aller plus loin et Hermione lui en était reconnaissante. Elle voulait que les choses soient différentes avec lui. Avec Charlie ou Malefoy, ça n'avait été qu'une question de sexe pour évacuer un trop plein d'émotions. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle s'évertuait à se dire, surtout concernant Malefoy…

Il n'avait rien voulu de plus entre eux et repenser à tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle s'était abandonnée à ses caresses ne l'aiderait pas à tourner la page. De plus, à présent qu'elle était de nouveau avec Ron, c'était inutile de tenter d'analyser ce que leur ancien ennemi avait pu lui faire ressentir…

Non, avec Ron, les choses seraient différentes. Ils seraient un couple à part entière, procédant par étapes, apprenant à se redécouvrir à deux et à approfondir leur amitié.

Ron allait l'aider à se reprendre en main, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même.

Ce fut donc le cœur léger qu'elle se rendit à Godric's Hollow voir ses amis en ce samedi matin, même si Harry serait certainement seul car Ginny s'entraînait avec les Harpies à cette heure-ci.

\- Hermione ?! s'exclama Harry en ouvrant la porte. J'ai attendu ton message, tu sais !

\- Je sais, oui, désolée, mais j'ai eu un imprévu…

Il la regarda des pieds à la tête puis un sourire illumina son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! demanda-t-elle, légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Tu portes les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, quand je t'ai laissée chez Ron…

\- Tu tiens vraiment à en parler sur le pas de ta porte ?

\- Non, non, désolé, viens, l'invita-t-il à entrer.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite dans le salon et Harry demanda à Kreattur de leur apporter du thé.

Une fois de nouveau seuls, Hermione vit que les yeux de son meilleur ami pétillaient d'amusement.

\- Alors ? C'est bien ce que je pense ? dit-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne pratique pas la legilimancie, mon cher ! le taquina-t-elle, faisant durer le suspense.

Elle savait exactement ce qu'il avait en tête mais ne se voyait pas l'annoncer de but en blanc.

\- Oh, allez Hermione ! Ron et toi ? C'est reparti ?

\- Je pense qu'on peut dire ça comme ça, en effet, confirma-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

\- Génial ! s'exclama-t-il en claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Je suis super content pour vous ! On va tous être de la même famille, tu imagines ?!

\- Wow… Du calme, Harry ! le réprimanda Hermione en pointant son index sur lui. On commence tout juste à se revoir… Ce n'est pas parce que tu as la tête pleine d'idées de mariage qu'il faut te projeter si loin !

\- Oui, c'est bon, désolé, mais je suis tellement content pour vous !

\- Merci, Harry. J'avoue que je suis heureuse aussi. Je reconnais que c'est vraiment génial de le retrouver de cette façon…

\- Normal, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! la coupa-t-il.

\- Harry ! Si tu nous mets la pression, ça ne va mener à rien de bon ! gronda-t-elle.

\- Ça va, ça va, céda-t-il, en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Sinon, tu voulais me parler de quoi ? reprit Hermione, tentant par-là de changer de sujet.

\- Ah oui… En fait, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps… Comme tu le sais, ma carrière en tant qu'Auror ne me plaît pas tant que ça…

\- Ça ne va toujours pas mieux ?

\- Non, mon chef refuse toujours de me donner l'autorisation d'aller sur le terrain alors que je suis celui qui a obtenu les meilleurs résultats de ma promotion… C'est totalement aberrant.

\- J'en suis désolée… Je sais que cette carrière te tient vraiment à cœur.

\- C'est vrai, oui… Mais ce que je veux vraiment, c'est aider les autres, en fait, et là… je ne peux rien faire et à vrai dire, plus je t'entends parler de ton projet, plus j'ai envie de m'investir… Enfin, si tu le permets…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, je sais que tu as dépensé quasiment toutes tes économies et qu'il te reste encore beaucoup de choses à régler…

\- Je ne veux pas de ton argent, Harry ! le coupa Hermione.

\- Je m'en doute, en effet. Je sais également que tu stagnes car monter une telle idée toute seule est un travail énorme, même pour toi. Enfin, certes, il a fallu que nous retrouvions nos repères après la Bataille de Poudlard, mais quand même… Bref, je m'égare ! Je traîne beaucoup au Ministère, comme je te l'ai dit, et je sais donc que certaines personnes sont assez réfractaires à ton idée et ne te facilitent pas la vie…

\- Ce n'est rien de le dire, soupira Hermione. Kingsley a beau être très intéressé par mon projet, il n'est pas le seul à décider et certaines personnes du service des usages abusifs de la magie font tout pour me compliquer la vie… Comme si j'allais aller trouver n'importe quel Moldu pour lui parler de nous ! C'est n'importe quoi…

\- C'est là que j'aimerais t'aider à vrai dire… On veut m'empêcher de travailler à cause de mon nom. Personnellement, je pense qu'il est peut-être temps que je m'en serve pour faire évoluer les choses.

\- Vraiment ?! Ça ne te ressemble pas, pourtant…

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je le veuille ou non, la plupart des gens ne pensent qu'à ça, qu'à ce que j'ai fait… sans vraiment le vouloir, d'ailleurs, c'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. A défaut de pouvoir arrêter les mages noirs encore en service, j'ai pensé que je pourrais t'aider à favoriser l'intégration des né-Moldus… Enfin, si tu souhaites collaborer avec moi.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle savait, bien sûr, que son projet de centre d'accompagnement des né-Moldus intéressait beaucoup son ami, ils en parlaient suffisamment tous les deux pour ça, mais de là à penser qu'il laisserait tomber sa carrière d'Auror pour s'y impliquer pleinement, il y avait un monde !

\- Ginny en pense quoi ? demanda-t-elle, à défaut de savoir que répondre d'autre.

\- Elle me soutient tant que je cesse de me disperser.

\- Très bien ! Alors… si tu es sûr de toi…

\- Je le suis, confirma-t-il.

Hermione lui sourit avant de reprendre.

\- Je disais donc, si tu es sûr de toi, je serais évidemment plus que ravie de travailler avec toi… Mais hors de question de lambiner parce que nous sommes amis, hein !

\- Le contraire m'aurait grandement surpris venant de toi, Hermione, rétorqua-t-il, taquin.

La jeune femme se contenta de lui tirer la langue de façon puérile en guise de réponse.

Sa vie était vraiment en train de prendre une tournure nettement plus épanouissante que ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières années. Elle avait retrouvé les bras de Ron, pour leur plus grand bonheur, et allait travailler avec son meilleur ami.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se reconstruire mais Hermione avait l'impression de s'être enfin retrouvée.

* * *

.

* * *

Voili, voilà, voilou !

Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, les descriptions ne sont pas mon fort... J'espère donc que j'ai réussi à vous faire voyager au **Mexique** ! Je me suis inspirée du monde des morts de Coco pour le Jalisco... Je ne voulais pas proposer une sorte de copie mexicaine de Pré-au-Lard ou du système anglais et donc, voilà le résultat.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Quant à la seconde partie, je suis désolée pour les non-adeptes du **Romione** mais voilà, c'est fait ^^ J'espère que ce n'est pas "si" horrible que ça... Je vous rassure, ça ne durera pas éternellement, mdr. Mais perso, j'aime beaucoup le Romione, dans le canon (sinon, quitte à écrire des fanfics, autant faire joujou), j'espère donc à vous faire apprécier un peu plus ce couple. Pas au point d'oublier le Dramione (faut pas abuser), mais juste à les trouver pas si mal ensemble...

Enfin, de toute façon, c'est fait. Hermione passe en mode stabilité, surtout que pour le même prix, Harry est déterminé à l'assister pour le coup ! Je sais, c'est bizarre qu'il laisse son job d'Auror, mais il est toujours Auror dans mes fics, pour respecter le canon, et il était temps que je change un peu ça. L'idée de partenariat avec Hermione pour son association me semblait une bonne idée.

Et donc, quel est votre verdict pour ce chapitre ? Le Mexique, c'est comment ? Les futures fiançailles Hinny vous inspirent quoi ? (c'est plus pour situer les faits qu'autre chose, cela dit ^^). Ce "premier" baiser Romione ? Le partenariat professionnel d'Harry et d'Hermione ?

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça !**

La semaine prochaine, on retourne (déjà !) avec Astoria et Ron. Ca passe vite, mine de rien !

Passez de joyeuses fêtes de Pâques, à vous qui les fêtez, et un joyeux weekend prolongé de manière général.

A tout bientôt,

Cœurs sur vous !


	15. 2002 - Astoria Ronald (1)

**Hello !**

Bah alors, il semblerait que le Romione vous rende moins volubiles, mdr. N'oubliez quand même pas que leur couple est condamné à ne pas marcher, si ça peut faciliter la transition ^^ Mais un tout grand merci aux personnes qui ont pris de leur temps pour me faire un retour, ça fait vraiment très plaisir !

Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire, en fait, j'ai peur de spoiler la suite en en révélant trop et ce serait dommage (surtout pour moi, vous, vous ne demandez peut-être pas mieux ^^).

Enfin voilà, au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire, je vais vous laisser avec **Astoria et Ron** !

Ah si ! (je peux le dire car j'ai reçu la notif) mais **Mery-Alice Gilber** t, ma comparse de toujours, vient de publier un petit **OS** (900 mots) pour lequel j'ai eu un gros coup de coeur. Le personnage principal est Ron (oui, je sais), mais franchement, je vous encourage vivement à aller le lire (et 900 mots, ça va vite, au pire, faites-le sur les toilettes pour pas perde de temps... mouhahaha n'allez pas lui dire que je vous ai conseillé de le lire en faisant pipi ptdr, elle va me tuer).

BREF ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Marie Pier1 :** Contente de lire que tu aimes le Romione, c'est rare chez les adeptes de Dramione ! Contente aussi que tu aies aimé le passage avec Drago. Pas évident de convaincre une patronne de faire confiance à un jeune de 22 ans - ancien Mangemort de surcroît ! Idem pour le monde magique, c'est pour ça aussi que j'aime les animaux fantastiques, on en apprend plus sur tout ça, ouverture au monde et tout. J'ai tendance à reproduire le schéma britannique ailleurs mais je voulais vraiment innover pour le Mexique, contente que ça t'ai plu !  
Et contente aussi que tu aimes l'évolution d'Harry, j'aime aussi beaucoup le couple qu'il forme avec Ginny (au grand désespoir de mes bêtas, mdr). Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Cecile :** Hello !  
Je ne tirerais pas de conclusion si hâtive sur la capacité de Drago et d'Hermione de passer à autre chose, ah ah. Ils vont essayer, en tout cas, c'est sûr ;)  
Ravie que tu aies aimé ma vision du Mexique-sorcier. Je voulais montrer quelque chose de différent et le monde des morts de Coco s'est révélé être une évidence ! Et ça y est, oui, Drago est dans la place ;)  
Ravie aussi que le partenariat entre Harry et Hermione te plaise. Au final, pourquoi pas ? Si on se fie uniquement à l'épilogue, rien ne nous informe de leurs jobs respectifs ;)  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas de même que pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. Bisouilles !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2002 - Astoria/Ronald**_

Astoria était assise dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait installé dans son atelier à la Roseraie et se massait délicatement les tempes ainsi que ses arcades sourcilières. Cela faisait deux bonnes semaines à présent qu'elle multipliait les potions et les sorts pour tenter d'identifier le mal qui s'en prenait à ses roses Double Delight, en vain.

Ce n'était apparemment pas lié à un champignon ni à un problème de pucerons et aucun de ses tests pour identifier une maladie éventuelle n'avait été concluant. Les tâches argentées continuaient à s'étendre sur les feuilles de ses précieuses fleurs sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit et ça l'horripilait au plus haut point.

Surtout que cette fois, son sort isolant n'empêchait pas la propagation de l'épidémie.

Le bruit de la porte séparant son atelier du bureau de Daphné attira son attention mais elle garda les yeux fermés malgré tout.

\- Ça ne va pas mieux ? s'enquit son aînée, dont l'inquiétude perçait clairement dans sa voix.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça empire… Je vois flou lorsque j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Alors ne le fais pas ! Je vais envoyer un message à papa pour le prévenir que tu restes dormir ici cette nuit, ok ?

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger…

\- Ne dis pas de sottises, tu sais que Millie t'adore ! Et tu ne vas pas transplaner dans cet état, tu te désartibulerais à coup sûr.

Astoria soupira avant d'accepter. Elle n'était clairement pas en état de quitter la roseraie par ses propres moyens et ses parents ne viendraient jamais la chercher ici, même si son père avait pris la nouvelle de l'homosexualité de sa fille avec une relative indifférence.

Sa mère, par contre, refusait toujours d'entendre parler d'elle, ce qui attristait grandement les deux jeunes femmes, même si Daphné prétendait le contraire.

\- C'est quand même dingue de te mettre dans un état pareil pour des fleurs, la sermonna sa grande sœur.

\- Je déteste ne pas comprendre ! J'ai consulté des dizaines de livres, lancé tous les sorts de diagnostic de ma connaissance, préparé une demi-douzaine de potions différentes et rien ! Les résultats sont toujours négatifs. Elles sont censées être en bonne santé alors qu'elles ne le sont visiblement pas !

Astoria gémit légèrement, une pointe de douleur traversant son crâne de part en part.

\- Cesse donc de te mettre dans des états pareils ! répéta Daphné. Je sais que ça t'inquiète, je le comprends, les Double Delight sont nos meilleures ventes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en rendre malade. D'autant que tu ne feras rien de plus pour elles en étant à ce point diminuée. Millie est montée te préparer notre lit, pour que tu puisses rester dans le noir, on métamorphosera le canapé en lit, pour nous.

\- Je ne voudrais pas…, tenta d'intervenir Astoria.

\- Tututut, contra Daphné, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Allez viens, tu seras mieux allongée à te reposer qu'ici à te morfondre et tu sais ce qu'on dit, la nuit porte conseil ! Tu y verras peut-être plus clair demain.

\- Merci, Daph'..., bredouilla Astoria, gênée.

\- Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi, petite sœur.

.

Astoria se sentit nettement mieux lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin. Sa vision était à nouveau claire et son mal de tête, parti. Sa sœur avait eu raison : non seulement, elle était pleinement reposée mais un de ses rêves tortueux lui avait donné une idée.

A défaut de trouver des informations pour aider ses demoiselles dans les livres, elle irait trouver la plus grande experte en botanique de sa connaissance : le Professeur Chourave. Elle se dirigea donc immédiatement dans le bureau de sa sœur, au rez-de-chaussée, pour lui emprunter encre et parchemin afin de demander un entretien à son ancienne enseignante.

.

Astoria se trouvait devant le portail de Poudlard attendant qu'Alvin Watchson, le remplaçant de Rusard, vienne l'accueillir.

Lorsque Minerva McGonagall avait été nommée directrice, peu après la Bataille de Poudlard, elle avait décidé de se passer des services de l'ancien concierge. D'après ce qu'Astoria en savait, elle avait estimé qu'il avait un peu trop assisté les jumeaux Carrow sous la direction de Rogue. Et si le rôle capital de ce dernier avait été révélé par Harry Potter une fois la guerre terminée, Rusard n'avait eu aucune excuse.

La jeune femme avait côtoyé le nouveau concierge durant la fin de sa scolarité et s'il était un peu fantasque, notamment via l'amour inconditionnel qu'il portait à son petit chien, il était nettement plus amical que son prédécesseur.

Watchson arriva peu après, salua chaleureusement Astoria et l'accompagna jusqu'à la serre numéro six où elle fut surprise de trouver Neville Londubat.

\- Euh… Salut, bredouilla-t-elle une fois le concierge parti.

\- Salut Astoria, répondit Neville en lui souriant. Je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ?

\- Bien sûr, confirma-t-elle, troublée. Je… j'ai rendez-vous avec le Professeur Chourave…

\- Je sais, oui, et elle s'excuse pour son absence mais le professeur Sinistra a eu une urgence familiale et leurs cours ont été intervertis… bref, je t'épargne ces détails sans intérêt.

\- Mince, commenta Astoria. Tu crois que je peux l'attendre ? C'est assez important… du moins pour moi.

Elle se dit qu'ils auraient quand même pu lui envoyer un message pour la prévenir, elle ne se serait pas déplacée, si elle avait su…

\- C'est-à-dire..., reprit Londubat en rougissant légèrement. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais Pomona - enfin, le professeur Chourave - me forme pour que je puisse prendre sa succession… Elle aimerait partir en retraite d'ici deux ou trois ans… Elle m'a montré ta lettre et a estimé que ce serait un exercice parfait pour moi. Donc si ça te dit, je peux essayer de t'aider. Je sais que je suis loin d'être aussi doué qu'elle, mais voilà.

Astoria ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant d'accepter sa proposition. Après tout, les dons naturels de Neville Londubat pour la botanique étaient connus de tous, même des Serpentard. Et puis, un second avis serait toujours bon à prendre, surtout vu son manque de résultats.

\- Pourquoi pas, consentit-elle. Je suis totalement perdue et je n'ai personne à qui demander conseil. Daphné et Millicent ne sont pas vraiment portées botanique et… là, c'est moi qui dévie vers des détails sans importance, pouffa-t-elle.

Neville lui sourit avant de l'inviter à s'installer sur l'un des bancs où les élèves prenaient place pour suivre les cours plus théoriques. Il fit apparaître une théière et deux tasses d'un coup de baguette et les servit pendant qu'Astoria lui exposait les symptômes du mal qui touchait ses roses.

\- Je suppose que tu as lancé les sorts diagnostic de base ? lui demanda Neville, une fois qu'elle eut terminé son énumération.

\- Et même ceux qui avaient peu de chance d'apporter le moindre résultat..., confirma-t-elle. J'ai aussi essayé toutes les potions des deux tomes du Guide de Botanique de Madame Chanvrine, du Guide d'Herbologie de Gawshawk, de l'Encyclopédie des champignons vénéneux, de Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de…

\- Je vois, je vois, la coupa Neville. Le Professeur Chourave ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi, je constate qu'elle avait raison.

Astoria lui renvoya un sourire éclatant, ravie d'apprendre que son ancienne enseignante gardait un si bon souvenir de son passage à Poudlard.

\- Écoute, reprit l'ancien élève de Gryffondor. J'ai fini ma journée, là, si ça te dit, j'aimerais t'accompagner à ta roseraie afin de pouvoir les observer moi-même… Ce sera sans doute plus clair pour moi… Non pas que je doute de tes descriptions !

Astoria estima sa proposition pertinente et accepta avec enthousiasme. Peu de personnes avait accès à la Roseraie Greengrass mais s'il pouvait l'aider à soigner ses plantes, elle lui révélerait son emplacement sans aucune hésitation.

Elle suivit donc Neville hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard et lui prit le bras pour les faire transplaner jusque dans le Norfolk. Une fois sur place, elle prononça la formule permettant de révéler l'emplacement de la roseraie et sourit en entendant un sifflement appréciateur sortir des lèvres de l'apprenti botaniste.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! lui avoua-t-il, clairement charmé par la vue.

\- Cela fait des générations qu'elle est dans la famille de ma mère, lui expliqua Astoria. Et j'aimerais que ça ne s'arrête pas avec moi parce que je suis incapable d'endiguer un fichu mal mystère…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que nous allons trouver ce qu'elles ont et les soigner. Tu me montres ?

Astoria le guida jusqu'aux plans de Double Delight infestés et le regarda se baisser pour les observer.

Elle le vit prendre fleurs et feuilles entre ses doigts épais et fut surprise par la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve. Elle sut instinctivement qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il prendrait son problème au moins aussi sérieusement qu'elle, même si ces plantes ne lui appartenaient pas.

Il prit ensuite sa baguette et la pointa vers les pieds malades juste avant qu'un dôme doré ne les recouvre.

\- Que leur as-tu fait ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas, juste une protection pour éviter le mal de s'étendre tant que nous n'en savons pas plus…

\- J'ai déjà essayé de faire ça, ça n'a pas marché…

\- Quel sort as-tu essayé ?

\- Hortabulla…

\- C'est en effet suffisant pour les infections de base mais Pomona m'a conseillé d'utiliser un Ebublio lorsque des parasites s'en sont pris à nos plantes à Pipaillons…

\- Des parasites ? Tu penses que ce serait la cause ?

\- Peut-être… La couleur des feuilles m'y fait penser en tout cas. Tu m'autorises à prendre un échantillon afin de l'analyser dans notre labo ?

\- Oh oui ! Tout ce que tu veux si ça te permet de trouver le remède !

\- Par contre, je pense qu'il me faudrait un pied entier… Je suis désolé de t'en prendre autant mais il faut aussi que je vérifie les racines…

\- Oh…, commenta Astoria, légèrement plus réticente.

Puis elle revit Neville traiter ses fleurs avec énormément de douceur et se dit qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle invoqua donc une boîte de bois de son atelier afin qu'il puisse y déposer son rosier pour le déplacer en toute sécurité.

\- Bon… Eh bien je suppose que tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas m'éterniser ici… Je vais rentrer et analyser ça directement. Je te tiens au courant dès que j'en sais plus…

\- En effet, confirma la jeune femme. En tout cas, je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour ce que tu fais !

\- Bah, tu me remercieras quand elles seront guéries. Et puis, c'est normal de s'entraider entre botanistes, non ? Rares sont les personnes qui nous comprennent vraiment…

\- C'est vrai, admit-elle en souriant. Mais merci quand même pour ton aide.

Neville haussa légèrement les épaules, visiblement gêné, puis la salua avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la roseraie, son échantillon dans les bras.

Astoria se tourna ensuite vers le dôme doré qui recouvrait ses plantes et soupira. Avec un peu de chance, Neville allait rapidement identifier le mal qui touchait ses précieuses demoiselles et ils pourraient les soigner.

\- Rosie ? l'interpella la voix de sa sœur.

\- Oh, salut Daphné ! Je ne t'ai pas vue arriver…

\- J'ai rêvé ou tu étais en compagnie de Neville Londubat ?

\- Non, tu n'as pas rêvé. J'ai demandé de l'aide au Professeur Chourave mais elle était occupée, Neville a donc accepté de m'aider.

\- Je ne saisis pas quel est le rapport entre les deux…

\- Neville est l'assistant du Professeur Chourave, elle le forme pour qu'il puisse prendre sa succession.

\- Oh, ok. Et il va pouvoir nous aider ?

\- Je l'espère en tout cas.

\- Et toi, ça va mieux ? Plus de migraines ?

\- Non, rien depuis que je me suis réveillée hier matin, mais j'appréhende déjà de retourner chez les parents… Maman semble bien décidée à reprendre ses rendez-vous arrangés.

\- Ah mince… Tu sais, Rosie, que tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux, si c'est trop lourd là-bas ?

\- Je sais, oui, mais je n'ai pas envie de laisser papa seul avec elle…

Daphné soupira mais s'abstint de tout commentaire et Astoria lui en fut reconnaissante. Ça n'aurait rien changé à ce qu'elle ressentait, de toute façon. Elle n'était pas prête à quitter sa maison d'enfance, aussi détestable soit sa mère.

* * *

Ron s'apprêtait à transplaner hors de chez lui pour se rendre au Terrier lorsque des coups furent frappés à sa porte. Interpellé, il alla voir qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite un dimanche matin et fut surpris de trouver sa petite amie sur le pas de sa porte.

\- Hermione ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais qu'on se retrouvait chez mes parents…

\- Je sais oui, répondit-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Mais je voulais te parler…

Le cœur de Ron se serra brièvement sous l'appréhension. Avait-elle changé d'avis les concernant ?

\- Tu sais qu'Harry et Ginny sont au courant pour nous, Harry m'a dit que vous en aviez parlé dans la semaine… Ne va donc pas prendre ma demande pour une gêne ou je-ne-sais-quoi, mais j'aimerais que nous restions discrets en public. Pour l'instant, du moins…

Ron soupira de soulagement en entendant sa requête, mais Hermione dût se méprendre sur la raison car elle enchaîna avec d'autres arguments.

\- Enfin, Ron, tu sais que mes intentions sont sérieuses, mais il n'y a qu'à voir les réactions de la presse suite à l'annonce des fiançailles d'Harry et de Ginny, sans parler de ta mère qui est intenable depuis et…

\- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, la coupa Ron. J'avoue que je n'ai pas très envie d'avoir ma mère sur le dos non plus pour l'instant… Elle a été si déçue lorsque nous avons rompu qu'elle risque de devenir étouffante lorsqu'elle saura que c'est reparti.

\- Je suis contente que tu comprennes ! dit-elle, indubitablement soulagée.

Ron avait parfois l'impression qu'on le prenait pour un gros lourdaud sans compassion. Certes, il n'était pas des plus altruistes ou empathiques, mais quand même ! L'époque où Hermione lui reprochait d'avoir la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère était loin !

\- Heureusement qu'Harry et Ginny sont partis, remarqua-t-il, préférant ravaler la remarque qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Ainsi, ils ne nous trahiront pas.

\- C'est très vrai. On y va ? proposa Hermione. Je ne voudrais pas que nous soyons trop en retard…

\- Dans une seconde, répondit Ron avant de la prendre tendrement dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

La jeune femme lui rendit son baiser et il se sentit tout de suite plus léger. Cela faisait à peine une quinzaine de jours qu'elle était venue chez lui pour renouer plus intimement avec lui et il n'avait jamais été si heureux que durant ce cours laps de temps. Pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau lui faisait réaliser à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

Ils arrivèrent peu après au Terrier où ils furent accueillis par son père, qui ne releva pas leur arrivée commune.

\- Maman n'est pas là ? s'enquit Ron.

\- Elle est montée se changer, elle a renversé de la soupe sur son chemisier et le Tergeo n'a pas suffi à tout retirer.

\- Un repas encore bien copieux en perspective, souligna Hermione, amusée, ce qui fit ricaner le patriarche Weasley.

\- Je suis content de te voir ! déclara-t-il ensuite. Cela faisait un moment que tu ne nous avais pas honorés de ta présence !

\- J'en suis désolée, M. Weasley, soyez-en assuré, mais depuis que mes parents sont revenus en Angleterre, le repas dominical est devenu une tradition…

\- Oh, tu leur as donc fait faux bond pour nous ?

\- Ils sont partis rendre visite à des amis en Australie, pour tout vous dire, expliqua-t-elle, légèrement rosissante.

\- Je suis ravi d'apprendre qu'ils ne gardent pas rancune de leur… aventure australienne. Peut-être pourrais-tu venir avec eux, une prochaine fois ? J'aurais quelques questions à poser à ton père…

Hermione rit et promit de le leur proposer. Ron, quant à lui, était à la fois heureux et légèrement inquiet. Sa famille aimait beaucoup la jeune femme et ils seraient ravis d'apprendre qu'elle faisait de nouveau partie de sa vie en tant que petite amie, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à ce que la présence de ses parents en Grande-Bretagne impliquerait pour lui.

En effet, lorsqu'ils s'étaient fréquentés, juste après la guerre, ils vivaient encore en Australie sous le nom de Monica et Wendell Wilkins. A présent, ils faisaient entièrement partie de la vie de la jeune femme et il allait devoir apprendre à combiner avec des "beaux-parents".

Il se frotta ensuite brièvement les yeux pour se reprendre. Il devait éviter de s'emballer de la sorte ou il risquerait de tout faire foirer. Hermione et lui commençaient seulement à se redécouvrir, il ne devait pas brûler les étapes ou il la ferait fuir avant même d'avoir eu le temps de la voir refermer la porte.

\- Oh, Hermione ! Je suis contente de te voir ! résonna la voix de Molly Weasley depuis les escaliers qu'elle termina de descendre pour l'enlacer.

\- Je suis contente de vous voir également, Mme Weasley. Très joli chemisier.

\- Cette vieille chose ? releva sa mère en rougissant. Allons, ne dis pas de sottises ! Comment se portent tes parents ?

\- Très bien, merci. Je disais justement à M. Weasley qu'ils étaient partis en vacances.

\- Nous t'avons déjà dit mille fois de nous appeler par nos prénoms ! la sermonna Molly.

\- Oh… oui… je sais… mais…

\- Elle y arrivera peut-être d'ici un an ou deux, railla Ron.

\- Cesse donc de dire des bêtises, toi ! le reprit sa mère. Et va plutôt jeter un œil à mon rôti, tu veux ? Je dois finir de préparer la purée. Arthur, accompagne donc Hermione au salon, nous vous rejoindrons dans peu de temps.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel mais obéit à sa mère. Il était très rare qu'elle demande de l'aide en cuisine, par conséquent, c'était une très belle preuve pour lui qu'elle lui reconnaissait un certain talent en la matière.

Ils retrouvèrent ensuite le reste de la famille dans le salon et la petite Victoire, la fille de Bill et Fleur, trottina aussitôt jusqu'à lui pour lui réclamer un câlin. Ron ne se l'expliquait pas mais depuis que sa nièce savait se déplacer seule, elle venait régulièrement se réfugier dans ses bras. Il la porta donc contre son cœur et alla saluer son frère et sa belle-sœur, assis un peu plus loin.

\- Il n'y aura que nous ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa mère.

\- Eh bien, Harry est parti rejoindre Ginny en Espagne pour assister à son match de demain, Charlie ne revient jamais pour ce genre de repas, Audrey doit rester alitée - elle a vraiment un début de grossesse difficile, la pauvre - et donc, Percy lui tient compagnie et George….

\- Vient tout juste d'arriver, termina son frère à la place de sa mère.

Les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui mais nul ne prononça un mot pour le saluer.

\- Bah alors ? On ne dit plus bonjour, dans cette famille ? les nargua-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres mais une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Lueur qui s'expliquait sans doute de par la présence d'Angelina Johnson à ses côtés.

\- Je vous avais dit que je viendrais accompagné, non ? Je suppose que vous vous souvenez d'Angelina…

Evidemment qu'ils s'en souvenaient. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors qu'Hermione et lui l'avaient côtoyée pendant cinq ans et qu'elle était l'ex-petite amie de Fred ?

Hermione fut d'ailleurs la première à se ressaisir et se dirigea promptement vers son ancienne camarade de Gryffondor pour la saluer. Les Weasley, cependant, ne semblaient pas savoir comment réagir.

\- Bon, écoutez, reprit George d'un ton assuré. Je sais ce que vous vous dites, on l'a pensé bien avant vous, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?! On a essayé de lutter mais voilà, c'est comme ça. Je l'aime et je sais qu'elle m'aime moi, et non le souvenir de Fred que je pourrais représenter. On se rend heureux, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir, et…

\- Je t'avais dit que tu aurais dû leur en parler avant…, gronda Angelina à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? rétorqua George, imperturbable face aux regards hébétés posés sur eux.

\- Ron et moi sortons de nouveau ensemble, lâcha Hermione, à la plus grande surprise du principal intéressé.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Molly dans l'indifférence générale.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais rester discrète, marmonna Ron en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Oui mais tous vos regards posés sur cette pauvre Angelina m'ont fait paniquer alors voilà, c'est dit. Comme ça, toutes les bombes sont lâchées d'un coup et plus de révélation surprise à faire !

Un silence globalement gêné, uniquement interrompu par les babillages de Victoire, pesait sur la pièce.

\- O.K…, intervint George. Ce repas commence vraiment de façon ultra bizarre, vous ne trouvez pas ? Hermione, tu es sûre de ne pas faire une erreur ? On parle de Ronnie, là, quand même…

\- Hey ! protesta ledit Ronnie. Je suis là, je te signale !

\- Laisse-tomber, il te taquine, le calma Hermione en déposant une main légère sur son bras.

Ron se sentit aussitôt apaisé mais toujours aussi perdu face à la tournure qu'avait prise leur réunion de famille.

\- Soit…, reprit Arthur après quelques raclements de gorge. Et si nous passions à table avant que le repas ne devienne immangeable ?

\- Bonne idée, 'Pa, approuva Bill. On peut aussi bien parler de tout ça le ventre plein !

.

Ron rentra chez lui après avoir raccompagné sa petite amie chez elle. Au final, le reste de leur après-midi s'était plutôt bien passé. Hermione avait eu raison de profiter du trouble provoqué par la présence d'Angelina pour annoncer leur relation aux membres de sa famille. Sa mère avait été beaucoup trop déroutée par le couple formé par George et l'ancienne petite amie de son défunt jumeau pour s'attarder sur leur histoire à eux.

Ron estimait d'ailleurs que son frère aurait dû préparer le terrain avant de leur amener Angelina mais au final, George était ainsi et ils ne le changeraient pas : toujours à foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Le souvenir de son état passif après la mort de Fred était encore bien trop présent à sa mémoire pour qu'il ne lui reproche de vivre à nouveau intensément.

Et puis, qui étaient-ils pour juger ? George était peut-être impulsif mais il n'était pas idiot, loin de là. Comme il le leur avait fait remarquer, ils devaient être les premiers à être perturbés par leur couple et s'ils s'accommodaient de leurs relations passées, alors le reste de leurs proches n'avait plus qu'à les imiter.

Il regarda son horloge murale et vit qu'il était déjà vingt heures. Ses dimanches de repos étaient bien trop rares et ils passaient toujours beaucoup trop vite… C'était la chose qui le gênait le plus dans son travail : ses horaires. Surtout depuis qu'il ressortait avec Hermione. Il aurait aimé pouvoir passer beaucoup plus de temps avec elle, mais en même temps, il aimait réellement ce qu'il faisait et il savait qu'elle le comprenait.

Hermione était une personne forte et indépendante, pas le genre à lui faire des scènes parce qu'elle ne le voyait pas suffisamment, et ce, même s'ils n'étaient en couple que depuis peu. Après tout, il lui avait fallu des mois pour se décider et la connaissant comme il la connaissait, il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle avait pensé à tout.

Las, Ron soupira légèrement avant de se diriger dans sa salle de bain où il se réfugia sous le jet brûlant de sa douche. Il repensa ensuite aux baisers qu'Hermione et lui avaient échangés avant de se quitter et ne put empêcher une érection d'en découler. Il avait tellement envie d'elle… et pourtant, il s'empêchait de faire la moindre manœuvre en ce sens. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi loin, tous les deux, et même s'il savait qu'elle n'était plus vierge, il voulait que ça vienne d'elle.

Mais malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, il ne pouvait empêcher son imagination de s'emballer. Son odeur, la douceur de sa peau, la fougue de ses baisers le poussèrent à se soulager avant de fermer l'arrivée d'eau. Il se sécha ensuite rapidement puis alla se coucher. Il devrait se lever tôt le lendemain matin pour se rendre aux abattoirs afin d'aller acheter la viande dont ils auraient besoin pour préparer les différents services du restaurant.

* * *

.

* * *

Voili voilou !

Et **Neville** est dans la plaaaaaaaaace ! J'espère que c'est une bonne surprise :)  
Dès que j'ai mis les Greengrass dans le commerce des fleurs, j'ai su que je ferais intervenir Neville avec Astoria. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Et **Ron et Hermione** ? Ils repasseront pour la discrétion, n'est-ce pas ? A la base, ce passage devait être dans le chapitre suivant, mais j'ai préféré inverser les deux parties, c'était plus cohérent pour l'évolution de l'histoire... En tout cas, George va mieux ! Quelle idée de se mettre avec l'ex de son frère, aussi... Mais j'avais envie de donner des nouvelles des **Weasley** ;)

Bref, j'espère que tout ça vous a plu !

La **semaine prochaine** , nous serons à nouveau avec **Astoria et Ron**. Y aura encore du Romione mais pour la partie Astoria, j'ai oublié... Ah si, y aura du Drago aussi ;)

Bref, **hâte de lire vos retours** !

Des bisous


	16. 2002 - Astoria Ronald (2)

Salut !

J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! Enfin, je l'espère... Si vous me suivez sur **Facebook** , vous êtes déjà au courant, mais soit. **J'ai fini le plan de la suite de cette histoire** ! Et il devrait y avoir **73 chapitres** en tout, mdr. MAIS je vous rassure, il ne faudra pas 73 chapitres pour qu' _ils_ se retrouvent, faut pas déconner...  
Le chapitre **29** sera un chapitre "pensine", pour reprendre l'expression utilisée par Clodya dans Fichu(s) Malefoy. C'est un chapitre qui couvrira les années **2006 à 2016**. De quoi vous donner des nouvelles de tout ce petit monde pour nous mener doucement à la rentrée de Scorpius et de Rose à Poudlard (et d'Albus aussi ;) ).

Il nous restera donc **44 chapitres pour tout le reste**. Il n'y aura plus 4 chapitres par an, comme actuellement, mais une gestion du temps plus "classique". On alternera avec des chapitres **PDV "Drago/Hermione"** , comme actuellement, mais il n'y en aura plus des "Astoria/Ron". Ce seront des chapitres **"Scorpius/Rose"** à la place (mais il y aura plus de "Dramione" que de "Scorprose". Ca ne nous empêchera pas, bien évidemment, de continuer à avoir des nouvelles de Ron et d'Astoria (et pour celleux qui ont plus de mal avec le Romione, dites vous qu'au final, ça ne couvrira qu'une dizaine de chapitres sur 73, donc pas grand chose).

Bref, **l'histoire est loiiiiiin d'être finie** et j'espère que vous avez aussi hâte que moi d'en découvrir plus !

Sur ce, on retourne avec Astoria et Ron pour finir 2002.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Eniphelda :** Je suis ravie que tu sortes de l'ombre pour me faire un si joli retour ! Je suis contente que l'arrivée de Neville soit une agréable surprise... mais n'oublie pas qu'il est avec Hannah ;) Sa relation avec Astoria est purement professionnelle (du moins pour l'instant). Comme tu as pu le voir si tu as lu ma note d'autrice, le Romione restera une parenthèse dans cette histoire. La plus agréable possible, je l'espère, mais une parenthèse malgré tout. Le Dramione reviendra en force, même s'il sera un peu en stand by durant une période (faut ce qu'il faut pour avoir nos héritiers, non ?). Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et pour ta review, en tout cas, et j'espère à bientôt !

 **Cecile :** Coucou ! Ravie que la présence de Neville soit une bonne surprise. Daphné est très protectrice envers sa soeur, oui. J'essaie vraiment de les montrer très complices (les Serpentard sont souvent présentés comme étant un peu égoïstes et solitaires...). Le Romione se porte bien, oui. Pour la discrétion, on repassera, ah ah, mais bon, George a quand même lâché une bombe, hi hi. J'essaie aussi de montrer que la mort de Fred, la guerre, a fait mûrir Ron... mais il reste quand même fidèle à lui-même... enfin j'essaie. Pas toujours facile de trouver l'équilibre ! Pour Drago, y en aura tout plein dès aujourd'hui (puis de nouveau la semaine prochaine, ah ah). Merci encore pour ta review. Des bisous !

 **Drama Dramione** : Bonjour et bienvenue ici.  
Contente que l'idée de mon histoire te plaise... Par contre, je ne sais pas si tu as lu ma note d'autrice, mais après le chapitre 28, ça reprendra un rythme plus "classique" (pour mieux profiter du Dramione, hi hi). Là, je prépare principalement la suite, en fait. Drago et Astoria seront forcément plus que des amis à un moment donné vu que j'ai besoin de Scorpius pour la suite ;) Pour Ron cuisinier, bah, ça m'a semblé évident, ici, je ne sais pas pourquoi (je le verrais pas cuistot dans mes autres histoires, cependant). Drago et Hermione se reverront, bien évidemment. Même si je fais des écarts "Romione" et "Drastoria", cette fic est indubitablement une Dramione :)  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2002 - Astoria/Ronald**_

Astoria referma la porte de son atelier derrière elle et alla déposer le flacon contenant le traitement fourni par Neville pour soigner ses Double Delight sur une étagère. Cela faisait à présent deux semaines qu'elle appliquait la potion sur ses rosiers malades et les résultats commençaient enfin à être visibles.

Neville lui avait promis de repasser d'ici la fin de la semaine pour la rassurer et lever le sort de protection qu'il avait placé sur les plantes et Astoria était vraiment impatiente de le revoir. Elle aimait beaucoup sa sœur et Drago, mais l'apprenti botaniste était le seul à réellement comprendre l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour ses demoiselles.

Astoria se dirigea ensuite vers le rosier qu'elle tentait de modifier par magie. Elle n'avait pas renoncé à son désir de créer une rose éternelle et ses tests étaient de plus en plus probants, même si elle était encore loin du but.

\- Salut, l'interrompit Drago alors qu'il pénétrait dans son atelier.

\- Salut ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie de le voir. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Plutôt bien, et toi ?

\- Bien, pourquoi ?

\- Daphné m'a parlé de tes migraines…

\- Oh, c'est bon, ça remonte à deux semaines, c'est du passé ! Il faut qu'elle arrête de me couver de la sorte ! répliqua Astoria, agacée

Elle détestait quand on la traitait comme une petite chose fragile.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi…

\- Cesse de dire des bêtises, Drago ! Pour une fois que tu t'occupes de manière intelligente et productive…

\- Oh, ça va hein ! se défendit-il, hilare. Ne me prends pas de haut comme ça !

\- Avec qui d'autre pourrais-je le faire ?

Drago soupira et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de cuir brun présent dans la pièce et attrapa une tige qui trainait sur un plan de travail pour jouer avec.

\- C'est bon, tu as trouvé ton local pour entreposer la tequila ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Local, c'est vite dit… J'aurai très peu de marchandise à disposition, dans un premier temps, mais j'ai trouvé mon futur bureau, oui. Ma mère va l'aménager dans la semaine puis Felizita viendra vérifier que les conditions de stockage seront bien respectées pour optimiser la conservation du produit.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Et où est situé ce fameux bureau ?

\- Dans le nouveau quartier magique, à Oxford. La zone est encore assez méconnue et donc, j'ai pu acquérir l'endroit pour trois fois rien.

\- Toujours à l'affût d'une bonne affaire, à ce que je vois.

\- Évidemment ! Tu sais si Millicent est dans le coin, par hasard ?

\- Non, Daphné et elle sont parties en Suisse pour voir ses parents, pourquoi ?

\- Hum… Ne te moque pas, hein, mais j'aurais voulu lui demander quelques conseils financiers, je voudrais que l'argent rapporté par mon affaire soit bien distinct de celui de mes parents.

\- Voyez-vous ça…, le taquina Astoria.

\- Oh ça va ! Je sais que j'étais sceptique au début, mais ça fait trois ans à présent qu'elle gère les comptes de la Roseraie, ce serait idiot de ma part de continuer à prétendre qu'elle est mauvaise là-dedans.

\- Tu es en train de reconnaître que tu as eu tort ou je me trompe ?

\- N'importe quoi ! J'ai juste révisé mon jugement, nuance.

\- C'est ça… Tu portes bien ton nom, en tout cas !

\- Bon, tu as fini de te moquer de moi ou bien ? ronchonna Drago.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tiens, viens voir, l'invita-t-elle ensuite.

Drago se redressa pour aller la rejoindre près de son plan de travail et elle se décala pour qu'il puisse observer la plante qu'elle manipulait.

\- Tu en penses quoi ?

La fleur, issue de son rosier expérimental, était d'un blanc immaculé. Seuls les bords des pétales tiraient vers le bleu-nuit. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était fraîche et délicate et lui donnait un sentiment de bien-être.

\- Elle te ressemble, déclara Drago au bout de quelques instants.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le bleu, là, au bord des pétales, c'est le même que celui de tes yeux.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Oui, c'est l'une des premières choses que j'ai remarquées chez toi. Après l'assurance dont tu as fait preuve pour remettre ta mère à sa place.

Astoria pouffa légèrement au souvenir de leur première rencontre officielle.

\- C'est dingue, quand on y repense, de se dire qu'aujourd'hui tu es aussi proche de moi que peut l'être ma sœur alors que quand nous étions ensemble à Poudlard, on ne se disait même pas bonjour…

\- En effet, reconnut Drago, mais j'ai bien changé, depuis…

\- Ça, c'est sûr ! A l'époque, on n'aurait jamais cru que tu finirais par tomber amoureux d'Hermione Granger…

\- PARDON ?! s'exclama Drago. Ça ne va pas, non, de dire des choses pareilles ?! Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas de nouveau mal à la tête ?

\- Aaaah, toujours cette mauvaise foi caractéristique, soupira Astoria. Tu as une telle capacité à te voiler la face…

\- Non mais attends, tu me lâches ça comme ça et tu penses sincèrement que je ne vais pas réagir ?

\- Bien sûr que tu devrais réagir ! Je t'ai déjà dit quinze fois qu'elle allait finir par te glisser entre les doigts si tu ne faisais rien pour la conquérir. Ce que vous avez vécu à Clairvent et le fait que tu te sois cloitré chez toi pendant une semaine après avoir couché avec elle est assez explicite. Tu ne peux même pas en parler sans perdre ton sang-froid…

\- N'importe quoi ! C'était juste une fois en passant, entre nous, rien de plus. Arrête de te monter la tête…

\- C'est ça, le coupa-t-elle. Un jour, tu réaliseras à quel point j'ai raison et tu t'en mordras les doigts.

\- Tu es usante, Astoria, quand tu t'y mets. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre Granger et moi, c'est quand même dingue que tu ne parviennes pas à te faire à cette idée ! Et même si, et je dis bien "SI", il y avait effectivement un truc de mon côté, je t'assure qu'il n'en est rien du sien !

\- Ça, tu n'en sais rien.

\- Je l'ai croisée au Chaudron Baveur il y a quelques semaines, elle me l'a bien fait comprendre, je te l'assure.

\- Alors elle est aussi désespérante que toi ! insista Astoria.

\- Bon, on peut parler d'autre chose, là ? trancha-t-il, signe évident que ce sujet était clos.

Astoria soupira, résignée. Le voir aussi braqué la désespérait grandement. Certes, elle ne connaissait pas Hermione Granger mais lui, elle avait appris à le cerner et elle était persuadée que ce qu'il se passait entre eux était bien plus fort qu'un coup sans lendemain, comme il le caractérisait.

Elle ne les avait vus qu'une seule fois ensemble, après la guerre, et elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Le regard perdu de Drago, la tension palpable entre eux, et tout ce qu'il ne lui révélait pas lorsqu'il lui parlait d'elle alors qu'il ne lui cachait rien du reste de ses tourments était suffisamment explicite.

\- Comment ça se passe, chez tes parents ? lui demanda-t-il, une fois réinstallé dans le fauteuil.

\- Ma mère veut absolument me présenter à Nicodème Lawson et je n'en ai en aucune envie… Ça fait des semaines que je rentre de plus en plus tard pour l'éviter, mais je crois qu'elle commence à perdre patience.

\- Mince, j'étais persuadé qu'elle te laissait tranquille depuis que nous nous voyons régulièrement.

\- Elle a dû comprendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus que de l'amitié, entre nous, et avec Daphné qui file toujours le parfait amour avec Millie, elle doit se sentir comme un devoir moral de me caser, va savoir…

\- Et ton père en dit quoi ?

\- Jamais trop rien, tu sais bien…, répondit Astoria en soupirant. J'adore mon père, vraiment, mais j'aimerais qu'il tienne parfois tête à ma mère pour autre chose que des futilités. Je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent se disputer pour des détails concernant l'entretien de la maison, mais qu'il ne dise rien sur son obstination à rejeter Daphné ou sur sa manie de vouloir me marier…

\- Ton père est comme le mien, là-dessus, il estime que l'éducation des enfants revient uniquement à la mère…

\- Probablement, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Et puis, à ce que je sais, ton père s'est quand même mêlé de ton éducation…

\- Non, justement. S'il avait osé tenir tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres me concernant, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que j'ai dû faire. Ma mère, elle, n'avait aucune chance face à Lui. La seule femme qu'Il ait jamais considérée un minimum était ma tante Bellatrix… Mon père a estimé avoir suffisamment de caractère pour mêler notre famille à tout ça, mais pas pour me protéger, visiblement…

\- Tu refuses toujours d'aller le voir à Azkaban ?

\- Je lui écris, c'est déjà pas mal… D'autant plus qu'il sort l'an prochain, je le reverrai bien assez vite.

\- Ta mère doit être contente, par contre !

\- En effet, confirma Drago. La solitude commence à lui peser… Et elle ne sait toujours pas quoi faire du Manoir Principal. Elle n'ose pas prendre de décision radicale sans mon père mais en attendant, il n'est plus entretenu… Enfin, si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas plus mal. J'espère ne plus jamais avoir à y remettre les pieds !

\- Ça me sidère toujours de voir à quel point nos deux familles peuvent être différentes alors qu'on a des ancêtres en commun ! remarqua Astoria. Mes parents ont des défauts mais j'avoue que je leur serai éternellement reconnaissante de nous avoir protégées, Daphné et moi, du règne de Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Les Rosier ne sont pas la pire branche de mon arbre généalogique, en effet. Même si Ethan Rosier était quand même bien pourri dans son genre…

\- Je ne saurais pas te dire, on n'a jamais fréquenté cette branche de la famille.

Ils furent subitement interrompus par le bruit du bec d'un oiseau contre l'une des vitres de l'atelier.

\- C'est un hibou de Poudlard ?! remarqua Drago, étonné.

\- Ça doit être Neville…, répondit Astoria en allant ouvrir à l'oiseau pour prendre le message qu'il transportait.

\- Neville… Neville Londubat ?!

\- Tu connais beaucoup de Neville ?

\- Pourquoi ce boulet de Londubat t'écrirait-il ?!

\- Ne l'appelle pas ainsi ! le réprimanda Astoria.

\- Voyez-vous ça…, releva Drago, clairement taquin.

\- Oh, ne commence pas ! Il m'aide juste à soigner mes Double Delight, rien de plus !

\- C'est ça…

\- Faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez, Daphné et toi, de vouloir me caser avec chaque homme qui croise mon chemin, c'est usant !

\- Comme tu l'es chaque fois que tu me parles de Granger, rétorqua Drago.

\- Un point pour toi, lui concéda Astoria. Et pour ton information, sache que Neville fréquente déjà quelqu'un.

\- Cela m'indiffère totalement, très chère. Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

\- Il me confirme juste qu'il passera vendredi après son dernier cours.

\- Cours ?

\- Oui, le Professeur Chourave le forme à prendre sa succession. Il donne parfois cours aux première année.

\- Poudlard est en train de tomber bien bas, remarqua Drago. Je pensais que les choses changeraient peut-être avec la vieille McGo à la direction, mais envisager Londubat en prof est limite plus absurde que lorsque Dumbledore a engagé Lockhart.

\- Tu es vraiment infernal, dès que nous parlons de Gryffondor, c'est impressionnant !

\- A juste titre..., marmonna Drago.

\- Franchement, Neville est très doué en botanique et est extrêmement patient, il fera un excellent professeur. Que vous ayez eu des différends à une époque n'a rien à voir avec ses compétences.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Tu es vraiment fatigant, quand tu t'y mets. Tu le sais ?

Astoria le vit se redresser, le regard assombri.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je m'en vais, je ne voudrais pas _te fatiguer !_ J'ai parfois tendance à oublier que tu as failli finir chez Chourave, justement !

\- Drago…

Mais il quitta son atelier sans lui adresser le moindre mot supplémentaire.

Astoria soupira, lasse. Il avait beau avoir beaucoup mûri depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'en restait pas moins un peu trop susceptible. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas la première saute d'humeur à laquelle elle assistait et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière non plus.

Elle décida donc de se pencher à nouveau sur l'échantillon de sa fleur pour vérifier si le sort de conservation dont lui avait parlé Neville altérait, ou pas, sa couleur.

* * *

Ron réapparut dans la cave d'Hermione et ajusta sa chemise avant d'en sortir. Cela faisait à présent un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient à nouveau ensemble et elle le rendait toujours aussi nerveux.

Les choses se passaient pourtant très bien, entre eux, beaucoup mieux que la fois précédente, même, mais ce nouvel essai avait une saveur particulière qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Harry avait beau lui dire de se laisser porter, que cette fois, ils étaient prêts et conscients de ce que ça impliquait pour eux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur.

Peur qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle s'était trompée et voulait juste son amitié. Peur qu'elle réalise qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Peur de voir l'amour de sa vie lui glisser entre les doigts et de ne jamais retrouver le bonheur. Peur, justement, parce qu'ils n'auraient pas de troisième chance.

Car si les mois d'hésitation d'Hermione lui avaient bien fait réaliser un truc, c'était qu'il en était profondément et irrémédiablement amoureux. Ce n'était pas qu'un béguin d'adolescent, non, les sentiments qu'il avait développés pour elle étaient profondément ancrés dans chaque fibre de son être.

Ron n'avait jamais été très patient et pourtant, il l'aurait attendue sa vie entière s'il l'avait fallu, même si au final, quelques mois avaient suffi à lui permettre d'accéder au bonheur.

Une fois devant la porte de son appartement, il inspira profondément avant de signaler sa présence. Hermione lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et son cœur eut un loupé. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il la trouvait de plus en plus belle, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien sa nervosité.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsqu'elle l'embrassa fougueusement pour le saluer.

\- Je ne m'en lasserai jamais, commenta-t-il une fois le baiser terminé.

Hermione pouffa légèrement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ron lui rendit aussitôt son baiser, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour approfondir leur étreinte. Ce qu'il aimait la tenir ainsi, tout contre lui !

Perdu dans leur échange, Ron ne réalisa pas tout de suite que la jeune femme était en train de déboutonner sa chemise. Conscient de ce que ça impliquait, il sentit son cœur s'emballer mais n'osa pas glisser ses mains sous le tissu de sa robe de peur de rompre ce qui était en train de se produire.

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, loin de là, mais Ron n'avait jamais osé la solliciter de cette façon. Toujours cette peur de la brusquer et de la perdre… D'autant plus que là, il ne voyait pas du tout ce qui pouvait bien la pousser à franchir cette étape à ce moment précis en particulier… même s'il n'allait pas s'en plaindre !

\- Tu… tu n'en as pas envie ? demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard noisette dans l'azur du sien, ses mains posées contre la peau mise à nue de son torse.

\- Si tes mains étaient un peu plus bas, tu n'aurais pas le moindre doute à ce sujet, répondit-il, la voix rendue rauque par le désir.

 _Non mais quel idiot ?!_ se morigéna-t-il. _Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de répondre simplement "Bien sûr que si" ?!_

Hermione rougit légèrement avant de descendre une main jusqu'à la bosse formée par son érection. Les joues de Ron virèrent cramoisi à leur tour.

\- J'en crève d'envie, Hermione, mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses…, ajouta-t-il.

Même si objectivement, il ne trouvait pas qu'un mois d'attente fut trop rapide… Il n'attendait jamais aussi longtemps, d'habitude. Mais bon, d'habitude, ce n'était pas _elle_ non plus.

\- Tu trouves que je vais trop vite ?

\- Moi, non, mais comme tu as mis des mois à te décider pour nous, je ne sais pas…

\- Justement, à présent, je suis sûre de moi, le coupa-t-elle avant de le prendre par la main pour le guider jusqu'à sa chambre. On a assez attendu, tu ne crois pas ?

Ron préféra garder le silence, conscient que sa question était rhétorique.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Hermione termina de retirer sa chemise, parsemant son torse de baisers. Il avait tellement envie d'elle que ça en devenait douloureux.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement enlacés sur le lit de la jeune femme, nus, les sens aussi entremêlés que leurs corps. Les mains de Ron ne savaient plus où se poser et il n'avait jamais entendu de son plus doux que celui de ses gémissements sous ses caresses.

Il vit Hermione se saisir de sa baguette pour lancer les sorts de contraception et de protection et eut ainsi la confirmation qu'elle avait bel et bien envie d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Consumé par le désir, il finit par se placer au-dessus d'elle et la pénétra doucement sans la quitter des yeux. Il fut rassuré en entendant un soupir de plaisir s'échapper de ses lèvres, lèvres dont il prit possession alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour pour la première fois.

Ron s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il ressentirait en entrant en elle, en se mouvant en elle, en la voyant jouir comme il avait fait jouir les autres femmes qui avaient partagé son lit avant elle. Là, alors qu'elle s'abandonnait à ses mouvements de va-et-vient, il réalisa que rien n'aurait pu le préparer au sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressentit lorsqu'elle atteint l'orgasme. Être en Hermione lui donna la sensation, pour la première fois de sa vie, d'être enfin entier et à sa place.

Il la suivit peu après dans l'extase puis se laissa retomber sur elle, en appui sur ses avant-bras, pour ne pas peser trop lourdement sur son corps. Il allait l'embrasser lorsqu'il vit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

\- Ça ne va pas ?! Je t'ai fait mal ? s'enquit-il, inquiet.

\- Non, Ronald, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle après avoir caressé doucement sa joue.

Il n'aimait jamais autant son prénom que lorsqu'elle le prononçait.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu, alors, si tout va bien ?

\- Pour rien. Merci d'avoir été si prévenant…

Ron fronça légèrement les sourcils suite à sa réponse, ne sachant pas trop comment la prendre. Prévenant ?! Était-ce un compliment ? Normalement oui, mais là, vu la façon dont elle l'avait dit, il n'en était pas vraiment convaincu... Il lui avait fait l'amour avec douceur et tendresse, cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, non ?

Il n'eut cependant pas plus l'occasion de s'attarder sur le sens véritable de ses propos car elle lui demanda de se décaler pour pouvoir se rendre aux toilettes de la salle d'eau attenante à la chambre.

A sa plus grande surprise, elle laissa la porte légèrement entrouverte. Il ne vit rien de ce qu'elle y faisait mais entendit clairement l'eau couler. Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit peu après, elle sembla soulagée de le trouver encore nu dans son lit.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-il à nouveau.

\- Je vais très bien, oui, répondit-elle en souriant avant de se blottir dans ses bras, également nue.

Les pensées parasites de Ron disparurent dès qu'il sentit sa peau tout contre la sienne.

\- Hum… Dis-moi…, reprit-il peu après, alors qu'il jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne m'avais pas invité à manger, à la base ? Non pas que je me plaigne du changement de programme, hein, mais…

Un gargouillis de son ventre le trahit sans qu'aucun doute ne soit permis.

\- J'ai fait brûler mon rôti, avoua la jeune femme.

Ron ricana, amusé par sa confession.

\- C'est donc ça ! répliqua-t-il. Tout ça n'était qu'un plan machiavélique pour me faire oublier tes piètres talents de cuisinière !

\- Je ne te permets pas ! protesta Hermione en se redressant. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, en plus !

\- Je n'étais même pas là ! se défendit-il.

\- C'est quand même de ta faute ! J'étais sous la douche pour me préparer à ta visite et j'ai oublié que j'avais allumé le four…

\- Tiens, j'avais personnellement oublié à quel point tu pouvais faire preuve de mauvaise foi, la taquina-t-il en retour.

\- Tu peux parler, ronchonna-t-elle.

Ron n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec elle alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de faire l'amour pour la première fois. Il se contenta donc de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser délicatement dans le cou, juste sous son oreille. Il savait qu'elle adorait ça… Déjà à l'époque où ils s'étaient fréquentés, peu près la guerre, elle était friande de ces baisers.

\- Tu triches, rouspéta-t-elle.

\- Absolument, reconnut-il sans la moindre hésitation. Tu m'autorises à aller faire un tour dans tes placards pour nous préparer un encas ?

\- Je peux aussi nous faire livrer un truc, contra-t-elle, il y a une pizzeria au coin de la rue…

\- C'est idiot, tu as un cuisinier pro à disposition.

\- Comme tu veux, je proposais juste ça pour qu'on puisse s'occuper à d'autres choses…

\- J'avoue que tu marques un point, là !

Hermione pouffa avant de monter à califourchon sur lui. Ron sentit aussitôt son sexe se gonfler sous le désir. Il se redressa pour embrasser sa poitrine tandis qu'elle glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour le guider dans ses baisers. Puis elle posa ses mains à plat sur ton torse et le poussa afin qu'il s'allonge à nouveau. Elle entreprit ensuite de parcourir, à son tour, son corps de ses lèvres.

Le cœur de Ron battait de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'elle descendait de plus en plus bas et lorsque sa bouche se referma sur son membre tendu, il crut qu'il allait rendre son dernier souffle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait une fellation, mais c'était la première fois qu'il en retirait autant de plaisir. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais cru cela possible… Était-elle particulièrement douée ou étaient-ce ses sentiments qui changeaient sa perception des sensations procurées par le délicieux traitement qu'elle lui infligeait ? Au final, ça importait peu. Il savait que quoi qu'il advienne de leur couple, rien ne serait jamais plus pareil, tant pour lui que pour eux.

 _Par Godric, où avait-elle appris à faire une telle chose ?!_ pensa-t-il.

Il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir bien longtemps…

\- Hermione… Hermione… S'il-te-plaît…, la supplia-t-il entre deux râles de plaisir. Si tu continues, je vais venir et…

Il vit au regard qu'elle lui lança qu'elle avait entendu son avertissement, mais elle ne cessa pas pour autant ses caresses buccales. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui signale qu'il allait effectivement jouir. Elle se retira alors et il éjacula au creux de sa main. Il vit Hermione se pencher vers sa table de nuit et en ouvrir un tiroir d'où elle sortit un mouchoir en tissu. Elle le lui tendit en rougissant légèrement et Ron s'en saisit en silence pour s'essuyer discrètement.

\- Je… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…, avoua-t-il enfin.

\- Tu n'as pas aimé ? demanda-t-elle en détournant le regard.

\- T'es sérieuse, là ?!

\- Eh bien… euh… oui…, bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Hermione, je viens de me ressuyer dans un mouchoir… D'après-toi, c'est le signe que je n'ai pas aimé ?

\- Non, en effet… Mais on ne sait jamais… Enfin, je n'ai pas tant d'expérience que ça et je sais que tu as connu plusieurs femmes et…

\- Chut ! la stoppa-t-il en plaçant un doigt sur sa bouche. Écoute-moi bien, Hermione, car ce que je vais te dire est important. Je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir de toute ma vie. Jamais. C'est uniquement grâce à toi et je t'interdis d'en douter. Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes et pas seulement parce que tu viens de… enfin Tu-Sais-Quoi. Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse, de très loin, même, et je… je tiens sincèrement à toi.

Il avait été à deux doigts de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et même si c'était la vérité la plus pure, il était conscient que leur relation était encore bien trop récente pour lui avouer ce genre de choses.

\- A présent, si tu veux bien m'excuser, ajouta-t-il en l'attrapant délicatement par les fesses pour l'allonger sur le lit, il est temps que je te rende la monnaie de ta Mornille.

\- Tu ne voulais pas aller nous préparer de quoi manger ? s'enquit-elle, taquine.

\- Oh, mais je compte bien manger quelque chose, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

Hermione éclata de rire à sa réplique, rire qui mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il glissa sa langue entre ses cuisses.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

On m'a demandé si **Drago** saurait pour Neville, bah voilà la réponse, ah ah. Et même s'il est sympa avec Astoria (enfin, ils se chamaillent souvent mais bon, c'est pas bien grave, au moins, elle lui tient tête ^^) et qu'il est plus modéré avec Hermione, bah il ne va pas renier ses vieux automatismes (et il garde de sa susceptibilité ^^).

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce moment entre eux ? Discussions sur un peu tout, de quoi montrer leur complicité (ou du moins essayer). Et donc, **Lulu sort très bientôt d'Azkaban** (d'ici le prochain chapitre quoi). A voir dans quel état d'esprit il sera...

Et sinon, pti **lemon Romione**. J'ai beaucoup beaucoup hésité à l'écrire, d'ailleurs. D'habitude, je ne décris que les lemons Dramione, pas les autres, mais là j'ai pensé que si je voulais montrer que Ron était bien un personnage important, comme les autres, je ne pouvais pas lui retirer ça...

Et puis, ça me permet de montrer une autre facette de leur couple (et de voir les différences avec le Dramione à ce niveau-là aussi)

J'espère que le passage aura plu aux "Romione-sceptiques" malgré tout... Je le répète, cette histoire est bien une Dramione, vous n'en douterez plus par après, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être bien avec Ron durant un moment... Après tout, c'est la vie, non ?

Bref, **j'ai hâte de lire vos retours à ce chapitre.**

 **La semaine prochaine, on retrouvera Drago et Hermione en 2003 pour la suite de leurs aventures.**

Bises à vous !

Lyra


	17. 2003 - Drago Hermione (1)

Hello !

J'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que **j'ai fini d'écrire la première partie de cette histoire** ! Les 28 chapitres couvrant 1999 à 2005 sont bouclés (enfin, les deux derniers sont encore en cours de bêtatage ^^). Je vais enfin pouvoir attaquer le **Dramione** pur et dur (et la next-gen) et je ne vous cache pas que cette idée m'enchante ! (je suis assez contente de ce que j'ai sorti pour la première partie, mais tout de même !).

Sinon, euh, je souhaite une **bonne fête à toutes les mamans** (sauf les françaises qui ne fêtent pas ça aujourd'hui, na).  
(non je plaisante, à vous aussi ;) )

Je vous souhaite aussi une **bonne lecture** de ce chapitre 17 (et oui, j'ai de nouveau 11 chapitres d'avance, je suis sereine ^^) et vous dis "à plus bas" pour le debrief habituel :)

Et **merci** encore de me suivre et de me le faire savoir, vous êtes au top !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Delph :** Salut ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes l'évolution de tout ça et encore plus "mon" Ron. Si tu savais le temps que je passe à convaincre l'une de mes bêtas qu'il n'est pas si nul, tu saurais à quel point on ne peut pas me faire meilleur compliment, mdr. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour tes encouragements :)

 **Cecile :** Coucou ! Si Drago avait été gentil avec Neville, il aurait clairement viré OOC, mdr. Faut pas pousser ! Contente que tu aimes leur relation, en tout cas. Le Drastoria s'imposera de lui-même, tu verras ;)  
Contente que tu aies aimé le pti lemon Romione ! Je ne vais bien évidemment pas répondre à ta question, ce serait gâcher la suite (ou alors, il faut que tu postes la 400e review, vu que j'ai décidé d'accorder une question à la personne qui postera la "x-centième" review... quelqu'un y a eu droit pour la 300e, d'ailleurs ;) ).  
Vraiment ravie que tu aies aimé, en tout cas ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragement ! Bisouilles

 **Marie Pier1 :** Coucou ! Neville est avec Hannah, ses relations avec Astoria sont purement professionnelles (pour l'instant, du moins). Et j'ai besoin d'un Drago/Astoria pour Scorpius, donc... Je suis ravie de lire que tu as apprécié le moment Romione même si tu n'es pas fan de ce couple (mais faut ce qu'il faut quand on veut respecter l'épilogue ^^). Lulu arrive à grands pas, oui ! J'espère que cette version de lui te plaira :)

 **Alexandra :** C'est scandaleux de faire passer GoT avant moi ! Mdr, je comprends, bien évidemment, ça fait trois semaines que je vais coucher à minuit le lundi pour voir l'épisode avant de trop tenter les spoilers (enfin 2, lundi passé j'étais malade, j'ai pu le regarder en journée). Contente que mon Romione fasse un peu exception. Au final, je ne demande rien d'autre ;) Pour le Drastoria, le couple se révélera de lui-même au fur et à mesure, pas de stress ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas !

 **Drama Dramione :** Coucou ! Contente de lire qu'il y a quand même quelques adeptes de Romione dans le coin. Perso, c'est pareil, j'adore le Dramione (forcément), mais j'ai rien contre le Romione, bien au contraire. Pour le Drastoria, je sais exactement où je vais, pas d'inquiétude ;) J'espère que cette version de Lulu te plaira en tout cas (j'essaie toujours de varier quelque peu son caractère d'une fic à l'autre donc voilà). Je pense que Ron et Hermione ont fini par commander un truc, en effet, mdr.  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2003 - Drago/Hermione**_

Drago attendait au Ministère, en compagnie de sa mère, que son père soit rapatrié d'Azkaban. Il avait du mal à réaliser que cinq ans s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre et que Lucius Malefoy, comme d'autres Mangemorts avant lui, avait fini de purger sa peine.

A présent, plus moyen de l'éviter ou de se contenter d'échanges épistolaires. Il allait de nouveau devoir vivre sous le même toit que lui et cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère. Déjà qu'il avait rencontré des difficultés lorsqu'il avait réemménagé avec sa mère, après avoir voyagé durant plusieurs mois…

\- Si tu étais allé le voir en prison, tu ne serais pas si nerveux aujourd'hui, lui fit remarquer Narcissa à ses côtés.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls dans la salle d'attente, Drago aurait détesté qu'une autre personne qu'elle soit témoin de sa nervosité.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas le cas, répondit-il, légèrement sur la défensive. Tu penses qu'il va vouloir retourner vivre au Manoir Principal ?

\- Je ne pense pas, lui avoua-t-elle. Nous en avons parlé plusieurs fois, lorsque nous avons préparé sa sortie, et il ne m'a pas semblé particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de retourner vivre là-bas.

 _\- C'est toujours ça de pris_ , pensa Drago.

Rien que l'idée le faisait frémir. Il savait, pourtant, qu'en tant qu'unique héritier de la famille Malefoy, il serait censé y vivre une fois marié. Ses parents déménageraient alors pour une autre de leurs résidences, lui laissant le soin de perpétuer leur nom et leur renommée au sein du Manoir Principal. Mais même s'il ne leur en avait pas encore parlé, il était déjà conscient qu'il n'en ferait rien. Ce ne serait sans doute pas facile de le leur faire comprendre, mais ça le serait toujours plus que d'y vivre.

Trop de mauvais souvenirs le hantaient encore et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se défaire de ces fantômes-là.

Enfin, dans l'absolu, tout ça était lié à leurs traditions familiales. Dans les faits, ils n'y vivaient de toute façon déjà plus… Peut-être que la transition se ferait plus naturellement. Encore fallait-il qu'il se marie, en plus, ce qui était loin d'être dans ses projets actuels...

\- Tu penses que ça va être encore long ? reprit Drago, tentant par-là de reprendre ses esprits. Il faut combien de temps pour transplaner de là-bas ?

\- C'est impossible d'y transplaner, lui expliqua Narcissa. Et tu le saurais si tu étais allé le voir ! Le trajet se fait en barque.

Drago dévisagea sa mère, surpris par l'idée qu'elle ait accepté de se déplacer ainsi pour rendre visite à son mari pendant toutes ces années. Il n'eut cependant pas plus l'occasion d'approfondir la question car une porte située sur leur gauche s'ouvrit au moment-même sur Lucius Malefoy.

Drago fut étonné de voir à quel point son père avait été peu marqué par son séjour en prison. Physiquement, du moins. Ses longs cheveux blonds reposaient sur ses épaules, épaules sur lesquelles était déposée sa lourde cape de velours noir.

Il se fit momentanément la réflexion qu'elle devait lui tenir chaud, à cette période de l'année, mais chassa rapidement cette idée parasite de ses pensées.

Lucius avait bien les traits quelque peu tirés mais il ne semblait pas particulièrement affaibli ni diminué. Cependant, la lueur qu'il vit dans ses yeux en croisant son regard lui fit comprendre qu'il avait dû être bien plus impacté par son séjour à Azkaban que ce que son allure laissait croire.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent en silence et Drago ressentit la tension ambiante s'alourdir autour d'eux. Il savait que sa mère les observait sans rien dire, sans doute curieuse de voir comment leur face à face allait se terminer. Cela faisait des années qu'elle encourageait son fils à se confronter à celui qu'il estimait responsable de ses tourments mais il s'y était toujours refusé. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Astoria l'avait également poussé à aller le voir mais Drago n'avait jamais réussi à dépasser son blocage, se contentant de lui envoyer quelques lettres vides de tout sentiment personnel pour donner le change. S'épancher sur ce qu'il ressentait réellement n'était pas dans ses habitudes, loin de là. Il n'y avait qu'avec son amie qu'il y parvenait tant bien que mal.

Les yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux, semblables aux siens, de son père, Drago le vit inspirer profondément, comme s'il cherchait à se donner du courage pour prendre la parole. Il sentit alors la panique l'envahir. Il n'était pas prêt à lui parler. Pas ici. Pas comme ça.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas faire ça, bredouilla-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Il entendit la voix, scandalisée, de sa mère lui dire de revenir mais Drago ne l'écouta pas, déterminé à mettre encore un peu de distance entre son père et lui.

Il était conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir éternellement mais il avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui parler pour la première fois en cinq ans dans l'une des salles insipides du Ministère.

Il se dirigea, sans ralentir, jusqu'aux cheminées présentes dans l'Atrium, indifférent aux regards qui se retournaient sur son passage, et s'engouffra dans la première, libre, qui se présenta à lui. Il annonça sa destination sans réfléchir et se retrouva, quelques instants plus tard, dans son bureau à Oxford.

Il se laissa retomber dans un fauteuil en daim beige et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Quel faible faisait-il ! Faible et lâche. S'il avait espéré prouver à ses parents qu'il avait bel et bien mûri depuis la fin de la guerre, il venait de tout gâcher. Il se serait donné des baffes.

Pourquoi son père parvenait-il toujours à le perturber si facilement ? Il venait tout juste d'avoir vingt-trois ans et pourtant, il avait l'impression d'en avoir cinq quand il se retrouvait face à lui. Ce sentiment d'impuissance l'horripilait au plus haut point. Il devait absolument se ressaisir. Sa fuite précipitée ne lui avait offert que quelques heures de répit. Il faudrait bien qu'il rentre chez lui, chez ses parents, et là, la confrontation serait inévitable.

Il regarda des particules de poussière danser dans un rai de lumière qui filtrait à travers l'une des fenêtres de son bureau et eut l'envie subite de sortir prendre l'air. Il quitta donc son bureau et se retrouva en plein Oxford.

Une légère brise de fin de printemps joua dans ses cheveux et Drago eut l'impression qu'elle emporta avec elle une partie de ses soucis. Il était libre.

Libre de faire ses propres choix. Libre de tenir tête à ses parents. Libre de se reconstruire, indépendamment des bagages que ses parents lui avaient laissés. Lucius était celui qui avait été condamné, pas lui. Lui n'avait rien fait de mal, au final. Certes, certains de ses choix avaient été plus que hasardeux, mais ils n'étaient que le résultat de son éducation.

C'était à son père de se sentir coupable et responsable. C'était à son père de s'expliquer. Au final, lui n'avait été qu'un gosse, un simple gosse victime des décisions discutables des adultes qui l'entouraient.

Certes, il aurait pu se rebeller comme ses cousins Black l'avaient fait avant lui mais il n'avait jamais été enclin à l'insubordination, malgré les airs qu'il se donnait face à ses camarades de classe. Mais rien n'était encore joué. Preuve en était de son choix de carrière. Sa mère avait été plus que sceptique lorsqu'il lui avait exposé son projet de distribuer El Otro Reposad en Grande-Bretagne or, elle ne pouvait à présent que constater la réussite de son entreprise.

Cela ne faisait peut-être qu'une petite année qu'il faisait affaire avec les producteurs mexicains mais Felizita lui avait déjà confirmé le renouvellement de son contrat. Lui seul était responsable de cette réussite-là et s'il était parvenu à se reprendre en main professionnellement parlant, rien ne l'empêcherait de le faire également dans sa vie personnelle.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut brutalement rappelé à la réalité lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

\- Pardon, pardon, je suis désolée ! s'excusa une voix où perçait une pointe de panique. Je suis désolée, je ne faisais pas attention…

Le cœur de Drago eut un loupé. Les quatre fondateurs devaient être contre lui... Mais quelles étaient les probabilités pour qu'il percute Hermione Granger en plein Oxford ?!

\- Oh, c'est toi…, conclut Granger lorsqu'elle réalisa qui lui faisait face.

\- Salut, répondit-il platement, tout en se morigénant de n'avoir rien trouvé de mieux à répliquer.

Son regard se perdit ensuite sur les deux sacs qu'elle tenait à bout de bras. Ils avaient l'air particulièrement lourds, s'il se fiait aux jointures blanchies de ses doigts.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu t'amuses à te faire mal comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tes sacs, là, on dirait qu'ils vont te couper les doigts !

\- Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse ?

\- Il paraît que tu es une sorcière, non ?

\- On est en plein quartier moldu, gronda-t-elle à voix basse. Tu veux que je me fasse arrêter pour usage abusif de la magie ou quoi ?!

 _Moldu ?!_ pensa Drago. Avait-il été tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il avait quitté le quartier sorcier sans même s'en rendre compte ?

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Je sais encore où je vis, oui, merci, confirma-t-elle, visiblement agacée. Tu peux me dire ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Je… euh… je me promenais, lui avoua-t-il.

\- Ici ? A deux cents mètres de chez moi ? Tu te fous de moi ?!

\- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, Granger, mais sache que j'ai un bureau non loin d'ici, dans le quartier sorcier.

Elle le fixa durant quelques secondes, visiblement suspicieuse, puis raffermit sa prise sur ses sacs, apparemment prête à reprendre sa route.

Mû par une pulsion subite, Drago tendit une main pour se saisir de l'un d'entre eux.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Je t'aide à porter tes sacs, pourquoi ?

Lui-même ignorait totalement les raisons qui le poussaient à agir ainsi. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver quatre ans auparavant, à Clairvent, lorsqu'il l'avait invitée à partager sa suite. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, la rencontrer alors qu'il était en plein tourment l'apaisait. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas repensé à son père depuis qu'il se trouvait face à elle.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Malefoy. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! insista-t-elle en plongeant son regard noisette dans le sien.

Drago aurait aimé lui répondre qu'il voulait juste l'aider à porter ses sacs, rien de plus, mais il savait que ses mots avaient un sens nettement plus profond que ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ?

Il entendit ensuite la voix d'Astoria l'encourager à saisir l'opportunité d'enfin lui parler. S'ils ne mettaient pas les choses au point une bonne fois pour toutes, il y aurait toujours ces non-dits entre eux. Ce n'était peut-être pas pour rien qu'il ne parvenait pas à fréquenter quelqu'un de manière durable. Qu'il le veuille ou non, l'ombre de Granger planait toujours sur toutes ses relations. Surtout qu'Astoria ne loupait jamais une occasion de le lui rappeler.

Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. S'il voulait mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie et enfin se confronter à son père, il était temps qu'il affronte son autre démon. _Elle._

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps que nous parlions réellement, tous les deux ? lâcha-t-il à voix basse, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens.

Elle le dévisagea en silence durant ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité puis, finalement, hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Suis-moi, l'invita-t-elle ensuite en accompagnant ses paroles d'un nouveau mouvement de tête.

Il tendit, une fois de plus, une main vers ses sacs pour la soulager de leur poids mais le regard noir qu'elle lui lança le dissuada d'insister. Il soupira, agacé par ses manières de fichue féministe, mais se résigna. Il ne servait à rien de la mettre de mauvaise humeur pour ce qui les attendait.

* * *

Hermione fusilla Ron du regard, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Ta réaction est d'un puéril ! On ne te demande rien de si insurmontable, tout de même !

\- Mais j'ai déjà une tenue de cérémonie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'en acheter une autre ! répondit-il, buté.

\- Tu sais très bien que Ginny souhaite que les hommes portent un costume moldu, pour rendre hommage au côté Sang-Mêlé d'Harry ! insista Hermione.

\- Ouais, bah Harry m'a dit qu'il aurait préféré mettre une robe de soirée, comme un vrai sorcier…

\- Parce qu'un Sang-Mêlé n'est pas un vrai sorcier, peut-être ?!

\- Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire, Hermione, ne prétend pas le contraire !

Hermione ne releva pas, consciente qu'il avait raison.

\- Harry s'est acheté un costume quand même, reprit-elle, déterminée à obtenir gain de cause. Point.

\- Tu sais que j'ai horreur de faire les magasins, soupira-t-il en réponse, alors en plus un magasin moldu…

\- Tu as un problème avec les Moldus ?!

\- Arrête un peu de détourner tous mes propos ! Tu es infernale, quand tu t'y mets !

\- Le mariage est le mois prochain, Ron, et tu es le témoin d'Harry ! Il est plus que temps de te secouer ! La future mariée veut que tu portes un costume moldu, tu porteras donc un costume moldu. Fin de la discussion.

\- C'est comme ça que tu le prends ?! s'offusqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?!

\- En l'occurrence, non. Sache que la mariée a toujours raison. D'autant plus lorsqu'elle s'appelle Ginny Weasley.

\- Ma sœur peut dire ce qu'elle veut, je porterai ce que JE veux ! Et là, je dois aller bosser ou je vais être en retard. C'est tout !

Sur ces derniers mots, Ron quitta l'appartement de la jeune femme sans même lui dire au revoir. Hermione en aurait tapé des pieds de frustration. Elle avait horreur quand Ron était aussi obtus.

Par Merlin, il ne s'agissait que d'acheter un costume ! Incroyable qu'un détail pareil prenne de telles proportions. Et elle détestait se disputer avec lui, même si, il fallait bien l'avouer, avec leurs deux caractères assez forts ça arrivait régulièrement.

Heureusement, leurs sujets de discorde étaient toujours relativement superficiels. Rien qui ne puisse résister à une réconciliation sur l'oreiller. D'ailleurs, c'était toujours plus intense, entre eux, quand ils faisaient l'amour après s'être disputés. Cette méthode était peut-être discutable mais au moins, les choses ne traînaient pas durant des mois comme durant leur scolarité.

Hermione regretta brièvement qu'il ait dû partir travailler, ils auraient pu passer un moment assez sympa, tous les deux… Leurs rapports intimes étaient généralement très agréables, même si Ron avait parfois un peu trop tendance à négliger les préliminaires.

Elle soupira, légèrement frustrée, et ouvrit la porte de son réfrigérateur pour se servir à boire. Constatant qu'il manquait plusieurs aliments de base, comme du beurre ou du lait, elle se saisit d'un bloc notes sur son plan de travail et établit la liste des courses à faire.

Elle se rendit ensuite au supermarché situé au coin de sa rue, la tête toujours emplie de sa dispute avec Ron. S'il campait ainsi sur ses positions, elle allait devoir en parler à Harry. Si leur ami lui demandait d'acheter un costume, il ne pourrait pas le lui refuser, elle le savait.

Elle aurait bien sûr préféré qu'il ne fasse pas tant d'histoires pour une simple tenue mais, au final, seul le résultat comptait. Ginny et Harry méritaient que tout soit parfait le jour de leur mariage.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fut brutalement rappelée à la réalité lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

\- Pardon, pardon, je suis désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle, légèrement paniquée à l'idée d'avoir blessé l'autre personne. Je suis désolée, je ne faisais pas attention…

Puis son regard se posa sur celui qui lui faisait face et son cœur eut un loupé. Mais quelles étaient les probabilités pour qu'elle percute Drago Malefoy en plein Oxford ?

\- Oh, c'est toi…, conclut-elle, déterminée à ne pas lui montrer à quel point elle était troublée par sa présence.

.

Hermione ouvrit la porte de son appartement, Malefoy derrière elle, incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Comment cet homme parvenait-il si aisément à faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait ? Leur nuit à Clairvent, avec son stupide jeu à boire, cette fois au Chaudron Baveur, qu'elle aimerait pouvoir oublier et là, une fois encore… Elle se retrouvait à le guider jusqu'à chez elle sans aucune raison logique.

Certes, il lui avait dit vouloir parler de ce qui s'était passé entre eux mais quand même ! En retournant avec Ron, elle s'était promis de tirer un trait sur ses écarts passés, comme elle les qualifiait, et pourtant, elle était là, à ouvrir la porte de son appartement à Malefoy.

Heureusement que Ron était parti travailler, au final. Elle n'aurait bien évidemment jamais ramené Malefoy chez elle s'il avait été présent, mais il aurait forcément perçu son trouble et elle aurait été incapable de lui en expliquer l'origine.

Nerveuse, elle se rendit dans sa cuisine afin de ranger ses courses, repoussant ainsi l'échéance de leur face à face. Elle attendait la discussion qu'il lui avait proposée depuis qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans la salle de bain de leur chambre du Chaudron Baveur, deux ans plus tôt, mais à présent qu'elle était imminente, elle n'était plus si pressée de la tenir.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle répondu favorablement à sa requête ?! Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas planté en plein milieu de la rue dans l'indifférence la plus totale ? Pourquoi se mettait-elle toujours en position de faiblesse face à lui ?

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, une fois ses achats rangés, elle sursauta en constatant que Malefoy l'observait depuis l'entrée de la cuisine, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer légèrement puis inspira profondément pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

 _\- Idiote !_ s'admonesta-t-elle. _Tu es en couple et heureuse. Ne le laisse pas te retourner les sens comme ça ! Si tu as accepté sa proposition, c'est juste pour pouvoir tirer un trait sur toute cette stupide histoire. Rien de plus._

Mais Malefoy ne la quittait pas des yeux et elle se sentait de plus en plus perdre pied. Elle ne devait pas le laisser faire. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher. Plus maintenant. Ses écarts de conduite étaient de l'histoire ancienne. Finies ses incartades avec Charlie. Fini de faire n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. Elle devait se concentrer sur son histoire avec Ron.

Ron qu'elle aimait malgré leurs disputes régulières. Ron avec qui elle commençait doucement à se projeter dans le futur. Ron qui lui permettait de redevenir celle qu'elle aurait dû être si sa vie n'avait pas été marquée par les affres de la guerre.

Malefoy représentait juste ce passé tortueux qu'elle avait vécu et couper tout lien avec lui lui permettrait de tourner définitivement la page.

Elle aurait aimé lui dire de partir, le chasser de chez elle, de sa tête, de ses souvenirs et de ses sens. Le voir ainsi face à elle ravivait tellement tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti cette fois-là, lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour ! Aujourd'hui encore, elle n'arrivait pas à qualifier ça autrement, même si elle avait ardemment souhaité pouvoir le faire. Non, elle en était persuadée, Malefoy et elle avaient bel et bien fait l'amour. Mais là encore, elle se contenta de le regarder en silence, le souffle un peu trop court.

Sans trop savoir comment, elle réalisa, un peu trop tard, qu'il s'était dangereusement rapproché d'elle. Elle devait lui confirmer, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé en allant rendre visite à Hannah, l'année précédente, qu'il ne s'était rien passé de spécial entre eux. Elle devait couper net tout espoir d'un _plus_ entre eux. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il ne résulterait que douleur et déception d'une quelconque tentative de relation.

Ils étaient bien trop différents. Leurs mondes étaient diamétralement opposés et rien ne pourrait changer cet état de fait.

Et même sans ça, elle était amoureuse de Ron. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à un autre que lui. Déjà que les souvenirs de son étreinte avec Malefoy s'étaient immiscés dans sa tête lorsque Ron lui avait fait l'amour la première fois… Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu retenir une larme de couler, se maudissant de le trahir ainsi.

Quel genre de fille pensait à un autre homme sous les caresses de son petit ami ?!

Hannah avait bien essayé de la faire relativiser, lorsqu'elle s'était confiée à elle, en lui disant que c'était bien plus fréquent que ce qu'elle pensait, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser.

Malefoy n'était rien pour elle. Rien d'autre qu'un coup d'un soir. Un moment de faiblesse à une période où elle était totalement perdue dans sa vie. Il fallait qu'elle parle, qu'elle dissipe cette atmosphère pesante qui planait entre eux. Ça en devenait irrespirable.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, Malefoy leva une main légèrement tremblante à hauteur de son visage. Son pouce effleura doucement sa pommette et Hermione eut l'impression d'être stupéfixée. Il était à présent si proche qu'elle pouvait clairement distinguer le rythme irrégulier de sa respiration.

Se retrouvait-il dans le même état qu'elle ?

Envolées, ses bonnes résolutions. A cet instant précis, elle savait qu'elle ne le repousserait pas s'il tentait de l'embrasser. Chaque fibre de son être semblait même réclamer ce baiser avec avidité, à son plus grand désespoir. Elle aurait voulu se dérober à son emprise mais force était de constater qu'elle en était incapable.

Heureusement - ou malheureusement, elle aurait été incapable de trancher - un patronus en forme de chien apparut en plein milieu de la cuisine. La voix légèrement déformée de Ron en émana.

 _\- Salut, je me suis blessé au boulot mais rien de grave, je te rassure. Je vais à Ste-Mangouste pour mes soins et je passe chez toi après. Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je t'aime._

Le charme que Malefoy exerçait sur elle fut immédiatement rompu. Il la dévisagea, le regard assombri.

\- Alors comme ça, tu fais dans l'infidélité, maintenant, Granger ? Je ne t'aurais jamais crue ainsi !

\- Quoi ?! s'offusqua-t-elle. Jamais de la vie ! Nous devions juste parler, Malefoy, rien de plus !

\- Prétends ce que tu veux, la contra-t-il, plus froid que jamais. On sait tous les deux ce qui aurait pu se passer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si toi, ça ne te dérange pas de rendre cocu ton mec, perso, ce n'est pas mon genre.

Et avant qu'Hermione puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il tourna les talons et quitta son appartement, la porte d'entrée claquant derrière lui.

Hermione prit aussitôt appui sur le comptoir de sa cuisine, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle avait été à deux doigts de tout envoyer promener à cause de lui et de cette espèce d'emprise étrange qu'il avait sur elle. Il avait totalement raison. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle commette l'irréparable. Elle se faisait horreur.

Cela ne devait jamais plus se reproduire. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de risquer tout ce qu'elle avait construit avec Ron pour répondre à une simple pulsion.

Comment Malefoy parvenait-il à la perturber autant ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Ce genre de sentiments ne pouvait pas exister entre eux. Il n'y avait aucune raison logique pouvant l'expliquer mis à part, peut-être, ce goût de l'interdit qu'il représentait. Ils s'étaient haïs pendant des années et ce désir n'avait aucun sens.

Voilà. Du désir. C'était uniquement ça, rien de plus. Une sorte de réaction hormonale, rien d'autre. Un phénomène tout à fait rationnel, basé sur rien d'autre que de la chimie.

Ce qu'elle vivait avec Ron, par contre, était bel et bien réel et elle devait ne penser qu'à lui et à personne d'autre. Sa gentillesse, sa tendresse, sa façon maladroite de l'aimer et de l'accompagner au quotidien… sans parler de son soutien pour l'aider à se reconstruire après avoir été autant touchée par leur lutte contre Voldemort.

Malefoy n'était rien d'autre qu'une sorte de fantasme malsain.

Ron, lui, était son meilleur ami, son point d'ancrage, sa réalité.

* * *

.

* * *

Ah ! Vous pensiez qu'il n'y aurait plus de **Dramioneries** tant qu'elle serait avec Ron, n'est-ce pas ?

Eh bah non !

Bon, pas d'adultère non plus, ça ne se fait pas (enfin, c'était pas loin quand même, non ? ^^).

Donc, reprenons du début : **Lulu** est enfin sorti de prison ! Il vous avait manqué ? On le verra un peu plus la semaine prochaine, je vous rassure ;)

Quelqu'un avait-il relevé le lien entre l'emplacement du bureau de Drago et celui de l'appart d'Hermione ? Je ne l'ai pas envoyé à **Oxford** pour rien, hé hé (moi ? sadique ? Noooon).

Désolée si vous avez été un peu dérouté-e-s par mon "saut en arrière chronologique" quand j'ai commencé la partie **Hermione** , mais le chapitre aurait été trop court et fallait que je justifie son état d'esprit quand elle croise Drago ;)

Et donc, frustré-e-s par ce non-baiser ? L' **alchimie** semble être toujours aussi forte entre ces deux-là... Ils sont pas sortis des ronces, moi je vous le dis !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en tout cas ! La **semaine prochaine** , on sera de nouveau dans leurs têtes avec du Lulu et un mariage au programme ;)

 **Hâte de lire vos retours !**

 **Des bisous !**


	18. 2003 - Drago Hermione (2)

Hello !

Comment allez-vous en ce dimanche tout gris ? Perso, ça va. Juste un peu fatiguée car je suis allée à la **Belgian Pride** hier et que j'ai peut-être bu un peu trop de vin, ah ah. J'ai croisé Cailean Charmeleon, d'ailleurs, c'était sympa !

Sinon, j'ai commencé à écrire le **chapitre 29** , il devrait faire 15 000 mots environ, mdr (4 fois plus long que mes chapitres habituels, quoi). Je suis quelque part en 2010, ça avance bien ;)

Désolée pour la frustration engendrée par le chapitre précédent (ou pas). J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous plaira !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Delph :** Eh oui, c'est frustrant, je sais, mais faut ce qu'il faut pour entretenir le lien XD Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour eux, ils finiront bien par avancer ensemble !

 **Cecile :** Salut ! Eh oui, Lulu est sorti ! Tu auras des infos sur son état d'esprit dès ce chapitre :) Drago voulait vraiment discuter, si, mais il semblerait que leur attirance soit plus forte que certaines bonnes résolutions. Hermione était dans le même état. Déterminée à discuter mais chamboulée par sa présence... Même si Drago n'aurait pas été contre une petite partie de jambes en l'air, il la pensait célibataire. Il lui avait posé la question, lorsqu'ils ont couché ensemble. Je le vois pas, ici du moins, faire volontairement dans l'infidélité. Puis là, bah "douche froide" donc son mauvais caractère refait surface ^^  
Ron est parfois immature, oui, il ne faut pas le rendre trop OOC non plus. C'est marrant, l'une de mes bêtas a trouvé que c'était Hermione qui était particulièrement chiante, lors de la dispute ^^  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas, je suis ravie de lire que tu aimes :)

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2003 - Drago/Hermione**_

Drago sortit de l'immeuble où vivait Granger à la fois soulagé et dépité face à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il avait pourtant été déterminé à mettre les choses au point avec elle pour pouvoir se la sortir définitivement de la tête. Mais une fois seul avec elle, ses résolutions avaient fondu comme neige au soleil. La seule chose qui avait occupé son esprit était la perspective de la sentir à nouveau tout contre lui.

Heureusement, ils avaient été interrompus juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Il savait que ça aurait de nouveau dégénéré, comme au Chaudron Baveur, si ses lèvres n'avaient fait ne serait-ce qu'effleurer les siennes. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Rien n'avait changé entre eux, ils n'avaient toujours aucun avenir ensemble. Il ne mentait pas lorsqu'il l'affirmait à Astoria. Certes, il se sentait attiré par elle de manière tout à fait incompréhensible, mais rien de plus. Ses amis à elle et sa famille à lui les tiendraient éternellement éloignés l'un de l'autre. Quoi qu'en pense sa meilleure amie.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher la jalousie de lui dévorer le cœur. Visiblement, elle était en couple. Elle parvenait à l'oublier et à passer à autre chose. L'autre type lui avait dit par patronus qu'il l'aimait, ce devait donc être un minimum sérieux entre eux.

Un chien, en plus. Quel genre d'abruti pouvait se coltiner un chien comme patronus ?

Le sien avait nettement plus de prestance ! Il avait appris à lancer ce sort durant l'été précédant sa septième année. Sa mère avait lourdement insisté, arguant qu'il en avait besoin pour se protéger des Détraqueurs libérés par Voldemort qui erraient librement à travers la Grande-Bretagne.

Cela lui avait demandé de nombreux efforts pour trouver un souvenir suffisamment heureux pour donner corps à son protecteur, mais il y était finalement arrivé. Il se rappelait encore de la joie qu'il avait ressentie lorsque son glouton avait pris forme devant lui.

Sur le moment, il avait été un peu déçu, espérant voir apparaître un serpent ou même un dragon, mais les recherches qu'il avait effectuées par la suite sur l'animal l'avaient plutôt empli de fierté.

Le glouton avait la réputation d'être un redoutable prédateur, solitaire, opportuniste et résistant. Un vrai Serpentard, en quelque sorte. Un animal qui dévorerait le chien ridicule de l'autre en un rien de temps.

Ragaillardi par cette pensée, Drago prit le chemin qu'il avait parcouru avec Granger en sens inverse. Il fallait qu'il retrouve le quartier sorcier pour pouvoir transplaner jusqu'au manoir du Somerset. Il n'était pas spécialement plus enclin que précédemment à parler à son père, mais il devait bien finir par rentrer. Au final, son entrevue avec Granger l'avait vidé de toute énergie et il n'aspirait plus qu'à rejoindre son lit.

Peu de temps après, il repéra le voile magique qui séparait les côtés sorcier et moldu d'Oxford et le franchit sans hésiter.

Au diable Granger et l'attraction malsaine qu'elle exerçait sur lui. A défaut de pouvoir régler ce problème, il pouvait toujours faire face à son père. Au final, ce serait sans doute moins intense que ce qu'il venait de vivre.

.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le manoir du Somerset, Drago constata que Bonaryen l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Monsieur votre père m'a demandé de dire à Monsieur qu'il attendait son retour dans le jardin d'hiver, déclara-t-il de sa voix fluette.

Drago hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris puis se rendit à la rencontre de son père.

\- J'ai demandé à ta mère de nous laisser seuls, lui dit-il une fois qu'il eut pénétré dans la véranda. Il est plus que temps que nous parlions seul à seul, Fils.

Drago garda le silence mais alla s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges en rotin du salon où était installé son père. Contrairement aux habitudes de sa mère, ce fut un verre de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il leur servit et non une tasse de thé.

\- J'ai pensé que ce serait plus approprié pour faire face à ce qui nous attend, précisa-t-il, faisant écho aux pensées de Drago.

\- En effet, approuva-t-il.

Ils sirotèrent leur verre en silence jusqu'à ce que Lucius se décide à reprendre la parole.

\- Comme tu le sais, j'ai été contraint de consulter un psychomage durant toute mon incarcération.

Drago ne répondit rien, préférant attendre la suite.

\- Tu t'en doutes, j'ai été assez réfractaire à cette idée, au début, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Luke, l'homme qui s'occupait de moi, a d'ailleurs été très patient. Il a fallu plusieurs mois avant que je ne commence à réellement coopérer. Je pensais naïvement qu'être à Azkaban sans que les Détraqueurs en soient les gardiens serait plutôt facile. Ennuyeux, mais facile. Je m'étais lourdement trompé. Ces séances avec Luke ont vraiment été très éprouvantes, par moment, mais au final, je ne regrette rien.

\- Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? demanda Drago, nerveux malgré lui.

\- Pour que tu comprennes que je ne me suis pas contenté de rester enfermé à tourner en rond. Je ne prétends pas que je vais subitement devenir un père exemplaire, loin de là, Fils, je voudrais juste que tu comprennes que j'ai pris conscience de mes erreurs passées et que je vais tout faire pour ne plus les reproduire.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu avais l'intention de te soumettre aux caprices d'un autre dégénéré ? railla-t-il, amer.

\- Épargne-nous tes sarcasmes inutiles, Drago ! le réprimanda Lucius. Tu te prétends adulte, non ? Ta mère m'a annoncé que tu t'étais lancé dans tes propres affaires, vu qu'apparemment tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'en informer.

\- Ça aurait changé quoi ? Tu étais de toute façon enfermé et indisponible. Tu m'as appris à n'avoir besoin de personne pour atteindre mes objectifs, Père, je n'ai fait qu'appliquer tes conseils.

Lucius soupira et but une gorgée de Whisky avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Ta colère à mon encontre est légitime, Drago, et j'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras la force de m'accorder une nouvelle chance. J'aimerais vraiment que nous parvenions à prendre un nouveau départ, tous les deux.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te répondre favorablement, Père, mais tu ne peux pas revenir après cinq ans d'absence, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant, et t'attendre à ce que je fasse comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

\- Je ne me suis pas absenté par plaisir ! protesta Lucius.

\- Je sais, oui, mais le résultat est le même. Mère et moi avons été seuls pour faire face aux agents du Ministère, aux Aurors, aux journalistes, aux regards haineux de toutes ces personnes qui pensaient tout savoir de nous, à ces hypocrites qui tentaient de se rapprocher de Mère parce qu'elle avait sauvé la vie du Saint-Potter, Grand Sauveur du Monde Sorcier ! J'ai dû me justifier face à Abbot, à Rosmerta, à mes collaborateurs mexicains pour me détacher de TES choix. J'ai dû gérer les froncements de sourcils de mes interlocuteurs chaque fois que je leur donnais mon nom. J'ai perdu mes amis, mes repères. Je me suis retrouvé en pleine bataille, au milieu du sang et des morts en pleine adolescence ! Tu m'as volé ma vie, Père, et quelques belles paroles énoncées suite à tes séances avec ton psy ne suffiront pas à me le faire oublier !

Un soupir las échappa à Drago qui détourna le regard en buvant une longue gorgée de Whisky, incapable de faire face à son père.

\- Ça soulage ? lui demanda finalement Lucius après quelques minutes d'un silence tendu.

\- Je dois reconnaître que oui, admit Drago, n'osant toujours pas regarder son père dans les yeux.

\- Regarde-moi, Fils, l'encouragea ce dernier d'une voix étonnamment calme.

Drago s'était attendu à ce qu'il prenne ombrage de toutes ces accusations mais visiblement, il n'en était rien.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, ta colère est légitime. Je dois t'avouer que me retrouver face à toi était ce qui me faisait le plus peur, suite à ma libération. Tu as toujours refusé de venir me voir, j'étais donc parfaitement conscient que tu n'étais pas dans les meilleures dispositions à mon égard. Luke et moi en avons beaucoup parlé, d'ailleurs… Je ne demande pas ton pardon pour tout ce que tu as subi par ma faute, Drago, juste de me laisser l'occasion de tenter de l'obtenir, rien de plus.

Drago observa son père en silence, se contentant de faire tourner le liquide ambré du Whisky dans son verre. Se pouvait-il que cinq ans d'emprisonnement l'aient à ce point changé ? Où était passé l'homme méprisant, colérique et sûr de lui qu'il avait côtoyé durant son enfance et la majeure partie de son adolescence ?

Certes, il avait déjà perdu de sa superbe lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris ses quartiers dans le Manoir Principal, mais tout de même ! Sa mère avait bien essayé de lui dire qu'Azkaban était en train de le changer, mais Drago n'avait rien voulu entendre. Et là encore, alors que son père lui faisait face, tentant de faire amende honorable, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être sur ses gardes, de se dire qu'il était peut-être sincère sur le moment car il venait tout juste de recouvrer sa liberté, mais que ses vieux automatismes seraient rapidement de retour…

\- Tu sais que je suis contraint de poursuivre mes séances avec Luke pendant au moins deux ans ? S'il a le moindre doute quant à ma… santé mentale, il peut me renvoyer à Azkaban d'un coup de baguette. La liberté est le bien le plus précieux qu'un homme puisse avoir, Drago, et rien ne me fera prendre le risque de la perdre à nouveau. Je suis déterminé à être là pour ta mère et toi. Du moins, si tu m'en laisses l'occasion.

\- Je… Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour ça, Père. Tu me l'as dit, tu as eu des mois, des années pour… tout ça, dit-il, accompagnant ses mots d'un geste vague de la main. Tu ne peux pas attendre à ce que je sois prêt à les entendre en quelques minutes.

\- En effet. Je suis déjà ravi d'apprendre que tu comptes y réfléchir. Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu entre nous…

\- Peut-être pas, lui concéda Drago du bout des lèvres.

\- Ta mère m'a dit que tes affaires avec le Jalisco se passaient bien.

\- En effet…, confirma-t-il, se demandant où son père voulait en venir.

\- Parfait. Vu que tu sembles à présent assez mûr pour prendre des décisions importantes pour ton avenir et comme tu es mon unique héritier, j'aimerais parler avec toi de l'avenir du Manoir Principal. Il est censé devenir ta résidence principale et…

\- Tu peux le raser, je n'en ai rien à faire ! le coupa Drago, surpris de l'entendre parler de ça à ce stade de leur conversation.

\- Il me semblait bien. Nous en reparlerons donc en temps voulu.

Drago approuva d'un signe de tête, rassuré de constater qu'il aurait finalement son mot à dire sur la question sans devoir entrer en conflit avec ses parents.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le jardin d'hiver pour aller demander à Bonaryen de lui préparer un bain relaxant, Drago fut, une dernière fois, interpellé par son père :

\- J'aimerais que tu me présentes officiellement la jeune Greengrass. Invite-la à dîner, veux-tu ?

\- Très bien, conclut Drago.

Au ton utilisé par son père, Drago eut l'intime conviction que les démarches parentales pour lui trouver quelqu'un à épouser n'allaient pas tarder à reprendre de manière plus active.

* * *

Hermione laissa derrière elle le bruit des festivités célébrant l'union d'Harry et Ginny et alla se réfugier sur une balancelle accrochée à un vieux chêne situé au sommet d'une colline, non loin du Terrier.

Le mariage avait été magnifique mais éprouvant. Ginny avait été une future mariée despotique et Hermione espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne serait pas aussi exécrable quand viendrait son tour. Certes, son amie rêvait de ce jour depuis l'enfance et il y avait énormément d'attentes autour du "Mariage Potter" mais quand même !

Hermione ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait pu fondre en larmes quand elle avait réalisé que les fleurs de son bouquet étaient rose et non saumon. D'ailleurs, elle n'était même pas sûre de voir la différence entre ces deux couleurs…

Mais bon, elle lui avait promis de tout faire pour que cette journée soit parfaite et elle avait tenu sa promesse, même si elle avait elle-même fini par perdre patience à de nombreuses reprises. Dire qu'elle s'était disputée avec Ron au sujet de sa tenue pour que Ginny finisse par changer d'avis et décider que, à bien y réfléchir, les robes de sorciers feraient tout aussi bien l'affaire ! Elle l'aurait volontiers étranglée, ce jour-là !

Ron n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité à fanfaronner lorsque Harry lui avait annoncé qu'il pourrait porter sa robe de soirée. Fanfaronnades qui avaient débouché sur une nouvelle dispute qui avait elle-même débouché sur une nouvelle réconciliation sur l'oreiller.

Combiné à la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait pour avoir été à deux doigts d'embrasser Malefoy, Hermione pouvait reconnaître, en tout honnêteté, qu'elle avait été d'une humeur épouvantable ces derniers temps.

Heureusement, tout ça était à présent derrière eux. Elle allait pouvoir finaliser l'aménagement du bureau qu'Harry leur avait déniché à Londres et, à son retour de voyage de noces, ils pourraient aller présenter leur projet final aux membres du Magenmagot.

Le conseil d'administration de Poudlard leur avait enfin donné l'autorisation de consulter le Livre d'Admission de l'école. Ainsi, les employés du Service des usages abusifs de la magie n'aurait plus qu'à les prévenir dès qu'un phénomène surnaturel serait perçu dans les familles des enfants identifiés né-Moldus.

Hermione était vraiment ravie qu'Harry l'ait rejointe dans l'aventure. Leur partenariat marchait à merveille, son ami s'occupant des relations avec le Ministère de la Magie pendant qu'elle se concentrait sur les relations avec les Moldus.

Elle avait d'ailleurs été assez intimidée lorsque Kingsley l'avait présentée au Premier Ministre moldu. Il avait semblé être très intéressé par sa démarche et avait promis qu'il ne les empêcherait pas, Harry et elle, de concrétiser leur idée. Moins il y avait de risques que la population sorcière soit découverte, mieux il se porterait, d'après ses dires.

Le CANeM, le Centre d'Accompagnement des né-Moldus, serait bientôt opérationnel et tant Hermione qu'Harry avaient hâte d'agir plus concrètement.

La jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un prendre place à ses côtés.

\- Je te dérange ? lui demanda Charlie en souriant.

\- Pas du tout… Je me suis juste un peu éloignée pour souffler. Ce n'est pas évident de répondre à toutes ces sollicitations…

\- Le mariage d'Harry Potter ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu, c'était prévisible.

\- Je sais, oui, mais la présence de tous ces journalistes et de toutes ces personnes importantes a mis une telle pression que j'ai bien cru que Ginny allait imploser, m'emportant avec elle dans la déflagration !

Charlie ricana avant de reprendre :

\- Ouais, Ron m'a confié que tu avais été imbuvable, ces derniers temps…

\- Oh…

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Eh bien, on n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler, donc…, bredouilla Hermione en se redressant.

Elle fit le tour de l'arbre pour se soustraire au regard de Charlie mais ce dernier la suivit. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça avant de redresser délicatement son visage du bout des doigts pour capter son regard.

\- Je suis très heureux pour vous, Hermione. Mon frère et toi faites un joli couple. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Nous deux, c'était juste des… des instants volés ?

\- C'est ainsi que tu le perçois ?

\- J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à nos incartades, Hermione, mais entre nous, il n'y a jamais rien eu de plus et on le sait tous les deux. Ron et toi, vous vous aimez, ça crève les yeux.

\- C'est vrai, admit-elle en souriant. N'empêche, tu auras toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur, Charlie. Après tout, tu seras toujours le premier homme avec lequel j'ai couché…

\- PARDON ?! s'exclama une voix furieuse derrière eux.

Hermione fit un bond en arrière, pour se soustraire à l'étreinte de Charlie et son regard se posa sur un Harry Potter fou de rage.

\- Harry…

\- NON HERMIONE ! Dis-moi juste que j'ai mal entendu ! Par pitié, dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu et que tu n'as pas fait _ÇA_!

\- Wow… Va falloir te calmer, Harry, intervint Charlie. Je sais que ça semble…

\- Toi, la ferme ! gronda Harry en pointant sa baguette sur le dragonnier. C'est à elle que je parle.

Hermione sortit sa baguette à son tour, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, et désarma Harry d'un sort informulé. Elle réalisa, juste après, que Charlie en avait profité pour lui lancer le sort du saucisson.

\- C'est quand même un comble que je doive immobiliser mon beau-frère le jour-même de son mariage, grommela-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione. Ça va aller ?

Hermione soupira, lasse, puis invita Charlie à la laisser seule avec Harry. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour tenir cette conversation.

Elle s'accroupit au-dessus de son meilleur ami, allongé au sol suite au sort lancé par Charlie, et ancra ses yeux dans les siens. S'il avait pu lui lancer un sort rien qu'à la force de sa volonté, nul doute qu'elle serait en train de se tordre de douleur.

\- Tu es prêt à m'écouter comme un adulte ou il va falloir que je te parle ainsi ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un calme qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

La façon dont il cligna des yeux l'encouragea à lever le sort du saucisson et Harry se redressa aussitôt, prêt à poursuivre son beau-frère pour en découdre. Cependant, Hermione l'intercepta, les bras tendus en croix pour lui barrer la route.

\- Tu as dit que tu écouterais mes explications, Harry Potter ! Et j'ai toujours ma baguette pour te forcer à le faire !

\- Oh ça va, pas besoin d'être menaçante, répondit-il en la dévisageant, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Allons nous asseoir, veux-tu ?

\- Non, j'ai dit que je t'écouterais, rien d'autre…

\- Très bien, prends le comme ça si tu veux ! répliqua-t-elle, agacée.

La réaction d'Harry la déstabilisait grandement. Elle n'avait rien fait de si dramatique, non ?

\- Bon, comme tu le sais, je suis passée par la Réserve, en Roumanie, en revenant d'Australie…

\- Mais c'était il y a presque quatre ans, ça ! la coupa Harry.

\- Je sais, oui ! Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître les détails du comment ou du pourquoi, mais c'est cette fois-là qu'il s'est passé… ce que tu as entendu. Il y a près de quatre ans. Donc bien après que Ron et moi ayons rompu suite à notre première tentative infructueuse et bien avant que nous nous remettions ensemble. Je n'ai jamais été infidèle et je n'ai pas prévu de changer cet état de fait !

Une petite voix intérieure lui fit remarquer qu'il s'en était fallu de peu, avec Malefoy, mais elle la chassa bien vite. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à _ça_.

\- Et c'était la seule fois où vous avez… enfin... Tu-Sais-Quoi ? demanda Harry, toujours aussi tendu.

Hermione hésita à mentir puis se dit qu'à ce stade, ça ne changerait plus grand chose.

\- Non, avoua-t-elle. Nous avons couché ensemble deux autres fois. Une fois ici, en Angleterre, et l'autre fois quand je suis allée en Roumanie rencontrer l'employé du Ministère qui avait mis en place le projet d'aide aux né-Moldus.

Bon, ils l'avaient fait à plusieurs reprises ces fois-là, mais Harry n'était pas obligé d'avoir tous les détails non plus.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Harry était clairement en train d'assimiler ces révélations et Hermione préférait ne pas le perturber durant le processus. Il était suffisamment sur les nerfs sans qu'elle prenne le risque d'aggraver la situation.

\- Ron ne doit jamais l'apprendre, déclara-t-il finalement. _Jamais._ Il ne s'en remettrait pas.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que le lui cacher soit très sain, sur le long terme, avoua Hermione à voix basse.

\- Fallait y réfléchir avant ! gronda-t-il. Vous êtes à nouveau ensemble depuis plus d'un an, à présent ! Tu as eu largement le temps de le lui avouer, si ça avait été dans tes intentions. Va falloir que tu vives avec.

\- Mais, Harry…

\- NON ! la coupa-t-il, une lueur de colère dans les yeux. Tu le connais donc si peu, après tout ce temps ? Ron est persuadé de ne pas te mériter, Hermione. Que pensera-t-il s'il apprend que tu as couché avec son propre frère ? Dis-moi ?

Hermione ne répondit rien, consciente qu'Harry avait entièrement raison. Ron penserait qu'elle s'était rabattu sur lui à défaut de pouvoir être avec Charlie. Il en déduirait qu'il n'était qu'un lot de consolation et même si c'était faux, il en serait profondément et irrémédiablement blessé. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire souffrir ainsi.

\- Je ne le lui dirai jamais, céda Hermione devant le regard insistant d'Harry.

\- Très bien. Et soyez plus discrets, par Merlin, pour le même prix, c'est Ron qui vous découvrait comme ça !

Hermione se contenta de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, honteuse. Ils avaient clairement manqué de prudence.

\- Attends un peu avant de redescendre, je veux pouvoir me replonger dans l'ambiance de mon mariage avant de devoir me réinstaller à la même table que toi. Je suis terriblement déçu, Hermione. Je m'attendais à plus de discernement venant de toi.

Sur ces derniers mots, il prit sa baguette des mains d'Hermione et redescendit la colline d'un pas vif, la laissant seule pour tenter de reprendre contenance.

En vain. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit les sanglots qui s'étaient coincés dans sa gorge suite à la remontrance d'Harry s'écouler hors d'elle en un flot intarissable. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, pour tenter d'étouffer le son produit par ses pleurs, et se laissa tomber sur le sol, vidée de toute force.

Au bout d'un temps qu'elle aurait été incapable d'estimer, elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour d'elle, dans une étreinte protectrice, et reconnut la voix apaisante d'Hannah.

\- Chut… chut…, murmurait-elle en la berçant doucement. Ça va aller, Hermione, quel que soit le souci, je suis sûre qu'il ne sert à rien de se mettre dans un état pareil…

Peu à peu, Hermione parvint à se calmer et à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle remercia les quatre fondateurs pour que ce soit Hannah qui l'ait trouvée dans cet état et personne d'autre. Elle était la seule avec qui elle pouvait parler librement de tout ça.

\- Je t'ai vue partir, tout à l'heure, expliqua son amie. Charlie t'a suivie peu après et ensuite Harry. J'ai vu Charlie redescendre puis Harry, visiblement furieux, mais pas toi. Je suis donc venue voir si tout allait bien…

\- Harry a découvert la vérité pour Charlie et moi… Il ne l'a pas vraiment bien pris…

\- Pff, typique, ça ! jura Hannah. Non mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire, après tout ? Tu ne lui dois rien, que je sache ! Que Ron le prenne mal, je pourrais le comprendre, mais Harry ?!

Hermione pouffa légèrement face à la véhémence de son amie, réconfortée par son soutien.

\- Non mais c'est vrai ! insista Hannah. Ça, c'est parce qu'il te connait depuis toujours, donc il croit savoir qui tu es et il vient de réaliser qu'en fait, pas tant que ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, Herm', ça lui passera. C'est juste le contrecoup lié à la surprise, la journée a été riche en émotions.

\- Il m'a dit que je l'avais déçu…, lui avoua Hermione à voix basse.

\- Très bien, bah tu pourras lui répondre la prochaine fois que c'est sa réaction à lui qui t'a déçue, non mais ! Quand on est ami avec quelqu'un, on l'accepte tel qu'il est, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Attention, je ne dis pas que coucher avec Charlie est un défaut… Je l'ai vu ce soir pour la première fois, et je ne peux que te comprendre, mais tu as compris où je voulais en venir, non ?

\- Je pense bien, oui, reconnut Hermione, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Merci Hannah.

\- De ?

\- D'être une si bonne amie pour moi.

\- Pff, répliqua-t-elle, s'accompagnant d'un geste évasif de la main.

\- Si, j'insiste… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Tu m'as écoutée sans me juger le mois passé, après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malefoy, tu me soutiens aujourd'hui encore… Tu es toujours là pour m'épauler, c'est inestimable.

\- Je suis juste présente pour toi comme tu l'es pour moi dans les périodes où je ne vais pas bien, Herm', rien de plus. Certes, ta vie sentimentale est plus mouvementée que la mienne, mais c'est un détail, ça ! Et puis, à qui pourrais-tu en parler à part moi ? A Ron ? A Ginny ? A Harry ? On vient de voir le résultat…

\- C'est vrai, mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, la coupa Hannah. Nous sommes amies, y a pas besoin de chercher plus loin, c'est tout. A présent, montre moi ton joli minois afin que je retire les traces de toutes ces larmes !

Hermione tourna son visage vers elle en souriant franchement, reconnaissante qu'une personne telle qu'Hannah Abbot ait su trouver une place dans sa vie.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Pour le **patronus de Drago** , je cherchais un truc original, qui sorte des traditionnels serpent/dragon/fouine, mais qui soit symbolique. J'ai donc cherché un animal de la famille de la loutre (le patronus d'Hermione), pour faire une sorte de lien comme le cerf/biche des parents Potter (d'ailleurs, celui de Ginny est un cheval, y a aussi un lien ^^). Je suis donc tombée sur le glouton. J'ai hésité parce que le nom n'est pas super glamour mais j'ai estimé que la description correspondait bien à Drago (ou du moins, celui de cette histoire) :

"Le glouton est un animal essentiellement solitaire. Cependant, il semblerait que les membres d'une même famille se tolèrent extrêmement bien entre eux . Courageux et rusé, il reste d'un naturel très méfiant, et peut être particulièrement agressif face aux autres animaux, surtout lorsqu'il se sent menacé."

Sinon, vous pensez quoi de ce **Lulu post-Azkaban** ? Vous semble-t-il sincère dans son discours ? Il était plus fourbe dans FM, plus vicieux dans CP, j'avais envie de tenter une approche différente, plus humaine ici. A voir si c'est l'effet "je viens juste de sortir de prison" ou pas ^^

Et la partie **Hermione**... Ah, si vous vouliez voir un beau mariage Hinny, c'est loupé. J'aime pas trop trop décrire les mariages... Et de toute façon, c'était pas le but de ce chapitre. Evidemment, fallait bien que son histoire avec **Charlie** finisse par filtrer...

Si la **réaction d'Harry** vous horripile au plus haut point, c'est normal, ça a été le cas chez tous mes bêtas, d'ailleurs, mdr. Mais bon, découvrir ça par hasard en plein mariage a de quoi surprendre, non ? Heureusement, super Hannah est dans le coin aussi :) Vive elle !

 **J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours à ce chapitre, en tout cas !**

Next week, on retrouvera **Ron et Astoria** pour poursuivre cette année 2003.

 **Merci** encore de me lire.

Et merci à Twinkle wave ;)

Coeurs sur vous !


	19. 2003 - Astoria Ronald (1)

Salit-Salut !

Là, tout de suite, je ne sais pas encore si je vais publier ce soir ou demain matin... A priori, j'aurai pas trop le temps demain, raison pour laquelle je prépare la publication ce soir, mais aurais-je la patience d'attendre pour publier tout ça ? Mystère ;)

(enfin, Mystère vite résolu selon le moment auquel vous lirez ceci ;) )

Bref ! Le saviez-vous ? Les personnes qui m'écrivent les " **100e** " reviews ont droit à une **question bonus** sur cette histoire ? (enfin, depuis la 300e) (et non, je dis pas ça parce qu'on se rapproche doucement de la 400e ^^) (400 !) (Mévouêtefou !)

Enfin bref, je fais du racolage aux reviews, c'est pas bien. Sinon, je vous ai dit que j'étais super contente ? Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuxes à aimer _aussi_ les chapitres Astonald et je trouve ça super chouette car je ne voulais vraiment pas que vous les subissiez en attendant la suite. Donc merci merci merci !

Bref, je cesse de divaguer et vous laisse avec ce chapitre !

Des bisous !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Guest (du chapitre 17) :** Totalement frustrant, oui (et totalement attirés l'un par l'autre). Par contre, pas sûre que Drago compte en parler à Astoria vu comment elle le fait chier à chaque fois XD

 **MariePier1 :** Ravie de lire que le glouton est une bonne surprise :) Pour Lulu, seul le temps nous dira s'il est sincère ou pas ! Harry a clairement abusé, oui, mais mine de rien, c'est un sanguin, ça lui passera vite ! Hannah, la Pouffy au top de l'amitié ;) Merci pour ta review !

 **Cecile :** Coucou ! Ravie que tu aies aimé la discussion entre Drago et son père. C'était incontournable pour avancer. Hum, pour la Drastoria, c'est complexe de répondre sans spoiler, mais logiquement, le moment venu, vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte XD Pour le manoir, d'après mon plan, ils devaient pas déménager avant la sortie de prison de Lulu, j'ai encore fait n'imp donc voilà XD  
Ah ça, Harry a eu une réaction bien pourrie, oui, mais bon, ça lui passera vite, on dira que c'est la surprise de découvrir ça en plein mariage. Tu te doutes bien que je ne répondrai pas à tes questions, ah ah. Mais tout est prévu depuis longtemps et se révélera le moment venu ;) Si ça te donne envie d'en lire plus, c'est tout bénef !

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes ! (et ravie que tu aimes le patronus-glouton)

 **Delph :** Beh le quotidien d'Hermione n'est pas si tendu que ça, c'est juste que je vous montre que les moments forts ^^ Ravie de lire que la réaction d'Harry te semble cohérente, même si décevante (c'est tout ce que je souhaite). Va savoir ce qui attend Drago... Et même si ses parents veulent le marier à Astoria, Astoria n'a pas trop l'air d'accord, elle ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2003 - Astoria/Ronald**_

\- Astoria ?

\- Oui, Maman ? répondit la jeune femme alors qu'elle était sur le point de quitter le manoir.

\- N'oublie pas que nous devons aller prendre le thé chez les Engleton, demain matin, donc ne rentre pas trop tard. Nous ne voudrions pas que tu aies l'air encore plus fatiguée que d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Maman, je t'ai déjà dit que…

\- Ne recommence pas ! la coupa sa mère. Je t'ai laissé largement le loisir de te trouver une personne convenable, visiblement sans résultat. A présent, il est grand temps que je reprenne les choses en main. Personne ne voudrait que tu finisses comme… _elle._

Astoria soupira bruyamment à sa dernière remarque. Elle avait horreur que sa mère parle ainsi de Daphné et elle le savait pertinemment. On aurait pu croire qu'elle se serait fait à l'idée, depuis lors, mais non ! Angela Greengrass persistait à s'enliser dans son intolérance.

Et comme Daphné l'avait prédit, elle semblait bien plus déterminée qu'auparavant à marier sa benjamine. Certes, la réaction avait été moins rapide que prévu, mais le résultat était là : depuis quelques semaines, Astoria devait redoubler d'ingéniosité pour esquiver les rendez-vous arrangés organisés par sa mère.

Heureusement, elle avait toujours su se faire tellement discrète qu'on l'oubliait facilement. Par conséquent, les hommes qu'elle rencontrait contre son gré ne prenait jamais la peine de la recontacter. Mis à part Drago. Mais justement, cette fois-là, elle avait fait preuve d'un minimum de caractère, ce qui avait suscité son intérêt.

Drago qu'elle devait justement retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller dîner en compagnie de Daphné et Millicent. Elle salua donc sa mère d'un geste de la main et sortit pour le rejoindre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant chez Fleury & Bott, leur point de rendez-vous, elle vit qu'il fixait la vitrine de la librairie en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se plaça à ses côtés pour regarder ce qu'il observait ainsi et son cœur se pinça légèrement pour lui.

Il s'agissait d'un numéro spécial de Sorcière Hebdo sur le mariage Potter et l'un des encarts de la Une annonçait un double article sur le couple Weasley-Granger.

\- Drago…, dit-elle en déposant une main compatissante sur son bras.

\- Bah, commenta-t-il en haussant les épaules en un geste d'indifférence qu'elle savait feint. Je savais qu'elle fréquentait quelqu'un, je n'aurais juste jamais cru qu'elle serait tombée si bas.

Astoria ne répondit rien, consciente que ce serait inutile. Elle l'avait suffisamment mis en garde à ce sujet : à trop se voiler la face sur ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il finirait par la perdre. Et si ces deux-là s'étaient affichés en couple à un événement aussi médiatique que le mariage Potter, c'était que leur relation était vraiment sérieuse.

Et donc, qu'il était trop tard à présent pour que Drago puisse tenter de gagner son cœur.

Elle glissa ses doigts entre les siens et l'encouragea à la suivre. Il était inutile de rester plantés là.

\- Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-il pour visiblement changer de sujet.

\- Dans un endroit qui s'appelle le Boursouflet Asthmatique, répondit Astoria. Daphné et Millicent en disent beaucoup de bien, mais personnellement, je n'y suis jamais allée.

Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au restaurant où une hôtesse d'accueil les mena jusqu'à leur table. Daphné et Millicent se trouvaient déjà là.

\- Bonsoir, les salua Astoria. Désolée pour le retard, Maman a encore fait des siennes…

\- Pour pas changer…, remarqua Daphné. Tu dois voir qui, demain ?

\- James Engleton, soupira la jeune femme.

\- Mais il est encore à Poudlard ! s'offusqua son aînée. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

\- Ce n'est pas la différence d'âge qui rend cette situation ridicule, intervint Millicent. C'est votre mère et ses idées rétrogrades.

\- Mes parents ne sont pas mieux, dit Drago tout en levant un bras pour interpeller un serveur. Mon père n'arrête pas de me pousser à te demander en mariage depuis que tu es venue dîner chez nous.

\- C'était prévisible, commenta Astoria.

\- Ça n'en reste pas moins usant. Je crois que je préférais quand il ne s'occupait pas de mes affaires. Ce côté "père présent et repentant" me met franchement mal à l'aise.

Ils passèrent commande auprès du serveur puis poursuivirent leur conversation.

\- Ton père a toujours été très protecteur envers toi, Drago, ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, le reprit Millicent. Tu as oublié qu'il a tout fait pour faire virer Hagrid et décapiter un pauvre animal innocent juste parce que tu n'écoutais pas en cours…

\- Ça, c'est la version officielle. Dans les faits, il voulait juste prouver qu'il avait plus de pouvoir que Dumbledore.

Leur apéritif arriva peu après et Drago fit la grimace en goûtant son verre.

\- Beurk, cette vodka n'est vraiment pas fameuse...

\- Depuis que Monsieur est dans le commerce d'alcool, il se croit critique, railla Astoria, à ses côtés.

\- Bah excuse-moi d'être habitué à une certaine qualité.

\- Quand retournes-tu en Pologne, d'ailleurs ? lui demanda Millicent.

\- Dans une dizaine de jours. Je pense en profiter pour demander un échantillon de raki afin de diversifier mon offre.

\- Je ne connais pas, souligna Daphné. C'est polonais ?

\- Non, plutôt bulgare, précisa Drago, mais mon producteur sur place en propose également.

Leur entrée arriva par après et ils mangèrent en silence durant plusieurs minutes.

\- Cette raviole de Saint-Jacques est vraiment excellente, commenta Astoria. Je crois que je n'en ai jamais mangé d'aussi bonne !

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est cuite à la perfection, approuva Daphné. Mais ce n'est pas nouveau, la qualité de ce restaurant s'améliore vraiment au fil des années, c'est fou !

\- Je devrais peut-être prendre rendez-vous avec le patron pour changer sa carte des apéritifs, dit Drago. Je pense que ça pourrait être un très bon investissement.

\- Tu vas aussi lui proposer ta tequila de luxe ? demanda Millie.

\- Non, Karina tient vraiment à ce que l'offre reste limitée. En France, on en trouve qu'à Clairvent et à Lille, par exemple, nulle part ailleurs. Mais elle distille aussi un mezcal de qualité, donc à voir s'ils ont la clientèle pour… Et vous alors, des nouvelles des Patil ?

\- Oui ! On a eu la confirmation en fin d'après-midi, c'est nous qui avons obtenu le contrat pour fournir les roses pour le mariage de Padma. Ça devrait nous faire une excellente publicité, il y aura au moins deux cents invités.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à se marier, en ce moment ?! grommela Millicent. Non mais franchement, Potter, Patil,... et vu l'article de Sorcière Hebdo, Granger et Weasley ne devraient pas tarder à suivre !

Astoria avala sa gorgée de vin de travers et regarda discrètement en direction de Drago et vit qu'il affichait son masque d'indifférence. La jeune femme constata néanmoins qu'il avait resserré sa prise sur ses couverts.

Daphné et Millicent ignoraient tout des liens qui unissaient Drago et Hermione Granger et étaient donc inconscientes du trouble qui l'avait gagné. Astoria, elle, n'était pas dupe. Elle le connaissait par cœur.

Afin de lui laisser le temps de se ressaisir, elle aborda les progrès qu'elle avait faits dans l'élaboration de sa rose éternelle. Ceux-ci étaient assez significatifs et elle en était plus que ravie. Encore l'un ou l'autre ajustement et elle pourrait envisager leur commercialisation.

\- Elles auraient plus de succès si elles étaient rouges, souligna Millicent. Les gens sont assez conventionnels, en matière de roses…

\- Tu m'as déjà exposé ces arguments, oui, et je t'ai déjà expliqué que je ne savais pas pourquoi elles prenaient cette nuance bleutée…

\- Tu leur as trouvé un nom, au final ? intervint Daphné.

\- Non, je sèche toujours…

\- Astoria, proposa Drago.

\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Non, je ne t'appelle pas, je te dis que tu devrais leur donner ton nom. Ce sont tes créations, ta variété. Je t'ai d'ailleurs déjà dit qu'elles me faisaient penser à toi.

\- Il n'a pas tort, approuva Daphné. Personnellement, l'idée me plait beaucoup, Rosie.

\- C'est absurde, je ne vais pas donner mon nom à une rose ! protesta la principale intéressée.

\- Bah, je suis la responsable marketing, la contra Daphné. Je les vendrai sous le nom qui me plaira.

\- Mais…

\- Je crois que ta sœur est décidée, la taquina Drago.

\- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! gronda-t-elle à voix basse. C'est malin !

\- Je sais, oui, merci.

\- Ce n'était pas un compliment !

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a vraiment rien entre vous ? souligna Daphné, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

\- On est juste amis, oui, soupira Astoria, lasse.

Elle en avait vraiment marre que sa sœur ramène sans cesse ce sujet sur le tapis.

\- J'y pense, intervint Millicent tandis que le serveur leur apportait leurs plats principaux. La solution à vos problèmes parentaux respectifs est peut-être là…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, c'est simple, non ? Vous vous entendez très bien, tous les deux. Dites à vos parents que vous vous fréquentez et ainsi, ils vous laisseront tranquilles.

\- On a déjà tenté, précisa Astoria. Mais voyant qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas demandée en mariage après trois ans de pseudo-relation, ma mère en a déduit que ça ne mènerait jamais à rien et a décidé de reprendre mon destin en main…

\- Soyez juste plus convaincants, insista Millicent. Montrez-leur comment vous êtes lorsque vous êtes ensemble. Quiconque vous voit agir de la sorte tous les deux ne peut qu'en conclure que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

Astoria plongea son regard de nuit dans celui, plus clair, de Drago et pouffa nerveusement. Si elle n'avait rien contre le stratagème pour obtenir un peu de répit, elle ne pouvait pas l'imposer à Drago pour autant. Contrairement à elle, lui avait des envies et des désirs. Le forcer à faire semblant avec elle, pour elle, l'empêcherait, lui, de fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre.

Ils mangèrent en silence, chacun semblant perdu dans ses propres pensées. Repus après ce délicieux repas, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se passer de dessert et demandèrent l'addition.

\- Le repas était-il à votre convenance ? demanda leur serveur en leur apportant la note.

\- C'était vraiment délicieux, oui, répondit Astoria. Pourrais-je remercier personnellement votre chef ?

\- Je vais me renseigner en cuisine, Madame, dit-il avant de s'esquiver.

\- Ta gentillesse te perdra, Rosie, souligna Daphné.

\- Eh bien quoi ? Quand quelqu'un fait bien son travail, c'est important de le lui dire, non ?

Elle eut ensuite l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter quand elle vit Ronald Weasley sortir des cuisines, s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier.

\- Désolé, le Chef Zaurin a eu une urgence à gérer, déclara Weasley après les avoir salués. Le nouveau commis s'est blessé et bref, je vous épargne les détails.

\- Pas de souci, l'excusa Astoria d'une voix qui manquait d'assurance. Transmettez-lui nos meilleurs compliments, le repas était succulent. J'ai rarement mangé une viande aussi tendre.

\- Merci ! Je suis responsable de la rôtisserie, je suis vraiment ravi d'apprendre que vous avez aimé, ce n'est pas toujours évident de trouver…

\- Hum hum, toussota Drago, se montrant ainsi particulièrement impoli. Ce n'est pas que ton blabla ne nous intéresse pas, Weasley, mais c'est tout à fait ça. Astoria tenait à remercier le chef, ce n'est pas toi, tu peux donc retourner en cuisine.

\- Drago ! s'exclama Daphné, choquée par tant de véhémence.

Astoria, elle, pinça les lèvres mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, consciente des raisons qui avaient poussé Drago à lui parler ainsi.

\- Toujours aussi charmant, à ce que je vois, répondit Weasley. Daphné, Millicent, Astoria, ajouta-t-il à leur intention en hochant poliment la tête, je suis ravi que notre service vous ait plu.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons pour retourner à ses fourneaux.

\- Eh bien, commenta Millicent, je vois que c'est toujours le grand amour, entre vous…

\- Weasley est un crétin fini, ça ne changera jamais, lui fit remarquer Drago, clairement amer.

Astoria retint un soupir. Connaissant son ami comme elle avait appris à le faire, elle savait que rien ne pourrait le raisonner.

\- Tu me raccompagnes ? lui demanda-t-elle, tentant ainsi de chasser Weasley de ses pensées.

Drago accepta d'un mouvement de tête et ils prirent congé de Daphné et Millicent qui comptaient aller boire un dernier verre dans un bar avant de rentrer à la Roseraie.

\- Tu as été injuste avec lui, souligna Astoria une fois qu'ils eurent transplané devant le portail du manoir Greengrass.

\- Je n'y peux rien, sa simple vue me donne envie de vomir.

\- Drago…

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, Rosie, et tu n'as peut-être pas tort, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout ira bien.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Promis, ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. Bonne nuit, ma belle, et merci de te soucier autant de moi.

\- Je… je t'aime, Drago, ton bien-être m'importe énormément.

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, elle porta son pouce à sa bouche, prête à en ronger l'ongle pour faire passer sa nervosité, quand Drago prit doucement sa main dans la sienne pour l'en écarter.

\- Ne stresse pas comme ça, Rosie, j'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu voulais dire et… sache que c'est réciproque. Je serais totalement perdu sans toi dans ma vie.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises !

\- Je suis sincère, Rosie. C'est pourquoi je pense que nous devrions sérieusement envisager la proposition de Millicent.

\- Mais…

\- Je ne te demande pas de te décider ce soir, la coupa-t-il. Juste, penses-y, d'accord ? On aurait tous deux à y gagner.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur le front puis disparut dans la nuit, la laissant seule avec ses pensées.

* * *

\- Non mais quel connard ! pesta Ron une fois de retour en cuisine.

\- Un problème, Weasley ? s'enquit Goyle qui terminait de nettoyer un plan de travail.

\- Juste ton abruti de copain qui fait chier, pour pas changer…

\- Qui ça ?

\- Malefoy, qui d'autre ?

\- Drago n'est pas mon ami, répondit Goyle. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la Bataille de Poudlard. Et même avant ça, il n'avait pas vraiment l'attitude d'un ami…

\- Tu m'étonnes, grommela Ron. Tu sais si le chef en a fini avec le jeune Ashton ?

\- Il l'a envoyé à Ste-Mangouste avec Roger. Il est dans son bureau, maintenant.

\- Merci. A demain, Goyle.

\- Ouais, à demain.

Ron aurait été incapable de dire comment ça s'était produit exactement, mais Goyle et lui avaient fini par trouver une sorte d'équilibre tacite. Ils n'étaient pas amis, loin de là, mais ils avaient arrêté de se regarder avec méfiance et avaient appris à communiquer pour le bien de la brigade.

Son chef avait raison, Goyle avait été jugé et avait purgé sa peine. Au final, le reste ne le regardait plus. Si Harry avait réussi à pardonner à Rogue toutes ces années de maltraitance, au point de militer pour qu'un tableau à son effigie soit placé dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard, il pouvait bien passer outre les conneries passées de leur ancien camarade de classe.

Et il devait reconnaître que l'ambiance au boulot était nettement plus agréable depuis qu'il avait lâché du lest.

Il lança un sort nettoyant sur les casseroles qui se trouvaient dans le double évier et rangea les couverts dans les différents bacs d'un coup de baguette. Il vérifia qu'Adem, son commis, avait bien récuré le rôtissoire puis alla frapper au bureau de son chef.

\- Oui ?

Ron pénétra dans la pièce pour effectuer son débriefing du soir.

\- Les derniers clients sont sur le point de partir, Chi est en train de nettoyer son matériel, Goyle termine les plans de travail et tout sera prêt pour attaquer le prochain service.

\- Parfait.

\- Comment va le jeune Ashton ?

\- Il s'en remettra, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il n'a rien que tu ne te sois déjà fait.

\- Le métier qui rentre, hein, pouffa Ron.

\- Tout à fait. En parlant de Greg, je voulais justement te parler de lui.

\- J'ai fait des efforts, Chef ! se défendit Ron en prenant place sur une chaise. Promis.

\- Je sais, t'inquiète pas pour ça, Gamin. C'est juste que sa période de probation se termine et il ne sera plus sous contrat de réinsertion.

\- Vous allez le virer ?!

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Je pensais que tu prendrais la nouvelle avec joie.

\- Bah, euh…, bredouilla Ron. C'est juste qu'on a rien à lui reprocher niveau boulot, donc bon… Former quelqu'un de nouveau est assez chiant et il connaît le job…

\- Tu serais prêt à le prendre avec toi à la rôtisserie ?

\- Je peux être honnête, Chef ?

\- Toujours, oui.

\- Je pense qu'il serait plus utile avec Chi à la confection des desserts.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

\- Adem se débrouille bien, Chef. Et faut être honnête, si je l'ai vu, vous l'avez vu aussi. Goyle est étonnamment excellent en pâtisserie…

\- C'est vrai, approuva-t-il en souriant. J'ai un autre truc à te demander, en fait…

\- Oui ?

Ron fronça les sourcils, légèrement inquiet. Ce n'était pas le genre de son chef de lui demander son avis de cette façon.

\- Roger va partir à la retraite.

\- Sérieusement ?! Mais comment on va faire sans second ?

\- J'y viens, justement. J'aimerais que tu formes Adem à prendre ta place pour que tu puisses, toi, reprendre celle de Roger une fois qu'il sera parti.

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Tu te répètes, Gamin, souligna Will.

Ron rougit légèrement à la remarque mais s'abstint de commenter. Il n'en revenait pas. Lui ? Second ? C'était une promotion totalement inespérée ! D'autres chefs de partie avaient bien plus d'ancienneté et d'expérience que lui…

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, Ron, mais Roger est d'accord avec moi. Il est même prêt à attendre que tu aies fini de former Adem pour partir. On pense tous les deux que tu as ce qu'il faut pour être second. Et puis bon, personne d'autre ici ne gère aussi bien la pression que toi. C'est indispensable pour le job, je peux pas prendre le risque de nommer quelqu'un qui craquera au moindre imprévu.

Ron n'était pas sûr de correspondre à cette description mais il n'allait pas le lui faire remarquer. Il tenait vraiment à cette promotion.

\- C'est juste totalement inattendu, Chef, répondit Ron, mais je serais évidemment plus que ravi de prendre la place de Roger.

\- Voilà qui est réglé. On en reparlera demain, tu ferais mieux de rentrer retrouver ta belle, il se fait tard.

Ron salua son chef avant de quitter le restaurant. Il arriva chez lui quelques minutes plus tard et sourit en constatant qu'Hermione s'était endormie sur son canapé, un livre entre les mains.

\- Salut, grommela-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

\- Bonsoir ma puce, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Je vais prendre une douche, j'arrive.

Par Merlin, ce qu'il aimait quand elle s'endormait en l'attendant chez lui ! La plupart du temps, ils se retrouvaient chez elle, mais depuis quelques semaines, elle tenait de plus en plus à rester chez lui, bien que ce soit plus petit. Ron ne comprenait pas trop ce changement de "quartier général", comme ils l'appelaient, mais tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ça lui importait peu.

Alors qu'il se savonnait vigoureusement les cheveux, il fut surpris d'entendre la paroi de la douche coulisser sur ses rails. Il eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'Hermione se trouvait nue face à lui qu'elle l'avait déjà rejoint sous le jet.

Ils s'embrassèrent aussitôt et Ron la plaqua contre le mur carrelé afin de lui faire l'amour. Ils jouirent rapidement, apparemment aussi avides l'un que l'autre, puis finirent de se doucher avant de rejoindre la chambre du jeune homme.

\- Je veux bien que tu me réserves un tel accueil tous les soirs, pouffa-t-il, en se laissant tomber, nu, sur son lit.

\- Ce qui en fait tout l'intérêt, c'est justement que ce n'est pas systématique, releva-t-elle, en s'allongeant, également nue, à ses côtés.

\- Peut-être, mais c'était quand même particulièrement agréable.

\- J'avoue, reconnut-elle. J'adore quand tu prends le contrôle, comme ça…

\- Tu parles d'une prise de contrôle, c'est toi qui as débarqué sous ma douche !

\- Plains-toi, va !

\- Toujours, répondit-il avant de se tourner vers elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Très bonne, oui. Will m'a annoncé qu'il comptait me nommer second. Roger va partir à la retraite.

\- Mais c'est génial, ça, Ron ! s'exclama Hermione en se redressant.

\- J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle promotion si tôt dans ma carrière… C'est assez inespéré.

\- Tu es doué dans ce que tu fais, Ron, c'est tout. Tu devrais moins douter de tes compétences…

\- Dit celle qui a pour épouvantard McGo qui lui annonce qu'elle a raté ses examens pour finir avec des Optimal partout…

\- Tu vas me rappeler cet épisode encore longtemps ? rouspéta Hermione. De plus, je suis sûre qu'il prendrait une autre forme, aujourd'hui…

\- Ta plus grande peur reste celle d'échouer, ma puce, peu importe l'apparence que ton épouvantard prendrait.

Il prit appui sur son avant-bras pour glisser un doigt entre ses boucles brunes. Ce qu'il aimait lorsqu'elle les laissait détachées !

\- Hermione ?

\- Humm, marmonna-t-elle, clairement boudeuse.

\- Je t'aime et ce, quelle que soit la forme de ton épouvantard.

Hermione pouffa avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Tu es bête, quand tu t'y mets…

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

\- J'aime ta capacité à prendre les choses avec légèreté, oui.

\- Et quoi d'autre ?

\- J'aime ta gentillesse, ta maladresse, ton sale caractère…

\- Tu veux rire ?! Il n'y a pas plus adorable que moi !

\- C'est ça… J'aime aussi ta capacité à réclamer des compliments sans en avoir l'air…, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Hé ! protesta-t-il. C'est pas faux, certes, mais tu étais censée vanter mes louanges, là, pas m'enfoncer !

\- J'aime ta susceptibilité…, ajouta-t-elle, taquine.

\- Tu peux parler…, grommela-t-il.

\- Je t'aime toi, tout simplement, déclara-t-elle enfin. Et je suis fière de toi.

Ron se sentit aussitôt plus léger. C'était rare qu'elle le lui dise aussi clairement et il savourait chacun de ses mots d'amour.

\- Et toi, ta journée ?

\- J'ai fini de ranger nos dossiers. J'ai hâte qu'Harry revienne !

\- Déjà lassée de moi ?

\- Mais non, idiot, c'est juste qu'à son retour, nous pourrons faire valider notre projet par le Magenmagot et enfin agir concrètement. Je bosse là-dessus depuis plus de trois ans, j'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir lancer le CANeM officiellement !

\- Le plus gros est derrière toi, à présent, non ?

\- J'aimerais bien, mais je crois sincèrement que la plupart des problèmes se présenteront à nous lorsque nous serons sur le terrain.

\- Oui, mais là tu ne peux rien faire à part attendre. Et je suis sûr que vous gérerez ça très bien. Harry et toi avez toujours su travailler ensemble, bien plus que nous deux.

Hermione lui sourit tendrement avant de se blottir tout contre lui et Ron tira la couette sur eux. Ils étaient peut-être en plein été mais la nuit était fraîche.

Rapidement, il sentit que la respiration de sa petite amie devenait plus régulière et profonde. Elle s'était endormie. Il la regarda, éclairée par la lueur de la pleine lune qui filtrait à travers les volets ouverts de sa chambre, et se dit qu'il était quand même extrêmement chanceux d'avoir une femme telle qu'elle à ses côtés. Elle était forte, courageuse, déterminée, généreuse, incroyablement intelligente et particulièrement belle. Peut-être pas une de ces beautés artificielles qu'on pouvait voir dans les pages de Sorcière Hebdo, mais elle avait un charme indéniable qui parvenait à chambouler tous ses sens.

Il pensa ensuite à Harry et Ginny, en lune de miel, et se prit à espérer que peut-être, un jour, ce serait leur tour.

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine !

Donc...  
 **Drago** a réalisé qu'Hermione s'était remise avec Ron et l'a pas spécialement bien pris... MAIS ça l'a rapproché d' **Astoria** , donc c'est pas mal, non ? Le mariage sera-t-il imposé ou pas, entre eux, au final ? Sera-t-il vraiment un mariage de convenance ou pas ? Ils ont quand même l'air de tenir l'un à l'autre... Même s'il ne semble pas y avoir d'attirance physique (dur dur).

Quant à **Ron** , des nouvelles des cuisines (il faut !) et un peu de quotidien **Romione**. N'en déplaise à celleux qui n'aiment pas ce couple, ils s'aiment, mine de rien (oui, oui, même Hermione, l'aime). Bon, nous on sait que ça ne durera pas éternellement, mais laissons-les profiter un peu, non ?

Enfin, mine de rien (tiens, je me répète), ça avance, toutes ces histoires !

Et l'écriture aussi, en fait... Le **chapitre 29** fait déjà plus de 11 500 mots et il me reste une année (2016) à écrire... Il fera au moins trois fois mes chapitres habituels (non mais quelle idée !).

Enfin, d'ici là, **à dimanche prochain** pour la suite ! Comme d'habitude, **j'ai très très hâte de lire vos retours** :)

Des bisous !


	20. 2003 - Astoria Ronald (2)

Salut !

Comment allez-vous sous ce beau soleil ? Ca met tout de suite de meilleure humeur, non ? Enfin, je dis ça, mais je n'aime pas quand il fait trop chaud, ah ah, donc faudrait pas que les températures montent plus (on avait 28° hier ;) ).

Bref ! Sinon, je suis contente, **j'écris pas mal en ce moment** , le chapitre 32 est en cours de bêtatage ! Bon, il m'en reste encore 41 à écrire mais c'est un détail, ça XD En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de "travailler" à les rapprocher réellement, ces deux-là. Et je prends déjà beaucoup de plaisir à écrire les PDV "Scorprose".

Enfin voilà, je ne vais pas m'attarder plus, mais je suis quand même contente d'avoir récupéré un peu d'avance ! (dire que j'étais descendue à 4 chapitres... Ah la la).

Bonne lecture et **merci encore pour tous vos retours** ! Déjà 100 follows et près de 400 reviews alors que je vous saoule avec du Romione et du Drastoria, c'est inespéré ;)

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Cecile :** Coucou !

Eh oui, ça y est, Drago sait pour Ron. Fallait bien que ça arrive. Ils sont quand même assez médiatiques, ces deux-là, surtout en plein mariage Potterien ;)  
Ravie que tu aies aimé la séquence au restau. Je galère toujours un peu à gérer les dialogues quand ils sont plus de deux, donc me voilà rassurée ! C'est amusant que tu me dises qu'ils auront ensuite des sentiments l'un pour l'autre alors qu'elle vient juste de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait XD

Ils s'en sortent clairement bien professionnellement parlant, en tout cas, c'est clair ! Chez Ron, tout va pour le mieux. Du moins pour l'instant ;) (faut pas se leurrer, si tout ça doit finir en Dramione, le Romione va forcément finir par capoter à un moment ou à un autre ;) )

Ravie que tu aies aimé, en tout cas. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2003 - Astoria/Ronald**_

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? lui demanda Drago depuis le fauteuil de l'atelier d'Astoria où il s'installait tout le temps.

\- Rien du tout, répondit-elle.

\- A d'autres ! C'était un hibou de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Moudugenou qui te rend toute joyeuse ?

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Une petite fête va être organisée pour le départ à la retraite du professeur Chourave. Neville m'y a invitée…

\- Voyez-vous ça ! la taquina Drago. Miss Greengrass aurait-elle enfin un prétendant sérieux ? Bon, tu aurais pu trouver mieux que cette larve de Londu…

\- Ah ne recommence pas, hein ! le coupa-t-elle. Il serait temps de mettre cette guéguerre inter-Maisons derrière toi !

Drago lui fit une grimace particulièrement puérile en retour, ce qui arracha un éclat de rire à Astoria.

\- Plus sérieusement, reprit-elle ensuite, Neville sort avec Hannah et tu le sais parfaitement. Et même sans ça… Je vais encore devoir me répéter ? Vraiment ?

\- J'avoue avoir du mal à te comprendre, je ne vais pas te mentir. C'est tellement cool de s'envoyer en l'air, Rosie ! Je ne connais rien de plus agréable, dans la vie !

\- Pour toi, peut-être, mais moi, ça…

\- Ne t'intéresse pas, oui, je sais, finit-il à sa place.

Astoria expira bruyamment par le nez, agacée. Elle en avait vraiment marre de leurs remarques systématiques à ce sujet. Quand ce n'était pas Drago qui lui en parlait, c'était Daphné. Était-elle si anormale que ça ? Peut-être avait-elle un problème ? Sa réticence à vouloir tenter tout contact intime avec une autre personne était peut-être la même que celle d'un enfant face à un plat inconnu ? Peut-être que si elle essayait, rien qu'une fois, ça débloquerait quelque chose en elle ?

\- Arrête de te ronger les ongles, la réprimanda Drago, la tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- C'est plus fort que moi, tu le sais !

\- Ça reste une mauvaise habitude. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si nerveuse ? demanda-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil pour prendre appui à côté d'elle, sur son plan de travail.

\- Rien.

\- Astoria…

\- Tu vas encore te moquer.

\- Allez, dis-moi, l'encouragea-t-il. Tu sais très bien que tu finiras par lâcher le morceau. Tu ne peux rien me refuser…

\- Que tu crois !

\- Rosie…

Astoria soupira, blasée, mais céda à ses suppliques. Il avait raison, elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

\- Je… Je me demandais si mon absence d'intérêt pour tout ce qui touche aux relations plus intimes n'était pas lié à mon manque d'expérience…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je me disais que c'était peut-être comme pour le vol… J'ai toujours refusé de monter sur un balai-jouet, petite, je disais que ça n'avait pas d'intérêt… Puis quand j'ai eu ma première leçon de vol, à Poudlard, ça a été une révélation. En fait, j'adore voler ! Je m'en suis d'ailleurs voulu de ne pas avoir osé me lancer enfant… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ?

\- Je pense, oui… Et donc, tu te dis que tu aimerais embrasser quelqu'un, juste pour voir ?

\- Peut-être… A force de vous entendre en parler, Daphné et toi, prétendre que je ne suis pas curieuse serait mentir… Mais je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un, jusqu'à présent, qui me donnerait envie d'essayer…

\- Je peux le faire, si tu veux.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Eh bien oui ! Ce serait dommage que tu te lances avec le premier baltringue venu juste pour assouvir cette curiosité. Si ça se trouve, il s'y prendrait comme une gargouille et sa mauvaise technique pourrait te dégoûter.

\- Alors que toi, par contre, tu es un expert en la matière, c'est ça ?

\- Je suis un excellent amant, Rosie, je t'assure !

\- Je n'ai jamais parlé de coucher, Drago ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Juste… un vrai baiser…

\- Alors pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Bien sûr que je le suis ! répondit-il. Je suis ton ami, non ? Et tu as confiance en moi ?

\- C'est sûr, mais bon… Ce ne serait pas bizarre ?

Drago resta silencieux quelques instants puis haussa les épaules, indifférent.

\- Je ne trouve pas, non. Tu sais que je ne t'aime pas de cette façon, n'est-ce pas ?

Astoria acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que ça change quelque chose entre nous ? Imagine, j'y prends goût et j'ai envie de recommencer ?

\- Ce n'est pas le but de l'expérience ? Voir si ça pourrait te donner envie de plus ?

\- Si, mais… ça pourrait rendre les choses étranges entre nous, non ?

\- Je ne crois pas…, répondit Drago. S'il avait dû se passer quoi que ce soit de romantique entre nous, ce serait fait depuis longtemps.

\- Nos parents respectifs sont persuadés que nous sortons officiellement ensemble, depuis qu'on le leur a annoncé il y a deux mois. Si on commence en plus à s'embrasser…

\- Écoute, je ne cherche pas à te convaincre de me laisser t'embrasser. C'est toi qui m'a dit avoir envie d'essayer pour voir si ça changeait quelque chose en toi, rien d'autre. Perso, je te dis juste que si tu veux, je…

\- Ok, le coupa Astoria.

\- Ok ?

\- Tu as raison. Il n'y a personne en qui j'ai plus confiance que toi. Mis à part Daphné et là, c'est clairement exclu.

\- Tu m'étonnes…, ricana Drago.

\- Si tu es d'accord, je veux bien tenter avec toi.

Après tout, elle avait suffisamment foi en leur relation pour savoir qu'au final, ça ne changerait rien à ce qui les unissait. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et Drago ne tomberait jamais amoureux d'elle. Son cœur était déjà pris, même s'il rejetait cette idée de chaque fibre de son être.

Drago lui sourit et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

\- Rien ne t'oblige à faire ça, Astoria. On arrête quand tu veux.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir ce que ça me fait, répondit-elle.

\- Très bien, céda-t-il en resserrant légèrement son étreinte.

Astoria sentit la nervosité l'envahir et ferma les yeux, rougissante. Elle réalisait difficilement qu'elle venait de demander à Drago de l'embrasser et qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire.

Les yeux toujours clos, elle sentit son souffle caresser sa joue avant que sa bouche ne se pose doucement sur la sienne. Ses lèvres étaient étonnamment douces. Il l'embrassa légèrement à plusieurs reprises, comme pour l'habituer à son contact, puis, peu après, elle sentit sa langue la frôler.

Astoria n'était pas idiote. Même si elle n'avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit de cette façon, elle savait ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle entrouvrit donc ses lèvres pour permettre à la langue de Drago de venir toucher la sienne. Elle tenta de lui rendre son baiser timidement, afin de mener l'expérience jusqu'au bout, mais ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsque Drago s'éloigna quelque peu d'elle.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en silence, et Astoria déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Puis, contre toute attente, une larme coula le long de sa joue.

\- Astoria ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Je… je suis désolée, Drago, bredouilla-t-elle en essuyant maladroitement sa joue.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'était agréable, je te le promets, mais…

\- Tu n'as rien ressenti, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne dirais pas ça… J'ai aimé la proximité que ça nous a offert. J'ai l'impression de te connaître encore mieux qu'avant, mais voilà, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de recommencer.

\- C'est peut-être simplement parce que je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut, suggéra-t-il.

\- Je ne pense pas… Je crois que c'est juste parce qu'il y a un truc qui cloche chez moi.

Drago releva son visage vers lui pour la regarder dans les yeux et Astoria sentit une nouvelle larme couler le long de sa joue. Larme qu'il essuya d'une caresse de son pouce.

\- Tu es parfaite telle que tu es, Astoria, n'en doute jamais. Je ne comprends peut-être pas ton manque d'intérêt pour… tout ça, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'y a rien qui "cloche" chez toi, comme tu dis. Toutes les personnes n'ont pas la même sexualité, tu sais ? Regarde-moi, regarde ta sœur, regarde tes parents…

\- Je préfèrerais éviter cette image, si tu veux bien, gimaça-t-elle.

\- Pardon, mais je cherchais des exemples différents. Personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de me stabiliser. J'aime suivre mes envies. Ta sœur et Millicent sont en couple depuis des années mais, pour les avoir surprises une fois ou deux, semblent très actives…

\- Drago !

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elles ne savent pas verrouiller une porte ! se défendit-il avant de reprendre son argumentaire. Et enfin, regarde tes parents… Si Daphné et toi êtes là, c'est qu'ils l'ont forcément fait à un moment ou à un autre…

\- Beurk, commenta-t-elle, ce qui fit ricaner Drago.

\- Le fait est, et je pense que tu seras d'accord avec moi, qu'au vu de leurs relations actuelles, ils ne doivent plus être très actifs… D'ailleurs, j'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant des miens, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, surtout après cinq ans de séparation forcée...

\- Je vois où tu veux en venir, oui…

\- Ne te mets pas la pression comme ça, Rosie. Je te promets de ne plus te taquiner à ce sujet. Tu es telle que tu es et c'est ainsi que je t'aime.

Astoria sentit son cœur gonfler d'amour et de gratitude pour son meilleur ami. Elle savait que rares étaient les personnes à le voir tel qu'il était réellement. Peut-être même était-elle la seule face à qui il acceptait d'enlever toutes ses barrières. Elle trouvait dommage qu'il se protège autant, se fermant par la même occasion aux autres, mais était aussi contente de se savoir privilégiée.

Leur relation n'était peut-être pas conventionnelle mais elle leur convenait parfaitement. Et au final, c'était tout ce qui leur importait.

\- Au fait, reprit Astoria en s'éloignant de Drago pour tenter de reprendre contenance. Vous avez pris une décision pour le Manoir Principal ?

Drago retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil de prédilection comme si rien ne venait de se passer entre eux, et Astoria lui en fut grandement reconnaissante.

\- J'ai proposé à mon père de le raser…

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Oui, je ne veux plus jamais remettre les pieds dans ce lieu de malheur.

\- Et il est d'accord ?

-Aussi surprenant que ce soit, oui. Il ne souhaite plus y vivre non plus et l'idée de revendre la terre de ses ancêtres lui est inconcevable. Donc la construction d'un nouveau manoir, plus moderne, lui semble être un bon compromis.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, même si j'ai du mal à associer Lucius Malefoy avec modernité.

\- M'en parle pas…, grommela Drago. Ce Luke lui a totalement retourné la tête !

\- Ta mère en pense quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, tu sais qu'elle n'est pas du genre à s'épancher… Mais je pense que ça lui convient assez bien. Mine de rien, elle a été assez autonome durant l'emprisonnement de mon père. Son caractère plus… ouvert, dirons-nous, lui permet de rester indépendante. Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait supporté redevenir aussi soumise qu'avant.

\- Ta mère n'a jamais été quelqu'un de soumis, Drago…

\- Peut-être pas tant que ça, en effet, mais au moins, elle n'a plus à faire semblant.

Astoria le regarda en souriant, ravie de constater qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de malaise entre eux suite à sa demande un peu particulière. Elle s'estimait vraiment chanceuse d'avoir un ami tel que lui.

\- Drago ?

\- Hum, hum… ?

\- Merci.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Rosie, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

* * *

Ron observait sa nièce dormir dans ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Elle est vraiment très belle, souligna-t-il.

\- Ouais, elle tient tout de toi, Audrey, confirma George, qui regardait le bébé par-dessus son épaule. Sans vouloir te vexer, Perc'

\- Y a pas de risques, répondit le jeune papa. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi.

\- Vous êtes bêtes, rit doucement Audrey. Molly nous ressemble à tous les deux, que vous le voyiez ou pas.

\- Ses cheveux sont roux-Weasley, ajouta Hermione, c'est indéniable.

\- Elle est quand même bien trop jolie pour être l'enfant de Percy… Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas fait un petit écart avec un autre de mes frères ? plaisanta George.

\- Ça suffit ! coupa court Hermione. On devrait les laisser tranquilles, surtout que je suis persuadée que les visites ne vont pas manquer !

Ron rendit délicatement le bébé, toujours endormie, à son frère aîné puis salua les jeunes parents avant de quitter la chambre en compagnie de George et d'Hermione.

\- Quand est-ce que vous vous y mettez, Angelina et toi ? demanda-t-il, taquin.

\- Wow, du calme, Ronnie ! Je commence tout juste à relancer la boutique, c'est pas le meilleur moment pour ça. Et Hermione et toi, alors ?

\- Ron vient de passer second et le CANeM n'en est qu'à ses tout-débuts, ce ne sera pas non plus pour tout de suite, répondit Hermione.

Ron la regarda, à la fois surpris et heureux de sa réponse. Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais projetés si loin et il était ravi d'entendre qu'elle n'excluait pas cette possibilité. Depuis que Teddy et Victoire étaient entrés dans leurs vies, il savait avec certitude qu'il voudrait des enfants à lui un jour. Sans doute pas autant que ses propres parents, mais au moins deux.

Il avait grandi dans une maison pleine de vie et il souhaitait revivre la même chose en tant que parent. Il était donc extrêmement soulagé de constater qu'Hermione y pensait également. Même si elle avait raison, rien ne pressait.

\- Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Bill, sinon ? reprit Hermione, inconsciente du bien fou que ses paroles avaient fait à son petit ami. Fleur a dépassé le terme de combien de temps, à présent ?

\- Dix jours, je crois bien, précisa George. Maman m'a dit qu'elle a pleuré de frustration quand elle a appris qu'Audrey avait accouché avant elle.

\- La pauvre, ça ne doit vraiment pas être évident !

\- En plus, elle est énorme, commenta Ron. Encore pire que pour Victoire !

\- RON ! gronda Hermione. Une femme enceinte n'est _jamais_ énorme.

\- Désolé, mais quand tu vois comment elle est toute fluette en temps normal, tu ne peux pas nier que sa prise de poids est impressionnante ! insista George.

\- Vous êtes irrécupérables, soupira Hermione, visiblement blasée.

George et Ron ricanèrent puis, une fois dans le hall de Ste-Mangouste, se saluèrent avant de partir chacun de leur côté.

.

A peine la porte de son studio refermée derrière eux, Ron retira cape et chaussures avant de se laisser tomber sur son canapé.

\- A quelle heure on doit aller chez Harry, encore ? demanda-t-il pendant qu'Hermione finissait de se débarrasser de ses affaires.

\- Dix-neuf heures. Au fait, évite de dire que Luna nous a écrit…

\- Pourquoi ? Je pensais que Neville était passé à autre chose. Tout se passe bien avec Hannah, non ?

\- Ils sont heureux, oui, mais Harry m'a dit que Neville n'avait toujours pas digéré la façon dont elle l'avait quitté. Donc si on pouvait éviter de casser l'ambiance…

\- J'avoue qu'elle a fait fort, cette fois-là… Rompre par lettre alors qu'il venait d'enterrer sa grand-mère…

\- Tu sais très bien qu'elle ignorait qu'Augusta venait de mourir, la défendit Hermione.

\- Tu parles, ça n'aurait rien changé. Elle est persuadée que les morts reviennent sous forme de… Comment elle appelle ça, déjà ? Les joncheruines ?

\- Non, ça ce sont les bestioles invisibles qui t'embrouillent le cerveau. D'après elle, les morts reviennent sous forme de… Protifées ? Oui, je crois que c'est ça. Une sorte de gardien ressemblant à un lutin ailé.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais. Si elle l'avait su pour Augusta, elle aurait été capable de féliciter Neville pour sa transmutation ou quelque chose du genre…

Il entendit Hermione pouffer discrètement derrière lui avant de déclarer :

\- Bref, n'en parle pas, c'est plus simple.

\- A vos ordres, chef ! répondit-il moqueur.

Puis il se retourna rapidement lorsque le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme atterrit sur ses genoux.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!

\- Ça me semble évident, non ? Après tout, on a encore deux heures à tuer avant d'aller chez Harry et Ginny…

Ron fit aussitôt passer son pull par-dessus sa tête et sauta par-dessus le dossier du canapé pour la rejoindre.

\- Garde de l'énergie pour la chambre, lui fit-elle remarquer, amusée.

\- J'ai _toujours_ de l'énergie pour ça, répliqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

.

A force de batifoler, Ron et Hermione avaient fini par se mettre en retard. Neville et Hannah étaient donc déjà sur place lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez les Potter.

\- Un souci ? demanda Ginny une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la cheminée.

\- Non, pourquoi ? répondit Ron.

\- Ça ne vous ressemble pas d'arriver en retard, c'est tout.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à retrouver ce pull, mentit Hermione. On a dû repasser par chez moi, je tenais absolument à le porter ce soir.

\- Vous n'auriez pas ce souci si vous viviez ensemble, souligna Harry, après les avoir salués.

\- Oh laisse-les tranquilles ! le rabroua Ginny. Ils vivront ensemble quand ils en auront envie, ça ne te regarde pas.

Ron attendit qu'Hermione réponde quelque chose mais elle n'en fit rien. Lui n'était pas du tout contre cette idée et Harry le savait. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il s'était permis de faire une telle remarque. Mais Ron savait aussi qu'Hermione n'était pas encore tout à fait prête à franchir ce cap même si, au final, ils passaient presque toutes leurs nuits ensemble.

Il alla à son tour saluer Neville et Hannah pendant qu'Harry appelait Kreattur pour qu'il prépare l'apéritif, sous l'œil désapprobateur d'Hermione.

\- Hannah, dis-moi que tu as apporté une bouteille de cette si bonne tequila que tu sers ! dit Ron, enthousiaste.

\- Désolée, non, je n'en ai presque plus et mon fournisseur n'en aura pas avant le mois prochain.

\- Dommage… Faudrait lui dire de t'en rapporter plus !

\- Comme si on pouvait dicter sa conduite à Malefoy, railla Neville.

\- Qu'est-ce que la Fouine à avoir là-dedans ?! s'étonna Ron.

\- Tu ne le savais pas ? C'est lui qui distribue El Otro Reposad en Grande-Bretagne, précisa Neville. Il a réussi à obtenir un contrat exclusif. Si tu en veux, il faut aller au Mexique ou passer par lui.

\- Merde alors, jura Ron. Moi qui comptais proposer à Will de chercher à nous en procurer pour le restau…

\- Aucune chance, précisa Hannah. Drago m'a expliqué que les fabricants tenaient absolument à en contrôler l'offre. Seules Rosmerta et moi avons le droit d'en vendre. Par contre, il peut également obtenir du mezcal et de la vodka de très bonne qualité pour un prix plus que raisonnable. Mine de rien, sa tequila coûte très chère…

\- Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle se vendait bien, non ? demanda Ginny.

\- En effet, elle vaut l'investissement. Et heureusement !

\- Et si on arrêtait un peu de parler de Malefoy ? les coupa Hermione, visiblement lasse de leur sujet de conversation.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Harry. Au lieu de parler d'alcool que nous ne buvons pas, penchons-nous plutôt sur celui qui est sur cette table.

Quelques éclats de rire résonnèrent à travers la pièce avant qu'Hannah ne reprenne la parole :

\- Tu n'aurais pas un truc sans alcool ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement rosissante.

\- Euh, si, bien sûr, répondit Harry. Je pensais que tu aimais ce punch…

\- Oh oui, là n'est pas le souci, c'est juste que ce n'est pas très bon pour…

Ron la vit baisser ses yeux sur son ventre mais ne comprit ce que ça impliquait que lorsqu'Hermione sauta de son siège pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Mais c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama-t-elle, clairement heureuse pour son amie. C'est pour quand ?

\- Juin. On ne voulait rien dire avant que le premier trimestre soit passé…

Hermione et Ron félicitèrent chaleureusement les futurs parents puis le jeune homme réalisa qu'Harry et Ginny étaient toujours assis, silencieux.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi vous faites la gueule ? les taquina-t-il. C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

\- Eh bien… justement…, bredouilla Harry. Si on vous a invités ce soir, c'est pour vous annoncer que…

\- Nooooooooooooooooon ! s'exclama Hannah. Vraiment ?! Oh la la ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir volé votre moment !

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, répondit Ginny. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- Attendez ! les coupa Ron. Tu veux dire que toi aussi, tu es enceinte ?!

\- Et c'est également pour juin…, confirma-t-elle. Mais on le sait depuis peu. J'ai mis mes premiers symptômes sur le dos du blues post-mariage et donc, voilà...

\- Ça alors, Harry ! s'exclama Neville. Nos enfants vont peut-être naître à un jour d'intervalle, comme nous !

\- Ce serait amusant, en effet, commenta-t-il en souriant.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que vous allez devenir parents en même temps, remarqua Ron. C'est fou !

\- Ton tour viendra aussi, vieux, t'inquiète, le réconforta Harry.

\- Je sais, oui, et on n'est pas pressés, mais quand même ! Bon, Ginny et toi êtes mariés, donc fallait s'y attendre, mais Neville et Hannah…

\- Neville et Hannah quoi ? releva la principale intéressée. Ça t'embête qu'on ne soit pas mariés ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais…

\- Ne cherche pas à t'expliquer, Ron, le coupa Neville. Elle te fait marcher.

Hannah laissa échapper un éclat de rire, clairement satisfaite de son coup.

\- Excusez-moi, intervint Hermione, j'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air deux minutes.

Ils la regardèrent tous quitter la pièce en silence, surpris par son départ.

\- Un problème ? demanda Ginny, quelque peu inquiète.

\- Je ne crois pas, mais je vais aller la voir, répondit Ron.

Il sortit dans le jardin et vit qu'Hermione était assise sur un banc, le regard perdu vers les étoiles.

\- Ça fait deux fois, aujourd'hui, qu'on nous parle de nos futurs enfants, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je sais, oui, dit Ron en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Ça t'embête ?

\- Nous n'en avons jamais parlé, à vrai dire…

\- Je pense que mon désir de devenir père un jour n'est un secret pour personne, Hermione…

\- En effet…

\- Tu ne veux pas d'enfants ? s'enquit-il, appréhendant sa réponse.

Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant et caressa tendrement sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- Si, Ron, je veux des enfants. Un jour, mais pas maintenant…

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'en voulais maintenant, se défendit-il.

\- Non, mais je te connais. Tes frères et maintenant tes amis ? L'envie va se faire de plus en plus pressante… Et je ne veux pas en avoir parce que nos proches en ont.

Ron inspira profondément pour se donner du courage puis ancra ses yeux dans ceux, noisette, de sa petite amie.

\- Je veux que _tu_ sois la mère de mes futurs enfants, Hermione. Et si je dois attendre que tu sois prête pour ça, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

Elle se cala dans ses bras, visiblement soulagée.

\- De plus, reprit-il, tu sais que je suis un peu vieux jeu sur la question… Comme si j'allais te parler bébé alors que nous ne vivons même pas ensemble !

\- C'est vrai, admit-elle en riant légèrement.

\- Je suis conscient que j'ai parfois un peu tendance à envier les autres, tu sais ? Mais j'aime notre vie telle qu'elle est. On prend notre temps et ça me va très bien. Ils veulent être parents à vingt-trois ans ? Grand bien leur fasse ! J'ai personnellement l'intention de profiter de toi, de nous, avant de franchir cette étape.

\- Je t'aime, Ron, déclara-t-elle doucement.

\- Je t'aime aussi, ma puce.

Pour une fois, c'était lui qui l'avait rassurée sur leur couple et il n'en était pas peu fier. Ils étaient encore en train d'apprendre à être ensemble, tous les deux, et avaient amplement le temps de fonder leur propre famille.

\- Bon, et si on allait féliciter nos amis comme il se doit ? lui proposa-t-il finalement.

Surtout qu'il commençait à avoir froid...

\- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Hermione. Je n'ai même pas félicité Harry et Ginny ! Quelle horrible amie je fais !

\- T'inquiète, ils s'en remettront, la rassura-t-il.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Mais oui ! Ils choisiront juste quelqu'un d'autre comme marraine…

Hermione grogna en réponse, au plus grand amusement de Ron.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Un **premier baiser Drastoria** , ah ah. Pas folichon niveau émotions, certes, mais un premier baiser quand même.

Je vois déjà vos "mais comment ils vont faire Scorpius si elle ne ressent rien quand il l'embrasse ?!". C'est un mystère qui sera résolu en temps utile ;)

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Parce que mine de rien, la séquence a été ultra-galère à écrire, mdr.

 **Ron et Hermione** progressent de leur côté aussi. Pas de Rose avant 2005/2006 mais faut bien commencer à en parler aussi ;)

Vous savez ce qui est ultra galère niveau "Ron/Hermione" aussi ? Ce sont **tous ces enfants qui naissent de partout** ! Et comme il va y avoir de la next-gen par après, je peux pas les faire apparaître par magie... Et les enfants Weasley en font un paquet (et comme c'est la famille proche, je suis un peu obligée d'en faire au moins allusion ^^)

Enfin voilà ! **J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions à tout ça.**

La **semaine prochaine** , on retrouvera **Drago et Hermione en 2004** ! Mine de rien, on se rapproche doucement de la fin de cette première partie ! Déjà 5 ans d'écoulés, plus que 2 et hop, bond dans le temps !

A tout bientôt,

Merci encore de me lire

Coeurs sur vous !


	21. 2004 - Drago Hermione (1)

Bonjour !

Je sais, j'ai un peu de retard, mais voilà, j'avais planifié de publier hier soir mais j'étais vraiment HS (juin est une période tendue pour moi au boulot ;) ).

Que dire d'autre ? Les choses avancent doucement mais sûrement. **Nous voilà en 2004**. Il restera 2005 après et hop, méga chapitre de transition et on pourra attaquer la "mise en place du Dramione définitif" (parce que là, il se passe clairement des trucs entre eux mais ils sont pas prêts à le reconnaître... Ah la la !).

Je sais que le **Drastoria et la conception de Scorpius** vous intriguent particulièrement... Certaines personnes commencent à déceler les éléments-clés mais les choses devraient devenir de plus en plus évidentes, je vous rassure.

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre du jour. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Et **mille mercis** pour tous vos retours sur cette histoire. Je suis bien consciente que ces débuts peuvent sembler un peu longs à tou-te-s celleux qui attendent impatiemment le Dramione mais promis, c'est pour le bien de cette histoire ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Marie Pier1 :** Non mais y a des enfants partout ! C'est fou ! Et je me vois pas parler de tel ou tel personnage dans la next-gen sans y faire un minimum allusion ici (enfin, sauf pour les enfants de ceux avec qui ils ne sont plus en contact, évidemment ^^). Pour Scorpius, je ne confirmerai rien (mais j'avoue quand même être ravie de vous perturber avec cette partie de l'intrigue, ah ah). Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Deborah Petra :** Merci beaucoup ! Ca me surprend/m'amuse toujours de constater que tu lis ici également :)

 **Cecile :** Et non, pas d'étincelles pour Astoria suite à ce baiser... C'est fou, non ? Remarque, ça fait 20 chapitres qu'elle le dit, que ça ne l'intéresse pas ;)  
Tout roule pour le Romione, oui... mais jusqu'à quand ? Va savoir :p Y a trop d'enfants avec tout ce monde-là ! J'ai quand même trouvé amusant de concevoir les enfants de Neville et Harry ensemble. Rowling a l'air très "la vie et un éternel recommencement" donc voilà, je me suis dit que ce serait amusant de le faire avec eux.

Ravie de lire que tu aimes toujours autant, en tout cas ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2004 - Drago/Hermione**_

Drago fut surpris de trouver sa mère attablée dans le petit salon lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

\- Cela fait des années que je ne t'ai pas vue ici à cette heure de la journée, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de déjeuner seule dans ma chambre, ce matin, répondit-elle en beurrant délicatement une tartine grillée.

\- Père n'est pas levé ?

\- Il est déjà parti dans le Wiltshire, il avait rendez-vous de bonne heure avec l'architecte.

Drago acquiesça en se servant une tasse de thé, perdu dans ses pensées. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait un projet en tête, mais il ne savait pas comment aborder la question avec ses parents. Le fait que sa mère n'ait pas pris son petit déjeuner seule, comme à son habitude, était peut-être le signe qu'elle se trouvait dans les meilleures dispositions pour l'écouter.

\- Mère…, se lança-t-il.

\- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui te tourmente depuis quelques temps ?

Drago répondit d'une petite grimace contrite. Il avait tendance à oublier qu'elle le connaissait plutôt bien.

\- Toujours aussi perspicace, n'est-ce pas ? souligna-t-il.

\- Avec toi ? Bien plus que tu ne l'imagines, Fils. Dis-moi tout.

\- J'aimerais que vous restiez vivre ici, quand les travaux seront finis, avoua-t-il.

\- Tu comptes t'installer seul dans le Manoir Principal ?! Mais comment espères-tu tenir seul une telle demeure ?! Surtout qu'il y aura énormément de choses à faire, une fois le travail des bâtisseurs terminé...

\- Eh bien, justement... Je ne compte pas y rester seul. C'est juste que… Je compte proposer à Astoria de venir vivre avec moi.

\- Il était temps que tu lui demandes sa main ! confirma Narcissa. Vous vous fréquentez depuis des années tous les deux.

Drago ne démentit pas. Même s'ils n'avaient annoncé à leurs parents qu'ils étaient en couple que l'an passé, ils étaient censés être ensemble depuis bien plus longtemps. C'était ce qu'ils leur avaient affirmé, du moins.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui t'inquiète autant, reprit sa mère. J'aime beaucoup Astoria, ce n'est pas un secret. Et c'est tout à fait normal que la nouvelle génération de Malefoy vive dans le Manoir Principal. On pourra y organiser vos noces pour inaugurer le nouveau bâtiment, et...

\- Je ne compte pas l'épouser, Mère, intervint Drago.

\- Pardon ?! Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Nous n'en sommes pas là, Mère…

\- As-tu donc si peu de respect pour elle ?

\- Là n'est pas la question ! Je tiens énormément à Astoria et tu le sais. Mais nous sommes encore jeunes, rien ne presse.

\- Ton père et moi étions déjà mariés depuis deux ans, à votre âge, et…

\- Je sais mais nous, nous ne sommes pas encore prêts pour ça, la coupa Drago.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas prêts pour le mariage, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous le seriez pour vivre ensemble.

Drago lâcha un profond soupir, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de désapprobation de sa mère.

\- Tu connais Angela Greengrass, Mère. Cette femme est un poison. Astoria est en train de dépérir, à force de rester dans cette maison. Sa mère est tellement toxique qu'elle en a des migraines de plus en plus virulentes, ce qui la fatigue énormément… Et tu sais que son éducation l'empêchera de partir d'elle-même pour se préserver.

\- Et tu penses que son éducation lui permettra de partir vivre avec un homme sans être mariée ?

\- Si Père et toi m'épaulez dans cette démarche, oui. Je sais que cette demande n'est pas traditionnelle, mais le monde évolue. Le mariage n'est qu'un bout de papier, par Merlin ! Il ne devrait pas revêtir tant d'importance.

\- Le mariage est bien plus qu'un simple bout de papier, Drago Abraxas Malefoy ! Surtout pour des gens tels que nous. Un mariage entre Sang-Pur n'est pas une simple union, c'est la fusion de deux fortunes, de deux patrimoines. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Astoria exploiter nos ressources sans un minimum d'apport de la part des Greengrass.

\- L'apport d'Astoria me semble évident, Mère ! Le jardin du manoir du Wiltshire va être à refaire dans son entièreté. Une fois les travaux terminés, il ne restera qu'une sorte de terrain vague, autour de la maison. Tu sais qu'Astoria est la personne idéale pour en faire quelque chose de sublime.

\- Pourquoi ne pas vous marier ? Ce serait tellement plus simple…

\- Je te l'ai dit, nous n'en sommes pas à ce stade. Même si je le lui demandais, elle refuserait. Nous prenons notre temps depuis le début et ça nous correspond parfaitement. Nous pourrions poursuivre notre relation telle qu'elle est jusqu'à ce que nous soyons prêts pour cette étape si sa mère n'était pas ce qu'elle est.

\- Ce n'est pas conventionnel, Drago…, insista Narcissa.

Drago se retint de sourire, sentant qu'elle flanchait peu à peu.

\- Notre monde n'est plus conventionnel depuis des années, Mère. De plus, une telle décision prouvera au reste de la communauté magique que les Malefoy savent évoluer et qu'ils ne s'enlisent pas dans des traditions dépassées.

Narcissa garda le silence un moment, analysant sans doute ses différents arguments. Drago ne tenait pas spécialement à retourner vivre dans le Wiltshire, même si le nouveau Manoir Principal ne serait en rien comparable au précédent, mais il s'était dit qu'il devait absolument réagir en rendant visite à Astoria chez ses parents quelques jours plus tôt.

Son amie était alitée, terrassée par une migraine tellement forte qu'elle en avait vomi. Très inquiet, Drago était allé trouver Daphné pour lui en parler et la jeune femme lui avait raconté que c'était de plus en plus fréquent. Apparemment, leur mère était sans cesse sur le dos d'Astoria, lui reprochant un peu tout et n'importe quoi.

Daphné l'avait invitée plusieurs fois à venir vivre avec Millicent et elle à la Roseraie, mais Astoria lui avait répondu que ça briserait le cœur de leur père de voir que ses deux filles étaient parties de la maison sans être mariées.

Drago savait pertinemment que le mariage était exclu entre eux. S'ils avaient beaucoup d'affection l'un pour l'autre, ils ne s'aimaient pas comme un couple marié était censé s'aimer.

Il avait donc réfléchi à une sorte de compromis et en avait conclu que la cohabitation était sans doute la clé. Il savait qu'Astoria ne voudrait pas qu'il mette sa vie sentimentale entre parenthèses pour elle. Avec ce type d'accord, ils pourraient toujours "rompre" s'il devait rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Ce dont il doutait fortement. Que ça plaise ou non à sa meilleure amie, les histoires sans lendemain qui ponctuaient sa vie lui convenaient parfaitement.

\- Promets-moi que tu comptes la demander en mariage un jour, déclara finalement sa mère, coupant court à ses réflexions.

\- Évidemment, répondit-il, sans aucune hésitation.

Après tout, sa mère n'avait pas précisé qu'Astoria devrait accepter.

\- Très bien, alors tu peux compter sur mon soutien, conclut Narcissa.

\- Merci, Mère, c'est très important pour moi.

\- Si ça ne l'était pas, je ne t'aiderais pas.

\- Je sais, oui. Mille mercis !

\- Ton père sera moins facile à convaincre…

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, mais chaque chose en son temps. Que tu sois de mon côté est déjà inestimable. Tu es la meilleure, je l'ai toujours su !

\- Cesse tes flatteries, j'ai déjà accepté, répliqua-t-elle platement avant de mordre dans sa tartine.

Drago ne put retenir un sourire amusé puis il termina de boire sa tasse de thé avant de se lever.

\- Désolé de te faire faux bond, Mère, mais j'ai un rendez-vous professionnel dans quinze minutes, il est temps que j'y aille.

\- N'oublie pas de te rendre dans le Wiltshire dès que possible. Après tout, c'est ta future maison que nous sommes en train de faire construire.

\- Promis.

Drago quitta ensuite la pièce pour aller enfiler cape et écharpe afin de se rendre à son rendez-vous avec William Zaurin, le patron du Boursouflet Asthmatique. Il avait beaucoup hésité à lui proposer ses produits, n'ayant pas envie de croiser l'autre idiot de Weasley, mais avait finalement conclu que laisser ce type l'empêcher de faire affaire serait la preuve que cette histoire avec Granger le touchait bien plus que ce qu'il prétendait.

Il était un homme d'affaires avant tout et il ne devait pas l'oublier. De plus en plus de propriétaires de restaurants et de bars se tournaient vers lui pour acquérir les produits dont il était le revendeur et il n'allait pas prendre le risque d'entacher sa réputation naissante pour une histoire de fesses. Drago Malefoy pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait à qui était prêt à y mettre le prix et il ne laisserait rien se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Certes, El Otro Reposad resterait l'exclusivité de ses premières clientes, mais depuis ses premiers accords passés avec le Chaudron Baveur et les Trois Balais, il avait quelque peu étendu son offre. Il avait conclu des partenariats avec le Mexique pour de la tequila et du mezcal, la Pologne pour de la vodka et du raki et l'Irlande pour du whisky, certes pas aussi réputé que le Whisky Pur Feu, mais tout à fait respectable.

Si les affaires continuaient à marcher aussi bien, Drago envisageait de se rendre jusqu'au Japon pour négocier avec le fabricant d'un saké dont Abbot lui avait parlé. Apparemment, son fournisseur actuel avait perdu son contrat et si Drago pouvait le récupérer, ça éviterait à la jeune femme de multiplier les intermédiaires.

Pour l'heure, Drago remontait le Chemin de Traverse jusqu'à son lieu de rendez-vous. En fixant une heure si matinale, il espérait qu'il ne tomberait sur personne d'autre que le patron du restaurant.

Il poussa la porte du lieu quelques instants plus tard, faisant légèrement tinter une petite clochette trahissant sa présence.

Il attendit patiemment que quelqu'un vienne le chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Granger sortir des cuisines. A sa plus grande frustration, comme chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur elle, son cœur eut un loupé.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit là ?! C'était bien sa veine !

\- Malefoy ?! l'interpella-t-elle.

\- Salut, Granger, répondit-il en retenant un soupir de lassitude.

Il attendait avec impatience le jour où la croiser le laisserait totalement indifférent.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec le patron, reprit-il, pour justifier sa présence ici.

\- Oh… Il termine un truc avec… Enfin, il ne devrait plus tarder.

Drago la vit se mordiller la lèvre inférieure de nervosité et empêcha une remarque acerbe de franchir ses lèvres.

Après tout, ils ne se devaient rien. Ce n'était pas leur faute si leurs corps semblaient réagir instinctivement à la présence de l'autre. Il n'y avait rien de réel, entre eux, juste le souvenir lointain d'une nuit à discuter, en France, et la mémoire des sens de cette autre soirée, non loin d'ici. Ce qui, compte tenu de leur passé commun ne devrait avoir aucune importance.

Un claquement sec résonna à travers la pièce quand Weasley jaillit hors de la cuisine, la porte se refermant brusquement derrière lui.

\- Ah, tu es encore là ! dit-il en arrivant à leur hauteur. Tu as oublié ton écharpe et il fait froid dehors.

\- Merci, répondit Granger en se saisissant du morceau de tissu.

\- Bonne journée, à tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser brièvement sur les lèvres.

Drago ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût devant ce spectacle et vit que Granger avait les joues légèrement rouges lorsqu'elle passa près de lui en fixant ses chaussures pour sortir du restaurant.

\- Oh ça va ! gronda Weasley, toujours face à lui, le rappelant au présent. Il serait vraiment temps que tu passes à autre chose ! Suis-moi, le chef Zaurin t'attend dans son bureau.

Drago le suivit, interdit.

 _Il serait vraiment temps que tu passes à autre chose !_

Granger lui avait-elle parlé de ce qui s'était passé entre eux ou faisait-il allusion à ses anciens a priori sur les né-Moldus ? Ce devait être la deuxième option. Impossible que Granger ait parlé d'eux à qui que ce soit. Ou du moins, impossible que Weasley le prenne avec tant de calme si tel était le cas.

Il ne s'attarda cependant pas plus sur la question, le patron du Boursouflet Asthmatique venant tout juste de l'accueillir dans son bureau.

* * *

Une fois sortie du Boursouflet, Hermione s'était rendue au cabinet dentaire de ses parents pour les saluer. Elle avait ensuite transplané jusqu'au quartier sorcier d'Oxford pour passer chez l'apothicaire racheter un peu de carapaces de scarabée en poudre puis avait décidé de rentrer jusqu'à chez elle à pied.

Elle avait évité de le faire durant quelques temps, après être tombée par hasard sur Malefoy, puis avait décidé que le monde magique était bien trop limité pour se restreindre ainsi. De toute façon, c'était dans son quartier moldu qu'elle l'avait croisé, et elle estimait que si cela devait se reproduire, ça arriverait, quoiqu'elle fasse.

Raison pour laquelle elle ne fut pas plus surprise que ça lorsqu'elle le trouva juste devant son immeuble quelques instants plus tard. Après l'avoir vu au restaurant plus tôt dans la matinée, ce n'était pas une visite si inattendue que ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! lui demanda-t-elle malgré tout en guise de salutation.

\- Je t'attendais, quelle question. Tu me dois toujours une discussion, répondit-il en ancrant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de passer à autre chose, Malefoy ?

Il haussa les épaules dans un geste d'indifférence avant de reprendre :

\- Tu peux prétendre tout ce que tu veux quand tu es avec Weasley, mais toi et moi, on sait ce qu'il en est vraiment.

Hermione inspira profondément, se maudissant déjà pour ce qu'elle allait faire.

\- Allez, monte, gronda-t-elle, s'insultant en même temps pour son manque de volonté.

A peine la porte de son appartement refermée derrière eux, Hermione sentit les bras de Drago s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Une sorte de barrage céda en elle. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle avait l'impression d'être enfin complète, là où elle devait être. Toujours vêtus de leurs capes, il s'empara de ses lèvres et elle lui rendit aussitôt son baiser, avide.

Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à lui, son odeur, sa fougue, sa capacité à lui faire tout oublier, jusqu'à son sens moral. Il se saisit fermement de ses fesses, la soulevant du sol, et elle noua ses jambes autour de lui pour intensifier leur étreinte.

\- Ta chambre…, souffla-t-il, entre deux baisers.

Hermione allait lui répondre quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement.

\- Finalement, Will n'avait pas besoin de moi aujour…, commença Ron, avant de s'arrêter, clairement choqué par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Hermione se dégagea des bras de Malefoy avec l'impression que ses jambes ne la soutiendraient jamais.

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non

NON !

C'était tout bonnement impossible. Tout mais pas ça. Pas comme ça.

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce, Ron foudroyant Malefoy du regard et ce dernier le lui rendant bien. Puis l'ancien Gryffondor sortit sa baguette, menaçant celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un ennemi.

\- Stop ! cria Hermione, en s'interposant. Par pitié, Ron, range ta baguette !

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? cracha celui-ci, livide, sans baisser sa garde pour autant.

\- Eh bien quoi, Weasley ? le défia Malefoy en dégainant sa baguette à son tour. Tu pensais vraiment qu'elle se contenterait de toi ? Tu es quand même bien placé pour savoir qu'un Weasley, surtout toi, n'est rien d'autre qu'un deuxième choix ! Toujours à repasser derrière les autres, c'est pitoyable ! Les vieilles robes d'un frère, le rat d'un autre… Mais j'y pense, même ta copine est passé par l'un de tes frères avant d'arriver jusqu'à toi !

Hermione eut l'impression que les mots de Malefoy l'avaient frappée aussi intensément que n'importe quel sort. Le salaud ! Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres et il lui sembla qu'elle chutait dans le vide.

\- Hermione ! HERMIONE ! Réveille-toi, tu es en train de rêver !

La jeune femme se redressa d'un mouvement sec dans le canapé du studio de Ron, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

 _Réveille-toi, tu es en train de rêver._

Une vague de soulagement la submergea.

Merlin merci, tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ! Un horrible cauchemar. Rien d'autre qu'une farce cruelle de son esprit.

Elle se laissa retomber sur le dos, à bout de souffle, pendant que Ron lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

\- Encore un cauchemar avec l'autre tarée de Lestrange ? lui demanda-t-il, une note d'inquiétude perceptible dans sa voix.

\- Oui…, mentit Hermione, sentant la culpabilité lui tordre les entrailles.

Mais qu'aurait-elle pu répondre d'autre ? Qu'une de ses peurs les plus profondes venait de la tourmenter ? Qu'elle venait tout juste de rêver que Ron la surprenait dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle ne parvenait pas à oublier, pour une raison qui la dépassait totalement ?

Au final, elle aurait été incapable de dire si ce qui la bouleversait le plus était le désir qu'elle avait ressenti à travers chaque fibre de son être pour Malefoy ou le fait que Ron découvre sa trahison. Certes, elle ne l'avait jamais trompé, mais que son corps réagisse si instinctivement chaque fois qu'elle croisait l'ancien Serpentard était tout sauf sain.

Dégoûtée d'elle-même et de ses pensées impures, Hermione s'extirpa des bras de Ron et s'excusa. Cette nuit, elle ne pourrait pas partager son lit.

.

\- Bonjour, marmonna Hermione en pénétrant le lendemain matin dans le bureau qu'elle partageait avec Harry.

\- Salut, répondit-il. Tu as l'air crevée…

\- Je n'en ai pas que l'air, j'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit…

\- Dispute avec Ron ?

\- Non, mauvais rêve. Je me suis assoupie en l'attendant et je n'aurais pas dû. J'ai préféré rentrer chez moi après pour ne pas lui infliger ma mauvaise humeur.

Harry se contenta d'approuver par un petit grognement. Hermione savait qu'il était, lui aussi, sujet aux cauchemars, même si ceux de son ami ne devaient pas du tout avoir la même teneur que le sien…

\- Comment va Ginny ? s'enquit-elle ensuite.

\- Bien, bien. Elle grossit à vue d'œil mais j'adore. J'ai hâte que le bébé arrive !

\- Encore un peu de patience, elle attaque le troisième trimestre, non ?

\- Elle en est à sa trentième semaine, oui.

Hermione sourit, attendrie de le voir si impliqué dans la grossesse de sa femme. En même temps, venant d'Harry, ça n'avait rien de surprenant. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il rêvait depuis toujours d'avoir sa propre famille.

\- Quoi de neuf, à part ça ? demanda-t-elle après s'être servi une tasse de thé.

\- J'ai reçu un message de Lars. Des signes d'activité magique ont été perçus chez les Jones de Leeds, il va donc être temps de leur rendre une petite visite. On a aussi reçu une lettre de Poudlard, mais je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte. Je suppose que Minerva nous envoie la liste des né-Moldus identifiés de ce premier trimestre.

\- Super ! Comme je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit passée, j'ai justement eu une idée pour optimiser le classement des dossiers, ça me donnera l'occasion de la mettre en pratique. Je peux voir ?

Harry lui tendit l'enveloppe estampillée du sceau de leur ancienne école et Hermione l'ouvrit aussitôt.

\- Alors, il y a beaucoup de noms ?

\- Huit, répondit-elle après les avoir comptés. Oh !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

\- Là, regarde… Jake Dursley, né le 3 mars 2004, de Dudley Dursley et Penny Dursley, née Hemswood.

\- Oh…, commenta Harry, clairement surpris. Ça alors !

\- Tu penses qu'il aurait épousé une sorcière ?!

\- Va savoir, c'est à toi de monter le dossier… mais ça m'étonnerait quand même. Mon oncle et ma tante risquent de péter un câble, par contre !

\- C'est probable…

\- Tu penses qu'on devrait le leur annoncer dès maintenant ? demanda Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas la procédure que nous avons mise en place, mais en même temps, c'est ton cousin. S'ils n'avaient pas été ce qu'ils sont, vous vous verriez peut-être régulièrement.

\- J'ai reçu une carte de bonne année, lui fit-il remarquer. Peut-être qu'il préparait le terrain…

\- Tu veux aller le voir.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr…

\- Ce n'était pas une question, Harry, souligna Hermione. Je te connais, c'est une nouvelle trop importante pour que tu restes ici à attendre que l'enfant manifeste ses premiers signes de magie.

\- C'est vrai… Tu viendras avec moi ?

\- Évidemment, confirma-t-elle sans aucune hésitation.

Surtout que de base, c'était à elle d'aller annoncer la nouvelle aux parents.

.

.

Hermione et Harry se trouvaient devant une petite maison de la banlieue londonienne, attendant que quelqu'un vienne leur ouvrir.

\- C'est amusant, fit-il remarquer. On a grandi dans une maison comme celle-ci…

Hermione n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond assez massif. Il les dévisagea en silence durant quelques instants avant de se décaler légèrement pour les inviter à rentrer.

\- Salut, dit-il d'une voix assez grave. Je suppose que t'es pas là parce que je te manquais… Suivez-moi.

Il les mena jusqu'à un salon décoré avec goût et leur proposa de s'installer sur le canapé pendant qu'il allait préparer du thé.

\- Ça va ? demanda Hermione à voix basse.

\- Ça fait super bizarre, je ne te le cache pas… Il a maigri !

\- Harry !

\- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! Si tu l'avais vu avant…

La réponse cinglante d'Hermione mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour, les salua-t-elle, clairement surprise de trouver des inconnus dans son salon.

\- Bonjour, répondit Harry en se relevant pour lui tendre une main. Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter. Je suis le… euh…

\- C'est mon cousin, termina Dudley en arrivant avec un plateau chargé d'un service à thé et de biscuits entre les mains.

Hermione, qui s'était également levée au moment où la jeune femme était entrée, se présenta à son tour.

\- Bonjour, répéta leur hôtesse. Je suis Penny, la femme de Dudley.

\- Enchantés, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la femme d'Harry, releva Dudley.

\- En effet, confirma Hermione. Je suis une amie et collègue.

\- Vous êtes là pour Jake, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Penny après leur avoir servi du thé.

\- Comment avez-vous deviné ? demanda Hermione.

\- La mère de Penny est une… comment vous appelez ça, encore ? interrogea Dudley.

\- Cracmole, précisa la jeune femme. Mes grands-parents étaient sorciers, mais elle n'a pas hérité de leurs dons.

\- Ça alors ! lâcha Harry.

\- Ouais, grommela Dudley. Je me doute de ce que tu penses… Ironie du sort, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je le lui ai annoncé lorsqu'il m'a demandée en mariage, reprit Penny. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'épouse sans savoir… J'ai été très surprise qu'il me croie directement, j'étais persuadée qu'il me prendrait pour une folle et voudrait me faire interner.

\- Vu ses parents, cette possibilité n'était pas exclue, fit remarquer Harry, légèrement amer.

\- Dudley m'a alors parlé de vous et de vos parents.

\- Du moins, ce que j'en savais, précisa son cousin. En fait, parler de toi était tellement tabou que je n'ai jamais trop compris ce qu'il se passait avec toi, mis à part que c'était flippant. Au final, c'est ma belle-mère qui nous a raconté toute ton histoire…

\- Vos parents sont au courant ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Dudley.

\- Pour la famille de Penny ?! Harry ne vous a jamais parlé de quelle façon il a été traité ? Je ne suis pas fou !

\- Tes parents ne m'ont jamais aimé, intervint Harry. Toi, ils t'adorent. Tu ne peux pas anticiper leur réaction…

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques tant que ce n'est pas sûr pour Jake. Après tout, les probabilités qu'il soit… comme toi, comme vous, sont faibles, non ?

\- Si nous sommes là aujourd'hui, Dudley, c'est justement pour ça, le contredit Harry. Poudlard, l'école où je suis allé, a un registre magique qui _identifie_ ses futurs élèves au moment de leur naissance, dirons-nous. Jake a été inscrit sur ce registre. Votre fils est un sorcier.

Dudley se contenta de soupirer, las, en réponse. Penny, quant à elle, se mordillait les lèvres de nervosité.

\- Jake a à peine deux semaines, releva la jeune maman. Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûrs, à ce stade ?

\- C'est une magie complexe qui a été mise en place par les fondateurs de Poudlard, expliqua Hermione. Ils étaient très talentueux et ont réussi des prouesses que très peu de sorciers seraient capables de réaliser aujourd'hui. Nous sommes conscients que c'est une nouvelle qui va bouleverser votre vie, c'est la raison pour laquelle Harry et moi sommes là aujourd'hui. Pour vous aider. C'est notre travail, en fait. Nous avons créé une association pour aider les familles d'enfants né-Moldus à gérer cette information et tout ce qui va en découler.

\- Normalement, nous n'intervenons que lorsque l'enfant manifeste ses premiers signes de magie, poursuivit Harry, mais quand on a vu ton nom sur la liste, Dudley… Je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans l'ignorance. Hermione sera d'une aide précieuse pour vous aider avec tes parents…

\- Pas toi ? souligna Dudley.

\- Je doute que ton père ait envie de me revoir… Et Hermione a des parents Moldus, elle sera parfaite pour ça, ne t'inquiète pas. D'habitude, je ne me rends pas dans les familles, je m'occupe de nos affaires côté sorcier, mais là… Je devais venir. Tu es mon cousin.

\- Quand est-ce que Jake va commencer à… à faire des trucs ? demanda Penny. Ma mère sait très peu de choses, à ce sujet…

\- Ça dépend, répondit Hermione. Certains bébés montrent des signes de magie dès leur naissance. Un de nos amis, pourtant enfant de deux parents sorciers, n'a rien montré avant ses huit ans. Personnellement, j'avais quatre ans, la première fois que j'ai fait léviter une de mes poupées. On ne peut pas savoir.

\- Vous ne serez pas seuls pour y faire face, en tout cas, promit Harry. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je n'ai pas affaire à tes parents, Dudley, mais je serai toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ? Je n'ai pas été des plus sympas avec toi, moi non plus…

\- Ma femme est enceinte, annonça Harry. Notre bébé doit naître en juin, ce qui veut dire que normalement, nos enfants feront leur rentrée en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te disais, ricana Dudley. Ironie du sort, hein ?

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire, soulagée de voir que la nouvelle était plutôt bien passée et qu'ils allaient pouvoir travailler ensemble.

* * *

.

* * *

Par quoi commencer ?

 **Drago et Astoria** vivront-ils ensemble avant Ron et Hermione ? Ah ah, allez savoir :p

N'empêche qu'il semblerait qu'elle a vraiment besoin de changer d'air... **Angela** , dans toute sa splendeur, continue à faire des ravages ! Ca faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas vu **Narcissa** , il était temps de refaire un tête à tête avec son fils :)

Et cette petite rencontre imprévue au **Boursouflet** avec Ron qui lui lâche qu'il serait temps de passer à autre chose... (il parle bien évidemment de ses préjugés-qu'il-n'a-plus ;) ).

Mes bêtas m'ont dit que vous alliez me tuer, suite au **rêve** d'Hermione, mdr. Je trouvais que ça manquait un peu de Dramioneries, depuis un moment, et qu'il était temps de vous rappeler que cette histoire était bien une romance entre ces deux-là.

Keichi, un de mes bêtas, m'avait fait un retour du genre "Ron récupère tout en 2e main d'un de ses frères : ses fringues, son matériel scolaire, son rat, sa femme". Ca m'avait fait rire et je voulais le caser dans l'histoire...

Mais je ne tiens pas à proposer une Hermione infidèle (du moins, pas à ce stade de l'histoire, pas alors que tout va bien avec Ron... Je ne promets rien pour la suite mais là... Bref, c'est dur de se défendre sans rien révéler, ah ah), d'où le rêve... Enfin voilà, je sais que c'est un "tour" assez facile et cliché que celui du rêve, mais ça m'a amusée de l'écrire ^^

Quant à la fin de ce chapitre, ce n'était pas du tout prévu ! Mais au final, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'idée de coller un enfant sorcier à **Dudley**... Si c'est cliché, je m'en excuse, mais dans les (nombreuses) Dramione que j'ai lu, je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà croisé. En tout cas, je ne l'ai jamais écrit et vous savez que j'aime exploiter de nouvelles pistes !

Et ça me permettait de faire un passage plus "intime" avec **Harry et le CANeM** , ce qui me semblait important aussi (trop de pistes, trop de personnages... argh !)

Enfin voilà, **j'ai super hâte de lire vos réactions face à tout ça** !

Merci encore de me lire, vous êtes au top !

A dimanche prochain et encore désolée pour le retard de publication.


	22. 2004 - Drago Hermione (2)

Salut à vous !

Comment va en ce dimanche à peu près ensoleillé ? Perso, je suis passée sous le dermographe pour la 4e fois, hier, et je suis plus que ravie du résultat (ce qui est une bonne chose, vu qu'un tatouage, c'est quand même un truc assez définitif, mdr).

Sinon, c'est toujours aussi tendu au boulot (niveau charge de travail, le reste, ça va hein ;) ) et donc, je n'ai pas écrit depuis un moment... A la place, je me refais l'intégrale de Friday Night Lights, et c'est très cool aussi !

Sinon, je vous laisse avec la suite de cette histoire. Les choses avancent de plus en plus mais bon, faut bien en passer par là ;)

 **Merci encore de me lire !**

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Delph :** Ah oui, l'alchimie est toujours présente, entre eux, mais leur détermination à y résister l'est tout autant. Merci à toi pour ta review, surtout, ça me fait très plaisir !

 **Guest :** Ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent ! En effet, je pense aussi que la situation aurait été irrécupérable... Même entre Hermione et Drago, je ne sais pas comment elle aurait pu lui pardonner d'avoir tenu des propos si durs à Ron. Ravie aussi que l'arrivée de Dudley dans cette histoire te plaise ! La mère d'Astoria n'est pas facile, en effet, mais bon, je ne pouvais pas avoir que des personnages sympathiques, hé hé. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas !

 **Cecile :** Salut ! Ravie que tu aies aimé le moment entre Drago et sa mère. Ca faisait longtemps que Narcissa n'était pas intervenue et il fallait bien que je la "rappelle" un peu dans le coin. Angela est clairement un poison, oui, mais ce n'est pas nouveau. Il est probable que leurs emménagements respectifs se suivent, en effet. Mais bon, on sait déjà qu'ils vont avoir leurs enfants quasi en même temps aussi (ou du moins, au cours de la même année). Fallait bien que le petit moment de "malaise" entre les trois finisse par arriver, non ?  
Le CANeM est en place, oui ! Ravie que l'idée d'un Dudley parent d'un enfant sorcier te plaise. Je pense que Rowling a laissé quelques pistes, dans les livres, pour indiquer qu'il est effectivement moins obtus que ses parents (la tasse de thé devant la chambre d'Harry, leur dernier échange avant qu'il monte dans la voiture...). Et puis bon, si Drago peut changer dans une fanfic, n'importe qui le peut XD  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas :)

 **Marie Pier1 :** Le Dramione se rapproche, oui ! Ou du moins, la fin de la partie où ils ne peuvent moralement pas céder car j'ai des enfants à leur faire faire, mdr. J'ai adoré la réplique de Drago lors du rêve d'Hermione, je remercie encore mon bêta pour m'avoir donné l'idée ! Ravie que tu aies aimé le passage avec Dudley. Je pense aussi que Rowling nous offre la possibilité de le faire évoluer, contrairement à Vernon qui reste un sale con tout du long. C'est la mère de l'épouse de Dudley qui est Cracmole (les grands-parents de Penny sont donc sorciers) et on sait que Dudley a peut-être un peu de magie dans ses gênes (une tante et un cousin sorcier, ça doit forcément jouer ^^). Enfin, avec le CANeM, je trouvais ça sympa à exploiter. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2004 - Drago/Hermione**_

Drago se réveilla dans sa chambre, toujours aussi peu habitué à son nouvel environnement. Il fallait dire aussi que cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'Astoria et lui avaient emménagé dans le Manoir Principal.

Celui-ci était moins imposant que le précédent mais il ne semblait pas moins luxueux pour autant. Répartie sur deux étages, la surface habitable couvrait près de huit-cents mètres carrés et comprenait dix-neuf pièces dont huit chambres. Un parc, cinq fois plus grand, en faisait le tour, n'attendant que le talent d'Astoria pour en révéler toute sa beauté.

Drago aurait préféré que l'endroit soit moins massif mais son père n'avait rien voulu entendre : il s'agissait du Manoir Principal de la famille Malefoy et il devait refléter leur richesse et leur renommée, même si celles-ci étaient quelque peu entachées depuis la fin de la guerre.

Au moins, Astoria et lui n'avaient que l'embarras du choix pour s'installer. Ils pourraient même passer des jours sans se croiser si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

Étonnamment, son amie n'avait pas été très difficile à convaincre. La situation chez ses parents devait lui peser nettement plus que ce qu'elle laissait entrevoir. Angela et Barney Greengrass s'étaient montrés nettement plus réticents mais, comme promis, sa mère était intervenue pour l'aider à les persuader du bien-fondé de sa proposition.

Son père, quant à lui, ne l'avait pas vraiment soutenu mais au moins, il s'était abstenu de s'y opposer.

Drago alla se doucher rapidement puis descendit à la cuisine pour demander à Bonaryen, qui l'avait suivi pour le servir, de lui préparer à manger. Il ne le trouva pas mais vit qu'Astoria était déjà sur place, en train de siroter un verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Salut colocataire ! dit-il en s'installant à ses côtés.

\- Salut colocataire, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Bien dormi ?

\- Ça va, je commence à m'habituer au matelas. Et toi ?

\- Comme une chouette !

\- Une chouette ? releva Drago.

\- Eh bien oui… La tienne ne passe pas son temps à dormir ?

\- J'avoue ne jamais être allé vérifier ce que faisait mon hibou dans sa volière… Mais ces oiseaux ne dorment pas que d'un œil ?

\- Oh, je n'en sais rien, Drago, c'était juste une expression ! J'ai très bien dormi. Cesse de chipoter comme ça, de grand matin !

\- Hum, il semblerait que quelqu'un ne soit pas spécialement matinal…, lui fit-il remarquer.

Astoria le fusilla du regard, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

\- Quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Ta mère et moi devons recevoir un jardinier pour parler du parc. C'est bien trop grand pour que je m'en occupe toute seule, surtout avec l'exploitation de la Roseraie en parallèle. Neville m'a conseillé quelqu'un mais ta mère veut le rencontrer avant. Et toi ? Tu pars à quelle heure ?

\- Le Portoloin pour Cracovie part dans une heure mais je rentre en fin d'après-midi, je vais juste chercher une caisse de vodka pour Abbot, elle est en rupture de stock.

\- Très bien. Tu pourras en profiter pour lui demander de dire à Neville que ses conseils pour mon engrais ont porté leurs fruits ?

\- Vous me fatiguez à me prendre pour un hibou…, ronchonna-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'exécuterait. Salue bien ma mère de ma part et ne la laisse pas décider pour le jardinier. Tu es ici chez toi, à présent.

\- Je ne suis pas une Malefoy, Drago…

\- Et ? Tes compétences en la matière ne souffrent d'aucune comparaison. Ma mère en est consciente mais sois quand même vigilante. Bon je file, à ce soir !

\- Tu as oublié ? Je dîne chez mes parents…

En effet, Drago s'en souvenait parfaitement. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait planifié un voyage de dernière minute en Pologne. Certes, Hannah Abbot n'avait plus beaucoup de vodka, mais le réapprovisionnement n'avait rien de si urgent. Il s'abstint cependant d'en faire part à son amie.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai…, commenta-t-il, faussement désolé, à la place.

\- J'espère qu'elle ne me reparlera pas de mariage, je n'ai pas envie de devoir lui réexpliquer pourquoi ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour !

Il se sentit vaguement coupable de la laisser seule pour faire face à ses parents, mais il estimait aussi qu'il avait suffisamment vu Angela Greengrass ces derniers temps.

Il lui souhaita donc bon courage avant de l'embrasser sur le front et sortit dans le parc pour transplaner jusqu'au Portoport de Londres.

.

Une fois la vodka livrée au Chaudron Baveur, Drago décida de se rendre jusqu'au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Son balai commençait à tirer un peu sur la gauche et il avait besoin d'une nouvelle pince pour en ajuster les réglages.

Il se dirigea jusqu'au comptoir et attendit qu'un vendeur s'occupe de lui.

\- Lincoln ?! interpella-t-il un homme portant la tenue de la boutique.

\- Salut Drago, répondit Lincoln Urquhart, son ancien camarade et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

\- Ça fait un bail que je ne t'avais pas croisé, dis donc ! Tu bosses ici, à présent ?

\- Ça va faire un mois, oui. J'étais parti en Estonie, après ma septième année, pour jouer comme poursuiveur mais j'ai été salement blessé et donc, me voilà… Et toi, tu deviens quoi ?

\- Je travaille à mon compte comme distributeur d'alcool. Ça marche plutôt pas mal.

\- Tu as toujours eu le sens des affaires, remarqua Lincoln, un rictus amusé aux lèvres. Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- J'ai un Nimbus Millenium et il commence à tirer sur la gauche, j'aurais besoin d'une pince.

\- Défaut typique de la gamme, ça… Heureusement, ça s'ajuste facilement.

\- Les Nimbus ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient…, remarqua Drago, blasé.

Lincoln approuva d'un petit grognement avant de disparaître dans la réserve. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec l'article que Drago avait demandé.

\- Hum… Drago, reprit-il ensuite, légèrement hésitant. Je sais qu'on n'était pas les plus proches, à Poudlard, mais depuis mon retour, je n'ai pas vu grand monde. Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre, un de ces quatre ?

Drago ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant d'accepter. A part ses parents, ses clients et les sœurs Greengrass, il fréquentait peu de personnes et cette solitude commençait sérieusement à lui peser, aussi présente que soit Astoria pour lui. Il accepta donc en masquant quelque peu son enthousiasme et ils se promirent de se recontacter sous peu.

.

.

Drago arriva au Chaudron Baveur et commanda un verre de mezcal. Il ne parvenait plus à boire de la Otro Reposad sans penser à Granger et s'en abstenait donc. Lincoln arriva peu après et commanda la même chose que lui.

Accoudés au comptoir, ils parlaient Quidditch quand un groupe de plusieurs personnes pénétra dans le bar. Drago les reconnut tout de suite. Potter et sa femme, Londubat, Weasley et Granger. Ils prirent place à une table non loin du comptoir, sans doute pour qu'Abbot puisse leur tenir compagnie durant ses pauses. Potter le salua d'un signe de tête, qu'il lui rendit, comme chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, Weasley l'ignora et son regard rencontra celui de Granger. Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux et prit soin de s'asseoir dos à lui.

Drago ne put empêcher un soupir de frustration de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

\- Toujours ensemble, ceux-là, commenta Lincoln en désignant la table derrière eux d'un signe de tête.

\- Apparemment, ouais, grommela Drago, n'ayant pas spécialement envie d'en parler.

\- J'aurais jamais cru que Granger finirait avec un type comme Weasley…

\- A qui le dis-tu…, marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé mais tu fréquentes quelqu'un ?

\- Non. Je vis avec Astoria Greengrass, mais il n'y a rien de plus que de l'amitié entre nous. Je préfère les relations sans prise de tête.

\- Je te comprends, répondit Lincoln. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de me caser pour l'instant. C'est quand même étonnant que tes parents t'aient laissé emménager avec la jeune Greengrass sans que vous soyez mariés !

\- Ce sont surtout les siens qui se sont montrés réticents à l'idée, lui confia Drago. Mais au final, ça aurait pu se passer plus mal.

\- Une raison à cette cohabitation ?

\- Sa mère… C'est une horreur, Astoria ne pouvait plus vivre là-bas, elle en était malade. Mes parents ont fait reconstruire le Manoir Principal, un truc totalement démesuré… même si bien plus petit que le précédent. Bref, j'avais trois fois trop de place donc voilà. Et toi, tu vis où ?

\- Un appartement, non loin d'ici. C'est pas très grand mais c'est à moi. On n'a pas tous la chance d'avoir deux coffres pleins à Gringotts, répondit-il en s'accompagnant d'un clin d'œil.

\- Trois, en fait, le corrigea Drago avant de boire une gorgée de mezcal.

Lincoln éclata de rire, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- J'avais oublié ton arrogance !

\- Bah, Serpentard un jour…

\- Serpentard toujours, termina l'autre à sa place. Par Merlin, ça fait plaisir de te retrouver… Hum, blonde ou brune ?

\- Pardon ? s'enquit Drago, totalement perdu.

\- Les filles, tu les préfères blondes ou brunes ? Parce qu'il y en a deux, par-là, qui ne nous quittent pas des yeux depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Drago se retourna discrètement et croisa le regard de deux jeunes femmes, dont une brune particulièrement jolie. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main - visiblement, il n'était pas aussi discret que ce qu'il avait imaginé - et ils décidèrent d'aller les rejoindre.

Lincoln commanda une nouvelle tournée et ils commencèrent à faire connaissance. Mais Drago n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce que Vanessa - ou peu lui importait son nom - lui racontait. Son attention était sans cesse attirée par la table des Gryffondor. Vers une autre brune qui avait le bras d'un horrible rouquin autour de ses épaules.

S'il savait que trois ans auparavant, il l'avait fait jouir à quelques mètres d'ici, il ne ferait pas tant le malin, pensa Drago, amer.

Mauvaise idée. Cette simple réflexion avait ravivé tous ses souvenirs de cette fois-là et le désir inexplicable qu'il ressentait pour _son_ corps.

\- Pas vrai ? lui demanda Vanessa - ou peu lui importait son nom.

\- Si, si…, confirma Drago, ignorant totalement ce qu'il venait d'approuver.

Il essaya de se focaliser un peu plus sur ce qui se disait à sa table, en vain.

Comme chaque fois qu'il se trouvait non loin d'elle depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par elle, occultant tout le reste, tel un niffleur face à une pièce d'or.

Il devait partir d'ici. Ça en devenait irrespirable. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle continuait à lui faire un tel effet, après tout ce temps. Il avait couché avec de nombreuses femmes, depuis, mais aucune ne le retournait autant qu'elle. Pourtant, il était censé la détester. Elle représentait tout ce passé toxique qui avait chamboulé sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas la voir sans repenser à la fois où sa tante l'avait torturée, juste devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas la voir sans repenser qu'il avait haï des gens comme elle pendant des années. Il ne pouvait pas la voir sans repenser à tous ceux qu'il avait harcelés durant sa scolarité. Il ne pouvait pas la voir sans repenser à la Bataille de Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas la voir sans repenser à son procès.

Il ne pouvait plus la voir sans repenser à ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait pénétrée.

Elle faisait partie intégrante de sa vie.

Et elle, elle n'en avait rien à foutre.

Drago finit son verre cul-sec et se leva de table avant de se diriger vers la sortie, Lincoln sur les talons.

Il s'éloigna du bar pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne pouvait pas transplaner dans cet état, il risquerait de se désartibuler.

\- Ça ne va pas ? s'enquit Lincoln, toujours derrière lui.

\- Ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Drago…, insista-t-il.

\- Tu ne vis pas loin, c'est ça ?

\- En effet…

\- Je ne me sens pas en état de rentrer chez moi… Ça te dérangerait de… ?

\- Pas du tout, viens. Tu veux en parler ?

Drago hésita. Lincoln Urquhart et lui n'avaient jamais été très proches et il n'était pas sûr qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. En même temps, il ne connaissait personne avec qui il pourrait parler de ses tourments. Mis à part Astoria, mais il savait déjà ce qu'elle lui dirait. Elle tenterait de le convaincre qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait entendre.

Pourtant, il devait évacuer tout ça une bonne fois pour toutes ou ça finirait par le ronger de l'intérieur.

\- Si tu es prêt à lancer un sort de confidentialité, je suis prêt à parler, céda-t-il, vidé de toute volonté.

* * *

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur Ron, encore endormi, à ses côtés. Un léger ronflement s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle aimait lorsqu'il était en congés et qu'ils pouvaient traîner au lit tous les deux.

L'avantage d'être son propre patron. Enfin, de collaborer avec son meilleur ami, plutôt. Harry comprenait - et l'encourageait, même - à adapter ses jours de repos sur ceux de son petit ami.

Elle se leva doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche avant d'aller dans sa cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Rien de bien compliqué, thé, jus de citrouille et tartines grillées et beurrées.

Ron la taquinait souvent sur sa capacité à beurrer ses tartines grillées sans les briser. Il affirmait qu'elle devait leur lancer un sort informulé pour y parvenir et elle finissait toujours par se vexer. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle faisait preuve de plus de délicatesse que lui !

Enfin, pour l'heure il dormait encore et ne pourrait donc pas l'embêter.

Elle servit sa pâtée à Pattenrond, alluma sa radio moldue et laissa ses pensées dériver au rythme de la musique. Mine de rien, sa vie avait pris une tournure plus qu'agréable, ces derniers temps. Le CANeM était enfin opérationnel et montrait ses premiers résultats, vu qu'elle avait déjà pris contact avec les élèves qui s'apprêtaient à faire leur rentrée en septembre prochain. Elle avait enfin trouvé ses marques dans sa relation avec Ron, tous deux avançant au même rythme. Elle avait découvert en Hannah une amie fabuleuse. Elle ne délaissait pas Ginny pour autant, mais il y avait des choses dont elle ne pouvait parler qu'avec la propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur. Et elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de ses parents.

Oui, vraiment, comparé à deux ans en arrière, elle était nettement plus sereine. Du moins, tant qu'elle s'abstenait de penser à Malefoy. Ce qui arrivait encore un peu trop souvent à son goût.

C'était un sujet qui revenait souvent, entre Hannah et elle. Hermione n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'origine de cette emprise sur ses sens.

Elle n'était même pas sûre de lui avoir pardonné son comportement passé ! Quand elle repensait à leurs années à Poudlard, elle ressentait toujours une colère sourde à son encontre. Sans Harry et Ron pour l'épauler, il aurait vraiment pu faire de sa vie un enfer. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Certes, elle avait relativisé son attitude, depuis, comprenant qu'il n'avait été que le jouet des adultes qui l'entouraient, mais tout de même ! Une nuit à discuter et une seule relation sexuelle n'expliquaient pas pourquoi il l'obnubilait à ce point.

Hannah lui assurait que c'était ce goût d'interdit qui alimentait son fantasme honteux, comme elle le qualifiait, même Hermione sentait que c'était plus complexe que ça. Sauf qu'elle ne se l'expliquait pas et elle détestait ne pas comprendre.

S'il n'y avait pas eu Ron, elle aurait sans doute essayé de le revoir afin de tenter d'éclaircir la situation, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Pas alors qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de l'embrasser lorsqu'elle avait fait la bêtise de l'inviter chez elle.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à accepter qu'il s'agissait d'une simple réaction hormonale, rien de plus. D'ailleurs, quand elle ne le croisait pas, elle parvenait à oublier l'effet qu'il lui faisait. C'était bien la preuve que tout cette alchimie qu'elle sentait entre eux n'était rien d'autre qu'une réaction biologique.

Heureusement qu'aucun de ses proches n'était doué en legilimancie, elle mourrait de honte si quelqu'un avait connaissance de ses tourments. Mis à part Hannah, évidemment.

\- Bonjour ma puce, la salua Ron, la tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Salut, répondit-elle avant de relever le menton pour accueillir son baiser. Bien dormi ?

\- Comme un bébé.

\- Tu sais que les bébés ont tendance à se réveiller toutes les trois heures pour manger ? Je n'ai jamais compris cette expression…

\- Tu chipotes trop de grand matin, Hermione…

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, indifférente. On ne la changerait pas.

\- Alors, quel est le programme du jour ? demanda Ron en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Je dois passer chez mes parents pour rapporter à ma mère le gilet qu'elle a oublié ici le weekend passé puis nous pourrons aller voir Ginny et le bébé à Ste-Mangouste.

\- Confirme-moi juste qu'on transplanera jusqu'à chez tes parents…

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'y accompagner, personnellement, j'ai envie de conduire. Je n'ai pas passé mon permis pour rien.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu as tenu à passer ton permis… Ces voitures moldues sont des engins de mort !

\- Mais non, c'est parce que tu as fait n'importe quoi avec la voiture trafiquée de ton père, que tu penses ça. Si tu fais attention, il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir un accident.

\- Ce n'est pas ta façon de conduire qui m'inquiète, mais celle de tous les autres tarés qui n'ont pourtant pas de baguette pour assurer leurs arrières.

\- On peut se retrouver à Ste-Mangouste, si tu préfères.

Ron sembla envisager cette option avant de décliner.

\- Non, on a trop peu de jours de libre en commun pour que je ne le passe pas avec toi. De plus, mon père m'a demandé d'emprunter un fusil de cuisine à ton père. Tu sais ce que c'est, toi ?!

\- Ça sert à aiguiser les couteaux, oui. Tu sais ce qu'il compte en faire ?

\- Va savoir, avec mon père…

Hermione pouffa, amusée. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

.

Ron et Hermione déambulaient dans les couloirs de Ste-Mangouste à la recherche de la chambre 728 où était censée se trouver la famille Potter, récemment augmentée d'un nouveau membre.

\- Tiens, c'est là, indiqua Ron.

Ils frappèrent délicatement à la porte et furent rapidement invités à y entrer.

\- Bonjour, dirent-ils en pénétrant dans la pièce.

\- Salut, répondit Harry à voix basse. Ginny vient de s'endormir.

On pouvait voir une petite masse de cheveux bruns dépasser de ses bras.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Hermione, à voix basse également.

\- Le travail a duré longtemps, ce qui les a beaucoup fatigués, mais il n'y a pas eu de complications, les rassura le jeune papa. Vous voulez le voir ?

\- Quelle question ! répondit Ron, veillant à ne pas hausser le ton. Montre-moi mon filleul !

Harry lui passa James Sirius, son nouveau-né, et le visage de Ron s'illumina aussitôt.

\- La vache, il est superbe ! remarqua-t-il.

\- Je sais, oui, répondit Harry, béat. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce soit nous qui ayons fait une telle merveille !

L'enfant papillonna des yeux, laissant entrevoir deux pupilles brunes, puis les referma aussitôt.

\- Oh, il a les yeux de Ginny ! remarqua Hermione.

\- En effet, confirma Harry. Tout comme ceux de sa marraine.

Hermione sourit avant de frôler le bras du bébé du bout des doigts. Il semblait si paisible, elle ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque de le réveiller, surtout si Ginny avait également besoin de sommeil.

\- Ils pourront sortir quand ? s'enquit-elle ensuite.

\- Dans deux jours, précisa Harry. Quand les médicomages se seront assurés que tout va bien. Des nouvelles d'Hannah ?

\- Toujours pas, non, répondit Ron. Mais ça ne devrait plus tarder non plus. Il parait que les filles se font toujours un peu plus attendre…

\- C'est absurde, le coupa Hermione. Le genre d'un enfant n'a rien à voir là-dedans…

\- Je ne fais que répéter ce que ma mère affirme, se défendit Ron avec une moue d'excuse.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Molly avait parfois des idées bien arrêtées fondées uniquement sur des superstitions. Mieux valait ne pas chercher à creuser plus.

\- On repassera vous voir demain, poursuivit Ron. Vu l'heure, mes parents ne devraient plus tarder à débarquer, justement… Faudrait pas que cette chambre devienne aussi peuplée que la voie 9 ¾ un jour de rentrée !

\- Ça marche, approuva Harry. Merci d'être passés ! Et merci de ne pas avoir apporté une énième peluche, James a déjà de quoi ouvrir un magasin…

\- La rançon de la gloire, se moqua Ron. Puis bon, on a déjà offert la chambre, n'abuse pas…

\- RON ! gronda Hermione à voix basse, tandis qu'Harry et lui ricanaient.

Ils saluèrent ensuite leur meilleur ami et quittèrent la chambre en silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, à présent ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il fait beau… Si on allait promener un peu ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Tu veux aller où ?

\- Je ne sais pas, un endroit tranquille, qu'on puisse parler tranquillement.

\- Je connais l'endroit parfait, répondit Ron avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne pour aller jusqu'à la zone de transplanage de l'hôpital.

Ils réapparurent peu après dans la campagne anglaise.

\- Où sommes-nous ? interrogea Hermione.

\- Dans le Kent. Nous sommes passés par-là, durant notre chasse aux Horcruxes, j'avais beaucoup aimé la vue.

Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur un lac et un sourire illumina ses traits.

\- C'est là que tu m'as appris à faire des ricochets, non ?

\- Exact, confirma-t-il.

Ils marchèrent un peu en silence, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Hermione aimait ces moments sereins qu'elle passait avec Ron. Certes, ils se chamaillaient encore régulièrement mais ils pouvaient de moins en moins se passer l'un de l'autre.

D'ailleurs, c'était très rare à présent qu'ils ne dorment pas ensemble. Ginny lui avait demandé, la semaine précédente, ce qu'ils attendaient pour vivre ensemble et Hermione n'avait pas su quoi répondre. A vrai dire, ils n'en parlaient jamais. Comme si parler concrètement de leur futur risquait de le rendre caduc.

Pourtant, ils avaient déjà parlé du fait d'avoir des enfants et même de mariage. Certes, ce dernier point avait été abordé en plaisantant, mais ils en avaient parlé quand même.

Après l'enfer médiatique qu'avaient vécu Harry et Ginny, Hermione avait promis que lorsque son tour viendrait, elle quitterait le pays avec ses proches pour échapper aux curieux. Ron avait semblé assez emballé par l'idée et ils avaient commencé à imaginer des lieux farfelus où ils pourraient s'enfuir.

Néanmoins, ils n'avaient toujours pas renoncé à leurs appartements respectifs et Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi.

Soudain, le regard d'Hermione fut attiré par une petite maison isolée située sur sa gauche, légèrement masquée par quelques arbres. Elle sentit aussitôt son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était tout simplement parfaite. Un toit de chaume, des murs blanchis à la chaux et une végétation un peu sauvage au milieu de laquelle trônait un panneau "à vendre".

Elle qui pensait justement à sa non-cohabitation avec Ron… Tomber sur cette maison était-il un signe ?

Ron toussota, attirant son attention.

\- Tu aimes ? lui demanda-t-il, les oreilles légèrement rougissantes.

\- Tu parles de cette maison ? Elle est superbe, oui !

Un sourire illumina le visage de son petit ami.

\- Eh bien… justement, bredouilla-t-il. Je ne t'ai pas emmenée dans le Kent par hasard, Hermione. Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, en fait, et quand j'ai vu cette maison, ça m'a juste semblé évident… Enfin bref... Que penses-tu de la perspective d'acheter notre propre chez-nous ? _Ce_ chez-nous...

Hermione observa une nouvelle fois la maison avant de plonger dans le regard azur de son petit ami. L'amour qu'elle y lut suffit à la conforter dans son choix.

\- Je pense…, déclara-t-elle, que j'aimerais visiter l'intérieur avant de me décider.

Elle entendit distinctement Ron lâcher un soupir de soulagement avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Oui, sa vie était vraiment devenue agréable, ces derniers temps.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Pour **Urquhart** , son prénom n'est jamais précisé mais je trouve que Lincoln lui va bien ^^ Surpris de voir un "nouveau" débarquer à ce stade de l'histoire ? Je ne pouvais pas laisser Drago avec si peu de relations, le pauvre... Il commençait à avoir sérieusement besoin d'une échappatoire !

Et donc, pas de Blaise ni de Théo ou de Pansy, ici, mais Urquhart. Pourquoi ? Bah pourquoi pas, justement ! On retrouve toujours les mêmes et vous savez que j'aime changer.

Et la cohabitation du **Romion** e se profile enfin sérieusement, il était temps ! Oui, elle pense encore à Drago, mais elle est sincèrement amoureuse de Ron :)  
Et bébé-James est né, ça y est. Bébé-Londubat va pas tarder non plus, mais cette fois, c'est le "Potter" qui est arrivé en premier, ah ah.

Enfin bref, l **a semaine prochaine, on retrouvera Ron et Astoria**.

J'espère que tout ça vous plait toujours. **J'ai hâte de lire vos retours** :)

Bonne journée, bonne semaine et à très vite !


	23. 2004 - Astoria Ronald (1)

Hello !

Comment allez-vous avec le retour du soleil ? Ici, tout va bien ! Je me suis mise à **Wizards Unite** , je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais jouer au juste mais pour l'instant, j'aime bien et si vous voulez m'ajouter, voici mon code "ami" : 4181 8828 6873 (n'hésitez pas !).

Sinon, nous voilà à nouveau avec Astoria et Ron. Vous pouvez constater que les différents couples se stabilisent peu à peu, même s'ils sont toujours diablement attirés par "L'Autre", hé hé.

Aujourd'hui, j'en profite aussi pour souhaiter un **très bon anniversaire** à l'une de mes bêtas (c'est justement aujourd'hui). Sans toi, Déborah, cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle est.

Et évidemment, **merci à vous de me suivr** e ! Cette histoire est particulière, j'ai eu peur que vous ne la commenciez pas à cause de l'annonce du Drastoria et du Romione et j'ai toujours peur que vous l'abandonniez à cause du temps que ça prend pour arriver au "vrai" Dramione. Mais promis, votre patience sera récompensée ! Et j'ai vraiment la chance de vous avoir :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **RARA :**

Ah bah y en a pas ^^'

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2004 - Astoria/Ronald**_

Astoria manipulait une de _ses_ roses, vérifiant la fraîcheur des pétales après deux mois hors de terre et sursauta légèrement lorsque Daphné l'interpella.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers sa sœur.

\- Désolée, Rosie, s'excusa Daphné. Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ?

\- Très bien, arrête un peu de me poser cette question ! rouspéta la jeune femme.

\- Excuse-moi mais il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu enchaînais les migraines ! Tu es même restée alitée toute une semaine !

\- Eh bien sache que je n'ai plus ressenti la moindre douleur depuis que j'ai emménagé avec Drago, la rassura-t-elle.

\- Cela fait des années que je te dis de partir de cette maison… Je sais, tu ne voulais pas laisser Papa seul, mais il faut penser un peu plus à toi, parfois ! Je n'ai jamais vu de Serpentard aussi peu égoïste que toi !

\- Tu sais très bien que le Choixpeau a hésité avec Poufsouffle, la contra Astoria, amusée par sa fougue. Et je suis comme je suis, Daph', je n'y peux rien.

\- Ta gentillesse te perdra, chère sœur ! Enfin, au moins tu as écouté Papa, à défaut de m'écouter, moi.

\- Drago s'est montré très convaincant, aussi...

\- Je sais, je ne l'oublierai pas, d'ailleurs. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ne soyez pas réellement ensemble, tous les deux !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que…

\- Je sais, je sais ! la coupa Daphné. Rien de romantique entre vous, juste de l'amitié, tout ça, tout ça. Il n'empêche que vous êtes parfaitement assortis.

\- Il y a plusieurs façons d'être proche de quelqu'un, tu sais ?

\- C'est vrai, admit Daphné. Mais quand même… Enfin ! A la base, je venais t'annoncer deux bonnes nouvelles !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Parfaitement, partenaire ! La première est que le mariage de Patil a été un grand succès. Nos roses ont apparemment beaucoup plu, j'ai déjà reçu trois parchemins pour un devis. Il va donc falloir fixer des rendez-vous pour que tu puisses leur présenter nos différentes espèces.

\- C'est génial ! Mais pas avant la semaine prochaine, par contre. Les Lady Banks sont encore en bouton, ce serait dommage de ne pas attendre leur éclosion.

\- Si tu le dis…, répliqua Daphné, visiblement indifférente. De toute façon, Millie et moi partons en Suisse pour voir ses parents demain et nous ne rentrons que lundi.

\- Juste, tu me l'avais dit, en plus ! confirma Astoria.

\- Ce qui me mène tout droit à ma seconde grande nouvelle…

\- Ah ?

\- Millicent m'a demandé de l'épouser.

Astoria dévisagea sa sœur, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ces deux-là serait du genre à se marier ! Et pourtant, elle ne connaissait pas de couple plus épanoui. Non, c'était juste que pour elle, elles étaient trop indépendantes pour prêter un tel serment.

\- Tu n'es pas heureuse pour nous ? demanda Daphné, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Astoria se ressaisit aussitôt pour aller l'enlacer.

\- Tu veux rire ou quoi ?! Bien sûr que je suis heureuse pour vous ! C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que c'était votre genre, rien d'autre. Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle, vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre !

\- Merci, Rosie, répondit Daphné en serrant sa sœur un peu plus contre son cœur. Tu sais que ton soutien est vraiment inestimable ? Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais supporté le rejet des parents sans toi à mes côtés. Tu es fabuleuse…

\- Pff, protesta Astoria. N'importe quoi. Ma réaction est on ne peut plus normale. C'est Maman qui est… ce qu'elle est. Et Papa, bah tu sais comment il est face à Maman...

La jeune femme ne comprendrait jamais que leur mère soit si intolérante. Depuis le temps, elle aurait dû relativiser l'information, non ? Non pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à relativiser, de toute façon… Mais Daphné était sa fille, elle ne réalisait donc pas que seul son bonheur importait, quelle que soit la personne avec qui elle l'avait trouvé ?

Et son père qui ne parvenait pas à lui tenir tête… Elle sentait qu'il aimerait revoir sa fille aînée, il lui demandait régulièrement de ses nouvelles, d'un air indifférent. Et pourtant, il ne faisait rien de concret pour améliorer la situation.

Ce n'était pas vraiment évident de gérer le caractère difficile de ses parents. Parfois, Astoria craignait qu'ils découvrent la supercherie concernant son pseudo-couple avec Drago. Ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, finirait forcément par arriver, lorsqu'ils constateraient qu'ils ne comptaient ni se marier, ni fonder une famille…

Sa mère risquait de très mal le prendre… A cette idée, la jeune femme sentit son cœur s'emballer et ses doigts s'engourdir.

Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une nouvelle crise de panique, surtout pas devant sa sœur qui s'inquiétait déjà inutilement pour sa santé. Ils aviseraient le moment venu. Cela ne servait à rien de se mettre dans tous ses états pour quelque chose d'hypothétique.

Elle inspira donc profondément à plusieurs reprises et parvint à recouvrer son calme. Son rythme cardiaque était redevenu régulier, même si elle ressentait encore des picotements dans ses mains.

.

Astoria attendait sur le perron du manoir de ses parents que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté la demeure, sa mère estimait qu'elle n'avait plus à y entrer comme si c'était encore chez elle et lui en avait donc limité l'accès.

La jeune femme ne s'en était pas formalisée outre mesure, habituée aux lubies d'Angela Greengrass.

\- Bonjour Chaton, l'accueillit son père en ouvrant la porte.

\- Bonjour Papa, répondit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Il l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne en caressant brièvement ses cheveux puis l'invita à le suivre dans le salon.

\- Maman n'est pas là ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Elle prend le thé avec les Malefoy, dans le Somerset.

\- Vraiment ?! s'exclama Astoria, choquée par l'idée.

\- Vraiment, oui, confirma son père. Ils semblent décidés à vous pousser vers le mariage… J'ai préféré ne pas m'en mêler en prétextant un travail urgent à finir.

Astoria sentit l'horreur la gagner. Si sa mère s'alliait aux Malefoy, la pression qui allait peser sur Drago et elle risquait de devenir insupportable.

Pourquoi devaient-ils tous être si vieux jeu et pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas se contenter de les laisser tranquilles ?!

\- Comment vas-tu, sinon ?

Astoria soupira, lasse de devoir répondre à cette question.

\- Ça va. Je me sens nettement mieux depuis que j'ai emménagé avec Drago. L'air du Wiltshire doit me faire du bien.

\- Je pense plutôt que c'est de ne plus partager l'air de ta mère qui te fait du bien, railla son père.

\- PAPA ! s'écria Astoria, offusquée qu'il parle ainsi de son épouse.

Même si dans les faits, il n'avait sans doute pas tort.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, Chaton, je sais comment est ta mère.

\- Pourquoi ne dis-tu jamais rien, alors ? répliqua Astoria, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Barney Greengrass soupira à son tour.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas un très bon père pour ta sœur et toi, Astoria, et je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à ça. Lorsque j'ai rencontré ta mère, elle était la personne la plus douce qui soit. Enjouée, chaleureuse, intéressée par tout ce qui l'entourait. Une vraie bouffée d'air frais. J'en suis tombé très rapidement amoureux.

Astoria l'écoutait en silence, surprise. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais parlé d'eux, de leur histoire.

\- Tu sais que je suis le dernier des Greengrass et ta mère tenait absolument à me donner un héritier… Elle est très rapidement tombée enceinte, après notre mariage. D'un petit garçon. Malheureusement, il n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement... Nous n'en parlons jamais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être parce que la douleur est encore trop vive ? Va savoir… Nous avons de nouveau essayé, comme tu t'en doutes, mais chaque fois qu'un fils prenait vie en son sein, nous le perdions.

La jeune femme était horrifiée par ces révélations. Rien n'avait jamais laissé sous-entendre que sa mère avait perdu plusieurs enfants…

\- Finalement, Daphné est née, en bonne santé. Certes, ta mère était déçue de ne pas m'avoir donné d'héritier à qui transmettre mon nom, mais nous étions heureux d'avoir enfin un enfant à chérir. De plus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si elle était parvenue à me donner une fille, un fils allait forcément suivre. Mais c'est toi qui es arrivée un peu plus de deux ans plus tard. Nous avons encore essayé d'avoir garçon, en vain.

Astoria se saisit de la main de son père, bouleversée.

\- Personnellement, reprit-il, je vous ai toujours considérées comme un cadeau du ciel, ta sœur et toi, mais ta mère ne s'est jamais remise de ne pas avoir su me donner un héritier. Elle a fini par se résigner, au fil du temps, mais elle n'a plus jamais été la même. Je n'ai pas su l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, à vrai dire. Elle est devenue de plus en plus amère et moi, je me contentais d'attendre en espérant que ça passe...

\- Je… je comprends, bredouilla Astoria, des sanglots dans la voix. Pourquoi ne nous en avoir jamais parlé ? Cela explique tellement de choses…

\- Je ne sais pas, s'excusa son père. Comme je te l'ai dit, la douleur est encore vive. Et ta mère est quelqu'un de très fier, elle ne supporterait pas que vous ayez pitié d'elle… Même avec moi, elle n'en a jamais vraiment parlé.

\- Mais enfin, Papa, ce n'est pas de la pitié ! Ce qu'elle a dû souffrir, après toutes ces pertes...

\- Je sais, Chaton, la rassura-t-il. Je suis désolé de te chambouler ainsi, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'en ai parlé… Peut-être pour que tu parviennes à cerner un peu plus ta mère, peut-être parce que notre premier fils aurait eu vingt-sept ans aujourd'hui...

\- Oh, Papa…, sanglota Astoria. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée pour vous ! Je ne peux même pas imaginer la douleur que vous avez dû ressentir durant tout ce temps…

\- Ne pleure pas, Chaton. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous avons également été bénis. Ta sœur et toi nous avez comblés de joie, même si ta mère a parfois du mal à l'exprimer. Enfin voilà, au final, je cherche peut-être tout simplement à justifier ma lâcheté face à sa tendance à tout vouloir contrôler, va savoir… Ou alors, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour, avec un peu de patience, tout redeviendra comme avant...

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être parfait pour être un bon père, Papa, déclara Astoria. Tout ce que Daphné et moi voulons, c'est que vous fassiez de votre mieux et… et que vous nous aimiez pour qui nous sommes et non, pour qui vous auriez voulu que nous soyons.

Son père la prit à nouveau dans ses bras en silence, se contentant de lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

\- Tu sais, Daphné et Millicent vont se marier, révéla Astoria, guettant la réaction de son père.

Il s'éloigna aussitôt d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux, surpris.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Oui, vraiment. Elles sont très amoureuses l'une de l'autre, tu sais ?

\- Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas comment réagir avec ta sœur… Je pense beaucoup à elle, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir soutenue face à ta mère, mais… Après tout ce temps ? Comment pourrait-elle me pardonner ?

\- Oh, tu sais, lui confia Astoria, elle s'en cache bien mais je pense qu'elle n'attend qu'un signe de votre part pour renouer contact… Vous êtes ses parents, après tout.

\- Ta sœur est aussi fière que ta mère, je ne suis pas persuadé qu'elle oubliera si facilement.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu qu'elle oublierait, Papa, juste que vous lui manquez. Maman tient absolument à ce que l'une de ses filles se marie ? Eh bien, elle en a une qui est sur le point de le faire. Il ne tient qu'à vous de vous ressaisir si vous souhaitez être présents à ses côtés lors de ce grand jour.

\- J'en… j'en parlerai à ta mère, bredouilla Barney. Mais je te promets que sa décision n'influencera pas la mienne. Il est temps que je retrouve ma petite fille.

Astoria lui sourit, soulagée. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu pour qu'elle retrouve sa famille un minimum unie.

* * *

\- Où est-ce que je pose ça ? demanda Harry en faisant léviter une caisse devant lui.

\- Dans le bureau, première porte à gauche, à l'étage, ce sont les livres d'Hermione, répondit Ron. Du moins, une partie…

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, se moqua son ami, ce qui les fit ricaner tous les deux.

\- Vous savez que je vous entends ? leur fit remarquer Hermione, non loin.

\- Mais c'est ce qu'on aime chez toi, ton amour des livres, tout ça…, se défendit maladroitement Ron.

\- C'est ça…, grommela-t-elle, les faisant rire à nouveau.

\- En tout cas, constata Henry Granger, c'est clairement moins fatiguant de déménager à votre façon…

\- A qui le dites vous ! confirma Ron. Vous savez qu'elle nous a forcés à le faire sans magie lorsqu'elle a emménagé à Oxford ?

\- Nous étions dans un quartier moldu, Ron, ça aurait été totalement illégal d'y faire usage de la magie !

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, répliqua son père, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Il y a encore beaucoup de caisses à apporter ?

\- Toutes celles d'Hermione sont déjà là. Neville et mon frère ne devraient plus tarder à revenir avec celles qui restaient à mon studio… Il ne reste plus qu'à les répartir dans les différentes pièces et à en déballer le contenu.

\- J'ai noté les emplacements sur chacune d'elles, précisa Hermione avant d'emporter un carton dans la cuisine.

\- Je vais t'aider à déballer ! déclara la mère de la jeune femme avant de la suivre, suivie par son mari.

Ron s'arrêta quelques instants pour observer ses proches s'agiter autour de lui et sourit, heureux. Dire qu'Hermione et lui emménageaient enfin ensemble ! Il n'en revenait toujours pas, bien qu'ils aient signé l'acte d'achat depuis plus de deux semaines, déjà.

Il se souvenait encore du stress qu'il avait ressenti en transplanant avec elle dans le Kent, en juin dernier, appréhendant sa réponse à sa proposition, même s'il était déjà convaincu que cette maison était faite pour eux.

Il était tombé dessus par hasard en venant voler avec George et ça avait été une vraie révélation. A son plus grand bonheur, Hermione avait également eu un coup de cœur en la voyant. Ils l'avaient visitée, quelques jours plus tard, et avaient directement fait une offre. L'intérieur était en excellent état et la jeune femme était convaincue que son chat serait ravi de pouvoir déambuler dans la verdure luxuriante du jardin.

Ron l'avait prévenue qu'il faudrait un minimum l'entretenir, pour éviter que des gnomes viennent y établir leurs trous, mais cette perspective avait semblé amuser sa petite amie plus qu'autre chose.

Et donc, trois mois plus tard, ils s'installaient enfin dans leur propre maison. C'était une étape importante, pour leur couple : ils étaient propriétaires. Et a priori, ce serait ici qu'ils fonderaient leur propre famille le moment venu, vu que le cottage comportait quatre chambres. Enfin trois, à présent, puisque Hermione en avait réquisitionné une pour en faire un bureau.

\- Cette fois, c'est bon, affirma Neville en pénétrant dans la maison, plusieurs caisses lévitant devant lui.

Ron revient aussitôt au présent pour remercier son ami.

\- George n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, ta mère lui a demandé de rester pour l'aider à finir le nettoyage de ton studio. Il n'était pas très ravi, si tu veux mon avis…

\- Tu m'étonnes, confirma Ron avec une petite grimace contrite.

Non pas que son studio soit particulièrement sale, mais il savait à quel point sa mère pouvait se montrer exigeante pour ce genre de tâches.

Neville fit atterrir ses cartons sur le sol et se gratta la tête, légèrement gêné.

\- Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous laisser… Hannah m'a envoyé un message, elle doit se rendre au Chaudron le plus vite possible, deux clients se sont battus, il y a eu un peu de casse. Il faut que j'aille prendre la relève avec Daisy.

\- Pas de souci, vieux, répondit Ron. C'est déjà génial d'être venu nous filer un coup de main.

\- Bah, c'est à ça que servent les potes, non ? Tu diras au revoir aux autres de ma part ?

\- Bien sûr. Merci encore !

Neville le salua puis sortit pour pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à chez lui.

Harry revint peu après dans le salon et se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

\- J'ai monté toutes les caisses de livres mais je n'ai rien déballé.

\- Vaut mieux pas, confirma Ron. Elle a une façon bien à elle de les classer.

\- Où sont les autres ? demanda son ami.

\- Hermione est avec ses parents dans la cuisine, George a été réquisitionné par ma mère pour le nettoyage et Neville a dû partir pour s'occuper de la petite.

\- OK. Tu veux que je fasse quoi, à présent ?

\- Bah, à part répartir les caisses dans les différentes pièces, pas grand chose. On rangera au fur et à mesure, t'inquiète.

\- Il faudrait que vous alliez assembler la chambre, leur fit remarquer Hermione en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Et sortir les affaires pour se laver. Le reste peut attendre, mais pas ça.

\- A vos ordres, Cheffe ! répliqua Ron juste avant qu'elle ne referme la porte de la cuisine.

\- Elle t'a bien dressé, le taquina Harry.

\- Tu veux vraiment t'engager sur ce terrain alors que ma sœur te réduit au silence d'un simple regard ?

\- N'importe quoi !

\- C'est ça. Je sais comment elle est, j'ai vécu avec elle plus longtemps que toi !

\- Tu as vraiment une image totalement faussée de ta sœur, tu sais ? Ginny est loin d'être la harpie que tu imagines.

\- Ah, l'amour…, chantonna Ron, moqueur.

\- Arrêtez de vous plaindre et allez monter cette chambre ! cria Hermione depuis la cuisine. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir sur le matelas à même le sol, cette nuit.

Harry et Ron levèrent les yeux au ciel en soupirant avant de s'exécuter.

.

.

\- Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas que je parte sans toi ? demanda Ron en observant Hermione se coiffer.

\- C'est sûr que j'aurais préféré venir en Roumanie avec vous, répondit-elle, mais j'ai promis à Dudley et Penny d'être présente quand ils annonceraient aux parents de Dudley que Jake irait à Poudlard. Je ne peux pas me dérober ! Et puis, c'est Harry qui est chargé des relations du CANeM avec le Ministère, pas moi !

\- C'est sûr, mais bon… Tu vas me manquer. Pourquoi ont-ils besoin de le leur annoncer maintenant ?! Jake ne fera pas sa rentrée avant une dizaine d'années !

\- Vous ne partez que trois jours, lui rappela Hermione en se tournant vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Et Harry nous a suffisamment parlé de son oncle et de sa tante pour qu'on sache qu'ils vont avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps pour digérer la nouvelle…

Là-dessus, Ron ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Ça l'avait bien fait rire, d'ailleurs, lorsqu'Harry et elle le lui avaient dit. Il espérait quand même qu'ils ne rejetteraient pas leur petit-fils comme ils avaient rejeté leur neveu.

\- Tu peux pas nous rejoindre après ? Ça ne va pas te prendre tout le weekend, insista Ron.

\- J'ai promis à Ginny d'aller l'aider pendant l'absence d'Harry. Ça nous fera du bien de nous retrouver un peu seules, sans vous pour nous embêter…

\- Tout de suite ! s'exclama Ron, faussement vexé.

Mais il devait avouer que la perspective de passer plusieurs jours seul avec son meilleur ami l'enchantait également. Ils avaient prévu de se rendre à la Réserve où bossait Charlie une fois qu'Harry aurait fini ce qu'il avait à faire au Ministère de la Magie roumain et ils comptaient bien profiter de ces quelques moments de liberté.

\- Bon ! déclara Hermione en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser. Tu ferais mieux de filer ou tu vas arriver trop tard au Portoport. Salue Harry de ma part et amusez-vous bien !

Ron resserra quelque peu leur étreinte pour approfondir leur baiser puis se saisit de son sac de voyage avant de sortir de la maison pour transplaner jusqu'à Londres.

.

Harry, Charlie et Ron étaient tous trois affalés dans le canapé de l'appartement du dragonnier.

Harry ronflait légèrement, un verre de tequila à moitié vide penchant dangereusement entre ses mains, et Charlie chantonnait à voix basse à ses côtés dans ce qui devait être du roumain.

\- Je pensais qu'il tenait mieux l'alcool que ça…, fit-il remarquer en pouffant légèrement.

\- Harry ? releva Ron. Oh non, pas du tout ! Surtout pas la tequila !

\- En tout cas, tu as une bonne descente, Ronnie, je suis fier de toi !

\- Que veux-tu ? Ça doit être génétique, répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

Un éclat de rire échappa aux deux frères tandis que Charlie remplissait à nouveau leurs verres.

\- Je suis content que vous soyez passés me voir, en tout cas, enchaîna l'aîné.

\- Tu veux rire ?! Ça fait des années que j'attends de visiter la Réserve ! Ça aurait été trop con de louper une telle occasion.

\- Et ? Verdict ?

\- C'est génial et tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer, répondit Ron, mais je préfère ma cuisine.

\- Hé, hé, c'est ce que ça fait quand on est à notre place.

\- Tu as l'alcool philosophe ?

\- Va savoir, ricana Charlie. Comment va Hermione, sinon ?

\- Bien, je pense. C'est pas toujours évident de savoir, avec elle. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle est avec moi sans l'être…

\- Ouais, ça n'a pas été facile pour elle de se remettre de la guerre.

\- Ça ne l'a été pour personne, confirma Ron. Je savais pas que tu la connaissais si bien…

\- Je ne la connais pas vraiment, le contredit Charlie. C'est juste qu'elle est passé par ici, à l'époque, tu te souviens ? On a un peu parlé, elle avait l'air un peu… déconnectée, si on peut dire.

\- A ce sujet, tu saurais pas lequel de tes collègues a profité de son état ? demanda Ron.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Ouais, Hermione m'a avoué qu'elle avait couché avec un des dragonniers, quand elle est passée par ici… Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui avait pu la pousser à faire ça. C'est tellement pas son genre de coucher avec le premier venu...

Charlie toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix et regarda brièvement Harry, toujours endormi, avant de répondre.

\- Va savoir… Hermione est une fille intelligente, elle ne se laisse pas manipuler si facilement. Peut-être que le gars en question était juste là quand elle en avait besoin… Tu vois, au bon endroit, au bon moment, comme on dit.

\- Peut-être, confirma Ron. C'est vrai que j'ai fait des trucs un peu idiots, à cette période, sans trop me poser de questions.

\- Ah ouais, comme quoi ?

Ron se souvint d'une fois où il avait tellement bu qu'il s'était réveillé dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas endormie sur son torse. Il avait dû se montrer particulièrement ingénieux pour masquer le fait qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui l'avait mené à se retrouver dans cette situation, avant de pouvoir s'esquiver pour rentrer chez lui.

\- J'avais parfois tendance à boire un peu trop, lui confia-t-il. Mais bon, cette époque est révolue.

\- Tant mieux. Tu prendras soin d'elle, hein ?

\- De qui ? D'Hermione ? Bien sûr que oui. Elle est plus que la femme que j'aime, c'est avant tout ma meilleure amie. C'est comme avec Harry, on est liés à la vie, à la mort, tous les trois.

Charlie ne répondit rien mais le regarda avec une lueur dans les yeux que Ron ne parvint pas à identifier.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais aller me coucher, moi, dit Charlie. Je dois m'occuper de quelques dragons, demain, et vaut mieux pas avoir la tête dans le chaudron pour ça.

\- Bonne idée. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? demanda Ron en montrant Harry d'un geste du menton.

Charlie retira le verre de ses mains pour le déposer sur la table basse puis conseilla de le laisser ici avant d'attirer une couverture d'un coup de baguette pour la déposer sur lui.

Ron souhaita ensuite bonne nuit à son frère puis se traîna jusqu'à la chambre d'amis où il se coucha sans attendre, aussitôt cueilli par le sommeil.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Alors, que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Le futur mariage de **Daphné et Millicent** ? Les révélations de **Barney** sur son couple ? Certes, ça n'excuse pas l'attitude d'Angela, mais ça permet sans doute de comprendre un peu plus... Ce n'est pas de la méchanceté gratuite...

Pour tout vous dire, je n'avais pas spécialement prévu la tournure qu'à prise cette conversation mais au final, je trouve ça bien de leur donner un peu plus de profondeur, de tenter d'expliquer un peu l'état d'esprit des parents Greengrass. On sait ce que sont les Malefoy, on a quand même un peu d'infos via les livres, mais là... Enfin voilà ma version :)

Et Ron et Hermione vivent enfin ensemble... Puis pti séjour en **Roumanie**. Je dis souvent à mes bêtas que ce que j'inflige à ce pauvre Ron est pire que du bashing car j'essaie vraiment d'être gentille avec lui mais parfois... bah voilà, y a un passé derrière qui fait que je le torture un peu involontairement ^^

Enfin voilà !

A **dimanche prochain** (mais je ne sais pas à quelle heure) pour la **fin de cette année 2004** !

 **J'ai hâte, comme d'habitude, de lire vos réactions à ce chapitre.**

Coeurs sur vous !


	24. 2004 - Astoria Ronald (2)

Bonjour à vous !

Et oui, **déjà**... Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas trop... Certainement **par envie**. Le chapitre du jour est un chapitre qui me tient particulièrement à coeur et j'ai plus que hâte de vous en faire découvrir le contenu.

Ensuite, je ne serai pas chez moi ce weekend, ni le prochain et après, y a Mery-Alice Gilbert qui vient chez moi en vacances... Donc **mon jour de publication risque d'être un peu aléatoire cet été** (et je m'en excuse déjà).

Même si la publication devient un peu irrégulière, vous me connaissez (ou pas mais si c'est pas le cas, croyez-moi), **je ne vous laisserai pas en plan des mois durant avec cette histoire. Au pire, y aura une dizaine de jours d'attente, peut être deux semaines (j'en doute) mais vraiment pas plus**. Je pense d'ailleurs que les 25 et 26 seront publiés les 3 et 10 juillet ;)

Bref ! J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous ne souffrez pas trop de la chaleur, que vous profiter de ce dont vous avez envie de profiter, que les résultats des examens ont été positifs pour celleux qui en attendaient (ou qui les attendent encore) et que ce chapitre vous plaira.

 **Bonne lecture et merci à vous de me suivre !**

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Delph :** Les choses deviennent de plus en plus concrètes, oui... Et je crois qu'on attend tou-te-s le moment où Ron apprendra pour Hermione et Charlie, ah ah. Merci pour cette review !

 **Cecile :** Drago avait sérieusement besoin d'étendre son cercle social, c'est clair. Pourquoi pas Lincoln ? Ca change des habitué(el)s. L'attirance est toujours là pour nos deux protagonistes, en effet... Et ils y résistent toujours autant, mdr.

Et oui, futur mariage en approche. Astoria est clairement heureuse pour sa soeur, oui, et en effet, elle est plus sereine depuis qu'elle vit avec Drago. Pour Angela, ce passage n'a absolument pas pour objectif de la dédouaner de sa "méchanceté", juste d'apporter des pistes d'explication. Elle n'est pas bêtement méchante avec ses filles... Ca ne l'excuse pas forcément mais au moins, ce n'est pas gratuit.  
Reste mariage/bébé Romione, oui, mais Rose ne nait qu'en 2005/2006, donc c'est pas pour tout de suite ;) Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne saura jamais rien pour Hermione et Charlie ? Ah la la... va savoir ;)

Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, en tout cas, comme chaque fois, ça me fait super plaisir !

 **Marie Pier1 :** Le passage sur le passé d'Angela et Barney n'a pas pour but de les prendre en pitié, juste d'apporter des pistes d'explication. Comprendre ne veut pas dire excuser ;) Charlie à promis à Hermione de ne rien dire et il ne gagnerait rien à le révéler à son petit frère... Faut le ménager un peu ce petit, non ? ^^ La visite aux Dursley ne se fera pas en "direct" vu que ce chapitre est aussi un "Astonald" mais je n'exclue pas la possibilité d'en faire un OS bonus ;) Merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé :)

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2004 - Astoria/Ronald**_

Astoria ouvrit ses yeux avec difficulté et son regard rencontra celui, inquiet, de son aînée. Elle vit une larme couler sur la joue de Daphné et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Sa sœur lui serrait la main avec force, lui faisant presque mal.

La jeune femme essaya de parler mais réalisa rapidement qu'elle avait la gorge totalement sèche. Elle tenta de s'humidifier les lèvres de la pointe de sa langue, en vain.

\- Eau…, croassa-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

Daphné lui tendit immédiatement un verre et Astoria en but plusieurs gorgées, apaisant quelque peu sa soif.

Elle était totalement perdue. Que faisait-elle alitée dans cette chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Pourquoi sa sœur affichait-elle un air si inquiet ? Aux dernières nouvelles, elle se trouvait dans son atelier, à la Roseraie, en train de préparer une potion revitalisante pour ses plantes…

Une femme portant la tenue caractéristique des guérisseurs de Ste-Mangouste se pencha sur elle et l'aida à se redresser pour lui faire boire une potion orangée. Astoria se sentit immédiatement mieux, toute sensation de soif ayant disparue.

La jeune femme pointa ensuite sa baguette sur elle, en silence, puis nota quelque chose dans un calepin avant de quitter la pièce.

Astoria ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait et Daphné avait les lèvres tellement serrées qu'elle avait l'impression qu'aucun son n'en sortirait plus jamais.

\- Je suis à Ste-Mangouste ? demanda-t-elle finalement, déterminée à obtenir quelques explications. Que s'est-il passé ?

Daphné inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises, comme pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, avant de lui répondre.

\- Millicent et moi étions dans notre bureau lorsque nous avons entendu un gros bruit en provenance de ton atelier. On a tout de suite accouru pour voir ce qu'il se passait et tu étais allongée sur le sol, ton chaudron renversé…

Astoria essayait de se remémorer ce moment-là, en vain. Aurait-elle fait une erreur en préparant sa potion et provoqué, accidentellement une explosion ? Impossible, elle connaissait si bien les instructions qu'elle aurait pu la préparer les yeux bandés…

\- Je t'ai évidemment aussitôt emmenée à l'hôpital, poursuivit sa sœur, et le service des urgences t'a immédiatement prise en charge. Ils n'étaient pas très inquiets, mais tu es restée inconsciente un moment… J'ai eu tellement peur !

\- Désolée de t'avoir causé du souci, s'excusa Astoria en portant son pouce à sa bouche pour en ronger l'ongle.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, idiote ! la sermonna son aînée.

Astoria lui sourit tendrement et l'attira à elle pour l'enlacer.

\- Je te promets de faire plus attention la prochaine fois !

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt…

\- Tu sais combien de temps je vais devoir rester ici ? s'enquit la blessée.

\- Je crois que le médicomage doit encore passer pour donner son accord. Tu devrais te reposer en attendant…

\- Très bien, répondit Astoria avant de se laisser retomber sur son lit, lasse.

.

Le guérisseur-en-chef des urgences arriva deux heures plus tard, tirant Astoria de sa somnolence.

\- Bonjour madame Greengrass, la salua-t-il en s'approchant de son lit. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Votre sœur nous a informés qu'elle vous avait trouvée près de votre chaudron, savez-vous si vous avez inhalé des vapeurs de votre préparation ? Avez-vous des nausées ?

\- Euh, non non, dit-elle. Ça va plutôt bien. J'ai juste l'impression de voir un peu flou, mais je suppose que c'est un effet secondaire de mon accident, non ?

\- Nous allons vérifier ça, si vous le voulez bien. Allongez-vous, je vous prie.

Astoria s'exécuta et le regarda lever sa baguette et la pointer dans sa direction. Il marmonna l'incantation d'un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas et un rayon bleu sortit du morceau de bois.

Il le dirigea sur différentes parties de son corps et Astoria comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas à l'air grave qui gagna ses traits.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, bafouilla-t-il, faisant ainsi redoubler son appréhension. Vous permettez que j'aille chercher un collègue ?

\- Bien sûr, mais que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je reviens le plus vite possible, se contenta-t-il de répondre, esquivant sa question.

Astoria et Daphné échangèrent un regard, clairement inquiètes.

Le médicomage revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard en compagnie d'un sorcier d'une quarantaine d'années.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Rajan Kohli, se présenta-t-il. Je suis neuromage, c'est-à-dire que je suis un guérisseur spécialisé dans tout ce qui touche au système nerveux.

\- Bonjour… Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Martin, mon collègue, m'a parlé de votre accident et m'a dit que vous aviez encore la vue troublée, c'est bien cela ?

\- Euh, oui, confirma Astoria. J'ai l'impression de regarder à travers une vitre embuée. Pourquoi ?

\- Vous permettez que je vous ausculte ? demanda-t-il, sans répondre à sa question.

Astoria accepta d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers sa sœur, légèrement paniquée. Daphné se saisit fermement de sa main sans dire le moindre mot.

Comme son prédécesseur, le mage Kohli alluma sa baguette d'un faisceau bleu et le pointa sur différents endroits de son corps, mais contrairement à son collègue, il s'attarda plus longuement sur sa tête.

L'examen sembla durer une éternité. Personne ne prononçait le moindre mot et Astoria ne parvenait pas à quitter le guérisseur des yeux, même si lui ne la regardait pas spécialement, concentré sur sa tâche.

\- J'aimerais effectuer un examen supplémentaire, déclara-t-il enfin.

\- Vous allez enfin nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?! intervint Daphné, visiblement à bout de nerfs.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, justement, Madame. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'aimerais faire quelques vérifications.

\- Faites ce qu'il faut, confirma Astoria. De toute façon, je suis quand même déjà sur place.

\- Bien, répondit-il. Nous allons vous transférer jusqu'en neuromagie, ce sera plus simple.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête, de plus en plus inquiète.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se retrouva deux étages plus haut, entourée par une équipe de trois guérisseurs, totalement seule. Sa sœur avait été priée d'attendre dans le couloir.

\- Nous allons devoir prélever un peu de liquide céphalo-rachidien de votre moelle épinière pour faire des analyses, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est totalement indolore.

\- De la moelle ? Pour un accident de chaudron ?! Mais que se passe-t-il ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

\- Je préfère ne rien dire tant que mon diagnostic n'est pas sûr, Madame, vous comprenez ?

\- Oui, oui, mais un peu plus d'informations ne serait pas de trop, vous savez ?

\- Très bien, soupira-t-il, résigné. L'examen que mon collègue et moi-même avons effectué révèle la présence de quelques séquelles sur votre nerf optique, dont certaines qui semblent relativement anciennes. Êtes-vous sujette aux migraines ?

\- En effet, confirma Astoria. Mais cela fait un moment que je n'en ai pas eu…

\- A quel point sont-elles intenses ?

\- Eh bien… J'avoue avoir déjà vomi quelques fois à cause de la douleur ou avoir dû garder le lit le temps que ça passe. Mais cela n'a rien de si inhabituel, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas d'autre symptômes ? demanda le médicomage, ignorant, une fois de plus, sa question. Des fourmillements dans les mains ou les pieds ? Des tremblements ? Des vertiges ou des pertes d'équilibre ?

Astoria prit quelques minutes pour y réfléchir et réalisa qu'elle pouvait répondre à toutes ces questions par l'affirmative, ce que le guérisseur sembla comprendre sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de le verbaliser. Elle sentit aussitôt une boule d'angoisse enfler dans sa gorge.

Elle s'allongea sur le côté, laissant les mages prélever d'elle ce dont ils avaient besoin pour en savoir plus, et retint tant bien que mal les larmes de couler.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait toujours été d'une santé plus fragile que celle des autres, mais de là à penser qu'elle puisse souffrir de quelque chose de plus grave…

L'examen se termina rapidement et le mage Kohli lui demanda de rester encore un peu allongée tandis que ses collaborateurs quittaient la pièce.

\- Mon assistante est déjà partie avec les prélèvements pour les envoyer au laboratoire, ce ne sera pas très long. Vous pourrez vous relever d'ici une dizaine de minutes et nous irons dans mon bureau, d'accord ?

\- Très bien, accepta Astoria, comme déconnectée de la réalité.

.

Astoria et Daphné étaient parties peu de temps après. Le mage Kohli lui avait fixé un nouveau rendez-vous pour le lendemain matin, le temps que les analyses donnent leurs résultats. Il n'avait cependant pas essayé de se montrer rassurant quant à la suite.

Comme il le lui avait déjà dit, il préférait attendre d'avoir des informations concrètes avant de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Astoria le comprenait, mais ça ne rendait pas sa situation plus facile à vivre pour autant, loin de là.

La jeune femme avait par ailleurs menti à sa sœur. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter outre mesure, elle lui avait assuré que tout allait bien et qu'il avait juste effectué un contrôle de routine parce qu'elle s'était cogné la tête en tombant. Hors de question que qui que ce soit se fasse du souci pour elle tant qu'elle n'en savait pas plus.

Une fois chez elle, elle s'était aussitôt réfugiée dans sa chambre. Heureusement, Drago se trouvait au Mexique et elle n'avait pas dû chercher des excuses pour l'éviter.

Allongée sur son lit, elle regardait sans la voir l'horloge fixée au mur. Consciente ou non du temps qui s'écoulait, aucune nuit ne lui paraîtrait plus longue que celle-ci.

Elle avait rendez-vous à dix heures. Encore seize à attendre.

Quinze.

Douze.

Onze.

Huit.

Six.

Cinq.

A six heures du matin, elle admit enfin qu'elle ne trouverait jamais le sommeil et se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Elle descendit ensuite à la cuisine pour tenter de manger un morceau, en vain.

La boule d'angoisse qui avait pris place dans sa gorge lui permettait tout juste de respirer.

Elle essayait régulièrement de se raisonner. Si ça se trouvait, elle se rongeait les sangs pour rien. Ce n'était pas forcément grave. Il s'était peut-être trompé. Ou alors, une simple potion et tout serait réglé. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il était vain de se bercer d'illusions. On ne prélevait pas la moelle épinière d'une personne lorsque tout allait bien.

On n'était pas non plus ausculté par un neuromage lorsque tout allait bien.

Certes, sa vision était encore quelque peu troublée et ses doigts raides, mais c'était juste lié à la fatigue inévitable qui découlait d'une nuit blanche… non ?

A neuf heures, Astoria décida de se rendre à Ste-Mangouste. Quitte à attendre, autant être sur place. Peut-être que le mage Kohli la recevrait plus tôt que prévu…

Mais il ne la reçut qu'à dix heures trente, retardé par une urgence.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir, la mine grave.

\- Désolé pour l'attente, s'excusa-t-il.

Astoria pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit rien. Elle avait juste envie de crier, de le prier de lui dire ce qu'il en était une bonne fois pour toutes. Cette incertitude était intolérable.

Elle le regarda parcourir un dossier avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

\- Vous êtes venue seule ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Ça ne regarde que moi.

\- Très bien…, céda-t-il. Madame Greengrass, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous souffrez de ce qu'on appelle la maladie de Bowman-Waits.

Astoria ne répondit rien, attendant la suite. Il sortit une image en noir et blanc de ce qu'il lui annonça être son cerveau, même si elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il ait pris un tel cliché, et lui montra une zone de la pointe de sa baguette.

\- Vous voyez cette partie blanche, juste ici ?

La jeune femme acquiesça par principe, pour elle, tout ça ressemblait à un amas d'ombres et de zones plus claires.

\- -Eh bien elle montre qu'une plaque est située sur votre neurone et elle empêche le message de circuler normalement. Donc vous voyez flou, vos mains fourmillent…

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? s'enquit-elle.

\- La maladie de Bowman-Waits est une maladie neurodégénérative, lui expliqua-t-il. C'est à dire que votre métabolisme considère certaines de vos cellules neuronales comme des corps étrangers et donc, les attaque pour les détruire. Nous en ignorons encore l'origine, nous savons juste que c'est malheureusement irréversible. Je suis désolé.

\- Irr… irréversible ? bredouilla Astoria. Irréversible dans le sens, incurable ? Vous voulez dire que je vais mourir ?

\- En effet. Il existe des potions et des sorts pour atténuer vos symptômes et rendre votre quotidien plus supportable, mais l'évolution de la maladie est inéluctable…

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Une dizaine d'années, peut-être un peu plus. Grâce à votre chute, nous avons pu vous diagnostiquer tôt et la prise en charge à ce stade de la maladie vous permettra sans doute de gagner un peu de temps… Mais pas beaucoup, je le crains.

Astoria garda le silence, tentant d'assimiler ce que le neuromage venait de lui apprendre. Dix ans.

Elle allait mourir dans dix ans d'une maladie dont elle ignorait tout. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Comment l'avait-il nommée, encore ? La maladie de Bowman-Waits ? Même son nom n'avait aucun sens.

Comment pouvait-elle mourir dans dix ans alors que la veille encore, tout allait bien ? Certes, elle avait chuté en préparant une potion, mais à part ça ?

Comment pouvait-il affirmer une telle chose après l'avoir simplement scannée avec sa baguette et avoir analysé un bête prélèvement de moelle ? Il avait dû se tromper, c'était impossible autrement.

\- Vous… vous êtes vraiment sûr ? lui demanda-t-elle, pour ôter tout doute de son esprit.

\- Nous avons fait les tests trois fois et le résultat est toujours le même. Je suis vraiment désolé, Madame Greengrass.

\- Non, non, ça va…, répondit-elle platement. Vous n'y êtes pour rien, après tout…

Dix ans. C'était tout bonnement ridicule.

* * *

Ron sortit du service des urgences de Ste-Mangouste, un bandage autour du bras, agacé. Son chef lui avait demandé de faire preuve de patience et de compréhension mais là, il n'avait plus le choix.

Ce nouveau commis était un danger ambulant. Certes, sa blessure se révélait plutôt superficielle, mais ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre de le garder. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas attendre que quelqu'un soit blessé grièvement pour agir !

Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit percuter Astoria Greengrass. Heureusement, il avait d'excellents réflexes et avait évité la collision de justesse.

\- Pardon ! s'excusa-t-il promptement. Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, répondit-elle évasive. Après tout, il n'y a pas mort d'homme…

Il la vit porter une main à sa bouche et commencer à rire nerveusement. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, pourtant…

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? insista-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie le bras bandé, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Juste… Bonne journée, alors.

\- C'est ça, à toi aussi, dit-elle, ricanant à nouveau.

Ron se retourna pour la regarder partir puis haussa les épaules. Les Serpentard n'étaient vraiment pas des gens comme eux !

Il se dirigea ensuite jusqu'à la zone des cheminées et emprunta le Réseau pour se rendre chez les Potter. Sa blessure n'était peut-être pas grave, mais les antidouleurs qu'on lui avait donnés l'empêchaient de transplaner en toute sécurité.

Il arriva chez son meilleur ami peu après et le trouva assis dans un fauteuil en train de se frotter les yeux, sortant visiblement du sommeil.

\- Bah alors, faut dormir la nuit, railla Ron.

\- C'est ça, fais le malin, répliqua Harry. Tu verras quand tu auras des enfants…

\- Critique pas mon filleul, c'est un bébé adorable !

\- Oh il l'est, oui, surtout quand il dort, ronchonna Harry. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne dort pas beaucoup. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?!

\- C'est cet empoté de nouveau commis… Il a mis le feu au rôtissoire et je me suis brûlé en l'éteignant. Les médicomages m'ont mis un baume, je n'ai presque plus mal, mais bon…

\- Dure la vie de cuistot.

\- A qui le dis-tu !

Ron s'installa dans le canapé et Harry appela Kreattur pour lui demander de leur apporter des bièraubeurre.

\- Si Hermione voyait que tu l'appelais pour ça…, remarqua Ron.

\- Ce qu'Hermione ignore ne peut pas la mettre en rogne, répliqua Harry en décapsulant les deux bouteilles.

Ron grimaça pour signaler qu'il n'était pas forcément en désaccord avec lui puis but une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

\- Des nouvelles de Daisy ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Ouais, Hermione a vu Hannah hier soir, la fièvre est enfin tombée.

\- Tant mieux, c'est jamais rassurant de les voir malades… Si petits, ils ne peuvent pas nous dire ce qu'ils ont et donc, on se sent super impuissants.

\- C'est toujours ok pour samedi ? demanda Ron, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à la remarque précédente.

\- Oui, Ginny a réussi à m'obtenir quatre places pour le match. Neville et Seamus ont confirmé.

\- Cool. Seamus et Olivier en sont où ? Que je fasse pas de gaffe...

\- Ça fait trois mois qu'ils ont rompu, là. Cette fois, je crois que c'est bel et bien fini.

\- Ok, donc il sera en mode célibataire. Au moins un qui pourra s'éclater !

\- Comme si tu n'étais pas heureux en ménage…

Ron sourit et ne chercha même pas à faire semblant. Son couple se portait à merveille et il n'allait pas prétendre le contraire. Il avait craint que la cohabitation officielle ne change quelque peu la donne entre Hermione et lui et, pas du tout. Ils avaient rapidement trouvé leur équilibre et tout se passait au mieux. Mis à part leurs chamailleries habituelles mais ça, ça ne changerait sans doute jamais.

Soudain, les pleurs d'un bébé retentirent et Harry se leva pour aller chercher James. Il redescendit avec l'enfant quelques minutes plus tard et Ron le câlina un peu - maladroitement à cause de son bras blessé - avant de prendre congé.

.

.

Harry, Neville, Seamus et Ron sautèrent de leurs sièges en criant et en chantant. L'attrapeur des Canons de Chudley venait de se saisir du vif d'or, accordant ainsi la victoire à son équipe.

\- Je savais qu'ils finiraient par redevenir bons ! hurla Ron, fou de joie.

\- T'emballe pas trop vite, le tempéra Seamus, ce n'est que leur première victoire en deux ans !

\- La première d'une longue série, tu verras !

Ils sortirent du stade peu après, repassant en revue le match auquel ils venaient d'assister, puis décidèrent d'aller boire un verre.

\- Si ça vous gêne pas, dit Neville, j'aimerais autant ne pas aller au Chaudron… Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas voir Hannah, mais je voudrais ne pas me sentir épié, pour une fois…

Les trois autres Gryffondor ricanèrent mais accédèrent volontiers à sa demande. Après tout, quand ils allaient au Chaudron Baveur, Hannah gardait aussi un œil sur eux…

Ils décidèrent donc d'aller à la Tête de Sanglier et transplanèrent jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard pour s'y rendre.

Une fois sur place, ils commandèrent une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu accompagnée de quatre verres et trinquèrent à la victoire des Canons après s'être servis.

\- Rah, bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent foutre ici ? grommela Ron quand il vit Malefoy et Urquhart pénétrer dans le bar.

\- C'est un lieu public, Ron, répondit Harry après avoir suivi son regard. Et ils ne gênent personne.

\- Malefoy m'énerve, depuis que Will a refusé de faire affaire avec lui, il me regarde comme si c'était de ma faute...

\- Bah, c'est Malefoy, remarqua Seamus. Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il te tape la bise, ou quoi ?!

Harry, Neville et lui pouffèrent sous le regard noir de Ron.

\- J'y peux rien, il m'énerve. Il m'a toujours énervé, ça ne changera pas…

\- Tu es pourtant devenu pote avec Goyle, lui signala Harry.

\- N'exagère pas ! On a des rapports cordiaux de collègues, c'est tout. De là à devenir potes, y a un monde…

Ils burent un nouveau shot de Whisky puis changèrent de sujet de conversation.

Un peu plus tard, Ron se rendait aux toilettes lorsque Malefoy, qui en sortait, le bouscula. L'ancien Serpentard lui jeta un regard noir :

\- Me touche pas avec tes sales pattes, espèce de connard, cracha-t-il.

\- Pardon ?! releva Ron. D'où tu m'insultes comme ça alors que c'est toi qui me rentres dedans ?!

\- C'est jamais de ta faute, hein, toi t'as tout ce que tu veux sans rien faire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est bon, intervint Lincoln Urquhart en s'interposant entre les deux. Excuse-le, il a un peu trop bu, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Ron. Tu vois, ce qu'il dit n'a aucun sens…

\- Je sais très bien ce que je dis, protesta Malefoy derrière lui.

\- Toi, la ferme, lui intima Urquhart en le repoussant légèrement avant de reporter son attention sur Ron. On va partir avant que ça ne dégénère, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ron regarda ensuite Urquhart saisir fermement Malefoy par le bras en le trainant hors du bar.

\- Il s'est passé quoi, là ? demanda Seamus quand Ron revint s'asseoir à leur table.

\- Aucune idée… Malefoy m'a bousculé en sortant des toilettes et a commencé à m'agresser… J'ai rien compris. Urquhart est directement intervenu et là, bah ils sont partis.

\- Bizarre, remarqua Harry. Il est devenu plutôt cordial avec moi, depuis la fin de la guerre… Alors que vous, quand vous vous croisez, c'est toujours ultra-tendu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? répondit Ron… Ça doit être une réaction chimique, y a un truc qui passe pas entre nous. Je n'y peux rien, chaque fois que je le vois, je suis sur mes gardes, je n'arrive pas à le percevoir autrement que comme une menace…

\- Je comprends, appuya Neville. Il s'est peut-être racheté une conduite depuis la fin de la guerre, Hannah dit beaucoup de bien de leur partenariat, mais il restera toujours pour moi le sale con qui a pourri une partie de ma scolarité.

\- En parlant d'école, enchaîna Seamus, pour changer de sujet de manière pas très subtile. Ça fait quoi d'y bosser comme prof ? Tu appelles vraiment la vieille McGo par son prénom ?

\- Harry aussi l'appelle par son prénom ! se défendit Neville. On travaille ensemble à présent, mine de rien, je n'allais pas continuer à l'appeler Professeur...

\- J'aurais jamais cru que Chourave partirait à la retraite avant elle, n'empêche, leur fit remarquer Ron. McGonagall a l'air d'avoir au moins cent ans !

\- N'abuse pas, elle n'est pas si âgée ! affirma Neville. Et Pomona voulait profiter de ses petits-enfants, ce que Minerva n'a pas. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, sans son départ, je n'aurais pas été engagé.

\- Et toi alors, Seamus ? Quand est-ce que tu arrêtes d'aligner les petits boulots ? demanda Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'aime le changement, je ne m'ennuie jamais. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie de me stabiliser. On verra plus tard.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, déclara Ron en se levant, mais je vais rentrer avant d'être trop saoul pour transplaner. Je me suis déjà désartibulé une fois et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de recommencer !

Il salua ses amis, qui comptaient rester encore un peu, puis sortit du bar pour rentrer chez lui.

.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans leur cottage du Kent, il trouva Hermione installée dans le canapé en train de lire un livre.

\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Plutôt, oui. Les Canons ont gagné ! Par contre on est tombés sur Malefoy en allant boire un verre après et j'ai failli lui en coller une…

\- Sérieusement ?! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Aucune idée, il était ivre et m'a sauté dessus en sortant des toilettes, j'ai rien compris… Heureusement, Urquhart est intervenu…

Hermione ne répondit rien mais se releva pour venir l'embrasser.

\- Et toi ? l'interrogea Ron. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

\- Tranquille, mais ça fait du bien. Ces derniers jours à devoir gérer les Dursley ont vraiment été intenses…

\- Tu pouvais difficilement commencer avec un cas plus compliqué, faut dire…

\- Tu m'étonnes… Je revois encore le visage de l'oncle d'Harry devenir rouge souafle et sa tante faire de l'hyperventilation, lorsqu'on leur a annoncé la nouvelle… Cinq minutes après, j'étais sur le palier !

\- Tu ne devrais pas y aller seule, qui sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver…

\- J'ai survécu à Bellatrix Lestrange, ce ne sont pas eux qui auront raison de moi.

\- Fais quand même attention, insista Ron, certaines personnes sont dangereuses, avec ou sans pouvoirs magiques.

Hermione le lui promit avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais me défendre.

Ron ne répondit rien. Il en était parfaitement conscient mais il savait aussi qu'il s'inquièterait toujours pour elle.

Comme il l'avait dit à Charlie plusieurs semaines avant, ils étaient intrinsèquement liés, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

* * *

.

* * *

Que dire ?

Plusieurs d'entre vous l'avaient deviné, pour **Astoria.** Je dois avouer que je suis immensément soulagée de pouvoir vous en parler librement, à présent ! Toute la clé de cette histoire se trouve dans ce chapitre 24, avec le diagnostic d'Astoria.

Ça n'a pas toujours été évident de justifier ses **symptômes** par d'autres faits que sa maladie... Les tout-premiers remontent à sa rencontre avec Drago, dans le Manoir du Somerset, quand Astoria tremble en buvant son thé. Puis il y a eu les fourmillements dans les pieds, les doigts raides et le vertige lors du coming out de Daphné, ses migraines... Je suis quand même contente que certaines personnes l'aient deviné, ça me prouvait que tout ça ne sortirait pas de nulle part le moment venu.

Mais donc, pas de malédiction à la "Cursed Child". Juste une maladie inventée avec ma super-bêta-qui-gère-trop sur cette histoire. C'est **Deborah Petra** , la "ptite nouvelle", qui a fait toutes mes notes sur la maladie, les symptômes les traitements futurs, qui m'a corrigée pour la pose du diagnostique... et qui m'a donc prêté son pseudo pour nommer la maladie. L **a maladie de Bowman-Waits (MBW) n'est pas une vraie maladie,** on s'est inspirées de la sclérose-en-plaques pour la "définir", mais ce n'est absolument pas une version sorcière de cette maladie. **C'est autre chose créée de toute pièce** (merci à soralinou pour ta remarque qui me permet d'être plus précise).

Ce chapitre a été l'un des plus durs que j'ai jamais eu à écrire (et tous ceux qui vont suivre aussi, en fait... Y a un "avant chapitre 24" et un "après"). Reprendre avec Ron après une telle annonce n'a pas été facile non plus... sa partie est particulièrement légère, comparée à celle d'Astoria. J'en suis consciente et c'est voulu.

Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de mes doutes niveau **"trigger warning"** au début de cette histoire, mais c'était lié à ça. Astoria a une maladie grave, elle va mourir et je peux comprendre que ça résonne douloureusement chez certaines personnes. Je vais devoir aborder le deuil, la maladie, des choses assez difficiles (je vous rappelle que cette histoire est associée à la catégorie **"drame"** ).

Bien sûr, il y aura le "après" Astoria, aussi. Vous vous souvenez ? J'ai annoncé que son point de vue ne serait abordé que durant la première partie... Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle mourra d'ici là, juste que je ne me sentais pas capable d'écrire sa fin de vie de son point de vue à elle.

Là, avec ce chapitre 24, je crois que je peux enfin dire que cette histoire commence réellement. Je pense que vous allez pouvoir déduire beaucoup de choses de l'évolution du couple Drago/Astoria suite à l'annonce de sa maladie (même si personne à part elle est au courant pour l'instant).

 **J'ai évidemment hâte de lire vos retours à ce chapitre.**

Désolée de l'avoir rendue si sympathique...

 **Coeurs sur vous,**

Lyra


	25. 2005 - Drago Hermione (1)

Bonjour à vous !

Alors ça y est, **nous voilà en 2005** (enfin, dans l'histoire, hein, sinon, nous sommes toujours en 2019 ;) ). Plus que deux chapitres "Dramione" et deux "Astonald" et le "fameux 29" de 16 000 mots (contre 4000 env. pour les autres) et on pourra passer en mode "next-gen" et chronologie plus classique.

Moi je dis que ça fait du bien, mine de rien... En tout cas, je vous remercie grandement pour votre patience (je le répéterai sans doute) mais 29 chapitres et pas loin de 140 000 mots (hors blabla) pour poser le contexte du Dramione, bah moi je dis qu'il faut être motivé-e, ah ah. Mais bon, y en aura deux fois plus en Dramione, promis !

D'ailleurs, **j'ai terminé le chapitre 33 hier**. Ca avance doucement mais sûrement. J'espère avancer encore un peu cette semaine...

Bref, je m'égare, une fois deux plus. **Il nous reste donc un an et 4 chapitres pour concevoir les enfants et marier tout ce petit monde** et révéler la maladie d'Astoria (il n'y a qu'elle qui le sait, pour l'instant). Donc on a encore du pain sur la planche !

Donc bonne lecture à vous et **merci encore mille fois pour tous vos retours !** On approche déjà des 500 reviews, c'est juste topissime (comme vous). Et n'oubliez pas, la/le 500e aura droit à une question ;)

 **Je dédie ce chapitre à Soralinou81.**

Des bisous à tou-te-s !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Guest (26/6) :** Merci à toi pour ta review et bon courage pour tes corrections (si tu n'as pas encore fini...). J'avais laissé suffisamment de pistes pour que vous puissiez deviner qu'elle n'allait pas bien, en effet, ça n'en reste pas moins triste, il est vrai... En écrivant le chapitre, je me disais "allez, tu peux encore changer d'avis, t'es pas obligée de la condamner..." mais voilà ^^  
Le Dramione approche à grands pas. J'ai déjà écrit l'un ou l'autre rapprochement physique (mais je ne vous dirai pas de quel genre ;) ). A bientôt !

 **Cecile :** Eh oui, la pauvre... Mais faut ce qu'il faut ! Elle meurt d'une malédiction, dans l'enfant maudit, oui. L'annonce aux autres n'a pas été des plus faciles à écrire (aucun chapitre de 2005 ne l'a été, en fait ^^). Côté Romione, tout va bien, oui. Quelques petits soucis mais rien de plus (normal, quoi). Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours cette histoire, en tout cas, et j'espère que la suite ne t'attristera pas trop (je compte bien garder mon style plus "léger" malgré tout... Je ne voudrais pas que cette histoire vous déprime trop, malgré la maladie d'Astoria). Bref, merci encore !

 **Marie Per1 :** Le couple Dramione n'est pas encore formé mais au niveau de l'écriture, ça avance ;) J'avoue que je n'(av)ai(s) pas hâte de voir mourir Astoria (non, je ne dirai pas si cette scène est déjà écrite ou pas XD) mais faut ce qu'il faut pour arriver où on le souhaite... La partie Ron n'a pas été dure à écrire une fois lancée, c'est juste la transition entre les deux qui me faisait beaucoup douter... Comment on passe d'une telle annonce à une soirée entre potes ?  
Je suis contente en tout cas de lire que tu pensais que la maladie était réelle. Ca veut dire que nous avons bien fait notre job ! (merci encore à Deborah pour ça !). Bon été à toi aussi mais je resterai dans le coin, pas d'inquiétude ;) Et merci pour ta review ! **  
**

 **Deborah Petra :** Merci à toi d'avoir contribué à ce qu'il soit ainsi 3

 **Guest (27/6) :** Je suis désolée de t'attrister ! La maladie peut-être génétique... ou pas. Le guérisseur lui dit qu'ils en savent très peu sur le sujet. Et une maladie génétique ne se transmet pas toujours (vu qu'il y a une autre paire de gênes qui entre en jeu ;) ). J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci pour ta review :)

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2005 - Drago/Hermione**_

Drago remontait les allées de la Roseraie, slalomant entre les différentes bulles magiques qui protégeaient les fleurs du climat hivernal.

Arrivé à destination, il tapa des pieds sur le paillasson pour en déloger la neige qui s'y était accumulée et pénétra dans l'atelier d'Astoria. Il vit que la jeune femme était penchée sur son établi, les cheveux attachés, certainement pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas dans ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Un feu ronflait dans l'âtre, réchauffant la pièce, et Drago retira sa cape, ses gants et son écharpe pour les accrocher à un porte-manteaux.

\- Il fait vraiment glacial ! déclara-t-il en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre. J'ai lu dans la Gazette ce matin que c'était l'hiver le plus froid depuis 1957 !

Astoria ne répondit rien et Drago réalisa qu'elle ne travaillait pas mais tenait fermement un parchemin froissé entre ses mains. Il hésita à lui demander ce qu'il en était, mais son amie était assez irascible ces derniers temps et il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec elle. Cependant, il devait admettre que ça titillait sa curiosité.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, ne comprenant pas la tension ambiante, il se décida à reprendre la parole.

\- Ça va, Rosie ? Tu as reçu une mauvaise nouvelle ?

A sa plus grande surprise, elle commença à ricaner nerveusement. Décidément, il avait beaucoup de difficultés à la cerner, dernièrement.

\- Astoria…? insista-t-il, sur ses gardes. Il y a un problème ?

Astoria se tourna vers lui, livide, et lança de toutes ses forces une fiole en verre qui se trouvait sur son établi. Celle-ci se fracassa contre le mur derrière Drago avec bruit, le laissant totalement pantois.

\- Asto…, commença-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

Une autre fiole suivit le trajet de la première et il s'immobilisa aussitôt, comme stupéfixé.

\- ARRÊTEZ. DE. ME. POSER. CETTE. PUTAIN. DE. QUESTION ! cria-t-elle avant de jeter un troisième flacon qui finit dans le même état que les précédents.

Réalisant aussitôt qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, Drago reprit le contrôle de ses sens pour accourir à ses côtés. Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer, mais Astoria se mit à le frapper de ses poings en pleurant.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Dégage ! Je ne veux voir personne !

Il immobilisa ses mains entre les siennes, abasourdi par sa crise de colère, et tenta de capter son regard pour la calmer.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe, Rosie, dit-il d'une voix ferme mais douce. Il va falloir que tu m'expliques car là, tu m'inquiètes beaucoup…

Astoria fut prise d'une nouvelle crise de rire qui évolua rapidement en crise de larmes et se laissa finalement retomber tout contre lui. Drago resserra instinctivement ses bras autour d'elle et lui caressa doucement le dos pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait mais son attitude l'inquiétait énormément. Ce n'était absolument pas dans les habitudes de son amie de réagir ainsi, bien au contraire. Depuis cinq ans qu'il la côtoyait de manière régulière, il ne l'avait jamais vue se mettre dans un état pareil.

\- Je vais mourir.

\- Pardon ?! dit Drago, confus.

Elle avait parlé tellement bas qu'il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir bien entendue.

\- Je vais mourir, répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort, mais toujours blottie contre son torse

\- Comment ça, tu vas mourir ? demanda-t-il relevant doucement son visage pour la regarder.

Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je suis malade et je vais mourir, c'est tout, lui annonça-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante. J'avais encore l'espoir que mon guérisseur se soit trompé dans ses analyses, mais son collègue français a bel et bien confirmé son diagnostic. C'est ce qui est noté sur ce parchemin, regarde…

Drago s'en saisit, fébrile, et le parcourut rapidement des yeux. _Regret de confirmer vos analyses… Maladie de Bowman-Waits… Plusieurs crises antérieures… Présences de lésions sur la myéline confirmées... Dix ans, peut-être douze…_

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas…, bredouilla-t-il en laissant retomber le morceau de papier sur l'établi derrière eux.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur était en train de remonter doucement dans sa gorge.

Astoria s'essuya les yeux d'un geste nerveux de la main et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, avant de répondre.

\- Lorsque j'ai eu mon accident de chaudron, en novembre dernier, les urgentistes ont découvert des anomalies en m'auscultant. Ils ont fait venir un neuromage qui a fait des tests plus approfondis et il a découvert que j'avais la maladie de Bowman-Waits. C'est une maladie auto-immune qui s'attaque à mon système nerveux… Mes tremblements, mes fourmillements, mes migraines, mes vertiges… Tout ça en était des symptômes, en fait. Et je n'ai rien vu venir…

\- Ok…, opina Drago platement. Mais ce n'est pas si grave, non ? Il doit bien y avoir un traitement ? Il ne faut pas être si pessimiste !

\- Je ne suis pas pessimiste, je suis réaliste. Le mage Kohli, mon neuromage, m'a prévenue. C'est irréversible. Plus le temps va passer, plus ça va s'aggraver. Je vais peu à peu devenir impotente, perdre l'usage de mon corps et… et mourir…

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! contra Drago, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Tu es tombée sur un incapable, c'est tout ! On va demander un second avis et tout ira bien, tu verras.

\- Tu n'as pas écoutée ? releva-t-elle, atone. Le parchemin que j'ai reçu vient justement du second avis…

Drago secouait la tête de gauche à droite sans même s'en rendre compte. Impossible. Astoria ne pouvait pas être malade. Elle était juste particulièrement sensible, rien d'autre. Ces médicomages n'étaient que des incompétents. Il les ferait payer pour avoir osé traumatiser ainsi son amie avec leur diagnostic erroné !

C'était n'importe quoi. Elle lui en aurait parlé directement si c'était si grave. Elle ne lui aurait jamais caché une telle chose pendant plus de deux mois. Il y avait forcément une erreur quelque part.

\- Pourquoi me le dire que maintenant ? demanda-t-il. Si c'est aussi grave que tu le dis, pourquoi avoir attendu avant de m'en parler ? On vit ensemble, par Salazar !

Astoria haussa les épaules, comme résignée, avant de répondre.

\- Je ne voulais inquiéter personne tant que ce n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent. Le mage Kohli m'a expliqué que l'hôpital sorcier de Lille avait du matériel médical que Ste-Mangouste n'a pas. Il a donc pris un rendez-vous avec son homologue français pour affiner le diagnostic, mais il a fallu attendre, avec les fêtes, tout ça, et…

\- Tu n'étais pas à une convention, y a deux semaines, c'est ça ? la coupa-t-il.

\- En effet, je suis allée sur place faire des examens supplémentaires. Mon neuromage souhaitait avoir le plus d'informations possible pour doser mon traitement… Vu la batterie de tests auxquels j'ai été soumise, j'ai cru que, peut-être, le résultat serait différent, mais si j'en crois cette lettre…

Drago avait l'impression de ne pas être tout à fait présent. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, ce qu'Astoria venait de lui annoncer. Son accès de colère, ses larmes, ce ton détaché… Tout se mélangeait beaucoup trop dans sa tête pour qu'il parvienne à y trouver le moindre sens. C'était totalement absurde.

\- Je vais devoir retourner voir mon neuromage pour… pour parler de la suite, annonça Astoria. Tu… Tu viendras avec moi ?

\- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu poses la question, répondit Drago avant de franchir la distance qui les séparait pour la serrer tout contre lui.

.

Drago était assis en compagnie d'Astoria dans le bureau de Rajan Kohli, son neuromage.

\- Je suis ravi de voir que vous l'avez enfin annoncé à quelqu'un, Madame Greengrass, dit-il en souriant doucement.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait gardé ça pour elle seule durant tout ce temps, grommela Drago en réponse.

\- C'est plus fréquent que vous ne pourriez le croire, Monsieur, affirma le guérisseur. Beaucoup de mes patients veulent épargner leurs proches.

\- Vous ne devriez pas accepter de poser un tel diagnostic face à une personne seule, lui reprocha-t-il, aigri.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider. Madame Greengrass est adulte et titulaire de sa capacité juridique. La décision lui revenait.

\- Drago, ne commence pas…, le sermonna-t-elle à ses côtés. On en a déjà parlé. C'était ma décision, tu dois la respecter.

Le jeune homme expira bruyamment par le nez mais ne répondit rien. Il était partagé entre le fait de lui donner raison, il aurait certainement réagi exactement pareil à sa place, et la colère qu'il ressentait de ne pas avoir vu à quel point elle allait mal. Quel genre d'ami était-il pour être passé à côté de ça ?!

\- Bien, reprit le mage Kohli en sortant quelques feuilles du dossier d'Astoria. J'ai d'ores et déjà lancé la procédure afin de rassembler les différents spécialistes dont vous aurez besoin. Gauvain Anderson a accepté de se joindre à nous. C'est une excellente nouvelle, il a une réelle maîtrise des sorts de motricité, ce qui devrait vous garantir un maximum de mobilité. Vous devrez venir à Ste-Mangouste deux fois par mois, dans un premier temps, afin qu'il puisse essayer de limiter les lésions causées par vos premières crises.

\- Très bien, approuva Astoria avant de porter un doigt à sa bouche pour en ronger l'ongle.

\- La guérisseuse Ouedraogo s'occupera du suivi régulier…

\- Vous n'allez pas me suivre ? l'interrompit Astoria.

\- Si, bien sûr, mais Constance est beaucoup plus apte que moi pour vous assister dans vos soins, croyez-moi. Nous nous verrons une fois par trimestre, dans un premier temps, afin de suivre la progression de la maladie, mais Madame Ouedraogo me fera des comptes-rendus réguliers. Si vous le souhaitez, elle pourra également passer chez vous pour vous conseiller sur les aménagements à faire…

\- Comment ça ? demanda Drago.

\- Des choses basiques comme la literie ou la salle d'eau… Tout ce qui pourra aider Madame Greengrass à rester autonome et à domicile le plus longtemps possible.

Drago se sentait vraiment désemparé. Inutile et désemparé. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'Astoria devait ressentir.

\- Ensuite, reprit le mage Kohli, j'ai consulté l'apothicaire-en-chef de l'hôpital. Je lui ai communiqué les résultats obtenus après vos examens effectués à Lille et son équipe a élaboré un filtre pour renforcer les membranes de vos cellules - et ainsi tenter de limiter les crises. Les premiers flacons seront prêts d'ici une petite semaine. Il faudra en prendre une dose matin et soir, à heure fixe, sans exception.

\- D'accord, confirma la jeune femme.

\- Et pour finir, conclut le guérisseur, je ne peux que vous encourager vivement à poursuivre vos entretiens avec Jocasta Wainwright, la psychomage qui vous a reçue lorsque je vous ai annoncé la nouvelle.

Astoria confirma d'un hochement de tête et Drago se demanda comment elle faisait pour faire preuve d'un tel sang froid. Elle était là, assise bien droite sur sa chaise, le regard fier. Seule sa fichue tendance à se ronger les ongles trahissait sa nervosité. Et pourtant, le guérisseur face à eux était en train de leur exposer ce qui allait à présent rythmer leurs vies.

La nouvelle de sa maladie avait eu l'effet d'un raz-de-marée sur lui. Oubliée sa méfiance envers son père, oubliée la pression familiale pour répondre à ses obligations de Sang-Pur, oubliés ses flirts sans lendemain, oubliée son obsession malsaine pour Granger. Tout ça lui semblait affreusement secondaire, dorénavant.

A présent, la seule chose qui lui importait était le bien-être d'Astoria et rien d'autre.

* * *

Hermione et Ron déambulaient dans les couloirs de Ste-Mangouste en direction de la zone de transplanage.

\- Tu te rends compte que Louis est déjà le cinquième petit-enfant de mes parents ? demanda Ron en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme.

\- Ils ont eu sept enfants, Ron, je pense qu'ils en auront bien plus…

\- Encore un rouquin, en tout cas ! Il n'y a que James qui n'a pas hérité du roux Weasley, jusqu'à présent, souligna-t-il.

\- C'est vrai ! Je me demande si leur deuxième sera brun également…

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils remettent déjà ça ! James n'a même pas un an… Ils sont fous ou quoi ?

\- Ginny m'a avoué qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu que ce soit si rapproché, lui confia Hermione. Elle pense que sa potion contraceptive n'a pas marché lorsqu'elle a été malade, après le nouvel an…

\- Rude… Au final, on peut prendre toutes les précautions qu'on veut, ça peut arriver n'importe quand.

Au détour d'un couloir, Hermione et Ron tombèrent nez à nez sur Drago Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass. Le jeune homme avait son bras enroulé autour de sa taille et elle avait déposé sa tête sur son épaule.

Hermione ressentit un petit pincement au creux de son ventre à cette vue. Hannah lui avait avoué qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis un moment, elle n'était donc pas surprise outre mesure de les voir l'un avec l'autre, mais elle devait bien reconnaître que ça ne la laissait pas aussi indifférente que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Malgré elle, elle tenta de croiser le regard de Malefoy, pour vérifier si ça lui faisait toujours le même effet, mais n'y parvint pas. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa compagne.

Elle vit ensuite Astoria Greengrass porter une main à sa bouche et se ruer vers une poubelle pour vomir, Malefoy la suivant de près.

Ron fit une grimace dégoûtée à ses côtés.

\- Eh bien, remarqua-t-il une fois qu'ils les eurent dépassés, il semblerait que la future génération de Malefoy soit en route.

\- Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle, déçue malgré elle.

\- Va savoir… C'est pas comme si c'était intéressant, de toute façon.

Ils arrivèrent peu après à la zone de transplanage et rentrèrent chez eux. A peine la porte passée, Hermione alla s'installer dans le canapé pendant que Ron se servait à boire.

Il lui demanda si elle voulait quelque chose mais elle déclina, songeuse. Malefoy allait-il vraiment devenir père ? C'était une pensée saugrenue… Surtout avec Astoria Greengrass. Elle se souvenait encore qu'il lui avait avoué ne pas être emballé par cette idée lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à Clairvent, il y a si longtemps.

Il était vrai aussi que ça remontait à plusieurs années. Beaucoup de choses pouvaient changer dans un tel laps de temps. La preuve en était avec elle.

A l'époque, elle était totalement paumée et ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, elle avait monté une association d'aide pour les né-Moldus avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis et sortait avec l'autre depuis près de trois ans. Que de chemin elle avait parcouru pour en arriver là !

C'était étrange de repenser à tout ça. Malefoy avait vraiment l'art et la manière de remuer des choses en elle. C'était déroutant et horripilant à la fois ! Surtout que lui semblait toujours tellement indifférent à sa présence…

Quatre ans. Cela faisait Quatre ans qu'elle avait couché avec lui ! C'était d'un pathétique… Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas profité de son absence pour disparaître, ils auraient pu en parler et ainsi, passer à autre chose. Mais non, comme à son habitude, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et tant pis pour elle. Elle qui ne supportait pas de ne pas pouvoir aller au fond des choses.

Mais quatre ans, tout de même… Il était vraiment temps qu'elle tourne la page. Elle avait un petit ami merveilleux avec qui tout se passait au mieux, elle avait un travail utile et épanouissant, des amis très présents, des parents et une belle-famille adorables. Rien pour entacher son bonheur.

Peut-être que le problème était là, au final. La routine. Le manque de challenge. Peut-être que les raisons de son obsession pour Malefoy n'étaient pas plus compliquées que ça. Son ancien ennemi lui permettait de repousser ses limites, de se dépasser.

Face à lui, elle avait toujours l'impression d'être dans une sorte de compétition. Lui prouver qu'il ne l'atteignait pas. Lui prouver que, bien que né-Moldue, elle pouvait tout réussir au moins aussi bien que n'importe quel Sang-Pur. Lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il imaginait.

Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hannah, Neville, ses parents, ses amis, tous reconnaissaient ses aptitudes et ses capacités sans aucune hésitation. Avec Malefoy, elle avait le sentiment de toujours devoir faire ses preuves et c'était, quelque part, assez stimulant.

Peut-être avait-elle tout simplement besoin d'un nouveau défi dans sa vie, en fin de compte ?

\- N'est-ce pas ? demanda Ron, la tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Pardon, je n'écoutais pas, s'excusa-t-elle en revenant au présent. Tu disais ?

\- Je disais que Will m'avait donné congé deux jours de suite, la semaine prochaine, et je trouvais que ce serait une bonne idée de partir en weekend tous les deux… Pourquoi pas Clairvent ? L'air de la Provence pourrait nous faire du bien, non ?

\- Euh, je préférerais éviter d'y retourner, répondit Hermione. J'y suis passée en revenant d'Australie et je n'en garde pas un très bon souvenir…

\- Oh… ok, répondit-il, visiblement déçu.

\- Pourquoi pas la Belgique ? proposa-t-elle pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas contre l'idée de partir avec lui.

\- La Belgique ?! Mais y a quoi d'intéressant, en Belgique ?! Il y fait le même temps qu'ici, en plus…

\- Il y a les frites, le chocolat, la bière…, énuméra-t-elle, sachant qu'elle ferait mouche avec ce type d'arguments.

\- C'est quoi l'arnaque ?

Hermione pouffa légèrement avant de le rassurer :

\- Rien de très dramatique, je te rassure. Juste les Musées Royaux des Beaux-Arts. Ils ont apparemment une très belle collection de tableaux animés dans une aile réservée aux sorciers… Et tu verras, non loin se trouve l'un de leurs emblèmes. C'est la statue d'un petit garçon qui fait pipi…

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Promis, confirma-t-elle.

\- Bon bah va pour la Belgique, alors, approuva Ron. J'irai réserver un Portoloin demain.

.

.

Hermione et Ron se trouvaient allongés, nus, sur le lit de leur chambre d'hôtel en plein cœur de Bruxelles. La jeune femme avait encore le souffle rendu court par leurs ébats. Quand il se donnait la peine d'être à son écoute, Ron se révélait être un amant fabuleux.

Malheureusement, il faisait de plus en plus souvent preuve de paresse, allant à l'essentiel…

\- Pfiou ! lâcha-t-il, faisant écho à ses pensées. Ça faisait un moment que ça n'avait pas été aussi… Pfiou !

Hermione leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, amusée malgré elle. Ron était loin d'être parfait mais c'était ce qu'elle aimait en lui. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que certaines personnes ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver mais elle, elle le savait parfaitement.

Il était amusant, limite insouciant, courageux et prêt à tout pour aider ses proches. Certes, son manque de confiance en lui lui faisait régulièrement prendre de mauvaises décisions - comme lorsqu'il était parti lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes - et il avait légèrement tendance à envier les autres, mais Hermione avait conscience d'être elle-même imparfaite.

Il fallait beaucoup de patience pour gérer son caractère au quotidien. Elle se savait exigeante, envers elle-même comme envers les autres, parfois un peu trop rigide et entêtée. La légèreté dont Ron pouvait faire preuve l'obligeait donc à lâcher prise de temps à autre, pour son plus grand bien.

Quand elle emmagasinait trop de stress, elle finissait toujours par faire n'importe quoi, comme lorsqu'elle avait couché avec Charlie. Ou avec Malefoy. Ou lorsqu'elle avait failli le laisser l'embrasser…

Elle se fustigea aussitôt de penser à nouveau à lui. Elle était irrécupérable !

\- Tu penses à quoi, lui demanda Ron en attrapant une boucle de ses cheveux pour jouer avec.

\- A toi, à nous, éluda-t-elle. Au fait que je suis bien avec toi, même si certaines personnes ne comprennent pas notre couple…

\- Qui ne comprend pas ?! s'offusqua-t-il en se redressant.

\- Luna, par exemple. Elle dit qu'on est comme de l'huile et du vinaigre… Qu'on peut faire de bons mélanges, mais seulement avec un liant…

\- J'ai toujours dit qu'elle était timbrée, rétorqua Ron. Elle est où, encore, à ce propos ?

\- Quelque part en Inde, je crois. Elle a apparemment rencontré quelqu'un. Un certain Rolf Dragonneau.

\- Dragonneau… Comme Norbert Dragonneau ?!

\- Ah peut-être… Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement, mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est probable. Elle m'a dit, dans sa dernière lettre, qu'il était également passionné par les animaux fantastiques.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment vous avez pu devenir amies, toutes les deux… Je sais que vous avez fini votre scolarité ensemble, mais quand même…

\- Luna peut être de compagnie très agréable, quand elle garde un minimum les pieds sur terre, la défendit Hermione.

\- Justement…

\- Bon, on n'est pas là pour critiquer mes amies, que je sache ! ronchonna-t-elle en se couvrant de la couverture.

\- Hum… A vrai dire, tu as raison, je ne t'ai pas proposé de partir en weekend pour ça…, avoua Ron, les oreilles légèrement rouges.

Hermione reporta son attention sur lui, suspicieuse. Qu'est-ce que son petit ami était encore en train de manigancer ?!

Il se leva, toujours nu, et alla jusqu'à ses bagages avant de revenir jusqu'à elle.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de la conversation que nous avons eue, le soir où Hannah et Ginny ont annoncé leur grossesse…

\- A propos des enfants ? demanda Hermione.

\- Tout à fait, oui, confirma Ron. Tu sais ce que j'en pense, mon point de vue n'a pas changé à ce sujet. Je souhaite fonder une famille et je souhaite la fonder avec toi. Je t'aime, Hermione, et j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois la mère de mes enfants…

\- Es-tu en train de me demander de faire un bébé, Ronald Weasley ?! interrogea la jeune femme, légèrement surprise.

\- Pas tout à fait, dit Ron. Comme je te l'ai dit ce soir-là, je suis assez vieux jeu…

Hermione le vit se mettre à genoux sur le lit, toujours nu. Il lui coinça ses mains sous ses jambes repliées, au niveau de ses cuisses, et ancra ses yeux azur dans les siens.

\- Je me suis demandé pendant des semaines comment procéder… Je savais qu'une démonstration publique était exclue, tu n'aimes pas les grandes effusions de sentiments - ce qui m'arrange aussi, cela dit en passant. Un dîner au restau, trop classique… Y en a au moins une fois par semaine, au Boursouflet, c'est dingue… Ça fait donc plusieurs semaines que je me trimballe avec et… par Merlin, je suis en train de tout faire foirer !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer avant de s'asseoir pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, appréhendant quelque peu la suite, mais elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir à quel point c'était important pour lui.

\- Bref ! se ressaisit Ron. Hermione, je t'aime. Je crois que j'ai inconsciemment commencé à t'aimer depuis que j'ai douze ans, quand ça m'énervait que tu baves devant Lockhart. J'aime ton sale caractère, j'aime ta douceur, j'aime ton courage, j'aime ta morale à toute épreuve, même si parfois tu me rends fou. J'aime celui que tu fais de moi. Tu me forces à me surpasser et à ne pas me contenter du strict minimum. Tu m'aides à avancer, à me structurer, à ne pas m'éparpiller. J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours et, aujourd'hui, je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi.

Hermione ne prononçait pas le moindre mot, écoutant avec attention la déclaration de son petit ami, consciente de l'importance de ce moment pour leur couple. Elle devait également avouer qu'elle était bien plus émue que ce qu'elle aurait cru…

\- Hermione Jean Granger, conclut Ron, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Il sortit de sous l'oreiller un écrin de velours rouge qu'il avait dû aller chercher dans ses bagages lorsqu'il s'était levé et l'ouvrit d'un geste fébrile. A l'intérieur se trouvait la bague parfaite, pour elle : un simple anneau d'or orné d'un diamant unique. Un solitaire. Classique, intemporel.

Et Ron la dévisageait, clairement nerveux, guettant sa réponse.

Hermione ne réfléchit pas longtemps. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle était consciente que leur relation prendrait cette tournure, tôt ou tard, et elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de penser à ce qu'elle répondrait le moment venu.

Elle tendit donc une main tremblante vers Ron, les doigts légèrement écartés, avant de prononcer le oui qu'il espérait tant.

* * *

.

* * *

Alors voilà, **Drago est au courant**. Elle aura quand même gardé l'info pour elle un certain moment... mais bon, ça ne doit pas être évident à gérer et à annoncer "au fait, je t'ai pas dit, je suis malade". Enfin, chaque personne est différente, de toute façon, et je suis sûre que chacun-e réagi(rai)t à sa manière.

MAIS, vous l'aurez compris, voilà qui va certainement sortir une brunette à bouclettes de la tête de notre cher Drago. Y a de quoi revoir ses priorités dans la vie, non ? (vous allez me dire : il était temps qu'il passe à autre chose, quand même, non ?). Et vu qu'elle semble penser qu'Astoria est enceinte... Mais bon, rassurez-vous, le Dramione reviendra en temps voulu ;)

Et de l'autre côté, je sais que vous étiez plusieurs à attendre ce moment et ça y est : **Ron a enfin fait sa demande en mariage** !

Pour les belges potentiellement susceptibles sur sa vision de la **Belgique** , sachez que j'y vis depuis plus de 20 ans et que j'adore ce pays. J'ai hésité à les envoyer en Italie ou en Espagne et je me suis dit "pourquoi toujours le sud ?". Donc voilà. Enfin, j'ai un peu pataugé pour la demande car sur mon plan, j'avais écrit "Demande en mariage de Ron" et rien de plus. Et donc, face à mon clavier, j'étais là : ok, mais il procède comment ? ah ah

Bah voilà le résultat. C'est loin d'être parfait, c'est un peu maladroit, mais je trouve que ça leur va bien :)

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos retours à ce chapitre** , comme d'habitude, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu malgré la première partie un peu moins... amusante, dirons-nous.

 **A mercredi prochain pour la suite !**

Bisous à vous et encore merci de me lire.


	26. 2005 - Drago Hermione (2)

Bonjour bonjour !

Nous voici avec la suite de cette histoire avant une **pause d'une durée indéterminée** (mais qui ne devrait pas dépasser les deux semaines) pour cause d'arrivée vacancière de ma comparse autrice et amie : Marie-Alice Gilbert. (Autrement dit, elle débarque avec sa tribu chez moi pour une dizaine de jours de vacances ;) ).

Sinon, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez de vos vacances pour qui en a (et courage aux autres ;) ).

Je ne vais pas trop m'attarder, j'ai encore une tonne de choses à faire et je pense que mon blabla ne vous intéresse pas tant que ça ;)

Bonne lecture !

(et **merci encore mille fois pour vos nombreux retours !** Plus de 500 reviews pour cette histoire, c'est génial ! Avec du Drastoria/Romione en annonce, j'espérais pas vous intéresser autant ^^)

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Guest (3/7) :** Merci beaucoup pour ces si gentils compliments, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! C'est vrai que je ne laisse pas trop mes chapitres sur un suspense insoutenable... Mais le but est effectivement de suivre leurs vies en se laissant porter, comme sur un cours d'eau. Une croisière à travers leurs histoires :)  
A voir si on aura toujours cet effet dans la seconde partie vu que je vais reprendre une chronologie plus traditionnelle (et je repense à mes chapitres déjà écrits et je n'en ai pas l'impression...). Il faut dire aussi que le double pdv dans un chapitre m'aide, contrairement à FM où je coupais parfois à un moment-clé car je voulais aborder la suite du pdv de l'autre... Bref, merci encore et je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes cette histoire !

 **Antoinette :** Coucou ! Pour la conception de Scorpius, ça ne devrait vraiment plus tarder... J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de ton attente ! Je suis contente que tu aies relevé la "mauvaise blague" de Ron qui pense Astoria enceinte. C'était le but recherché ^^

Je suis contente aussi que tu aies aimé la demande en mariage de Ron. Elle est loin d'être parfaite mais je sais pas, elle s'est révélée d'elle-même. Je trouve qu'elle résume bien leur relation (dans cette histoire, du moins). Rose ne devrait plus tarder non plus... Mais bon, j'ai un an de battement, quand même, pour une même rentrée à Poudlard (1er septembre 2005-31 août 2006) donc on va ptet attendre encore un peu ;)

Contente aussi (je me répète) que mon choix de Bruxelles t'ait plu ! Ca change, oui, et au final, je sais mieux le défendre que l'Italie ou l'Espagne où je ne suis jamais allée ^^.

Merci pour cette review, en tout cas, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

 **Cecile :** Eh oui, ça y est, Astoria commence à en parler... L'annonce aux Greengrass est bien évidemment prévue, mais va falloir attendre encore un peu.

Ravie que la demande en mariage de Ron t'ait plu, même si c'était pas forcément la plu romantique ou quoi... Je sais pas, je trouvais ça "naturel". La Belgique est un beau pays, mine de rien ! Si un jour tu montes dans "le Nord", fais moi signe, ah ah. Drago et Hermione semblent avoir une sorte de déclic, en effet... mais jusqu'à quand ?

Merci une fois de plus pour cette review, en tout cas !

 **Guest (6/7) :** Ravie que tu aies aimé ! Pour la conception de Scorp, ça ne va plus tarder ;) Merci pour ta review !

* * *

 **Je dédie ce chapitre à ma collègue et amie (si elle lit cette note d'autrice, ah ah)**

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2005 - Drago/Hermione**_

Drago reposa la Gazette, surpris de ne rien ressentir.

Il pouvait faire preuve de toute la mauvaise foi qu'il voulait face à Astoria, mais il était parfaitement conscient qu'il y a peu, cette nouvelle l'aurait retourné.

Granger était apparemment fiancée à Weasley et il n'en avait rien à faire.

Enfin, il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ait pu accepter de l'épouser : il était pauvre, inutile, stupide comme un strangulot et laid comme un gobelin, mais mis à part ça, il s'en fichait comme de sa première cape.

Depuis qu'Astoria lui avait confié qu'elle était malade, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il se contentait de s'occuper de ses affaires, car son amie y veillait, mais ça se limitait à ça. Le reste du temps, elle accaparait toutes ses pensées.

Il ne réalisait toujours pas la gravité de sa maladie. Il avait entendu l'apothicaire-en-chef lui exposer de quelle façon elle devrait prendre son traitement, il l'avait accompagnée à ses séances de revalidation motrice, il avait été présent lorsque la guérisseuse était passée chez eux pour les conseiller sur l'aménagement du Manoir, mais rien à faire.

Dès qu'il pensait qu'elle était condamnée, une sorte de vide se faisait dans son esprit l'empêchant de se projeter dans ce futur absurde où elle ne serait plus là.

Astoria était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente. En cinq ans, elle avait pris une telle importance dans sa vie que la possibilité qu'elle n'en fasse plus partie lui semblait tout simplement inconcevable.

Et il ne pouvait en parler à personne. La jeune femme le lui avait interdit. Ce serait à elle de le faire quand elle en ressentirait l'envie ou le besoin. Il pouvait le comprendre, mais en attendant, il ne savait pas du tout comment gérer la situation.

\- Bonjour, le salua Astoria en pénétrant dans le petit salon, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Salut, répondit-il, s'abstenant de lui demander comment elle allait.

Il savait qu'elle répondrait un "bien" de politesse et que c'était donc inutile.

Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil à ses côtés avant de s'emparer de la Gazette qu'il avait déposée sur la table basse. Elle la replia peu après en le dévisageant.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, Drago, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, c'est en première page.

\- Bah, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. A vrai dire, je m'en fiche. C'était prévisible. Et j'ai bien plus important à me soucier dernièrement…

\- Ma maladie ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre, Drago…

\- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Franchement ! s'énerva-t-il. Je sais que tu es persuadée qu'il y a une sorte de lien ou je-ne-sais-quoi entre elle et moi, mais voilà, même si c'était bien le cas, on est trop différents pour que ça donne quelque chose de concret.

\- Oui, mais si vous en aviez envie…

\- Justement, la coupa Drago. Nous n'en avons pas envie. Oui, je me suis confié à elle comme je ne l'ai fait avec personne d'autre, à part toi. Oui, elle est - à ce jour, du moins - la meilleure baise de ma vie. Oui, chaque fois que je la croise, j'ai une furieuse envie de recommencer, mais voilà. C'est la meilleure amie de Potter et Weasley. Elle travaille pour une meilleure intégration des né-Moldus dans la société sorcière. Nous n'avons rien en commun mis à part notre scolarité - durant laquelle nous n'avons pas vraiment été amis, bien au contraire - et une espèce d'alchimie inexplicable. Donc non, je ne suis pas perturbé outre-mesure par l'annonce de ses fiançailles, surtout quand la femme que j'aime réellement est en train de se battre contre une putain de maladie mortelle !

\- Drago…, commença Astoria, clairement désolée pour lui.

\- Non ! Ça suffit, maintenant ! J'ai respecté ta demande de ne plus te parler de ta vie privée, respecte la mienne, s'il-te-plait.

\- Très bien, céda-t-elle. Je ne te parlerai plus d'Hermione Granger.

\- Bien !

Drago expira un grand coup, soulagé. Si elle arrêtait de ramener sans cesse le sujet sur le tapis, peut-être qu'il pourrait enfin tourner cette page.

\- Drago ? l'interpella-t-elle à voix basse peu après.

\- Hmm hmm ? grogna-t-il.

\- Tu… Tu le penses vraiment, quand tu dis que tu m'aimes ?

Il la regarda, surpris.

\- Eh bien oui… C'est n'est d'ailleurs pas la première fois que je te le dis… Pourquoi ?

\- Tu m'aimes comment ?

\- Comment ça, je t'aime comment ?!

\- Comme une sœur, une amie, une… une femme…?

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question, je sais juste que tu es l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, si ce n'est LA plus importante… Je dois vraiment mettre une étiquette sur mes sentiments pour toi pour qu'ils soient valables ?

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Je ne pense pas, en effet. Mais… Est-ce que… est-ce que tu me désires ?

Cette fois, Drago la dévisagea clairement.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Astoria ? Je ne sais pas si je te désire ou pas, nous n'avons jamais eu ce type de relation !

\- C'est vrai, reconnut-elle, Mais… tu vas me trouver idiote !

\- Tes questions sont déjà bien perturbantes, Rosie, donc va au bout de ta pensée.

\- Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça sans passer pour une gourde… Depuis que j'ai appris que… enfin, tu-sais-quoi, je me pose beaucoup de questions. Et si mon manque d'envie… d'intimité était lié à tout ça ?

\- Aucune idée, tu n'as pas demandé à ton neuromage ?

\- Si, justement. Il m'a dit que ça n'avait rien à voir. Vu tous les tests que j'ai passés, si j'avais eu un souci hormonal, ils l'auraient vu et non, j'ai _juste_ un problème neuronal.

Un ricanement lui échappa et Drago retint un soupir. Il détestait quand elle parlait de sa maladie avec autant de légèreté. Il préférait quand elle était en colère. Ça, c'était un sentiment qu'il comprenait, mais cette espèce de distance avec laquelle elle prenait tout ça par moment le dépassait. Si lui avait été malade, il aurait retourné tout Ste-Mangouste jusqu'à ce qu'on lui trouve un remède…

\- D'après le mage Kohli, reprit Astoria, je suis sans doute tout simplement asexuelle.

\- Asexuelle ? Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas de… de c'est quoi l'équivalent de pénis, d'ailleurs ?

\- Vulve, précisa-t-elle, non sans lever les yeux au ciel face à tant d'ignorance. Et si, j'en ai une, espèce d'idiot ! Ça veut juste dire que je n'ai pas l'envie de… de faire la Chose…

\- Faire la Chose ? Vraiment ?

\- Avant de te moquer, le contra-t-elle, rappelle-toi de la question que tu m'as posée juste avant !

Il fit une grimace d'excuse et la vit, tant bien que mal, retenir un sourire avant de poursuivre son explication :

\- Il m'a assuré que c'était plus commun que ce qu'on pensait, ce manque d'attrait pour les relations intimes, mais là n'est pas la question. Enfin si, mais non. Je réfléchis à beaucoup de choses, depuis que je sais que je n'ai plus que dix ans à vivre. Je vais peu à peu perdre l'usage de mon corps - oh ne fais pas une tête pareille, c'est moi qui vais mourir !

Drago lui lança un regard noir qu'elle balaya d'un geste de la main, indifférente à ses humeurs.

\- Je ne sais pas quand aura lieu ma prochaine crise, dit-elle, ni quelles en seront les conséquences. Je voudrais donc, rien qu'une fois, expérimenter… la Chose...

Il la dévisagea, incertain d'avoir bien suivi son cheminement.

\- Dis quelque chose ! supplia-t-elle, après quelques minutes de silence.

\- C'est-à-dire… que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout suivi. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- J'aimerais faire l'amour, rien qu'une fois, pour voir ce que ça fait, et je ne vois personne d'autre que toi à qui le demander.

Elle détourna les yeux, rougissante, puis porta son pouce à sa bouche pour en ronger l'ongle. Drago, lui, ne savait pas quoi dire.

Il lui avait proposé de l'embrasser, afin qu'elle puisse expérimenter un baiser, mais là, c'était encore autre chose…

\- Oh, allez ! lâcha-t-elle ensuite. Tu le fais sans arrêt avec des femmes que tu connais à peine !

\- Tu es suffisamment intelligente, Rosie, pour savoir que la différence est là, justement !

\- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, se rétracta-t-elle ensuite. Oublie, je n'aurais jamais dû te demander ça !

\- Non, Astoria, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que là, tu me demandes de planifier une relation sexuelle et habituellement… Eh bien, ça se fait juste comme ça. On répond à une sorte de pulsion, d'envie subite, là… c'est beaucoup trop intellectualisé ! C'est ce qui me déstabilise totalement.

\- Alors embrasse-moi, et il n'y aura plus qu'à enchaîner, l'invita-t-elle.

\- Tu es marrante, toi, mais je te signale que la dernière fois que je t'ai embrassée, tu n'as rien ressenti ! Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te forcer la main…

Il la vit se pincer les lèvres avant de se redresser puis elle s'installa sur lui, à califourchon.

\- Écoute, ce n'est pas un scoop mais le sexe, tout ça, c'est loin d'être mon domaine d'expertise. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai aimé ce que nous avons partagé quand tu m'as embrassée. Ce n'était peut-être pas l'extase, comme tu imagines les choses, mais… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Je me suis sentie proche de toi, en confiance. Ça, ce n'était pas désagréable…

Drago ferma les yeux, troublé de la sentir si proche. Il sentit les cheveux de la jeune femme caresser sa joue et inspira profondément.

La désirait-il ? Il ne lui avait pas totalement dit la vérité, quand elle lui avait posé la question un peu plus tôt. Bien sûr qu'il se l'était demandé, lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter ! Qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? Elle était belle, indubitablement. Ses lourds cheveux noirs, ses yeux couleur de nuit, son teint de porcelaine et ses courbes délicates avaient de quoi tenter n'importe qui.

Mais il avait rapidement compris qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par ce genre de relation et son amitié s'était révélée être son bien le plus précieux. Il avait donc occulté cette possibilité, conscient que ce serait risquer de rompre le lien qui s'était noué entre eux s'il avait tenté quoi que ce soit allant dans ce sens.

Mais là, alors qu'elle se trouvait juste au-dessus de lui, son souffle caressant son visage, la douceur de sa peau à portée de main et ses propos résonnant encore à ses oreilles… il sentit une pointe de désir le gagner doucement.

La désirait-il ? Probablement. Certainement, même, s'il en croyait la tension naissante de son entrejambe… Était-il si faible ? Si sujet à la tentation ?

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux sous la surprise lorsqu'il sentit Astoria se décaler doucement pour glisser sa main entre eux. Main qu'elle posa sur son entrejambe, justement.

\- Rosie…, souffla-t-il, incapable de trouver ses mots.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir vierge, Drago, répondit-elle en captant son regard.

Regard dans lequel Drago lut une envie qu'il n'y avait jamais vue. Il l'aimait sincèrement et à l'instant présent, ils en avaient tous deux envie, alors pourquoi résister ?

Il rapprocha doucement son visage de celui de sa meilleure amie et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Astoria répondit immédiatement à son baiser, non sans laisser échapper un soupir clairement soulagé.

\- Viens, dit-il en la soulevant légèrement pour se relever. Hors de question qu'on fasse ça ici…

Il embrassa tendrement la paume de sa main avant de la garder dans la sienne et la guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils s'allongèrent doucement sur le lit et Drago prit son visage en coupe entre ses deux mains pour pouvoir vérifier si la lueur de désir qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux y était toujours présente.

Cette fois, ce fut Astoria qui rapprocha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser. Il répondit aussitôt au baiser avec beaucoup de tendresse. Les mains de son amie devenant un peu plus baladeuses, Drago décida de se laisser porter par le moment qu'ils étaient en train de vivre et la caressa en retour avec infiniment de douceur. Visiblement, son manque habituel d'envie n'empêchait pas son corps de réagir aux stimulis et il en fut immensément rassuré. Il n'aurait rien pu faire si elle n'y avait pas pris de plaisir.

Leurs vêtements volèrent l'un après l'autre à travers la pièce, révélant leurs corps nus. Drago n'avait jamais fait l'amour à qui que ce soit en prenant autant de précautions. Il voulait que ce moment soit parfait pour elle, qu'elle en garde le meilleur souvenir possible.

Conscient qu'elle ne jouirait sans doute pas par pénétration lors de sa première fois, il décida de lui donner un maximum de plaisir à l'aide de ses mains, de ses doigts, de sa langue, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il l'entendit pousser des petits cris de plaisir suite au traitement qu'il lui infligeait.

Puis Astoria l'invita à aller jusqu'au bout. Drago remonta donc à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser tendrement pendant qu'il la pénétrait avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Il la vit pincer ses lèvres et inspirer profondément et calmement, comme pour gérer la douleur occasionnée, mais elle lui ordonna carrément de poursuivre lorsqu'il lui proposa d'arrêter.

Il reprit donc ses lents va-et-vient et la vit se détendre peu à peu, s'habituant sans doute à sa présence. Astoria le dévorait des yeux, caressant sans cesse les muscles de son dos, embrassant ses lèvres, ses joues, son cou, ses épaules.

Drago ne mit pas longtemps à jouir puis il se décala quelque peu avant de la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune femme déposa une main légère sur son torse et replia une de ses jambes sur les siennes et soupira d'aise, arrachant un nouveau sourire au jeune homme.

Il mourait d'envie de lui demander ce qu'elle en pensait, mais il était conscient que ça ne se faisait pas. Lui avait pris beaucoup de plaisir, mais il avait surtout aimé l'intimité nouvelle qui était née entre eux.

Ce moment partagé semblait figé hors du temps, comme une bravade envers cette putain de maladie dont souffrait son amie. Juste pour lui signifier que non, elle ne les empêcherait pas de vivre intensément. Bien au contraire.

Il se doutait qu'elle voudrait sans doute expérimenter plein de nouvelles choses, à présent que ses jours étaient comptés, mais l'instant qu'ils venaient de partager était passé et ne se reproduirait sans doute pas. Il leur permettrait juste d'affronter l'avenir ensemble, plus proches que jamais.

* * *

Hermione, Ginny et Hannah se trouvaient chez Tissard et Brodette, dans un salon spécialement aménagé pour les essayages de robes de mariée.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on va vraiment faire partie de la même famille ! s'exclama Ginny, une main posée sur son ventre légèrement arrondi.

\- Il serait temps de t'en remettre, Gin', répliqua Hannah. Hermione a déjà essayé trois robes, aujourd'hui…

\- Oui mais tout de même !

\- Ginny… Cesse d'en faire des tonnes, s'il-te-plaît, la modéra Hermione. Sinon, la prochaine fois tu resteras au Terrier avec ta mère.

Son amie lui tira la langue, boudeuse, arrachant un éclat de rire à la jeune femme. Elle l'aimait beaucoup mais dans des situations comme celle-ci, son lien de parenté avec Molly Weasley ne faisait aucun doute, ce qui était assez fatiguant.

\- Avoue que tu préfèrerais fuir avec Ron et vous marier en cachette à l'autre bout du monde, chuchota Hannah à ses côtés.

\- J'y ai pensé, oui, répondit Hermione sur le même ton, mais Ron tient vraiment à ce que sa famille soit présente. Et malheureusement pour moi, ils sont très nombreux… et assez envahissants.

\- Ça, tu l'as toujours su, lui rétorqua son amie avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Certes, mais ça n'enlève pas la pénibilité des faits…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez, toutes les deux ? demanda Ginny, suspicieuse.

\- Rien, éluda Hermione, je disais que ce jupon avec trois anneaux n'était définitivement pas pratique pour s'asseoir ! J'aimerais quelque chose de bien plus simple…

\- Du moment qu'il y a au moins une traîne, remarqua Ginny, mon frère devrait être content. Je l'ai entendu en parler à Harry.

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Oh oui, il lui disait qu'il espérait que ta robe serait une vraie robe de mariée et pas juste une cape blanche ornée de dentelle…

Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'une jolie cape aurait tout aussi bien fait l'affaire, mais en même temps, elle connaissait parfaitement les penchants romantiques de son fiancé et savait pertinemment qu'il serait déçu si elle n'optait pas pour une robe plus traditionnelle.

\- Que penses-tu de celle-là ? lui demanda Hannah en lui présentant l'une des robes que la vendeuse avait préparées. En plus, le jupon n'a qu'un cerceau !

Hermione pouffa suite à cette remarque avant de se relever pour se saisir de la robe pour aller l'essayer.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabine d'essayage, après que la vendeuse l'ait aidée à l'enfiler, elle comprit aux regards que ses amies posèrent sur elle qu'elle avait trouvé la bonne.

.

\- Les retouches seront finies pour vendredi en huit, lui précisa la vendeuse en souriant, tandis qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à quitter la boutique.

\- Merci ! répondit-elle joyeusement avant de lui tourner le dos pour franchir la porte.

Elle se retrouva alors nez à nez avec Astoria et Daphné Greengrass.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle avec une petite grimace contrite avant de se décaler pour les laisser passer.

Inconsciemment, ses yeux se posèrent sur le ventre de la jeune femme et Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'il semblait toujours plat. Ron avait dû se tromper, lorsqu'ils les avaient croisés à Ste-Mangouste lors de la naissance de Louis. Elle ne semblait pas être enceinte.

Elle réalisa ensuite que cette constatation la laissait relativement indifférente et en fut immensément soulagée.

 _Il était temps !_ songea-t-elle avant de trottiner jusqu'à ses amies qui avaient pris de l'avance, indifférentes à son trouble - ou plutôt, à son absence de trouble.

.

Hermione patientait sur le perron de sa maison d'enfance, attendant que sa mère vienne lui ouvrir, son père étant en séminaire. Ce qui arriva peu après.

\- Salut Maman ! dit-elle avant de l'enlacer avec chaleur.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, répondit sa mère en souriant. Comment va la future mariée ?

\- Ça va, juste surchargée, tu t'en doutes bien !

\- Quelle idée de vous marier juste avant la rentrée scolaire, aussi, répliqua sa mère avant de la précéder jusqu'à la cuisine. Tu sais très bien que c'est à cette période que tous les parents de ces enfants vont avoir besoin de ton aide ! En tout cas nous, nous étions totalement largués...

\- Je sais, oui, dit Hermione, mais c'était la seule période où Ron pouvait avoir deux semaines de congés… Et Harry sera là pour prendre le relais durant notre voyage de noces, je ne suis pas seule à gérer le CANeM, Maman !

\- C'est vrai, j'ai tendance à oublier que tu avais appris à déléguer… Enfin, un peu, du moins !

Hermione connaissait suffisamment bien sa mère pour savoir qu'elle la taquinait, mais fit mine de bouder malgré tout. Avec un peu de chance, elle lui servirait une tasse de thé avec un nuage de lait, comme elle savait si bien le préparer, pour se faire pardonner.

Ce qui ne manqua pas, à sa plus grande satisfaction.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes, sinon ? demanda sa mère après avoir reposé sa tasse dans sa soucoupe.

\- J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi vendredi prochain pour récupérer ma robe chez la couturière. Ainsi, tu pourras la voir en avant-première et nous pourrions la rapporter ici, pour que Ron ne tombe pas dessus…

\- Avec plaisir, mais à quelle heure ? J'ai déjà fixé plusieurs rendez-vous pour vendredi…

\- La boutique est ouverte de dix heures à vingt heures, donc quand ça t'arrange.

\- Parfait, disons dix-sept heures ? proposa Jean après être allée chercher son agenda dans son sac.

Hermione confirma après l'avoir noté elle-même dans un carnet puis but une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

\- Dis, maman ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Oui ma chérie ?

\- Je me demandais… Quand as-tu su que Papa était l'homme de ta vie ?

\- A vrai dire, ma chérie, j'ai toujours pensé que je ne pourrais affirmer une telle chose qu'à la fin de ma vie, justement…

\- Vraiment ?! releva la jeune femme, étonnée.

\- Bien sûr ! Ne te méprends pas, j'aime ton père de tout mon cœur et j'espère sincèrement vieillir à ses côtés, mais je pense qu'il serait présomptueux de ma part de prétendre savoir de quoi l'avenir sera fait…

Hermione ne répondit rien mais la surprise devait se lire sur son visage car sa mère lui prit tendrement la main avant de poursuivre.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai pas connu mon père biologique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh, oui… Il a été tué durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, c'est ça ?

\- En effet, il était aviateur. Un homme très bon et très courageux, d'après ta grand-mère. Elle l'a beaucoup aimé, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, et sa mort a été très dure à supporter, surtout qu'elle était enceinte et en pleine guerre… Il n'empêche qu'elle a rencontré Albert par après, et tu as connu ton grand-père, tu sais à quel point il était merveilleux.

\- En effet, approuva Hermione.

Son grand-père était décédé juste avant qu'elle ne soit admise à Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais rien su de sa vraie nature, même s'il l'avait toujours appelée sa "petite fée". Elle avait beaucoup pensé à lui, avant de se lier d'amitié avec Harry et Ron, puis la vie avait repris son cours.

\- Tu vois ? Ma mère a eu la chance de connaître deux hommes fabuleux. Je pense qu'elle serait incapable de dire lequel a le plus compté pour elle, comme il serait injuste de notre part de le lui demander, en fait. La vie est une aventure, ma chérie, et il faut simplement se laisser porter.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas perdre le contrôle, maman...

\- Je sais, oui, tu tiens de ta grand-mère, pour ça. Mais tu feras le bilan de ta vie quand tu seras vieille et ridée, tu es bien trop jeune pour te poser ce genre de questions ! Je sais ce que l'idée de se marier peut avoir d'effrayant… Mais si tu l'aimes et si tu en as envie, alors suis juste ton cœur. Au pire, tu pourras toujours divorcer.

\- MAMAN ! s'exclama Hermione, choquée.

Sa mère ricana face à son air outré puis reprit son sérieux avant de poursuivre.

\- L'important, Hermione, est d'être en accord avec toi-même. Il y a des choses sur lesquelles tu n'as aucune emprise. Tu es déjà passée par des épreuves terribles, pour quelqu'un de ton âge. Tes amis et toi avez dû faire face à des choix que personne ne devrait devoir faire dans sa vie. Donne-toi la liberté de vivre, d'improviser, de faire des erreurs, de suivre ton instinct, tout simplement. Nul ne sait de quoi l'avenir sera fait.

Hermione sourit, rassurée. Sa mère avait cette incroyable capacité à pouvoir tout relativiser et elle aurait aimé être un peu plus comme elle. Ce qui n'était pas forcément compatible avec sa manie de vouloir tout contrôler. Il fallait qu'elle soit vraiment sous-tension pour arriver à lâcher prise de la sorte et ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années.

Son futur mariage avec Ron lui faisait parfois un peu peur, même si elle ne regrettait aucunement d'avoir accepté sa proposition. L'idée d'être liée à quelqu'un jusqu'à la fin de sa vie lui semblait tout simplement surréaliste, surtout vu l'espérance de vie des sorciers… Elle pourrait vivre encore un siècle, avec Ron, si tout allait bien. Une vraie éternité !

Mais sa mère avait raison, il était vain de se soucier de ça à ce stade de sa vie et de leur relation. De toute façon, il arriverait ce qui devrait arriver.

* * *

.

* * *

Ceci est le **lemon** le plus dur que j'ai jamais eu à écrire (enfin ça n'avait rien d'obligatoire mais en fait, si. Si Ron et Hermione ont eu droit au leur, il était normal que je ne l'élude pas pour le Drastoria).

Certain-e-s parmi vous avaient déjà mis le doigt sur l' **asexualité** d'Astoria. Je trouvais important d'aborder ce sujet à travers cette histoire car je trouve que c'est encore très tabou. Énormément de personnes pensent qu'il n'est pas normal de ne pas ressentir de désir pour autrui, que c'est forcément un trouble hormonal, voir une homosexualité refoulée, alors que pas du tout. C'est juste "comme ça". On ne choisit pas d'être asexuel comme on ne choisit pas sa sexualité tout court. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que la "façon d'Astoria" d'être asexuel...

Tout le monde est différent et tout le monde a un rapport au corps et à la sexualité différent.

Après, physiquement, ça n'empêche pas "la machine" de fonctionner. C'est juste que généralement, y a pas spécialement d'envie. Mais au final, ce n'est pas elle qui m'a posé problème ici, mais Drago. De base, il n'est pas dans ce type de relation, avec elle, donc comment le faire "basculer" ?

Je ne voulais pas utiliser l'alcool. Déjà, parce que ça aurait été un peu cliché et/ou prévisible. Ensuite, parce qu'une personne ivre ne peut pas être réellement consentante... Si ses sens sont altérés, son jugement l'est aussi. Et je ne plaisante jamais avec le consentement.

Pour **Hermione** , la robe est choisie. Comme pour FM, j'ai une photo sous le coude, je vous la montrerai sur FB en temps voulu ;)

Pourquoi une "simple" **discussion avec sa mère** pour son dernier PDV dans cette partie ? Je ne sais pas. Sans doute parce qu'on a vu ses parents que de manière indirecte, jusqu'à présent, et qu'il était plus que temps d'y remédier. Peut-être pour amorcer quelques éléments de la suite de cette histoire... Allez savoir ;)

Pour la petite anecdote, tout le passage écrit chez Tissard et Brodette, j'avais écrit Daphné à la place d'Hannah, dans le choix de la robe... Comme quoi, faut croire que mariage + Hermione, y a forcément Daphné en soutien derrière, ah ah (coucou FM).

Bref, **j'ai plus que hâte de lire vos retours à ce chapitre.**

Je pense que nous nous retrouverons d'ici **deux semaines** pour finir cette première partie avec Ron et Astoria.

Merci encore de me lire !

Coeurs sur vous,

Lyra


	27. 2005 - Astoria Ronald (1)

Salut !

Eh oui, **me voilà plus tôt qu'annoncé** , mais j'ai (enfin) fini de répondre à vos superbes reviews et ne voyais donc pas de raisons de vous faire attendre jusque mercredi pour la suite (car oui, **je pense que le mercredi est en train de devenir le nouveau jour officiel de publication**... Du moins pour l'instant XD).

Bref ! Que dire ? **J'ai passé une super semaine avec Mery-Alice Gilbert** , c'était vraiment top. Le monde des fanfictions m'a vraiment permis de rencontrer des personnes fabuleuses et j'en suis extrêmement reconnaissante. J'en profite pour vous rappeler qu' **il ne faut jamais hésiter à répondre à mes réponses** si vous avez un truc à me dire. L'échange est vraiment très important et intéressant pour moi !

Ensuite, **je suis vraiment plus que reconnaissante d'être lue par des personnes telles que vous.** Vous êtes vraiment géniaux, toujours bienveillant-e-s, constructif-ve-s... Vous lire et écrire pour vous est une vraie chance ! Pour échanger avec différent-e-s auteur-rice-s, justement (et faire la curieuse dans les reviews des histoires que je lis), je ne peux constater que la chance que j'ai (oui, je me répète, mais j'ai la flemme de reformuler ma phrase XD).

Re-bref, il est temps de vous laisser avec **la suite de cette histoire**. Avant-dernier chapitre de cette première partie, de 2005, du PDV Astoria-Ron, avant qu'ils ne laissent la place à Scorpius et Rose... C'est fou comme ça avance, tout ça, mine de rien !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Delph :** Je comprends que ça t'attriste un peu de voir Drago et Hermione tourner la page... Mais rappelle-toi que c'est pour mieux revenir ;) Là, avec la maladie d'Astoria et le mariage, il est normal qu'ils mettent un peu leur désir entre parenthèse... Et de toute façon, chapitre PDV Astonald, donc pas trop de Dramione ici non plus, hé hé. Mais promis, avec le recul, tu réaliseras que les parties "sans" sont bien moins nombreuses que les parties "avec". Cette première partie est surtout indispensable pour bien comprendre tous les enjeux de la suite. Si j'avais juste commencé cette histoire avec une Astoria mourante et un Romione qui bat de l'aile (par exemple), je trouve que ça aurait perdu en profondeur... Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour ta patience ;)

 **Cecile :** Ravie que le lemon "Drastoria" t'ai plu ! En effet, vaut mieux lui que n'importe quel premier venu... Même si je ne pense pas qu'elle l'aurait fait avec le premier venu. Drago et Astoria ont quand même noué une relation particulière ! Ravie aussi que tu aies aimé la discussion entre Hermione et sa mère. C'était important pour moi de montrer enfin un moment entre Hermione et (l'une de) ses parents, vu que je n'avais pas encore écrit de scène de ce genre. Puis bon, c'est important de l'aider à relativiser ;)  
Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre, dans tous les cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Tati :** Bonjour et merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ce petit commentaire en passant. Je n'en attends pas forcément de façon systématique (même si ça fait ultra-plaisir, on va pas se mentir) mais avoir confirmation que des personnes "de l'ombre" me lisent avec intérêt est vraiment très gratifiant aussi ! Merci encore et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)

 **Mimi86 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie que tu aimes mon histoire et ma façon d'écrire. La relation entre Drago et Astoria est un peu plus complexe qu'une simple amitié... Mais je comprends que la nuance ne soit pas forcément facile à percevoir ;) Le dramione arrive à grands pas, pas de souci là-dessus. Par contre, pas d'Astoria/Ron de prévu niveau romance, ils partagent juste leurs points de vue dans les chapitres. Je pense qu'il est assez clair qu'Astoria n'est pas faite pour les histoires d'amour traditionnelles. A bientôt !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2005 - Astoria/Ronald**_

Astoria était allongée dans son lit, les yeux grand ouverts, fixant le plafond en attendant que son vertige passe. Un soupir agacé s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle se retint de frapper son matelas de frustration. Ça ne l'aiderait en rien, de toute façon. Non, il fallait qu'elle se calme.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Voilà, elle devait juste se calmer. Et se faire à l'idée que tel serait son quotidien, à présent.

Vertiges, nausées, crampes, migraines… Depuis que le diagnostic était tombé, on aurait dit que la maladie avait décidé de tout faire pour prouver qu'elle était bien présente. Comme si elle risquait d'oublier qu'elle était condamnée…

Astoria resta allongée encore un peu puis se leva doucement avant de se diriger jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Elle jeta un regard noir au siège qui avait été installé dans sa douche quelques semaines plus tôt et se réfugia sous le jet brûlant. Une larme lui échappa, perdue au milieu de l'eau qui ruisselait déjà sur son visage.

Elle inspira à nouveau profondément avant de fermer l'arrivée d'eau et sortit de la cabine en verre. Elle se saisit de sa baguette, posée non loin, attira à elle un peignoir qui se trouvait hors de portée et s'y emmitoufla avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour choisir ses vêtements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rejoignit Drago dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour, la salua-t-il en souriant. Comment vas… euh… bien dormi ?

\- Tu sais que tu peux me demander comment je vais ?! répondit sèchement Astoria.

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

\- J'ai encore eu un vertige en me levant mais à part ça, ça va. Pas de vomi, aujourd'hui. Et toi ? Ça va ? enchaîna-t-elle.

\- Mis à part le fait que j'ignore avec quel balai voler, oui, dit-il, réprobateur. Hier, tu m'as engueulé car je t'ai demandé comment tu allais et aujourd'hui, tu m'engueules parce que je ne le fais pas...

\- Excuse-moi, il faut croire qu'être mourante me rend plutôt lunatique, rétorqua-t-elle, acerbe.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Astoria…

\- C'est toi qui n'as pas d'humour.

Drago expira bruyamment par le nez avant de boire une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

\- Tu as rendez-vous avec la psychomage, aujourd'hui ? s'enquit-il.

\- Très subtil, Drago, vraiment…

\- Mais non, je ne dis pas ça par rapport à ta charmante humeur matinale ! se défendit-il. C'est pour savoir si je passe voir mes parents ce matin ou cet après-midi.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner.

\- On ne va pas de nouveau avoir cette conversation, Rosie.

\- Tu ne peux même pas entrer avec moi, c'est inutile de…

\- Ne me force pas à me répéter, la coupa-t-il. Surtout qu'il me semble que tu devais passer voir Kohli en chemin pour prendre les résultats de ton dernier examen.

\- La séance avec la mage Wainwright est dans une heure, précisa Astoria.

\- Très bien, alors allons-y, on passera voir Kohli juste avant.

Astoria se contenta de lui retourner un petit sourire de gratitude.

Drago faisait preuve d'une patience exemplaire, avec elle. Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était malade, il était d'un soutien sans faille. Il l'accompagnait à chacun de ses rendez-vous, la réconfortait après chacune de ses crises, s'appliquait à tout faire pour lui faciliter la vie et supportait ses sautes d'humeur sans broncher.

Il avait même accepté de ne parler de sa maladie à personne, respectant son choix de vouloir garder cette information pour elle. A une exception près.

Astoria savait pertinemment que la situation ne devait pas être facile à vivre pour lui et en avait donc parlé à Lincoln lorsqu'il était passé voir Drago au Manoir, peu après qu'elle lui ait demandé de coucher avec elle. Lincoln n'avait pas dit grand chose, sans doute conscient que la plaindre serait inutile. Elle lui en avait été grandement reconnaissante, d'ailleurs, tout comme elle appréciait le fait qu'il fasse comme si elle était en parfaite santé chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

Elle ne voulait de la pitié de personne. Raison pour laquelle elle n'avait encore rien dit à ses parents, ni à sa sœur. Elle savait que la nouvelle les bouleverserait profondément et elle ne voulait pas être à l'origine d'un tel chagrin.

\- On y va ? demanda Drago, la tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

Astoria approuva d'un signe de tête puis s'approcha de lui et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- C'est pour quoi, ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Pour te remercier d'être aussi adorable avec moi et de me supporter, même quand je suis de mauvaise humeur.

\- Bah, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait durer éternellement…

Astoria écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise puis éclata de rire.

\- Je te préfère comme ça, Drago, déclara-t-elle après avoir recouvré son sérieux.

\- Tu vois que j'ai de l'humour ! Allez viens, on va être en retard et tu n'as plus tout ton temps…

Un nouveau fou-rire secoua la jeune femme alors qu'elle le suivait vers la sortie de leur Manoir.

.

\- Bonjour, dit Astoria en s'arrêtant devant le bureau de la secrétaire du mage Kohli.

\- Bonjour Madame Greengrass, la salua-t-elle. Le mage Kohli va vous recevoir d'ici quelques instants.

\- Ah bon ?! Je pensais que vous deviez juste me remettre les derniers résultats…

\- Je n'en sais pas plus, désolée, s'excusa l'employée. Il m'a juste demandé de vous faire patienter lorsque vous passeriez…

\- Très bien…, acquiesça Astoria, déroutée.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'attente, suivie de près par Drago, et se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises recouvertes de cuir rouge.

Drago se saisit aussitôt d'une de ses mains et la caressa doucement de son pouce pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Que pouvait-il vouloir lui dire ? Avait-il découvert une complication ? Ou peut-être s'était-il trompé, après tout, et qu'elle n'avait pas la maladie de Bowman-Waits ? Devait-elle avoir peur ou, au contraire, espérer ?

Elle n'eut cependant pas plus l'occasion de se poser des questions car son neuromage vint la chercher pour la mener jusqu'à son cabinet, Drago lui tenant toujours la main.

\- Bien, dit le mage en s'installant derrière son bureau tandis qu'Astoria et Drago prenaient place dans les fauteuils réservés aux patients.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Monsieur ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Hum… A vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien, je dois vous l'avouer… Cela dépendra de vous...

\- Venez-en au fait, coupa Drago, visiblement sur les nerfs.

\- Bien, bien, répéta le mage. Madame Greengrass, vous êtes enceinte.

Astoria le dévisagea en silence durant plusieurs secondes, incertaine d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer.

\- Par… pardon ? bredouilla-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Enceinte ? Vous êtes sérieux ?!

\- C'est certain, oui. Votre taux de hCG ne laisse aucun doute sur la question.

\- Mon taux de quoi ?!

\- hCG, précisa le mage. C'est ce que nous appelons plus familièrement l'hormone de grossesse. Il est actuellement à plus de dix…

\- Ça alors ! le coupa Astoria, sous le choc. Mais… comment ?

\- Euh…, marmonna le médicomage. C'est à dire que…

\- J'ai oublié le sort de contraception…, intervint Drago à ses côtés. Bordel de merde, j'ai oublié le sort !

Le mage Kohli lâcha un soupir qui attira aussitôt leur attention.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. C'est juste que vous avez semblé être tellement surprise que j'ai eu peur d'avoir fauté en vous l'annonçant devant Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Oh non ! le rassura Astoria. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas de secret pour Drago. Et si je suis bel et bien enceinte, il a le droit de le savoir, c'est lui qui…

\- Bien, commenta le mage Kohli, clairement soulagé.

\- Mais… euh…, intervint Drago. Est-ce qu'une grossesse est compatible avec la maladie d'Astoria ?

\- C'est difficile à dire. Les crises de Madame Greengrass sont encore relativement légères et espacées, donc ça ne devrait pas être trop problématique… Mais la grossesse risque justement de les accentuer. Nous savons encore peu de choses sur la façon dont évolue la maladie de Bowman-Waits, nous ne pouvons donc pas faire de généralités. Ce qui est certain, c'est que si vous décidez de mener cette grossesse à terme, vous serez particulièrement bien encadrée, soyez-en assurés.

\- Si je décide de mener cette grossesse à terme ? releva Astoria.

\- En effet. Vous n'êtes enceinte que d'un mois et demi, Madame Greengrass, si pour une raison ou une autre, vous ne souhaitez pas avoir l'enfant, nous avons des potions pour stopper le processus.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il y a un risque que l'enfant ait ma maladie ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non. Enfin, l'enfant pourrait en souffrir, comme n'importe qui, mais ce serait uniquement une question de malchance, si je puis dire. Le fait que vous ayez vous-même la maladie de Bowman-Waits ne l'y rend pas plus sensible qu'une autre personne.

\- Très bien… Merci.

\- Il me semble que vous avez rendez-vous avec la mage Wainwright ?

\- En effet, confirma Astoria. D'ailleurs, je vais être en retard…

\- Si je puis me permettre, je vous conseillerais d'aller tous deux en séance, aujourd'hui, afin de discuter de cette nouvelle. Puis vous reprendrez rendez-vous avec moi lorsque vous vous serez décidés.

\- La décision lui revient, intervint Drago. C'est son corps...

\- En temps normal, je serais totalement d'accord avec vous, Monsieur Malefoy, mais dans le cas présent, si vous décidez de garder l'enfant, Madame Greengrass ne pourra pas s'en occuper seule, elle aura besoin de vous, ou d'une autre personne, pour l'épauler…

\- Nous allons en parler ensemble, oui, trancha Astoria. Merci beaucoup.

Astoria et Drago saluèrent ensuite le mage puis quittèrent son bureau pour se rendre jusqu'à celui de la psychomage. Malheureusement, celle-ci était malade et le rendez-vous fut repoussé. Ils quittèrent donc l'hôpital en silence, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées.

Une fois de retour au Manoir, ils se dirigèrent d'un commun accord dans le parc et s'installèrent sur une balancelle.

\- Alors ? demanda Drago, Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua la jeune femme. Un mélange de plein de choses… Je suis ravie. Vraiment. Même si je n'ai jamais été attirée par le… sexe, je me suis toujours vue avec des enfants. Enfin, avant l'annonce de ma maladie, du moins. Donc je trouve ça vraiment fabuleux, mais en même temps… Je suis égoïste, non ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, je vais mourir… et avant ça, je ne serai même plus capable de m'occuper de moi. Comment pourrais-je sciemment imposer ça à un enfant ?

\- Je comprends tes doutes, Astoria, dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Mais tu sais, je peux très bien être tué demain dans un accident ou succomber à la Dragoncelle, comme mon grand-père. Au final, rien ne nous assure que je vivrai plus vieux que toi… Et c'est valable pour n'importe qui, d'ailleurs. Ça n'empêche pas les gens de faire des enfants.

\- Peut-être, mais MOI je sais que je n'ai plus qu'une dizaine d'années à vivre. Tu ne trouves pas ça égoïste ?

\- Égoïste ? Non. Tu es forte, déterminée, patiente et courageuse. Tu es la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse, au contraire, et cet enfant serait chanceux de t'avoir pour mère.

\- Mais… Et toi ? lui demanda-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. Tu ne souhaites pas fonder une famille, je le sais…

\- Avec combien de femmes ai-je couché ? l'interrompit-il.

\- Je… je n'en sais rien, je ne pense pas que tu me parles de toutes…, répondit Astoria, perdue.

\- En effet, et je ne les compte pas toutes non plus, mais là n'est pas la question, en fait. Je n'ai _jamais_ oublié les sorts de contraception et de protection avant toi. Jamais. Et nous savons tous les deux que cette fois-là entre nous ne se reproduira pas… Et si… Et si c'était un signe ?

\- Un signe ?

\- Le signe que nous devons avoir cet enfant.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais t'offrir une relation traditionnelle, Drago… Nous ne serions pas une famille normale.

\- Mais je ne veux pas d'une famille normale, justement ! Écoute, si tu m'avais demandé de te faire un enfant, j'aurais certainement refusé, mais là… il est là et je ne peux m'empêcher d'en être enchanté.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile tous les jours, loin de là, mais je ne sais pas… Après, c'est ton corps, ta santé. Kohli a dit que ça pouvait accentuer tes crises, donc je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas prendre le risque.

\- Je n'y pensais même plus…, rétorqua Astoria. Non, j'aime l'idée d'avoir un enfant, surtout avec toi. Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance et je suis sûre que tu feras un père formidable, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce serait une décision égoïste…

\- On a déjà abordé ce point, personne ne sait de quoi l'avenir sera fait, Rosie. Faire un enfant est toujours une démarche égoïste, de toute façon, alors si on a envie de le garder tous les deux, pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

Astoria porta un doigt à sa bouche pour en ronger l'ongle. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Drago avait raison, rien ne garantissait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien à lui non plus. Des gens mourraient tous les jours et ça n'empêchait pas les personnes en bonne santé de faire des enfants. De plus, elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il serait parfait dans son rôle de père, avec ou sans elle à ses côtés.

La décision était clairement égoïste, quoi qu'elle décide, mais Astoria avait vraiment envie de profiter pleinement du temps qu'il lui restait à vivre.

\- Je… je crois, bredouilla-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, qu'on va avoir un bébé.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Non… Mais j'en ai envie…, avoua-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. Je suis désolée, mais je l'aime déjà...

Drago la prit aussitôt dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement le dos, le temps que ses pleurs s'apaisent.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t-il, le nez perdu dans ses longs cheveux bruns. J'ai confiance en nous. Tout se passera bien.

* * *

Ron se trouvait dans le salon du Terrier et essayait vainement d'ajuster son nœud papillon.

\- Faut vraiment que tu apprennes ce sort, lança George de l'autre bout de la pièce avant de pointer sa baguette vers lui.

Le nœud se fit automatiquement, arrachant une exclamation surprise à Ron.

\- Pourquoi faire ? répliqua-t-il, C'est pas comme si je devais porter ce truc tous les jours…

\- Hermione sait que tu portes un costume moldu, aujourd'hui ? demanda son frère.

\- Non, c'est une surprise. A part ses parents, il n'y aura rien de moldu, aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça lui fera plaisir. Et puis, elle m'avait trouvé très beau, dedans, quand je l'ai acheté pour le mariage d'Harry et Ginny, avant qu'elle ne change encore d'avis…

\- Qui change d'avis ? s'enquit Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Ta femme… C'est pour elle que j'avais acheté ce costume !

\- C'est pour la tienne que tu aurais dû choisir ta tenue, répliqua George.

\- Je vous dis qu'Hermione appréciera l'attention ! ronchonna-t-il.

\- Du moment que tu ne me forces pas à enfiler un truc pareil, répondit son frère, tu fais bien ce que tu veux.

\- Pas trop nerveux ? dit Harry.

\- Ça ira mieux quand elle aura dit oui, ricana Ron.

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas ! le rassura son ami. Si elle avait dû dire non, elle l'aurait fait lorsque tu l'as demandée en mariage, pas là. Tu sais qu'Hermione ne prend jamais de décision sans y avoir mûrement réfléchi…

Ron approuva d'un hochement de tête silencieux mais ne fut pas vraiment soulagé pour autant. Il était parfaitement conscient de la chance qu'il avait d'épouser une femme telle qu'Hermione Granger, même s'il lui avait fallu du temps pour réaliser à quel point il tenait à elle. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher une petite voix dans sa tête de lui susurrer qu'elle pouvait trouver nettement mieux que lui. Il avait parfois l'impression que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne le réalise également…

\- Ronnie-Chéri, tu es prêt ? demanda Molly en pénétrant à son tour dans le salon. Il est temps d'y aller, il ne faudrait pas que la mariée soit prête avant nous !

\- Je le suis, oui…

\- Enfin, tout ça aurait été bien plus simple si vous aviez accepté de vous marier ici plutôt que chez vous…

\- Ne recommence pas avec ça, Maman ! rouspéta Ron. On en a déjà parlé des dizaines de fois. C'est important pour nous de faire ça dans le Kent. Non seulement, c'est chez nous, justement, mais c'est aussi beaucoup plus accessible pour ses parents.

\- Nous aurions pu aller les chercher…

\- C'est la seule famille d'Hermione qui sera présente aujourd'hui, Maman ! Tu peux bien t'accommoder de notre jardin pour l'occasion !

Sa mère lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit pas. Elle s'excusa pour aller chercher Arthur, laissant Ron seul avec Harry et George.

\- Fallait t'y attendre, petit frère, commenta George. Déjà qu'elle n'a pas digéré le fait que tu ne la laisses pas cuisiner aujourd'hui…

\- Je _suis_ cuisinier ! se défendit Ron. C'est normal que je laisse mes collègues préparer le repas pour l'un des jours les plus importants de ma vie !

\- Oh, moi je suis d'accord avec toi, mais tu connais maman…

Ron soupira, agacé. On n'était pas censé lui éviter toute source de stress, en ce grand jour ?

Le patronus d'une jument apparut ensuite au milieu du salon et la voix légèrement déformée de Ginny en émana.

 _\- Hermione est presque prête, il est plus que temps de rappliquer ici, bande de traînards !_

\- Vous avez entendu ? s'exclama Molly en revenant auprès d'eux. Allez zou, tout le monde dans le Kent, il ne manque plus que nous !

.

\- Vous pouvez à présent embrasser la mariée, déclara solennellement le Mage de cérémonie.

Dès que Ron déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione, il sentit toute la tension accumulée s'envoler d'un coup. Mariés. Hermione et lui étaient mariés. C'était tout simplement surréaliste.

Il avait l'impression de rêver depuis qu'il l'avait vue s'avancer le long de l'allée menant à l'arche de cérémonie dans sa superbe robe. Celle-ci n'était pas vraiment comme il se l'était imaginée, mais elle était tout simplement parfaite pour elle.

Elle était longue mais pas trop volumineuse, bien que le bas traîne légèrement sur le sol. Le haut était composé d'un bustier rose très clair, sur lequel étaient brodées des fleurs en dentelle, formant comme un collier autour de son cou. Les mêmes broderies faisaient le tour de sa taille, taille de laquelle tombait une sorte de voile transparent d'un rose de plus en plus soutenu.

Hermione avait laissé ses cheveux retomber librement sur ses épaules, mais avait visiblement dompté ses boucles sauvages. Ron ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi belle, surtout quand un sourire avait illuminé son visage en voyant le costume qu'il portait.

Il n'avait pas vraiment suivi le cours de la cérémonie, perdu dans les iris noisette de celle qui était en train de devenir sa femme.

Sa femme.

Il avait pas mal ronchonné quand elle lui avait fait part de son désir de garder son nom de jeune fille. Toutes les femmes qu'il connaissait avait pris le nom de leur mari, après les avoir épousé. Mais Hermione, elle n'en avait pas démordu. Elle était une Granger depuis près de vingt-six ans et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi leur mariage changerait cet état de fait.

Ça l'avait plutôt vexé, en fait, mais là, en la voyant près de lui, si belle dans sa robe qui lui ressemblait tant, il réalisa que ça n'avait aucune importance. Weasley, Granger, ce n'étaient que des noms. Leur lien, lui, était bien réel. Ils étaient mariés, unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, sous les applaudissements de leurs invités, et entremêla ses doigts aux siens avant de se tourner vers les personnes qui souhaitaient les féliciter.

Ses parents, ceux d'Hermione, leurs amis, ses frères, sa sœur, ses belles-sœurs, ses neveux, ses nièces, ses collègues, ses oncles, ses tantes, l'un ou l'autre ancien professeur de Poudlard… Il y avait bien plus d'invités que ce qu'Hermione aurait souhaité, il en était conscient, mais en même temps, à présent qu'ils étaient pris dans le tourbillon des noces, Ron se dit qu'il n'aurait pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement.

Il jeta un regard à Hermione et vit qu'elle souriait à pleines dents et fut soulagé de constater qu'elle semblait s'amuser au moins autant que lui.

Il la vit échanger quelques mots suivis d'une accolade avec Charlie et se fit la réflexion, une fois de plus, qu'il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient devenus si proches. Depuis qu'ils ressortaient ensemble, il savait qu'Hermione ne l'avait vu que durant quelques réunions de famille et pourtant, à les voir ensemble, on aurait dit deux vieux amis.

Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, le fait qu'Hermione s'entende si bien avec sa famille était l'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez elle, justement. Elle savait à quel point ils étaient importants pour lui et ne se mettrait jamais entre eux.

Les choses s'enchainèrent rapidement. Will et l'équipe du Boursouflet servirent le repas puis rejoignirent les festivités lorsque les mariés ouvrirent le bal.

Ron avait l'impression d'être soumis à un sortilège d'allégresse. C'était tout simplement le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Vers quatre ou cinq heures du matin, alors que la plupart des invités étaient partis et qu'il ne restait plus que les fêtards les plus résistants, Hermione s'approcha de lui et glissa une main sous sa chemise.

\- Vous ai-je dit, Monsieur Mon Époux, que je vous trouvais particulièrement excitant dans cette tenue ?

\- Pas en ces mots, Madame Mon Épouse, répondit-il, amusé.

\- Hum... , ajouta-t-elle en se mordillant légèrement les lèvres, faisant naître un début d'érection dans son pantalon. Vu l'état d'ébriété avancé des derniers invités, je pense qu'ils ne remarqueront rien si on s'éclipse…

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, répliqua Ron avant de lui prendre la main pour la guider jusqu'à leur chambre.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, il s'empara fougueusement de ses lèvres. Hermione défit aussitôt sa chemise, sa veste et le nœud papillon ayant succombé à la chaleur estivale depuis longtemps.

Ron laissa ses mains descendre le long des bras de sa jeune épouse avant de les passer dans son dos pour détacher sa robe.

\- Mince, c'est fermé comment, ça ?! s'exclama-t-il soudainement, la faisant rire.

\- Il y a des attaches juste ici, sur le côté, lui révéla-t-elle en levant son bras droit pour les lui montrer.

\- Malin, commenta-t-il. Tu tiens beaucoup à ta robe ou je peux…

\- Ronald Weasley ! l'interrompit-elle d'une voix ferme en le menaçant de son index. Si tu t'avises de déchirer ma robe, tu le regretteras amèrement.

Puis elle le poussa d'un geste impérieux sur leur lit et entreprit de la défaire elle-même.

Ron voyait qu'elle allait le plus lentement possible, clairement pour le torturer. Il sentait son pénis devenir de plus en plus ferme et devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Alors qu'elle dégrafait la dernière attache, il eut la surprise de voir une sorte de tissus évasé sous sa robe, à la place de ses jambes.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ?! demanda-t-il.

\- Mon jupon, bien-sûr ! précisa-t-elle en riant. Tu pensais que cette robe tenait comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas, moi, avec un sort !

\- Eh bien non… A ce niveau, les sorciers sont restés au même stade que les Moldus, dit-elle en retirant doucement son fameux jupon.

Ron déglutit difficilement face à la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Hermione lui faisait face vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un simple string en dentelle rose, comme sa robe.

\- Je… Wow… Hermione… Tu es… Wow…, bafouilla-t-il.

Elle sourit en réponse, les yeux pétillants de désir, puis avança doucement jusqu'à lui. Elle se positionna au-dessus de lui, laissant sa main fraîchement ornée d'une alliance se promener distraitement sur son entrejambe.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ron était nu sur leur lit et Hermione décalait légèrement son string pour se laisser doucement retomber sur son sexe en érection.

Il entendit vaguement des personnes les appeler depuis le jardin, mais il chassa rapidement ces bruits parasites de son esprit. Il faisait l'amour avec sa femme et rien d'autre n'avait la moindre importance.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois.

Comme la plupart d'entre vous l'avaient deviné, vous aviez bien assisté à la conception de **Scorpius** la fois passée. Chapitre qui, une fois de plus, n'a pas été des plus évidents à écrire...

D'ailleurs, plusieurs commentaires allaient dans le sens d'Astoria, pointant du doigt **le côté égoïste** de faire un enfant alors qu'on se sait mourant... Je ne dis pas que leurs réflexions sont les bonnes, ni les mauvaises... Je serais incapable de vous dire comment moi, j'aurais réagi à leur place, mais c'est leur décision.

Et donc, Scorpius est dans la place ! Il ne manque plus que Rose (qui a, je le rappelle, jusqu'au 31 août 2006 pour naître et là, nous sommes en août).

Pour la petite anecdote, j'avais écrit près de 600 mots sur le **mariage** avant de percuter que j'étais du PDV d'Hermione et non de celui de Ron, mdr. J'ai donc dû tout effacer et tout réécrire, mdr.

Et pour la **robe** ! Plusieurs d'entre vous avaient regretté qu'elle se soit "soumise" au souhait de Ron... Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Certes, ce n'est pas une simple cape blanche, mais ce n'est pas la longue robe froufrouteuse dont Ginny avait parlé non plus (je mets la photo qui m'a inspirée pour annoncer la publication du chapitre sur ma page FB ;) ).

Enfin voilà, **plus qu'un chapitre** , le dernier du PDV Astoria/Ron, le dernier de 2005, **et nous pourrons dire au revoir à cette première partie...**

Mine de rien, ça me fait bizarre quand même !

 **Merci encore de me lire, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience et à très bientôt pour la suite !**


	28. 2005 - Astoria Ronald (2)

Bonjour,

Ce n'est pas sans une pointe de nostalgie que je publie le **dernier chapitre du point de vue d'Astoria et de Ron** aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, nous les retrouverons encore, mais nous ne serons plus vraiment dans leur tête.

Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai ! Le **chapitre 29 est un chapitre de transition**. Je l'ai déjà dit, il couvre les années de 2006 à 2016 et exploite les PDV de Drago et Hermione, évidemment, mais aussi d'Astoria et Ron qui vont donc passer la main à Scorpius et Rose. Il y aura donc **6 PDV** dans le prochain chapitre.

Mais en attendant, il n'y en a toujours que 2 ^^

En tout cas, **je tiens sincèrement à vous remercier** , une fois de plus, de m'avoir suivie durant ces 28 premiers chapitres "de présentation". C'est très long, j'en suis consciente, mais j'ose croise que vous ne les avez pas "subis", malgré l'absence de Dramione, et que vous avez vécu avec plaisir leurs différents tourments (enfin, tout est relatif ^^).

Mais bon, même si j'aime le Romione et la relation qui est née entre cette Astoria et Drago, je pense qu' **il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses**.

J'espère que le dernier chapitre de cette première partie vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Delph :** Je suis ravie que tu comprennes la décision de Drago et Astoria (d'ailleurs, tout le monde l'a très bien perçu, ce qui me soulage grandement). Je trouve ça normal de répondre. Je trouverais ça un peu contradictoire de vous demander votre avis sur ce que j'écris et de l'ignorer par après. Donc merci pour tes retours réguliers !

 **Cecile :** Salut ! Je suis contente que tu comprennes la décision d'Astoria et de Drago (c'est commun, mine de rien ;) ). Comme je l'ai dit juste au-dessus, je n'ai pas reçu de message d'incompréhension ou d'insulte à leur égard, donc je suis très contente (et soulagée). Ne t'inquiète pas pour la famille Greengrass, ils finiront bien par l'apprendre, ah ah.  
Hugo sera bien présent dans la suite vu qu'il est clairement mentionné dans l'épilogue (même si je m'en serais bien passée ^^). Je tiens à ce qu'on se dise, en lisant cette histoire, "ouais, si on se limite strictement aux livres, ça aurait pu se passer comme ça". Enfin, c'est le déclencheur de tout ça "écrire une histoire qui respecte l'épilogue" hé hé. Ravie que tu aies aimé leur mariage et leur couple en général ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci encore pour tes reviews si gentilles :)

 **Marie Pier1 :** Ah bah c'est sûr que découvrir la grossesse sans avoir lu le lemon devait avoir de quoi perturber, ah ah. Ravie que tu aies ri aux touches d'humour noir. C'est tout à fait le but (faut bien dédramatiser un peu tout ça ;) ). Sadiquement, je suis aussi contente que la mort future d'Astoria et la séparation du Romione t'attriste. Comme je l'ai dit en note d'autrice, j'avais vraiment peur que vous "subissiez" ces premiers chapitres et donc, je suis ravie chaque fois que je lis que ce n'est pas le cas. J'espère que la façon dont j'ai (je vais ?) géré (er) leur séparation te plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas :)

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2005 - Astoria/Ronald**_

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça face à nos deux familles réunies ? demanda Drago.

\- La présence de tes parents évitera peut-être aux miens d'en faire des tonnes, répondit Astoria. Puis comme ça, ce sera fait. Surtout que ça commence doucement à se voir…

Drago sourit en déposant une de ses mains sur son ventre légèrement arrondi et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

Dire qu'elle était enceinte de près de cinq mois… Ça lui semblait tout simplement fou. Cinq mois ! Et elle n'avait toujours rien dit à personne, consciente que si elle parlait de sa grossesse, elle devrait parler de sa maladie également.

Cela faisait faisait bientôt un an qu'elle se savait malade et à part Drago et Lincoln, personne n'était au courant. Elle savait que Daphné n'allait pas apprécier qu'elle lui ait caché cette information si longtemps, mais avec les préparatifs de son mariage, Astoria n'avait pas voulu l'embêter avec ses propres soucis. Elle aurait bien le temps de s'inquiéter pour elle par après.

Daphné et Millicent s'étaient mariées la semaine précédente, en Suisse, dans la famille de Millicent. Drago et Astoria avaient fait le déplacement pour l'occasion ainsi que leur père, à la plus grande surprise générale.

Angela, quant à elle, avait prétexté s'être déjà engagée auprès d'une œuvre de bienfaisance pour esquiver l'événement, mais personne n'avait été dupe. Réprouvait-elle toujours la relation de son aînée ou était-elle trop fière pour reconnaître ses torts après tant d'années ? Astoria aurait été incapable de le dire avec certitude, mais le résultat était le même.

Elle soupira, fatiguée par avance de l'épreuve qu'elle allait devoir affronter. En même temps, elle était consciente qu'elle s'était mise elle-même dans cette situation délicate, mais elle ne regrettait pas sa décision.

Les mois écoulés lui avaient permis de faire face et, à présent, elle envisageait l'avenir avec une relative sérénité. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait besoin d'être en accord avec elle-même pour gérer les caractères dominants de sa sœur et de sa mère.

Elle appréhendait tout de même la colère de Daphné qui lui pardonnerait difficilement de lui avoir menti pendant tout ce temps. Surtout qu'elle lui avait demandé plusieurs fois si tout allait bien, suite à ses nombreuses absences, et Astoria l'avait laissée croire que c'était sa cohabitation avec Drago qui en était la cause, ainsi qu'une pseudo romance naissante entre eux…

Ce qui n'était peut-être pas totalement faux vu qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant.

Astoria fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque Bonaryen introduisit les parents de Drago dans le jardin d'hiver. Ils prirent place à leurs côtés dans le salon en rotin et s'échangèrent quelques banalités pendant que l'elfe de maison leur servait du thé.

Peu après, ils furent rejoints par Angela, Barney, Daphné et Millicent.

Daphné et Angela prirent bien soin de s'installer le plus loin possible l'une de l'autre, au plus grand agacement d'Astoria.

\- Alors, allez-vous nous dire quelles sont les raisons de cette réunion de famille ? demanda Daphné, mettant ainsi fin au silence ambiant.

Astoria porta un doigt à sa bouche pour en ronger l'ongle mais Drago intercepta son geste et serra sa main dans la sienne, en signe de soutien.

\- Ce que j'ai à vous annoncer n'est pas facile, déclara-t-elle, nerveuse. Vous n'allez peut-être pas apprécier ma façon de procéder, mais c'est celle que j'ai estimé être la plus adéquate pour moi.

\- Tant de mystères, railla Angela, sous le regard noir de son époux et de sa fille aînée.

Astoria avait réfléchi longuement quant à la meilleure façon de procéder. Devait-elle parler de sa grossesse ou de sa maladie en premier ? Sa psychomage lui avait dit que les gens retenaient en général la dernière information transmise et la jeune femme avait décidé de finir sur le positif. Raison pour laquelle elle leur parla d'abord de son état de santé.

\- Tu as quoi ?! s'exclama Daphné, livide.

\- La maladie de Bowman-Waits, répéta Astoria. C'est une maladie qui s'attaque à mon système nerveux et elle est malheureusement incurable.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça implique, au juste ? demanda son père.

\- Mon corps va me lâcher peu à peu et… et je vais finir par en mourir, avoua Astoria, la main toujours dans celle de Drago.

\- C'est une blague ?! intervint Angela. Si c'en est une, je ne la trouve pas très drôle, Astoria…

\- Non, Maman, ce n'est pas une blague, malheureusement. Je suis suivie par le meilleur neuromage de Ste-Mangouste et nous sommes même allés passer des tests supplémentaires en France…

\- Attends, la coupa Daphné, tu le sais depuis quand ?

\- Mon accident de chaudron, se confessa Astoria en baissant les yeux.

\- Ton… ton accident de chaudron ?! Celui de l'an passé ?! insista Daphné, clairement en colère.

\- Celui-là même…

\- J'y crois pas…, lâcha-t-elle avant de se lever de table.

\- Daph…, l'appela Millicent d'une toute petite voix.

\- Quoi, Daph ?! Ma sœur est en train de me dire qu'elle se sait gravement malade depuis près d'un an et qu'elle n'a pas jugé utile de m'en faire part avant et je ne devrais rien dire, peut-être ?!

\- Vu les circonstances, je ne pense pas que votre sœur ait besoin que vous la jugiez, intervint Narcissa, implacable.

Daphné la fusilla du regard mais ne répondit rien. Astoria fit un sourire reconnaissant à la mère de Drago qui l'accepta d'un discret signe de tête.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de ton dossier médical, dit son père, d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Je connais quelqu'un en Italie qui pourrait…

\- Non, Papa, le coupa Astoria. Les médicomages qui me suivent ont toute ma confiance. Je ne veux pas me bercer de faux espoirs.

\- Mais, Chaton…

\- Je vous assure que nous sommes déjà passés par là, Monsieur Greengrass, intervint Drago pour la première fois. J'aimerais que nous n'ayons jamais eu à vous annoncer cela, mais malheureusement…

Un silence pesant tomba entre eux. Astoria observa ses proches et se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais autant espéré pouvoir pratiquer la légilimancie qu'à cet instant précis. Elle constata également que les Malefoy semblaient assez mal à l'aise de se trouver ici et décida de leur annoncer l'autre nouvelle.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça…, déclara-t-elle à voix basse.

Mais le silence était tel que tout le monde l'entendit distinctement.

\- Je suis enceinte. Drago et moi allons avoir un bébé.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclamèrent Lucius et Barney d'une même voix.

\- Ce n'était bien évidemment pas prévu, vu les circonstances, mais nous avons décidé de le garder, précisa Drago.

\- Quand est prévue la naissance ? s'enquit Angela, les lèvres légèrement pincées.

\- Euh… en mars, avoua Astoria.

\- MARS ?! s'écrièrent simultanément Angela, Narcissa et Daphné.

\- Je suis enceinte de cinq mois, oui… Avec mon traitement, nous voulions être sûrs que tout allait bien avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

\- Mais… il ne nous reste plus que quatre mois pour planifier le mariage ! s'offusqua sa mère.

\- Le mariage ? Quel mariage ? s'étonna Astoria.

\- Le vôtre, bien évidemment, répondit Lucius. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que cet enfant naîtra hors mariage ?! Déjà qu'il a été conçu dans le péché…

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Père, le contra Drago, agacé. Nous sommes en 2005, il est temps d'évoluer…

\- J'ai remis beaucoup de choses en question, Drago, mais tu ne me retireras pas ça !

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, renchérit Angela. Déjà que j'étais contre cette idée de cohabitation, que vous ayez un enfant illégitime est hors de question !

\- Ils sont encore libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent, les défendit Daphné. Et s'ils ont estimé juste de nous cacher ces informations capitales durant tous ces mois, il me semble évident que vous ne pourrez pas les forcer à faire quoi que ce soit…

Astoria ressentit toute l'amertume qui suintait des propos de sa sœur mais ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Sa colère était compréhensible. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne sa maladie, elle n'avait jamais eu de secret pour elle.

\- Nous ne vous avons pas annoncé tout ça pour obtenir vos bénédictions, consentements ou autre, intervint Drago avec un calme à toute épreuve. Nous l'avons fait car nous avons estimé qu'il était temps que vous en soyez informés, rien de plus. Le reste ne regarde que nous.

\- Mais…, tenta de protester Daphné.

\- Excuse-moi, Chérie, la coupa Millicent, mais il a raison. Que tu les approuves ou non, ce sont leurs choix, leurs décisions.

\- Et c'est mon choix de trouver ça…

\- Cesse de tout rapporter à toi, la coupa Angela.

\- Ça, c'est la meilleure ! se défendit Daphné.

\- STOP ! s'écria Astoria avant que ça ne dégénère plus. Ça suffit ! D'ailleurs, j'aimerais vraiment que vous mettiez vos différends de côté. Il me reste une dizaine d'années à vivre et je n'ai pas envie de les passer à jouer les arbitres entre vous !

\- Je rêve ou tu viens d'utiliser ta maladie pour mettre fin à notre dispute ?! dit Daphné, choquée.

\- Tout à fait ! Et je n'hésiterai pas à l'utiliser à nouveau si besoin ! D'ailleurs, j'aimerais me reposer à présent, je suis désolée de vous chasser comme ça, mais je suis fatiguée...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Astoria, c'est tout à fait normal, nous comprenons, la rassura Narcissa. Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus posément.

La jeune femme la remercia d'un signe de tête puis salua les parents de Drago, les siens, ainsi que sa sœur et Millicent avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Drago l'y rejoignit peu après, visiblement inquiet.

\- Je savais que nous n'aurions pas dû les affronter tous en même temps, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

Astoria pouffa légèrement avant de le rassurer :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me sens bien, c'est juste que ça commençait à tirer en longueur et je n'avais pas trop envie de les entendre débattre de ma santé ou de notre futur mariage…

\- Tu veux dire que tu viens de simuler un malaise ?!

\- Il faut bien que ma maladie serve à quelque chose, confirma-t-elle en riant.

\- Préviens-moi, la prochaine fois, que je ne m'inquiète pas pour rien !

\- Promis. Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça, au final, non ?

\- Je pense que nous n'avons pas fini d'en entendre parler…, modéra Drago.

Il n'avait pas tort mais Astoria n'avait pas envie d'y penser pour l'instant.

\- Hum… Rosie ? enchaîna Drago, hésitant.

\- Oui ?

\- Je crois que je vais te faire la demande la plus moisie de tous les temps, mais… Et si on se mariait ?

\- Tu es sérieux ?! s'étonna Astoria. Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu faire une chose pareille ?!

\- On vit ensemble, tu portes mon enfant, je t'aime, il te faut quoi de plus comme raison ?

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas comme un homme est censé aimer son épouse, le contra-t-elle.

\- Et ? Mes sentiments n'en sont pas moins sincères ! Qui a dit que notre façon de nous aimer n'était pas la bonne ?!

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Drago, je ne peux pas te condamner à l'abstinence…

Elle le vit se frotter la mâchoire d'un geste nerveux avant de reprendre.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que je te serais fidèle, Rosie… On sait tous les deux que le sexe n'entre pas en ligne de compte, pour nous, mais rien ne nous empêche de former notre propre famille…. Je serai discret, bien évidemment. Rien ici, comme depuis que nous vivons ensemble. Je suis suffisamment amené à voyager pour pouvoir en profiter en toute discrétion.

\- Et si tu finissais par tomber amoureux ? demanda-t-elle. Je veux dire, vraiment amoureux ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est de ce côté-là, tu me l'as suffisamment rabâché ces dernières années…

\- Serais-tu enfin en train de reconnaître que j'avais raison pour…

\- Non, la coupa-t-il. Et de toute façon, elle est mariée, à présent, la question ne se pose plus. Écoute, je n'ai pas envie d'un mariage traditionnel comme ceux de nos parents. Je veux continuer à profiter de la vie comme je le fais, tout en légalisant la situation pour notre enfant. Et de toute façon, je serai bientôt veuf, non ?

\- DRAGO ! s'exclama-t-elle, mi-horrifiée, mi-amusée.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'elle y avait elle-même pensé, sans oser le lui proposer. Pas pour leur enfant à venir, non. Elle savait qu'il saurait prendre soin de lui et ils étaient liés par le sang, rien ne pourrait défaire ça.

Non, elle y pensait depuis qu'elle avait décidé de parler de sa maladie à ses proches. Tant qu'elle resterait officiellement célibataire, ce serait à ses parents de prendre les décisions concernant son état de santé, si elle n'était plus en capacité de le faire… Chose qu'elle redoutait par-dessus tout.

Mais elle avait confiance en Drago. Elle savait qu'il respecterait ses choix, peu importe ce que l'avenir leur réserverait. Contrairement à ses parents, elle savait que lui accepterait de ne pas s'acharner plus que nécessaire. Elle se savait condamnée, mais ne voulait pas partir n'importe comment pour autant. Et ça, seul Drago pouvait le lui assurer.

Ce fut donc pour cette raison qu'elle accepta lorsque Drago renouvela sa demande.

* * *

Hermione et Ron étaient assis sur leur canapé, le regard fixé sur le petit chaudron qui bouillonnait sur leur table basse.

\- Encore combien de temps ? demanda-t-il, nerveux.

\- Ça ne devrait plus tarder, lui répondit Hermione en prenant sa main dans les siennes.

Ron espérait sincèrement que la fumée qui volutait au-dessus du chaudron prendrait une teinte émeraude, confirmant leurs soupçons.

Cela faisait quelques temps à présent qu'Hermione était particulièrement fatiguée et quand elle avait commencé à vomir sans raison apparente, ils avaient décidé qu'il serait sans-doute judicieux d'effectuer un test de grossesse. Test dont ils attendaient actuellement le résultat.

Ron retint sa respiration lorsque de petites étincelles crépitèrent à la surface de la préparation et soupira de soulagement quand la fumée se colora de vert.

\- On va avoir un bébé…, confirma Hermione dans un murmure.

\- C'est… Wow ! Ça alors ! Tu penses que ça date de quand ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'on ait oublié de nous protéger….

\- Lors de notre nuit de noces, je pense. Je ne vois que là, entre l'alcool et les festivités, je ne me souviens pas qu'on ait lancé les sorts…

Ron approuva d'un hochement de tête, conscient qu'elle avait probablement raison. Il devait avouer qu'il gardait un souvenir un peu flou de cette fois-là. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'Hermione et de son string en dentelle rose, mais le reste…

\- Je serais donc enceinte de trois mois, calcula Hermione. Par Merlin, il va falloir que j'aille faire des examens au plus vite ! Je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que je mangeais ou buvais, vu que nous n'essayions pas de faire un bébé… Et s'il avait quelque chose de grave par ma faute ?!

\- Calme-toi, ma Chérie, la tempéra Ron en prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains. On va prendre un rendez-vous à Ste-Mangouste le plus vite possible pour nous en assurer, mais je suis sûr que tout va bien !

\- Comment peux-tu en être si certain ? lui demanda-t-elle, clairement sceptique.

\- Parce que ce bébé est le tien. Il ne peut être que parfait.

\- Idiot ! répliqua-t-elle, non sans sourire.

\- Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu pour tout de suite, mais… c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle, oui, le rassura-t-elle avant de se blottir dans ses bras. A condition que tout aille bien...

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione s'éloigne vivement pour aller vomir dans l'évier de la cuisine.

\- Ça va ?! s'inquiéta Ron en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Ça va oui. J'espère quand même que ça ne durera pas trop longtemps…

\- J'avoue que c'est un peu vexant de te voir partir vomir alors que je suis en train de t'embrasser, la taquina-t-il.

Hermione lui tira la langue avant de remplir un verre d'eau pour se rincer la bouche.

Ron vint l'enlacer par derrière et dégagea ses cheveux de sa nuque pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Je t'aime, tu sais ? lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Ron, répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui pour lui faire face.

Il resserra son étreinte avant d'enfouir son nez dans ses boucles brunes et resta immobile quelques instants, tout simplement heureux.

.

Hermione et Ron sortaient du bureau d'un obstétricomage de Ste-Mangouste quand ils se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec Harry.

\- Ça alors ?! Vous êtes déjà là ? Vous avez fait vite ! s'exclama-t-il, clairement surpris.

Les futurs parents échangèrent un regard, légèrement gênés.

\- C'est-à-dire, que… euh…, bredouilla Ron, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas là pour Albus ?

\- Albus ? demanda Hermione.

\- Albus Severus, mon deuxième fils, oui…. Ginny vient tout juste d'accoucher !

 _Et vous avez appelé le petit Albus Severus ?!_ pensa Ron _. Mais c'est quoi votre problème ?!_

\- Ah… Si, si, bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu que nous soyons ici, sinon ? ricana Ron, nerveux.

Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites à la maternité si vous ignoriez que Ginny venait d'accoucher ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

\- Oh ça va ! céda Hermione. Je suis enceinte, on sort d'un rendez-vous avec notre médicomage.

\- Sérieusement ?! s'exclama leur ami.

\- Oui, confirma Ron en souriant de toutes ses dents. De trois mois ! C'est génial, non ?

Harry se rua aussitôt sur eux pour les enlacer et souleva légèrement Ron du sol par la même occasion.

\- C'est génial, oui ! Vous réalisez ce que ça veut dire ?! Albus fera sa rentrée avec votre enfant ! D'abord James avec Daisy et Jake, puis maintenant ça ! C'est vraiment une excellente nouvelle ! Venez, il faut qu'on aille l'annoncer à Ginny !

Ron regarda Hermione en se grattant distraitement la tête et elle lui retourna un haussement d'épaules indifférent. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de l'annoncer comme ça à leurs amis, mais bon, pourquoi pas, après tout ?

En tout cas, la consultation avec l'obstétricomage les avait grandement rassurés. Malgré les écarts involontaires d'Hermione en début de grossesse, le bébé se portait bien, bien qu'il soit un petit peu petit pour ce stade de la grossesse.

Le mage leur avait cependant assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, vu que les bébés prenaient la majeure partie de leur poids durant le dernier trimestre. Hermione devait malgré tout rester prudente : en tant que née-Moldue, elle n'avait pas contracté les maladies magiques infantiles et devait donc éviter de tomber malade pour ne pas risquer de contaminer leur enfant à naître.

\- Venez, c'est par-là, les invita Harry en ouvrant la marche. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas si Gin' vous semble un peu... vaporeuse, je crois que la guérisseuse de garde y est allée un peu fort avec le sortilège d'allégresse.

Hermione et Ron lui emboîtèrent le pas et le futur papa se saisit de la main de sa femme au passage.

Il était vraiment très heureux. Plus que ça, même ! A cet instant précis, il doutait que quoi que ce soit puisse le combler davantage. Il avait épousé sa meilleure amie, une femme fabuleuse, intelligente, tendre, généreuse, incroyablement belle et libérée dans l'intimité. De plus, cette femme portait son enfant, enfant qui grandirait avec celui de son autre meilleur ami. Il avait un job épanouissant avec de supers collègues. Il était tout simplement en train de mener la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Il avait hâte d'aller à leur prochaine consultation. D'après leur obstétricomage, ils pourraient apprendre le sexe de l'enfant. Non pas que ça ait la moindre importance, mais ils pourraient ainsi réfléchir plus concrètement à un prénom, à la décoration de sa future chambre, au choix de ses premiers vêtements…

Mais alors qu'il suivait Harry dans les couloirs de la maternité, il fut pris d'un doute.

\- Hermione ?

\- Hum ? répondit-elle à ses côtés.

\- Tu voudras connaître le sexe de l'enfant, hein ?

\- Je suppose que oui, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, juste pour savoir.

Il en fut tout de suite rassuré. Rester encore six mois dans l'incertitude aurait été une vraie torture. Il détestait ne pas savoir.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la chambre où se trouvaient Ginny et Albus et Harry les y fit doucement rentrer.

Ginny était alitée, un tout petit bébé brun entre les bras. Elle le berçait doucement en fredonnant un air qui ne lui sembla pas des plus adaptés à son âge.

\- Je rêve ou tu es en train de lui chanter la chanson du décès d'Odo ?! s'étonna-t-il à voix basse.

\- Pas besoin de chuchoter, Ronnie, avec James à la maison, il faut l'habituer au bruit, répondit-elle en ignorant sa question.

\- Où est-il, d'ailleurs ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Chez Molly et Arthur, précisa Harry. J'ai voulu vous l'amener, mais vous n'étiez pas chez vous… A présent, je sais pourquoi !

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? enchaîna Hermione, en s'approchant de sa belle-sœur pour regarder l'enfant de plus près.

\- Merveilleusement bien, dit Ginny. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que son frère avait ouvert la voie, mais il est sorti tout seul !

\- Gin' ! s'exclama Ron. On n'a pas besoin d'avoir ce genre de détails…

\- Bah quoi ? C'est la nature, pouffa-t-elle en réponse. Tu verras, quand ce sera votre tour…

\- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle raconte, marmonna Harry à ses côtés. Comme je te l'ai dit, le sortilège d'allégresse fait encore effet et elle a tendance à dire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête…

\- Si tu crois que je ne t'entends pas, Harry Potter, tu te trompes ! Cesse de médire sur ta charmante épouse !

\- Je ne médis pas, ma Vivette, je disais justement à ton frère à quel point tu avais été merveilleusement courageuse.

\- C'est ça, rattrape-toi, c'est ta spécialité, après tout !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Mais vaut mieux pas chercher à la contrarier…

Ron ricana en retour et s'approcha également de son nouveau neveu pour le regarder de plus près.

Ce qu'il était petit ! Et dire que bientôt, un être de cette taille ferait irruption dans sa vie. Son bébé à lui, à eux. Pour l'instant, il ne faisait qu'une douzaine de centimètres, mais bientôt, il pourrait le serrer tout contre son cœur…

Concevoir un enfant ne lui avait jamais semblé plus magique que depuis qu'il savait Hermione enceinte. Donner la vie était un vrai miracle.

\- C'est vraiment un beau bébé, commenta Ron en se rapprochant d'Hermione pour passer un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je suis sûr que le votre sera parfait également, déclara Harry de l'autre côté du lit.

\- Le leur ? releva Ginny, rêveuse. Vous allez avoir un Leur ? Enfin, un Vous ? Un bébé ?

\- Oui, Gin', je suis enceinte de trois mois, confirma Hermione. On l'a appris la semaine passée, on attendait de voir l'obstétricomage avant de l'annoncer.

\- Wow… C'est génial ! Je suis trop trop contente pour vous !

\- Merci, répondirent Hermione et Ron d'une même voix.

\- Excuse-moi, mon Vivet, reprit Ginny d'un air vague en se tournant légèrement vers Harry.

\- Euh… Pourquoi ?! demanda celui-ci, visiblement perdu.

\- Quand tu m'as dit qu'Hermione avait couché avec Charlie, j'ai vraiment cru que leur couple ne s'en remettrait jamais, mais j'ai clairement eu tort, vu qu'ils sont mariés et qu'ils vont avoir un enfant...

\- GINNY ! s'exclama Harry, faisant involontairement pleurer son fils.

Ron regarda sa sœur et son beau-frère en fronçant les sourcils, incertain d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Puis tout sembla se mettre en place. Le dragonnier, en Roumanie. Celui avec qui elle avait perdu sa virginité. Celui dont elle lui avait caché l'identité. Celui dont Charlie n'avait pas voulu parler non plus. Cette impression qu'ils étaient plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'il ne le pensait.

Un sentiment de trahison mêlé de colère et de tristesse prit possession chaque fibre de son être. Il avait l'impression d'être stupéfixé. Il ne parvenait plus à bouger le moindre muscle, même son cœur semblait avoir cessé de battre dans sa poitrine.

Hermione, à ses côtés, était devenue pâle comme un Inferius et Harry foudroyait son épouse du regard, épouse qui semblait prendre conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

 _Quand tu m'as dit qu'Hermione avait couché avec Charlie._

Cette phrase pulsait à l'intérieur de sa tête. Encore, et encore, et encore.

 _Quand tu m'as dit qu'Hermione avait couché avec Charlie_.

\- Je… Je... NON ! s'écria sa sœur, faisant redoubler les pleurs du bébé. Non, Ron, oublie ce que je viens de dire, c'est le sort d'allégresse, c'est l'accouchement qui me fait dire n'importe quoi, je t'assure que….

Ron regarda à nouveau Hermione puis Harry et à l'air qu'ils affichaient, il comprit que tout le monde était au courant. Tout le monde sauf lui.

 _Quand tu m'as dit qu'Hermione avait couché avec Charlie._

 _Putain de merde._

\- Vous vous êtes bien foutus de ma gueule, tous autant que vous êtes…, cracha-t-il, désespéré, en reprenant le contrôle de son corps.

\- Ron…, bredouilla Hermione, des sanglots clairement perceptibles dans sa voix.

Mais il ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Il contourna le lit, traversa la chambre d'un pas vif et partit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

.

* * *

Hum...

Je dois vraiment avoir un côté **sadique** car en me relisant avant de publier, je termine avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en imaginant vos réactions suite à la dernière scène XD

C'était évident que cette histoire allait ressortir à un moment ou à un autre, n'est-ce pas ? Bah voilà, c'est fait. **Ron** sait enfin pour Hermione et Charlie. Alors qu'ils viennent de découvrir sa grossesse et qu'il en était fou de joie.

En vrai, c'est pas drôle... mais quand même ^^

Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai répété à mes bêtas que ce que je faisais à Ron était pire que du bashing... Le pauvre. Heureusement que je l'aime bien, à la base ^^

Enfin voilà pour le Romione. J'ai hâte de lire vos retours à tout ça !

Par contre, côté **Astoria** , c'était un peu plus calme. Certes, Daphné n'a pas très bien pris qu'elle lui ait caché sa maladie si longtemps (ce qui est compréhensible) et ses parents semblent un peu confus face à la nouvelle (ce qui l'est tout autant). Mais elle a une carte super-joker, à présent, pour couper court aux moments chiants (elle a quand même été répartie à Serpentard, ne l'oublions pas !).

Et donc ça y est, Drago a fait sa demande. Comme pour le reste de leur relation, accord plus pragmatique qu'autre chose, mais la romance n'a jamais été vraiment de rigueur, entre eux.

 **Voilà donc qui clôture cette première partie.**

 **Je suis vraiment impatiente de lire de ce que vous pensez de tout ça** et vous dit "à mercredi prochain" pour le super (dans le sens "très long") chapitre de transition :)

Des bisous !


	29. 2006-2016 - D H A R S R

Bonjour !

Le voici, le voilà LE fameux chapitre de transition.

 **11 ans - 44 séquences - 6 points de vue - + de 16 000 mots** (soit 4 fois plus que d'habitude).

De base, je voulais laisser une semaine sans nouvelle publication pour vous laisser le temps de le lire, vu sa taille... Au final, j'ai pris pas mal d'avance, ces derniers temps, et j'ai pensé le publier un peu plus tôt à la place.

Vous le savez la patience n'a jamais été mon fort... D'autant plus quand on sait sur quel événement je vous ai laissé-e-s, ah ah. J'ai été vraiment ravie, mine de rien, de lire tant de messages de soutien envers ce pauvre Ron ;) (un peu moins de lire tant de menaces à mon égard, ceci dit, mdr)

Enfin bref... Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre en mode "pensine", j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Alexandra :** Eh oui, le temps passe... La robe rose était un choix discutable, j'en suis consciente, mais je ne la voyais pas se marier en blanc et j'ai déjà utilisé le bleu ailleurs ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, en tout cas, ils me font très plaisir. La seconde partie est imminente, à présent, mais elle sera bien plus longue que la première, il faudra donc quand même faire preuve de patience ;)  
Courage avec les enfants, ça doit être éreintant !

Et donc, comme tu l'as lu, Ron a effectivement fini par l'apprendre XD J'avoue que je ne le ménage pas, le pauvre, mais bon, je saurai me faire pardonner, promis ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour tes reviews :)

 **Delph :** Je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à te surprendre avec la fin du chapitre précédent. J'espère que le chapitre présent sera à la hauteur de tes attentes :)  
Merci pour ta review !

 **Cecile :** Coucou ! J'assume le sadisme du chapitre précédent, en effet ^^ Astoria aurait pu en parler à Daphné avant, oui, ne serait-ce que pour l'avoir de son côtés lors de l'annonce à ses parents, mais avec le mariage à préparer, elle a préféré l'épargner. Et oui, la demande en mariage est faite, ça y est !  
Daisy est la fille de Neville et Hannah et Jake est le fils sorcier de Dudley et Penny. Mais ça y est, oui, la next-gen est totalement en route !  
J'avoue que je me suis traitée de garce, en me relisant et en me rappelant que j'avais à ce point insisté sur le bonheur de Ron ^^ Mais bon, c'est ce qui est amusant, non ? (non ? mince... :p ).  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements, en tout cas, ça me fait toujours très plaisir !

 **Marie Pier1 :** Eh oui, la première partie est finie... Mais je tiens à rappeler que la seconde est beaucoup plus longue, il va donc falloir faire preuve de patience quand même avant que tout ne soit réglé... J'ai parlé de Bonaryen dès le chapitre 5... Ce nom me fait délirer, tout simplement ^^  
Hermione est tombée enceinte en aôut, donc la naissance de Rose est prévue pour mai... ce qui est bon niveau timing pour qu'elle rentre à Poudlard en même temps qu'Albus (né en novembre) et Scorpius (prévu pour mars). La fin était assez inattendue, en effet, mais bon, comme ça, plus de non-dit entre eux (ou presque ^^). Daphné devrait se faire à l'idée, oui, même si elle a de quoi être fâchée contre Astoria... Mais bon, tu devrais avoir beaucoup de réponses dans le chapitre présent ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas :)

 **Guest :** Pauvre Ron, oui, mais bon, fallait bien qu'il finisse par l'apprendre, non ? ^^ J'espère que le chapitre de transition te plaira, tout comme la suite. Merci pour ta review !

 **Nessie13 :** Bonjour ! Je suis ravie de lire que tu aimes cette histoire, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'avoue que la fin du chapitre précédent a de quoi surprendre, mais bon, faut ce qu'il faut pour avancer ^^ Finalement, tes désirs ont été écoutés, vu que j'ai publié cette suite un peu plus tôt que prévu. J'espère que tu aimeras !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2006-2016 Drago/Hermione/Astoria/Ronald/Scorpius/Rose**_

 **2006**

 **Janvier - Astoria**

Astoria frappa à la porte du bureau de sa sœur et attendit quelques instants avant de la pousser.

\- Daphné ? Tu es là ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux du morceau de parchemin qui était déposé devant elle.

Astoria soupira, attristée. Elle comprenait que sa sœur lui en veuille toujours de lui avoir caché son état de santé, mais la situation lui pesait malgré tout.

\- Juste voir comment tu vas, répondit-elle. Tu… tu me manques, tu sais ?

Daphné soupira à son tour longuement avant de porter son attention sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Rosie ? C'est toi qui m'as écartée de ta vie.

\- Je sais, oui, mais ça n'a pas été une période facile pour moi, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour… pour gérer tant bien que mal.

Elle fut soudainement prise d'un léger vertige et se retint au bureau de sa sœur qui se leva immédiatement.

\- Cesse de faire n'importe quoi ! s'écria-t-elle, clairement inquiète, en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir.

Elle l'aida à s'installer sur sa chaise, quelque peu gênée par son ventre proéminent.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Astoria en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son aînée. Je ne sais plus quoi te dire pour que tu comprennes à quel point je le suis… Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler directement, crois-moi, j'en suis consciente, mais je ne sais pas… Tant que vous ignoriez tout, vous ne me regardiez pas… pas comme ça.

\- Pas comme quoi ?

\- Comme si j'avais une date de péremption tatouée sur le front…

Daphné se rapprocha d'elle et caressa doucement ses cheveux, arrachant un nouveau soupir, cette fois de bien-être, à la benjamine.

\- Je ne t'en veux plus, plus vraiment… C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua-t-elle. J'aimerais pouvoir te protéger, mais je suis totalement inutile… Au moment où tu as le plus besoin de moi, je ne peux rien faire du tout ! C'est tellement frustrant ! C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai tendance à t'éviter...

\- Ça, je peux le comprendre, oui… Je me suis personnellement plus ou moins fait à la nouvelle, depuis le temps, mais je ressens encore beaucoup de colère, par moment. Je ne vivrai pas au-delà de quoi ? Trente-cinq ans ? C'est absurde, non ? Et pourtant, regarde-moi, aussi grosse qu'une femelle éruptif… Ma vie n'a aucun sens ! C'est moi qui suis inutile, pas toi… Et d'un égoïsme ! Quel genre de femme peut vouloir donner la vie alors qu'elle ne pourra même pas s'occuper de son fils ?!

\- Ne dis pas ça, Rosie ! la réprimanda Daphné. Je t'interdis de parler ainsi de toi ! Je ne connais personne qui a plus de valeur que toi et tu n'as pas le droit d'en douter.

\- Tu… tu ne m'en veux vraiment plus, alors ? s'enquit-elle, des sanglots dans la voix, en levant les yeux vers elle.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je crois que je t'en voudrai toujours de ne m'avoir rien dit… Tout comme je m'en voudrai toujours de n'avoir rien vu. Me pardonneras-tu, toi, de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur ?

Astoria ne répondit rien, ses larmes refoulées ayant eu raison d'elle. Daphné l'enlaça aussitôt et les deux sœurs pleurèrent en silence.

.

 **Février - Ronald**

Ron était assis sur le canapé dans le salon des Londubat, une bouteille de bièraubeurre à la main. Neville était assis à côté de lui, silencieux.

Cela faisait deux mois et demi qu'il était parti de chez lui et malgré les nombreuses explications qu'il avait eues avec Hermione, Harry et même Charlie, il ne parvenait pas à tourner la page. Il savait qu'il était idiot de se montrer si borné, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Hermione lui avait menti en lui cachant l'identité de celui avec qui elle avait perdu sa virginité et il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Il n'avait plus confiance en elle et ne voyait pas comment y remédier.

\- Tu comptes demander le divorce ? demanda finalement Neville, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Le divorce ?! Mais pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu as quitté votre maison depuis novembre alors que ta femme est enceinte, que pourrait-on en conclure d'autre ?

\- Que j'ai besoin de temps pour digérer ses mensonges ? Ainsi que ceux de mon frère et de mon autre meilleur ami ?

\- Ça aurait été si différent que ça, s'ils te l'avaient dit avant ?

\- On ne le saura jamais, répondit-il, amer, vu qu'ils n'ont jamais jugé utile de me faire part de cette information…

Il but une gorgée de sa boisson puis soupira.

\- Écoute, Ron, reprit Neville. Je me doute que ça doit beaucoup te déstabiliser, surtout vu la façon dont tu as appris tout ça, mais c'était bien avant toi. Enfin, elle ne t'a pas trompé…

\- Je sais, vous me l'avez tous répété un nombre incalculable de fois, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à voir autre chose qu' _eux_ quand je ferme les yeux…

A ce moment-là, des coups retentirent bruyamment contre la porte d'entrée. Neville se leva aussitôt avant de revenir quelques secondes plus tard en compagnie d'un Harry blafard.

\- Ah tu es là ! s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers Ron. Il faut vite que tu ailles à Ste-Mangouste, Hermione est en train d'accoucher !

\- QUOI ?! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant vivement. Mais c'est impossible, la naissance n'est pas prévue avant mai !

\- Prévue ou pas, je te dis que le bébé arrive ! Magne-Toi !

Ron ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et transplana aussitôt vers l'hôpital sorcier.

.

 **Février - Hermione**

Ron et Hermione se trouvaient tous deux derrière une vitre, à la maternité de Ste-Mangouste, et observaient leur toute petite fille, enveloppée d'une bulle protectrice.

La jeune maman pinça les lèvres pour tenter de refouler les sanglots qu'elle sentait remonter le long de sa gorge.

Ron lui saisit timidement la main et elle s'y accrocha pour tenter d'y puiser du réconfort.

\- Je… Je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Mais de quoi ?! demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- De ne pas avoir réussi à la garder au chaud plus longtemps…

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, répliqua-t-il. Si j'avais été présent comme j'aurais dû l'être, rien de tout ça ne se serait produit… C'est à moi de m'excuser ! Cette histoire avec mon frère n'aurait jamais dû prendre de telles proportions.

\- Oh non, Ron, c'est moi qui…

\- Chut…, la coupa-t-il en déposant tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Seule Rose est importante, à présent.

\- Rose ? releva-t-elle en tournant un regard embué de larmes vers lui.

\- Tu aimais ce prénom, non ? Regarde-la, ça lui va à merveille… Si petite, si délicate... Et ça me rappelle à quel point tu étais belle le jour de notre mariage, le jour où elle s'est invitée dans nos vies à notre insu… Enfin, si ça te va.

\- Je trouve ça parfait, confirma Hermione en se blottissant dans ses bras, son attention toujours portée sur leur fille.

.

 **Mars - Drago**

Drago était assis dans une chambre de Ste-Mangouste, son fils endormi au creux de ses bras. Alitée à ses côtés, Astoria se reposait également.

Heureusement, l'accouchement s'était bien passé. Certes, Astoria avait été très encadrée durant toute sa grossesse, mais aucune complication n'était survenue, à son plus grand soulagement.

Dire qu'il était papa… Il avait encore du mal à le réaliser, bien qu'il tienne son fils contre son cœur. Serait-il à la hauteur ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. En tout cas, il savait au fond de lui qu'il ferait tout pour l'être.

\- Je t'aime déjà tellement, mon petit Scorpius, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le sommet de sa tête.

* * *

 **2007**

 **Avril - Drago**

Drago était accoudé au bar de l'hôtel où il séjournait chaque fois qu'il se rendait en Pologne pour affaires, un verre de vodka entre les mains, quand son regard se posa sur une jeune femme brune installée un peu plus loin.

Il transforma discrètement son alliance en chevalière, la changea de doigt puis se dirigea vers la femme qui avait attiré son attention.

\- Bonsoir, je peux vous offrir un verre ? proposa-t-il de son ton le plus charmeur.

Elle le reluqua des pieds à la tête sans aucune discrétion puis accepta en souriant.

.

 **Mai - Astoria**

\- Pourquoi faut-il que je sois là pour _ça_? rouspéta Drago en boutonnant sa chemise.

\- Parce que tu es mon époux.

\- Ouais, je ne suis ton époux que quand ça t'arrange ! releva-t-il, lui arrachant un éclat de rire.

\- Cesse de faire l'enfant, Drago ! Il y a Scorpius pour ça. Je sais que Neville et toi n'avez jamais été proches durant votre scolarité, mais…

\- C'est rien de le dire, la coupa-t-il en grommelant.

\- MAIS il est temps de passer à autre chose. C'est mon ami et sa femme est ta collaboratrice. Il n'y a donc rien d'anormal à ce que nous dînions ensemble.

\- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis ! On aura rien à se dire…

\- Tu n'auras qu'à parler avec Hannah, alors ! le contra-t-elle. Tu veux bien m'aider à fermer ma robe ?

Drago se positionna dans son dos pour en remonter la fermeture éclair.

\- Tu as bonne mine, souligna-t-il. Tu es très belle.

\- Merci. Qui croirait que j'étais encore hospitalisée la semaine dernière ?

Drago soupira avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur la tempe.

\- Justement, reprit-il en ajustant sa cravate d'un coup de baguette. Pourquoi les voir ce soir alors que tu es encore si faible ?

\- Neville dit qu'un de ses élèves pourra m'aider à la Roseraie, une fois diplômé. Tu sais bien que je n'y arrive plus toute seule et Daphné a assez à gérer avec la vente…

\- Très bien, très bien, céda Drago. Mais n'en fais pas une habitude !

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre, répondit-elle, soulagée de le voir moins réticent à l'idée de passer la soirée en compagnie d'un de ses anciens rivaux.

.

 **Juillet - Hermione**

Hermione était assise dans le salon du 4, Privet Drive, et ne pouvait empêcher son regard de se poser sur son environnement. Rien ne laissait deviner qu'un autre enfant que Dudley - ou Jake de manière occasionnelle, à présent - avait grandi ici.

Harry lui avait parlé de son oncle et de sa tante à plusieurs reprises, surtout depuis que son cousin était l'un des bénéficiaires du CANeM, mais elle avait toujours des difficultés à imaginer l'enfance qu'il avait vécue. Vernon et Pétunia étaient en adoration devant leur petit-fils, fait qui les rendait plutôt sympathiques, pour être honnête. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre, vu la façon dont elle avait été reçue lors de sa première visite.

Lorsque Dudley leur avait annoncé que son fils avait hérité des "gênes bizarres" des Evans, elle avait bien cru que Vernon allait avoir une attaque. A la place, il s'était contenté d'exploser et de les chasser hors de chez lui. Heureusement que Penny était restée à la maison avec le bébé…

Mais bon, le temps avait passé, depuis, et les Dursley semblaient se faire peu à peu à l'idée, même s'ils lui demandaient régulièrement s'il n'y avait pas moyen de "débarrasser l'enfant de toutes ces calembredaines". Elle avait donc dû leur expliquer longuement que c'était préférable pour l'enfant de l'accompagner dans la découverte de ses pouvoirs plutôt que de tenter de les annihiler. A trop vouloir les enfermer, ils risquaient tout simplement d'exploser.

Alors qu'elle revenait des toilettes, elle fut interceptée par Pétunia.

\- Je peux vous parler ? demanda-t-elle, clairement nerveuse.

\- Bien sûr, accepta Hermione en la suivant dans la cuisine.

Cette simple question et la façon dont elle l'avait formulée avaient titillé sa curiosité.

En passant dans le couloir, son regard se posa sur la porte d'un placard situé sous l'escalier et son cœur se serra légèrement en pensant à son meilleur ami. Elle se rappela de ne pas se fier aux apparences et de ne pas oublier que les Dursley pouvaient faire preuve de cruauté.

Elle pensa brièvement à Rose, sa merveilleuse petite fille qui gagnait en vigueur mois après mois, et se demanda comment on pouvait infliger un tel traitement à un enfant. La nature humaine était décidément pleine de mystères.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Pétunia referma la porte derrière elles et regarda Hermione en se triturant les mains.

\- Co… comment va-t-il ? dit-elle enfin.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Harry… Mon neveu. Vous êtes l'une de ses amies, n'est-ce pas ? Dudley m'a dit qu'il était même le parrain de votre fille…

\- En effet, il est comme un frère pour moi. Il se porte bien. Voulez-vous que je lui transmette un message ?

\- NON ! s'écria vivement Pétunia. Non, merci, ça ira… Je… Je me posais la question, c'est tout…

\- Vous savez, il compte aller chez Dudley avec son fils aîné, mardi prochain, pour qu'ils jouent un peu ensemble. Vous pourriez peut-être passer à l'improviste dans l'après-midi…

\- Dudley me l'a dit, oui... Mais je pense qu'il est préférable que je reste ici. Vernon ne comprendrait pas…

\- Comme vous voulez, commenta Hermione, consciente que le passif entre Harry, son oncle et sa tante était bien trop complexe pour qu'elle ne s'en mêle.

\- Merci pour ce que vous faite pour Jakey, en tout cas, conclut Pétunia. Les choses auraient sans doute été différentes, si ma famille avait eu le même genre d'accompagnement… Oh je ne me cherche pas des excuses, ne vous méprenez pas, mais ça aurait sans doute été moins compliqué.

Hermione accepta le remerciement d'un hochement de tête, ravie et soulagée d'avoir confirmation de la pertinence du CANeM, puis sortit de la cuisine pour retourner auprès de Dudley dans le salon.

.

 **Octobre - Ronald**

Ron regardait Rose empiler des cubes de bois, assise au milieu d'un tapis dans le salon de ses parents.

Il était toujours étonné de constater à quel point sa simple vue le remplissait de joie. Dire qu'ils avaient failli la perdre… Ses premières semaines de vie avaient été particulièrement difficiles, en raison de sa grande prématurité. Mais à présent, tout allait pour le mieux, même si elle était toujours un peu trop petite pour son âge, ce qui était normal compte tenu des circonstances de sa naissance.

\- Je peux te confier un secret ? déclara son père, assis à ses côtés.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Ron en se tournant vers lui, surpris.

\- J'aime tous mes petits enfants sans distinction, je peux te l'assurer, mais cette petite à l'art de me faire fondre, c'est fou ! Elle est juste trop adorable avec ses boucles rousses et ses grands yeux bruns.

\- Tous tes petits enfants, à part ceux de Gin', ont les cheveux roux, 'Pa…, se moqua Ron. Moi je dis que ça vient de ses gênes moldus… On sait tous à quel point tu les adores !

Arthur se contenta de soupirer, clairement blasé par l'humour un peu particulier de son fils.

Peu après, Molly pénétra dans la pièce et vint se saisir de sa petite fille pour la câliner. Rose se débattit quelque peu et sa grand-mère la reposa sur le sol.

\- Alors ? demanda Ron après avoir salué sa mère. Ils sont bien rentrés ?

\- Oui ! Quand je suis partie, George et Angelina venaient de coucher les enfants. J'espère pour eux que le petit Freddie ne tiendra pas de son oncle, sinon ils vont souffrir…

\- Peut-être que Roxanne saura l'apaiser, tenta Arthur. Les filles sont plus calmes que les garçons, non ?

\- Pas sûr, le contra Ron. Regarde Ginny et Percy…

\- Seul le temps nous le dira, conclut Molly avant de s'asseoir sur le sol pour jouer avec Rose.

* * *

 **2008**

 **Avril - Hermione**

\- Tu es rudement belle, dis-donc, la complimenta Ron depuis l'entrée de leur chambre.

\- Merci, répondit Hermione en souriant via le miroir devant lequel elle finissait de se préparer. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas sortie avec Ginny et Hannah…

\- C'est probable, en effet, confirma Ron en se rapprochant d'elle pour l'enlacer par derrière. Tu penses que tu vas rentrer tard ?

\- Aucune idée. Le concert devrait se terminer vers vingt-trois heures et je pense que nous irons boire un verre après… Donc je dirais pas avant minuit.

\- Ok ! Tu récupères Rosie chez tes parents demain matin, c'est bien ça ?

\- En effet. Je déjeunerai certainement avec mes parents avant de rentrer.

\- Ça marche, on se verra durant ma pause, alors. Faut que je file ou je vais être en retard pour le service du soir. Amuse-toi bien, je t'aime !

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres puis quitta promptement leur chambre.

Les mois qui avaient suivis la naissance de Rose avaient été difficiles, entre la santé fragile de leur fille et leurs problèmes de couple, mais Hermione était contente de voir qu'ils avaient enfin recouvré leur complicité.

.

 **Juin - Drago**

\- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es père ! déclara Drago avant d'avaler une gorgée de whisky.

\- Et moi donc ! commenta Lincoln. Les choses sont arrivées si vite, entre Lisa et moi, j'ai parfois du mal à réaliser que je ne rêve pas !

\- J'avoue que vous n'avez pas fait traîner les choses, tous les deux.

\- Que veux-tu, parfois, c'est juste indéniable. C'est dur à expliquer à qui n'a pas vécu ça, mais je t'assure que la première fois qu'on a fait l'amour, j'ai _su_ qu'elle était à part et que personne d'autre ne me ferait ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti. Le reste nous a juste semblé évident.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh, je sais que ça semble neuneu, tu peux te moquer de moi, mais c'est comme ça ! Et là, la naissance de Luan me remplit bien trop de joie pour que je fasse semblant de n'en avoir rien à faire !

\- Alors tant mieux pour toi, répondit Drago en levant son verre pour trinquer avant d'en vider le contenu en une seule gorgée.

Ça chasserait peut-être les souvenirs d'Hermione Granger que les propos de son ami venaient tout juste de raviver.

.

 **Août - Ronald**

Ron était assis à côté d'Hermione, une main tendrement posée sur sa cuisse et il l'observait discuter avec enthousiasme avec Audrey et Percy.

L'ensemble de la famille Weasley était réuni dans le jardin du Terrier pour y fêter l'anniversaire de Ginny, y compris Charlie qui était installé à l'autre extrémité de la table.

Bien qu'ils se soient expliqués plusieurs années auparavant, leurs rapports étaient à présent teintés d'une gêne qui ne partirait sans doute jamais.

Son regard se porta ensuite sur Rose, qui jouait un peu plus loin avec Albus, quand un cri attira son attention sur sa droite.

Il se retourna aussitôt et vit que sa sœur s'était redressée, les mains plaquées sur son ventre proéminent.

\- Je te dis, Harry Potter, que ce bébé est sur le point d'arriver ! cria-t-elle. C'est mon troisième, je sais reconnaître les signes, alors emmène-moi tout de suite à Ste-Mangouste !

L'ensemble des convives se levèrent à leur tour, proposant leur aide, mais Harry se ressaisit rapidement, bredouilla quelques excuses, et suivit son épouse jusque dans la maison où ils durent prendre le réseau des Cheminées pour se rendre à l'hôpital.

Les différents membres de la famille Weasley se regardèrent, légèrement perplexes, réalisant peu à peu qu'un nouveau membre allait très bientôt agrandir leurs rangs.

.

 **Novembre - Astoria**

Astoria était allongée sur le ventre sur la table de soins du mage Anderson. Sa dernière crise avait été assez violente et une douleur lancinante persistait au niveau de son bassin.

Heureusement, son guérisseur connaissait bien son corps et savait exactement quels sorts lancer pour la soulager.

Malheureusement, elle savait aussi qu'elle ne récupérait jamais totalement, malgré la qualité des soins donnés.

* * *

 **2009**

 **Mars - Drago**

\- Mère…, soupira Drago. Scorpius est bien trop petit pour que tu lui offres un tel balai !

\- Mais tu m'as dit qu'il adorait le modèle pour enfant que les Greengrass lui ont offert pour Noël !

\- Oui, le modèle pour enfant, celui qui vole à cinquante centimètres au-dessus du sol, pas le dernier Millennium Falcon !

\- Tu es un rabat-joie, mon fils ! A son âge…

\- Tu ne me laissais même pas voler sur un balai-jouet, la coupa Drago. Il a deux ans, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est un dragon en peluche qui crache des flammes sans chaleur.

\- Très bien, très bien, céda sa mère. Nous lui prendrons donc cette peluche pour son anniversaire.

\- Merci !

\- Mais si Angela lui offre…

\- Ne recommence pas, Mère, la coupa Drago. Ce n'est pas un concours entre vous !

\- Tu ferais peut-être bien de le rappeler à tes beaux-parents, alors, le contra-t-elle.

Drago se contenta de soupirer, las, en réponse.

.

 **Avril - Ronald**

Ron ouvrit la porte de la chambre où se reposaient Hermione et Hugo, leur fils nouveau-né, et pénétra dans la pièce en tenant la main de leur fille.

\- Où il est ? demanda Rose d'une voix fluette.

\- Ici, dans son petit lit, répondit Hermione en souriant. Tu veux venir le voir ?

L'enfant sautilla jusqu'à sa mère, ignora son frère, et grimpa tant bien que mal sur le lit pour lui faire un câlin.

\- T'aime, Maman, dit-elle avant de plaquer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie, répondit Hermione sous le regard attendri de Ron.

Il s'approcha de sa femme et de leurs enfants et prit délicatement son fils quand il ouvrit les yeux. Rose le dévisagea, les yeux grand ouverts.

\- Il est tout p'tit ! s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement surprise.

\- Tu l'étais encore plus quand tu es née, répliqua Ron tout en berçant délicatement son fils pour l'apaiser.

\- Oui, mais ze suis rande, maint'nant ! affirma Rose.

\- Tu es grande, oui, confirma-t-il. Tu es même grande sœur. Tu veux le voir de plus près ?

Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre :

\- Après, d'abord câlin à Maman.

Ron ne put retenir un éclat de rire puis se dit, en regardant sa famille, qu'il avait quand même beaucoup de chance.

.

 **Août - Astoria**

Astoria déambulait dans les allées de la Roseraie, la main de Scorpius dans la sienne. Elle lui décrivait les différentes espèces qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin et il s'amusait à en citer les différentes couleurs. Jaune, blanc, rose, rouge, rien ne lui échappait.

\- J'aime les fées des neiges, moi, déclara l'enfant, sûr de lui, arrachant un éclat de rire à sa mère.

\- Les fées des neiges, hein ? releva-t-elle, amusée par le ton professionnel utilisé.

\- Bah oui, les petits arbres avec les fleurs blanches, là. Tu les connais pas, Maman ?

\- Mais si, je les connais, mon Chéri, répondit-elle en riant. Je ne savais pas que tu avais retenu leur nom, par contre.

Scorpius haussa les épaules, indifférent à la remarque de sa mère, puis lui lâcha la main pour courir vers sa tante Daphné qui venait à leur rencontre.

Astoria le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur rempli d'amour. Elle s'estimait vraiment chanceuse d'avoir un fils tel que lui. Il était vraiment gentil et soucieux du bonheur des autres. On pouvait croire qu'il était un peu trop effacé mais pas du tout. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait, mais utilisait juste la manière douce et le charme hérité de son père pour l'obtenir.

\- Bonjour, la salua Daphné en arrivant à sa hauteur, Scorpius sur les talons. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va, répondit Astoria. L'apothicaire vient de me fournir une nouvelle potion, elle a moins d'effets secondaires que la précédente, donc je suis plutôt contente.

\- Bien ça ! Tu saurais me dire où est ton mari ?

\- Au Mexique, il devrait rentrer demain, pourquoi ?

\- Millie veut le voir pour un truc qu'elle a relevé dans sa compta. Je n'ai pas compris grand chose à ses explications mais apparemment, ce n'est pas très grave. Enfin, s'il règle ça rapidement.

\- Ok, je lui dirai d'aller la voir dès son retour, alors. Et toi, ça va ? Vous avez eu des nouvelles ?

\- Pas encore, non, répondit sa sœur, mais l'agent du Ministère était assez optimiste. Il est persuadé que nous aurons bientôt l'accord pour pouvoir adopter… J'ai tellement hâte, si tu savais !

Le regard d'Astoria se posa sur Scorpius, qui était occupé à sentir les fées des neiges, un peu plus loin, et un sourire illumina ses traits. Elle était parfaitement consciente du plaisir unique que procurait la maternité.

.

 **Novembre - Hermione**

\- C'est bon ? Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Hermione en ajustant l'écharpe de portage qui maintenait Hugo tout contre son cœur.

\- Oui Maman-cheffe ! répondit Rose, arrachant par la même occasion un éclat de rire à son père.

\- Ron ! Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas drôle comme surnom ! se plaignit Hermione.

\- Mais Maman, c'est toi la cheffe, non ? demanda Rose en levant ses grands yeux bruns vers elle.

\- Non, Rosie-Chérie, Papa et moi décidons tous les deux, il n'y a pas de chef, précisa Hermione, non sans lancer un regard noir à Ron pour le dissuader de faire un trait d'humour.

Ron posa une main sur sa poitrine, un faux air innocent sur le visage, et lui fit un clin d'œil amusé avant de se saisir du panier de voyage dans lequel était enfermé Pattenrond.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en réponse puis se saisit de la main de sa fille avant de transplaner jusqu'à la petite maison qu'ils avaient louée au Pays de Galles pour passer quelques jours de vacances. Ron réapparut avec leurs bagages à peine quelques secondes après elle.

Ils s'installèrent rapidement et mirent Hugo à la sieste pendant que Rose jouait dans le jardin avec le chat.

\- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de passer une semaine de vacances avec vous, déclara Ron en l'enlaçant.

Hermione déposa brièvement ses lèvres sur son cou en souriant avant de répondre.

\- Ça va nous faire un bien fou, c'est clair ! J'ai l'impression qu'on ne fait que se croiser, depuis qu'Hugo est là…

Bien que les conditions de la naissance d'Hugo soient diamétralement opposées à celles qui avaient entouré la naissance de Rose - à savoir sa grande prématurité et la crise que leur couple traversait - les derniers mois n'avaient pas été de tout repos pour autant.

Si gérer un enfant pouvait se montrer délicat, s'occuper de deux était nettement plus difficile. Bien sûr, ils avaient acquis certains automatismes lorsque Rose était bébé, mais les choses étaient différentes avec Hugo, tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas sa sœur et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se focaliser sur un seul de leurs enfants.

Prendre du temps pour le bébé, leur fille aînée, leur couple, leur travail, leur famille, sans s'oublier eux-mêmes dans l'équation relevait d'une vraie prouesse d'équilibriste.

Leur dernier-né avait sept mois, à présent, et pourtant, ils commençaient à peine à trouver un rythme à peu près satisfaisant pour tout le monde.

Cette semaine seuls tous les quatre leur ferait vraiment le plus grand bien. Du moins, Hermione l'espérait de tout son cœur.

* * *

 **2010**

 **Juin - Hermione**

Hermione regardait sans le voir le cercueil de son père descendre dans le caveau de la famille Granger. Elle se trouvait là, sous un soleil éclatant, sa main dans celle de sa mère, et avait tout simplement l'impression d'être vide.

Vide de toute émotion. Vide de toute sensation. Comment son père pouvait-il être mort ? Tout était arrivé si vite… Deux mois plus tôt, il lui annonçait qu'on avait lui avait découvert un cancer généralisé et là, tout était fini. Comme ça. Pouf. Plus rien.

Elle savait que ses amis et son mari étaient présents, à quelques pas d'elle. Elle entendait sa mère ravaler ses sanglots à ses côtés. Elle entendait quelques membres de sa famille éloignée chuchoter dans son dos. Mais rien n'avait d'importance.

Son père était mort et plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

.

 **Août - Ronald**

\- Ça va aller ? demanda Ron en se retournant sur le pas de la porte.

\- Mais oui ! lui répondit Hermione, visiblement agacée. Cesse de te faire tant de souci ! Ta mère arrive vers quinze heures pour garder les enfants, le temps que j'aille à mon rendez-vous avec ma psychomage.

\- Ok, acquiesça-t-il, pas vraiment rassuré pour autant.

Mais il savait qu'il devait lui faire confiance pour qu'elle aille mieux et se contenta donc de lui envoyer un baiser avant de transplaner jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse pour se rendre au Boursouflet afin d'assurer le service de midi. Il était un peu à la bourre mais il savait que Will ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Une sorte de barrage avait cédé en Hermione, suite à la mort de son père, et il se sentait assez désemparé. Il avait été un peu soulagé lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé deux semaines auparavant qu'elle comptait se faire aider pour surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve, mais en attendant les résultats de sa thérapie, il devait jongler avec ses sautes d'humeur.

Il ne lui en voulait pas, loin de là, mais il n'avait jamais aimé se sentir impuissant et là, il l'était totalement.

Cependant, lorsqu'il poussa la porte du restaurant, il laissa ses soucis personnels sur le trottoir et se dirigea promptement en cuisine pour enfiler son tablier.

\- Salut tout le monde ! déclara-t-il en se lavant les mains. Désolé pour le retard.

\- T'inquiète, Ron, répondit Greg à ses côtés. Y a peu de réservations ce midi, donc on est large.

Ron accueillit l'information d'un signe de tête et vérifia aussitôt que les différentes préparations étaient bien lancées.

Il esquiva un couteau qui vola dans sa direction et s'écria, énervé :

\- Putain mais faites un peu attention quand vous lancez vos sorts ! Il faut qu'il y ait un blessé grave pour que vous reteniez la leçon ou quoi ?!

\- Dé...Désolé, M'sieur, bredouilla le nouveau commis de l'autre bout de la cuisine. Ça n'arrivera plus.

\- J'espère bien, grommela Ron en le fusillant du regard. Des commis, c'est pas ce qu'il manque !

\- Calme-toi, vieux, le tempéra Greg à ses côtés. Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des gaffes, souviens-toi de tes débuts…

\- J'ai confondu le sel et le sucre, répliqua Ron, amer. J'ai pas manqué de scalper quelqu'un à distance !

Il vit le jeune commis se tasser sur lui-même et ressentit une pointe de culpabilité à cette vue, mais en même temps, il devait admettre que relâcher un peu la pression lui faisait le plus grand bien.

.

 **Septembre - Drago**

Drago était allongé sur la balancelle située dans le parc du Manoir, laissant le soleil caresser son visage de ses rayons, lorsqu'une ombre se posa sur lui, le tirant aussitôt de sa somnolence.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que son père le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Il se redressa en prenant tout son temps avant de se décaler pour lui faire une place.

\- Salut, grommela-t-il en plissant les yeux, ébloui par la luminosité.

\- Salut ?! releva Lucius, d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Drago soupira en levant les yeux au ciel mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Son père pouvait se montrer fatiguant avec ses règles de politesse, à certains moments. S'il ne pouvait pas être lui-même avec ses propres parents, alors avec qui le pourrait-il ?!

\- J'ai reçu _ça_ à mon bureau, reprit son père en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Drago s'en saisit avant de l'ouvrir et en sortit une photo de lui en charmante compagnie. Il se souvenait très bien de cette fille, il avait passé une nuit fabuleuse avec elle pas plus tard que la semaine précédente, lors de son séjour au Jalisco. Comment et pourquoi se retrouvaient-ils sur une photo, ça, c'était encore autre chose.

\- Je peux savoir où tu as eu ça ?! demanda Drago, passablement énervé. Tu me fais suivre ou quoi ?!

\- Absolument pas. Tes affaires marchent bien et nous enrichissent année après année, je n'ai aucune raison de douter de tes compétences. Mais figure-toi que Flint était au Mexique la semaine passée et il allait venir te saluer quand il a remarqué que tu n'étais pas avec ta femme. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

\- Ça ne te concerne en rien, Père, ce que je fais de mes soirées ne regarde que moi.

\- Et Astoria ! Je sais que sa grossesse n'était pas prévue et donc, votre mariage non plus, par conséquent, mais elle mérite un peu plus de respect de ta part ! D'autant plus qu'elle est mourante, nom d'un gobelin ! gronda Lucius.

\- Je ne te permets pas de juger la façon dont je traite mon épouse, Père ! répliqua Drago en se redressant, une colère sourde pulsant dans ses veines. Tu ne sais rien du lien qui nous unit, personne ne le sait à part nous. Ce que nous faisons ne regarde que nous et personne d'autre.

\- Tu prétends qu'elle est au courant de tes incartades ?

\- Je ne prétends rien du tout, je l'affirme, même si je maintiens que ça ne te regarde pas. Ce genre de choses n'arrive que lorsque je suis loin, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, si on omet cette fouine de Flint.

Drago observa son père qui le dévisageait, les lèvres pincées, comme s'il analysait ce qu'il était en train de lui révéler. L'asexualité d'Astoria ne regardait personne. La façon dont ils vivaient leur couple ne regardait personne. Les accords qu'ils avaient passés en se mariant ne regardaient personne. C'était leur histoire, leur façon de s'aimer et de se respecter, rien de plus. Mais il avait l'intuition que son père ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas compris tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire.

\- Écoute, reprit-il en soupirant. Ça ne te regarde pas, mais sache qu'Astoria est parfaitement au courant de la façon dont j'occupe mon temps libre quand je suis en déplacement et ça ne la dérange en rien. Donc si tu pouvais dire à tes _amis_ de se mêler de leurs affaires, ça arrangerait tout le monde.

\- Bien, conclut son père, l'air pas vraiment convaincu. Mais sache que si un scandale éclate, vous devrez vous débrouiller seuls.

.

 **Novembre - Astoria**

 **\- "** _Devant les yeux horrifiés de ses invités, le sorcier jeta alors sa baguette et saisit un poignard d'argent. Faisant vœu de ne jamais se laisser dominer par son cœur, il l'arracha de sa poitrine à coups de couteau. Pendant un instant, le sorcier triomphant resta à genoux, un cœur dans chaque main. Puis il s'affaissa en travers du corps de la jeune fille et mourut."_

Astoria embrassa tendrement le front de son fils, endormi au creux de ses bras, et caressa doucement ses cheveux blonds en souriant.

\- Dis-donc, t'as rien de plus joyeux à lui lire ? releva Drago en les observant depuis le pas de la porte de la chambre de l'enfant.

\- Le sorcier au cœur velu est un classique, répondit Astoria.

\- Peut-être, mais il a à peine quatre ans et demi… Il y a des contes moins sordides que celui-ci !

\- Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé sordide, le contra Astoria. Il est moins amusant que celui de Lapina la Babille, c'est sûr, mais j'aime beaucoup son message, moi.

\- Tu m'étonnes, railla Drago. Tu viens ?

\- Pas tout de suite, il vient tout juste de s'endormir, je ne voudrais pas le réveiller en bougeant.

Drago répondit d'un signe de tête et les laissa seuls.

Astoria plongea son nez dans les cheveux soyeux de son fils et sourit tendrement. Ce qu'elle pouvait aimer ce petit bout d'eux ! Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pourrait aimer quelqu'un aussi fort que lui. Son fils était son plus grand trésor, sa plus belle réussite. Elle l'aimait de chaque fibre de son être et avait hâte qu'il ait enfin l'âge minimum requis pour passer les tests qui leur confirmeraient qu'il n'avait pas hérité de sa fichue maladie.

Certes le mage Kohli lui avait assuré à plusieurs reprises qu'il y avait très peu de risques que ce soit le cas, mais elle ne serait réellement rassurée que lorsque ce serait officiel.

* * *

 **2011**

 **Février - Hermione**

Hermione était attablée en compagnie de sa mère dans un petit café du Londres moldu, situé non loin du cabinet dentaire de ses parents.

Elle savait que sa mère avait hésité à renouveler le bail qui la liait à cet endroit, mais elle avait finalement décidé d'y rester, malgré les souvenirs douloureux que ça pouvait raviver.

Hermione, elle, n'y avait pas remis les pieds. C'était tout simplement au-dessus de ses forces. Elle allait peut-être mieux que durant les semaines qui avaient suivi les obsèques, grâce notamment à l'aide de sa psychomage, mais elle savait que perdre son père de façon si rapide l'avait irrémédiablement changée.

\- Comment ça va, avec Ron ? demanda sa mère après avoir reposé sa tasse de thé.

\- Ça va… Enfin, c'est un peu bizarre depuis quelques temps, mais ça ira mieux, non ?

\- Tout dépend des raisons pour lesquelles c'est bizarre en ce moment, répliqua Jean.

\- Tout l'enjeu est là, justement… J'ignore ce qui ne va pas. Enfin si, je suis consciente que ces derniers mois n'ont pas été faciles et Ron a vraiment été formidable, très patient, très compréhensif, mais je ne sais pas…

\- Les choses ont toujours été un peu particulières, entre vous, ma chérie, mais vous arrivez toujours à vous retrouver, non ?

\- Je l'espère, oui. Attention, on ne se dispute pas ni rien, mais justement… Enfin, tu comprends, depuis qu'on se connaît, Ron et moi, on s'est toujours chamaillé pour tout et n'importe quoi et là, plus rien… Il va toujours dans mon sens, comme s'il craignait me blesser ou je ne sais quoi. Je le sens pourtant, par moments, qu'il est agacé, mais non, il inspire profondément et me sourit…

\- C'est l'effet deuil, ça, ma chérie, précisa sa mère en souriant tendrement.

\- L'effet deuil ?

\- Tu te souviens de Monsieur Herinckx ? Je t'en ai déjà parlé…

\- Ce vieux type grincheux qui essaie toujours de te mordre quand tu le soignes ?

\- Lui-même. Eh bien il n'y a pas plus adorable que lui avec moi depuis le décès de ton père. C'est le jour et la nuit. Et c'est loin d'être le seul…

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, oui…

Hermione se souvenait très bien de l'ambiance un peu particulière qui avait plané sur le monde sorcier après la Bataille de Poudlard. Tous ces morts, toutes ces pertes, personne n'en était sorti indemne… Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussée à se rendre en Australie et à voyager un peu, une fois ses ASPIC en poche : elle ne supportait plus cette lourdeur persistante.

\- Et toi, Maman, ça va ? s'enquit-elle pour éviter de s'appesantir sur son sort.

\- Certains jours mieux que d'autres, répondit-elle en baissant légèrement les yeux.

Hermione lui prit doucement la main en signe de soutien.

\- Il me manque énormément, tu sais ? Mais en même temps, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de pouvoir l'aimer et d'être aimée de lui durant toutes ces années, donc j'essaie de ne retenir que le positif. De toute façon, il ne voudrait pas que je devienne une veuve éplorée et aigrie !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque, consciente que sa mère avait tout à fait raison. Son père avait rapidement compris que ses jours étaient comptés et avait tout fait pour qu'elles prennent la nouvelle avec le plus de légèreté possible. Ce n'était pas toujours évident mais, en effet, elles avaient eu beaucoup de chance de l'avoir eu dans leurs vies.

.

 **Avril - Drago**

\- Bonjour Drago, le salua Karina Flores avant de le précéder dans son bureau.

Drago la salua en retour et s'installa à sa place habituelle, en silence.

\- Je suis contente que tu aies pu venir si rapidement, reprit la responsable d'El Otro Reposad, une fois assise. L'échange s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, rien à dire, répondit Drago. Ils ont repris les bouteilles contaminées et m'en ont donné de nouvelles. Heureusement qu'Hannah et Rosmerta ne les avaient pas encore ouvertes !

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé est incompréhensible. En vingt ans, c'est la première fois que ça arrive…

\- Il faut une première à tout, philosopha Drago.

\- Je m'en serais volontiers passé ! Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait.

Karina ouvrit ensuite un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit trois bouteilles remplies d'un liquide translucide dans lequel flottaient des paillettes dorées.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Drago, clairement curieux.

\- El Otro Paraiso. Notre cuvée spéciale, précisa Karina. Actuellement, il n'en existe plus que cinquante bouteilles. Hors de question que cet incident avec la distillerie remette en cause notre professionnalisme. Voici donc une bouteille d'El Otro Paraiso pour toi et pour tes deux clientes en Grande-Bretagne.

Drago la remercia d'un discret signe de tête mais en lui-même, il jubilait. Il avait entendu parler de cette cuvée et savait que le contenu de ces bouteilles était inestimable. Hannah et Rosmerta n'avaient pas été perturbées outre mesure par le fait qu'il ait dû récupérer les bouteilles de tequila, mais il savait qu'avec un tel cadeau, il gagnerait à jamais leur loyauté. Cette espèce de Bulgare qui lui avait déjà ravi le contrat avec le Boursouflet et tentait de s'imposer auprès des autres commerces n'aurait plus qu'à aller s'acheter une nouvelle cape.

.

 **Juin - Astoria**

Assise sur le bord de son lit, Astoria avait le regard fixé sur la canne qui était posée contre sa table de nuit. Surmontée d'un pommeau argenté en forme de rose, le bois clair et lustré semblait la narguer.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle l'avait et elle était encore réticente à s'en servir, refusant par là-même de reconnaître que son état physique s'était encore dégradé suite à sa dernière crise.

De légers coups frappés contre sa porte la sortirent de ses pensées et elle sourit tristement à Drago lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce juste après qu'elle l'ait invité à y entrer.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en s'installant à côté d'elle.

Astoria regarda brièvement sa canne puis retint un soupir avant de répondre :

\- Ça va, oui. C'est juste cette canne qui me déprime un peu, et avoir fait sculpter le pommeau en forme de rose n'y change absolument rien.

\- Une idée de ton père… J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, mais il voulait tellement bien faire…

\- Je sais, oui, mais ça reste idiot. Enfin bon, je suppose que c'est comme pour le reste, il faut juste que je m'y habitue.

Drago l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe avant de l'aider à se relever.

\- Allez viens, faudrait pas qu'on arrive en retard chez Londubat.

\- Quand te résigneras-tu à l'appeler par son prénom ? demanda Astoria en se saisissant de sa canne.

\- Sans doute jamais, railla-t-il. Mais estime-toi déjà heureuse que nous ne nous étripions pas !

\- Voyons, Drago ! Tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué ? Vous vous entendez bien mieux que vous ne voudrez jamais l'admettre.

\- Précisément, répliqua-t-il, un rictus amusé au coin des lèvres. Marvin sera là ?

\- Oui. Neville, lui et moi devons parler d'un nouvel engrais pour les rosiers grimpants. L'homologue de Durmstrang de Neville lui a parlé des bienfaits de l'essence de Moursalitza, mais Marvin n'est pas convaincu… Il dit que c'est à moi de trancher vu que je suis la botaniste officielle de la Roseraie, mais je pense qu'il veut surtout ménager ma sensibilité…

\- Ne te déprécie pas autant, Astoria ! Marvin est un très bon assistant, mais tu _es_ la botaniste de la Roseraie Greengrass, quoi que tu en penses ! Depuis que tu t'en occupes, vos plantes ont clairement gagné en qualité et donc, en notoriété ! Daphné se plaignait encore hier d'être surchargée de commandes.

Astoria lui sourit avec reconnaissance avant de reposer sa canne pour prendre son bras.

\- Ce soir, ce sera toi mon soutien, déclara-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Toujours, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

.

 **Août - Ronald**

Ron se trouvait dans l'arrière-boutique du nouveau magasin de Farces et Attrapes de George, assis en compagnie de son frère. Une bouteille de tequila à moitié vide et deux verres pleins se trouvaient entre eux.

\- Alors, tu vas lui offrir quoi, pour votre anniversaire de mariage ? demanda George avant de vider son verre d'un coup.

\- Elle dit qu'elle veut rien…, répondit Ron.

\- Pff, c'est ce qu'elles disent toutes ! Si tu veux éviter une dispute, tu ferais bien de lui ramener au moins un bouquet de fleurs, crois-moi.

\- Si on se dispute, on communiquera peut-être un peu, grommela Ron.

\- Ça ne va pas mieux entre vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression qu'on est un peu comme des colocataires. On s'entend bien mais justement, c'est plus comme avant. Je sais que le décès de son père n'a pas été facile à gérer pour elle, mais…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, accompagnant ses mots d'un geste évasif de la main.

\- Le deuil n'est pas une science exacte, Ronnie, commenta George. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir…

\- Je sais, oui, et je ne lui en veux pas. J'aimerais juste arriver à la comprendre, mais elle ne me parle pas. Je sais que voir sa psy lui fait du bien, elle sourit plus, semble moins sur la défensive ou renfermée sur elle-même mais voilà. On échange que des banalités…

\- Vous devriez peut-être partir en weekend sans les enfants, rien que tous les deux. On a fait ça avec Angèle il y a quelques mois, ça nous a fait vachement de bien.

\- C'est pas bête, approuva Ron. Je le lui proposerai comme cadeau de mariage, ça fera d'une incantation deux sorts.

George remplit à nouveau leurs verres puis la discussion dévia sur leurs enfants respectifs.

* * *

 **2012**

 **Janvier - Drago**

Drago était assis dans une chambre de Ste-Mangouste, une main d'Astoria tendrement serrée dans la sienne. Il la regardait, allongée sur le lit de l'hôpital, le teint aussi clair que les draps qui la recouvraient, et empêchait difficilement une boule d'angoisse de remonter dans sa gorge.

Le matin même, il se trouvait encore dans son lit quand Bonaryen était apparu dans sa chambre, paniqué, pour lui annoncer qu'Astoria était tombée dans les escaliers et qu'il n'arrivait pas à la réveiller.

Drago avait aussitôt bondi hors de son lit pour aller la rejoindre et avait directement transplané avec elle à Ste-Mangouste, laissant Scorpius aux bons soins de son elfe, indifférent au fait qu'il se trouvait encore en tenue de nuit.

Une fois sur place, les médicomages avaient directement pris son épouse en charge et une guérisseuse lui avait prêté l'une de leurs robes de soigneurs afin qu'il ne reste pas torse-nu en plein milieu de l'hôpital.

Le grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvre attira son attention et son regard se posa sur Daphné. Visiblement inquiète, elle s'approcha doucement du lit où reposait sa sœur et se saisit de sa main encore libre.

\- Que disent les médicomages ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Tout va bien. Je pense qu'elle a voulu descendre sans sa canne car je ne l'ai pas vue dans les escaliers… Elle s'est cogné la tête mais rien de bien grave. Là, elle est juste assommée par ses potions antidouleur et anticommotion, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

\- Fichu orgueil ! siffla Daphné entre ses dents. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas sa canne, mais elle en a _besoin !_

 _-_ C'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre…, se défendit Drago.

\- C'est toi qui vis avec elle ! le contra Daphné.

\- Drago…, bredouilla Astoria depuis son lit, mettant immédiatement fin à la dispute naissante.

\- Je suis là ma belle, répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Tu dois… t'excuser, Drago…, poursuivit-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

\- M'excuser ? Mais de quoi ?!

\- Mais... auprès d'Hermione Granger..., ce que tu as fait n'était pas correct…

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?! s'étonna Drago. Je n'ai pas vu Granger depuis des années…

\- Je sais que... tu n'aimes pas… que j'en parle… mais je veux que tu sois heureux… quand je serai partie… et elle et toi….

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! la coupa-t-il doucement mais fermement. Granger et moi, c'était dans une autre vie, il n'y a plus rien, cesse donc de te tourmenter avec ça, il y a bien plus important ! C'est toi que j'aime, Astoria, pas elle.

\- Tu aurais pu… si tu avais été moins têtu…, insista-t-elle en posant son regard sur lui.

Drago constata qu'il était vague et particulièrement brillant et en conclut qu'elle devait être en train de délirer, mais quand il croisa ensuite celui de Daphné, il comprit que l'information n'était pas tombée au fond du chaudron.

.

 **Janvier - Ronald**

Ron remontait le Chemin de Traverse pour se rendre au Boursouflet quand une conversation devant lui attira son attention.

\- Je t'assure qu'elle a parlé de Granger et lui ! affirmait une jeune femme qu'il reconnut comme étant Daphné Greengrass. Les potions la faisaient peut-être délirer, mais je suis sûre de ce que j'ai entendu !

\- Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger ?! Je n'y crois pas ! répondit sa compagne. Non mais Daphné, tu étais aussi à Poudlard en même temps qu'eux, c'est impossible qu'il se soit passé un truc entre ces deux-là…

\- Et pourtant, je te le répète, Drago lui a répondu qu'elle et lui, c'était dans une autre vie, ou un truc du genre…

Ron n'entendit pas la suite de leur conversation, il avait pilé net en plein milieu de la rue. Hermione et Malefoy ? Impossible. Elle lui en aurait parlé, s'il s'était passé un truc entre eux… Surtout après qu'il ait appris la vérité pour Charlie. Il lui avait demandé si elle avait d'autres informations de ce type à lui révéler et elle lui avait assuré que non.

Pourtant, il avait l'intime conviction que ce qu'il venait d'entendre était la vérité. Mais quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Était-ce lié à cette distance qui s'était peu à peu installée entre eux ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il se rendit malgré tout jusqu'au Boursouflet où il annonça à Will qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et transplana aussitôt jusqu'au bureau du CANeM.

\- Ron ?! s'exclama Hermione en le voyant pousser la porte. Tout va bien ? Un souci avec les enfants ?

\- Non, je les ai bien déposés chez mes parents, répondit-il, les mains moites d'appréhension. Harry n'est pas là ?

\- Il a rendez-vous avec Kingsley, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien… Enfin si, je voulais te voir, mais sans lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Ron ? insista-t-elle.

Il serra les poings et inspira profondément avant de lui poser la question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis vingt minutes.

\- Il se passe quoi entre Malefoy et toi ?

\- Entre Malefoy et moi ? Mais que voudrait-il qu'il se passe entre Malefoy et moi ?!

\- A toi de me le dire.

Son cœur battait la chamade, appréhendant sa réponse. L'avait-elle trompé ? Aurait-elle vraiment osé le tromper avec un type comme Malefoy ?! Ça semblait inimaginable, mais en même temps, elle avait bien couché avec son propre frère, des années auparavant…

\- Il… Il n'y a rien entre Malefoy et moi, Ron, dit-elle en se redressant pour lui faire face. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

\- Est-ce qu'il s'est déjà passé un truc entre Malefoy et toi ? insista-t-il, ignorant délibérément sa question.

\- Je… Je…

Ron eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Cette fois, elle ne niait pas. Au contraire, elle venait tout juste de détourner le regard, les joues teintées de rouge.

\- Putain, j'y crois pas…, jura-t-il avant de se laisser retomber sur une chaise.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ?!

\- C'est… C'était il y a longtemps, bredouilla-t-elle, attirant ainsi son attention. Dans une autre vie… Bien avant que nous soyons de nouveau ensemble, Ron. Je te promets qu'il n'y a rien de plus !

 _Dans une autre vie…_

S'il en croyait Daphné Greengrass, Malefoy avait dit exactement la même chose. Mais il y avait bel et bien eu quelque chose.

\- Quand ? demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

\- Je ne sais plus… En 2001 ou 2002, à l'époque où je n'allais pas très bien…

\- A l'époque où tu te tapais aussi mon frère, c'est ça ? souligna-t-il, amer.

\- A peu près, oui, confirma-t-elle des sanglots plein la voix.

Mais Ron n'en avait rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle lui avait délibérément menti, une fois de plus.

\- Je t'ai posé la question, quand j'ai appris pour Charlie, dit-il. Je t'ai demandé si tu avais d'autres trucs du genre à me révéler et tu m'as assuré que non…

\- Je sais…, reconnut Hermione, pleurant toujours.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Ron… Je ne sais pas du tout… J'avais honte, sans doute...

Ron était totalement perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi penser. S'il croyait ce qu'elle lui disait, c'était de l'histoire ancienne, comme pour Charlie, mais pouvait-il vraiment la croire ?

\- Est-ce que tu m'as déjà trompé ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Euh... Je… Non, Ron, je ne t'ai jamais trompé…

\- Tu as hésité ! s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Pourquoi as-tu hésité ?! Ça suffit, les secrets, Hermione, tu me dois d'être honnête avec moi !

\- Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, Ron, affirma-t-elle en soutenant son regard. Il y a juste une fois où… où j'ai failli embrasser quelqu'un d'autre… mais il ne s'est rien passé ! Je te le jure !

Ron ferma douloureusement les yeux, meurtri par cet aveu.

\- Pourquoi ? Et sois sincère !

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée jusqu'au bout ?

\- Tu… tu m'as envoyé un Patronus, confessa-t-elle. Et il est parti… C'était il y a longtemps, nous ne vivions même pas ensemble…

\- Et tu crois que ça le justifie ? railla-t-il.

\- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça ! se défendit-elle.

\- Mais tu dis que sans mon Patronus, tu m'aurais sans doute trompé, c'est ça ?

\- …

\- C'était qui ? Charlie ? Malefoy ? Ou encore un autre ?

\- Malefoy…, avoua-t-elle, comme il s'y était attendu.

Et là, il eut l'impression que quelque chose venait de s'éteindre au fond de lui.

\- Malefoy…, répéta-t-il, d'une voix subitement lasse. Je… Je suis désolé, je ne peux plus.

Ron était conscient qu'il prenait peut-être cette histoire avec Malefoy un peu trop à cœur, mais il savait aussi que leur couple ne fonctionnait plus depuis un moment et là, il avait tout simplement besoin de prendre du recul.

Il quitta donc le bureau d'Hermione et ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elle l'appela en pleurant.

.

 **Avril - Hermione**

Ron et Hermione étaient assis sur le canapé de leur salon, entourés par quelques caisses de carton. Un silence gêné planait entre eux et elle hésitait à le briser.

Que pourrait-elle lui dire de plus ? Cela faisait un peu plus de trois mois qu'ils ne faisaient que parler, à présent. Ils avaient plus parlé durant ce laps de temps que durant leur dernière année de mariage. Ou peut-être que ça remontait à la mort de son père ? Elle aurait été incapable de le dire.

Le fait était que Ron et elle s'étaient peu à peu éloignés l'un de l'autre et au final, la révélation de son histoire passée avec Malefoy n'avait été que l'élément déclencheur qui avait permis de mettre fin à la torpeur dans laquelle ils étaient tombés.

Après en avoir beaucoup discuté, notamment avec sa psychomage, Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de se quitter avant de ne plus s'aimer du tout. Ils étaient amis avant d'être amants et ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de perdre ce lien entre eux.

\- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que je vais vivre ici sans toi, déclara Ron, mettant fin au silence environnant.

\- Moi non plus, avoua-t-elle. Mais on était d'accord, non ? C'est la meilleure solution… Les enfants vont être assez déstabilisés comme ça sans qu'on change en plus leur environnement.

\- Je sais, ouais, mais bon… C'était notre maison à tous les deux. C'est quand même pas rien.

\- Tu… Tu as changé d'avis ? demanda Hermione. Tu veux qu'on essaie encore de… d'arranger les choses ?

\- Non… Tu as raison, je pense aussi qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare avant de se détester, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde, mais ça fait quand même bizarre, non ?

\- C'est vrai, oui, admit-elle volontiers. Tu n'oublieras pas d'activer la zone de transplanage automatique pour que les enfants puissent se déplacer entre nos logements chaque fois qu'ils le voudront ?

\- Tout est prêt, oui, on attend plus que tu sécurises la procédure de ton côté.

\- Bon… Eh bien je vais commencer à déplacer mes affaires, alors…

\- Les autres ne devraient plus tarder. On leur avait dit quelle heure ?

\- Quinze heures, je pense, précisa-t-elle.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux et Hermione retint ses larmes tant bien que mal. Elle avait beau être consciente que cette décision était la bonne, la séparation n'en restait pas moins douloureuse. Elle ne partait pourtant pas très loin, ayant trouvé un appartement à louer à quelques kilomètres de là, mais leur vie de famille telle qu'ils l'avaient connue était bel et bien terminée.

Elle réalisa qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue lorsque Ron la recueillit de son index.

\- Je t'aimerai toujours, tu sais ? dit-il.

\- Je sais, Ron, moi aussi, je t'aimerai toujours, répondit-elle en lui souriant tendrement.

Seulement parfois, l'amour ne suffisait pas.

.

 **Juin - Astoria**

Astoria était allongée sur une chaise longue, dans le parc du Manoir, et regardait Scorpius et Daisy Londubat courir après des pipaillons.

\- Votre parc est vraiment superbe, souligna Hannah à ses côtés. Neville m'en parle chaque fois que nous revenons de chez vous.

\- C'est grâce à son aide et à celle de Marvin s'il est encore dans cet état… Ce n'est pas moi qui pourrais y faire quoi que ce soit, répondit-elle légèrement amère.

\- Cela fait un moment que tu n'as pas eu de crise, non ?

\- Pas depuis que je suis tombée dans les escaliers, en effet, confirma Astoria. Mais bon, le résultat reste inéluctable…

Elle vit Hannah pincer les lèvres et reporter son attention sur les enfants.

Si Astoria s'était liée d'amitié avec Neville dans un premier temps, elle avait appris, au fil des ans, à apprécier de plus en plus sa compagne, Hannah étant une femme particulièrement gentille et sensible aux autres. Elle savait aussi écouter sans juger et garder un secret.

Astoria savait qu'elle pouvait lui parler en toute confiance et qu'elle ne se servirait jamais de ses confidences contre elle.

\- Il parait que tu as encore refusé la demande en mariage de Neville ? demanda Astoria, légèrement amusée.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'entête à me poser la question chaque année lors de l'anniversaire de Daisy… il sait pourtant que j'aime notre famille telle qu'elle est !

\- Je crois que ça l'amuse d'en faire une sorte de rituel entre vous, lui confia-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai que ses demandes sont de plus en plus farfelues, confirma Hannah en riant. Et vous, ça va ?

\- Oh tu sais, Drago et moi avons trouvé notre équilibre il y a longtemps, donc tout va pour le mieux, oui.

Hannah se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête et se leva pour leur resservir un peu de jus de citrouille.

Astoria ferma légèrement les yeux pour savourer la caresse du soleil sur son visage, bercée par les cris des enfants. Sans sa maladie, elle aurait pu mener une vie parfaite. Mais en même temps, sans sa maladie, elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu envie d'expérimenter le sexe avec Drago et Scorpius ne serait pas là.

Au final, ce n'était peut-être pas toujours facile, mais elle savourait chaque jour qui lui était offert à sa juste valeur.

* * *

 **2013**

 **Février - Hermione**

Hermione était installée autour d'une grande table dans un bureau du Magenmagot en compagnie de Ron et de leur médiateur.

Elle prit la plume et le parchemin que le magistrat lui tendait et apposa sa signature tout en bas du document et Ron en fit de même juste après.

\- Bon, eh bien, déclara le juriste. Vous voici officiellement divorcés. Aaaaah si seulement ça pouvait être toujours aussi simple ! ajouta-t-il, accompagnant ses propos d'un clin d'œil.

Puis il quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls, après leur avoir fait un petit signe de la main.

\- Je crois qu'ils nous ont refilé le pire mage du tout le Ministère, releva Ron en secouant la tête de dépit.

Hermione pouffa légèrement à la remarque avant de répondre.

\- Je pense qu'ils nous l'ont refilé parce que nous nous séparions à l'amiable, justement.

\- J'ai rêvé ou il était à une patte de boullu de t'inviter à boire un verre, au début de l'entretien ?!

\- Je pense aussi…

\- On devrait peut-être signaler son manque de professionnalisme à quelqu'un, non ? Ça pourrait être dramatique pour d'autres couples…

\- J'en parlerai à Harry, confirma Hermione. C'est lui qui a les contacts qu'il faut, dans le coin.

Ron se leva ensuite et lui tendit une main, la laissant interdite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pensé qu'on devait peut-être officialiser le truc en se serrant la main ou je ne sais quoi…

\- Mais enfin, Ron, on ne vient pas de faire affaire !

\- Bah, un peu quand même, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Après tout, on a dû négocier pour la garde des enfants et tout…

\- Nous n'avons rien négocié du tout ! Nous avons juste réfléchi à ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour eux… Tu es vraiment à côté de la cape, par moment, tu sais ?

\- Ça va, ça va, t'énerve pas ! Et on n'est plus mariés, tu n'as plus aucune légitimité pour me gueuler dessus !

\- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'être mariée avec toi pour ça, Ron, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Sale caractère, va !

\- Tu peux parler !

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants en silence puis Ron franchit la distance qui les séparait pour l'enlacer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ?! grommela-t-elle, coincée entre la table et son torse.

\- Rien, t'inquiète. Je suis juste… Je sais pas, on a de la chance, non ?

\- Euh…

Ils venaient quand même de divorcer. Même s'il n'y avait pas de rancune entre eux, on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça de la chance non plus.

\- Non mais je veux dire, regarde Seamus et Olivier, ils se sont déchirés pendant des années et à présent, ils s'ignorent carrément quand ils se croisent dans la rue… Je nous trouve chanceux, c'est tout. Enfin, on a su se séparer au bon moment, non ?

\- C'est vrai, admit-elle avant de l'enlacer à son tour.

Ron et elle n'étaient peut-être pas faits pour être en couple, mais leur amitié, elle, était faite pour durer.

.

 **Mars - Scorpius**

Lorsque Scorpius se leva ce matin là, il se rendit aussitôt dans la chambre de son père.

\- Papaaaaaaaaa ! cria-t-il en sautant sur son lit.

\- Argh, Scorp', râla-t-il en se cachant sous sa couette. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

\- C'est mon anniversaire donc je veux mon cadeau ! déclara l'enfant en croisant les bras.

\- Et tu crois vraiment qu'en demandant comme ça, tu auras quoi que ce soit ?! lui demanda son père en sortant de sa cachette.

\- S'il-te-plaît mon papounet d'amour que j'aime jusqu'au ciel… Je te promets que je serai sage jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !

\- Mouais, grommela Drago. C'est pas la première fois que je l'entends, celle-là…

Scorpius se glissa ensuite sous la couverture et alla coller ses petits pieds tout froids contre le ventre de son père avant de se caler entre ses bras.

\- Papou ?

\- Hum, hum ?

\- Tu crois qu'il est trop tôt pour aller réveiller Maman ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il est quelle heure ?

\- La petite aiguille est sur le huit et la grande au milieu, répondit Scorpius.

\- On va attendre encore un peu, alors, répondit-il.

\- Papou ?

\- Hum, hum ? répéta Drago.

\- Et mon cadeau, alors ?

\- Tu l'auras plus tard. Joyeux septième anniversaire, mon grand.

Un sourire illumina aussitôt les traits de l'enfant qui se blottit un peu plus contre le corps tout chaud de son père.

.

 **Mai - Rose**

\- Tonton Parraiiiiiin ! s'écria Rose en se ruant dans les bras d'Harry.

Il la réceptionna d'un geste sûr et la souleva pour l'embrasser bruyamment sur les joues.

\- Beurk, pas de bisou-prout ! se défendit la fillette en s'essuyant. T'es nul, Tonton !

En vrai, elle adorait ces bisous mais elle aimait encore plus rouspéter. Dans ces cas-là, son oncle sortait toujours sa baguette pour faire apparaître différentes formes lumineuses, ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout.

\- C'est pour moi, le cadeau ? demanda-t-elle en montrant le paquet qu'il avait posé sur le sol pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Voyons, Rosie, répondit-il, tu sais bien que c'est l'anniversaire d'Hugo, aujourd'hui !

\- Pff, trop nul…

Harry rit légèrement, ce qui lui fit froncer le nez. Elle enlaça ensuite brièvement sa tante Ginny, qui discutait déjà avec sa mère, puis rejoignit James, Albus et Lily qui étaient partis jouer avec Hugo et Daisy.

\- Hugo ! Viens dire bonjour ! cria son père, un peu plus loin.

Rose sourit en regardant son jeune frère trottiner jusqu'à eux, contente de voir que le déménagement de sa mère n'avait rien changé à leurs réunions de famille.

.

 **Juin - Drago**

Drago et Lincoln étaient attablés au Chaudron Baveur, une chope de bièraubeurre devant eux.

\- Tu devineras jamais ce que le frère de Lisa nous a dit hier, déclara Lincoln, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Lequel ? Le magistrat qui a deux de tension ou le boucher morbide ?

\- Celui qui a deux de tension. Tu sais qu'on fêtait l'anniversaire de Luan chez les Turpin, hier ?

\- Tu m'as dit ça, oui…

\- Eh bien Luka avait de nouveau un peu trop bu et comme chaque fois que c'est le cas, il a commencé à nous parler de ses dossiers…

\- Et ? En quoi ça m'intéresse ?

\- Granger et Weasley sont divorcés depuis janvier…

Drago, qui avait commencé à soulever son verre pour boire une gorgée, suspendit son geste à mi-chemin.

Divorcés ? Ainsi, leur couple n'avait pas tenu sur la durée… Ça n'avait rien de très étonnant. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris comment elle avait pu en arriver à l'épouser. Mais divorcée ? Au final, ça ne changeait rien pour lui. Le moment qu'ils avaient partagé remontait à plus de douze ans et il était convaincu que c'était à présent derrière eux, même si l'odeur du jasmin lui faisait toujours penser à elle.

\- Et ? En quoi ça m'intéresse ? répéta-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de bièraubeurre pour se donner contenance.

\- En rien, en rien, répondit Lincoln.

Mais au regard moqueur qu'il lui lança, Drago comprit que son ami savait que cette nouvelle ne le laissait pas aussi indifférent qu'il le prétendait.

* * *

 **2014**

 **Avril - Rose**

Rose était assise dans le canapé du salon de son père en compagnie de son petit frère. Elle n'arrêtait pas de gigoter, gênée par la jupe que son père avait tenu qu'elle porte. Elle détestait les jupes. Sa mère lui disait toujours de faire attention à ce qu'on ne voie pas sa culotte et donc, elle ne pouvait jamais jouer tranquillement lorsqu'elle en portait une.

Pourquoi on n'embêtait jamais Hugo avec ce genre de choses ? Être une fille était trop nul. Surtout que là, ils n'allaient même pas à une réunion de famille ! Non, ils attendaient juste que l'idiote de copine de son père avec son prénom idiot arrive. Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'avoir une nouvelle amoureuse alors qu'il s'entendait toujours si bien avec sa mère ? Les histoires des adultes étaient bien trop compliquées !

Son père sortit de la cuisine, où il finissait de préparer le repas, quand des coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée.

\- Soyez polis ! leur dit-il avant d'aller ouvrir.

Rose se dit qu'elle le serait seulement si elle en avait envie et si cette dame le méritait. Hugo, lui, sourit à pleine dents et elle se retint difficilement de lui donner un coup de coude.

\- Entre, Marsali, invita Ron en se décalant légèrement.

Heureusement, il s'était abstenu de l'embrasser. C'était vraiment dégoûtant !

Rose observa la jeune femme prénommée Marsali - définitivement idiot - et se dit qu'elle aurait pu être de leur famille. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux, plus clairs que ceux de sa tante Ginny mais tout aussi lisses, et de jolis yeux bleus. Mais sa mère était nettement plus belle !

\- Venez, les enfants, que je vous présente, les appela-t-il, clairement nerveux.

Rose prit la main de son petit frère, inspira profondément, puis rejoignit les deux adultes.

\- Bonjour, Madame, la saluèrent-ils d'une petite voix.

Après tout, Rose savait que sa mère n'aurait pas apprécié qu'elle se montre grossière.

\- Oh, vous pouvez m'appeler Marsali ! précisa-t-elle en leur souriant. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, votre père m'a énormément parlé de vous !

Rose lui sourit timidement mais s'abstint de répondre. De toute façon, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire…

\- Ton papa m'a dit que tu aimais les livres ? reprit Marsali une fois qu'ils se furent réinstallés dans le salon.

\- Oui, confirma la fillette. Même que ma maman elle m'en achète souvent !

\- Je connais ta maman, en effet, elle passe souvent à la librairie. Ton papa t'a-t-il dit que je travaillais chez Fleury & Bott ?

\- Moi j'aime pas les livres ! les coupa Hugo, au plus grand agacement de Rose qui commençait à trouver Marsali intéressante. Je préfère les dessins animés, comme chez Granny !

\- Granny ?

\- C'est la mère d'Hermione, spécifia Ron. Elle est Moldue, d'où les dessins animés…

\- Je m'en serais doutée, répondit son amie. Mes grands-parents paternels étaient également Moldus.

\- Bon ! s'exclama Rose, légèrement agacée par la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation. Si tu travailles dans un magasin de livres, tu sais quand la nouvelle histoire de Mathilde l'Aventurière va sortir ?

Marsali lui sourit avant de se pencher sur son sac d'où elle sortit un petit sachet en papier orné du logo de Fleury & Bott.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, ton papa m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Et quand ceci est arrivé hier matin à la librairie, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais l'avoir…

Rose se saisit du paquet et en sortit le livre qu'elle espérait depuis des semaines. Un "oh" ravi s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle se rua aussitôt dans les bras de Marsali pour la remercier.

Finalement, le fait que son papa ait une nouvelle amoureuse ne serait peut-être pas si mal.

.

 **Avril - Hermione**

Hermione se trouvait en compagnie de Ron et Harry à la terrasse de chez Florian Fortarôme. Le fond de l'air était encore un peu frais, mais le ciel était bien trop bleu pour qu'ils décident de s'enfermer à l'intérieur de l'échoppe.

\- Quel est l'intérêt d'aller chez un glacier si tu ne prends même pas une glace ? demanda Ron avant d'avaler une cuillerée de glace à la vanille.

\- Il y a de la glace dans les milkshakes, Ron, répondit-elle, non sans un soupir.

\- Vous vous rendez compte qu'on est ici, tous les trois, à manger des glaces alors qu'on a même pas un de nos gamins pour nous servir d'excuse ? intervint Harry.

\- Genre, depuis quand on a besoin de nos enfants pour manger une glace ?! s'offusqua Ron. Heureusement que je ne les ai pas attendus pour ça !

Hermione ricana légèrement, amusée par la gourmandise dont son ex-mari pouvait faire preuve. C'était étonnant, d'ailleurs, qu'il n'ait pas plus grossi que ça vu tout ce qu'il pouvait manger !

\- Alors ? Comment s'est passée la rencontre avec Marsali ? l'interrogea-t-elle ensuite.

\- Plutôt bien. Rosie était un peu sur ses gardes au début, mais Marsali l'a amadouée avec la dernière aventure de Mathilde, donc bon, tu connais ta fille, tu te doutes de la réaction qu'elle a eue…

\- Pleine d'enthousiasme, à n'en pas douter, dit Hermione, imaginant très bien la façon dont sa fille avait dû manifester sa joie. Et Hugo ?

\- Fidèle à lui-même, ce petit aime tout le monde.

Hermione hocha la tête en un mouvement appréciateur avant de siroter son milkshake à la fraise.

Ron fréquentait Marsali depuis cinq mois à présent et c'était plutôt sérieux entre eux. Sans être amies, elle connaissait bien la jeune femme, vu qu'elle travaillait chez Fleury & Bott et la conseillait souvent.

Ron l'avait justement rencontrée alors qu'il était passé, en allant travailler, chercher une commande qu'Hermione avait faite pour les enfants. Il lui en avait parlé rapidement, pour être sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de malaise entre eux, et elle avait été ravie pour eux, même si elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait quand même eu un petit pincement au cœur en le voyant tourner définitivement la page sur leur histoire.

Elle ne regrettait pas leur divorce, loin de là, leur séparation leur ayant étonnamment permis de se rapprocher en tant qu'amis, mais quand même. Lui allait de l'avant alors qu'elle ne connaissait même pas d'histoires sans lendemain…

Heureusement qu'Hannah lui avait montré un article dans Sorcières Actuelles expliquant une série de sorts qui permettaient de se satisfaire en solitaire, même si Hermione n'aurait admis pour rien au monde qu'elle les utilisait régulièrement !

Mais bon, entre le CANeM et sa vie de famille à mi-temps, elle n'avait pas trop le temps de faire des rencontres.

\- Tiens, je vous ai pas dit ! reprit Harry, inconscient des pensées qui trottaient dans la tête de son amie. Ginny a signé son contrat hier !

\- Sérieux ?! dit Ron. Mais c'est génial ça !

\- Yep, approuva Harry. Elle est officiellement l'entraîneuse des Chauves-Souris de Fichucastel !

\- Les autres équipes n'ont plus qu'à bien se tenir.

Ron et Harry commencèrent à parler Quidditch et l'attention d'Hermione se porta sur la foule qui remontait le Chemin de Traverse quand son cœur loupa un battement. _Il_ était là, riant à gorge déployée, un petit garçon aussi blond que lui à ses côtés.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas croisé… Ce qui était assez fou, compte tenu des limites du monde sorcier. Avait-il embelli avec l'âge ou était-ce lié au fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps ?

Elle le vit prendre la main de l'enfant et se diriger vers le glacier d'un pas sûr. Lorsqu'ils passèrent non loin de leur table pour aller s'installer, les yeux de Malefoy croisèrent les siens et s'y ancrèrent quelques instants.

Malgré elle, son cœur s'emballa légèrement, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. D'une part, parce qu'il s'était installé dos à elle et d'autre part parce que Ron lui avait donné un coup de pied sous la table.

\- Aïeuh ! s'exclama-t-elle en se penchant pour se frotter le tibia. Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?!

\- Sérieusement, Hermione ?! répliqua-t-il, accompagnant sa réponse d'un petit signe de tête vers la table où se trouvaient les Malefoy.

\- N'importe quoi ! gronda-t-elle à voix basse. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien, entre nous.

\- Tu veux rire ou quoi ? dit Ron sur le même ton. Il vient littéralement de te dévorer des yeux !

\- N'importe quoi..., répéta-t-elle, agacée.

Mais intérieurement, son ventre s'était légèrement contracté de plaisir.

.

 **Mai - Drago**

Drago se trouvait sous la douche, les yeux fermés et le sexe tendu fermement serré dans sa main droite. Ses mouvements de poignet se faisaient de plus en plus amples à mesure qu'il se remémorait la fois où Granger et lui avaient couché ensemble.

Cela remontait à plus d'une décennie, à présent, et pourtant, il se souvenait de chaque baiser, de chaque caresse, de chaque sensation qu'elle avait su éveiller en lui. Il avait connu de nombreuses femmes, depuis, mais aucune ne lui avait fait ressentir le quart de ce qu'il avait ressenti cette fois-là.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle parvienne toujours à le mettre dans tous ses états ?! Il l'avait croisée quelques jours auparavant et depuis, il n'arrivait plus à se la sortir de la tête.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Peut-être quelques kilos de plus, mais ça lui allait bien. Toujours ces boucles brunes indisciplinées. Toujours ces grands yeux noisette qui savaient si bien le provoquer. Toujours ces lèvres gourmandes qu'il avait tant aimé embrasser.

Et toujours collée à Potter et Weasley. Ils n'avaient pas divorcé, ces deux-là, d'ailleurs ?!

Quoi que, si même Voldemort et des centaines de Mangemorts n'avaient pas réussi à les séparer, ce ne serait pas un simple divorce qui aurait raison de leur amitié. Fichus Gryffondor !

Drago ferma les yeux un peu plus fort pour tenter de les chasser de son esprit, mais son image à _elle_ s'y accrocha comme un botruc à son arbre. Il imagina alors qu'elle se trouvait ici, avec lui, sous le jet brûlant et quelques instants plus tard, sa semence s'écoula avec l'eau dans le siphon de la douche.

.

 **Octobre - Scorpius**

Scorpius sortit de sa chambre déguisé en loup garou. Il se rendit jusqu'au salon où devaient se trouver ses parents et les vit installés dans le canapé. Il se mit donc sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha d'eux en silence.

\- BOUH ! cria-t-il en bondissant devant eux.

Ils s'écrièrent, apeurés, mais Scorpius avait parfaitement conscience qu'ils en rajoutaient exprès pour lui faire plaisir. Il ne faisait pas _si_ peur que ça.

\- Eh bien, voilà un loup très effrayant ! commenta sa mère.

\- Un loup garou, Maman ! Ce n'est pas du tout pareil !

\- Ah non ?

Il soupira, agacé.

\- Vous n'avez rien appris en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ou quoi ?!

\- Sur un autre ton, jeune homme ! le réprimanda son père. Et si tu avais eu les professeurs que nous avons eus, tu ne ferais pas autant le malin !

\- J'ai tellement, tellement hâte d'aller à Poudlard, Papa ! répondit Scorpius en s'installant sur les genoux de son père tout en prenant une main de sa mère dans la sienne.

\- Il va falloir attendre encore un peu, mon grand…

\- Je sais, mais c'est tellement long !

Il ne l'aurait jamais dit à ses parents pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, mais Scorpius s'ennuyait, tout seul, dans cette grande maison. Certes, il voyait régulièrement Daisy Londubat et Luan Urquhart, mais ce n'était pas pareil… Daisy allait rentrer à Poudlard dans moins d'un an et Luan n'avait que cinq ans.

Donc oui, il avait vraiment hâte de rencontrer d'autres enfants de son âge, même s'il adorait passer du temps avec sa famille et son précepteur.

* * *

 **2015**

 **Septembre - Hermione**

Hermione leva les yeux du morceau de parchemin qu'elle consultait lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans leur bureau.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Pour eux, oui, pour nous, c'était moins évident, répondit-il en ricanant nerveusement. Tu réalises que mon fils aîné vient de faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard ?! J'ai l'impression que la mienne remonte à hier…

\- Tu souhaites vraiment que je te rappelle le nombre d'années qu'il s'est écoulé depuis notre propre rentrée ?

\- Je ne crois pas, non ! rit Harry. Il n'y a plus que deux enfants à la maison… Ça va être super calme, sans les disputes incessantes de Jamie et d'Al…

\- On s'y fait…, répondit Hermione en pensant au fait qu'elle partageait la garde de ses enfants avec Ron depuis trois ans à présent. Et Jake, alors ? Il s'en est bien tiré ?

\- Oh tu t'en doutes, il a directement rejoint Jamie et Daisy. Mais tu aurais vu leurs regards ! Je ne sais pas qui de lui ou de ses parents étaient le plus sous le charme de la voie 9 ¾. Dudley m'a même lâché un truc du genre "t'as vraiment eu de la chance, en fait".

\- J'aurais aimé voir ça ! commenta Hermione.

Malheureusement, l'accès au quai n'était autorisé que pour la famille proche et elle n'avait pas pu s'y rendre.

Elle en avait été un peu déçue, bien sûr, mais Harry les avait suivis au moins autant qu'elle et elle savait qu'ils seraient entre de bonnes mains.

.

 **Septembre - Scorpius**

\- Tu en fais, une tête ! l'interpella sa grand-mère maternelle.

\- Je suis désolé, Grand-Mère, c'est juste que j'aurais aimé faire ma rentrée à Poudlard cette année…

\- Il te reste juste deux petites années à patienter, Scorpy-Chéri, répondit Angela. Tu verras, ça passera très vite !

Scorpius soupira mais ne répondit rien. Les adultes ne le comprenaient pas, de toute façon.

Alors que ses parents, ses grands-parents et lui patientaient dans le salon du manoir Greengrass, ses tantes Daphné et Millicent firent leur entrée, tenant chacune la main d'un petit garçon brun d'environ deux ans.

\- Chers tous, déclara Daphné, nous vous présentons Hector Greengrass-Bulstrode, notre fils.

L'attention de Scorpius fut détournée de l'enfant quand sa grand-mère poussa un petit cri surpris.

\- Ça va, Maman ? demanda sa tante en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il… Il porte ton nom ?

Scorpius ne voyait pas pourquoi elle posait cette question. C'était logique, non ? Lui portait celui de son papa, Daisy et Luan aussi, d'ailleurs. Ce petit avait deux mamans, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait leurs deux noms…

\- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, balbutia sa grand-mère. C'est inespéré ! J'ai vraiment cru que vous seriez les dernières Greengrass, Rosie et toi…

Sa tante répondit un truc mais Scorpius ne lui prêta plus la moindre attention. Les histoires d'adultes le laissaient relativement indifférent. Il demanda à sa tante Millie l'autorisation d'aller jouer avec son nouveau cousin et quitta la pièce sans se retourner, sa main dans celle de l'enfant, lorsqu'elle la lui accorda.

.

 **Octobre - Rose**

\- Non, non, non ! Tu as triché ! s'exclama Rose en montrant le plateau de jeu qui se trouvait sur la table du salon de chez son père.

\- C'est pas vrai ! nia Hugo. Le pitiponk était déjà là depuis deux tours, c'est pas ma faute si ton boursouf ne l'avait pas vu !

\- Papaaaaaaaaaaa !

\- Ça suffit, intervint Ron en sortant de la cuisine. Je vous l'ai déjà dit quinze fois, si c'est pour vous disputer, arrêtez de jouer à ce jeu !

Rose fulminait. Hugo trichait toujours au jeu de société et ses parents ne la croyaient jamais parce qu'ils le trouvaient trop _adorable._ Mais elle, elle savait qu'il ne l'était pas tant que ça ! Il avait le don pour l'embêter. Elle préférait largement jouer avec Albus. Lui trichait aussi, mais au moins, quand elle le démasquait, il ne niait jamais. Au contraire, ça le faisait rire.

\- De toute façon, reprit Ron, ça va être l'heure d'aller chez votre mère, je vais devoir aller travailler. Allez hop, rangez-moi ça !

Rose commença à rassembler les différentes pièces du jeu, mais Hugo partit chercher son doudou, non sans lui tirer la langue avant de la laisser seule. Elle avait envie de rouspéter mais savait que son père ne l'écouterait pas. Les adultes évitaient toujours de se mêler des "histoires de gosses", comme ils appelaient ça.

Rose remit la boîte du jeu de _Créatures_ dans le placard et alla embrasser son père pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit avant de passer à travers le portail qui la transporterait directement jusqu'à chez sa mère, Hugo sur les talons.

.

 **Décembre - Drago**

\- Comment va Astoria ? demanda Narcissa en reposant sa tasse de thé.

\- Mieux, merci, répondit Drago. C'est incroyable comme elle peut aller mal un jour et donner l'impression qu'elle est en pleine forme quelques temps plus tard… Bien sûr, elle ne récupère jamais totalement, mais je ne sais pas… Les médicomages lui avaient donné une dizaine d'années, ça en fait onze qu'elle est diagnostiquée, peut-être que…

Il s'en voulait toujours d'espérer ainsi et essayait de garder ses pensées pour lui, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire. Après tout, ils étaient sorciers ! S'ils arrivaient à faire repousser des os, pourquoi ne parvenaient-ils pas à régénérer son système nerveux ? C'était incompréhensible !

Le mage Kohli avait tenté de lui expliquer que c'était bien plus complexe qu'une simple question de réparation, mais Drago n'avait pas vraiment compris les explications du neuromage.

\- Enfin bon, évitons de parler de ça, s'il-te-plait, poursuivit Drago. Ses parents n'ont rien d'autre à l'esprit, ils ne font qu'aborder ce sujet chaque fois qu'on les voit et ça me pèse suffisamment comme ça.

\- Comment vont les affaires, alors ? s'enquit son père qui se trouvait avec eux dans le jardin d'hiver du manoir du Somerset.

\- Très bien. Le distributeur français d'El Otro Reposad va prendre sa retraite et Karina souhaite que je reprenne le marché.

Son père approuva d'un signe de tête mais sa mère semblait plus dubitative.

\- Est-ce pertinent de t'ajouter plus de travail alors que la santé de ton épouse décline ?

\- On parle juste de la tequila, Mère, et le marché français est ultra limité, comme celui de Grande-Bretagne. On en trouve uniquement à Clairvent, où je peux me rendre presque aussi facilement qu'à Pré-au-Lard, ce n'est pas ça qui me surchargera de travail.

\- Bien, alors.

Drago se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, légèrement agacé par le jugement implicite de sa mère. Il avait de toute façon parlé de cette opportunité avec Astoria et c'était elle-même qui l'avait encouragé à accepter. Scorpius n'allait plus tarder à rentrer à Poudlard et il soupçonnait son épouse de vouloir l'occuper le plus possible.

* * *

 **2016**

 **Avril - Rose**

Rose avançait le long de l'allée centrale vêtue d'une robe à froufrous mauve, dispersant des pétales de fleurs derrière elle. Elle se demanda vaguement si ses parents avaient fait preuve de tant de chichis lors de leur propre mariage, mais n'en avait pas l'impression. D'après les photos qu'elle avait vues, ils avaient plutôt fait dans la simplicité.

Elle s'arrêta à côté de son père, très chic dans sa robe de soirée, et regarda son petit frère les rejoindre avec les alliances. Hugo lui tira discrètement la langue et elle le fusilla du regard. Elle avait hâte de faire sa rentrée à Poudlard, elle aurait enfin la paix ! Surtout que James, Jake et Daisy s'amusaient à leur raconter, à Albus et elle, tout plein d'histoires pour les faire languir.

Ensuite, Marsali remonta l'allée au bras de son père et Rose se dit qu'elle ressemblait à l'une des princesses des contes moldus de sa mère. Sa belle-mère portait une robe d'un blanc immaculé bouffante et une longue traîne serpentait derrière elle. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement ravie d'être ici.

Rose était contente pour eux. Après tout, Marsali était plutôt chouette et rendait son père heureux. De plus, elle s'entendait bien avec sa maman et le reste de leur famille, donc elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas vouloir lui faire une place dans son cœur. Surtout qu'elle arrivait toujours à lui avoir plein de livres en avant-première. Albus lui disait souvent qu'elle l'aimait que pour ça, mais Rose savait que c'était faux.

Certes, leur amour des livres les avait rapprochées, mais Marsali était aussi très gentille et assez amusante.

Oui, elle était vraiment heureuse que son père ait trouvé une nouvelle amoureuse aussi sympa.

.

 **Juillet - Hermione**

\- Bonjour Marsali, salua Hermione en pénétrant dans son ancienne maison. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien, et toi ?

\- Pas mal de boulot, avec la rentrée qui approche, mais ça ne me gêne pas. Les enfants sont prêts ?

\- Presque. Rose termine une lettre qu'elle tient absolument à envoyer à Albus avant de partir - comme si elle ne pouvait pas la finir plus tard - et Hugo a encore égaré son balai-jouet.

\- S'il pouvait ne pas le retrouver…, commenta Hermione, faisant sourire sa vis-à-vis.

Hugo avait hérité de la passion de son père - et de la plupart des membres de leur famille - pour le Quidditch. Heureusement, Rose tenait plus d'elle sur ce point : elle n'avait rien contre l'idée de regarder quelques matchs, surtout l'équipe entraînée par Ginny, mais ne s'y intéressait pas plus que ça.

\- Ron n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, plus pour faire la conversation qu'autre chose.

\- Il s'est enfin décidé à s'inscrire à l'auto-école, pouffa Marsali. Il est parti à sa première leçon de code.

\- Sérieusement ?! s'étonna Hermione. J'ai passé une grande partie de notre mariage à tenter de le convaincre de le faire !

\- Je sais, oui, il me l'a raconté… Rose a réussi à trouver les mots qu'il faut, à vrai dire. Elle lui a dit qu'elle rêvait de faire sa première rentrée comme toi, en arrivant en voiture avec ses parents, et comme l'échéance approche et que Ron ne peut rien refuser à sa fille…

Hermione sourit, amusée par la ruse de son aînée, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de s'attarder plus sur cette nouvelle car ses enfants arrivèrent enfin auprès d'elles.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? s'enquit Hermione après les avoir enlacés.

Rose et Hugo acquiescèrent, saluèrent Marsali, puis s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture de leur mère pour qu'elle les conduise jusqu'à Londres, chez leur grand-mère, où ils allaient passer le weekend.

.

 **Octobre - Scorpius**

Scorpius se trouvait dans l'atelier de sa mère - qui était, dans les faits, surtout devenu celui de Marvin - et observait une Astoria, rose éternelle nommée en l'honneur de celle qui l'avait créée.

Cette fleur légèrement bleutée était sa préférée, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu à voix haute. Il savait que ses parents avaient tendance à s'inquiéter pour lui et il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'imaginent trop de choses s'ils savaient à quel point cette espèce le fascinait.

Comment sa mère était parvenue à faire pousser une plante qui ne fânait jamais était un vrai mystère pour lui, mais c'était justement ce qui lui plaisait tant. Cette fleur était la preuve vivante que sa mère pouvait faire de grandes choses, avant que la maladie l'empêche de jardiner. Puis elle avait trouvé une façon d'empêcher à cette fleur de mourir, ce qui était tout simplement miraculeux.

\- Tiens, tu es déjà là ? demanda sa tante Daphné, mettant ainsi fin à ses pensées.

\- Oui, je suis venu avec Marvin, répondit l'enfant après avoir reposé la rose.

\- Et il est où, Marvin ?

\- Parti chercher de l'engrais dans la remise.

Daphné hocha la tête d'un air entendu avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait là depuis toujours.

\- Alors, ça fait quoi de te dire que tu seras à Poudlard dans moins d'un an ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules en un geste d'indifférence.

\- Pourtant, tes parents m'ont dit que tu ne parlais que de ça, il y a encore quelques temps… Tu n'es plus si impatient ?

Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Que la santé de sa mère l'inquiétait vraiment et qu'il avait peur qu'elle parte alors qu'il serait à des centaines de kilomètres ? Il savait que ça aurait fait le tour de toute la famille en quelques heures et que tout le monde finirait par tenter de le convaincre que tout irait bien. Mais il savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas le cas, même s'ils essayaient tous de le protéger de la réalité.

\- Scorpius ? insista-t-elle face à son silence. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je… Je pense juste à Maman, lâcha-t-il malgré ses bonnes résolutions.

Sa tante se releva et s'approcha de lui avant de se baisser pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- On sait tous que ça peut arriver n'importe quand, mon grand, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. J'ai peur aussi, tu sais ? On a tous peur. Mais tu sais ce qu'elle nous dirait ?

\- De… de vivre pour elle, bafouilla l'enfant.

\- Exactement, confirma Daphné. Ce que tu ressens est tout à fait normal, Scorpius, on le ressent tous. Mais si la maladie de ta maman nous a appris une chose, c'est bien de profiter de chaque instant. La première rentrée à Poudlard est un événement important, dans la vie d'un sorcier, et avoir hâte d'y aller ne veut en aucun cas dire que tu as hâte de la laisser.

\- Tu… tu crois vraiment ?

\- Evidemment ! Et n'oublie pas que Neville travaille à Poudlard, Scorp', s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, il te fera revenir immédiatement auprès d'elle.

\- Tu penses ?

\- J'en suis sûre ! En tout cas, si ça te turlupine vraiment, tu devrais en parler à tes parents. Ils sont les plus à même de te rassurer.

\- Je verrai, se contenta-t-il de répondre, en pinçant légèrement les lèvres.

Mais intérieurement, il se sentait un peu plus léger.

.

 **Novembre - Drago**

Drago était assis au chevet d'Astoria et lui caressait doucement les cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser. Son épouse réagissait mal à son nouveau traitement et elle était assez affaiblie, à sa plus grande frustration. Il savait depuis bien longtemps à présent que son état ne s'améliorerait pas, mais il se sentait toujours particulièrement démuni lorsqu'elle était en pleine crise. Ce qui était malheureusement de plus en plus fréquent.

\- Drago ? croassa Astoria, les yeux mi-clos.

\- Oui ma belle ?

\- Où est Scorpius ?

\- Chez tes parents, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Bien…, commenta-t-elle avant de se rendormir.

Drago savait qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté que leur fils la voie dans un tel état de faiblesse, même si cela n'aurait pas été la première fois. Elle tentait toujours de le protéger le plus possible tout en le préparant doucement à un avenir où elle ne pourrait plus être présente pour lui. Lui-même essayait de s'habituer doucement à cette idée, tout en la rejetant de tout son être.

Astoria était son repère, sa meilleure amie et il ne savait pas du tout comment il parviendrait à s'en sortir sans elle.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Et voilà qui met fin à ce très long chapitre !**

Que dire ?!

Je suppose que le plus surprenant, dans tout ça, est le **divorce** d'Hermione et Ron, ainsi que le remariage de celui-ci...

J'ai bien relu l'épilogue, avant d'écrire cette histoire (et même encore avant d'écrire ce chapitre) et rien ne nous dit que Ron et Hermione sont encore mariés. On sait qu'ils s'entendent bien, qu'ils ont deux enfants, et qu'ils sont tous arrivés ensemble, mais c'est tout.

Il m'a donc fallu trouver le bon moment pour leur séparation... Attendre suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Hugo vienne au monde, mais les séparer assez tôt pour qu'ils aient le temps de redevenir amis pour la rentrée de Rose.

C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle leur divorce se passe si bien. Déjà, tous les couples ne se séparent pas de façon violente, heureusement, mais surtout, j'avais besoin qu'il n'y ait pas de rancoeur entre eux pour que tout se passe au mieux par après.

Donc voilà, je sais que vous m'en avez voulu à la fin du chapitre précédent, pensant que j'avais brisé ce pauvre Ron, mais tout va bien pour lui. Il a retrouvé l'amour auprès de Marsali et il nage dans le bonheur (ma façon de m'excuser pour ce qui je lui ai fait endurer. Je rappelle que j'aime beaucoup ce personnage ^^).

Ensuite... Je sais qu'il y a **beaucoup d'informations** , dans ce chapitre...

Je vais tenter d'en faire un petit **résumé** (non-chronologique) :

Daphné et Astoria qui se réconcilient, la naissance prématurée de Rose, la naissance de Scorpius, la santé d'Astoria qui se dégrade peu à peu, la complicité d'Astoria avec son fils, son mari, Hannah. Les affaires de Drago qui marchent bien, Lucius qui tente de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas, Daphné et Millicent qui adoptent un petit garçon, Scorpius qui se sent seul et qui a hâte et appréhende en même de rentrer à Poudlard, Ron qui passe le permis, le décès du père d'Hermione, Pétunia qui demande des nouvelles d'Harry, Ginny qui devient entraîneuse, la naissance de Lily, de Fred Jr et de Roxane...

Et le **lien entre Drago et Hermione** qui est toujours présent malgré tous leurs efforts.

 **Bref, j'ai vraiment hâte de lire vos réactions face à tout ça, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point !**

Cette fois, on se retrouve le **mercredi 7 août** pour la suite... un peu plus d'une semaine, oui, mais je pense qu'un peu de temps supplémentaire risque d'être nécessaire pour assimiler toutes les informations de ce très long chapitre. D'ailleurs, Mery-Alice m'avait proposé de le scinder en deux, pour plus de confort/facilité... mais je tenais vraiment à cet effet "fil de l'eau". J'ai du mal à le décrire, mais je voulais vraiment que toutes ces séquences s'enchaînent pour que la transition entre les PDV d'Astoria/Ron vers Scorpius/Rose se fasse en douceur.

(Heureusement que j'avais dit "bref" ^^).

 **Merci encore mille fois de me lire et rdv pour la rentrée de Scorpius et de Rose !**


	30. 2017 - Scorpius Rose (septembre)

Hello !

Ça y est, nous y voilà.

Le jour de **la rentrée** de Scorpius, Rose (et Albus). L'épilogue des bouquins.

Pfiou ! Ça me fait bizarre, mine de rien, de publier ce nouveau "cap".

Aloooors **niveau découpage/pdv et tout** , il va y avoir aussi du changement ! Finis les 4 chapitres par an et les chapitres coupés en deux, d'abord l'un puis l'autre.

Dans cette suite (qui est plus une continuité, en fait), je reprends un rythme plus traditionnel. Pour la gestion des points de vue, il y aura des chapitres avec ceux de Drago et d'Hermione et d'autres avec ceux de Scorpius et de Rose. Ce ne sera pas réparti de manière logique. C'est selon ce que j'ai à faire faire aux différents personnages (donc par exemple, il pourrait y avoir 3 "Dramione" suivis d'1 "Scorose" ou inversement). De même que dans le chapitre, ce n'est pas toujours le même pdv en premier, ni équilibré... Je peux passer de l'un à l'autre plusieurs fois (bon, pas dans ce chapitre-ci, mais ne vous étonnez pas si ça arrive, mdr).

Il y a donc **une quarantaine de chapitres** prévus pour cette suite. Nous sommes, par conséquent, très loin d'être arrivé-e-s au terme de cette aventure ! Par contre, contrairement (c'est répétitif, ça, non ?) à précédemment, je vais oeuvrer à rassembler Drago et Hermione et non plus à les tenir éloignés. Hé hé (je vous rassure, ça ne prendra pas 40 chapitres non plus, hein, je vais aussi devoir gérer la "next-gen" ;) ).

Sinon, que dire ? **Merci infiniment** pour vos retours au très dense chapitre 29. Je suis vraiment ravie que vous ayez aimé ainsi que d'avoir réussi à vous surprendre.

Vos reviews me font à chaque fois super plaisir tout en me rassurant sur les choix que j'ai faits pour cette histoire.

J'espère que la suite de cette aventure vous plaira tout autant !

 **Bonne lecture (et joyeux anniversaire à Betafrange !)**

* * *

 **RARA:**

 **Guest (29/07) :** Je comprends pour la mort d'Astoria... Je n'avais pas vraiment hâte d'y arriver non plus, mais bon, c'est un peu inévitable :/ Il pourrait y avoir du Dramione alors qu'elle est encore en vie, vu l'énergie qu'elle met à pousser Drago dans ses bras, mais tout a été construit autour de sa mort, pour l'instant (bon, pas tout tout mais c'est quand même bien central dans cette histoire), donc revenir en arrière n'aurait pas vraiment de sens... MAIS je suis quand même super contente de lire que tu l'aimes. C'est une grande victoire pour moi, donc merci !

 **Marie Pier1 :** Je suis ravie de lire que tu as trouvé le chapitre précédent fluide. C'était un gros morceau, donc j'avais quand même un peu peur de paraître trop brouillonne. Je suis surprise de lire que la mort du père d'Hermione t'a tant marquée. Certes, c'est l'élément déclencheur de beaucoup de choses, chez Hermione, mais vous êtes très peu à l'avoir relevé (en même temps, il se passe beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre). Je peux comprendre que la séparation entre Ron et Hermione soit troublante... Ca se passe rarement aussi bien, dans les fanfictions ^^ Mais bon, ils s'étaient éloignés depuis un moment... d'où cette sensation de nostalgie, je suppose. Scorpius est un petit garçon assez sensible et solitaire, oui... Le pauvre. Ron tourne la page, en effet. Hermione aussi, d'ailleurs, même si elle ne se recase pas directement avec quelqu'un. Mais je vois Ron (ici, du moins) comme quelqu'un qui a besoin de stabilité et de simplicité. Choses qu'il a trouvées auprès de Marsali.  
Ah le moment chez le marchand de glace... J'avoue que je l'adore, celui-là... Quand Ron les capte et qu'il donne un petit coup de pied à Hermione, ah ah. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! Je suis donc contente que tu le relèves également !  
J'espère en effet que cette image te réconciliera un peu avec la next-gen. Note que je ne lis pas d'histoires sur eux non plus, en fait, donc si ça se trouve, je vais être ultra-clichée, mdr. Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas parler que de Drago et Hermione sans parler de leurs enfants, tout de même !  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira :)

 **Cecile :** Hello ! Alors déjà, Ron ne tourne pas la page en 5 mois ! Certes, il rencontre Marsali 5 mois après leur divorce mais Hermione a déménagé depuis près d'un an, déjà, quand ils signent les papiers du divorce (sans parler du fait qu'ils se sont éloignés depuis un moment avant ça). Donc ça fait plus 1 an et demi après la fin officielle de son couple que 5 mois. Et parfois, bah c'est juste évident. Surtout que Ron est quelqu'un d'assez basique (basique, pas simplet).  
La mort d'Astoria sera évidemment évoquée ! Vous êtes trop nombreux-ses (moi comprise) à vous êtres attaché-e-s à elle pour que je zappe un tel événement par une ellipse. Je risquerais de me faire lyncher, si j'occultais une telle chose (le fait que je n'exploite plus son point de vue ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne sera pas encore présente un moment). Sinon, la vie suit son cours, en effet.  
Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce gros chapitre, en tout cas, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

 **Alexandra :** Ah j'avais prévenu qu'il serait long, ce chapitre 29 ! Mais bon, 11 ans à couvrir, je pouvais pas plier ça en 2 lignes, ah ah (même si j'ai hésité à aborder tous ces points en flash back dans la suite, à vrai dire). Il y a encore des lacunes, oui... Mais il y avait tellement de choses à dire. Rose et Hugo ont très bien vécu le divorce de leurs parents, ne t'inquiète pas. Ron et Hermione ont gardé leur complicité, donc ça aide pour faire passer ça en douceur. La maladie d'Astoria est clairement bien installée, oui, mais difficile de faire autrement... Mais tu verras, elle a encore quelques beaux moments à vivre (je l'aime beaucoup aussi et je n'ai pas envie de "gâcher" son histoire). Bon courage pour la colo, en tout cas ! Perso ma fille est partie 11 jours en camp et je suis au bout de ma vie, elle me manque trop, mdr (mais bon, je préfère quand même ma place que celle des animatrices, mdr).  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas, et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de ton impatience !

 **Audrey :** Salut ici ! Ravie que le rapprochement avec Dudley te plaise. Il n'était pas spécialement prévu, mais avec le CANeM, c'était l'histoire parfaite pour le mettre en place. La demande en mariage de Ron est un peu particulière, c'est vrai, mais je trouve qu'elle leur correspond bien, qu'elle est en accord avec leur relation ;)  
Ravie aussi que tu aies aimé la discussion entre Hermione et sa mère. Maintenant qu'on sait que Ron et elle ont divorcé, je pense que ces mots ont dû la marquer plus qu'elle ne le pensait à l'époque. Rassurée aussi de lire que le lemon entre Drago et Astoria te semble logique (il n'a pas été si facile à amener). Tu n'es pas la première à me dire que tu aimes beaucoup le Drastoria de cette histoire, même si tu es "pro-dramione". C'est l'un des compliments qui me fait le plus plaisir, donc merci !  
J'avoue que j'ai pas été tendre avec Ron, mais je me suis bien rattrapée, non ? ^^ Et enfin, ravie, une fois de plus, que tu aies aimé le gros chapitre 29. Il y aura encore des moments tristes, malheureusement, je n'ai pas associé le drame à cette histoire pour rien :/ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, en tout cas ! Merci pour tes reviews :)

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2017 - Scorpius / Rose**_

 **Septembre - Scorpius**

\- Scorp' ?! l'appela son père. Tu es prêt ?

\- Deux secondes, Pa ', j'arrive pas à fermer la cage de Jupiter !

Jupiter était le hibou strié que ses grands-parents paternels lui avaient offert pour sa rentrée à Poudlard, les parents de sa mère, eux, avaient dû se résigner à lui offrir ses livres. Il se souvenait très bien des histoires que ça avait fait, même s'il n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi.

\- Si tu tardes trop, tu vas louper ton train ! le prévint Drago en passant la porte de sa chambre pour venir à ses côtés.

Scorpius attrapa discrètement sa nouvelle baguette en bois de saule, qui renfermait un crin de licorne, et murmura _Obditum_ en la pointant sur la serrure de la cage de son volatile pour tenter de la verrouiller.

Une légère explosion retentit et un nuage de fumée jaunâtre s'échappa de l'extrémité du morceau de bois. Son père, qui se trouvait à ses côtés, le lui arracha des mains en criant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? demanda sa mère en passant à son tour la tête par l'ouverture de sa chambre. C'est quoi toute cette fumée ?

\- Ton fils s'improvise lanceur de sorts, grommela son père en chassant la fumée d'un geste de la main. Apparemment, il a du mal à comprendre le concept de "pas de magie en dehors de Poudlard tant qu'il n'est pas majeur".

Astoria éclata aussitôt de rire mais Scorpius, lui, serra fermement les lèvres pour éviter de la suivre. Hors de question qu'il prenne le risque d'énerver encore plus son père lorsque celui-ci saurait ce qui faisait rire sa mère ainsi.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si amusant dans ce que je viens de dire ?! s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas quel sort a lancé Scorpius, répondit-elle, mais je crois que l'effet n'est pas celui escompté.

En effet, une bonne partie des cheveux de son père venait de disparaître, donnant l'impression qu'il était en train de se dégarnir.

Drago les dévisagea quelques instants sans comprendre avant de se ruer dans la salle de bain adjacente quand Astoria pointa le sommet de sa tête du bout de sa canne.

\- Noooooooooooon ! l'entendirent-ils hurler.

Vu que son père n'était plus dans la pièce, Scorpius s'autorisa à pouffer avec sa mère.

\- Il est temps que nous nous rendions à la gare ! déclara-t-elle fermement. Le train part dans vingt minutes !

\- Je ne vais certainement pas sortir comme ça ! s'offusqua Drago en revenant dans la chambre.

\- Cesse donc de faire ton Drama King, mon cher, personne ne s'en rendra compte ! Et tu ne voudrais pas que Scorpius loupe sa rentrée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce serait une punition amplement méritée, bien au contraire !

\- Papa…, le supplia Scorpius à ses côtés, effrayé qu'il mette sa menace à exécution. S'il-te-plaît, je suis affreusement désolé, c'était un accident…

Son père expira bruyamment par le nez avant de verrouiller la cage du hibou d'un coup de baguette, puis il se saisit de la malle qui se trouvait sur son lit, fermée.

\- Allons-y, déclara-t-il finalement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que ton départ sera finalement plus facile à vivre que prévu !

Scorpius entendit sa mère éclater de rire et son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour ses parents.

S'il avait hâte de découvrir Poudlard, il était également toujours aussi réticent à l'idée de les laisser. De _la_ laisser. Aujourd'hui, elle était relativement en forme, mais il savait que son état de santé pouvait être très fluctuant.

Il avait suivi les conseils de sa tante et leur avait parlé de ses peurs et ils lui avaient promis de ne rien lui cacher, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas les empêcher de le tenir à l'écart une fois parti à l'autre bout du Royaume-Uni.

.

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il réapparut dans la zone de transplanage de la voie 9 ¾ en compagnie de ses parents. On lui avait dit que le Poudlard Express était grand, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il le serait autant.

Une épaisse fumée blanche s'échappait de la locomotive, masquant à sa vue la plupart des gens qui patientaient sur le quai. Il y avait beaucoup de brouhaha, des élèves plus âgés s'appelant en criant de partout, sans doute ravis de se retrouver.

Scorpius sentit aussitôt une pointe d'inquiétude lui vriller l'estomac. Et s'il ne se faisait pas d'amis ? Certes, il connaissait Daisy Londubat, mais elle faisait sa rentrée en troisième année et ne s'intéresserait sans doute pas à lui. Sans parler du fait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même Maison…

\- Faut libérer la place ! les interpella un agent responsable du chemin de fer sorcier.

Scorpius et ses parents firent quelques pas et l'enfant ne pouvait détacher les yeux des wagons qu'ils dépassaient les uns après les autres sur leur droite.

\- Ça va ? demanda sa mère en lui souriant tendrement.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…, avoua Scorpius.

\- Je me souviens avoir été très impressionnée par toute cette foule et tout ce bruit, c'est un peu effrayant, lui confia sa mère, accompagnant ses propos d'un clin d'œil.

Scorpius se sentit tout de suite un peu plus serein. Elle avait toujours le chic pour trouver les mots qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il regarda ensuite son père et le vit saluer d'un signe de tête un groupe de sorciers un peu plus loin. Il y avait plusieurs enfants avec eux et il se demanda pourquoi il ne les avait jamais vus.

\- C'est qui ? l'interrogea-t-il, curieux.

\- Personne d'intéressant, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas Harry Potter ?! insista Scorpius en reconnaissant cet homme qui apparaissait régulièrement dans les journaux et dont sa mère lui avait parlé.

\- Ouais… J'étais à l'école avec lui et les autres, rien de plus. Inintéressant, je te l'ai dit.

Scorpius n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec lui, mais la main légère de sa mère sur son bras lui fit comprendre qu'il était inutile d'insister.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te trouver un wagon, lui conseilla son père, peu après. Le train ne va plus tarder à partir.

Celui qui se trouvait face à eux semblait vide et Scorpius y monta, suivi de près par son père qui faisait léviter sa malle derrière lui. Scorpius installa ses bagages dans les endroits prévus pour et redescendit pour dire au revoir à ses parents.

Il se réfugia aussitôt dans les bras de sa mère et se retint de ne pas la serrer trop fort contre lui. Il la savait fragile et ne voulait surtout pas risquer de lui faire du mal. Pourtant, il l'aurait bien mise dans sa malle pour pouvoir la garder tout près de lui dans cette nouvelle aventure.

\- Je t'aime tellement, Maman, murmura-t-il, la voix étouffée par son corps.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur, bien plus qu'il n'y a d'étoiles dans le ciel.

Elle lui embrassa tendrement le front et Scorpius profita pleinement de ce baiser. Tant pis si les autres enfants se moquaient de lui, sa mère était bien plus importante.

Son père déposa ensuite une main tendre sur son épaule et lui sourit avec amour, sans le quitter des yeux.

\- N'oublie pas que nous sommes fiers de toi, quoi que le Choixpeau décide, dit-il.

\- Mais Grand-père Lucius a dit…

\- Grand-père Lucius dit parfois beaucoup de bêtises. Ce n'est pas parce que tous nos ancêtres ont toujours été répartis à Serpentard qu'il en sera forcément de même pour toi. Tout ce que ta mère et moi souhaitons, c'est que tu sois réparti dans la Maison où tu te sentiras le mieux, quelle qu'elle soit.

\- Même Gryffondor ? le défia-t-il, un petit sourire en coin.

\- N'abuse pas, Fils, répondit-il, imitant avec talent le ton souvent utilisé par son grand-père Lucius.

\- Drago ! le réprimanda Astoria en riant. Même Gryffondor, ajouta-t-elle à son attention.

Scorpius les étreignit une dernière fois lorsque le sifflet du train retentit pour annoncer son départ imminent et grimpa dans son wagon à toute vitesse. Il leur fit signe à travers la vitre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'ils ne pouvaient plus le voir.

Quelques instant plus tard, alors qu'il était toujours seul dans son compartiment, un garçon brun aux yeux verts, qui semblait avoir son âge, en poussa la porte et lui demanda s'il pouvait s'installer avec lui.

Scorpius accepta d'un signe de tête avant de l'aider à hisser sa malle dans le filet à bagages. Une cage contenant une chouette endormie prit place près de celle de Jupiter qui, lui, piaillait de mécontentement.

Son oiseau détestait être enfermé.

\- Salut, moi c'est Albus Potter ! se présenta l'enfant une fois qu'ils furent installés sur la banquette. Et toi ?

\- Euh… Moi c'est Scorpius Malefoy, répondit-il, légèrement gêné.

Il ne savait pas grand-chose de la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers, mais sa mère avait tenu à lui en parler un minimum afin qu'il ne découvre pas l'histoire de sa famille à l'école. Et il savait que Potter et Malefoy n'avaient pas combattu dans le même camp…

\- C'est vrai que ton père était Mangemort ? demanda Albus, de but en blanc.

\- Et c'est vrai que le tien a survécu à deux Avada Kedavra ? répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Les deux enfants se fixèrent en silence quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu crois que tu vas aller dans quelle Maison ? l'interrogea ensuite Albus.

Le sujet de leurs parents était visiblement clos.

\- Aucune idée, mes deux parents sont Serpentard, donc je suppose que je vais finir là-bas, mais ma tante Daphné dit que je suis à moitié Poufsouffle, comme ma maman, donc je ne sais pas. Et toi ?

\- Toute ma famille - ou presque - est Gryffondor, mais je sais pas non plus. Mon frère James est persuadé que j'irai à Serpentard. T'as des frères et sœurs, toi ?

\- Non, répondit Scorpius.

Il fut à une patte de boullu de lui dire qu'il ne connaissait presque pas d'enfants non plus mais il se retint de justesse. Il ne voulait pas paraître trop bizarre.

\- T'as trop de la chance ! s'exclama Albus. Moi j'ai un grand frère et une petite sœur et c'est vachement chiant, par moments.

\- Ah oui ? releva Scorpius, surpris.

Il aurait adoré avoir un frère ou une sœur, mais il savait que c'était impossible, avec la santé de sa mère.

\- Ouais, t'imagines même pas à quel point ! Enfin, on verra bien pour les Maisons, conclut-il ensuite. Au final, si je ne suis pas envoyé à Gryffondor, je me coltinerai pas mon frère James, et ce ne serait peut-être pas plus mal !

\- Tu n'aimes pas ton frère ?!

\- Si, si, beaucoup, mais tu connais pas James. James est toujours tellement _parfait_ que j'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers. Au moins, si je suis réparti ailleurs, bah on pourra moins nous comparer, tu comprends ?

Scorpius n'en était pas sûr, mais il approuva d'un signe de tête malgré tout.

\- Par contre, poursuivit Albus, j'espère que je serai avec ma cousine Rose. Elle, elle est vraiment cool ! On a quasiment le même âge, donc on joue toujours ensemble. Et c'est pas une chochotte comme mes autres cousines, c'est vraiment amusant de jouer avec elle.

Mais le prénom avait aussitôt fait revenir sa mère à sa mémoire. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle irait bien durant son absence. Il tenta malgré tout de la chasser de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur ce que l'enfant assis en face de lui était en train de lui raconter.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'on pouvait être aussi bavard, mais il trouvait ça assez chouette. Lui qui avait eu peur de rester seul, sans amis, était ravi de ne pas effectuer son premier voyage en solitaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau sur une petite fille rousse aux yeux bruns.

\- Ah te voilà ! s'écria-t-elle en foudroyant Albus du regard. Je te cherche depuis qu'on est partis de Londres, tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais trouvé un compartiment !

\- Bah c'est toi qui étais encore occupée à papoter avec Daisy ! se défendit Albus.

\- Daisy ? intervint Scorpius. Daisy Londubat ?

Elle, il la connaissait !

\- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda la fille en fronçant les sourcils. T'es qui, toi, d'abord ?

\- Il s'appelle Scorpius et c'est mon nouvel ami, répondit Albus sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre.

En entendant ces mots, il ne put empêcher un sourire ravi - et soulagé - d'étirer ses lèvres.

.

Scorpius avança lentement jusqu'au tabouret sur lequel les première année devaient s'asseoir pour la répartition, partagé entre l'appréhension et l'émerveillement.

Il parvenait difficilement à détourner les yeux du plafond de la Grande Salle, ensorcelé par sa magie. Mais en même temps, son destin pour les sept prochaines années allait bientôt être scellé.

Il s'assit nerveusement sur le siège de bois et le petit homme barbu, qui s'était présenté à eux comme étant le professeur Flitwick, déposa doucement un vieux chapeau rapiécé sur sa tête.

\- _Voilà qui est inattendu,_ résonna une voix à l'intérieur de son crâne. _Tu as de nombreuses qualités que je n'ai jamais retrouvées chez tes ancêtres. Tu es déterminé, curieux, empathique et aussi bien plus courageux que tu ne le penses…_

 _\- Ça veut dire quoi ? Je ne vais pas aller à Serpentard ?_ pensa timidement Scorpius.

\- _Tu en as le sang, oui,_ répondit le Choixpeau, _mais ton cœur, lui, appartient indubitablement à…_

GRYFFONDOR !

Un léger silence plana sur la Grande-Salle puis de nombreux applaudissements et cris de félicitations retentirent, mais Scorpius ne les entendit pas vraiment, choqué par l'annonce et préoccupé par la façon dont il allait devoir apprendre ça à son père.

Cependant, toute crainte s'envola lorsqu'il entendit que son nouvel - et premier ami - était également réparti à Gryffondor.

* * *

 **Septembre - Rose**

Rose était assise à l'arrière de la Vauxhall grise de son père et regardait le paysage londonien défiler par la fenêtre. Son frère se trouvait à ses côtés et commentait tout ce qui lui passait sous le nez, à son plus grand agacement. Par contre, ses parents se trouvaient tous deux à l'avant et ça, ça la remplissait de joie.

Elle aimait beaucoup sa belle-mère mais était ravie de vivre ce grand moment avec eux uniquement, Hugo compris, même si elle ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde.

Son cœur s'emballa légèrement en voyant la gare apparaître devant elle et elle se retint difficilement de soupirer quand son père mit cinq bonnes minutes à se garer.

\- Je peux mettre ma robe maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en sortant de la voiture.

\- Non, Rosie, répondit sa mère. Attends au moins d'être sur le quai, nous allons suffisamment attirer l'attention comme ça avec ta grosse malle et Salem qui n'arrête pas de miauler !

Salem était le chat noir que sa Granny lui avait offert lorsque Pattenrond était décédé, quelques mois plus tôt. Rose, comme sa mère, avait été dévastée par la perte de son plus vieil ami et devoir s'occuper de cette petite boule de poils lui avait fait un bien fou.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas garder Salem avec toi, Maman ? vérifia-t-elle en passant sa main à travers l'ouverture du panier pour le caresser.

\- C'est ton chat, ma chérie, dit-elle en souriant. C'est gentil de le proposer, mais on sait toutes les deux qu'il préfère largement ta compagnie à la mienne.

Rose lui sourit en retour, soulagée. Elle l'aurait laissé à sa mère pour qu'il lui tienne compagnie, s'il l'avait fallu, mais elle était quand même bien contente de pouvoir le prendre avec elle.

Son père, qui était parti avec Hugo pour chercher un chariot, revint peu après et y hissa sa malle avant d'y déposer le panier de Salem. Sa robe de sorcière discrètement pliée sur son bras, elle leur emboîta le pas en direction de la voie 9 ¾.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment ma mère pouvait la chercher chaque année, commenta son père sans chercher le moins du monde à se montrer discret. Non mais c'est vrai ?! Avec toutes les rentrées que nous avons faites… Et c'est pas comme si la barrière changeait de place !

\- Je ne sais pas, Ron, réagit sa mère, mais cesse de crier ainsi, tu vas attirer l'attention sur nous.

Rose, elle, trépignait d'impatience ! Albus avait eu le droit d'accompagner James, les années précédentes, mais pas elle. Seule la famille proche avait accès à la voie 9 ¾ et au Poudlard Express.

Une fois devant la barrière qui se trouvait entre les voies 9 et 10, ils décidèrent qu'elle la franchirait avec sa mère et Salem en premier, et que son père et Hugo les suivraient avec le chariot.

Lorsqu'elle eut passé la séparation magique, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine un bref instant.

Enfin, elle y était ! Le train était encore plus beau et plus impressionnant que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Le rouge éclatant de la locomotive, le noir brillant des wagons et cette fumée blanche qui envahissait le ciel, rien ne lui avait semblé plus intimidant de toute sa vie.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils sont déjà là ? demanda-t-elle en faisant allusion aux Potter.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit son père, mais on s'est donné rendez-vous à l'arrière du train, donc venez.

Tout en marchant, Rose enfila sa robe de sorcière par-dessus sa tenue moldue.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre un peu ? lui reprocha sa mère en soupirant.

Rose se contenta de hausser les épaules en un geste indifférent. Elle avait hâte d'aller à Poudlard et la patience n'avait jamais été son fort. Elle en plaisantait d'ailleurs souvent en disant que ce n'était pas pour rien si elle était née trois mois trop tôt, ce qui n'amusait pas trop ses parents, à vrai dire.

Puis elle entendit Hugo s'écrier :

\- Ah ! Je crois qu'ils arrivent !

\- Ne montre pas du doigt, le réprimanda leur mère. Ce n'est pas poli.

\- Salut ! dit Albus, apparemment soulagé de les avoir trouvés.

Rose ne put s'empêcher de lui renvoyer un sourire radieux.

\- Alors, tu as réussi à te garer ? demanda son père à son oncle Harry, qui venait tout juste de les rejoindre. Moi, ça va, même si Hermione était persuadée que je n'aurais jamais mon permis !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! protesta sa mère en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. J'avais totalement confiance en toi !

\- Tu veux rire ?! Je sais très bien que...

Rose se désintéressa totalement de leur conversation, bien plus intéressée par ce qu'Albus et Lily avaient à lui dire.

\- James n'est pas là ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Il a vu des copains en chemin, il nous rejoindra après.

\- J'aimerais trop faire ma rentrée en même temps que vous ! dit Hugo en soupirant. C'est pas juste de devoir attendre si longtemps !

\- C'est clair ! renchérit Lily. En plus, James est persuadé que tu finiras à Serpentard, c'est du gâchis !

\- N'importe-quoi ! se défendit Albus. James dit que des bêtises, même que Maman lui a dit d'arrêter !

\- Et toi, Rose, tu crois que tu iras où ?

\- Si tu ne vas à Gryffondor, on te déshérite ! intervint son père, qui visiblement les avait entendus.

\- Ron ! s'écria sa mère, clairement réprobatrice.

\- Oh ça va, je plaisantais !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, répliquèrent sa mère et sa tante Ginny.

\- Vous n'avez vraiment pas d'humour…

Rose ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout, elle non plus, car elle était intimement persuadée qu'elle irait à Serdaigle et elle n'en avait parlé à personne par peur de les décevoir.

Elle savait que ses parents avaient été à Gryffondor, ainsi que tous ses oncles et toutes ses tantes du côté de son père, mis à part sa tante Fleur vu qu'elle était allée à Beauxbâtons, et elle craignait vraiment de les attrister en ne suivant pas leur voie. En même temps, à part James et Louis, aucun de ses cousins n'était à Gryffondor, mais quand même…

\- Arrange-toi pour être toujours meilleure que lui en classe ! lui dit son père, la tirant de ses pensées.

Elle hocha distraitement la tête pour approuver, mais n'avait pas du tout fait attention à ce qui se disait et ignorait donc à qui il faisait allusion. Mais ça ne devait pas être bien important vu que sa mère était encore en train de ronchonner.

\- Évite quand même de trop copiner avec lui ! poursuivit Ron, faisant soupirer bruyamment sa mère en réponse.

Mais cette fois encore, elle ne chercha pas à comprendre de qui il parlait, d'autant plus que James arriva jusqu'à eux, essoufflé.

\- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai vu ! s'exclama-t-il, visiblement choqué. Teddy et Victoire étaient en train de s'embrasser, juste là-bas !

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, blasée. Ce n'était pas nouveau ! Elle les avait déjà surpris au Terrier le weekend passé.

\- Mais… Teddy et Victoire ! insista-t-il.

\- Tu ne les as pas embêtés, j'espère ? lui demanda sa tante Ginny. Tu es vraiment comme ton oncle…

\- Hey ! protesta Ron, dans l'indifférence générale.

Peu après, son oncle Harry regarda sa montre avant de les encourager à monter dans le train : il n'allait plus tarder à partir. Elle enlaça fort ses parents, leur faisant promettre de lui écrire très souvent, et accorda même un câlin à Hugo qui boudait dans son coin, clairement déçu de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner.

Puis une fois que James et Albus eurent fini de dire au revoir à leurs parents, elle salua son oncle et sa tante et monta dans le train, pendant que la locomotive sifflait pour annoncer son départ imminent. Ils leur firent signe à travers la fenêtre, jusqu'à ce que le train ait quitté King's Cross.

Elle reconnut Daisy Londubat un peu plus loin et alla la rejoindre pour la saluer. Son amie l'invita à s'installer avec ses camarades et elle mais lorsque Rose se retourna pour demander à Albus ce qu'il en pensait, il avait déjà disparu.

Elle suivit donc Daisy jusqu'à son compartiment où elle prit place mais elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle ne comprenait pas grand chose à leurs sujets de conversation.

Le train roulait depuis une petite heure quand elle décida de partir à la recherche d'Albus. Après tout, ils seraient à Poudlard ensemble et s'étaient toujours dit qu'ils feraient le voyage tous les deux. Où était-il parti si rapidement ?!

Après avoir traversé trois ou quatre wagons, elle le trouva enfin en compagnie d'un garçon blond, qui semblait avoir leur âge.

\- Ah te voilà ! s'écria-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard. Je te cherche depuis qu'on est partis de Londres, tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais trouvé un compartiment !

\- Bah c'est toi qui étais encore occupée à papoter avec Daisy ! se défendit-il.

\- Daisy ? intervint l'autre garçon. Daisy Londubat ?

Rose le dévisagea en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, suspicieuse.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, prudente. T'es qui, toi, d'abord ?

\- Il s'appelle Scorpius et c'est mon nouvel ami, répondit Albus.

\- Scorpius… Malefoy ? releva-t-elle.

\- Lui-même, confirma-t-il, une pointe de défi dans le regard. Et tu es…?

\- Rose Granger-Weasley.

Alors qu'elle allait demander à son cousin ce qu'il faisait avec un Malefoy, Daisy apparut à ses côtés.

\- Salut Al, salut Scorp' ! s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement ravie de les voir ensemble.

\- Tu le connais ?! s'étonna Rose, en se tournant vers elle.

\- Bien sûr, mon père est très ami avec sa mère et la mienne travaille avec le sien. Je suis allée très souvent jouer chez lui, plus petite, pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça…, répondit Rose, surprise.

Si Daisy était amie avec ce Scorpius, alors il était peut-être plus sympa que ce que son nom présageait.

.

\- Rose Granger-Weasley ! l'appela le professeur Flitwick.

Elle avait eu l'occasion de le croiser une fois où deux lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée au bureau du CANeM avec sa mère et qu'il était passé pour lui apporter des documents. Elle lui sourit timidement et avança d'un pas hésitant vers le tabouret où elle allait devoir s'asseoir pour sa Répartition.

Son regard se posa une fois de plus sur le plafond magique, mais le Choixpeau lui retomba rapidement sur les yeux, masquant le ciel étoilé à sa vue.

Elle avait bien évidemment lu l'Histoire de Poudlard trois fois avant la rentrée et savait ce qui l'attendait, mais la découverte de la Grande Salle n'en avait pas moins été un moment d'émerveillement. Le lire dans un livre et le vivre étaient deux choses radicalement différentes.

\- _Hum…,_ résonna une voix dans sa tête, _les choses sont assez limpides te concernant, jeune fille, tu sais exactement ce que tu veux. Ton désir de reconnaissance pour toi et non pour les actes accomplis par tes parents ne laisse aucun doute sur la Maison qui t'aidera à t'épanouir au mieux..._

SERPENTARD !

Rose resta assise sur son tabouret, ahurie. Serpentard ?!

 _SERPENTARD ?!_

Elle se tourna vers le Professeur Flitwick, déterminée à lui demander de recommencer sa Répartition, mais le Directeur-Adjoint l'encourageait déjà vivement à rejoindre ses nouveaux camarades de classe à leur table.

Par Merlin, son père ne s'en remettrait jamais.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

 **L'épilogue vu par Scorpius et par Rose**. Autant vous dire que j'ai écrit ce chapitre avec le livre sur les genoux, mdr.

Merci à Keichi de m'avoir donné l'idée du sort foireux pour pouvoir respecter le front dégarni de Drago sans pour autant que ce soit définitif (je vous rassure, oui, ça va repousser ;) ).

 **Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça ?**

De base, j'avais prévu d'être beaucoup plus classique dans les **Répartitions**... Scorp et Al à Serpentard et Rose à Serdaigle... Mais au final, leurs Répartitions actuelles me seront plus utiles pour la construction des personnages.

Et écrire les réactions de Drago et de Ron à ces nouvelles était vraiment trop tentant.

C'est d'ailleurs prévu pour le **chapitre prochain**. Comme je vous l'ai dit, la découpe du temps redevient un peu plus... traditionnelle, et donc, nous vivrons cette journée du point de vue de Drago et d'Hermione après le départ du Poudlard Express.

Bref, **j'espère vraiment que ce premier chapitre full Scorpius/Rose vous a plu** et je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour la suite !

Des bisous !


	31. 2017 - Drago Hermione (septembre)

Salut !

Eh bien, on peut dire que le chapitre des **Répartitions** vous a fait réagir, dites donc ! Me voilà avec pas mal de pression quant aux réactions parentales, mais bon, ce chapitre est écrit depuis un moment, donc voilà, j'ai plus qu'à espérer que ça vous plaira !

Que dire, sinon ?

 **Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreuxes à me suivre,** c'est vraiment génial ! Je sais que je me répète mais j'avais un peu peur que cette histoire ne soit pas trop bien reçue, vu le Drastoria et le Romione qui prennent quand même pas mal de place, mais je suis vraiment très contente de voir que tout ça vous intéresse. Mine de rien, ça fait 18 ans que cette histoire a commencé, ce n'est pas rien (mdr).

Bref, il est donc temps pour moi de vous laisser avec un nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Cecile :** Contente que tu aies aimé la gestion des deux points de vue. C'est la première fois qu'on est uniquement avec eux et c'était important pour moi de montrer de quelle façon ils avaient vécu cette journée ! Surtout vu la Répartition finale, ah ah. Disons que ces Répartitions m'aident aussi à ne pas en faire des copies conformes de leurs parents, ce qui n'est pas négligeable ;)  
Rentrée assez calme, oui, mais c'est pas une histoire pleine de menaces ou quoi (et puis on a eu quelques gros bouleversements précédemment, un peu de repos ne fait pas de mal). Je ne te dirai bien évidemment pas quand Drago et Hermione vont vraiment se retrouver face à face, ce serait dommage ;)  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas et à bientôt !

 **Chapou69 :** Ravie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et ces Répartitions surprise. En effet, ça me permet de ne pas trop en faire des copies conformes de leurs parents (en plus d'essayer de vous surprendre). J'espère que les réactions parentales te plairont ! Merci pour ta review :)

 **Alexandra :** C'est clair que de base, on n'imagine pas une Granger-Weasley à Serpentard mais bon, tout le fun est là, non ? J'espère, en tout cas, réussir à lui donner la personnalité qui va avec. Je n'ai presque pas lu de fic "next-gen" dont je ne sais pas du tout quels traits de caractère on a tendance à donner à ces enfants... On verra bien !  
J'ai récupéré ma fille, ça y est ! Elle a effectivement passé un bon moment, ouf ;) J'espère que la tienne se passe bien ! A bientôt et merci pour ta review :)

 **Marie Pier1 :** Comme je l'ai dit en note d'autrice, l'idée pour la calvitie vient d'un de mes bêtas. Perso, je comptais simplement occulter ce fait XD Ce n'est pas la première fois que je reviens en arrière en changeant de pdv mais je peux comprendre que ça te perturbe. Cependant, je tenais vraiment à présenter cette journée de leurs deux point de vue... Je trouve ça important pour les cerner un minimum. C'est leur Grand Jour ! Je suis personnellement surprise que la Répartition d'Albus te surprenne plus que celle de Scorpius... Un Malefoy à Gryffondor, ce n'est pas rien ^^ Mais bon, je ne lis quasi pas de next-gen (j'en ai lu quelques uns avec du Dramione derrière ^^) donc c'est peut-être super commun. Pour Rose, j'avais bien évidemment pensé à Serdaigle mais je voulais aussi pouvoir prendre du recul par rapport à sa mère, ne pas en faire une mini-Hermione... Et mine de rien, les caractéristiques de Serpentard pourraient se révéler utiles pour la suite :)  
Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2017 - Drago/Hermione**_

 **Septembre - Drago**

Astoria et Drago restèrent sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ jusqu'à ce que le Poudlard Express se soit totalement soustrait à leur vue. Ils étaient d'ailleurs loin d'être les seuls à trainer un peu sur place, plusieurs familles discutaient encore non loin d'eux. Y compris les Weasley-Potter, qui avaient été rejoints par d'autres rouquins et une tripotée de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Et _elle_ , bien entendu.

Leurs regards s'étaient un peu trop longuement croisés, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, et Drago savait que cet échange n'était pas passé inaperçu auprès d'Astoria. En même temps, elle avait toujours été particulièrement alerte les concernant, ce qui l'avait toujours horripilé au plus haut point.

Pourtant, depuis qu'il l'avait recroisée chez Fortarôme, deux ans plus tôt, il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence : il existait bel et bien un lien entre eux. Lien qui devait être plus profond que ce qu'il avait toujours prétendu pour être toujours présent après toutes ces années.

Il avait, bien évidemment, gardé cette révélation pour lui, tout en étant conscient qu'en parler avec Astoria ou Lincoln l'aurait sans doute aidé à en comprendre l'origine. Mais il avait été bien trop pris par la rentrée de Scorpius, la santé d'Astoria, les chamailleries incessantes entre sa mère et sa belle-mère et son job pour prendre le temps de s'y attarder. Sans parler du fait qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa que le groupe de Potter et compagnie s'était mis en mouvement que lorsqu'il sentit une main frôler la sienne. Son cœur s'arrêta momentanément de battre. Il se tourna aussitôt vers elle et, lorsqu'il vit le rouge qui teintait légèrement ses joues, comprit qu'elle était bien à la source de ce contact.

L'avait-elle fait exprès ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi ici, alors qu'elle était entourée de ses amis et de son ex-mari ? Sans parler du fait qu'il était lui-même accompagné de son épouse...

Certes, Astoria aurait été la première à se réjouir de ce contact, mais Granger ne pouvait pas le savoir. Ok, Londubat et Hannah savaient que leur mariage n'était pas traditionnel et bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi proche d'eux que ne l'était Astoria, il savait qu'ils ne trahiraient pas leur confiance. Tout comme il savait qu'Hannah n'avait jamais parlé de Granger et lui à Neville.

\- On y va ? demanda Astoria, indifférente à son trouble.

\- Tout de suite, répondit-il en prenant son bras pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la zone de transplanage.

Elle pouvait prétendre ce qu'elle voulait, il savait qu'elle était bien plus affaiblie que ce qu'elle avait bien voulu montrer à Scorpius. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait espacé ses potions antidouleur afin de garder l'esprit le plus clair possible pour vivre pleinement la première rentrée de leur fils, et ce n'était pas sans conséquence.

Une fois de retour au Manoir, ils allèrent s'installer sur la balancelle située dans le parc pour profiter du temps estival. Bonaryen leur apporta quelques sandwichs ainsi qu'un pichet de jus de citrouille bien frais et ils déjeunèrent en discutant.

\- Daphné a encore vendu une dizaine de mes roses, l'informa Astoria. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que des gens sont prêts à payer autant pour une fleur…

\- Pas n'importe laquelle, répliqua Drago. C'est la seule espèce à ne jamais faner ni à perdre son parfum, ce n'est pas rien !

\- L'idée qu'elles me survivront me fait assez plaisir, c'est vrai. Ainsi, il restera toujours une trace de mon bref passage sur terre.

\- Comme si on avait besoin d'une fleur pour se souvenir de toi ! Et n'oublie pas Scorpius. Il me ressemble peut-être physiquement, mais niveau caractère, c'est tout toi.

\- Oh non, le contredit-elle. Scorpius a une force morale que je n'aurai jamais. Et il n'y a pas plus altruiste que lui. Il fait preuve d'une résilience à toute épreuve et…

\- Tu es en train de me préparer psychologiquement à ce qu'il soit reparti à Poufsouffle ou quoi ? la coupa Drago, amusé.

\- Ce serait si dramatique ?

\- Pour moi ? Non. Je pensais ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'il soit dans une Maison où il se sentira à sa place. Mes parents, par contre… Je suis sûr qu'il ont déjà redécoré la chambre qu'il a chez eux aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Astoria haussa les épaules, indifférente, puis pris un autre sandwich dans lequel elle croqua à pleines dents.

\- On dirait que tu as récupéré un peu d'appétit, constata Drago.

\- Cela fait des semaines que je certifie à Constance que c'est ce nouveau dosage qui m'ôte toute sensation de faim.

\- Ton infirmière a toujours été têtue…

\- Peut-être, mais là j'ai une preuve ! Je diminue les dosages et hop, je meurs de faim !

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de mourir tout de suite..., lança Drago, un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Astoria lui tira la langue en réponse, ce qui lui arracha un éclat de rire

\- Tes cheveux ont repoussé, sinon, commenta-t-elle ensuite, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Drago porta aussitôt la main à son front et soupira de soulagement.

\- Je te jure, ce gamin n'a peur de rien ! Tenter de lancer un sort de verrouillage alors qu'il n'a même pas appris à tenir sa baguette correctement ! On n'était pas aussi inconscient, à son âge, si ?

\- Je doute que tu aies été un modèle de vertu, répliqua-t-elle, taquine.

\- Tu veux rire ? Il n'y avait pas plus sage que moi ! dit-il, faussement vexé.

\- C'est ça… Sinon, on va faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre Hermione Granger et toi sur ce quai ou pas ?

\- Tu n'avais pas promis de ne plus te mêler de ça ? releva Drago, légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Ah oui ? répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Je ne m'en souviens pas… Ça doit être ma maladie qui me joue des tours…

\- C'est fourbe de te servir de cette carte pour ça !

\- Oh, allez Drago ! Confirme-moi juste que je n'ai pas rêvé et que vous vous êtes bien reluqués sur ce quai !

Il soupira, vaincu, avant de répondre. Il ne pouvait jamais rien lui refuser.

\- On ne s'est pas _reluqués_ , mais en effet, elle ne me laisse toujours pas indifférent… Et je pense qu'il en est de même pour elle. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée…

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Drago, il y a toujours eu un truc en plus, entre vous. Cette haine infondée durant votre scolarité, cette nuit-confidences en France, la fois où vous avez… tu sais, sans parler du fait qu'elle te fasse encore de l'effet après tout ce temps.

\- Je sais tout ça, mais je ne le _comprends_ pas. Je détestais Potter aussi, à Poudlard, limite plus qu'elle, et pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu envie de lui faire ce que j'ai envie de lui refaire à elle !

Astoria pouffa à sa remarque, but un peu de jus de citrouille, puis déposa une main délicate sur son bras.

\- Tu comprendrais peut-être ce qui vous lie si tu lui en parlais à elle, justement.

\- Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? Je ne vais pas aller la trouver pour lui dire "Salut, ma femme me pousse à voir avec toi pourquoi j'ai plein d'images salaces en tête chaque fois que je te croise, tu en penses quoi ?" !

\- Bien sûr que non ! Essaie juste de ne pas faire ton fichu Serpentard face à elle si l'occasion de vous parler se présente.

\- En parlant de Serpentard, souligna-t-il pour changer de sujet. J'ai quand même très très hâte de savoir où Scorp' a été envoyé… Lors de ma Répartition, le Choixpeau s'est décidé alors qu'il m'avait à peine frôlé. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour lui et qu'il se fera des copains…

\- J'espère qu'il se fera de _bons_ copains, précisa Astoria. Ma mère m'a dit qu'Alban Parkinson faisait sa rentrée aussi cette année et d'après elle, c'est une petite teigne.

\- S'il est comme sa mère, ça ne m'étonnerait pas…

\- Tu étais pourtant assez proche de Pansy, à l'époque, lui fit remarquer Astoria.

\- Raison pour laquelle je suis très bien placé pour affirmer que Pansy Parkinson est une garce. Et vu qu'elle a dû élever son gamin toute seule, je m'attends au pire… Je devrais peut-être écrire à Scorpius pour lui conseiller de rester loin de lui.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Drago ! Il doit faire ses propres expériences. Tu dois avoir confiance en son jugement.

Il soupira, conscient qu'elle avait raison, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet.

\- Je crois que je vais aller m'allonger un peu, déclara ensuite Astoria. La matinée a été éprouvante, mine de rien…

Drago se releva et lui tendit une main dont elle se saisit aussitôt. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre puis décida d'aller voir Lincoln à la boutique de Quidditch pour passer le temps.

Il avait vraiment hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de son fils.

.

Astoria et Drago lisaient chacun un livre, confortablement installés dans un canapé de leur bibliothèque, quand Bonaryen apparut devant eux, une enveloppe entre les mains.

\- Le hibou du jeune maître vient d'apporter une lettre, leur annonça-t-il.

Drago déposa aussitôt le roman qu'il était en train de lire pour s'en saisir et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement lorsqu'il la décacheta. Il déplia le morceau de parchemin qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et le mit entre Astoria et lui afin qu'elle puisse en lire le contenu en même temps que lui.

 _Maman, Papa,_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien et que je ne vous manque pas trop._

 _Poudlard est juste incroyable ! Non mais vous avez vu ce plafond, dans la Grande Salle ?! Vous m'en aviez parlé mais en vrai, c'est juste… Wouahou !_

 _Le trajet s'est super bien passé. Je crois que je me suis déjà fait un copain, il est trop cool et en plus, on a été répartis dans la même Maison ! C'est trop bien, non ?_

 _J'ai vu Daisy dans le train, elle vous dit bonjour._

 _Le repas était trop trop bon aussi ! Bonaryen cuisine bien mais là, c'était juste fou ! J'ai jamais vu autant de nourriture en une fois. Ni autant de gens, d'ailleurs. Les enseignants ont l'air sympas, j'ai trop hâte de commencer les cours pour enfin apprendre à me servir de ma baguette ! (tes cheveux ont repoussé, Papa ? Encore désolé pour ce matin)._

 _Enfin bref, je vous réécrirai plus demain, là il se fait tard et les Préfets nous ont donné que dix minutes pour vous écrire avant d'aller nous coucher._

 _Je vous aime fort,_

 _Scorpius_

 _P.S. J'ai été réparti à Gryffondor._

\- Gryffondor ?! s'exclama Drago, une fois sa lecture terminée. GRYFFONDOR ?! Mais c'est une blague ou quoi ?!

\- Je ne pense pas..., dit Astoria, prudente. Mais avec lui, va savoir… En tout cas, il s'est déjà fait un ami, c'est une excellente nouvelle !

\- Non mais Gryffondor ?! insista Drago, ahuri. Je m'attendais à Poufsouffle mais… GRYFONDOR ?! répéta-t-il, une fois de plus.

C'était impossible, jamais un Malefoy n'avait été réparti chez les rouge et or. Quelques fois chez Serdaigle, encore plus rarement chez Poufsouffle, mais jamais à Gryffondor !

Bonaryen réapparut soudainement devant eux, une autre enveloppe entre les mains.

\- Excusez-Bonaryen pour cette nouvelle interruption, mais une autre lettre de Poudlard vient d'arriver pour vous.

Astoria le remercia en prenant le courrier et l'elfe disparut aussi rapidement que la fois précédente.

\- Un autre message de Scorp' ? demanda Drago, nerveux. Peut-être pour nous dire sa vraie Maison ?

\- Non… de Neville.

\- De Londubat ?! Par la barbe de Merlin…

Il savait pertinemment que Neville était le Directeur des Gryffondor depuis une dizaine d'années. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Du calme, Drago, le tempéra sa femme. Je vais ouvrir l'enveloppe et nous serons vite fixés. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a rien de dramatique dans tout ça…

\- Rien de dramatique, rien de dramatique, c'est vite dit..., grommela-t-il avant de se pencher sur le morceau de parchemin pour en lire le contenu.

 _Bonsoir,_

 _Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes d'écrire ce genre de courrier, mais Scorpius semblait persuadé que son père ne le croirait pas et a donc beaucoup insisté pour que je vous envoie un message pour confirmer sa Répartition._

 _Enfin bref, il a bel et bien été envoyé à Gryffondor, sous ma responsabilité. Je suis persuadé qu'il y sera parfaitement à sa place, cet enfant a toujours eu beaucoup de force morale et de détermination._

 _Malefoy, évite d'agir comme un crétin face à cette nouvelle. Ta réaction est vraiment ce qui l'inquiète le plus._

 _Sinon, tout se passe au mieux, je crois qu'il s'est déjà fait des copains, je l'ai observé durant le repas et il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser._

 _Rosie, tu pourrais m'envoyer plusieurs Astoria ? Je voudrais les analyser avec mes septième, pour leurs ASPIC (bien sûr, ton secret de fabrication sera bien gardé). Merci !_

 _A la prochaine,_

 _Neville._

\- Non mais pour qui il se prend pour me parler comme ça ?! s'énerva Drago, une fois sa lecture terminée.

\- Vous avez beau vous en défendre tous les deux, mais vous êtes amis. Il te connait bien…

\- N'importe quoi ! la coupa-t-il. Je suis surpris, c'est clair, prétendre le contraire serait mentir, mais je ne reprocherai jamais à Scorpius sa Répartition.

\- Alors tout va bien, commenta Astoria en souriant.

Las, Drago soupira en se laissant retomber contre le dossier du canapé sur lequel ils étaient installés.

\- Drago ? l'interpella doucement son épouse peu après.

\- Hum hum ?

\- Tu es conscient qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que les enfants Potter et Weasley aient également été répartis à Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Par Salazar…, grogna Drago en se frottant les yeux. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'aura pas le mauvais goût de copiner avec eux…

Il vit Astoria dodeliner légèrement de la tête en pinçant les lèvres, signe de son agacement, quand une nouvelle pensée traversa son esprit.

\- Rah merde ! jura-t-il en se redressant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Il y a que je vais devoir annoncer ça à mes parents…

Ou peut-être demanderait-il à Scorpius de le faire lui-même… Après tout, c'était lui qui venait d'être réparti chez les _courageux_ , qu'il assume !

* * *

 **Septembre - Hermione**

Hermione essuya discrètement une larme, émue par le fait que son tout petit bébé soit parti loin d'elle pour plusieurs mois.

Elle avait toujours tendance à vouloir surprotéger sa fille, sans doute en lien avec sa grande prématurité, et l'idée qu'elle devienne plus indépendante l'angoissait quelque peu.

\- Tout va bien se passer, la rassura Ron à ses côtés.

\- J'espère… Je la vois encore sous sa bulle protectrice, à sa naissance, et là… Elle a à peine onze ans et elle n'a déjà plus besoin de nous !

\- Elle aura toujours besoin de nous, Hermione, mais d'une façon différente.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu es plus rationnel que moi, Ron, j'ai l'impression qu'un truc ne tourne pas rond dans l'univers !

Il ricana, moqueur, avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue.

\- Bonjour ! dirent-ils ensuite d'une même voix en voyant Dudley et Penny Dursley rejoindre leur petit groupe.

\- Salut, répondirent-ils après avoir également salué Harry, Ginny et les enfants.

\- Ça y est, Rose et Albus ont aussi fait leur rentrée ? demanda Dudley.

\- Ça y est, oui, confirma Hermione. Comment va Jake ?

\- Il était surexcité à l'idée d'y retourner, comme chaque fois.

\- Wendy n'est pas avec vous ? s'enquit Harry.

Wendy était la jeune sœur de Jake, âgée de sept ans. Contrairement à son frère, elle n'avait pas été identifiée comme étant sorcière par le Registre de Poudlard.

\- Elle a attrapé la varicelle, répondit Dudley. Mes parents la gardent.

Peu après, ils furent rejoints par Hannah, Percy et Audrey et les discussions partirent dans tous les sens.

Les parents moldus d'une enfant qu'Hermione avait accompagnés pour le CANeM vinrent la saluer et la remercier, une fois de plus, pour son aide et après leur départ, elle réalisa qu'elle avait totalement perdu le fil des conversations.

Son regard se posa alors sur Malefoy, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin avec sa femme, et elle sentit son estomac se contracter légèrement.

C'était vraiment déstabilisant de constater que sa simple vue la chamboulait toujours autant après tout ce temps. Elle releva son front dégarni et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Elle l'avait vu, de loin, sur le Chemin de Traverse la semaine passée, et ses cheveux avaient encore leur longueur habituelle…

Elle repensa également aux frissons qu'elle avait ressentis lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés à son arrivée sur la voie 9 ¾. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux, bien que sa femme soit juste à ses côtés.

Et pourtant, si on en croyait la conversation que Ron avait surprise entre Daphné Greengrass et Millicent Bulstrode, elle devait forcément être au courant pour leur passé commun. Hermione aurait aimé savoir comment elle avait réagi en l'apprenant… Mais peut-être que Malefoy lui en avait parlé directement, lui…

Impossible de le savoir, de toute façon.

\- Va falloir qu'on parte, déclara Harry, attirant ainsi son attention. Ils ne vont plus tarder à fermer la voie…

\- J'te dépose quelque part ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers elle.

\- Non merci, je vais profiter d'être à Londres pour aller passer un peu de temps avec ma mère.

\- Ok. Tu penseras à m'envoyer un Patronus au boulot dès que tu auras reçu des nouvelles de la Répartition de Rosie ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais tu sais, Ron, je doute qu'elle finisse à Gryffondor…

\- Je sais, ouais… Marsali est persuadée qu'elle ira à Serdaigle, mais bon, on verra bien !

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie, pour retourner du côté moldu de la gare, et passèrent non loin des Malefoy. Occupée à parler, Hermione ne fit pas attention à ses gestes et un frisson la parcourut quand sa main frôla la sienne.

Ses joues se teintèrent aussitôt de rouge. L'avait-il senti ? Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait l'espérer ou pas… Son attirance était peut-être toujours présente mais lui était également toujours marié !

Quelle idiote de se mettre dans un état pareil pour lui ! Décidément, le temps n'avait aucun effet sur ça.

Autant elle pouvait voir Charlie sans qu'il y ait le moindre malentendu entre eux, autant les choses étaient radicalement différentes avec Malefoy.

Un jour, peut-être, elle comprendrait pourquoi, mais en attendant, elle devait juste apprendre à gérer cette sensation. Heureusement qu'ils se croisaient rarement…

Ils franchirent la barrière par groupes de deux ou trois puis se séparèrent, chacun ayant des activités différentes à faire. Hermione promit à Hannah de passer la voir le lendemain puis prit le bus avec Hugo pour se rendre jusqu'au quartier où se trouvait le cabinet dentaire de sa mère.

Jean savait qu'Hermione devait passer après avoir déposé Rose à la gare et avait donc libéré du temps pour elle.

\- Granny ! s'écria Hugo en se ruant vers les bras tendus de sa grand-mère.

\- Bonjour mon chéri, dit-elle après l'avoir enlacé. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Trop déçu ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'aller à Poudlard, moi aussi !

\- Dans trois ans, mon cœur, le lui rappela Hermione.

Un profond soupir désespéré sortit des lèvres de son fils et elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux en signe de réconfort.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? lui demanda ensuite sa mère.

\- Très bien, oui. Elle était surexcitée, mais bon, rien d'inhabituel avec elle…

\- Tu as oublié comment tu étais avant ta première rentrée, ma chérie, tu avais déjà lu tous tes livres trois fois !

\- C'est vrai, admit Hermione en souriant, quelque peu nostalgique.

Hermione, sa mère et son fils allèrent déjeuner dans une taverne située non loin du cabinet dentaire de Jean, avant de se rendre dans un parc pour qu'Hugo puisse se défouler un peu.

\- Alors, ma chérie, ça avance avec ce Jason ?

\- Oh non, c'est fini de chez fini avec lui. Figure-toi qu'il m'avait caché être fiancé !

\- Sérieusement ?! Mais comment l'as-tu appris ?

\- Ron nous a vus boire un verre, l'autre jour, et cet idiot avait fait sa demande en mariage au Boursouflet une semaine avant…

\- Mais enfin ?! s'exclama sa mère en riant.

\- Heureusement que ça n'a jamais été plus loin qu'un verre entre nous, en tout cas ! Et toi, alors, ce patient t'a de nouveau invitée à sortir ?

\- J'ai dû annuler son rendez-vous quand j'ai eu cette intoxication alimentaire. Il revient dans deux jours…

\- Et tu vas accepter ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Hermione, j'évite de mélanger mes vies professionnelles et privées, d'habitude…

\- Tu travaillais avec Papa, souligna-t-elle.

\- Certes, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Enfin, je verrai le moment venu, car mine de rien, je dois bien reconnaître qu'il me plait.

Hermione lui sourit tendrement avant de s'emparer doucement de sa main pour lui montrer son soutien. Son père était décédé depuis sept longues années, à présent, elle comprenait parfaitement que sa mère ait envie de faire de nouvelles rencontres.

Elles discutèrent encore un peu, un œil sur Hugo qui glissait du toboggan dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables, puis se séparèrent en se promettant de se revoir prochainement.

Hermione rentra chez elle avec son fils, lui fit couler un bain et prépara le repas du soir pendant qu'il se lavait. Ses pensées dévièrent aussitôt vers sa fille qui devait être arrivée en Écosse, à présent. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se métamorphoser en souris pour pouvoir observer sa réaction lorsqu'elle découvrirait le château et la Grande-Salle.

Elle avait tellement hâte de savoir comment s'était passée sa première rentrée ! Elle espérait également que celle d'Albus se passerait bien et que James avait un peu arrêté de le tourmenter.

Hugo la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, les cheveux encore humides. Hermione les lui sécha d'un coup de baguette puis servit la tourte au poulet qu'elle avait préparée.

\- Dis, maman ? l'interpella Hugo.

\- Oui, mon cœur ?

\- Je pourrai rester dormir au Terrier, demain, après mes leçons avec Mamie ?

Molly avait pris en charge une partie de l'éducation magique de ses petits-enfants, comme elle l'avait fait avec ses enfants lorsqu'ils avaient leur âge.

\- Si tu veux, oui, confirma Hermione. Mais n'oublie pas que nous devons aller au Musée d'histoire naturelle dimanche, je tiens absolument à voir l'exposition sur les singes avec toi !

Si Molly avait pris en charge une partie de la pré-scolarité des enfants, Hermione avait à cœur de combler elle-même les lacunes moldues laissées inévitablement par son ancienne belle-mère.

Hugo approuva d'un signe de tête et ils poursuivirent leur dîner dans un silence serein.

Une fois la table débarrassée, Hermione accompagna son fils jusque dans sa chambre où ils lurent un livre tous les deux. Son fils n'avait pas le même amour des livres que sa sœur, mais ces moments restaient rituels, entre eux.

Ils relisaient souvent les mêmes livres, s'amusant à jouer les dialogues tous les deux, riant aux éclats.

Elle embrassa tendrement Hugo puis retourna dans le salon pour attendre la lettre que Rose avait promis de lui envoyer avant d'aller se coucher.

Le hibou de Poudlard arriva deux heures plus tard et Hermione s'empressa de décacheter l'enveloppe qu'il lui avait apportée.

Elle la parcourut rapidement des yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux quand elle arriva au passage concernant sa Répartition.

 _[...]_

… _je suis donc à Serpentard.  
Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, Maman, je te le promets ! J'étais persuadée que le Choixpeau m'enverrait à Serdaigle, comme il avait voulu le faire avec toi. Mais non…  
Serpentard ?! Non mais tu imagines ?! Toute la famille va me détester !  
J'ai voulu demander au Professeur Flitwick de recommencer, mais c'était trop tard…  
Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée… Dis bien à Papa que j'ai pas fait exprès !_

 _[...]_

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra en relisant ce passage. La détresse de sa fille était perceptible, elle aurait tellement voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour lui affirmer que ça n'avait aucune importance, même si effectivement, elle était assez surprise par cette décision du Choixpeau.

Elle se saisit de sa baguette pour envoyer un Patronus à Ron afin de lui demander de passer après son service. Elle ne pouvait pas lui annoncer ça comme ça.

Il arriva trois heures plus tard, clairement inquiet.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! exigea-t-il sans plus attendre, à peine le seuil de son appartement passé.

Hermione lui tendit la lettre de leur fille. Ses mots seraient plus parlants que tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire.

\- Serpentard ?! s'exclama Ron, une fois sa lecture terminée.

\- Visiblement, confirma son ex-femme.

\- J'avoue que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça…, dit-il en se frottant nerveusement le visage. Tu lui as déjà répondu ?

\- Non, j'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable qu'on le fasse tous les deux, qu'on lui dise à quel point on est fiers d'elle, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Je… Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire…, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Ron ! gronda Hermione. Ta fille angoisse à l'idée de nous décevoir, on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire ! Inspiré ou pas, tu vas prendre une plume et lui assurer que tu l'aimes de tout ton cœur !

\- Oui, mais…

\- Mais rien du tout ! Cette rivalité inter-Maisons s'arrête ici. Ta fille est bien plus importante que tes rancœurs d'adolescent.

Elle entendit Ron expirer bruyamment avant de se pencher sur la table basse où se trouvait la lettre qu'elle avait déjà commencé à écrire.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Bien évidemment, ils seront amenés à encore parler de ces **Répartitions,** hé hé, mais là, nous avons les réactions "à chaud".

Vous aviez peut-être imaginé quelque chose de bien plus virulent mais pour moi, l'amour qu'ils ressentent pour leurs enfants prédomine.

Sinon, **petit contact** involontaire entre Drago et Hermione ! Léger mais suffisant pour voir que rien n'est réglé entre eux... Et comme le prochain chapitre est de nouveau un "Drago/Hermione"... bah je n'en dirai pas plus ;)

Et **Astoria** semble relativement en forme, non ? Enfin, à certains moments plus qu'à d'autres, mais là, ça va.

Comme je vous l'avais dit, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai arrêté d'exploiter les PDV Ron/Rosie que nous n'aurons plus de leurs nouvelles !

Et un petit coucou à **Jean** en passant aussi (y a trop de personnages là-dedans, mdr).

 **J'ai hâte de lire ce que vous pensez de tout ça** , en tout cas !

 **Merci** de me suivre et **à bientôt** pour un chapitre qui, je pense, vous plaira aussi ^^


	32. 2017 - Drago Hermione (octobre)

**Hello !**

Vu que je reprends, pour de bon cette fois, le boulot demain, il est temps pour moi de reprendre ma **publication dominicale**. Donc voilà déjà la suite (comme quoi, la reprise peut avoir du bon ^^).

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, même si je sais que vous auriez aimé avoir les réactions des familles face aux Répartitions en direct... Mais faut faire des choix, cette histoire est déjà bien assez longue comme ça, mdr.

Bref ! Comme d'hab, **mille mercis pour vos nombreux retours et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Fleur d'Ange :** Bah alors, on a perdu ses codes ? ^^ Bon retour en tout cas ! Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aies aimé ces derniers chapitres... J'espère que le chapitre du jour te plaira aussi ;) Bisouilles à toi et merci pour ta review !

 **Cecile :** Hello ! Eh non, réactions assez compréhensives, au final, mais il s'agit de leurs enfants... Je pense que c'est ce qui importe le plus. Ron et Drago ont leurs défauts mais je les voyais pas dire à leurs enfants qu'ils aiment tant qu'ils étaient déçus ou quoi que ce soit du genre... C'est super violent à entendre. Elle a diminué momentanément ses médicaments... De toute façon, elle est condamnée, donc bon. Pas sûre que Drago soit si persuadé que ça que le contact ait été volontaire. Il est sûr que ça vient d'elle, vu qu'elle rougit, mais voilà ;)  
La rencontre de Jean ne sera pas concluante... La scène est juste là pour montrer que la vie continue. Ravie que tu aies aimé, en tout cas, et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2017 - Drago - Hermione**_

 **Octobre - Hermione**

Hermione enlaça Hugo avant de le regarder disparaître par le portail qui le ferait transplaner automatiquement jusque chez son père.

Cette installation était vraiment très pratique et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Poudlard n'en était pas équipé, ce qui permettrait aux élèves les plus jeunes de rentrer chez eux plus souvent.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas souvenir d'avoir particulièrement souffert de la distance imposée entre ses parents et elle, à l'âge de Rose, mais là, cela lui pesait réellement.

Certes, sa fille et elle s'écrivaient souvent, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Rose semblait plus sereine depuis que Ron et elle lui avaient assuré que sa Répartition à Serpentard ne changeait rien pour eux, même si dans les faits, Ron ne l'avait toujours pas totalement digéré.

Harry, lui, avait été ravi d'apprendre que son cadet avait été réparti à Gryffondor. Hermione savait qu'il avait aussi envoyé une lettre à sa filleule pour lui raconter qu'il avait lui-même failli aller à Serpentard et qu'il ne voyait rien de déshonorant dans le fait d'appartenir à cette Maison et elle lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante. Elle savait que son aînée attachait beaucoup d'importance à l'avis de son parrain.

La Répartition de Rose à Serpentard avait fait beaucoup parler d'elle dans la famille et Hermione espérait qu'elle n'était pas trop isolée, les autres enfants de leur connaissance étant dans les autres Maisons. Neville lui avait assuré que Violet Prewett, la nouvelle Directrice des Serpentard, était beaucoup plus pédagogue que son défunt prédécesseur et que, par conséquent, l'ambiance y était indubitablement plus saine qu'à leur époque, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter.

Ce qui était amusant, c'était que Violet Prewett était aussi une cousine éloignée de Molly, mais avec laquelle son ancienne belle-mère n'avait plus que très peu de contacts.

Vu qu'elle était seule ce soir, Hannah et elle avaient décidé de se retrouver au Chaudron Baveur pour passer un peu de temps toutes les deux avant d'aller au cinéma. Mais avant ça, elle avait rendez-vous chez son coiffeur moldu. Hermione n'aimait pas spécialement y aller mais là, elle en avait grand besoin : ses cheveux étaient cassants et fourchus et semblaient encore plus indisciplinés que d'habitude.

Une fois sur place, elle réalisa que son coiffeur habituel était absent et tenta donc d'expliquer le plus précisément possible ce qu'elle voulait à une apprentie visiblement très enthousiaste.

Peut-être même un peu trop vu qu'elle lui coupa trente bons centimètres de longueur en plus que ce qu'elle avait demandé… Cette idiote avait coupé ses cheveux mouillés et n'avait pas anticipé le fait qu'ils remonteraient une fois secs. Résultat : ils lui arrivaient à présent à hauteur de menton.

Hermione retint difficilement ses larmes de frustration, bien que l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans le salon lui assura que ça lui allait très bien.

Une fois dans la rue, elle fut tentée de leur redonner leur longueur précédente à l'aide d'un sort, mais comme elle ne le maîtrisait pas, elle préféra rester tranquille pour ne pas risquer d'aggraver la situation.

Une faible pluie commença à tomber et elle en profita pour rabattre sur sa tête la capuche de la veste moldue qu'elle portait. Elle arriva peu après sur Charing Cross Road et s'engouffra dans le bar de son amie.

\- Salut ! dit-elle en se découvrant. Hannah est là ?

\- Dans son bureau, lui précisa Cooper, le barman.

Hermione reçut l'information avec un hochement de tête puis se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué.

\- Oh ! Tes cheveux ! s'écria Hannah, dès qu'elle eut franchi la porte.

\- Je sais..., grommela Hermione. Je verrai demain avec Ginny pour faire repousser tout ça…

\- Surtout pas ! protesta son amie. Ça te va trop bien !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Promis ! Franchement, ça te donne un style de folie ! Et en plus, pour toi qui as horreur de te coiffer, ça va être quinze fois plus pratique !

 _Ça,_ Hermione n'y avait pas pensé, mais Hannah avait totalement raison.

 _-_ Alors, comment vas-tu ? demanda Hannah, une fois qu'elles furent installées dans les vieux fauteuils bruns du petit coin salon, deux verres et une bouteille de tequila posés devant elles.

\- Je pense beaucoup à Rose, mais à part ça, ça va… Et toi ?

\- Mon père continue de me harceler pour que Neville et moi nous mariions. Non mais c'est quoi, cette fixette ? Depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble, il devrait comprendre que la situation nous convient parfaitement telle qu'elle est !

\- J'avoue…, approuva Hermione après avoir vidé son verre. Je ne connais aucun couple aussi stable que le vôtre, le mariage n'est pas une fin en soi !

\- Parfaitement. Attention, je ne jugerai jamais les personnes qui décident de se marier, mais qu'on nous laisse notre liberté de ne pas vouloir le faire.

\- Sinon, tu as eu des nouvelles de ta médicomage ? s'enquit Hermione.

Le visage d'Hannah se ferma aussitôt et un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux.

\- Les résultats des examens confirment ce qu'elle pensait : il sera quasiment impossible pour nous d'avoir un autre enfant. Elle ne comprend déjà pas comment nous avons pu avoir Daisy… De toute façon, vu mon âge, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal...

Hermione lui prit la main en signe de soutien mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire, de toute façon ? Elle ne connaissait pas la douleur qu'on pouvait ressentir dans un cas comme celui-là et elle n'avait pas envie de lui sortir des banalités qui ne la soulageraient en rien.

\- A quelle heure est la séance ? l'interrogea ensuite Hannah, un petit sourire résigné aux lèvres.

Mais Hermione n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à peine quelques secondes après que des coups y eurent été frappés.

Son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'elle vit Malefoy en franchir le seuil.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il, je sais que je passe sans prévenir mais je dois aller au Jalisco, demain, et je voulais vérifier que tu avais toujours assez de…

Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione et il ne termina pas sa phrase.

\- Désolé pour le dérangement, reprit-il, légèrement hésitant. Cooper ne m'a pas précisé que tu étais occupée…

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit Hannah. Viens t'asseoir avec nous deux minutes, que je vérifie mes stocks de mezcal. Tu es là pour ça, non ?

\- En effet, confirma-t-il avant de se tourner vers Hermione, qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste. Mais je vais attendre dans le bar, je ne voudrais pas déranger…

\- C'est bon, tu peux rester, l'invita Hermione, à sa plus grande stupéfaction.

Pourquoi venait-elle de lui proposer cela ?! Elle n'était même pas sûre d'en avoir envie.

Il ancra ses yeux dans les siens durant ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité puis accepta d'un signe de tête. Il s'assit face à elle et dupliqua un verre d'un coup de baguette avant de le remplir de tequila.

Il positionna la bouteille au-dessus du verre d'Hermione, comme pour lui demander si elle en voulait encore, et la servit quand elle confirma d'un hochement de tête.

Hannah, quant à elle, était partie fouiller dans ses registres, sans doute pour vérifier ses stocks, comme elle le lui avait dit.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Cooper qui semblait plus pâle qu'un Inferius.

\- Tout va bien, Coop' ? lui demanda sa patronne.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que vous aviez prévu de sortir ce soir, mais je crois que je…

Il vomit sur le sol, arrachant une grimace dégoûtée aux autres personnes présentes.

Après avoir nettoyé le sol d'un coup de baguette, Hannah le renvoya chez lui puis s'excusa platement avant d'aller dans le bar pour reprendre son service.

Hermione réalisa alors qu'elle l'avait laissée seule avec Malefoy.

\- Bon… Eh bien je vais rentrer chez moi, alors…, bredouilla-t-elle en se redressant, déçue malgré elle de la tournure qu'avait prise la soirée.

\- Tu peux rester, l'invita platement Malefoy.

\- Pardon ?! releva-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Bah, tu es là, non ? Il y a de la tequila, je suppose que ton gamin est chez son père, vu que vous aviez prévu de sortir… Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'on boit tous les deux.

 _Justement_ , pensa-t-elle.

Mais elle se rassit malgré tout, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de rentrer chez elle, dans son appartement vide. Et en effet, ce ne serait pas la première soirée qu'elle passerait avec lui.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence pendant un long moment. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle s'en voulait pour ça. Pourquoi parvenait-il toujours à la mettre dans tous ses états ?! Elle avait beau avoir plus de trente-huit ans, quand elle était face à lui, elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente vivant ses premiers émois amoureux.

Malefoy souleva son verre pour en boire le contenu, mais arrêta son geste à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, lèvres qui s'ourlèrent en un rictus amusé.

\- Tu savais que mon fils avait été réparti à Gryffondor ? lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione, qui commençait à trouver le silence qui s'était installé entre eux pesant, s'engouffra dans la brèche qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

\- Sérieusement ?! répondit-elle, riant légèrement, malgré elle.

\- Sérieusement, oui… Mon père ne s'en est toujours pas remis. Tu imagines, un Malefoy à Gryffondor ? Je le soupçonne de vouloir le déshériter ! Oh tu peux te moquer, Granger, ta réaction n'égalera jamais celle qu'ont eue Daphné et Millicent ! Franchement, il m'aura tout fait, ce môme...

\- Oh, je ne me moque pas ! se défendit-elle entre deux éclats de rire. Tu savais que ma fille avait été répartie à Serpentard ?

Malefoy la dévisagea, un air clairement ahuri sur le visage.

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Sérieusement, oui, confirma-t-elle à son tour. C'est surtout son père à elle qui a du mal à s'y faire… Tu imagines, une Weasley à Serpentard ? Ça a fait jaser pendant des semaines, après qu'elle nous l'ait annoncé ! Mais je pourrai rassurer Ron, si ton fils est à Gryffondor, il y a peu de risques qu'ils copinent…

\- Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! s'exclama Malefoy.

\- Note que ton fils a plus de chance de se lier d'amitié avec celui d'Harry, il est également à Gryffondor.

\- Ne parle pas de malheur !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'air horrifié qu'il affichait.

\- Je me disais bien que le monde ne devait plus tourner rond, reprit Malefoy après avoir vidé son verre.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux et Hermione se tritura les méninges pour tenter de le briser de manière intelligente, en vain.

Fichu Malefoy qui lui faisait toujours perdre ses moyens.

* * *

 **Octobre - Drago**

Drago ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, seul dans ce bureau, avec Granger.

Comment avait-il bien pu se mettre dans une situation pareille ?! Certes, il avait dit à Hannah qu'il était passé pour vérifier ses stocks avant de se rendre au Jalisco, mais à la base, son premier objectif avait été de se saouler pour tenter d'oublier.

Oublier qu'Astoria était, une fois de plus, hospitalisée. Oublier sa maladie qui emportait un peu plus d'elle à chaque crise. Oublier la promesse qu'il avait faite à son fils de le tenir informé de l'état de santé de sa mère. Oublier que son fils, justement, se trouvait à des centaines de kilomètres de lui. Oublier son incapacité à gérer quoi que ce soit dans sa vie personnelle.

Avant qu'il ne quitte Ste-Mangouste, Astoria lui avait, une fois de plus, fait promettre de vivre sa vie intensément, de cesser d'organiser ses journées en fonction de son rythme à elle. Comme chaque fois qu'elle était en pleine crise, il avait acquiescé sans se poser de questions. Il était prêt à lui promettre n'importe quoi dans de tels moments.

C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il avait proposé à Granger de rester. Pour tenir au moins une des promesses qu'il avait faites à son épouse. Astoria serait fière de lui, quand elle saurait qu'il avait enfin osé se confronter à _elle._

Mais à présent, justement face à _elle,_ il était nettement moins convaincu par le bienfondé de leur entrevue. Il avait juste envie de l'embrasser, de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux coupés courts, de caresser chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, de la faire sienne.

Et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Céder à la tentation qu'elle représentait voudrait aussi dire mettre le doigt dans un engrenage qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir maîtriser.

Mais en même temps, une petite voix lui souffla qu'il se berçait d'illusion. Face à Granger, il n'arrivait jamais à tenir ses bonnes résolutions.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées moroses et se saisit de la bouteille de tequila pour les resservir. Son regard se posa sur l'étiquette et il fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

\- Un souci ? s'enquit Granger.

\- Pas vraiment… Je me demandais juste pourquoi Hannah et toi ne buviez pas de la Otro Reposad… Et pourquoi on se retrouvait toujours à boire seuls, tous les deux...

Il vit ses joues se teinter légèrement de rouge et sa curiosité fut immédiatement piquée. Un sourire joueur illumina immédiatement ses traits.

\- Je n'ai jamais repensé à cette fois-là, dit-il avant de vider son verre cul-sec.

A son plus grand soulagement, elle but aussi le sien.

\- A ton tour, l'invita-t-il ensuite.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de jouer à ça avec toi, Malefoy…

\- Fais pas ta rabat-joie, Granger ! la provoqua-t-il. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées…

\- Très bien, céda-t-elle sans plus discuter, non sans surprise.

Il la vit remplir leurs verres puis passer une main distraite dans ses boucles brunes, cherchant visiblement quoi dire.

\- Je… ne suis jamais partie d'une chambre juste après avoir couché avec quelqu'un, lâcha-t-elle en le défiant du regard.

\- C'est fourbe, ça, Granger, lui fit-il remarquer après avoir vidé son verre.

Il le remplit à nouveau et ancra ses yeux dans les siens avant de déclarer :

\- Je n'ai jamais regretté d'être parti d'une chambre juste après avoir couché avec quelqu'un.

Il l'observa se mordiller les lèvres pendant qu'il vidait son verre et eut furieusement envie de l'embrasser.

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti, alors ? lui demanda-t-elle, sans le quitter des yeux.

Il haussa les épaules en un geste d'indifférence avant de répondre :

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais ce qui s'est passé entre nous cette fois-là était… enfin, la plupart des gens qualifieraient ça de contre-nature….

\- Contre-nature ? Carrément ?!

\- Ne fais pas celle qui n'a pas compris ce que je voulais dire, Granger. Je t'ai dit juste avant que je n'aurais pas dû fuir comme je l'ai fait. Mais toi et moi, ça n'a rien de… _normal,_ ne prétends pas le contraire.

Elle soupira profondément avant d'acquiescer.

\- Tu n'as pas tort. Je me suis souvent demandé comment ça avait pu arriver, d'ailleurs…

Drago sourit légèrement, intérieurement rassuré d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à se poser des questions sur cette fois-là.

\- Je n'ai jamais… eu envie de recommencer, dit-il avant de vider son verre.

\- Tu es marié ! répliqua-t-elle, réprobatrice.

\- Et alors ? L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Tu n'as jamais pensé à un autre homme, quand tu étais encore mariée avec Weasley ?

Elle le foudroya du regard mais vida également son verre.

Il ne put empêcher un sourire victorieux d'étirer ses lèvres.

\- Oh ça va ! ronchonna-t-elle, ce qui l'amusa encore plus.

\- A toi, l'invita-t-il à nouveau.

\- Je n'ai pas d'idées, vas-y toi.

\- Hors de question, c'est ton tour.

Elle soupira, clairement agacée, puis remplit leurs verres avant de dire :

\- Je n'ai jamais… Je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai pas d'idées, je te dis !

\- Tu es vraiment une petite joueuse, la provoqua-t-il.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas ton esprit retors, Malefoy !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Il faut juste faire preuve d'un peu d'imagination.

\- Vas-y, alors, si tu es si malin.

\- Oh non, tu ne m'auras pas avec une manœuvre aussi évidente !

\- Très bien, très bien, céda-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de recommencer…

Il la regarda boire son verre, interdit.

\- Envie de recommencer quoi ?! l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Tu sais très bien, quoi !

\- Mais… Je l'ai déjà faite, celle-là !

\- Et alors ? Tu n'as jamais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas répéter les… c'est quoi le contraire d'affirmation ?

\- Mais enfin, c'est juste évident, ça, Granger ! la contra-t-il, ne prêtant aucune attention à sa question.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas d'idées…

\- Tu sais, si tu tiens tant que ça à recommencer, tu peux me le dire, pas la peine de tourner autour du chaudron comme ça…

Elle poussa un petit cri offusqué et se redressa vivement, comme pour quitter la pièce.

\- Où tu vas ? demanda-t-il en se levant à son tour.

\- Tu m'as déjà accusée d'être adultère une fois, je ne compte pas te laisser recommencer !

\- Ah oui ? Quand ça ?! s'enquit-il en se redressant pour la rejoindre.

\- Dans mon appartement… Laisse tomber, en fait.

Le souvenir lui revint aussitôt. Le jour où son père était sorti de prison, quand il était tombé sur elle par hasard, à Oxford…

\- Bah, tu ne serais pas adultère, cette fois. Il me semble que tu es divorcée, non ?

\- Ne joue pas à ça, Malefoy… Tu es marié et je ne serai jamais _L'Autre_ femme…

Drago ferma les yeux, soupira et s'approcha d'elle pour se saisir de sa main. Il comprenait ses réticences, mais elle, elle ne comprenait pas.

Comment le pourrait-elle ? Sa relation avec Astoria était loin d'être conventionnelle, mais les raisons ne regardaient qu'eux.

\- Astoria et moi ne sommes pas un couple traditionnel, avoua-t-il malgré tout. Nous n'avons pas la même notion de fidélité que les autres…

\- Tu es marié…, répéta-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux, mais sa main toujours dans la sienne.

\- Je ne vois pas comment t'expliquer les choses autrement, mais je t'assure qu'elle ne verrait aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il se passe un truc entre nous…

 _Elle serait même la première à s'en réjouir,_ pensa-t-il, amusé.

Granger ne répondit rien mais il la vit se mordiller les lèvres, clairement nerveuse. Il pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à travers les prunelles de ses yeux.

Alors il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, maintenant leur contact visuel. Il la désirait ardemment mais ne se précipita pas sur ses lèvres pour autant. Il voulait qu'elle puisse se dégager de son étreinte si elle le souhaitait.

Mais elle ne le fit pas.

Alors il déposa tendrement sa bouche sur la sienne et un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand elle lui rendit son baiser.

Malgré le feu qui le dévorait, il n'approfondit pas les choses. Ils se trouvaient tous deux l'un en face de l'autre, leurs doigts entremêlés, leurs lèvres scellées.

Seize ans.

Cela faisait seize longues années qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi entier.

Il aimait sincèrement sa femme, plus que quiconque ne l'imaginait, mais seule Granger arrivait à lui faire ressentir cette sensation de plénitude.

Alors qu'il allait l'enlacer pour la rapprocher de lui, il la sentit s'éloigner et mettre fin à leur baiser.

\- Je… je ne peux pas, dit-elle, en détournant le regard.

\- Je sais que tu en as au moins autant envie que moi, Granger. Je le sais, je le sens…

A présent qu'il l'avait de nouveau embrassée, il avait plus envie d'elle que jamais auparavant.

Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite, augmentant légèrement la distance qu'elle avait instaurée entre eux.

\- Si le fait que je sois marié te gêne tant que ça, on peut aller demander à Hannah de te confirmer ce que je te disais tout de suite, si tu veux. Astoria et elle sont très amies, je sais qu'elles en ont déjà parlé.

\- C'est ridicule ! Je ne vais certainement pas demander à ma meilleure amie l'autorisation de coucher avec un type marié !

Drago haussa simplement les épaules avant de répondre :

\- Je ne fais que te dire la vérité sur mon couple, après, libre à toi de me croire ou pas !

Mais intérieurement, il jubilait. Elle avait envie de lui, c'était une certitude. Seule sa fichue morale de Gryffondor l'empêchait de profiter de l'occasion.

Et pourtant, elle lui avait rendu son baiser. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'arranger avec Hannah pour qu'elle plaide en sa faveur…

Il réalisa ensuite ce que ses pensées impliquaient et se gifla mentalement.

Ok, il crevait d'envie de recoucher avec elle, mais de là à supplier quelqu'un d'intercéder en sa faveur ?! C'était ridicule ! Granger avait totalement raison. Ridicule et pathétique.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller…, déclara-t-elle ensuite.

Mais Drago la retint par la main, une fois de plus.

Il ne voulait pas rester seul.

\- Malefoy…, le supplia-t-elle en soupirant. Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà…

Cette fois, il se contenta de la regarder en silence, la laissant décider de la suite de leur échange. Il la vit fermer les yeux et inspirer profondément avant de franchir la distance qui les séparait pour venir l'embrasser.

Il lui rendit aussitôt son baiser, nouant ses bras autour de sa taille avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Cette fois, leurs langues se retrouvèrent et il comprit à quel point Astoria avait raison les concernant.

Quoiqu'ils fassent, ils ne pourraient jamais se défaire de ce lien. Il allait donc devoir trouver un moyen de vivre avec… ce qui serait loin d'être évident, vu la complexité de sa vie.

Il la sentit se détendre entre ses bras et osa porter une main à ses cheveux pour glisser ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes. Il aimait beaucoup leur nouvelle longueur. Ça devait être récent car sur la voie 9 ¾, elle les avait encore à mi-dos.

Granger, quant à elle, avait déposé la paume de sa main sur son torse et semblait hésiter entre l'attirer plus près d'elle ou le repousser.

Drago décida de rester chaste dans ses gestes. Il savait que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit de plus, elle se braquerait immédiatement et mettrait fin à leur étreinte. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Ils furent brusquement rappelés à la réalité lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et qu'Hannah lâcha un "Oh" surpris.

Granger s'éloigna aussitôt de lui, rougissante, et se tourna vers son amie en bredouillant des choses inintelligibles. Il aurait aimé la rassurer, lui confirmer qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, mais il savait qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui, le regard assombri par une colère qu'il savait plus destinée vers elle-même que vers lui, et lâcha :

\- Tu vois ce que tu me fais faire ?! Ne m'approche plus et va plutôt voir ta femme !

\- Granger..., commença-t-il.

Mais elle lui coupa rapidement la parole :

\- Ah non ! N'essaie même pas ! Laisse-moi juste tranquille !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, Hannah l'intercepta pour lui dire qu'elle passerait chez elle dès qu'elle aurait fermé le bar.

Drago se retrouva ensuite seul avec sa cliente et amie, même si dans les faits elle était plus l'amie de sa femme que la sienne.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?! lui demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Tu sais très bien quel genre de mariage Astoria et moi avons, se défendit-il.

\- Moi, je le sais, oui, mais pas Hermione !

\- J'ai tenté de le lui expliquer…

\- Tu lui as parlé de l'asexualité de ta femme ?!

\- Non, bien sûr que non, ça ne regarde personne d'autre qu'elle, ça, mais je lui ai dit que nous n'étions pas un couple traditionnel…

\- Comme si Hermione allait te croire !

\- C'est pourtant la vérité.

\- Peut-être, mais vous n'avez jamais été très doués pour communiquer, tous les deux, elle n'a donc aucune raison d'accorder du crédit à ce que tu lui dis !

Drago soupira, subitement las.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, lui avoua Hannah. D'abord essayer de l'aider à dédramatiser la situation, car je suis persuadée qu'elle doit s'en vouloir à mort, et ensuite t'étriper si tu oses jouer avec les sentiments de ma meilleure amie !

Drago fut tenté de lui dire que ce n'était absolument pas dans ses intentions, mais en même temps, il ignorait totalement ce qu'elles étaient.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, hé hé.

Alors, qui s'attendait à un **baiser** à ce stade de l'histoire ? **Pas moi** en tout cas, mdr. La tentation devait être là mais Hermione n'y cédait pas. Malheureusement, en écrivant, elle en a décidé autrement et j'ai dû ajuster quelque peu mon plan pour la suite ^^.

Le **33** fera directement suite à ce passage et sera donc encore un chapitre **Drago/Hermione** (et sera donc publié **dimanche prochain** ).

 **J'ai très très hâte de lire vos retours.**

Et si vous êtes curieuxes, l'annonce du chapitre sur ma page **Facebook** sera illustrée par la **photo** qui m'a inspirée pour la nouvelle coupe d'Hermione.

 **Merci** encore de me lire !

Des bisous.


	33. 2017 - Drago Hermione (octobre-bis)

Hello !

J'aurais pu dire "quoi de mieux qu'un bon pti bisou Dramione pour vous faire réagir ?" mais au final, le chapitre où Ron apprend la vérité pour Charlie vous a fait bien plus réagir (tant de compassion pour ce pauvre Ronnie, j'en suis toute émue, ah ah).

En vrai, **je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tous vos retours,** alors je me contente de me répéter... mais le coeur y est bien plus que ça !

L'écriture avance bien... mais je vous dirai pas où j'en suis exactement car j'ai déjà révélé à quelques personnes en réponses en reviews que j'avais déjà écrit le chapitre de la mort d'Astoria (et donc, vous ne saurez pas si c'est dans le prochain ou dans 15 chapitres. Na.)

Sinon... Bah je ne sais pas trop. Pour une fois, je prépare mon chapitre la veille de la publication (on est samedi soir et mon mari regarde un match de hockey sur gazon à la télé... je sais pas ce qu'il lui prend ^^). D'habitude, j'écris mon blabla le jour même donc j'en suis toute déstabilisée, mdr (d'ailleurs, le saviez-vous ? je suis incapable d'écrire "déstabilisé" du premier coup... Je mets jamais d'accent au premier "e", je le rajoute après coup parce que le correcteur me le souligne XD).

Breeeeeef !

Je sais que vous attendez la suite donc la voilà. Pas sûre qu'elle soit comme vous l'imaginiez, cependant XD)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Cecile :** Hello ! Ravie que la nouvelle coupe d'Hermione te plaise. Hannah est sa confidente, pour le coup, c'est vrai. Toujours en avoir une sous le coude. Va savoir où ils vont se revoir... C'est pas un hôtel de passe non plus, mdr, la pauvre (ne pas oublier qu'elle est aussi amie avec Astoria !). J'ai dit à Mery-Alice, peut de temps après ce chapitre, que j'aurais pu appeler cette histoire "je n'ai jamais" mdr. C'est un peu inévitable, pour eux ^^  
Contente que tu aimes toujours, en tout cas, et merci encore pour ta review !

 **Delph :** Bon rattrapage de retard ! ^^ Va savoir le rôle d'Hannah dans tout ça... Le titre de cette histoire a plusieurs lectures. Celle que propose Hermione ici est l'une d'elles, mais pas la seule ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Gaarette :** Bienvenue ici ! Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé le début de cette histoire. Peut-être quelques longueurs dans la première partie, en effet, mais il faut ce qu'il faut pour poser le cadre et tous les personnages que j'ai casés ici (et bon, 4 chapitres par an, c'est pas énorme non plus). Ils s'embrassent vite, oui, mais il reste encore 38 chapitres jusqu'à la fin, tu te doutes bien que ce ne sera pas si facile, ah ah. Raison pour laquelle Drago est pas plus explicite, sans doute... (en même temps, si c'était trop simple, ce serait moins drôle). Merci pour tes reviews en tout cas !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2017 - Drago - Hermione**_

 **Octobre - Hermione**

Hermione sortit de la cheminée et s'assit lourdement sur son canapé avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

Comment avait-elle pu embrasser Malefoy alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il était marié ?! Deux fois, en plus !

La première fois, elle avait été déstabilisée par ce qu'il lui avait révélé sur son couple et s'était laissée faire avant que son corps ne réponde un peu trop instinctivement à cette envie qui la dévorait malgré elle. Cependant, sa conscience s'était rapidement rappelée à elle et elle y avait mis fin.

Aussi intense que pouvait être son désir, il restait un homme marié.

Elle ignorait donc totalement ce qui l'avait poussée à l'embrasser une seconde fois. Surtout que là, elle en avait été l'initiatrice.

Enfin, pour être tout à fait honnête, elle ignorait surtout ce qui l'avait poussée à faire taire la voix de sa conscience.

C'était sans doute lié à un abus de tequila combiné à un manque de tendresse… Sans parler du fait qu'elle avait tendance à perdre tout sens commun en sa présence. Après tout, elle avait déjà failli l'embrasser alors qu'elle sortait avec Ron…

Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête de se retrouver seule avec lui, ça finissait toujours par dégénérer.

Et cette fois, Hannah avait été témoin de son manque de discernement et elle avait l'impression qu'une couche de crasse honteuse la recouvrait.

Elle se dirigea donc vers sa salle de bain où elle se doucha rapidement avant de retourner dans son salon pour attendre la visite de sa meilleure amie.

Hannah arriva par le Réseau des Cheminées une petite heure plus tard et Hermione la fixa en silence durant de longues minutes.

Que pourrait-elle lui dire pour sa défense ? Objectivement, elle n'avait aucune excuse.

\- Tu sais que je sais garder un secret, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda son amie après s'être installée dans le canapé.

\- Évidemment, répondit Hermione sans la moindre hésitation. Mais je comprendrais si tu allais le répéter à sa femme, je sais qu'elle est aussi devenue votre amie, à Neville et toi… Ce que nous avons fait est inexcu…

\- Je ne lui dirai rien, la coupa Hannah. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je disais ça. Elle est mon amie, oui, tout comme toi. Or, je ne parle jamais de toi avec elle et inversement. Mais ce que j'ai surpris ce soir va me forcer à faire une exception…

\- Oh non, Hannah, ne transige pas avec tes valeurs pour moi ! la pria Hermione.

\- Drago m'a dit qu'il t'avait parlé de son mariage, poursuivit Hannah, indifférente à son interruption. Je sais que tu doutes, c'est normal… mais je te connais, je sais quel genre d'insultes tu es en train de te donner et… bref, je te confirme qu'ils sont effectivement dans une union libre.

\- Par… pardon ?! bredouilla Hermione, craignant de bien comprendre.

\- Oh ne te méprends pas ! Je ne t'encourage absolument pas à t'engager dans une liaison avec lui - bien que je ne jugerais pas si tu en décidais ainsi - je te confirme juste que cela laisserait sa femme totalement indifférente si elle l'apprenait. Il est donc inutile de te fustiger pour ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir.

Hermione ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre à cette confirmation. Elle était à la fois curieuse de savoir ce qui avait bien pu les pousser à contracter un tel mariage, perdue face à ce que ça impliquait potentiellement pour eux et soulagée de savoir qu'elle ne risquait pas de s'attirer le mépris éternel d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue.

\- Ça va aller ? lui demanda ensuite Hannah.

\- Je pense que oui, affirma-t-elle. Tu… tu ne me juges donc pas ?

Hannah s'empara tendrement de sa main avant de lui sourire :

\- Je suis au courant de cette histoire entre vous depuis plus de quinze ans, Hermione. On en a parlé des dizaines de fois, toutes les deux. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous lie exactement, mais je te l'ai déjà dit, votre relation n'a jamais été… _normale._ J'aurais été choquée si j'avais surpris la même scène avec un autre que lui. Là, j'ai juste pensé "forcément, tu t'attendais à quoi en les laissant seuls, tous les deux, avec une bouteille de tequila ?!".

Hermione ricana nerveusement, amusée malgré elle par les propos de son amie. Elle était également soulagée et reconnaissante de voir, qu'une fois de plus, Hannah était là pour l'aider à relativiser.

* * *

 **Novembre - Drago**

Drago ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Astoria d'un coup de baguette pour ne pas avoir à retirer le bras qu'il avait enroulé autour de sa taille pour la soutenir.

Constance, l'infirmière qui venait à présent chez eux chaque jour de la semaine, leur avait déjà conseillé à plusieurs reprises d'investir dans une chaise à lévitation mais son épouse s'y refusait catégoriquement. Drago la comprenait, même s'il était conscient que ce moyen de mobilité lui faciliterait grandement la vie et la fatiguerait beaucoup moins que sa canne.

Il l'aida à s'installer dans son lit et s'assit à ses côtés pour lui tenir un peu compagnie. Il la vit essuyer rageusement une larme et ne put s'empêcher de pincer les lèvres de compassion.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! gronda-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

\- Comme quoi ? tenta-t-il d'éluder.

\- Comme si j'étais déjà à moitié morte ! Treize ans, Drago ! TREIZE ! Ils m'en avaient donné dix et je suis toujours là !

\- Je sais, Rosie…

\- Alors ne me regarde pas comme ça, le coupa-t-elle.

Drago soupira discrètement en se morigénant. Il devait vraiment faire encore plus attention à ses expressions, Astoria n'avait pas besoin qu'il l'accable avec ses propres états d'âme. C'était elle qui était malade, pas lui.

\- Comment va ta tête ? s'enquit-il ensuite.

\- Mieux, la potion fait enfin effet, mais change-moi les idées, s'il-te-plaît, je n'ai pas envie de penser que je risque de retourner à Ste-Mangouste d'ici peu… J'en ai marre de cet hôpital !

Drago hésita quelques instants puis se dit qu'il le lui devait bien. Après tout, elle était mêlée à cette affaire depuis des années. Il avait conscience qu'elle ne le lâcherait plus avec ça une fois qu'il lui aurait tout raconté, et en même temps, que lui restait-il comme autre distraction ?

Leur fils était à Poudlard, elle n'arrivait plus à s'occuper de ses demoiselles, ses crises étaient de plus en plus fortes et rapprochées et le neuromage Kohli était de moins en moins optimiste. Il s'était promis de tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse, pour la soulager dans l'épreuve qu'elle vivait, et son égo ne lui ferait pas rompre cette promesse.

Raisons pour lesquelles il avoua finalement :

\- J'ai embrassé Hermione Granger.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Astoria en tentant de se redresser. Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi tu ne me le dis que maintenant ?!

\- Du calme ! la tempéra-t-il en ricanant. Ce serait quand même dommage que cette nouvelle provoque une autre crise, tu viens juste de rentrer !

\- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, Drago Malefoy ! J'exige d'avoir tous les détails de cette histoire !

\- Très bien, très bien ! céda-t-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition. C'est arrivé il y a une dizaine de jours, au Chaudron Baveur.

\- Encore là-bas ?!

\- Bah écoute, il semblerait que nous ayons besoin d'alcool pour nous parler…

\- Tu lui as enfin parlé ?! Sérieusement ?!

\- Si tu veux savoir si je lui ai dit qu'elle ne me laissait pas indifférent, la réponse est : pas vraiment.

\- Drago !

\- Non mais attends, se défendit-il. Je l'ai embrassée et je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que j'avais envie de plus. Granger n'est pas idiote, elle se doute bien qu'elle ne me laisse pas indifférent !

\- Ou alors, elle pense que tu veux juste tirer ton coup, comme la dernière fois !

\- Elle m'a embrassé aussi, tu sais ?

\- Sérieusement ?! Alors qu'elle te sait marié ?!

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas t'en offusquer ?! dit-il.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais très bien que je serai la première à m'en réjouir, quand vous assumerez enfin ce lien qui existe entre vous !

Drago soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, blasé, mais ne chercha pas à la contredire. Avoir envie l'un de l'autre ne voulait pas dire qu'ils souhaitaient plus que du sexe ! Une attirance physique, aussi forte soit-elle, n'impliquait pas forcément autre chose de plus profond !

\- Je suis juste étonnée qu'elle ait fait une chose pareille…, poursuivit Astoria, inconsciente des pensées qui trottaient dans la tête de son mari. Non mais on parle d'Hermione Granger ! Mais ça veut bien dire que tout n'est pas perdu pour vous deux. Je savais bien qu'il se passait un truc particulier entre vous ! Ose prétendre le contraire, à présent !

\- Non, je n'ai jamais nié qu'elle m'attirait un peu trop pour mon propre bien ! Ce que je refuse, ce sont toutes tes idées de romance et d'amour éternel, nuance.

\- Pfff, à d'autres ! le contra-t-elle. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'y avait rien eu de physique entre vous ? Quatorze ? Quinze ans ?

 _Seize_ , pensa Drago. Mais il s'abstint d'en faire la remarque à voix haute.

\- A peu près, ouais, répondit-il à la place.

\- Et malgré tout ce temps, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous sauter dessus quand vous vous retrouvez seuls dans une pièce ? Je suis peut-être asexuelle, Drago, mais je ne suis pas naïve ! Mais bon, là n'est pas le sujet ! Vous avez prévu de vous revoir ?

\- On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler, Hannah est arrivée, Granger m'a engueulé et s'est sauvée, avoua-t-il.

\- Hannah ? Mais vous étiez où pour qu'elle débarque comme ça ?

\- Dans son bureau, j'étais passé la voir pour vérifier ses stocks et Granger était là.

\- Oh… Et elle est au courant pour vous deux ?

\- Il semblerait, oui, elle n'a pas paru plus surprise que ça de nous surprendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

\- Voilà qui est une excellente nouvelle ! commenta Astoria, enthousiaste.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi…

\- C'est très simple, mon cher ! Avec une alliée dans l'autre camp, je vais peut-être réussir à vous éviter de perdre une autre décennie.

Drago grogna de frustration en fermant les yeux. Il le savait, pourtant, que s'il lui en parlait, elle ne le lâcherait plus avec ça…

* * *

 **Novembre - Hermione**

Hermione était attablée dans son ancienne salle à manger en compagnie de Ron et de Marsali pendant qu'Hugo jouait dans le salon avec son jeu de Quidditch de table.

Marsali remplit leurs tasses de thé au jasmin d'un coup de baguette et échangea un regard si pétillant avec Ron qu'Hermione fut aussitôt en alerte.

\- Rose et Hugo ne sont pas encore au courant, l'informa Ron à voix basse, on attend qu'elle revienne pour les vacances de Noël pour le leur dire en même temps, mais… Marsali est enceinte !

L'attention d'Hermione se porta sur la jeune femme, qui rayonnait littéralement, et les félicita vivement en faisant attention à ne pas être entendue de son fils.

\- C'est prévu pour quand ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Juin, répondit la future maman. J'ai tellement hâte ! Cela faisait plusieurs mois que nous essayions et je commençais à penser que j'avais un souci, vu que Ron et toi aviez eu les enfants rapidement, mais là…

\- Je suis vraiment très heureuse pour vous ! Prêt à retourner dans les couches et les réveils nocturnes ? s'enquit-elle en se tournant vers Ron.

\- Oh, tu sais, depuis que j'ai repris le restau et que j'ai nommé Greg second, j'ai quand même des horaires plus sympas qu'à l'époque où Rosie et Hugo étaient bébés, précisa-t-il. Puis j'espère sincèrement que ce petit bout ne sera pas aussi pressé de sortir que sa grande sœur… La prématurité de Rose n'a pas aidé…

Hermione hocha la tête pour appuyer ses dires, se remémorant brièvement les semaines difficiles et particulièrement stressantes qui avaient suivi la naissance de leur fille.

\- Tu crois que Rose sera contente, d'ailleurs ? enchaîna Marsali. Ron appréhende un peu sa réaction.

\- Pourquoi ?! s'étonna Hermione. Elle avait très bien réagi avec Hugo…

\- Ouais, mais c'était avant qu'elle ne soit répar…

\- Si tu termines ta phrase par sa Répartition à Serpentard, tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour voir cet enfant, le menaça Hermione à voix basse. Il est plus que temps que tu t'en remettes, Ron ! Ça fait plus de deux mois à présent que nous sommes au courant !

\- Il est usant avec ça, renchérit Marsali. Franchement, le Choixpeau a aussi hésité avec Serpentard, pour moi, et ça ne t'a pas empêché de tomber amoureux de moi !

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Ron en se tournant vers son épouse. Et depuis quand tu as failli être envoyée là-bas ?!

\- Depuis toujours, je te l'ai déjà dit !

\- Oh que non ! Crois-moi que je me souviendrais d'une info pareille !

\- Alors c'est à Rose que j'ai dû le dire, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Il a brièvement hésité avec Serdaigle, où j'ai finalement été envoyée. T'es sûr que je ne t'en ai pas parlé ? Je suis pourtant persuadée de l'avoir fait quand tu m'as annoncé que Rosie avait été répartie à Serpentard…

\- Si tu lui en as parlé à ce moment-là, intervint Hermione, je crois plutôt qu'il ne t'a pas écoutée… Il a tendance à se fermer aux autres lorsqu'il est contrarié et à ne penser qu'à lui…

\- C'est vrai, confirma Marsali, en se mordillant légèrement les lèvres.

\- Ça va toutes les deux ?! releva Ron, clairement agacé. Si je vous gêne, dites-le, hein !

\- Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que nous nous entendions si bien, le taquina Hermione en se retenant difficilement de rire.

\- C'est ça…, grommela-t-il à leur côté. Je vais chercher les biscuits, ils doivent être cuits, ça vaudra mieux que d'entendre vos bêtises.

A peine se fut-il éloigné qu'Hermione et Marsali éclatèrent de rire.

\- Tu lui en avais vraiment parlé ? demanda Hermione à la future maman.

\- Du fait que j'ai failli aller à Serpentard ? Tu veux rire ! A vrai dire, le Choixpeau n'a jamais hésité, il m'a directement répartie à Serdaigle, mais il commence à me fatiguer avec ses enfantillages. Il est grand temps qu'il se ressaisisse, sa réaction est absolument disproportionnée.

Hermione ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Après tout, même Drago Malefoy avait mieux pris le fait que son fils ait été envoyé à Gryffondor. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas annoncée à Ron ni à Harry car elle aurait dû leur expliquer comment elle le savait alors que Neville ne révélait jamais ce genre d'informations.

Et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de parler de cette soirée à ses amis. Seule Hannah était au courant et ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Déjà que ni Ron, ni Harry - à qui le premier avait tout raconté quand ils avaient décidé de divorcer - ne comprenaient comment elle avait pu "coucher avec un sale type comme lui" tant d'années auparavant… S'ils apprenaient qu'elle l'avait délibérément embrassé alors qu'il était marié, ils menaceraient de l'envoyer à Ste-Mangouste pour se faire soigner.

Ou Ron serait bien capable de prétendre qu'Hermione devait avoir été contaminée par le Serpentard et que c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle leur fille y avait été envoyée. Il pouvait se montrer d'une telle mauvaise foi, parfois…

Ils discutèrent ensuite encore un peu puis Hermione rentra chez elle en compagnie de son fils.

Ils passèrent la soirée à jouer à un jeu de société sorcier puis Hugo alla se coucher seul.

Cela faisait deux bonnes semaines à présent qu'il affirmait être trop grand pour être bordé et se contentait de lui faire un baiser avant d'aller se coucher. Hermione avait un peu le cœur lourd de le voir grandir si vite mais en même temps, c'était l'ordre naturel des choses.

Il n'empêche qu'elle aimait bien, elle, leur petit rituel du soir… Il serait à Poudlard avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le réaliser et elle se retrouverait bien seule.

* * *

 **Décembre - Drago**

Drago et Astoria, chaudement emmitouflés dans leurs capes d'hiver, serpentaient entre les allées de la Roseraie en compagnie de Marvin.

Ce dernier faisait le tour des différents pieds avec Astoria pour lui donner des nouvelles de la plantation. Elle ne pouvait peut-être plus s'occuper de ses fleurs, mais elle se tenait toujours informée de leur état.

Drago savait que ça l'attristait de ne plus pouvoir plonger ses mains dans la terre, mais ses articulations étaient devenues bien trop raides et trop douloureuses depuis plusieurs années pour qu'elle puisse encore jardiner sans souffrir. Marvin s'occupait donc des plantes à plein temps, épaulé de temps à autre par Neville et quelques-uns des élèves qui suivaient ses cours avancés en Botanique en vue de leurs ASPIC.

Pour l'heure, il les entendait babiller à ses côtés mais il se contentait de marcher en silence auprès d'eux, tout en soutenant fermement son épouse, en plus de la canne qui ne la quittait plus.

Marvin finit par les laisser pour retourner dans l'atelier pour préparer de l'engrais antigel tandis qu'Astoria et Drago se dirigeaient doucement jusqu'à l'appartement où vivaient toujours Daphné, Millicent et Hector.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pendant que Daphné préparait du thé, Millicent et Hector étant absents.

\- Quand pars-tu les rejoindre chez les parents de Millie ? demanda Astoria en se tournant vers sa sœur.

\- Demain à la première heure, précisa-t-elle depuis la cuisine. J'aurais préféré partir avec eux ce matin, mais je devais absolument finir la commande avec Marvin pour les funérailles Jones. Millie voulait m'attendre mais bon, ses parents voient déjà peu le petit et ils ont lourdement insisté pour qu'ils arrivent le plus tôt possible.

\- Vous nous manquerez, en tout cas ! Scorpius sera déçu de ne pas vous voir pendant les vacances.

\- Je me doute, oui, dit Daphné en les rejoignant, un plateau entre les mains. J'aurais aussi aimé le voir mais les parents de Millicent nous ont littéralement harcelées pour que nous passions les fêtes chez eux, cette année. Tu te doutes bien que j'aurais préféré les passer avec toi, va savoir combien de temps…

Drago la fusilla du regard et Daphné se tut immédiatement, prenant visiblement conscience de ce qu'elle avait failli dire.

\- Combien de temps il me reste encore, termina Astoria pour elle. Vous savez que vous pouvez en parler sans détour ? Masquer la réalité ne la changera pas.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de penser à _cette_ réalité, la contra sa sœur du bout des lèvres.

Drago ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Certes, elle était avec eux depuis bien plus longtemps que ce que les guérisseurs avaient prédit, mais quand même !

\- Scorpius sera de retour dans trois jours, alors ? demanda Daphné pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui, samedi à 19 heures, précisa Astoria. J'ai tellement hâte de le revoir ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il me manquerait autant.

\- Tu lui feras des gros bisous de ma part ? Et dis-lui que je lui écrirai de Suisse !

Drago se désintéressa ensuite de la conversation, ses pensées se tournant vers son fils. Ce serait la première fois qu'il le reverrait depuis sa Répartition. Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il soit un Gryffondor, depuis le temps, mais serait-il différent de l'enfant qu'ils connaissaient ? Serait-il toujours aussi sensible et taquin ou avait-il déjà subi l'influence de ces fort-en-gueule de Rouge et Or ?

Il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne soit pas devenu une sorte de petite teigne arrogante et brusque… Il se secoua ensuite en pensée, conscient qu'il n'était clairement pas impartial. Tous les Gryffondor n'étaient pas imbus d'eux-mêmes et fonceurs. Certains étaient même un peu trop prudents, d'ailleurs… Et il connaissait son fils, il savait qu'il avait suffisamment de caractère pour rester lui-même.

D'autant plus que Londubat les aurait sans doute prévenus s'il faisait n'importe quoi. Parce que bien évidemment, il ne devait pas trop compter sur son fils pour avoir des nouvelles. Oh, bien sûr, il leur écrivait plusieurs fois par semaine, mais il parlait surtout de ses cours et du château, rarement de ses mystérieux amis qu'il ne nommait jamais.

Il entendit la voix de Granger lui signaler que le plus jeune fils de Potter avait également été réparti à Gryffondor, mais il chassa bien vite cette pensée de sa tête. Sans parler du fait qu'il trouvait cette idée particulièrement embarrassante - vu qu'il avait passé sa scolarité à pourrir celle de Potter - penser à Granger n'était jamais une bonne idée. Surtout pas quand Astoria était si proche de lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, son épouse attira son attention en posant sa main sur son bras pour qu'ils prennent congé de Daphné et ils rentrèrent dans chez eux, dans le Wiltshire.

Ils mangèrent le repas préparé par Bonaryen puis Drago l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre où il l'assista pour se doucher avant de l'aider à se coucher. Une fois alitée, il l'embrassa sur le front et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand elle le retint par le poignet.

\- Drago…, dit-elle à voix basse.

\- Oui, Rosie ? Un problème ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Non, non, tout va bien. Justement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que nous parlions de… de mes dernières volontés.

\- Mais…, tenta-t-il de protester.

\- Non ! S'il-te-plaît, c'est important. Je veux être sûre que tu es bien conscient de mes désirs et je ne veux pas faire ça en pleine crise ou quand je serai diminuée, tu risquerais de penser que la douleur dicte mes mots. Bref, je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste au juste, mais je ne veux pas attendre qu'il soit trop tard.

Drago soupira, résigné, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

\- Je t'écoute…

\- Je sais que mes crises sont de plus en plus virulentes. C'est normal, Rajan nous l'a expliqué. Je ne veux pas que vous vous… _acharniez_ si un jour… enfin, LE jour, plutôt, où l'une d'entre elles me sera fatale. Je souhaite partir le plus naturellement possible. Apaisez ma douleur si je souffre, mais ne me retenez pas…

Drago se frotta les yeux d'un geste las avant de se pincer l'arête du nez en soupirant.

\- Rosie…, murmura-t-il, la gorge trop serrée pour parler à voix haute.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Drago… J'en ai marre de souffrir, j'en ai marre de passer la moitié de mon temps à Ste-Mangouste. Je m'accroche tant que je peux pour Scorpius, pour toi, pour Daphné, mais je suis épuisée… Je n'en peux plus…

Un sanglot lui échappa et Drago ne put retenir une larme de perler au coin de ses yeux.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Drago, promets-le moi, répéta-t-elle en portant une main à son visage pour essuyer sa larme.

Il garda le silence et s'allongea à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes et Astoria y répondit naturellement.

Rien de passionné dans ce baiser, juste une façon d'échanger toute la tendresse, l'amour et le respect qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

\- Je ne te retiendrai pas, lui promit-il après s'être éloigné un peu d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Astoria lui sourit avant de se caler plus confortablement dans ses bras où elle s'endormit quelques instants plus tard, le laissant le cœur lourd.

Il avait beau savoir depuis plus d'une décennie qu'elle était condamnée, il n'était toujours pas prêt à vivre sans elle.

* * *

.

* * *

Et ouais, déjà **décembre** et Drago et Hermione ne se sont toujours pas revus...

C'est moche, je sais, et en plus, le prochain chapitre est un chapitre "Scorpius/Rose".

Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que la confirmation d'Hannah suffirait à expédier Hermione dans ses bras ? Malheureusement pour nous, **quand ils ne se voient pas, ils savent se tenir...**

Et donc, en attendant, **Ron** va être à nouveau papa ! Et oui ! Je crois que je ne le dis jamais clairement dans l'histoire, mais Marsali est un peu plus jeune que lui. Et il n'a toujours pas trop digéré la Répartition de sa fille... (je vous avais dit qu'on en reparlerait ;) ).

Quant à la santé d' **Astoria**... Bah pas trop de surprises non plus, ça ne s'améliore pas :/ Bouh, si vous saviez comme ça n'a pas été facile à écrire, tout ça, mais en même temps, c'est indispensable pour la suite...

Enfin voilà, j'écris tout ça et je me dis que mon "blabla de veille" va vous sembler totalement absurde car je n'ai **aucune volonté** et je suis en mode "bah on est pas à 8 heures près... ce soir ou demain matin, c'est pareil, non ?"

Donc...

 **Des bisous** et à très vite, mdr

( **Dites moi quand même ce que vous pensez de tout ça !** )


	34. 2017 - Scorpius Rose (décembre)

Salut à vous !

J'espère que vous allez bien. Perso, ça va... Je me suis mise à WoW Classic, ça me rappelle (non sans nostalgie) l'époque lointaine où j'arpentais Azeroth ^^ . Si vous y jouez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je vous donnerai mon ID Blizzard ;)

Sinon, j'ai rien de spécial à raconter... mis à part que je suis contente de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux-ses à aimer cette histoire. Merci pour vos retours/follows/favs.

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec Scorpius et Rose, en espérant que vous aimerez :)

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Cecile :** Hannah est toujours au top, c'est vraiment une amie au top, tu as raison ! Pour le Dramione, va savoir comment ça va évoluer...  
Pour la Répartition de Rose, bah c'est Ron... Il a mûri, certes, mais il reste lui quand même (j'essaie de ne pas le rendre trop OOC, il a quand même toujours été un peu obtus ^^).  
Drago sera toujours là pour Astoria, ils sont trop liés pour qu'il en soit autrement. Comme je l'ai dit à beaucoup de monde, je suis contente que son état vous attriste. Je me suis beaucoup attachée à elle et j'aurais été déçue d'être la seule à la pleurer (oui, c'est égoïste mais voilà XD).  
J'espère que ce chapitre avec Rose et Scorpius te plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à la semaine prochaine :)

 **Gaarette** : Ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent ! En effet, même s'il se passe clairement un truc entre Drago et Hermione depuis tout ce temps, ça reste assez superficiel pour l'instant... Ils sont sur leurs gardes, les petits, ce qui est compréhensible vu leur passif. Va falloir qu'ils apprennent à se faire confiance... mais quand et comment ? Là est toute la question. J'espère que ce chapitre avec Scorpius et Rose te plaira, en tout cas, et merci mille fois pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur. Par contre, tu es la seule personne à me dire ne pas aimer Marsali ! J'en suis vraiment surprise (mais c'est ton droit ;) ).

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien. _  
_Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2017 - Scorpius - Rose**_

 **Décembre - Scorpius**

Scorpius était installé dans l'un des compartiments du Poudlard Express en compagnie d'Albus.

\- J'espère vraiment que nos parents ne nous empêcheront pas de nous écrire pendant les vacances…, soupira Albus, la mort dans l'âme.

\- Tu es sûr que ton frère ne leur a rien dit, pour nous ? s'enquit Scorpius.

\- Sûr et certain, oui ! Je lui ai promis de faire toutes ses corvées s'il gardait le secret et je peux t'assurer qu'il a prévu de m'en faire baver…

\- Mince… Il est vraiment chiant, quand il s'y met.

\- Je te le fais pas dire, grommela le jeune Potter. Daisy m'a confirmé qu'ils seraient aussi au Terrier demain soir pour le Réveillon, je profiterai peut-être que Neville soit là pour le leur annoncer. Je sais qu'il t'aime bien aussi, donc comme ça, il pourrait les empêcher de dramatiser la situation !

\- Ah pas bête, commenta Scorpius. Je devrais m'arranger pour qu'on les invite aussi durant les vacances pour faire pareil… Enfin, je dis ça, mais je crois que le problème viendra surtout de mes grands-parents paternels. Je sais que ma mère n'en aura rien à faire et mon père ne prendra pas le risque de la contrarier.

\- Ah bon, pourquoi ? releva Albus.

Scorpius se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ignorant délibérément sa question.

Il n'avait pas parlé de la maladie de sa mère à qui que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne en pitié ni qu'on lui pose des questions indiscrètes à ce sujet. Ça ne regardait personne d'autre que ses parents et lui.

L'arrivée dans leur compartiment de Rose, accompagnée de ses deux meilleures copines, le dispensa de répondre plus clairement.

\- Salut, Roussette ! l'accueillit-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

La fillette se contenta de soupirer légèrement sans relever le surnom. Il l'utilisait depuis le premier jour et, si elle avait pesté au début, elle avait fini par s'y faire, même si elle lui demandait encore de temps à autre pourquoi il refusait de l'appeler par son prénom.

Mais qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ? La plupart des gens la surnommait Rosie et il était hors de question pour lui qu'il l'appelle comme sa famille appelait sa mère. Elle n'aurait pas compris à quel point penser à elle tout en étant si loin était particulièrement douloureux pour lui. Du moins, pas sans qu'il ne doive tout révéler sur son état de santé.

Elle s'assit donc à ses côtés tandis que Cara-Lean Smith, sa camarade de Serpentard, et Juliet Maury, élève de Serdaigle, s'asseyaient à côté d'Albus.

\- Alors, de quoi vous parliez ? demanda Rose, curieuse.

\- De la façon dont nos parents allaient prendre notre amitié, lui confia Scorpius. Al' a prévu de le leur dire quand le Professeur Londubat sera là aussi…

Il évitait toujours d'utiliser le prénom de son Directeur de Maison quand il y avait d'autres élèves que ceux dont il le savait proche, comme Albus et Rose.

\- Pas bête ! commenta-t-elle. On sera là aussi, tu m'attendras pour en parler ? Comme ça mon père n'en fera pas un drame…

\- Je trouve ça dingue que vous ayez autant peur de leur en parler, commenta Juliet. On parle quand même d'Harry Potter, de Ronald Weasley et d'Hermione Granger ! Ce sont des héros qui se sont battus contre l'injustice et l'intolérance, et…

Scorpius échangea un regard blasé avec Albus. Juliet était une chouette fille, mais elle connaissait un peu trop l'histoire de leurs parents pour son propre bien. Il aimait bien la taquiner un peu à ce sujet, raison pour laquelle il répondit :

\- Tu oublies que mon père à moi était dans l'autre camp.

Juliet haussa les épaules, indifférente, avant de rétorquer :

\- Peut-être, mais j'ai lu plusieurs archives sur cette époque et leurs parents à eux - dit-elle en pointant Albus et Rose du doigt - ont témoigné en sa faveur et en faveur de ta grand-mère parce qu'ils ont pris des risques pour les aider. C'est donc bien la preuve que ton père n'est pas…

\- Je sais, je sais, la coupa-t-il. Je te taquinais juste ! Et je te signale que je n'ai fait que répondre à la question de Roussette, je ne comptais pas ouvrir un débat sur le sujet !

\- Perso, je vais attendre qu'Al' le dise aux siens…, enchaîna Rose. Comme mes parents seront là aussi, ils feront le lien et je n'aurai pas besoin de leur dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Et après, tu vas encore oser prétendre que le Choixpeau a fait une erreur en t'envoyant à Serpentard ? se moqua Albus.

Sa cousine se contenta de lui tirer la langue en réponse, ce qui fit rire les autres enfants présents.

\- En tout cas, intervint Cara-Lean, ça va faire bizarre de ne plus pouvoir faire de magie pendant deux semaines… Comment veulent-ils qu'on s'entraîne si on ne peut pas se servir de notre baguette en dehors de Poudlard ?

Même s'il n'avait pas cours de Sortilèges avec les Serpentard, Scorpius savait qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à lancer le Wingardium Leviosa du premier coup et grimaça donc légèrement en signe de soutien.

\- Au moins, tu as une excuse pour ne pas faire tes devoirs de vacances, dit Albus. Scorpius et moi devons refaire notre travail d'Histoire de la magie sur les trolls, tu parles d'une poisse !

\- Si tu veux, je demanderai à Maman de t'aider, proposa Rose. Elle a plusieurs livres sur le sujet, dans sa bibliothèque.

Ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Londres où ils décidèrent de se séparer pour ne pas descendre du train depuis le même wagon, ce qui les trahirait à coup sûr.

Alors que le train ralentissait pour entrer en gare, Scorpius regarda par la fenêtre et vit la neige tomber. Il hésita un instant à enrouler son écharpe rouge et or autour de son cou puis se décida à le faire. Après tout, il était heureux à Gryffondor et il n'allait pas renier ses couleurs pour ne pas heurter la sensibilité de sa famille dont l'ensemble des membres avaient été réparti à Serpentard.

Il descendit sur le quai en tirant tant bien que mal ses bagages derrière lui et chercha ses parents des yeux. Il eut un léger pincement au cœur lorsqu'il identifia son père, qui l'attendait non loin de là, et qu'il constata qu'il était seul.

Il alla jusqu'à lui d'un pas vif et l'enlaça avec chaleur pour le saluer.

\- Maman va bien ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Très bien, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que Constance est arrivée en retard et elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir les soins à temps… Ta mère s'en excuse sincèrement, elle aurait vraiment voulu être là, elle t'attend avec impatience.

\- Si elle va bien, c'est le principal, commenta Scorpius, soulagé.

Puis il vit le regard de son père se poser sur son écharpe et il l'entendit soupirer distinctement.

\- Ce n'était donc pas une blague…, souligna-t-il en touchant le morceau de tissu du bout des doigts.

\- Désolé, 'Pa…, bredouilla-t-il en réponse.

Il savait bien que sa mère avait dû intervenir pour qu'il ne se fâche pas dans ses lettres !

\- Ne le sois pas, idiot ! le reprit-il en souriant franchement. Ces couleurs te vont très bien. Tu t'y plais ? Les autres élèves sont sympas avec toi ?

\- Oh oui, 'Pa ! confirma-t-il, rassuré. Tu verrais la Grosse Dame qui garde notre Salle Commune ! Elle est totalement folle, mais c'est vraiment amusant de la faire tourner bourrique et…

\- Du calme, du calme ! le modéra son père. Et si on rentrait d'abord retrouver ta mère, que tu nous racontes tout ça à tous les deux ?

Scorpius accepta avec enthousiasme et suivit son père le long du quai, la cage de Jupiter dans les bras et sa malle lévitant devant eux, jusqu'à la zone de transplanage.

* * *

 **Décembre - Rose**

Rose salua ses amies et descendit du train en compagnie d'Albus. Ils s'éloignèrent du bord du quai et décidèrent d'attendre leurs familles sur place pour éviter d'avoir à traîner leurs bagages en les cherchant.

\- Ils sont là ! entendit-elle crier derrière eux.

Elle se retourna et vit Hugo accourir jusqu'à eux, suivi de près par Lily et leurs parents respectifs. Elle enlaça brièvement son petit frère, contente de le revoir après tout ce temps passé loin de lui, puis alla embrasser sa mère et son père pendant qu'Albus faisait de même avec les siens.

\- Je rêve ou tu as grandi, depuis septembre ?! lui demanda Ron en posant une main sur sa tête.

\- Papa ! rouspéta-t-elle en se dégageant.

\- Ne commence pas à l'embêter, Ron, intervint sa mère en soupirant.

Rose lui sourit avec reconnaissance puis reporta son attention sur son père. Elle ajusta son écharpe et sa robe de sorcière aux couleurs de Serpentard et le regarda en écartant légèrement les bras.

\- Alors ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Alors il était temps que cette Maison accueille enfin une élève brillante, commenta-t-il avant de lui caresser la joue.

Rose avait bien évidemment reçu les lettres de ses proches lui certifiant que sa Répartition à Serpentard ne changeait rien pour eux, mais elle était quand même rudement soulagée de le constater par elle-même.

Elle se réfugia dans les bras de son père qui la souleva légèrement du sol pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Je t'aime et je suis fier de toi, ma Rosie, et rien ne changera jamais ça, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Ils saluèrent ensuite les Potter, qu'ils reverraient dès le lendemain pour le Réveillon, puis quittèrent la gare pour rejoindre la voiture de Ron. Cependant, sa mère ne sembla pas vouloir y monter.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous, Maman ? demanda Rose.

\- J'ai encore un achat de Noël à aller chercher chez Granny. C'est un objet moldu pour votre grand-père et je l'ai fait livrer chez elle. Je vous rejoins demain chez Papa et Marsali pour qu'on aille au Terrier ensemble, d'accord ?

Rose et Hugo l'enlacèrent puis montèrent en voiture pour retourner dans le Kent.

\- Tu sais quoi, Papa…, déclara la fillette au bout d'une demi-heure de route.

\- Dis-moi ?

\- Je crois que la prochaine fois, j'aimerais autant qu'on transplane, c'est quand même plus rapide.

Son père ricana avant de le lui promettre.

.

Rose et Albus étaient attablés en compagnie de toute leur famille et des Londubat dans la salle à manger du Terrier pour fêter le réveillon de Noël.

La maison de leurs grands-parents était décorée de lumières multicolores, des chants de Noël sortaient de petits lutins en bois peints en rouge et vert disposés un peu partout dans les différentes pièces et un nuage cotonneux planait au-dessus d'eux, laissant tomber des flocons de neige de manière aléatoire.

Les adultes rouspétaient souvent lorsqu'un flocon glacé s'écrasait sur leur peau, mais les enfants, eux, étaient tous fans de la dernière invention de leur oncle George.

Teddy et Victoire s'étaient esquivés pour pouvoir s'embrasser tranquillement, Dominique, Molly, James et Daisy faisaient une partie de Bataille explosive sur la table basse du salon, Louis et Hugo jouaient au Quidditch de table et Roxane, Fred et Lucy avaient mystérieusement disparu.

Rose et Albus, quant à eux, se chamaillaient pour tenter de savoir quel était le meilleur moment pour annoncer à leurs parents qu'ils étaient amis avec Scorpius Malefoy. Heureusement, les adultes discutaient entre eux, indifférents à leur désaccord.

Rose soupira, agacée qu'Albus ne veuille finalement pas profiter de la distraction offerte par les festivités pour lâcher l'information, et écouta discrètement sa mère parler avec sa tante Hannah.

C'était la première fois que les Londubat passaient Noël avec eux, d'habitude ils le fêtaient avec le père d'Hannah, et elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi cette année faisait exception.

\- Non mais tu te rends compte ?! s'exclama Hannah. Une croisière pour célibataires ! En plein pendant les fêtes de fin d'année ! Alors qu'il a plus de soixante ans ! Parfois, je ne le comprends pas...

\- Ton père doit se sentir un peu seul…, répondit sa mère.

\- Je peux le comprendre et je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'il fasse de nouvelles rencontres, mais tout de même ! Il aurait pu choisir un autre moment.

\- Si ça se trouve, il va croiser ma mère… Elle est aussi partie en voyage avec une de ses amies.

\- Sérieusement ?! souligna Hannah. Tu sais où elle est ?

\- Non, c'est sa voisine qui me l'a annoncé hier, quand je suis allée chez elle chercher le cadeau pour Arthur… Tu vois, la mienne n'a même pas pris la peine de me prévenir !

\- Nos parents sont pires que nos enfants, grommela Hannah, ce qui fit rire sa mère.

\- Tu arrêtes de bouder, oui ? l'interpella Albus, toujours à ses côtés.

\- Je ne boude pas, nia-t-elle. Je maintiens juste que ça passera mieux à un moment comme celui-là qu'en tête à tête.

\- Je ne sais pas…, répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois.

\- Tu manques cruellement de courage, pour un Gryffondor ! le provoqua-t-elle.

Elle vit une lueur de défi s'allumer dans ses yeux et sut qu'elle avait visé juste quand il se leva et appela les gens pour attirer leur attention.

\- Euh… Excusez-moi, tous…, bredouilla-t-il, sans doute gêné de voir tous ces regards se poser sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon chéri ? s'enquit leur grand-mère Molly. Tout va bien ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non, non, merci, ça va… C'est juste que, en fait… Bah Rosie et moi, on a un truc à vous dire.

Rose constata que l'attention de tous les adultes présents étaient dorénavant portée sur eux.

\- On sait pas trop comment vous dire ça, donc voilà… On est amis avec Scorpius Malefoy.

Rose entendit son oncle George éclater de rire et vit sa tante Angelina lui donner un violent coup de coude dans les côtes en représailles. Sa mère ne disait rien mais souriait avec bienveillance. Par contre, son père et son oncle Harry semblaient sous le choc. Personne ne prononçait le moindre mot, mais elle les voyait se jeter des regards, comme s'ils attendaient qu'une autre personne commente la nouvelle.

Ses yeux croisèrent ensuite ceux de Neville qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éclaircir la voix pour prendre la parole.

\- Hum, hum… Si vous permettez que j'intervienne… Vous le savez, ce n'est un secret pour personne, mais je connais bien Astoria Malefoy et donc, Hannah et moi avons eu l'occasion de voir grandir Scorpius. Je sais très bien que le passif de votre famille avec les Malefoy est un peu… délicat, dirons-nous, mais je vous assure que c'est un gamin adorable, très loin de ressembler à son père au même âge… Enfin voilà…

Rose lui renvoya un sourire reconnaissant avant de porter son attention sur ses parents, qui n'avaient toujours pas réagi. Elle vit son père soupirer et l'entendit marmonner :

\- C'était prévisible, en étant répartie à Serpentard.

\- Il est à Gryffondor, le corrigea sa mère avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse intervenir.

\- Et comment tu sais ça ?! l'interrogea-t-il en retour. Neville, tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas partager ce genre d'informations ! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

\- Ça ne vient pas de moi, non…, confirma-t-il, l'air désolé. Mais il a bien été réparti à Gryffondor.

Rose avait l'impression qu'un léger malaise planait sur l'assemblée, mais elle ne se l'expliquait pas.

\- Drago Malefoy me l'a dit, avoua sa mère, à sa plus grande surprise.

Elle ignorait totalement que sa mère côtoyait le père de Scorpius !

La sensation de malaise sembla s'intensifier jusqu'à ce que Marsali prenne la parole.

\- Vu qu'il semblerait que ce soit le moment des grandes annonces, déclara-t-elle, c'est à notre tour de faire la notre ! Vous êtes déjà quasi tous au courant, mais comme ça, ce sera officiel ! Ron et moi allons avoir un enfant.

Rose ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle aurait été incapable de l'expliquer, mais elle avait l'intime conviction que Marsali venait de désamorcer une situation délicate. Elle observa les adultes féliciter son père et sa belle-mère pour le futur bébé qui viendrait agrandir encore plus la famille Weasley et se tourna vers Albus quand il l'appela.

\- Tu étais au courant ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, ils nous l'ont dit hier soir, à Hugo et à moi, dès qu'on est arrivés chez mon père.

\- Et t'en penses quoi ?

\- Bah rien de spécial… Je serai même pas là, la plupart du temps.

Ce qui était la stricte vérité. Son père et sa belle-mère semblaient heureux, Hugo avait crié de joie à l'idée de ne plus être le plus jeune, mais elle, elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce que ça changerait à sa vie.

\- En tout cas, ça s'est bien passé, au final, pour Scorp' !

\- Bah oui, je t'avais dit que c'était le meilleur moment pour le leur dire. Faudrait que tu te fasses à l'idée que je suis la plus rusée de nous deux.

Albus se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de sortir de table pour aller jouer avec ses cousins. Elle le suivit rapidement : à présent qu'ils avaient fait leur annonce, il n'y avait plus de raisons de rester assis avec les adultes plus longtemps que nécessaire. Leur grand-mère les appellerait le moment venu pour la suite du repas.

* * *

 **Décembre - Scorpius**

Scorpius était attablé dans la salle à manger du Manoir Principal en compagnie de ses parents et de ses grands-parents. D'ailleurs, il s'ennuyait ferme vu qu'ils ne faisaient que parler de choses qui n'intéressaient que les adultes.

Il pensa à ses amis, qui devaient nettement plus s'amuser que lui, vu ce qu'ils lui avaient raconté de leurs Noëls passés, et soupira de lassitude.

Il laissa donc ses pensées dériver pour passer le temps. Son attention se porta tout d'abord sur la pièce qui avait été décorée par Bonaryen avant son retour de Poudlard. Il avait accroché des suspensions en forme de lion et les guirlandes lumineuses rouge et or. Ça ne faisait peut-être pas trop Noël mais l'elfe lui avait confié que c'était une demande de ses parents et il trouvait ça vraiment chouette de leur part, même si son grand-père Lucius n'avait pas manqué de grimacer en les voyant. Mais son grand-père Lucius ronchonnait tout le temps, de toute façon, donc il ne s'en formalisait plus trop. Ou du moins, il essayait de ne plus le faire.

Son regard se porta ensuite sur sa mère et il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour en la voyant sourire. Son père ne lui avait pas menti, elle semblait aller bien et il en était grandement soulagé. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il réagirait s'il devait lui arriver le pire durant son absence.

Certes, elle ne mangeait presque rien des plats délicieux préparés par leur elfe et semblait plus pâle que lorsqu'il était parti en septembre, mais elle était là, avec eux, et c'était déjà une grande victoire.

Il se souvenait encore du Noël précédent, que son père et lui avaient passés à Ste-Mangouste, à son chevet. Ses grands-parents avaient bien sûr essayé de le garder avec eux pour les fêtes, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre : sa place était auprès de sa mère tant qu'il pourrait y rester.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe à l'école ? lui demanda sa grand-mère Narcissa, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées moroses.

\- Ça va ! A part Histoire de la Magie, les cours sont plutôt chouettes, même si je trouve que les professeurs nous donnent un peu trop de devoirs.

\- Est-il vrai que le cours d'Étude des Moldus a été rendu obligatoire ? se renseigna son autre grand-mère.

\- Oui, mais ce que nous apprend le Professeur Deauclaire est vraiment intéressant. Ils ont, par exemple, appris à faire plein de trucs avec l'électricité ! Roussette nous a parlé de la télé qu'elle regarde quand elle va chez sa grand-mère moldue, ça a l'air vraiment cool !

\- Roussette ? releva son père. Tu as une amie qui s'appelle Roussette ?!

Le teint de Scorpius vira instantanément au rouge.

Non mais quel idiot ! Il ne pouvait pas faire plus attention ?!

\- Euh… non, bredouilla-t-il. C'est un surnom que je lui donne…

Il inspira profondément avant de poursuivre. Après tout, ils s'étaient promis, Albus, Rose et lui, de l'annoncer à leurs parents durant ces vacances. Maintenant ou plus tard ne changerait pas grand-chose.

\- Elle s'appelle Rose... Granger-Weasley, avoua-t-il.

\- Granger-Weasley ?! s'exclama son grand-père Lucius. GRANGER-WEASLEY ?! Je savais qu'en étant à Gryffondor, tu te mettrais à fréquenter n'importe qui !

\- En fait, le corrigea Scorpius, toujours aussi mal à l'aise, elle a été répartie à Serpentard. C'est son cousin Albus Potter, qui est à Gryffondor avec moi… D'ailleurs, on partage le même dortoir et c'est… euh… c'est mon meilleur ami…

Bon, au moins, il ne leur cachait plus rien. Malheureusement, personne ne prononçait le moindre mot autour de la table et Scorpius se faisait violence pour ne pas baisser les yeux. Après tout, il n'avait rien à se reprocher !

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une Granger-Weasley irait à Serpentard, releva doucement sa mère, mettant ainsi fin au silence environnant.

\- Elle n'y croit toujours pas non plus, précisa Scorpius en souriant. Enfin, elle répète souvent que le Choixpeau a dû se tromper, mais au final, je crois qu'elle s'y sent bien. En plus, la Directrice de sa Maison est une cousine de sa grand-mère.

\- Qui a repris les Serpentard après le départ de Slug ? demanda son grand-père Barney.

\- Violet Prewett, précisa Lucius. Elle était en classe avec moi, mais je l'ai perdue de vue, depuis. On a eu quelques… divergences d'opinion, dirons-nous.

\- Dites…, commença Scorpius en se tournant vers ses parents. Maintenant que vous savez… J'ai promis à Al de lui écrire pendant les vacances, vous êtes d'accord ?

\- C'est n'importe quoi, grommela Lucius en face de lui. D'abord un Malefoy à Gryffondor et maintenant, ami avec les enfants Weasley et Potter ! Tout se perd !

\- Oh, ne soyez pas si ronchon, Lucius ! le réprimanda sa mère, au plus grand soulagement de Scorpius. Ce sont des enfants, les anciennes querelles de leurs familles ne les regardent pas !

\- Mais…, tenta de se défendre son grand-père.

\- Ça suffit ! insista sa mère. Scorpius ne fait rien de mal et je ne vous laisserai pas insinuer le contraire. Le passé est le passé et il est temps d'aller de l'avant.

Scorpius lui prit la main sous la table et la serra tendrement pour la remercier de son intervention. Il savait que son grand-père pouvait se montrer obtus, même si sa mère lui avait raconté qu'il était bien pire avant son séjour à Azkaban, tant d'années auparavant.

Il avait tenté d'en parler plusieurs fois avec son père, mais c'était une période de sa vie qu'il n'aimait pas aborder et il s'arrangeait toujours pour couper court à la discussion. Par contre, il n'avait jamais osé en parler directement avec ses grands-parents… peut-être qu'il devrait le faire, un jour, afin de bien comprendre l'histoire de sa famille.

\- Bon ! s'exclama sa grand-mère Angela en claquant ses mains. C'est un sujet bien trop sérieux pour un Réveillon de Noël ! Scorpius, mon chéri, sache que nous sommes _tous_ ravis que tu te sois fait des amis, mais je pense qu'il est temps de demander à Bonaryen de nous apporter la suite de ce délicieux repas.

La soirée se poursuivit beaucoup plus calmement et ses grands-parents partirent un peu après minuit, une fois les cadeaux déballés.

Il avait reçu deux nouvelles capes, une cage plus spacieuse pour Jupiter, un kit pour entretenir sa baguette et son propre jeu d'échecs sorciers.

Il avait hâte de le rapporter à Poudlard pour y jouer avec Roussette, qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à battre. Albus lui avait confié qu'elle avait appris à jouer avec son père et tout le monde savait que Ronald Weasley était un très bon joueur. Les Gryffondor parlaient encore de la fois où il avait gagné la partie sur l'échiquier géant enchanté par le Professeur McGonagall. Mais Scorpius ne s'avouait pas vaincu : un jour il arriverait à la battre.

Il accompagna ses parents jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, mais quand il vit que son père comptait s'installer avec elle, contrairement à ses habitudes, il pila sur le pas de la porte et les fixant, songeur.

\- Un souci mon cœur ? lui demanda Astoria.

\- Papa dort avec toi ?

\- Hum, oui, ça m'arrive, répondit son père. Ça me permet de l'aider si elle a besoin de quelque chose en pleine nuit…

\- Je… euh… Je sais que j'ai presque douze ans et tout, mais… Je peux rester avec vous ?

Il vit ses parents échanger un regard en souriant et sa mère se tourna vers lui.

\- Aide-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Un peu perdu, il alla jusqu'à elle pour lui servir d'appui le temps qu'elle se relève. Son père, quant à lui, pointa sa baguette sur le lit et l'agrandit d'un sort informulé.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, commenta-t-il en observant le résultat.

Scorpius sourit à pleines dents, ravi de pouvoir dormir entre ses deux parents, ce qui n'était arrivé qu'en de très rares occasions. Il aida sa mère à se recoucher puis fila jusqu'à sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama avant de revenir tout aussi rapidement pour se glisser sous les couvertures.

\- Tout le monde est bien installé ? s'enquit son père avant d'éteindre les bougies, une fois qu'ils eurent acquiescé.

Scorpius se blottit discrètement dans les bras de sa mère et soupira d'aise quand il sentit son père les étreindre de l'autre côté.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas fâchés pour Albus et Roussette ? demanda-t-il à voix basse au bout de quelques minutes de câlins.

\- On te l'a déjà dit, Scorp', répondit son père. Tout ce que nous souhaitons, c'est ton bonheur.

Ce fut donc en se sentant particulièrement heureux que Scorpius finit par s'endormir, entouré de ses deux parents.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois !

J'ai évidemment noué une nouvelle amitié entre ces trois-là et je tenais à montrer l'annonce aux familles respectives... Ca aurait été dommage de s'en priver :p

Et donc, **Hermione** a gaffé, ah ah, mais heureusement Marsali a fait diversion ;)

Et pour **Scorp',** on peut toujours compter sur Astoria pour le protéger de ses grands-parents.

Les réactions de Drago et Hermione sont nettement plus neutres car ils savaient déjà pour les Répartitions, donc forcément, ils ont pu envisagé cette éventualité depuis un moment (mais comme on n'est pas de leur point de vue...).

Il n'y a pas eu trop de moments à trois, je sais, mais le **chapitre 36 sera de nouveau de leur PDV** et sera full Poudlard, donc on les découvrira un peu plus.

Pour le **surnom de Rose** , figurez-vous que je n'avais pas fait le lien avec le surnom d'Astoria avant que vous le releviez dans le chapitre 3... Ca fait donc 30 chapitres que je me dis qu'il faudra que Scorp l'appelle autrement que Rosie... Et ça n'a pas été facile à trouver, mine de rien. J'ai eu l'idée en lisant une BD avec ma fille sur une famille recomposée avec des renardes et des blaireaux. La petite renarde s'appelle Roussette et donc, voilà (vu qu'on risque d'avoir une famille recomposée ici aussi... bref ^^).

Enfin voilà ! D'ici là, on aura un chapitre Dramione à découvrir. Le 36 sera donc de nouveau un "Scorprose" et les 37/38 Dramione (39 en Scorprose à nouveau). Ainsi, vous situez un peu ce qui vous attends dans la suite :)

 **Hâte de lire vos retours !**

A tout bientôt et merci encore de me lire :)


	35. 2018 - Drago Hermione (janvier)

Salut !

Comment vous portez-vous en ce dimanche matin ? Moi assez bien. Je vais cependant la faire courte car je n'ai rien de spécial à vous raconter, pour une fois ^^

Donc **merci** à vous de me lire et de me le faire savoir ! Vous êtes toujours aussi géniaux :)

Des bisous !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Cécile :** Coucou ! C'est vrai que les différentes annonces sont plutôt bien passées... Juste Lulu qui le digère assez mal mais bon, c'est Lulu XD.  
Ravie que tu aimes le lien qui existe entre Scorpius et ses parents. Je les vois tous trois assez fusionnels. Ils savent qu'ils peuvent compter les uns sur les autres. Pour la grossesse de Marsali, ce n'est pas que Rose n'est pas ravie, ça la laisse juste indifférente :p Et oui, la vie suit son cours pour tout ce petit monde :)  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas, et gros bisous à toi !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2018 - Drago - Hermione**_

 **Janvier - Drago**

Drago observait Scorpius dire au revoir à sa mère depuis l'entrée de la chambre de Ste-Mangouste où elle avait été admise.

Astoria avait eu une crise assez forte quelques jours avant le nouvel an et était hospitalisée depuis. Scorpius n'avait quasiment pas quitté son chevet malgré les protestations de ses parents, déterminé à profiter de sa mère le plus longtemps possible.

Ce spectacle lui fendait le cœur. Il aurait tant voulu le préserver de toute cette douleur, mais il était aussi conscient que sans sa maladie, Astoria et lui ne l'auraient sans doute jamais conçu. Le destin avait parfois un sens de l'humour un peu douteux.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre pour vérifier qu'ils étaient encore dans les temps et constata qu'ils allaient bientôt être en retard. Il savait que Neville pourrait le faire revenir à Poudlard par ses propres moyens, McGonagall étant au courant de la situation et sachant qu'il risquait de devoir partir à n'importe quel moment, mais il savait aussi que Scorpius ne voudrait pas attirer l'attention en revenant à l'école par un autre moyen que celui de ses camarades.

Ils avaient eu l'occasion de parler de ses nouvelles amitiés à plusieurs reprises avant qu'Astoria ne soit admise à Ste-Mangouste et son fils lui avait confié n'avoir parlé de la maladie de sa mère à personne. Chose qu'il comprenait parfaitement car de leur côté, très peu de personnes étaient également au courant. Leurs parents, Daphné et Millicent, Neville et Hannah, Lincoln et Lisa, Marvin, et McGonagall depuis peu. Sans oublier le personnel de Ste-Mangouste, bien évidemment, mais eux étaient liés par le secret professionnel.

\- Je suis désolé, mais il va être l'heure d'y aller, leur rappela-t-il, la voix légèrement enrouée par l'émotion.

Il vit Scorpius se relever et essuyer ses yeux une fois dos à sa mère. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour lui envoyer un baiser et lui emboîta le pas après que Drago ait promis de repasser plus tard dans la journée.

\- Ça va, mon grand ? s'enquit-il une fois dans le couloir.

\- Tu promets de me tenir au courant, n'est-ce pas, Papa ?

\- Bien sûr, Scorp'. Je ne pourrai jamais te cacher de telles nouvellesl.

\- Ok, répondit-il en hochant simplement la tête.

Ils transplanèrent rapidement jusqu'au Manoir, où les bagages déjà prêts de Scorpius les attendaient, et repartirent aussitôt pour la voie 9 ¾.

A peine arrivés, il vit Scorpius partir en courant jusqu'au jeune Potter et se retint de soupirer. La petite de Granger se trouvait également à leurs côtés.

Evidemment, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous au courant de leur amitié, ils n'avaient plus de raisons de se cacher. Granger se trouvait non loin des enfants, en compagnie d'Hannah et de Ginny Potter. Il hésita un peu à aller les rejoindre avant de se dire que les liens unissant leurs enfants allaient forcément les pousser à se côtoyer un peu plus.

\- Salut, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elles.

\- Malefoy…, répondirent Granger et sa copine, tandis qu'Hannah le saluait par son prénom.

Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi Potter et Weasley étaient absents puis se dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Au contraire, s'ils avaient été là, il serait sans doute resté à sa place, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Ils restèrent en silence les uns à côté des autres, plusieurs fois interrompus par les deux-trois personnes qui les saluèrent en passant près d'eux, puis ils dirent au revoir à leurs enfants respectifs juste avant qu'ils ne montent dans le train.

Une fois celui-ci hors de vue, Hannah regarda sa montre et s'excusa pour aller prendre la relève de son barman. Ginny Potter suivit quelques instants plus tard sans donner d'explications et Drago se retrouva seul avec Granger.

\- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, constatant qu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à partir.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-elle en plongeant son regard noisette dans le sien. A présent que nos enfants sont amis, je pense qu'il va falloir que nous apprenions à communiquer un minimum, non ?

\- Probablement, oui, confirma Drago sans la quitter des yeux. Tu as quelque chose de prévu maintenant ?

\- Non, Hugo est au Terrier et c'est son père qui le récupère après son service. Et Harry est au Ministère pour le CANeM, donc j'attends de ses nouvelles pour… rien d'intéressant, pardon.

Il était vrai que Drago s'en fichait pas mal de ses histoires de boulot mais au moins, il savait à présent pourquoi les deux autres n'étaient pas présents.

\- Comment va ta femme ? s'enquit-elle ensuite, une lueur farouche dans le regard.

\- Ça va, éluda-t-il. On va quelque part ? Boire un verre ? Comme tu l'as si justement fait remarquer, il est temps que nous parlions un peu, non ?

\- Ok, mais dans un lieu public, précisa-t-elle.

\- Tu as si peur de rester seule avec moi ? souligna-t-il, amusé.

\- Tu sais très bien que ça finit toujours par dégénérer quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux, grommela-t-elle, lui arrachant un éclat de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas faux ! Mais personnellement, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire… Je te laisse choisir l'endroit, alors.

D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers la zone de transplanage et il vit Granger hésiter quelques secondes avant de poser sa main sur son bras pour les faire disparaître.

Ils réapparurent quelques secondes plus tard sur une place visiblement sorcière, mais qu'il ne reconnut pas.

\- Où sommes nous ?

\- Dans le Lille sorcier…

\- Wow, tu nous as carrément fait quitter le pays ?! Tu as si peur que ça qu'on nous voit ensemble, ou quoi ?

\- On va le boire ou pas, ce verre ? demanda-t-elle, ignorant sa remarque.

\- Je te suis, se contenta-t-il de répondre, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Décidément, cette femme était pleine de surprises.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le Filet du Diable, un pub joliment décoré de boiseries et de vitraux à motifs végétaux, et commandèrent un café pour elle et, vu l'heure, une bière pour lui.

Granger ajouta un sucre à son breuvage et le remua durant de longues minutes sans quitter sa tasse des yeux. Drago ne savait pas trop comment entamer la conversation et préférait donc s'en abstenir, parfaitement conscient que la moindre parole de travers pourrait tout faire basculer.

\- Comment as-tu pris la nouvelle ? dit-elle enfin en le regardant.

\- Quelle nouvelle ?

\- L'amitié entre Scorpius, Albus et Rose…

\- Ah, ça ! Eh bien, que voulais-tu que je lui dise ? Je suis content qu'il se fasse des amis, et vaut mieux vos gosses que des brutes comme le petit Parkinson. Et toi ?

\- J'ai confiance dans le jugement de ma fille, si elle estime que ton fils est digne de son amitié, alors ça me va. Ron est un peu plus mitigé, par contre.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, ton ex-mari a toujours été un peu limité.

\- Et tu dis ça en toute objectivité, je suppose ?

\- Tout à fait, oui, la provoqua-t-il. Par contre, s'il s'avise de dire du mal de Scorpius, il aura affaire à moi. Tu ferais bien de le prévenir !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je sais que Ron peut avoir un sale caractère, mais il a quand même suffisamment mûri pour ne pas s'en prendre à un enfant.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Et ta femme, alors ? Astoria, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça, oui. Astoria est ravie pour Scorpius. Elle avait peur qu'il s'isole des autres, comme elle a tendance à le faire. Elle est donc soulagée de voir qu'il est plus sociable qu'elle. Mais bon, vous n'avez jamais eu de souci avec les Greengrass, ça aide.

Elle opina distraitement la tête, signalant ainsi qu'elle était d'accord avec lui, puis se mordilla les lèvres, visiblement nerveuse.

Ce simple geste attira son attention sur sa bouche et il eut une furieuse envie d'en prendre possession. Il pensa alors à Astoria et se décida enfin à aborder le sujet tabou.

Il fut cependant coupé dans son élan quand il sentit le genou de Granger se frotter contre le sien. Au rouge qui gagna ses joues, il comprit que le geste était volontaire.

\- Je… Je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle, clairement confuse. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je fais toujours n'importe quoi quand je suis seule avec toi et je ne me l'explique pas.

\- Je ressens exactement la même chose, tu sais ? Ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que je ne pense qu'à t'embrasser…

Elle détourna le regard, gênée, et son envie redoubla d'intensité. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter d'aller dans un lieu public !

\- Qu'on en ait envie tous les deux ne nous donne pas pour autant le droit de céder à la tentation, dit-elle ensuite. Tu es toujours marié et à présent, nos enfants sont amis… Ce serait la dernière chose à faire !

\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué que mon mariage n'avait pas à entrer en ligne de compte, répliqua-t-il. Et je sais qu'Hannah te l'a confirmé. Mon histoire avec Astoria peut sembler particulière pour une personne extérieure, mais nous savons exactement ce qu'il en est de notre couple. Nous ne nous sommes jamais rien caché.

\- Jamais ?! releva Granger.

\- Je lui ai dit que nous nous étions embrassés en novembre, oui, confirma-t-il.

Il la vit se prendre la tête entre les mains en grommelant, mais il sentait qu'il avait eu raison de se montrer honnête.

\- Écoute, Granger, je te l'ai déjà dit mais je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que je sais ce que je ressens quand je suis en ta présence. Je ne me l'explique pas, mais je le sais et je pense que tu ressens exactement la même chose. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Avant Clairvent, je n'avais jamais éprouvé le moindre désir pour toi, mais bon, nous ne nous étions jamais vraiment côtoyés non plus.

Granger ne répondit rien mais a l'air concentré qu'elle affichait, il devina qu'elle réfléchissait aux propos qu'il venait de lui tenir.

\- Je comprends ce que tu dis, mais que veux-tu que je te réponde ? Je te l'ai déjà dit aussi, c'est hors de question que je devienne _l'autre_ femme.

Elle termina son café puis appela le serveur pour payer l'addition. Ils quittèrent le bar peu après, sans échanger rien de plus que quelques banalités.

\- Bon, eh bien il semblerait que nous ayons fait le tour, alors…, déclara Drago sans la quitter des yeux.

Granger soutint son regard sans faillir durant de longues secondes puis jura perceptiblement avant de s'emparer de sa main.

Ils transplanèrent aussitôt et réapparurent dans un salon qu'il ne connaissait pas.

* * *

 **Janvier - Hermione**

A peine eurent-ils réapparut chez elle qu'Hermione s'empara des lèvres qui la tentaient depuis qu'il les avait rejointes sur le quai de la gare et Malefoy répondit à son baiser sans aucune hésitation. Comme la dernière fois dans le bureau d'Hannah, elle eut l'impression que des billywigs avaient trouvé refuge au creux de son estomac et elle adorait ça.

Les sensations qu'il arrivait à lui donner via un simple baiser la laissaient totalement pantoise.

La voix de sa conscience tenta de lui dire que ce qu'elle faisait était mal, que c'était juste une pulsion physique à laquelle elle ne devrait pas céder et qu'elle finirait par le regretter, mais Hermione en avait marre d'être raisonnable.

Elle avait toujours fait ce qu'on attendait d'elle et non ce qu'elle souhaitait réellement faire, mis à part ses petites incartades avec Charlie et Malefoy dans ce qui lui semblait être une autre vie. Elle voulait, pour une fois, suivre ses envies sans se soucier des conséquences.

Hermione se sentait seule depuis un moment à présent et Hannah elle-même lui avait confirmé que Malefoy et sa femme étaient dans une union libre.

Les souvenirs de la fois où ils avaient fait l'amour étaient encore bien trop tentateurs, malgré le nombre d'années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis, pour qu'elle ne lâche pas prise.

Juste cette fois, se promit-elle en faisant glisser la cape de Malefoy de ses épaules.

Il en fit de même avant de glisser ses mains sous son pull. Mains qu'il avait froides, ce qui fit remonter un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser, se séparant que pour reprendre quelques bouffées d'air.

Il enfouit ensuite ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes, boucles qu'elle avait décidé de garder courtes après avoir reçu de nombreux compliments suite à la coupe ratée de l'apprentie-coiffeuse. De son côté, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser ses abdominaux finement dessinés par-dessous son pull.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas désiré quelqu'un autant qu'elle le désirait lui.

Mis à part le fait qu'il soit parti comme un voleur la dernière fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, Hermione n'avait qu'un regret de cette nuit-là : celui de ne pas avoir osé lui octroyer le même traitement que celui qu'il lui avait infligé.

Enivrée par ses baisers et ses caresses, elle avait envie de lui prouver que cette fois, c'était elle qui menait la danse. Elle s'accroupit donc au milieu de son salon pour défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, faisant tomber son pantalon sur le sol.

Il se retrouva aussitôt en caleçon et elle put constater à quel point il avait envie d'elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle vit dans ses yeux une lueur de désir qu'elle n'avait jamais vue chez ses autres partenaires.

Le sous-vêtement suivi rapidement le même chemin que le pantalon et Hermione se saisit de sa baguette pour lancer un sort de protection. Elle laissa ensuite une de ses mains remonter doucement le long de son membre tendu, ce qui arracha un râle de plaisir à Malefoy. Elle le caressa encore quelques instants du bout de ses doigts et de sa langue avant de le prendre en bouche.

\- Merlin Tout-Puissant, grogna-t-il, la faisant sourire malgré elle.

Elle continua ainsi durant un temps indéterminé jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse comprendre, à l'aide des doigts qu'il avait tendrement glissés dans ses cheveux, qu'il souhaitait qu'elle se relève. Il reprit aussitôt possession de ses lèvres tout en lui retirant ses vêtements, effleurant au passage chaque centimètre de peau qu'il mettait à nu.

Il plaça ensuite ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva de terre. Hermione enroula aussitôt ses jambes autour de sa taille afin de resserrer leur étreinte. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à lui, à son corps et à toutes les sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle.

La voix de sa conscience s'était tue depuis longtemps.

Il se dirigea jusqu'à son canapé et l'y déposa délicatement avant de se positionner au-dessus d'elle. Au lieu de la pénétrer directement, comme elle s'y était attendu, il s'immobilisa quelques instants pour la regarder et dégagea une mèche de son visage avant de l'embrasser tendrement, la bouleversant encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Puis il glissa une main entre ses cuisses humides, faisant augmenter son rythme cardiaque, quand le patronus d'un animal ressemblant à une taupe fit irruption dans la pièce, brisant instantanément la magie de l'instant qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

Une voix masculine qu'elle ne connaissait pas en sortit, implorant Malefoy de se rendre aussitôt à une destination qu'elle ne comprit pas.

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur eux. Malefoy se redressa aussitôt et ramassa ses vêtements pour se rhabiller. Elle le regarda faire en silence, persuadée qu'il allait partir sur le champ, mais il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres avant de partir.

\- Je te promets que ce n'est que partie remise, Granger, dit-il avant de disparaître, la laissant totalement abasourdie.

* * *

 **Janvier - Drago**

Drago arriva à la Roseraie Greengrass totalement bouleversé et il aurait été incapable de dire ce qui le chamboulait le plus : le moment de pur bonheur qu'il venait de vivre avec Granger ou le message que Marvin lui avait envoyé, mettant ainsi fin à leurs ébats ?

Il n'y avait qu'une raison pour qu'il l'appelle, lui, de manière si intrusive : il y avait un problème avec Astoria.

Arrivé devant le portail, il lança le sort qui ferait apparaître la Roseraie à ses yeux et vit que le botaniste l'y attendait.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-il, son attention à présent tournée vers sa femme.

\- Astoria est arrivée dans l'atelier il y a une vingtaine de minutes, uniquement vêtue de la blouse de Ste-Mangouste… C'est ce qui m'a interpellé. Elle ne semblait pas elle-même, elle parlait de ses roses éternelles, m'assurant qu'elle avait enfin trouvé comment faire pour qu'elles ne perdent pas leur parfum, mais ça fait des années qu'elle a obtenu ce résultat… Enfin bref, j'ai essayé de l'apaiser, je lui ai servi un thé pour la calmer et je suis sorti pour t'envoyer le message et t'attendre…

\- Tu l'as laissée seule ?! s'énerva Drago en avançant d'un pas vif vers le bâtiment de la Roseraie.

Marvin se contenta de faire une grimace désolée pour seule réponse.

Drago arriva rapidement dans l'atelier et soupira de soulagement en voyant Astoria emmitouflée dans une couverture, confortablement installée dans son fauteuil, une tasse de thé entre les mains.

\- Salut ! dit-elle en le voyant.

\- Salut, répondit-il, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus quelques heures plus tôt. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai eu une idée pour mes roses, mais Marvin m'a rappelé que j'y avais déjà remédié… Quelle idiote je fais !

\- Mais non, la rassura-t-il. Ça arrive à tout le monde d'être distrait. Comment es-tu sortie de ta chambre ?

\- Par la porte, voyons ! Je n'allais pas passer par la fenêtre.

Drago pinça les lèvres, inquiet de la voir si désorientée, et l'invita doucement mais fermement à le suivre pour pouvoir la raccompagner jusqu'à l'hôpital sorcier.

Il remercia Marvin de l'avoir prévenu puis transplana avec Astoria jusqu'à Ste-Mangouste. Cela faisait des années qu'ils avaient ajusté les sorts de protection pour pouvoir partir rapidement en cas de besoin.

Une fois Astoria réinstallée dans son lit, Drago sortit dans le couloir, apostropha une guérisseuse qui passait par-là, et laissa éclater sa colère.

\- Vous pouvez me dire comment elle a pu quitter l'hôpital dans son état ?! Elle n'arrive même plus à se déplacer sans aide, en temps normal ! C'est incompréhensible !

\- La maladie de Bowman-Waits n'est pas linéaire, Monsieur Malefoy, se défendit la guérisseuse. Vous devriez le savoir, depuis le temps ! Et je suis sincèrement navrée, mais en ce moment, avec les fêtes, nous sommes en sous-effectif…

\- Ça, c'est votre problème, pas le mien ! la coupa-t-il.µ

\- Peut-être, répliqua-t-elle, mais votre épouse n'a jamais été un problème pour nous, donc en effet, il est possible que nous ayons péché par excès de confiance. Je peux vous certifier que ça n'arrivera plus.

\- Ça, vous pouvez en être sûre ! gronda Drago avant de tourner les talons.

Cela faisait un moment qu'Astoria le lui demandait et il s'était toujours montré un peu réticent à l'idée de prendre une telle mesure, mais vu ce qu'il venait de se passer, il savait qu'il était temps qu'ils engagent quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elle à temps plein au Manoir. Ainsi, elle n'aurait plus à mettre les pieds à Ste-Mangouste où de toute façon, vu le stade avancé de sa maladie, plus personne ne pouvait rien pour elle, mis à part soulager ses douleurs.

Il retourna à son chevet et constata qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et se dirigea jusqu'au bureau du mage Kohli afin d'obtenir les conseils dont il aurait besoin pour obtenir des soins exclusivement à domicile.

Il obtint un rendez-vous pour le lendemain et rentra enfin chez lui où il se servit un verre de whisky avant de se laisser retomber dans son fauteuil.

Il venait de vivre une journée vraiment éprouvante ! Le départ de Scorpius puis la fugue d'Astoria n'avaient pas été faciles à gérer, sans parler bien évidemment de ce que Granger et lui avaient fait.

Enfin, de ce qu'elle lui avait fait, surtout, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aller beaucoup plus loin.

Dire qu'en sortant du bar où ils avaient bu un verre, il avait été persuadé qu'il ne se passerait plus rien de physique entre eux… Il s'était lourdement trompé. Et en même temps, il aurait dû s'en douter. Après tout, elle avait reconnu qu'il la mettait dans le même état qu'elle pouvait le mettre.

Il ferma les yeux, son verre calé entre ses doigts, et revit le moment où elle avait pris son sexe dans sa bouche.

Par Merlin, jamais il n'avait connu un tel plaisir ! Il avait dû se faire violence pour éviter de jouir à l'instant-même.

Qui aurait cru qu'elle pratiquerait cet exercice avec tant de dextérité ?

Quelques heures auparavant, juste avant qu'ils ne partagent toutes ces caresses, il aurait encore vaguement pu tenter de se raisonner et de se convaincre qu'il n'y aurait plus rien de sexuel entre eux. A présent, il savait que c'était peine perdue. Ils n'entretiendraient probablement jamais une relation extra-conjugale, mais il savait qu'ils seraient toujours irrémédiablement et inexplicablement attirés l'un par l'autre.

S'ils l'étaient toujours après tout ce temps passé loin l'un de l'autre, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Il se demanda ensuite quand il pourrait la revoir pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Cet interlude avait été des plus délicieux mais à présent, il devait à nouveau se concentrer sur Astoria. Il était plus que temps qu'il trouve comment l'émanciper de Ste-Mangouste et ne devait pas s'éparpiller.

Il était hors de question qu'elle retourne parmi ces incapables qui l'avaient laissée partir toute seule à travers l'Angleterre alors qu'elle n'était pas en état de le faire. Heureusement, il n'était rien arrivé de fâcheux, mais ils n'avaient pas fini d'entendre parler de lui.

Le bien-être de son épouse serait toujours sa priorité.

* * *

 **Janvier - Hermione**

Hermione était seule, toujours nue, assise sur son canapé et tentait de se ressaisir.

Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? Ils avaient pourtant été sur le point de se séparer sans qu'il ne se passe rien entre eux, pour une fois, mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle l'amène chez elle.

Et le reste n'avait pas plus de sens… Mais bon sang, ce que ça faisait du bien de se sentir enfin à nouveau vivante, à nouveau désirable ! Elle n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis des années.

Elle avait pris beaucoup de plaisir avec Ron, tout au long de leur mariage, de même qu'avec les quelques partenaires avec qui elle avait couché depuis, mais Malefoy avait ce truc en plus qu'elle ne savait pas expliquer.

Quand elle était dans ses bras, elle avait tout simplement l'impression d'être entière.

Elle ferma les yeux et crut sentir à nouveau ses mains sur son corps et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bien qu'ils aient été interrompus assez brusquement, le désir était encore bien présent et elle l'assouvit à l'aide de ses doigts.

Une fois l'orgasme atteint, elle ramassa ses vêtements qu'elle mit à laver, alla se doucher puis revêtit une tenue d'intérieur plus confortable que celle qu'elle avait mise pour accompagner Rose à la gare. Elle se prépara un sandwich puis se servit un verre de vin avant de se réinstaller sur son canapé avec un livre.

Cependant, elle ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur le contenu, relisant sans cesse le même paragraphe.

Elle ignorait ce qui l'avait poussé à partir si rapidement et espérait que ce n'était pas trop grave. Devait-elle lui envoyer un mot pour prendre de ses nouvelles ? Non, ça aurait été totalement déplacé. Ils ne communiquaient jamais, tous les deux. Ils se retrouvaient toujours embarqués dans une situation où l'imprévu dictait sa loi.

En tout cas, cette fois, il n'avait pas fui. Bien au contraire… Le baiser qu'il lui avait donné avant de partir avait été assez déstabilisant. Jamais il ne l'avait embrassée de cette façon. Un simple au revoir, mais particulièrement tendre. Habituellement, c'était toujours la passion qui dirigeait leurs gestes, une sorte de pulsion incontrôlable, totalement différente de _ce_ baiser.

Et elle devait être particulièrement vigilante. Elle le lui avait assuré : elle était déterminée à ne jamais être _l'autre_ femme.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Alors si ça peut vous rassurer, je me suis déjà fait enguirlandée par mes bêtas pour les avoir interrompus, ah ah. Mais bon, c'est quand même déjà pas mal, non ?

L'état de santé d'Astoria se dégrade...

Et là non plus, en fait, j'ai pas grand chose à dire ^^

Semaine prochaine, chapitre à Poudlard avec Rose, Scorpius et Albus (je peux le dire, à présent, il n'y a plus de mystère sur leur amitié à tous les trois ^^). Et après, on retourne en Dramioneries pour 2 chapitres...

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt :)


	36. 2018 - Scorpius Rose (février)

**Hello !**

 **Comment allez-vous en ce dimanche matin ? Perso, ça va. On vient de fêter le 8e anniversaire de ma fille, c'était cool :)  
**

 **Je vais pas m'éterniser cette fois non plus et vous laisser à votre lecture. J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si je me doute que vous attendez avec impatience l'évolution du Dramione vu la façon dont je les ai interrompus, ah ah.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci encore de me suivre :)**

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Alexandra :** Forcément que j'allais les interrompre... Ils vont de plus en plus loin jusqu'à ce que... Bim ! Et en effet, le parallèle avec le Patronus de Ron, des années auparavant, est voulu. Je trouvais ça... symbolique ? Je ne sais pas comment le dire. Dans le sens "y a toujours quelqu'un pour les empêcher d'avancer". Ron à l'époque, Astoria maintenant... ou surtout sa santé, car Astoria serait la première à se réjouir pour eux ^^. Le Dramione sera de plus en plus présent, oui, mais cette histoire ne tourne pas qu'autour d'eux, donc je dois aussi me pencher sur "les autres" ;) J'espère que tu aimeras !

 **Gaarette :** Le Dramione avance par étapes, en effet. On est encore loin de la relation apaisée et épanouie mais ils ne s'évitent plus, c'est déjà une grande victoire ;) Ravie que tu aies aimé, en tout cas ! Et merci pour ta review.

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! Les choses avancent entre Drago et Hermione, oui. L'attirance est clairement là, mais sont-ils prêts à l'assumer ? Ca, c'est moins sûr XD. Astoria va de moins en moins bien, oui, c'est un peu inévitable... mais ça n'en est pas moins triste, j'avoue. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2018 - Scorpius / Rose**_

 **Février - Rose**

\- Tu es réveillée ? murmura une voix dans le lit situé à droite de celui de Rose, dans son dortoir.

\- Oui, répondit l'enfant sur le même ton. Il est quelle heure ?

\- Aucune idée, répliqua Cara-Lean, mais cette idiote de Flint a encore parlé dans son sommeil…

\- Je sais, oui, c'est ce qui m'a aussi réveillée…

Elle ouvrit les rideaux émeraude qui entouraient son lit et constata que son amie avait fait de même.

\- Tu crois que le petit déj est déjà servi ? lui demanda Rose, les cheveux ébouriffés.

Elle avait toujours particulièrement faim, le matin. Sa mère disait souvent qu'elle tenait ça de son père, mais Rose trouvait ça normal… Après tout, ça faisait une bonne dizaine d'heures qu'elle n'avait rien mangé !

Elle vit Cara-Lean sortir une montre à gousset de sous son oreiller puis sa camarade acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Les deux fillettes s'extirpèrent silencieusement de leurs draps pour éviter de réveiller leurs camarades de chambrée avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain commune où elles se douchèrent rapidement. Elles descendirent ensuite dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Si les tables avaient été installées par Maisons le soir de la Répartition, leur agencement avait été modifié dès le lendemain matin : au lieu d'avoir quatre grandes tables de taille égale disposées à travers la pièce, les élèves en avaient découvert plusieurs de dimensions variables autour desquelles les élèves pouvaient se rassembler, indépendamment de leur Maison d'appartenance.

Leur Préfète-en-Chef leur avait expliqué que c'était censé favoriser les interactions inter-Maisons et Rose en avait été plus que ravie, vu que ça lui permettrait de manger en compagnie d'Albus et de Scorpius. De plus, cette organisation plus libre lui avait permis de se lier d'amitié avec Juliet.

Elle avait rencontré l'élève de Serdaigle dès la première semaine qui avait suivi leur Répartition. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait amie avec Cara-Lean Smith, qui était donc installée avec d'autres Serpentard, Albus et Scorpius n'étaient pas encore descendus et il n'y avait aucune table totalement libre aux alentours. Elle n'avait pas trop su où s'asseoir jusqu'à ce que Juliet l'invite à la rejoindre.

La Répartition d'une Granger-Weasley dans la Maison de Salazar Serpentard faisait encore pas mal jaser, en ce début d'année scolaire, et la fillette s'en était retrouvée quelque peu isolée.

Juliet Maury et elle avaient tout de suite sympathisé, sa camarade étant naturellement sociable et pleine d'humour. Pour une Serdaigle, elle ne se prenait pas au sérieux, ce qui avait rapidement plu à Rose. A cette époque, la fillette décrétait encore à qui voulait bien l'entendre que le Choixpeau avait fait une erreur en l'envoyant chez Serpentard, ce qui avait pas mal intrigué la née-Moldue qui découvrait seulement les rouages du monde magique.

D'ailleurs, cette "Répartition surprise", comme Rose l'appelait, l'avait aussi pas mal rapprochée de Scorpius. En effet, on l'avait également regardé de travers suite à son envoi chez les Gryffondor. C'était la première fois qu'un Malefoy y était envoyé et nombreux étaient les élèves qui pensaient que ce vieux Choixpeau commençait à dérailler. Version qui rassurait Rose, à l'époque, elle devait bien le reconnaître.

Mais au final, lui seul pouvait vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, et réciproquement. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé des réactions de leurs proches à cette nouvelle et de la crainte de les décevoir qui en découlait pour eux. Ils étaient donc devenus amis sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Cara-Lean lui donna un coup de coude pour lui montrer la table où Juliet était déjà installée, un livre sur les genoux, et elles allèrent tout naturellement la rejoindre, non sans saluer Daisy, James et Jake au passage.

\- Salut les filles, les accueillit Juliet. Bien dormi ?

\- Ça va…, grommela Cara-Lean.

\- Lena a encore raconté toute sa journée ?

\- Oui, confirma Rose. Je sais que ce n'est pas volontaire de sa part, mais c'est vraiment pas évident de se taper ses blablas chaque nuit…

\- Je comprends… Pas de parlote chez nous, mais Gisèle ronfle comme un scroutt !

\- Parce qu'un scroutt, ça ronfle ? l'interrogea Rose.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ça fait un sacré bruit quand ça pète, d'après ma sœur, répliqua Cara-Lean.

Les trois fillettes rirent de bon cœur, ce qui leur valut un regard noir d'Alvin Watchson, le concierge qui remplaçait Argus Rusard, ce dernier ayant été renvoyé à la fin de la guerre.

\- Un problème, mesdemoiselles ? leur demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant à leur niveau.

\- Non, Monsieur, répondirent-elles platement.

Watchson n'était pas méchant, du moins tant qu'on ne s'en prenait pas au petit chien blanc qui le suivait partout, mais il pouvait se montrer particulièrement indiscret et limite, paranoïaque. Il avait toujours l'impression que les élèves se moquaient de lui, ce qui était vrai la plupart du temps, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Il leur lança un dernier regard suspicieux avant de rejoindre la table des professeurs, toujours située sur une estrade face aux élèves.

Elles furent rejointes peu après par Albus et Scorpius qui avaient eu des difficultés à sortir de leurs lits, si on en croyait l'état de leurs chevelures.

\- Pourquoi nous font-ils commencer les cours si tôt, grommela Albus en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Il est presque huit heures, Al, souligna Rose, non sans lever les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est ce que je dis, oui, répliqua-t-il, une moustache de jus orange surplombant sa lèvre supérieure.

\- Il paraît que Deauclaire est absente, leur fit remarquer Scorpius. Peut-être que finalement, nous n'aurons pas cours d'Étude des Moldus, ce matin, et qu'on pourra retourner se coucher un peu...

\- Rêve pas trop, Scorpius, répliqua Juliet. Je l'ai croisée dans les couloirs en arrivant.

\- Encore une sale blague de Jake, grommela-t-il avant de mordre dans sa tartine beurrée.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi de sa part ? souligna Albus. Il semblerait que le passe-temps favori de mon frère et de mon cousin soit de nous pourrir la vie…

\- Tu es injuste avec eux, les défendit Rose. Ils aiment vous embêter, c'est vrai, mais ils feraient n'importe quoi pour vous !

\- Mouais…, commentèrent Albus et Scorpius, clairement dubitatifs.

\- Elle a raison, renchérit Cara-Lean. Je les ai entendus vous défendre face à Alban Parkinson pas plus tard qu'hier.

\- Sérieusement ?! s'exclama Albus.

\- Ouep. Je suis arrivée en cours de route, donc je ne sais pas trop ce que l'autre crétin leur a dit pour les mettre en colère, mais ils l'ont menacé de lui jeter un sort s'il recommençait…

Soudain, une nuée de hiboux pénétra dans la Grande Salle et un immense sourire étira les lèvres de Rose. Son idiot de cousin avait visiblement oublié quelle date ils étaient, mais elle savait que sa famille ne l'oublierait pas.

\- Dis donc, t'en as du courrier aujourd'hui ! remarqua Juliet une fois qu'une petite dizaine d'oiseaux eurent déposé leurs colis devant elle.

\- Merde ! s'exclama Albus. C'est ton anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ?!

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?! s'écrièrent aussitôt les autres enfants. On n'a même pas pu t'acheter un truc !

\- J'ai pas besoin de cadeaux de votre part, répondit Rose, j'en reçois déjà assez comme ça de ma famille !

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as reçu de beau ? s'enquit Cara-Lean en se penchant vers elle, curieuse.

\- Alors… le dernier tome de Mathilde l'Aventurière, de la part de mon père et de ma belle-mère, leur montra-t-elle après avoir déballé son premier colis. Et... un livre sur les rituels magiques exploités inconsciemment par les Moldus de ma mère, ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

\- Pff, des livres…, grimaça Albus.

Rose lui tira la langue avant de déballer ses autres paquets. Elle reçut donc des fondants du chaudron ainsi qu'une écharpe et des gants de la part de ses grands-parents Weasley, une plume auto-encreuse verte et argent de la part de son parrain Harry, quelques sucreries de son oncle George ainsi que de l'argent des autres membres de sa famille. Sans parler, bien évidemment, de toutes les cartes qui accompagnaient ces présents.

\- Joli butin, commenta Albus en regardant la pile de pièces disposée sur la table. J'en ai pas reçu autant en novembre, moi !

\- Ça, c'est parce que je suis nettement plus adorable que toi, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Tu parles, tu fais toujours tes coups en douce, comme la vile Serpentard que tu es !

\- Hey ! protestèrent Rose et Cara-Lean d'une même voix, ce qui fit ricaner Albus et Scorpius face à elles.

\- T'aurais quand même dû nous en parler, Roussette, lui reprocha Scorpius juste après. C'est vrai, quoi, on est amis, et c'est le genre de trucs qu'on se dit entre amis !

\- C'est quand, ton anniversaire, à toi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Le mois prochain, le cinq mars.

\- Très bien, alors on aura qu'à faire un truc entre nous à ce moment-là, comme ça vous serez contents !

\- On a pas le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, leur fit remarquer Juliet. On ne pourra quand même rien acheter d'ici là...

\- C'est pas grave, ça, on ira dans les cuisines chiper quelques gâteaux et puis c'est tout, la contra Rose, visiblement satisfaite de son idée.

Après tout, elle était sincère quand elle affirmait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de cadeaux de leur part. Leur amitié était tout ce qui lui importait et manger quelques gâteaux volés en leur compagnie lui conviendrait parfaitement.

\- Mais Scorp' n'a peut-être pas envie de partager son jour avec toi, lui ! la provoqua Albus, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Scorpius allait visiblement répondre quand Neville Londubat posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention, mettant fin à leur discussion.

\- Professeur ?! l'interpella-t-il, clairement étonné de le voir à leur table.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, les jeunes, mais je dois parler à Scorpius.

Rose les vit échanger un bref regard avant que Scorpius ne bondisse sur ses pieds, prêt à le suivre. Albus se redressa, apparemment décidé à les accompagner, quand Neville lui précisa gentiment mais fermement qu'il ne voulait voir que Scorpius.

Ce dernier s'éloigna rapidement avec son Directeur de Maison sous le regard interdit de ses camarades.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?! s'exclama Rose en se tournant vers son cousin.

\- Mais rien ! Je te promets…

\- Gryffondor a quand même perdu trente points de votre faute pas plus tard que la semaine passée, leur rappela Juliet.

\- Ouais, mais on a déjà été punis, pour ça ! se défendit Albus. Là, promis, on n'a rien fait de répréhensible !

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Scorp' ?

\- Aucune idée, lui avoua Albus.

Rose regarda les deux Gryffondor quitter la Grande Salle, à la fois intriguée et légèrement inquiète. C'était totalement inhabituel qu'un élève parte avec un professeur à cette heure matinale sans raison valable.

* * *

 **Février - Scorpius**

Scorpius suivait Neville Londubat le long du labyrinthe de couloirs et d'escaliers qui serpentaient à travers Poudlard. Il ne voyait qu'une seule raison qui aurait pu pousser son professeur à demander à le voir en tête-à-tête et celle-ci l'inquiétait fortement.

Qu'était-il arrivé à sa mère ?

Il aurait pu lui demander directement si elle allait bien, afin de tenter de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur, mais la réponse lui faisait peur. De plus, ils croisaient régulièrement des élèves et il ne voulait pas parler de ça en public.

Il croisa donc les doigts dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier en priant les quatre Fondateurs pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de trop grave.

Malheureusement, il sentait que sa supplique était vaine.

Ils pénétrèrent dans les appartements du professeur, situés juste à côté de leur Salle Commune. Il savait que Neville n'y vivait pas à plein temps et qu'il rentrait régulièrement dans l'appartement où il vivait avec Hannah, au-dessus du Chaudron Baveur, mais il fut quand même un peu intimidé à l'idée de se retrouver "chez lui".

\- Assieds-toi, l'invita Neville en lui montrant le canapé de velours rouge situé au centre de la pièce principale.

Scorpius s'y laissa retomber lourdement en mordillant ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier.

 _Pitié,_ pensait-il. _Faites qu'elle ne soit pas morte._

Neville leur servit un verre de jus de citrouille et fit apparaître une assiette pleine de biscuits avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Scorpius avait envie de le secouer, de lui demander s'il faisait exprès de maintenir le suspense tout ce temps, mais il prit son mal en patience. Après tout, son grand-père lui répétait continuellement qu'un Malefoy ne devait pas se laisser déborder par ses émotions.

\- Écoute, Scorpius, dit son professeur au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. J'ai reçu une lettre de ton père, ce matin…

 _Oh non…,_ implora le jeune garçon en silence.

\- … je te rassure tout de suite, ta maman ira bien, enchaîna-t-il, faisant relever la tête de l'enfant.

\- Maman n'est pas morte ?! murmura-t-il, nerveux.

\- Morte ?! Non, Scorpius, elle n'est pas morte, confirma-t-il en déposant une main amicale sur son épaule. Mais elle a eu une crise particulièrement aiguë, hier soir, et malgré leurs bonnes résolutions, ton père a dû l'emmener à Ste-Mangouste.

Scorpius expira bruyamment, soulagé d'apprendre que sa mère ne l'avait pas encore quitté. Pourtant, il n'était pas totalement rassuré pour autant : si son père avait jugé préférable d'emmener sa mère à l'hôpital alors qu'il avait promis qu'il ne le ferait plus, c'était sans doute parce qu'elle allait vraiment très mal.

\- Elle va mourir ? demanda-t-il. C'est pour ça que Papa a préféré t'écrire plutôt qu'à moi ?

\- Pas pour l'instant, d'après ton père. Par contre, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ait définitivement perdu l'usage de ses jambes…

Scorpius refoula un sanglot et Neville serra de nouveau son épaule d'une main compatissante.

\- Ton père m'a écrit car il t'a promis de ne pas te cacher l'état de ta maman… Or, il ne se voyait pas t'annoncer ce genre de choses dans une lettre. J'ai parlé avec le Professeur McGonagall avant de venir te chercher dans la Grande Salle. Elle m'autorise à t'accompagner chez toi, ce weekend, afin que tu puisses aller la voir. Elle devrait quitter l'hôpital demain au plus tard.

Scorpius soupira avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Si la Directrice permettait une telle mesure, c'était indubitablement parce que sa maman allait très mal, ce qui lui serra totalement le cœur et obstrua sa gorge.

\- Excuse-moi, Scorpius, reprit Neville. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais… As-tu parlé de la situation à tes amis ?

\- Non…, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas bon de garder tout ça pour toi, tu sais ? Avoir une oreille amicale pour partager tes peurs peut faire vraiment beaucoup de bien...

Scorpius le regarda d'un œil torve, s'abstenant de répondre.

La maladie de sa mère n'était pas tabou, mais il avait appris depuis longtemps que seul un nombre limité de leurs proches avait accès à cette information. Ça ne regardait personne d'autre qu'eux. Et il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque qu'on le traite différemment.

\- Tu sais que mes parents sont hospitalisés à Ste-Mangouste depuis que j'ai à peu près un an ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

Scorpius le dévisagea les yeux grands ouverts, surpris par une telle information.

\- Je… Je l'ignorais… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

\- Ils ont été torturés durant la Première Guerre des Sorciers. Le fait est que j'ai longtemps caché cette information à mes amis… Ce n'est pas que j'avais honte d'eux, au contraire, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils me regardent avec pitié. Au final, ils ont fini par l'apprendre et pouvoir me confier quand j'en avais besoin m'a vraiment fait du bien. Bien plus que je ne le croyais. Je pense sincèrement que tu devrais l'envisager. Surtout que Rose et Albus semblent beaucoup tenir à toi.

Scorpius approuva d'un signe de tête distrait, légèrement perturbé par ces révélations.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour Scorpius d'aller en cours.

Quand il s'installa entre ses amis, peu après, il vit qu'ils le dévisageaient avec curiosité, mais l'air fermé qu'il affichait dû les dissuader de lui poser des questions sur les raisons de sa convocation car ils gardèrent le silence.

.

Scorpius avait rarement été si peu attentif en cours. La journée touchait à sa fin et il aurait été incapable de répéter une seule des phrases prononcées par ses professeurs. Il avait bien vu qu'Albus et Rose le regardaient avec inquiétude, mais pour l'heure, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Le conseil de Neville tournait en boucle dans sa tête mais tout ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était accélérer le temps pour pouvoir rendre visite à sa mère.

Malheureusement pour lui, c'était sans compter la ténacité de sa meilleure amie. A peine le cours d'histoire de la magie terminé, Rose l'empoigna par le coude pour le traîner jusqu'à leur repère "secret", une alcôve en pierre située au troisième étage, juste derrière une tapisserie représentant un paysage écossais.

Ils auraient bien aimé pouvoir occuper la Salle sur Demande dont ils avaient tant entendu parler, mais James avait été sans appel : elle n'avait pas résisté aux ravages du Feudeymon lancé lors de la Bataille de Poudlard.

Ils se trouvaient donc assis sur une espèce de muret en pierre, sur lequel Rose avait déposé, plusieurs semaines auparavant, des coussins de satin verdâtre empruntés à la Salle Commune des Serpentard.

Aucun d'eux ne prononçait le moindre mot et Scorpius n'avait aucune envie de rompre ce silence.

\- Est-ce que tu vas enfin nous dire ce que te voulait Neville ? lui demanda Albus, sans chercher à cacher sa curiosité.

\- Rien de spécial... , esquiva-t-il.

\- Tu veux rire ou quoi ?! insista Rose. On a bien vu que t'étais bizarre toute la journée. Tu t'es fait engueuler, c'est ça ?

\- Non, Roussette, je ne me suis pas fait engueuler, comme tu dis… C'est juste que…

\- Que quoi ?

\- Ne le harcèle pas comme ça, Rosie, intervint tout à coup Albus. S'il n'a pas envie de nous en parler, c'est que ça ne nous regarde pas.

Scorpius le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il devait faire un très gros effort pour ne pas insister plus lui-même, mais il savait aussi que son ami le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir quand il avait besoin qu'on lui fiche la paix. Chose que Rose n'avait toujours pas comprise.

\- Mais enfin, nous sommes ses meilleurs amis ! persista-t-elle. On est là pour ça, non ? Y aurait eu Cara-Lean ou Juliet, j'aurais pu comprendre, elles sont beaucoup trop bavardes, mais là, y a que nous…

Scorpius les regarda en silence, pesant le pour et le contre. Ce n'était pas toujours facile de garder tout ça pour lui. Tant qu'il vivait encore avec ses parents, il pouvait en parler avec son père ou sa tante Daphné, mais là, il était tout seul. Et cette dernière crise qui semblait si grave, comparé aux précédentes...

Mais le comprendraient-ils ? Et s'ils n'osaient plus rien lui dire à cause de ça ? Ou si, au contraire, ils ne voulaient plus que parler de ça ? Leur attitude à son égard changerait-elle, s'ils savaient ?

\- Scorp'..., dit doucement Rose en lui prenant la main. On voit bien que ça va pas… On veut juste t'aider, tu sais ? T'as pas l'air bien et perso, ça m'inquiète beaucoup. Tu as des soucis ?

Touché malgré lui par sa gentillesse, il inspira profondément, prêt à se confier. Il se sentait sur le point de craquer. Mieux valait devant eux qu'en plein cours ou dans la Grande Salle.

\- Ma mère est malade.

\- Euh… Quel genre de maladie ? demanda Rose après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Du genre qui va la tuer, précisa-t-il en retenant le sanglot qu'il sentait poindre au fond de sa gorge.

\- Merde, alors ! lâcha spontanément Albus. C'est ce que Neville t'a annoncé ce matin ?!

\- Non, non… Je le sais depuis… genre toujours. Elle est malade depuis avant ma naissance. Neville m'a fait venir parce qu'elle a été hospitalisée hier soir et… enfin voilà…

Rose, qui était assise juste à côté de lui, le prit dans ses bras d'un geste un peu maladroit pour le serrer bien fort contre elle.

Et malgré toutes les directives de son grand-père Lucius, il laissa ses larmes couler, calé tout contre son amie.

Il se sentait honteux de se montrer si vulnérable devant eux, mais il devait reconnaître que ça lui faisait aussi beaucoup de bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ? s'enquit Albus, visiblement gêné, une fois qu'il eut essuyé ses joues.

\- Rien…, répondit Scorpius. Enfin, ne le dites pas aux autres, d'accord ? Vous, c'est une chose, mais j'ai pas envie que tout le monde me regarde bizarrement… Ils arrivent enfin à ne plus voir en moi un "Malefoy"...

\- Je te promets qu'on dira rien, confirma Albus avant de poser une main amicale sur sa cuisse. Et donc, comment elle va ? Elle ne va pas… partir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Neville dit que non, mais elle ne pourra plus marcher…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a au juste ? l'interrogea Rose d'une toute petite voix.

\- La Maladie de Bowman-Waits… C'est un truc qui "mange" les cellules de son corps, si j'ai bien compris, et donc, elle peut de moins en moins bouger…

\- Rude…, commenta Albus.

\- Ouais… Mais vous savez, ma mère est vraiment géniale ! Ok, elle ne peut pas vraiment jouer avec moi, mais elle est là pour discuter ou me raconter des histoires et tout… Elle est pas idiote ou je ne sais quoi ! Elle a inventé une rose éternelle, vous savez ?

\- On n'a jamais dit le contraire, Scorp', le rassura Rose.

\- Je vais partir avec Neville ce weekend, leur annonça-t-il. La Directrice m'autorise à aller lui rendre visite… J'ai peur de ce que ça veut dire…

\- Ok, il nous reste donc trois jours pour trouver une raison à donner aux autres afin qu'ils n'imaginent pas n'importe quoi ! déclara Rose, déterminée.

Il lui sourit tristement, content malgré tout de leur en avoir parlé. Ne plus devoir porter ce poids seul lui faisait beaucoup de bien, Neville avait raison. Il était aussi soulagé de voir que même s'ils paraissaient inquiets pour lui, leur opinion au sujet de sa famille ne semblait pas avoir changé. Et apparemment, ils seraient même d'un soutien qu'il n'avait pas envisagé.

\- Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit avant ? demanda Albus, après quelques instants de silence.

\- Je sais pas…, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Vous et moi, on devrait pas être amis, tout a toujours opposé nos familles, et pourtant, on l'est. Je crois que je voulais être sûr qu'on l'était - amis je veux dire - parce qu'on en avait vraiment envie et pas parce que je vous faisais pitié… Et puis, je ne sais pas, je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec mes histoires… Après tout, c'est pas votre problème, ce qui arrive à ma mère…

Ces derniers mots étaient à moitié restés coincés dans sa gorge et il se maudit une fois de plus de ne pas arriver à se maîtriser plus.

A sa plus grande surprise, Rose le prit à nouveau dans ses bras et Scorpius sentit qu'elle pleurait contre son épaule. Albus, quant à lui, les enlaça de l'autre côté et ils restèrent un moment ainsi, serrés dans les bras les uns des autres.

Scorpius se fit la réflexion qu'ils auraient l'air malins si quelqu'un les surprenait dans cette position, mais chassa rapidement cette pensée. Après tout, cette étreinte bizarre lui faisait le plus grand bien et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Rose sortit ensuite sa baguette de sa robe en silence et la pointa sur la paume de sa main avant de prononcer un _Vulnus_ parfaitement audible.

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux quand il vit une légère entaille rougeoyante traverser sa peau.

\- Où as-tu appris ça ?! l'interrogea Albus.

\- Truc de Serpentard, dit-elle sans donner plus d'explications. Malefoy, Weasley, Granger, Potter… Peu importe ce que nos parents ou grands-parents ont pu faire, n'est-ce pas ? Nous, on est au-dessus de tout ça.

Elle pointa ensuite sa baguette sur son autre paume avant de réitérer son sort puis les défia du regard.

Albus lui tendit ses paumes et elle leur infligea le même traitement. Scorpius ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant d'en faire de même.

Elle prit ensuite la main gauche d'Albus dans la sienne avant de s'emparer de sa main droite à lui et les deux Gryffondor se donnèrent l'autre main, formant un cercle où leurs sangs se mêlaient.

\- Ligatus sumus, récita-t-elle ensuite.

Scorpius sentit une légère chaleur l'envahir. Il aurait été incapable de dire si elle était d'origine magique où si c'était juste un effet de la solennité de l'instant, mais ça l'apaisa plus qu'aucune autre parole n'avait jamais su le faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? lui demanda Albus à voix basse.

\- Nous sommes liés, répondit-elle en rosissant légèrement. Peu importe ce qui nous arrive, je veux que vous sachiez, tous les deux, que vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi.

Alors, tenant toujours les mains de ses amis, Scorpius prononça les mêmes mots, suivi de près par Albus.

Ils étaient bien plus que de simples amis, à présent.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois !

Avant que vous ne vous torturiez l'esprit sur le " **pacte** " que viennent de faire Albus, Scorpius et Rose, je confirme qu'il n'y a rien de plus qu'un "pacte de sang" en mode "croix de bois, croix de fer" à la moldue ;)

C'est super symbolique pour eux mais y a **aucune implication magique** dans le procédé.

Sinon voilà, c'était le premier chapitre " **full Poudlard** ", avec des nouvelles d' **Astoria** pas très réjouissantes, je le reconnais... Mais Scorpius s'est enfin ouvert à ses amis, ce n'est pas rien.

Et si vous avez de la peine pour **Albus** niveau cadeaux d'anniversaire, il en a eu de sa famille autant que Rose, c'est juste une impression teintée d'un peu de mauvaise foi. Mais il n'y a pas de favoritisme chez les petits enfants Weasley, ah ah.

 **Hâte d'avoir vos retours** , en tout cas, et rdv la **semaine prochaine avec Drago et Hermione** !

 **Gros bisous** à vous et bonne rentrée pour tou-te-s les concerné-e-s :)


	37. 2018 - Drago Hermione (mars)

Bonjour bonjour !

Quoi de neuf en ce dimanche matin (à part un nouveau chapitre de l'Autre) ? Rien de spécial, pour ma part, mis à part que j'ai été malade une bonne partie de la semaine... Fichu temps qui passe de 6° à 30° tranquillou :/

Sinon, j'ai vu sur une page FB, y a quelques jours, qu'une personne cherchait des gens pour parler Dramione vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire IRL... Ce qui est un peu mon cas aussi, à vrai dire. Ca m'arrive d'en parler mais j'ai vite l'impression de les saouler avec mes bêtises ^^ Résultat, j'ai créé un **groupe FB** dédié à ces bêtises, justement, du nom de " **Dramioneries** ". Nous sommes déjà plus de 60 (c'est fou !) donc n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre si vous en avez envie. C'est un groupe privé, donc seul-e-s les membres peuvent voir qui est membre et ce qui y est publié :)

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre "Drago/Hermione" en espérant que sa lecture vous plaira :)

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Elilisa :** Ravie que tu aies aimé, merci beaucoup !

 **Cecile :** Coucou ! Ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre ainsi que l'amitié qui se noue entre Al, Scorp et Roussette ^^. Scorpius s'ouvre enfin à ses amis, oui, mais il a tellement été habitué à être seul que c'est pas forcément évident de s'ouvrir plus, pour lui. Astoria va clairement moins bien, oui... Mais on sait depuis un moment que son destin est scellé :/ Je suis quand même contente que tu aimes le personnage :p  
J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et merci encore pour ta review !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2018 - Drago/Hermione**_

 **Mars - Drago**

\- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? s'enquit Drago, une main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre d'Astoria.

\- Mais oui ! Cesse donc de t'inquiéter autant, ce n'est pas comme si mon état n'était pas prévisible ! Et ça va nettement mieux depuis que mes épisodes confusionnels ont été traités, sans parler du fait que je ne risque plus de me sauver comme j'ai pu le faire, vu que je suis à présent incapable de me lever.

Drago soupira mais ne releva pas. Il détestait quand elle s'amusait à lui rappeler que son état s'aggravait, mais en même temps, que pouvait-il y faire ? C'était la pure vérité et elle avait totalement le droit d'en parler comme bon lui semblait. De plus, mettre la tête dans le chaudron ne modifierait en rien la réalité.

\- Drago…, reprit Astoria en le regardant de son lit. Tu sais que le marché roumain est capital pour ton extension en Europe de l'est. Je refuse que tu reportes ce rendez-vous à cause de moi. Surtout que je ne serai pas seule, Daphné va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

\- C'est sûr, mais…

\- Mais rien du tout ! le coupa-t-elle. Tu sais que mes crises vont être de plus en plus fortes et de plus en plus rapprochées, c'est comme ça, ta présence n'y changera rien. De plus, je vais nettement mieux depuis que Scorpius est passé me voir. Il est hors de question que tu mettes ta vie entre parenthèses pour moi.

\- Rosie…

\- Non, Drago. J'ai besoin de voir que le monde continue de tourner, que tout ne se résume pas à ma maladie. Ne m'enlève pas ça.

Résigné, il s'éloigna de la porte pour s'approcher d'elle afin de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

\- S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas un seul instant à me contacter ! Je serai de retour après-demain en fin d'après-midi, sinon.

\- File, tu vas louper ton Portoloin !

Drago l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de quitter sa chambre. Il se dirigea ensuite dans la sienne pour récupérer sa malle de voyage puis transplana jusqu'au Portoport de Londres.

Il patienta un petit quart d'heure jusqu'à ce que son voyage soit annoncé. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le local d'où partirait son Portoloin quand il tomba nez à nez avec Hermione Granger.

\- Salut, dit-il en masquant sa surprise de la trouver face à lui.

\- Salut, répondit-elle sans cacher, elle, son étonnement. Je… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis qu'ils avaient été à une patte de boullu de coucher ensemble, même s'il lui avait promis que ce n'était que partie remise. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de penser à elle.

\- Visiblement, je vais au même endroit que toi. Que vas-tu faire en Roumanie ?

\- Échanges de pratiques professionnelles pour le CANeM. Harry devait s'y rendre, mais il est malade. Et toi ?

\- J'ai une opportunité pour y étendre le marché de certains des produits que je distribue…

\- Le Portoloin en partance pour Bucarest sera activé dans dix secondes, les interrompit un employé du Portoport. Merci de vous saisir de l'anneau de transport pour ne pas louper le départ.

Drago se saisit du cerceau argenté qui faisait office de Portoloin dans le Portoport de Londres et vit Granger s'en saisir à quelques centimètres de lui. Il avait envie de caresser sa main pour vérifier si sa peau était toujours aussi douce et chaude, mais se retint. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment pour ça.

\- Six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…

Il eut, comme d'habitude, l'impression qu'un crochet invisible l'attrapait par le nombril et se sentit tournoyer à travers un maelström de couleurs avant d'atterrir, quelques instants plus tard, en Roumanie.

Il retira le sac de voyage de Granger du filet prévu pour les bagages et le lui tendit avant de s'emparer de sa propre malle. Elle le remercia avec un petit sourire et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du Portoport roumain dans un silence relativement serein.

\- Tu es descendue dans quel hôtel ? lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Pas très subtil, certes, mais il savait qu'il était inutile de prétendre que leur relation était autre que charnelle.

\- Aucun, répondit-elle. Charlie m'héberge pour la nuit.

Charlie. Le dragonnier. Celui avec qui elle avait perdu sa virginité, si sa mémoire était bonne. Et il savait qu'elle l'était vu le nombre de fois où il avait repensé à leur soirée à Clairvent. Il se demanda vaguement quel type de relation ils entretenaient actuellement puis se dit que ça avait peu d'importance, au final. Même si ça le privait d'une potentielle partie de jambes en l'air avec elle…

Ils se dirigèrent spontanément vers le Ministère pour faire enregistrer leur visite puis restèrent quelques instant l'un à côté de l'autre, toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Bon… Bah… Euh… Bon séjour, alors, bredouilla Granger, clairement embarrassée. Tu restes combien de temps ?

\- Je rentre après-demain, mon rendez-vous est demain en fin d'après-midi et les Portoloins pour Londres ne sont pas si fréquents.

\- Je sais, je rentre aussi mardi pour les mêmes raisons, même si mon séminaire durera toute la journée de demain, lui…

C'était un peu bizarre de se trouver face à elle, à l'étranger. Quelle était la probabilité pour qu'ils se retrouvent en Roumanie en même temps ? Sans doute pas plus élevée que celle de se retrouver dans ce bar de Clairvent… Le destin se plaisait visiblement à jouer avec eux.

Il la vit ajuster une mèche de ses boucles brunes, toujours coupées court, tout en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. L'image fugace de cette bouche se refermant sur son sexe en érection traversa son esprit et un frisson d'excitation remonta le long de son échine.

Il sorti une carte de visite de sa cape et pointa sa baguette dessus avant de la tendre à Granger.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle avant de s'en saisir.

\- Les coordonnées de l'endroit où je séjourne. Si tu as envie de finir ce qu'on a commencé l'autre jour, n'hésite pas à passer.

Puis il lui fit un clin d'œil, amusé par l'air choqué qu'elle arborait, et tourna les talons pour se rendre dans la zone de transplanage du Ministère de la magie roumain afin de rejoindre son hôtel.

* * *

 **Mars - Hermione**

Hermione regarda Malefoy s'éloigner d'elle, sonnée par la proposition qu'il venait de lui faire. Certes, elle était bien consciente qu'il existait ce lien charnel entre eux, mais tout de même ! De là à en parler sans détour dans un lieu public…

Elle le vit passer une main distraite dans ses cheveux soyeux et son regard dévia sur ses fesses. Elle se gifla mentalement pour se reprendre. Oui, ils étaient allés très loin la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls mais non, elle n'était pas là pour avoir une relation extra-conjugale avec lui, même si elle avait fini de se prendre la tête quant à son statut marital depuis qu'Hannah lui avait assuré que sa femme et lui étaient bien dans une union libre.

Elle ajusta son sac sur son épaule et le suivit dans la zone de transplanage en prenant garde de ne pas le rattraper.

Elle réapparut quelques instants plus tard devant le portail de la Réserve où travaillait - et vivait - Charlie. Depuis qu'il l'y avait emmenée, des années auparavant, elle n'avait plus besoin de lui pour s'y rendre et ils avaient donc convenu de se retrouver sur place.

La sculpture de fer forgé en forme de tête de dragon qui ornait le portail s'anima pour lui demander de s'identifier et d'annoncer la raison de sa visite. Une fois ceci fait, la barrière s'ouvrit et Hermione put se rendre jusqu'à l'appartement de son ex-beau-frère.

Elle vit au loin, dans le ciel, quelques dragons tournoyer et se dit qu'elle était bien contente que les logements des employés soient si éloignés des habitats des dragons. C'étaient des créatures magnifiques, elle le reconnaissait volontiers, mais elle préférait ne pas trop les approcher. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait failli être tuée par un simple bébé dragon lors de son premier séjour à la Réserve.

Elle frappa à la porte de l'appartement et Charlie lui ouvrit quelques instants plus tard.

\- Salut, Forte-tête, l'accueillit-il avant de l'enlacer brièvement.

Hermione sourit, ravie de voir qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur ancienne complicité. Ils n'avaient bien évidemment plus jamais recouché ensemble, sa relation avec Ron ayant définitivement tout changé entre eux, mais ils étaient restés bons amis.

Bien sûr, ils avaient évité de se voir seul à seule durant les quelques années qu'avait duré son mariage avec Ron, ce dernier n'ayant jamais totalement pardonné leur mensonge, mais depuis qu'ils avaient divorcé, Hermione estimait qu'elle n'avait plus de compte à lui rendre. Même si, pour être honnête, elle lui avait quand même promis qu'il ne se passerait plus rien de physique entre eux et que cette histoire appartenait définitivement au passé.

Ron l'avait-il vraiment crue ou sa rencontre avec Marsali avait-elle définitivement mis fin à toute trace de romance entre eux - et donc, de jalousie quant à ses partenaires éventuels ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle savait juste qu'elle était contente de pouvoir à nouveau passer du temps seule avec Charlie sans prendre le risque de causer un nouveau drame familial.

Après tout, le sexe n'avait été qu'une partie de l'amitié qu'ils avaient développée au fil du temps.

Il prit ensuite son sac de son épaule et l'invita à entrer, la tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Tu as fait bon voyage ? lui demanda-t-il avant de la précéder dans le salon où il déposa son sac sur le sol, près du canapé où ils prirent place.

\- Très étrange, si tu veux tout savoir ! Mais si tu souhaites que je te raconte toute l'histoire, il va nous falloir à boire !

Charlie ricana avant d'attirer à eux une bouteille de tequila et deux verres.

\- Dire que c'est moi qui t'ai appris à boire, se moqua-t-il.

\- Dans une autre vie, très cher, répliqua-t-elle en souriant avant de remplir leurs verres.

\- Alors, dis-moi tout, l'encouragea-t-il.

\- C'est-à-dire que je ne sais pas trop par où commencer… Tu sais que j'ai couché avec Drago Malefoy ? Je te l'avais raconté à l'époque et les trois quart de la famille doit être au courant, à présent.

\- En effet… Ron ne m'en a pas parlé, mais George l'a fait.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, quelque peu agacée par le manque de discrétion de son ex-mari, puis poursuivit son récit.

\- Ce que je ne t'ai jamais dit, c'est que je fantasme encore sur lui après tout ce temps. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais il y a une sorte de lien entre nous… On ne peut pas se retrouver seuls sans que ça ne dégénère.

\- Tu es une femme désirable, Hermione, s'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces… histoires avec mon frère, je tenterais à nouveau ma chance.

Elle lui donna une petite tape réprobatrice sur le bras avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Le fait est que nous avons de nouveau failli coucher ensemble en janvier. On l'aurait d'ailleurs fait s'il n'avait pas reçu un Patronus à ce moment-là…

Il vida son verre de tequila avant d'hocher la tête pour lui signifier qu'il l'écoutait.

\- Et donc, le lien avec ton voyage est… ? demanda-t-il.

\- On a prit le même Portoloin pour venir et il m'a donné ses coordonnées pour que je puisse le rejoindre à son hôtel, au cas où j'aurais envie de, je cite, "finir ce que nous avons commencé".

Charlie ricana, ce qui lui valut une nouvelle tape de la part d'Hermione.

\- Et où est le problème ?

\- Il est marié, Charlie… Certes, je sais de source sûre que sa femme et lui sont dans une union libre, mais quand même ! Quel genre de femme ça fait de moi si je me rends dans un hôtel pour rejoindre un homme marié afin de m'envoyer en l'air ?

\- J'en conclus donc que tu n'es pas contre cette idée, si tu t'imagines le rejoindre...

Hermione vida son verre à son tour puis Charlie les remplit avant qu'elle ne poursuive :

\- Vu ce qu'on a fait la dernière fois, clairement pas… Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de… de ce genre de relation. Surtout avec lui. On parle de Drago Malefoy, tout de même !

\- Quel est le problème ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu as envie de stabilité ? C'est ce qui t'effraie ? Tu as peur de tomber amoureuse de lui ?

\- Moi ?! Tomber amoureuse de lui ?!

Un éclat de rire lui échappa. Non mais quelle idée !

\- Non, Charlie, reprit-elle, amusée. Je n'ai pas peur de ça. Le jour où je tomberai amoureuse d'un type comme lui, les scroutts à pétards auront des ailes ! Non mais tu imagines ? Il n'y a pas plus opposé que nous ! Nous n'avons rien en commun…

\- Alors où est le problème ? répéta-t-il. Si sa femme et lui ont un accord, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'en profiter ?

Interpellée, Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir à sa question. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'en profiter, en effet ? Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de se caser, pour l'instant. Elle voulait juste profiter d'Hugo, les semaines où il était avec elle, en attendant qu'il rentre à son tour à Poudlard.

Le reste du temps, elle adorait bosser avec Harry et chercher sans arrêt de nouvelles façons d'accompagner ces parents qui découvraient à quel point leur enfant était spécial. Elle utilisait aussi son temps libre pour passer du temps avec sa mère. Bien plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait fait avec son père, ce qu'elle regrettait amèrement aujourd'hui.

Elle n'avait donc pas envie de s'embarrasser de rendez-vous galants, de disputes conjugales, de crises de jalousie, de prises de tête pour savoir si sa tenue était adaptée ou pas, si elle n'était pas trop comme ceci ou pas assez comme cela.

Au final, ces instants volés avec Malefoy étaient peut-être ce qui lui conviendrait le plus. Du plaisir pur sans toutes les complications qui découlaient inévitablement d'une relation de couple.

Elle ne réalisa que Charlie s'était emparé de la carte de visite de Malefoy que lorsqu'il reprit la parole, la tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Le Mandragore…, commenta-t-il. C'est à Bucarest, non loin du Ministère… Tu ne seras pas très loin, demain, après ton séminaire.

\- Serais-tu déjà las de ma présence, Charlie Weasley ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Absolument pas, très chère, mais tu sais très bien ce que je pense des opportunités de s'octroyer une bonne partie de jambes en l'air...

\- Ça ne se refuse pas ! conclurent-ils d'une même voix avant d'éclater de rire.

Ils vidèrent ensuite à nouveau leurs verres puis Hermione prit la main de Charlie dans la sienne.

\- Merci, dit-elle en lui souriant tendrement.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour m'avoir permis de mettre toute cette histoire à plat. Tu sais que j'ai besoin d'exposer les faits pour les analyser convenablement. Hannah est certes au courant de toute l'histoire, mais elle est bien trop proche des Malefoy pour que je parle aussi ouvertement de tout ça avec elle… Je ne voudrais pas la mettre dans une situation inconfortable. Quant à mes autres amis…

\- Je doute que mon frère, ma sœur ou mon beau-frère aient très envie de t'entendre parler de tes séances de sexe sauvage avec Drago Malefoy, termina-t-il pour elle.

\- N'appelle pas ça comme ça ! s'offusqua-t-elle en riant à moitié.

\- Si ce n'est pas un minimum sauvage, ma chère, ça n'a aucun intérêt !

Hermione rit cette fois plus franchement avant de se laisser retomber sur le dossier du canapé.

\- Sinon, t'as prévu quoi de bon à manger ? s'enquit-elle déterminée à changer de sujet. Je meurs de faim…

.

En partant pour Bucarest le lendemain matin afin d'assister à son séminaire, Hermione décida de prendre son sac de voyage avec elle. Ce que Charlie ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- Je vois que tu as prévu de me faire faux bond ce soir, commenta-t-il, clairement moqueur.

\- Je ne sais pas encore… Comme je te l'ai dit hier, le rejoindre à son hôtel dans ce but est quand même un peu particulier. Mais au cas où…

\- Mets un peu ton cerveau sur pause, Forte-Tête, répliqua-t-il. Vous êtes adultes et tu n'es aucunement responsable de ses choix à lui. Fais simplement ce qui te fait envie, pour une fois. Tiens-moi juste au courant, ok ? Que je ne t'attende pas pour rien.

Hermione le lui promit en souriant puis quitta la Réserve.

Elle avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir des personnes si compréhensives et ouvertes dans son entourage.

* * *

 **Mars - Drago**

Drago sortit du bureau du directeur du Mandragore, l'hôtel sorcier où il séjournait, ravi de la tournure qu'avait pris leur entretien.

Il avait peu d'espoir d'obtenir le marché avant de se rendre sur place, son concurrent bulgare ayant le monopole sur la plupart des pays d'Europe de l'Est, mais finalement, son interlocuteur s'était montré très réceptif aux produits qu'il avait à lui proposer.

Il fallait dire aussi que la distillerie de Karina marchait de mieux en mieux et que la patronne d'El Otro Reposad envisageait sérieusement à présent d'étendre un peu plus son offre. Oh, toujours pas plus d'un ou deux établissements par pays, mais ils n'étaient pas encore présents dans cette partie du monde et elle estimait qu'il était temps d'y remédier.

Et bien évidemment, Drago était le seul à pouvoir leur offrir cette tequila si prisée, ce qui lui donnait un avantage non négligeable sur ses rivaux commerciaux.

Pour l'heure, il était ressorti avec un contrat prometteur à soumettre à Karina Flores, ce qui le mettait d'excellente humeur.

D'autant plus qu'il avait reçu un hibou de Daphné juste avant son rendez-vous lui assurant qu'Astoria se portait aussi bien que possible et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

Il décida donc de se rendre au bar de l'hôtel pour siroter un verre afin de fêter ça et constata, non sans surprise, que Granger s'y trouvait déjà.

Heureusement, elle lui tournait le dos, elle n'avait donc pas pu remarquer l'air satisfait qui avait envahi ses traits en la voyant.

Il avait quand même du mal à réaliser que la si sérieuse Hermione Granger se trouvait installée seule au bar de son hôtel, attendant visiblement sa venue, pour pouvoir prendre son pied en sa compagnie.

Pour quelle autre raison serait-elle présente, sinon ?

Il passa derrière elle en caressant distraitement son dos, ravi de la voir frissonner à ce contact. Une fois face à elle, elle lui jeta un regard noir, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup.

Il s'installa à ses côtés et commanda un verre de tequila. Elle n'était pas aussi bonne que la Otro Reposad, qu'il ne pouvait plus boire sans qu' _elle_ ne soit avec lui, de toute façon, mais ce breuvage était une sorte de rituel entre eux. Il constata d'ailleurs avec satisfaction que c'était ce qu'elle buvait également.

\- Alors ? Ce séminaire ? demanda-t-il pour engager la conversation.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Malefoy, répondit-elle en ancrant ses yeux dans les siens. Ce truc, entre nous, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient ni pourquoi c'est toujours présent après tout ce temps, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne veux rien savoir de toi, ok ?

\- Voilà qui manque cruellement de politesse, railla-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Il la vit fermer les yeux en soupirant, comme si elle tentait de se calmer.

\- Tu as raison, pardon, s'excusa-t-elle. C'est juste que nous avons parfaitement conscience, tous les deux, de la raison de ma présence ici. Je pense qu'il est donc inutile de prétendre que tu t'intéresses à ma vie et moi, à la tienne, tu ne crois pas ?

Décidément, cette femme était pleine de surprises. Il aurait parié, au contraire, qu'elle était du genre à avoir besoin de belles paroles pour écarter les cuisses… Même si pour être honnête, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que ça ne s'était jamais passé ainsi entre eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? lui demanda-t-il, prenant sa voix de commercial.

\- Rien de bien compliqué. Pas de blabla inutile, pas de questions personnelles. Toi et moi, c'est juste pour… pour ce truc. Rien d'autre.

\- Ce truc ? Sérieusement ? la provoqua-t-il. J'aurais cru que la si brillante Hermione Granger aurait plus de vocabulaire.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Malefoy…, soupira-t-elle. Je peux encore faire demi-tour...

\- A d'autres, Granger. Si tu es là malgré tes grands airs, c'est que tu en meurs d'envie. N'essaie même pas de prétendre le contraire.

Ce qu'il aimait voir cette lueur de colère briller dans ses yeux ! Il l'aurait embrassée sur le champ, s'il n'avait pas craint qu'elle le gifle en retour.

Mais il était aussi conscient que s'il poussait le bouchon un peu trop loin, elle risquait réellement de faire demi-tour et de le planter sur place. Or, il avait très envie de poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé chez elle la dernière fois.

Avec les crises régulières d'Astoria, il n'avait plus vraiment d'occasions de se distraire et l'accord qu'elle lui proposait tombait plutôt bien. Il adorait chaque sensation qu'il éprouvait chaque fois qu'elle le touchait, c'était indéniable, et il n'aurait pas à se soucier de faire preuve de discrétion. Elle serait sans doute encore plus prudente qu'il ne l'était.

Il commanda donc une bouteille de tequila au bar avant de l'inviter à le suivre d'un signe de tête. Granger se redressa, ajusta la robe noire qu'elle portait, si simple et qui lui fit pourtant bien trop d'effets, et le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il l'entendit inspirer profondément avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Comme il l'avait deviné, elle n'était pas aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle le laissait croire. Intéressant.

Il posa la bouteille sur le guéridon qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et invoqua deux verres d'un coup de baguette. Il les remplit avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Ce truc, entre nous, dit-il en la regardant. Je ne sais pas non plus d'où ça vient et même si j'ai cruellement envie de t'arracher ta robe, je ne veux pas que ça devienne une sorte de contrainte ou je ne sais quoi. Je sais que ma situation est particulière et je sais que tu es remplie de ces pseudos valeurs morales typiques des Gryffondor.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de moi et je m'en fous, à vrai dire, mais je ne suis pas un salaud. Si tu n'es pas totalement partante pour ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire, tu peux encore partir.

\- Si tu n'en as pas envie, dis-le moi directement, Malefoy…

\- Je voulais juste que les choses soient claires, la coupa-t-il. A présent, ramène ton irrésistible petit cul jusqu'ici que je te donne enfin l'orgasme dont tu rêves depuis la dernière fois !

Granger rit à gorge déployée à sa remarque.

\- Toujours aussi prétentieux, à ce que je vois, dit-elle tout en retirant ses chaussures.

\- Ose prétendre que cet empaffé de Weasley a réussi à te faire jouir aussi fort que je l'ai fait cette fois-là, répliqua-t-il en ôtant sa veste.

\- Si tu savais, Malefoy…, le défia-t-elle. Malheureusement pour toi, j'ai dit pas de questions personnelles.

\- Ta simple présence ici le confirme, Granger, la provoqua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, leurs verres dans les mains.

\- Tu es vraiment un sale con arrogant, l'insulta-t-elle en prenant son verre avant de le vider d'une traite.

Mais le petit sourire qu'elle arbora ensuite lui donna surtout envie de l'embrasser. Ce qu'il aimait leurs joutes verbales ! Elle était la seule à lui tenir tête de cette façon.

Astoria avait aussi un sacré caractère et n'hésitait jamais à le remettre à sa place, mais il n'y avait pas entre eux cette tension sous-jacente qui existait entre Granger et lui.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance quand c'est la pure vérité.

\- Oh, la ferme ! gronda-t-elle avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il accueillit aussitôt son baiser, ravi de l'avoir poussée à bout. Que ce soit elle qui lance officiellement les _hostilités_ était particulièrement jouissif. Rien ne pouvait plus confirmer son envie d'être avec lui que de la voir prendre les devants.

Il lui ôta rapidement sa robe, sans cesser de l'embrasser, alors qu'elle s'évertuait à desserrer la boucle de sa ceinture.

\- Bordel, tu l'as fermée avec un sort, ou quoi ?! râla-t-elle en s'écartant légèrement de lui, ce qui le fit rire.

\- Si tu n'étais pas si pressée, Granger, tu verrais que ça s'enlève tout seul, répliqua-t-il en retirant sa ceinture d'un geste souple du poignet.

\- Oh, la ferme ! répéta-t-elle pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

\- Fais-moi taire, l'invita-t-il juste avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent à nouveau.

Il avait l'impression qu'un courant magique traversait tout son corps. C'était dingue comme son simple contact pouvait décupler ses sens ! Sa peau, son odeur, ses gémissements, tout était mis en œuvre pour lui faire perdre la tête.

Conscient que cette fois, ils auraient toute la nuit devant eux pour en profiter, Drago se saisit de sa baguette pour lancer les sorts de protection et de contraception puis plaqua Granger contre la porte de la chambre. Ses doigts se glissèrent sous sa culotte et il constata qu'elle était déjà particulièrement humide, ce qui le réjouit au plus haut point.

Elle gémit contre sa bouche tout en baissant son boxer, sa chemise ayant disparu bien avant qu'elle ne s'attaque à sa ceinture, puis glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en un geste suppliant.

\- Prends-moi, murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque de désir. Prends-moi maintenant, on verra plus tard pour les préliminaires…

Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et la pénétra aussitôt d'un geste sûr, leur arrachant à tous deux un cri de plaisir. Plaisir mêlé d'une forme de soulagement, du moins en ce qui le concernait.

Dix-sept ans.

Cela faisait dix-sept longues années qu'il attendait de pouvoir à nouveau entrer en elle.

Il savait qu'il en avait eu envie à plusieurs reprises, mais là, à présent qu'elle gémissait sous ses coups de reins, il réalisa à quel point cette sensation de plénitude lui avait manqué.

Pourquoi ressentait-il tant de choses à son contact ? Pourquoi étaient-ils si compatibles sexuellement parlant alors qu'ils étaient incapables de se parler sans finir par se disputer ?

Fatigués par la position inconfortable dans laquelle ils étaient, ils s'allongèrent sur le tapis étendu sur le sol de la chambre et Granger enroula aussitôt ses jambes autour de sa taille, lui permettant ainsi d'approfondir ses mouvements.

Il sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer dans son dos, ses lèvres mordiller le lobe de son oreille, sa langue caresser son cou, tout en laissant échapper de plus en plus fréquemment des cris de plus en plus aigus. Et lui se noyait tout simplement en elle.

Mais pour l'heure, ça n'avait pas la moindre importance, il profitait juste de l'instant présent, ne sachant pas combien de temps cet accord durerait entre eux.

* * *

.

* * *

 **ENFIN !**

Avouez que vous l'avez pensé ! **17 ans pour eux, 28 chapitres pour nous** (7 mois env. C'est possible, ça ?! Je suis sadique à ce point ? J'ai commencé à publier y a si longtemps ?! Vous me suivez semaine après semaine depuis si longtemps ?! Enfin, plus que ça, vu que leur première fois était arrivée au chapitre 9... Mince, je suis choquée, là !).

Bref, ils ont enfin remis ça. Et pas d'interruption, cette fois, ah ah.

Sinon, vous avez senti ce moment, avec **Charlie** , où j'ai été tentée de leur faire remettre le couvert ? Et là, y a une petite voix qui m'a dit "nooooooooon c'est déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça !" Mais si vous avez eu l'impression que... c'est normal car moi aussi XD

Et donc, petit retour de Charlie ! Je n'allais pas le rayer définitivement de cette histoire, le pauvre...

Mais pour tout vous dire, **ce n'était pas du tout censé se passer comme ça**. Hermione devait partir en weekend au Mexique avec Hannah (Ginny aurait eu un empêchement de dernière minute) et serait tombée par hasard sur Drago sur place. Et c'est là qu'Hannah devait lui confirmer qu'il n'y avait pas de souci et donc, Hermione cédait à ses envies. Sauf qu'Hannah le lui a confirmé y a un moment et donc, ça n'allait plus XD

Comme quoi fait un plan ne nous protège de rien. Mais au final, je préfère cette version avec Charlie, il a ce recul que les autres (même Hannah) n'ont pas :)  
Sans parler du fait que c'était cool de le retrouver (pour moi, du moins).

Enfin voilà pour cette semaine. **J'ai super hâte de lire vos retours à ce chapitre** et vous dis à dimanche prochain pour un autre chapitre "Dramione" ;)

 **Des bisous** et merci d'avoir patienté 7 mois pour eux, mdr (mais bon, il reste 33 chapitres à cette histoire, vous vous doutez bien que c'est loin d'être terminé, tout ça. Mais promis, y aura plus 7 mois d'attente, mdr).

 **Merci d'être aussi au top !**


	38. 2018 - Drago Hermione (mars-bis)

Bonjour !

Alors, comment vous portez-vous en ce moment ? Personnellement, ça va plutôt bien, **j'ai écrit 3 nouveaux chapitres cette semaine** , il m'en reste moins d'une vingtaine à mettre en mots pour finir cette histoire... Et encore plein de choses à raconter :)

Mais bon, pour l'instant, nous sommes encore en 2018 et Drago et Hermione viennent enfin (enfin !) de remettre le couvert pour une relation purement charnelle.

Et voilà donc, de leurs points de vue, la suite de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture et encore **mille mercis de me suivre** !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Guest :** Enfin, oui ^^ Le but est bien de faire évoluer ça en relation amoureuse, en effet. Quant à la mort d'Astoria, eh bien ils faudra lire pour voir quelles en seront les conséquences... Merci beaucoup pour ta reivew !

 **Guest bis :** Ravie que le retour de Charlie te fasse plaisir ! Un nouvel extra entre eux aurait bien trop compliqué les choses... Mais j'écrirai un Charmione, à un moment donné, obligé ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour la suite de leur relation, tout finira par bien se passer. Mais quand et comment ? En effet, ils sont encore loin de la relation sereine et épanouie, mdr. Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Elilisa :** Ils se voilent la face tous les deux, Hermione et Drago, mais bon, ce serait étonnant qu'il en soit autrement vu qu'ils ne prennent pas vraiment le temps de communiquer. Les 8 mois de publication sont atteints, oui, c'est fou ! Et il y en a autant qui nous attend... Pfiou ! Merci pour ta review :)

 **Cecile :** Charlie est clairement devenu son confident, oui, et je suis d'accord avec le fait qu'il n'y a des sujets qu'elle ne peut aborder qu'avec lui. Avec Hannah, aussi, avant, mais son amitié avec les Malefoy a changé un peu la donne, à présent. Les sentiments vont naitre peu à peu peu, oui, mais là, leur relation reste purement charnelle (mais bon, laissons faire le temps... et moi XD). Quant à la suite, bah il y aura déjà des éléments de réponse avec le chapitre du jour ;)  
Bref, merci encore pour ta review et à très bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2018 - Drago/Hermione**_

 **Mars - Hermione**

Hermione était assise à son bureau du CANeM et mâchouillait distraitement la pointe de sa plume. Elle était censée finir son rapport sur le séminaire auquel elle avait assisté, quelques jours auparavant, mais était tout simplement incapable de se concentrer.

Son esprit déviait sans cesse vers un sorcier aux cheveux blonds, particulièrement doué pour découvrir les différents points sensibles de son corps.

Ils ne s'étaient pas contentés de le faire sur le tapis, cette nuit-là. Le guéridon et la douche avaient également été témoins de la fougue qui pouvait les animer lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls.

Repenser à cette douche lui fit d'ailleurs monter le rouge aux joues, ce que sembla remarquer Harry.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?! l'interpella-t-il de son propre bureau, situé dans le coin opposé de la pièce.

\- Rien du tout, pourquoi ? mentit-elle en revenant au présent.

\- Ça fait dix bonnes minutes que tu suçotes cette plume en rêvassant. On dirait Teddy quand il pense à Victoire…

\- N'importe quoi ! Tu as bien trop d'imagination, Harry James Potter.

\- C'est ça… Dis-moi juste que tu n'as pas remis ça avec Charlie quand tu étais en Roumanie, par pitié !

\- Alors de un, ça ne te regarde absolument pas, répliqua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Et de deux, sache que non. Je vous l'ai répété des dizaines de fois, à Ron, Ginny et toi, mais ce _truc_ avec Charlie appartient définitivement au passé. On est juste amis, à présent.

Décidément, il fallait qu'elle trouve un autre mot pour qualifier ses incartades charnelles.

\- Ok, ok, capitula Harry en levant les mains devant lui en signe de paix. C'est juste que ça a causé assez de drame comme ça, la dernière fois…

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regardait pas !

\- Bon, on va pas retourner dans le débat…

\- C'est toi qui as commencé, Potter ! l'accusa-t-elle, en le pointant du doigt.

\- Ça va, range tes griffes ! Qu'est-ce qui te rend si rêveuse, alors ?

Hermione expira bruyamment, agacée par le manque de discrétion de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à avoir les détails de la nuit que j'ai passée avec un homme dans un hôtel de Bucarest ?!

\- Hum… A vrai dire, pas vraiment, en fait…

\- Alors arrête d'insister !

\- Très bien, très bien, céda Harry. Je suis quand même content que tu prennes le temps de t'amuser de temps en temps… Du moins, tant que ce n'est pas avec ton ex-beau-frère !

\- HARRY ! gronda-t-elle.

\- C'est tellement facile de te faire râler, se moqua-t-il.

\- Oui, eh bien si un jour tu te prends un sort de ma part, il ne faudra pas venir te plaindre !

Harry ricana avant de lui envoyer une boulette de papier, ce qui arracha un soupir amusé à Hermione.

\- Je crois que je préférais quand tu agonisais dans ton lit la semaine passée, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Arrête, tu adores bosser avec moi !

\- Moui, certains jours plus que d'autres !

Ils éclatèrent de rire de concert puis se replongèrent dans leur travail en cours.

Quelques instants plus tard, un hibou pénétra dans leur bureau et déposa une enveloppe devant Harry. Elle l'observa la décacheter puis froncer les sourcils au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

Il se leva ensuite de son bureau et parcourut la distance qui le séparait d'elle, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Arrête de poser tes fesses sur mon bureau ! Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça.

Il lui sourit légèrement, mais ne bougea pas d'un poil.

\- A quelle heure dois-tu retourner chez les O'Reilly, demain ?

\- Dix heures, précisa-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux. C'était quoi, ce message ?

\- Pigstone. Il souhaite venir avec toi demain pour évaluer lui-même la situation.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête en s'emparant de sa main pour la serrer tendrement, consciente que cette affaire bouleversait particulièrement son ami.

Le cas de la famille O'Reilly était l'un des plus difficiles qu'ils aient eu à gérer depuis la fondation du CANeM. Devon, le né-Moldu identifié par le Registre de Poudlard, était indubitablement victime de maltraitance et ils ne savaient pas trop comment intervenir.

Harry était en lien avec Kilian Pigstone, un employé du Ministère infiltré au sein des services moldus d'aide à l'enfance, et cherchait en parallèle une famille de sorciers qui serait prête à prendre l'enfant en charge. Ils ne savaient pas encore si ce serait temporaire ou définitif, mais pour l'heure, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Devon dans ce foyer toxique.

Lorsqu'Hermione s'était rendue sur place pour annoncer la nouvelle aux parents, elle avait dû intervenir magiquement pour empêcher Susan O'Reilly, la mère de l'enfant, de s'en prendre physiquement à lui. Une équipe d'Oubliators était intervenue peu après pour leur effacer la mémoire, en attendant de trouver un meilleur moyen de gérer cette affaire.

Les insultes haineuses qu'elle lui avait lancées la faisaient encore frissonner de dégoût.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle serait immédiatement repartie avec Devon, mais malheureusement, les Oubliators lui avaient rappelé qu'elle ne pouvait pas agir comme bon il lui semblait. Pas si elle voulait éviter une crise diplomatique avec les Moldus. Elle avait malgré tout lancé un discret sort de protection sur l'enfant en attendant de pouvoir revenir.

Hermione aurait souhaité y retourner bien plus rapidement, mais le séminaire à Bucarest était prévu depuis des mois et la maladie imprévue d'Harry l'avait contrainte à s'y rendre à sa place, repoussant sa visite chez les O'Reilly.

\- J'espère vraiment qu'il va se bouger, demain, grommela Harry, la tirant ainsi de ses pensées. Sinon, incident diplomatique ou pas, j'irai chercher le gosse moi-même !

Hermione ne répondit rien, consciente que c'était inutile.

* * *

 **Mars - Drago**

Drago se trouvait dans le salon de Daphné et Millicent en compagnie de la première, la seconde étant partie faire du shopping avec Hector.

Sa belle-sœur remplit deux tasses de thé avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil brun qui faisait face au canapé dans lequel il était installé.

\- Comment va Rosie ? demanda-t-elle après avoir reposé sa tasse sur la table basse.

\- Dur à dire, tu sais comment elle est… Chaque fois que je suis avec elle, elle tente de garder sa bonne humeur, mais je vois bien que ça ne va pas si bien que ça…

\- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle ne peut même plus quitter son lit, rétorqua Daphné, amère.

\- Elle le pourrait, si elle acceptait d'utiliser sa chaise à lévitation.

\- Elle ne peut pas s'y asseoir seule, tu le sais. Comme tu sais aussi qu'elle a horreur de demander de l'aide.

\- Je sais, oui, confirma Drago. Il n'empêche qu'elle pourrait l'utiliser. Sortir prendre un peu l'air lui ferait le plus grand bien.

\- Peut-être le fera-t-elle quand Scorpius sera là. Il arrive quand, d'ailleurs ?

\- Neville le fera transplaner vers onze heures, quand les plus âgés seront partis à Pré-au-Lard. Ils ne veulent pas attirer l'attention sur son absence, précisa Drago. Ça leur fera un bien fou de se revoir. Je sais qu'il est très inquiet, depuis la dernière fois. Il m'écrit tous les jours.

\- Il m'écrit à moi aussi, l'informa Daphné. C'est bien que McGonagall l'autorise à sortir le weekend.

Drago se frotta les yeux, subitement las.

\- J'ai tellement peur pour… pour quand elle ne sera plus là, Daphné, si tu savais…

\- Je sais, oui. Cette idée me donne parfois des crises de panique, je t'avoue. Rosie n'est pas seulement ma sœur, c'est aussi ma meilleure amie, ma confidente… Elle a toujours fait partie de ma vie, j'étais bien trop jeune quand elle est née pour avoir des souvenirs sans elle. J'ai beau savoir qu'elle va bientôt partir, ça me reste inconcevable.

Drago ne répondit rien, il ressentait exactement la même chose. Astoria avait tellement bouleversé sa vie qu'il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait se débrouiller sans elle.

\- Tu as trouvé un remplaçant pour Marvin, sinon ? reprit-il, pour changer de sujet.

\- Pas encore, mais Neville passe s'occuper des urgences avec ses élèves en ASPIC en attendant que je trouve quelqu'un… Non mais quel salaud d'être parti comme ça, sans prévenir !

\- D'après Londubat, il ne pouvait pas refuser l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui à Durmstrang…

\- Peut-être, mais il aurait pu me donner le temps de me retourner ! On a des commandes pour deux mariages et un baptême et j'espère pour lui qu'on s'en sortira quand même. Hors de question qu'on entache notre réputation à cause de cet égoïste !

Drago sourit, amusé malgré lui par sa véhémence. Il consulta ensuite sa montre et constata qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre congé.

\- Bon, désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, mais je dois faire un saut chez mes parents avant de rentrer pour le retour de Scorp'.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle. On se voit tout à l'heure, de toute façon, les parents et moi avons prévu de passer pour le saluer.

Drago savait que son fils ne quitterait pas la compagnie de sa mère tant qu'il le pourrait et qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de passer chez eux s'ils voulaient le voir un peu.

\- Mince, j'ai failli oublier ! s'exclama-t-il en enfilant sa cape. Après tout, c'est pour ça que je suis passé, à la base...

\- Tu n'étais donc pas juste venu pour boire le thé en ma compagnie ? le taquina sa belle-sœur.

\- Eh non, désolé, dit-il en sortant un papier de sa poche. Astoria passe beaucoup de temps à lire, quand elle n'est pas trop fatiguée, et elle a trouvé cette recette d'engrais dans un vieux bouquin de botanique. Elle tenait absolument à ce que je l'apporte à Marvin.

\- Tu ne lui as donc pas dit qu'il était parti ?

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour ça, précisa Drago.

\- En effet, mais tu fais bien de me le dire, j'aurais pu faire une gaffe.

Elle le remercia pour le papier et lui promit de le donner à Neville, en attendant de trouver quelqu'un pour remplacer l'ancien botaniste de la Roseraie.

* * *

 **Mars - Hermione**

Hermione regarda la porte de leur bureau se refermer sur Harry et Devon O'Reilly.

Finalement, Kilian Pigstone les avait autorisés à retirer l'enfant à ses parents quand il l'avait accompagnée lors de sa visite précédente. Habituellement, la procédure de retrait était plus longue à mettre en place, mais un petit sortilège de confusion ferait très bien l'affaire auprès de ses collègues.

Harry avait décidé de l'héberger quelques temps, en attendant de lui trouver un foyer où il pourrait s'épanouir, d'où le fait qu'il venait de partir en sa compagnie.

Les cas comme celui de Devon étaient - heureusement - assez rares et donc, ils manquaient encore de ressources pour gérer au mieux ce genre de situation.

Ginny avait assuré à Harry qu'elle connaissait une famille qui serait prête à s'occuper de l'enfant, mais ils devaient faire une enquête approfondie au préalable pour s'en assurer. Non pas qu'ils doutaient de son avis, mais le bien-être de Devon était en jeu et ils ne pouvaient prendre aucun risque.

Hermione posa sa tête entre ses bras croisés sur son bureau et soupira, lasse. L'objectif du CANeM était peut-être de favoriser l'intégration des enfants né-Moldus, mais elle se serait quand même volontiers passée de ce genre de cas.

Pourquoi tous les enfants ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir la chance d'avoir des parents comme les siens ou comme ceux de Ron ? La vie pouvait se montrer tellement injuste…

Elle pensa à Rose, dont elle avait reçu une lettre le matin même, et à Hugo, en sécurité chez son père, et eut une violente envie de les prendre dans ses bras pour leur dire à quel point elle les aimait.

Ces derniers jours avaient vraiment été difficiles et elle avait besoin de décompresser.

Et même si elle s'était promis de ne pas être la première à le recontacter, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de _lui._ Ou du moins, de ses talents pour la détendre.

Elle ouvrit son sac à main et chercha l'un des deux Gallions qu'elle avait enchantés avant de quitter Malefoy à Bucarest. Elle y apposa sa baguette et un message y apparut brièvement avant de disparaître.

Normalement, il réapparaîtrait d'ici quelques secondes sur la seconde pièce, celle qui était en possession de Malefoy.

Elle attendit quelques minutes avant que son Gallion ne chauffe, signalant ainsi l'arrivée d'une réponse.

\- Où ? lut-elle.

\- Chez moi, cheminée débloquée d'ici vingt minutes.

Elle se saisit de son sac et de sa cape et transplana jusqu'à chez elle.

Une fois dans son appartement, elle lança un sort pour autoriser Malefoy à utiliser sa cheminée et en verrouilla l'accès aux autres visiteurs.

Elle bloqua ensuite l'utilisation de la zone de transplanage qu'Hugo pouvait utiliser pour venir chez elle. Elle culpabilisa un peu de lui fermer ainsi l'accès à son domicile, mais elle ne pouvait prendre aucun risque. De toute façon, vu l'heure, il devait déjà dormir.

Elle alla ensuite se doucher pour retirer la crasse de la journée et son cœur manqua de s'arrêter quand elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

\- Malefoy ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! s'exclama-t-elle, une main sur la poitrine en sortant, ruisselante, de sa cabine de douche.

\- Tu m'as invité à venir, je te signale, répondit-il en la reluquant sans aucune discrétion.

\- Je sais, oui, répondit-elle en s'enroulant dans une serviette. Je parlais de là, dans ma salle de bain…

\- Je viens d'arriver et j'ai entendu l'eau… Vu ce qu'on a fait la dernière fois sous une douche, j'ai pensé que c'était un appel, répliqua-t-il, taquin.

Hermione rougit aussitôt au souvenir, mais n'eut pas plus l'occasion de s'y attarder car il avait déjà fondu sur ses lèvres.

Les dernières traces de tension qu'elle ressentait encore s'évanouirent aussitôt à ce contact.

Par Merlin, il avait vraiment un don naturel pour lui faire tout oublier.

La serviette qu'elle portait autour d'elle tomba rapidement sur le sol, suivie de près par les vêtements de son partenaire, puis ils disparurent sous la douche pour jouer au même jeu que la fois précédente.

* * *

 **Mars - Drago**

Drago était assis, nu, sur le canapé de Granger et feuilletait distraitement un magazine. Il l'entendait leur préparer un encas dans la cuisine et se fit la réflexion qu'il avait bien fait de répondre à son message.

Il savait que contrairement à la Roumanie, ils ne passeraient pas la nuit à s'envoyer en l'air, mais il était bien déterminé à en profiter encore une fois avant de rentrer chez lui.

Astoria dormait depuis longtemps, surveillée par la guérisseuse de nuit - quatre personnes venaient à présent régulièrement chez eux afin d'assurer un suivi médical permanent - et lui avait été à deux doigts de se servir un verre pour tenter de s'occuper l'esprit.

Chose qu'il avait un peu trop tendance à faire ces derniers temps et qu'il devait absolument éviter avant que ça ne devienne une mauvaise habitude.

Granger arriva à ses côtés, vêtue uniquement d'un peignoir ouvert, et déposa une assiette remplie de plusieurs sandwiches sur la table basse.

\- J'espère que tu aimes le poulet, dit-elle avant d'en prendre un.

\- Ça fera l'affaire, ne t'en fais pas.

Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment étrange, à manger seuls, nus - ou presque - dans son appartement, alors qu'ils venaient de faire trembler les parois de sa petite cabine de douche. Et en même temps, sans trop pouvoir l'expliquer, il ne se sentait pas gêné le moins du monde.

Granger se servit ensuite de sa baguette pour attirer à eux deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre fraîches qu'elle décapsula avant de lui en tendre une.

Drago en but une longue gorgée avant de mordre dans un sandwich. Sa composition était simple, mais efficace. Et mine de rien, il avait très faim.

\- Il faudra un jour que tu m'expliques comment tu arrives à faire ça avec ta langue, déclara-t-il pour briser le silence environnant.

Il vit ses joues rosir délicatement et ne put retenir un sourire satisfait. Il adorait la voir réagir si facilement à ses provocations.

\- Tu n'as rien à m'envier de ce côté-là, répondit-elle, rougissant un peu plus.

\- J'avoue que je n'aurais jamais cru que nous puissions être si compatibles sexuellement parlant. Si on m'avait dit, à Poudlard, que je finirais par entretenir une telle relation avec toi…

\- Ne commence pas, l'interrompit-elle.

\- Ne commence pas quoi ?

\- A faire comme si nous étions deux amis de longue date qui échangeaient des banalités. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que nous parlions de choses privées…

\- L'animosité qui existait entre nous à cette époque est tout sauf privée, Granger, la corrigea-t-il.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Malefoy, ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, tu n'as aucune chance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur dans le fait de parler avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit… Je ne veux pas devenir _l'autre_ femme.

\- L'autre femme ? Quelle femme ?

Ce n'était en effet pas la première fois qu'elle utilisait ces mots.

\- Tu sais bien, la maîtresse qui attend naïvement que l'homme dont elle est amoureuse quitte son épouse légitime pour ses beaux yeux.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as peur de tomber amoureuse de moi ?! releva-t-il, clairement surpris.

Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux, plus rouge que jamais.

\- Tu me fais dire n'importe quoi, gronda-t-elle à voix basse.

Drago la regarda quelques instants en silence, interdit.

Avait-elle réellement peur de tomber amoureuse de lui ?! Il trouvait cette idée tout simplement absurde. Certes, il existait cette sorte de lien, entre eux, mais c'était purement physique, hormonal. Rien de sentimental là-dedans.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera, si ça peut te rassurer, reprit-il en glissant deux doigts sous son menton pour capter son regard.

Mais elle gardait les yeux résolument baissés.

\- Nous sommes juste deux adultes qui prenons du bon temps ensemble, rien de plus, OK ? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, on est bien trop différents pour qu'une telle chose puisse arriver entre nous. Non mais tu imagines ? Chaque fois qu'on essaie de discuter, ça se termine en dispute !

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Tu lis peut-être un peu trop de romans à l'eau de rose, Granger. Je suis sûr qu'entre nous, c'est purement physique et qu'on finira rapidement par se lasser l'un de l'autre. Ne te vexe pas, hein, mais autant j'aime ton corps, autant je ne suis pas du tout tenté par l'idée de te côtoyer au quotidien. Ça doit être un véritable calvaire ! Toujours persuadée de tout savoir mieux que tout le monde, te posant beaucoup trop de questions, incapable de rester à ta place...

\- Parce que tu crois que tu es mieux, peut-être ?! s'offusqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Tu crois que le monde t'appartient juste parce que tu es riche, tu es bien trop prétentieux, TU es persuadé de tout savoir mieux que tout le monde, juste parce que tu as je ne sais pas combien d'ancêtres sorciers, tu…

Cette lueur de colère dans ses yeux face à laquelle il était incapable de résister…

Raison pour laquelle il se rapprocha aussitôt d'elle pour écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle lui rendit aussitôt son baiser avant de grimper à califourchon sur lui.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent brièvement l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle, Drago ancra ses yeux dans les siens avant de claquer brièvement ses fesses.

\- Tu vois, nous sommes incapables de nous parler sans nous disputer…

\- Sale con, l'insulta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

.

Drago avait fini par se rhabiller après qu'ils aient fait l'amour sur le canapé. Il commençait à se faire tard et Granger lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle souhaitait aller se coucher, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Il pénétra donc dans sa cheminée, la laissant nue sur son canapé, avant de réapparaître dans le petit salon de son Manoir.

Par contre, lui n'était pas vraiment fatigué, bien au contraire. Il se dirigea donc jusqu'à la chambre d'Astoria pour voir si tout allait bien.

Il indiqua à Esther, la guérisseuse de nuit, qu'il allait prendre un peu le relais afin qu'elle puisse aller se dégourdir les jambes et faire une pause, tout simplement.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil situé juste à côté du lit d'Astoria et ne put s'empêcher de dégager une mèche de cheveux qui était retombée sur son visage.

Elle papillonna des yeux avant de les poser sur lui, réveillée.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il à voix basse, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

\- Tu parles, répondit-elle la voix encore gorgée de sommeil. Je ne fais plus que ça… dormir et subir mes traitements.

Cette réponse lui serra légèrement le cœur. Il aurait tant voulu être capable de la soulager de sa peine.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Je ne sais pas, quelque chose comme une heure du matin.

\- Et tu ne dors toujours pas ? Tu es même encore habillé !

\- Je viens de rentrer, en effet…

Il sentait que la conversation allait dévier sur Granger et lui, mais il n'avait absolument pas la force de lui retirer ce petit plaisir.

\- Tu as passé un bon moment ?

\- Très bon, oui. Tu serais fière de moi !

\- Je serai fière de tes coucheries le jour où tu assumeras enfin ton attirance pour Hermione Granger, répliqua-t-elle, implacable.

\- Justement…, se confessa-t-il, un petit sourire en coin.

Astoria le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds et un sourire incrédule aux lèvres.

\- Vous étiez ensemble ?!

\- Oui, m'dame.

\- Et vous avez parlé ?!

\- Disons qu'on a communiqué, railla-t-il.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce sont surtout nos corps, qui ont dialogué, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Astoria soupira, clairement agacée, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup. Elle ne démordrait jamais de l'idée que Granger et lui étaient destinés à vivre une folle romance.

\- Bon, au moins vous ne vous évitez plus, c'est déjà un bon début.

\- Et ça n'ira pas plus loin que ça, Rosie. Le fait qu'on couche ensemble ne veut rien dire de plus.

\- Pour l'instant…

\- Je suis marié, je te signale ! lui rappela-t-il, moqueur.

\- Pour l'instant, répéta-t-elle, le défiant du regard de la contredire.

\- Pour l'instant, c'est vrai, confirma-t-il doucement, n'ayant pas envie de la contrarier.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, Drago caressant doucement les cheveux d'Astoria.

\- Drago ? l'interpella-t-elle ensuite.

\- Oui, ma belle ?

\- Promets-moi… Promets-moi de ne pas tout gâcher si un jour, vous avez l'opportunité de faire un bout de chemin ensemble.

\- Rosie…

\- S'il-te-plaît, Drago. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu ne renonceras pas à être vraiment heureux. Je vais bientôt mourir, nous le savons tous les deux…

\- Ne dis pas ça…

\- C'est pourtant la vérité. J'ai eu une belle vie, à tes côtés, et je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour ça. Mais il est temps que tu penses à toi, à ton bonheur, donc s'il-te-plaît, ne lui tourne pas le dos. Promets-le-moi.

\- Mais arrête un peu ! gronda-t-il, agacé par ses insinuations. Je _suis_ heureux avec toi. _Tu_ me rends heureux, Rosie, et je n'ai pas besoin d'une autre femme, c'est toi que j'ai choisie !

\- Mais… _Je_ suis l'autre femme, Drago, ne l'as-tu toujours pas réalisé ?

Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de garder son calme, blessé malgré lui par ces propos qui lui rappelaient ceux que Granger lui avait tenus il y avait peu de temps.

\- Drago…, murmura Astoria en déposant une main sur sa joue pour attirer son attention. Promets-le-moi...

\- Très bien, céda-t-il enfin, incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit depuis bien longtemps. Je te le promets.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle, visiblement apaisée, avant de fermer les yeux et de se rendormir.

Drago la regarda encore un moment, le cœur lourd.

Non, il ne voyait pas du tout comment il allait faire sans elle dans sa vie.

* * *

.

* * *

Du Harry, de la Daphné, des dramioneries et de quoi plomber le moral en finissant par une touche d'Astoria, ah ah.

N'empêche, ça m'amuse tellement de les écrire en mode "on ne tombera jamais amoureux l'un de l'autre", sachant que c'est ce que j'ai prévu pour eux, bah voila ^^

Et donc, **l'Autre** est-elle Herrmione ou Astoria, pour Drago ?

J'ai aussi aimé écrire tout le passage avec **Harry** , parce qu'au final, on le voit très peu, avec tous ces personnages... Et il fait partie intégrante de la vie d'Hermione. Ca m'a permis de parler un peu du CANeM de manière plus concrète.

Enfin voilà. **Semaine prochaine** , chapitre Scorpius/Rose avant le retour de 3 chapitres Dramione :)

 **Merci encore mille fois de me lire et coeurs sur vous !**

(et comme d'hab, hâte de lire vos retours face à l'évolution de tout ça ;) )


	39. 2018 - Scorpius Rose (avril)

Bonjour bonjour,

C'est parti pour la suite de nos aventures et cette fois, nous allons poursuivre avec **Scorpius et Rose**. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !

Pas de blabla inutile, aujourd'hui, je vous laisse à votre lecture :)

Et merci d'être toujours là, avec moi, pour suivre cette histoire !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Cecile :** Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre ! Harry me manquait aussi... Y a bien trop de monde dans cette histoire, mdr. J'essaie de faire tourner mais d'ici à ce que j'ai l'occasion de revenir sur quelqu'un, bah y a plein de chapitres qui sont passés...  
La mort d'Astoria se rapproche de plus en plus, oui. Ca va devenir inévitable, malheureusement. Qui est l'Autre ? Je pense que le ressenti est très personnel et que personne n'aura vraiment la même réponse. Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas, je suis vraiment contente de lire que tu aimes toujours autant cette histoire !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2018 - Scorpius/Rose**_

 **Avril - Scorpius**

Scorpius était le premier de sa chambrée levé en ce samedi matin. Fait qui était assez inhabituel pour lui, il fallait bien le reconnaître, mais aujourd'hui était le premier jour des vacances de Pâques : il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui pour deux semaines et ainsi, profiter pleinement de sa mère. Ce qui expliquait son impatience.

Il s'extirpa silencieusement de son lit pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades et se rendit à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. Sa malle était bouclée depuis la veille et il n'avait gardé que le strict minimum pour se changer ce matin.

\- T'aurais dû me réveiller, grommela Albus en se frottant les yeux quand il sortit de la salle de bain.

\- Désolé, répondit Scorpius, mais tu ronflais comme un bébé.

Albus grimaça, vexé, ce qui amusa le jeune garçon.

\- Tu ressembles vraiment à Roussette quand tu fais ça ! le provoqua-t-il.

Provocation qui toucha visiblement sa cible puisque Albus lui envoya un de ses coussins en pleine tête en signe de représailles. Ce qui, bien évidemment, réveilla le reste du dortoir et finit en bataille générale.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les quatre Gryffondor qui étaient encore en pyjama décidèrent d'aller se préparer pendant que Scorpius rangeait rapidement le bazar qu'ils avaient mis. Ils descendirent ensuite tous ensemble prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Comme d'habitude, Scorpius et Albus rejoignirent Rose, qui se trouvait déjà attablée avec Cara-Lean et Juliet, mais les trois filles s'arrêtèrent de parler dès qu'ils s'assirent en leur compagnie.

\- De quoi vous parliez ? demanda Albus en se servant un bol de porridge.

\- De rien, répondit vivement Juliet, les oreilles rosissantes, ce qui fit pouffer ses deux copines.

Scorpius vit Rose lui faire un signe tout sauf discret vers une table sur leur gauche et il comprit qu'elles devaient être en train de parler de garçons. Depuis quelques temps, le sujet revenait de plus en plus souvent sur le tapis, ce qu'il trouvait totalement idiot.

Ils avaient à peine douze ans, ils avaient largement le temps de s'embêter avec ce genre d'histoires.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, vous, durant ces vacances ? se renseigna Juliet, avant de boire une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

\- Je passe la première semaine avec mon père et la seconde chez ma mère, répondit Rose. Enfin, en théorie, car ils vont encore sûrement échanger des jours, comme d'habitude ! Puis on va fêter l'anniversaire de mon petit frère, aussi, donc là, on sera de toute façon tous réunis.

\- Papa m'a dit dans sa dernière lettre qu'on ferait ça au Terrier, précisa Albus.

Scorpius sentit son estomac se contracter légèrement à cette nouvelle. Il oubliait parfois qu'eux pouvaient se voir aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaitaient, même quand ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard.

Il était plus qu'heureux de retrouver ses parents, mais il savait aussi que ses amis allaient cruellement lui manquer. Depuis qu'il leur avait parlé de sa mère, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches les uns des autres.

Albus dû comprendre que cette nouvelle l'attristait un peu car il lui proposa de demander à son père de venir le chercher pour l'occasion.

Cependant, Scorpius préféra décliner l'invitation. Mis à part le fait qu'il doutait fortement que son père serait d'accord pour qu'il passe toute une journée entouré de Weasley, il n'avait de toute façon pas prévu de quitter sa mère.

Ce que ses amis semblèrent comprendre tacitement, vu qu'ils n'insistèrent pas pour le faire changer d'avis.

Les enfants finirent ensuite leur petit déjeuner puis allèrent chercher leurs malles avant de monter dans les calèches qu'ils savaient tirées par des sombrals, même s'ils ne les avaient jamais vus. Ils arrivèrent peu après à la gare de Pré-au-Lard où ils prirent le train qui les ramènerait à Londres.

.

Scorpius était assis dans le lit de sa mère, à ses côtés et il lui tenait la main tout en leur rapportant la fois où Albus et lui avaient été punis par le concierge. Son père était installé dans un fauteuil non loin d'eux et écoutait l'anecdote qu'il était en train de raconter en souriant.

\- Et donc, Watchson nous a attrapés alors qu'on essayait de retourner discrètement à la tour Gryffondor et nous a retiré quinze points chacun… Le lendemain, quand les autres s'en sont rendu compte, on a bien cru qu'ils allaient nous étriper !

\- Quelle idée aussi de vous promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ! commenta sa mère, sans parvenir à masquer son amusement pour autant.

\- C'est pas de notre faute ! protesta Scorpius. C'est Alban Parkinson qui nous avait affirmé qu'on pouvait voir un loup-garou sortir de la Forêt Interdite depuis les fenêtres du sixième étage de l'aile ouest…

\- La Forêt Interdite n'est même pas de ce côté du château, ricana son père.

Scorpius eut un rictus légèrement gêné, se sentant encore plus bête qu'avant, mais sa mère semblait passer un bon moment et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix !

Jamila, la guérisseuse qui était actuellement de permanence, leur demanda ensuite de quitter brièvement la chambre afin qu'elle puisse apporter les soins nécessaires à sa mère.

Scorpius soupira mais sortit de la pièce en compagnie de son père sans tenter de négocier. La santé de sa mère primait sur tout.

Son père en profita pour aller trouver Bonaryen afin de parler de trucs qui n'intéressaient pas du tout Scorpius et le jeune garçon attendit dans le couloir que Jamila lui donne l'autorisation de retrouver sa place auprès de sa mère.

Autorisation qu'il obtint quelques minutes plus tard.

Sa mère demanda alors à la guérisseusse de les laisser seuls et invita son fils à se blottir dans ses bras. Ce que Scorpius fit sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Tu sais que tu es la plus belle chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée ? murmura-t-elle au bout d'un instant.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr, mon Trésor. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime et à quel point ta présence égaye mes journées !

\- Mais… Papa et toi n'aviez pas prévu de m'avoir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, confirma-t-elle. Mais nous n'avons jamais regretté, pas même une seule seconde, d'avoir pris la décision de te garder. Tu es grand, à présent, je pense que tu as compris que ton papa et moi nous aimons d'une façon un peu différente des autres parents, mais l'amour a toujours été sincère entre nous et nous étions vraiment ravis d'avoir un enfant ensemble.

Scorpius l'écoutait en silence, ne comprenant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

\- Ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te faire un peu de peine, mon Chéri, et j'en suis désolée, mais c'est important que tu m'écoutes attentivement, poursuivit-elle. Tu sais que je vais bientôt partir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il confirma d'un signe de tête, incapable de parler.

\- Je ne veux pas que mon départ te rende triste, Trésor. Je voudrais que penser à moi et aux moments que nous avons partagés tous les deux te donne le sourire. Je veux que tu profites de la vie et que tu n'aies jamais peur d'aimer, d'aimer aussi fort que je peux t'aimer toi, ou aimer ton papa. Je ne veux pas que tu penses à ce que tu n'as pas eu, mais à tout ce que tu as la chance de vivre.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, Maman…, bredouilla-t-il, des sanglots plein la voix.

\- Je sais, Scorpius, mais c'est ainsi que ça doit se passer. Nous avons eu de belles années, rien qu'à nous. Plus que ce que les médicomages m'avaient annoncé, et nous devons chérir chacune d'elles comme un cadeau. J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'accompagner jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes un homme, mais je suis confiante, je sais que tu seras quelqu'un de formidable.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Maman…

Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui faisait ses adieux et ça lui brisait le cœur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt. Il ne voulait pas rester seul avec son père. Il voulait encore profiter sa tendresse, de sa sagesse, de sa force tranquille et de son courage à toute épreuve. Il la voulait, elle.

Elle le serra très fort tout contre elle, du moins aussi fort que son état devait le lui permettre, et les pleurs de Scorpius redoublèrent d'intensité.

\- Je suis tellement, tellement désolée de t'infliger ça, mon Tout-Petit, reprit-elle, la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. Je sais que ça doit être dur à entendre, mais je ne voulais pas que ces mots se perdent… Tu comprends ?

Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre, non, mais il hocha malgré tout la tête pour lui faire plaisir.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

\- Je t'aime, Maman…, murmura-t-il en se calant encore plus près d'elle.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Mon Trésor, répondit-elle en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux en un geste apaisant.

Elle commença ensuite à fredonner l'air qu'elle lui chantait toujours quand il était petit et il se laissa bercer au creux de ses bras jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le trouve.

.

Scorpius se réveilla quelques heures plus tard aux côtés de sa mère et fut immédiatement soulagé quand il constata qu'elle était toujours éveillée.

Il n'aurait jamais pu le supporter si elle l'avait quitté juste après lui avoir dit ces mots qui l'avaient totalement chamboulé.

Pour l'heure, elle discutait à voix basse avec son père en riant de temps à autre.

Non, l'heure de partir n'était toujours pas venue et rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux.

.

Scorpius se trouvait dans la volière du Manoir et essayait, tant bien que mal, d'accrocher un parchemin à la patte de Jupiter, son hibou.

Il avait promis à Albus et Rose de leur donner des nouvelles, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Leur écrire n'avait pas été des plus facile, mais il savait qu'ils s'inquiétaient sincèrement pour lui et que cette lettre les rassurerait. Et puis, même s'il avait pleuré en l'écrivant, ça lui avait fait du bien.

Cependant, il n'avait eu la force de n'en écrire qu'une, destinée à Albus. Il invitait son meilleur ami à la faire lire à Roussette également et s'excusait platement pour ne pas lui en avoir envoyé une à elle aussi.

Mais il savait qu'elle comprendrait. Malgré ses airs farouches, Rose était une enfant très sensible.

* * *

 **Avril - Rose**

Rose observait sa garde-robe, peu convaincue par son contenu. Devoir porter un uniforme la majeure partie de l'année avait quand même son avantage : elle n'avait pas à se creuser la tête tous les matins pour choisir ce qu'elle allait mettre.

L'inconvénient étant qu'au final, vu la vitesse à laquelle elle grandissait, elle avait peu de vêtements normaux.

Et même si sa famille s'était faite à l'idée qu'elle était une Serpentard, il était hors de question qu'elle aille fêter l'anniversaire de son petit frère vêtue d'une robe de Poudlard.

Elle opta finalement pour un jeans de couleur clair accompagné d'un chemisier rose pâle, ainsi, sa tante Fleur ne lui reprocherait peut-être pas, une fois de plus, de s'habiller comme un garçon.

Remarque qui l'horripilait au plus haut point, par ailleurs.

\- Mamaaaaaan ! T'as pas vu mes baskets blanches ? s'écria-t-elle en sortant de sa chambre.

\- Certainement à leur place, dans le meuble à chaussures dans l'entrée, lui répondit-elle en soupirant.

\- J'les vois pas ! cria à nouveau Rose, une fois plantée devant le meuble.

\- Juste là, souffla sa mère en les lui agitant sous le nez quelques secondes plus tard.

Rose haussa les épaules, indifférente au ton agacé de sa mère, avant de les enfiler.

Elle alla ensuite s'allonger sur le canapé et feuilleta un magazine qui traînait sur la table basse en attendant que son frère soit également prêt à partir.

Il mettait toujours trois plombes à se préparer, lui. Tout ça pour finir couvert de boue d'ici la fin de la journée, à force de courir après les gnomes de jardin du Terrier.

.

Rose était assise un peu à l'écart des autres enfants en compagnie d'Albus et arrachait machinalement les brins d'herbe qui se trouvaient autour d'elle.

\- Tu as eu de ses nouvelles, toi ? lui demanda son cousin.

\- Non, toujours pas… Ça m'inquiète, d'ailleurs. J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave à sa mère.

\- On devrait peut-être demander à Neville ou Hannah s'ils savent quelque chose, eux…, proposa Albus. Après tout, ils sont amis avec elle…

\- Je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit Rose. Tu sais comment il est, s'il voulait nous en parler, il le ferait de lui-même.

\- Tu as raison, confirma-t-il, non sans pousser un soupir résigné.

\- Au pire, on le revoit dimanche prochain, non ? souligna Rose.

\- C'est vrai… J'espère quand même qu'il nous préviendra, le jour où… enfin tu vois. Je voudrais pas qu'il soit tout seul à ce moment-là.

\- Moi non plus, approuva la fillette. On lui en touchera un mot quand on le reverra…

Leur grand-mère Molly les appela ensuite pour le gâteau, coupant court à leur discussion.

.

\- JOOOOYEUX AAAAANNIVEEEERRRRSAAAAAIIIIRE HUGO ! JOYEUX AN-NI-VERS-SAIIIIIRE !

Le petit frère de Rose souffla les neuf bougies de son gâteau avant de s'exclamer :

\- Plus que deux !

Ce qui fit beaucoup rire les adultes présents.

Mais Rose ne se moqua pas, elle. Elle comprenait à quel point il pouvait être impatient de faire sa rentrée à Poudlard, vu qu'elle l'avait été encore plus que lui.

Il déballa ensuite ses cadeaux et hurla de joie en découvrant son premier vrai balai.

Rose croisa le regard de sa mère qui leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup.

Aucune des deux ne comprenait réellement l'intérêt de la plupart des membres de cette famille pour le vol en général, ni pour le Quidditch en particulier.

Sans surprise, un match improvisé fut organisé afin qu'il puisse essayer son cadeau.

\- N'oublie pas qu'il est encore petit ! dit sa mère en prenant son père par le bras. Pas de risques inutiles !

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Hermione, on sait tous voler, ici. Enfin, à part toi...

Elle le frappa légèrement derrière la tête, ce qui le fit ricaner.

Rose était vraiment contente qu'ils s'entendent toujours aussi bien. Cara-Lean lui avait parlé du divorce de ses parents et les siens ne s'adressaient même plus la parole.

Elle regarda les différents joueurs partir vers une plaine située non loin de là et resta assise en compagnie de sa mère. Certaines de ses tantes étant en train de discuter un peu plus loin en surveillant les plus jeunes.

\- Comment ça se passe, à l'école ?

Elle avait passé sa première semaine de vacances avec son père et Marsali à les aider à préparer la chambre de son futur petit frère et n'avait donc pas eu l'occasion de voir sa mère et de discuter avec elle.

\- Très bien, Maman.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à en dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire de plus, en fait. Il ne se passe rien de spécial. On va en classe, on apprend plein de nouvelles choses, on discute entre nous…

\- Comment est ta Directrice de Maison ? A mon époque, le Professeur Rogue n'était pas le plus sympathique…

\- Violet Prewett est assez cool, elle. Ça me fait bizarre, d'ailleurs, de me dire qu'on est de la même famille alors qu'on ne se côtoie jamais en dehors de l'école…

\- La famille de ton père est très étendue, lui rappela sa mère.

\- Je sais, oui, mais ça fait bizarre quand même. Par contre, elle a tendance à raconter un peu trop sa vie, en cours, donc on n'apprend pas tant de choses que ça… Avoir le Professeur McGonagall devait être nettement plus intéressant !

\- C'est vrai que les cours de Minerva étaient passionnants, confirma sa mère. Et avec Neville, alors, ce n'est pas trop délicat ?

\- Non, ça va. Scorp', Al et moi faisons toujours bien attention à le vouvoyer et à le traiter comme nos autres professeurs, en classe. On ne voudrait pas que les autres l'accusent de nous favoriser, même s'ils savent très bien que vous êtes amis.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que ton ami Scorpius le connaissait bien également.

\- Oh oui ! Il est très ami avec sa mère. Tu savais qu'elle avait inventé une rose éternelle ?

\- Je l'ignorais, répondit sa mère en souriant. Il doit être très fier d'elle.

\- Hum, hum, confirma Rose. Je vais aller me chercher une autre part de gâteau, tu en veux ?

\- Non merci. Je vais plutôt aller voir du côté de la prairie pour m'assurer que tout se passe bien.

Rose opina d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers la table dressée au milieu du jardin pour se resservir une part du succulent gâteau préparé par sa grand-mère.

.

Rose était couchée sur son lit, en train de dévorer un roman prêté par Marsali, quand des coups frappés à sa porte la déconcentrèrent.

\- Salut, dit Albus en pénétrant dans sa chambre.

\- Al ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

\- J'ai demandé à ma mère de me déposer… J'ai reçu une lettre de Scorp' et il a demandé à ce que je te la fasse lire.

Rose se redressa aussitôt en tendant une main pour se saisir du parchemin que son cousin lui tendait.

Elle parcourut rapidement la lettre des yeux et laissa échapper un juron à la fin de celle-ci.

\- Merde alors !

\- Je sais, ouais, déclara Albus en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Je crois que j'ai dit à peu près la même chose en la lisant…

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait aller le voir ?

\- Je sais pas… Je sais même pas si nos parents savent où il habite.

\- Neville et Hannah le savent, eux. Ils pourraient le leur demander.

\- Je sais pas, répéta Albus. Après tout, il ne nous a jamais invités à lui rendre visite...

\- C'est vrai, confirma Rose. Mais il a quand même pas l'air d'aller bien !

\- Ouais… T'as vu les taches ? Là et là… Je suis sûr qu'il pleurait quand il m'a écrit.

\- Bah vu le contenu de sa lettre, ça n'aurait rien d'étonnant…

\- J'avoue… Je sais pas du tout comment je réagirais si j'étais à sa place.

Rose garda le silence, le temps de relire la lettre envoyée par leur ami.

\- C'est vraiment moche, en tout cas…, reprit-elle. Quand mon grand-père est mort, j'ai pensé que c'était parce qu'il était Moldu, que s'il avait été sorcier, on aurait pu le guérir, mais là… Sa mère est Sang-Pur et ça ne l'empêche pas d'être malade.

\- Les Serpentard déteignent sur toi, ou quoi ?! la réprimanda son cousin. La pureté du sang n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

\- Je sais ! se défendit-elle. Et je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Je te rappelle que j'étais petite, quand mon grand-père est mort… C'est juste que… Enfin je sais pas ! On a bien réussi à faire repousser les os dans le bras de ton père, donc pourquoi ils arrivent pas à guérir sa mère ?!

\- J'en sais rien, Rosie, j'en sais rien du tout…

\- Je pourrais peut-être demander à ma mère, non ? Elle sait tellement de choses…

\- Je sais pas trop, hésita Albus. Scorp' nous a demandé de pas en parler.

\- A l'école, oui, mais je suis pas sûr que ça concernait aussi nos parents… J'y pense quand même souvent et ils pourront peut-être nous dire comment l'aider.

Rose réfléchit quelques instants à cette possibilité et se dit que ce n'était pas dénué de sens. Surtout que sa mère avait perdu son propre père et qu'elle comprendrait sans doute mieux les besoins de Scorpius qu'elle, qui avait encore ses deux parents.

\- On lui répond ensemble avant que je ne reparte ? proposa Albus.

\- Ça marche.

.

Rose tournait dans son lit depuis deux bonnes heures, incapable de trouver le sommeil, quand elle se décida à aller trouver sa mère.

Elle sortit doucement de sa chambre, pour éviter de réveiller son frère qui dormait juste à côté, et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à celle de sa mère. De la lumière filtrait encore sous la porte, ce qui la rassura quelque peu. Au moins, elle ne la réveillerait pas.

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de frapper pour signaler sa présence, puis attendit que sa mère l'invite à entrer.

\- Rose ?! Tu ne dors toujours pas ?

\- Je suis désolée, je n'y arrive pas…, s'excusa l'enfant. Je… je peux te parler ?

\- Bien sûr ma Chérie, viens, l'invita-t-elle en ouvrant sa couette pour qu'elle puisse se glisser à ses côtés dans le lit.

Rose s'y précipita puis serra très fort sa mère dans ses bras.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il, Poussin ? demanda-t-elle, une note d'inquiétude perceptible dans la voix.

\- Je peux te poser une question un peu bizarre ?

\- Bien sûr, confirma à nouveau sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as su que Papy était malade et qu'il allait mourir ?

Elle vit sa mère écarquiller légèrement les yeux, clairement surprise par sa question.

\- C'est très spécifique, ça, ma Chérie… Pourquoi penses-tu à une telle chose à une heure si tardive ?

Rose garda le silence un instant, toujours incertaine d'avoir le droit de lui en parler. Mais en même temps, elle avait confiance en sa mère et savait qu'elle ne le répéterait pas à n'importe qui.

\- C'est… c'est à cause d'un ami, se confia-t-elle finalement. Sa maman est malade et elle va mourir. Albus a reçu une lettre de sa part, aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça qu'il a voulu passer tout à l'heure, pour me la faire lire. Et... bah on ne sait pas trop quoi faire pour l'aider. Alors j'ai pensé que comme toi, tu étais déjà passée par-là, tu saurais peut-être ce qu'on pourrait faire pour lui.

Sa mère la regardait, à présent choquée. Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée, au final, de lui en parler… Peut-être que ça ne faisait que lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs et Rose ne voulait pas que sa mère soit malheureuse par sa faute.

\- Je suis désolée, Maman, s'excusa-t-elle, je n'aurais pas dû te parler de ça…

\- Non, Rose, ne t'excuse pas. Je suis juste… surprise. Cet ami, dont tu me parles, c'est Scorpius Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… Al et moi lui avions promis de ne rien dire, mais j'ai pensé que ça ne concernait pas nos parents… Tu crois que j'ai trahi sa confiance ?

\- Non, Rosie, tu as bien fait de m'en parler. C'est quelque chose de beaucoup trop important pour qu'Albus et toi gardiez ça pour vous. Il… Il vient d'apprendre que sa maman était malade, c'est ça ?

\- Non, non, il le sait depuis toujours. Il nous l'a dit à mon anniversaire. C'est juste que là, il nous a écrit une lettre car il pense que sa mère lui a fait ses adieux et il était bouleversé… On lui a répondu, mais on ignore si ça l'aidera ou pas… On savait pas trop quoi lui dire, tu comprends ?

Sa mère était livide et Rose se demanda, une fois de plus, si elle avait bien fait de lui en parler. En même temps, elle devait avouer que ça lui faisait aussi du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un de neutre.

\- Je… Je pense que vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus, ma Chérie. Quand mon père est tombé malade, l'amitié de ton père et de ton oncle Harry a été mon plus grand soutien, avec celui de tes tantes Ginny et Hannah, bien sûr. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je me suis sentie seule et impuissante par moments, c'est inévitable, mais savoir qu'ils étaient là pour moi quand ça n'allait pas, tout simplement, m'a fait le plus grand bien

\- Alors tu crois qu'on devrait juste attendre qu'il ait besoin de nous ?

\- Tout à fait. Votre rôle en tant qu'amis est juste d'être là pour lui. Pour le reste, il a aussi son… son père… et les autres membres de sa famille, je suppose.

\- Je trouve ça tellement triste… et injuste ! Je crois que j'en mourrais, si j'étais à sa place.

Elle vit sa mère essuyer discrètement une larme juste avant qu'elle ne la prenne dans ses bras pour la serrer bien fort.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma Douce, je ne compte aller nulle part.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui.

Désolée pour la **discussion entre Astoria et Scorpius** , mais fallait bien qu'elle ait lieu à un moment ou à un autre...

Et de l'autre côté, bah ça y est, **Hermione est au courant de l'état de santé d'Astoria**. A votre avis, comment va-t-elle prendre la nouvelle ? J'avoue que je trouve ça assez... sadique de le lui faire apprendre de cette façon mais hé, faut ce qu'il faut :p

 **Hâte de lire vos retours face à tous ces événements** , en tout cas, et la semaine prochaine, on retrouve déjà Drago et Hermione !

Merci encore de me suivre, je ne le répéterai jamais assez.

Des bisous !


	40. 2018 - Drago Hermione (avril)

Bonsoir bonsoir !

Publication tardive, cette semaine, et je m'en excuse, mais j'étais occupée... (Petit coucou à Cécile qui est venue me trouver sur FB pour me demander si j'avais pas oublié, mdr).

Bref, je me suis fait désirer avec cette suite mais la voici sans plus tarder ! J'espère que vous aimerez la réaction d'Hermione suite à la révélation innocente de Rose...

 **Merci encore mille fois de me suivre, vous êtes au top !**

(chapitre 40, quoi ! Y a que moi que ça fait halluciner ?!)

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Gaarette :** Je comprends parfaitement cette sensation de "trop peu", je la ressens chaque fois que je lis une histoire en cours... Mais après avoir essayé différentes longueurs, c'est la moyenne de mots avec laquelle je me sens la plus à l'aise, tant niveau "temps" que ça me prend à écrire, mais aussi niveau temps que ça prend à relire, à mes bêtas et à moi ^^. Bref, j'espère te revoir prochainement, quand la publication aura un peu plus avancé. Je suis quand même ravie que tu aimes cette histoire et te remercie pour ta review (ainsi, je ne finirai pas en PLS en pensant que tu n'aimes plus ^^).

 **Delph :** Je ne pourrai bien évidemment pas confirmer ou infirmer ta théorie mais je prends toujours autant de plaisir à lire la façon dont vous envisagez la suite, ça me permet aussi de me projeter ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Cecile :** Coucou ! Désolée de t'avoir attristée, même si je dois bien reconnaître que je suis aussi soulagée de voir que j'ai réussi à faire passer les émotions que je voulais faire passer. Ravie que tu aimes l'amitié qui lie Rose, Scorp et Al, en tout cas. En effet, la petite révélation de Rose risque d'avoir des conséquences qu'elle est loin d'envisager. Mais bon, dans ce genre de cas, le bien-être des enfants prime toujours. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, en tout cas. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour ton petit message sur FB qui m'a bien amusée et m'a poussée à dépasser ma flemme et à publier ce soir au lieu de demain ;) Des bisous !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2018 - Drago/Hermione**_

 **Avril - Hermione**

Hermione regardait sa fille dormir paisiblement à ses côtés, perdue entre la compassion, l'inquiétude, la honte et la colère.

Compassion pour cet enfant qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui devait grandir en sachant que sa mère ne serait bientôt plus à ses côtés.

Inquiétude pour sa fille et son neveu, et pour les conséquences que le drame qui touchait leur ami auraient sur eux.

Honte d'avoir pris du bon temps avec un homme dont l'épouse était en train de mourir.

Colère contre ce même homme pour lui avoir caché une partie si importante de la vérité.

Mais pour l'heure, sa honte et sa colère pouvaient attendre. Sa fille était venue la trouver pour obtenir du réconfort et elle ferait tout pour lui en donner.

Le lendemain matin, mère et fille furent réveillées par un cri scandalisé.

\- Et pourquoi Rose peut dormir avec toi et pas moi ?! s'exclama Hugo, boudeur.

\- Parce que ça ne nous arrive jamais quand ta sœur est à Poudlard, peut-être ? répliqua Hermione, encore à moitié endormie.

Hugo fronça son petit nez, comme chaque fois qu'il était contrarié, et déclara qu'il allait prendre son petit-déjeuner tout seul, en insistant bien sur ce qualificatif, avant de tourner les talons.

Rose regarda alors sa mère en lui souriant tendrement.

\- Merci de ne lui avoir rien dit… Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance. T'es la meilleure !

Le cœur d'Hermione se gonfla aussitôt d'amour et de reconnaissance.

.

Hermione et Ginny buvaient une tasse de thé dans le salon de l'appartement de la première pendant qu'Albus et Rose étaient occupés dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir emprunter la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry pour aller les écouter, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'en ferait rien s'il la lui proposait.

C'était juste qu'elle se doutait fortement de leur sujet de conversation et elle aurait aimé pouvoir les aider à prendre un peu de recul, même si elle avait bien conscience qu'ils souhaitaient rester seuls.

Hugo, quant à lui, jouait avec Lily aux bavboules dans sa chambre. Les deux mères de famille étaient donc seules.

Mais Hermione avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce que lui disait son amie. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'aux implications réelles de son aventure extra-conjugale avec Malefoy.

\- Hermione ? l'interpella Ginny. Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Oui… Pardon, tu disais ?

\- James est vraiment en pleine crise d'adolescence, c'est affolant ! Depuis quelques temps, c'est la croix et la bannière pour le faire sortir de sa chambre, par exemple… Je me demande d'ailleurs s'il n'a pas une peine de cœur vu qu'il écoute en boucle l'une de ces chansons un peu mièvres que ma mère aime tant.

\- A son âge ?! s'étonna Hermione. Mais c'est encore un bébé…

\- Je sais, oui… Harry passe son temps à me rappeler que j'étais bien plus jeune quand j'ai commencé à flasher sur lui… C'est particulièrement agaçant, d'ailleurs.

Hermione pouffa légèrement à la remarque avant de boire une gorgée de thé et laissa de nouveau ses pensées dévier vers Malefoy.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? insista Ginny. Tu sais que tu peux me parler, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas, Gin', avoua Hermione. C'est compliqué, c'est une longue histoire et… et je ne sais pas…

\- Je sais que tu as moins confiance en moi qu'en Hannah, surtout depuis l'histoire avec Charlie, mais…

\- Pardon ?! la coupa-t-elle. L'histoire avec Charlie ?! Mais ça remonte à plus de douze ans, ça, Ginny ! Ça fait bien longtemps que c'est derrière nous !

Ginny haussa les épaules et but un peu de thé avant de reprendre :

\- Il n'empêche que c'est à cause de moi s'il y a eu tous ces problèmes entre vous…

\- Non, Ginny, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Tu n'es en rien responsable des soucis que Ron et moi avons eus. Je connais ton frère, j'aurais dû lui en parler moi-même dès le départ, c'était évident qu'il réagirait mal en l'apprenant autrement… Mais de toute façon, je te le répète, c'est du passé. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça te turlupine encore !

Elle lui serra doucement la main en un geste amical et Ginny lui rendit un sourire légèrement gêné.

\- Merci…, dit-elle. Mais je maintiens ce que je t'ai dit. Je sais que je ne suis pas Hannah, mais tu peux me parler, si tu le souhaites.

Hermione soupira légèrement, très tentée de se confier. Certes, elle n'était pas Hannah, mais justement, pour l'heure, ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle savait que son amie n'avait fait qu'être fidèle à ses principes en ne lui parlant pas de la maladie d'Astoria, mais elle lui en voulait malgré tout. C'était totalement injuste et même hypocrite de sa part, vu qu'elle était la première à se féliciter qu'elle soit capable de garder si bien un secret, mais elle se sentait trahie quand même.

\- Je… Tu sais que j'ai couché avec Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Avant d'être avec Ron, c'est ça ? Quelques années après la fin de la guerre ?

\- Tout à fait. On n'en a jamais vraiment parlé… mais je sais que vous n'avez jamais compris ce qui m'avait poussée à faire ça. Enfin bref…

Hermione hésitait à poursuivre. Après tout, Ginny n'avait jamais eu l'ouverture d'esprit d'Hannah.

\- Je ne te jugerai pas, Hermione, précisa son amie, faisant écho à ses doutes. Je… Je l'aurais sans doute fait à l'époque, je ne vais pas te mentir, mais j'ai vieilli, depuis. J'ai gagné un peu en sagesse, comme on dit, plaisanta-t-elle.

Hermione se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre puis se décida à poursuivre. Ça l'obnubilait bien trop pour qu'elle garde tout ça pour elle. Et si elle ne faisait pas confiance au moins une fois à Ginny pour ce genre de choses, elle ne pourrait jamais savoir si elle pouvait le faire ou pas.

\- Il y a toujours eu une sorte d'alchimie, entre lui et moi, depuis. Chaque fois que je le revoyais, je me sentais irrémédiablement attirée par lui. Et apparemment, c'était réciproque. Attention, je n'ai jamais trompé Ron ! C'est juste que cette attirance est toujours présente et dernièrement, j'ai de nouveau couché avec lui.

\- Avec Malefoy ?! Quand ça ?

\- D'abord en Roumanie, quand je suis allée à ce séminaire à la place d'Harry, puis ici, chez moi, avant les vacances…

\- Mais… Il n'est pas marié ?! releva Ginny, perplexe.

\- Si… Mais il m'a assuré que sa femme et lui étaient dans une union libre. Fait qu'Hannah m'a confirmé.

\- Alors où est le problème, si sa femme et lui ont ce genre d'accord ?

\- Tu… Tu ne me trouves pas détestable de coucher avec un homme marié ?

\- S'il a un accord avec sa femme, non. Ça, ça ne regarde qu'eux ! Et en plus, Hannah te l'a confirmé. Je ne l'aurais probablement pas cru, s'il avait été le seul à l'affirmer _,_ mais là, c'est différent.

\- C'est vrai… C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé et ce que m'a dit Charlie quand je l'ai vu, en Roumanie. Mais ça… c'était avant… avant…

\- Avant quoi ?

Hermione hésita, une fois de plus. Lui appartenait-il de partager l'information confiée par sa fille ?

\- C'est à propos de la santé de sa femme, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ginny à voix basse.

\- Albus t'en a parlé ?!

\- Non, avoua Ginny en rougissant. J'ai fait tomber la lettre du petit Malefoy en rangeant sa chambre et… je ne voulais pas la lire, mais quelques mots ont attiré mon attention et voilà le résultat. Enfin, je ne lui en ai pas parlé, j'attends qu'il le fasse de lui-même, mais c'est pour ça que j'ai proposé de passer aujourd'hui. Pour lui permettre d'en discuter avec Rosie, tu comprends ?

Hermione hocha doucement la tête, soulagée de ne pas avoir à trahir la confiance de sa fille.

\- Quand il m'a parlé de cet accord, je pensais qu'elle faisait la même chose de son côté, tu vois ? Pas qu'il… qu'il cherchait à se soulager ailleurs car sa femme n'était plus en mesure de le faire !

Elle s'en voulait de tenir de tels propos, mais elle n'arrivait plus à retenir toute l'amertume qu'elle ressentait face à la situation.

\- Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, Hermione. S'ils ont bien un accord, je pense qu'il remonte à bien plus longtemps.

\- Vraiment ?! s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Tu sais, avec le Quidditch, j'ai été amenée à beaucoup voyager et… j'ai déjà vu Malefoy avec une autre femme, il y a des années. J'en avais parlé avec Harry, d'ailleurs, mais il m'avait conseillé de ne pas me mêler de ce genre de choses. A l'époque, je le pensais tout simplement infidèle, mais avec ce que tu viens de me dire...

Hermione se sentit quelque peu rassurée à cette nouvelle, même si dans les faits, ça ne changeait rien pour elle. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle ne pourrait plus se laisser aller entre ses bras sans avoir une pensée pour sa femme mourante.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? lui demanda ensuite Ginny.

\- Arrêter de le voir, c'est évident. De base, ce n'était déjà pas une bonne idée, de toute façon…

\- C'est agréable, parfois, de ne pas être raisonnable, commenta son amie. Surtout à notre âge.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tant de responsabilités, tout le temps, devoir montrer l'exemple aux enfants, faire attention à ce qu'on dit, ce qu'on fait… En tant qu'épouse d'Harry, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'on en attend toujours plus de moi. La guerre est finie depuis vingt ans, à présent, mais pour certains, il est toujours vu comme une sorte de personnage divin. Tu sais que je reçois encore régulièrement des lettres d'insultes ?

\- Sérieusement ?! s'exclama Hermione, surprise.

\- Oh, plus aussi souvent qu'à l'époque où on s'est mariés, mais de nombreuses personnes semblent encore penser qu'il méritait mieux que moi, même après tout ce temps…

\- C'est incroyable…, grommela-t-elle, scandalisée par cette nouvelle. Qu'en dit Harry ?

\- Au début, il voulait à tout prix les porter aux Aurors pour qu'ils enquêtent, mais depuis, on est en quelque sorte habitués, on se contente de les mettre à la poubelle quand on en reçoit.

\- C'est dingue...

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire… Tout ça pour te dire que je comprends qu'on puisse avoir envie de relâcher un peu la pression.

\- Merci, en tout cas, Ginny, reprit Hermione après leur avoir servi une nouvelle tasse de thé. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien, de pouvoir me confier.

\- Avec plaisir, je suis ravie que tu l'aies fait.

\- Comment ça se passe avec ta nouvelle attrapeuse, sinon ? s'enquit-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Ginny. Je n'arrive pas du tout à la cerner. Un jour, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est enfin intégrée au reste de l'équipe et le lendemain, bim, elle redevient aussi distante qu'au premier jour.

\- Mince ! Et tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je pense organiser une mise au vert d'une dizaine de jours, pour l'équipe, afin de resserrer les liens. On n'arrivera à rien en l'état.

\- Oh, ok.

Hermione savait qu'avec le cas O'Reilly, Harry était sur les rotules et n'avait sans doute pas besoin de voir sa femme partir tant de temps, mais s'abstint d'en faire la remarque. Après tout, ça ne la regardait pas.

\- Mes parents pourront prendre le relais avec Lily, précisa Ginny, comme si elle avait perçu son trouble. Et maintenant que Devon semble bien installé chez les Kazarian, c'est beaucoup plus tranquille pour vous, non ?

\- En effet, confirma Hermione.

Même si dans les faits, ils devaient encore voir avec Kilian, du service moldu d'aide à l'enfance, quelles étaient les différentes procédures et aides à mettre en place pour permettre au jeune garçon de retourner vivre avec ses parents dans un avenir plus ou moins proche.

Elles discutèrent encore un peu puis Ginny prit congé d'Hermione, emmenant les enfants avec elle.

Hermione rinçait manuellement les tasses dans l'évier quand Rose vint la rejoindre, quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Ça a été, avec Albus ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Bof, répondit sa fille en haussant les épaules. Scorp' n'a pas répondu à notre lettre, donc on a hâte de le voir… J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à sa mère depuis son dernier courrier.

\- Tu… Tu souhaites que je me renseigne ? proposa-t-elle, craignant quelque peu sa réponse.

\- Non, refusa Rose. S'il est arrivé quelque chose et qu'il veut que nous en soyons informés, Scorp' nous préviendra.

\- Courage, ma chérie, vous le reverrez dès demain… Vous en saurez plus à ce moment-là.

Rose haussa de nouveau les épaules avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Hermione soupira, soulagée malgré elle. Bien que sa discussion avec Ginny lui ait fait beaucoup de bien, ses émotions face à la situation étaient encore beaucoup trop confuses pour qu'elle puisse aborder le sujet sans craquer, même si elle l'aurait fait s'il avait fallu.

* * *

 **Avril - Drago**

Drago regarda le Poudlard Express quitter la gare de King's Cross, le cœur légèrement serré par l'émotion.

Par Merlin, ce que son fils allait lui manquer !

Ces deux semaines en sa compagnie leur avait fait beaucoup de bien à tous les trois. La bonne humeur de Scorpius, son optimisme, ses anecdotes sur Poudlard et sa tendresse naturelle avaient eu l'effet d'un baume apaisant sur Astoria, ce qui les avait tous soulagés, par conséquent.

De plus, ils avaient aussi pu parler à leur fils, le rassurer sur la situation, essayer d'apaiser ses doutes et ses peurs, choses qu'ils arrivaient difficilement à faire lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

Il avait l'impression que son fils était reparti plus serein qu'il n'était arrivé, même s'il avait vécu quelques moments un peu plus difficiles durant son séjour, notamment quand Astoria avait tenu à lui parler seule à seul.

Il entendit derrière lui Potter et Weasley discuter et se demanda, une fois de plus, où pouvait bien se trouver Granger.

Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, juste avant les vacances, et il aurait bien aimé y remédier à présent que son fils était reparti.

Mais avant tout, il devait rentrer chez lui afin de faire un compte-rendu du départ de Scorpius à Astoria.

.

Astoria s'était rapidement rendormie et Drago était allé dans la bibliothèque pour tenter de se changer les idées. Malheureusement pour lui, son esprit déviait sans cesse vers Granger. Il savait qu'elle adorerait cette pièce et aurait aimé la lui montrer et, pourquoi pas, la faire jouir au milieu de tous ces rayonnages.

Chose qui serait bien évidemment impossible à mettre en pratique, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'y penser.

Daphné devait passer dans la soirée pour passer du temps avec Astoria et il se dit qu'il en profiterait bien pour revoir Granger. Il fit donc apparaître son Gallion enchanté d'un coup de baguette et lui envoya un message pour lui proposer un rendez-vous.

Malheureusement pour lui, il resta sans réponse.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il pensait de nouveau à elle, Drago se décida à proposer un nouveau rendez-vous à Granger mais, cette fois encore, elle ne lui répondit pas, à sa plus grande frustration.

Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ou l'évitait-elle volontairement ?

.

Drago était installé dans le salon de Lincoln, une bouteille de bièraubeurre entre les mains.

\- Lisa l'a vue à la librairie hier, précisa Lincoln. Elle a encore acheté une vingtaine de bouquins, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'en a parlé… Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'elle va bien.

\- Donc, elle m'ignore délibérément, conclut Drago. J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi !

\- On parle de Granger, là. C'était déjà étonnant qu'elle accepte de coucher avec toi alors que tu es marié… Sa conscience de Gryffondor s'est sans doute simplement rappelée à elle.

\- Je ne sais pas…, rétorqua Drago. Les faits semblaient bien assimilés. Hannah lui a confirmé que ça ne gênait pas Astoria, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi elle changerait d'avis maintenant…

\- Elle a eu sa gamine en vacances, elle s'est peut-être dit que c'était un peu bizarre de se taper le père du meilleur ami de sa fille. D'ailleurs, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que de tous les gosses avec qui il aurait pu copiner, Scorpius ait choisi ces deux-là !

\- M'en parle pas, grommela Drago. Mon père me prend la tête avec ça chaque fois que je le vois. Enfin, quand ma mère n'est pas là…

Lincoln ricana avant de boire une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

\- Si tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'elle a, tu devrais aller la voir, le conseilla-t-il ensuite.

\- Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Elle ignore tous les messages que je lui ai envoyés ! Je vais quand même pas débarquer chez elle à l'improviste.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Elle a encore un gamin chez elle, je te rappelle. Je ne peux pas me rendre chez elle sur un coup de tête.

\- Suffit de savoir quand le petit est chez son père et le tour est joué.

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? railla Drago. Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, elle ne m'a pas confié quels étaient leurs tours de garde, à Weasley et elle.

\- Lisa pourrait se renseigner, proposa Lincoln. Elle bosse avec Marsali, la nouvelle Madame Weasley, elle doit avoir ce genre d'infos…

\- Parce que Lisa le fera sans poser de questions, peut-être ?

\- Hum… Sans doute pas, en effet, confirma son ami avec une petite grimace contrite.

Ils burent de nouveau en silence, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées.

Ce n'était pas tellement le fait que Drago aurait aimé remettre le couvert avec Granger - même si, bien évidemment, il n'aurait pas été contre cette perspective - qui le turlupinait autant, c'était qu'il ne comprenait pas son changement d'attitude à son égard. Et il détestait ne pas comprendre.

\- Je pourrais me renseigner, en fait…, suggéra ensuite Lincoln, attirant son attention.

\- Comment ?

\- Weasley est venu chercher un balai pour l'anniversaire de son fils, à la boutique, y a pas longtemps. Il voulait aussi un kit d'entretien mais on n'en avait plus, donc il doit repasser. Je devrais pouvoir m'arranger à ce moment-là pour qu'il me dise si son fils est actuellement chez lui ou pas…

Drago ne réfléchit pas longtemps à cette suggestion avant de l'approuver. Il savait que Lincoln était suffisamment malin pour obtenir l'information sans paraître suspect.

\- Comment va Rosie, sinon ? se renseigna son ami.

\- Mieux, depuis le passage de Scorpius, mais bon… le mage Kohli n'est pas des plus optimistes. D'après lui, on a déjà beaucoup de chance de l'avoir encore parmi nous après toutes ces années…

\- Comment le vit-elle ?

\- Bien mieux que moi, ricana nerveusement Drago. Elle a accepté la situation depuis longtemps, elle.

\- Je pensais que toi aussi…

\- La plupart du temps, oui, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que quelqu'un finira bien par trouver un traitement… J'évite de lui en parler pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs, mais bon, c'est plus fort que moi…

\- Je comprends…

\- Et toi, alors, demanda Drago. Ça va ? Pas trop impatient de retourner dans les couches après tout ce temps ?

\- Moque-toi, va ! Mais en fait si, on a hâte qu'elle arrive.

Lisa était de nouveau enceinte et le bébé était prévu pour juillet. Si Drago était content pour eux, il ne loupait pas une occasion de les embêter avec les contraintes imposées par un nouveau-né dès que l'occasion se présentait pour autant.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants puis Lisa revint en compagnie de Luan et Drago prit congé pour les laisser en famille.

.

Drago était assis dans un fauteuil de son petit salon, sa jambe tressautant nerveusement. Lincoln lui avait envoyé un message un peu plus tôt pour l'informer que le fils de Granger se trouvait actuellement chez son père, mais il hésitait quand même à se rendre chez elle.

Elle n'avait visiblement pas envie de le voir, par conséquent, il ne devrait pas se rendre chez elle si elle n'était pas d'accord. Cependant, il ne voyait pas comment procéder autrement pour la confronter à lui.

Il n'allait certainement pas se rendre à son bureau du CANeM et il ignorait comment se rendre jusqu'à chez elle sans passer par le réseau des Cheminées.

Il aurait pu demander l'adresse à Hannah pour y transplaner, mais il refusait de la mêler à leurs histoires.

Il se prépara donc à subir les foudres de l'ancienne Gryffondor avant de se lever pour utiliser la poudre de Cheminette afin de se rendre chez elle.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! fut la première chose qu'il entendit en réapparaissant dans le salon de l'appartement de Granger.

\- Salut, répondit-il en s'époussetant.

 _Merveilleux,_ pensa-t-il non sans ironie. Il n'aurait rien pu trouver de mieux pour la mettre dans de bonnes dispositions.

\- Salut ?! répéta-t-elle, abasourdie. SALUT ?! Tu débarques chez moi sans prévenir en prenant le risque de tomber sur Hugo ou qu'un de mes amis soit là et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est salut ?!

 _Merde._

S'il avait pensé à son fils, il avait totalement omis la possibilité qu'elle ne soit pas seule…

\- Tu ne répondais pas à mes messages, dit-il simplement, pour tenter de s'expliquer.

Ce qui était un comble, selon lui, car c'était elle qui lui devait des explications quant à son silence.

\- Et tu as pensé que ça te donnait le droit de venir chez moi sans me demander mon avis ?!

\- Excuse-moi pour ça, répondit-il. Je ne voyais pas comment procéder autrement.

Il la vit passer une main d'un geste nerveux dans ses cheveux et expirer bruyamment par le nez, signe incontestable de son agacement.

Puis son regard se posa sur sa tenue, un pyjashort violet en soie qui révélait beaucoup trop de peau, et il se fit la réflexion qu'avec la colère qui brillait dans ses yeux, elle était particulièrement désirable.

Il chassa cependant bien vite cette pensée de son esprit, conscient que ça ne l'aiderait en rien.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages, répéta-t-il. Pourquoi ?

\- Peut-être parce que je n'en avais plus envie, tout simplement ? rétorqua-t-elle, acerbe.

\- Mais pourquoi ? insista-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Tu es marié, répondit-elle.

\- Je l'étais déjà les fois précédentes, et on ne va pas revenir là-dessus, non ? Je t'ai déjà dit que ma femme et moi n'étions pas pour l'exclusivité.

\- Bah tiens, parlons-en de ça, justement ! rebondit-elle. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que votre accord était à sens unique ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est le cas ? se défendit-il maladroitement.

Mais il avait le pressentiment qu'il n'allait pas aimer sa réponse.

\- Parce que tu vas oser m'affirmer qu'elle prend du bon temps de son côté alors qu'elle… qu'elle est…

Ainsi, c'était donc ça. Elle avait appris qu'Astoria était malade.

\- Qu'elle est quoi ?! releva-t-il durement. Vas-y, termine ta phrase.

\- …

\- Non ? Tu n'as plus rien à dire ? Ça y est ? s'énerva-t-il. J'ignore de quelle façon tu as appris que ma femme était malade, mais ce qu'il se passe entre elle et moi ne te regarde pas plus qu'avant. Je t'ai dit tout ce que tu avais besoin de savoir. Les secrets d'Astoria ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'avais absolument pas à t'en parler, quoi que tu en penses ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça change quoi que ce soit entre nous.

\- Mais ça change tout, Malefoy…, affirma-t-elle, comme résignée. Comment peux-tu ne pas le voir ?

Il chercha à capter son regard mais elle avait baissé les yeux.

Il s'approcha donc d'elle pour relever doucement son menton et laissa sa main s'attarder sur sa joue.

\- Ne fais pas ça…, l'implora-t-elle à voix basse. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que ça devienne personnel, entre nous, et c'est impossible à présent. Le drame qui touche ta famille n'est pas sans conséquence sur ma fille… Je suis consciente que c'est sans commune mesure avec ce que vous devez ressentir, Scorpius et toi, mais je ne peux pas l'ignorer.

\- Et si je te disais que notre accord m'aide à ne pas sombrer, justement ? avoua-t-il à voix basse.

Elle le regarda enfin et il put constater que ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

\- Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux plus, pas comme ça. Toute cette histoire entre nous n'a jamais été une bonne idée, de toute façon. On a vécu bien trop de choses tous les deux pour prétendre que ça ne peut être que physique. Nous ne sommes pas des inconnus ni de simples connaissances qui se sont perdues de vue, il faut qu'on arrête de prétendre le contraire.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ces quelques mots lui feraient tant de mal, mais elle avait raison. Il avait essayé de l'ignorer pendant des années, de se consacrer à Astoria, de prétendre qu'il n'y avait rien de spécial entre eux, contrairement à ce que sa femme affirmait depuis toujours, en vain.

Elle avait totalement raison. Leur passif était bien trop important pour qu'ils agissent comme s'il n'existait pas.

Le fait qu'Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy couchent ensemble était tout sauf anecdotique. Mépris, haine, doute, espoir, désir, passion… Ils étaient passés par beaucoup d'émotions, tous les deux, mais l'indifférence n'en avait jamais réellement fait partie.

Peut-être auraient-ils pu construire quelque chose, s'ils s'en étaient donné le temps ou l'occasion, mais tel n'était pas le cas.

Et si elle, elle était libre, lui ne l'était pas. Astoria avait besoin de lui.

\- Très bien, céda-t-il au bout d'un moment, le regard toujours perdu dans le sien. Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi et merci pour ces moments volés.

Il déposa ensuite tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser puis se dirigea vers sa cheminée d'où il disparut après y avoir jeté une poignée de poudre de Cheminette.

* * *

.

* * *

J'avoue, je suis vraiment pas cool avec eux... MAIS dites vous que de base, leur **dispute** devait être nettement plus violente ! Sans l'aide de Ginny (ça m'a d'ailleurs fait plaisir de la faire intervenir de cette façon ! On ne l'avait pas vue depuis très longtemps, en plus), elle aurait été beaucoup plus véhémente face à ce pauvre Drago déjà ébranlé par l'état de sa femme...

Bref, n **ous revoilà en pause de "Dramioneries"** , ah ah. En même temps, c'était pas sain, entre eux, ce truc de "rien de personnel", tout ça. Je ne veux pas qu'ils couchent ensemble, perso, je veux qu'ils construisent quelque chose de sincère et de durable et pour ça, bah pas de mystère, il va vraiment falloir qu'ils apprennent à se parler ^^

Re-bref, la **semaine prochaine,** nous les retrouverons à nouveau (car mine de rien, on sait qu'ils ne sont jamais fichus de rester loin l'un de l'autre XD) pour la suite de leurs aventures.

 **Hâte de lire vos retours à ce chapitre** et encore désolée pour la publication tardive :)

Des bisous !


	41. 2018 - Drago Hermione (mai)

Salut à vous !

Et oui, déjà, mais ce weekend, c'est l'anniversaire de mon mari et la babyshower de ma meilleure amie et donc, je risque d'avoir très peu de temps pour moi... Et comme vous êtes géniaux et que vous faites preuve d'une patience d'ange avec cette histoire, j'ai eu envie de vous proposer ce chapitre "plus tôt" au lieu de "plus tard".

Bref, je ne vais pas trop m'éterniser mais, une fois de plus (je sais, je me répète, mais c'est de votre faute, aussi !), je tiens sincèrement à vous remercier de me suivre dans cette aventure. On pense parfois qu'écrire du Dramione est le choix de la facilité (c'est quand même le pairing le plus populaire sur ce site) mais c'est pas pour autant que tou-te-s les auteur-rice-s ont la chance d'avoir de tels retours de la part des gens qui les lisent.

Comme je l'ai mis en photo de couverture sur ma page FB : Aucune histoire ne vit si personne ne la lit (J.K. Rowling).

Et donc, bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Delph :** Je sais, oui, c'est râlant de les voir s'éloigner encore mais ce sera pour mieux se retrouver ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu de les laisser tranquilles bien avant la fin de cette histoire, on aura le temps de profiter de leur couple, tout simplement (les enfants grandissent, mine de rien, la puberté va bientôt faire son oeuvre ;) ). Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Guest :** Comment ça, une déception ?! Non mais ! mdr. Je comprends, je te rassure, moi non plus j'étais pas ravie de les séparer, mais c'était inévitable. Je ne veux pas d'une relation superficielle, entre eux. Va savoir ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite, par contre ;) Merci pour ta review, en tout cas !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2018 - Drago/Hermione**_

 **Mai - Hermione**

Hermione était appuyée sur l'îlot de la cuisine de ses parents et regardait sa mère laver la vaisselle qu'elles avaient utilisée pour dîner, tandis qu'Hugo regardait un dessin animé dans le salon.

\- J'aurais vraiment pu le faire, tu sais ? déclara Hermione, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils de dépit.

\- Je sais, ma Chérie, répondit sa mère. Mais j'aime faire la vaisselle, je trouve que ça a un côté apaisant.

Hermione n'insista pas plus car elle était assez d'accord avec elle. En général, elle utilisait un sort pour le faire, mais de temps en temps, quand elle avait besoin de se recentrer, elle aimait bien la laver à la façon moldue. Ron l'avait souvent taquinée à ce sujet, d'ailleurs.

\- Comment ça va avec Hannah ? s'enquit Jean en se tournant vers elle, tout en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier. Vous êtes toujours fâchées ?

\- Fâchées n'est pas le mot…

\- Soit, alors l'évites-tu toujours ? reformula-t-elle avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

\- Plus ou moins, reconnut Hermione en jouant avec le bracelet qu'elle portait. Je sais qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal, mais je me sens blessée malgré tout.

\- Tu lui en as parlé, au moins ? Je sais que je ne connais pas les détails de votre différend, mais vous êtes amies depuis des années, maintenant, ça ne peut pas être si dramatique.

\- Ça ne l'est pas, non. Comme je te l'ai dit, elle n'a rien fait de mal, elle est juste restée fidèle à ses principes et c'est tout à son honneur. Le problème vient indubitablement de moi. C'est pour ça que je l'évite, comme tu dis. Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire des reproches infondés.

\- Ne laisse pas la situation perdurer trop longtemps, alors, si elle n'a rien fait de mal. Elle risquerait d'être blessée par ton attitude.

\- Tu as raison, Maman, je passerai la voir plus tard.

\- Tu peux me laisser Hugo, si tu veux avoir ta soirée tranquille, je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de rester ici avec moi ce weekend !

\- Hugo ? l'appela Hermione.

\- Oui Maman ?! répondit-il en les rejoignant dans la cuisine.

\- Ça te dit rester dormir chez Granny, ce soir ?

\- TROP COOL ! s'écria-t-il avant d'esquisser un pas de danse.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il en serait ravi, rit sa mère une fois qu'il fût reparti dans le salon.

.

Hermione pénétra dans le Chaudron Baveur, salua Cooper, le serveur, puis se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à l'appartement d'Hannah et Neville.

Elle frappa à la porte qui en scellait l'accès et son amie vint lui ouvrir peu après.

\- Hermione ?! s'exclama Hannah, clairement surprise de la trouver devant chez elle. On devait se voir ?

\- Non, mais je me suis permise de passer quand même, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Pas du tout ! Neville est de permanence à Poudlard, en plus, avec les examens qui approchent... Donc ça tombe bien. Entre.

Hermione la suivit à l'intérieur et les deux amies prirent place dans le salon où Hannah leur servit des bièraubeurres.

Elles échangèrent quelques banalités avant qu'Hermione ose enfin aborder la vraie raison de sa visite.

\- Rose m'a parlé d'Astoria, confia-t-elle, son cœur battant un peu plus vite sous l'appréhension.

\- Je me demandais si Drago finirait par t'en parler ou si tu l'apprendrais autrement, avoua Hannah. Je suppose que c'est ce qui explique la distance que tu as mise entre nous ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione confirma d'un hochement de tête désolé.

\- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de ne pas t'en avoir parlé quand je t'ai confirmé leur… accord marital, mais il ne m'appartenait pas de révéler ce genre de choses…, poursuivit Hannah

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, je t'en ai effectivement voulu… Par contre, j'ai toujours été consciente que c'était absurde de ma part de te le reprocher. C'est juste que…

Elle soupira, émue de repenser à ce que Malefoy et elle avaient partagé.

\- Enfin, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et moi. J'ai tout arrêté dès que j'ai su… En vérité, c'est surtout à moi que j'en veux. Je n'aurais jamais dû céder à la tentation. Ainsi, savoir qu'elle était malade n'aurait rien changé.

\- En tout cas, ça ne change rien à ce que je t'ai dit, Hermione, précisa Hannah. Drago et Astoria ont toujours eu une relation à part. Son état de santé ne change absolument rien à leur accord.

\- Peut-être, mais pour _moi_ , çachange tout.

\- Je comprends.

\- Enfin, je ne suis pas venue là pour parler de ce qu'il se passe entre Malefoy et moi. Tu es l'une de mes meilleures amies, Hannah, et je t'ai toujours parlé de mes histoires sans rien te cacher, mais là… Ils sont aussi tes amis et je refuse de te mettre dans une position inconfortable, de te donner l'impression que tu dois justifier l'une ou l'autre chose, comme tu viens de le faire.

\- Je t'en remercie.

Elles parlèrent ensuite de sujets plus légers, leur complicité retrouvée à présent qu'Hermione avait enfin partagé ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

* * *

 **Juin - Drago**

Drago se trouvait chez ses parents, dans le Somerset, et buvait une tasse de thé en leur compagnie.

Ils avaient tenu à l'inviter pour son anniversaire mais il s'en serait bien passé. Il venait d'avoir trente-huit ans et ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il y avait à fêter.

Plus jeune, pourtant, il avait adoré célébrer ce jour, mais à présent, il se demandait bien pourquoi. Il ne restait plus rien de tous les cadeaux qu'il avait pu recevoir à l'époque et il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le seul qu'il aurait vraiment aimé avoir depuis quelques années, à savoir : la guérison d'Astoria.

Mais bon, ses parents y tenaient beaucoup et il avait donc profité d'une visite de Daphné pour passer les voir quelques heures.

.

Drago se tenait au chevet d'Astoria et lui brossait doucement les cheveux, geste qu'elle ne parvenait plus à faire depuis quelques temps.

\- Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- De qui ? éluda-t-il.

\- Ne joue pas à l'idiot avec moi, Drago…, le menaça-t-elle doucement.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit, Rosie, que c'était terminé. Revenir dessus n'y changera rien. On a vécu quelques moments sympas mais c'est fini, à présent.

\- Ridicule ! s'emporta son épouse juste avant d'être prise par une quinte de toux. Je ne vois pas en quoi ma santé devrait influencer votre relation.

Drago ricana avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

\- J'aime ton enthousiasme, dit-il, refoulant la vague d'inquiétude qui l'avait gagné en l'entendant tousser. Si elle savait à quel point tu tiens à nous voir ensemble depuis toutes ces années, poursuivit-il, je crois qu'elle n'en mènerait pas large.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée…

\- De quoi donc ?

\- Rien, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis fatiguée, tu pourrais me laisser ?

Drago se tourna pour la regarder, légèrement surpris, mais accéda à sa requête sans discuter.

Ses périodes de veille étaient de plus en plus courtes, à présent, ce qui le préoccupait beaucoup.

.

 **Juillet**

Drago se trouvait sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ et attendait que le Poudlard Express s'arrête pour pouvoir récupérer son fils.

Enfin, il était en vacances ! Astoria et lui allaient pouvoir profiter de sa présence durant près de deux mois, ce qui leur ferait le plus grand bien.

Sans parler du fait que la santé de son épouse se dégradait tant qu'il avait craint à plusieurs reprises qu'elle ne parte avant que Scorpius ne puisse la revoir.

Une fois le train en gare, il vit un peu plus loin son fils descendre d'un wagon en compagnie du gamin de Potter et de la fille de Granger. Ces trois-là étaient visiblement devenus inséparables.

Il lui fit un signe de la main et Scorpius le lui rendit. Ils passèrent devant Granger et Ginny Potter, qui se trouvaient un peu avant lui sur le quai et s'arrêtèrent pour discuter, le laissant poireauter seul.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les enfants se remirent en route en compagnie des adultes et le rejoignirent.

Il allait donc devoir parler à Granger.

Joie.

\- Bonjour mon grand, l'accueillit-il avant de l'enlacer brièvement.

\- Salut 'Pa, répondit Scorpius.

Il salua ensuite la tribu Potter-Granger-Weasley, intrigué malgré lui de les voir tous ici.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur d'un tel comité ? s'enquit-il, légèrement moqueur.

Il tenta de croiser le regard de Granger, mais ses yeux semblaient se porter partout sauf sur lui. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis qu'ils s'étaient dit au revoir chez elle, deux mois plus tôt, mais son désir semblait être toujours aussi présent, s'il en croyait l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque depuis qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum.

\- C'est-à-dire, que…, enfin…, bredouilla Scorpius, hésitant.

\- Scorpius nous a demandé si Albus et Rose pourraient venir lui rendre visite cet été, déclara Ginny Potter, volant ainsi à son secours. Nous lui avons répondu que vous deviez être d'accord, ton épouse et toi, pour ça… d'où le fait que nous soyons venus te voir.

\- Eh bien…, hésita Drago. C'est-à-dire que…

Astoria avait besoin de repos et il n'était pas sûr qu'avoir trois adolescents chez eux l'aiderait beaucoup. Mais en même temps, les voir permettrait sans doute à Scorpius de se changer un peu les idées...

\- S'il-te-plaît, Papa…, l'implora Scorpius. Je te promets qu'on… qu'on sera sages. Deux mois, c'est long, tu sais ? Et je suis certain que Maman pensera que c'est une bonne idée.

Drago soupira, vaincu.

Le Manoir était grand, de même que le terrain l'environnant. En isolant la chambre d'Astoria, ça ne devrait pas trop la déranger.

\- Très bien, céda-t-il, provoquant des cris enthousiastes des intéressés. Je vous enverrai l'adresse par hibou pour que vous puissiez directement transplaner dans le parc.

Même si la guerre était finie depuis longtemps, leur résidence était soumise à un Fidelitas et n'importe qui ne pouvait pas pénétrer sur leur terrain. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Ginny Weasley prit ensuite congé pour le groupe, Granger se refusant visiblement à lui adresser le moindre mot, et Drago se retrouva seul avec son fils.

\- Comment va Maman ? lui demanda-t-il directement.

\- Ça peut aller, le rassura Drago. Elle a hâte de te voir.

Scorpius sautillait sur place, visiblement impatient de rentrer chez eux, donc Drago fit léviter la malle de son fils pendant que ce dernier s'occupait de son hibou, puis ils se dirigèrent d'un pas vif jusqu'à la zone de transplanage.

.

Drago était installé dans son fauteuil habituel, dans la chambre d'Astoria, et observait son fils lire une histoire à sa mère, calé dans ses bras. Cela faisait des années qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de se faire la lecture, mais à présent, seul Scorpius pouvait encore le faire, la vue d'Astoria n'étant plus assez précise pour ça.

Comme chaque fois qu'il était de retour au Manoir depuis son entrée à Poudlard, Scorpius ne quittait pas le chevet de sa mère.

Lucius lui disait régulièrement que c'était malsain, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi ni comment il l'empêcherait de profiter d'elle tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Il échangea ensuite quelques mots avec Esther, la guérisseuse actuellement de garde, puis sortit un peu se dégourdir les jambes et s'aérer l'esprit.

Le mage Kohli était passé le matin-même et il était de moins en moins optimiste. Réaliste, d'après la concernée.

Astoria ne quittait plus son lit depuis un moment, ses mains la lâchaient peu à peu, elle n'avait quasiment plus d'appétit et elle s'hydratait via de l'eau gélifiée pour éviter tout risque de fausse route. Il y avait aussi les dizaines de potions qu'elle prenait chaque jour pour tenter de calmer ses douleurs, tremblements, nausées, vertiges et autres symptômes encore moins agréables…

Et il ne parlait même pas des soins des guérisseuses, qui le chassaient chaque fois de la pièce pour plus d'intimité, des entretiens avec la psychomage, des séances de stimulation motrice - la revalidation étant à présent illusoire - et des visites du neuromage.

Bref, même s'il avait voulu prendre un peu de recul face à la situation, ça lui aurait été tout bonnement impossible.

En même temps, comment pourrait-il relativiser le futur décès de sa meilleure amie ?

Et c'était justement à cause de tout ça que son père lui reprochait de permettre à Scorpius de rester à ses côtés en permanence.

Drago sortit dans le parc et huma l'air nocturne du Wiltshire.

Finalement, il était content d'avoir accepté que les amis de son fils viennent lui rendre visite. Albus et Rose devaient venir le lendemain et Scorpius serait contraint de sortir un peu de cette chambre, ce qui lui changerait les idées.

Par contre, il ne savait pas s'il espérait ou redoutait que ce soit Granger qui dépose sa fille…

Il n'avait pas menti, lorsqu'il lui avait avoué que leurs petits jeux l'aidaient à relâcher la pression. Il aurait sans doute pu se trouver une autre femme pour ça, surtout qu'il était encore parti en Roumanie le weekend précédent, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

Aucune autre n'avait la même saveur et il aurait été vain de prétendre le contraire.

* * *

 **Juillet - Hermione**

Hermione apparut dans le parc du Manoir Malefoy, le poignet de Rose dans sa main droite et celui d'Albus dans la gauche.

Elle avait appris que la demeure avait été rasée et reconstruite, de nombreuses années auparavant, et fut soulagée de constater qu'elle ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait été.

Certes, le manoir était toujours aussi imposant mais nettement moins sinistre.

Il fallait dire aussi que les raisons de sa visite étaient diamétralement opposées à ce qui l'avait amenée ici la fois précédente…

\- Wow…, lâcha Albus à ses côtés. Je savais que les Malefoy étaient riches, mais je pensais pas autant !

\- C'est clair, renchérit Rose. La maison de papa est plus petite que la serre, là-bas…

\- Ce n'est pas poli de faire ce genre de comparaison, les enfants, les réprimanda doucement Hermione.

Même si dans les faits, ils avaient absolument raison.

\- N'empêche, ça doit être super ennuyeux de grandir tout seul dans un endroit pareil…, leur fit remarquer Rose.

\- C'est clair, approuva Albus.

Ils firent encore deux-trois réflexions, sous l'œil réprobateur d'Hermione, au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'entrée puis finirent par se taire lorsqu'elle signala leur présence via la cloche qui se trouvait sous le porche.

Une fois de plus, elle maudit ses amis de s'être défilés pour amener les enfants.

Stanley, le fils nouveau-né de Ron et Marsali, pourtant prévu pour juin, s'était fait désirer et n'était né que la semaine précédente. Par conséquent, Ron lui avait affirmé qu'il ne pouvait pas se libérer une seule seconde pour accompagner Rose.

Harry avait subitement décidé d'emmener Lily et Hugo au zoo et avait feint être scandalisé quand Hermione l'avait accusé d'avoir volontairement choisi _ce_ jour pour le faire. Elle l'entendait encore lui jurer que c'était une pure coïncidence et qu'il avait totalement oublié que la visite des enfants était prévue à ce moment-là...

Et Ginny, quant à elle, était partie avec son équipe pour un match amical en Italie.

Bon ok, _elle_ avait une bonne raison de ne pas être là, mais Ron ou Harry auraient très bien pu venir à sa place.

Quelques instants plus tard, un elfe de maison aux oreilles asymétriques et au nez crochu vint leur ouvrir.

\- Bonjour, les salua-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Hermione constata directement qu'il portait en guise de vêtement un drap immaculé noué en toge, mais ne put s'empêcher de faire une moue réprobatrice pour autant.

\- Le jeune maître va…

\- AL' ! ROUSSETTE ! l'interrompit Scorpius en accourant à leurs côtés.

La joie de revoir ses amis ne faisait aucun doute, ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

\- Bonjour Madame Granger, dit-il ensuite, un énorme sourire étirant ses lèvres. Merci beaucoup de les avoir amenés !

\- Mais c'est normal, voyons, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire communicatif.

Les trois enfants allaient déjà partir jouer elle ne savait où quand elle les interpella :

\- Albus, Rose ! Attendez un peu !

\- Ma-maaaaan, ronchonna sa fille en soupirant.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, la rassura-t-elle. Je viendrai vous rechercher à dix-sept heures trente. Soyez prêts. Et soyez sages ! Écoutez bien tout ce qu'on vous dira, ok ?

Ils acquiescèrent d'un grognement puis disparurent dans les étages en courant.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à tant d'empressement, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Elle aussi avait eu leur âge.

Elle se fit ensuite la réflexion que c'était étrange que Malefoy ne soit pas là pour les accueillir, mais au final, ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le revoir. Surtout pas ici alors qu'elle pouvait encore sentir sur ses lèvres la caresse de son dernier baiser…

Et puis, avec la présence de l'elfe de maison, elle se doutait que les enfants ne seraient pas sans surveillance. Après, tout, elle savait qu'il était d'usage pour les Sang-Pur de les utiliser comme nourrices.

Elle remercia donc l'elfe pour l'accueil et s'apprêta à repartir quand il la retint d'un petit toussotement.

\- Hum, hum… Excusez Bonaryen, Madame, mais ma Maîtresse…

\- Bonne à rien ?! le coupa-t-elle, surprise.

\- Oui, Madame, c'est ainsi que l'on m'a nommé. Bonaryen. B.O.N.A.R.Y.E.N.

\- Ton Maître t'a appelé Bonaryen ?!

\- Oui, Madame, confirma-t-il, les oreilles légèrement tombantes. C'est bien le nom que Maître Abraxas m'a donné. Cela vous gêne-t-il, Madame ?

\- Non, non, le rassura-t-elle aussitôt, consciente que les elfes pouvaient se montrer très sensibles.

Elle ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de penser que l'ancêtre de Drago devait être particulièrement cruel pour avoir appelé ainsi son elfe. Sans parler du fait que ce nom faisait aussi référence aux idéologies nauséabondes des nazis durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Ce qui, au final, n'était pas si éloigné de celles défendues par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

\- Soit, reprit l'elfe, clairement rassuré. Madame ma Maîtresse souhaiterait vous entretenir avant votre départ.

\- Ta Maîtresse ?! répéta Hermione, incertaine d'avoir bien compris.

\- Maîtresse Astoria, oui. Elle a d'ailleurs beaucoup insisté, si Bonaryen peut se permettre.

Hermione était bien trop déconcertée par cette demande pour la décliner. Elle opina donc vaguement de la tête pour marquer son accord et suivit l'elfe à travers les étages du Manoir.

Elle entendit au loin le rire des enfants mais ne s'y attarda pas plus que ça, appréhendant bien trop ce qui l'attendait.

Et si Hannah avait eu tort et qu'elle allait l'insulter pour avoir couché avec son mari ?

Au bout d'un moment qu'elle aurait été incapable de déterminer, Bonaryen s'arrêta devant une porte de bois clair et y frappa deux coups assez brefs avant de l'ouvrir.

\- Maîtresse, déclara-t-il doucement. Madame Granger est là, comme vous l'avez demandé à Bonaryen.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit une voix légèrement rauque. Peux-tu la faire entrer, s'il-te-plaît ?

Même si elle ne la connaissait pas, la politesse dont elle faisait preuve envers son elfe plut beaucoup à Hermione.

Bonaryen l'incita à entrer dans la pièce et elle y pénétra, non sans appréhension.

\- Jamila ? Pourriez-vous nous laisser quelques instants, s'il-vous-plaît ?

\- Pas longtemps, alors, répondit une jeune femme portant la robe caractéristique des guérisseuses de Ste-Mangouste. J'ai promis à votre époux de ne pas vous quitter des yeux…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas trop, je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin… Et puis, les sorts de surveillance sont toujours effectifs, non ?

Jamila soupira légèrement avant de sortir de la pièce, les laissant seules.

\- Pardonnez-moi pour tous ces désagréments, Hermione, s'excusa Astoria. Je peux vous appeler Hermione ?

\- Bien sûr, accepta-t-elle, plus perdue que jamais.

\- Merci. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, l'invita-t-elle en désignant un fauteuil d'un mouvement de tête. Ce ne sera pas très long, je vous rassure, mais c'est plus confortable pour moi si vous êtes à portée de regard…

Hermione obtempéra immédiatement, soucieuse de plaire à cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle essaya de ne pas trop la dévisager, mais ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point elle semblait affaiblie, allongée au milieu de ce grand lit recouvert d'une couverture bleu nuit.

Malgré tout, elle remarqua son indiscutable beauté, ces longs cheveux noirs qui devaient être si épais dans sa jeunesse et ces yeux où elle pouvait lire une profonde gentillesse, malgré les cernes violets qui les ourlaient.

Elle savait qu'elle avait fréquenté Poudlard à l'époque où elle s'y trouvait encore, mais n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle. Les sœurs Greengrass avaient toujours été très discrètes, se tenant à l'écart de Malefoy et de sa bande.

\- Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai tenu à vous voir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, admit Hermione, rassurée par le ton calme de son interlocutrice.

\- Je voulais vous parler de Drago, à vrai dire…

 _Et merde_ , pensa Hermione.

Elle savait que toute cette histoire finirait par se retourner contre elle !

\- Drago ne m'a jamais rien caché de ce qu'il se passait entre vous, vous savez ?

\- Je… Je suis désolée pour ça, bredouilla Hermione. Il m'a dit que vous aviez un accord, mais jamais je n'ai pensé que…

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite, la coupa-t-elle. Il ne faut absolument pas culpabiliser pour moi. Drago et moi avons une relation un peu particulière… Je sais qu'il n'en parle jamais, même si ça pourrait lui faciliter la vie, mais bon, cet homme a sa fierté et nous ne le changerons pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh… oui… sans doute…, confirma Hermione, déroutée.

\- Je suis asexuelle, Hermione. Drago et moi n'avons jamais eu une relation charnelle, mis à part pour concevoir Scorpius, bien évidemment.

Hermione rougit aussitôt, gênée d'apprendre une chose aussi intime d'une femme qu'elle connaissait à peine.

\- Je ne vous dis pas ça pour vous embarrasser, vous savez ? Mais pour que vous compreniez bien à quel point Drago et moi ne sommes pas un couple traditionnel. Vous n'avez pas été la seule, même si ça a toujours été différent avec vous. Vous n'avez donc pas à vous en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, loin de là.

\- Comment ça, loin de là ?

\- Je suppose qu'il ne vous a jamais dit à quel point je l'encourage depuis des années à aller vers vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, en effet… Nous… Nous évitions de parler de choses personnelles, en fait… Nous avons, comme qui dirait, du mal à communiquer.

Astoria pouffa à cette affirmation, ce qui fit sourire Hermione malgré elle.

Sourire qui disparut quand son léger rire se transforma en toux.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut recouvré son souffle. Du mal à communiquer... ce n'est rien de le dire ! Tant de temps perdu à vous tourner autour sans jamais chercher à approfondir ce qui vous lie…

Hermione se tut, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui répondre.

C'était la discussion la plus étrange qu'elle ait jamais eue de sa vie.

\- Comme je le disais, Drago est très fier, Hermione, mais il est aussi très sensible, même s'il ne le montre pas.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Scorpius m'a dit que Rose vous en avait parlé. Je vais mourir, Hermione, et j'ai peur. Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, cela fait bien longtemps que je me suis faite à l'idée que mes jours étaient comptés, j'ai peur pour eux… Pour Drago et Scorpius.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? s'enquit Hermione, appréhendant la réponse.

\- Je suis persuadée depuis longtemps que vous avez quelque chose de plus à vivre, tous les deux. Je suis consciente que ça doit vous sembler bizarre de discuter de ça avec moi, mais j'aimerais vraiment que vous lui laissiez une chance, le moment venu…

\- Je… Je ne sais pas du tout quoi vous dire, Astoria… Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à ça…

\- Je sais… C'est pourquoi je tenais absolument à vous parler moi-même, pour que vous sachiez… A présent, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je suis épuisée… Je… Je n'arrive plus à rester éveillée si longtemps…

\- Je comprends, déclara Hermione, et je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me parler. Je… Je veillerai sur lui, sur eux...

\- Me voilà beaucoup plus sereine, alors...

Les yeux d'Astoria papillonaient déjà sous la fatigue. Hermione prit congé rapidement et quitta la pièce, le cœur au fond des talons.

La force et la détermination de cette femme l'avaient totalement vidée de toute son énergie.

A peine eut-elle franchit la porte que la guérisseuse pénétrait à nouveau dans la chambre, l'air clairement inquiète.

Elle quitta ensuite le Manoir, après avoir retrouvé son chemin tant bien que mal, et transplana pour rentrer chez elle en attendant l'heure d'aller récupérer les enfants.

Elle demanderait sans doute à Harry de garder Hugo et Rose cette nuit, elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule pour analyser tout ce qu'Astoria lui avait révélé lors de cet entretien plus que déroutant.

* * *

 **Juillet - Drago**

Drago était installé dans son traditionnel fauteuil, dans la chambre d'Astoria, quand son épouse ouvrit doucement les yeux.

\- Salut, dit-il en lui souriant.

\- Salut, répondit-elle à voix basse. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

\- Assez pour avoir vu Hermione Granger sortir de ta chambre…

\- Ah…

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'elle faisait là ?! demanda-t-il doucement mais fermement.

\- Je n'ai fait que ce que tu n'as jamais osé faire…

\- Rosie…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Drago, je lui ai juste confirmé que votre relation ne m'avait jamais posé problème, bien au contraire. Tu sais, pour t'aider à tenir ta promesse…

Il soupira mais ne parvint pas à lui en vouloir pour autant.

Elle avait toujours essayé de le pousser dans ses bras, c'était évident qu'elle tenterait de le faire encore une dernière fois.

\- Je t'aime, tu sais ? lui dit-il en souriant. Tu es une effroyable Mêle-Tout, mais je t'aime quand même.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Drago. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est ton bonheur, et celui de Scorpius…

Sur ces mots, le sommeil la cueillit à nouveau.

.

Drago était alité, perdu dans ses pensées, son épouse et son fils dormant à ses côtés, quand son attention fut captée par Esther qui accourait au chevet d'Astoria.

S'il avait eu des difficultés à s'habituer à la présence constante des guérisseuses, dans un premier temps, il arrivait à les occulter assez facilement à présent. Mis à part quand elles agissaient de manière inhabituelle, comme c'était justement le cas.

Il se leva aussitôt pour la rejoindre, inquiet, et vit Scorpius en profiter pour se décaler sur la place qu'il venait de libérer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- C'est… c'est son cœur, répondit Esther sur le même ton, sa baguette à la main. Vous savez que je perçois son rythme cardiaque via un sort, et là…

Drago eut immédiatement l'impression que l'air avait gelé dans ses poumons.

\- Je… Je peux jeter un sortilège pour le relancer, proposa la guérisseuse, la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Drago ferma douloureusement les yeux et les mots qu'Astoria avait prononcés il y a de cela plusieurs mois retentirent à ses oreilles.

 _Ne me retenez pas…_

\- Elle… Est-ce qu'elle souffre ?

\- Non, Monsieur Malefoy… Elle… elle ne souffre pas… Elle ne souffre plus…

\- Très bien, alors…, sanglota-t-il.

Ce fut donc le cœur en miettes qu'il demanda à ce qu'on la laisse partir.

Paisiblement, comme elle l'avait toujours souhaité.

* * *

.

* * *

J'aurais plein de choses à dire sur ce chapitre, en fait, mais je pense que ce serait superficiel...

A bientôt pour la suite.

Lyra


	42. 2018 - Drago Hermione (juillet)

Hello !

Je viens de passer une demi-heure à tenter de me convaincre de patienter, que j'allais perdre de l'avance, que c'était trop proche du précédent et tout et au final, me voilà quand même avec ce chapitre 42...

Pourquoi ?

Tout simplement parce qu'il fait directement suite au précédent et qu'ainsi, le plus dur sera derrière nous (il nous restera plus qu'à gérer le deuil de Drago et de Scorpius ^^).

Bref, merci beaucoup pour vos retours suite au décès d'Astoria, je suis contente de voir que je n'étais pas la seule à m'être à ce point attachée à elle.

Ce chapitre-ci va encore bien donner dans le "drame" et après, ça ira _un peu_ mieux, promis (même si comme je l'ai dit, il restera tout le deuil à gérer…).

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Gaarette :** Ah ah je ne vais pas me plaindre d'avoir de tes nouvelles plus tôt ! Je suis quand même rassurée de lire que tu aimes cette histoire et que ce n'est pas par lassitude. Pour la fin du chapitre, je dirai juste qu'elle était pas pire que la fin du 41 XD Merci pour ta review !

 **Cécile :** Coucou ! Ca m'a fait du bien aussi, cette petite touche de Ginny. Y a trop de personnages, dans cette histoire, donc ils finissent tous par me manquer XD Lincoln est cool, je trouve, donc ravie que tu aies aimé. Pause Dramione, of course, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Désolée de publier rapidement, cette fois encore ;) Merci pour ta review !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Deborah Petra, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2018 - Drago/Hermione**_

 **Juillet - Drago**

Drago regardait le corps sans vie d'Astoria, le cœur plus lourd qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu.

Ainsi, mourir n'était pas plus compliqué que ça. A un moment, elle dormait, et au suivant, elle n'était tout simplement plus là.

Partie.

Il savait depuis longtemps que ça allait finir par arriver, mais ça lui semblait malgré tout toujours aussi inconcevable.

Elle avait l'air sereine, allongée dans son lit, les traits détendus, comme si elle était juste assoupie. Sauf que cette fois, elle ne se réveillerait plus.

\- Je… Je suis sincèrement désolée, murmura Esther à ses côtés, le tirant ainsi de sa contemplation. Il… Il va falloir réveiller le jeune Scorpius, Monsieur, il ne peut pas rester là pour l'instant… Ni vous, d'ailleurs...

\- Réveiller Scorpius…, répéta Drago, confus. Oui… Vous avez raison… Je… Je vais m'en occuper.

\- Je suis déjà réveillé, leur annonça-t-il à voix basse, roulé en boule dans le lit.

Drago s'approcha aussitôt de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Elle... Elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

\- Oui mon Cœur, lui confirma Drago, la voix enrouée par l'émotion. Elle… Elle a fini de souffrir. Tu viens ? Nous allons dans ma chambre, Esther doit rester un peu seule avec elle…

\- D'accord, approuva-t-il à voix basse.

Mais avant qu'ils ne sortent de la pièce, Scorpius retourna auprès de sa mère et l'embrassa délicatement sur le front.

\- On peut y aller, à présent, dit-il en tendant une main à son père.

Drago ravala un sanglot avant de se saisir de la main tendue de son fils, puis ils quittèrent la chambre en silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il timidement, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Drago, située non loin de celle d'Astoria.

\- Esther va contacter le mage Kohli et Constance, afin qu'ils puissent l'aider à prendre soin du corps de Maman, répondit-il, non sans difficulté.

Astoria et lui lui avaient promis de ne rien lui cacher et il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

\- Ensuite, poursuivit Drago, nous pourrons retourner la voir pour lui dire au revoir…

\- Mais... Elle est déjà partie, non ?

\- En effet… Mais certaines personnes voudront quand même la voir une dernière fois.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite à sa chambre et Drago en poussa la porte avant d'y pénétrer avec son fils. Ils s'installèrent sur son lit et restèrent enlacés sans prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Papa ? l'interpella Scorpius au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui, mon Cœur ?

\- Tu… tu crois que Maman a eu peur ?

\- Je ne pense pas, mon Chéri.

\- Je ne pense pas non plus... Après tout, nous étions avec elle.

Un léger silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux jusqu'à ce que Scorpius reprenne la parole.

\- Tu sais… Je suis content d'avoir été là… J'avais vraiment peur qu'elle ne parte alors que j'étais encore à Poudlard…

Le cœur de Drago se fit encore plus lourd qu'il ne l'était déjà et il resserra son étreinte autour de son fils.

Au bout d'une durée qu'il aurait été incapable d'estimer, Drago sentit la respiration de Scorpius devenir plus régulière et il se dégagea délicatement de ses bras pour sortir du lit.

\- Papa ? l'appela Scorpius, la voix alourdie de sommeil.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Je… Je dois envoyer quelques messages… à tes grands-parents, à tes tantes… Je dois les prévenir, tu comprends ?

\- Tu pourrais aussi prévenir Albus et Roussette, s'il-te-plaît ? Je leur ai promis de les tenir informés, mais… mais je saurais pas vraiment comment leur dire…

\- D'accord, confirma-t-il. Essaie de te rendormir, à présent, je reviens vite.

Il doutait qu'il puisse réellement dormir une nuit comme celle-ci, mais au moins, il se reposerait : les prochains jours promettaient d'être assez difficiles.

* * *

 **Juillet - Hermione**

Hermione était en train de jouer à une partie de _Créatures_ avec ses enfants, qu'elle était allée récupérer chez Harry le matin-même, lorsque sa cheminée se mit à ronfler, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de quelqu'un.

Leur attention à tous les trois se porta sur l'âtre d'où sortit une Hannah à l'air grave.

\- Bonjour, les salua-t-elle en souriant tristement.

Hermione constata qu'elle avait les yeux rougis et gonflés et son cœur se serra aussitôt d'appréhension.

\- Si tu allais ranger le jeu dans ta chambre, Hugo ? proposa-t-elle à son fils.

\- Mais ! protesta-t-il. On n'a pas fini et j'étais en train de gagner…

\- Hugo, s'il-te-plaît…

Il dut comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important car il obtempéra sans plus discuter mais non sans soupirer.

Hermione invita Hannah à s'asseoir et son attention se porta sur Rose, qui gardait résolument les lèvres serrées.

\- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que la mère de Scorpius nous a quittés cette nuit, leur annonça-t-elle, gravement.

L'intuition d'Hermione était donc la bonne… Et même si elle la connaissait à peine, cette nouvelle la toucha bien plus profondément qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Après tout, leur étrange discussion remontait tout juste à la veille…

\- Mais…, bredouilla Rose. Je ne comprends pas… On était chez eux, hier, et Scorpius nous a dit qu'elle allait bien…

\- Je sais, ma puce, répondit Hannah en lui prenant la main en un geste réconfortant. Je suis également allée la voir il y a quelques jours et même si je savais que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, je ne pensais pas qu'il nous en restait si peu…

\- Comment va Scorpius ?! demanda Rose, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

\- Aussi bien que possible, je présume… Neville et moi sommes passés au Manoir dès que nous avons reçu le message de Drago, mais nous ne sommes pas restés longtemps. Le neuromage d'Astoria et ses guérisseuses étaient encore avec elle et sa famille venait d'arriver, nous ne voulions pas déranger…

\- Il faut que nous prévenions, Al, Maman, déclara ensuite sa fille en se tournant vers elle.

\- Bien sûr, ma Chérie, confirma Hermione. Nous retournerons chez les Potter dès qu'Hannah sera repartie - sans vouloir te mettre à la porte…

\- Non, bien sûr que non, je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura la concernée en se redressant.

Hermione appela Hugo pour lui demander de mettre ses chaussures puis attira d'un coup de baguette les siennes et celles de sa fille.

\- Dis, Hannah ? l'interpella à nouveau Rose juste avant qu'elle ne parte.

\- Oui ma puce ?

\- Tu nous diras, quand tu sauras, pour l'enterrement, n'est-ce pas ?

Hannah se tourna vers Hermione, visiblement incertaine de la réponse à donner. Celle-ci opina pour donner son accord, se souvenant parfaitement du soutien inestimable qu'avait représenté la présence de ses amis aux obsèques de son père.

\- Nous irons uniquement si le père de Scorpius est d'accord, Rosie…

\- Je lui en parlerai, assura Hannah. Je vous tiendrai informées dès que j'en saurai plus.

Hermione la remercia d'être passée les prévenir si rapidement puis prépara l'âtre afin que ses enfants et elle puissent utiliser le Réseau des Cheminées pour se rendre chez les Potter.

.

Hermione était attablée en compagnie d'Harry pendant que Rose et Albus se trouvaient dans la chambre du garçon et qu'Hugo et Lily jouaient dans le jardin. James, quant à lui, se trouvait au Terrier.

Albus semblait avoir été bien plus meurtri par la nouvelle de la mort de la mère de son meilleur ami que Rose, mais Hermione connaissait suffisamment bien sa fille pour savoir qu'elle devait avoir intériorisé la plupart de ses émotions. Elle devrait être vigilante et veiller à ce qu'elle puisse s'épancher auprès d'elle.

\- Tu le savais, toi, qu'elle était malade ? demanda Harry, l'air grave.

\- Oui, Rose m'en a parlé durant les vacances de Pâques, mais Ginny ne t'a rien dit ?!

\- Elle était au courant ?! releva-t-il, étonné.

\- Eh bien, elle m'a avoué avoir trouvé une lettre de Scorpius en rangeant la chambre d'Albus…, bredouilla Hermione, confuse d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat. Elle attendait qu'il lui en parle de lui-même, mais je pensais qu'elle t'en avait parlé quand même… Je suis désolée, Harry.

\- Ne le sois pas, la rassura-t-il. On a comme qui dirait quelques soucis de communication, ces derniers temps, mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Il va falloir que je vois avec Molly pour qu'elle garde Lily, si Malefoy accepte que les enfants aillent aux obsèques. Ginny ne sera sans doute pas rentrée d'Italie d'ici là.

\- Je peux les accompagner tous les deux, comme hier, si tu veux, lui proposa Hermione.

\- Non merci. C'est la première fois qu'Albus sera confronté à la mort et s'il souhaite être présent pour son ami, je souhaite l'être pour lui.

Hermione lui signala qu'elle comprenait d'un léger mouvement de tête. Elle-même comptait accompagner sa fille pour les mêmes raisons.

Sans parler du fait qu'elle avait promis à la défunte, pas plus tard que la veille, qu'elle veillerait sur son mari et sur son fils.

* * *

 **Juillet - Drago**

Drago revenait de chez Neville et Hannah, où il avait déposé Scorpius pour la nuit, et il décida de faire quelques pas dans le parc du Manoir pour éviter de retourner affronter ses beaux-parents tout de suite.

Il comprenait leur douleur, il ressentait la même, mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles pour autant.

Angela avait perdu son sang froid, le matin-même, lorsqu'elle avait appris que Drago avait demandé à ce qu'on ne fasse pas repartir le cœur d'Astoria. Barney avait dû la faire transplaner de force hors du Manoir le temps qu'elle se calme, prenant le risque de les désartibuler tous les deux.

Heureusement, Scorpius avait enfin fini par s'endormir, sous l'œil attentif de Bonaryen, lorsque c'était arrivé et n'avait donc pas assisté à cette horrible scène.

Daphné s'était platement excusée pour sa mère, lui assurant que telle était la volonté de sa sœur, et qu'il n'avait fait que la respecter, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de culpabiliser.

Il savait qu'elle lui en aurait voulu, s'il avait donné des directives contraires, mais il regrettait déjà tellement sa présence qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça aurait peut-être valu la peine de la contrarier.

Il essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux d'un geste nerveux puis se retourna lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui.

\- Tu es encore là ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa mère.

\- Et où voudrais-tu que je sois, dis-moi ? répondit-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Drago, qui s'était refusé le droit de se laisser aller depuis qu'Esther lui avait annoncé que le cœur de son épouse ne battait plus, relâcha enfin la pression une fois dans les bras de sa mère.

Elle lui caressait doucement le dos en fredonnant l'air qu'elle chantait toujours lorsqu'il était enfant, ce qui l'apaisa quelque peu.

\- Les guérisseuses ont enfin fini de la préparer, lui annonça-t-elle, une fois qu'il fut calmé. Angela et Barney sont à son chevet. Daphné et Millicent sont parties voir Hector, chez des amis, pour lui dire bonne nuit. Et ton père nous attend dans le petit salon.

\- Bien, murmura-t-il en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il faudra envoyer Bonaryen chercher Neville, au retour de Daphné. Je sais qu'Astoria avait planifié ses… ses obsèques avec eux.

\- Elle ne sera donc pas inhumée selon les traditions des Sang-Pur ? souligna doucement sa mère.

\- Tu sais que Rosie n'a jamais aimé faire les choses de manière traditionnelle, Mère, dit-il en souriant tristement.

\- C'est vrai… Elle va beaucoup me manquer, tu sais ?

\- Je sais, oui… Comme à tous ceux qui ont eu la chance de croiser son chemin…

Il ravala un dernier sanglot puis inspira profondément, une fois de plus, tandis que sa mère lui serrait doucement la main.

\- As-tu vu le mage Kohli, ce matin ? s'enquit-elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Manoir.

\- Rapidement, oui. Il ne m'a rien appris qu'on ne savait déjà. Son cœur a lâché, elle est partie paisiblement. Elle n'aurait pas pu avoir une plus belle mort, d'après lui…

\- Tu sembles légèrement amer… C'est à cause de la présence de Scorpius lorsque ça s'est passé ?

\- Non, il m'a dit qu'il était heureux d'avoir pu rester à ses côtés jusqu'au bout… et je le comprends, je n'osais plus trop quitter le Manoir, ces derniers temps, juste au cas où... Je trouve juste que sa mort aurait été bien plus belle si elle avait eu une centaine d'années et non trente-six.

Sa mère ne répondit rien, sans doute consciente que ça aurait été inutile.

.

Drago se trouvait chez les Londubat, au-dessus du Chaudron Baveur, une tasse de café serré entre les mains. Son fils était assis à ses côtés, sa tête posée sur son épaule, les yeux regardant vaguement devant lui.

\- Albus et Roussette veulent venir aux obsèques de Maman…, murmura soudainement Scorpius. Tu voudras bien, hein ?

L'attention de Drago se tourna vers Hannah qui rougit légèrement.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant, mais il m'a demandé comment ils avaient réagi et… Eh bien, c'est ce que Ros… _Roussette_ m'a demandé.

Drago retint un léger soupir avant d'acquiescer.

\- Bien sûr que tes amis pourront être présents, si tu le souhaites, Scorp'. Je demanderai à ta tante Daphné d'envoyer l'adresse de la Roseraie à leurs parents afin qu'ils puissent les y accompagner.

Le secret de l'emplacement de la Roseraie appartenait à la famille de sa belle-mère depuis des générations et seules les héritières Rosier pouvaient en révéler l'emplacement.

Scorpius alla ensuite récupérer son sac et ils retournèrent au Manoir pour dire un dernier au revoir au corps d'Astoria avant que les guérisseuses ne l'emportent au crématorium de Ste-Mangouste.

* * *

 **Juillet - Hermione**

Hermione et Harry apparurent devant le portail de la Roseraie des sœurs Greengrass, chacun tenant dans leur main celle de leur enfant.

Bonaryen, l'elfe qu'elle avait rencontré i peine quelques jours, les salua d'un signe de tête puis ouvrit le portique d'un claquement de doigts pour les laisser passer.

Hermione inspira pour se donner du courage puis pénétra doucement dans le parc, la main de Rose toujours serrée dans la sienne.

Harry lui désigna d'un discret signe de menton un petit attroupement sur leur gauche et ils se dirigèrent dans cette direction.

\- C'est très beau, ici, murmura Rose à ses côtés.

Hermione lui étreignit doucement la main, pour lui signaler qu'elle l'avait entendue et qu'elle était d'accord, mais préféra ne pas répondre. Sa voix aurait inévitablement trahi l'émotion qu'elle ressentait à l'idée d'assister aux obsèques de l'épouse de son ancien amant.

C'était pourtant vrai, que l'endroit était magnifique. Des milliers de roses de toutes sortes embaumaient l'air sous un ciel sans nuage. Hermione aurait beaucoup aimé s'y promener, si les circonstances avaient été différentes.

\- Il est là, annonça Albus en désignant Scorpius, un peu plus loin. On peut aller le voir, Papa ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Harry sans hésiter. Mais ne soyez pas insistants, ok ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tonton, le rassura Rose juste avant de suivre Albus vers leur ami.

Harry soupira, d'une façon nettement moins discrète qu'Hermione ne l'avait fait, avant de se passer une main d'un geste nerveux dans les cheveux.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça va, oui… C'est juste que je me sens assez mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être là. Je ne la connaissais même pas et la cérémonie semble être réservée à ses proches…

\- Si nous n'étions pas les bienvenus, Daphné Greengrass ne nous aurait jamais envoyé l'adresse, tenta de relativiser Hermione.

Mais en elle-même, elle ressentait exactement la même chose.

Son regard se posa alors sur sa fille et son neveu, en train d'enlacer le jeune Scorpius Malefoy, et elle se dit que le réconfort qu'ils semblaient apporter à leur ami valait bien l'inconfort qu'Harry et elle pouvaient ressentir.

Elle vit ensuite un grand type noir venir vers eux - Lincoln Urquhart, si sa mémoire était bonne - et inspira pour se donner du courage.

\- Harry, Hermione, les salua-t-il en utilisant spontanément leurs prénoms. C'est bien que vous ayez accepté que vos enfants soient présents aujourd'hui. Vous n'imaginez pas l'importance que ça a pour Scorp'...

\- C'est normal, répondit Hermione. Ils semblent être très liés, tous les trois…

\- Scorpius parle beaucoup d'eux, en effet. A la plus grande frustration de ce cher Lucius, d'ailleurs, pouffa-t-il. Rosie était très contente qu'il se soit fait de si bons amis, en tout cas.

\- Rosie ? releva Harry, visiblement perdu.

\- Oui, c'était le surnom d'Astoria…, leur expliqua Lincoln.

\- Oh ! s'exclama doucement Hermione. Ça doit être pour ça, alors, que Scorpius a surnommé ma fille Roussette…

\- Je pense aussi, oui, lui confirma l'ancien Serpentard, même si je ne lui ai jamais posé directement la question.

Cette information attrista un peu plus Hermione.

Lincoln les invita ensuite à rejoindre le reste de la famille, où se trouvaient également leurs enfants, à présent.

Hermione et Harry saluèrent d'un signe de tête Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy avant de présenter leurs condoléances à Daphné et Millicent, leurs anciennes camarades de classe. Daphné les présenta rapidement à ses parents à qui ils témoignèrent également leur sympathie.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers Hannah et Daisy, les seules autres personnes présentes, et s'assirent sur les chaises prévues à cet effet lorsque Drago et Neville sortirent de la maison en pierre qui surplombait légèrement la Roseraie.

Hermione fut tentée d'appeler Rose et Albus pour qu'ils reviennent auprès d'eux, mais Hannah lui conseilla de les laisser en compagnie de Scorpius. Après tout, ils étaient là pour lui.

Neville déposa une urne en bois clair sur une petite table placée face aux personnes présentes et Malefoy lui murmura quelques mots avant d'aller s'asseoir à la droite de son fils, Albus et Rose se trouvant sur sa gauche.

\- Hum…, toussota Neville, indubitablement ému, pour attirer leur attention. Lorsque… Lorsque Rosie m'a parlé de son idée, pour le moment où... où ce jour viendrait, je n'étais pas sûr de parvenir à la mener à bien. Mais Astoria était une femme brillante, créative et entêtée… Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec autant de détermination qu'elle. Je n'ai donc pas vraiment eu le choix et… et j'ai mis au point ce… ce procédé, avec son aide...

Il inspira longuement avant de reprendre.

\- Rosie aimait ses roses, ses Demoiselles, comme elle les appelait, presque plus que tout. Sa famille et ses amis ont toujours été une priorité pour elle, mais ses fleurs n'étaient pas très loin derrière. Elle a donc pensé que reposer parmi elles était une évidence. L'urne que vous voyez là n'est pas habituelle. Il nous a fallu de nombreuses semaines, à Rosie et moi, pour la mettre au point… Le bois qui la compose a été magiquement traité pour se décomposer automatiquement une fois en terre… et… et…

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, submergé par l'émotion.

Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur les autres personnes de l'assemblée et son cœur fut lacéré de se retrouver face à tant de chagrin.

Même si elles n'étaient en rien comparables, la cérémonie lui faisait penser à l'enterrement de son père, ce qui exacerbait ses émotions.

Harry dut percevoir son trouble car il lui prit la main en signe de réconfort et de soutien.

Daphné se leva ensuite, posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Neville, qui se mit légèrement en retrait pour sécher ses larmes, et prit le relais :

\- Neville a ajouté une pousse d'Astoria, les roses éternelles qu'elle a créées bien avant que sa maladie ne soit diagnostiquée, à cette urne. Ce matin, nous y avons également ajouté ses cendres. A présent, il ne nous reste plus qu'à la mettre en terre, juste ici et… et une fois que Neville aura activé le sortilège, des… des Astoria pourront renaître… renaître d'elle.

Elle se tut quelques instants, rendant les sanglots d'Angela Greengrass perceptibles, puis poursuivit son éloge :

\- Rosie n'était pas seulement ma sœur, elle était aussi ma meilleure amie… Savoir qu'elle reposera à jamais au sein de cet endroit qu'elle aimait tant et que ces roses, _ses roses_ à qui j'ai donné son nom, s'épanouiront grâce à elle et étendront leur beauté sur le monde me console un peu du vide que son décès a laissé en moi… Ainsi, elle sera toujours près de moi…

Sa voix mourut dans un sanglot et elle retourna s'asseoir, pour laisser la place à son père.

\- Personnellement, dit-il, la voix enrouée par l'émotion, je serai bref… Je tenais juste à prononcer ces quelques mots :  
 _La Mort a des rigueurs à nulle autre pareilles :_

 _On a beau la prier ;_

 _La cruelle qu'elle est se bouche les oreilles,_

 _Et nous laisse crier._

…

 _Mais elle était du monde, où les plus belles choses_

 _Ont le pire destin ;_

 _Et rose elle a vécu ce que vivent les roses,_

 _L'espace d'un matin._

Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir et enlaça son épouse qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Hermione essuya discrètement ses yeux, bouleversée d'entendre ces vers de François de Malherbe lors d'une cérémonie sorcière.

Elle se demanda ensuite si d'autres personnes prendraient la parole et en déduisit que non lorsque Neville s'empara à nouveau de l'urne magique.

Il la plaça dans un trou qui avait été préalablement creusé dans le sol avant de se décaler légèrement pour laisser la place aux parents d'Astoria.

Ils sortirent leur baguette puis soulevèrent un peu de terre qu'ils laissèrent retomber sur l'urne. Ils furent suivis de Daphné puis de Drago et de Scorpius.

Hermione put enfin voir le visage de l'enfant et constata, non sans surprise, qu'il semblait être aussi fermé que celui de son père.

Pauvre petit…

Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à vivre la perte d'un de ses parents si jeune.

Les membres de la famille d'Astoria se réinstallèrent ensuite à leurs places puis Neville s'agenouilla pour tasser la terre et sortit, à son tour, sa baguette.

\- Resurget Cinere Aeterno, incanta-t-il en accompagnant ses propos de mouvements complexes du poignet.

Une lumière bleu nuit émana de sa baguette puis illumina la terre durant plusieurs secondes avant de disparaître.

Hermione le vit s'essuyer à nouveau les yeux avant de se redresser.

La cérémonie était apparemment terminée.

Son regard croisa alors celui d'Harry, qui semblait aussi ému qu'elle. Pensait-il à ses propres parents, qu'il avait perdus avant même d'avoir l'âge de pouvoir s'en rappeler ? Elle aurait été incapable de le dire.

* * *

 **Juillet - Drago**

Drago ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard de la minuscule pousse verte qui sortait déjà de terre.

L'idée qu'avait eue Astoria lui convenait parfaitement, il aurait été hypocrite de prétendre le contraire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver étrange le fait de savoir que son épouse allait, quelque part, se retrouver dans ce nouveau rosier.

Puis la tête de son fils s'appuyant sur son épaule attira son attention et il resserra son étreinte pour tenter de le réconforter un peu, jusqu'à ce que Scorpius se défasse de son emprise pour se tourner vers ses amis.

Il avait eu raison d'accepter qu'ils viennent, leur présence semblait faire beaucoup de bien à Scorpius, quoi que puisse penser son père de cette amitié.

La petite Rose avait les joues baignées de larmes et il espérait que Granger ne lui en tiendrait pas trop rigueur. D'ailleurs, le jeune Albus semblait lui aussi bouleversé…

La mort n'était pas un concept facile à appréhender et ces enfants ne l'avaient fait que par amitié pour son fils. Rien que pour ça, ils avaient gagné son respect éternel.

Il échangea ensuite deux-trois mots avec ses beaux-parents, remercia Neville et Daphné pour la cérémonie puis s'éloigna de quelques pas pour tenter de se recentrer un peu.

Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Il devait se montrer fort pour Scorpius, pour sa famille.

Un Malefoy ne devait pas se laisser déborder par ses émotions.

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit qu'on s'approchait de lui et se retourna vers cette personne. A sa plus grande surprise, il vit que c'était Granger.

Il savait bien évidemment qu'elle avait accompagné sa fille, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver face à elle pour autant.

\- Hum…, toussota-t-elle visiblement gênée. Je… Je suis désolée, mais… enfin… Harry et moi allons devoir y aller, avec les enfants…

\- Pas de souci, l'excusa-t-il, son regard se posant sur Potter et les deux petits qui se trouvaient légèrement en retrait. Merci de les avoir amenés. Scorpius en avait vraiment besoin…

\- C'est normal, répondit-elle. Ils sont amis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet… Mais je me doute que ça n'a pas dû être évident pour toi, pour vous, donc merci.

Elle se contenta de rosir en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je me disais… Enfin… Le moment n'est peut-être pas idéal, mais… Je me demandais si tu accepterais que Scorpius vienne passer quelques heures chez moi, à l'occasion, durant le reste des vacances. Il pourrait ainsi voir Albus et… et Roussette...

\- Tu peux continuer à utiliser le prénom de ta fille, tu sais ? releva-t-il en souriant tristement.

\- Désolée… Alors ?

\- Je pense en effet que ça lui fera du bien. Je t'enverrai un message d'ici quelques jours, d'accord ?

\- D'accord… N'hésite pas, surtout, si… si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Ok ?

\- Ça marche, lui promit-il distraitement.

Elle lui fit un dernier signe de tête avant de rejoindre Potter et leurs enfants respectifs. Ils prirent ensuite le chemin de la sortie et transplanèrent une fois le portail franchi.

Lincoln fut le suivant à partir. Lisa avait accouché quelques jours auparavant et il devait aller récupérer Luan, qu'il avait laissée chez ses beaux-parents vu que son épouse se trouvait encore à la maternité.

Ses parents partirent ensuite, non sans lui avoir fait promettre, eux-aussi, de les contacter en cas de besoin.

Angela et Barney, qui semblaient inconsolables, les suivirent de peu.

Puis Scorpius vint le trouver pour lui demander de rentrer et ils saluèrent donc Daphné, Millicent, Neville et Hannah qui étaient en train de discuter pendant que Daisy occupait Hector un peu plus loin.

Une fois au Manoir, Bonaryen leur proposa de leur cuisiner un encas, mais ils déclinèrent tous les deux sa proposition.

\- Sans doute plus tard, précisa Drago après l'avoir remercié.

\- N'hésitez pas à faire appel à Bonaryen, Maître, précisa l'elfe avant de disparaître dans un claquement de doigts.

Le regard de Drago se posa alors sur son fils qui se jeta immédiatement dans ses bras.

Bras où il laissa enfin couler les larmes qu'il retenait tant bien que mal depuis le décès de sa mère.

* * *

.

* * *

Alors oui, j'ai déjà utilisé les vers de **Malherbe** (Consolation à M. du Perrier) dans CP, mais je trouvais ces vers trop parfaits pour ici pour m'en passer...

J'ai hésité sur le meilleur angle à prendre pour ces **obsèques** , celui d'Hermione s'est révélé être le moins difficile à gérer. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'avoir opté pour cette "distance" qu'elle m'a permise de prendre.

Les **urnes funéraires biodégradables** permettant de faire pousser un arbre existent, ce n'est pas une invention de ma part (le processus est cependant nettement plus long sans magie).

Enfin voilà, dans le **prochain chapitre** , nous retrouverons **Scorpius et Rose** , parce qu'il faudra bien que nous soyons dans leurs têtes suite au décès d'Astoria à un moment ou à un autre. Mais cette fois, il ne sera pas publié en avance ;)

 **Merci encore mille fois pour vos retours** et désolée pour les larmes éventuelles.


	43. 2018 - Scorpius Rose (août)

**Salut à vous !**

Je me tâte sérieusement à faire du lundi mon **nouveau jour de publication** (pour pouvoir mieux profiter de mes weekends) donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous ne recevez plus de notification le dimanche ^^.

Bref ! L'Autre vient de dépasser le **millier de reviews**. C'est fou ! C'est ma troisième histoire à atteindre ce cap et j'en reviens toujours pas… Surtout avec celle-là qui me faisait très peur niveau suivi (commencer une Dramione avec du Drastoria et du Romione est loin d'être gagné XD). Donc **merci** encore une fois à vous de me suivre dans mes aventures scénaristiques.

Et donc, ça y est, **Astoria** est partie… Dans j'ai écrit les chapitres de son décès, j'ai eu l'impression de finir une deuxième partie, pour cette histoire. Faut être honnête, sa mort va changer beaucoup de choses dans les relations entre nos personnages (la principale étant : Drago n'est plus marié ^^).

Je peux aussi dire à présent que le pire est derrière nous. Bien sûr, tout ne sera pas rose (même s'il y aura Rose, mouahaha, je suis très drôle) dans les prochains chapitres, Drago et Scorpius doivent encore faire leur **deuil** , mais normalement, il ne devrait plus y avoir de larmes. Laissons Astoria reposer en paix et apprenons à aller de l'avant.

Enfin voilà, trêve de blabla !

On n'a pas eu leur point de vue depuis le chapitre 39 et il est temps d'y remédier : je vous laisse à présent avec **Scorpius et Rose**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Cecile :** Désolée pour les larmes, mais c'était un passage inévitable :/ Ravie que les différentes discussions avant son décès t'aient plu, ceci dit ! Et promis, ça ira vite mieux. Ravie aussi que tu aies aimé l'idée de l'urne naturelle, je ne voyais rien de mieux pour elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, Astoria ne disparaitra pas totalement de cette histoire (non, pas de fantôme XD). Hermione est distante, oui, mais il aurait été malvenu qu'elle soit plus proche lors des obsèques de l'épouse de son amant XD Quant à ce qu'il se passe chez les Potter, chaque chose en son temps (c'est déjà top de l'avoir relevé au milieu de tout ça). Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, en tout cas !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2018 - Scorpius/Rose**_

 **Août - Scorpius**

Scorpius était allongé sur l'herbe, dans le parc du Manoir, et regardait des nuages cotonneux dériver à travers le ciel bleu.

Son père se trouvait non loin de lui, installé sur la balancelle, et lisait un gros ouvrage relié de cuir vert.

Ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots, depuis leur réveil, mais ce silence serein lui convenait assez bien.

Lorsqu'il voyait ses grands-parents ou même ses tantes, ils voulaient toujours lui parler du décès de sa mère. Ils lui demandaient comment il allait, si ce n'était pas trop difficile, s'il souhaitait parler d'elle… Et bien souvent, ils ne se souciaient pas vraiment de ses réponses, n'en faisant qu'à leur tête.

Scorpius, lui, ne voulait pas penser à sa mère. A quoi bon ? Elle était partie, à présent, et rien ne pourrait changer cet état de fait.

Seuls son père et Albus semblaient le comprendre. Roussette ne lui avait pas posé de questions sur elle, quand il les avait vus quelques jours plus tôt, mais il avait compris à la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux qu'elle en mourrait d'envie.

Si Scorpius n'avait aucune difficulté à partager ses joies et ses réussites, il avait toujours eu du mal à parler de ses peurs ou de ses peines.

De plus, en l'occurrence, ça ne servirait de toute façon pas à grand-chose de s'étendre là-dessus.

Penser à ses amis le fit sourire. Oui, il avait passé un très bon moment en leur compagnie, même s'ils n'avaient rien fait de spécial.

C'était justement cette banalité qui lui avait plu. Quelques jeux de société chez Roussette, une balade dans Godric's Hollow où vivait Albus, rien de plus, mais amplement suffisant.

Contrairement à ses grands-parents paternels qui avaient tenu à l'emmener en weekend au bord de la mer ou à ses grands-parents maternels qui voulaient toujours lui offrir plein de trucs pour, soi-disant, lui changer les idées…

Absurde.

\- Au fait, Scorp', l'interpella son père.

\- Oui ? répondit-il en se réancrant au présent.

\- On a reçu un message de tes tantes Daphné et Millicent, ce matin. Elles partent en Suisse la semaine prochaine, chez les Bulstrode, et demandent si tu souhaites les accompagner ou pas.

Scorpius soupira, las. Il savait que ça partait d'une bonne intention, mais jamais auparavant elles ne lui avaient proposé de se joindre à elles.

Sa mère mourait et tout d'un coup, tout le monde se montrait ultra-protecteur envers lui alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était justement qu'on le laisse respirer.

\- En fait…, esquiva Scorpius, Hermione m'avait dit que je pourrais retourner chez elle avant la fin des vacances, pour revoir Al et Roussette…

\- Hermione ?! souligna son père en se redressant dans sa balancelle pour le regarder plus franchement.

\- Bah oui… Tu sais, Hermione Granger, la maman de Roussette…

\- Et tu l'appelles Hermione ?!

\- C'est son prénom, il me semble, non ? se défendit Scorpius. Et c'est elle qui m'a dit que je pouvais l'appeler comme ça. Pourquoi tu l'appelles toujours par son nom de famille, toi, d'abord ?

Il vit son père pincer les lèvres et se frotter les yeux d'un geste nerveux avant de répondre.

\- C'est-à-dire… Elle et moi, nous ne sommes pas très… proches, tu comprends ?

\- Tu appelles la mère d'Albus Ginny Potter…

\- C'est parce que Potter tout court, c'est son mari, le père d'Albus…, grommela-t-il. Et son nom de jeune fille est Weasley et il y en a déjà bien assez comme ça.

\- Moui…, conclut Scorpius, pas vraiment convaincu par ses arguments. N'empêche que vous êtes adultes, maintenant, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de passer au-dessus de vos anciennes disputes ?

\- Scorp'..., souffla son père, visiblement blasé.

\- Bah quoi, c'est vrai, non ? Surtout maintenant que vos enfants sont amis… C'est quand même pas très poli d'appeler les gens par leur nom de famille, comme ça…

\- Tu n'étais pas en train d'essayer d'obtenir l'autorisation de retourner chez eux, à la base ?

\- Euh… En fait, si…

\- Alors évite de me sermonner si tu veux que je donne mon accord !

Scorpius expira bruyamment par le nez, mi-agacé, mi-amusé par la remontrance de son père.

\- Et donc ? reprit-il, après quelques secondes de silence. Tu veux bien ?

\- On en reparlera quand tu recevras une invitation.

Scorpius ne répondit rien mais ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Son père pouvait se montrer bougon mais dans les faits, il savait qu'il ne pouvait jamais rien lui refuser.

* * *

 **Août - Rose**

Rose regardait sa belle-mère changer la couche de Stanley, son nouveau petit frère, sans trop savoir qu'en penser.

Elle était encore petite, lorsqu'Hugo était né, et n'en gardait pas un souvenir très net, mais elle n'avait pas l'impression que sa mère ait utilisé autant de produits et de lotions différentes.

Hugo se trouvait justement à côté de Marsali et l'assistait dans l'exercice, prenant son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux. Sans doute même un peu trop, si on lui demandait son avis.

Lassée de les voir gazouiller devant ce bébé qui ne faisait pas grand-chose d'intéressant, Rose alla retrouver son père dans le salon.

\- Un problème, ma chérie ? lui demanda-t-il quand elle se laissa lourdement retomber à ses côtés, dans le canapé.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Quand est-ce que Stan commencera à être plus… marrant ?

\- Ah ça…, commenta Ron en souriant. J'avoue que j'ai toujours eu plus de mal à gérer les tout-petits bébés. Déjà toi, tu es née avant terme, donc on ne pouvait pas trop trop t'approcher, au début, mais même avec ton frère, j'ai ressenti la même chose. Enfin tu verras, quand tu reviendras en décembre, il aura déjà près de six mois et sera beaucoup plus actif !

\- Ah oui ? releva-t-elle, dubitative.

\- Mais oui, c'est promis !

Rose ne dit rien et se contenta, une fois de plus, de hausser les épaules. Elle aimait beaucoup son petit frère - même si techniquement, il n'était que son demi-frère - mais elle savait aussi qu'avec tout le temps qu'elle allait passer à Poudlard, elle le verrait peu. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle n'arrivait pas trop à s'intéresser à lui ?

Et puis, il fallait dire aussi que toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Scorpius… Cela faisait trois bonnes semaines, à présent, que sa mère était morte, et elle aurait aimé le voir plus souvent pour pouvoir l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Mais en même temps, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas de son aide, ni de celle de qui que ce soit…

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, alors qu'elle était encore chez sa mère, il avait parlé de tout sauf de ça. Elle avait eu très envie de lui demander comment il allait mais avait eu peur de provoquer une crise de larmes ou quelque chose du genre.

Elle en avait discuté avec Albus, une fois Scorpius reparti, mais son cousin lui avait dit qu'il leur en parlerait quand il en aurait envie et qu'ils devaient le laisser tranquille.

La patience n'avait jamais été son fort, ceci-dit.

\- Dis Papa ?

\- Oui, Rosie-Jolie ?

\- Maman m'a dit que votre amitié, à Tonton-Parrain et toi, l'avait beaucoup aidée, quand Papy-Henry est mort. Comment vous avez fait ?

Ron soupira légèrement avant de se rapprocher de sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- C'est difficile à dire, Rose, car tout le monde réagit différemment face à la perte d'un être cher… Par exemple, quand ton oncle Fred est mort, durant la guerre, les répercussions ont été différentes, selon les membres de la famille. Ton oncle George est parti loin, voyager un peu partout, pour prendre du recul… Mamie-Molly et Papy-Artie en parlaient très souvent, par contre, c'était même parfois difficile de les écouter…

Rose buvait ses paroles, tentant d'y trouver une solution.

\- Personnellement, poursuivit son père, je me suis noyé dans le travail, pour tenter d'oublier… Personne n'aurait pu m'aider, à l'époque, c'était une douleur que je devais gérer tout seul. Ta maman, elle, quand Papy-Henry est mort, a été voir un guérisseur qui l'a aidée à aller mieux. C'est ce qui est difficile, en cas de deuil… Trouver comment avancer.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider Scorpius, alors ?

\- Déjà, sache que ce n'est pas à toi, ni à Al, de le guérir, ok ?

\- Le guérir ? Il est donc malade ? releva-t-elle.

\- Pas vraiment, non…, se corrigea-t-il. Du moins, pas comme un rhume ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Vous pouvez être là pour lui s'il en a besoin, comme vous l'avez si gentiment fait pour les obsèques, mais vous ne pourrez pas faire le… le chemin, dirons-nous, à sa place. Je sais que c'est dur de se sentir impuissant comme ça, ma Chérie, mais c'est ainsi que ça doit se faire. Son père, sa famille, Al et toi, ses amis, tout ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est l'épauler, rien de plus.

\- C'est tellement injuste…, soupira-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai, confirma-t-il. Personne ne devrait vivre une telle épreuve aussi jeune…

\- On pourrait l'inviter à la maison ? Maman avait promis qu'on pourrait se revoir avant la fin des vacances !

\- Beh… euh…, hésita son père. C'est-à-dire qu'avec Stan, Marsali est vraiment fatiguée, surtout depuis que j'ai repris le boulot, et donc… Ce serait pas chouette d'inviter un enfant en plus si je ne suis pas là pour donner un coup de main. Pourquoi tu ne lui proposerais pas de venir au Terrier, la semaine prochaine, pour l'anniversaire de Ginny et Lily ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que le faire célébrer l'anniversaire de la mère d'Al, alors que la sienne n'en fêtera plus jamais, est une bonne idée ?!

Elle vit les oreilles de son père rougir aussitôt, signe évident de sa gêne.

\- C'est sûr que vu sous cet angle…, grommela-t-il. Je… Je vais voir avec ta mère ou Harry, alors, s'ils n'ont pas un créneau pour organiser ça, ok ?

Rose l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue puis alla se réfugier dans sa chambre en entendant Hugo arriver.

Il allait encore s'extasier devant leur petit frère et elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça pour l'instant.

De plus, elle avait un roman à terminer.

* * *

 **Septembre - Scorpius**

\- Tu veux que je verrouille la porte du wagon ? demanda Albus, clairement agacé.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit Scorpius, feignant l'indifférence.

Intérieurement, il avait envie de lui crier de le faire sans tarder, oui, mais alors, Roussette et Al auraient su que les visites impromptues dans leur compartiment le gênaient bien plus que ce qu'il leur laissait croire.

Comment tant de gens avaient-ils pu apprendre que sa mère était morte en si peu de temps ? Sans doute à cause de l'annonce parue dans la Gazette, mais tout de même. Quel enfant de leur âge faisait attention à ce genre de choses ?!

Quoi qu'il en soit, les condoléances et autres messages désolés de gens qu'il connaissait à peine le mettaient plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose et il serait ravi que ça cesse.

Qu'on lui fiche la paix avec ça ! Pourquoi tout le monde se sentait-il obligé de le harceler sans arrêt ? De lui rappeler qu'il était orphelin de mère, à présent ? Comment pourrait-il oublier le vide qu'il ressentait depuis plus d'un mois si personne ne le laissait tranquille ?!

Oui, sa mère était morte et bien sûr, elle lui manquait. Mais sa vie à lui n'était pas finie pour autant, loin de là.

Il avait promis à sa mère de ne pas être triste à sa mort et de profiter de tout ce qu'il aurait encore à vivre, et il comptait bien tenir cette promesse.

Il regarda en silence son ami se lever pour aller sceller la porte d'un coup de baguette et lui fit malgré lui un léger sourire de gratitude. Au regard qu'Albus lui renvoya, il sut qu'il avait compris que l'attention le touchait bien plus que ce qu'il voulait laisser paraître.

Une fois la porte magiquement bloquée, le voyage passa assez rapidement. Les trois enfants se contentèrent de jouer à la bataille explosive en mangeant des sucreries, mais Scorpius n'en demandait pas plus.

Juste se changer les idées, tout simplement.

Scorpius se demanda brièvement où étaient passées Juliet et Cara-Lean, mais il devait aussi admettre qu'il était content de se retrouver en comité restreint. Il aimait bien les copines de Roussette, mais là, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait supporté le regard désolé qu'elles lui avaient lancé quand il les avait vues sur le quai, à Londres.

Bien que Rose ait revêtu sa robe de Poudlard depuis longtemps, les deux garçons, eux, attendirent d'être presque arrivés à destination pour le faire, au plus grand agacement de leur amie.

Une fois le train arrêté en gare de Pré-au-Lard, les trois enfants en descendirent, essayant de tirer leurs malles derrière eux avec les bras chargés des cages de leurs animaux.

Scorpius allait se diriger vers le professeur Hagrid, comme en première année, lorsque Rose le rappela à eux.

\- Hé, Scorp' ! T'as oublié ? On y va via les calèches tirées par les Sombrals, à présent !

 _Les Sombrals._

Il les avait oubliés, ceux-là, en effet…

Pourtant, il se souvenait encore très bien du jour où James, Jake et Daisy leur en avaient parlé, surexcités qu'ils étaient par le cours de soins aux créatures magiques auquel ils venaient d'assister.

D'après ce que le professeur Hagrid leur avait expliqué, seules les personnes ayant vu la mort pouvaient voir ces créatures. Daisy avait ensuite sorti un livre contenant une illustration de son sac pendant que James leur racontait que seuls deux de leurs camarades les avaient vus.

Jake, quant à lui, n'avait pas manqué de détails pour leur décrire la façon dont les carcasses que leur enseignant avait apportées avaient disparues sous leurs regards ébahis.

Mais pour l'heure, l'information qui repassait en boucle dans le cerveau de Scorpius était celle sur les conditions requises pour les voir.

Et il savait qu'il était concerné depuis juillet.

\- Ça va aller ? lui demanda Albus, comme s'il avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées.

\- Bah oui, pourquoi ? éluda-t-il.

\- Pour rien, pour rien…

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous trois vers les diligences et se retrouvèrent à attendre en compagnie d'Alban Parkinson et Roméo Nott.

\- Oh, Malefoy ! s'exclama le premier, un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres. Toi tu vas pouvoir nous dire à quoi ressemblent ces bestioles, n'est-ce pas ?

Nott lui donna aussitôt un coup de pied dans le tibia, faisant jurer son camarade de Serpentard.

Mais Scorpius n'y réagit même pas car il sentait la panique le gagner peu à peu.

Parce que, contrairement à ce que l'autre abruti de Parkinson venait d'affirmer, il ne voyait rien du tout.

Ce qui était totalement anormal vu qu'il avait été présent lors du décès de sa mère.

Il _aurait_ dû les voir.

Et rien.

Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas de Sombral, cette fois… Personne autour d'eux ne pouvait les voir, donc comment en être sûr ?

Ou peut-être que quelque chose clochait chez lui...

Déjà, un Malefoy à Gryffondor, c'était étrange, tout le monde l'avait dit. Et là, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait dû voir…

Sans parler du fait qu'il n'avait pas pleuré aux obsèques de sa mère. Il avait bien entendu sa grand-mère maternelle dire que c'était inhabituel, juste avant qu'elle ne se fasse gronder par sa tante Daphné.

Un cri surpris attira son attention derrière eux et il vit un camarade de chambrée de James et Jake lever la main, comme pour caresser un animal invisible, sous l'œil ébahi de ses amis.

Les Sombrals étaient donc bien présents et le problème venait de lui.

Il pinça les lèvres pour renflouer l'angoisse que cette idée faisait monter en lui et rejoignit ses amis dans la calèche, ignorant la dispute qui était née entre Parkinson et Nott suite au coup de pied de ce dernier.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence tendu, les deux élèves de Serpentard ayant visiblement décidé de ne plus s'adresser la parole et les trois autres ne souhaitant pas discuter devant eux.

Une fois arrivés au château, ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle et Scorpius fut surpris de constater que les tables avaient à nouveau été disposées par Maison.

\- Mince, fit remarquer Albus. On ne va pas pouvoir s'asseoir ensemble…

\- Ce ne sera sans doute que pour aujourd'hui et lors du banquet final, comme l'an passé, le rassura Roussette.

Elle les salua ensuite d'un petit signe de la main et alla s'asseoir à côté de Cara-Lean et d'autres élèves de Serpentard, les laissant rejoindre les Gryffondor.

Scorpius regarda distraitement les petits nouveaux pénétrer dans la Grande Salle et se souvint avec nostalgie de ce qu'il avait ressenti en découvrant le plafond magique pour la première fois.

Il se dit qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir revenir à cette époque, quand tout allait encore à peu près bien… Mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit : le banquet de la rentrée était un moment festif et il devait en profiter.

.

Albus, Rose et Scorpius se trouvaient dans leur repère secret du troisième étage et parlaient du cours qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Du moins, Albus et Rose en parlaient. Scorpius, lui, n'arrivait pas vraiment à se sortir l'image des Sombrals de la tête. Ou plutôt, la non-image, vu qu'il n'avait rien vu, justement.

\- T'es pas d'accord, Scorp' ? l'interpella Albus.

\- Pardon, je n'écoutais pas, reconnut-il. Vous disiez ?

\- Rien d'important, intervint Roussette. Tu… Tu veux en parler ?

\- Si vous me dites pas de quoi vous parliez, j'aurai du mal à vous donner mon avis…

\- Je ne parle pas de ça ! le coupa-t-elle. Je parle de ce qui te turlupine depuis la rentrée. C'est… Tu penses à ta maman, c'est ça ?

Albus lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et elle lui tira la langue en réponse.

Scorpius n'hésita pas longtemps : il avait confiance en eux et peut-être qu'ils l'aideraient à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-il. Enfin, c'est lié mais c'est pas elle- _elle._ C'est à cause des Sombrals…

\- Ils sont si affreux que ça ? demanda Albus.

\- J'en sais rien, justement… Je… je ne les ai pas vus.

\- Vraiment ?! s'étonna Roussette. Mais pourtant, tu étais là quand… quand elle est…

\- Quand elle est morte, oui, termina-t-il pour elle. Je sais, oui. Quand tu as parlé des diligences, je m'attendais à les voir et rien…

\- C'est bizarre, commenta Albus. J'ai entendu mon père expliquer à James qu'il les avait vus lors de sa rentrée en cinquième année, après la mort de Cédric Diggory… Logiquement, tu aurais dû les voir aussi.

\- Ouais bah c'est pas le cas, grogna Scorpius, légèrement sur la défensive. Et je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi.

\- On pourrait demander à Hagrid, proposa Roussette. Après tout, il est celui qui les connaît le mieux, ici.

\- J'ai pas envie que qui que ce soit ici sache que j'ai un problème, grommela-t-il. Déjà qu'ils me regardent tous avec pitié depuis qu'ils savent que ma mère est morte…

\- On pourrait chercher à la bibliothèque, alors, intervint Albus. Doit y avoir des explications dans un des livres.

\- Non, laissez tomber, c'est pas bien grave, refusa Scorpius. On passe déjà bien assez de temps comme ça à la bibliothèque, de toute façon.

\- T'es sûr ? insista Albus. Parce que ça me dérange pas de regarder, hein…

\- Peut-être… Peut-être que tu ne l'as pas vraiment vue mourir…, hasarda Rose, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- J'en sais rien, Roussette ! répliqua-t-il, agacé. Son cœur s'est arrêté alors que j'essayais de dormir à côté d'elle. Donc non, je n'en mettrais pas ma baguette au feu, même si...

\- C'est bon, ne t'énerve pas…, le coupa-t-elle. Je me disais juste que si tu ne l'avais pas vraiment vue partir, ça expliquait peut-être que… que tu ne les aies pas vus, eux, c'est tout…

Scorpius soupira avant de se frotter les yeux, fatigué par toute cette histoire.

\- Je sais…, reprit-il, légèrement calmé. J'y ai pensé aussi… J'y ai beaucoup pensé, depuis la rentrée, justement, et c'est ce qui m'énerve, de ne pas comprendre. Mais c'est pas bien grave, y a peut-être rien à comprendre, justement. On parle quand-même de créatures invisibles pour la plupart des gens. C'est pas le truc le plus logique qui soit…

Roussette avait sans doute raison. Il n'avait probablement pas _réellement_ assisté au décès de sa mère, ce qui expliquerait que les Sombrals lui restent invisibles.

Et de toute façon, qu'il puisse les voir ou pas ne la ramènerait pas.

* * *

 **Septembre - Rose**

Contrairement à ses habitudes, Rose était attablée en la seule compagnie de Juliet et de Cara-Lean, Albus et Scorpius les ayant quittées dès qu'elles avaient commencé à parler du garçon que la jeune Serpentard avait rencontré en vacances.

Dès le lendemain de la rentrée, quand elles avaient enfin pu s'asseoir de nouveau toutes les trois ensemble, Cara-Lean leur avait raconté qu'elle avait eu le béguin pour un garçon rencontré en camp de vacances. Elle avait tenu à maintenir une sorte de suspense dans un premier temps, mais à présent, elle ne cessait d'ajouter des détails à son récit.

Il n'y avait rien eu de plus entre eux qu'un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, mais elle était quand même la première de la bande à avoir embrassé quelqu'un, ce qui n'était pas rien. Du moins, pour Juliet et Rose, vu que cette dernière avait surpris Albus en train de lever les yeux au ciel juste avant que Scorpius et lui ne quittent la table quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Si c'est pour vous entendre encore parler de ça, on aime autant aller manger avec Nelson, Ali et Gratien, avait-il dit avant de les laisser entre filles.

Ce qui n'avait pas semblé perturber Juliet et Cara-Lean outre mesure.

\- Et donc…, demanda Juliet en baissant le ton pour ne pas être entendue de leurs voisins plus ou moins éloignés. Vous n'avez pas essayé de… mettre la _langue_?

\- Beurk non ! s'exclama la concernée, quelque peu dégoûtée. Lénaïc était un garçon très gentil, très respectueux, assez timide, même ! Il n'aurait jamais fait _ça…_ C'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas, d'ailleurs, si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Eh beh…, souffla leur amie, clairement surprise par tant d'audace. Ça doit quand même être quelque chose !

Rose, elle, ne parvenait pas vraiment à s'intéresser à son histoire. Sans parler du fait qu'elle doutait de plus en plus que tout ça soit vraiment la vérité, vu que les faits changeaient un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle les racontait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Scorpius.

Scorpius qui refusait net de parler de sa mère et qui, à présent, refusait tout aussi net de parler des Sombrals.

Et le fait qu'il ne les ai pas vus l'inquiétait, mine de rien. S'il avait assisté au décès de sa mère, comme il le leur avait affirmé, il aurait _dû_ les voir. Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était pas le cas ?

Et si… Et si lui aussi, il était malade ? Peut-être que le fait qu'il ne les ait pas vus était symptomatique d'autre chose… Elle devrait peut-être en parler à quelqu'un ? A un adulte... Mais à qui ?

Scorpius leur avait clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit soit au courant, à Poudlard…

Par conséquent, il ne lui restait pas trente-six solutions.

Rose s'excusa auprès de ses amies et alla trouver Albus.

\- Je peux t'emprunter Onyx ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Désolé, Roussette, s'excusa Albus. Mais je l'ai déjà envoyé porter une lettre au Terrier…

Rose ne releva pas l'usage du surnom. Son cousin avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi quand il avait compris que Rosie avait été le surnom de la mère de leur ami et elle comprenait parfaitement son choix.

\- Tu peux utiliser Jupiter, si tu veux, lui proposa Scorpius.

Rose hésita, vu le courrier qu'elle s'apprêtait à envoyer, mais ne savait pas comment refuser sans attirer ses soupçons. Elle le remercia donc aussi chaleureusement que possible avant de se diriger vers la volière.

Si elle ne traînait pas trop, elle pourrait expliquer la situation ainsi que ses craintes à sa mère avant la reprise des cours.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour le retour des enfants !

Normalement, pas de larmes, hein, cette fois-ci ;)

Et donc, un retour à Poudlard quelque peu déstabilisant pour notre **Scorpius.** Hermione saura-t-elle aider sa fille ?

Réponse dans le prochain chapitre !

 **Hâte de lire ce que vous en pensez, en tout cas.**

 **Merci** encore de me lire et à bientôt,

Des bisous !


	44. 2018 - Drago Hermione (septembre)

Bonjour,

L'heure est grave, les gens ! Je n'ai écrit que jusqu'au chapitre 52 et je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'écrire en ce moment... J'espère que ça va pas durer, sinon, je vais devoir espacer mes publications (ouin).

Sinon, que dire ? **Merci beaucoup pour vos review** s, comme d'hab. Seules 2 personnes ont trouvé la raison exacte pour laquelle Scorpius n'a pas vu les Sombrals (mais plein d'autres s'en sont rapprochés). La réponse ne saurait plus tarder ;)

Et on retrouve déjà Drago et Hermione pour aborder la suite de cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Gaarette :** Ravie que tu aies aimé ! La réponse pour les sombrals est imminente, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi ;) Merci pour ta review !

 **Cecile :** Coucou ! Chapitre plus doux, en effet (ou du moins, un peu moins triste). J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le passage entre Scorp et son père sur l'usage des prénoms (après tout, il est à Gryffondor, ce petit, il doit avoir un côté plus téméraire quand même ^^). On a parfois tendance à oublier que Ron aussi a vécu le deuil.. Il manque parfois de sensibilité, mais ce n'est pas un monstre d'égoïsme comme certaines personnes peuvent le présenter.  
Ravie aussi que tu aimes l'amitié des enfants. Ce ne sont pas des chapitres faciles à écrire pour moi (je me suis jamais attaquée à la next-gen, ni à des perso si jeunes). Pour les sombrals, la réponse est pour bientôt ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à tout bientôt ! **  
**

 **hginlove :** Salut et bienvenue ici ! Pas mal de chapitres à rattraper, en effet, et tu termines pas spécialement sur les plus joyeux ^^ Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise, en tout cas, et tes compliments me font très plaisir. Alors pour être honnête, je n'ai pas du tout pensé au plan d'Astoria modifié, pour les Sombrals, mais j'aime beaucoup ton idée quand même. Ca aurait eu une symbolique particulière ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, en tout cas :)

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2018 - Drago/Hermione**_

 **Septembre - Hermione**

Hermione apparut dans le parc du Manoir Malefoy et prit le temps de défroisser le papier qu'elle tenait serré dans sa main avant de se diriger vers la double porte d'entrée.

Dire qu'elle se sentait nerveuse était un euphémisme. Elle avait beaucoup hésité, avant de venir, mais elle avait promis à Astoria de veiller sur ses proches et le contenu de la lettre de sa fille était peut-être plus important qu'elle ne le pensait de prime abord…

Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et remonta l'allée d'un pas à peu près sûr.

Une fois sur le porche, elle signala sa présence via la clochette prévue à cet effet et fut surprise de voir Malefoy lui ouvrir directement la porte.

\- Euh… Salut…, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Granger ?! répondit-il, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à tomber sur elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- Eh bien… C'est-à-dire que… Je peux entrer ?

\- Et si on se baladait un peu dans le parc, à la place ? proposa-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Comme tu veux, accepta-t-elle, prise de court.

Elle n'avait pas du tout anticipé le fait de se retrouver directement face à lui. Non, elle avait cru qu'elle se retrouverait devant l'elfe de maison, comme la fois précédente, et qu'elle aurait encore un peu de temps pour se ressaisir totalement avant de rencontrer son ancien amant…

Elle le suivit en silence alors qu'ils faisaient le tour du Manoir et fut éblouie par le parc qu'elle découvrit à l'arrière du bâtiment.

Elle n'en avait vu que l'avant, la fois passée, et ça l'avait déjà charmée, mais là, la beauté de l'endroit était encore plus impressionnante.

De nombreuses roses, probablement issues de la Roseraie des sœurs Greengrass, étaient plantées pour former un M majestueux - mais pas aussi pompeux qu'on aurait pu le croire - au centre d'une pelouse émeraude. Une balancelle en fer forgé se trouvait sur leur droite, à l'abri d'un grand chêne qui offrait son ombre à une bonne partie du parc, et quelques plantes à pipaillons étaient disséminées par-ci par-là, suivant un schéma abstrait mais travaillé. Un kiosque légèrement surélevé se trouvait sur leur gauche et des rosiers grimpants avaient pris possession de ses arches.

Le tout était baigné d'une chaude lumière annonciatrice de l'automne imminent et conférait à l'ensemble une esthétique indéniable.

Hermione suivit Malefoy jusqu'à la balancelle où ils s'installèrent.

\- C'est vraiment très beau, ici, déclara-t-elle pour briser la glace.

\- Merci. C'est Astoria qui a tout fait, lorsque nous avons emménagé…

Information qui n'étonna absolument pas Hermione.

\- Et donc, reprit-il après s'être humidifié les lèvres. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je… J'ai reçu une lettre de Rose, il y a deux jours, dit-elle en montrant le papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main. J'aurais peut-être dû venir plus tôt, je suis désolée… C'est juste que je ne savais pas trop à quel point c'était important.

\- Mais encore… ? l'invita-t-il à poursuivre, d'un ton calme qui contrastait totalement avec le stress qu'elle ressentait.

\- Elle s'inquiète pour Scorpius… Il… il refuse de parler de sa mère, ce qui peut être compréhensible, mais elle a aussi l'impression, par moment, qu'il occulte son décès.

Malefoy soupira mais ne sembla pas vraiment surpris pour autant.

\- Il a toujours eu du mal à parler de ses émotions…, lui confia-t-il. Du moins, les négatives. Il a cette fichue tendance à vouloir nous protéger, comme si c'était son rôle de nous épargner. Ça doit venir de son côté Gryffondor, ça !

\- C'est possible, oui, confirma Hermione en souriant timidement. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui de tout emmagasiner comme ça…

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! la coupa Malefoy, agacé. Franchement, Granger… Je connais mon fils et je sais aussi qu'il parlera quand il sera prêt à le faire. J'ai dit qu'il avait du mal à se confier, pas qu'il ne le faisait jamais. Il finira par le faire, comme toujours, c'est juste une question de temps.

\- Ok, ok ! dit-elle en levant les mains devant elle en signe de paix. Je ne voulais pas te froisser ! Excuse-moi.

\- C'est rien, rejeta-t-il en accompagnant ses propos d'un geste évasif de la main. C'est moi qui suis un peu sur les nerfs…

Hermione le concevait parfaitement. Elle aurait sans doute réagi encore plus vivement s'il avait débarqué chez elle à l'improviste pour lui expliquer comment se comporter avec sa fille…

\- C'est tout ce qui t'amène, alors ? s'enquit-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Pas vraiment, non… Mais je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet, avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu as envie de recoucher avec moi maintenant que je suis veuf, c'est ça ?

\- QUOI ?! Mais non mais pas du tout ! Mais enfin !

Mais elle réalisa ensuite, au sourire moqueur qui étirait ses traits, qu'il se payait sa tête et elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule en représailles.

\- Hey ! protesta-t-il. Depuis quand es-tu aussi violente ?!

\- Oh allez, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te frappe…

\- Ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent, veux-tu ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à la remarque et se sentit directement moins nerveuse.

\- Très bien…, reprit-elle après avoir inspiré profondément pour se donner du courage. Rose m'a écrit que Scorpius n'avait pas vu les Sombrals, à la rentrée, alors qu'il leur a affirmé, à Albus et elle, avoir vu sa mère mourir…

Malefoy ne répondit rien, assimilant visiblement cette information.

\- Il ne t'a rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, en effet, confirma-t-il.

\- C'est ce que Rose m'a écrit… Il s'est confié à eux, il y a quelques jours, mais leur a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne à Poudlard… Elle a profité de cette faille, d'ailleurs…

\- Serpentard, hein ? souligna-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire en silence.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il a réellement vu sa mère mourir, révéla-t-il. Je sais qu'il était réveillé lorsque c'est arrivé, même si sur le moment, je pensais qu'il dormait… Peut-être que ça justifie qu'il ne les ait pas vus…

\- Il… Il n'est pas malade, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qui inquiète beaucoup Rose, en réalité…

\- Malade ? Non, Scorp' n'est pas malade. Enfin, peut-être un rhume à cause de l'humidité ambiante et des courants d'air du château, mais rien de plus.

\- Désolée d'avoir émis cette hypothèse, s'excusa-t-elle à nouveau. C'est que… je ne sais pas ce qu'avait Astoria, par conséquent, je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre à ma fille.

\- Elle avait la maladie de Bowman-Waits, expliqua Malefoy. Une maladie neurodégénérative assez rare. Il y avait très peu de risques que Scorpius en soit atteint, vu que ce n'est pas héréditaire, mais nous l'avons quand même fait tester quand il avait sept ans et il est en parfaite santé.

Hermione ne put se retenir de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Cette confirmation étayait donc la théorie qu'elle avait élaborée à la lecture de la lettre.

\- Toi, tu as une idée, releva-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Tu gigotes sur cette balancelle comme tu le faisais en classe quand tu étais sûre d'avoir la bonne réponse.

\- Oh ça va ! protesta-t-elle, vexée par sa remarque.

Mais quelque part, elle était aussi surprise et flattée qu'il se souvienne de ça, vingt ans après…

\- Alors ? insista-t-il. Tu vas lâcher l'info ou attendre de te faire prier ?

\- Très bien, très bien, grommela-t-elle avant de céder.

Après tout, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de maintenir un suspense quelconque.

\- Vu ce que Rose m'a écrit… Je pense que Scorpius n'a pas vu les Sombrals car il n'a pas encore fait le deuil de sa maman…

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est une nuance que peu de gens retiennent… On a toujours cette image assez négative de ces pauvres créatures, juste parce qu'elles sont des charognards et parce qu'il faut avoir vu la mort pour les voir elles-mêmes, mais elles sont pleines de…

\- Tu t'emballes, Granger, l'interrompit-il. Viens-en au fait.

\- Pardon… Oui, bon, je disais que voir la mort ne suffit pas pour voir un Sombral… Il faut aussi avoir assimilé ce qu'elle représentait et donc, avoir fait son deuil… Je pense que le décès de ton épouse est encore bien trop frais et… et abstrait pour ton fils et que c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'a rien vu.

Elle observa Malefoy jouer distraitement avec son alliance, analysant sans doute ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Je pense que ça se tient, admit-il au bout d'un moment. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir lui en parler pour le rassurer, si ça l'inquiète, vu qu'il ne m'en a rien dit…

\- Si tu le souhaites, je vais l'expliquer à Rose et elle le lui dira. Ma fille est rusée, elle trouvera comment amener le sujet sur le tapis sans qu'il ne se doute qu'elle m'en a parlé.

\- Serpentard, hein ? répéta-t-il en souriant plus franchement.

Sourire qu'Hermione lui rendit, une fois de plus.

\- Bon… Eh bien, je pense que je vais y aller, déclara-t-elle en se relevant.

Mais Malefoy la retint en lui prenant doucement la main.

\- Hermione..., l'interpella-t-il, utilisant son prénom pour la première fois.

\- Je… euh… oui ? bredouilla-t-elle, sous la surprise.

\- Mon fils m'a sermonné car il trouvait ça puéril que je continue à t'appeler par ton nom de famille… Si tu me l'autorises, j'aimerais utiliser ton prénom.

\- Euh… si tu veux, oui, pourquoi pas…, accepta-t-elle. Je vais devoir en faire de même ?!

\- Seulement si tu en as envie, répondit-il en ricanant.

\- Drago…

\- Oui ?

\- Non, rien, je voulais juste voir ce que ça faisait. Ce n'est pas aussi étrange que ce que j'aurais cru, à vrai dire.

\- En effet…, admit-il à son tour en riant plus franchement.

Ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Granger ? l'appela-t-il à nouveau sa main toujours dans la sienne.

\- C'est déjà fini, l'usage des prénoms ?

\- C'était un essai, ne bouleversons pas trop vite nos habitudes.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui rit à sa remarque.

\- Est-ce que tu me raconteras, un jour, ce qu'Astoria t'a dit lorsqu'elle t'a parlé, un peu avant de mourir ? lui demanda-t-il, en reprenant un ton plus sérieux.

Hermione écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surprise par sa requête.

\- Je… Euh… Tu es au courant ? éluda-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai vue sortir de sa chambre, ce jour-là, lui apprit-il.

\- Et… Et tu as pu lui poser la question… Enfin, tu l'as vue ?

Elle savait qu'Astoria était décédée cette nuit-là, mais peut-être n'avait-elle pas repris connaissance après s'être assoupie lorsqu'elle était partie…

\- On en a parlé, oui, confirma-t-il, mais elle n'a rien voulu me dire de précis...

\- Alors je ne le ferai pas non plus.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, lâcha-t-il en même temps que sa main.

Hermione sentit aussitôt une sensation de vide l'envahir mais elle se ressaisit rapidement via un petit mouvement d'épaules.

Plus de _ça_ entre eux.

\- Bon, eh bien cette fois, je vais vraiment y aller. Je peux transplaner d'ici ou je dois retourner devant le Manoir ?

\- Le parc est sécurisé, en effet, confirma-t-il. Désolé pour le détour.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas _si_ grand, chez toi… Certes, ton parc doit faire trois ou quatre fois la taille de mon appartement, mais c'est un détail !

\- Hé… Hermione ? l'appela-t-il à nouveau alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui.

Décidément, elle aimait beaucoup les sonorités de son prénom dans sa bouche.

Peut-être même un peu trop pour son propre bien…

\- Oui ? répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui, tout en tentant de masquer son trouble.

\- Merci… Merci d'être venue, d'avoir partagé ces informations sur Scorpius et… et de le rassurer via ta fille.

\- C'est normal… Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, n'hésite pas, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Drago lui fit un clin d'œil en retour, son cœur eut un loupé et elle se morigéna pour sa réaction incontrôlée.

Mais mine de rien, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'avant du Manoir pour pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à chez elle, Hermione se sentit un peu plus légère.

C'était la première fois, depuis Clairvent, qu'ils arrivaient à parler sans que ça ne dégénère entre eux.

* * *

 **Septembre - Drago**

Drago regarda Granger partir, de bien meilleure humeur qu'il ne l'était avant son arrivée inopinée.

Non seulement elle lui avait apporté des nouvelles à son fils, qui ne lui écrivait que très brièvement depuis la rentrée, mais leur échange animé lui avait aussi fait beaucoup de bien.

Les gens avaient tendance à prendre des gants lorsqu'ils lui parlaient, depuis qu'il était veuf.

Mais Granger - ou plutôt Hermione - était restée fidèle à elle-même face à lui. Certes un peu hésitante, au début, mais le naturel était vite revenu.

Hermione…

Il prononça à nouveau son prénom à voix haute et en savoura la caresse sur sa langue.

Dire qu'il avait fallu une remontrance de son fils de douze ans pour qu'il ose enfin l'utiliser. D'ailleurs, il s'était senti particulièrement idiot lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi il l'appelait toujours par son nom de famille.

 _Pas très proches._

La bonne blague !

Mais en même temps, est-ce que coucher quelques fois avec une personne suffisait à la considérer comme proche ?

En tout cas, elle avait elle aussi utilisé son prénom et il devait admettre que ce n'était pas désagréable.

Astoria aurait été fière de lui, si elle avait été encore là pour qu'il puisse le lui raconter…

Astoria.

Ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer !

Il ressentait son absence physiquement, comme si on l'avait amputé d'un membre. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'elle était simplement dans sa chambre, à se reposer, et le souvenir de sa mort lui revenait en pleine face, lui coupant momentanément le souffle.

Il avait pourtant eu plus d'une décennie pour se faire à l'idée… Mais en réalité, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à la douleur provoquée par sa disparition.

De plus, comme son fils, il n'aimait pas vraiment en parler, même si dans son cas, c'était plus pour se protéger lui-même que les autres… Seul Lincoln faisait exception, à présent… Sans doute parce qu'il était le seul à le traiter normalement.

Ses beaux-parents voulaient tout le temps parler de leur fille, lorsqu'il les voyait. Daphné l'évitait, gérant son propre deuil dans son coin, et ses parents à lui le traitaient comme s'il avait à nouveau quinze ans. Ce qui était particulièrement irritant.

Devenir veuf ne le diminuait en rien. La souffrance qu'il ressentait ne nécessitait pas qu'on agisse avec lui différemment, bien au contraire.

Il avait besoin de voir que la vie continuait et que même sans elle, il se trouvait au début d'une nouvelle aventure et non à la fin d'un tout.

Astoria, elle, aurait su trouver les mots qu'il avait besoin d'entendre sans le prendre en pitié ni l'infantiliser.

Mais s'il se retrouvait dans cet état aujourd'hui, c'était justement parce qu'elle n'était plus là.

Drago s'extirpa de ses pensées moroses pour retourner vers le Manoir où il se dirigea directement vers la volière.

Lorsque Granger avait débarqué chez lui, un peu plus tôt, il s'apprêtait justement à renvoyer une lettre à son fils.

Malgré les révélations qu'elle lui avait faites, il décida de ne pas changer son courrier. Après tout, si Scorpius avait voulu son avis, il lui aurait fait part de ce qui le tourmentait lui-même.

Il s'inquiétait quand même pour lui… Heureusement qu'il avait des amis sur lesquels il pouvait compter. Mais en même temps, Albus et Rose n'étaient que des enfants, tout aussi démunis face à la situation que pouvait l'être son fils. Sans doute encore plus, même.

Peut-être devrait-il aller trouver Neville, quand il ne serait plus de permanence au château, pour lui demander de garder un œil discret sur lui...

Certes, Scorpius risquait de ne pas apprécier s'il l'apprenait, mais les circonstances étaient un peu particulières.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour se prendre un encas, il croisa Bonaryen qui était, par conséquent, revenu de chez ses parents.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? s'enquit-il.

\- Très bien, oui, Maître. Bonaryen a apporté son traitement à Libette, Maître. L'elfe de Madame votre mère devrait aller rapidement mieux.

Drago le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Les elfes de maison tombaient rarement malades mais lorsque c'était le cas, il était très difficile pour un sorcier de les soigner. En effet, les recettes des différents remèdes efficaces sur ces créatures ne se transmettaient qu'entre elles et donc, elles seules pouvaient intervenir lorsque cela se révélait nécessaire.

Drago finit donc par rejoindre la cuisine et ouvrit le placard réfrigérant pour se prendre le reste d'un sandwich que Bonaryen lui avait préparé avant de partir, plus tôt dans la journée.

Il le mangeait de bon appétit lorsque l'elfe pénétra dans la pièce pour l'informer que Lincoln venait de sortir de la cheminée du petit salon.

Drago regarda sa montre puis soupira. Il pensait qu'il était moins tard que ça.

\- Bonjour l'accueil ! railla son ami en contournant le petit elfe.

\- Bonaryen avait demandé à Monsieur Urquhart de l'attendre…, rouspéta le serviteur. Bonaryen est désolé pour ça, Maître…

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, intervint Drago avant qu'il ne lui prenne l'envie d'aller se punir. La visite de Lincoln était prévue, je n'ai juste pas vu le temps passer. Tu peux nous laisser, à présent.

Bonaryen fit une petite révérence avant de disparaître dans un claquement de doigts tandis que Lincoln venait s'installer sur un tabouret à ses côtés.

\- Il te reste pas un bout de ça, par hasard ? lui demanda-t-il en désignant son sandwich.

\- Nope, désolé, répondit Drago avant d'enfourner la dernière bouchée, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

\- J'peux regarder dans ton placard si t'as pas un truc, alors ? C'était la folie à la boutique, ce midi, j'ai pas eu le temps de manger.

\- Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir.

\- Ça a l'air d'aller aujourd'hui, constata Lincoln en se rasseyant près de lui, une assiette pleine de poulet rôti froid dans les mains.

\- A certains moments plus qu'à d'autres, précisa-t-il, en attirant à eux deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre d'un coup de baguette.

Lincoln lui serra l'épaule en un geste de soutien avant de s'attaquer à sa volaille.

\- Granger est passée…, lui rapporta ensuite Drago, non sans guetter sa réaction.

\- Sérieusement ?! s'exclama son ami. Que voulait-elle ?

\- Elle a reçu une lettre de sa fille, qui s'inquiète pour Scorp'. Elle a donc jugé utile de me faire part des infos, au cas où je ne serais pas au courant.

\- Et… ?

\- Et je n'étais effectivement pas au courant. Il a dit à ses amis qu'il n'avait pas vu les Sombrals…

\- Ah ouais ?! Ça voudrait dire que contrairement à ce que tu pensais, il n'a pas dû voir Astoria mourir, alors…

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, ouais, mais Hermione pense que c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas encore fait son deuil…

\- Hermione ?! releva Lincoln, un sourcil haussé par la surprise.

\- Figure-toi que ton filleul m'a limite engueulé la dernière fois que je l'ai appelée par son nom de famille… Donc on essaie comme qui dirait de dépasser ça.

\- Ah, ah ! s'esclaffa-t-il en réponse. Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout de Scorp', ça ! Et il n'a pas tort, si tu veux mon avis. En plus, vu tout ce que vous avez dû faire, tous les deux, il était plus que temps que vous franchissiez ce cap…

Drago ne répondit rien, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Ceci dit, je pense qu'elle n'a peut-être pas tort, pour les Sombrals…

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler de cette histoire de deuil, toi ?!

\- Pas dans ces termes, non, mais comme il faut avoir réellement conscience des implications du décès pour les voir, ça ne me semble pas dénué de sens. Tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Rien de frontal, précisa Drago avant de boire une gorgée de bièraubeurre. _Granger_ va exposer sa théorie à sa fille, pour qu'elle puisse rassurer discrètement Scorp'.

\- Et c'est tout ?! Tu vas confier une telle responsabilité à une gamine de douze ans ?!

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Neville ne sera plus d'astreinte, la semaine prochaine. J'irai donc le voir pour lui demander de garder un œil sur lui.

\- Tu sembles rudement au courant de l'horaire de Londubat, le charria Lincoln.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! J'ai vu Hannah pour le boulot, hier, c'est elle qui m'en a parlé.

\- Ouais, ouais… Avoue que c'est devenu ton grand ami. J'en serais presque jaloux !

\- T'es lourd, Link…, le reprit-il en soupirant.

Mais en réalité, il était plus reconnaissant qu'agacé.

Le fait que Lincoln se comporte normalement était vraiment inestimable pour lui. Il savait par ailleurs que c'était un trait de caractère que Rosie avait toujours beaucoup apprécié chez leur ancien camarade de Maison.

\- Bon, assez parlé de moi ! trancha Drago. Comment ça se passe avec Lucy ?

Lincoln termina la bouchée de poulet qu'il avait en bouche avant de répondre.

\- Super, ce bébé est un ange ! Franchement, Luan était déjà sage, étant petite, mais là, ça atteint encore un autre niveau. Elle ne pleure quasiment jamais, c'est même parfois difficile de savoir si elle a faim ou s'il faut changer sa couche.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? Parce que si elle avait été du genre à ne pas dormir, à votre âge avancé… bonjour la galère.

\- On t'emmerde, avec nos âges avancés ! rit Lincoln.

\- Et avec Luan, pas de souci ? Vous aviez peur qu'elle soit un peu jalouse de ne plus être toute seule avec vous…

\- Par moment c'est un peu dur, ouais, mais on essaie de passer des moments privilégiés avec elle pour ne pas qu'elle se sente délaissée.

\- Quand est-ce que Lisa reprend le boulot ?

\- Fin octobre, pourquoi ? Tu te portes volontaire pour babysitter la petite ?

\- J'crois pas, non ! J'en ai fini avec tout ça depuis bien longtemps, heureusement. Mais si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main, je peux demander à Bonaryen de passer. N'hésitez pas, quoi.

\- Merci, vieux. Toujours partant pour le match de samedi prochain, sinon ?

\- Normalement oui, sauf si imprévu…

\- Quel genre d'imprévu pourrais-tu avoir ? Tes rendez-vous professionnels sont planifiés des semaines à l'avance et Scorp' est à Poudlard…

\- Si je pouvais le prévoir, ça ne s'appellerait pas un imprévu, se moqua Drago.

\- Fais le malin, va ! Tu rigoleras moins quand les Chauves-souris auront battu ces guignols du Club !

\- Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu voudras, répliqua Drago, mais jamais je ne supporterai une équipe entraînée par une ex-Weasley/nouvelle-Potter.

\- Nouvelle, nouvelle, ça fait un moment qu'elle a pris son nom, tout de même…

\- Arrête de chipoter, on dirait ma belle-mère !

Lincoln fit une grimace horrifiée en retour, ce qui arracha un éclat de rire à Drago.

Angela était peut-être devenue moins virulente avec le temps, mais elle n'en restait pas moins… compliquée à apprécier.

Chose qu'il n'aurait admise devant personne d'autre que Lincoln. Pas même Astoria, même si elle s'en était forcément douté, vu qu'il n'avait jamais rien pu lui cacher.

Penser à elle lui serra à nouveau le cœur. Pourrait-il le faire un jour sans se sentir si triste ? Il l'espérait en tout cas. Surtout qu'il savait qu'elle n'en attendait pas moins de sa part.

Mais bon, c'était facile à dire…

\- Tu as de nouveau ta tête triste…, lui fit remarquer doucement Lincoln.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, répondit Drago la voix légèrement rauque. A certains moments plus qu'à d'autres…

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Et donc, pour les **Sombrals** , c'était tout simple : il ne faut pas seulement avoir vu la mort pour les voir mais aussi l'avoir ressentie émotionnellement parlant. Une personne qui n'arrive pas à faire le deuil d'un proche ne verra pas les Sombrals, de même que les jeunes enfants qui pourraient ne pas comprendre ce que ça implique exactement (c'est quand même un peu abstrait, comme concept, la mort...).

Je n'invente pas cette nuance, par contre, c'est confirmé par Pottermore :)

Donc bien que **Scorpius** ait vu sa mère mourir, il n'a pas encore fait son deuil, d'où le fait qu'il ne les a pas vus.

Sinon, nos protagonistes arrivent enfin à **communiquer** normalement. Et Drago avance peu à peu sans Astoria (à certains moments plus qu'à d'autres...).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

 **Hâte d'en lire vos retours et à bientôt pour la suite :)**


	45. 2018 - Drago Hermione (septembre-bis)

Bonjour !

Publication un peu tardive... sans vraiment l'être, vu que j'ai prévenu la semaine passée que je risquais fortement d' **espacer mes publications** et que j'ai prévenu hier sur FB que je ne publierais pas hier ^^'

Toujours ce **retard d'écriture** qui se creuse, mais bon, je culpabilise trop de vous faire attendre. Il me reste 7 chapitres d'écrits (après celui-là) soit près de 2 mois de publication, ça va bien se décoincer d'ici là, non ? (comment ça, j'ai rien écrit depuis début octobre ? chuuut).

Bref, de nouveau un **chapitre Drago/Hermione** pour la peine... mais pas que. Faut pas oublier qu'il n'y a pas qu'eux, dans cette histoire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Cecile :** Coucou ! T'inquiète, je tarde aussi dans beaucoup de choses, en ce moment... Ma motivation doit entrer en hibernation ^^. Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre, en tout cas. J'espère garder leurs petites joutes verbales, quelle que soit l'évolution de leur relation, oui. Je trouve ça indissociable du Dramione, pour ma part. Le deuil est un long cheminement et on est loin d'en avoir fait le tour (même s'ils vont aller de l'avant :/).  
Lincoln et Drago ont aussi une chouette complicité, c'est vrai. Il est peu entouré mais il l'est bien ! Pour le bébé, va savoir ;)  
Merci de ta confiance en ma capacité à écrire la suite, en tout cas ! Je ne suis pas si optimiste, pour ma part, mdr. Ravie que tu aimes toujours cette histoire et j'espère que ce sera encore le cas pour la suite ! A tout bientôt :)

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2018 - Drago/Hermione**_

 **Septembre - Drago**

Drago se trouvait dans l'appartement des Londubat, situé juste au-dessus du Chaudron Baveur, et patientait dans leur salon en attendant que Neville sorte de la douche. Lorsque ce dernier était arrivé à l'heure fixée, il revenait tout juste de la Roseraie, où il aidait la nouvelle botaniste à prendre ses marques, et était donc encore couvert de terre.

Drago se saisit d'une photo de Daisy et Hannah, disposée sur le guéridon à droite du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé, et regarda l'image danser en souriant. Daisy devait avoir trois ou quatre ans et essayait maladroitement de suivre les mouvements de sa mère en riant, ses mèches blondes volant dans tous les sens.

Il ne côtoyait pas encore vraiment les Londubat, à l'époque, et n'avait donc pas connu la petite fille à cet âge, mais il trouvait qu'on reconnaissait bien la jeune fille que Daisy était devenue.

\- J'adore cette photo, déclara Neville en revenant dans la pièce, des petites gouttes d'eau s'échappant de ses cheveux encore humides.

\- Elle est chouette, oui. Elles semblent bien s'amuser !

\- C'était lors du baptême d'Hugo, le fils de Ron et Hermione. On avait vraiment passé un super moment. Désolé pour l'attente, sinon, mais Beth s'est loupée en essayant d'ouvrir un sac d'engrais et… bref, je t'épargne les détails.

\- Ça se passe bien, avec elle ? s'enquit Drago.

Après tout, il savait qu'Astoria tenait beaucoup à ses roses et qu'elle serait contente qu'il se tienne informé sur ce qu'elles devenaient.

\- Ça va… Elle n'est pas aussi méticuleuse que l'était Marvin, mais elle devrait faire l'affaire.

\- C'est sympa de l'aider sur ton temps libre, en tout cas, le remercia Drago.

\- Bah, se déroba-t-il. Rosie risquerait de revenir me hanter si je laissais faire n'importe quoi avec ses demoiselles.

Drago sourit tristement à la remarque, touché de voir qu'elle était encore dans le cœur de ses amis.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, sinon ? lui demanda Neville en s'asseyant face à lui. D'habitude, c'est Hannah que tu viens voir… Heureusement que je ne suis pas jaloux, d'ailleurs !

\- Ça, c'est juste parce que je n'ai jamais essayé d'user de mon charme sur elle, plaisanta Drago. Mais non, je suis là pour Scorp'...

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, répliqua son vis-à-vis. Après tout, je suis son Directeur de Maison, n'est-ce pas ?

La question étant purement rhétorique, Drago n'y répondit pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit Neville, je n'ai pas attendu après toi pour garder un œil sur lui. Astoria était l'une de mes meilleures amies, tu sais ?

\- Je sais, oui… Raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas venu te voir avant, je ne voudrais pas qu'on accuse mon fils d'être favorisé…

\- Tu sais que j'ai quasiment tous les gamins de mes amis, en cours ? Si j'étais partial, Minerva m'aurait déjà viré depuis longtemps ! Elle n'est pas du tout comme Dumbledore pouvait l'être avec Rogue...

Il était vrai que leur ancien professeur de potions n'avait jamais été un modèle d'équité. Mais bon, ils avaient appris depuis bien longtemps les raisons pour lesquelles Dumbledore l'avait gardé à son service malgré son manque criant de pédagogie, il était donc inutile de s'attarder sur le sujet.

\- Et donc... Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il ne t'écrit pas ? se renseigna Neville, prudent.

\- Si, si, assez régulièrement, même, précisa Drago. Mais uniquement des banalités. Il me dit que tout va bien en cours, qu'ils ont beaucoup de devoirs, ce genre de choses, rien de très personnel…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas trop, Malefoy, Scorpius est bien plus fort qu'on pourrait le croire. Il a juste sa façon à lui de gérer les événements.

\- Tu sembles bien le connaître, remarqua Drago.

\- Ça fait un an que je le vois presque tous les jours, que j'entends mes collègues me parler de lui, que je l'observe avec ses camarades. Il n'est pas aussi populaire que toi à notre époque, mais il sait s'entourer, justement. Aie confiance. Il va lui falloir du temps, mais Astoria et toi l'avez bien élevé, rassure-toi.

Drago trouvait ça étrange d'entendre ces mots de la bouche d'une personne qu'il avait méprisée pendant des années, mais il devait reconnaître que ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

\- Si… S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu me préviendras, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il malgré tout.

\- Évidemment. Même si nous n'étions pas amis, c'est mon rôle en tant que Directeur de Maison.

Drago le remercia avant de prendre congé, beaucoup plus serein qu'à son arrivée.

* * *

 **Septembre - Hermione**

Hermione passait un moment avec sa mère et son fils juste avant de retrouver ses amis pour fêter son anniversaire.

Ils étaient tout d'abord sortis déjeuner dans un petit restaurant familial qu'Hermione aimait beaucoup - surtout pour sa carte des desserts - puis, la journée étant particulièrement ensoleillée, ils s'étaient rendus dans un parc pour qu'Hugo puisse se défouler un peu.

Pour l'heure, Hermione gardait un œil attentif sur son fils, qui était pendu la tête en bas en haut d'une cage à poules, tout en discutant avec sa mère.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Rosie ? lui demanda Jean.

\- Pas depuis mon dernier courrier, il y a quelques jours, non… Mais j'espère qu'elle me tiendra au courant rapidement. La situation m'inquiète un peu quand même.

Sa mère savait que Scorpius avait perdu sa maman durant l'été, mais elle ignorait à quel point Rose se faisait du souci pour lui. Hermione remédia donc à ce manque d'informations.

\- Pauvre gosse…, commenta Jean une fois le récit de sa fille terminé. Et donc, tu es allée en parler à son père ?

\- La semaine passée, avant de lui écrire, oui… A sa place, j'aurais aimé le savoir.

\- Je pense que tu as bien fait, en effet. Et lui ? Comment va-t-il ? C'est l'un de tes amis ?

\- Pas vraiment, non, répondit Hermione. Nous étions à l'école ensemble, mais nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment fréquentés depuis.

 _Menteuse !_ lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête, mais elle la chassa bien vite.

\- Je ne sais donc pas trop comment il va, reprit-elle. Et je ne me vois pas le lui demander, à vrai dire. J'avais horreur de ça, quand papa est mort… Forcément, que ça n'allait pas ! Comment ça aurait pu ?

\- Tu as raison, confirma sa mère. C'était pareil pour moi… Je savais que ça partait d'une bonne intention, mais voilà. De plus, la plupart du temps, les gens me le demandaient plus pour se donner bonne conscience qu'autre chose…

Hermione approuva en silence, quelque peu perdue dans ses pensées.

Malefoy lui avait semblé relativement normal, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu. Taquin, comme à son habitude. Peut-être légèrement sur la défensive, mais rien d'étonnant compte tenu des circonstances.

Elle se souvenait avoir été dans un bien pire état, à la mort de son père. Plaisanter comme il l'avait fait aurait été inconcevable. Elle avait juste eu envie de se glisser sous la couette pour dormir et oublier.

Mais bon, contrairement à son père, Astoria était malade depuis des années… Ils avaient sans doute eu le temps de s'habituer à cette idée… Si tant est que ce fut possible.

\- Tu dois retrouver tes amis à quelle heure ? se renseigna sa mère, la tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Quinze heures. On va boire un verre avant le début du match. J'espère que ça ne durera pas trop longtemps, je n'ai pas envie de fêter mon anniversaire devant du Quidditch !

\- Pourquoi y aller, alors ?

\- C'est l'équipe de Ginny, Maman, répondit-elle dans un haussement d'épaules, comme si ça expliquait tout.

Hugo revint vers elles à ce moment-là en criant, la sonnerie d'un marchand de glaces se faisant entendre.

\- Je peux en avoir une, s'il-te-plaît, Maman ? lui demanda-t-il en prenant son air de veaudelune.

Hermione sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns pour le recoiffer avant d'acquiescer et de le suivre jusqu'au camion en question.

* * *

 **Septembre - Drago**

\- Quel numéro, encore ? demanda Drago en remontant les gradins du stade des Chauves-souris de Fichucastel.

\- Rangée C, places 22 et 23. Ça doit être un peu plus loin, répondit Lincoln, leurs billets à la main.

Drago trouva la bonne allée et se faufila entre les sièges jusqu'à trouver les leurs, son ami sur les talons, et ne put retenir un juron en constatant à côté de qui ils allaient devoir assister au match.

C'était pourtant tellement prévisible que c'en était risible.

Potter, Weasley et Granger.

Forcément.

\- Rah c'est pas vrai ! entendit-il le rouquin grommeler.

\- Si tu crois que ça nous enchante, Weasley, tu te goures…, répliqua-t-il.

\- Ne commencez pas ! les coupa Hermione. Vous êtes adultes, non ? Alors vous n'avez qu'à vous ignorer comme des grands et tout ira bien.

\- Malefoy, Urquhart, les salua poliment Potter, indifférent à l'air grognon de son beau-frère.

Drago et Lincoln les saluèrent en retour avant de s'installer.

Drago prit évidemment bien soin de s'asseoir à côté de Granger, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Weasley mais un rictus amusé de Lincoln.

\- Salut, lui dit-il à voix basse.

\- Salut, répondit-elle en souriant légèrement, après avoir donné un coup de pied tout sauf discret à Weasley.

Fait qui avait fait pétiller les yeux de Drago d'amusement.

\- Tu… Tu as eu des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il, en baissant encore la voix.

\- Non, pas encore… et toi ?

\- Rien de plus que d'habitude. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes… Mais j'ai parlé à Londubat… Il me tiendra informé s'il constate quoi que ce soit d'inquiétant.

\- Très bien, approuva Granger en déposant brièvement une main sur son genou.

Il vit Weasley les foudroyer du regard mais Potter attira son attention et ils se détournèrent d'eux.

Il ne savait pas s'il l'avait fait volontairement ou pas, mais il lui en était quand même reconnaissant.

\- Tu… Tu voudras que je t'envoie un message, quand j'aurai des nouvelles de Rose ? lui proposa-t-elle ensuite.

\- Si tu veux bien, oui, merci, accepta-t-il en accompagnant ses propos d'un mouvement de tête.

Weasley pouvait en penser ce qu'il voulait, son fils avait bien plus d'importance que les états d'âme de ce rouquin insipide.

\- Je ne te savais pas adepte de Quidditch ! intervint ensuite Lincoln en se penchant légèrement par-dessus Drago pour parler à Hermione, ce qui lui fit retirer sa main.

\- Tu ne me verras jamais sur un balai, non, rit-elle. Mais regarder des matchs ne m'a jamais dérangée, surtout qu'en l'occurrence, Ginny est l'entraîneuse.

\- C'est vrai ! Elle fait d'ailleurs du super boulot, j'en parlais encore avec Drago la semaine passée. Le bloc défensif qu'elle a mis en place est vraiment innovant et…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! le coupa Hermione. J'aime - à la rigueur - regarder quelques matchs, mais tu ne m'auras jamais à parler stratégie ou je ne sais quoi ! Si tu veux décortiquer tout ça, Harry et Ron seront ravis de le faire avec toi.

\- Hein ?! Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les concernés en entendant ces propos.

\- Je savais bien que vous nous écoutiez, se moqua-t-elle.

Un coup de sifflet retentit alors, annonçant le début imminent du match, et ils tournèrent donc leur attention vers le terrain pour assister à la rencontre.

* * *

 **Septembre - Hermione**

L'arbitre siffla la fin du match et les supporters des Chauves-souris se rassirent lourdement sur leurs sièges.

\- Eh merde ! jurèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

L'attrapeur du Club de Flaquemare venait de se saisir du vif d'or, offrant ainsi la victoire à son équipe.

Hermione, quant à elle, ne savait pas trop comment réagir. D'un côté, elle était déçue pour son amie - qui serait forcément de mauvaise humeur après une défaite - mais elle était aussi soulagée de voir que le match ne s'était pas éternisé.

Le Quidditch lui semblait parfois interminable et, comme elle l'avait dit à sa mère plus tôt dans la journée, elle n'aurait pas aimé que sa fête d'anniversaire se résume à ça.

\- Ça craint, ronchonna Harry, attirant ainsi son attention. Mener de quatre-vingts points pour finir comme ça, c'est franchement nul…

\- C'est le jeu, Potter, on est bien placés pour le savoir, remarqua Drago à voix haute.

Il était vrai qu'ils avaient tous deux joué comme attrapeurs, se rappela Hermione. Ça remontait à si loin…

\- C'est sûr, répondit Harry, mais ça n'en est pas moins rageant.

Hermione masqua sa surprise de les voir discuter posément, même si au final, ce n'était pas si étonnant. Harry s'était toujours montré plutôt cordial envers Malefoy depuis qu'il avait menti pour eux lorsque les Raffleurs les avaient emmenés au Manoir, tant d'années auparavant.

\- Bon euh, intervint Ron, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion. Et si on allait près des vestiaires pour attendre Ginny ?

\- Hum oui, pourquoi pas, approuva Harry distraitement, comme s'il réalisait tout juste que c'était avec Drago Malefoy qu'il était en train de parler.

Ron afficha un sourire victorieux, ce qui agaça Hermione. Cette rivalité avec Malefoy était vraiment d'un puéril !

\- Bonne soirée à vous, ajouta Harry en se tournant vers les anciens Serpentard.

\- Attendez ! s'exclama Hermione alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à quitter les gradins.

Ce qui lui valut un regard surpris des quatre hommes présents et teinta, par conséquent, ses joues de rouge.

\- Je me disais… enfin…, bredouilla-t-elle en se maudissant pour cette idée stupide. On va aller boire un verre au Chaudron, après, ça vous dirait de vous joindre à nous ?

\- Hermioooooone, grommela Ron à voix basse dans son dos.

\- C'est sympa, Hermione, répondit Urquhart, ignorant le gémissement peu discret de Ron. Mais personnellement, je vais devoir rentrer... Lisa va m'étriper si je traîne au lieu de rentrer l'aider avec la petite.

\- Oh… Ok, dit-elle. Je comprends.

Elle plongea ensuite son regard dans celui de Malefoy, appréhendant sa réponse.

Elle aurait été incapable de dire si elle souhaitait qu'il accepte ou non.

Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne décline sa proposition.

Hermione se fustigea une fois de plus. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de leur proposer une chose pareille ?! Comme s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'ils acceptent… Et dire qu'elle l'avait vaguement espéré !

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait enfin réussi à discuter normalement avec lui la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus qu'ils allaient dorénavant se comporter comme s'ils étaient amis.

Mais en même temps, ça lui aurait peut-être changé les idées… Avec le recul, elle avait réalisé qu'il y avait eu très peu de personnes présentes, aux obsèques d'Astoria, et elle en avait déduit que Drago ne devait pas être aussi entouré que durant leur scolarité.

Or, se sentir soutenue avait été capital, pour elle, lors du décès de son père.

\- Bon, on bouge ? demanda Ron, la faisant revenir au présent.

\- Oui, oui, confirma-t-elle en emboîtant le pas à Lincoln et Drago le long des sièges.

Une fois sortis des tribunes, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent spontanément vers les vestiaires, mais Drago l'arrêta pour lui parler une dernière fois.

\- On peut aller boire un verre tous les deux une autre fois, si tu veux, lui proposa-t-il. Mais avoue que là, ça aurait été plus bizarre qu'autre chose…

\- C'est vrai, admit-elle en souriant, légèrement embarrassée. C'est juste que j'ai pensé que…

\- Je sais ce que tu as pensé et je t'en remercie, la coupa-t-il. Mais ce sont tes amis, pas les miens.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et se mordilla les lèvres pour tenter de camoufler sa gêne.

\- HERMIONE ! l'appela Ron, un peu plus loin, lui arrachant un soupir agacé.

\- Weasley semble toujours très attaché à toi, constata platement Drago.

\- Non, il fait juste son chiant car je parle avec toi, rien d'autre, précisa-t-elle. Mais je vais quand même devoir te laisser… A la prochaine !

Il la salua d'un simple signe de tête avant de se tourner vers Lincoln qui l'attendait à quelques pas d'eux et Hermione rejoignit ses amis.

\- C'était quoi, ça ?! la questionna aussitôt Ron.

\- Ça quoi ?

\- Ce truc, avec Malefoy... Ne fais pas l'innocente, insista-t-il. Vous avez remis ça ou quoi ?

\- Alors déjà, ça ne te regarde pas du tout, Ron, mais sache que non, nous n'avons pas "remis ça", comme tu dis. Tu te souviens que sa femme vient de mourir et que notre fille est amie avec son fils ?

\- Oui… euh… mais…, bafouilla-t-il.

\- Mais rien du tout, déclara-t-elle, implacable. Je me suis juste montrée aimable, Ron, rien de plus.

\- Bon, arrêtez de vous chamailler, intervint Harry. Hermione, je comprends ta démarche, mais avoue que ça aurait été super bizarre de boire un verre avec eux…

\- C'est vrai, admit-elle, amusée malgré elle par la similitude entre sa remarque et celle de Drago.

\- Et toi, Ron, cesse d'être sur la défensive comme ça. Comme Hermione l'a dit, nos enfants sont amis. Va falloir apprendre à te montrer un minimum cordial avec lui, c'est comme ça.

\- Moui…, concéda Ron du bout des lèvres.

\- A présent, souriez, je vois Ginny arriver ! Il est temps d'aller fêter dignement l'anniversaire d'Hermione et de tenter d'oublier cette défaite.

* * *

 **Octobre - Drago**

Drago apparut dans le parc du manoir du Somerset où vivaient ses parents et se dirigea aussitôt jusqu'à l'entrée où Libette, l'elfe de sa mère, l'accueillit.

La petite servante le mena ensuite jusqu'au jardin d'hiver, où se trouvaient ses parents, et Drago prit place dans un fauteuil pour prendre le thé en leur compagnie.

\- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda sa mère, une fois sa première gorgée de thé avalée.

\- Aujourd'hui, pas trop mal, répondit-il. Je suis surtout inquiet pour Scorpius, à vrai dire… Cette distance entre nous me bouffe toute mon énergie.

\- Ton fils n'a jamais aimé s'épancher sur ses états d'âme, lui fit remarquer Lucius tout en remuant doucement son breuvage.

\- La faute à qui ? releva Drago. Qui lui répète sans arrêt qu'un Malefoy ne se laisse pas déborder par ses émotions ?

\- Drago, t'en prendre à ton père ne changera rien à la situation…, le modéra sa mère.

\- Surtout que je n'ai jamais prétendu qu'il devait tout garder pour lui, se défendit son père. Il y a une différence entre perdre le contrôle de ses émotions publiquement et se confier à des personnes dignes de confiance.

\- Je ne te connaissais pas si subtil, Père…, grommela-t-il en réponse.

Non mais quel hypocrite il faisait celui-là, quand il s'y mettait !

\- Parler à un professionnel peut parfois aider, Drago, je ne t'apprends rien…

\- Je sais, oui…, le coupa-t-il, peu disposé à entendre ses louanges envers Luke le psychomage de tous les miracles. Mais le fait est que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler avec lui moi-même, vu qu'il a dû retourner à Poudlard à peine un mois après le décès d'Astoria. Ce système d'internat devrait être revu, quand ils sont si jeunes !

Sa mère lui sourit avec compassion avant de lui serrer tendrement la main.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Neville Londubat gardait un œil sur lui ?

\- Si…, reconnut-il. Et Hermione Granger m'a communiqué les nouvelles qu'elle a eues via sa fille, mais ça reste des informations indirectes et je préférerais qu'il m'en parle de lui-même.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il soit ami avec un Potter et une Weasley, grommela Lucius.

\- Pourtant, leur présence aux obsèques ne laisse plus aucun doute à ce sujet, souligna Narcissa.

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais trouver ça normal. Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si Drago et Astoria avaient suivi mes conseils...

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour t'entendre critiquer notre façon d'élever Scorpius, intervint Drago. Je pensais justement que tu avais retenu qu'un peu de tolérance ne faisait de mal à personne.

\- Ne peux-tu pas demander à Minerva McGonagall l'autorisation d'aller lui rendre visite ? demanda sa mère, recentrant la discussion sur ce qui les inquiétait initialement.

\- Scorpius détesterait l'idée d'attirer l'attention ainsi sur lui, je le sais, répondit Drago. Je crois malheureusement que je vais devoir prendre mon mal en patience en attendant les prochaines vacances…

\- Essaie de ne pas trop t'inquiéter, tenta de le rassurer sa mère. Scorpius est un brave petit et il n'est pas seul. Tu sais très bien qu'il finit toujours par se confier, il faut juste lui laisser du temps.

Décidément, Drago commençait à en avoir assez de s'entendre dire qu'il n'avait qu'à faire preuve de patience. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait son fils ! Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne fonctionnait pas comme lui, mais on ne lui retirerait pas de la tête que c'était à lui de l'aider à traverser cette épreuve et à personne d'autre.

\- A part ça, comment se portent tes affaires ? l'interrogea son père.

Drago se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, conscient que sa question ne faisait que refléter le malaise qu'il ressentait à parler du deuil de son petit-fils. Ils pouvaient prétendre ce qu'ils voulaient, mais aucun d'eux n'avait jamais été très à l'aise pour aborder des sujets aussi personnels.

\- Plutôt bien. J'ai vu le patron du Mandragore avant-hier et El Otro Reposad rencontre un tel succès qu'il souhaite déjà augmenter ses commandes, après seulement un trimestre d'exploitation. J'ai donc demandé à Karina un rendez-vous en urgence pour voir ce qu'il est possible de faire, vu qu'elle tient à ce que ça reste un produit de luxe et donc, peu accessible…

\- Pourras-tu nous tenir informés de la date de ton prochain voyage au Jalisco ? s'enquit sa mère. Cela fait une éternité que nous n'y sommes pas allés et un peu de dépaysement nous ferait le plus grand bien.

Drago acquiesça tout en se disant qu'il ne s'y attarderait alors sans doute pas. Il aimait beaucoup ses parents, certes, mais il les aimait encore plus quand il ne les voyait pas trop longtemps.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités puis Drago finit par rentrer chez lui.

* * *

 **Octobre - Hermione**

\- Hugo ! Viens dire au revoir, on y va ! cria Hermione depuis le salon des Potter.

\- Tu es sûre que vous ne voulez pas rester dîner ? lui demanda Ginny. Andromeda et Teddy ne vont plus tarder à arriver, ça leur ferait plaisir de vous voir.

\- Je sais, oui, mais j'ai promis à Hugo de l'emmener au cinéma voir ce dessin animé avec le Yéti qui vient de sortir, et la séance commence dans une demi-heure, il est donc temps qu'on parte…

\- Ok, pas de souci ! Passez une bonne soirée, alors.

Hermione et Hugo saluèrent les Potter puis, une fois dans la rue, elle agita sa baguette pour appeler le Magicobus qui les déposa quelques instants plus tard non loin de la place Leicester à Londres.

Elle leur acheta ensuite quelques encas et ils allèrent s'installer en attendant le début de la séance.

\- Tu voudras aller dîner où, après ? demanda-t-elle à son fils.

\- On pourra aller manger chinois ? J'ai trop envie de manger des nouilles sautées…, répondit-il en prenant une poignée de pop-corn.

\- Va pour le chinois, alors, confirma-t-elle en souriant.

.

Hermione venait tout juste de déposer Hugo chez Marsali et Ron pour la nuit, vu qu'elle allait devoir se lever particulièrement tôt le lendemain matin afin de partir en mission pour le CANeM, quand elle sentit une chaleur émaner de son sac.

Surprise, elle se saisit du Gallion qu'elle avait enchanté en Roumanie et lut le message qui y était apparu.

\- Chaudron Baveur, 22h ?

Elle n'hésita pas longtemps avant de répondre favorablement. Après tout, s'il l'avait contactée, c'était qu'il avait besoin de compagnie.

.

Hermione rentra chez elle vers une heure du matin, légèrement pompette mais surtout heureuse de voir, qu'une fois de plus, elle avait pu passer un moment avec Drago sans que les choses ne dégénèrent entre eux.

Ils apprenaient enfin à communiquer normalement et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapitre plus en mode " **pensine** ", j'avoue... avec une **fin** un tantinet frustrante, si j'en crois mes bêtas (j'ai eu des "c'est tout ?! Tu ne diras rien de plus sur leur sortie ?"

Eh bah non, désolée. Au final, j'estime que ça a peu d'importance, que c'est dans la continuité de ce que j'ai déjà montré dans les deux derniers chapitres (quand Hermione va le voir pour lui parler de Scorpius et là, quand ils se voient au match). Ils discutent, se taquinent, apprennent à se connaître un peu mieux sans prise de tête (ni sexe XD).

Mention spéciale à **Fleur d'Ange** qui avait deviné qu'ils risquaient très probablement de tous se retrouver au match de Quidditch ;)

Et donc, comme je le disais, chapitre un peu plus "pensine" parce que, mine de rien, **y a du monde** dans cette histoire et c'est important de donner un peu de nouvelles de tous ces gens (trop de gens... j'ai déjà dit que pour la prochaine, j'allais juste les enfermer dans un placard pour être tranquille ? XD).

Bref, comme d'habitude, **hâte de lire vos retours** à ce chapitre !

Le **prochain** sera du point de vue de **Scorpius et Rose** et sera publié d'ici une à deux semaines (grand grand max).

A tout bientôt et **merci** encore de me suivre !


	46. 2018 - Scorpius Rose (novembre)

Coucou !

Me voilà de retour après un peu plus d'une semaine (mais nettement moins que deux) sans avoir écrit un seul mot de plus ^^ MAIS j'ai quand même imaginé une scène, en écoutant une chanson sur le trajet de mon boulot, et j'ai bien envie de l'écrire (mais j'aurai pas le temps avant mercredi prochain, au mieux, donc voilà).

Enfin bref, **désolée pour l'attente** , je vais vraiment tout faire pour ne pas abuser niveau délais. Il me reste plus que 20 chapitres à écrire... Après 52 de pliés, ce serait dommage de caler à ce stade.

Et donc, **je vous remercie** pour votre patience, votre soutien et vos retours qui me font, chaque fois, vraiment très plaisir.

Je vous laisse avec Scorpius, Rose et Albus (même si on n'a pas son pdv).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Clem :** Coucou ! Je suis contente de lire que tu aimes cette histoire et l'évolution de la relation entre Drago et Hermione. Merci aussi pour tes compliments sur ma façon d'écrire, même si ça me laisse toujours assez perplexe (je ne me trouve rien de bien spécial, mis à part le peu de faute et l'abus d'adverbes ^^). La prochaine histoire (s'il y en a une) ne sera jamais aussi longue que celle-ci, donc pourquoi ne pas les mettre en huis clos ? mdr. Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas (et désolée, je me suis permise de te tutoyer, j'espère que ça ne t'embête pas trop). A bientôt !

 **Cecile :** Coucou ! Ne pas oublier que Neville est dans la place, pour surveiller les plus jeunes ;) Oh bah ça aurait été chien de la part d'Hermione d'ignorer Drago, vu ce qu'ils vivent tous les deux (et je parle pas de leurs parties de jambes en l'air, ils se rapprochent, quand même, mine de rien). Pour Ron, je tenais à montrer que même s'il a mûri sur certains points, il reste Ron, avec ses défauts. C'est important, non ? La relation entre Drago et Hermione semble repartir sur des bases plus saines que précédemment, c'est mieux, non ? En tout cas, plus encourageant pour la suite !  
Ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre en tout cas, et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2018 - Scorpius/Rose**_

 **Novembre - Scorpius**

\- N'oubliez pas de me rendre vos copies avant de sortir, déclara le professeur Flitwick de sa voix fluette alors que les élèves rassemblaient déjà leurs affaires.

Scorpius fourra sans ménagement plume, parchemin et baguette dans son sac puis suivit Albus jusqu'au bureau de leur enseignant sur lequel ils déposèrent leur devoir d'un même geste.

\- Pfiou, si j'arrive à avoir un P, je pourrai m'estimer heureux, grommela Albus une fois dans le couloir. Ce sortilège de Chatouillis est plus complexe qu'il n'en a l'air ! Autant j'ai aucun souci avec l'incantation, autant je suis incapable de décrire cette espèce de mouvement qui va dans tous les sens.

Scorpius rit en voyant Albus gigoter pour tenter de reproduire le schéma permettant de lancer le sort mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Pour sa part, il avait l'impression de s'être plutôt bien débrouillé dans la rédaction de ce devoir, mais il ne voulait pas plomber le moral de son ami.

\- Tu sais quel cours avait Roussette ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Botanique avec les Poufsouffle, j'crois bien, donc elle va nous rejoindre dans la Grande Salle.

\- Ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim et j'avais pas du tout envie d'aller la rejoindre à l'autre bout du château.

Albus grogna légèrement pour marquer son accord et les deux enfants prirent le chemin du réfectoire.

.

Scorpius était installé dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor et jouait à la bataille explosive avec Albus, Nelson, Ali et Gratien. Le groupe était assez bruyant, malgré les rappels à l'ordre réguliers de Martin, leur Préfet-en-Chef.

\- Non ! s'exclama Scorpius alors qu'Albus venait de lui piquer la carte dont il avait besoin pour former une paire. Merde, Al', je l'avais vue d'abord !

\- T'as qu'à être plus rapide, mon p'ti, répliqua-t-il en se saisissant d'une autre carte. J'ai pas envie que ça me pète entre les pattes !

\- Et c'est gaaaaagné ! s'écria Nelson en levant les bras en l'air en signe de victoire. Vous blablatez trop, les mecs, faut pas venir vous plaindre, après !

Le vainqueur fut félicité par ses adversaires puis Martin vint leur signaler qu'il était temps pour eux de monter dans leur dortoir.

Les cinq garçons passèrent rapidement par la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller et se changer puis rejoignirent leurs lits. Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants puis le silence se fit, peu à peu.

Et l'angoisse gagna tout aussi lentement le cœur de Scorpius.

Il détestait la nuit. La nuit, il était seul. Seul avec ses pensées. Pensées irrémédiablement tournées vers sa mère.

Il pouvait prétendre que tout allait bien la journée quand il était avec Albus, Roussette et leurs camarades de classe, mais la nuit, dans son lit, il ne pouvait pas fuir.

Cette douleur et cette sensation de vide qu'il arrivait à occulter lorsque le soleil était levé revenaient le hanter en force.

Et lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier. Il préférait croire que cette année scolaire ne différait pas de la précédente, lorsque la seule raison qui le tenait éloigné de sa mère était la distance.

Malheureusement, il pouvait y mettre toute l'énergie qu'il voulait, la réalité se rappelait toujours à lui.

Il se retourna dans son lit, cherchant une position plus confortable pour dormir, en vain.

Pourtant, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve le sommeil… Sinon, il aurait les traits tirés et les yeux cernés et Roussette chercherait encore à le faire parler.

Il savait que ça partait d'une bonne intention mais il n'était pas encore prêt à aborder ce sujet avec qui que ce soit. Ça viendrait sans doute mais pour l'instant, il avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour se recentrer, pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait exactement.

Finalement, il décida d'aller prendre une des potions apaisantes que l'infirmière de l'école lui avait confiées au moment de la rentrée. Il en avait utilisé très peu jusqu'à présent mais là, il sentait qu'il en avait besoin.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Albus à voix basse tandis qu'il rejoignait son lit.

\- Oui, oui, t'inquiète, je suis juste allé aux toilettes, répondit-il pour le rassurer.

Albus savait qu'il avait ces potions mais pas les autres, et il n'était pas sûr qu'ils étaient tous en train de dormir.

Il se glissa à nouveau sous ses couvertures et le sommeil vint finalement le cueillir quelques instants plus tard.

* * *

 **Novembre - Rose**

Rose et Scorpius se trouvaient dans leur repère secret du troisième étage, Albus ayant été retenu par le Professeur Flitwick suite à son piètre devoir sur le sortilège de Chatouillis.

\- Tu crois qu'il va avoir une retenue ? demanda Rose, plus pour la forme que par réelle inquiétude.

\- C'est pas le genre de Flitwick, répondit Scorpius. Il doit juste essayer de comprendre pourquoi il s'est planté…

\- Tu l'as pas aidé, toi ?

Scorpius grimaça légèrement avant de répondre.

\- C'est-à-dire… que… Eh beh en fait, on était un peu à la bourre, donc on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de voir ce qu'avait fait l'autre…

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par la nonchalance avec laquelle ses amis prenaient leur scolarité.

\- Tu sais que pour accéder aux meilleures formations, quand on sera adulte, il faudra avoir réussi un maximum d'ASPIC ?

\- Calmos, Roussette, la tempéra Scorpius. On est encore loin de passer nos BUSE et tu me parles déjà des ASPIC ?!

\- On y sera vite, crois-moi ! Et tu comptes peut-être te contenter d'un emploi médiocre - surtout que vu la fortune des Malefoy, tu n'auras sans doute même pas besoin de travailler - mais moi, je compte bien marquer l'histoire de mon nom !

Rose avait parfaitement conscience de prendre sa scolarité un peu trop à cœur, mais elle espérait vraiment que le monde sorcier se souviendrait d'elle pour quelque chose qu'elle aurait fait et non comme une simple allusion dans les biographies de ses parents. Le Choixpeau l'avait d'ailleurs assez bien cernée à ce sujet, lors de sa Répartition.

A l'époque, elle ne pensait pas que ce désir de faire ses propres preuves était si présent en elle, mais à force de côtoyer des camarades qui partageaient son ambition, elle avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence.

De plus, son père lui avait dit qu'il était temps que Serpentard accueille une élève brillante et elle était bien déterminée à lui faire honneur.

\- Eh bah pour l'instant, on est toujours qu'en deuxième, donc arrête de me mettre la pression, grommela Scorpius, inconscient des pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête.

\- Comme tu veux, mais ne viens pas te plaindre quand…

\- Je ne le ferai pas. Chaque chose en son temps, de toute façon.

Rose décida finalement de changer de sujet avant de le braquer totalement. Surtout que de base, elle voulait lui parler de sa mère… Autant dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas mis dans les meilleures dispositions pour ça.

\- Tu as raison, céda-t-elle avec un sourire légèrement hypocrite. Mais tu sais ce que c'est, quand on sort d'un cours avec le Professeur Prewett… Elle sait nous mettre la pression comme personne.

\- C'est vrai, admit Scorpius, visiblement moins sur la défensive. Ta Directrice de Maison est sympa mais parfois un peu flippante… Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir Neville !

\- Vous, les Gryffondor, vous avez toujours été favorisés, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Et vous, les Serpentard, vous êtes toujours de mauvaise foi, répliqua-t-il. Et j'ai grandi entouré d'eux, je sais de quoi je parle !

Rose gloussa à la remarque, ravie de voir qu'il semblait à nouveau de bonne humeur.

\- Tu… Tu as bien dormi, sinon ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite. J'ai trouvé que tu avais l'air crevé, ce matin, quand Al' et toi nous avez rejointes dans la Grande Salle, mais j'ai pas voulu t'en parler devant les autres…

Comme elle s'y attendait, Scorpius soupira avant de répondre.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, Roussette…

\- Mais…, protesta-t-elle, juste avant que les lèvres de Scorpius viennent s'écraser maladroitement sur les siennes.

Il s'éloigna quasiment aussitôt et sembla aussi choqué qu'elle par ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que…, bredouilla-t-elle, totalement perdue.

Il n'avait jamais été question de ce genre de choses entre eux ! Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été question de ce genre de choses tout court, pour elle.

\- A… A force d'entendre Cara-Lean en parler, j'ai juste voulu tester, la coupa-t-il. Mais là, je dois y aller…

Sur ces derniers mots, il franchit la tapisserie qui les séparait du couloir et Rose l'entendit détaler à toutes jambes.

Mais que venait-il de se passer au juste ?!

Scorpius avait-il vraiment eu envie de l'embrasser pour voir ce que ça faisait ou avait-il tout simplement voulu la faire taire, sachant qu'elle cherchait à le faire parler de sa mère ?

Elle espérait qu'il l'avait fait pour la deuxième raison, car elle n'était pas du tout intéressée par la première option.

.

Les jours qui suivirent, Scorpius évita de se retrouver seul avec elle, tout en agissant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé d'inhabituel entre eux lorsqu'ils étaient avec leurs amis. Un léger malaise était malgré tout perceptible, à la plus grande frustration de Rose qui elle, ne pensait qu'à ça.

Elle parvenait à se convaincre la plupart du temps qu'il ne l'avait embrassée que pour la faire taire, mais il y avait cette petite voix qui revenait sans cesse pour lui demander "Et si tu lui plaisais ?".

C'était horripilant au possible.

Elle décida donc d'aller trouver la seule personne qui pourrait sans doute répondre à ses interrogations : son cousin Albus.

L'occasion de lui parler seule à seul se présenta à elle deux bonnes semaines après "l'incident du baiser", comme elle l'avait surnommé, quand Scorpius fut convoqué par Neville pour parler d'elle-ne-savait-trop-quoi.

Elle embarqua Albus de force dans leur repère pour discuter en toute tranquillité.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?! grogna son cousin en dégageant sa main de l'emprise de Rose.

\- Y a que j'ai besoin de te parler et on n'a pas 107 ans pour ça ! Scorpius t'a parlé ?

\- Euh… Oui, il me parle tous les jours, pourquoi cette question ?! demanda-t-il, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi bête.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, Al' ! Tu as bien dû voir qu'il m'évitait depuis des semaines. Tu… Tu sais pourquoi ?

Albus soupira, comme soulagé, avant de répondre.

\- Il me semblait bien que j'avais pas rêvé ! Scorp' me disait que je m'imaginais des trucs, mais je suis pas si naïf.

\- Alors il ne t'a rien dit…

\- Dit quoi ?

\- Quand tu étais chez Flitwick, pour ton devoir sur le sortilège de Chatouillis, on est venus ici, tous les deux… Et… Et il m'a embrassée…, lui avoua-t-elle.

\- Sérieux ?! s'exclama Albus, clairement surpris par la révélation.

\- Oui… Mais j'essayais de le faire parler de sa mère, donc je sais pas trop s'il en avait vraiment envie ou pas, tu vois…

\- Forcément…, grommela-t-il en réponse.

\- Forcément quoi ? répliqua-t-elle, sur la défensive.

\- Tu peux pas le laisser un peu tranquille, avec sa mère ?! Tu crois qu'il en souffre pas assez comme ça, ou quoi ?!

\- J'en sais rien, justement, vu qu'il n'en parle jamais…

\- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Roussette, à toujours vouloir parler et décortiquer tout ! Scorpius en parlera quand il sera prêt, comme quand il nous a dit pour sa maladie, c'est tout.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Mais rien du tout ! Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, moi aussi je m'inquiète, mais voilà. J'en… j'en ai parlé avec Neville, l'autre jour, et il m'a conseillé de juste le laisser tranquille, qu'il en parlerait quand il serait prêt.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que t'allais parler de Scorpius à Neville ?! s'offusqua Rose. Je serais venue avec toi !

\- C'est mon Directeur de Maison, pas le tien. Et t'as pas à toujours tout savoir.

Rose croisa les bras sur son torse, boudeuse.

Elle détestait quand Albus se permettait de lui faire la morale ainsi. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ?! Ils n'avaient que trois petits mois d'écart, rien de plus !

\- C'est… C'est pour ça que Neville l'a convoqué ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, la curiosité l'emportant sur sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Je sais pas et même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas, répliqua Albus, implacable. Je sais que tu aimerais pouvoir résoudre tous les problèmes qui croisent ta route, Rose, mais parfois, faut juste laisser couler. Scorpius a juste besoin de notre amitié, pas qu'on lui prenne la tête.

\- Ça aussi, c'est Neville qui te l'a dit ? l'accusa-t-elle.

\- Ptet bien, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Le silence s'installa entre eux durant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Rose reprenne la parole.

\- Al'... ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu… tu me le diras, s'il se passe un truc de grave, avec Scorpius, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. T'as pas oublié ? On est liés, tous les trois.

Rose haussa les épaules en un geste de fausse indifférence, mais Albus ne fut pas dupe.

\- Scorpius me parle plus facilement parce qu'on est dans la même Maison et qu'on est tout le temps ensemble, mais il tient aussi beaucoup à ton amitié, j'en suis sûr, la rassura-t-il.

\- Sérieux ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Mais oui, arrête juste d'être sur son dos et tout ira bien, tu verras.

Un léger sourire étira les traits de la fillette, qui se sentit immédiatement mieux.

Au final, la raison du baiser importait peu. Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour Scorpius et Albus avait raison, il était temps qu'elle laisse son ami gérer son deuil comme il le souhaitait.

.

 **Décembre**

Albus, Scorpius, Rose, Ali et Juliet montèrent dans la calèche qui les conduirait à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, où ils prendraient le Poudlard Express qui les ramènerait à Londres pour les vacances.

Le malaise persistait entre Scorpius et Rose, mais elle avait décidé de suivre les conseils de son cousin et de lâcher prise.

Elle essayait donc de se comporter le plus naturellement possible avec lui, tout en évitant d'aborder le sujet de sa mère, chose qu'elle aurait fait sans hésiter il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Pourtant, assis dans cette diligence, la tentation était grande de lui demander s'il voyait ou pas les Sombrals qui la tiraient.

Mais chaque chose en son temps. Il était temps qu'elle fasse honneur à sa Maison et qu'elle fasse preuve de plus de subtilité pour obtenir les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait.

* * *

 **Décembre - Scorpius**

Scorpius était assis en compagnie de son père dans la cuisine du Manoir et prenait son petit-déjeuner en silence.

Il détestait être de retour dans cette demeure qui était bien trop grande pour eux deux. Elle l'était déjà avant, mais depuis le départ de sa mère, c'était encore pire.

Pourtant, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir y rester ce soir.

\- On est vraiment obligés d'aller chez Grand-Père et Grand-Mère, ce soir ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- C'est la veille de Noël, Scorp', répondit-il. J'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions pas y échapper. Ta grand-mère Angela me bassine avec ça depuis des semaines…

\- Tu peux pas envoyer un message pour dire que je suis malade ou un truc du genre ? J'ai pas envie de fêter quoi que ce soit…

\- Tu es sûr que le Choixpeau n'a pas hésité avec Serpentard, toi ? le taquina-t-il.

\- Papa…, grommela Scorpius, clairement blasé par l'humour désolant de son père.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller non plus, Scorp', reprit-il après avoir bu une gorgée de café, mais ta mère aurait voulu qu'on y aille.

\- Moui, pas sûr… Elle a déjà fait semblant de se sentir mal pour éviter de faire un truc qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire !

\- Ce n'est pas faux, admit son père en souriant tristement. Mais nous irons quand même, tes grands-parents ont envie de te voir.

\- Très bien, capitula-t-il en soupirant.

.

Il était plus d'une heure du matin lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux cette nuit-là. La soirée n'avait pas été aussi catastrophique que Scorpius l'avait appréhendé, même s'il s'en serait quand même bien passé.

Il avait été particulièrement gâté, cette année, mais au final, ça l'indifférait totalement. Il aurait donné tous ces cadeaux sans aucune hésitation contre une minute de plus en compagnie de sa mère…

\- Papa… ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils montaient dans les étages pour rejoindre leurs chambres.

\- Oui, Scorp' ? dit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Je… Je pourrais dormir avec toi, cette nuit ?

Son père s'arrêta dans les escaliers pour le dévisager, clairement surpris par sa requête.

\- Bien sûr, mon grand, répondit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Va enfiler un pyjama et rejoins-moi.

Scorpius approuva d'un signe de tête et fila dans sa chambre pour se changer. Cette nuit, il n'avait pas envie de dormir seul.

.

Le lendemain, ce furent ses grands-parents Malefoy qui passèrent fêter Noël chez eux. Le repas préparé par Bonaryen était très bon, mais loin de valoir les plats cuisinés par les elfes de Poudlard, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu face à leur petit serviteur.

La journée passa à une lenteur hallucinante jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à partir, en fin d'après-midi.

Scorpius en profita donc pour s'esquiver jusqu'à la volière où il demanda à Jupiter de porter un cadeau à Albus et à Roussette.

Les choses étaient un peu bizarres depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée, le mois précédent, mais il ne se voyait pas ne rien lui envoyer pour autant.

Oh, il n'avait rien acheté d'extravagant, loin de là. Juste un abonnement à _Trente Millions de Créatures_ , une revue sur les animaux magiques, pour Al' qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il avait trop hâte de pouvoir suivre cette option, et une nouvelle plume auto-correctrice pour Roussette qui se plaignait que la sienne laissait passer de plus en plus de fautes, justement.

Lui-même avait découvert en se levant une nouvelle paire de gants bien chauds de la part de Rose, vu qu'il avait perdu les siens en jouant dans la neige, et un nouveau jeu de Bataille explosive de la part d'Albus, le sien ayant définitivement pris feu lors de leur dernière partie.

Penser à ses amis le fit se sentir quelque peu coupable vis-à-vis de Roussette.

Il ne s'était pas super bien comporté envers elle, à l'embrasser comme ça et à l'esquiver par après, mais il ne savait pas trop comment rattraper le coup…

Avait-elle compris qu'il avait juste fait ça pour qu'elle arrête de vouloir le faire parler de sa mère ? Il l'espérait, mais il se sentait bien trop honteux pour oser aborder directement le sujet avec elle.

Mais si elle s'imaginait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, ou quelque chose du genre, ce serait bien pire…

Peut-être devrait-il profiter d'être loin pour lui écrire ce qu'il pensait de tout ça ? Mais que lui dire ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa que son père l'avait rejoint que lorsque celui-ci prit la parole, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Ça fait un moment que tu es là, Scorp'... Tout va bien ?

\- Oh, salut 'Pa…, répondit-il en revenant au présent. Je… Non ça va… Enfin je sais pas trop… Tu vois ma copine Roussette ?

\- En effet, oui.

Scorpius se mordilla les lèvres, hésitant à poursuivre. Était-ce une bonne idée de parler de tout ça à son père ?

\- Tu peux me parler, tu sais ? l'encouragea-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le banc de bois qui se trouvait dans la volière.

\- Je… Je l'ai embrassée, avoua-t-il finalement.

Il se demanda cependant si son père l'avait entendu, sous les piaillements des quelques oiseaux qu'ils possédaient, car il garda le silence durant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité.

\- Tu… Tu es amoureux d'elle ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Non… Enfin, je l'aime beaucoup, mais pas comme ça.

Il vit son père se frotter nerveusement les yeux et décida de venir à sa rescousse.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, 'Pa… Enfin si, je sais… Elle essaie toujours de me faire parler de… de Maman et moi, bah j'ai pas envie.

\- Hum… Il existe de meilleurs moyens pour faire taire une fille, tu sais ? Enfin, celui-ci est assez efficace, mais il peut avoir des conséquences encore bien plus compliquées…

\- J'ai vu ça, oui… J'ai fui juste après et je l'ai plus ou moins évitée depuis. Et si elle croit que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle ? Je veux pas lui faire de la peine, c'est mon amie, après tout…

\- Je pense qu'elle comprendra si tu lui expliques clairement les choses, Scorpius. C'est en fuyant comme tu l'as fait que tu risques de lui faire le plus de peine.

\- J'ai pas fait exprès, se défendit Scorpius. J'ai paniqué…

\- Je comprends, oui, mais si tu tiens réellement à son amitié, il va falloir que tu lui parles. Cette Roussette m'a l'air d'être une petite fille très intelligente, je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra.

\- Tu as sans doute raison…, approuva Scorpius, non sans soupirer.

Il appréhendait déjà cette conversation car si elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, elle en profiterait sans doute pour essayer de le faire parler de sa mère.

\- Et à moi, reprit son père, tu voudrais en parler ? De Maman, je veux dire…

\- Est-ce que tu crois que je suis anormal ? l'interrogea-t-il, le ventre noué.

\- Anormal ?! s'étonna son père. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser une chose pareille ?!

\- Je sais pas… J'ai entendu Grand-Mère Angela, aux obsèques de Maman, dire que c'était bizarre que je pleure pas… Et… Et il y a les Sombrals… Je les vois pas, Papa…

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais les refoula tant bien que mal.

\- Oh Scorpius, mon chéri, dit son père en le serrant tout contre lui. Tu n'as rien d'anormal, je te l'assure ! C'est la douleur de la perte de ta Maman qui a fait dire ça à ta grand-mère… Elle a toujours eu du mal à concevoir que tout le monde ne fonctionnait pas comme elle. Quant aux Sombrals, je pense que tu les verras en temps voulu, rassure-toi.

\- Roussette m'a dit qu'elle avait lu dans un livre que je ne les voyais pas car je n'avais pas encore fait mon deuil… Tu penses que c'est vrai ?

\- C'est probable, oui, lui assura son père, à son plus grand soulagement.

Ainsi, son amie avait raison. Il n'était pas bizarre ou malade, il avait juste besoin de temps.

\- Je sais que nous parlons peu d'elle, reprit son père en resserrant son étreinte. Je n'ai jamais aimé trop parler de moi… enfin, de ce que je peux ressentir, mais elle me manque énormément, tu sais ? Et si toi, tu as envie ou besoin d'en parler, tu ne dois surtout pas hésiter. Pas forcément avec moi, même si je préfèrerais, mais… mais ce n'est pas bon de garder tout ça pour toi.

\- Je sais, Papa, admit Scorpius, la voix enrouée par l'émotion. Mais je sais pas… Je me dis que peut-être… peut-être que si je… si je fais comme si tout allait bien, alors tout finira par aller _réellement_ bien, tu vois ?

Son père inspira profondément avant de lui répondre.

\- La douleur sera toujours là, mon grand, car ta Maman nous manquera toujours. Mais avec le temps, on va juste apprendre à vivre avec, tu comprends ? Nous ne l'oublierons jamais, mais tout finira par bien aller, comme tu dis, je te le promets.

Cette fois, Scorpius ne sut pas retenir ses larmes et son père le souleva légèrement du banc pour le prendre sur ses genoux.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, bercés par les piaillements des rapaces, jusqu'à ce que Scorpius finisse par s'endormir, serré tout contre son père et en accord avec ses émotions pour la première fois depuis des mois.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine !

Chapitre plus centré sur le **deuil de Scorpius** , cette fois, avec ses amis qui savent pas trop comment gérer le truc... Enfin, **Albus** semble avoir bien cerné son ami (j'ai pensé que sa discussion avec Harry dans "l'épilogue" et sa peur d'être réparti à Serpentard pouvait être le signe d'une grande sensibilité/empathie, chez lui) mais **Rose** manque de tact (elle tient de son père, quoi, là-dessus). Mais bon, elle a toujours dit qu'elle n'était pas du genre patient (coucou la naissance prématurée... en vrai, je me demande, là, à la seconde, si un enfant né prématurément va se montrer plus impatient qu'un autre... c'est sans doute un préjugé de ma part... bref).

BREF !

Scorpius s'ouvre enfin un peu à son père et se laisse être avec lui l'enfant qu'il est encore, au final (même s'il aura 13 ans en mars).

Enfin voilà. Le **prochain chapitre** nous emmènera, une nouvelle fois, en compagnie d' **Hermione** et de **Drago** , afin de voir comment les choses continuent d'évoluer entre eux.

 **Hâte de lire vos retours, en tout cas, et merci encore de me lire et de me soutenir !**

Des bisous !


	47. 2019 - Drago Hermione (janvier)

Hello !

Bon, je n'ai toujours pas fini mon chapitre 53, mais j'ai écrit genre 600 mots hier, ce qui est cool compte tenu du fait que je n'avais rien écrit depuis mi-septembre ^^.

Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un chapitre qui me tient particulièrement à coeur (raison pour laquelle je publie en temps et en heure ^^). J'espère que vous aimerez autant le lire que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Merci en tout cas pour tous vos encouragements et vos gentils mots. Je vous promets de finir cette histoire, comme j'ai fini les précédentes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Delph :** Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre plus centré sur Scorpius. Les passages avec eux ne sont pas les plus faciles à écrire pour moi (ils sont vraiment jeunes, j'ai toujours peur de les rendre trop matures) donc voilà, je suis une autrice comblée :) Merci pour ta review !

 **Cécile :** Hello ! Scorpius ne va pas si bien que ça, non, même s'il essaie de prétendre le contraire. Heureusement, il a ses amis, oui, même s'il aimerait qu'on le laisse un peu plus transuille ;) C'est amusant que tu penses qu'il lui a parlé du baiser dans la lettre... parce que ce n'est pas le cas, et j'ai pas pensé un seul instant que ça pourrait l'être !  
Sinon, oui, il a enfin ouvert les vannes avec son père, de quoi lui permettre de commencer, tout doucement, à aller de l'avant. Il n'oubliera pas sa mère de si tôt (jamais même, elle sera toujours sa maman), mais il est sur le chemin du deuil. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aies aimé !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2019 - Drago/Hermione**_

 **Janvier - Hermione**

\- Mamaaaaaaaaan ! cria Rose depuis le couloir. Dépêche-toi, j'ai envie de faire pipiiiii !

Hermione sortit de la douche, un peu plus réveillée qu'en y entrant, et maudit sa fille pour avoir découvert le concept d'intimité.

Lorsqu'elle était plus petite, elle ne se gênait jamais pour débarquer dans la pièce quand elle était encore sur les toilettes, elle !

Par Merlin, mais quelle idée elle avait eu de faire de tels excès à son âge ?! Franchement, trois jours après le Réveillon, elle se posait encore la question.

Hermione ne regrettait pas souvent ses vingt ans, mais dans ce genre de circonstances, elle aurait aimé pouvoir récupérer aussi vite qu'à l'époque, quand une simple potion anti-gueule-de-bois suffisait à la remettre sur pieds.

Certes, les effets de l'alcool s'étaient dissipés depuis l'autre soir - ou matin, plutôt - mais elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à rattraper son manque de sommeil.

Du moins, pas à huit heures du matin quand sa pré-adolescente de fille s'égosillait pour avoir accès à la salle de bain.

Hermione enfila donc un peignoir en tissu éponge fleuri avant de sortir pour libérer la place. Elle entendit la porte claquer quelques secondes plus tard et ferma les yeux pour tenter, inutilement, d'en amortir le bruit.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se laissa retomber sur son lit en soupirant. Plus que quelques heures et Rose serait de nouveau à Poudlard jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques. Elle devrait profiter d'elle au lieu de se plaindre du bruit qu'elle faisait !

Elle se frotta les yeux pour en chasser un reste de sommeil et s'habilla rapidement d'un jeans clair et d'un pull en laine bleu roi. Elle se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine où elle se prépara un thé vert qu'elle laissa infuser longtemps afin qu'il libère un maximum de caféine.

Lorsque Rose réapparut une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione se sentait déjà un peu plus alerte.

\- Tes bagages sont bouclés ? lui demanda-t-elle en touillant distraitement son thé.

\- Il manque plus que Salem, oui, confirma sa fille. Papa nous rejoindra à Londres ?

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on a convenu. Il viendra avec Hugo et Stan pour que tu puisses leur dire au revoir et les déposera au Terrier après ton départ.

\- Ok, commenta-t-elle simplement avant d'enfourner une bonne cuillerée de porridge.

\- Tu sembles tellement enthousiaste…, souligna Hermione, sarcastique.

\- Bah tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je saute partout en criant de joie ?!

\- Non, mais à une réponse moins insolente, certainement, la reprit-elle, les sourcils froncés pour montrer son mécontentement.

\- Pardon, Maman, s'excusa aussitôt Rose. C'est juste que je suis encore archi-crevée et donc voilà…

\- Les Réveillons avec la famille de ton père ne sont jamais reposants, c'est vrai, admit Hermione.

Cela faisait quelques années à présent qu'ils fêtaient la nouvelle année, en plus de Noël, tous ensemble au Terrier. Leurs amis étant quasiment tous des membres de la famille, c'était plus simple pour eux de se retrouver là-bas, vu qu'il y avait assez de place pour héberger tout le monde, enfants compris.

Par conséquent, les festivités se terminaient toujours au petit matin, nécessitant plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre.

Hermione trouvait que la reprise était d'ailleurs fort proche du premier de l'an et ne permettait pas vraiment aux enfants de se reposer avant de retourner à l'école.

Neville lui avait expliqué que, justement, Minerva préférait qu'ils aient quelques jours pour se réinstaller tranquillement dans leurs dortoirs avant de reprendre les cours plutôt que de revenir la veille de la rentrée, épuisés, mais Hermione n'était pas vraiment convaincue par ce choix.

Cependant, son avis n'était pas requis sur la question et elle devait donc suivre les directives de Poudlard.

\- Maman ? l'interpella Rose, la tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Oui, ma douce ?

\- Granny a promis de me tricoter une nouvelle couverture pour la cage de Salem, tu penseras à aller la chercher pour me l'envoyer par hibou ?

\- Bien sûr, confirma-t-elle en souriant. Et toi, n'oublies pas de m'écrire régulièrement, même si tu penses que tu n'as rien d'intéressant à me dire, ok ?

\- Promis, oui, mais j'ai aussi fait cette promesse à Papa, donc va falloir vous partager vos lettres car je ne vais pas me répéter sans arrêt !

\- Bon allez, va chercher ton chat, conclut Hermione avant de perdre son calme. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on soit en retard car tu te seras décidée à le mettre dans son panier de transport à la dernière minute.

.

Le Poudlard Express venant de se soustraire à leur vue, Hermione enlaça chaleureusement son fils avant qu'il ne reparte en compagnie de Ron et lui rappela qu'elle irait le chercher le lendemain, après son travail. Elle fit aussi quelques papouilles au petit Stan, qui avait hérité des yeux verts de Marsali, et salua son ex-mari avant qu'il ne s'en aille avec les enfants.

D'ailleurs, Ron repartit également en compagnie de Lily, Harry ayant un rendez-vous au Ministère pour le CANeM à onze heures trente et craignant d'être en retard s'il faisait un détour par le Terrier pour l'y déposer. Ginny était, une fois de plus, en déplacement avec son équipe.

Hermione resta donc sur le quai en compagnie d'Hannah tandis que les autres parents quittaient la voie 9 ¾ peu à peu.

\- Alors, en forme ? lui demanda son amie.

\- Mieux maintenant, mais ce matin, je n'en menais toujours pas large… Je ne sais pas ce que George a mis dans le punch, mais je l'ai trouvé particulièrement corsé, cette année !

\- George profite toujours de ce genre d'événement pour tester ses dernières inventions, donc va savoir…, plaisanta Hannah.

\- C'est à se demander pourquoi Molly le laisse toujours s'occuper de ça…

\- Je me le demande également ! Par contre, je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir aller prendre le relais de Cooper, au bar.

\- Pas de souci, répondit Hermione. On se voit bientôt ?

Son amie confirma avant de filer vers la zone de transplanage, laissant Hermione seule.

Enfin, pas vraiment seule car son regard se posa sur Drago qui semblait rêvasser non loin de là. Elle le rejoignit et attira son attention en déposant délicatement sa main sur son bras.

\- Bonjour, le salua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Salut, répondit-il en papillonnant légèrement des yeux avant de la regarder plus franchement.

\- Tu avais l'air ailleurs, souligna Hermione. Tout va bien ?

\- Comme d'habitude, oui… Et toi ?

\- Un peu de mal à me remettre des festivités de fin d'année, mais ça va. Comment va Scorpius ?

\- Mieux, merci. Il m'a enfin parlé, je pense que ça lui a fait du bien… et à moi aussi, par conséquent.

Drago et Hermione étaient encore allés boire un verre ou deux depuis qu'il lui avait envoyé un message en novembre, mais elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le début des vacances et fut donc soulagée d'apprendre que son fils commençait enfin à se confier.

Elle savait qu'il se faisait beaucoup de soucis à ce sujet et était rassurée pour lui.

\- Tu… tu voudrais aller prendre un café ? Ou manger un morceau ? lui proposa-t-elle ensuite.

\- Hum… Un autre jour, ok ? Mais pas aujourd'hui… Là, je ne peux juste pas…, refusa-t-il.

Hermione ressentit malgré elle une pointe de déception lui vriller le cœur, mais elle se reprit rapidement. Il était tout à fait logique et compréhensible qu'il ne soit pas forcément libre chaque fois qu'elle le souhaitait.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la zone de transplanage ensemble puis disparurent chacun de leur côté.

* * *

 **Janvier - Drago**

Drago réapparut dans le hall du Manoir et regarda autour de lui, perdu.

Scorpius parti, il se retrouvait à nouveau seul et il le vivait de moins en moins bien, surtout un jour comme celui-ci.

En effet, en ce 3 janvier 2019, Astoria aurait dû avoir 37 ans.

Mais elle était morte avant ça, tuée par son propre corps défaillant.

A quoi bon être doté de pouvoirs magiques si ça ne nous immunisait pas contre ce genre de maladie absurde ?

Un petit pop résonna dans le silence et Drago baissa les yeux sur Bonaryen qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés.

\- Le jeune maître est-il bien parti, Maître ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oui, ça y est, répondit Drago. Heureusement que tu as préparé ses bagages, sans toi, il n'aurait jamais été prêt à temps.

\- Bonaryen n'a fait que son travail, Maître, répondit-il en baissant légèrement ses oreilles.

\- Voulais-tu quelque chose ?

\- Non, Maître, juste vous prévenir que ce courrier est arrivé en votre absence.

Drago se saisit du morceau de parchemin que lui tendait son serviteur et s'installa dans le petit salon avant de le décacheter.

Il s'agissait d'une lettre de Daphné, qui se trouvait actuellement chez les Bulstrode avec Millicent et Hector, qui lui disait qu'elle pensait fort à lui tout en lui conseillant de ne pas rester seul avec sa peine.

Drago ne put retenir un ricanement amer à la lecture de ces lignes.

Vers qui aurait-il bien pu se tourner ? Elle n'était pas là, Lincoln était parti la veille, skier avec sa famille - pour profiter des tarifs hors saison, lui avait-il dit lorsqu'ils avaient fêté la nouvelle année ensemble - et il était hors de question qu'il aille trouver ses parents ou ses beaux-parents.

Aucun d'eux ne l'aideraient à oublier.

Il était seul, comme bien souvent depuis le décès de son épouse.

Dire qu'il n'avait jamais un moment de tranquillité, lorsqu'il était adolescent… Décidément, la guerre et le règne de Voldemort l'avaient bien changé.

La Pansy de l'époque aurait sans doute cherché à le séduire pour lui changer les idées, pendant que Blaise aurait sorti des bouteilles d'alcool dénichées ils ne savaient jamais où. Vincent et Greg auraient été ivres dès le deuxième verre de whisky et Drago aurait terminé la soirée en bavardant avec Théo, Blaise et Pansy mystérieusement disparus.

Enfin, pas aussi mystérieusement qu'ils se plaisaient à le croire.

Mais voilà, Voldemort était revenu et lui avait confié une mission tellement irréaliste et dangereuse qu'il avait fini par s'isoler de ses proches. Et une fois la guerre terminée, ils étaient trop marqués par le sceau des Mangemorts pour avoir encore envie de traîner ensemble.

Rester en contact aurait semblé bien trop louche aux yeux des "vainqueurs" et ça leur rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs, de toute façon.

Il ne regrettait pas vraiment ses anciennes amitiés, Astoria et Lincoln ayant comblé tous ses besoins à ce niveau au fil des ans, mais voilà, elle n'était plus là et lui ne pouvait pas négliger sa propre famille pour lui.

Il était aussi devenu assez proche de Neville et Hannah, mais ces derniers avaient surtout été liés à sa défunte épouse. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, une certaine distance s'était installée entre eux depuis son décès.

Une petite voix lui souffla qu'il avait encore Granger, mais il la chassa bien vite.

Même s'ils s'étaient quelque peu rapprochés en allant boire l'un ou l'autre verre, ces derniers temps, elle ne savait rien d'Astoria ni de ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle.

Non, ils avaient surtout parlé de son fils et de ses enfants, de la difficulté d'être parent et de faire face aux conseils parfois importuns venant de personnes bien intentionnées.

Ils avaient aussi parlé de leurs boulots, un peu… Mais de rien qui ne les touche de trop près.

Raison pour laquelle Drago avait préféré décliner sa proposition sur la voie 9¾. Un jour comme celui-ci, il n'avait pas envie de prétendre qu'il allait à peu près bien.

Il erra finalement dans son immense manoir, cherchant de quoi s'occuper, quand ses pas le menèrent inconsciemment jusqu'à la porte de la chambre d'Astoria.

Il resta planté devant elle un long moment, la main sur la poignée, mais ne parvint pas à en franchir le seuil.

Il n'avait toujours pas trié ses affaires et le jour de son anniversaire n'était sans doute pas le meilleur moment pour y remédier.

Il laissa donc sa main retomber le long de son corps et poursuivit sa balade en solitaire.

Ses pas le ramenèrent jusqu'au petit salon où il fut tenté de se servir un verre de whisky pour tenter d'oublier à quel point sa meilleure amie lui manquait. Cependant, lorsque la santé d'Astoria déclinait de plus en plus, il s'était promis de ne plus boire seul.

Il prit donc une poignée de poudre de Cheminette qu'il jeta dans l'âtre allumé et, une fois les flammes teintées de vert, y pénétra pour se rendre jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.

* * *

 **Janvier - Hermione**

Hermione était confortablement installée dans son canapé, emmitouflée dans un plaid avec un livre sur les genoux, quand le Patronus en forme de tortue d'Hannah se matérialisa dans son salon pour lui demander de venir au Chaudron Baveur le plus rapidement possible.

Heureusement, elle était encore habillée et elle enfila juste une paire de baskets et une veste avant d'utiliser le réseau des Cheminées pour la rejoindre.

Ce n'était absolument pas dans les habitudes de son amie de faire appel à elle ainsi, les raisons devaient donc être importantes.

Elle sortit quelques instants plus tard de l'une des cheminées du bar et son regard croisa celui d'Hannah, qui ne masqua pas son soulagement de la voir.

\- Par Helga, merci ! Tu es venue vite ! s'exclama-t-elle en contournant son comptoir pour venir l'enlacer.

Hermione ne prononça pas le moindre mot, déstabilisée par son empressement, et se contenta de la suivre en silence après qu'elle ait demandé à un client de surveiller l'endroit pendant quelques minutes.

Elles pénétrèrent dans le bureau d'Hannah, qui se trouvait à l'arrière du bar, et Hermione fut surprise d'y trouver un Drago Malefoy passablement ivre.

\- Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?! demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser boire autant, je sais… Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, à vrai dire, il y a beaucoup de monde ce soir et… bref, c'est ma faute et je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul dans cet état.

\- Pour… Pourquoi moi ? bredouilla Hermione, perplexe.

Il n'avait personne d'autre ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment contacter ses proches, Hermione, tu sais bien qu'il faut savoir où envoyer son Patronus pour qu'il délivre un message, et Neville est retourné à Poudlard pour la rentrée.

\- Je vois…

Drago chantonnait dans son coin, la tête penchée sur le côté, indifférent à leur échange.

\- Je sais que j'abuse, je suis désolée, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ne savais pas qui appeler d'autre et je suis seule au service ce soir… Vous êtes venus boire quelques verres ensemble, ces derniers temps, j'ai donc pensé que ça ne te dérangerait peut-être pas…

\- Non, non, tu as raison, approuva Hermione. On ne peut pas le laisser seul dans cet état.

Il s'était mis debout sur la table basse et essayait d'attraper elle-ne-savait-quoi au niveau du plafond, tout en tanguant dangereusement.

\- Super, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! la remercia Hannah avant de retourner derrière son comptoir.

Hermione soupira et s'approcha doucement de Drago pour le faire redescendre au niveau du sol avant qu'il ne tombe.

\- Tiens, salut Granger ! s'exclama-t-il en tournant son regard vitreux vers elle. Ou plutôt _Hermione,_ non ? Hermioooooone. _J'adore_ prononcer ton prénom, tu sais ?

\- Je suis ravie de l'apprendre, déclara-t-elle en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. A présent, descends de là et suis-moi.

A sa plus grande surprise, il obtempéra sans discuter.

Elle décida de l'emmener jusqu'aux cheminées afin de retourner chez elle. Transplaner avec lui dans cet état augmenterait bien trop les risques de désartibulement.

Une fois arrivés dans son salon, Drago tourna quelque peu sur lui-même, comme surpris de se retrouver ici.

\- Chez toi ? releva-t-il. Chuis désolé, mais j'serai pas en état de… charmer le serpent, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire...

Il pouffa ensuite à sa remarque et Hermione ne put s'empêcher, cette fois, de lever les yeux au ciel.

La soirée risquait d'être longue.

Elle lui conseilla doucement mais fermement de s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant qu'elle allait chercher une potion qui le désenivrerait un peu.

Elle en prit un reste de flacon et alla préparer un peu de café pour l'y diluer. Mêlé à la caféine, l'effet du breuvage devrait être plus rapide.

De la cuisine, elle pouvait l'entendre fredonner le même air que celui qu'il chantait déjà plus tôt. Elle constata, non sans amusement, que ça sonnait affreusement faux.

Le mélange fut prêt en quelques minutes et elle en apporta une tasse dans le salon, où Drago consultait à présent le livre qu'elle lisait juste avant de partir.

\- Ça veut rien dire, ton truc ! grommela-t-il en la regardant d'un œil torve.

\- C'est parce que tu le tiens à l'envers, précisa-t-elle en le lui prenant des mains avant de le ranger hors de sa portée.

\- N'importe quoi… Je sais farpaitement lire et ce truc était totalement oncimpré… imprécon… pas clair ! protesta-t-il, de mauvaise foi.

\- Si tu veux. A présent, bois ça, ça te fera du bien, dit-elle en lui tendant la tasse remplie de café.

\- Questcequecest ? baragouina-t-il en tanguant, une fois de plus, sur ses jambes.

\- Rien d'autre que du café avec un peu de potion pour diluer les effets de tout l'alcool que tu as ingurgité. Si je comptais t'empoisonner, je ne t'aurais pas ramené chez moi.

\- Ça, ça reste à voir, répondit-il clairement suspicieux.

\- Bon, ça suffit Malefoy ! le sermonna-t-elle. A présent, tu te rassieds et tu bois ça. Sans discuter.

\- A vos ordres, M'dame ! dit-il avant d'en prendre plusieurs petites gorgées. C'est pas mauvais…

\- Bois-en un peu plus, lui conseilla-t-elle.

Il en but alors une grande lampée, lampée qu'il recracha aussitôt.

\- Bordel mais ça brûle ! s'écria-t-il, la langue sortie et les mains s'agitant devant sa bouche pour tenter vainement d'apaiser la douleur.

\- Ce n'est pas nouveau, tu viens juste d'en boire ! répliqua Hermione avant de se saisir de sa baguette pour tenter de le soigner.

Drago soufflait encore en maugréant.

\- Reste tranquille deux secondes, que je puisse te lancer un sort apaisant.

\- T'es médicomage, à présent ?!

\- Non, mais j'ai deux enfants, je connais donc quelques sorts de base. Assieds-toi, s'il-te-plaît, et montre-moi ta langue.

Drago obtempéra et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'absurdité de la scène.

\- Pfiou, ça soulage, merci !

\- Je t'en prie.

\- En tout cas, on peut dire que ta fichue boisson est radicale pour faire désaouler quelqu'un…, lui fit-il remarquer en grimaçant.

\- La caféine devait te secouer et amplifier les effets de la potion, pas la douleur, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Drago se laissa finalement retomber contre le dossier du canapé, la tête en arrière, et déposa son avant-bras sur ses yeux en soupirant.

\- Tu dois me trouver pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment, toujours dans la même position.

\- Pourquoi te trouverais-je pitoyable ? s'enquit Hermione, prudente.

Il baissa son bras pour la regarder avant de répondre.

\- Hannah t'a appelée pour prendre soin de moi parce que je me suis enivré tout seul en pleine semaine. Si tu ne trouves pas ça pitoyable, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut…

\- Tu as des circonstances atténuantes…, précisa-t-elle en déposant une main compatissante sur son genou.

Elle vit son regard se poser sur sa main juste avant qu'il ne reprenne sa position initiale.

Le silence s'installa entre eux durant de longues minutes.

\- C'est son anniversaire…, dit-il au bout d'un moment. A Astoria. Elle aurait eu 37 ans aujourd'hui.

Hermione ne répondit rien, consciente qu'il avait surtout besoin de s'épancher.

\- Malheureusement, elle ne les atteindra jamais… Il paraît qu'on a été chanceux, vu que son neuromage lui avait donné bien moins de temps à vivre... Tu parles d'une chance ! Elle n'aura pas vécu plus de 36 petites années…

Hermione lui serra tendrement le genou pour lui signifier qu'elle l'écoutait et qu'elle était là.

\- Non mais tu réalises ? 36 ans… C'est rien du tout pour un sorcier ! Dumbledore avait près de 120 ans et il aurait sans doute vécu encore pas mal de temps s'il n'avait pas essayé cet Horcruxe de merde… Et là… Bah tiens, parlons-en, de ces saletés d'Horcruxes ! Comment la magie peut-elle permettre de faire des aberrations pareilles et pas de sauver la vie d'Astoria, hein ?!

Il se pencha vers l'avant et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux.

\- Sérieusement, ça me dépasse, reprit-il, clairement amer. T'as des enfoirés de Mangemorts qui sont là, dehors, à vivre tranquillement leur vie, et elle, elle qui était la gentillesse incarnée, elle n'a pas pu vivre plus de 36 petites années de merde ?! Et vraiment de merde, hein, elle a bien eu le temps de se voir mourir... C'est vraiment n'importe quoi… Saloperie de maladie !

Cette fois, il se leva du canapé pour faire les cent pas dans la pièce, sous le regard désolé d'Hermione.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le soulager de sa peine, mais elle savait que c'était impossible. La douleur qu'il ressentait, elle l'avait éprouvée à la mort de son père, lui aussi fauché par la maladie, et seul le temps lui avait permis d'aller réellement mieux.

C'était totalement injuste et aucune parole ne pouvait rien y changer. Chose que la psychomage qu'elle avait consultée à l'époque lui avait permis de comprendre.

Il grommelait des propos qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas, de plus en plus nerveux.

Quand il finit par frapper le mur de son poing, elle se leva et le rejoignit en deux enjambées pour le prendre dans ses bras afin de l'empêcher de recommencer.

Il se laissa aussitôt aller tout contre elle, la tête posée sur son épaule, et aux spasmes qui parcouraient son dos, Hermione comprit qu'il pleurait.

Elle glissa ses doigts sur sa nuque, à la base de ses cheveux, et le caressa doucement en un geste qu'elle espérait apaisant.

Il s'éloigna alors brusquement d'elle et elle craint d'avoir gaffé jusqu'à ce qu'il se rue dans sa salle de bain et qu'elle l'entende vomir à travers la porte laissée entrouverte.

Elle soupira légèrement puis se dirigea jusqu'à un placard situé dans le couloir séparant la salle de bain des chambres et y prit une serviette et un gant de toilette. Elle alla prendre un t-shirt et un pantalon de sport dans son armoire, qu'elle agrandit magiquement, et retourna voir Drago, qu'elle trouva agenouillé au-dessus des toilettes.

\- Je t'ai apporté de quoi te rafraîchir, dit-elle tout simplement. J'ai aussi modifié quelques vêtements, mais je pourrai ajuster la taille par après si nécessaire… Si… Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, ok ?

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête, clairement gêné, et Hermione quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

 **Janvier - Drago**

Drago laissait l'eau brûlante couler sur son corps, espérant qu'elle emporterait avec elle la honte qui le submergeait.

Il avait pleuré dans _ses_ bras avant d'aller vomir dans _ses_ toilettes…

Il était beau, le noble et fier Serpentard !

Lui qui avait préféré l'éviter le matin-même pour ne pas qu'elle le voie d'humeur si maussade était vachement bien avancé, à présent…

Quelle merde !

Il n'allait cependant pas pouvoir transplaner hors de cette salle de bain pour rentrer chez lui… Il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de lui faire face.

Il sortit de la douche, s'essuya rapidement et mit les vêtements qu'Hermione lui avait préparés. Ils étaient un peu larges, mais elle avait plutôt bien estimé sa taille. Il avisa ensuite le flacon de bain de bouche disposé sur une tablette surplombant le lavabo et s'en servit pour se gargariser.

Se sentant un peu mieux que précédemment, il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et rejoignit son hôtesse dans le salon.

\- Merci… et désolé, bredouilla-t-il tandis qu'elle lui tournait encore le dos.

Évidemment, elle lui fit immédiatement face et repoussa ses excuses d'un petit geste de la main.

\- Tu as faim ? s'enquit-elle ensuite, comme si tout était normal.

\- Non, ça va, mentit-il pour ne pas la déranger plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

Mais son ventre grogna aussitôt, le trahissant éhontément.

\- Oui, bon, ok, peut-être un peu, avoua-t-il finalement, n'ayant plus vraiment d'autre choix que de l'admettre. Mais je peux rentrer chez moi, à présent, et demander à Bonaryen de…

\- Ne dis pas de sottises, le coupa-t-elle. J'arrive.

Hermione s'esquiva dans la cuisine en souriant et il erra un peu dans la pièce, légèrement mal à l'aise.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ici tous les deux, elle avait mis fin aux extras de leur relation.

Il s'arrêta devant sa bibliothèque et parcourut le dos des nombreux livres qui s'y trouvaient. Cette femme s'intéressait vraiment à tout. Il y avait des livres d'histoire, de potions, de runes, de loi, d'astronomie… mais aussi beaucoup plus de romans que ce qu'il aurait cru. Le tout suivait une organisation qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier, même si, la connaissant, il devait forcément y avoir une logique dans ce classement.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec quelques sandwiches et un pichet de jus de citrouille, le tirant de sa contemplation.

\- Ils sont au poulet, précisa-t-elle en déposant le tout sur la table basse. Tu… Tu les avais bien aimés, l'autre fois.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Drago lorsqu'il constata que cette simple allusion à ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux la faisait rougir.

Ils n'en parlaient jamais, à vrai dire, mais lui n'oubliait pas pour autant. Même s'il avait parfois l'impression que ça appartenait à une autre vie.

Il regarda Hermione se saisir de sa baguette, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire, et de la musique douce émana d'un poste de radio situé sur un buffet bas, à l'opposé de sa bibliothèque.

Drago se sentit alors un peu moins nerveux et ils dînèrent en silence, accompagnés par la voix mélodieuse d'un chanteur qu'il ne connaissait pas.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui.

Vous vous doutez bien que le suivant suivra directement celui-ci ;)

Cette fois, c'est au tour de **Drago** de s'ouvrir un peu plus sur le décès de son épouse... Par que mine de rien, il retenait pas mal les choses aussi.

Enfin voilà, c'est délicat de m'étendre plus alors que la soirée n'est pas encore finie, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé ce Drago plus vulnérable. J **'ai vraiment hâte de lire ce que vous en avez pensé** (comme je l'ai dit au début, c'est l'un de mes chapitres préférés ^^')

 **Merci** encore de me suivre (surtout depuis tout ce temps !). Vous êtes vraiment les meilleur-e-s.

Des bisous et à bientôt !


	48. 2019 - Drago Hermione (janvier-bis)

Salut !

Gros dilemme cette semaine : repousser la publication pour cause de manque d'avance ou publier à temps parce que le chapitre 48 est étroitement lié au précédent ?

Je suppose que vous avez deviné pour quelle option j'avais opté ^^

Voilà donc la **suite de la soirée de Drago et Hermione**. Ce chapitre suit directement le précédent et, si le coeur vous en dit, je vous conseille de relire le précédent avant pour vous remettre dans l'ambiance :p

Mais sinon, c'est pas bien grave :p

Côté écriture, la bonne nouvelle est que j'ai fini mon **chapitre 53**. La moins bonne, c'est qu'il est fini depuis une semaine et que j'ai toujours pas eu la motivation de me relire (et donc, de l'envoyer à mes bêtas ^^). Donc c'est pas vraiment revenu... mais j'ai bon espoir ! Ca me stresse toujours autant mais je peux quand même officiellement annoncer qu'il ne me reste plus que 20 chapitres à écrire XD (j'ai relu mon plan pour voir si je ne pourrais pas changer la fin pour raccourcir tout ça et en fait non, je ne vois pas cette histoire évoluer autrement que ce que j'ai prévu... Donc voilà).

Bref, je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture** et vous dis "à bientôt" pour la suite (voir note de fin de chapitre pour plus d'infos).

Et **mille mercis pour votre fidélité** ! Sans vous, aucun stress, j'abandonnerais simplement l'écriture de tout ça (moi, je sais comment ça va se terminer, après tout :p)

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Guest (28/11- chap 29) :** Ah je suis contente que l'amitié maintenue entre Ron et Hermione te plaise ! C'était vraiment important pour moi d'arriver à écrire une telle histoire sans "malmener" les partenaires officiels de Drago et Hermione (bon, ok, je suis plus sympa avec l'avenir de Ron que celui d'Astoria, mais bon, tu as compris l'idée ^^). Ron est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, de base, et je me vois encore taper des mains, toute contente, quand ils s'embrassent enfin pour la première fois, ça doit jouer (et c'est plus intéressant/moins facile que de faire du bashing, au final... Rendre Astoria détestable aurait été plus simple à gérer mais ça aurait manqué d'originalité...). Bref, merci à toi, je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes !

 **Guest (1/12 - chap 46/47) :** Ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre 46 et la Rose que j'y ai proposé. Un peu perdue, très indiscrète, et plus immature, sans doute, que la tendance que j'ai avec eux (ils ont que 12 ans, didjou, et c'est pas facile de garder ça à l'esprit ^^).  
Pour le 47, changement de ton dans la relation entre Drago et Hermione, c'est clair. Quelque chose est en train de se jouer, je vous le dis ^^ Je suis contente aussi que tu aies aimé le début, avec Rose en plein début de sa crise d'adolescence (c'est presque pas inspiré de ma fille qui n'a pourtant que 8 ans, mdr).  
Et merci beaucoup pour ta confiance. Et pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2019 - Drago/Hermione**_

 **Janvier - Hermione**

Hermione termina son deuxième sandwich et but une gorgée de jus de citrouille avant de reposer son verre, à présent vide, sur la table basse. La radio diffusait toujours une mélodie douce grâce à laquelle le silence qui s'était installé entre Drago et elle n'était sans doute pas aussi pesant qu'il aurait pu l'être.

Au bout d'un moment indéterminé, elle réalisa qu'il ne mangeait plus, lui non plus, et débarrassa donc la table d'un coup de baguette.

\- C'était très bon, dit-il, rompant le calme ambiant.

\- N'exagère pas, répondit-elle en souriant. Ce n'est peut-être pas mauvais, mais ça n'a rien de transcendant non plus. C'est juste du blanc de poulet rôti, un peu de moutarde et du pain de mie…

Drago haussa les épaules et réitéra son compliment, ce qui la fit rosir légèrement.

Hermione se maudit d'avoir toujours si peu le contrôle de ses émotions face à lui. Ou du moins, de la façon dont elle se trahissait inévitablement.

\- Astoria mangeait très peu de viande, déclara ensuite Drago, à sa plus grande surprise.

\- Ah non ? releva-t-elle, prudente.

Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il lui parle d'elle.

\- Non, elle ne la digérait pas bien… Ça lui donnait des gaz pendant des heures, pouffa-t-il. Elle me tuerait si elle m'entendait te révéler une chose pareille…

\- Promis, je ne dirai rien.

\- Bah, elle n'en saura plus rien à présent, de toute façon, remarqua-t-il en soupirant.

Hermione se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre pour s'empêcher de parler, consciente que le terrain était plus que glissant. De toute façon, ces propos n'attendaient pas réellement de réponse.

\- Par contre, elle raffolait des champignons, poursuivit-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Elle en mangeait à presque tous les repas... Et les kiwis ! Elle adorait les kiwis mais ne pouvait pas en manger beaucoup sans avoir mal à la langue… Ce qui ne l'arrêtait pas pour autant.

Hermione se tourna vers lui en souriant pour lui signaler qu'elle l'écoutait avec intérêt. Elle n'avait pas connu Astoria Greengrass et en apprendre plus sur elle l'aiderait sans doute à encore mieux comprendre Drago et Scorpius.

Sans parler du fait qu'il avait l'air d'en avoir besoin.

\- Elle n'a jamais voulu en cultiver, par contre… Elle disait que ses compétences se limitaient à ses demoiselles - c'est comme ça qu'elle appelait ses roses. C'était une botaniste de talent, tu sais ?

\- J'ai cru le comprendre, oui, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Le rosier que Neville a mêlé à ses cendres, dans l'urne naturelle, c'est elle qui l'a conçu. Avant d'être diagnostiquée de la Maladie de Bowman-Waits, elle avait réussi à créer une sorte de roses éternelles. Elles ne fanent pas et gardent leur couleur et leur odeur. Elles ont la couleur de ses yeux, d'ailleurs… Elle était vraiment passionnée par ses fleurs. Je crois que le pire moment pour elle, dans l'évolution de sa maladie, a été lorsqu'elle n'a plus pu s'en occuper… Ça lui a brisé le cœur.

Hermione regarda Drago s'installer plus confortablement dans son canapé, déposer sa tête sur le dossier et fermer les yeux. Parler de sa défunte épouse ne semblait pas l'attrister, au contraire. Il avait l'air simplement serein, comme si sa précédente crise l'avait vidé de toute colère.

\- Elle était si semblable à ses roses…, reprit-il à voix basse. C'est la raison pour laquelle Daphné l'a surnommée Rosie. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle détestait ça, au début, car elle pensait que ça la limitait à leur esthétique. Mais elle était également robuste et piquante, comme elles. Astoria pouvait passer pour une personne effacée, avec peu de caractère, car elle savait se montrer très discrète… Mais en compagnie de personnes de confiance, elle laissait ressortir sa véritable personnalité. Le fait est qu'elle accordait très difficilement sa confiance… Comme tu as pu le voir, il y avait peu de monde, à ses obsèques…

\- En effet, confirma Hermione.

\- Mais ça lui convenait parfaitement. Elle n'aimait ni la foule, ni attirer l'attention… Elle voulait juste vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Elle m'a avoué un jour que le Choixpeau avait voulu la répartir à Poufsouffle… Je me suis toujours demandé comment et pourquoi elle avait fini à Serpentard. A présent, je ne le saurai jamais. Pourquoi je ne le lui ai pas demandé quand je le pouvais encore ?!

Hermione ne répondit rien, consciente que la question était purement rhétorique.

De la musique sortait encore de la radio et ils l'écoutèrent en silence durant un long moment.

Son regard se posa sur l'horloge murale et elle constata qu'il était près de deux heures du matin. Le temps était passé à une vitesse folle !

Si on lui avait dit, quelques heures plus tôt, que sa soirée évoluerait ainsi, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Et pourtant, elle ne trouvait pas la situation aussi étrange qu'on aurait pu le penser.

Bien qu'elle ait effectivement promis à Astoria de veiller sur Scorpius et Drago, elle ne se sentait absolument pas obligée de le faire. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas, mais elle avait envie d'être là pour lui, pour eux, comme ses amis l'avaient fait avec elle à la mort de son père.

Drago et elle n'avaient jamais été amis, mais il aurait été vain de prétendre qu'ils n'étaient pas liés. Il s'était passé bien trop de choses entre eux depuis leur toute première rencontre pour penser autrement.

Elle ignorait totalement quelle était la nature de ce lien, mais il existait, c'était certain.

Mépris, haine, doute, espoir, désir, passion… Ils étaient passés par beaucoup d'émotions, tous les deux, mais l'indifférence n'en avait jamais réellement fait partie.

Et aujourd'hui, elle se sentait enfin prête à l'assumer.

Un léger ronflement la tira alors de ses pensées et elle sourit tendrement en constatant que Drago s'était endormi.

Elle se leva, attira à eux une couverture à l'aide d'un _Accio_ et l'en couvrit.

Hermione écrivit ensuite une note pour Harry, afin de le prévenir qu'elle arriverait sans doute tard au bureau, voire pas du tout, et alla chercher Artémis, sa petite chouette, pour lui demander d'aller le déposer dans sa boite à courrier. Étant un animal nocturne, elle en profiterait certainement pour chasser, ce qui la déculpabilisa quelque peu de la faire sortir à cette heure si tardive.

Puis elle se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre où elle enfila un pyjama avant de se glisser sous sa couette.

.

Elle fut réveillée par un cri scandalisé quelques heures plus tard. Six, exactement, si elle en croyait l'heure affichée sur son réveil.

Elle se leva immédiatement et se dirigea d'un pas vif jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle entendait résonner des bruits de vaisselle qui s'entrechoque.

Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil et fut surprise d'y découvrir Drago en train de se chamailler avec celui qu'elle reconnut comme étant son elfe de maison.

\- Je t'ai appelé pour que tu m'aides, pas pour que tu fasses tout à ma place ! grommela Drago.

\- Mais Maître, protesta la créature, jamais encore vous n'avez demandé à apprendre à cuisiner…

\- Hum, hum, toussota Hermione pour signaler sa présence. Si c'est pour moi que tu fais tous ces efforts, c'est inutile, je ne prends qu'un thé le matin…

\- Madame…, s'inclina aussitôt l'elfe.

\- Tu peux retourner chez toi, si tu veux, merci pour ton aide, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Il regarda Drago, sans doute pour obtenir son accord, et fit une nouvelle courbette avant de disparaître une fois qu'il eût hoché la tête.

\- J'apprécie l'attention, Drago, mais tu devrais savoir que je suis contre le travail forcé des elfes, lui fit-elle remarquer une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

\- Tu n'étais pas censée le voir…, répondit-il du tac au tac. Et pour ton information, sache que Bonaryen est un elfe libre depuis que Scorpius lui a donné une écharpe il y a deux ans.

Hermione ne parvint pas à cacher sa surprise à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

\- Eh oui, confirma-t-il en grimaçant légèrement. D'ailleurs, avec le recul, je me dis que ça aurait dû m'alerter sur son côté Gryffondor… Et donc, Bonaryen a bel et bien choisi de rester travailler pour nous.

\- Tiens, parlons-en d'ailleurs de ce nom ! releva-t-elle. Tu as des notions d'Histoire moldue ?

\- Pas vraiment…, admit-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- La Seconde Guerre Mondiale, ça te parle ?

\- Quand même, oui, ça n'a pas été sans conséquence dans le monde sorcier, notamment via Grindelwald.

\- En effet, reconnut Hermione. Tu vois donc qui était Adolf Hitler ?

\- Une sorte de Voldemort moldu, c'est ça ?

\- Les Horcruxes en moins et responsable de beaucoup plus de morts, mais oui. Lui aussi prônait la suprématie d'une race sur les autres… Grands, blonds, les yeux clairs… Les Aryens…

\- Oooooh en effet ! s'exclama Drago, ayant visiblement fait le lien. Eh bien connaissant mon grand-père, ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout qu'il l'ait appelé ainsi volontairement.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux aux ciel mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Après tout, Drago n'y était pour rien dans ce choix de prénom.

\- Allez, pousse-toi de là, lui intima-t-elle en relevant les manches de son pyjama. Je vais faire chauffer de l'eau et ranger un peu le bazar que tu as mis dans ma cuisine !

* * *

 **Janvier - Drago**

Drago se décala pour laisser Hermione s'agiter et il s'appuya sur le mur près de la porte pour l'observer lancer quelques sorts afin de remettre à leur place ce que Bonaryen et lui avaient manipulé.

Étrangement, il ne se sentait pas coupable d'avoir dérangé ses affaires. Il ne se sentait pas non plus mal à l'aise de se trouver encore chez elle de grand matin, vêtu du pantalon et du t-shirt qu'elle avait agrandis pour lui.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans le canapé, recouvert d'une sorte de plaid en laine, il s'était brièvement demandé où il était jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs de la veille - et d'une partie de la nuit - lui reviennent en mémoire. Se rappeler la façon dont elle avait pris soin de lui avait chassé tout sentiment négatif.

Il avait été lamentable mais ne s'était pas senti jugé une seule fois, au contraire. Hermione s'était montrée compréhensive, bienveillante et particulièrement attentionnée.

Personne n'avait pris soin de lui comme ça depuis très longtemps et il ne pouvait que reconnaître que ça lui avait fait énormément de bien.

\- Thé ou café ? s'enquit-elle, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Je vais opter pour le thé, ton café est bien trop dangereux, répondit-il moqueur.

\- Mon café est très bon ! se défendit-elle en se tournant vivement vers lui. C'est toi qui as voulu le lamper comme du jus de citrouille !

\- J'étais totalement saoul, Granger, tu aurais dû t'y attendre, la provoqua-t-il.

\- Toujours d'aussi mauvaise foi, à ce que je vois…

Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire face à son air courroucé. Il accepta ensuite la tasse de thé fumante qu'elle lui tendit et y trempa doucement les lèvres.

\- Merci, dit-il en s'attablant à ses côtés.

\- Ce n'est que du thé, commenta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Mais au discret sourire qu'elle lui fit, il sut qu'elle avait compris qu'il ne la remerciait pas que pour ça et il fut reconnaissant pour la discrétion dont elle faisait preuve.

\- Tu ne travailles pas, aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Je ne sais pas… J'ai envoyé un message à Harry cette nuit pour lui dire que j'arriverais soit en retard, soit pas du tout. Je n'ai pas de dossier urgent à gérer pour l'instant, je peux donc bien traîner un peu chez moi.

\- J'espère que tu ne restes pas pour moi, releva-t-il. Je vais mieux, je peux rentrer chez moi, à présent…

\- J'aime peut-être beaucoup ta compagnie, mais non, j'ai aussi besoin de me reposer. Comme je te l'ai dit hier, les fêtes n'ont pas été des plus calmes.

\- Tu aimes beaucoup ma compagnie, hein ? souligna-t-il, taquin.

Son amusement grandit quand il la vit tenter de camoufler ses joues rouges derrière sa tasse de thé.

\- Ne sois pas si gênée, Hermione, la rassura-t-il. Je pense qu'il est clair depuis un moment maintenant que j'aime aussi ta compagnie.

\- C'est étrange, commenta-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

\- Toi, moi… Nous, en train de discuter normalement. Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois, mais… je ne sais pas.

\- Tu préférais quand on s'insultait, peut-être ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça…

\- Oh, alors tu préférais quand on s'env….

\- Drago Malefoy, le coupa-t-elle, si tu termines cette phrase, je te promets de te frapper comme je l'ai fait en troisième année !

\- Je pensais que tes pulsions violentes t'étaient passées, avec le temps ! Pour tout te dire, j'ai promis à Astoria de ne plus te fuir…

Il ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment, mais il sentait que le moment était venu pour lui de respecter cet engagement.

\- Ah… ah oui ? bredouilla-t-elle, visiblement surprise.

\- Ne sois pas si étonnée, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais aucun secret pour elle. Elle a toujours été au courant de tout nous concernant. Elle était même persuadée que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre…

Bon ok, vu l'air qu'elle affichait, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû aller si loin dans ses confidences. En même temps, la tête qu'elle faisait valait le détour.

\- Ferme la bouche, Hermione…, se moqua-t-il.

\- Non mais attends, tu entends ce que tu me dis, là ?! Tu es réellement en train d'affirmer que ton _épouse_ t'a fait promettre de tenter… _quelque chose_ avec moi ?

\- Oh que oui… Elle m'a assez tanné avec ça tout au long de ces dernières années, crois-moi !

\- Mais… C'est bizarre, quand même ! Vous étiez mariés, quoi !

\- Comme je te l'ai également déjà dit, notre mariage n'était pas traditionnel. Je l'aimais sincèrement, n'en doute jamais, et je l'aimerai certainement jusqu'à ma mort. Mais sans doute pas comme tu l'imagines.

Mine de rien, ça lui faisait un bien fou de pouvoir enfin lui parler de tout ça.

\- Est-ce… est-ce lié à… à son asexualité ? demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

Cette fois, ce fut Drago qui fut surpris par sa question. Ainsi, elle était au courant… Mais comment ? Hannah n'aurait jamais trahi ce secret, il le savait…

Puis il se souvint.

\- C'est elle qui t'en a parlé, n'est-ce pas ? Le jour où tu as déposé Albus et Rose au Manoir, c'est ça ?

\- En effet, admit-elle en touillant distraitement son thé.

Il se fit la réflexion qu'à force de le remuer sans le boire, il allait refroidir. Ce qui risquait très probablement d'arriver également au sien.

\- Quelque part, ça l'est, répondit-il finalement. Il n'y a jamais eu ce genre d'ambiguité, entre nous, nous avons donc pu développer une amitié vraiment sincère et profonde. Astoria a été là pour moi quand personne d'autre ne l'était. C'est grâce à elle que je ne suis pas devenu fou… ou que j'ai trouvé la force de rester ici. Il était donc simplement évident que je sois là pour elle lorsqu'elle en a eu besoin. Mais sans Scorpius, nous ne nous serions sans doute jamais mariés…

Il n'entra cependant pas dans les détails de la conception de son fils. Certaines choses n'appartenaient qu'à Astoria et lui.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, souffla Hermione, apparemment perdue.

\- Il n'y a rien à en dire… Notre histoire est compliquée à concevoir de l'extérieur, je sais, et je pense que personne à part nous ne peut vraiment comprendre ce qui nous liait. Et je te garantis que les moments que nous avons partagés ne l'ont jamais dérangée. Bien au contraire. Raison pour laquelle elle m'a fait faire cette promesse...

\- Le fait que tu me confies tout ceci reste quand même très étrange, constata Hermione. Non pas que ça me déplaise - même s'il va falloir du temps pour l'assimiler - mais avoue que ça ne te ressemble pas…

\- J'en ai juste marre de jouer au con face à toi, Hermione. Pas après ce que tu as fait pour moi hier.

Ses joues prirent de nouveau une teinte carmin et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Cesse de rougir chaque fois que je te dis quelque chose de gentil, se moqua-t-il.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est volontaire ?! se défendit-elle. Et si tu avais été sympa avec moi dès le départ, je ne serais pas si déstabilisée à chaque fois que tu l'es !

\- Parce que tu as toujours été un modèle de politesse avec moi, peut-être ?!

\- Ce n'est pas comparable, je ne faisais que me défendre face à ton intolérance crasse…

\- Ce n'est pas faux, admit-il. Mais heureusement, j'ai su évoluer.

\- Heureusement, répéta-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

\- Bon, trêve de confidences ! s'exclama-t-il en claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Sinon, tu risques de croire que je vire Poufsouffle.

\- C'est une remarque idiote, les Poufsouffle ne sont pas plus sentimentaux que les autres !

\- C'est une image… Il ne faut pas prendre littéralement tout ce que je dis, tu sais ?

\- Tu me fatigues…, souffla-t-elle.

\- Peut-être… Mais tu aimes beaucoup ma compagnie quand même, c'est toi qui l'as dit !

Il la vit lever les yeux au ciel, non sans amusement.

\- Je… Je vais aller me doucher, dit-elle. Tu seras encore là, quand j'aurai fini ?

\- Est-ce que tu souhaites que je sois encore là ? demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je crois que oui…, avoua-t-elle en rosissant, une fois de plus.

\- Alors je le serai.

Hermione lui renvoya un sourire timide et quitta la pièce, le laissant seul.

Un énorme soupir lui échappa alors.

Drago était content de ne pas avoir fui face à la situation, comme Astoria le lui avait demandé.

Comme il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se confier comme il venait de le faire, il aurait cru que ça lui aurait demandé beaucoup d'efforts, mais en réalité, pas tant que ça.

Les mots étaient sortis de manière assez fluide et naturelle, et même s'il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à assumer ce que de telles révélations risquaient d'impliquer, il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait eu raison de se laisser aller.

Il avait suffisamment confiance en Hermione pour savoir qu'elle ne le brusquerait pas, quoi qu'elle en pense.

Il ferma doucement les yeux et le visage d'Astoria apparut derrière ses paupières.

 _J'espère que tu es fière de moi,_ pensa-t-il, le cœur lourd.

Il se sentait peut-être mieux ce matin qu'il ne s'était senti la veille, mais il éprouvait toujours la douloureuse morsure de son absence.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que parler d'Astoria lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Depuis son décès, il essayait de ne pas trop penser à elle, tentant par-là de repousser le chagrin qui en résultait inévitablement. Mais au lieu de repousser ses souvenirs, peut-être devrait-il les accueillir avec reconnaissance, justement.

Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de l'oublier. Il allait donc devoir apprendre à vivre avec ce trou dans son cœur et accepter que les choses ne seraient jamais plus comme avant.

Comme il l'avait dit à Scorpius, elle leur manquerait toujours, mais tout finirait par bien aller.

* * *

 **Janvier - Hermione**

Hermione ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau de sa douche avant d'y pénétrer pour laisser l'eau chauffer avant de se glisser en dessous.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir qui surplombait son lavabo et se dit qu'elle n'avait pas si mauvaise mine.

Au final, l'erreur de l'apprentie coiffeuse avait été une vraie bénédiction. Ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi beaux ni faciles à dompter. Ou du moins, le fait de laisser ses boucles aller librement ne lui donnait plus l'air d'avoir affronté une tempête. Elle ne reviendrait à son ancienne longueur pour rien au monde.

 _Sérieusement ?!_ lui souffla sa petite voix intérieure.

Bon, ok, peut-être pas vraiment pour rien au monde, vu qu'il y avait bien plus important que sa coupe de cheveux dans la vie, mais quand même.

Elle se secoua ensuite quand elle réalisa où étaient encore parties ses pensées et se glissa sous le jet d'eau qui avait à présent la bonne température.

Les révélations de Drago sur la nature de son mariage l'avaient assez déroutée, même si avec le recul, elles n'avaient rien de si surprenant. Astoria lui avait bien dit qu'elle pensait qu'ils étaient liés tous les deux, lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé juste avant son décès, mais justement, sa mort avait occulté cette partie de leur discussion de sa mémoire. Et même si elle avait compris, à l'époque, que leur mariage n'avait rien de traditionnel, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que sa femme ait voulu le pousser à ce point dans les bras d'une autre.

Dans _ses_ bras.

Qu'avait-elle vu dans leur histoire qui leur avait échappé ?

Certes, elle avait fini par admettre qu'il existait une sorte de lien entre Drago et elle, mais de là à y voir autre chose qu'une simple attirance.

 _Si ça n'avait été qu'une simple attirance, ça vous serait passé depuis longtemps !_ railla la même voix que précédemment.

Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils avaient une vraie histoire à vivre, tous les deux ? Est-ce que Drago avait envie de reprendre leur relation où ils l'avaient laissée ?

Il semblait pourtant encore en plein deuil… Mais alors, pourquoi lui en avoir parlé ?

Hermione ferma les yeux et leva son visage vers le pommeau de douche pour laisser l'eau ruisseler sur elle. Avec un peu de chance, elle emporterait avec elle les trop nombreuses questions qu'elle se posait.

Il fallait qu'elle lâche prise, avec lui, ou il n'en résulterait rien de bon. Elle passait des moments agréables avec lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ce qui devrait arriver arriverait de toute façon.

Après s'être savonnée, elle ferma l'arrivée d'eau et sortit de la cabine pour se sécher.

 _Eh merde !_

Elle avait totalement oublié de prendre des vêtements et avait laissé son peignoir dans sa chambre en s'habillant, la veille.

Sa baguette, quant à elle, était restée dans la cuisine.

 _Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde !_

Elle s'enroula donc consciencieusement dans sa serviette et inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement pour vérifier si la voie était libre et sortit de la salle de bain pour se ruer dans sa chambre avant d'être vue dans cette tenue.

Ou dans cette non-tenue, plutôt.

Certes, Drago l'avait déjà vue nettement moins vêtue, mais les circonstances étaient alors totalement différentes.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle tomba nez à nez sur lui juste avant d'atteindre sa chambre.

\- Je…, dit-il avant de s'interrompre et de parcourir son corps de son regard surpris.

\- J'ai oublié de préparer mes habits, grommela-t-elle, pivoine. D'habitude, je suis seule ou avec mes enfants, donc…

\- Pas de souci, commenta-t-il, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. J'ai entendu que tu avais fini… Je voulais donc te demander si je pouvais à nouveau emprunter ta salle de bain…

\- Ok ! lâcha-t-elle avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Elle s'adossa à sa porte, le souffle court et les joues brûlantes, tout en se maudissant d'agir comme une adolescente vivant ses premiers émois.

Elle inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises pour se ressaisir puis s'habilla rapidement. Sa robe en laine parme et une paire de collants opaques ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

Hermione sortit ensuite de sa chambre pour aller chercher sa baguette, dans la cuisine, et fut surprise de trouver les tasses que Drago et elle avaient utilisées sur l'égouttoir, en train de sécher.

Cette petite attention lui donna des petits frissons de plaisir et elle se morigéna de réagir ainsi. Il n'avait fait que laver deux tasses, par Godric ! Si elle commençait à s'emballer pour si peu, elle ne donnait pas cher de son cœur.

Et ils n'étaient pas du tout dans cette optique-là.

Du moins, pas pour l'instant…

Elle se rendit ensuite dans son salon et vit qu'il avait également replié la couverture qu'elle avait déposée sur lui lorsqu'il s'était endormi et que le feu avait été rallumé dans sa cheminée. Elle s'assit donc sur le canapé et commença à feuilleter distraitement un magazine en attendant qu'il sorte de la douche.

Décidément, la situation était vraiment plus qu'étrange.

Drago la rejoignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore humides et les vêtements qu'elle lui avait prêtés sous le bras.

\- J'ai nettoyé vite fait les miens d'un _Tergeo,_ lui expliqua-t-il en restant debout, face à elle.

Hermione, se sentant inconfortable dans cette position "dominée", se leva pour lui faire face.

\- Qu'as-tu prévu de faire, aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-elle. Tu… Tu as quelqu'un à aller voir ?

\- Plus ou moins, oui. Lincoln et sa famille sont au ski et Daphné et la sienne sont en Suisse, dans la famille de Millicent, mais je pense aller voir mes parents, un peu plus tard.

\- Oh… Ok, répondit-elle, tout en se faisant la réflexion qu'Hannah avait bien fait de la contacter, dans les faits.

\- Je vais aussi devoir aller à Pré-au-Lard voir Rosmerta. Je repars bientôt au Jalisco et je dois vérifier ses stocks avec elle.

\- Ah… El Otro Reposad…, souligna-t-elle en souriant avec nostalgie.

\- En effet, ainsi que du mezcal et du pulque. La vodka et le raki viennent de Pologne, par contre.

\- Voilà qui te pousse à voyager régulièrement.

\- C'est vrai, admit-il. Mais j'aime pouvoir changer d'air de temps à autre, ça me permet de faire des rencontres intéressantes.

\- Oh…

Évidemment ! se dit-elle. Si Astoria et lui avaient un accord, il n'avait pas dû coucher qu'avec elle… Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?!

Elle se sentit parfaitement idiote d'avoir pu penser qu'elle était… spéciale, en quelque sorte.

Mais une fois de plus, son visage dut trahir ses émotions car il glissa un doigt sous son menton pour capter son regard.

\- Je faisais allusion à notre rencontre en Roumanie, Hermione.

Elle rougit à nouveau immédiatement et eut envie de le frapper en le voyant sourire. Cependant, la lueur de tendresse qu'elle vit dans son regard fut encore plus radicale qu'un stupéfix pour l'empêcher d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Ils se regardèrent ainsi durant un moment indéterminé, les yeux dans les yeux, la main de Drago toujours posée sur son visage.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait à toute allure et cette tension allait avoir raison d'elle si elle ne réagissait pas.

\- Tu… Tu peux m'embrasser, si tu en as envie, dit-elle finalement.

Elle se fustigea aussitôt d'avoir osé faire cette proposition à voix haute.

\- Je veux dire… Je ne vais pas m'imaginer je ne sais quoi, ni…

Elle fût aussitôt interrompue lorsqu'il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Rien de passionné ni de fougueux, dans ce baiser, juste une caresse d'une douceur à lui retourner le cœur.

Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, mais elle avait rarement été aussi émue par un baiser.

\- Merci pour tout, Hermione, déclara-t-il en toute simplicité.

Il jeta ensuite une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans son âtre et disparut dans les flammes devenues émeraude.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour la **suite** de ce double chapitre (même s'il s'est écoulé une semaine entre la publication des deux, je l'ai toujours conçu comme ça).

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais **pour moi, ce chapitre fait écho à ce qu'ils ont vécu à Clairvent**... Je crois que de base, j'avais prévu de leur mettre une partie de "je n'ai jamais" dans les pattes, pour pousser Drago à s'ouvrir un peu, mais au final, j'aime beaucoup ce que c'est devenu.

Ils sont adultes, ils ont mûri, ils n'ont plus besoin de jouer pour se parler. Je trouve ça nettement plus symbolique ^^

Enfin voilà, 2e partie de "soirée" beaucoup plus léger que le précédent, mais pas moins empreint de nostalgie/morosité pour autant.

J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire ! N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je trouve toujours vos avis intéressants :)

 **Quant à la suite, je ne sais pas du tout quand je la publierai**. **Le prochain chapitre est un chapitre "Scorosbus", à Poudlard,** je me dis que l'occasion est sans doute idéale pour laisser passer 2 bonnes semaines, de quoi me donner plus de temps... Mais comme d'hab, je suppose que je ne me tiendrai pas à mes prévisions ^^

Donc n'hésitez pas à mettre une alerte sur cette histoire et/ou sur moi pour être prévenu-e-s de la publication de la suite et/ou de me suivre sur ma page FB (Lyra Verin) où j'annonce toujours mes publications...

Bref, **encore merci d'être toujours là** après ces très nombreux chapitres.

Vous êtes vraiment les meilleur-e-s !


	49. 2019 - Scorpius Rose (janvier)

Salut à vous !

Je sais que je vous avais annoncé un **espacement de mes publications** vu ma perte importante d'avance, **MAIS** depuis, grâce à vos **nombreux messages de soutien** bienveillants et encourageants, j'ai fini mon chapitre 53 (qui était à peine commencé) et écrit le 54 dans la foulée.

J'ai aussi réagencé mon **plan**. Je n'ai pas spécialement touché au fond (même si j'ai ajuste l'une ou l'autre petite chose), j'ai surtout retravaillé la chronologie et la découpe de l'ensemble et donc, sauf imprévu, cette histoire fera 70 chapitres, épilogue compris.

Donc encore 16 à écrire (ça devient bon, mine de rien ^^').

Donc me revoilà ! (franchement, j'étais super mal à l'aise à l'idée de perdre ma régularité de publication... Je m'y suis engagée et c'est important pour moi de respecter cet engagement, même si je ferai une pause durant les fêtes, mais bon, on n'y est pas encore).

Enfin bref ! Tout ça pour dire que ça vous semble peut-être être des remerciements "bateau", quand un-e auteur-rice dit ça, mais v **os retours ont vraiment beaucoup d'importance** pour nous, pour notre motivation... (ou pour moi, ça en a du moins XD).

Je change souvent de photo de profil, vous le savez. Je suis du genre... Indécise (ah ah ça me fait rire car c'est le pseudo de mon perso sur WoW, bref). Mais y a une image que j'ai jamais changée depuis que je l'ai mise : ma photo de couverture sur FB : Aucune histoire ne vit si personne ne veut l'écouter.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Delph :** Coucou ! Ce double chapitre marque effectivement un tournant dans leur relation, je te rassure ;) (ou en tout cas, c'est comme ça que je l'ai envisagé, mdr). Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et pour ta review

 **Gaarette :** Coucou ! Chapitre plein de douceur, oui, de quoi apprendre à avancer (et à nouer de nouvelles choses) comme il faut, sans se précipiter, comme ils ont pu le faire avant (mdr, ça a commencé y a 20 ans, pas sûre que le terme "précipité" soit le bon XD). Bref, merci pour tes encouragements et pour ta review ! (et d'être toujours là même si tu trouves l'attente entre les chapitres frustrante )

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2019 - Scorpius/Rose**_

 **Janvier - Rose**

Rose était assise sur l'un des bancs en pierre qui se trouvaient sous les arches encadrant la cour intérieure de Poudlard en compagnie de Cara-Lean et de Juliet.

Bien qu'elle soit contente de revoir ses amies après les vacances qui les avaient tenues éloignées les unes des autres, elle ne parvenait pas à s'intéresser à leur conversation. Elle aurait d'ailleurs été incapable de préciser le sujet de celle-ci… Les garçons ? Les cours ? Ce qu'elles avaient fait durant ces deux dernières semaines ? Aucune idée.

D'ailleurs, pour être honnête, ça ne l'intéressait pas spécialement non plus. Non, elle était plutôt préoccupée par Scorpius qui semblait l'éviter, une fois de plus. Ils s'étaient pourtant retrouvés dans le même compartiment du Poudlard Express, avec Albus, mais il n'avait pas daigné lui adresser directement la parole une seule fois et ça commençait à l'agacer prodigieusement.

Non mais sérieusement ! Ils n'avaient même pas échangé un vrai baiser et il agissait comme s'il avait commis le pire crime possible.

Elle avait bien tenté d'en parler avec Albus, mais son cousin lui avait rétorqué qu'il ne voulait pas se mêler de leurs affaires.

Tant pis… S'il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, eh bien ils seraient deux à le faire. Après tout, elle avait aussi sa fierté.

\- Rosie ? l'interpella Cara-Lean en la secouant légèrement par l'épaule.

\- Hum… oui ? répondit la concernée en portant son attention sur son amie.

\- On disait que le dîner allait sans doute être bientôt servi. On va à la Grande Salle ?

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr… Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

\- On a vu ça, oui, la taquina Juliet. C'est à cause d'un garçon ?

\- Pas vraiment, grommela Rose en réponse. Mais c'est rien, vous inquiétez pas. Allez, on y va !

Elles se levèrent puis ajustèrent leurs capes avant de se diriger vers la double porte qui leur permettrait de rentrer dans le château. Une fois celle-ci franchie, Rose remarqua que Scorpius se trouvait non loin de là, adossé au mur, seul et en train de se ronger les ongles.

Geste qui avait toujours traduit sa nervosité.

Bien que la présence de son ami l'intriguât grandement, Rose était déterminée à tenir sa dernière résolution et passa donc devant lui, avec Cara-Lean et Juliet, en l'ignorant délibérément.

\- Roussette ! l'interpella-t-il.

Elle aurait volontiers poursuivit son chemin, mais ses deux amies s'étaient arrêtées et elle aurait eu l'air idiote si elle n'en avait pas fait de même.

\- Salut Scorp' ! dit Cara-Lean en souriant à leur camarade. Désolée, je t'avais pas vu…

\- Pas de souci, répondit-il en haussant les épaules dans un geste d'indifférence.

Il posa ensuite son regard sur Rose, qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, résolue à lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas dans de bonnes dispositions à son égard.

Certes, il avait des circonstances atténuantes pour justifier son attitude distante, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'écarter de sa vie comme il l'avait fait depuis novembre. Surtout que de base, elle n'avait rien fait de mal mis à part s'inquiéter pour lui.

\- Je… Je peux te parler en privé ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- On allait à la Grande Salle, là, précisa-t-elle platement.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Rose…, insista-t-il.

Et là, son ressentiment s'envola comme un vif d'or qu'on aurait libéré de sa boîte.

C'était la première fois que Scorpius l'appelait par son prénom.

Trop émue pour parler sans trahir l'émotion qu'elle ressentait, elle hocha simplement la tête et le suivit en silence.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans le couloir, Scorpius lui tendit timidement une main et Rose s'en saisit sans aucune hésitation.

Un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit aussitôt. Peu importait ce qu'il avait à lui dire, elle savait que ce malaise entre eux avait définitivement disparu.

Sans surprise, ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à leur alcôve secrète du troisième étage et s'installèrent sur les coussins avant de se lâcher la main.

\- Je… Je suis désolé, bredouilla Scorpius au bout d'un moment. Je sais que je t'ai blessée en t'évitant comme je l'ai fait après t'avoir… t'avoir embrassée, mais j'avais besoin de temps et tu ne m'en laissais pas…

\- Je sais, oui, confirma Rose en jouant avec un bouton de sa robe. Je m'en veux de t'avoir brusqué, tu sais ? Mais j'étais tellement inquiète… Comment vas-tu ?

\- Disons que ça ira… J'ai parlé avec mon père, durant les vacances, et… enfin voilà, ça finira par aller mieux.

\- Ok, approuva-t-elle, profondément rassurée d'apprendre que son ami s'était enfin confié à quelqu'un.

\- Pour… Pour le Tu-Sais-Quoi…, reprit-il, les joues aussi rouges que son écharpe. Tu… Tu as compris que… que j'étais pas… enfin…

Un immense et bruyant soupir soulagé échappa à la jeune fille.

\- Disons que j'en étais sûre à 90 %. Tu sais que je te considère un peu comme Albus, n'est-ce pas ? On est liés par le pacte de sang, à présent, tu comprends ?

Cette fois, ce fût Scorpius qui soupira, visiblement rassuré.

\- J'avoue que ça a joué sur mon attitude… J'avais trop peur que tu sois tombée amoureuse et de te briser le cœur.

\- Beurk ! s'exclama Rose en rigolant. Je ne suis même pas intéressée par les garçons !

\- Ah bon ? releva-t-il. Tu sais, ma tante Daphné a aussi une amoureuse, donc…

\- Non mais je ne suis pas intéressée par les filles non plus ! le coupa-t-elle. Enfin peut-être, j'en sais rien du tout. C'est justement ce que je veux dire, tu comprends ? J'ai même pas treize ans, je suis pas comme Cara-Lean et Juliet à ne parler que de ça… Et puis, on a bien trop de devoirs à faire pour que je perde mon temps avec des idioties pareilles.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai qu'elles sont parfois un peu chiantes avec leurs histoires de garçons… Tu sais que l'autre jour, je les ai surprises en train de parler de James ?

\- James… Mon cousin ?!

\- Ouais… Elles le trouvent trop beau quand il joue au Quidditch, précisa-t-il, juste avant de mettre un doigt dans sa bouche pour faire semblant de vomir.

Là-dessus, la tapisserie qui masquait l'accès à leur cachette s'ouvrit et Albus les dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils, les poings serrés posés sur ses hanches.

\- Ah vous êtes là ! dit-il sans chercher à se montrer discret. J'espère que j'ai rien interrompu de trop…

Il mima des bruits de bisous avec sa bouche et Rose lui jeta un coussin en pleine tête.

\- Aieuh ! se plaignit-il en la foudroyant du regard.

\- Ça t'apprendra à raconter n'importe quoi ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, Scorp' me disait que Cara-Lean allait p'tet bien devenir ta belle-sœur !

\- Hein ?! s'exclama Albus, clairement scandalisé par cette idée. Mais ça va pas ?!

\- Bah quoi ? renchérit Scorpius. Elle est cool, Cara-Lean, non ?

\- Si c'est pour entendre des trucs pareils, j'aime autant retourner à la Grande Salle tout seul ! décréta Albus avant de tourner les talons, arrachant des éclats de rire à ses deux amis.

Amis qui se levèrent aussitôt pour lui emboîter le pas.

Et là, dans le couloir en compagnie des deux Gryffondor, Rose se dit qu'elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir recouvré leur complicité à tous les trois.

* * *

 **Janvier - Scorpius**

Rose, Albus et Scorpius revenaient du terrain de Quidditch où ils venaient d'assister à la victoire écrasante de Poufsouffle sur Gryffondor.

\- C'est pas juste ! protesta Scorpius. L'équipe de Poufsouffle n'a pas changé depuis trois ans, ils ont l'habitude de jouer ensemble alors que la moitié de notre équipe est composée de nouveaux joueurs… Comment voulez-vous qu'on rivalise dans des conditions pareilles ?

\- J'sais pas, commenta Albus, mais c'est pas toujours le cas à un moment donné ? Je veux dire, dans un an ou deux, ce seront les joueurs de notre équipe qui seront habitués les uns aux autres et ceux de Poufsouffle devront tout recommencer, vu que les trois-quarts des joueurs auront eu leurs ASPIC…

Scorpius soupira, légèrement agacé. Il savait que son meilleur ami n'était pas plus fan que ça de ce sport qui lui plaisait tant, et il ne le changerait pas, mais son manque de passion était parfois un peu lassant.

Il assistait volontiers aux matchs scolaires et suivait les performances de l'équipe entraînée par sa mère, mais il prenait tout simplement les choses moins à cœur que lui.

Scorpius, lui, avait toujours été fasciné par ce sport. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de la première fois qu'il avait pu s'envoler sur un vrai balai. La sensation de liberté qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas essayé de passer les sélections, cette année. Le décès de sa mère était encore bien trop lourd à gérer à ce moment-là pour qu'il puisse avoir la main assez légère pour jouer convenablement. Il s'était cependant promis de tenter le coup l'an prochain.

\- Et toi, Roussette, t'en penses quoi ? demanda-t-il à son amie.

Même s'il envisageait plus facilement l'usage de son prénom, il était bien trop habitué à se servir de son surnom pour s'en priver.

\- Oh vous savez, moi, le Quidditch, hein… Je ne vous ai accompagnés que parce que James et Jake jouaient pour Gryffondor et Daisy pour Poufsouffle. D'ailleurs vous râlez, mais admettez qu'elle a trop bien joué ! Vous avez vu comment elle a attrapé le Vif d'Or alors qu'il était juste à côté des buts Gryffondor ?! J'en reviens quand même pas que James et Jake aient osé lui renvoyer ce Cognard…

Scorpius ricana discrètement. Pour quelqu'un qui prétendait ne pas aimer ce jeu, Rose avait quand même toujours beaucoup de commentaires à faire après un match.

Tandis qu'elle analysait la défense des Gryffondor, Albus donna un coup de coude discret à Scorpius et lui montra l'un de leurs camarades qui se trouvait seul, un peu à l'écart.

\- Regarde ça, lui chuchota-t-il. Tu crois que Parkinson mijote quoi ?

\- Quelque chose de louche, sans doute, répondit Scorpius sur le même ton. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas le suivre pour voir ce qu'il fabrique…

\- Eh bien, en fait, je suis sûr qu'un des cadeaux que mon oncle George m'a offerts à Noël pourrait nous aider…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez encore ? intervint Rose. Vous voulez vous attirer des ennuis ou quoi ?

\- Qui ? Nous ?! s'offusquèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Jamais de la vie ! se défendit ensuite Albus, une main sur le cœur en signe de bonne foi. On voulait juste pas interrompre ton analyse sportive de haut niveau...

\- Moui, à d'autres…, releva-t-elle, clairement pas convaincue par l'argument. Faites donc perdre des points à votre Maison si ça vous chante, ça augmentera l'avance qu'on a sur vous !

Serpentard était en tête de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons depuis deux bonnes semaines et Rose ne loupait jamais une occasion de le leur rappeler. Gryffondor les suivait de près, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à réduire l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux.

Mais pour l'heure, Scorpius ne parvenait pas à quitter Alban Parkinson des yeux. Il semblait se diriger vers les serres... mais pourquoi ? Il n'y avait pas cours aujourd'hui, il n'avait donc aucune raison de s'y rendre…

\- Bon, j'vous laisse vous attirer des ennuis sans moi, conclut Rose. Moi, je vais à la bibliothèque, on a un devoir de métamorphose à rendre lundi !

\- Ouais, ouais… On t'y rejoint après…, improvisa Scorpius, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la jeune fille, juste avant qu'elle ne les plante sur place.

Une fois seul avec Albus, Scorpius se frotta les mains d'impatience.

\- Alors, quel est ton plan ?

\- Tu sais que mon oncle George m'a offert une cape d'invisibilité, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est pas aussi efficace que celle de mon père, mais il trouvait ça trop injuste qu'il ne veuille pas nous la passer, ni à James ni à moi, alors qu'il a fait plein de conneries avec quand il était à l'école…

\- Ouais… Tu l'as sur toi ? s'enquit Scorpius. Car si on doit retourner au dortoir pour la prendre, on le retrouvera jamais…

\- Ouais, je l'aie ! Tu te souviens que mon père m'a offert sa bourse en peau de Moke ? Il dit que je perds toujours tout et que comme ça, je pourrai garder les trucs importants sur moi en permanence. Je me demande d'ailleurs s'il l'a pas fait exprès en voyant le cadeau de mon oncle...

\- Ok, alors sors-la ! On verra la suite quand on aura repéré l'autre Veracrasse.

Albus dégagea une petite bourse verdâtre de sous sa robe de sorcier et y plongea la main pour en sortir une cape d'invisibilité. Ils coururent dans un coin plus isolé, de nombreux élèves retournant actuellement au château après la fin du match, et s'en couvrirent avant de trottiner vers le dernier endroit où ils avaient aperçu Alban Parkinson.

Ils le suivirent durant plusieurs minutes et à la façon qu'il avait de regarder autour de lui pour vérifier s'il était bien seul, Scorpius eut l'intime conviction qu'il cachait effectivement quelque chose.

\- Il est passé où ? chuchota Albus à ses côtés.

\- Dans la serre numéro trois…

Ils s'y rendirent à leur tour le plus discrètement possible puis, une fois à l'intérieur, le cherchèrent du regard.

\- Tu le vois, toi ? s'enquit doucement Scorpius.

\- Non, mais je l'entends chipoter sur la droite…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, à ton avis ?

\- Aucune idée… Mais j'ai une idée pour quand il ressortira d'ici, ricana Albus. Regarde, y a des bocaux d'Empestine, là, sur les étagères à droite…

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un liquide qui pue grave qui sort d'une plante au nom imprononçable… J'ai entendu ma mère raconter la fois où Neville avait tout éclaboussé dans le Poudlard Express avec ce truc. Un carnage, apparemment…

\- Et tu comptes en faire quoi ? demanda Scorpius, sceptique.

\- Caler un bocal ouvert au-dessus de la porte, comme ça, quand il sortira, tout lui tombera dessus…

Scorpius n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'adhérer à ce plan. Après tout, Alban Parkinson n'était qu'un gros abruti qui prenait plaisir à insulter les autres et à leur faire volontairement de la peine. Il méritait que sa puanteur ressorte à la vue de tous.

Albus souleva légèrement la cape pour se saisir d'un bocal rempli d'un liquide vert foncé sur lequel une étiquette en confirmait la contenance.

Ils quittèrent ensuite la serre tout aussi discrètement qu'ils y étaient entrés, mais ne refermèrent pas totalement la porte derrière eux.

Scorpius fit léviter le bocal et le cala en hauteur, entre la porte et la verrière, puis les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent un peu pour pouvoir assister au spectacle qui aurait lieu lorsqu'Alban déciderait de rejoindre le parc du château.

\- Merde ! jura subitement Albus, la panique étant perceptible dans sa voix.

Scorpius tourna aussitôt son attention vers lui et eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter quand il vit Parkinson sortir de la serre numéro quatre, des feuilles jaunes dépassant des poches de sa cape.

\- S'il n'était pas dans la trois… alors on a entendu qui ? demanda-t-il, la gorge nouée par l'appréhension.

La réponse arriva lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix indubitablement adulte pousser des cris scandalisés non loin d'eux.

Cris accompagnés d'aboiements de chien.

Watchson.

Et merde.

 _Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde_ , se maudit Scorpius.

Heureusement, ils étaient sous une cape d'invisibilité et, s'ils ne bougeaient pas, ils ne seraient peut-être jamais pris.

Malheureusement, Albus n'eut pas la même logique car il tenta de s'enfuir, lui.

Ce qui eut pour effet de les découvrir tous deux et de les révéler aux yeux du concierge.

\- VOUS ! s'égosilla-t-il, la pâleur de sa peau ressortant particulièrement sous le vert de l'Empestine qui le recouvrait. Dans le bureau de la Directrice. TOUT DE SUITE !

Il les attrapa tous deux fermement par un bras, les badigeonnant du liquide nauséabond par la même occasion, et les mena d'un pas vif jusqu'à Minerva McGonagall.

.

Scorpius avait rarement autant craint de se retrouver face à quelqu'un. Déjà qu'en temps normal, Minerva McGonagall était assez intimidante, mais vu ce qu'ils venaient de faire, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'Albus et lui risquaient de prendre.

Cher, indubitablement, mais à quel point ?

Ce fût donc tout tremblant qu'il passa la porte du bureau directorial.

\- Excusez-moi pour le dérangement, Madame la Directrice, mais…

\- Par Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle en relevant les yeux du parchemin qu'elle était en train de consulter. Mais que vous est-il arrivé, Alvin ?

\- C'est justement la raison de mon dérangement et de la présence de ces deux malandrins, dit-il en poussant un Albus et un Scorpius silencieux devant lui.

\- Monsieur Potter ? Monsieur Malefoy ?! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise de vous retrouver mêlés à ce genre d'histoire ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ils m'ont tendu un piège, Madame, dans le seul but de m'humilier…

\- Quoi ?! Mais non ! s'exclama Albus. C'est un accident, c'était pas pour vous que nous avions…

\- Donc, vous reconnaissez être responsables de ceci ? intervint le Professeur McGonagall, en montrant le concierge d'un geste évasif de la main.

Scorpius ne put se retenir de froncer le nez. L'odeur était vraiment infecte.

\- On… on a effectivement tendu ce piège, Madame, admit-il cependant, volant au secours de son ami.

Hors de question qu'il soit le seul à assumer leur connerie.

\- Mais je vous promets, poursuivit-il, que ce n'était pas DU TOUT destiné à Monsieur Watchson.

\- Peu importe, trancha-t-elle. Quelle que soit la cible, ce genre de choses est inacceptable, Messieurs ! Je ne peux tolérer de tels agissements au sein de cet établissement !

\- On… on est désolés, Madame, bredouilla Scorpius, livide.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez des excuses, Messieurs, mais à Monsieur Watchson.

\- Pardon, dirent-ils d'une même voix en se tournant vers le concierge qui les foudroyait toujours du regard, dégoulinant de pus.

\- Vous serez tous deux en retenue samedi prochain en compagnie de Monsieur Watchson qui vous fera faire ce qu'il jugera utile pour le bien de l'établissement. Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer.

\- Merci Madame, bredouilla Albus, la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que votre amitié se révélerait être plus problématique que l'inimitié de vos pères, marmonna-t-elle ensuite, clairement agacée par l'incident.

Scorpius hocha simplement la tête en avalant douloureusement sa salive et s'esquiva rapidement du bureau en compagnie d'Albus.

La porte du bureau étant à peine refermée, ils entendirent Alvin Watchson se plaindre de la légèreté de leur sanction.

\- J'en suis consciente, Alvin, répondit le Professeur McGonagall après avoir légèrement soupiré. Mais que voulez-vous ? Voir le jeune Malefoy agir comme un enfant de son âge après les moments difficiles qu'il a vécus me pousse à faire preuve d'un peu plus de clémence…

Ils ne s'attardèrent cependant pas plus pour écouter la réponse du concierge, déterminés à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et lui.

Mais les paroles que Scorpius avait surprises résonnaient étrangement en lui. Il n'avait effectivement pas pensé à sa mère depuis qu'ils étaient partis assister au match de Quidditch, quatre heures plus tôt, et c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait depuis son décès.

* * *

 **Janvier - Rose**

Rose était installée dans la Grande Salle, un livre posé sur la table entre son assiette et celle de Juliet, quand Albus et Scorpius se laissèrent tomber à leurs côtés en soupirant.

\- Ça a été la pire journée de ma vie, grommela Albus. Watchson nous a fait nettoyer toutes les serres sans magie pour nous punir de soi-disant jouer avec le matériel scolaire. C'est abusé…

\- Je trouve au contraire que vous vous en sortez bien, le contra Rose. Vous n'avez même pas fait perdre un point à votre Maison ! Une journée de retenue pour avoir badigeonné Watchson d'Empestine, c'est pas cher payé.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on visait Parkinson, à la base.

\- J'avoue que ça aurait été marrant de voir cet abruti tout puant… Enfin, puant plus que d'habitude, quoi, plaisanta Rose. N'empêche que j'ai bien fait de vous laisser faire votre bêtise tout seuls… Je ne peux pas me permettre de louper tant d'heures de révisions !

\- Comme si tu n'étais pas à jour dans tes devoirs, remarqua Scorpius.

\- Cherche pas, Scorp', intervint Juliet. Elle est dans tous ses états depuis qu'elle a eu un A à son devoir de métamorphose…

\- T'es toujours là-dessus ?! s'exclama Albus. Mais ça remonte à des jours ! Et un A est une super note. Je suis super content du A que j'ai eu, moi…

\- C'est peut-être une super note pour toi mais pas pour moi ! Je n'ai jamais eu en-dessous de E, je te signale, et si je veux accéder aux meilleures formations après Poudlard, je me dois d'exceller !

Rose soupira, agacée. Ses amis ne la comprenaient pas. Ils ne savaient pas à quel point c'était difficile de s'entendre rappeler, quasiment quotidiennement, à quel point sa mère avait été une élève brillante. Elle adorait sa mère, vraiment, mais elle voulait qu'on la remarque pour ses compétences à elle et rien qu'à elle.

Et même là, en alignant les meilleures notes de sa promotion, ses professeurs continuaient à lui dire que ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, "venant de la fille de l'élève la plus intelligente qu'ils aient jamais eue".

Un jour, on se souviendrait d'elle pour elle et rien d'autre. Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve encore sa voie, mais Rose était déterminée à leur prouver à tous qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ses parents pour être une personne de valeur.

\- Allez, fais pas la tête, Roussette, intervint Scorpius. Je suis sûr que tu vas tout cartonner, comme d'hab. Mais trop en faire ne t'aidera pas non plus… Faut pouvoir souffler de temps en temps, tu sais ? Sinon tu vas finir comme un phénix.

\- Comme un phénix ? souligna Juliet, visiblement interpellée par l'expression.

\- Bah ouais, tu sais, tu vas aller tellement loin dans ton truc que "pouf", tu crames et au final, tu dois tout recommencer… C'est un truc que ma grand-mère Angela dit souvent.

\- En plus, intervint Albus, je suis sûr que ce que tu lis n'est même pas au programme de nos cours…

\- C'est quand même intéressant, protesta-t-elle.

Elle tourna les pages pour revenir à la première page afin de leur montrer le titre.

\- Regarde : _Mille et un usages de la bouse de dragon au quotidien_. Tu savais que la crotte de Boutefeu Chinois faisait un excellent combustible ? Et…

\- Ooooh ! la coupa Scorpius.

\- Oh ça va, ça n'a rien de si extraordinaire comme info…, le modéra Rose, surprise par sa réaction.

\- Mais non, on s'en fiche de tes trucs sur la merde de dragons ! Là, regarde ! dit-il en pointant la fiche de prêt collée à l'intérieur du livre, face à la page de titre.

 _Astoria Greengrass,_ lut-elle silencieusement.

Ainsi, la mère de Scorpius avait emprunté cet ouvrage à la bibliothèque avant elle. D'ailleurs, seules quatre autres personnes l'avaient pris, depuis.

Elle regarda Scorpius frôler l'écriture du bout des doigts et ne put empêcher un sourire désolé d'étirer ses lèvres. Elle allait tenter de lui tenir des propos réconfortants quand il prit la parole avant elle.

\- Je trouve ça vraiment chouette de voir qu'elle ne sera jamais oubliée ici… Même quand je serai plus dans cette école, il restera toujours des trucs pour dire qu'elle aussi, elle a vécu là.

Un silence légèrement gêné suivit ces propos. Rose était contente de voir qu'il en parlait enfin un peu plus librement, mais elle ne l'aurait fait remarquer à voix haute pour rien au monde. Elle avait enfin compris qu'elle devait le laisser avancer à son rythme.

Albus ne dit rien non plus mais la jeune fille comprit au regard qu'il lui lança qu'il ressentait le même soulagement qu'elle.

Juliet, par contre, ne savait toujours pas trop comment réagir face au deuil de Scorpius. Il fallait dire aussi que même si elle était amie avec Rose, elle n'était pas très proche des garçons pour autant. Ils se voyaient souvent mais ne partageaient rien de bien personnel comme Rose, Albus et Scorpius pouvaient le faire.

\- Hum, hum, toussota donc la jeune Serdaigle au bout d'un moment. Vous avez vu Cara-Lean, au fait ?

Scorpius ricana à cette question, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Rose.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, encore ?

\- Elle est juste-là, regarde… Avec Jake, James et Daisy. Quand je te dis, Al', qu'elle finira par être ta belle-sœur…

Albus grogna de dépit, ce qui fit rire ses camarades.

Oui, Rose se sentait vraiment bien en leur compagnie.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois !

 **Les choses sont enfin aplanies entre Scorp' et Rose** (et il l'a appelée par son prénom !). Ca a un peu trainé, j'avoue, mais bon, Scorp avait besoin de temps pour analyser ce qu'il ressentait...

Et donc, **les garçons font des bêtises** , ah ah. Passage que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire, au final ! Je trouvais mes moments à Poudlard bien trop... orientés sur le ressenti de Scorp' (ce qui est logique, mais bon, ce qu'on aime dans les bouquins, ce sont aussi tous ces à-côté, les bêtises des jumeaux, les petites altercations Serpy/Gryffy, tout ça, non ?). J'espère donc que ça vous a plu !  
Rose n'a pas voulu y participer, mais contrairement à sa mère, elle n'a pas tenté de les dissuader non plus de faire quoi que ce soit... Elle s'est juste contenté de protéger ses fesses (son côté Serpy, ah ah).

Bref, je ne sais pas si c'était ce que vous attendiez de ce chapitre, mais c'est ce que j'ai écrit XD

 **La semaine prochaine, on retrouvera Hermione et Drago** (déjà, oui ;) ) mais la semaine entre Noël et Nouvel an, je ne publierai pas (comme ça, vous savez). Mais cette fois, c'est plus lié aux festivités qu'à mon état d'avancement :)

Bref (je l'ai déjà dit, je sais), merci encore d'être là et n'hésitez jamais à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça !


	50. 2019 - Drago Hermione (février)

Hello !

Voici le **dernier chapitre de l'année** de cette histoire commencé il y a près d'un an... Le temps file !

Après mûre réflexion, **j'ai décidé de profiter de ces vacances** pour vraiment me ressourcer et repartir à zéro sans me prendre la tête. Je garde donc mes 4 chapitres de réserve sous le coude pour 2020 et comme ça, pas de stress pour rester à jour ou que sais-je ^^  
J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop pour l'attente !

D'ici là, **je vous souhaite de passer une excellente fin d'année 2019,** de joyeuses fêtes, si vous les fêtez, de joyeux moments pour vous retrouver, vous reposer, vous amuser, quoi qu'il arrive.

Et **merci** pour vos retours, votre fidélité, votre patience d'ange face à une histoire qui pourrait s'éterniser. Merci d'être là, semaine après semaine depuis des mois, voir des années pour qui me suit depuis mes histoires précédentes.

Bref, on termine cette année avec Drago et Hermione et je pense que personne ne va s'en plaindre :)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **AryaVestrit :** Coucou en guest, alors ^^ Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre 48. Plus doux, en effet, et il commence aussi à avancer sans elle... Hermione aussi commence à cogiter. Mais où cela va-t-il les mener ? (genre, mdr). Bref, merci pour ta review !

 **Clem :** Hello ! Aucun souci pour le tutoiement. Le monde est fanfiction est une grande famille ;) Ravie que tu aies aimé les derniers chapitres. Je suis soulagée de lire que tu aimes la façon dont je gère le deuil de Scorpius car c'est pas toujours évident de trouver le juste milieu. Merci beaucoup pour ta review

 **Cecile :** Coucou ! Bon rattrapage de retard, alors :p Contente que tu aies aimé ces derniers chapitres. Ils commencent enfin à se faire confiance et à s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre, oui, ça fait plaisir (fallait bien que ça finisse par arriver, en même temps). Pas toujours évident de trouver l'équilibre entre une relation saine et leur caractère bien trempé... Je les vois pas ne pas se taquiner, mais faut que ça reste bon enfant, à présent... Je pense aussi que les deux commencent doucement à envisager "plus", mais bon, c'est délicat déjà en temps normal mais là, avec leur fierté et le statut de veuf de Drago, ça n'aide pas ^^ (mais bon, on va bien y arriver, hein). Merci pour tes reviews et à bientôt !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2019 - Drago/Hermione**_

 **Février - Drago**

Drago sortit du Portoport de Londres, son bagage à la main, et décida de se rendre directement au Chaudron Baveur pour apporter à Hannah les bouteilles de Vodka qu'elle attendait en urgence.

Le reste de la cargaison serait livré à son bureau dans le courant de la semaine, mais Hannah avait reçu une délégation biélorusse le weekend précédent et ils avaient vidé tout son stock, ce qui expliquait son voyage imprévu en Pologne.

\- Tu me sauves la vie ! le remercia-t-elle, une fois qu'il lui eut remis les quelques litres qu'il avait casés dans ses bagages.

\- A vot' service, ma p'tite dame, répondit-il en lui faisant une révérence, ce qui lui arracha un éclat de rire.

\- Tu es rudement de bonne humeur, souligna-t-elle. Ça fait plaisir à voir.

Drago haussa légèrement les épaules avant de répondre :

\- Disons que le manque se fait ressentir différemment… mais il est toujours là.

\- Je sais, oui, répondit-elle en souriant tristement.

Drago savait qu'elle faisait allusion au décès de sa mère, durant la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers, et se fit la réflexion que bien trop de personnes dans son entourage connaissaient la douleur du deuil.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais devoir te laisser, dit-il ensuite.

\- Drago ? l'interpella Hannah avant qu'il ne quitte le bar.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu pourrais dire à Hermione que j'ai un empêchement pour demain, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je vais la voir ?! répliqua-t-il, légèrement sur la défensive.

Elle se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard torve, indiquant sans qu'aucun doute ne fût permis qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

\- Ouais, bon, ça va, je le lui dirai, grommela-t-il avant de sortir côté Chemin de Traverse pour pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à chez lui.

Hannah avait raison, il devait effectivement retrouver Hermione, mais il voulait se rafraîchir quelque peu avant.

Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois, depuis qu'il avait craqué chez elle au moment de l'anniversaire d'Astoria, et ils apprenaient doucement à mieux se connaître depuis.

C'était d'ailleurs parfois un peu déroutant de réaliser que le décès de son épouse leur permettait de communiquer comme celle-ci l'avait toujours souhaité de son vivant.

Mais Drago ne regrettait rien. Il avait vécu tout ce qu'il avait à vivre avec Astoria durant tout le temps qui leur avait été accordé et à présent, il apprenait doucement à s'ouvrir à d'autres personnes.

Enfin, à une autre personne en vérité, mais ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle, justement, et il appréciait beaucoup le fait qu'elle ne lui mette pas la pression, qu'elle se laisse simplement porter, tout comme lui.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé plus que quelques baisers, depuis cette fois-là, et cette simple proximité lui convenait parfaitement. Il savait à quel point ses sens pouvaient être exaltés quand il était en sa compagnie et sentait qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à revivre ça.

Un jour, peut-être, mais leur relation actuelle lui allait très bien.

Une fois douché, rasé et changé, Drago se dirigea dans le petit salon où il jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre que Bonaryen avait dû allumer plus tôt dans la journée pour chauffer le Manoir avant son retour.

Il s'engouffra dans les flammes vertes et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard dans l'appartement d'Hermione.

Son regard se posa sur elle, emmitouflée dans un plaid, un livre sur les genoux, et un sourire étira immédiatement ses lèvres.

Il aimait beaucoup la complicité naturelle qui s'était installée entre eux. Pas de jeu de charme, pas de mensonges pour tenter de séduire l'autre, pas de faux semblants. Juste eux, tout simplement.

\- Salut, l'accueillit-elle tout en glissant un marque-page dans son livre avant de le refermer. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

\- Ça va, même si le climat est particulièrement horrible en Pologne à cette période de l'année…, dit-il en prenant place à ses côtés. Et toi, alors, tu vas mieux ?

Il savait qu'elle avait été grippée quelques jours avant qu'il ne parte, raison pour laquelle son fils se trouvait chez Weasley et non chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de contaminer indirectement le bébé de son ex-mari.

\- Quelques doses de Pimentine en sont rapidement venues à bout, oui.

\- Je suis tellement, tellement désolé d'avoir loupé la fumée qui a dû sortir de tes oreilles…, la taquina-t-il.

\- Je t'assure que c'était tout à fait charmant ! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- Je n'en doute pas…

Il se pencha ensuite doucement vers elle pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que ses joues s'étaient teintées de rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis de beau ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Un livre assez décevant sur la culture des champifleurs…

\- Avec un sujet pareil, tu t'attendais à quoi ?!

\- A autre chose que ça, visiblement, sinon je ne l'aurais pas acheté.

\- Bah, tu n'auras qu'à le refiler à Londubat, je suis sûr qu'il trouvera ça intéressant, lui, se moqua-t-il.

\- Vous n'êtes pas devenus amis, tous les deux ?

\- Il paraît, ouais, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de dire qu'il peut être rasoir par moment…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et il eut à nouveau envie de l'embrasser.

Ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

Cette fois, Hermione glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour approfondir leur baiser et Drago ne chercha pas à se dégager de son étreinte.

Cependant, lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent et que son rythme cardiaque augmenta dangereusement, il décida de s'éloigner un peu pour reprendre sa respiration.

\- Pardon, s'excusa aussitôt Hermione, le souffle court et les joues rouges.

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? s'enquit-il, perplexe.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû… Enfin, je comprends, ça fait à peine six mois et moi, je suis là…

\- Stop ! la coupa-t-il en déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Pas d'analyses tordues de la situation en mode Granger, ok ? Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de m'embrasser quand c'est moi qui initie le baiser, ok ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, Hermione, c'est juste que…

Que quoi ? Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Qu'il était toujours aussi chamboulé par son simple toucher et qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à assumer les conséquences de ce qui arriverait entre eux si, cette fois, ils allaient jusqu'au bout ?

Lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble, précédemment, il n'y avait rien de plus entre eux que du sexe. A présent, une sorte d'amitié un peu étrange était née de leurs différentes rencontres et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher.

\- Je comprends, le rassura-t-elle. Je t'assure que je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste… cette fichue attirance entre nous. Je n'arrive pas toujours à me contrôler, ce n'est pas nouveau…

Drago se redressa et s'éloigna d'elle de quelques pas pour tenter de se recentrer. Il glissa une main d'un geste nerveux dans ses cheveux puis se tourna vers elle pour assumer ce qu'il ressentait.

Après tout, il avait promis à Astoria de ne plus la fuir.

\- Je ressens la même chose, tu sais ? L'envie de toi est là, Hermione, c'est juste que… que j'apprécie ce que nous avons, en ce moment, et…

Elle se leva pour se mettre face à lui et son regard se porta sur sa tenue. Emmitouflée comme elle l'était dans son plaid, Drago n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit parsemée de flocons qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, révélant ainsi la longueur de ses jambes nues.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire quoi que ce soit, Drago, tu sais ? Nous ne sommes obligés de rien. Si nous couchons ensemble, comme ça s'est déjà produit par le passé, ce ne sera pas pour autant que nous serons en couple, tu comprends ? Notre relation a toujours été un peu particulière… Il y a ce lien entre nous, c'est indiscutable, et même si tu as promis à Astoria de… de tenter le coup avec moi, tu n'y es pas obligé, ok ? Je ne sais même pas si moi, j'ai envie de tenter le coup avec toi…

\- Hermione…, soupira-t-il, en glissant ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes coupées court.

\- Je ne cherche pas à te convaincre de faire quoi que ce soit… Je te dis juste que s'il devait se passer un truc plus… charnel entre nous, ça ne changerait strictement rien à la relation ambigüe que nous entretenons depuis des années.

Sur ces paroles, elle s'éloigna de lui et lui tourna le dos en annonçant qu'elle allait leur chercher de quoi grignoter.

Et Drago comprit qu'elle avait totalement raison et réalisa à quel point il avait envie d'elle.

Il l'attrapa donc par la taille et la tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser avec autant de fougue qu'elle en avait mis dans leur baiser précédent.

Ses mains glissèrent aussitôt le long de son dos pour se faufiler sous sa robe de nuit, où il put caresser délicatement ses fesses.

Hermione, quant à elle, était déjà occupée à défaire la chemise qu'il portait. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient pas et leurs souffles ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Une fois de plus, Drago ressentit ce maelström d'émotions qu'il n'éprouvait que lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras.

Les lèvres d'Hermione quittèrent les siennes pour parcourir doucement sa mâchoire jusqu'au creux de son cou qui était si sensible. Drago lui ôta ensuite sa chemise de nuit et une de ses mains passa de ses fesses à sa poitrine.

Il aurait été incapable de dire comment la suite s'était déroulée, mais ils se retrouvèrent rapidement allongés, nus, sur le canapé.

Hermione gémissait sous ses caresses, en réclamant toujours plus, et même s'il avait douloureusement envie d'elle, il comprit rapidement qu'il n'arriverait pas à la satisfaire.

Pour une raison inconnue de Drago, son sexe ne parvenait pas à montrer l'enthousiasme qu'il ressentait pourtant sous ses baisers.

\- Je… Je suis désolé, je n'y arriverai pas, finit-il par bredouiller, honteux, en se rasseyant sur le canapé.

* * *

 **Février - Hermione**

Hermione s'installa à côté de Drago mais s'abstint de le toucher, incertaine quant à la meilleure chose à faire pour le rassurer.

Drago avait plongé son visage entre ses mains et semblait vraiment déstabilisé.

Hermione comprenait sa gêne, mais en même temps, sa panne était totalement compréhensible.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, cherchant un truc à dire pour tenter de dédramatiser la situation, en vain.

Finalement, elle se releva pour enfiler sa chemise de nuit et sa culotte. La situation serait peut-être moins délicate s'ils n'étaient pas nus, tous les deux.

Elle inspira ensuite profondément pour se donner du courage et alla s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, le forçant ainsi à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je sais ce qui trotte dans ta petite tête, Drago Malefoy, et tu te méprends totalement sur ce que je suis en train de penser de ça, de toi. C'est juste pas le bon moment, ok ? Rien d'autre. Ça ne m'empêche absolument pas d'avoir _énormément_ apprécié tout ce qu'on a fait avant. Je te l'ai dit, aucune obligation, d'accord ?

Elle le vit se pincer les lèvres, les yeux brillants d'une lueur qu'elle n'y avait jamais vue.

\- J'aime le sexe avec toi, Drago, ce n'est pas nouveau et ce n'est pas un secret non plus. Mais je… Il n'y a pas que ça entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est sûr que ma compagnie est tellement agréable depuis que je suis veuf, dit-il, amer, tout en détournant le regard.

\- Tu as toujours eu un sale caractère, Drago, ne pense pas que je n'y suis pas habituée. Et depuis que tu es veuf, justement, tu me laisses enfin voir le vrai toi, donc oui, j'aime ta compagnie depuis que tu es veuf. Mais ne va pas croire que je vais te supporter gratuitement, en effet !

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama-t-il, apparemment surpris par sa dernière remarque.

\- Tu m'as parfaitement comprise ! Ça fait un mois que je suis seule à nous faire à manger chaque fois que tu viens ici et je ne suis pas ton elfe, Drago. Donc rhabille-toi et rejoins-moi en cuisine que je t'apprenne quelques bases.

Alors qu'elle allait se relever pour lui rendre sa liberté de mouvement, il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et la rapprocha brusquement de lui.

Il caressa tendrement sa joue, ses yeux gris perdus dans son regard noisette, et l'embrassa avec volupté.

\- Pfiou…, souffla Hermione une fois qu'il eut mis fin au baiser. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été embrassée ainsi…

\- A ton service, répondit-il en souriant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, mais aussi rassurée de le sentir moins à fleur de peau, et se releva.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci…

\- N'espère même pas échapper à tes leçons de cuisine avec un subterfuge aussi évident, Malefoy ! répliqua-t-elle juste avant de quitter la pièce.

Un sourire étendit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle l'entendit rire franchement à sa dernière remarque.

Elle soupira ensuite pour évacuer la tension accumulée par les dernières minutes écoulées. A priori, elle ne s'en était pas trop mal sortie…

Elle espérait juste, à présent, que Drago ne culpabiliserait pas trop de ne pas avoir su aller jusqu'au bout de leur échange… Ça avait certes peu d'importance pour elle, mais elle savait aussi qu'il pouvait se montrer très fier et susceptible. Pourtant, vu les circonstances, sa panne était plus que légitime…

Elle n'eut cependant pas plus l'occasion de se pencher sur la question car Drago la rejoignit en cuisine, de nouveau habillé et prêt pour sa première leçon.

.

Hermione poussa la porte du Boursouflet Asthmatique et salua Soukaïna, la cheffe de rang du restaurant, avant de se diriger vers les cuisines à la recherche de son ex-mari.

\- Bonjour Hermione, l'accueillit Grégory en envoyant une casserole dans l'évier d'un coup de baguette.

\- Salut, répondit-elle en souriant. Ron est dans son bureau ?

\- Euh, non…, hésita-t-il. C'est son jour de relâche, aujourd'hui…

\- Ce n'est plus le mardi ?! releva-t-elle, clairement surprise que Ron ne l'en ait pas informée.

\- Mais, Hermione… On _est_ mardi…

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, pensive, et passa en revue les derniers jours qu'elle venait de passer avant de se secouer mentalement.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, j'ai été grippée et je crois que la Pimentine m'a un peu fait perdre la notion du temps…

\- Ah ! s'exclama Gregory, une note de soulagement perceptible dans sa voix. Je comprends, oui, je me souviendrai toujours de la fois où je suis allé en cours sans chaussures après avoir pris de cette fichue potion…

\- Tiens, c'est une anecdote qui n'est jamais arrivée jusqu'à nous, ça !

\- Désolé de briser tes illusions, mais i peine le quart de nos conneries qui a dû sortir de la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

\- Oh ne te vante pas trop, Goyle, le taquina-t-elle. Vous êtes loin de savoir tout ce que _nous_ avons pu faire aussi !

Gregory ricana avant de reprendre :

\- Ça, je te crois sur parole, Ron m'en a déjà raconté de belles… Meeowww.

Hermione grogna, comprenant directement qu'il faisait allusion à son accident de polynectar en deuxième année, puis pris congé peu après.

Le reste de la brigade commençait à arriver et elle ne voulait pas les gêner dans leur travail.

Elle transplana ensuite jusqu'à chez Ron et frappa à la porte pour signaler sa présence.

\- Salut ! l'accueillit-il. Tu vas mieux ?

\- Ça va, oui, répondit-elle en pénétrant dans son ancienne maison. Même si cette fichue Pimentine m'a retourné la tête ! Je suis passée au restau avant de venir ici, j'avais oublié que nous étions mardi…

\- Comme quoi, tu as vraiment bien fait de me laisser Hugo le temps de te retaper, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle dans le canapé.

\- Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Et Marsali et Stan ?

\- Marsali est partie les déposer au Terrier pour la journée, on a rendez-vous dans une heure avec un artisan pour changer le mobilier de la cuisine.

\- Tu aurais pu me demander de les garder, tu sais ?

\- Je sais bien, oui, mais comme tu étais malade, on ne voulait pas te déranger. Sinon, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Par sympathie ou y a un souci ?

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, nerveuse. Comment allait-elle amener le sujet de façon à ne pas brusquer son ex-mari ?

Après que Drago et elle aient cuisiné, la veille au soir, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps à discuter de tout et de rien et il avait fini par s'endormir sur son canapé, comme bien souvent depuis l'anniversaire de sa défunte épouse. Il était reparti chez lui quelques heures avant qu'Hermione ne passe la porte du Boursouflet Asthmatique et elle avait donc eu le temps de penser à leur situation.

Elle ignorait totalement comment tout ça allait évoluer entre eux, mais elle était parfaitement consciente, à présent, qu'elle ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière une simple attirance physique - qui n'avait d'ailleurs jamais rien eu de simple - pour justifier son irrépressible envie de passer du temps en sa compagnie.

Comme elle le lui avait dit, son masque d'impassibilité et de dédain se fissurait de plus en plus depuis le décès d'Astoria et Hermione commençait à _vraiment_ apprécier l'homme qu'elle découvrait.

Sensible, intelligent, plein d'humour… Il n'était plus seulement un crétin qui se croyait au-dessus des autres, même si sa fierté était toujours très présente dans sa façon d'être et de parler, mais il se révélait peu à peu tel qu'il était vraiment : un homme conditionné par une éducation stricte et intolérante essayant de se forger - et d'assumer - ses propres valeurs.

Il avait aussi été marqué par la vie à de nombreuses reprises - la violence de la guerre, le jugement de toute une communauté, le rejet, la maladie, le deuil - et avait su faire preuve de résilience pour transcender ces expériences au lieu de les laisser le mettre à terre.

Sans parler du fait que l'amour et la tolérance dont sa femme et son fils pouvaient faire preuve l'avaient irrémédiablement aidé à se reconstruire et à devenir une meilleure personne.

Non, Drago Malefoy ne la laissait clairement pas indifférente et ce constat ne serait pas sans conséquence sur sa famille. Raison pour laquelle elle était déterminée à amorcer le sujet avec Ron avant que ça ne prenne une ampleur qu'elle ne saurait pas gérer.

\- Je… Je suis venue te parler de Malefoy… de Drago Malefoy, lâcha-t-elle enfin, une fois son courage rassemblé.

A sa plus grande surprise, Ron se contenta de soupirer, comme résigné.

\- Tu l'aimes bien, c'est ça ?

\- Je… euh… Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?! releva-t-elle, prise de court.

\- Je te connais, Hermione, et je vous ai vus au match de Ginny, l'autre fois. Harry aussi l'a vu, d'ailleurs.

Elle fut tentée de répondre qu'elle s'était juste montrée sympathique en raison de l'amitié de leurs enfants, mais elle savait à présent que ça aurait été un mensonge. Et elle s'était promis, des années auparavant, de ne plus mentir à Ron.

\- En effet…, admit-elle alors.

\- Sérieusement, Hermione ?! Malefoy ?! Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Ron… Vraiment, je ne sais pas. Il est différent de celui que nous avons connu à Poudlard, c'est certain, mais à part ça ?

\- Et alors quoi ? Vous sortez ensemble, c'est ça ? Tu te dis pas qu'il essaie peut-être juste d'oublier sa femme avec toi ?

\- On ne sort pas ensemble, non… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y a entre nous, d'ailleurs, même s'il se passe clairement quelque chose. C'est pour ça que je t'en parle, tu vois ? Je ne veux plus de secrets comme il a pu y en avoir… Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça va donner, mais je passe de plus en plus de temps en sa compagnie et je ne voudrais pas que tu l'apprennes autrement que par moi.

\- Et alors quoi ? Tu veux ma bénédiction ou un truc du genre, c'est ça ?!

Hermione sentait qu'il devenait légèrement amer et le comprenait. Après tout, il n'avait rien de concret à quoi se rattacher pour réaliser à quel point Malefoy avait changé et il devait très certainement s'inquiéter pour elle et pour les conséquences que leur potentielle relation auraient sur sa famille.

\- Non, Ron, je ne cherche pas ta bénédiction. Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux simplement pas que tu apprennes que nous nous voyons régulièrement par une autre personne.

\- Ok.

\- Ok ?!

\- Hermione, je n'ai jamais pu te convaincre de faire un truc que tu n'avais pas envie de faire, c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer. Je suppose que tu as déjà envisagé à quel point ça pourrait perturber notre fille, que tu te tapes le père de son meilleur ami, non ?

\- Ron…, soupira-t-elle.

\- C'est faux, peut-être ?!

\- On n'est pas en train de planifier une famille recomposée, Ron ! On passe juste du temps ensemble à l'occasion, rien de plus.

\- Ok, bah passez du temps ensemble, mais si votre _truc,_ là, dégénère, compte pas sur moi pour arrondir les angles.

\- J'ai toujours donné la priorité au bien-être des enfants, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

\- Alors tout va bien ! répliqua-t-il.

A ce moment-là, les flammes de la cheminée virèrent au vert et Marsali en sortit, surprise de trouver Hermione et Ron en pleine conversation.

\- Salut Hermione ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux !

\- Merci, répondit-elle en souriant légèrement. A présent que tu es rentrée, je vais vous laisser, surtout que votre rendez-vous approche…

\- Oh… Ok, bredouilla Marsali alors que Ron gardait le silence, les bras croisés devant lui.

Hermione les salua donc avant de s'éclipser jusqu'à chez elle.

Au final, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé. Ron n'avait pas sauté de joie à la perspective qu'elle fréquente Drago - ce qui aurait été franchement étonnant - mais ne s'était pas montré aussi virulent qu'elle ne l'avait craint non plus.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à laisser les choses évoluer naturellement.

* * *

 **Mars - Drago**

Drago était assis en compagnie de Daphné et Millicent, dans le salon de leur appartement à la Roseraie, pendant qu'Hector jouait dans sa chambre.

Une tasse de thé à son attention avait été déposée sur la table basse, mais le breuvage était devenu froid depuis longtemps.

Se retrouver ici sans Astoria le mettait toujours dans un état d'esprit assez mélancolique, depuis son décès. Tout ici la rappelait à son souvenir, ce qui était à la fois douloureux et salutaire.

Il ne savait pas comment Daphné faisait pour y vivre en permanence, ceci-dit.

Il écoutait distraitement sa belle-sœur lui parler des derniers contrats passés avec la Roseraie et même si ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, il était content d'apprendre que les affaires marchaient toujours aussi bien. Beth avait enfin pris ses marques et commençait à faire preuve d'initiatives, pour la plus grande joie de Daphné qui avait ainsi des nouveautés à proposer à sa clientèle.

\- Enfin voilà, conclut-elle. On est full jusqu'à la fin de l'été, on a même dû refuser plusieurs commandes… Rosie serait tellement contente de voir ses demoiselles décorer tous ces événements à travers le pays !

Drago sourit à la remarque et tendit une main compatissante à Daphné par-dessus la table basse quand un soupir chargé de sanglots lui échappa.

\- Ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il, plus pour le principe qu'autre chose.

\- Ça finit toujours par aller mieux, oui, répondit-elle. Mais y a des moments comme ça où son absence se fait vraiment ressentir…

Millicent passa un bras protecteur autour d'elle et Daphné posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de son épouse.

\- Et tes parents, ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Maman a commencé à consulter un psychomage… Je crois que c'est ton père qui a fini par la convaincre de l'intérêt de la démarche. Papa continue à s'emmurer dans sa peine… J'espère qu'il finira par suivre l'exemple de maman, ça lui ferait du bien.

Astoria lui avait raconté que ses parents avaient perdu plusieurs enfants, avant que Daphné ne vienne au monde, et Drago concevait difficilement la peine qu'ils devaient ressentir à présent. Lui avait perdu sa femme et sa meilleure amie mais eux avaient perdu leur fille. Il ne pensait pas qu'il s'en remettrait, s'il devait arriver malheur à Scorpius…

\- Et Scorpius ? Ça va mieux ? s'enquit Daphné, faisant inconsciement écho à ses pensées.

\- Ça a l'air, oui. J'ai vu Neville il y a quelques semaines et il m'a raconté que le gamin Potter et lui avaient été collés pour avoir badigeonné le concierge d'Empestine… Il était d'ailleurs un peu fâché car leur farce lui a coûté tout son stock. Apparemment, il parle un peu plus de sa mère et ne se renferme plus autant sur lui-même.

\- C'est une bonne chose, confirma Daphné. Mais Scorp' a toujours fait preuve d'une force de caractère étonnante, pour son âge. Ce n'est pas surprenant, au final, qu'il ait fini chez les lionceaux.

\- J'espère quand même qu'il ne fera pas trop de bêtises, commenta Drago.

\- Tu peux parler, railla Millicent. Il pourrait en faire encore quelques dizaines avant d'arriver à ton niveau…

Drago se contenta de grogner en réponse.

C'était parfois agaçant d'avoir pour belles-sœurs deux personnes avec qui il avait fait sa scolarité - ou du moins une bonne partie pour l'une des deux.

\- Mamoune ! cria Hector depuis sa chambre, ce qui fit soupirer Millicent.

\- Tu veux pas aller voir ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Daphné.

\- Il a appelé "Mamoune", pas "Mam's", donc c'est pour toi, désolée, se défendit-elle.

\- Mouais, je te la ressortirai, celle-là, répliqua Millicent en se levant pour se diriger vers la chambre de leur fils.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il a, en ce moment, expliqua Daphné, une fois sa femme partie, mais on dirait qu'il ne peut plus rien faire tout seul… C'est un peu usant, je pensais qu'il gagnerait en autonomie en grandissant, pas l'inverse !

\- Sans doute une phase, ça lui passera, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ça reste usant…. Et toi, alors, comment vas-tu ?

\- Comme toi, je pense, ça va, ça vient…, répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- Et avec Hermione Granger, ça dit quoi ?

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

\- Je te rappelle que Cooper, le barman du Chaudron, est le copain de Robb.

\- Robb qui ?

\- Robb le témoin de Millie à notre mariage. Grand, brun, barbu… Tu étais là, pourtant !

\- Tu crois que je me souviens d'un gars rencontré y a quoi… quinze ans ?!

\- Peu importe, trancha Daphné. Je disais donc que Cooper vous a vus quelques fois, au Chaudron, Granger et toi, et il a les oreilles qui trainent, quand Hannah te parle, ou qu'elle parle avec elle, et…

\- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, la coupa-t-il en grommelant. Il n'y a rien de spécial à en dire. On se voit de temps en temps mais c'est tout, rien de ce que tu peux imaginer, on est juste amis. Enfin, je crois… Disons qu'elle sait écouter et comme elle n'a pas connu Rosie, c'est parfois plus facile et… Merde, tu m'embrouilles !

Le petit sourire satisfait que Daphné affichait l'horripila au plus haut point.

\- Écoute, Drago, je ne vais pas te mentir, Rosie m'a briefée pour quand ce moment arriverait…

Un soupir résigné lui échappa. Évidemment qu'Astoria en avait parlé à Daphné… Il aurait dû s'en douter.

\- Je ne te prendrai pas la tête avec ça comme ma sœur a pu le faire - et je la connais, je suis sûre qu'elle a été particulièrement chiante avec ça - mais ne cogite pas trop, ok ? Parfois, il faut juste se laisser porter, tout simplement.

\- Tu… tu ne trouverais pas ça trop prématuré ? demanda-t-il, gêné malgré lui d'aborder ce sujet de manière si frontale.

\- Ton mariage avec Rosie n'a jamais rien eu de conventionnel, Drago. Tout ce que ma sœur voulait, c'était qu'on soit heureux, non ? C'est ce que je me répète chaque fois que j'ai un coup de déprime et qu'elle me manque horriblement. "Sois heureuse pour elle". Alors, sois heureux toi-aussi, c'est le meilleur moyen de lui faire honneur.

Drago se sentit immédiatement soulagé à l'entente de ces quelques mots. Il n'aurait jamais osé aborder ce sujet directement avec Daphné, surtout que ça ne la regardait pas vraiment, mais le fait qu'elle lui conseille si ouvertement d'aller de l'avant lui fit beaucoup de bien. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, d'ailleurs.

Il avait effectivement conscience qu'Astoria n'avait jamais rien voulu de plus que le bonheur de ses proches, mais se l'entendre dire par quelqu'un d'autre était encore différent. Ce n'était plus lui qui essayait de se convaincre d'une chose, ça devenait un fait, tout simplement.

Aller de l'avant ne voulait pas dire oublier le passé. Ça ne voulait pas dire l'oublier elle.

Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il devienne, il serait toujours intrinsèquement lié à son souvenir et avancer avec Hermione n'occulterait jamais ce qu'Astoria lui avait apporté tout au long de sa vie.

Bien au contraire.

Car sans elle, il ne l'envisagerait même pas.

* * *

.

* * *

Oui, j'ai osé filer une panne érectile à notre Drago national.

Vous le savez, j'aime bien contrer, mine de rien, les clichés des fanfictions... Et le Drago toujours au top et seul capable de donner du plaisir à Hermione est l'un de ceux qui m'agacent le plus. Dans FM, j'avais contré ça en la libérant, elle, sexuellement. Ici, ça passe notamment par ça (et avec le décès d'Astoria et le deuil qui s'en suit, c'est l'occasion parfaite d'aborder ce sujet).

C'est là, mine de rien, que j'étais quand même contente d'avoir un homme dans mes relecteurs... Avoir son avis masculin sur la question était vraiment rassurant (oui, les hommes aussi sont faillibles et non, ce n'est pas dramatique).

Sinon, eh bien, **ils commencent doucement à se projeter,** nos tourtereaux. Rien de bien clairement défini, mais ils ne sont clairement plus dans une optique "c'est purement sexuel". Et on ne va pas s'en plaindre !

 **Petite confession/anecdote** : quand Hermione se plante en allant au Boursouflet pour trouver Ron, c'est bêtement pour donner des nouvelles de Greg et du restau. MAIS j'ai eu un petit diable, sur l'épaule, qui m'a chuchoté "imagine, tu refiles une tumeur au cerveau à Hermione pour justifier sa confusion..."  
Je vous rassure, je ne le ferai pas, cette histoire est déjà assez complexe comme ça. Mais j'y ai brièvement pensé XD

Enfin voilà, finir 2020 sur l'espoir d'une réelle relation future entre eux, je trouve pas ça si mal, non ? **Hâte de lire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

Surtout qu'on recommencer l'année avec eux aussi, hé hé. Les chapitres 51/52/53 sont aussi de leur point de vue ! (pfiou, j'avais pas percuté que ça ferai 4 de suite !). Mais y aura aussi des nouvelles des enfants, hein !

Enfin bref, je l'ai déjà dit en note de début mais **merci mille fois de me lire et rdv le 6 janvier** (ou le 9 ? je ne sais pas) pour la suite de nos aventures ! **N'hésitez pas à me suivre sur facebook** (page au nom de Lyra Verin) ou me mettre ici en " **follow** " pour ne pas louper la suite de cette histoire.

Encore de joyeuses fêtes à vous.

* Lyra *


	51. 2019 - Drago Hermione (avril)

Bonne année !

Dans mes prévisions, je comptais plus publier jeudi ou vendredi, mais voilà, je viens de répondre à toutes vos super gentilles reviews ( **vérifiez vos MP, ffnet ne prévient plus** ) et je culpabilisais de vous faire tant attendre pour avoir la suite et donc, eh bien, la voilà !

Et **bonne année** , une fois de plus ! 2020, le temps passe à une de ces vitesses ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que vous avez été gâtés par le Père-Noël. Ma fille a eu plus de trucs HP que moi, cette année, mdr. Elle a eu le Magicobus en légo (qui est rangé devant mes livres... j'ai droit à des "maman, c'est à moi, pas à toi !" oups ^^'), une écharpe de Poufsouffle et les Barbies Ron et Ginny (elle avait déjà les Harry et Hermione). Pour ma part, j'ai eu le tome 4 illustré par Jim Kay (et hors HP, mon mari et moi avons investi dans la "domotique" avec Alexa... c'est sympa :p).

Bref, je m'étale, pour pas changer, alors que vous devez attendre le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Cecile :** Coucou ! Eh oui, les choses avaient assez traînées entre Scorp et Rose, il était temps qu'ils mettent ça à plat. Albus n'est pas spécialement fan du Quidditch, non (je respecte un peu l'enfant maudit... parfois, quand ça correspond à ce que j'ai envie d'écrire, quoi XD). Rose y est moins réfractaire, en effet. Ravie que tu aies aimé l'allusion à Astoria dans le livre emprunté par Rose. Je trouvais ça important de montrer qu'elle était toujours "là", d'une façon ou d'une autre. Rose tient de sa mère, oui, même si j'essaie quand même de pas en faire une copie conforme (je pense, par exemple, qu'Hermione serait allée avec les garçons pour les empêcher de faire une bêtise au lieu de les laisser se débrouiller tout seuls). Pour Cara-Lean et James, va savoir ;)  
Drago et Hermione avancent doucement mais sûrement dans leur relation, c'est vrai. Tout est loin d'être réglé mais ils sont sur la bonne voie :) Ron a été plutôt calme, il a mûri, mais bon, il a quand même lâché ses petites remarques en mode Ron (sinon, il ne serait plus lui). Ravie que tu aies aimé l'échange entre Drago et Daphné. Daphné était très proche d'Astoria, ça m'a donc semblé logique qu'elle lui ait confié la mission de prendre le "relais" une fois décédée... Mais bon, Daphné est quand même moins "virulente" que ne l'était Astoria.  
Contente que tu aies aimé, en tout cas, et merci pour tes reviews ! J'espère, par ailleurs, que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes.

 **Gaarette :** Coucou ! J'ai des idées un peu spéciales, parfois, heureusement que je ne les suis pas toutes (en vrai, ça m'aurait "gonflée" aussi de refiler une tumeur à Hermione, j'aspire à autant de légèreté que vous, dans cette suite ^^. Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, en tout cas, et que leur future relation devienne plus concrète (et plus facilement envisageable). Je trouvais aussi que la panne de Drago était parfaitement adaptée à la situation. Dans les fanfics, il est souvent représenté comme un "dieu du sexe" et cette image de "lui seul peut combler, toujours, sans exception, cette pauvre Hermione qui n'a jamais pris de plaisir avant lui" m'agace quelque peu... Un homme n'a pas toujours envie, n'est pas toujours au top de sa forme non plus et c'est pas grave. Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour l'évolution de leur relation. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis à présent en train de la stabiliser, donc les 20 chapitres restant ne seront pas des chapitres où ils se tournent encore autour (ne pas oublier la next-gen !). Les drames, j'en ai aussi un peu marre, mine de rien ;) (mais bon, ça va pas devenir tout lisse-parfait pour autant, hein).  
Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne année à toi !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2019 - Drago/Hermione**_

 **Avril - Drago**

Drago sourit discrètement à Hermione, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir aller la saluer de vive voix. Potter et Weasley se trouvaient avec elle, par conséquent, il avait conscience que sa compagnie ne serait pas la bienvenue.

Cela faisait à présent trois bonnes semaines qu'il n'avait pas passé une soirée en sa compagnie. Il ne l'avait pas évitée, loin de là, c'étaient juste les circonstances qui semblaient s'être liguées contre eux.

Tout d'abord, il avait dû se rendre au Jalisco pour parler de son client roumain avec Karina, mais il s'était retrouvé coincé quelques jours sur place lorsque Nicolás Kocho, l'employé mexicain du Ministère anglais responsable du passage entre les deux pays depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années, avait détérioré le système avant de partir à la retraite.

Drago ne connaissait pas tous les détails de l'affaire mais apparemment, ses supérieurs avaient très mal géré son départ et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de tout dérégler pour leur faire comprendre que personne ne serait jamais aussi apte que lui à faire ce travail.

Cependant, une autre version des faits prétendait qu'il avait détraqué le système en s'envoyant en l'air avec l'une de ses supérieures, justement, ce qui avait impliqué son départ à la retraite anticipé.

Mais au final, la raison importait peu. Cet employé, que Drago avait appris à connaître et à apprécier au fil des ans, lui manquerait.

Une fois revenu en Grande-Bretagne, il n'avait pas plus eu l'occasion de voir Hermione car Hugo avait attrapé la carbonelle, maladie sans gravité mais très contagieuse, et elle avait dû s'occuper de lui durant deux semaines pour éviter qu'il ne contamine tous les autres gamins de la famille Weasley. Comme la plupart des adultes de son âge, Hermione l'avait contractée il y avait bien longtemps et y était donc à présent immunisée.

Et à présent, leurs enfants revenaient de Poudlard pour les vacances de Pâques, ils n'auraient donc pas plus l'occasion de se voir…

Il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu à voix haute, mais elle lui manquait et il avait hâte de la retrouver.

L'avantage accordé par ces contretemps était qu'il avait eu le temps de repenser à sa conversation avec Daphné et il se sentait beaucoup plus serein face à ce qui pourrait arriver entre eux.

Il était même parvenu à pénétrer dans la chambre d'Astoria pour la première fois depuis son décès, même s'il n'avait toujours pas touché aux affaires qui s'y trouvaient encore.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa que son fils l'avait rejoint que lorsqu'il le serra brièvement dans ses bras. Il se fit aussitôt la réflexion qu'il avait beaucoup grandit depuis janvier, vu qu'il lui arrivait à présent à l'épaule.

\- Salut 'Pa ! dit-il joyeusement.

Drago se retint de sourire en entendant la voix légèrement éraillée de son fils. Ainsi, la puberté était en train de faire son œuvre… Le temps passait à une vitesse folle !

Il revoyait encore son tout petit garçon blotti au creux de ses bras, alors qu'il venait tout juste de naître. Et à présent, c'était un adolescent de treize ans qui embrassait les filles pour les faire taire…

Drago pria secrètement les quatre fondateurs pour qu'il ne soit pas aussi dissipé qu'il l'avait été lui-même au même âge.

\- Ta nouvelle cape est un peu juste…, remarqua-t-il en le regardant. Si j'avais su que tu avais autant grandi, j'aurais demandé à Madame Guipure de la coudre plus longue.

\- C'est un super cadeau, Papa, t'inquiète ! La mienne commençait à prendre l'eau malgré les sorts imperméabilisants. Je suis sûr que Madame Guipure saura l'allonger un peu.

Drago n'eut cependant pas plus l'occasion de répondre car Hermione venait de les rejoindre en compagnie de sa fille et de son neveu.

\- Bonjour, les salua-t-elle en tout simplicité.

\- Salut, comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va… Dis, Rose sera chez moi durant la première semaine des vacances et elle me demandait si Scorpius pourrait venir chez moi, vendredi prochain, avant qu'elle n'aille chez son père pour le reste de son séjour. Scorpius pourrait rester dormir, si tu es d'accord. Albus sera là aussi, bien évidemment.

Drago croisa le regard de son fils et vit qu'il le dévisageait d'un air suppliant. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il n'avait objectivement aucune raison de refuser, ayant lui-même passé plusieurs nuits dans l'appartement d'Hermione…

\- Ok, approuva-t-il sous les cris enthousiastes des trois adolescents. Mais mes beaux-parents ont prévu de l'emmener…

\- Hein ?! le coupa Scorpius. Où est-ce qu'ils comptent encore m'emmener ? Si ça se trouve, je…

\- On en parlera à la maison, Scorp', ne t'énerve pas. Bref, je ne pourrai le déposer chez toi que vers dix-sept heures, ça ira quand même ?

\- Pas de souci, oui, confirma-t-elle. De quoi prendre ses marques avant le repas.

\- Très bien, alors, à vendredi, conclut-il.

Elle le salua à son tour puis fit demi-tour avec Albus et Rose.

\- Tu sais quoi, 'Pa ? l'interpella son fils.

\- Non, dis-moi ? répondit-il en tournant son attention vers lui.

\- Je suis content de voir que t'as enfin appris à te comporter en adulte avec elle.

Drago ne releva pas et se contenta de faire léviter sa malle avant de se diriger vers la zone de transplanage en sa compagnie.

Devait-il lui dire qu'Hermione et lui s'étaient vus à plusieurs reprises tandis qu'il était à Poudlard ? Étrangement, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce qu'ils diraient à leurs enfants au sujet de leur… relation un peu particulière, comme elle l'avait déjà qualifiée. Devait-il aborder le sujet, sans entrer dans les détails, bien évidemment, ou continuer de prétendre qu'ils ne se côtoyaient pas ? Ce serait quelque chose à éclaircir la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient en tête-à-tête.

.

La semaine était passée assez rapidement, ponctuée par les visites des différents membres de sa famille et de celle d'Astoria qui souhaitaient profiter un maximum de la présence de Scorpius dans le Wiltshire.

Il était temps à présent pour Drago d'accompagner son fils chez Hermione pour qu'il y passe la nuit.

\- Tu sais, 'Pa, je peux prendre le réseau de Cheminette tout seul, si tu préfères rester là…, lui proposa son fils.

\- J'ai dit que je te déposerais, alors je vais te déposer, ok ?

De plus, il avait envie de la voir, même brièvement, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

Ils réapparurent dans le salon d'Hermione quelques secondes plus tard et tombèrent nez-à-nez avec un garçon qu'il reconnut comme étant Hugo, même s'il ne lui avait jamais parlé.

\- Salut ! s'exclama le gamin en les dévisageant. J'appelle ma sœur.

Et avant qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il s'écria :

\- ROOOOOOSE ! TON COPAIN EST LÀ !

\- PAS LA PEINE DE GUEULER COMME ÇA ! répondit-elle, en hurlant aussi fort que son frère.

Père et fils échangèrent un regard surpris. Scorpius étant enfant unique, ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre d'échanges assez bruyants.

\- Bon ça suffit, tous les deux, intervint Hermione en pénétrant dans le salon. Ce n'est pas parce que l'appartement est insonorisé que vous pouvez faire n'importe quoi !

Drago surprit Hugo et Rose se faire des grimaces dans le dos de leur mère et retint un éclat de rire.

Il était définitivement heureux de n'avoir eu qu'un seul gamin.

\- Bonsoir, les salua ensuite Hermione en portant son attention sur eux. Désolée pour l'accueil, j'ai tendance à oublier à quel point ils peuvent être fatigants quand ils sont ensemble, ces deux-là… J'espère vraiment pour les enseignants de Poudlard qu'ils ne se retrouveront pas dans la même Maison, le moment venu.

\- Impossible que j'aille chez les Serpents ! s'offusqua Hugo à ses côtés. Je ne suis pas un sale petit arriviste, moi !

\- Hugo ! gronda Hermione. Arrête avec tes stupides préjugés et va plutôt finir de ranger ta chambre. Rose, ma chérie, emmène donc Scorpius dans la tienne, vous serez plus tranquilles…

Rose obtempéra immédiatement, bousculant son jeune frère dans le couloir par la même occasion, Scorpius sur les talons. Par conséquent, les adultes se retrouvèrent seuls.

\- Eh bien, constata Drago, tu dois effectivement bien t'amuser quand ils sont là, tous les deux…

\- J'ai l'impression qu'ils essaient de compenser le manque du reste de l'année, répondit-elle en soupirant. Je pensais que ça s'améliorerait une fois Rose à Poudlard, mais non…

\- En tout cas, je ne sais pas si c'est sage de les avoir envoyés tous les deux dans sa chambre, lui fit-il remarquer. Surtout vu ce qu'il s'est déjà passé entre eux...

\- Comment ça ?! releva Hermione, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension. Et ils ne sont pas seuls, Albus est déjà là, mais tu voulais dire quoi ?

Drago se maudit d'avoir trop parlé. Il aurait dû s'en douter, que sa fille ne lui aurait rien dit, vu ce que Scorpius lui avait raconté du fameux baiser…

\- Laisse tomber, ce n'est rien d'important, éluda-t-il.

\- Oh n'essaie même pas de brûler la salamandre, Malefoy ! Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez, donc développe, à présent !

\- Tu en parleras à ta fille, si tu veux savoir, je ne trahirai pas les secrets de mon fils.

\- Tu n'es loyal que quand ça t'arrange, grommela-t-elle, à son plus grand amusement.

\- Comment tu as formulé ça, encore ? la taquina-t-il. Ah oui ! Arrête avec tes stupides préjugés.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, clairement agacée.

\- J'ai préparé un pain de viande avec des pommes de terre sautées et des haricots verts, tu veux rester dîner avec nous ?

\- Pour être honnête, j'adorerais passer du temps avec toi, avoua-t-il en frôlant discrètement la peau nue de son avant-bras, mais j'ai prévu de retrouver Lincoln, ce soir. De plus, avec les enfants présents, nous ne serions pas totalement libres…

\- Je te proposais un simple repas, Drago, répliqua-t-elle, un sourire mutin au coin des lèvres.

\- Il n'y a jamais rien de simple entre nous, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille. Et tu le sais très bien...

\- C'est sûr que si tu commences comme ça ! protesta-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui, rosissante.

\- Je passerai demain vers dix heures pour récupérer Scorp', ça te va ?

\- C'est parfait, oui. Et euh… Tu… Tu passeras, quand ils seront repartis ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse. Ma mère compte emmener Hugo en weekend quand Rose sera retournée à Poudlard, et… enfin… Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus, donc je me disais que...

\- MAMAN ! cria Rose en pénétrant dans la pièce, coupant ainsi court à leur discussion. Hugo n'arrête pas de venir dans ma chambre pour nous embêter !

\- Sois un peu compréhensive, Rose, ton frère n'a personne avec qui jouer, lui.

\- C'est pas mon problème, ça ! gronda-t-elle, ce qui fit soupirer, une fois de plus, Hermione.

\- Heureusement que tu es une fière Gryffondor, se moqua Drago en se dirigeant vers la cheminée pour rentrer chez lui. Tu vas avoir besoin de tout le courage de votre Maison, ce soir !

Elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir, la présence de sa fille retenant sans doute les mots qu'elle aurait préféré lui dire, ce qui l'amusa d'autant plus.

\- C'est ok, sinon, pour le reste, lui dit-il, accompagnant ses propos d'un clin d'œil complice.

Puis il disparut dans les flammes de l'âtre, devenues émeraudes sous la poudre de Cheminette.

* * *

 **Avril - Hermione**

Hermione fit léviter la vaisselle sale dans l'évier et lança un sort nettoyant avant de rejoindre les enfants dans le salon pour jouer à une partie de Créatures.

Ce jeu de société était le préféré d'Hugo et de Rose. Ils y avaient tellement joué que le plateau avait perdu ses couleurs à certains endroits.

Le principe était un peu le même que celui du Jeu de l'oie moldu, mais les pièces étaient animées et la façon qu'elles avaient de se déplacer sur les différentes cases pouvait être hilarante - ou particulièrement frustrante selon les cas.

Lorsqu'Hermione revint dans le salon, Hugo et Rose étaient encore en train de se chamailler pour savoir qui pourrait prendre le pitiponk.

\- C'est toujours toi qui le prends le pitiponk, ronchonnait Rose, et c'est totalement injuste.

\- C'est ma créature préférée, j'y suis pour rien !

\- Ça suffit, intervint Hermione, lasse de toujours devoir jouer l'arbitre entre ses deux enfants. De toute façon, nous avons des invités, ce soir, ce sera donc à eux de choisir leur pion en premier.

\- Oh vous savez, moi, ça m'est égal…, l'informa Scorpius. Je ne connais pas ce jeu, donc l'un ou l'autre…

\- QUOI ?! s'exclama Hugo. Mais comment tu peux ne pas connaître Créatures ?! C'est le meilleur jeu du monde !

Hermione s'apprêtait à le rappeler à l'ordre quand la proposition de son fils la coupa dans son élan :

\- Prends le pitiponk, Scorpius, tu verras, il est génial à jouer !

Les disputes pour savoir qui pourrait jouer avec le pitiponk étaient systématiques et Hermione se dit qu'il devait beaucoup apprécier l'autre enfant pour le lui céder de si bon cœur.

\- Va pour le pitiponk, alors, accepta Scorpius en souriant.

\- Moi je prends le niffleur, dit Albus en s'emparant du petit animal miniature. Vous le trouvez toujours nul, Roussette et toi, mais je gagne avec lui chaque fois que je le prends contre vous !

\- Et vous, Hermione, vous allez prendre quoi ? lui demanda Scorpius, reléguant ainsi Rose et Hugo dans les derniers rangs pour choisir leur pion.

\- J'aime bien le boursouf, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Bon bah reste plus que le lutin, le gnome et le botruc…, grommela Hugo. J'te laisse choisir, Rosie, de toute façon, les meilleurs sont déjà pris.

Rose s'empara du lutin et Hugo se décida pour le gnome et la partie commença.

.

Ce fut Scorpius qui gagna la partie, à la surprise évidente de l'adolescent.

\- Quand je vous dis que ce pion est le meilleur, commenta Hugo en riant. Tu comprends pourquoi je veux toujours l'avoir ?

\- Hum… Je pense que j'ai eu de la chance, surtout, le modéra Scorpius. Ton gnome a failli l'avoir à plusieurs reprises… Je crois que tu sous-estimes totalement l'intérêt de cette créature.

Hugo observa sa figurine quelques instants, songeur, et reconnut qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tort.

Hermione n'avait jamais joué une partie de Créatures aussi sereine et elle était consciente que le calme et la diplomatie de Scorpius n'y étaient pas étrangers.

C'était un véritable plaisir d'avoir cet enfant chez elle et elle ne manquerait pas de le dire à Drago lorsqu'elle le reverrait.

Poli, enjoué, serviable et sensible, elle comprenait sans souci pourquoi sa fille et son neveu s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié avec lui.

Elle devinait cependant qu'il devait se montrer nettement plus espiègle et farceur loin de la surveillance des adultes. Il avait parfois une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux lorsqu'il échangeait un regard avec Albus.

\- Au fait, Maman, l'interpella Hugo. Tu pourrais me racheter de la crème de polissage ? J'en ai plus…

\- Déjà ?! Mais ton père t'en a racheté un pot i peine un mois !

\- Bah oui, mais mon balai était sale et…

\- Tu as quoi comme balai ? lui demanda Scorpius, visiblement intéressé.

\- Un Stormwind 5.

\- Alors fais attention à pas trop le polir. Mon oncle Lincoln travaille à la boutique de Quidditch, et il m'a déjà expliqué que ces balais étaient très robustes et avaient besoin de peu d'entretien. D'après lui, certaines crèmes polissantes auraient tendance à le fragiliser, au contraire…

\- Sérieux ?! s'exclama Hugo, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

\- Promis. J'adore le Quidditch, donc on parle souvent de tout ça, lui et moi… Par contre, d'après lui c'est un balai super fiable, parfait pour les débutants.

\- Tu as quoi, toi, comme balai ?

Hermione surprit Rose lever les yeux au ciel et Albus soupirer face à la conversation des deux autres enfants et ne put retenir un ricanement amusé.

Mais en même temps, elle devait admettre qu'elle était très heureuse de voir que Scorpius s'entendait si bien avec ses deux enfants…

Elle ne voulait pas se projeter trop loin, sa relation avec Drago étant encore bien trop balbutiante et instable pour ça, mais c'était quand même plutôt positif. Juste au cas où…

\- Bon, il commence à se faire tard, les enfants, il va falloir aller vous coucher.

\- Quoi ?! protesta Rose. Même nous ?! Mais on a treize ans, Maman…

\- Oui, et vous dormez tous les trois dans la même chambre, donc je sais très bien que vous allez bavarder un moment avant de vous endormir, n'essayez même pas de prétendre le contraire !

Les trois adolescents échangèrent un sourire complice et Hermione eut vaguement l'impression de se revoir avec Harry et Ron au même âge.

Elle espérait sincèrement que leur amitié serait aussi belle et durable que celle qu'elle vivait avec ses deux meilleurs amis depuis près de trente ans.

Les enfants passèrent à la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller, se brosser les dents et se mettre en pyjama les uns après les autres puis allèrent se mettre au lit.

Hugo fut nettement moins conciliant que les trois autres vu que lui, il allait se retrouver seul et qu'il savait pertinemment, tout comme elle, que Rose, Albus et Scorpius ne dormiraient pas de sitôt.

Mais Hermione fut intransigeante, consciente que les adolescents avaient aussi besoin d'un moment rien qu'à eux.

Une fois seule, elle se servit un verre de vin pour décompresser un peu et s'installa dans son canapé pour continuer le roman qu'elle était en train de lire. C'était l'histoire d'un couple qui réalisait que l'enfant qu'ils avaient adopté étaient en fait un adulte sociopathe dont le physique n'avait pas changé depuis ses six ans.

Étrange et assez malsain, mais elle voulait savoir malgré tout comment ils allaient parvenir à se sortir de cette situation.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans sa lecture, un bruit de pas la fit sursauter.

\- Scorpius ?! s'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant l'adolescent.

Son regard se posa sur l'horloge murale et elle constata qu'il était plus d'une heure du matin.

\- Vous ne dormez toujours pas ?!

\- Roussette et Al' dorment, si, mais moi, je… je n'y arrive pas, avoua-t-il, visiblement gêné.

\- Oh… Tu as besoin de quelque chose, peut-être ?

\- Eh bien, là, j'avais soif, mais je ne voulais pas déranger…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle en se levant pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard et constata que Scorpius était resté planté à l'entrée du salon.

\- Viens t'asseoir deux minutes, si tu veux, l'invita-t-elle en déposant le verre d'eau sur la table basse.

\- Merci, répondit-il en s'installant avant de se saisir du verre.

Hermione l'observa le boire d'une traite, en silence.

Il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à son père. Les cheveux blonds, les yeux clairs… Mais il y avait une douceur dans ses traits qu'il tenait indubitablement de sa mère.

\- Je peux vous poser une question personnelle ? demanda-t-il ensuite, à la plus grande surprise d'Hermione.

\- Hum… Tu peux, oui, mais je ne te promets pas de te répondre…

\- Je comprends… Roussette m'a dit que vous aviez perdu votre Papa, quand elle était petite. Au bout de combien de temps vous avez commencé à oublier ?

Hermione sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine sous l'émotion. Vu ce que Drago lui avait dit sur sa tendance à garder ses émotions pour lui, elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ce genre de question.

\- Je n'ai jamais oublié, Scorpius, lui confia-t-elle. Cela fait neuf ans à présent que mon père est décédé et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense à lui. Parfois, c'est juste une pensée fugace, rapide, quand j'entends une musique qu'il aimait ou ce genre de détail sans importance. Parfois, j'y pense beaucoup plus. Je vois Hugo grandir et lui ressembler de plus en plus, et je me demande comment il aurait été avec lui. Je vois ma mère qui essaie de continuer sans lui…

\- Et c'est toujours aussi douloureux ?

\- Non, le rassura-t-elle en souriant tendrement. Le manque est toujours présent, mais dans un sens, mon père ne m'a jamais quittée…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, comme je te l'ai dit, je pense souvent à lui, donc même s'il ne peut pas me répondre, il est toujours avec moi.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis déposa sa main sur son cœur, pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Je vois, dit-il en souriant légèrement. Merci en tout cas.

\- Mais de rien. N'hésite jamais à me parler de ça si tu en ressens le besoin, mais tu devrais peut-être aller te recoucher, à présent, il est tard.

\- Ok. Bonne nuit, Hermione.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Scorpius.

L'adolescent sembla hésiter quelques instants devant elle puis se pencha pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue avant de déguerpir jusqu'à la chambre de Rose à toute vitesse.

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire d'étirer ses traits.

Cet enfant était vraiment très attachant.

* * *

 **Avril - Drago**

\- Alors, tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Drago lorsqu'il vint chercher son fils, le lendemain matin.

\- Très bien, oui, confirma Hermione. Scorpius est vraiment un garçon charmant.

\- Il tient ça de son père, répliqua-t-il, fier du compliment.

\- Vu comment tu étais au même âge, je pense plutôt qu'il tient ça de sa mère…

Drago fronça les sourcils, vexé, sous les rires moqueurs de son fils et des autres enfants présents.

\- Oh ça va, grommela-t-il. Tu as toutes tes affaires ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Scorpius.

Il souleva le sac qu'il avait à la main, comme pour lui montrer que tout était en ordre.

Drago l'invita ensuite à dire au revoir et à remercier Hermione pour son hospitalité et fit de même avant d'utiliser le réseau des cheminées pour retourner au Manoir.

Une fois rentrés chez eux, Drago demanda à Bonaryen de récupérer les affaires de son fils pour les laver et les ranger.

\- Alors, tu t'es bien amusé ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- C'était cool, oui, répondit Scorpius en souriant. Hermione est vraiment super sympa.

A ces propos, Drago se sentit un peu plus léger.

Il ne savait pas du tout comment les choses allaient évoluer entre elle et lui, mais le fait que son fils l'apprécie était plutôt positif. Juste au cas où...

* * *

 **Avril - Hermione**

\- MAMAN ! s'écria Rose, faisant accourir sa mère dans sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! demanda Hermione, inquiétée par le ton de la voix de sa fille.

Son regard se posa sur sa fille et elle constata qu'elle était particulièrement pâle.

\- Ma culotte…, bredouilla-t-elle. Je… Je crois que ça y est, je crois que j'ai mes règles…

\- Oh…

Elle lui avait déjà parlé de ce moment, de ce que ça impliquerait pour elle, pour son corps, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à se retrouver aussi désemparée le moment venu.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit-elle finalement après l'avoir enlacée.

\- Je sais pas… C'est un peu bizarre, je me sens comme si j'avais trop mangé, j'ai un peu mal au ventre… Mais ça va, sinon.

\- Rien d'anormal, donc. Enfin, ce n'est pas parce que la douleur est normale quand on a nos règles que tu dois la supporter en silence, ok ? Si tu as vraiment mal, n'hésite pas à me le dire, ou à ton père, et on te donnera une potion, d'accord ?

\- Promis, Maman.

\- Bouge pas, je reviens.

Hermione se rendit dans la salle de bain où elle alla chercher les différentes protections qu'elle avait achetées pour quand le moment serait venu.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre de sa fille, elle les déposa sur le lit.

\- Alors, hum…, commença-t-elle. Tu as le choix entre différentes protections. Tu n'es pas obligée d'utiliser toujours les mêmes, c'est selon comment tu le sens. Il y a des serviettes, qui se collent à l'intérieur de ta culotte. Ça absorbera le sang. C'est le plus facile à utiliser, même si la sensation d'écoulement peut parfois être désagréable…

\- Ok, approuva Rose en rougissant légèrement.

\- Ensuite, tu as des tampons. Eux aussi absorbent le sang, mais il faut les… insérer à l'intérieur. Mais il y a un applicateur, donc ce n'est pas très difficile… Et enfin, il y a la coupe menstruelle. Là, comme pour les tampons, faut l'insérer, mais pour être honnête, je ne pense pas que tu utiliseras ça maintenant, tu es encore jeune et c'est quand même un peu particulier à utiliser, mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que ça existe, pour quand tu te sentiras prête, et…

\- Maman, la coupa Rose, j'ai bien compris l'idée, t'en fais pas. Je peux avoir les serviettes ?

\- Oui, oui, pardon… Je range le reste dans le placard de la salle de bain, si un jour tu as envie d'essayer, n'hésite pas…

\- Maman…, soupira Rose. Promis, mais là, j'ai pas envie d'attendre que ça revienne, donc je vais aller me laver et tout.

\- D'accord.

Une fois seule, Hermione soupira, soulagée que ce moment soit passé. Bien qu'elle ait tout fait pour y préparer au mieux sa fille, elle était quand même chamboulée par tout ça. Elle ne voulait pas en faire un sujet tabou ou honteux, mais c'était quand même un peu particulier de parler de ce sujet de manière si explicite.

\- MAMAN ! entendit-elle à nouveau.

Cette fois, c'était Hugo qui l'appelait. Elle se dirigea donc dans la chambre de son fils pour voir ce qu'il voulait, mais il souhaitait juste de l'aide pour rassembler ses affaires avant d'aller chez son père.

Une fois ses enfants prêts, Hermione les accompagna chez Ron pour le prévenir que Rose avait indubitablement entamé sa puberté et éviter ainsi qu'il réagisse maladroitement à cette nouvelle.

Une fois de retour chez elle, elle retourna dans la chambre des enfants pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié d'important, et retrouva un livre qui ne lui appartenait pas. Elle découvrit le nom de Scorpius inscrit à l'intérieur.

 _Bon,_ pensa-t-elle non sans plaisir. _Il semblerait que je vais revoir Drago plus tôt que prévu, après tout..._

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois !

Certes, pas de point de vue des **enfants** , mais ils sont quand même bien présents, comme vous avez pu le constater ! Et ils grandissent, mine de rien... Scorpius a la voix qui mue, Rose a eu ses premières règles... Brrr, ça ne nous rajeunit pas !

J'espère que vous avez aussi aimé les petites touches de **Dramioneries** que j'y ai mises :)

Pour le **livre** que lit Hermione, j'ai écrit ce chapitre au moment où on voyait partout ce fait divers sur cette adulte, aux États-Unis, qui se serait faite passer pour une enfant afin de se faire adopter (d'autres versions disent que c'était réellement une enfant et que les parents ont inventé cette excuse pour se débarrasser d'elle...). Bref, ça m'a amusée, d'y faire allusion, ah ah.

Enfin bref, **j'ai hâte de lire vos retours face à ce nouveau chapitre** et vous dis "à la semaine prochaine !" pour la suite.

sur vous

Lyra


	52. 2019 - Drago Hermione (avril-bis)

Hello !

C'est stressée que je publie ce nouveau chapitre vu que je n'en ai plus que **2 d'avance**... Ca ne m'était pas arrivé depuis CP, ça ! (et après, j'avais tout écrit sans m'arrêter, donc bon...).

 **Je suis contente de vous voir toujours là** , après tout ce temps, ces chapitres, ces bâtons dans les roues du Dramione. J'aime aussi les histoires où leur relation prend du temps à se mettre en place mais c'est quand même mieux quand on peut lire d'un coup car attendre semaine après semaine, bah c'est parfois (souvent ?) frustrant, j'avoue. Mais sans vos retours qui me poussent et me motivent à écrire, j'aurais abandonné il y a longtemps (raison pour laquelle je suis incapable d'attendre qu'une histoire soit terminée pour la publier).

Sinon, vous avez vu mon nouvel avatar ? Il a été dessiné par la très talentueuse Vekkat (y a un lien vers sa page FB sur ma page de profil... et sur ma page FB aussi, d'ailleurs). Je suis trop contente du résultat ! Donc celui-là, il risque de rester là trèèèès longtemps

Bref ! Trêve de blabla, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous attendez.

Après un chapitre où on a pu voir les enfants entre eux, je vous en propose un **full dramione**. J'espère que vous l'aimerez :)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Cecile :** Coucou ! Ca hurle de partout, oui... Ce sont un peu mes souvenirs d'enfance avec mon frère, où on se battait tout le temps, mdr. "Juste au cas où". Laissons leur leurs illusions qu'ils sont pas encore dedans jusqu'au cou, ah ah. Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre, en tout cas. Des petits passages du "quotidien" mais que je trouve importants pour étoffer mes personnages... Bref, merci pour ta review et à tout bientôt !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2019 - Drago/Hermione**_

 **Avril - Drago**

Drago était en train de lire un magazine sur le Quidditch prêté par Lincoln lorsque Bonaryen apparut dans la bibliothèque pour le prévenir qu'Hermione se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée.

Surpris par sa présence, Drago se leva pour aller se renseigner sur la raison de sa visite impromptue.

\- Salut, dit-il une fois près d'elle. Déjà en manque de moi ?

Il la vit regarder autour d'eux, visiblement inquiète, et la rassura quant à l'absence de Scorpius.

\- Il est chez ses tantes, à la Roseraie, ne t'en fais pas comme ça.

\- Et comment voulais-tu que je le devine, gros malin ?

\- Je ne parlerais pas aussi ouvertement de… _nous_ si nous étions à la portée d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Parfois, elle manquait cruellement de jugeote, pour une sorcière si brillante.

\- Il a oublié son livre chez moi, en fait, je suis juste passée le rapporter.

Drago se saisit de l'ouvrage qu'elle lui tendait et un soupir nostalgique lui échappa lorsqu'il constata qu'il s'agissait de l'exemplaire des Contes de Beedle le Barde qu'Astoria lui lisait lorsqu'il était enfant.

\- Merci, dit-il. Sa mère lui lisait ce livre sans arrêt, il aurait été dévasté s'il l'avait perdu…

\- Je suis ravie de l'avoir retrouvé rapidement, alors…

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Il ne devrait pas rentrer avant deux bonnes heures… A moins que tu aies autre chose de prévu.

\- Non, pas pour l'instant. Je dois voir ma mère ce soir, mais pas avant 18 heures.

\- Parfait !

Il appela Bonaryen pour lui demander de leur apporter du thé à la bibliothèque puis y emmena Hermione.

Cela faisait un moment, déjà, qu'il pensait à lui montrer cette pièce.

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'aime beaucoup ce nouveau manoir. Il est nettement moins sinistre que l'ancien…

\- En même temps, ce n'est pas vraiment un exploit, vu ce qu'était l'autre… Mon père et moi avons travaillé avec l'architecte pour le bâtiment et ma mère et Astoria se sont chargées de l'aménagement.

\- Je suis surprise d'apprendre que tes parents ont activement œuvré à sa transformation, commenta-t-elle.

\- L'ancienne bâtisse n'avait pas laissé de mauvais souvenirs qu'à toi, Hermione…, avoua-t-il.

Il sentit qu'elle glissait ses doigts entre les siens et les serra délicatement, signe qu'il appréciait le geste.

Ils arrivèrent peu après à la bibliothèque et Drago eut un sourire amusé en entendant l'exclamation d'émerveillement qui échappa à Hermione en découvrant la pièce.

De nombreuses étagères en bois de noyer s'étalaient le long des murs, supportant d'innombrables ouvrages reliés de cuir, de tissu ou simplement de carton. Quelques hautes fenêtres, encadrées par de lourdes tentures de soie parme, s'intercalaient entre ces étagères, apportant à la pièce une lumière naturelle agréable. Une table du même bois et des fauteuils assortis aux rideaux se trouvaient dans un coin, le thé préparé par Bonaryen déjà prêt à être bu se trouvant dessus, et trois liseuses étaient disposées à travers la pièce, entre les quelques rayonnages qui n'avaient pas trouvé appui sur les murs, afin de permettre à ceux qui le souhaitaient de s'installer confortablement pour lire.

\- Cette pièce est incroyable ! commenta Hermione au bout d'un moment. Et ces livres… Comment faites-vous pour y retrouver un ouvrage précis ?

\- Il y a un catalogue sur fiches, juste là, précisa-t-il en lui montrant un meuble à tiroir sur leur droite.

\- C'est tellement… pittoresque, j'adore !

\- Pittoresque ? Je trouve ça surtout pratique ! On n'allait quand même pas engager une bibliothécaire pour nous renseigner, comme à Poudlard ! Comment les Moldus procèdent-ils ?

\- Ils ont utilisé des fiches comme celles-ci, mais c'est assez rare, de nos jours. Quant à ce qu'ils utilisent à présent, ce serait trop long à expliquer vu que tu n'as aucune notion de technologie moldue…

\- Pas faux, reconnut-il. On va boire ce thé ?

\- Je… Je pourrai consulter le catalogue, après ?

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était tellement prévisible.

\- On verra si tu es assez sage pour ça, répliqua-t-il, amusé par l'air déçu qu'elle afficha.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite jusqu'aux fauteuils pour s'y installer, mais Drago prit Hermione dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'assoie et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un soupir commun leur échappa lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Ça m'avait manqué…

\- C'est vrai que plus d'un mois sans se voir en tête-à-tête, c'est long, confirma Hermione en souriant tendrement.

Drago l'embrassa à nouveau tout en laissant ses mains descendre le long de son dos, tandis qu'Hermione glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, au niveau de sa nuque.

Sentant qu'il risquait de perdre le contrôle, Drago s'éloigna d'elle pour mettre fin au baiser et sourit en entendant Hermione grogner de frustration.

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de plus, Hermione, c'est juste que Daphné doit raccompagner Scorp' dans l'après-midi et je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque qu'ils nous trouvent dans une position… compromettante, dirons-nous.

\- J'avoue que moi non plus…, dit-elle alors qu'ils s'installaient dans les fauteuils et que Drago remplissait deux tasses de thé. D'ailleurs, penses-tu que nous devrions dire aux enfants que nous nous voyons régulièrement, quand ils ne sont pas là ?

Drago sentit la panique le gagner peu à peu à cette idée. Il y avait lui-même pensé, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à officialiser les choses pour autant…

Cependant, Hermione sembla percevoir son trouble car elle le rassura aussitôt :

\- Je ne parle bien évidemment pas de tout le côté… physiquement complexe de notre relation, juste de notre… _amitié._ Enfin, nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago se sentit immédiatement plus serein.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes exactement, Hermione, mais je pense qu'amis serait effectivement ce qu'il y a de plus simple à comprendre pour les enfants. Ça t'embête si on en reparle plus tard et qu'on avise pour les prochaines vacances ?

\- Pas du tout, ça nous laissera le temps de planifier les choses…

\- Pour une Gryffondor, tu manques cruellement de spontanéité.

\- Dans le cas présent, j'estime que c'est plutôt une bonne chose.

\- C'est vrai… Alors, cette soirée avec quatre enfants à gérer, tu as survécu ?

\- Plutôt bien, oui. Le calme de Scorpius a apaisé pas mal de tensions entre mes deux enfants. Je pense qu'Hugo l'aime beaucoup également, il l'a laissé jouer avec le pitiponk.

\- Le pitiponk ?!

\- On a fait une partie de Créatures, oui. D'ailleurs, ton fils nous a battus à plates coutures !

\- Normal, un Malefoy excelle dans tout ce qu'il entreprend…

\- C'est ça, je te rappelle que j'étais en cours avec toi, et si tu n'étais effectivement pas mauvais, tu étais quand même loin de l'excellence…

Il émit un grognement frustré comme seule réponse, ce qui sembla beaucoup l'amuser.

Il remonta ensuite sa manche pour se gratter négligemment l'avant-bras et sursauta légèrement quand il sentit la main d'Hermione sur la sienne.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux la regarder ? bredouilla-t-elle, le regard sur sa Marque.

\- Tu l'as déjà vue…, répondit-il, légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Je l'a vue, oui, mais je n'ai jamais pris le temps de l'observer. Mais si ça te gêne, je comprends…

Sa Marque était un sujet assez sensible pour lui et il relevait rarement ses manches en public. Cela faisait plus de vingt ans que la guerre était terminée et les gens avaient arrêté de chuchoter sur son passage ou de le regarder avec mépris depuis longtemps, mais cette horreur le dégoûtait toujours autant.

Cependant, la demande venait d'Hermione et ça changeait tout. Si une personne avait le droit d'y toucher, c'était bien elle. Après tout, cette Marque symbolisait l'aversion qu'il avait ressentie pour elle et ses semblables à une époque, et il trouvait légitime qu'elle ait envie de la voir de plus près.

Elle ne devait pas connaître beaucoup de gens à qui poser cette question et il le lui devait bien. Raison pour laquelle il lui tendit son bras.

Un frisson parcourut son échine lorsqu'elle caressa sa Marque du bout des doigts. Il l'observa en redessiner les traits en silence, le cœur battant la chamade devant l'intimité de ce geste.

\- Je pensais qu'elle aurait disparu, avec le temps…, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Mais elle est encore bien visible.

\- Elle est quand même beaucoup plus claire qu'elle ne l'était à l'époque où Voldemort était au sommet de son pouvoir… Durant cette période, j'avais l'impression qu'elle ressortait de ma peau, tant le noir était intense… Et la douleur… Ça faisait un mal de chien ! Au moins, à présent, ce n'est plus douloureux.

\- Greg l'a fait recouvrir par un tatouage moldu, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Greg… ? Tu veux dire Goyle ?!

Il avait tendance à oublier que son ancien camarade de classe était devenu le bras droit de Weasley dans ce restaurant du Chemin de Traverse.

\- Lui-même, oui, confirma-t-elle. Ils appellent ça un cover. Son bras est recouvert d'un mélange de fleurs, depuis… Tu n'as jamais cherché à la masquer ?

Drago se saisit alors de son poignet et caressa à son tour les cicatrices laissées par le poignard de sa tante.

\- Et toi, alors ? Tu n'as jamais pensé à les recouvrir ?

\- Elles font partie de moi, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, alors qu'il effleurait de son index les mots qu'il avait si souvent utilisés à son encontre.

\- Précisément. Je reviens de loin, Hermione, tu es bien placée pour le savoir. Me souvenir de ce que j'ai été m'aide à ne pas le redevenir. Je veux être pour Scorpius le père que j'aurais aimé avoir…

\- Tu es un très bon père, Drago, n'en doute jamais…

Il porta son poignet à ses lèvres et embrassa tendrement ses cicatrices en silence. La lueur qui brilla dans les yeux d'Hermione lui réchauffa le cœur.

Ils passèrent ensuite à un sujet moins sérieux et Hermione prit congé juste avant que Scorpius ne rentre, avec la promesse qu'il viendrait dîner chez elle le weekend prochain, une fois les enfants repartis à Poudlard.

* * *

 **Avril - Hermione**

Hermione ajusta la petite robe noire qu'elle avait enfilée tout en se maudissant d'agir comme une adolescente à son premier rencard.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Drago venait chez elle, loin de là, et ce n'était pas non plus la première fois que leur soirée en tête-à-tête était prévue.

Et s'il se passait un truc plus _physique_ entre eux, ce ne serait pas non plus la première fois.

S'il ne se passait rien de spécial non plus, d'ailleurs.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi nerveuse ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée, ce qui la stressait encore plus.

Ridicule.

En même temps, elle devait quand même avouer que les choses avaient changé, entre eux, depuis qu'ils avaient été sur le point de recoucher ensemble mais que Drago n'avait pas pu. Comme si une sorte de pression nouvelle planait au-dessus d'eux. Une rumeur lancinante qui lui murmurait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que ça ne se reproduise. Et que cette fois, ils iraient jusqu'au bout de leur désir.

Et elle pouvait prétendre devant lui que ça ne changerait rien entre eux, elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même que ça changerait tout pour elle.

Car tout était différent depuis qu'ils ne couchaient plus ensemble et qu'ils se parlaient enfin.

Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, la situation étant encore bien trop compliquée pour ça, mais des sentiments profonds commençaient indubitablement à naître pour lui de son côté.

Car l'homme qu'elle apprenait à connaître depuis plusieurs mois avait vraiment tout pour la séduire, même s'il n'essayait pas spécialement de le faire. Ce qu'elle trouvait encore plus séduisant, en vérité.

Et même si son mariage avec Astoria n'avait jamais été traditionnel, rien ne lui garantissait qu'il était déjà prêt à aller de l'avant et à se lancer dans une relation plus classique avec elle.

Elle devait donc être vigilante, si elle ne voulait pas finir avec le cœur brisé, mais en même temps, elle n'avait jamais su lui résister.

Ce lien entre eux était inexplicable. Comment étaient-ils passé de cette haine mutuelle, à l'époque de Poudlard, à ce besoin qu'elle ressentait de l'avoir dans sa vie ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle connaissait l'adage qui affirmait que de l'amour à la haine, il n'y avait qu'un pas, mais elle avait toujours pensé que ce n'était qu'une figure de style et le vivre ne rendait apparemment pas le phénomène plus compréhensible.

Hermione referma la porte du four après en avoir sorti son gratin de pommes de terre au fenouil et au saumon et inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises pour tenter de se recentrer.

 _Ne commence pas à te prendre la tête,_ se sermonna-t-elle.

 _Un jour à la fois, un pas après l'autre, advienne que pourra._

Elle aimait passer du temps en sa compagnie et c'était tout ce qui devait importer pour l'instant, rien de plus.

Elle entendit le grondement des flammes de sa cheminée redoubler d'intensité, signe que Drago venait d'arriver.

 _Pas de pression._

 _Respire._

\- Bonsoir, le salua-t-elle en le rejoignant dans le salon, les mains légèrement moites et le cœur battant à toute allure.

Il était vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir et d'un pull fin en laine anthracite, ce qui accentuait le gris clair de ses yeux. Elle se sentit rougir légèrement suite au sourire qu'il lui renvoya, mais essaya de ne pas y prêter trop attention.

Après tout, c'était devenu quasiment systématique, quand elle était avec lui.

\- Salut, répondit-il en s'époussetant légèrement. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Assez tranquille. On a clôturé quelques dossiers avec Harry, ce matin. Rien de bien transcendant, quoi. Et toi ?

\- Juste une livraison aux Trois balais. Ça sent bon…

\- Merci, dit-elle en se dandinant légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai du vin, ou du whisky, du...

\- Pas pour l'instant, merci, la coupa-t-il.

Hermione expira un peu trop bruyamment à son goût et se sermonna, une fois de plus, de s'emballer inutilement de la sorte.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et glissa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Pourquoi sembles-tu aussi nerveuse ? lui demanda-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Je n'en sais strictement rien, avoua-t-elle sans tenter de nier son état.

\- Hermione…, insista-t-il, une main délicatement posée sur sa joue.

\- Oui ?

\- Si je suis là ce soir, c'est juste parce que j'assume enfin mon envie d'être avec toi, tu sais… Tu te souviens ? Aucune obligation...

A ces mots, le cœur d'Hermione eut un loupé.

Venait-il réellement de reconnaître à voix haute ce qu'elle pensait tout bas depuis plusieurs semaines ?

Elle savait bien évidemment qu'il aimait passer du temps en sa compagnie, c'était assez évident de leur part à tous deux, mais ce qu'il venait de lui dire revêtait une toute autre signification.

Il ne venait pas de lui affirmer qu'il aimait simplement être avec elle, non, il venait de lui certifier qu'il avait _envie_ d'être avec elle.

Et cette nuance était particulièrement lourde de sens. Et de conséquences.

Alors Hermione laissa enfin son cœur prendre le contrôle de ses envies et toute trace de tension disparut de son corps lorsqu'elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Drago répondit immédiatement à son baiser avec beaucoup de tendresse. Pas de passion dévorante, cette fois, mais quelque chose de bien plus profond et sincère que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu partager jusqu'à présent.

La main qu'il avait posée sur sa joue descendit lentement jusqu'à sa nuque puis il approfondit le baiser, ses doigts se glissant entre ses boucles brunes.

Hermione se hissa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou tandis que la main libre de Drago se posait chastement sur sa hanche.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant une durée indéterminée jusqu'à ce que l'air vienne à leur manquer.

Hermione ancra alors ses yeux dans ceux de son partenaire et le désir qu'elle y lut lui chavira le cœur.

Elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens et le guida nerveusement jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'y suivit en silence et Hermione se demanda brièvement si ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire avait la même importance pour lui que pour elle.

Mais au final, ça lui importait peu. Elle en avait envie, quoi qu'il advienne par après. Il n'était peut-être pas prêt à se lancer dans une histoire avec elle, et elle le comprenait, mais son envie de lui était bien trop forte pour qu'elle y résiste, d'autant plus quand cette envie était clairement partagée.

A peine le seuil de la porte franchi, Drago l'enlaça par derrière et parsema sa nuque de baisers légers. Des frissons de plaisir remontèrent aussitôt le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses mains la caressèrent à travers le tissu de sa robe et s'arrêtèrent à hauteur de ses cuisses pour se glisser sous le tissu.

Herrmione se pencha pour attraper sa baguette, qu'elle avait laissée sur sa table de nuit, et leur lança un sort de protection et de contraception juste avant de la laisser retomber sur le sol.

Un grognement satisfait émana de la gorge de Drago lorsque ses doigts touchèrent le haut de ses bas, qui étaient dissimulés par la longueur de sa tenue.

Il la retourna doucement dans ses bras et descendit tout aussi doucement la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Robe qui glissa le long de son corps pour finir à ses pieds, non loin de sa baguette.

Hermione se retrouva donc en lingerie devant lui. Elle portait un simple soutien-gorge de dentelle noire, avec la culotte assortie, et des bas de la même couleur qui s'arrêtaient en haut de ses cuisses.

Le repas étant prévu chez elle, elle n'avait enfilé aucune chaussure, préférant le confort à l'élégance.

Drago la dévora du regard avant d'effleurer sa peau mise à nue du bout des doigts.

\- Tu es tellement belle…, souffla-t-il, la voix rendue rauque par le désir.

\- C'est toi qui me rends belle, répondit-elle avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Elle s'allongea ensuite sur son lit, attirant Drago à elle tout en faisant passer son pull par-dessus sa tête. Elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille pendant qu'il parsemait son cou de baisers de plus en plus fiévreux puis, au bout d'un moment indéterminé, il descendit pour parcourir de ses lèvres d'autres endroits sensibles de son corps.

Il joua avec ses tétons à travers le fin tissu de son soutien-gorge puis finit par le retirer pour les savourer sans entrave. La respiration d'Hermione se faisait de plus en plus courte à mesure que le désir gagnait en intensité.

Puis Drago descendit sur son ventre marqué par ses deux grossesses et embrassa lentement les différentes traces qui le parsemaient.

Hermione n'était absolument pas gênée par ce traitement, bien au contraire. Elle était simplement rassurée de constater qu'il aimait son corps, qu'elle ait la vingtaine ou qu'elle approche de la quarantaine.

Il descendit ensuite jusqu'à ses bas et les lui retira, un à un, avec une extrême lenteur, puis ses mains remontèrent le long de ses jambes en une longue caresse enivrante.

Lorsqu'il commença à titiller son clitoris à travers la dentelle de sa culotte, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'échanger leurs places.

Hors de question qu'elle jouisse si rapidement. Pas cette fois.

Elle glissa donc ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes et l'attira jusqu'à elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau avant de faire basculer leurs corps pour se mettre sur lui.

Drago se laissa faire sans émettre la moindre protestation, bien au contraire. Il plaça aussitôt ses mains au creux de ses reins afin de la serrer plus étroitement contre lui.

Ce fut donc son tour de parsemer son corps de baisers gourmands et de caresses tremblantes d'une passion plus ou moins contenue.

Son corps avait également été marqué par les années, mais elle le trouvait toujours aussi séduisant. Ils avaient tous deux vécus et, dans un sens, c'était ce qui rendait cet instant aussi spécial.

A hauteur de pantalon, elle caressa son érection à travers le tissu avant de l'en libérer. Il avait retiré ses chaussures depuis bien longtemps et le vêtement tomba rapidement sur le sol, suivi de près par son caleçon et ses chaussettes.

Son envie d'elle ne faisait plus aucun doute alors qu'ils étaient tous deux allongés, nu pour lui et en culotte pour elle, sur son lit.

Hermione lui caressa doucement les cuisses et embrassa sa zone pubienne, se rapprochant de plus en plus de son sexe. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le prendre en bouche, Drago l'arrêta en glissant, à son tour, ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Hors de question que tu joues seule, Hermione…

Elle lui rendit un sourire complice, se redressa pour retirer lentement sa propre culotte, sous le regard gourmand de son partenaire, puis se positionna de façon à ce qu'il puisse lui infliger le même traitement que celui qu'elle avait prévu pour lui.

Cette position était, de base, l'une de ses préférées, mais le faire avec lui décuplait indubitablement son plaisir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle expérimentait ses aptitudes buccales, mais pouvoir lui rendre la pareille en même temps conférait à la pratique une intimité particulière.

Cet échange mutuel de pur plaisir était vraiment jouissif. Peut-être même un peu trop, d'ailleurs, et Hermione ne voulait pas venir ainsi.

Pas ce soir, du moins.

Elle se décala donc avant de se retourner pour lui faire face et Drago glissa immédiatement une main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer à lui afin de l'embrasser avec passion.

Hermione se saisit alors de son sexe tendu pour le placer sous elle et se laissa doucement retomber entre ses bras, son cœur battant à toute allure sous le maelström de sensations qu'elle ressentait actuellement.

Elle avait pris beaucoup de plaisir en couchant avec lui par le passé, mais cette fois, leur étreinte avait une saveur inédite.

Sans doute parce que cette fois, justement, ce n'était pas juste du sexe, entre eux. Non, cette fois ils communiaient réellement.

Cette fois, ils assumaient pleinement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Cette fois, ils faisaient l'amour. Comme lors de leur toute première fois.

Mais cette fois, elle le savait, il ne fuirait pas.

Leurs corps se mouvaient à l'unisson, en parfaite symbiose.

Hermione était comme déconnectée de la réalité. Elle savait qu'elle gémissait, qu'elle criait peut-être, même, et ça lui était totalement égal.

La seule chose qui lui importait pour l'instant était le fait qu'elle vivait ça avec lui.

Enfin.

Elle finit par avoir un orgasme comme elle en avait rarement eu, même avec lui, et Drago la suivit quelques instants plus tard.

Elle se laissa retomber sur son torse, son sexe toujours en elle, le souffle court.

Toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot, ils s'embrassèrent avec beaucoup de tendresse puis Hermione se décala pour se blottir dans ses bras.

Les doigts de Drago continuaient à parcourir son corps, dessinant des formes abstraites sur sa peau, pendant qu'elle se contentait d'écouter les battements erratiques de son cœur.

Elle aurait aimé savoir à quoi il pensait, si ce qu'ils venaient de vivre et ce que ça impliquait lui faisait peur ou s'il était, au contraire, plutôt serein. Mais en même temps, elle avait conscience que les mots auraient été superflus. Leurs corps avaient parlé d'eux-mêmes et elle savait avec certitude, à présent, qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se défaire de ce lien qui existait entre eux.

Qu'ils vieillissent ensemble ou pas, ils ne parviendraient plus à rester éloignés l'un de l'autre comme ils l'avaient fait par le passé.

Sans pouvoir l'expliquer davantage que le reste, Hermione sentait qu'il avait autant besoin d'elle qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Pas par prétention suite à ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, non, même si ce rapport lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la nature de leur relation, mais tout simplement parce qu'ils n'y étaient jamais parvenus.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois !

52e chapitre soit environ **un an de publication**... **20 ans pour eux** , vu qu'au tout début on est en 1999. Tout ce temps pour en arriver là... Pfiou, il était temps, non ?

Le prochain chapitre n'était pas totalement prévu en l'état, mais je l'ai ajouté pour avoir le pdv de Drago suite à ce moment particulier qu'ils viennent de vivre. Ressent-il la même chose qu'elle ? Vont-ils se parler ?

Bref, je vous avais promis de **stabiliser leur relation** avant la fin pour qu'on puisse profiter d'eux en couple après tout ce temps à attendre et je crois qu'on s'en rapproche, mine de rien... Bon, **il reste 20 chapitres** à cette histoire (quand même) et les enfants ne sont pas au courant (c'est pas rien), mais je crois qu'on peut malgré tout pousser un petit soupir de soulagement à ce stade, non ?

 **J'ai évidemment très très hâte de lire vos retours à tout ça**... parce que mine de rien, malgré tout le temps écoulé, j'ai un peu peur que vous trouviez ça précipité, mdr.

(et y a aussi la première partie, dans la bibliothèque, avec la Marque et tout...)

Cette fois je me tais.


	53. 2019 - Drago Hermione (avril-ter)

**Hello !**

Voici donc la suite des aventures de nos chouchous préférés ! Comme je l'ai expliqué la semaine passée, ce chapitre n'était pas prévu, de base, mais le suivant étant du point de vue des enfants, niveau ellipse, je trouvais ça beaucoup trop long avant de les retrouver (surtout à ce stade naissant de leur nouvelle relation). Donc pour la peine, voici un nouveau chapitre plein de Dramioneries, j'espère que vous l'aimerez !

Sinon, bah je crois que c'est tout... Je vous souhaite bonne lecture de tout ça et vous donne rdv plus bas pour la suite de mon blabla !

Ah si ! Encore merci de me suivre, bien évidemment ! Cette fic a dépassé les 1200 reviews, vous êtes juste incroyables ! Et ffnet ne préviens plus des nouveaux MP, depuis quelques temps, donc pensez à les vérifier car je continue de vous répondre, à chaque fois, comme toujours

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Delph :** Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu et que tu ne l'aies pas trouvé précipité (oui, je sais, ça peut sembler un peu absurde au bout de 52 chapitres, mais Astoria n'est pas décédée depuis si longtemps et... bref ^^). Pour les sentiments de Drago face à cette "nouvelle première fois", ce sera d'ici quelques lignes :). Je te rassure, même si tout ne sera sans doute pas parfait entre eux, j'ai fini de les torturer comme je l'ai fait pendant tous ces chapitres, ah ah. Merci pour ta review

 **Cecile** : Coucou ! Ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre ! Enfin, oui ! Ils veulent aller doucement, en effet, mais là, c'est bien parti pour durer (à faire n'imp avant, ils sont restés des années sans se voir, donc bon XD). Contente aussi que tu aies aimé le passage à la biblio... C'est aussi un cap dans toute Dramione (du moins celles que j'écris), ce petit échange sur leur passé en lien avec leurs cicatrices respectives... Drago ne compte pas faire de cover, ça me semblait assez clair dans le chapitre. Il dit à Hermione qu'elle lui permet de se souvenir d'où il vient. Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review et à très vite !

 **Guest** : Eh oui, ils commencent enfin à assumer leurs sentiments, il était temps ! Pour les enfants, ça viendra en temps voulu... On va consolider tout ça, avant ;) Merci pour ta review !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2019 - Drago/Hermione**_

 **Avril - Drago**

Drago était allongé, nu, sur le lit d'Hermione et dessinait du bout des doigts des formes abstraites sur les hanches qui étaient collées tout contre les siennes.

Ils n'avaient pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis qu'ils avaient atteint l'orgasme, quelques instants auparavant. Il aurait été incapable d'être plus précis sur le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis, tant ce qu'il venait de vivre avec elle lui avait fait perdre pied.

Il avait toujours aimé lui faire l'amour, ce n'était ni nouveau, ni secret. Elle était la seule à lui faire ressentir ce torrent de sensations plus ou moins contradictoires chaque fois qu'il était en elle. Mais cette fois, leur étreinte avait eu une saveur particulière.

Du moins pour lui. Avait-elle ressenti la même chose ? Hermione avait indubitablement pris du plaisir, il l'avait bien vu, mais avait-elle, pour autant, perçu ce changement dans leur relation ? Il en avait l'impression, mais peut-être se trompait-il, perdu dans ses propres émotions...

De toute façon, il ne lui poserait jamais la question pour s'en assurer. Même s'il s'ouvrait de plus en plus face à elle, il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à se confier de cette façon.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était parfaitement conscient que ce ne serait pas leur dernière fois. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à rester éloignés l'un de l'autre, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer. Pas à présent qu'ils étaient tous deux libres et visiblement prêts à assumer leur attirance, tant physique que psychique.

\- Tu savais que le fenouil était aphrodisiaque ? demanda doucement Hermione, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Le fenouil ?!

\- Oui, le fenouil, j'en ai mis dans mon gratin…

\- Attends, la coupa-t-il en se redressant pour la regarder dans les yeux. On est là, nus dans ton lit, après avoir vécu la plus fabuleuse partie de jambes en l'air de notre vie - et ne tente même pas de prétendre le contraire - et toi, tu me parles de ton gratin ?!

Il la vit prendre une teinte pivoine et soutint son regard, dans l'attente d'une explication.

\- Je… Je suis désolée, bafouilla-t-elle. J'avais tellement peur de… de briser la magie du moment qu'on vient de vivre, que j'ai fini par dire le premier truc qui m'est passé par la tête… Je suis une idiote !

Malgré lui, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'absurdité de la situation.

C'était typiquement elle, en même temps.

Drago se positionna au-dessus d'Hermione, l'invitant à se rallonger par la même occasion, et prit appui sur ses avant-bras de part et d'autre de son visage.

Il dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés et ancra à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.

\- La magie du moment, hein, releva-t-il à voix basse.

Avoir confirmation qu'elle avait bel et bien ressenti la même chose que lui lui faisait le plus grand bien.

\- Ça l'a été pour moi, en tout cas, confirma-t-elle en détournant le regard, sans doute pour masquer sa gêne.

Drago l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'écarter légèrement.

Il aurait aimé lui dire que ça l'avait été pour lui aussi, mais quelque chose, qu'il n'expliquait pas, l'empêchait de le faire.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, prêt à se lever, quand Hermione prit place à ses côtés et l'enlaça tendrement avant de l'embrasser sur l'épaule.

\- Tu sais que ça ne change rien à ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas ?

Il la dévisagea en silence, incertain de bien comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

\- Il n'y a aucune obligation, Drago. Juste deux personnes adultes et consentantes qui se laissent porter par leurs envies, rien de plus.

Il savait parfaitement que ce qui était en train de naître entre eux était bien plus profond que ce qu'elle prétendait, mais il lui fût infiniment reconnaissant de prendre ça avec légèreté.

Bien qu'il ait admis en arrivant qu'il avait envie d'être avec elle, il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à rendre les choses plus explicites pour autant. Du moins, pas pour l'instant.

\- Consentante pour te laisser porter par une autre de mes envies ? lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Hermione se mit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa avec volupté en guise de réponse.

.

Drago enfila le pantalon qu'Hermione avait agrandi pour lui, la première fois qu'il avait dormi chez elle, et la rejoignit dans la salle à manger, où la table était déjà dressée.

Un délicat fumet saumoné avait envahi la pièce et le ventre de Drago manifesta sa faim via un grognement sans équivoque.

\- Aurais-tu faim, très cher ? le taquina Hermione, qui ne portait qu'un peignoir en soie à motifs floraux.

\- Le contraire serait étonnant, tu m'as sauté dessus dès mon arrivée !

\- Tout de suite ?! se défendit-elle, clairement offusquée par sa remarque. Je ne pense pas t'avoir forcé en quoi que ce soit !

\- Ai-je prétendu le contraire ? Je ne pense pas. Mais les faits sont là, ma douce, tu m'as bel et bien sauté dessus lorsque je suis arrivé…

\- Tu mériterais que je te laisse mourir de faim, pour la peine…

\- On sait tous les deux que tu ne feras jamais ça, Hermione...

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de toi ? demanda-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Tout simplement le fait que tu as besoin que je sois en pleine forme si tu souhaites que nous reprenions nos petits jeux…

\- Je te déteste, grommela-t-elle en réponse.

\- Je sais, oui, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle pour l'enlacer.

Hermione se cala plus confortablement entre ses bras avant de lever son visage vers lui pour réclamer un baiser, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

Puis ils passèrent enfin à table pour déguster le gratin de saumon, aromatisé au fenouil, qu'elle leur avait préparé.

* * *

 **Mai - Hermione**

Hermione faisait la vaisselle et nettoyait sa cuisine afin de s'occuper en attendant que Drago la rejoigne.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était parti en voyage d'affaires et elle devait bien admettre qu'il lui manquait.

Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, dernièrement, chaque fois qu'Hugo était chez son père, et Hermione tombait de plus en plus sous le charme de son ancien ennemi. Ils revenaient de loin, tous les deux, et il leur avait fallu plusieurs années pour enfin admettre qu'ils se plaisaient, mais elle ne regrettait rien.

Elle était consciente que s'ils n'avaient pas vécu ce qu'ils avaient à vivre, chacun de leur côté, ils n'auraient jamais eu le recul indispensable pour apprendre l'un et l'autre à se connaître et à passer au-dessus de leurs préjugés.

Tandis qu'elle déposait la dernière fourchette sur son égouttoir, elle entendit un air particulièrement entrainant émaner de la radio qu'elle avait allumée pour combler le silence laissé dans son appartement par l'absence de ses enfants.

Hermione se saisit de sa baguette pour augmenter le volume et commença à se déhancher sur une chanson des Pointer Sisters.

Lorsque le refrain arriva, elle dansait sans plus aucune retenue en chantant à tue-tête :

 _I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it  
(Je suis tellement excitée, et je ne peux simplement pas le cacher)  
_ _I'm about to lose control and I think I like it  
(Je suis sur le point de perdre le contrôle et je pense que j'aime ça)  
_ _I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it  
_ _ _(Je suis tellement excitée, et je ne peux simplement pas le cacher)  
__ _And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you  
(Et je sais, je sais, je sais, je sais, je sais que je te veux)  
_

Elle pivota ensuite sur elle-même et tomba nez-à-nez sur un Drago Malefoy qui la dévisageait en souriant, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, une lueur clairement moqueuse dans le regard.

Elle sentit aussitôt la honte l'envahir mais au lieu de se démonter, elle continua à danser et poursuivit :

 _Oh boy, I want to love you, feel you  
(Oh boy, je veux t'aimer, te sentir)  
_ _Wrap myself around you  
(M'entourer autour de toi)  
I want to squeeze you, please you  
(Je veux te serrer, te plaire)  
I just can't get enough  
(je n'en ai jamais assez)  
And if you move real slow, I'll let it go  
(Et si tu bouges, vraiment lentement, je vais me laisser aller)  
_

Elle attendit la fin de la chanson pour baisser le volume et fit une petite révérence sous les applaudissements faussement enthousiastes de Drago.

\- Eh bien, commenta-t-il. Voilà un talent dont tu m'avais caché l'existence.

\- Je suis pleine de ressources insoupçonnées, répliqua-t-elle avant de s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Tu aurais, ceci dit, pu danser avec moi !

\- Là-dessus ? Je ne crois pas, non...

\- Tu dis ça parce que c'est une chanson de Moldues ? releva-t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Tu me poses vraiment cette question ?! gronda-t-il, visiblement offusqué.

\- Je… non, tu as raison, désolée, s'excusa aussitôt Hermione, penaude.

Drago soupira avant de s'approcher d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis un excellent danseur, Hermione, mais pas sur ce genre de musique… Je ne connais que les danses de salon, la valse, le fox-trot, ce genre de choses... Les origines des musiciens n'ont aucune importance. Du moins, à présent...

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir pu penser que c'était lié à ça…, répéta-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, va, j'ai l'habitude qu'on pense encore ce genre de choses de moi, dit-il dans un haussement d'épaules. Après tout, je suis un _Malefoy_ , n'est-ce pas ?

\- Justement, _je_ ne devrais plus penser ainsi, se défendit Hermione. Je sais très bien que tu n'es plus le suprématiste arrogant que tu as été, que tu sais à présent que ces histoires de sang n'ont pas la moindre importance, et…

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour qu'on se prenne la tête, Hermione, la coupa-t-il. Des bourdes, on en fera tous les deux, c'est évident. Et là, tu viens de me donner un avantage…

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Eh bien, la prochaine fois que je ferai une gaffe face à toi, tu n'auras pas le droit de t'énerver contre moi, répondit-il en accompagnant ses mots d'un clin-d'œil.

\- Toujours aussi malin, à ce que je vois…

\- Hé, Serpentard, hein, confirma-t-il avant de l'enlacer pour l'embrasser à son tour.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Drago s'éloigne pour la regarder, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Hermione, encore chamboulée par le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

\- Les paroles de la chanson… Alors comme ça, Madame est excitée et elle aime ça ? J'ose espérer que c'est moi, qui te mets dans cet état...

Le teint d'Hermione vira immédiatement au rouge, ce qui arracha un éclat de rire à Drago.

\- En tout cas, insista-t-il, si tu veux que je… comment c'était formulé encore ? Ah oui ! _Bouge vraiment lentement,_ suffit de demander !

Hermione lui retourna un petit sourire mutin avant de le prendre par la main pour le guider jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

 **Mai - Drago**

Drago et Hermione étaient installés dans le canapé de cette dernière, un plateau d'échecs déposé sur la table basse devant eux.

Après avoir fait l'amour, Drago était allé leur préparer un petit encas dans la cuisine - les leçons d'Hermione portant visiblement leurs fruits - et après avoir mangé les œufs brouillés qu'il leur avait préparés, ils avaient décidé de retourner dans le salon.

Même s'il adorait ces moments passés au lit - ou ailleurs - avec elle, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait plus l'ardeur de ses vingt ans et qu'il ne pouvait plus enchaîner les séances de galipettes aussi souvent qu'il aurait aimé le faire. Mais en même temps, ça ne semblait pas déranger Hermione le moins du monde et tant que ce rythme leur convenait à tous les deux, alors tout allait pour le mieux.

\- Et voilà ! s'écria Hermione, victorieuse. Ça fait 2-0 en ma faveur !

\- Pff, protesta Drago en maugréant. Tout ça, c'est parce que tu as mal fermé ton peignoir, je vois ta poitrine et ça me distrait…

\- Oh ! Mais n'aurions-nous pas là un parfait exemple de mauvais perdant ? se moqua-t-elle. Tu oublies que j'ai été mariée avec l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Grande-Bretagne ! Je suis très loin d'égaler Ron, mais il m'a quand même appris quelques astuces, depuis le temps…

\- Mouais… Weasley est peut-être un bon joueur d'échecs, mais je suis bien meilleur que lui au lit…, contra-t-il maladroitement.

\- Non mais quelle défense lamentable, Drago ! rit Hermione. Heureusement que tu ne t'es pas lancé dans le droit…

\- Ose prétendre qu'il te donnait autant de plaisir que moi…, dit-il en regardant d'un œil morne les pièces noires brisées du jeu d'échecs d'Hermione qui jonchaient la table basse.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver pour que je réponde à ça ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Parce que nous savons tous les deux que c'est vrai.

\- Ça, tu ne le sauras jamais ! Parce que si je le confirme, tu en feras des tonnes jusqu'à la fin de tes jours - et je préférerais éviter ça - et si je l'infirme, tu ne t'en remettras jamais.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le confirmer, ma douce, tes gémissements parlent d'eux-même…

\- Tu es infernal ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Ron était un très bon amant…

\- Mais je suis meilleur que lui. Allez, admets-le !

Hermione le regarda en silence, les yeux pétillants, et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

\- Tu es un _excellent_ amant, Drago Malefoy, lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Drago ignorait pourquoi il y attachait tant d'importance, mais ces simples mots suscitèrent un petit frisson de plaisir qui remonta le long de son échine.

Il l'embrassa à son tour, ayant totalement occulté sa défaite aux échecs. Défaite qui lui fut rappelée lorsqu'Hermione reconstitua les pièces brisées d'un coup de baguette.

\- Au fait, l'interpella-t-il. Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi vous aviez divorcé… Après tout, vous semblez encore assez proches, non ?

\- En effet, Ron sera toujours l'un de mes meilleurs amis, répondit Hermione après avoir déposé sa baguette près du plateau de jeu. On a vécu trop de choses tous les trois, avec Harry, pour qu'il en soit autrement…

\- Et donc, comment ça se fait que vous ne soyez plus ensemble ?

\- Nous n'étions simplement pas faits pour être en couple. Nous avons été heureux, tous les deux, ne te méprends pas là-dessus, et je ne regrette absolument pas de l'avoir épousé, mais je ne sais pas… La vie nous a éloignés, tout simplement. Tu sais que, quelque part, notre histoire, quand tu as fui au Chaudron Baveur il y a si longtemps, a été le déclic de notre séparation ?

\- Sérieusement ?! s'exclama Drago, surpris par la révélation.

\- En quelque sorte, oui… Ron a entendu Daphné et Millicent en parler dans le Chemin de Traverse, en allant travailler, et c'est ce qui nous a fait réaliser que nous ne pouvions pas continuer ainsi.

\- Mais vous n'étiez pas ensemble, à cette époque, non ?

\- Cette fois-là ? Non, en effet, j'étais bien célibataire…

Il la vit soupirer et se mordiller nerveusement les lèvres et fut tenté de lui dire de laisser tomber, mais en même temps, il avait envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

\- Ron manque cruellement de confiance en lui, reprit-elle. Et ce, depuis toujours… Il a d'ailleurs tendance à être un peu trop jaloux et protecteur, même encore aujourd'hui…

\- J'ai vu ça au match de Quidditch, oui, la coupa-t-il.

\- Et encore, il s'est calmé depuis qu'il est avec Marsali ! Lorsque je suis tombée enceinte de Rose, il a malencontreusement appris que j'avais couché pour la première fois avec son frère. Il ne l'a pas super bien vécu, il est parti vivre chez Neville et Hannah pendant plusieurs mois, après ça.

\- Alors que tu étais enceinte ?! s'exclama Drago.

Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais la logique de ce misérable rouquin.

\- Ça n'a pas été une période facile, non… Mais je ne lui en veux pas, ou du moins, je ne lui en veux plus. Je sais comment il est, j'aurais dû anticiper et le lui dire moi-même depuis longtemps. Bref, Rose est née prématurément et on s'est réconciliés, mais les choses n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes. La confiance avait été brisée, tu comprends ? Et déjà que de base, il en manque cruellement… Ensuite, on a quand même été heureux, Hugo était désiré, tout allait bien même si notre relation n'a jamais été… passionnelle. Ron m'a beaucoup aidée à me retrouver, à me recentrer sur ma vie et sur mes envies.

\- Vous avez donc toujours été plus amis qu'autre chose, c'est ça ? interpréta Drago.

\- Oui et non. L'amitié a toujours été présente, oui, mais nous étions un couple malgré tout. Je vais t'épargner les détails, mais je suppose que tu vois à quoi je fais allusion.

\- Je préfère éviter ce genre de détails, en effet, grimaça-t-il.

Rien que de l'imaginer dans ses bras à lui, il pouvait sentir les œufs qu'il avait mangés se retourner dans son estomac.

\- Il a ensuite racheté le restaurant, quand son ancien chef est parti à la retraite. Beaucoup de boulot pour lui, la gestion du CANeM et des enfants pour moi… Bien sûr, il participait à la vie de famille comme il le pouvait, mais ça nous a pas mal éloignés l'un de l'autre malgré tout. Puis la maladie de mon père s'est déclarée et il est décédé peu après… Ça a été une période très dure, pour moi. Je suis tombée en dépression, j'ai consulté un psychomage, à cette époque…

Hermione avait murmuré cette dernière phrase, comme si elle en avait un peu honte, et Drago lui prit la main en signe de soutien.

\- Il n'y a aucune gêne à ressentir à aller voir un spécialiste lorsqu'on ne va pas bien, tu sais ? Celle qui a suivi Astoria durant toute sa maladie aura ma reconnaissance éternelle…

\- Je sais, mais certaines personnes ont encore tendance à prendre ça comme une marque de faiblesse…

\- Des idiots ! protesta Drago.

Le psychomage que son père avait vu durant son emprisonnement avait fait des miracles avec lui et celle d'Astoria, comme il venait de le dire à Hermione, avait été d'une aide inestimable. Pourquoi tant de gens jugeaient si facilement les consultations auprès de spécialistes de la santé mentale et ne trouvaient rien à redire aux autres guérisseurs plus _physiques_? C'était un vrai mystère pour lui.

\- Bref, reprit Hermione. C'est le contexte dans lequel notre relation se trouvait quand Ron a appris pour nous. Il n'a pas compris que je lui ai caché cette information, surtout après les révélations sur mon passé avec son frère, et comme notre couple n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme… On a préféré se séparer avant de se détester.

\- Je ne pensais pas Weasley capable d'avoir une réaction aussi mature, avoua Drago.

\- Ron a ses défauts, ce n'est pas un scoop, mais il tient aussi énormément au bonheur de ses proches. Les premiers temps qui ont suivi notre séparation et notre divorce ont été un peu tendus, je ne vais pas prétendre le contraire, mais nous avons assez rapidement trouvé notre nouveau rythme et aujourd'hui, tout va pour le mieux. Marsali est parfaite pour lui, il a la vie sereine et posée qu'il a toujours rêvée d'avoir et moi…

\- Et toi tu peux enfin profiter des services d'un _excellent_ amant, termina-t-il pour alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

\- C'est tout à fait ça, confirma-t-elle en souriant tendrement.

Drago s'approcha d'elle et glissa une de ses boucles derrière son oreille avant de frôler sa mâchoire du bout des doigts. Il déposa ensuite ses lèvres sur les siennes puis invita Hermione à se blottir au creux de ses bras.

\- Merci…, murmura-t-elle.

\- De ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- De m'avoir écoutée… Je ne parle pas souvent de mon histoire avec Ron. Tous mes amis sont aussi les siens, ce n'est pas toujours facile…

\- C'est moi qui te remercie de t'être confiée à moi. Dès qu'on aborde des sujets un peu plus sérieux, on parle toujours de moi, de la façon dont je gère le décès d'Astoria, l'éducation de Scorpius… Je suis content d'en savoir un peu plus sur une partie si importante de ta vie.

Hermione se cala un peu plus dans ses bras et Drago resserra légèrement son étreinte.

\- Rosie serait tellement contente de nous voir ainsi..., soupira-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- J'ai toujours autant de difficultés à concevoir qu'elle ait pu te pousser autant dans mes bras.

\- Pour une personne qui n'était pas intéressée par les histoires de cœur, elle se mêlait beaucoup de ma vie privée, c'est vrai ! rit Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu se disputer, à ce sujet ! Lorsque je lui ai dit que j'étais parti, après cette première fois au Chaudron Baveur, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me traîner jusqu'à chez toi pour que je te présente mes excuses.

Il la voyait encore en train de l'insulter parce qu'il s'était comporté comme un goujat.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'en veux plus pour ça… Nous n'étions pas prêts pour quoi que ce soit, à l'époque…

\- C'est vrai, mais ça ne l'a pas empêchée de me réprimander comme un enfant de cinq ans surpris à chaparder des biscuits dans le garde-manger.

\- Tu vas peut-être trouver ça étrange, mais j'aurais aimé la connaître, lui confia Hermione. Lorsque je t'entends parler d'elle, je me dis qu'elle devait être une personne fabuleuse.

\- Elle l'était, oui. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. Quand je pense que je l'ai côtoyée des années, à Poudlard, sans jamais la remarquer, je me dis que je devais être vraiment idiot, à cette époque.

\- Oh mais je te le confirme, tu l'étais !

\- Ah ça va ! grommela Drago, légèrement vexé par sa remarque.

\- Ne râle pas, tu sais très bien que c'est vrai !

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais me réjouir quand tu me traites d'idiot…

\- Tu t'es traité d'idiot tout seul, le corrigea-t-elle.

\- Je te confirme que vous vous seriez très bien entendues, répliqua-t-il. Tu es aussi agaçante qu'elle pouvait l'être !

Hermione pouffa à sa remarque et Drago ne put se retenir de l'embrasser.

Par Merlin, il avait vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur une femme comme elle. Une femme qui le laissait sans contrainte parler de sa défunte épouse, qui l'encourageait même à le faire sans montrer une once de jalousie. Il savait que peu aurait eu le recul nécessaire pour respecter de cette façon l'histoire qu'il avait vécue avec Astoria ainsi que sa mémoire.

Et en même temps, cette complicité nouvelle qu'il avait avec Hermione accentuait son sentiment de culpabilité. Rosie n'était partie que depuis dix petits mois et il se retrouvait déjà à rire dans les bras d'une autre, à partager le quotidien d'une autre… Certes, leur mariage n'avait jamais été traditionnel et elle l'avait toujours poussé vers la femme en question, mais quand même.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avançait peut-être un peu trop vite. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, Astoria serait à jamais une part intégrante de son être, c'était elle qui avait façonné l'homme qu'il était devenu, mais le regard parfois lourd de reproches de ses beaux-parents pesait sur sa conscience.

Bien sûr, ils ignoraient tout de sa relation avec Hermione, mais ça n'empêchait pas sa belle-mère de grommeler régulièrement qu'il ne devrait pas avoir l'air si heureux vu le drame qui touchait sa famille.

\- Hum, hum, toussota Hermione, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées quelque peu moroses. Au fait…

\- Oui ? répondit-il, en revenant au présent.

\- Les enfants vont rentrer le mois prochain… Je… Enfin, je ne veux pas te mettre la pression ni quoi que ce soit, surtout qu'on a encore un peu de temps devant nous, mais…

\- Je pense en effet que nous allons devoir leur parler de nous, approuva Drago. Sans entrer dans les détails, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de mentir à mon fils…

\- Donc on leur dira qu'on est amis ? Qu'on se voit de temps à autre pour passer du temps ensemble, mais rien de plus. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas un couple, n'est-ce pas ? Juste deux adultes qui apprécient la compagnie l'un de l'autre… Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir qu'on couche parfois ensemble…

A ces mots, Drago sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine et contrairement à plus tôt dans la soirée, il n'y avait rien de plaisant dans celui-ci.

Le détachement avec lequel Hermione parlait de leur relation aurait dû le rassurer, lui qui souhaitait avancer dans leur histoire sans prise de tête, mais en en réalité, il se sentait tout simplement déçu.

* * *

 **Mai - Hermione**

\- Rien de plus que de simples amis, confirma platement Drago, son bras toujours autour d'elle. Ce que nous faisons du temps que nous passons ensemble ne regarde personne, tu as raison.

Hermione ne put réprimer une pointe de déception. Elle avait beau avoir conscience qu'il était veuf depuis moins d'un an et que c'était logique qu'il ne soit pas encore prêt à refaire sa vie, elle aurait malgré tout aimé qu'il démente sa version des faits et qu'il lui affirme que ce qui les liait était bien plus profond qu'une simple amitié.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois !

Il paraît que **la fin de ce chapitre** est frustrante... Je ne vois pas en quoi, mdr. En vrai, j'ai ajouté le pdv d'Hermione par après, j'avoue que ça m'amusait de montrer plus explicitement qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes mais avaient encore du mal à communiquer... Tout va de mieux en mieux pour eux, mais bon, faut pas tout régler trop rapidement non plus. Certaines habitudes ont la vie dure...

Si vous me suivez sur FB, vous vous souvenez peut-être du jour où j'ai demandé quel **surnom** vous verriez, de Drago pour Hermione. Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai opté pour "ma douce", le "ma belle" étant réservé à Astoria.

Je vous avais aussi parlé d'une **chanson** qui avait "débloqué" ce chapitre, sur lequel j'ai longtemps calé... Il s'agit donc d'"I'm so excited" des Pointer Sisters... Je l'écoutais en allant bosser et j'ai pensé que ça leur allait très bien (surtout à ce stade de leur relation ^^).

C'est la première fois que je case les paroles d'une chanson en plein chapitre (d'autant plus avec la traduction) et j'espère que ça ne l'a pas trop alourdi (la traduction est de moi, j'espère ne pas avoir fait d'erreur ^^').

BREF ! C'est tout pour cette fois. **J'espère que vous avez aimé et j'attends vos retours avec impatience !**

 **Next-time :** un chapitre **Scorose** , parce que ça fait super longtemps, mine de rien, même si on les a vus dans un chapitre Dramione.

Sur ce, je vous fais plein de gros bisous et vous dis à très vite !


	54. 2019 - Scorpius Rose (avril)

Bonjour !

Alors pour celleux qui ne me suivent pas sur Facebook, je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses pour mon " **retard** " de publication. Comme je l'ai précisé sur ma page, j'étais en formation secourisme en début de semaine (que j'ai réussie \o/) et HS le soir en rentrant... et le reste de la semaine, j'ai dû rattraper le retard de boulot que je n'avais pas pu faire à cause de la formation, ah ah. Je n'ai donc rien écrit non plus et ai préféré repousser la publication d'une semaine plutôt que de perdre le peu d'avance que j'arrive à maintenir (et je devais encore répondre aux reviews et tout...)

BREF ! Me voilà donc de retour avec le 54e chapitre. Et ça y est, ça fait **plus d'un an** à présent que j'ai commencé la publication de cette histoire ! Pfiou ! A priori, il reste 20 chapitres à cette histoire (celui-ci compris), donc on est encore ensemble pour 5 mois environ... (Pfiou !).

Sinon, bah je pense avoir fait le tour, donc **bonne lecture** à vous  
Et **merci** d'être encore et toujours là après tout ce temps/toutes ces péripéties :)

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Cecile :** Ravie que tu aies aimé ! Ils sont de plus en plus proches l'un de l'autre, oui, reste plus qu'à assumer tout ça face à l'autre, ah ah (rassure-toi, ça ne leur prendra pas 20 chapitres ^^). Pour les enfants, je ne dirai rien ! Un peu de suspense, quand même :p Qu'entends-tu par "chapitre cendrillon" ? Je suis perplexe... Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas, et à tout bientôt !

 **Gaarette :** Fierté mal placée, c'est clair ! Je ne sais pas si y aura vraiment "LE" moment où ils auront leur déclic... Les choses ont plutôt tendance à s'enchaîner naturellement, entre eux... Mais bon, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne leur faudra pas 20 chapitres pour être tout simplement bien l'un avec l'autre ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas :)

 **Aventure :** Bon retour sur cette histoire ! C'est vraiment déstabilisant de te voir reprendre de si loin... Enfin, j'en suis ravie, mes tes reviews m'ont rappelée d'où on vient et y a plein de choses que j'avais oubliées. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, en tout cas, et que tu soulignes le fait que tout n'est pas centré sur le Dramione, ici (contrairement à mes histoires précédentes, en fait). Ca m'amuse que tu soulignes la fierté de Drago et Hermione dès le chapitre 13, quand on voit où on en est 40 chapitres plus tard, mdr.  
Beaucoup de tendresse entre Ron et Hermione, c'est clair, même si Harry s'emballe, je suis d'accord XD Ravie que tu aimes mes touches sur la société sorcière... Ca mériterait d'être approfondi, mais cette histoire part déjà dans tous les sens :p  
L'annonce aux Weasley pour George et pour le Romione... j'avais oublié cette scène ! C'est fou ! La réaction d'Harry face au Charmione est clairement décevante, c'est clair... mais en même temps, il a été pris de court avec cette phrase entendue hors contexte ^^ (non sa réaction n'a aucune excuse... C'est juste que j'avais pas envie de leur donner à tous toujours les bonnes réactions... je voulais des perso moins "parfaitement imparfaits". Hannah est une amie en or, oui. J'avais aussi oublié que j'avais casé Seamus, ah ah. Lincoln est cool, oui. J'avais envie de donner un ami différent des tradtionnels "Pansy/Blaise/Théo" à notre Drago.  
Pour la maladie d'Astoria, j'avais laissé assez d'indices pour qu'elle ne tombe pas de nulle part... Je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule à t'être attachée à elle... Et j'en suis ravie ! Son décès n'a pas été facile à gérer et j'aurais été déçue d'être la seule à m'en attrister... Je sais déjà, d'ailleurs, que je ne pourrai plus utiliser ce personnage dans une autre histoire (et j'aurai aussi beaucoup de mal à lire du bashing Astoria...). Mais en effet, même si ça libérera Drago de son côté, le Dramione ne sera pas facile à mettre en place pour autant ;)  
Le décès du père d'Hermione n'est pas seul responsable du déclin du Romione... La vie de couple, le boulot, la gestion des enfants, tout ça, c'est ce qui les a éloignés (même si la dépression dont a souffert Hermione suite au décès de son père n'a pas aidé).  
James n'est pas si parfait, c'est l'impression qu'on peut en avoir de l'extérieur ;) Je lis très peu sur la next-gen, mais d'après ce que j'ai lu dans les reviews, la manière dont je les ai répartis semble en effet pas trop répandue (et c'est tant mieux !)  
La réaction de Rose face à son futur petit frère est une façon pour moi d'accentuer son côté Serpy... Elle l'aime bien, ne nous méprenons pas, mais ça lui semble tellement secondaire... Tout le monde ne s'extasie pas sur les bébés !  
Ginny m'avait manquée aussi... Y a beaucoup trop de personnages dans cette histoire ! J'essaie de leur donner un rôle à chacun, mais le temps de faire le tour de tout le monde (et de gérer Dramione et next-gen et deuil et tout en parallèle) fait qu'au final, il se passe pas mal de chapitres avant d'en retrouver certains XD  
Astoria me manque aussi... et je ne voulais pas la tuer. Mais faut être honnête, sans sa maladie et son décès, cette histoire ne serait pas du tout la même, ça perdrait une touche que je n'arrive pas à expliquer mais je trouve que ça joue beaucoup sur l'ambiance de cette histoire. Pour moi, son décès est inévitable dans tous les sens du terme.  
Ravie que tu aies aimé les interactions au match de Quidditch. Lincoln est sympa, oui. Rien ne laissait présager dans les livres qu'il puisse être infect... A part leur rivalité au Quidditch, y a jamais rien eu de spécial entre eux. Et ils ont tous gagné en maturé, en même temps !  
Harry et sa cape, c'est clairement le "faites ce que je dis, pas ce que j'ai fait" mdr. Ce côté un peu hypocrite des parents qui vont dire à leurs enfants de pas boire d'alcool alors qu'au même âge, ils se prenaient des murges XD  
Ron est un peu dur face au potentiel Dramione, c'est vrai, mais même s'il a gagné en maturité, il reste Ron, et c'est de Drago dont il est question... Marsali ne les a jamais harcelés, insultés, méprisés, ni fait entrer de Mangemorts à Poudlard... Et elle n'était pas la mère du meilleure amie de sa fille. Je trouve qu'une réaction plus enthousiaste de sa part aurait manqué de réalisme.  
Ravie que tu aies aimé le passage avec les enfants, le jeu, tout ça. J'ai parfois tendance à zapper ces passages plus "simples" du quotidien, mais au final, ce sont eux qui en disent le plus sur le caractère des différents personnages.  
Et enfin, contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre. Drago et Hermione sont de plus en plus complices, oui. Faut juste qu'ils apprennent à se faire réellement confiance pour pouvoir communiquer convenablement, en toute franchise. Ca viendra, mais ils reviennent de loin, mine de rien.  
Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, ça a été très agréable de remonter tout le fil de leur histoire à travers ta lecture

 **Nienna3748 :** MERCI beaucoup d'y avoir pensé. Ca me touche vraiment beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2019 - Scorpius/Rose**_

 **Avril - Scorpius**

Scorpius descendit sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, traînant difficilement sa malle et la cage de Jupiter derrière lui, suivi de près par Albus, Rose et Juliet.

Cara-Lean n'avait pas voyagé avec eux, cette fois, préférant la compagnie de son petit ami de Serdaigle dont il avait oublié le nom.

Les quatre adolescents se dirigeaient vers les diligences quand Scorpius pila net au milieu du chemin, se faisant par conséquent percuter par Albus qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! râla-t-il en ramassant la cage d'Onyx, sa chouette effraie, qu'il avait fait tomber sur le sol.

Mais Scorpius ne répondit pas, subjugué par le monde qui se révélait enfin à ses yeux.

Les Sombrals.

Des dizaines de Sombrals harnachés par deux aux diligences qui défilaient devant eux, emportant avec eux les élèves jusqu'au château.

Pour la première fois depuis le décès de sa mère, il pouvait voir ces sortes de chevaux ailés squelettiques, noirs comme une nuit sans lune.

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait enfin compris qu'elle ne reviendrait plus, mais qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais pour autant ?

Il sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne et son regard croisa celui de Rose. A la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, il comprit qu'elle avait deviné qu'il _les_ voyait. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, elle ne lui posa aucune question ni ne formula le moindre commentaire.

Elle lui lâcha la main quelques secondes plus tard puis encouragea leur petit groupe à monter dans une diligence avant qu'elles ne soient toutes parties.

.

 **Mai**

Scorpius traînait volontairement pour ranger ses affaires, à la fin de son cours de botanique, car il souhaitait s'entretenir avec son directeur de Maison.

\- T'es sûr que tu veux pas que je reste ? lui demanda Albus.

\- Sûr, oui ! Va plutôt rejoindre Roussette avant qu'elle ne se mêle encore de mes affaires. Tu sais comment elle est...

Albus ricana puis le salua avant de quitter la serre.

Scorpius connaissait bien son amie et savait pertinemment qu'elle pouvait se montrer un peu trop insistante par moments. Et même si elle avait fait preuve de retenue en réalisant qu'il avait vu les Sombrals, sa discrétion n'avait pas tenue longtemps.

En effet, à peine s'étaient-ils retrouvés seuls tous les trois qu'elle avait tenu à analyser ce que ce changement de perception impliquait dans les étapes de son deuil. Ce qui l'avait, bien évidemment, agacé au plus haut point. Il lui avait donc demandé de lui laisser le temps d'y réfléchir par lui-même et si elle s'y tenait - du moins pour l'instant - il savait qu'elle ne louperait pas une occasion de revenir sur ce sujet.

Raison pour laquelle il souhaitait aujourd'hui s'entretenir en tête-à-tête avec Neville. Il en avait parlé à son père, dans la première lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée après son retour à l'école, mais les contraintes du papier l'empêchaient d'aborder le sujet comme il l'aurait souhaité.

Scorpius ressentait le besoin d'échanger avec quelqu'un qui pouvait les voir également et la seule personne présente à Poudlard, avec laquelle il se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour en parler et qui répondait à ce critère, était son professeur - et accessoirement, ami de la famille.

Il vérifia donc qu'il n'y avait plus d'autres élèves avec eux et se dirigea d'un pas incertain jusqu'à Neville. Une fois à ses côtés, il toussota, gêné, pour attirer son attention vu que l'adulte était lui-même en train de ranger ses affaires.

\- Ex… Excuse-moi, Neville ? bredouilla-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier pour masquer sa nervosité.

\- Oh, Scorpius ! s'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête. Je pensais que tu étais parti avec les autres, désolé… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que… j'aurais aimé te parler des Sombrals…

\- Des Sombrals ? répéta-t-il. C'est vrai qu'ils sont assez effrayants, je te l'accorde… Je me souviendrai toujours de la peur que j'ai ressentie en les voyant la première fois, surtout que j'étais le seul de mes amis à les voir ! Tu imagines la surprise ?! J'ai toujours pensé qu'on devrait prévenir les élèves, mais bref… Donc ça y est, tu peux les voir ?

Neville lui indiqua l'un des bancs qui longeaient l'une des grandes tables sur lesquelles ils travaillaient durant les cours et ils s'y installèrent tous les deux.

\- C'est mon père qui t'a dit que je ne les voyais pas, c'est ça ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Il m'en a parlé, oui. Même si l'idée t'embête sans doute, ton père garde toujours un œil sur toi…

\- Je m'en doutais, avoua l'adolescent. Maman et lui ont toujours été un peu trop protecteurs envers moi.

Il ne savait pas trop si c'était lié au fait qu'il soit enfant unique ou si c'était lié à la maladie de sa mère, mais les faits étaient là. Et depuis le décès de sa mère, c'était toute sa famille qui se montrait bien trop envahissante…

\- Rose m'avait dit que je ne les voyais pas parce que je n'avais pas encore fait mon deuil, reprit-il, et pourtant, là, j'ai réussi à les voir. Je comprends pas pourquoi maintenant et pas avant…

\- Faire son deuil est quelque chose de complexe, Scorpius, et de très personnel…, répondit Neville. Ça n'aura pas la même signification pour tout le monde. Certaines personnes vont passer rapidement à autre chose, d'autres ne se remettront jamais de la perte d'un être cher. Ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que ce n'est pas un concours et qu'il n'y a pas non plus de règles à suivre, il faut juste… s'écouter et respecter ses émotions, tu vois ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, admit Scorpius.

\- Eh bien, les Sombrals sont des créatures assez mystérieuses et sujettes à de nombreuses superstitions. Les personnes qui les ont sérieusement étudiées sont assez rares et, comme nombre de chercheurs, souvent en désaccord les uns avec les autres. Par exemple, le fait qu'il faille avoir fait son deuil afin de pouvoir les voir est sujet à polémique, d'après ce qu'une amie magizoologiste m'a expliqué.

\- Je n'ai donc pas encore fait mon deuil ?

\- Seul toi peut répondre à cette question, Scorpius, mais le fait de voir ou pas un Sombral n'est pas une science exacte, d'autant plus quand "faire son deuil" peut avoir une signification différente selon les gens. Pour certains, ce sera simplement réaliser qu'une personne est décédée, pour d'autres, ce sera le fait de pouvoir penser à cette personne sans tristesse ni regrets… La seule chose sur laquelle les différents spécialistes semblent se mettre d'accord, c'est le fait qu'il faille avoir vu la mort et avoir compris ce qu'elle implique pour pouvoir voir ces créatures. Le reste reste très personnel et subjectif.

\- C'est donc pas bizarre que je les ai vus, comme ça, d'un coup, alors que j'ai pas l'impression que Maman me manque moins qu'avant ? s'enquit Scorpius, appréhendant légèrement la réponse de Neville.

\- Bizarre, non. Si tu parlais de ta situation avec une personne plus spécialisée que je ne le suis, elle trouverait peut-être une explication plus… pragmatique, plus précise de ce changement chez toi, mais moi, je trouve ça parfaitement normal. Le temps fait son œuvre petit à petit, Scorp', on ne le voit pas forcément, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'opérer dans l'ombre.

Scorpius lâcha un soupir soulagé. C'était un peu étrange d'apprendre que tout phénomène n'avait pas forcément une explication claire et limpide, mais cette discussion avec son professeur l'avait beaucoup rassuré.

\- Dis, Neville ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'avais envoyé une lettre à Papa au sujet de cette histoire de Sombrals, mais par écrit, c'est pas super facile à expliquer… Si tu le vois, tu pourras lui dire que tout est ok ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Super, merci ! Et merci d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à mes questions…

\- N'hésite jamais à venir me parler, Scorpius, le rassura Neville. Je ne suis pas là que pour vous surveiller, mais aussi pour vous aider quand vous en ressentez le besoin.

Scorpius lui sourit avec chaleur avant d'attraper son sac tout en quittant le banc sur lequel il était assis. Il salua ensuite son directeur de Maison et sortit de la serre pour rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

Il se sentait de bien meilleure humeur qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers jours et il avait tellement faim qu'il aurait mangé un Murlap, quitte à voir des poils violets lui pousser dans les oreilles !

* * *

 **Mai - Rose**

Rose referma son manuel de potions en soupirant. La potion d'Enflure n'était pas la plus complexe qu'ils aient dû apprendre, mais elle avait tendance à oublier la huitième étape de la préparation et ça l'horripilait au plus haut point.

Dire qu'à son âge, sa mère avait déjà concocté, sans aucune aide extérieure, du Polynectar… Ce n'était pas étonnant si certains de ses professeurs parlaient encore d'elle vingt ans après l'obtention de ses ASPIC !

Comment pourrait-elle avoir la moindre chance de rivaliser ? Même avant son implication dans la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers, sa mère avait su marquer les plus grands esprits de Poudlard…

\- T'en fais une tête ! déclara Cara-Lean en s'asseyant à ses côtés, dans le canapé de leur Salle commune où Rose s'était installée pour réviser.

\- C'est rien, t'inquiète… C'est juste que ça me saoule de ne pas arriver à retenir les étapes de la préparation de la potion d'Enflure et à tous les coups, je vais encore avoir un A, ce qui fera définitivement chuter ma moyenne et…

\- STOP ! la coupa son amie. Tu te prends trop la tête, Rosie, c'est dingue !

\- C'est facile à dire, pour toi, ton avenir ne dépend pas de tes notes et…

\- Le tien non plus, Rose ! Tu es la fille d'Hermione Granger et de Ronald Weasley. La filleule d'Harry Potter ! Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux !

\- Justement, grommela la jeune fille. J'aimerais faire les choses par moi-même, pas grâce à ce que mes parents ont fait par le passé…

Cara-Lean se contenta de hausser les épaules en réponse et Rose réprima un soupir las.

Décidément, personne ne comprenait à quel point il était important pour elle de faire ses propres preuves. Elle adorait sa famille, mais c'était parfois usant de vivre dans l'ombre de sorciers si reconnus.

\- N'empêche, reprit son amie, que tu te prends trop la tête. On a que 13 ans, Rose ! Faut t'amuser un peu !

\- Et tu me proposes quoi ? De courir après les garçons comme tu le fais, c'est ça ? Tu es avec qui en ce moment ? Abdel ou Tomas ?

Elle sentait l'amertume ressortir de ses mots mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Dès qu'on s'en prenait à l'importance que sa scolarité avait pour elle, elle se mettait sur la défensive et en devenait agressive.

\- Prends le comme tu veux, répliqua Cara-Lean, clairement vexée, mais moi, au moins, je ne suis pas en train de gâcher ma jeunesse !

Là-dessus elle se leva du canapé et alla rejoindre d'autres Serpentard installés un peu plus loin, laissant Rose seule avec ses idées moroses.

Gâcher sa jeunesse ?! Mais enfin, elle n'avait que treize ans ! Elle avait largement le temps de penser aux garçons et autres stupidités du genre… Surtout que tous les garçons de sa connaissance étaient plutôt bêtes et aussi utiles que des véracrasses.

Bon ok, pas tous, Albus et Scorpius étaient plutôt cools, mais le premier était son cousin et le deuxième se rapprochait plus d'une sorte de petit frère. Ils avaient peut-être le même âge, mais Rose se montrait toujours particulièrement protectrice envers lui.

Certes, elle avait déjà deux petits frères, mais quand elle pensait à Scorpius, elle se sentait au moins aussi proche de lui qu'elle ne l'était d'Hugo et encore plus qu'elle ne l'était de Stanley.

D'ailleurs, penser à eux lui rappela qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à la dernière lettre de son père et elle sortit donc un morceau de parchemin et une plume de son cartable pour y remédier.

.

 **Juin**

Rose était assise dans le repère secret qu'elle partageait avec Albus et Scorpius et tentait de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues.

Comment avait-elle pu un jour considérer Cara-Lean comme son amie ? Cette fille était une vraie peste !

Dire qu'elle avait osé se moquer d'elle devant toute la classe…

Lorsque leur professeur leur avait rendu leur devoir sur la potion d'Enflure et qu'elle avait découvert, non sans soulagement, qu'elle avait obtenu un E, sa camarade n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'écrier devant tout le monde que sa mère, elle, aurait eu un O et que, vu ses capacités limitées, elle avait dû être adoptée.

Elle savait pourtant très bien à quel point elle souffrait de la comparaison constante qui était faite entre ses aptitudes et celles de sa mère !

La tapisserie masquant l'entrée de leur cachette remua, dévoilant Scorpius et Albus.

\- Ah tu es là ! s'écria son cousin. Ça fait une heure qu'on te cherche ! Qu'est-ce que…

Il ne poursuivit cependant pas sa phrase, interrompu par les larmes qui s'étaient finalement frayé un chemin à travers les paupières closes de l'adolescente.

\- Bah alors ?! bredouilla Scorpius en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Roussette ?

\- Rien, vous en faites pas…, tenta-t-elle d'éluder en reniflant.

Eux non plus ne la comprendraient pas, de toute façon.

\- Bien sûr, railla Albus. C'est pour ça que tu pleures ! C'est à cause de cette idiote de Cara-Lean, c'est ça ?

\- Peut-être, admit-elle du bout des lèvres.

\- Faut pas faire attention à ce qu'elle dit ! répondit son cousin avant de s'asseoir sur le sol face à elle. C'est qu'une jalouse ! Je suis sûr que Tatie Hermie sera super fière de toi quand elle verra tes notes. Tu n'as que des O ou des E !

\- Non, j'ai eu un A, l'autre jour…

\- Quand ça ?! s'étonna Scorpius. Aaaah ! Tu parles de cette note y a des mois de ça ?! T'es toujours pas passée au-dessus de ça ?!

\- Je savais que vous ne comprendriez pas…, lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure, essuyant ses joues par la même occasion.

\- Comprendre quoi ? Que tu te fais bien trop de souci pour tes notes ? lui demanda Albus.

\- Non… que même quand j'ai des bonnes notes, on les rapporte à ce que faisait ma mère au même âge. Si elles sont excellentes, on trouve ça normal vu que je suis sa fille et si elles sont moins bonnes, on me compare à elle. J'en ai marre de n'être vue ici que comme la fille de…

\- Et moi, alors ?! pouffa Albus. Mon père a survécu à deux Avada Kedavra… Trois, même, si on compte le dernier qu'il a évité lors de son duel final.

\- Vos parents, au moins, ont fait des choses bien, déclara Scorpius. Moi, je suis le fils de celui qui a fait entrer des Mangemorts dans Poudlard et a tenté de tuer Dumbledore à plusieurs reprises…

\- Ton père a été réhabilité ! intervint tout de suite Rose. Nos parents ont témoigné en sa faveur et en celle de ta grand-mère. Ils ne l'auraient jamais fait s'il avait été mauvais !

\- Je sais que mon père n'est pas mauvais, Roussette, mais il n'empêche que plein de gens dans le coin ont encore cette image de lui. Et je m'en fiche, parce que moi, je sais comment il est pour de vrai !

\- Je m'en fiche aussi d'être comparé à mon père, renchérit Albus. De toute façon, je pourrai jamais rien faire de mieux que tuer un des plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps avec un bête Expelliarmus. Non mais tu te rends compte ?! Un Expelliarmus ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse pour contrer ça ?!

Rose ne put s'empêcher de pouffer face à l'air indigné de son cousin, tandis que Scorpius, lui riait franchement.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils s'en rendent compte ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Rendent compte de quoi ?

\- De la pression qui pèse sur nous pour être juste leurs enfants…

\- Ah ça…, répondit Albus. Les adultes se rendent rarement compte de ce qu'on vit, donc je ne pense pas. Mais Rose, tu dois arrêter de te comparer à eux, on pourra jamais rien faire comme eux. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils se sont battus, d'ailleurs, pour qu'on puisse juste s'amuser.

\- Merci, Professeur Potter, se moqua Scorpius, les faisant rire tous les trois.

\- Bah quoi ?! se défendit Albus entre deux éclats de rire. C'est vrai, non ?

Remarque qui fit redoubler l'hilarité des deux autres adolescents.

\- Merci, en tout cas, leur dit Rose, une fois calmée.

Les garçons se contentèrent de grommeler des paroles incompréhensibles en retour puis les trois amis quittèrent leur repère pour retourner dans la Grande Salle où le repas serait bientôt servi.

Rose savait qu'elle prenait sa scolarité trop à cœur et ce, depuis avant même son premier jour à Poudlard, mais la dernière remarque d'Albus résonna particulièrement en elle.

Ses parents et son oncle n'avaient pas grandi dans le même monde qu'eux. Le leur avait été bien plus dangereux et intolérant et ils s'étaient battus contre ça, justement. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'essayer de rivaliser avec un passé révolu pour se concentrer sur le présent et l'avenir.

Elle avait encore toute sa vie devant elle et tout le temps nécessaire pour trouver comment la rendre la plus utile possible. Pour l'heure, peut-être devrait-elle, en effet, relâcher un peu la pression et être une enfant, tout simplement.

.

Rose se trouvait, en compagnie d'Albus, Scorpius et Juliet, dans l'un des compartiments du Poudlard Express qui les ramenait tous à Londres pour les vacances d'été.

Ils étaient en train de faire une partie de Bataille explosive quand la porte s'ouvrit sur James, Jake et Daisy.

\- Salut les jeunes ! s'exclama Daisy avec enthousiasme. Vous faites quoi de beau ?

\- Je suis en train de leur mettre la pâtée - pour pas changer - à la Bataille, répondit Scorpius en riant sous les protestations de ses camarades et amis.

\- Vous vous êtes perdus ? demanda Albus en se tournant vers son frère aîné.

\- Disons plutôt qu'on fuit ces gros scrouts de Serpentard qui sont venus squatter notre compartiment.

\- Hey ! protesta Rose. Attention à la façon dont tu parles de ma Maison, toi !

\- Range tes épines, Rosie, la taquina Jake, sous le regard noir de l'adolescente.

Elle lui avait pourtant déjà dit mille fois de ne plus l'appeler ainsi devant Scorpius. Surtout que l'allusion aux fleurs risquait encore plus de lui faire penser à sa mère…

Mais Scorpius n'avait visiblement pas entendu la remarque, il semblait plutôt concentré sur sa tentative peu discrète de piquer quelques cartes à Juliet.

\- Non mais c'est vrai, Roussette, poursuivit James, plus conscient que son cousin du côté sensible que le "Rosie" pouvait revêtir. Hadrien Flint et toute sa clique ont décidé que notre compartiment était le leur… Et comme y a de grandes chances qu'il soit nommé Préfet-en-Chef l'an prochain, on n'a pas trop envie de se le mettre à dos.

\- Tu parles ! s'écria Daisy. Jake et toi étiez sur le point de sortir vos baguettes, c'est moi qui vous ai proposé d'aller faire un tour et qui vous ai fait remarquer que se mettre à dos le futur PeF n'était sans doute pas une grande idée.

\- Daisy-la-Sage ! railla Jake, sous les ricanements de James.

\- Je me disais aussi que ça vous ressemblait pas de vous écraser comme ça face à des Serpentard, railla Albus.

Daisy se laissa retomber sur la banquette entre Rose et Juliet en soupirant.

\- Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je les supporte, ces deux-là.

\- Parce que ton quotidien à Poudlard serait bien plus triste si tu devais te contenter de la compagnie de tes insipides Poufsouffle ! la provoqua James en s'installant à son tour près d'Albus et de Scorpius.

\- Mes camarades ne sont PAS insipides ! C'est juste vous deux qui êtes trop dans le… trop !

James et Jake pouffèrent à sa remarque et cet échange amusa beaucoup Rose.

Elle était habituée aux joutes verbales de ces trois-là. Ils faisaient souvent mine de se critiquer et avaient un humour assez corrosif, mais elle les savait inséparables. Un peu comme Albus, Scorpius et elle.

Il fallait dire aussi qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de se fréquenter avant même leur rentrée à Poudlard, ce qui avait indubitablement créé des liens. Daisy était souvent seule, vu que ses parents travaillaient beaucoup, et Jake avait passé du temps chez ses cousins au second degré pour découvrir le monde magique et ainsi éviter d'être trop perdu lors de sa première rentrée.

\- En parlant de Préfets, intervint Juliet. Vous pensez que l'un de vous sera nommé, l'an prochain ?

\- Je suis un Potter, répondit James sans chercher à se montrer modeste un seul instant, Je serai donc probablement celui des Gryf...

\- Tu parles, le coupa Albus. Papa ne l'a jamais été et il l'aurait mérité bien plus que toi ! Toi, tu ne fais que des bêtises…

\- Mais je ne me fais jamais prendre, contrairement à toi. Là se trouve tout mon talent !

\- Si ton seul talent est celui de faire des conneries, je te le laisse volontiers…

\- Ça suffit ! les calma Rose. Si t'es venu pour te disputer avec Al', James, tu peux retourner d'où tu viens.

Elle détestait cette condescendance avec laquelle il avait toujours tendance à s'adresser à son frère.

\- Perso, enchaîna Jake, indifférent à l'altercation qui venait d'avoir lieu entre les deux Potter, J'aimerais bien récupérer la place de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch laissée par Scoresby. Faire des rondes et me taper du boulot en plus, non merci !

\- Et si je deviens celle des Poufsouffle, répliqua Daisy, je pourrai vous botter le cul comme joueuse ET comme entraîneuse, ce serait trop cool !

\- D'ailleurs, il paraît que tu comptes passer les sélections l'an prochain, Scorp' ? demanda James en se tournant vers le concerné.

\- En effet, confirma-t-il.

\- A quel poste ? Pas batteur, j'espère !

\- Oh non, je vous laisse volontiers cette place de bourrin, rit-il. Avec le départ de Scoresby, je pensais postuler comme Poursuiveur.

\- Et tu voles bien ? s'enquit Jake. T'as quoi comme balai ?

\- Ah non, hein ! protesta Albus, que cette discussion semblait déjà lasser. Je vous signale qu'on était en pleine partie de Bataille explosive. C'est pas parce que vous vous emmerdez qu'il faut venir _nous_ emmerder !

\- Tttt, mais que de grossièretés ! se moqua James. Si Maman t'entendait parler comme ça, tu passerais un sale quart d'heure ! Et rien de t'oblige à nous écouter, d'abord. Le sujet est capital, que tu le comprennes ou pas.

\- Capital mes fesses, oui ! C'est juste un _jeu_!

Daisy, James, Jake et Scorpius le dévisagèrent comme si ses cheveux venaient de virer au vert et il poussa un soupir résigné.

Rose lui envoya un sourire compatissant mais il ne le vit pas. Elle lui proposa donc de continuer leur partie de cartes, avec Juliet, pendant que les quatre autres débattraient de l'avenir du Quidditch au sein de Poudlard.

Le reste du voyage passa assez rapidement - et sereinement - et les aînés ne quittèrent leur compartiment pour récupérer leurs affaires qu'à l'approche de la gare londonienne.

Juliet, Scorpius, Albus et Rose descendirent leurs bagages des filets où ils étaient entreposés et rejoignirent leurs camarades dans le couloir qui traversait le wagon, prêts à descendre une fois le train arrêté.

Une fois sur le quai, Juliet repéra rapidement ses parents et les salua, non sans leur promettre de leur envoyer un tas de cartes de Grèce où elle allait passer l'été en compagnie de sa marraine.

\- Vous les voyez, vous ? grommela Albus en regardant tout autour d'eux, cherchant leurs parents dans la foule d'adultes présents sur le quai.

\- Là, des cheveux roux ! s'exclama Rose en désignant un groupe sur leur droite.

\- Yep, mon père est avec le tien, confirma-t-il. Et avec Oncle Bill et Dudley, aussi…

\- Par contre, je ne vois pas le mien, intervint Scorpius. Il est jamais en retard, pourtant.

\- Il est sans doute plus loin sur le quai, le rassura Rose, ou peut-être que…

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle venait justement de le repérer, à quelques mètres du groupe de son père, penché vers _sa_ mère pour lui dire visiblement un truc, tandis qu'elle avait sa main déposée sur son avant-bras.

\- Depuis quand ta mère s'entend si bien avec mon père ?! commenta Scorpius tout en se dirigeant vers eux d'un pas hésitant.

\- J'en sais rien…, répondit Rose, perplexe.

Mais elle était bien déterminée à le découvrir.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine !

Ca y est, Scorpius peut voir les **Sombrals**... mais je n'aurais jamais casé cette scène sans la discussion qu'il a eue avec Neville par après, je n'aurais surtout pas voulu que vous pensiez qu'il ait déjà pu "oublier" sa mère ou quoi que ce soit du genre.

Pour info, l'amie **magizoologiste** à laquelle fait allusion Neville est bien Luna ! Même si elle l'a quitté de la pire des façons, ils ont encore des contacts. J'aurais voulu la caser dans cette seconde partie, j'avais même prévu la répartition des jumeaux qu'elle a avec le petit-fils Dragonneau, mais l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée (et y a déjà trop de monde dans cette histoire XD).

Sinon, j'espère que le point de vue de **Rose** vous a plu aussi. Je suis consciente que ce côté "avide d'avoir de bonnes notes" la fait ressembler un peu trop à sa mère, mais c'est là, au final, la clé de sa répartition à Serpentard : son ambition de faire ses preuves par elle-même et d'être reconnue pour elle et non pour être la "fille de". Heureusement, ses amis l'aident à relativiser.

Et un petit passage avec les plus **grands** , parce qu'au final, ils n'avaient fait que de la figuration jusqu'à présent (quand je vous dis qu'il y a trop de personnages dans cette histoire XD).

Et évidemment, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de finir sur une touche de Dramione, ah ah.

La **semaine prochaine** , on retrouvera donc Drago et Hermione dans un chapitre qui fera directement suite à celui-ci :)

Merci beaucoup de me lire, **j'ai hâte de lire vos retours face à ce chapitre.**

A tout bientôt pour la suite


	55. 2019 - Drago Hermione (juin)

Salut les gens !

Comment ça va en ce lundi post-tempête ? Je ne sais pas trop d'où vous êtes mais par chez moi, on était en alerte orange. Pas de dégâts chez moi (ouf) mais grosses pensées à tou-te-s celleux qui souffrent des intempéries !

Sinon, si vous me suivez sur FB, ce ne sera pas un scoop mais sachez que **je me suis remise *sérieusement* à écrire**. Et oui ! J'ai attaqué le chapitre 60 hier soir (enfin, dimanche soir ;) ), ce qui veut dire que je reprends de l'avance. Et ça c'est cool car ça me permet de vous garantir le **retour de la régularité de mes publications** ! Plus que 13 chapitres à écrire et cette longue aventure sera terminée. J'ai à la fois hâte et pas du tout...

Bref, **merci à vous** d'être là avec moi à vivre tout ça.

Chapitre un peu plus long aujourd'hui vu qu'il fait près de 5000 mots (alors que d'habitude, ça tourne plus autour de 4000). J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **Bonne lecture** , en tout cas :)

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Cecile :** Hello ! Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent. Je suis consciente que les passages "next-gen" passionnent moins les foules mais moi, je me suis attachée à tout ce petit monde, donc je fais toujours un pas de danse quand je vois que vous aussi ^^. Rose se prend un peu trop la tête, oui... mais bon, elle n'est pas seule. Quant à savoir ce qui se trame entre Drago et Hermione (enfin, nous on sait) bah la réponse sera dans le chapitre du jour ;) Merci à toi pour ta review et à très vite

 **Aventure :** Ravie que le passage dans le train t'ai plu ! Je galère toujours à écrire les scènes où ils sont plus que 3... raison pour laquelle il y en a peu, mdr. Ravie aussi que la discussion autour du deuil t'ai plu, je trouvais ça important à aborder. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2019 - Drago/Hermione**_

 **Juin - Hermione**

\- Je t'assure que Ron ne te regarde pas de travers…, plaida Hermione, une main posée délicatement sur l'avant-bras de Drago en un geste apaisant.

\- On parle de Weasley, là… Il m'a toujours regardé de travers et il le fera jusqu'à sa mort - ou la mienne ! se défendit Drago en grommelant.

Hermione ne put retenir un soupir agacé de franchir ses lèvres closes. Ils avaient beau avoir tous gagné en maturité, la relation entre Ron et Drago semblait ne pas avoir évolué depuis Poudlard.

Certes, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient prévu de partir en vacances tous ensemble ou quoi que ce soit du genre, mais quand même… Hermione n'avait pas du tout envie de devoir séparer son histoire avec Drago du reste de sa vie privée.

\- Scorpiuuuus ! s'exclama la voix d'Hugo, non loin d'eux, les rappelant ainsi à la réalité.

Hermione croisa le regard de sa fille et s'éloigna aussitôt de Drago. Malheureusement, elle eut comme l'impression que leur proximité n'avait pas échappé à son aînée.

\- Salut, dit Rose en arrivant à leur hauteur en compagnie de Scorpius et d'Hugo. Vous parliez de quoi ?

\- Bonjour ma chérie, répondit Hermione en l'enlaçant brièvement. Bonjour Scorpius, vous avez fait bon voyage ?

\- Ça va, même si James et Jake sont venus nous embêter dans notre compartiment, répliqua sa fille. Mais ça répond pas à ma question… Depuis quand le père de Scorpius et toi vous nous attendez ensemble ?

\- Ne sois pas malpolie, Rose, la réprimanda doucement Hermione. On ne vous attendait pas vraiment ensemble, je demandais juste à Drago s'il serait d'accord pour que Scorpius vienne à la mer avec nous le weekend prochain…

\- Sérieusement ?! s'exclamèrent Rose, Scorpius et Hugo d'une même voix.

\- Sérieusement, oui, confirma Hermione. Ça fait plusieurs fois que vous nous demandez, sitôt arrivés, quand vous pourrez vous voir pendant les vacances, j'ai juste anticipé…

En vérité, elle en avait parlé avec Drago la veille au soir, chez elle, après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, mais bon, les enfants n'avaient pas besoin de connaître ce genre de détails…

\- Tu viendras avec nous, 'Pa ?! demanda Scorpius en se tournant vers son père.

\- Euh, c'est-à-dire que… euh…, bafouilla Drago, visiblement pris de court.

\- Oh allez, Monsieur Malefoy ! Dites oui ! Ce sera trop chouette !

\- Oui, Papa ! insista Scorpius. J'ai déjà passé plein de temps avec Hermione, mais mes amis te connaissent pas, toi… Albus sera là aussi, d'ailleurs ?

\- Non, précisa Hermione. Les Potter partent en Espagne en fin de semaine, donc samedi il sera bien au bord de la mer, mais pas la même que celle où nous nous rendrons.

\- Oh, dommage… Mais on ira, nous, Papa, hein ? répéta l'adolescent.

Le regard de Drago croisa celui d'Hermione pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il acquiesce. Elle savait qu'il n'avait, initialement, pas prévu de les accompagner, mais elle était contente qu'il ait changé d'avis. Certes, ils devraient faire attention à ne pas se montrer trop intimes en compagnie de leurs enfants, mais cette sortie leur offrirait une opportunité de se découvrir autrement.

Et cette perspective lui plaisait particulièrement.

Ils se fixèrent donc rendez-vous pour le weekend prochain, et Hermione, Rose et Hugo rejoignirent les autres membres de leur famille qui se trouvaient non loin d'eux, laissant Drago et Scorpius repartir de leur côté.

.

Hermione attendait dans son salon en compagnie de ses enfants que Drago et Scorpius les rejoignent afin de pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à une petite plage sorcière des Cornouailles.

Ils ne patientèrent cependant pas longtemps car les Malefoy sortirent de la cheminée à l'heure prévue.

Hugo se rua aussitôt vers Scorpius pour le saluer et Hermione ne put retenir un sourire amusé devant l'air surpris qu'afficha l'aîné face à tant d'enthousiasme.

Hugo avait toujours été particulièrement sociable et le caractère attachant de l'adolescent l'avait totalement conquis lorsqu'il avait dormi chez eux durant les vacances précédentes.

Rose accueillit son ami plus discrètement que son frère, même si Hermione pouvait voir sur ses traits qu'elle était vraiment ravie de le retrouver. Drago, quant à lui, se contenta de saluer tout ce petit monde d'un signe de tête.

Hermione fut surprise de constater qu'il portait un bermuda Chino bleu marine ainsi qu'une chemisette blanche en coton et des baskets en toile. Une paire de lunettes de soleil était suspendue au col déboutonné de sa chemise, lui donnant un air décontracté qu'elle lui connaissait peu.

Sa tenue était parfaitement adaptée pour une sortie au bord de la mer, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu habillé ainsi et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle le trouvait particulièrement charmant.

Pour sa part, elle avait opté pour un combishort en lin couleur crème, des sandales tressées, et un chapeau de paille pour se protéger du soleil : il était hors de question qu'elle prenne le risque d'attraper une insolation.

Drago et Hermione vérifièrent une dernière fois que tout le monde était prêt et que les enfants avaient bien pris tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour s'amuser puis ils transplanèrent jusqu'à Sunstorm, quartier sorcier situé le long de la Penwith Heritage Coast, au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre.

Ils réapparurent quelques instants plus tard sous un soleil éclatant, entourés par le cri des mouettes et le bruit de la marée descendante.

\- Vous voulez commencer par quoi ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers les enfants.

\- Une glace ! s'exclama aussitôt Hugo.

\- Non, Hugo, le réprimanda-t-elle doucement. Pas à dix heures du matin ! Mais on peut aller boire un chocolat ou manger une crêpe, si tu veux…

\- Je pourrai en prendre une avec une boule de glace, alors ? insista-t-il, les yeux brillants d'envie.

\- Hugo…

\- Ce sont les vacances, Hermione, lève un peu le pied…, intercéda Drago, à la plus grande surprise de celle-ci.

Hermione le dévisagea les yeux légèrement écarquillés, étonnée qu'il ait osé intervenir dans la discussion. Elle ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir fait, non, elle ne s'y était juste pas attendu.

Drago dût percevoir son trouble car il tenta vaguement de s'excuser jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione le rassure sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de malaise.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers une crêperie située non loin de l'endroit où ils avaient transplané afin de prendre un deuxième petit-déjeuner gourmand, le premier ayant été pris bien avant que les Malefoy ne les rejoignent chez eux.

Ensuite, Hugo voulut faire voler le cerf-volant que sa grand-mère Jean lui avait offert lors d'un voyage précédent et Hermione et Drago s'assirent sur le sable pendant que les enfants jouaient au bord de l'eau.

Rose s'était d'abord montrée réticente à l'idée de son jeune frère et Scorpius, sceptique face au fait de faire léviter dans les airs un objet sans l'aide de la magie, mais à présent, ils semblaient beaucoup s'amuser tous les trois à tenter de dompter le vent.

\- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, commenta Drago, les yeux rivés sur son fils.

\- Scorpius a un don pour apaiser les tensions qui naissent inévitablement entre mes enfants, c'est indéniable, reconnut Hermione. Je l'avais déjà constaté lorsqu'il a dormi chez nous, durant les vacances de Pâques.

\- Scorpius a toujours été particulièrement conciliant, oui. On a longtemps pensé qu'il finirait à Poufsouffle, pour tout te dire…

\- Ah oui ?! releva Hermione

\- Ça n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant… Par contre, Gryffondor, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas !

\- Il va faire sa rentrée en troisième année en septembre, tu n'as toujours pas digéré la nouvelle ?!

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que je le trouve trop… posé, pour un Gryffondor.

\- Il y a plusieurs façons de faire preuve de courage et de bravoure, Drago, souligna Hermione. Regarde Neville !

\- C'est vrai qu'on s'est longtemps demandé, à l'époque, si le Choixpeau n'était pas défectueux…

\- Je crois qu'il se le demandait aussi, admit-elle.

\- Tu m'étonnes…

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là avec nous, en tout cas, poursuivit Hermione en frôlant discrètement la main qui était posée sur le sable juste à côté de la sienne.

\- Je suis ravi aussi. Je pense, par contre, que nous n'avons plus vraiment besoin de leur faire une annonce quant à notre " _amitié_ "...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je pense que ça attirerait plus l'attention qu'autre chose… Là, on se fait une sortie tous ensemble. Suffit qu'on en planifie l'une ou l'autre durant les vacances, que nous allions voir une expo ou un concert tous les deux, par exemple, et ils feront le lien tout seuls… Tu ne penses pas ?

\- Peut-être, en effet, admit Hermione.

Intérieurement, elle était quand même un peu déçue. La proposition de Drago semblait plus sage et naturelle que de leur annoncer de but en blanc qu'ils se voyaient de temps à autre, mais elle avait comme l'impression que ça minimisait totalement l'importance de tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

En même temps, elle n'avait toujours pas de certitude sur la façon dont Drago vivait leur nouvelle relation… Ça n'avait peut-être pas, factuellement, la même signification pour lui que pour elle.

 _Arrête de te prendre la tête, Hermione !_ se sermonna-t-elle.

Il ne cherchait absolument pas à masquer leur amitié aux enfants, il proposait juste une manière plus simple de la leur faire comprendre. Rien de plus.

\- Arrête de cogiter, dit platement Drago, à ses côtés, la tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Je ne cogite pas ! se défendit-elle en rosissant, gênée d'avoir été percée à jour.

\- Je te connais, Hermione, et tu fronces toujours les sourcils en te mordillant la lèvre quand tu cogites. Ce que tu étais justement en train de faire. Si tu n'aimes pas mon idée, dis-le, au lieu de cogiter !

\- Ce n'est pas ça, éluda-t-elle. Je cherchais juste une excuse pour te revoir dans cette tenue, mais sans les enfants…

\- Sérieusement ?! rit-il. Dans cette tenue ?!

\- Tu es toujours si… impeccable que te voir si décontracté, les mollets à l'air et les fess…

Mais Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase car les enfants revenaient vers eux en criant, Hugo réclamant déjà de quoi se restaurer.

.

La journée à la plage passa à une vitesse folle. Après être allés manger dans un restaurant de fruits de mer, Drago, Hermione et les enfants avaient loué des sortes de jet-ski magiques - qui ressemblaient étrangement à des carapaces de crabes de feu - pour faire un tour en mer. Ils avaient ensuite ramassé différentes espèces de coquillages que Rose voulait réutiliser pour en faire des colliers ou pour décorer des cadres et étaient allés manger la glace qu'Hugo réclamait depuis le matin.

Par après, les enfants avaient voulu retourner au bord de l'eau et avaient demandé à leurs parents de leur jeter un sort de résistance au froid pour qu'ils puissent s'y baigner sans craindre la température des vagues.

Pour finir, ils avaient soupé à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant décoré de peintures représentant des animaux marins puis s'étaient séparés pour rentrer chez eux, non sans que Scorpius fasse promettre à son père d'inviter Rose, Hugo et Hermione sous peu pour faire un pique-nique dans le parc de leur Manoir.

Une fois de retour à son appartement, Hermione mit les enfants au lit, non sans avoir exigé au préalable qu'ils prennent une bonne douche pour chasser tout le sable qui s'était immiscé sous leurs vêtements.

Une fois lavée à son tour, elle se servit une tasse de thé et s'installa confortablement sur son canapé avant d'allumer la radio.

Rose la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

\- Tu ne dors pas, ma Chérie ? lui demanda Hermione en relevant ses jambes pour lui faire une place à ses côtés.

\- J'ai treize ans, Maman…, soupira la jeune fille. Je ne vais pas dormir à dix heures alors que je suis en vacances !

\- On a eu une journée fatigante…

\- Nettement moins que quand on a cours toute la journée ! se défendit Rose.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut Hermione. C'était vraiment une belle journée, en tout cas. Je comprends pourquoi Albus et toi êtes devenus amis si rapidement avec Scorpius, c'est vraiment un gentil garçon.

\- Il est cool, oui. Son père aussi, est cool d'ailleurs, tu trouves pas ?

Le ventre d'Hermione se serra légèrement d'appréhension. Où sa fille voulait-elle en venir ?

\- Disons qu'il s'est bonifié avec l'âge…, répondit-elle, prudente. Il était loin d'être aussi sympathique quand nous avions votre âge.

\- Mais tu l'aimes bien, à présent, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Hermione, sentant une chaleur incontrôlable gagner ses joues.

\- Je vous ai vus, aujourd'hui, et la semaine passée aussi, sur la voie 9 ¾. Vous vous êtes vus quand on n'était pas là, c'est ça ?

Hermione ne put empêcher un soupir de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

\- En effet…, admit-elle. Je suis allée le voir, la première fois, après avoir reçu ta lettre sur les Sombrals. Depuis, on s'est revus plusieurs fois… On s'entend plutôt bien, au final…

\- Vous êtes amoureux ou un truc du genre ? la questionna Rose.

\- Rose…, souffla Hermione, gênée d'avoir été si facilement perçue à jour par son adolescente de fille.

\- Je m'en fiche, moi, Maman, la coupa-t-elle. Je veux dire, Papa est remarié et tout, donc c'est normal que toi aussi tu aies envie d'avoir un nouvel amoureux - surtout que le père de Scorpius est cool. Mais c'est pour Scorp', que je m'inquiète, justement…

\- Je sais…

\- Parce que sa maman est décédée y a pas longtemps, quand même, poursuivit-elle en ignorant l'intervention de sa mère. Il fait genre tout va bien et tout, mais moi je sais qu'il est pas encore prêt à tout ça…

\- Drago et moi aimons juste passer du temps ensemble, ma Chérie, expliqua Hermione. Il n'est pas question de plus entre nous… Nous sommes juste amis.

Rose sembla réfléchir un moment avant de reprendre.

\- Faites quand même attention, ok ? Parce que Scorpius a besoin de temps pour digérer les choses. Je pense que s'il devait y avoir un truc entre Monsieur Malefoy et toi, il s'y ferait, mais lui dites rien tant que vous êtes pas sûrs… Parce que là, ce serait vraiment pas cool et…

\- J'ai bien reçu le message, Rosie, ne t'inquiète pas, la coupa Hermione. Je t'assure que Drago et moi ne prenons pas les choses à la légère et nous sommes parfaitement conscients de ce que ça pourrait vous faire, à Scorpius et toi, s'il devait se passer quelque chose de plus… enfin, entre nous, quoi.

\- Alors parfait, conclut la jeune fille. Parce que je te le pardonnerais jamais si tu faisais du mal à Scorpius.

Sur ces derniers mots, Rose se leva du canapé et rejoignit sa chambre en silence, laissant Hermione bouche bée face à tant de fougue.

Elle savait que sa fille était très proche du fils de Drago, mais elle n'aurait jamais envisagé qu'elle se ferait ainsi réprimander pour autant. Elle aurait sans doute dû la reprendre pour la façon dont elle lui avait parlé, mais elle avait parfaitement conscience que Rose n'avait eu que de bonnes intentions, avec sa mise en garde.

Malgré ses grands airs, sa fille pouvait être très sensible et elle ne la gronderait jamais de faire preuve d'empathie. Surtout pas envers le fils de l'homme qui prenait une place de plus en plus importante dans sa vie...

* * *

 **Juillet - Drago**

Drago et Scorpius étaient attablés dans la cuisine, savourant le déjeuner préparé par Bonaryen plus tôt dans la matinée.

Un calme serein planait entre eux et seul le bruit des couverts entrechoquant la vaisselle de porcelaine se faisait entendre.

Drago repensait à l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passée, Hermione, ses enfants et eux, dans le parc du Manoir, la veille, pour le pique-nique que Scorpius lui avait fait promettre d'organiser lors de leur sortie à la mer.

Ils avaient passé un moment relativement tranquille, Hermione et lui observant les enfants jouer depuis la balancelle où ils avaient pris place, tout en sirotant du jus de citrouille fraîchement préparé par Bonaryen.

\- Papa ? l'interpella Scorpius, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Oui, mon grand ?

\- Tu… Tu crois que je pourrais aller dans la chambre de Maman… ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, comme s'il était gêné de poser la question.

\- Euh… Bien sûr, Scorp', mais pourquoi ?

Si Drago avait pénétré l'une ou l'autre fois dans la chambre de sa défunte épouse depuis quelques semaines, il n'avait pas encore osé toucher à ses affaires pour autant.

\- Pour son foulard… Le rouge, avec les roses blanches, j'aurais aimé le récupérer… Enfin, si tu veux bien…

\- D'accord, approuva Drago. Ta tante Daphné doit justement passer dans l'après-midi pour emprunter un livre de la bibliothèque. On… on lui proposera de venir avec nous, si tu veux.

\- Très bonne idée, confirma Scorpius avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée de haricots verts, mettant ainsi fin à leur conversation.

Drago lui sourit tendrement avant de poursuivre son repas.

Cela allait faire un an qu'Astoria était décédée et il se sentait enfin prêt à trier ses affaires.

.

Drago était assis face au bureau d'Astoria, parcourant rapidement différents documents qui y étaient rangés, pendant que Scorpius était assis sur le sol de la chambre, différentes piles de livres entreposées tout autour de lui, et que Daphné farfouillait dans le dressing.

\- Par Salazar ! s'exclama cette dernière en agitant devant elle une robe de sorcière aux couleurs criardes. J'avais totalement oublié que notre mère avait forcé Rosie à porter cette horreur !

Drago se tourna vers elle et ne put réprimer un éclat de rire en reconnaissant le vêtement.

\- Je revois encore sa mine déconfite lorsqu'elle m'a demandé de quoi elle avait l'air dans cette tenue, raconta-t-il. J'ai essayé de broder un peu, mais elle n'était pas dupe… Ce truc ne la mettait absolument pas en valeur !

\- Mais…, intervint Scorpius. Ce n'est pas la robe qu'on la voit porter sur les photos de mon baptême ?

\- Si, justement ! rit Daphné. C'est ce qui a particulièrement irrité ta mère… Elle savait pertinemment que plein de photos seraient prises ce jour-là ! Mais ta grand-mère n'a rien voulu entendre… C'était la robe qu'elle-même avait portée lors de nos baptêmes, à ta mère et moi, et que sa mère avait également portée pour le sien. Une histoire de tradition ou je ne sais quoi ! Je propose qu'on la rende à mes parents, ça leur fera plaisir...

Drago approuva sans hésiter. Il culpabilisait un peu de faire ce tri sans ses beaux-parents, mais en même temps, l'ambiance était bien plus détendue que s'ils avaient été là.

Cela faisait à présent un mois qu'ils étaient partis en Amérique du Sud faire un long voyage qui, d'après leur psychomage, leur permettrait de prendre un peu de recul face au deuil qui les touchait. Ils devaient rentrer début août, mais maintenant que Drago était enfin décidé à s'occuper des affaires d'Astoria, il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps pour le faire.

Barney et Angela ne comprendraient peut-être pas sa démarche mais, en l'occurrence, il devait avant tout penser à son fils et à lui.

Daphné replia soigneusement la robe et alla la déposer dans une caisse où se trouvaient les affaires qu'ils avaient mises de côté pour les Greengrass. La canne au pommeau sculpté en forme de rose, que Barney avait offerte à sa fille des années auparavant, se trouvait déjà appuyée contre le mur, juste à côté.

\- Ce n'est pas ça que tu cherchais, Scorp' ? demanda ensuite Daphné, en extirpant un morceau de tissu en soie rouge et blanc de sous une pile de pulls.

\- Si ! s'exclama l'adolescent en se redressant pour aller s'en emparer.

Drago se souvenait parfaitement avoir acheté ce foulard pour la fête des mères lorsque Scorpius était âgé de sept ans. C'était lui qui l'avait choisi et Astoria ne l'avait pas quitté pendant des semaines, au plus grand plaisir de l'enfant qu'il était alors.

Il observa son fils porter le morceau de tissu à son visage et le humer discrètement.

\- Ça alors…, bredouilla-t-il, clairement surpris. Il sent encore comme elle !

\- Si ta mère a su créer une sorte de rose éternelle qui ne perd jamais son parfum, déclara Daphné, tu te doutes bien qu'un simple foulard n'allait pas lui résister !

Scorpius lui renvoya un sourire éclatant avant de nouer le carré de soie autour de son cou et alla se rasseoir au milieu de ses piles de livres.

Drago, de son côté, continuait à sortir des documents du bureau, soulagé de ne rien trouver d'important. Il s'en serait voulu si sa réticence à entrer dans cette pièce avait eu des conséquences dommageables pour l'un d'eux.

Finalement, ses doigts se saisirent d'une enveloppe en papier kraft assez épaisse, la dernière du tiroir, et il ne put réprimer un sourire triste en y lisant ces quelques mots, tracés de l'écriture tremblante qu'avait Astoria lorsque ses mains avaient commencé à la lâcher :

 _Pour mes amours, lorsque le moment sera venu…_

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, qui n'était pas scellée, et en sortit une lettre, qui lui était destinée, et une enveloppe plus petite portant le prénom de leur fils.

Daphné et Scorpius étant occupés de leur côté, il la lut sur le champ, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à la tentation d'en découvrir le contenu :

 _Drago,_

 _Mon ami, mon époux, mon sauveur,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus là pour t'en empêcher… et que tu t'es décidé à mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires ! (J'ai évidemment pris garde à ce que tu ne tombes pas dessus de mon vivant)._

 _J'espère que ça ne t'a pas pris trop de temps même si, te connaissant, j'en doute un peu… Tu finis toujours par faire face à ce que tu ressens, mais ça peut parfois prendre du temps, ne nous leurrons pas (ton fils tient indubitablement de toi, pour ça)._

 _Donc, si tu lis ceci, c'est parce que je suis partie et que tu es prêt à avancer et je voudrais que tu saches à quel point cette perspective me remplit de joie !_

 _Je n'ai jamais rien souhaité d'autre que ton bonheur et celui de notre fils (tu peux lui remettre la lettre qui lui est destinée dès à présent… j'ai envisagé de lancer un sort pour qu'il ne puisse pas la lire avant qu'il soit majeur, mais si tu es prêt, je pense qu'il doit l'être aussi. Il tient tellement de toi !)._

Tu parles, pensa Drago, interrompant brièvement sa lecture. Ce gamin tient tout de toi…

 _J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ta promesse. Celle d'être heureux et de te donner cette chance que tu t'es toujours refusée. Je t'imagine en train de soupirer, à la lecture de ces quelques lignes, me maudissant de t'embêter encore avec ça, même depuis l'Autre monde._

 _Que veux-tu ? Je n'ai jamais changé d'avis en étant en vie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais à présent._

 _Je ne sais pas comment je vais partir… Sereinement, j'espère, sans trop souffrir. Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est que ma vie n'aurait jamais été aussi belle si nos mères n'avaient pas envisagé, il y a bien longtemps, de nous marier._

 _Notre union n'a peut-être pas été celle qu'elles avaient imaginée, mais elle a été bien plus heureuse que tout ce que j'aurais pu concevoir à l'époque. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, vu que j'ai eu la chance d'épouser mon meilleur ami ?_

 _Je suis désolée de vous avoir infligé tant de peine, à Scorpius et toi, tout au long de ces années où la maladie s'est faite de plus en plus présente… jusqu'à l'inéluctable. Mais j'ai confiance en vous. Je crois en vous et je sais que vous arriverez à ne retenir que le bon de tout ce que nous avons partagé._

 _Plus petite, alors que Daphné rêvait mariage et amour éternel, j'enviais ces héroïnes qui avaient la chance de vivre recluses, solitaires, en toute simplicité, sans personne pour venir les embêter. Mais tu es entré dans ma vie et tu m'as ouverte au monde et, grâce à toi, j'ai pu réellement profiter de ces trop brefs moments qui m'ont été accordés. Je t'en serai toujours reconnaissante._

 _Enfin voilà… Mais je te rassure, je ne t'écris pas cette lettre juste pour te répéter toutes ces choses avec lesquelles je t'embête depuis des années, mais pour..._

Drago retourna la feuille de papier, constata sans surprise qu'il s'agissait du début de la lettre qu'il était en train de lire, puis regarda dans l'enveloppe pour trouver la suite, en vain.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! jura-t-il, attirant ainsi l'attention de Daphné et Scorpius sur lui.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit sa belle-sœur.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-il, agacé. Je… Je viens de trouver une lettre de Rosie et il n'y a pas la fin…

\- Ah merde…, commenta-t-elle en s'approchant du bureau pour l'aider à chercher la partie manquante.

Ils fouillèrent dans les documents d'Astoria durant de longues minutes mais ne trouvèrent rien de plus.

Drago se sentait particulièrement énervé. Déçu, frustré et énervé.

A la lecture de ces quelques lignes, il avait eu l'impression qu'Astoria se trouvait à ses côtés, lui faisant la morale, comme bien souvent, et il s'était senti heureux de retrouver cette sensation particulière qu'il n'avait éprouvée qu'à ses côtés. Et à présent, c'était fini… Il était de nouveau sans elle et pour couronner le tout, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire de plus.

Le papier avait-il été perdu ? Volé ? Peut-être n'avait-elle tout simplement pas eu le temps de le finir… Après tout, l'écriture était assez tremblante et difficile à lire par endroits, ça avait dû lui demander beaucoup d'énergie.

\- BONARYEN ! appela-t-il sèchement.

L'elfe apparût quasiment aussitôt.

\- Monsieur ? demanda-t-il en baissant légèrement les oreilles, visiblement intimidé par le ton utilisé par son maître.

\- Sais-tu, par hasard, où pourrait se trouver la suite de cette lettre ?

Le regard du serviteur se posa sur les documents que Drago avait posé sur ses genoux avant de se porter à nouveau sur son visage.

\- Bonaryen ignore ce dont il s'agit, Maître…, s'excusa-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

\- C'est une lettre d'Astoria. T'a-t-elle demandé de la ranger ?

\- Non, Monsieur, Madame n'a rien demandé de ce genre à Bonaryen, Monsieur… Bonaryen est désolé…

Drago soupira lourdement avant de le congédier d'un geste évasif de la main.

\- Papa…, l'interpella Scorpius, qui n'avait pas bougé d'entre ses piles de livres depuis que Drago avait juré.

La voix de son fils l'apaisa aussitôt. Comment avait-il pu oublier sa présence ? Il venait de révéler qu'il avait retrouvé une lettre d'Astoria et n'avait même pas pris la peine de prêter attention à la réaction de son enfant !

Il se leva aussitôt pour aller le rejoindre.

\- Je suis désolé, Scorp'. Ça va ?

\- Je peux voir la lettre ?

\- Hum…, non, c'est privé, mon grand…

Scorpius afficha aussitôt un air à la fois surpris et peiné.

\- Mais, poursuivit Drago, Il y en a une autre pour toi à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe.

\- Vraiment ?! s'exclama-t-il, le visage illuminé par la joie.

\- Vraiment, confirma-t-il en souriant.

Drago demanda à Scorpius s'il pouvait lui emprunter sa baguette, qui était déposée sur le sol - la sienne étant hors de portée - et attira à eux la lettre qu'Astoria avait écrite à son intention.

Scorpius s'en empara fébrilement, les yeux brillants d'émotion, et Drago l'enlaça brièvement en signe de soutien.

Au final, ça lui importait peu que sa lettre à lui soit incomplète si celle de Scorpius, elle, l'était. Astoria et lui avaient eu tout le temps pour se dire ce qu'ils avaient à se dire. Même si son épouse lui manquait encore terriblement, il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour aller de l'avant.

Leur fils, par contre, était encore un enfant, même si la puberté faisait son œuvre. Un enfant qui avait perdu sa maman à peine un an auparavant…

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Scorpius se releva et quitta la chambre de sa mère, l'enveloppe contenant les mots qu'elle avait tenu à lui adresser après sa mort serrée tout contre son cœur.

\- Ça va aller ? lui demanda Daphné, toujours debout près du bureau.

\- Je pense que oui, répondit Drago. Scorp' a juste besoin de se retrouver un peu seul…

\- Je parlais de toi…

\- Ah… Je suppose que oui. Je suis totalement frustré de me retrouver avec une demi-lettre, mais au final, c'est toujours plus que ce que j'avais il y a deux heures, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vrai, lui accorda Daphné en riant légèrement.

\- Je suis désolé qu'il n'y en ait pas pour toi…, poursuivit Drago, toujours assis sur le sol, les yeux levés vers elle.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lettre, tu sais ? répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Rosie me parle à travers ses demoiselles tous les jours.

Drago lui retourna un sourire tendre, comprenant sans qu'ils aient à le formuler qu'ils ressentaient exactement la même chose.

Astoria n'était peut-être plus avec eux, mais elle ne les quitterait jamais pour autant.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois !

La journée à la **mer** n'était pas du tout prévue, à la base... Hermione s'est mise à proposer ça et moi, à penser "et merde, je vais devoir raconter un truc, si je fais une ellipse, je vais me faire lyncher...". Ce qui m'a beaucoup fait rire, par contre, c'est qu'au moment où j'ai eu fini d'écrire cette scène, y a une photo de Tom Felton, sur la plage, qui est sortie sur les réseaux sociaux. J'ai pris ça comme un signe que j'avais bien fait de l'écrire, ah ah (j'avoue avoir même hésité à changer la couleur de sa chemise pour l'occasion XD). Et donc, Rose les a grillés... C'était pas non plus prévu à ce stade, en fait... J'ai de moins en moins de contrôle sur eux, je crois que ça veut dire qu'ils seront bientôt prêts à continuer sans moi :)

Et donc ça y est, ils ont enfin commencé à faire du tri dans la chambre d' **Astoria.** Je dirais bien "il était temps", mais il n'y a pas de règles en la matière. Chaque personne gère le deuil à sa façon, aucune n'est meilleure qu'une autre.  
Si vous êtes frustré-e-s à la lecture de la **lettre** "coupée", c'est normal. Et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle : la suite ne sera jamais retrouvée XD  
J'étais là, en train de l'écrire, et je pensais "Diantre, c'est cliché tout ça ! et y a rien de nouveau, on sait déjà ce qu'elle lui est en train de dire, ça donne l'impression que je l'ai juste écrite pour le drama, c'est nul... faudrait qu'elle lui dise autre chose, mais quoi ? Aucune idée..." et voilà le résultat. Ce genre de révélation casse peut-être un peu la magie du truc, mais j'avais envie de partager cette anecdote avec vous.

Parfois, les personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête, comme avec la sortie à la mer, et parfois, ils ne me disent pas tout, comme Rosie qui n'a pas voulu me révéler ce qu'elle voulait tellement dire à Drago. C'est frustrant, oui, mais la frustration fait partie de la vie.

 **Next week** : on retrouvera **Scorpius et Rose** et donc, la lettre d'Astoria pour son fils. Sera-t-elle complète ? Mystère ah ah (là, vous avez peur que l'enveloppe soit vide, mdr).

Bon, trêve de blablatage, bonne semaine à vous et à tout bientôt pour la suite de cette histoire ! **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !**


	56. 2019 - Scorpius Rose (juillet)

Bonjour !

 **Petit coup de gueule ce lundi matin envers une personne qui a volé le travail de mon amie Mery-Alice Gilbert** (ainsi que de D. Would et p0mmE-vErtE) sur **Wattpad**. Cette personne a changé le titre de leurs histoires et les a présentées comme étant les siennes (allant jusqu'à réclamer plus de vues pour publier la suite !). Je n'ai pas hésité à lui signaler ce que je pensais de cette pratique. Son pseudo est Heckelbug.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous sommes confrontées à du plagiat sur cette plateforme. Juste un pari y avait été publiée par quelqu'un d'autre que moi, il y a quelques années, mais la personne avait au moins eu la délicatesse de préciser que cette histoire n'était pas la sienne et que j'en étais l'autrice. Ce que Heckelbug a fait ici est encore différent vu qu'elle a osé mettre la mention "pas de plagiat" dans ses résumés...

Bref, je tenais à vous en parler parce que mine de rien, même si l'univers de base n'est pas le notre, on met beaucoup d'énergie et de "nous" dans nos histoires et ce genre de vol est blessant et honteux.

Sinon, tout va bien ! J'ai fêté mon anniversaire samedi (je dirai pas mon âge, je commence à atteindre celui où ce n'est plus poli de demander, ah ah) et j'ai reçu la baguette de Voldy (la suivante sur ma liste ;) ) et un Dobble HP ainsi que la prise d'un rendez-vous pour un futur tatouage (vivement le 8 mai !). Bref, j'ai été bien gâtée (le tatouage est un budget non négligeable, ah ah).

J'ai été malade, aussi, la semaine passée, donc je n'ai pas vraiment écrit... Mais j'ai jusqu'au chapitre 61, donc ça laisse un peu de marge. Et j'ai finalisé mon plan ! Il me reste - normalement - 9 chapitres à écrire + un gros épilogue du genre du chapitre 29 de transition (qui couvrira donc plusieurs années).

Enfin voilà. C'est tout pour l'instant.

 **Merci mille fois à vous** pour vos retours et votre intérêt envers cette histoire. On approche des 1300 reviews, c'est juste surréaliste pour moi qui craignais n'intéresser que moi avec ce récit plein de Romione et de Drastoria et de next-gen ^^

Trêve de blabla,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Aventure :** Coucou ! Contente que tu aies aimé le voyage à la mer ET Hugo. Le pauvre, je sais jamais trop quoi en faire (fichu canon) donc contente que ça ne se ressente pas trop à la lecture, mdr. Rose est surtout méfiante pour le moment, en effet... Va savoir comment Scorp va réagir ;) Désolée pour la frustration, mais au final, je suis vraiment contente d'avoir coupé cette lettre. Pour celle de Scorp, c'est juste quelques lignes plus bas. Merci pour ta review !

 **jesuisunepersonneinutile :** Alors déjà, je proteste pour ton pseudo ! Personne n'est inutile, non mais ! Par contre, je sais pas si tu le sais, mais tes MP sont désactivés, donc j'ai pas pu te répondre directement comme je le fais avec les autres membres inscrits... (ce qui en soit n'est pas dramatique, mais bon). Sinon, je suis très contente que tu aimes cette histoire :) J'aurai bientôt rattrapé mon retard de publication, sur Wattpad, donc tu pourras suivre sur la plateforme qui te convient le mieux ! Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour tes gentils mots qui me font chaud au coeur. A bientôt !

 **Cecile :** Coucou ! Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre. Petite sortie en famille, oui, même s'ils ne le savent pas encore :p Pour Scorp, je pense qu'il n'a pas encore percuté... Il n'a pas la tête à toutes ces choses, ce jeune-là (du moins, pas encore, ah ah). Je tenais à ce que le tri des affaires de Rosie se fasse avec douceur et chaleur, donc voilà. J'espère que le contenu de la lettre de Scorp sera moins frustrant ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2019 - Scorpius/Rose**_

 **Juillet - Scorpius**

Scorpius quitta la chambre d'Astoria, l'enveloppe remise par son père toujours serrée contre son cœur.

Sa mère lui avait écrit. A lui. Il aurait bientôt un nouveau souvenir avec elle, même si elle n'était plus là. Hermione avait raison, en fait, même partie, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment quitté et cette pensée le réconfortait beaucoup.

Il se dirigea d'un pas vif jusqu'à sa chambre, verrouilla la porte derrière lui afin d'être sûr de ne pas être dérangé, et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit avant de déposer l'enveloppe sur ses jambes croisées.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et son cœur battait à toute allure. Et si elle n'avait pas eu le temps de la finir, comme avec celle de son père ? Peut-être même que l'enveloppe était vide…

Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et la retourna pour l'ouvrir. Il n'y avait, après tout, qu'une façon de s'assurer qu'il y avait bien un message à son intention dans cette enveloppe.

Il soupira de soulagement en découvrant deux morceaux de parchemin pliés en quatre. Il les sortit fébrilement de leur contenant et en commença la lecture :

 _Scorpius, mon trésor, mon Tout-petit…_

 _Tu n'es d'ailleurs peut-être plus si petit, à présent… Excuse-moi donc si ce surnom t'a offensé, même si en définitive, tu resteras toujours mon Tout-petit !_

 _J'avoue ne pas trop savoir par quoi commencer… Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire ! Mais je pense qu'il est plus important que je te parle de choses que j'aimerais que tu n'oublies pas._

 _Tout d'abord, sache que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours. Tu as été le plus grand bonheur de ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir être aussi heureuse que la première fois que je t'ai serré tout contre mon cœur et au final, chaque jour vécu avec toi a été rempli de joie (même ceux où je te grondais, oui !)._

 _Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi d'avoir une maman comme moi… Tu aurais sans doute préféré que je puisse jouer avec toi chaque fois que tu en avais envie, avoir des frères et sœurs, faire des voyages à travers le monde, t'aider à grandir année après année et que je n'ai pas à te laisser de manière si prématurée… Sache que je le comprends parfaitement et que la colère et le sentiment d'injustice que tu pourrais ressentir sont totalement légitimes et n'altèrent en rien l'amour que je peux te porter._

 _Je ne sais pas quel âge tu as aujourd'hui… j'espère que le temps a passé et que mon départ ne t'a pas trop attristé. J'espère que j'aurai pu encore profiter de toi entre le moment où j'écris ces lignes et celui où tu les liras, mais sache que j'ai totalement confiance en toi. Je t'ai vu grandir et avancer dans la vie, commencer à t'affirmer et à faire tes propres choix._

 _Après tout, ta Répartition est la meilleure preuve de ta force de caractère ! Être le premier Malefoy à finir chez les Gryffondor est tout sauf anecdotique. Tu n'as pas fait que changer ma vie, mais aussi celle de toute ta famille. J'espère que tu en es conscient et que tu en es fier. Rien ni personne ne peut te résister, mon trésor et c'est la seconde chose que j'aimerais que tu retiennes._

 _T'avoir dans sa vie est une chance. Ne laisse jamais personne te rabaisser, te dénigrer ni te faire douter de toi. Tu es un garçon merveilleux et je suis sûre que l'homme que tu deviendras le sera tout autant._

 _Et donc, profite de ta vie de tout ton cœur, de tous tes sens, de toute ton âme. Ne laisse pas ton enfance rendue morose par le mal qui me rongeait entacher ta joie de vivre. Amuse-toi, épanouis-toi et aime !_

 _Aime de tout ton cœur et si tu te trompes, relève-toi et aime à nouveau. L'amour est ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde, de plus précieux. N'aies pas peur de te blesser au risque de passer à côté d'histoires fabuleuses. Aime la vie et le monde comme si tout pouvait s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Tu es malheureusement bien placé pour savoir à quel point ça peut être vrai…_

 _Même si nous n'avons jamais mis les mots dessus, je pense que tu as compris que Papa et moi n'étions pas un couple traditionnel… Il y a plusieurs façons d'aimer, mon garçon, et aucune n'est meilleure qu'une autre._

 _La vie est complexe. La vie est multiple. La vie est faite d'expériences et de rencontres. La vie est faite d'aventures ! Ne te limite pas dans la découverte de celle-ci !_

 _Avant de te laisser, j'aurais un petit service à te demander… (c'est là que j'espère que cette lettre tombera entre tes mains au bon moment). Prends soin de ton père pour moi, ok ? Tu sais à quel point il peut se renfermer… Ton grand-père Lucius n'a pas toujours été tendre avec lui et certaines traces sont indélébiles. J'aimerais vraiment que ton père soit heureux et qu'il s'autorise à l'être. Si tu vois qu'il se perd un peu sur ce chemin, pourrais-tu l'aider à y retourner ? Ça ne demandera pas beaucoup d'efforts, promis ! Juste lui rappeler, au cas où, que c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour vous._

 _Vous avez été ma raison de vivre pendant des années. Mon plus grand soutien, mon plus grand bonheur, ma plus grande fierté._

 _Je vous aime._

 _Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, où que je sois._

 _Et je sais qu'un jour (le plus tard possible), nous nous retrouverons._

 _._

Scorpius relut la lettre de sa mère plusieurs fois, le cœur rempli d'amour et les larmes au bord des yeux.

Ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer ! Il ne connaissait personne qui avait sa douceur, sa tendresse et son optimisme à toute épreuve. Sa maman était unique et il se sentait très fier d'être son fils.

Certes, elle avait raison lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'il était parfois en colère de l'avoir perdue si tôt, mais il n'aurait voulu avoir une autre maman pour rien au monde. Douze années passées avec elle était bien plus précieux que toute une vie sans elle.

Il rangea délicatement la lettre dans son enveloppe et se fit la promesse de tout faire pour respecter la mémoire de celle qui lui avait tant donné.

* * *

 **Août - Rose**

\- Rose ! A table ! l'appela son père depuis le salon.

La jeune fille soupira avant de refermer son livre - elle détestait s'arrêter en plein milieu d'un chapitre - et rejoignit les autres membres de sa famille recomposée pour dîner.

\- Alors ? Tu as fini le livre ? lui demanda Marsali, assise à sa droite.

\- Pas encore ! Ce tome six est bien plus gros que les précédents, ça se voit que c'est le dernier…

\- C'est vrai, approuva sa belle-mère. Suivre les aventures de Mathilde va me manquer, en tout cas ! Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir fait découvrir cette saga.

\- Et moi je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir eu les livres avant tout le monde, pouffa Rose.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on retourne au Terrier ? questionna Hugo, coupant court à la conversation précédente.

\- Pas avant l'anniversaire de Lily et Tatie Ginny, répondit leur père. Mamie Molly et Papy Artie sont en Roumanie, en ce moment, chez Tonton Charlie.

\- Oh, dommage…, commenta l'enfant.

\- Scorpius pourrait venir à la maison, alors, si on fait rien de spécial pour le moment ?! rebondit Rose.

Elle avait déjà demandé plusieurs fois à son père l'autorisation d'inviter son ami à passer les voir, mais il éludait toujours sa question.

\- Je ne sais pas, Rosie, Marsali et moi pensions….

\- Oh, Steupléééé Papaaaaa ! le supplia Hugo. Scorp' est trop cool et ça fait une éternité que je l'ai pas vu ! Rose a pu aller le voir y a deux semaines, mais pas moi ! C'est pas juste !

\- En même temps, c'est _mon_ ami, espèce de Scrout, pas le tien !

\- Rose ! Sois plus gentille avec ton frère ! la réprimanda son père.

\- Mais Papa, c'est lui qui…, tenta-t-elle de protester.

\- Ça suffit, j'ai dit. Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à ce que le petit Malefoy vienne ici ? reprit Ron. Après tout, tu l'as vu plusieurs fois quand tu étais chez ta mère et Harry m'a dit qu'ils l'avaient invité chez eux la semaine prochaine. Si tu veux, je te déposerai à Godric's Hollow pour que tu puisses le voir…

\- Mais Papa, c'est pas pareil ! Maman a déjà rencontré Scorpius plusieurs fois. Tonton Harry et Tata Ginny aussi ! C'est notre meilleur ami, à Al et moi, pourquoi tu veux pas le rencontrer ?!

\- Elle n'a pas tort…, intervint prudemment Marsali.

Rose surprit son père jeter un regard noir à son épouse et s'abstint de faire le moindre commentaire. Elle devait rester prudente. Avec Marsali de son côté, elle aurait peut-être une chance de le convaincre… mais son entêtement était vraiment incompréhensible !

\- Ron, nous sommes en congés tous les deux, ce weekend, et Rosie a raison, nous n'avons rien prévu de spécial. Proposer à Scorpius de venir chez nous ne coûte rien… Et il ne sera peut-être même pas disponible !

\- Allez, Papou…, ajouta Rose. J'ai vraiment très très envie de te présenter mon ami. Dis ouiiiii….

Au soupir que poussa son père, Rose comprit que c'était gagné, mais se retint de laisser exprimer sa joie par peur de le faire changer d'avis.

\- Bon ok, tu peux l'inviter, céda-t-il. Mais pas de bêtises, hein ! Si vous empêchez Stan de faire la sieste ou si vous embêtez Marsali…

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils ne m'embêteront pas, intervint celle-ci.

Rose fit un sourire reconnaissant à sa belle-mère pendant que son père grommelait des choses qu'elle ne comprit pas. D'ailleurs, elle n'y attachait aucune importance : Scorpius allait pouvoir découvrir où elle vivait lorsqu'elle n'était pas chez sa mère et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Ils finirent de manger - Stan mettant des petits pois partout sauf dans sa bouche - puis Rose alla aussitôt écrire à son ami pour l'inviter chez son père.

.

\- Ron, arrête de regarder par la fenêtre toutes les trois secondes, le réprimanda Marsali. Ils frapperont à la porte en arrivant, ça ne sert à rien de les épier comme ça…

\- Ouais, enfin, c'est quand même Malefoy qui s'apprête à mettre les pieds chez moi…

\- Papa ! intervint Rose. Je sais que le père de Scorpius et toi vous êtes pas copains, mais c'est pas lui qui vient passer la journée avec moi, c'est Scorp'. Donc sois sympa, ok ? Me fous pas la honte !

\- Surveille un peu ton langage, jeune fille ! la reprit son père, la faisant soupirer d'agacement. Et surveille aussi les autres sons qui sortent de ta bouche ! J'ai eu ton âge, je sais ce que tu penses, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'exprimer comme ça, ok ?

\- Oui Papa…, marmonna-t-elle.

\- J'ai rien entendu.

\- Oui Papa ! répéta-t-elle plus distinctement.

Dans ces moments-là, Rose n'avait qu'une hâte : retourner à Poudlard pour que ses parents cessent d'être sur son dos. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si les adultes ne la comprenaient pas !

\- Merde, les voilà ! jura son père, qui surveillait toujours leur arrivée depuis la fenêtre située près de la porte d'entrée.

Il s'en éloigna aussitôt, craignant sans doute d'être surpris.

Rose, quant à elle, bondit sur ses pieds pour aller ouvrir la porte, révélant un Scorpius avec le bras levé, prêt à toquer et visiblement surpris d'être accueilli avant d'avoir eu l'occasion de le faire.

\- Salut ! dit-il en baissant son bras.

\- Salut ! répondit Rose en lui souriant à pleines dents. Vous avez trouvé facilement ?

\- Bah… Papa nous a fait transplaner à cinquante mètres d'ici, donc après, c'était pas bien compliqué…

Rose se sentit immédiatement idiote et se tourna donc vers le père de Scorpius pour le saluer afin de se donner une contenance.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté que Scorpius vienne, Monsieur Malefoy !

\- Je t'en prie...

Rose surprit alors Scorpius donner un coup de coude à son père tout en grognant un "Papa…" pas très discret.

\- Ah oui ! reprit Drago. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, tu sais ?

\- J'crois pas, non ! lâcha le père de Rose, dans leur dos.

\- Papa ! s'exclama la jeune fille en se tournant vivement vers lui.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas, Weasley, insista Drago. Mon fils appelle bien Hermione par son prénom, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi Rose - ou Hugo, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de l'enfant qui les regardait depuis le salon - ne pourraient pas en faire de même avec moi. Nos enfants sont très liés, c'est inutile de faire des manières, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exactement ! intervint Marsali en se positionnant légèrement devant Ron. D'ailleurs, Scorpius, tu peux bien évidemment m'appeler également par mon prénom. Je suppose que tu le connais déjà via Rose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, Mada… Marsali, se corrigea son ami.

\- Et si Rose et toi alliez dans le jardin ? proposa-t-elle. Je vous apporte à boire dans pas longtemps.

Rose lui fit un sourire reconnaissant avant d'attraper Scorpius par la main pour le mener vers l'arrière de la maison. Ils entendirent juste Drago rappeler à son fils qu'il viendrait le rechercher à 17 heures avant de disparaître de la vue des adultes.

\- Eh ben ! commenta Scorpius une fois qu'ils furent seuls. Je savais que nos pères ne s'entendaient pas, mais je pensais pas à ce point…

\- Mon père peut se montrer très bête, quand il se sent menacé, expliqua Rose.

\- Menacé ? Par mon père ?!

\- Bah, contrairement à ma mère, ils ont pas eu l'occasion de se reparler depuis Poudlard, donc je crois qu'il lui en veut encore pour ce qu'il leur a fait à l'époque…

\- Mais mon père n'est plus comme ça… Si ta mère a pu lui pardonner, pourquoi pas lui ?

\- J'en sais rien… Et j'm'en fiche, en fait, du moment que ça nous empêche pas de nous voir !

\- C'est vrai ! approuva Scorpius. Que les adultes gèrent eux-mêmes leurs propres histoires…

Ils furent ensuite rejoints par Hugo qui leur annonça que le père de Scorpius était parti quelques minutes après qu'ils soient allés dans le jardin et, pour une fois, Rose ne ronchonna pas lorsqu'il leur demanda s'il pouvait rester avec eux.

Après tout, s'il y avait effectivement un truc entre leur mère et le père de Scorpius, qu'Hugo et lui s'entendent bien ne pourrait être qu'un avantage pour la suite.

* * *

 **Août - Scorpius**

Scorpius discutait dans le parc du Manoir avec Luan, la fille aînée de Lincoln, sur sa future rentrée à Poudlard quand son père l'appela pour lui parler.

\- Ta grand-mère Angela t'attend dans le petit salon, lui annonça-t-il.

\- Mais Papa ! J'étais avec Luan, là !

\- Je sais, Scorp', mais elle revient tout juste de Bolivie et souhaite te voir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps, tu reviendras jouer après.

\- Très bien…, soupira Scorpius en pénétrant dans le Manoir pour retrouver sa grand-mère.

Scorpius aimait beaucoup sa grand-mère, mais il était parfois difficile de rester avec elle depuis le décès de sa maman. Angela pleurait souvent, rien qu'en le regardant, ce qui le mettait assez mal à l'aise.

Il comprenait bien évidemment sa peine, mais il ne savait jamais comment réagir à ses larmes.

Mais bon, ce voyage en Amérique du Sud lui avait peut-être fait du bien et elle aurait sans doute plein de choses à lui raconter !

\- Bonjour Grand-Mère, la salua-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce où elle l'attendait. Grand-Père n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Il est alité, mon Chéri, mais rien de grave, je te rassure ! lui expliqua-t-elle. Les Portoloins Longue Distance peuvent être éprouvants, surtout à notre âge… Un peu de repos et il sera de nouveau en pleine forme.

\- Vous auriez dû passer par le Mexique, comme fait Papa, ça aurait plus confortable pour vous !

\- Il n'y avait malheureusement plus de créneaux disponibles pour la date à laquelle nous avions prévus de rentrer… Comment vas-tu, sinon ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la rejoindre sur la liseuse où elle était installée.

\- Ça va… Et toi ? C'était cool de voyager ?

\- Je dois reconnaître que, même si j'étais un peu réticente à l'idée de partir autant de temps au départ, ce voyage m'a fait beaucoup de bien, répondit-elle en lui souriant tendrement.

Sourire que lui rendit Scorpius, tant il était soulagé de voir qu'elle avait l'air si… apaisée.

\- Tant mieux ! Tu m'as rapporté un truc ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, ce qui arracha un éclat de rire à sa grand-mère.

\- Plusieurs, même ! Mais pour ça, mon grand, il faudra que tu viennes chez nous. Grand-Père veut être présent pour voir ta réaction face à ce que nous vous avons rapporté, à Hector et toi.

\- Cool ! Quand est-ce que je viens, alors ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, ton grand-père est un peu fatigué par le voyage, mais je pense que d'ici ce weekend, il devrait de nouveau être en pleine forme.

\- Parfait ! Et Hector sera là ?

\- Oui, je suis passée chez Daphné avant de venir ici et elle est d'accord.

Scorpius écarquilla légèrement les yeux à cette nouvelle, surpris. Il savait pertinemment que sa grand-mère n'avait pas remis les pieds à la Roseraie depuis les obsèques de sa mère…

\- D'ailleurs, reprit Angela, ta tante m'a informée que vous aviez fait du tri dans les affaires de ta maman…

\- Oui…, avoua Scorpius, légèrement gêné. On aurait peut-être dû t'attendre, je suis désolé…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri, je pense qu'il est préférable que je n'ai pas été là pour ça… Ce… Ce voyage m'a fait du bien, mais je ne pense pas être encore prête pour ça… J'ai d'ailleurs demandé à ta tante de garder chez elle ce que vous avez mis de côté pour nous. Pour le moment, du moins.

\- Je comprends, dit-il, embêté d'avoir à nouveau attristé sa grand-mère.

\- Il paraît qu'elle t'a laissé une lettre…, reprit-elle, la voix clairement enrouée par l'émotion.

\- Oui… Je te la ferai lire, un jour, si tu veux, proposa-t-il spontanément.

\- C'est gentil, mon Chéri, mais je pense que tu devrais la garder pour toi… Après tout, c'est à toi que ta maman l'a adressée. Ça… Ça t'a fait du bien ?

\- Beaucoup oui ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle veille encore sur moi, même si elle n'est plus là, et je me sens plus léger.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Tu sais, le chagrin peut faire beaucoup de mal à une personne…, lui dit-elle ensuite. Avant d'avoir ta tante Daphné, j'ai perdu plusieurs bébés et ça m'a vraiment fait beaucoup de peine…

Scorpius l'écoutait en silence, légèrement tétanisé par le fait que sa grand-mère s'ouvre ainsi à lui.

\- Ça m'a rendu vraiment très triste, poursuivit-elle. Et en colère… Très en colère. Et cette colère a gâché les années que j'ai passées avec ta maman et ta tante au Manoir Greengrass… Nos relations ne se sont améliorées que bien plus tard, lorsque j'ai appris que ta maman allait aussi m'être retirée, à vrai dire… Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec nos histoires, mais sache que je suis heureuse de voir que tu ne reproduis pas mes erreurs. J'essaie de ne pas être en colère, suite au décès de ma fille, mais c'est dur, c'est très dur, car ce n'est pas naturel… Mais je sais que Rosie ne voudrait pas que je sois si triste, donc j'essaie…

Scorpius n'osait pas bouger et respirait à peine, incertain de savoir quelle réaction sa grand-mère attendait de sa part.

Finalement, elle sembla se ressaisir et prendre conscience qu'elle était en train de parler à son petit fils de treize ans car elle s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une phrase pour le regarder avec un sourire gêné.

\- Je… Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne devrais pas te dire ce genre de choses, ce n'est pas à toi de t'occuper de mes peines, mon Chéri…

\- Grand-Mère…, parvint-il à balbutier en déposant une main timide sur la sienne.

\- Je suis juste contente de te revoir, Scorpius, et de savoir que tu vas bien. C'est ce qui m'importe le plus au monde. On se voit donc samedi à la maison ?

\- Ça marche…, approuva-t-il, légèrement moins enthousiaste que quand elle le lui avait proposé.

\- Très bien ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, Hector sera là pour jouer avec toi, tu n'auras à pas t'occuper de ma vieille peau ! Je sais qu'il est plus petit que toi, mais tu l'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que j'aime Hector, Grand-Mère ! Je serai content de passer le weekend avec vous trois !

\- Tant mieux, alors, à samedi !

Sur ces derniers mots, Angela alluma un feu dans la cheminée du Petit Salon d'un sort informulé et y jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle, laissant Scorpius avec ses pensées.

Il resta assis, seul, quelques instants, le temps d'assimiler ce que sa grand-mère venait de lui dire et se fit la réflexion que, mine de rien, ce voyage lui avait quand même fait du bien : cette fois, elle avait réalisé qu'elle se laissait submerger par ses émotions et avait su s'arrêter.

Scorpius inspira ensuite profondément pour chasser cet entretien perturbant de son esprit et sortit pour rejoindre son père et les Urquhart, qui se trouvaient encore dans le parc.

* * *

 **Septembre - Rose**

Rose attendait sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ en compagnie de son père, de Marsali et de ses deux petits frères que le reste de leur famille les rejoigne avant l'arrivée du Poudlard Express.

Sa mère avait eu un dossier urgent à traiter et s'était donc excusée de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner cette année, mais Rose ne lui en voulait pas trop vu qu'elle l'avait vue la veille au soir et que c'était quand même la toute première fois qu'elle ne pouvait pas être présente à King's Cross.

Une masse de cheveux blonds clairs attira alors son attention et elle fit de grands signes de la main en direction de Scorpius pour signaler sa présence.

Scorpius vint aussitôt les saluer, laissant son père et ses bagages l'attendre quelques mètre plus loin.

\- Bonjour Ronald, bonjour Marsali, bonjour bébé Stan et bonjour Hugo ! salua-t-il joyeusement.

\- Bonjour Scorpius, répondit Ron. Comment s'est passée la fin de tes vacances ?

\- Très bien, merci ! Je suis allé en Suisse avec mes tantes, c'était beaucoup plus chouette que ce que je pensais !

\- Tant mieux, alors, commenta Marsali en souriant.

Rose, quant à elle, s'empêchait d'éclater de rire. Son père avait eu beau prendre de grands airs face à son ami lors de sa visite chez lui, il n'avait pas résisté bien longtemps à son charme et à sa gentillesse naturels. Comme toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, en fait.

Il avait fini par demander à Scorpius de l'appeler par son prénom, juste avant que Drago ne vienne le rechercher, et avait reconnu devant Rose, après son départ, que c'était vraiment un jeune homme adorable.

Elle l'avait aussi entendu grommeler qu'il devait tout tenir de sa mère, vu son père, mais elle avait préféré ne pas relever, trop contente que son père apprécie, lui-aussi, son ami.

Rose s'excusa ensuite pour aller saluer, à son tour, le père de Scorpius, puis les deux adolescents furent rejoints par Albus qui venait d'arriver.

Alors que Scorpius s'éloignait à nouveau en compagnie d'Albus pour aller saluer Ginny, James et Lily - Harry étant également absent - Rose resta un peu en arrière pour pouvoir parler à Drago.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas si ma mère vous l'a dit, mais, euh… je sais pour vous deux…, balbutia-t-elle, gênée malgré elle d'aborder ce sujet de manière si frontale avec lui.

\- Elle m'en a parlé, en effet, admit Drago, le visage impassible.

\- Je sais que ça me regarde pas, mais… euh… vous comptez pas faire de la peine à ma mère, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je sais qu'elle a l'air forte et tout, mais c'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça, depuis que Papa et elle ont divorcé, donc voilà… Ma mère est vraiment géniale et donc…

\- Je sais, Rose, la coupa-t-il en souriant légèrement. Je sais que ta maman est géniale et je t'assure que je ne compte pas lui faire de peine…

\- Ok, tant mieux alors ! Vous prendrez bien soin d'elle quand Hugo ne sera pas là, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Promis ! dit-il. Et toi, promets-moi de ne rien dire à Scorpius, d'accord ? Je tiens à ce que ça vienne de moi, le moment venu…

\- Promis, répondit Rose à son tour. De toute façon, je pense pas non plus qu'il soit prêt pour ça et…

\- Allez, file les retrouver, la coupa Drago, sinon ils vont finir par trouver ça bizarre.

\- Vous avez raison. A bientôt !

Et Rose s'éloigna de lui en sautillant légèrement, heureuse de voir que le père de Scorpius semblait sincère envers sa mère. Elle se chamaillait peut-être souvent avec elle, mais elle l'aimait plus que tout et souhaitait par-dessus tout qu'elle soit heureuse.

Et si elle pouvait refaire sa vie avec le père de son meilleur ami, ce serait encore plus fabuleux !

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois !

J'espère que la **lettre** d'Astoria pour Scorp' vous a plu et qu'elle n'est pas trop "clichée"... Mais je trouvais ça important pour lui, au final (j'ai essayé de me mettre à la place de Rosie face à ma fille si je... bref, ne parlons pas de mauvaises idées comme ça ^^').

 **Ron** est toujours aussi obtus, quand un "Malefoy" est dans l'équation... Heureusement, il se raisonne assez facilement (Scorp' est tellement adorable, aussi, comment aurait-il pu lui résister ? :p).

Et **Rose** qui fait sa petite "cheffe" face à Drago... Il n'a plus qu'à bien se tenir, ah ah, sinon, il risque de prendre cher XD

Bref, **j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu** car mine de rien, on se rapproche doucement mais sûrement de la fin (y a encore des trucs à raconter, vous inquiétez pas ! )

Des bisous à vous et à bientôt pour la suite !


	57. 2019 - Drago Hermione (septembre)

Bonjour à vous !

Avant que je n'oublie... Je l'ai fait sur facebook mais je vais le rappeler ici, ça ne mange pas de pain : sachez que **je réponds TOUJOURS aux reviews.**.. mais que ffnet n'envoie plus de notifications pour prévenir des messages privés depuis des mois. Si vous utilisez l'application, sachez que les MP ne sont pas forcément synchronisés (il y en a certains que je ne peux lire que dans l'appli et d'autres, uniquement sur navigateur). Donc pensez à aller faire un tour sur le site via navigateur internet, vous découvrirez peut-être plein de messages privés !

Sinon, que dire ? Je galère à écrire mon chapitre 62. C'est pas tant une question de motivation que de structure... Y a un bête élément dans ce chapitre qui me complique toute la rédaction et gêne la chronologie des faits, donc ça m'énerve mais je vais arriver à débloquer le truc, j'en suis sûre.

Je commence aussi sérieusement à penser à " **l'après l'Autre** " et je pense (répétition, je sais) de plus en plus sérieusement à commencer une histoire originale, avec mes propres personnages... que je ne pourrai donc pas publier ici :/  
Je vous tiendrai informés le moment venu, mais il est possible que cette histoire soit ma dernière fanfiction (bouuuuh ça me fait bizarre d'écrire ça...)

Sinon, si vous préférez l'interface de **Wattpad** , sachez que j'y publie aussi mes histoires et aujourd'hui, j'aurai enfin rattrapé mon retard de publication de celle-ci (mais j'y raconte moins ma vie, donc si vous adorez mes bavardages inutiles, vaut mieux rester ici, mdr).

Bref, je vais vous laisser à votre lecture et **merci** encore d'être là, avec moi, avec eux.

Des bisous !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Aventure :** Ravie que tu aies aimé la lettre. Je voulais surtout qu'il ait quelque chose de concret, vers quoi se tourner en cas de besoin de réconfort ou autre. Certains souvenirs ont tendance à s'estomper avec le temps et voilà. Ron n'a pas pu résister au charme de Scorpius, c'est clair, mais comment aurait-il pu ? C'est le meilleur ami de sa fille et de son neveu, il fallait bien qu'il finisse par le rencontrer :p  
Rose est mêle-tout jusqu'au bout... Avec Scorp', avec sa mère, avec Drago... et sans doute avec d'autres plus tard. Drago aurait sans doute moins apprécié si elle n'était pas la fille d'Hermione, je pense ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Cecile :** Coucou. Ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre et la lettre de Rosie. Ron restera toujours un minimum obtus, tant qu'il sera question de Drago, mais bon, tant qu'il ne projette plus ses aprioris sur Scorp', c'est pas forcément gênant, non ? Mamie Angela est moins amère qu'au début de cette histoire, mais elle est quand même encore un peu à côté de la plaque... On ne va pas totalement la changer. Rose, mêle-tout avec tout le monde, mais bon, ça fait partie de son charme, non ? (même si ça peut être clairement agaçant, je ne le nie pas XD). Pour la réaction de Scorp à la nouvelle, faudra attendre encore un peu (mais on y arrive peu à peu ;).  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

 _Illustration d' Upthehill : __upthehillart sur DeviantArt_

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2019 - Drago/Hermione**_

 **Septembre - Drago**

Drago se trouvait au Chaudron Baveur en compagnie de Lincoln face à une bouteille d'El Otro Reposad à moitié vide.

Depuis qu'Hermione et lui se fréquentaient de manière plus régulière, il n'avait plus aucun problème pour en boire et Lincoln ne manquait jamais une occasion de l'embêter avec ça. Fait qui agaçait quelque peu Drago, mais cette tequila était bien trop bonne pour qu'il s'en prive à cause de l'humour douteux de son meilleur ami.

Mais habituellement, le niveau de la bouteille ne descendait pas si rapidement, ce qui l'inquiétait légèrement. Pas pour le stock d'Hannah, vu qu'il comptait se rendre au Jalisco dans les jours prochains, mais pour les raisons qui poussaient son ami à vider ses verres si rapidement.

\- Tu vas finir par lâcher le morceau ou bien ? demanda Drago au bout d'un moment, lassé par les banalités sur les nouveaux Brossdur que Lincoln ressassait depuis une bonne demi-heure.

\- Quel morceau ? esquiva-t-il.

\- Pas avec moi, Link, je vois bien qu'un truc te tracasse. C'est absolument pas ton genre de m'inviter à boire autant en pleine semaine… Des soucis avec Lisa ?

\- Avec Lisa ?! Non… Enfin, peut-être…

\- Lincoln…, insista Drago.

\- On se dispute un peu, en ce moment, c'est vrai… Elle s'est mise dans la tête que Lucy était peut-être Cracmole et je trouve qu'elle exagère un peu trop. Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ?! La petite a quatorze mois et elle se prend déjà la tête pour ça…

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui fait penser ça ? intervint prudemment Drago.

\- Simplement le fait qu'à son âge, Luan avait déjà manifesté ses premiers signes de magie… Mais Luan a toujours tout fait en avance, donc bon. Et un enfant n'est pas l'autre, et…

\- Tu veux que je me renseigne ? le coupa Drago.

Après tout, il savait qu'Hermione avait un accès anticipé au Registre de Poudlard afin de pouvoir assister au mieux les parents des nés-Moldus qui seraient invités à intégrer l'école de sorcellerie, et ce dès que leurs enfants manifesteraient leurs premiers signes d'aptitudes magiques.

\- Tu… tu ferais ça ?! demanda Lincoln, une nuance d'espoir clairement perceptible dans la voix.

\- Je peux toujours essayer. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Hermione puisse révéler ce genre d'information, mais ça me coûtera rien de le lui demander…

\- Sérieux, Drago, ce serait fabuleux ! Non pas que ça changerait quoi que ce soit à l'amour qu'on porte à Lucy, entends-moi bien, mais juste pour savoir, tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends, oui, confirma-t-il avant de remplir une nouvelle fois leurs verres.

.

Après avoir déposé ses bagages à l'hôtel où il séjournait toujours lorsqu'il se rendait au Jalisco, Drago sortit en ville pour prendre un peu l'air.

Il avait beau y venir régulièrement depuis dix-sept ans, il ne se lassait pas de l'ambiance particulière qui régnait ici - et uniquement ici.

Une sorte d'oiseau exotique qu'il ne connaissait pas poussa un cri non loin de lui, détournant ainsi son attention du musicien de rue qui jouait un air entraînant sur sa guitare sèche. Distrait, il bouscula légèrement une jeune femme qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt, plus par automatisme que par elle contrition.

Après tout, il l'avait à peine touchée.

\- Je vous en prie, répondit-elle dans un anglais où il reconnut un accent américain. Les bousculades sont fréquentes, dans le coin, mais rarement aussi agréables que celle-ci.

Elle le dévisagea ensuite avec un petit sourire en coin, sans faire preuve de la moindre retenue, et Drago haussa un sourcil, légèrement surpris par tant d'audace.

Mais en même temps, il devait avouer qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour les femmes qui savaient ce qu'elles voulaient. Raison pour laquelle il lui rendit son sourire.

\- Vous connaissez bien le coin ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Certaines plateformes plus que d'autres, répondit Drago. Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

\- A vrai dire, je meurs de soif, dit-elle. Vous auriez une adresse à me conseiller, pour boire un bon mezcal ?

\- Je connais en effet un bar où on en sert de l'excellent, précisa Drago. C'est sur mon chemin, je peux vous le montrer, si vous voulez.

\- Avec grand plaisir.

Ils marchèrent ensuite côte à côte, Drago écoutant distraitement le babillage de celle qu'il venait de rencontrer. Ses propos ne semblaient pas futiles - apparemment, elle travaillait dans la musique et cherchait de nouveaux talents - mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y intéresser, son attention étant notamment tournée vers le physique de son interlocutrice.

Brune, plutôt petite, les cheveux cascadant le long de son dos. Tout à fait son style.

Pourtant, il n'avait absolument pas envie de jouer de son charme avec elle. A la façon qu'elle avait de le regarder, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas fournir beaucoup d'efforts pour la séduire, mais il n'y voyait aucun intérêt.

Hermione et lui ne s'étaient rien promis et certainement pas l'exclusivité. Ils avaient même plutôt tendance à éviter le sujet de leur relation, se laissant porter au fil des jours sans tenter d'analyser ce qu'il se passait entre eux depuis plusieurs mois.

Même lorsqu'elle lui avait révélé que Rose les avait percés à jour, ils n'avaient pas approfondi les choses plus que ça, la promesse de l'adolescente de ne rien dire à Scorpius ayant suffi à Drago…

La fidélité n'avait jamais fait partie de sa vie. Le couple qu'il avait formé avec Astoria avait été particulier et il ne s'était lié avec personne d'autre qu'elle de manière durable. Du moins, pas avant Hermione.

Et bien qu'ils ne se soient rien promis, Drago ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque de tout foutre en l'air avec elle. Il était pourtant à l'autre bout du monde, Hermione n'en saurait jamais rien… Mais Astoria risquerait de revenir le hanter s'il merdait à ce niveau-là.

Décevoir Hermione et la mémoire de sa défunte épouse était la dernière chose dont il avait envie, à cet instant précis. Il les respectait bien trop pour cela et cette prise de conscience lui fit un drôle d'effet.

Il savait pertinemment qu'Hermione avait su gagner, au fil des mois, sa confiance et son respect, mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il tenait à elle ni à quel point la perspective de ne plus l'avoir dans sa vie lui faisait peur.

Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à lui faire part de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Pour l'instant, Hermione était un peu son jardin secret, son échappatoire face à la douleur liée à la perte de Rosie, sa bouffée d'air frais lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien et il n'avait pas envie que ça change.

Reconnaître ses sentiments face à elle les exposerait à coup sûr au regard des autres. Non seulement auprès de son fils, mais aussi de ses parents et de sa belle-famille, et il n'était pas sûr qu'ils soient capables de comprendre, à ce stade de leurs vies, qu'il était prêt à aller de l'avant. Surtout avec quelqu'un comme Hermione Granger.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Drago fut rappelé au présent lorsque la jeune femme qu'il accompagnait lui demanda en riant s'ils étaient bientôt arrivés ou s'ils devraient envisager de s'arrêter pour acheter des vivres.

Drago s'excusa alors platement avant de faire demi-tour sur une cinquantaine de mètres pour lui montrer l'entrée d'un pub qui vendrait le mezcal produit par la distillerie d'El Otro Reposad.

\- Vous ne m'accompagnez pas ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, visiblement déstabilisée par le fait qu'il ne la suive pas à l'intérieur du bar.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, mais j'ai une course privée à faire. Dites à Jorge, le barman, que vous venez de la part de Drago, il vous fera un prix !

Sur ces derniers mots, il s'éloigna vers une autre plateforme afin de rejoindre une petite boutique qu'il avait repérée lors de ses premières visites au Jalisco.

Il serait de retour en Angleterre pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione et il ne comptait pas arriver chez elle les mains vides.

* * *

 **Septembre - Hermione**

Hermione referma le fichier qui était posé devant elle sur son bureau et soupira en se laissant retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Harry, assis de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Je ne sais pas…, lui avoua-t-elle. Je sais que ce n'est pas très éthique, mais Drago m'a demandé de vérifier une info pour Lincoln Urquhart et je crains que la réponse ne soit pas celle qu'il espérait…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Lucy, sa dernière-née, ne fait pas partie de la liste communiquée par Minerva l'an passé…

\- Comment ça, elle n'est pas dans la liste ? Tu veux dire qu'elle serait Cracmole ?! s'étonna-t-il en se levant pour venir prendre place sur la chaise disposée devant son bureau.

\- J'en ai peur, en effet… Tu sais tout comme moi que les noms transmis par Minerva viennent du Registre de Poudlard et que ça nous permet, ainsi qu'au Ministère, de surveiller les premières manifestations de magie chez les nés-Moldus, mais là… Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

\- C'est vrai que tous les enfants de notre connaissance se sont toujours retrouvés dans cette liste, confirma Harry, mais tu ne vas quand même pas me dire qu'il n'y a pas eu un seul Cracmol depuis la création du CANeM ?!

\- Il y a peu de Cramols, les statistiques sont formelles, mais ça m'étonnerait quand même que nous n'ayons pas eu de cas avant aujourd'hui ! Mais mis à part les gens avec qui nous avons encore des contacts, sais-tu qui a eu des enfants quand, toi ? C'est facile de réaliser qu'untel est devenu parent en voyant un nom sur la liste, mais plus difficile de constater qu'il en manque certains…

\- C'est dingue, commenta Harry. Et tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Le dire aux Urquhart, bien sûr. Ils ont le droit de savoir. Et je pense… je pense qu'il va falloir que nous engagions quelqu'un pour nous aider, Harry…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je sais que le but du CANeM est d'aider les parents d'enfants nés-Moldus, mais il me semble qu'il est aussi de notre devoir d'assister les parents de Cracmols, tu ne crois pas ? Ça doit être aussi perturbant pour eux que ça doit l'être pour les Moldus. Et ces enfants doivent aussi avoir besoin d'aide pour s'adapter...

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, ça me semble juste évident… Comment avons-nous fait pour ne pas y penser avant ?!

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée et ce manque de discernement m'effraie assez, je dois l'avouer, reconnut Hermione.

Elle se sentait tout simplement honteuse d'avoir omis toute une partie de la population magique - ou non magique, en l'occurrence - de son projet. C'était pourtant manifeste, à présent, que les Cracmols et leurs parents devaient être tout autant perturbés par cette nouvelle que pouvaient l'être des parents moldus !

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on n'y ait pas pensé avant, souffla Harry. Rusard était Cracmol. Ma voisine, chez les Dursley, l'était aussi ! Et on est là, depuis quinze ans, à les zapper totalement de nos pensées et de nos travaux… On ne vaut pas mieux que ces stupides Sang-Pur suprématistes !

\- Mais on va corriger ça, ok ? intervint Hermione, tant pour se rassurer elle que lui. On va engager quelqu'un et on ira soumettre un nouveau projet au Ministère pour pouvoir également aider tous ces gens à s'intégrer dans le monde moldu. Et en attendant de trouver quelqu'un, on y travaillera tous les deux, pas vrai ?

Ron et Marsali pourraient s'occuper d'Hugo, si elle était amenée à faire des heures supplémentaires. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse traîner cette situation plus longtemps.

\- C'est Ginny qui va être contente de l'apprendre, grommela Harry, toujours assis face à elle.

\- Je peux m'en occuper seule, Harry. Faire passer des entretiens, briefer notre future recrue… Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour ça, Hermione… Je veux t'aider à développer cette nouvelle branche de nos activités, n'en doute pas un seul instant, c'est juste qu'entre Ginny et moi… enfin, tu sais, quoi…

\- Vous vous disputez toujours autant ? hasarda-t-elle timidement.

Elle savait que la situation était un peu tendue entre eux depuis quelques temps mais évitait de s'en mêler. La neutralité de ses amis durant son divorce d'avec Ron avait été appréciable et elle était déterminée à agir de même avec eux face à leurs soucis.

\- Eh bien pas vraiment, avoua-t-il. En fait, depuis que Lily a aussi fait sa rentrée, il y a deux semaines, on ne se parle tout simplement plus. Enfin, pour pouvoir se parler, il faudrait qu'elle soit là… Elle multiplie les entraînements et les déplacements avec son équipe. Là, ils sont partis pour une mise au vert et je ne sais même pas quand elle compte rentrer… Enfin bref, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec nos histoires, on a autre chose à gérer !

\- Tu ne m'embêtes pas, Harry…

\- On commence par quoi, alors ? enchaîna-t-il, mettant ainsi clairement fin à leur discussion sur son couple. On publie une annonce dans la Gazette pour trouver du renfort ?

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait d'abord définir le profil que nous recherchons. Et peut-être trouver un autre local. Ce bureau sera trop petit si on est trois à y travailler…

\- Ok ! approuva Harry avant de se lever pour aller chercher plume et parchemin.

Il revint s'asseoir face à elle et commença à prendre note de tout ce à quoi ils allaient devoir penser en vue d'étendre leurs services aux familles des Cracmols.

.

La porte du bureau d'Hermione et Harry se referma sur Seamus Finnigan et les deux collègues échangèrent un sourire complice.

\- Eh bien ! lâcha Hermione. Il semble parfait pour le poste, non ?

\- Je pense que oui, confirma Harry. J'aurais jamais cru qu'une telle place l'intéresserait, mais j'ai été surpris par le sérieux avec lequel il nous a exposé ses premières idées de prise en charge…

\- Idem ! Et tu le penses fiable ? Il est quand même rarement resté à la même place… Il a eu plus de jobs différents depuis sa sortie de Poudlard qu'Hagrid n'a eu d'animaux dangereux !

\- Justement, je pense que c'est un atout pour notre service. Surtout qu'il a bossé aussi bien chez les Moldus que chez les Sorciers. Il a des contacts un peu partout, a une excellente connaissance des deux mondes, il est débrouillard et je sais aussi, pour en avoir parlé avec lui il y a quelques mois, qu'il cherche à se stabiliser depuis qu'il sort avec Margaret, donc...

\- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, l'interrompit Hermione en riant. Et en plus, on sait déjà qu'on s'entend bien avec lui. Ce n'est clairement pas négligeable… Je suis donc partante pour qu'on lui laisse sa chance.

\- Génial ! Je vais lui envoyer un hibou tout de suite, qu'il revienne lundi pour qu'on parle de tout ça plus concrètement.

Hermione lui sourit, soulagée de voir que finalement, les choses se mettaient assez rapidement en place pour l'expansion de leur service d'aide aux personnes entre les deux mondes. D'ailleurs, ils allaient sans doute devoir trouver un autre nom pour le CANeM…

\- On va boire un verre pour fêter ça, après ? lui demanda Harry.

\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'ai déjà un truc de prévu…, avoua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

\- Arf, avec Malefoy, c'est ça ?!

\- Avec _Drago_ , oui… Et Neville et Hannah.

\- Attends, vous en êtes à vous faire des sorties à quatre ?!

\- Non, Harry, on n'en est pas là. Je ne sais toujours pas où on en est, d'ailleurs, mais Hannah voulait faire un truc pour mon anniversaire et ça s'est goupillé comme ça.

\- Je réalise toujours pas que lui et toi vous… vous… Brrrr ! Malefoy, quoi !

Hermione soupira, amusée malgré elle par l'exagération dont faisait preuve son meilleur ami.

\- Il a changé, Harry, tu le sais tout comme moi…

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais coucher avec lui !

\- Eh bien tu as tort, parce qu'il est vraiment doué, le provoqua-t-elle, le faisant crier de dégoût.

\- Je suis toujours marié, je te signale, répliqua-t-il en riant. Et je te le laisse, c'est pas du tout mon genre, ah ah. Par contre, t'as intérêt à bloquer le 19 pour Ron et moi, sinon là, ça va barder !

\- Promis, oui. Mais pas de Quidditch, cette année !

Harry éclata de rire puis sortit pour envoyer un message à Seamus afin de l'informer qu'il serait leur nouveau collaborateur.

.

Hermione ajustait sa robe quand Drago apparut dans son appartement.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines, à présent, qu'elle lui avait débloqué l'autorisation de transplaner directement chez elle, leur évitant ainsi de devoir allumer la cheminée sans arrêt.

Bien sûr, Drago ne le faisait que lorsqu'il avait la certitude qu'Hugo était chez son père, mais c'était quand même plus confortable pour eux.

\- Salut, dit-il en l'enlaçant avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Salut, répondit-elle en souriant, après lui avoir rendu son baiser. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va. J'arrive de chez Lincoln, là, donc tu imagines un peu l'ambiance, mais ça finira par se tasser.

\- Dis leur bien qu'ils peuvent me contacter quand ils le veulent ! J'aimerais tellement en faire plus pour eux… Mais on a trouvé quelqu'un, donc il y aura bientôt un intermédiaire spécifique.

\- Je pense qu'ils ont surtout besoin de temps, pour l'instant, pour se retrouver. Lisa sentait qu'un truc n'allait pas avec la petite, et Link ne l'a pas écoutée, donc tu comprends...

\- Ils n'auraient rien pu faire de plus si ça avait été diagnostiqué avant, tu le sais tout comme moi…

\- Oui, et eux aussi le savent, mais bon, dans ce genre de cas, on en veut un peu au monde entier.

\- Lucy pourra avoir une vie tout à fait normale, les Moldus peuvent être aussi heureux et épanouis que nous.

\- Je sais bien, Hermione, j'étais là quand tu leur as parlé mercredi, mais comme je te l'ai dit, ils ont un peu besoin de temps. Je sais que tu t'en veux de n'avoir rien mis en place avant d'être face à eux, mais n'essaie pas de compenser en les surprotégeant, ok ?

Hermione soupira, vaincue par ses arguments.

Drago avait visiblement appris à bien la connaître, depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient plus sérieusement. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, que sa culpabilité d'avoir ignoré les Cracmols pendant tant d'années la poussait à vouloir les protéger aujourd'hui, mais elle devait travailler avec sa tête et non avec son cœur.

\- Tu es très jolie, en tout cas, la complimenta-t-il en glissant une de ses boucles brunes derrière son oreille.

Hermione rougit légèrement, comme chaque fois qu'il lui disait ce genre de chose, puis alluma sa cheminée pour pouvoir se rendre jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.

Le temps se montrant encore relativement chaud pour cette fin d'été, Hermione avait choisi de porter une robe portefeuille à manches courtes en coton gris, s'accordant sans que ce soit prémédité à la chemise de Drago.

Ils traversèrent le pub, saluant Cooper au passage, puis prirent les escaliers menant à l'appartement de Neville et Hannah. Cette dernière vint leur ouvrir quelques secondes après qu'ils aient frappé à la porte.

\- Ah, vous voilà ! Bonsoir ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant. Hermione, tu es superbe !

\- Et moi, alors ? plaisanta Drago.

\- Toi, tu es déjà assez prétentieux comme ça, répliqua Neville depuis le couloir. Et arrête d'inciter ma femme à te faire des compliments !

\- Je le ferai le jour où tu te décideras à en faire une honnête femme, répondit Drago en pénétrant dans l'appartement pour aller le saluer.

\- Comme si elle n'avait pas refusé toutes mes demandes en mariage, pouffa Neville en retour.

\- Bon, ça suffit tous les deux, intervint Hannah. Laissez mon honneur tranquille et allez plutôt dans le salon pour qu'on puisse prendre l'apéritif !

\- Bien, M'dame ! répliqua son conjoint en mimant un garde à vous.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ces échanges amicaux. Harry et Ron n'étaient peut-être pas prêts à s'ouvrir à Drago, mais au moins, ils avaient des amis en commun avec qui ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes.

Et en même temps, la situation la mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Comme elle l'avait dit à Harry, elle ne savait pas du tout où Drago et elle en étaient… Ils étaient là, prêts à passer une agréable soirée à quatre. Ils finiraient sans doute par rentrer chez elle, après, et feraient l'amour avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et pourtant, ils ne se considéraient pas encore comme un couple à part entière.

Ils étaient dans le flou total et même si Hermione comprenait le besoin de Drago de prendre son temps, cette incertitude commençait à lui peser. Elle aimait que les choses soient clairement définies. Elle avait besoin de savoir où elle allait pour avancer sereinement et là, ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

Elle aurait aimé en parler avec lui, mais elle savait qu'il voulait prendre son temps, être sûr de lui pour protéger son fils et cette sensibilité lui plaisait, justement.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Hannah à voix basse, s'attardant à ses côtés dans le couloir, la tirant de ses pensées.

\- Ça va, oui, répondit-elle sur le même ton. C'est juste cette situation entre nous qui me pèse un peu parfois. Tu sais comment je suis…

\- Je sais, oui, mais laisse-lui le temps. Il tient beaucoup à toi, c'est évident, mais tout ça, c'est nouveau pour lui…

\- Je sais, et je ne veux pas le brusquer, mais avec les gros changements qu'on est en train d'opérer au boulot, j'aimerais qu'une partie de ma vie soit plus stable…

\- C'est moins drôle quand c'est trop stable, répliqua Hannah en accompagnant ses propos d'un clin d'œil.

\- Bon c'est fini ces messes basses ?! cria Neville depuis le salon. On vous attend pour l'apéro, nous !

Hermione sourit à Hannah avec reconnaissance avant de la suivre jusqu'au salon.

* * *

 **Septembre - Drago**

Drago et Hermione réapparurent dans l'appartement de cette dernière, qui déposa aussitôt ses lèvres tout contre les siennes en un baiser gourmand. Baiser qui avait le goût du gâteau au chocolat qu'ils avaient pris en dessert.

Le désir, qui était toujours sous-jacent entre eux, se réveilla subitement, augmentant par conséquent l'intensité de leur étreinte.

Drago ne savait pas trop si leur consommation d'alcool, tout au long de la soirée, décuplait l'envie qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre ou si c'était lié à la proximité de leurs corps, mais ça lui importait peu. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait envie d'elle, tout de suite, et qu'elle semblait en avoir autant envie que lui.

Ils se déplacèrent tout en s'embrassant et en se caressant, sans trop savoir où ils allaient. Des objets tombaient sur le sol, sur leur passage, dans la plus grande indifférence.

Hermione se retrouva bientôt coincée entre son canapé et lui et ils profitèrent de ce petit moment de répit pour reprendre leur souffle. Puis, après lui avoir lancé un petit sourire mutin, elle se mit dos à lui et prit appui sur le dossier du meuble tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour surélever légèrement ses fesses.

Drago comprit aussitôt où elle voulait en venir et se dépêcha de déboutonner son pantalon avant de leur lancer un sort de protection.

Il souleva ensuite sa robe, décala la culotte en coton qu'elle portait, et caressa son intimité pour vérifier qu'elle était prête à le recevoir.

Les gémissements de plaisir qu'elle poussa ne laissant planer aucun doute sur l'envie qu'elle avait de lui, il la pénétra doucement avant d'accélérer peu à peu la cadence.

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle prenait beaucoup plus de plaisir dans cette position quand il la masturbait en même temps, Drago fit jouer ses doigts au rythme de ses coups de reins. L'orgasme les cueillit rapidement et Hermione se laissa retomber sur le dossier moelleux de son canapé, la joue de Drago posée tendrement sur son dos.

\- T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point j'aimais te faire l'amour ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant légèrement d'elle, le souffle encore court de leurs ébats.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui, mais personnellement, je ne m'en lasse pas.

\- J'espère bien ! s'exclama-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Douche ?

\- D'accord, mais j'y vais seule. Je ne pense pas que mes jambes soient prêtes à supporter tout ça une seconde fois !

Drago rit à sa remarque et déposa un baiser sur son nez avant qu'elle ne le laisse pour la salle de bain.

Il alla jusqu'à la cuisine prendre de quoi s'essuyer, en attendant d'aller se laver à son tour, puis retourna chercher son pantalon dans le salon.

Ou plutôt, il retourna chercher ce qu'il avait rangé dans la poche de son pantalon.

Il en sortit une petite boîte rectangulaire dans laquelle était déposée un fin bracelet en argent orné d'opales de feu, bijou qu'il avait acheté pour elle lors de son dernier séjour au Jalisco et qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas offert.

Il voulait le faire pour son anniversaire, mais il savait aussi qu'elle avait prévu de passer cette journée avec sa mère avant de retrouver Potter et Weasley. Devait-il donc le lui donner avant ou après le jour J ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? entendit-il dans son dos alors qu'il observait encore son cadeau.

\- Et merde ! jura-t-il. Tu as déjà fini ?!

\- Eh bien oui, je n'ai pas besoin d'une heure pour simplement me laver… mais ça ne répond pas à ma question !

\- Tu n'es qu'une petite fouineuse, la taquina-t-il en cachant la boîte dans son dos.

\- Drago…, plaida-t-elle en lui lançant un regard à rendre jaloux un veaudelune.

\- Il n'y a pas de Drago qui tienne ! Pour la peine, tu attendras que j'aille me doucher. Et personnellement, j'ai besoin de plus de cinq minutes pour ça.

Il se retint de sourire en voyant l'air dépité qu'elle afficha et lui tourna le dos pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, emportant l'écrin avec lui afin de lui éviter toute tentation.

Lorsqu'il en sortit une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il fut surpris de voir qu'Hermione faisait le pied de grue devant la porte.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui va avoir quarante ans, je te trouve bien immature…, la provoqua-t-il.

\- Pardon ? Mais je ne t'attendais pas pour ça, voyons ! C'est juste que…

\- Je t'ai aussi connue meilleure menteuse que ça, Hermione, la coupa-t-il en souriant à pleines dents.

\- Oh ça va ! ronchonna-t-elle en rougissant.

Il avait bien envie de la faire mariner encore un peu, mais il était aussi très impatient de voir sa réaction face à son petit cadeau. C'est pourquoi il décida de lui tendre l'écrin sans plus tarder.

\- Joyeux anniversaire en avance, lui dit-il, non sans une légère appréhension.

\- Je… euh… Il ne fallait pas, bredouilla-t-elle, clairement émue, en se saisissant du présent.

\- Dit celle qui n'attend que ça depuis qu'elle m'a surpris avec le paquet dans les mains…

\- Non mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça, c'est tout, je pensais que tu cachais autre chose, je ne sais pas quoi, mais...

\- Bon, arrête de tergiverser et ouvre-le !

Il vit que ses mains tremblaient légèrement lorsqu'elle souleva le couvercle de la boîte recouverte de cuir et ses yeux s'humidifièrent lorsqu'elle en découvrit le contenu.

\- Oh ! Je… C'est beaucoup trop beau, Drago, il ne fallait pas… Je… je…

Elle sortit le bracelet de son écrin et tenta de l'attacher autour de son poignet, mais elle tremblait bien trop pour y parvenir. Drago s'en saisit pour l'aider et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage.

Il sentait que le moment était venu et en même temps, il avait rarement eu aussi peur de sa vie.

\- Hermione…, dit-il la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

\- Oui ?

\- Je… je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi.

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà une **fin de chapitre** qui n'était pas du tout prévue... J'ai donc dû modifier tout le reste de mon plan, vu qu'il devait lui avouer ses sentiments bien plus tard et pas comme ça. Mais bon, Drago a décidé que c'était le bon moment, donc je suis bien obligée de me plier à sa volonté !

Par contre, le fait que Lucy soit **Cracmole** était bien prévu, raison pour laquelle je leur ai donné un 2e enfant si tard dans l'histoire. Je trouvais que cette approche manquait au CANeM, donc voilà :)

J'ai reçu des menaces de mort de Mery-Alice lorsqu'elle a lu le moment où Drago rencontre cette fille, au Jalisco. Je suis une autrice maltraitée, sachez-le ! (mes autres bêtas m'ont menacée aussi mais moins violemment ^^).

Et le **fun fact** de ce chapitre concerne les **pierres de feu**. Je voulais une pierre typique du Mexique, vu que Drago a acheté le bracelet là-bas, et j'ai trouvé le nom joli.  
Le lendemain, quand j'ai entamé le chapitre suivant (qui fait directement suite à celui-ci, je vous rassure), j'ai cherché quelles étaient les propriétés de cette pierre, par curiosité, et j'ai trouvé ça : _La pierre Agate de Feu aide à manifester la direction divine par l'action, et aide à prendre des mesures décisives dans des circonstances peu claires. Elle augmente la passion, les émotions et la reconnection à ses désirs les plus profonds, et donne le courage de prendre des risques pour réaliser ces incitations. Il est idéal pour bannir la stupeur d'une routine banale, et quand on porte l'Agate du Feu, il peut aussi éveiller les émotions des autres, facilitant parfois l'attraction entre les compagnons._

Bref, vu que Drago a avoué ses sentiments sans que ce soit prévu après avoir acheté ce bracelet, ça m'a fait délirer.

Bon, cette fois je vous laisse et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! **Hâte de lire vos réactions à tout ça** :)

Des bisous !


	58. 2019 - Drago Hermione (septembre-bis)

Bonjour !

Comment allez vous ? Bien, j'espère !

J'ai plusieurs petites choses à vous dire en ce début de semaine. Déjà, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais j'ai changé la **couverture** de cette histoire. Pourquoi ? me demanderez-vous. Eh bien simplement parce que le fait qu'ils soient tous torse-nu sur le montage précédent m'embêtait depuis le début, mais les pdv étant tellement nombreux que je ne voyais pas quoi mettre d'autre... Puis la rose s'est imposée d'elle-même. Pour la petite histoire, j'ai cette rose tatouée sur le bras, le dessin est donc celui de mon tatoueur, Gleam tattoo, et n'est pas libre de droits.

Ensuite, j'ai pas mal avancé niveau **écriture** , dernièrement, et ça fait du bien. Je calais sur le 62 et non seulement il est fini, mais j'ai aussi envoyé le 64 en relecture hier soir. Suite à ça, j'ai pensé à la fin de cette histoire et j'ai décidé de revoir son découpage. Niveau contenu, ça ne change rien, je ne compte pas zapper certaines scènes prévues de longue date, mais au lieu d'avoir encore 8 chapitres à écrire, je n'en ai plus que 5 : 4 d'une longueur habituelle de minimum 4000 mots et 1 dernier qui couvrira 10 années de vie, sur le même schéma que le chapitre de transition (n°29 ^^).

Donc au final, après celui-ci, il m'en restera 11 à publier, donc cette histoire sera complète d'ici moins de 3 mois. Pfiou !

Et enfin, comme je vous l'ai déjà +/- annoncé la semaine passée, ma **prochaine histoire** sera une romance originale, avec mes propres personnages. C'est une idée que j'avais eue, de base, pour tenter l'UA sans magie et j'ai pensé que quitte à tout changer sauf les noms, autant tenter mon propre truc... Mais j'en dirai plus sur ma page Facebook en temps voulu (par contre, comme je ne peux pas publier ici d'histoire originale, elle sera sur Wattpad, où mes fanfictions se trouvent déjà).

Bref, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, je sais que vous attendez impatiemment la réaction d'Hermione à la déclaration de Drago, je ne vous ferai donc pas languir plus longtemps.

Bonne lecture et **merci** à vous pour vos retours, vos encouragements et votre présence depuis tout ce temps !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Aventure :** Désolée pour la fin (en fait non) mais faut ce qu'il faut pour maintenir un peu de suspense, non ? ^^ Ravi que tu aimes le tournant que je donne au CANeM. Certes, ça peut sembler tardif, mais je m'en serais voulu de zapper les Cracmols de ce projet. Je n'ai pas dit que ce serait forcément ma dernière fanfiction, par contre, juste que j'allais tenter une histoire originale après... Si ça se trouve, je vais me rendre compte rapidement que je ne suis pas faite pour développer mes propres personnages et revenir bien vite à mon premier amour (surtout que j'ai encore au moins une histoire Dramione en tête) ! Mais j'ai envie de tenter l' _aventure_ , hé hé. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas !

 **Jesuisunepersonneinutile** : Coucou ! Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent. Il était temps qu'un des deux se réveille et assume enfin, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que la réaction d'Hermione te plaira aussi. Ne t'excuse pas pour ton pseudo, voyons (du moins, tant que tu ne le penses pas ;) ). Merci pour ta review !

 **Elilisa :** Salut ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent et j'espère que la réaction d'Hermione face à sa déclaration de plaira aussi. Il était temps que ça devienne plus concret entre eux, hé hé. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Cecile :** Coucou ! Ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent :) Oui, Lucy est Cracmole, mais rien de bien dramatique, Hermione et Harry (et Seamus) sont sur le coup ! Pour le Mexique, le mérite revient entièrement à Drago, moi j'avais prévu qu'il la tripote un peu avant de réaliser... mais il n'a pas voulu, donc vive lui ^^ (par contre, c'était déjà écrit quand Mery-Alice m'a menacée ;) ). Contente que tu aies aimé la deuxième partie de leur soirée ;) Par il n'a pas dit qu'il était amoureux, mais qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux, nuance :p Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas, et à tout bientôt pour la suite !

 **A.** : Bonjour et merci beaucoup pour votre review qui me fait très plaisir, d'autant plus qu'apparemment, elle fait exception à vos habitudes. J'espère que la suite de cette histoire sera à la hauteur de l'intérêt que vous lui portez

* * *

 ** _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._**

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2019 - Drago/Hermione**_

 **Septembre - Hermione**

 _\- Je… Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi._

Hermione avait l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre.

Drago venait-il réellement de prononcer ces mots ?! Ça lui semblait tellement inconcevable !

Dire que quelques heures plus tôt, elle se plaignait à Hannah du flou de leur relation. Et là…

 _\- Je… Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi._

Amoureux de toi. Amoureux d'elle.

Impossible.

Et pourtant...

\- Je… euh… Tu pourrais répéter ? bredouilla-t-elle au bout d'un moment, cherchant à s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

\- Tu as très bien compris ce que j'ai dit, Hermione, répondit-il. Hors de question que je me répète si c'est pour me prendre un vent…

\- Un vent… Un vent ?! Mais, Drago, pourquoi est-ce que tu te prendrais un vent ?!

\- Ça fait bien trente secondes que tu me dévisages en silence la bouche à moitié ouverte, donc bon…

Hermione se frotta les yeux en soupirant, mortifiée d'avoir eu une réaction aussi misérable face à sa déclaration.

Elle releva ensuite le menton, déterminée, et ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je suis également en train de tomber amoureuse de toi, avoua-t-elle à son tour, son cœur, cette fois, battant la chamade.

Drago s'approcha aussitôt d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement.

\- Pfiou, souffla Hermione une fois leur baiser terminé. Tu doutais tant que ça de la réciproque ?

\- On va vraiment parler de ça dans le couloir devant ta salle de bain ? demanda-t-il en guise de réponse.

\- Bien sûr que non, pouffa-t-elle avant de lui prendre la main pour le guider dans sa chambre.

Ils s'installèrent sur son lit et elle se blottit au creux de ses bras.

\- Je serais incapable de te dire à quel moment mes sentiments pour toi ont commencé à évoluer, lâcha-il après un moment de silence. J'ai juste réalisé à quel point je tenais à toi lors de mon dernier séjour au Jalisco.

Hermione aurait bien aimé en savoir plus sur les circonstances de sa prise de conscience, mais elle se dit que s'il avait jugé l'information pertinente, il lui en aurait parlé de lui-même.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur les pierres rouges serties dans le bracelet que Drago lui avait offert et son cœur se gonfla d'amour à cette vision.

\- Tu sais que ce soir, en arrivant chez Neville et Hannah, je lui ai justement confié - à Hannah je veux dire - que cette incertitude entre nous commençait à me peser ? J'ai conscience que mes sentiments pour toi sont plus que de l'amitié depuis un moment, Drago, mais j'avais peur…

\- Peur ? la coupa-t-il. Mais de quoi ? C'est moi qui suis veuf depuis à peine plus d'un an et qui vais devoir affronter le jugement de mes parents et de ceux d'Astoria… Daphné sait déjà qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, elle sera de mon côté, mais avec les autres, ce sera une autre paire de manches. Sans parler de Scorpius…

\- Tu as parfaitement résumé la situation, reprit Hermione en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Tu es veuf depuis un peu plus d'un an et même si je sais à présent que ton mariage avec Astoria n'était pas traditionnel, rien ne m'assurait que tu étais prêt à avancer… Et j'ai également peur que ton fils ne m'accepte pas. On s'entend bien actuellement, mais je ne suis que la mère de son amie, pas la petite amie de son père. Par Morgane, ça me fait tellement bizarre de le formuler ainsi ! Je suis vraiment ta petite amie ?!

Drago ricana à sa remarque avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage.

\- On est obligés de mettre une étiquette sur ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre ? Savoir que c'est réel et réciproque n'est-il pas suffisant ?

\- Ça l'est pour moi, en tout cas, confirma Hermione en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Pour le reste, au final, ça ne change pas grand-chose…

\- Vraiment ? releva Drago.

\- Vraiment, oui. Tout ce que je t'ai déjà dit sur nous reste vrai. Il n'y a aucune obligation, aucune pression… Mes sentiments étaient déjà présents, même si je ne les avais pas formulés à voix haute. Nous continuerons à avancer à notre rythme, jour après jour, sans trop se prendre la tête.

\- Parce que tu comptes te prendre la tête avec moi ? intervint-il.

\- Nous nous prendrons toujours la tête à un moment ou à un autre, Drago, c'est inutile d'essayer de prétendre le contraire !

Il ricana à nouveau en réponse à sa remarque avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Bref, reprit-elle. Ce n'est donc pas parce qu'on a enfin… clarifié nos sentiments qu'il faut faire les présentations aux parents, les dîners en famille et planifier les fêtes de fin d'année, tu comprends ? Savoir que ce que j'éprouve pour toi est partagé est tout ce qui m'importe pour le moment. Même si j'appréhende quand même un peu la réaction de Scorpius…

\- Merci, répondit-il.

\- De… ?

\- De te montrer si compréhensive et si patiente envers la situation. Envers moi.

\- Je ne me force pas, Drago, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne vois simplement pas d'autre façon de vivre avec toi ce que nous avons à vivre. C'est juste… une évidence, tu comprends ?

A ces mots, il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser des plus tendres.

.

Hermione annula le sort qui avait modifié sa baguette en parapluie et la rangea dans sa veste avant de traverser le Chaudron Baveur pour se rendre dans le Londres moldu, saluant rapidement Hannah au passage.

Elle était passée chez l'apothicaire chercher sa commande de potion contraceptive et devait à présent retrouver sa mère en ville pour passer un moment en sa compagnie.

Une fois sur Charing Cross Road, Hermione sortit un parapluie traditionnel de son sac et se dirigea vers un arrêt de bus qui se trouvait non loin pour rejoindre sa mère au pub où elles avaient prévu de se retrouver.

Le bus arriva quelques minutes plus tard et, une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione atteignit la petite taverne située non loin du cabinet dentaire de sa mère.

\- Pfiou, quel temps ! lâcha-t-elle en guise de salut. Dire qu'il y a quelques jours, il faisait encore un soleil éclatant !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ces changements climatiques te surprennent autant, ma chérie, répondit Jean. Tu devrais être habituée, depuis le temps ! Et bon anniversaire, sinon !

\- Merci maman, répondit Hermione avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Elle s'installa ensuite en face d'elle et interpella un serveur pour commander leurs consommations. Elles prirent toutes deux un verre de vin qui leur fut apporté quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Joli bracelet, commenta Jean lorsqu'Hermione porta son verre à sa bouche.

\- Merci, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement. C'est un cadeau de… de Drago.

\- Drago… Ton ami veuf, c'est ça ?! releva sa mère.

\- Lui-même. On est… comme qui dirait… ensemble…

\- Oh ! En même temps, vu la façon dont tu me parlais de lui, ça ne me surprend pas vraiment, ma chérie.

\- Ah non ?

\- Oh que non ! Tes yeux pétillent chaque fois que tu prononces son nom depuis quelques temps…

\- Quand même pas ! protesta Hermione. Je n'ai plus quinze ans !

\- Tu n'as peut-être plus quinze ans, mais il fait clairement pétiller tes yeux.

Hermione rougit de plus belle, gênée d'être si facilement lisible par sa mère.

\- Je suis contente pour toi, en tout cas, ma chérie, poursuivit sa mère. Les choses sont bien plus belles et faciles quand on sait que les sentiments sont réciproques. Et je suis heureuse pour lui aussi. D'après ce que tu me dis de lui, il a l'air d'être un homme bien, et ce n'est pas toujours évident de se reconstruire après un décès…

\- Il l'est, confirma Hermione en serrant doucement la main de sa mère dans la sienne, consciente qu'elle faisait également allusion à sa propre perte.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça…, commença Jean, hésitante, attisant ainsi la curiosité de sa fille.

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?! s'exclama Hermione, à la fois surprise et ravie.

\- En effet, admit-elle en souriant tendrement. Il s'appelle Peter et ça fait quelques semaines que nous nous fréquentons. Je pense que ça pourrait durer un moment…

\- Tu l'as rencontré comment ?

\- Au cabinet. Il accompagnait M. Herinckx - c'est son père - à une consultation...

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils pour essayer de se rappeler l'homme auquel sa mère faisait allusion.

\- M. Herinckx… C'est ce patient qui essaie toujours de te mordre quand tu le soignes ?

\- Lui-même. Il s'était cassé la jambe et ne pouvait plus conduire, donc son fils l'a accompagné et… et voilà.

\- Son fils ? Mais… Peter - c'est ça ? - a quel âge ?!

\- 52 ans, précisa sa mère à voix basse en détournant légèrement les yeux.

\- OH ! lâcha Hermione, pour une fois à court de mots.

Le calcul avait été rapide à faire. Sa mère ayant fêté ses 65 ans durant le printemps précédent, ledit Peter avait donc treize ans de moins qu'elle.

\- Tu… Tu trouves ça problématique ? lui demanda-t-elle, le regard toujours baissé.

Hermione lui prit de nouveau la main et la serra tendrement.

\- Il te rend heureuse, maman ?

\- Énormément, oui, dit-elle en relevant son visage. Je ne m'étais pas sentie si bien avec quelqu'un depuis le décès de ton père…

\- Alors c'est tout ce qui compte, conclut Hermione.

.

Hermione et sa mère avaient bu encore un verre ou deux, parlant notamment de leurs nouvelles relations, avant de se séparer.

Elle avait ensuite repris le bus jusqu'à Charing Cross Road pour rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur d'où elle transplana jusqu'au Terrier.

\- Mamaaaaaaaaaaan ! cria Hugo en la voyant arriver.

\- Bonjour mon chéri ! répondit-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Génial ! Mamie Molly m'a laissé jouer avec les gnomes dans la boue !

\- Je vois ça, rit-elle en constatant qu'il était couvert d'une substance brunâtre et visqueuse.

\- Par contre, j'étais censé prendre un bain avant que t'arrives…

\- Ah, Hermione ! Bonjour ! la salua son ancienne belle-mère en arrivant dans le jardin. Et joyeux anniversaire !

\- Merci Molly.

\- C'est vrai ça ! Joyeux anniversaire maman ! s'exclama Hugo en s'approchant d'elle les bras tendus.

Hermione le stoppa aussitôt en posant une main sur son front.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Terreur, les câlins, ce sera pour après le bain !

\- Bain qui est prêt, d'ailleurs, intervint Molly. Je venais justement te chercher pour te prévenir, Hugo-chéri.

Hermione les suivit à l'intérieur et but un thé en compagnie de Molly pendant que son fils se lavait.

\- Harry nous a expliqué que vous alliez ouvrir vos services aux Cracmols, c'est ça ? déclara la maîtresse de maison au bout d'un moment.

\- Tout à fait, oui ! On vient de recruter Seamus Finnigan pour nous aider dans cette tâche. Je ne comprends pas comment je n'y ai pas pensé avant…

\- Ne sois pas trop dure avec toi, Hermione, c'est déjà beaucoup de penser à le faire maintenant. Et vous avez l'expérience de toutes vos années de travail, à présent, votre service est reconnu et a fait ses preuves, ça aidera beaucoup.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut Hermione. Comment vous allez, sinon ? Et Arthur ?

\- Arthur a enfin accepté de réduire sa charge de travail au Ministère pour passer un peu plus de temps ici avec moi et les petits, mais à part ça, rien de spécial.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup ! Je sais que les sorciers ont une meilleure santé que les Moldus, mais je suis toujours sidérée de voir qu'il travaille encore à son âge.

\- Il n'a que 69 ans, Hermione ! protesta Molly.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, rit Hermione. Dans le monde moldu, il serait à la retraite depuis plusieurs années, déjà.

\- Ah ! Salut Hermy ! claironna George en pénétrant dans la cuisine. Tu es déjà là ?! Salut 'Man, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de sa mère avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

\- Oui, je voulais voir un peu Hugo avant de sortir, expliqua-t-elle.

Harry, Ginny, George, Ron et elle avaient prévu de se retrouver au Terrier avant de se rendre au Chaudron Baveur où Hannah leur avait réservé une salle privative afin qu'ils puissent fêter son anniversaire en toute tranquillité.

La propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur serait bien évidemment de la partie, laissant Cooper gérer le bar, mais Neville était d'astreinte à Poudlard et Angelina était chez sa mère pour l'aider à se remettre d'une fracture du bassin. Marsali, quant à elle, avait poliment décliné l'invitation d'Hermione, arguant que même si elles s'entendaient bien, sa place n'était pas auprès d'eux pour célébrer cet événement.

Hermione avait tenté de protester mais Marsali s'était montrée intransigeante.

Hugo redescendit ensuite, sans aucune trace pouvant trahir ses jeux de l'après-midi, et Hermione joua avec lui le temps que les autres arrivent.

Hermione s'inquiétait un peu pour Hugo, qui semblait parfois morose depuis que Lily avait également fait sa rentrée à Poudlard, mais Molly lui assurait qu'elle se faisait des idées et qu'il était surtout impatient d'y aller à son tour.

Une fois tout le monde arrivé, elle embrassa chaleureusement son fils, remercia Molly de le garder, puis ils pénétrèrent un à un dans la Cheminée pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur afin de fêter les quarante ans d'Hermione dignement.

* * *

 **Octobre - Drago**

Drago referma la porte des Trois Balais, rassuré quant au fait que son rendez-vous avec le nouveau propriétaire du pub se soit bien passé.

Rosmerta venait tout juste de prendre sa retraite, après plus de cinquante ans de service, n'ayant, d'après ses dires, plus la patience de gérer le trop plein d'énergie des élèves de Poudlard qui venaient régulièrement dans son établissement. Par conséquent, elle avait décidé de passer le relais à son petit-fils afin que l'affaire reste dans la famille.

Drago venait donc de le rencontrer afin de vérifier qu'ils allaient poursuivre leur partenariat et Clyde s'était montré enthousiaste à l'idée de poursuivre leur collaboration, comme sa grand-mère l'avait fait durant ces quinze dernières années.

Il regarda ensuite sa montre et, constatant qu'il avait encore deux heures à tuer avant de retrouver Lincoln, décida de faire un saut dans le Somerset pour aller saluer ses parents.

Depuis qu'il fréquentait Hermione de manière plus assidue, il leur rendait moins souvent visite et sa mère ne loupait pas une occasion de le lui faire remarquer.

Il transplana donc jusque dans le parc du manoir de ses parents et signala sa présence une fois devant la porte.

Libette, l'elfe de sa mère, vint lui ouvrir peu après.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Drago, le salua-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement. Libette va vous mener à vos parents, si vous voulez bien suivre Libette.

Drago la remercia d'un signe de tête avant de lui emboîter le pas jusqu'au jardin d'hiver.

Une fois arrivés, l'elfe s'éclipsa, sans doute pour aller préparer du thé vu qu'il avait surpris sa mère lui faire un petit signe de la main.

\- Tiens ! lança Narcissa en le voyant sur le pas de la porte. Tu te souviens donc que tu as des parents ?

\- N'exagère pas, Mère, répondit Drago. Je suis encore venu vous voir i peine deux semaines…

\- Je dirais plutôt trois, rétorqua-t-elle. Mais je t'en prie, assied-toi.

Drago se retint de lever les yeux au ciel avant de prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils en rotin.

Et après, sa mère osait se demander pourquoi il ne venait pas les voir plus souvent !

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous racontez de beau ? demanda-t-il, une fois que Libette soit revenue servir le thé.

\- Nous avons décidé de partir à Bali le mois prochain, répondit Lucius.

\- Bali ? Mais d'où vous vient cette idée ?!

\- Ce temps pluvieux me sape le moral, expliqua Narcissa. Et Angela et Barney n'arrêtent pas de nous rabattre les oreilles avec leur séjour en Bolivie, donc voilà.

Drago comprenait mieux la motivation de ses parents de partir à l'autre bout du monde, eux qui n'avaient jamais trop aimé voyager jusqu'à présent. La mère d'Astoria et la sienne menaient une sorte de compétition depuis des années, cherchant à chaque fois à épater l'autre, n'hésitant jamais à aller dans la surenchère.

\- Vous partez quand ? Et pour combien de temps ? s'enquit-il, plus pour se montrer poli qu'autre chose.

\- Le 3 novembre et nous ne savons pas encore combien de temps, précisa son père. Il n'est pas exclu que nous profitions d'être sur place pour découvrir un peu plus l'Indonésie, tant qu'à faire… Enfin voilà, tu es prévenu, maintenant. Tu n'auras plus à chercher d'excuse pour ne pas venir nous voir plus souvent.

\- Je ne cherche pas des excuses, Père, se défendit Drago. J'ai vraiment un agenda assez chargé ! Mais je pense, en effet, que ça vous fera du bien de changer un peu d'air. De toute façon, cette période de l'année n'est pas la meilleure pour organiser des mondanités.

\- Et toi, alors ? reprit Narcissa après avoir bu une gorgée de thé. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien. J'ai rencontré le nouveau propriétaire des Trois Balais, avant de venir, et nous allons poursuivre notre partenariat, ce qui est une bonne chose.

\- Fidéliser sa clientèle est très important, Drago, commenta Lucius. Ça témoigne de ton professionnalisme.

\- Et comment va Scorpius ? le questionna sa mère. Il ne nous a écrit qu'une seule fois, depuis la rentrée…

\- Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai reçu plusieurs lettres et j'ai vu Neville il n'y a pas longtemps qui m'a confirmé qu'il se portait comme un charme.

\- Toujours fourré avec le fils Potter ? grommela son père.

\- Oui, Père, et il serait temps que tu te fasses à leur amitié. Je pense qu'elle n'est pas prête de se terminer.

\- C'est sûr, vu que tu l'as laissé faire…

\- Lucius, ça suffit, intervint Narcissa. Nous en avons déjà parlé.

Drago se retint de sourire en voyant son père bouder, mais échangea un regard reconnaissant avec sa mère.

Narcissa lui raconta ensuite quelques potins mondains - apparemment, Pansy Parkinson était fiancée à un Fawley, mais les parents de celui-ci n'appréciaient pas le fait qu'elle ait déjà eu un enfant hors mariage - puis Drago les laissa pour retrouver Lincoln au Chemin de Traverse.

Il patienta le temps que celui-ci ferme la boutique de Quidditch puis Drago se laissa convaincre d'aller au Boursouflet Asthmatique pour dîner.

Il aimait beaucoup l'endroit - même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis à voix haute - mais le fait d'enrichir Weasley en y allant l'horripilait au plus haut point.

La cheffe-de-rang les installa rapidement à une table située à l'étage et leur envoya un serveur qui prit leur commande : du Whisky Pur-Feu en apéritif, suivi d'un feuilleté de saumon fumé en entrée et d'une côte à l'os avec des légumes de saison pour Drago et d'une cassolette de fruits de mer en entrée et d'un filet de dorade sauce oseille pour Lincoln.

\- Alors, comment ça va à la maison ? demanda Drago en attendant que le serveur leur apporte leurs whiskys.

\- C'est bizarre… Finnigan a pris contact avec nous, il y a quelques jours, mais je suppose qu'Hermione t'en a parlé ?

\- En fait, non, le contredit Drago. Ses dossiers sont confidentiels, elle ne m'a plus parlé de vous depuis qu'elle m'a demandé à organiser une rencontre pour pouvoir vous informer de la situation de Lucy.

\- Oh, ok ! commenta Lincoln, apparemment surpris par l'information. Eh bien, Potter et elle ont engagé Seamus Finnigan pour réfléchir à l'accueil et l'aide des parents d'enfants Cracmols. Comme nous sommes le premier cas auquel ils sont confrontés, ils aimeraient que nous collaborerions étroitement avec lui pour définir les futures procédures de leur centre…

\- Ah carrément ? Et Lisa et toi en pensez quoi ?

\- On ne sait pas trop… On est encore en train de digérer la nouvelle, tu comprends ? Et en même temps, on a envie de tout faire pour que Lucy grandisse en s'épanouissant. Tu le sais, les parents de Lisa sont sorciers, comme les miens, et le monde moldu nous est totalement inconnu. Finnigan est Sang-Mêlé, il connaît bien les deux univers, donc il pourrait nous être d'une grande aide, mais en même temps, il n'a aucune expérience en la matière, donc voilà… On hésite encore.

\- Je suppose qu'il vous a laissé le temps d'y réfléchir, non ? demanda Drago. Et je suppose aussi que vous pourrez changer d'avis si vous estimez ne plus avoir besoin de lui ?

\- C'est vrai…, mais c'est quand même un peu perturbant de se dire que toute la partie "Cracmole" du CANeM - ou je ne sais pas quel nom ils vont lui donner à présent - dépendra de… eh bien de nous !

\- Peu importe ce que vous déciderez, le rassura Drago. Je suis sûr que ce sera ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous et pour Lucy. Ne vous mettez pas trop la pression.

Là-dessus, le serveur apporta leurs entrées et ils en profitèrent pour changer de sujet.

\- Et toi, alors, avec Hermione, comment ça va ?

\- Très bien. Elle avait raison lorsqu'elle m'a affirmé que clarifier les choses entre nous ne changerait rien à notre relation… On continue à avancer doucement, mais à présent, je sais qu'elle ressent la même chose que moi.

\- Rosie serait super fière de vous, tu en as conscience ?

\- Je sais, oui. Sans elle, nous n'en serions jamais là…

\- C'est vrai, confirma son ami. Va savoir comment tu aurais tourné, si elle n'avait pas été là pour t'épauler…

\- Je préfère ne pas le savoir, ricana Drago, mais elle m'a clairement sauvé.

\- Et fait de toi un adulte…

\- Aussi, oui.

\- Quelqu'un de nettement moins arrogant, plus mature, plus ouvert d'esprit…

\- Oui, c'est bon, on a compris, le coupa Drago en grommelant, arrachant un éclat de rire à Lincoln.

\- Par contre, tu es toujours aussi susceptible !

\- Tu fais chier, Link !

\- Hey ! Je viens d'apprendre que ma fille est Cracmole et que je vais devoir bosser avec toute une troupe d'anciens Gryffondor pour l'aider à bien grandir, donc sois sympa avec moi !

\- Tu comptes vraiment jouer à ça ? Parce que je te rappelle que ma femme, qui était malade depuis des années, est décédée l'an passé, me laissant seul pour élever notre fils, donc bon…

\- Ça va, ça va, capitula Lincoln en riant. C'est toi qui as la plus grosse, ça te va ?

\- C'est pas nouveau, ça !

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur l'arrogance !

Ils rirent ensuite tous les deux, gagnant au passage un regard noir des occupants de la table voisine.

\- Comment va Luan, sinon ? Tu as eu des nouvelles depuis sa dernière lettre ?

\- Elle va bien. Apparemment, nos enfants ont un truc avec ceux de Potter car elle n'arrête pas de me parler de sa copine Lily !

\- Ah oui ? Hermione était morte de rire quand elle m'a raconté que la gamine Potter avait aussi été répartie à Serpentard. Apparemment, sa mère voulait aller demander à la vieille McGo de faire vérifier le Choixpeau !

\- Sérieusement ?! Mais enfin ! Le fait que Rose soit à Serpentard aussi aurait dû les habituer à l'idée… Et quand bien même, l'époque où notre Maison était un refuge pour adeptes de magie noire est loin derrière nous...

\- Depuis quand un Weasley sait se montrer raisonnable, dis-moi ?

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, le reprit son ami en riant. Vu comme c'est parti entre Hermione et toi, vous risquez tous de finir par faire partie de la même famille !

Drago ne sut probablement pas masquer le sentiment d'horreur qui l'avait gagné à ces mots car l'hilarité de Lincoln redoubla aussitôt d'intensité.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois !

J'espère que la réaction d' **Hermione** est celle que vous espériez ^^ Chapitre improvisé, en tout cas, vu que la déclaration de Drago n'était pas prévue...

Un peu de nouvelles de **Jean**... Ca faisait longtemps, non ? En tout cas, elle semble allez super bien.

Hermione a donc 40 ans... J'ai tendance à zapper les anniversaires, mais il fallait que je parle de celui-ci un minimum (mais j'ai zappé la fête, j'avoue, je n'avais rien de spécial à en dire. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop !).

Un peu de **Lulu et Narcissa** , aussi, parce que ça faisait un moment également (j'ai déjà dit que je trouvais que cette histoire avait trop de personnages ?). Ils ont l'âme aventureuse, en tout cas.

Et enfin des nouvelles de **Lincoln**. Lisa et lui ont l'air de se faire peu à peu à l'idée que leur petite dernière est Cracmole... Ca doit pas être évident, mine de rien... Non pas que ça change quoi que ce soit à l'amour qu'ils lui portent, juste qu'elle va devoir évoluer dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissent pas du tout.

Enfin voilà, ce sera tout pour cette semaine. La prochaine fois, nous retrouverons les enfants à Poudlard.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, **j'attends vos retours avec impatience** et vous envoie plein de bisous !


	59. 2019 - Scorpius Rose (octobre)

Salut !

La grand nouvelle du jour est que j'ai encore super bien avancé dans l' **écriture** , au point qu'il ne me reste plus que 2 chapitres à écrire (dont un très long). Par contre, ça me fait super bizarre d'arriver doucement à la fin de tout ça... Et donc, cette fois c'est sûr, il y aura 70 chapitres en tout (j'ai dû en ajouter un, par rapport aux chiffres annoncés la dernière fois, car j'avais prévu beaucoup trop de choses pour un seul chapitre, mdr).

Bref, sinon, apparemment, ffnet fait toujours des siennes avec les **reviews et les MP**. Je vous rappelle que je réponds toujours à tout (parfois un peu tardivement ^^) mais que ffnet ne prévient plus pour les MP. De plus, une lectrice m'a prévenue, sur Instagram, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à me laisser des reviews (ce qui m'a rassurée car comme elle est super régulière, j'ai cru qu'elle avait fini par se lasser XD).

Bref, je vous embête pas plus avec mon blabla et je vous laisse avec **Scorpius et Rose** pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

AH MAIS SI ! J'ai failli oublier (bravo). L'Autre est passée devant FM en terme de reviews ! C'est fou ! Bon, statistiquement, FM est toujours largement au-dessus (fait que je ne comprendrai jamais, d'ailleurs, cette histoire n'a rien de si... enfin bref, là n'est pas la question), mais je suis tellement, tellement contente de vous voir si nombreux à me suivre sur ce projet un peu spécial qu'est l'Autre, donc voilà, tout plein de coeurs sur vous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Aventure :** Et oui ! Enfin du Dramione qui se concrétise ! Enfin de la communication ! Ca fait du bien, non ? Moi je dis que oui ^^ (enfin, ça me fait du bien en tout cas :p ). Ravie que tu aies aimé les différentes interactions sociales. Tout le monde va de l'avant, c'est beau... Ca sent la fin, c'est triste ^^ (enfin ça me rend triste, en tout cas). Lily à Serpentard est un échange standard, en fait, ah ah. Dans l'Enfant maudit, c'est Albus qui y est réparti, mais comme je l'ai mis à Gryffondor, je me sentais une obligation morale d'un envoyer un enfant Potter quand même :p Merci pour ta review, en tout cas :)

 **Cecile :** Coucou ! Bah Jean est veuve depuis un moment, c'est bien qu'elle aille aussi de l'avant, non ? Puis Peter est super, avec elle (même si je ne sais pas encore si on aura l'occasion de le voir ou pas XD). Ravie que la réaction d'Hermione t'ai plu ! Je ne la voyais pas réagir autrement :) Drago n'avait effectivement pas percuté que sortir avec Hermione impliquait côtoyer son cercle social, ah ah, mais bon, il s'y fera, non ? Et Hermione hérite de Lulu et Narcissa, donc bon, je pense qu'il n'a pas trop à se plaindre XD Ravie que tu aies aimé, en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et à tout bientôt ! Des bisous !

* * *

 ** ** _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._****

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2019 - Scorpius/Rose**_

 **Octobre - Scorpius**

Scorpius inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, raffermit sa prise sur son balai et pénétra sur le terrain de Quidditch d'un pas plus ou moins assuré.

Quelques élèves de Gryffondor étaient déjà présents pour les sélections que Jake, qui avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe durant les vacances, avait organisées. Il vit Albus lui faire un petit signe de la main depuis les gradins et y répondit discrètement, trop occupé à tenter de gérer son stress pour manifester plus d'enthousiasme.

C'était la première fois qu'il allait voler en public et cette perspective le rendait nerveux, mais il devait admettre que le soutien silencieux de son meilleur ami l'apaisait beaucoup.

Il vit James un peu plus loin sur sa droite, son insigne de Préfet épinglé sur le torse, et décida d'aller le saluer pour tenter de se changer un peu les idées. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de retrouver son calme s'il voulait faire ses preuves et être intégré à l'équipe.

\- B'jour, dit-il une fois face au frère aîné de son meilleur ami. Beau temps pour organiser ces sélections, non ?

\- Ouais, confirma James. Enfin, Jake était quand même déçu. Il dit qu'il aurait préféré qu'il fasse moche pour voir comment vous volez quand la météo est foireuse…

\- Ça se comprend, commenta Scorpius.

Mais en vérité, il préférait ce temps sec et ensoleillé. Il appréhendait les choses bien assez comme ça.

\- Tu vas aussi devoir passer les épreuves ? demanda-t-il à James.

\- Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas parce que Jake est mon meilleur ami et mon cousin que j'ai droit à un traitement de faveur. Par contre, vu les crevettes qui ont l'air de se présenter, je pense pas avoir beaucoup de concurrence…

\- Pas besoin de ressembler à un troll pour jouer batteur ! le reprit Scorpius. Regarde Takeo Sakai, le batteur des Flèches, il est tout petit et pourtant, il est redoutable.

\- C'est vrai, admit James. Mais à part toi et l'autre petite de deuxième, là, dont j'oublie toujours le nom, tous les autres ont tenté le coup l'an passé et je sais très bien ce qu'ils valent !

Scorpius se contenta de grogner en réponse, conscient qu'il serait inutile de tenter de débattre plus longuement avec James.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. L'équipe de Gryffondor était relativement jeune et seul le poste de gardien et une place de poursuiveur étaient vraiment libres, leurs précédents occupants ayant obtenu leurs ASPIC l'année précédente.

Il était évident qu'une équipe était meilleure lorsque les joueurs avaient l'habitude d'évoluer les uns avec les autres et qu'il ne serait pas dans l'intérêt de Jake de renouveler l'entièreté de ses coéquipiers.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le nouveau capitaine des Gryffondor souffla dans son sifflet pour attirer l'attention des postulants et expliqua la façon dont il allait mener ces sélections.

Il demanda tout d'abord à ses camarades de faire quelques tours de terrain en vol pour estimer leur niveau. Scorpius fut rassuré de voir qu'il était l'un des plus à l'aise sur son balai, étant même plus rapide que James - mais la qualité de son Enterprise n'y était sans doute pas étrangère. Il n'était peut-être pas super récent, mais il restait l'un des plus performants de sa gamme.

Plus de la moitié des candidats furent éliminés à ce stade, y compris les quelques personnes qui avaient montré leur intérêt pour le poste d'attrapeur, à part - bien évidemment - Ilias Benamar, un élève de quatrième année qui faisait déjà partie de l'équipe depuis deux ans.

Jake fit ensuite faire des essais aux apprentis batteurs, mais il fut rapidement évident que James était le meilleur pour faire équipe avec lui à ce poste.

Une seule élève s'était proposée pour reprendre la place de gardienne et si elle n'était pas exceptionnelle, Jake avait vite estimé qu'elle ferait l'affaire.

Restait donc quatre candidats pour les trois places de poursuiveur, celle qui intéressait justement Scorpius.

Vu que deux d'entre eux avaient déjà fait partie de l'équipe les années précédentes, il y avait de fortes chances pour que tout se joue entre lui et un autre élève de cinquième année.

James lui avait soufflé, pendant que Jake observait la gardienne faire ses essais, que celui-ci n'était pas très bon et était refoulé chaque année. Il était donc fort probable qu'il soit sélectionné, s'il ne se plantait pas lors des exercices demandés par le capitaine.

\- Bon, à vous ! déclara Jake en se tournant vers les poursuiveurs potentiels. Vous allez vous mettre deux par deux et vous faire des passes en volant vers les buts où vous essaierez de marquer à tour de rôle face à Sophia. Bart et Karen, vous vous mettez pas ensemble, je sais très bien comment vous jouez, tous les deux.

Scorpius se retrouva donc à faire équipe avec Bart et il constata rapidement qu'une certaine alchimie passait entre eux. Le souafle ne tomba pas une seule fois, même lorsque Jake lâcha les cognards sur eux. Il marqua même sept buts sur les dix tentatives auxquelles il avait eu droit et, lorsqu'il atterrit à la fin de l'exercice, il se sentait confiant.

Ashton, l'autre nouveau candidat qui faisait équipe avec Karen, n'avait marqué qu'un seul but - ce qui, au final, était plutôt rassurant quant aux compétences de leur nouvelle gardienne… à moins qu'il soit aussi nul que James lui avait dit.

\- Bon, eh bien je crois que c'est évident, commenta Jake une fois qu'ils furent tous au niveau du sol. Désolé, Ashton, mais Bart, Karen et Scorpius ont été meilleurs que toi, ce sont donc eux que je retiendrai pour l'équipe.

Ledit Ashton grommela quelques insultes avant de quitter le terrain, laissant la nouvelle équipe entre elle.

Jake et James avaient donc gardé leur poste de batteur, Karen Smits et Bart Dell celui de poursuiveur - rejoints par Scorpius - Ilias Benamar restait attrapeur et Sophia Gravel devenait leur nouvelle gardienne.

Scorpius en aurait dansé de joie, mais il préféra se retenir pour ne pas que ses nouveaux coéquipiers le jugent immature.

Son regard croisa celui d'Albus, qui se trouvait toujours dans les gradins, et il se retint de rire lorsqu'il le vit faire la danse de la victoire qu'il s'empêchait de faire.

Il aurait bien aimé que Rose puisse venir assister à ses essais, elle aussi, mais Jake s'était montré intransigeant : elle appartenait à "l'ennemi", il était hors de question qu'elle vienne récolter des informations pour sa propre Maison et ainsi causer leur perte.

D'après Scorpius, c'était une réaction un peu exagérée, mais il n'allait pas prendre le risque de se mettre à dos le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe s'il voulait avoir une chance d'en faire partie.

Ils volèrent ensuite tous ensemble pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de refaire quelques exercices, puis Jake les libéra, l'heure du déjeuner étant arrivée.

Scorpius rejoignit aussitôt Albus qui l'accueillit en le félicitant chaleureusement pour sa sélection, apparemment aussi content qu'il pouvait l'être lui-même.

\- T'as trop bien joué ! s'exclama-t-il. Vraiment ! T'aurais vu la tête d'Ashton pendant tes essais de tir au but, il a compris direct qu'il serait pas pris cette année non plus !

\- Vraiment ? demanda Scorpius légèrement gêné. Comme Sophia est nouvelle aussi, je me demandais si c'était moi qui avait été bon ou elle mauvaise…

\- Non, non, c'est toi ! confirma Albus. Même Karen - qui est pourtant dans l'équipe depuis trois ans - n'en a marqué que six ! Jake aurait été dingue de pas te prendre !

Rassuré, Scorpius lui sourit à pleines dents, fier de lui, et emboîta le pas à son ami pour retourner au château : à présent que les épreuves de sélection étaient terminées, il mourait de faim.

* * *

 **Octobre - Rose**

Rose se laissa tomber sur le canapé de la salle commune des Serpentard et se frotta machinalement les yeux, pas encore tout à fait réveillée.

Il était pourtant plus de dix heures mais en ce dimanche matin, elle avait décidé de traîner un peu au lit.

Depuis qu'elle s'était disputée avec Cara-Lean lors de l'année scolaire précédente, Rose, aidée de Scorpius et Albus, réussissait à relâcher quelque peu la pression quant à sa scolarité. Et à sa plus grande surprise, ses résultats n'avaient absolument pas baissé, ce qui la poussait d'autant plus à moins se prendre la tête avec ses révisions tout en étant aussi assidue en cours qu'avant.

Elle prenait donc plus de temps pour elle, pour se reposer, souffler, et envisageait même de s'inscrire au club de bavboules.

\- Salut cousine ! dit Lily en s'asseyant lourdement à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour Lily, répondit Rose en souriant. Bien dormi ?

\- Bof. Luan ronfle comme Papy Artie, donc je te laisse imaginer le truc ! J'ai bien envie de demander au professeur Pullman de m'apprendre le sort pour la réduire au silence…

Arkady Pullman était leur nouvel enseignant de Sortilèges, le professeur Flitwick étant parti à la retraite en fin d'année précédente. Il n'avait pas les mêmes connaissances ni la même expérience que son prédécesseur, mais ses cours étaient plus dynamiques.

Rose ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette idée et fut rapidement rejointe par Lily.

\- En tout cas, Roxanne dit qu'il est super, comme Directeur de Maison. Elle dit qu'il leur a déjà appris plein de trucs qu'on voit pas en cours et je trouve ça dégueu, parce que c'est pas parce qu'on est pas chez Serdaigle qu'on doit être défavorisés, quoi !

\- Ne crois pas tout ce que Roxanne raconte ! tempéra Rose. Elle est peut-être plus calme que Freddy, mais tu sais que les jumeaux adorent nous faire tourner en bourrique. Mes parents disent souvent qu'ils sont comme Tontons Fred et George étaient, même si dans leur cas, y en avait pas un pour relever l'autre…

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, les miens disent ça aussi.

\- En plus, Al' et Scorp' m'ont raconté que Freddy avait déjà ramené plein de trucs de la boutique de Tonton George dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et que James, au lieu de le rapporter à Neville, comme son rôle de Préfet l'implique, a fait comme s'il n'avait rien vu…

\- Pff ! commenta Lily. Je suis bien contente d'être à Serpentard avec toi ! Je serais devenue folle si j'avais dû me retrouver avec mes frères !

\- Tu m'étonnes, ils sont usant quand ils sont ensemble… Heureusement que James se mêle pas trop de nos histoires, à Al', Scorp' et moi.

\- En tout cas, je sais pas pourquoi McGonagall l'a nommé Préfet… Il a pas arrêté de se la péter avec ça tout l'été. Papa a même fini par le menacer d'écrire à Poudlard pour dire que finalement, il refusait la fonction, s'il continuait comme ça…

Rose pouffa en entendant ça. Elle aurait payé cher pour voir son parrain remonter les bretelles ainsi à son fils aîné !

\- Bon, conclut Lily peu après. Je vais aller réveiller cette marmotte de Luan, on devait finir notre devoir de potions avant de manger pour être tranquilles toute l'après-midi. A plus !

Rose la salua d'un signe de la main et se décida à aller jusqu'à la volière pour répondre à la lettre qu'Hugo lui avait envoyée il y avait maintenant plusieurs jours.

.

Rose trottinait dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche de son chat. Salem avait réussi à se faufiler par l'ouverture de la salle commune lorsqu'un autre élève en était sorti et depuis, la jeune fille essayait de le retrouver.

Son chat adorait partir en vadrouille et ça ne lui posait généralement pas de souci, mais là, il avait attrapé des parasites et il était l'heure pour lui de prendre le traitement conseillé par Hagrid.

Les yeux rivés sur le sol, elle ne réalisa qu'elle n'était plus seule dans le couloir que lorsqu'elle percuta un autre élève de plein fouet, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

Howard Shield.

Un élève de quatrième année de Poufsouffle qui faisait un peu trop battre son cœur chaque fois qu'elle le croisait depuis la rentrée…

\- Ça va ? Tu t'es pas fait mal ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Juste à mon ego, plaisanta-t-elle en se redressant avec son aide.

\- Ah ah, faut pas ! Ça arrive à tout le monde. Mais tu devrais regarder où tu marches, tu sais ?

\- Je sais… mais je cherche mon chat, en fait. Il s'est sauvé et c'est l'heure de prendre son médicament, donc voilà.

\- Oh, commenta Howard. Et il ressemble à quoi, ton chat ? Tu veux de l'aide pour le retrouver ?

\- Il est tout noir et il est vif comme un niffleur. Il s'appelle Salem et euh… je veux bien, oui, mais tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?

\- Bah, si je voulais pas t'aider, je te l'aurais pas proposé, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Rose se baissa aussitôt pour refaire son lacet, mais surtout pour tenter de cacher le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues.

Si Albus et Scorpius avaient été avec elle, ils se seraient moqués à coup sûr. Déjà que son cousin avait remarqué qu'elle le regardait un peu trop souvent lorsqu'ils étaient dans la Grande Salle…

\- Tu es allée voir vers les cuisines ? l'interrogea-t-il ensuite. J'y croise souvent des chats, près de notre salle commune…

\- Ah non, mais c'est pas bête. C'est vrai que Salem est très gourmand.

\- Eh bien c'est parti pour les cuisines, alors !

Rose lui emboîta le pas, le cœur léger.

Elle avait croisé Howard plusieurs fois, durant les années précédentes, mais depuis la rentrée, elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi elle trouvait son sourire particulièrement charmant. Il s'était toujours montré sympa avec elle, mais depuis quelques temps, ce n'était plus tout à fait pareil.

Peut-être parce qu'il avait pris dix centimètres pendant l'été ou peut-être parce qu'elle commençait à avoir de la poitrine… Elle ne voyait pas trop ce que ça venait faire là-dedans, à vrai dire, mais Daisy lui avait affirmé que ça changeait bien plus de choses qu'elle ne le pensait.

\- Rose ? l'interpella-t-il, la sortant du trouble qu'elle ressentait à se trouver si proche de lui.

\- Oui ?

\- Je te demandais quelles options tu as prises cette année...

\- Ah ! Oh, pardon, je pensais à… à Salem, mentit-elle. J'ai pris arithmancie et runes. Ça m'embête un peu car Scorpius et Albus ont pris soins aux créatures magiques et divination, mais je dois quand même penser à mon avenir et ces cours-là ne me serviraient pas beaucoup…

\- Ah, c'est vrai que tu es très amie avec Scorpius Malefoy…, commenta-t-il platement. Tu sais déjà ce que tu veux faire après ?!

\- Pas vraiment, non, reconnut-elle, mais je sais que divination me servira pas à grand chose et pour soins aux créatures magiques, bah, je me suis promis de lever un peu le pied niveau cours et les deux autres m'intéressent bien plus, donc voilà.

\- Lever le pied ? releva Howard.

\- Ouais, j'ai un peu trop tendance à en faire trop, se confessa-t-elle. Il faut que j'apprenne à me modérer un peu.

\- Oh ok. Bah je pense que tu as fait le bon choix. C'est aussi les cours que j'ai pris et… ce serait pas ton chat, là ?

\- Si ! s'exclama Rose en reconnaissant Salem.

Howard sortit aussitôt sa baguette et lança un maléfice du Saucisson pour immobiliser l'animal avant qu'il ne s'enfuie.

Rose accourut aussitôt jusqu'à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et, une fois celui-ci en sécurité, Howard leva son sort, redonnant toute sa mobilité au petit félin.

\- Merci ! dit-elle en souriant à pleines dents. J'y serais jamais arrivée sans toi, on n'a pas encore appris ce sort…

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-il.

\- Bon, bah… je vais aller lui donner son médicament, alors…, bredouilla ensuite Rose, ne sachant plus très bien quoi faire à présent qu'elle avait retrouvé Salem. A une prochaine fois ?

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui pour retourner jusqu'à son dortoir, son chat serré contre son cœur, Howard la rappela.

\- Rose !

\- Oui ?

\- Euh… Tu… Tu comptes aller à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ? répondit-elle, son cœur battant la chamade d'appréhension.

\- Je… Je me disais juste, si tu veux, enfin… On pourrait y aller ensemble, non ?

Rose eut aussitôt l'impression que des billywigs venaient de se nicher au creux de son estomac.

Les joues à nouveau rouges, elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et fit demi-tour en se retenant de sautiller de joie.

.

\- J'aime pas trop l'idée que tu sortes avec Shield sans nous, grommela Albus, qui se trouvait en compagnie de Rose et Scorpius dans le grand hall de Poudlard.

\- En même temps, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, répondit Rose, sur la défensive. Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !

\- Bah, tu es ma cousine, quand même, et Shield a déjà quinze ans !

\- Roussette est une grande fille, Al', intervint Scorpius. Et Howard Shield est un gars sympa, d'après Daisy…

\- Attends ! le coupa Rose. Tu veux dire que tu t'es renseigné sur lui ?!

\- Bien sûr que oui ! répliqua Scorpius. Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser sortir seule avec n'importe qui !

\- Vous êtes vraiment pas croyables ! pesta-t-elle. Franchement, vous vivez à quelle époque ?! Je sais très bien me débrouiller seule et je n'ai absolument pas besoin que vous me protégiez comme ça !

\- Ça va, ça va, t'énerve pas, tenta de la calmer Albus. C'est juste que… que… je sais pas, ça fait bizarre, quoi !

\- Quoi ? Qu'un garçon puisse sincèrement s'intéresser à moi ?!

\- Non, mais…

\- Mais rien du tout ! Il va falloir vous y faire ! Vous me tannez depuis des mois pour que je me prenne moins la tête avec l'école et que je m'intéresse à d'autres trucs. Eh bien voilà, c'est fait ! Maintenant, laissez-moi, je vois Howard arriver…

Sur ces derniers mots, elle les planta en plein milieu de la salle pour aller retrouver le garçon avec qui elle avait rendez-vous.

Après s'être timidement salués, ils marchèrent jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard en parlant un peu des cours. Rose aurait préféré aborder un sujet un peu moins sérieux, mais elle ignorait encore quels étaient ses goûts.

\- Tu veux commencer par aller où ? lui demanda-t-il une fois arrivés au village.

\- Je dois vite fait passer à la ménagerie magique pour racheter de l'antiparasitaire pour mon chat et après, on peut aller où tu veux.

\- Ah mais c'est vrai ! s'exclama Howard. Comment va Salem ?

Rose ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction en constatant qu'il se souvenait du nom de son chat.

\- Il est quasi guéri, mais je dois encore le traiter quelques jours, d'après le professeur Hagrid.

\- Oh, tant mieux ! Alors allons-y.

Une fois le médicament acheté, Howard lui proposa d'aller faire un tour à la boutique de farces et attrapes, ce que Rose accepta distraitement… et regretta aussitôt une fois qu'ils en eurent franchi les portes.

Son oncle George était présent et un sourire taquin étirait déjà ses traits.

\- Oh mais qui voilà ! s'écria-t-il une fois qu'ils furent face à lui.

\- Salut Tonton…, grommela-t-elle, prise de court.

Elle connaissait bien son oncle et savait pertinemment que sa compagnie ne lui avait pas échappé.

Elle savait, bien évidemment, que son oncle George avait racheté la boutique de farces et attrapes de nombreuses années auparavant, mais elle savait aussi qu'il y venait rarement, privilégiant le magasin principal du Chemin de Traverse, où se trouvaient aussi les locaux où il créait ses nouveautés.

\- Alors, t'as laissé tes deux copains à ce que je vois ? la taquina-t-il.

\- Visiblement, oui…, répondit-elle, les joues rouges. Et toi ? Je croyais que tu venais jamais ici…

\- Presque jamais ! la corrigea-t-il. Mais il manquait quelques produits et avec votre sortie de ce weekend, je suis venu renflouer le stock. Tu ne me présentes pas à ton ami ?

\- Si si, bien sûr, marmonna-t-elle, gênée. Howard, je te présente mon oncle George. La… la boutique est à lui.

\- Pas besoin de le présenter, Rose ! releva Howard. Ton oncle est une légende ! Vous êtes vraiment à l'origine du morceau de marécage qu'on peut encore voir au cinquième étage ?

La question arracha un éclat de rire à George qui confirma l'information.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il tiendrait aussi longtemps… C'est dingue ! Et donc, tu t'appelles Howard, c'est ça ?

\- Howard Shield, Monsieur, confirma-t-il en lui tendant une main. Je suis à Poufsouffle, en quatrième année.

\- Enchanté jeune homme, répondit George en lui serrant la main. Prenez ce que vous voulez dans la boutique, c'est moi qui offre ! ajouta-t-il avant de les laisser.

Rose ne savait plus où se mettre. Certains membres de sa famille manquaient cruellement de discrétion, quand ils s'y mettaient…

Ils firent le tour de la boutique et Howard sélectionna quelques gadgets, dont une plume irisée qui pouvait jouer de la musique, et une fois à la caisse, il insista pour payer ses achats, ce qui fit particulièrement plaisir à Rose, même si elle ne le lui dit pas.

Une fois sortis, il lui offrit la plume et Rose ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser sur la joue pour le remercier, ce qui provoqua un silence légèrement gêné entre eux.

Howard lui proposa ensuite d'aller boire un verre aux Trois Balais puis après avoir fait un tour à la librairie - où Rose s'acheta un nouveau roman - ils décidèrent de retourner vers le château.

Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, Howard s'immobilisa au milieu du chemin et lui proposa de le suivre un peu à l'écart.

Légèrement nerveuse, Rose accepta malgré tout. Elle n'avait pas encore envie de le laisser…

\- C'était chouette, non ? lui demanda-t-il, une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards indiscrets des autres élèves qui retournaient à Poudlard.

\- Très, oui ! J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment avec toi.

Un léger soupir échappa à Howard et Rose réalisa qu'il était aussi nerveux qu'elle.

\- Je… Je me demandais..., bredouilla-t-il ensuite. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour que je t'embrasse ?

Le cœur de Rose eut un loupé avant de repartir de plus belle. Elle y pensait depuis qu'il lui avait offert la plume, mais n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont ça pouvait se produire.

Sa seule expérience en la matière remontait au moment où Scorpius l'avait rapidement embrassée pour la faire taire lorsqu'elle essayait de le faire parler de sa mère…

\- Je… euh… oui… d'accord, balbutia-t-elle en réponse, plus stressée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Howard s'approcha alors d'elle et déposa maladroitement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rose ferma les yeux et profita de l'instant. Il avait les lèvres douces et chaudes et c'était plutôt agréable.

Elle sentit une bouffée de panique l'envahir lorsqu'elle sentit la pointe de sa langue venir chercher la sienne, mais se ressaisit bien vite. Elle savait que c'était comme ça que les grands s'embrassaient vraiment et ne voulait pas foirer son premier vrai baiser.

Elle entrouvrit donc légèrement ses lèvres et lui rendit son baiser. C'était bien plus délicieux que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé en entendant les autres en parler !

Un moment plus tard, ils se séparèrent et Rose rouvrit les yeux. Howard la regardait, les joues légèrement rouges et un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

\- Wow…, lâcha-t-il avant de rougir de plus belle, ce qui fit pouffer la jeune fille.

\- C'est ce que j'allais dire, précisa-t-elle pour le rassurer.

\- On… on y va ? proposa-t-il ensuite en lui tendant une main.

Rose entremêla ses doigts aux siens et le nouveau couple retourna, ainsi lié, vers l'école.

* * *

 **Novembre - Scorpius**

Scorpius, déjà équipé de sa tenue de Quidditch, essayait de manger un morceau avant de rejoindre le terrain pour jouer son premier match de la saison.

Son regard se posa sur Rose, assise à une autre table en compagnie de son petit ami, et un soupir agacé lui échappa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve comme ça ? lui demanda Albus, à ses côtés. T'as peur de mal jouer ?

\- Non…, on est prêts, on va gérer, commenta Scorpius. C'est Rose ! Ça m'agace, depuis qu'elle sort avec Shield, on la voit presque plus…

\- T'abuse, mec, le reprit Albus. Elle a encore mangé avec nous hier soir !

\- Peut-être, mais avant, elle prenait tous ses repas avec nous…

\- Regardez qui est jaloux…, se moqua Albus.

\- Qui ? Moi ?! Rien à voir ! se défendit-il. C'est juste que ça fait bizarre de la voir avec un autre, comme ça, alors qu'avant elle traînait toujours avec nous…

\- C'est ce que je dis, t'es jaloux !

\- Pff, tu comprends rien…, conclut Scorpius.

Il n'était pas du tout jaloux que Rose ait un petit ami, loin de là. Il était même content pour elle, vu qu'elle semblait être heureuse avec lui, mais son amie lui manquait.

Mais bon, elle avait promis de venir le voir jouer et de le supporter, même si Cooper jouait dans l'équipe des Poufsouffle qu'ils allaient affronter d'ici une heure. Il chassa donc ses idées moroses de ses pensées et se concentra sur le match qui allait bientôt avoir lieu.

Après avoir laissé Albus et Rose - qui les avait finalement rejoints - devant les vestiaires, Scorpius alla se préparer avec le reste de son équipe.

Jake leur fit un discours assez bref puis ils rejoignirent le terrain où l'équipe de Poufsouffle les attendait déjà. Daisy leur tira la langue avant d'enfourcher son balai et le match commença lorsque le premier coup de sifflet retentit.

Malheureusement pour eux, Daisy attrapa le Vif d'or au bout d'une demi-heure de jeu, offrant ainsi la victoire à son équipe. Cependant, celle des Gryffondor s'était bien battue car le résultat final n'affichait que trente points d'écart.

Après s'être lavé et changé dans les vestiaires, Scorpius sortit pour retrouver ses amis afin de se changer les idées.

Il eut alors l'impression de recevoir un sortilège d'Eau en pleine face. Non seulement Rose était en train d'embrasser Howard, mais Albus semblait lui aussi particulièrement proche de Juliet.

Et là, une pensée terrible s'immisça en lui : et si jamais ils décidaient qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui dans leurs vies ?

Scorpius réalisa alors qu'il ignorait totalement ce qu'il deviendrait.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine !

Premier petit-ami pour notre **Roussette** (ils grandissent aussi, mine de rien ^^), un peu de Lily à Serpentard et du **Scorpius** au Quidditch (il l'avait dit, qu'il tenterait les sélections !).

Un chapitre sans doute plus calme, juste le quotidien d'enfants à l'école, mais bon, c'est bien aussi, de temps en temps, non ?

La **semaine prochaine** , on retrouvera **Drago et Hermione** et on entamera la dernière dizaine de cette histoire... Bouhouhou !

 **J'attends vos retours avec impatience** ! Que pensez-vous d'Howard et de sa rencontre avec notre Roussette ? Et de la peur de Scorpius de se retrouver seul ? Ah la la, le pauvre Chouchou... Mais en grandissant, des liens se font et se défont, c'est la vie !

Bref, **bonne semaine** à vous et tout plein de bisous !


	60. 2019 - Drago Hermione (novembre)

Salut !

J'espère que tout le monde va bien, chez vous, chez vos proches. Si vous devez sortir, j'espère que vous **faites attention** ++ et que sinon, vous restez bien en sécurité chez vous. J'ai longtemps minimisé l'impact de ce coronavirus mais aujourd'hui, on cesse de se voiler la face et on fait attention (sans pour autant dévaliser les rayons de PQ, hein) !

A part ça, j'ai attaqué l'écriture du **chapitre final**... ça me fait un peu bizarre parce que j'ai hâte d'en finir et en même temps, je n'ai pas du tout la tête à ça en ce moment, mais bon, ça ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça car l'histoire en tant que telle est finie, le dernier est "juste" pour donner des nouvelles de tout le monde :) ).

Bref, sur ce, je ne m'éternise pas plus, j'espère que ce chapitre vous inspirera un peu plus que le précédent, ah ah.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Aventure :** Ravie que tu aies aimé ce petit chapitre plus transitoire. Certaines scènes peuvent sembler anecdotiques mais ça me sert vraiment de lien avec la suite. Je déteste toujours autant écrire le Quidditch, donc ravie que ce passage t'ai plu quand même, mdr.

 **Cecile :** Coucou ! Scorpius avait dit, qu'il envisageait le Quidditch, fallait bien lui laisser sa chance ;) Rose grandit oui, comme eux tous, au final... Ca va devenir un peu plus facile pour moi d'écrire de leur point de vue ! (enfin, ça l'est déjà vu que c'est écrit, mdr). Bref, sinon, bah... Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

* * *

Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien.

Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait.

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2019 - Drago/Hermione**_

 **Novembre - Drago**

Drago ressortit du Portoport de Londres, où il venait tout juste d'accompagner ses parents qui étaient partis pour Bali, comme ils le lui avaient annoncé, et transplana pour la Roseraie où il avait prévu de retrouver Daphné.

Il ouvrit le portail qui en fermait l'entrée d'un coup de baguette et remonta les allées bordées de roses en direction du bâtiment où Daphné et Millicent vivaient depuis de nombreuses années.

Il remarqua quelques ajustements dans l'organisation des plantes, notamment l'apparition d'espèces qu'il pensait ne pas connaître, et se demanda si le fait que la plantation continue d'évoluer sans Astoria était une bonne chose ou pas…

Elle n'aurait sans doute pas aimé que celle-ci soit laissée à l'abandon après elle, mais c'était perturbant de voir que même ici, la vie suivait son cours. Et en même temps, c'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses.

Il passa ensuite devant le rosier d'Astoria, celui qui avait été mêlé à ses cendres, et s'y arrêta brièvement pour sentir l'une des fleurs. Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur leurs pétales et il y reconnut le bleu de ses yeux.

Il soupira légèrement, le cœur serré par l'émotion, puis son attention fut attirée par un mouvement sur sa gauche et il constata que Daphné venait de le rejoindre.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, je viens juste d'arriver… Ce rosier est vraiment magnifique.

\- Il l'est, oui, approuva Daphné. Je crois qu'elle prend soin de lui, d'où elle est…

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'elle, confirma Drago.

\- Par contre, il commence à pleuvoir… on rentre ? l'invita-t-elle.

\- C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, oui, dit-il en lui emboîtant le pas.

Ils passèrent rapidement par l'atelier - où Daphné échangea quelques mots avec Beth, la botaniste - puis ils montèrent dans l'appartement.

Daphné lui proposa de l'accompagner dans la cuisine pendant qu'elle leur préparait un peu de thé et Drago ne se fit pas prier.

\- Millicent n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il par courtoisie.

\- Elle est à Ste-Mangouste avec Hector, il avait des rappels de vaccins à faire, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

\- Ok. Et sinon, ça va ?

\- Plutôt bien, oui. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais Beth a réussi à créer une nouvelle variété de roses. Rien d'aussi perfectionné que ce que Rosie pouvait faire, évidemment, mais ça permet de varier notre offre et c'est bon pour les affaires.

\- Les roses jaune et bleu qu'on voit pas loin de l'aile ouest, c'est ça ?

\- Elles-mêmes. Elle les appelle des Serdouffle, à cause des Maisons de Poudlard, pouffa Daphné. C'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus vendeur, d'après moi, mais ça a l'air de plaire !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le nom mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas.

\- Note qu'au final, c'est pas une mauvaise idée, de nommer des roses selon les différentes Maisons. La plupart de nos clients sont passés par Poudlard et je pense que ça peut être un argument selon les circonstances. Un mariage entre un ex-Poufsouffle et un ex-Serdaigle ? Bougez pas, on a ce qu'il vous faut !

\- Tu crois vraiment que les gens choisissent leur déco en fonction de leurs anciennes Maisons ? souligna Drago, perplexe.

\- Tu serais étonné du nombre de fois où j'ai pu voir ce thème depuis que j'ai repris la Roseraie ! répondit-elle avant de lui proposer de passer dans le salon.

Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre puis Daphné leur servit une tasse du thé qu'elle venait de préparer.

\- Et toi, alors, comment ça va ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Plutôt bien, dit-il après avoir bu une gorgée de son breuvage. Les affaires marchent bien, Scorp' a l'air en pleine forme, que demander de plus ?

\- Et avec Hermione… ?

Forcément. Il avait essayé d'éluder cet aspect de sa vie, mais c'était évident que Daphné lui poserait la question.

\- Ça va bien aussi. Sa fille a déjà compris qu'il se passait un truc entre nous. Elle a promis de ne rien dire à Scorp', mais je commence à envisager de le faire quand même…

\- Vraiment ?! s'étonna Daphné. C'est sérieux à ce point, entre vous ?

\- Tu trouves ça précipité ?

\- Non, pas du tout. D'après ce que Rosie m'a dit, vous vous tournez autour depuis des années et je sais qu'elle voudrait que tu sois heureux. C'est juste que tu as tendance à mettre la tête au fond du chaudron, donc je ne pensais pas que tu assumerais les choses si rapidement…

\- Ça m'est plus ou moins tombé dessus, dirons-nous, avoua Drago. Je sais qu'Astoria était persuadée qu'il se passait un truc plus… profond entre nous depuis bien longtemps, mais rien de ce qu'il se passe avec elle est prémédité, dans les faits. Ça ne l'a jamais été.

\- Je sais, oui, et je suis heureuse pour toi, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Par contre, je ne sais pas trop comment aborder ça avec Scorpius, se confessa Drago. Il est très ami avec la fille d'Hermione, donc j'ai peur que ça lui fasse bizarre…

\- Explique-lui les choses simplement et sincèrement et il comprendra. Ce gamin n'est pas compliqué, il suffit de lui parler franchement et de lui laisser le temps d'assimiler les choses.

\- Il peut se montrer tellement sensible, par moment… Il me fait beaucoup penser à sa mère. J'ai toujours cru qu'il finirait à Poufsouffle, d'ailleurs. Astoria m'avait confié, un jour, que le Choixpeau avait failli l'y envoyer et ça ne m'a pas surpris. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de lui demander ce qui l'avait convaincu de la répartir à Serpentard, parce qu'en définitive, elle tenait clairement plus des blaireaux que des serpents !

\- Moi je sais, répliqua Daphné en souriant.

\- Ah oui ?!

\- Oui. C'est de ma faute, en fait. Enfin, Rosie était aussi très ambitieuse - il n'y a qu'à voir tout ce qu'elle a accompli pour la Roseraie durant le temps qu'elle y a travaillé - mais j'ai été celle qui a fait pencher la balance. Elle avait besoin que je sois à proximité pour se sentir réellement en sécurité… du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne à vraiment te connaître. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a envoyée à Serpentard, pour qu'on soit ensemble. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle m'a raconté à l'époque.

Drago prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce que Daphné venait de lui apprendre et réalisa assez rapidement que tout prenait sens. Il savait qu'elle avait quelques traits de caractère particulièrement appréciés chez Serpentard, tels que son ambition, sa noblesse et sa fichue manie de réussir à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle avait aussi été très fusionnelle avec sa sœur et qu'elle ne veuille pas être séparée d'elle durant sa scolarité n'avait rien d'étonnant. Tout cela combiné la menait inévitablement vers leur Maison.

Il aurait dû le deviner tout seul.

Le retour de Millicent et Hector mit fin à ses réflexions. Le petit garçon, à présent âgé de six ans, vint le saluer avant de demander l'autorisation d'aller jouer dans sa chambre.

Millicent, quant à elle, le salua de loin - mais non sans chaleur - avant de s'asseoir à côté de son épouse pour lui raconter comment s'était passé leur rendez-vous chez le médicomage.

Daphné attira ensuite à eux une tasse supplémentaire et servit un peu de thé à Millicent qui la remercia en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

Drago observa la scène en silence et se demanda si Hermione et lui semblaient aussi intimes et confiants lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, puis chassa bien vite cette pensée de son esprit.

Pour l'instant, ils ne se montraient devant personne, donc la question ne se posait pas.

Ils étaient bien allés déjeuner chez les Londubat, courant septembre, mais ils avaient pris soin de s'afficher comme de simples amis, même si Drago savait pertinemment qu'Hannah était au courant pour eux.

Oserait-il, un jour, se comporter de la sorte avec elle ? S'ils avaient commencé à parler un peu plus d'eux, depuis qu'il lui avait offert le bracelet de pierres de feu, ils ne se projetaient jamais vis-à-vis de leurs familles respectives ni de leurs amis. Seuls leurs enfants les intéressaient, mais au final, les choses seraient sans doute bien plus complexes que ce qu'ils imaginaient.

Comment Drago annoncerait-il la nouvelle à ses parents ? Lucius et Narcissa avaient bien évolué quant à leurs représentations sur la suprématie des Sang-Pur, depuis la fin de la guerre, mais de là à accepter sans rechigner que leur fils unique refasse sa vie avec une personne telle qu'Hermione Granger, il y avait un monde…

Devrait-il en parler aux parents d'Astoria, aussi ? Avait-il des comptes à leur rendre sur la façon dont il menait sa vie depuis que leur fille n'était plus ? Sans doute pas, mais Scorpius restait leur petit-fils et ce qui impacterait sa vie les intéresserait forcément…

\- Au fait ! s'exclama Millicent, coupant court à ses pensées potentiellement angoissantes. On a reçu un message de tes parents, ils demandent s'ils peuvent prendre Hector avec eux ce weekend pour aller en Irlande…

\- Tout le weekend ?! releva Daphné.

\- Oui, du vendredi soir au lundi matin, apparemment… pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'on aurait aussi tout un weekend à nous, précisa-t-elle avec un air coquin, ce qui fit sourire Drago.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu es d'accord, rit Millicent. Faudra penser à leur répondre rapidement, alors !

\- Compte sur moi !

\- En parlant de tes parents, intervint Drago, comment vont-ils ?

\- Bien mieux depuis qu'ils sont partis en vacances, répondit Daphné. Je suis soulagée de les voir ainsi, d'ailleurs. Ils ont eu leur lot de pertes, les pauvres, et j'ai bien cru qu'ils ne se remettraient jamais du décès de Rosie…

\- C'est compréhensible, commenta Millicent. S'il devait arriver quelque chose à Hector…

Elle frissonna à cette idée et Drago ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle.

Il n'imaginait pas pire drame dans la vie que la perte de son enfant.

\- Je sais, dit Daphné en posant une main tendre sur celle de son épouse. Moi non plus, je ne préfère pas l'imaginer… Je suis quand même contente de voir qu'ils vont un peu mieux.

\- Tu leur remettras mon bonjour ? demanda Drago avant de finir sa tasse.

\- Bien sûr, confirma-t-elle. Tu t'en vas déjà ?

\- Je dois aller déjeuner avec quelqu'un ce midi, je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard, précisa-t-il en se relevant. Merci pour le thé, c'était sympa de vous voir !

\- Quand tu veux, répondit Millicent avant de le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

Drago traversa la Roseraie d'un pas vif et, une fois le portail franchi, transplana jusqu'à l'appartement d'Hermione.

Une fois sur place, il l'entendit chantonner dans la cuisine et alla la rejoindre.

Elle lui tournait le dos, occupée à cuisiner, et Drago s'approcha d'elle pour l'enlacer tendrement et déposer un baiser au creux de son épaule.

\- Voilà une charmante façon de me saluer, remarqua-t-elle en se retournant pour l'embrasser.

\- Une charmante façon pour une charmante dame, commenta-t-il après lui avoir rendu son baiser. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Mieux, depuis que tu es là. Et toi ? Tes parents sont bien partis ?

\- Oui, à dix heures, comme prévu. Je suis passé à la Roseraie, après.

\- Oh ! Daphné et Millicent vont bien ?

\- Plutôt, oui, et apparemment, Angela et Barney aussi.

\- Tant mieux. Tu as faim ?

\- Hum…, ça dépend de quoi tu parles, plaisanta Drago.

\- Je parlais de choses qui s'avalent ! répliqua Hermione.

\- Mais moi aussi, ma chère, précisa-t-il en riant.

Hermione lui donna une petite tape sur le bras avant d'éteindre le feu de sa gazinière puis poussa doucement Drago contre la table de la cuisine avant de s'agenouiller devant lui.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, le souffle rendu court par l'excitation.

\- Eh bien, tu m'as dit fournir l'entrée, non ? répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de déboutonner son pantalon.

La réplique que Drago s'apprêtait à lancer mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'Hermione prit son sexe tendu entre ses lèvres.

Par Merlin, cette sorcière aurait raison de lui.

* * *

 **Novembre - Hermione**

Hermione aurait été incapable de dire depuis combien de temps sa langue dansait sur la verge de Drago lorsqu'il lui demanda d'arrêter le délicieux traitement qu'elle était en train de lui infliger.

A peine fut-elle relevée qu'il s'empara de ses lèvres tout en l'allongeant sur la table. Tandis qu'il embrassait son cou, ses mains détachèrent la ceinture de son pantalon, qui termina rapidement sur le sol.

Hermione gémissait sous ses caresses, tant buccales que manuelles, et un soupir de pur plaisir lui échappa lorsqu'il glissa un doigt en elle.

C'était si bon et il la connaissait si bien… Par Merlin, ce sorcier aurait raison d'elle !

Alors que ses lèvres quittaient les siennes pour descendre le long de sa gorge, un cri dégoûté mit radicalement fin au moment qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

\- BORDEL DE MERDE, HERMIONE ! cria Harry. Tu pourrais pas penser à verrouiller tes accès quand tu fais ce genre de trucs ?!

Hermione n'avait jamais enfilé un pantalon aussi rapidement qu'à ce moment précis.

\- Harry ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! demanda-t-elle, rouge comme une pivoine, tandis que Drago, lui, semblait prendre tout son temps pour se rhabiller.

\- Sérieux, je mettrai plus jamais les pieds dans ta fichue cuisine ! s'exclama-t-il en détournant le regard. On peut pas aller parler dans le salon, plutôt ?

\- On l'a fait aussi dans le salon, tu sais, Potter…, intervint Drago, moqueur.

\- Rah n'en rajoute pas, toi ! gronda Hermione à ses côtés avant de suivre Harry dans l'autre pièce.

\- Je crois que je vais demander à ce qu'on me lance un sort d'amnésie, marmonnait Harry en se frottant les yeux par-dessous ses lunettes.

\- Je suis tellement, tellement désolée…, s'excusa Hermione en le rejoignant dans le salon.

\- Sympa pour moi ! cria Drago depuis la cuisine, la faisant rougir d'autant plus.

L'enflure ! Il lui paierait le fait d'avoir aggravé la situation comme ça !

\- Raaah… Malefoy et toi, quoi ! grogna Harry. MALEFOY ET TOI !

\- Oh ça va, hein ! le modéra Hermione. Je t'ai dit que je le voyais, tu croyais qu'on se contentait de jouer à la crapette, ou quoi ?!

\- Je ne suis pas si naïf, Hermione ! Mais de là à le voir de mes propres yeux…

\- Remets-toi, Potter, lâcha Drago en pénétrant dans la pièce. Si tu te contentes du missionnaire avec ta femme, c'est pas notre problème.

\- Drago ! soupira Hermione, à la fois gênée et blasée par toute cette situation.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma douce, je vais vous laisser, répondit-il à voix basse avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe. On se voit ce soir ?

\- Tu ne restes pas manger ? lui demanda-t-elle, perdue.

\- Je crois que Potter nous ferait une syncope si on enchaînait sur le plat principal, commenta-t-il, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Hermione se sentit rougir de plus belle à mesure qu'Harry détournait les yeux, mortifié.

\- Tu es décidément trop belle, quand tu rougis, dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Potter, au plaisir de te revoir, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Puis Drago transplana hors de l'appartement d'Hermione, la laissant seule avec Harry.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux meilleurs amis, qui se tenaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre sans oser se regarder.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me perturbe le plus, finit par dire Harry. La position dans laquelle je vous ai trouvés ou la façon dont il s'est comporté avec toi avant de partir…

\- Comment ça ?! demanda Hermione, étonnée par sa réflexion.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu personne te regarder comme il l'a fait, Hermione…

\- Je.. euh… Vraiment ?! bafouilla-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que ça avait de si spécial ?

\- Rien, rien… juste quelque chose que j'avais oublié, depuis quelques temps, c'est tout. Enfin bref ! De base, je n'étais pas venu pour te surprendre en plein… jure-moi qu'on en reparlera jamais, en fait !

\- Ça ne me tente pas plus que toi, Harry, je te rassure, affirma Hermione, toujours aussi rouge.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre du Ministère. Un créneau s'est libéré lors de la séance plénière du Magenmagot de cet après-midi. Si on est au Département de la Justice Magique pour quinze heures, on pourra faire passer notre projet Cracmols et faire renommer le CANeM en Centre de Liaison Entre les Deux Mondes dès aujourd'hui…

\- Maintenant ?! s'exclama Hermione, qui sentait la panique l'envahir. Mais on est pas prêts ! Seamus devait encore ajouter les déclarations des Urquhart au dossier et...

\- Seamus est actuellement chez eux pour les récupérer, Hermione, la coupa Harry. On peut le faire, j'en suis sûr ! Si on ne saute pas sur l'occasion, on risque de devoir attendre février pour soumettre le dossier et on a déjà assez tardé comme ça, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Si, bien sûr, mais…

\- Mais rien du tout. Le dossier n'est pas aussi solide que celui que nous avions présenté pour la création du CANeM à l'époque, mais notre réputation et notre sérieux ne sont plus à prouver. Je pense que ce n'est qu'une question de formalité, tu sais ?

\- Bien, bien…, céda Hermione. Allons-y, alors. Tu as raison, on a assez pris de retard comme ça pour venir en aide aux familles des Cracmols.

\- Euh… Hermione ? l'interpella Harry tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa porte d'entrée pour prendre sa cape.

\- Oui ?

\- Je crois que tu devrais aller mettre un peu d'ordre dans tes cheveux, avant…

.

Hermione apparut dans le jardin des Potter et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour y manifester sa présence. Harry vint lui ouvrir quelques instants plus tard.

\- Tu vois, dit-elle en guise de salut. C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire, si on veut éviter les situations embarrassantes…

\- Ah ah, très drôle, je suis mort de rire, répondit-il platement. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Euh… Eh bien, je viens chercher Ginny, on a prévu d'aller boire un verre ce soir, vu qu'Hugo est chez Ron. Elle ne t'a pas prévenu ?

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules en réponse avant de se décaler pour la laisser passer.

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi elle est en train de se pomponner, en fait, dit-il en la précédant dans le salon. Tu veux boire un truc en attendant ? Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Non, ça ira, le remercia-t-elle. Si je commence maintenant, va savoir dans quel état je vais finir…

\- Pas de transplanage en état d'ivresse, hein !

\- Franchement, Harry, c'est à moi que tu dis ça ?!

\- Ça va, ça va… Dis, je pensais prendre Hugo le weekend prochain pour aller voir une course de balais. Avec mes enfants qui sont tous à Poudlard, ce genre de sortie me manque.

\- Si tu veux, oui ! Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de se faire une virée avec toi !

\- Teddy devait m'accompagner, mais Victoire vient de revenir de mission et ils ont prévu de passer le weekend ensemble…

\- Je comprends. Tu sais si ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Apparemment, elle a réussi à lever le sortilège qui protégeait le caveau. Les gobelins sont contents. Bill est fier qu'elle suive ses traces. Rien de bien original, quoi. Victoire arrive toujours au bout de ses missions.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Hermione. Et Teddy vit ça comment ?

\- Il est fier d'elle, c'est certain, mais il a hâte de pouvoir retourner sur le terrain faire ses preuves. Je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas digéré le fait d'avoir raté sa mission en Erythrée, ni d'avoir failli y laisser sa peau…

\- Ah la fougue de la jeunesse… On n'était pas comme ça, à leur âge, si ?

\- Tu tiens vraiment à te souvenir de ce que tu faisais à vingt ans ? la taquina Harry.

Cette période n'ayant pas été la plus stable dans la vie d'Hermione, elle évitait généralement de se la rappeler.

\- Oh ! Salut Hermione ! s'écria Ginny en pénétrant dans le salon. Désolée pour l'attente, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard…

\- Pas de souci, j'en ai profité un peu pour prendre des nouvelles. Prête ?

\- Totalement, oui !

Hermione salua Harry, constatant en silence que Ginny s'était contentée de l'embrasser sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait l'impression que ses amis vivaient une mauvaise passe et elle ne savait pas du tout comment aborder le sujet avec eux. Leur couple ne la regardait pas, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se faire du souci.

Ginny et Hermione transplanèrent jusqu'à la Tête de Sanglier. Hannah devait travailler ce soir et elles ne trouvaient pas sympa pour elle d'aller y boire un verre sans qu'elle puisse passer un moment avec elles. De plus, même si elles adoraient leur amie, elles avaient parfois besoin de se retrouver seules.

A peine furent-elles installées que Ginny lança les hostilités.

\- Alors, il parait que Malefoy te fait grimper aux rideaux ?! dit-elle, faisant tousser Hermione sous la surprise.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Harry m'a raconté qu'il vous avait surpris en plein ébat… sur la table de la cuisine ! Par Merlin, je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois qu'on l'a fait ailleurs que dans notre lit…

\- Ginny ! souffla Hermione mi-gênée, mi-amusée par la curiosité dont son amie faisait preuve.

Le serveur leur apporta les consommations qu'elles avaient commandées en entrant dans le bar et, une fois celui-ci parti, Ginny reprit de plus belle.

\- Oh, laisse-moi rêver un peu Hermione ! Je suis mariée depuis près de vingt ans à mon premier amour. Faire l'amour avec Harry a toujours été plutôt chouette, mais je me demande quand même ce que je pourrais ressentir dans les bras d'un autre…

\- Bon, céda Hermione. Mais ça reste entre nous, hein ? Parce que l'un de mes ex est quand même ton frère, donc bon…

Deux, en fait, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le rappeler vu qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu de sérieux entre Charlie et elle.

\- Comme si j'allais parler de ma vie sexuelle avec Ron !

\- Certes… Je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir qu'avec Drago. Il y a cette espèce de lien entre nous que nous sommes incapables de définir et ce, depuis la toute première fois…

\- Tu parles de quand tu n'étais pas encore avec Ron, c'est ça ?

\- Oui… Et depuis. Quand sa femme était encore en vie - par Merlin, cette phrase est horrible ! - et aussi maintenant que ça devient plus sérieux entre nous. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais chaque fois… chaque fois quoi !

\- Tu as vraiment un orgasme à chaque fois ?! s'étonna Ginny.

\- Non… Enfin, c'est délicat à expliquer. Il est très attentif à… à mes réactions, donc il arrive toujours à combler mes envies, que ce soit de simple tendresse, de plaisir pur, ou des deux.

\- Tu me fais rêver, là, Hermione…

\- Tu ne peux pas comparer nos relations, Gin' ! la reprit-elle. Drago et moi, on en est au tout début, c'est encore tout nouveau, passionnel, tout ça… Harry et toi, c'est plus…

\- Commun. Habituel. Planplan, conclut-elle pour elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- C'est pourtant ce que c'est. Et pas seulement au lit… On a plus de mal à communiquer. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'on est devenus des sortes de colocataires qui couchons ensemble de temps en temps. Surtout depuis que Lily a aussi fait sa rentrée. Tu sais que nous n'avons rien fait depuis son départ alors que, justement, on pourrait le faire partout maintenant qu'on n'a plus d'enfant dans les pattes ?!

\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, commenta Hermione.

Ce qui était totalement vrai. Elle voyait bien que ça soulageait Ginny de se confier ainsi mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Harry était également son ami et il y avait des choses qu'elle n'avait pas envie de savoir sur lui.

\- Enfin bref, soupira Ginny. Je suis désolée de t'embêter avec mes histoires, ça doit pas être facile, pour toi… Je me souviens à quel point je pouvais être gênée pendant votre divorce, à Ron et toi…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny, je comprends. Je… Je voudrais juste te dire que…

Hermione ne put pas finir sa phrase. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Que si la situation ne lui convenait plus, elle n'avait qu'à y mettre fin ? Mais l'autre personne concernée était aussi l'un de ses amis… c'était donc impossible pour elle de tenir de tels propos !

\- Je sais, Hermione, la rassura Ginny. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais. Et merci de m'avoir écoutée, même si tu ne peux pas vraiment réagir…

Hermione lui serra doucement la main en signe de soutien, incapable d'en dire plus.

\- Et donc, reprit Ginny. Entre Malefoy et toi, c'est le grand amour ? Quand est-ce que vous allez rendre les choses publiques ?

\- Je n'en sais strictement rien… Et pour l'amour, je ne sais pas. Enfin si, sans doute, il m'a dit ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, mais c'est encore les débuts, et avec l'amitié de nos enfants, c'est compliqué…

\- Tu es sûre que Rose n'en a pas parlé à Scorpius ?

\- Vu la leçon de morale qu'elle m'a faite, j'en doute. Je pense qu'on restera discrets, de toute façon, tant que Drago n'aura pas parlé à Scorpius. C'est primordial, pour l'instant. Le reste peut attendre.

\- Donc il ne viendra pas fêter Noël au Terrier avec nous cette année ? la taquina Ginny.

\- Par les quatre fondateurs, quelle idée horrible ! s'esclaffa Hermione. Non mais tu imagines le tableau ?!

\- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas nous exclure de ta vie pour être avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai plutôt peur que ce soit l'inverse qui se produise, lui avoua-t-elle. Le passif de notre famille avec Drago n'est pas des plus évident…

\- Celui de la sienne avec toi non plus, Hermione…

\- Je sais, oui, soupira Hermione. Les choses ne seront pas des plus simples de son côté comme du mien.

Elles commandèrent ensuite une autre tournée de jus d'œillet et abordèrent des sujets moins sérieux.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois !

J'avoue m'être beaucoup amusée à écrire la scène avec Harry, ah ah.

Les choses avancent, en tout cas... Doucement mais sûrement.

Ca ne va toujours pas très fort chez les Potter, par contre :/

Enfin bref, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

Et rdv lundi prochain avec les enfants pour la suite (eh oui, un peu plus de next-gen pour cette dernière ligne droite ;) ).

Des bisous et merci encore de me lire !


	61. 2019 - Scorpius Rose (décembre)

Salut les gens !

Comment allez vous, après cette première semaine complète de confinement ? Ici, ça va, même si je pense que ça commence à peser à ma fille (elle a joué à faire semblant de se promener en rue, ce matin :( ). Mais bon, il faut ce qu'il faut pour que ça aille mieux, donc on reste chez nous si on peut !  
J'en profite pour envoyer tout mon courage à tous ceux qui n'ont pas le choix : le personnel médical, les travailleurs sociaux, les employés de grande surface, les fonctionnaires indispensables au bon fonctionnement du pays, les ouvriers d'entretien et de maintenance des lieux qui ne peuvent pas fermer, les forces de l'ordre...

Sinon, eh bien, je n'ai toujours pas trop avancé sur mon chapitre final ! J'ai beau être confinée, j'ai quand même un peu de boulot, je dois aider ma fille avec son travail scolaire, m'occuper un peu de la maison... et voilà. Faudrait que je me motive un peu plus, c'est dommage de laisser ça traîner !

Mais bon, l'histoire en tant que telle est bouclée, donc ça ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça :-)

Bonne lecture avec Scorp et Rose !

Et encore merci de me lire

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Cecile :** Les choses se concrétisent vraiment, niveau Dramione, c'est vrai. Il était temps ! Pauvre Harry, oui, aussi bien pour la scène qu'il a surprise que pour son couple... Mais bon, c'est pas toujours facile :/ Ravie que tu aies aimé, en tout cas, et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **jesuisunepersonneinutile :** Pauvre Harry, oui... surtout que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de malmener le Hinny (c'est ptet pour ça que je le fais ici XD). C'est jamais facile, ces histoires de couple ! La "révélation" à Scorpius ne devrait plus tarder, en effet ;) Mais bon, on ne peut pas lui annoncer ça par courrier ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas !

 **Aventure :** C'est clair qu'Harry ne débarquera plus sans prévenir, ah ah. C'est triste pour le Hinny, oui, ça me mine aussi... Mais ça fait un moment que ça ne va plus super fort entre eux. J'espère que ça va aller ! (je fais genre celle qui n'est pas au courant XD). Rosie me manque aussi, même si je fais tout pour qu'elle soit encore là. Bref, merci pour ta review :)

* * *

Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien.

Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait.

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2019 - Scorpius/Rose**_

 **Décembre - Scorpius**

Scorpius et Rose se trouvaient dans leur repère du troisième étage, seuls. Albus n'était pas avec eux parce qu'il avait écopé d'une retenue pour s'être battu en duel avec Alban Parkinson.

Punition qui était totalement injuste, d'après Scorpius, vu que c'était Parkinson qui les avait attaqués, mais Neville n'avait rien voulu entendre lorsqu'il avait séparé les duellistes.

\- Je suis sûr que Neville a puni Al' pour pas qu'on l'accuse de favoritisme, affirma Scorpius. Déjà, c'est notre Directeur de Maison, mais en plus, tout le monde sait qu'il est ami avec ses parents…

\- Ou alors, il l'a puni parce qu'il venait tout juste de lui lancer un sortilège de Chatouillis…, argumenta Rose.

\- Amplement mérité !

\- Certes, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ça impuni… On n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors des cours...

\- Pff, à ce rythme, tu vas finir Préfète, comme tes parents ! se moqua Scorpius.

\- Je te signale que ton père l'a été aussi !

Scorpius lui répondit d'une grimace, ce qui fit pouffer la jeune fille.

\- Et sinon, t'es pas avec ton chéri ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non… Howard avait un truc à faire. Et de toute façon, on est pas obligé d'être tout le temps ensemble ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un petit copain que je vais délaisser mes amis. Je ne suis pas une lâcheuse comme cette garce de Cara-Lean !

\- C'est toujours la guerre, entre vous ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Elle fait tout pour me pourrir la vie… Je me demande comment j'ai pu être amie avec une fille comme elle.

\- Bah, elle était pas comme ça, au début, la défendit vaguement Scorpius.

Même si à vrai dire, leurs histoires de filles le laissaient relativement indifférent.

\- Donc c'est toujours le grand amour avec Shield ?

\- Je crois bien, oui, répondit Rose en rosissant légèrement. Avoir un copain est bien plus cool que ce que je croyais, en fait… T'as pas envie de tenter le coup, toi ?

\- De ? D'avoir un copain ? demanda-t-il.

\- Euh… oui… je pensais plus à une copine, mais peu importe...

Scorpius se sentit immédiatement idiot. Pourquoi avait-il parlé de copain ?!

\- On verra si l'occasion se présente, dit-il malgré tout. Pour l'instant, personne ne m'intéresse…

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux et Scorpius s'en voulut d'autant plus d'avoir gaffé. Surtout qu'au final, il ne savait pas du tout s'il était plus intéressé par les filles ou par les garçons. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi, en fait. Il s'était bien sûr demandé ce qu'il ressentait pour Rose, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée l'an passé, mais rien de plus.

Le décès de sa mère avait occupé toutes ses pensées.

\- Je crois que ma mère est amoureuse, déclara Rose, mettant ainsi fin à ses réflexions.

\- Vraiment ?! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Je sais pas… Peut-être parce que je suis amoureuse aussi, maintenant, tu vois ? Je repense à sa façon d'être cet été, toujours de bonne humeur et tout, et je sais pas, la vie me semble aussi plus belle depuis qu'Howie et moi… Enfin je sais pas expliquer !

\- Bah, après tout, pourquoi pas ? commenta Scorp'. Ta mère est cool et tes parents sont divorcés depuis longtemps. Ton père est même remarié et a eu un autre enfant ! Pourquoi elle se gênerait ?! T'as une idée de qui ça pourrait être ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. Elle ne me parle pas beaucoup de tout ça. C'est juste une impression… Et euh… et toi, t'en penserais quoi, si ça arrivait à ton père ?

Scorpius la regarda quelques instants sans comprendre.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver à son père ?!

Puis enfin, il comprit.

\- Tu veux dire, s'il tombait amoureux de quelqu'un ?!

\- Oui…, bredouilla Rose. Ça… ça fait plus d'un an que ta maman est décédée, à présent, donc peut-être que…

\- J'en sais rien, en fait, je me suis jamais posé la question !

Et c'était vrai. En côtoyant les Urquhart ou ses tantes, il avait réalisé que ses parents n'avaient pas une relation de couple habituelle pour des adultes, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que les choses puissent être différentes entre eux. Son père et sa mère s'aimaient comme ça, et c'était tout.

Son père pourrait-il vraiment aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? Si oui, l'aimerait-il comme il avait aimé sa mère ou les choses seraient-elles différentes ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée… Et là, les mots que sa mère lui avait écrits dans sa lettre lui revinrent en mémoire :

 _Même si nous n'avons jamais mis les mots dessus, je pense que tu as compris que Papa et moi n'étions pas un couple traditionnel… Il y a plusieurs façons d'aimer, mon garçon, et aucune n'est meilleure qu'une autre.  
_ [...]  
 _J'aimerais vraiment que ton père soit heureux et qu'il s'autorise à l'être._

\- Je crois que ça irait, finit par répondre Scorpius. Je sais que ma mère voulait qu'il soit heureux…

Un grand sourire illumina les traits de Rose et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour dire un truc, ils entendirent deux personnes discuter devant l'entrée de leur cachette.

\- T'es sûre de ce que tu dis ? demanda une voix que Scorpius reconnut comme étant celle d'Howard.

\- Bien sûr ! rétorqua Cara-Lean. Tu me prends pour qui ?! C'est pas mon genre de répandre de telles rumeurs… J'ai beaucoup traîné avec eux et ils se sont déjà embrassés. Je suis sûre qu'ils sont seuls, tous les deux, au moment même où je te parle…

Rose avait les yeux grands ouverts et semblait stupéfixée. Scorpius, quant à lui, ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Cara-Lean était-elle en train de parler d'eux ? Certes, il avait vaguement embrassé son amie une fois, mais ça ne voulait rien dire du tout. Ni pour lui, ni pour elle !

Et elle le savait parfaitement vu qu'elle était encore amie avec Rose à cette époque.

\- Rah, je le savais que leur relation n'était pas normale ! grogna Howard. Elle me disait qu'il était comme son frère, mais…

\- Donc tu peux m'embrasser maintenant ! le coupa leur camarade.

\- Non ! s'exclama Scorpius en sortant de sa cachette pour les interrompre.

Mais trop tard, Howard avait déjà ses lèvres collées tout contre celles de Cara-Lean.

\- Oh ? Vous êtes là ? commenta-t-elle, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Tu vois que je mentais pas, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de l'autre garçon.

Scorpius se retourna aussitôt pour voir si Rose avait assisté à la scène et, voyant son visage défait, eut une bouffée de haine envers Cara-Lean pour lui avoir fait un aussi sale coup.

\- Rose…, balbutia Howard, clairement surpris d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

\- Tais-toi. Ne me parle plus ! Tu… Tu n'es qu'un sale con !

Sur ces derniers mots, la jeune fille s'enfuit en courant.

\- Scorp', l'interpella Howard en le saisissant par le poignet. Je voulais pas faire ça ! C'est juste que… que…

\- Que t'as préféré croire la première vipère venue plutôt que ta petite amie, gronda Scorpius en se dégageant de son emprise. Fais-lui encore plus de mal que tu viens de lui en faire, Shield, et tu verras que je tiens bien plus de mon père que tu ne le croies !

Là-dessus, Scorpius courut pour tenter de retrouver son amie, qui devait avoir le cœur en miettes.

* * *

 **Décembre - Rose**

Rose trouva refuge dans les toilettes des filles et, une fois assurée qu'elle était seule, s'autorisa à pleurer.

Non mais quelle idiote !

Et dire qu'elle venait de tenir un grand discours à Scorpius sur les bienfaits de l'amour… Howard s'était totalement joué d'elle ! L'amour, c'était nul, tout simplement.

Si aimer quelqu'un pouvait faire aussi mal quand il nous décevait, alors tomber amoureux était bien trop dangereux.

La colère remplaça peu à peu son sentiment de tristesse et Rose essuya ses yeux d'un geste rageur du poignet.

Elle ne laisserait personne voir que la trahison d'Howard Shield l'avait touchée à ce point.

.

\- Tu veux que j'aille lui jeter un sort ? proposa Albus, une fois informé de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je viens d'être puni alors que c'était pas ma faute, ça me dérangera pas du tout de l'être pour avoir réellement fait un truc, tu sais ?

\- Ça ira, Al', le remercia Rose en pouffant. Il mérite pas que t'aies des ennuis à cause de lui. S'il s'est laissé si facilement avoir par la langue de serpent de Cara-Lean, alors c'est qu'il aurait fini par me briser le cœur tôt ou tard ! Et je préfère être fixée dès maintenant.

\- C'est pas une raison pour le laisser s'en tirer comme ça…, déclara Lily qui s'était incrustée dans leur conversation. Je suis sûre que Tonton George aurait un truc au poil pour te venger…

\- Ah mais oui ! s'exclama Albus. J'ai vu qu'il travaillait sur un nouveau poil à gratter, justement, la dernière fois que je suis passé par son labo. Je parie qu'il a besoin de testeurs ! Viens, Lily, on va lui écrire une lettre !

\- Mais…, commenta Rose.

Seulement, il était trop tard, les deux Potter avaient déjà filé vers la volière.

\- Ils sont fous ou c'est moi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Scorpius.

\- Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre la logique d'Al', tu sais. Mais il a pas tort, un peu de poil à gratter de votre oncle pourrait être marrant…

Rose ne put s'empêcher de sourire, réconfortée malgré elle par le soutien sans faille dont ses amis faisaient preuve.

.

Rose descendit du train la première, suivie de près par Albus, Scorpius, Juliet, Lily et Luan.

Ils avaient fait le trajet tous ensemble et avaient passé un bon moment, mais à présent, il était temps de rentrer et donc, de retrouver leurs parents respectifs. Ou au moins l'un d'eux, en ce qui concernait Rose, incertaine de se rappeler qui était censé venir la chercher.

Elle fut légèrement déçue quand elle constata que sa mère se trouvait en compagnie de son père et de son oncle Harry et non en celle de Drago.

Elle espérait sincèrement qu'ils ne se soient pas disputés. Après tout, Scorpius lui avait confié qu'il ne serait pas contre l'idée que son père fréquente quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui était une super nouvelle !

Elle salua Drago en passant, promit à Scorpius de lui écrire, puis alla rejoindre ses parents en compagnie d'Albus et de Lily, suivis de près par James.

Luan, quant à elle, s'était arrêtée avec Scorpius, vu que leurs pères les attendaient ensemble, et Juliet avait rejoint sa mère un peu plus loin, après leur avoir fait un signe de la main.

Rose enlaça ensuite ses parents, son oncle et ses petits frères - Stan avait d'ailleurs beaucoup grandi ! - puis demanda avec lequel des deux elle passerait le début de ses vacances.

\- Tu n'as pas reçu ma dernière lettre ?! s'étonna son père. Tu commences par chez ta mère, cette année, mais on se retrouvera bien tous au Terrier pour Noël, comme d'habitude.

\- Ah oui ! Maintenant que tu le dis, je me souviens ! s'exclama l'adolescente.

Elle avait reçu la nouvelle trois jours auparavant et avait même été contente de lire qu'elle commencerait par sa mère, vu qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler.

\- Aaaaaah l'adolescence et sa mémoire sélective, commenta son parrain en riant. Je vous rassure, dit-il à l'attention de ses parents, les miens sont pareils, ils ne retiennent que ce qu'ils veulent…

\- Papa ! protesta Lily, ce qui fit d'autant plus rire son oncle Harry.

Ils échangent encore quelques mots puis, une fois que Rose et Hugo eurent embrassé leur père et leur petit frère, ils partirent tous de leur côté.

.

Hugo étant puni dans sa chambre pour avoir retourné une partie de l'appartement à la recherche de ses cadeaux de Noël, Rose en profita pour aller parler à sa mère, seule à seule.

\- Je peux t'embêter, Maman ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle dans le canapé.

\- Tu ne m'embête jamais, ma Chérie, répondit Hermione en souriant. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Drago et toi, vous êtes fâchés ?

\- Hum… non, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

\- Bah, vous nous attendiez pas ensemble, cette fois…

\- Ah mais tu sais, mon Cœur, ce n'est pas parce qu'on fréquente quelqu'un qu'on doit en oublier nos amis. Drago et moi avons nos moments ensemble et j'en ai d'autres avec ton père, ton parrain et mes autres amis.

Rose ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en entendant ces paroles. C'était, à peu de choses près, ce qu'elle avait dit à Scorpius avant de surprendre Howard avec cette peste de Cara-Lean.

Son changement d'humeur dût se voir car sa mère lui demanda aussitôt si ça allait.

\- Ça va, oui… C'est juste que… Comment on sait si on peut avoir confiance en son amoureux ou pas ?

\- Ah ça, ma Chérie, c'est une vaste question ! Je dirais qu'au début d'une relation, c'est un risque à prendre. Tu découvres quelqu'un de nouveau et c'est à toi, en quelque sorte, de suivre ton instinct. Est-ce qu'il est gentil ? Attentionné ? Dit-il toujours la vérité ? Et même si la réponse à ces questions est oui, ce n'est pas une garantie…

\- Donc, on peut jamais être sûr, c'est ça ?

\- Jamais à cent pour cent, non, mais lorsque tu tombes amoureux de quelqu'un, il se tisse une sorte de lien entre vous et… la confiance vient d'elle-même, en fait. Par contre, il ne peut pas y avoir de relation saine sans confiance.

\- Mais comment tu peux être sûre que Drago ne te trompe pas ? insista Rose. Après tout, il voyage beaucoup pour son travail, donc s'il le faisait, t'en saurais rien.

Elle observa sa mère en silence, perdue. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à tout ça avant d'y être confrontée elle-même et n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant qu'être amoureuse pouvait être si compliqué.

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est vrai, admit sa mère après avoir soupiré. Je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas, vu qu'on se parle beaucoup et qu'on commence à savoir à peu près comment l'autre fonctionne, mais tu as raison, on ne peut jamais être sûr. Mais la peur de souffrir ne doit jamais nous empêcher de tenter le coup, tu comprends ? Parce qu'aimer et être aimé en retour, c'est vraiment un sentiment fabuleux.

Rose fit une moue sceptique, guère convaincue par le fait que le bien-être qu'elle avait ressenti auprès d'Howard valait le coup de souffrir par après.

\- Et comment on sait que quelqu'un est amoureux et qu'il fait pas semblant ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Hum… avec le temps. Et l'attitude. Les belles paroles, c'est bien joli, mais il faut que les actes suivent également, que la personne te prouve que tu peux compter sur elle.

\- Un peu comme des amis, alors ?

\- Tout à fait. C'est juste une forme différente d'amour. Ça répond à tes questions, ma Chérie ?

Rose réfléchit quelques instants et la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Scorpius revint à sa mémoire.

\- Est-ce… est-ce que deux personnes du même sexe peuvent s'aimer, Maman ?

\- Bien sûr, mon Cœur, et il n'y a aucun mal à ça. L'amour ne se commande pas, ça arrive, c'est tout. Et les choses peuvent changer, aussi. On peut tomber amoureux que de garçons pendant des années et un jour, craquer pour une fille - et inversement. Il n'y a pas de règles, en amour. Le plus important est de se respecter l'un l'autre. Il… il y a quelque chose dont tu aimerais me parler, peut-être ?

\- Pas spécialement, non…, répondit Rose sans hésiter.

Elle n'allait quand même pas lui dire que son abruti de copain avait embrassé une autre fille !

\- Bon, conclut sa mère. Alors je vais aller voir ton frère, à présent, et vérifier s'il a compris en quoi fouiller l'appartement à la recherche de ses cadeaux est problématique. Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite surtout pas !

Rose la remercia d'un sourire et se dit qu'au final, grandir rendait les choses beaucoup plus compliquées qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

* * *

 **Décembre - Scorpius**

Lorsque Scorpius émergea du sommeil et que son regard se posa sur le réveil qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit, il fut surpris de voir qu'il était midi passé.

Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient rentrés tard de chez ses grands-parents, où son père et lui avaient fêté Noël en compagnie de toute la famille. Même Daphné et Millicent étaient restées en Angleterre au lieu d'aller en Suisse, cette année !

C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient tous réunis, Malefoy et Greengrass, depuis les obsèques de sa mère et Scorpius devait admettre qu'il avait passé une très bonne soirée.

Et il avait été particulièrement gâté : une nouvelle malle de voyage, plusieurs livres sur le Quidditch, une carte du ciel en relief et même un balai flambant neuf de la part de son père.

Il n'avait pas encore reçu les cadeaux de ses amis, mais il ne doutait pas qu'ils arriveraient dans la journée. Lui-même n'avait pas encore envoyé Jupiter porter les siens, de toute façon.

Il s'extirpa de son lit, fit un tour rapide aux toilettes, et descendit voir si Bonaryen pourrait lui préparer un encas.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il vit que son père s'y trouvait déjà, la Gazette dépliée devant lui et une tasse de café à la main.

\- B'jour, grommela-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

\- Salut mon grand, répondit Drago. Bien dormi ?

\- Ça va… Tu sais à quelle heure on est rentrés, cette nuit ?

\- Vers 2h30.

\- Oh ! J'aurais pas cru qu'il était si tard !

\- C'est vrai que le temps est passé vite, pour une fois, railla son père. Mais c'est pas plus mal, non ?

\- C'est vrai. Par contre, on fait nouvel an avec parrain, comme l'an passé, hein ?

\- C'est ce qui est prévu, oui, mais on a une petite surprise pour vous, cette fois !

\- Vraiment ?! s'exclama Scorpius. C'est quoi ?

\- Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise, répliqua Drago.

\- Oh allez ! Fallait rien me dire du tout, si tu voulais pas m'en parler !

\- Ça va, ça va, céda son père. On a acheté des feux d'artifice Weasley et on les lancera à minuit.

\- Oh ! Trop bien ! Vous en avez pris plein, j'espère !

\- De quoi tenir un moment, oui, rassure-toi.

Scorpius se servit ensuite un verre de jus de citrouille et pris une biscotte qui se trouvait dans une assiette déposée sur la table, à côté de laquelle était disposée une motte de beurre.

Ses pensées dévièrent ensuite vers ses amis. Il espérait que Rose n'était pas trop triste, à cause de ce crétin de Shield. Non mais franchement, comment avait-il pu se faire avoir par Cara-Lean si facilement ?!

Mais un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il revit la couleur turquoise que Cara-Lean et lui avaient prise lorsqu'Albus avait glissé quelques poils de la dernière invention de son oncle dans le col de leurs robes.

Le produit étant nouveau, l'infirmière avait mis plusieurs jours avant d'en trouver le remède et ils avaient donc gardé cette teinte pendant leur dernière semaine de cours.

Albus avait vraiment le chic pour lui donner le sourire, même quand il n'était pas là. Non pas qu'il soit spécialement triste en ce matin de Noël, mais il se sentait toujours mieux lorsqu'il pensait à ses amis.

Il espérait qu'il aimerait la reproduction de l'occamy qu'il comptait lui envoyer pour Noël. C'était sa créature préférée et même si elle n'était pas réelle - l'animal étant bien trop dangereux pour être gardé en captivité - il espérait qu'elle lui plairait.

Il avait par contre opté pour une nouvelle plume musicale pour Rose, afin de remplacer celle que Shield lui avait offerte. Elle l'avait rapidement jetée, après leur rupture, mais son amie lui avait avoué que l'air apaisant qu'elle fredonnait lui manquait lorsqu'elle avait besoin de se concentrer.

Scorpius repensa ensuite à la question qu'elle lui avait posée, sur son envie potentielle de fréquenter quelqu'un.

Cette idée le turlupinait, depuis.

Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être comme sa mère et en même temps, il n'avait jamais éprouvé d'attirance pour qui que ce soit… Comment ce genre de choses marchait-il exactement ?

\- Papa ? interpella-t-il Drago.

\- Oui, mon grand ?

\- T'avais quel âge quand tu as été attiré par une fille pour la première fois ?!

Son père avala difficilement la gorgée de café qu'il venait de boire, apparemment surpris par sa question.

\- Euh… Je ne sais plus, répondit-il au bout d'une dizaine de secondes. Douze ou treize ans, je pense…

\- Comment tu as su ? insista Scorpius.

\- Disons qu'une certaine partie de mon anatomie s'est réveillée à la vision d'une paire de jambes dénudée…

\- Ah…

Scorpius sentit aussitôt le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- C'est totalement naturel, d'ailleurs, si ça t'arrive - ou si ça t'es déjà arrivé, poursuivit-il. Enfin, on passe tous par-là, le tout est de trouver le bon moment et le bon endroit pour se… se soulager. Un de mes camarades de chambrée faisait ça dans son lit, c'était une horreur…

\- PAPA ! s'écria l'adolescent, dégoûté d'en apprendre autant.

\- Bah quoi, c'est vrai, répliqua son père. On vit en communauté, à Poudlard, et si… si la _masturbation_ est naturelle, elle ne se pratique pas n'importe où…

\- J'aurais jamais dû te poser la question…, grommela Scorpius encore plus rouge qu'auparavant.

\- Au contraire ! Tu ne dois jamais hésiter à me parler si tu en ressens l'envie ou le besoin, Scorp'. Je suis également là pour ça.

Scorpius se frotta nerveusement les yeux, mais posa malgré tout une autre question qui l'intriguait.

\- Et… est-ce qu'on peut être attiré par quelqu'un sans l'aimer ou l'aimer sans être attiré ?

\- Bien sûr, le rassura son père. Ta maman, par exemple, m'aimait de tout son cœur, mais elle n'a jamais été attirée par moi.

\- Et ça te gênait pas ?

\- Non, car les choses ont toujours été claires entre nous. Et en grandissant, tu verras aussi qu'il est très fréquent d'être attiré par quelqu'un sans l'aimer pour autant.

\- Mais c'est mieux d'être attiré par celui qu'on aime, non ?

\- Pas forcément. Il n'y a pas de mieux ou de moins bien, en matière d'amour. Il y a juste plein de façons d'aimer, toutes aussi légitimes les unes que les autres.

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant dans le discours de son père les mots que sa mère lui avait écrits dans sa lettre.

Il repensa alors à l'autre question que Rose lui avait posée.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui ? répondit Drago en lui souriant.

\- Tu sais, si un jour, tu tombes amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, bah je serai d'accord, hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?! releva-t-il, tout sourire ayant disparu de son visage.

\- Rien de spécial… On parlait de tout ça avec Roussette, y a pas longtemps. Elle pense que sa mère est amoureuse et elle m'a demandé ce que je penserais si tu rencontrais quelqu'un…

\- C'est tout ce qu'elle t'a dit ?!

\- Oui… Pourquoi ?

Il vit, sans comprendre, son père inspirer profondément avant d'expirer lentement. Avait-il gaffé avec sa question ?

\- Je ne pensais pas aborder le sujet avec toi de cette façon, Scorp'..., lâcha-t-il finalement.

\- Quel sujet ?

Il était totalement perdu.

\- J'ai effectivement rencontré quelqu'un et… et si ça te va, j'aimerais bien voir où toute cette histoire nous mène.

\- Ah…, dit-il surpris par la révélation de son père. Bah, euh… si elle est sympa, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, t'es souvent tout seul, quand je suis à Poudlard, donc bon…

\- Le truc, Scorpius, c'est que c'est quelqu'un que tu connais… Je… je fréquente Hermione.

\- Hermione ? répéta-t-il. Hermione, comme la mère de Roussette ?!

\- Elle-même…

Pris de court, Scorpius ne sut absolument pas quoi répondre. En fait, il se sentait tout simplement idiot de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt.

Il avait bien vu qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'avant, pendant les vacances d'été, mais il avait été à des kilomètres d'imaginer ça !

Ce qu'il avait pu être bête !

\- Ça te va ? s'enquit son père. Si tu as la moindre question, si ça te pose le moindre problème, il faut qu'on en parle…

\- Non, non…, répondit platement Scorpius. Je… non… En fait, je vais aller envoyer mon hibou, j'ai des cadeaux à… à plus...

Là-dessus, il se leva et quitta la cuisine sans se retourner, totalement déstabilisé.

Il aimait beaucoup Hermione et ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi cette nouvelle ne le réjouissait pas plus que ça.

* * *

.

* * *

Ca y est, **Scorpius** est au courant.

Il était temps que ça arrive, non ?

Par contre, il faudra attendre un peu pour savoir ce qu'il en pense réellement (je ne suis pas gentille avec vous, je sais), surtout que le 62 sera du pdv de Drago et Hermione ^^

Pauvre **Roussette** au coeur brisé... mais bon, c'était indispensable pour amener les enfants à (se) poser des questions (bon, c'était peut-être pas si indispensable que ça, mais c'était quand même bien pratique XD).

Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

La suite, lundi prochain (si j'arrive à garder la notion du temps XD).

 **Plein de bisous et à bientôt !**

Et restez chez vous autant que possible !


	62. 2020 - Drago Hermione (janvier)

**Bonjour à vous !**

Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Pas trop de blabla aujourd'hui, j'ai rien de spécial à vous raconter vu que je ne suis pas sortie de chez moi depuis... je ne sais même plus quand, mdr.

Bisous à vous et bon courage en ces temps particuliers !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Cecile :** Coucou ! Pauvre Howard, ça reste un gosse influençable, ah ah, mais bon, il a brisé le coeur de notre Rose, donc c'est pas cool ! Ravie que tu aies aimé l'échange entre Rose et sa mère :) Pour la réaction de Scorpius, on en saura plus prochainement, promis ;)  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas, et gros bisous !

 **Abigaelle :** Tout d'abord, je t'assure que je n'oublie pas les Assistantes maternelles, c'est le job de ma mère. Disons que c'est ce que j'englobe dans les travailleurs sociaux... Je bosse dans une école où on forme des éducateurs spécialisés, je sais aussi qu'ils sont souvent oubliés dans tous les hommages qu'on peut rendre actuellement... Ceux qui bossent en pouponnière, en maison d'accueil, en centre ouvert... Toutes ces personnes dont on a besoin sans s'en rendre compte si on est pas concerné :/ Mais donc, je te rassure que je pense aussi à vous ! Raison pour laquelle je suis à la maison avec ma fille plutôt que de la mettre en garderie (mon mari travaillant en maison de retraite et moi dans l'enseignement, on avait droit à une dérogation ;) ). Bref, je suis quand même désolée si tu t'es sentie oubliée, je sais ce que c'est donc voilà ! Courage dans ces moments difficiles  
Sinon, pour en revenir au chapitre ou à l'histoire, plutôt, je suis contente que tu aies aimé cette histoire jusqu'à présent et j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas dans cette dernière ligne droite. Merci pour tes reviews :-)

 **A. :** Je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire et les visions de l'amour que je propose à travers elle ! Les amours sont multiples et je trouve important de le montrer sans juger. Peut-être que comme ça, certaines personnes assumeront mieux ce qu'elles ressentent... je sais pas, mais j'ai envie de "normaliser" tout ça. Par exemple, l'asexualité est encore super méconnue et ça peut être lourd à vivre pour qui pense avoir un problème, alors que ça ne se contrôle absolument pas. Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review

 **Fleur d'Ange** : Bah alors, t'étais pas connectée ? :p Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ces derniers chapitres en tout cas. Tout ce petit monde grandit, c'est vrai... Mais faut bien ! Tiens, je viens de percuter que ta review au chapitre précédent était "normale", j'aurais dû répondre aux précédentes avec, mdr... quel boulet ! Merci pour celles-ci en tout cas et gros bisous !

* * *

Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien.

Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait.

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2020 - Drago/Hermione**_

 **Janvier - Drago**

Drago regarda le Poudlard Express quitter la gare de King's Cross, le cœur légèrement serré par l'appréhension.

Scorpius avait beau lui affirmer qu'il allait bien, il savait pertinemment que son attitude avait changé depuis qu'il lui avait parlé d'Hermione et lui.

Il n'y avait rien de concret qui lui aurait permis d'entamer une discussion franche et ouverte sur leur relation, mais une sorte de malaise constant, suffisamment présent pour l'alerter mais trop flou pour pouvoir réellement confronter son fils sur ce sujet.

Surtout qu'il savait très bien que le brusquer le braquerait plus qu'autre chose. Scorpius avait toujours eu besoin de temps pour analyser ses pensées avant de pouvoir les partager avec autrui et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cette fois fasse exception.

\- Ça va aller, le rassura Lincoln à ses côtés, faisant écho à ses réflexions. Tu sais comment il est…

\- Je sais, oui, confirma Drago, mais ça n'en est pas moins horripilant. Je vois bien que ça le turlupine et j'aimerais pouvoir l'aider à y voir plus clair, mais à part me grommeler des "T'inquiète, 'Pa, ça va", je n'ai rien pu tirer de lui !

\- Il finira bien par t'en parler, si ça le gêne vraiment, le rassura son ami.

\- Sans doute, mais quand ? Il ne reviendra plus avant Pâques, à présent, et je le vois mal me parler de ça dans une lettre…

\- De toute façon, c'est fait maintenant, donc ça sert à rien de te prendre la tête ! Tu devrais plutôt aller retrouver la jolie brune qui te dévore des yeux depuis que nous sommes arrivés…

Le regard de Drago croisa celui d'Hermione, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin sur le quai en compagnie de son fils, de Ginny Potter, d'Hannah et d'une femme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée mais savait être Moldue, et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

Les enfants étant repartis à Poudlard, ils pourraient enfin se retrouver seuls tous les deux. Le fait que Scorpius sache pour eux ne leur avait pas spécialement permis de se voir plus. En effet, vu la réaction plus que mitigée de son fils face à cette annonce, Drago avait préféré faire profil bas plutôt que de prendre le risque d'aggraver la situation.

Lincoln s'éclipsa ensuite pour retourner à la boutique de Quidditch et les compagnies féminines d'Hermione partirent également, les laissant seuls - entourés par d'autres parents traînards - sur la voie 9 ¾.

\- Salut, dit-elle après s'être rapprochée de lui.

\- Salut, répondit-il en se retenant de l'embrasser.

L'envie était bien là, mais le lieu n'était pas propice à des démonstrations publiques d'affection. Même si de plus en plus de personnes étaient au courant pour eux deux, ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à s'afficher de la sorte.

\- Tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ? lui demanda-t-il, plus par politesse que par réel intérêt.

Après tout, il savait qu'elle les passait toujours en compagnie d'une meute de Weasley tous plus insupportables les uns que les autres. Qu'elle s'entende si bien avec son ex était une bonne chose pour leurs enfants, mais ça lui semblait malgré tout surréaliste. Surtout vu la famille en question.

\- Plus tranquilles que celles de l'an passé, oui. Et toi ?

\- Meilleures que l'an passé également, précisa-t-il.

Ce qui dans les faits n'était pas vraiment difficile, vu que l'année précédente, le décès d'Astoria avait été encore bien trop récent pour qu'il puisse avoir la moindre envie de profiter des festivités.

Cette pensée lui rappela tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru depuis et il fut assez dérouté de réaliser à quel point côtoyer Hermione l'avait aidé à gérer son deuil et à avancer sans sa meilleure amie.

\- On va boire un verre quelque part ? lui proposa-t-il.

\- Tu suggères quoi ?

\- Un coin tranquille pas très loin… Ne nous renvoies pas en France comme tu l'as déjà fait !

Il la vit rougir légèrement à ce rappel et ne put empêcher un rictus moqueur d'étirer ses traits face à sa réaction.

Qu'elle soit toujours si réceptive à ses allusions lui faisait toujours particulièrement plaisir.

\- On peut aller chez moi, si tu veux, dit-elle.

\- Hum… Je ne pourrai pas m'éterniser, je dois voir Hannah à 15 heures pour finaliser sa commande avant de partir en Pologne…

\- Je t'ai juste proposé de boire un verre, Drago, rien de plus, lui fit-elle remarquer, les yeux pétillant de malice.

\- Tu sais très bien de quelle façon ce genre de choses se termine toujours entre nous…, répliqua-t-il, taquin.

\- Nous n'avons plus vingt ans ! rit-elle avant de le prendre par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la zone de transplanage.

Ils réapparurent quelques instants plus tard dans son salon et l'attention de Drago fut aussitôt attirée par une nuisette qui traînait sur le canapé.

Même si ses enfants avaient passé la deuxième semaine de vacances chez leur père, ce genre de négligence ne lui ressemblait pas.

Drago n'eut cependant pas plus le temps de s'attarder sur la question car Hermione se blottit dans ses bras, le visage levé vers lui, attendant clairement qu'il l'embrasse.

Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

Ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard et Drago se retint de sourire de satisfaction en entendant Hermione soupirer d'aise.

\- Tu veux boire un café ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du thé, plutôt ? Celui au clou de girofle que Lovegood t'a envoyé…

\- Je croyais que tu l'avais trouvé relativement insipide, le taquina Hermione.

\- Tu as dû mal comprendre, nia-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne serait pas dupe.

Fait qui fut confirmé par le regard moqueur qu'elle lui renvoya avant d'ouvrir le placard situé au-dessus de l'évier d'où elle sortit un paquet en papier kraft.

\- Tu as pu parler avec Scorpius avant son départ ? s'enquit-elle au moment où elle disposait une bouilloire sur le feu.

Il lui avait envoyé une lettre, quelques jours auparavant, pour la prévenir qu'il avait abordé le sujet de leur relation avec Scorpius, dans l'éventualité où elle se serait retrouvée face à son fils sur la voie 9 ¾. Mais là aussi, l'adolescent s'était montré distant alors que d'habitude, il allait toujours la saluer.

\- Toujours la même réponse : "T'inquiète, 'Pa, ça va"...

Il vit Hermione pincer ses lèvres, comme pour se retenir de faire un commentaire, mais il se doutait que ses pensées devaient être relativement semblables aux siennes.

Soudain, un Patronus en forme de tortue apparut dans la pièce et la voix déformée d'Hannah en sortit. Elle demandait à Drago s'il ne pouvait pas la retrouver plus tôt, un imprévu avec son père s'étant incrusté dans son planning de la journée.

Drago soupira avant d'envoyer son glouton lui confirmer qu'il allait bientôt la rejoindre.

\- Désolé de devoir te laisser avec ta bouilloire, s'excusa-t-il. Mais puisque je la vois plus tôt, on se retrouve un peu après avant que je ne parte ? Mon Portoloin n'est qu'à 20 heures...

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée, répondit Hermione, mais j'ai déjà des projets pour la fin de journée.

\- Ah oui ? releva-t-il, intrigué.

Certes, il l'avait prévenue qu'il devrait partir en Pologne pour affaires, mais il avait cru qu'elle libérerait du temps pour eux avant son départ.

\- Oui, Charlie retourne en Roumanie demain, donc on va profiter de sa dernière soirée ici pour se voir.

Charlie.

Le dragonnier.

Merde, il l'avait oublié, celui-là !

Ses pensées dérivèrent aussitôt vers la nuisette qui traînait sur le canapé et il eut l'impression que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines.

\- … non ?

\- Hmm…, commenta-t-il, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Drago, tu m'écoutes ?!

\- Je… hein… quoi ?

\- Je te proposais de passer demain, à la place.

\- Je ne rentre de Pologne qu'après-demain, lui rappela-t-il platement.

Hermione dut percevoir que son ton avait changé car elle le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il y a un souci ?

\- Non, non, tout va bien, mentit-il.

Alors que dans les faits, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : Hermione dans les bras de ce maudit rouquin.

\- On ne dirait pas…, insista-t-elle.

Que pouvait-il répondre ? Que l'idée qu'elle passe la soirée avec un autre que lui alors qu'ils venaient d'être séparés pendant deux semaines le faisait royalement chier ? D'autant plus quand la personne avec qui elle comptait rester était l'un de ses ex…

Impossible, elle le penserait jaloux et se moquerait de lui.

Or, Drago n'était pas jaloux. Il ne l'avait jamais été et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer.

Il essaya de se raisonner, de se dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre elle et l'Autre - elle lui avait quand même dit partager ses sentiments - et qu'il faisait preuve d'un peu trop d'imagination, mais cette nuisette perdue, seule, sur ce fichu canapé se rappela, une fois de plus, à son souvenir et son agacement s'intensifia.

Ce n'était pas le genre d'Hermione de laisser traîner ses affaires ainsi.

 _\- Mais elle t'a dit être en train de tomber amoureuse de toi,_ lui rappela sa petite voix intérieure.

 _\- Cependant, vous n'avez jamais parlé d'exclusivité…,_ lui fit-elle remarquer en même temps, comme pour le rendre fou.

\- Drago ? l'interpella Hermione en déposant une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention.

Son regard croisa le sien et il put y lire de l'inquiétude, ce qui l'énerva d'autant plus.

Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être inquiète, contrairement à lui !

Il n'avait touché aucune autre femme depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, près de deux ans auparavant, en Roumanie. L'aggravation de la maladie d'Astoria suivie de son décès avaient d'abord relayé au second plan toute envie charnelle, puis il avait fini par retrouver ses bras à elle, lui ôtant tout désir de partager d'autres draps.

Par contre, ils n'en avaient jamais clairement parlé et rien ne lui garantissait qu'elle ne s'était pas octroyé d'autres plaisirs durant tout ce temps.

Quel idiot il était d'avoir pensé qu'elle l'aurait attendu !

\- Tu sais quoi ?! finit-il par lâcher, amer. Passe ta soirée comme tu en as envie et je ferai moi aussi ce que j'ai envie de mon côté. Sur ce, je dois y aller, Hannah m'attend.

Sur ces derniers mots, il transplana hors de l'appartement d'Hermione, sans lui laisser la moindre occasion de confirmer ce qu'il craignait et ainsi, de lui faire plus de mal qu'il n'en avait déjà.

* * *

 **Janvier - Hermione**

Hermione regarda l'espace laissé vide suite au transplanage de Drago, totalement perdue.

Mais que venait-il de se passer, au juste ?!

Ils étaient là, en train de discuter tranquillement, quand l'humeur de Drago avait radicalement changé. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il était parti, la laissant totalement pantoise.

Elle tenta de se remémorer avec précision les mots qu'elle avait prononcés quand un doute s'immisça dans son esprit : Charlie.

Était-il possible que la perspective qu'elle passe sa soirée avec lui l'ait touché à ce point ?!

Pourtant, il n'avait absolument rien à craindre de ce côté-là ! Les choses étaient limpides, entre Charlie et elle, depuis que Ron avait appris leur passé commun. Ils étaient simplement amis, rien de plus. Et encore, elle le voyait tellement peu souvent qu'elle se demandait parfois si elle pouvait vraiment le qualifier ainsi...

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui faire croire qu'il y avait encore quelque chose de plus entre eux ?!

Peut-être était-elle simplement en train de se monter la tête, en fait, et qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de malaise entre Drago et elle…

Mais il était parti sans même l'embrasser, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Hermione fut tentée de le laisser se calmer tout seul - après tout, elle n'avait rien fait de mal - quand son regard se posa sur le calendrier que Hugo lui avait bricolé pour Noël.

Ils étaient le 3 janvier.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier une information pareille ?!

La date était pourtant entourée d'un gros cercle rouge, puisque c'était celle du départ des enfants pour Poudlard…

Pas étonnant que Drago soit particulièrement sensible à cette période de l'année, elle se souvenait d'ailleurs très bien de l'état dans lequel elle l'avait trouvé l'an passé lorsque Hannah l'avait appelée à la rescousse.

Hermione retourna dans sa cuisine pour éteindre le feu sous la bouilloire qui s'était mise à siffler et transplana aussitôt vers le Chemin de Traverse pour tenter d'intercepter Drago au Chaudron Baveur.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le bar, Cooper lui confirma qu'il était encore occupé avec Hannah, dans le bureau de cette dernière. Hermione commanda donc un thé en s'installant au comptoir en attendant qu'ils aient fini de faire affaire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir et son attention se porta aussitôt vers les personnes qui en sortirent. Son regard croisa celui de Drago et elle constata qu'il semblait vraiment surpris de la trouver ici.

\- Salut Hannah, dit-elle après s'être levée pour s'approcher d'eux. Je peux t'emprunter ton bureau ?

\- Euh… oui…, accepta-t-elle, légèrement hésitante. Mais tu as juste besoin du bureau, hein ? Parce que je dois retrouver mon père au Boursouflet, il a insisté pour qu'on mange ensemble ce midi. Apparemment, c'est _capital..._

\- Juste un endroit isolé, oui, précisa Hermione.

\- Alors restez-y tant que vous voulez ! confirma son amie avant de se diriger vers la sortie menant au Chemin de Traverse.

\- Merci ! lui cria Hermione. Et remets mon bonjour à ton père !

Là-dessus, elle se saisit de la main de Drago, qui n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot durant leur échange, et l'attira dans la pièce qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir.

Une fois seuls tous les deux, elle le dévisagea en silence, ne sachant pas trop par quoi commencer. Et si elle s'était trompée et qu'il n'y avait aucun malaise entre eux ?

Mais vu sa posture fermée, c'était peu probable.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Drago, déclara-t-elle finalement en s'approchant de lui pour capter son regard.

Il se contenta de la fixer en silence, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Je… Je n'avais pas fait attention à la date, en fait…, bafouilla-t-elle, déstabilisée par sa froideur. Enfin si, je savais qu'on était le 3, avec le départ du Poudlard Express, mais… je ne sais pas… vu que tu m'as dit partir en Pologne ce soir, j'ai cru que...

\- Ah parce que ça va être de ma faute, maintenant ?! la coupa-t-il, clairement énervé. Ça y est, je vais à l'étranger et direct, tu profites de l'occasion pour faire joujou avec l'autre dresseur de dragons ?!

Ainsi, elle n'était pas totalement à côté de la plaque. C'était bien le fait qu'elle ait prévu de voir Charlie ce soir qui posait problème.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre de lui, n'est-ce pas ? demanda prudemment Hermione.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? On ne s'est jamais rien promis…

\- Mais enfin, Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Je ne sais pas pour quel genre de femme tu me prends, mais… mais je suis amoureuse de toi !

Son cœur battait la chamade. Même s'ils parlaient de plus en plus de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, ils étaient rarement aussi explicites.

\- Et alors ? releva-t-il platement. J'aimais sincèrement Astoria et ça ne m'a jamais empêché d'aller voir ailleurs.

Il se détourna d'elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux et Hermione décida de passer outre le stress qu'elle ressentait pour se rapprocher de lui.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se disputer. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas pour ça.

\- Drago…, l'interpella-t-elle doucement en l'enlaçant, sa joue posée tout contre son dos. Je suis amoureuse de toi, tu entends ? Je t'aime... Je t'aime sincèrement et de la seule façon que je connaisse : exclusivement.

Elle le sentit se détendre légèrement entre ses bras.

\- Il n'y a donc plus rien entre lui et toi ? demanda-t-il, lui tournant toujours le dos.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai… je n'ai été intime avec personne d'autre que toi depuis que tu m'as embrassée, ici même, peu après la première rentrée des enfants, il y a plus de deux ans.

\- Même quand tu as appris qu'Astoria était malade ? l'interrogea-t-il en la regardant enfin.

\- Même à ce moment-là, oui, confirma-t-elle. Et pourtant, à l'époque, j'étais déterminée à ne plus te revoir… Je te l'ai dit, Drago, je t'aime et j'ai envie de voir ce que nous deux pourrait réellement donner. Il est temps, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Et… et cette nuisette en soie sur ton canapé, alors ? répondit-il, à sa plus grande surprise. Je ne t'ai jamais vue dedans...

 _Une nuisette en soie ? Mais de quelle nuisette parlait-il ?!_ pensa Hermione.

Elle n'en possédait aucune…

Quand soudain, elle comprit ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

\- Oooooh ! lâcha-t-elle, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de pouffer. Mais il ne s'agit pas d'une nuisette ! C'est un fond de robe et il est à ma mère… Il est en soie, en effet, et il était abîmé. Il est impossible, pour les Moldus, de réparer ce genre de matière sans que ça ne se voie, alors elle me l'a confié pour que je demande à Molly de le réparer. Je l'ai déposé sur mon canapé pour ne pas oublier de le faire.

\- Ah, lâcha simplement Drago, les joues d'un rouge soutenu.

Couleur qui amusa beaucoup Hermione car elle l'avait rarement vu l'arborer de cette façon.

Habituellement, c'était elle qui rougissait pour un rien.

\- Avoue que tu te sens idiot, pour le coup, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Ah ça va, hein ! marmonna-t-il, clairement vexé.

Hermione se retint de rire et pris son visage en coupe pour capter toute son attention.

\- Drago Malefoy, avec ton caractère d'hippogriffe, quand quelque chose de la sorte t'interpelle ou te gêne, parle-moi au lieu de te monter la tête tout seul dans ton coin, ok ? Je sais que nous n'avons jamais trop su comment communiquer, tous les deux, mais il faut _vraiment_ que nous trouvions un moyen d'y remédier, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que nous nous disputions pour si peu…

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il enfin. Entre Scorpius qui se renferme, l'anniversaire de Rosie, ces deux semaines loin de toi et le fait que je n'ai jamais connu de relation… traditionnelle, dirons-nous, j'ai un peu perdu les pédales.

\- Ça arrive, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle. Tu te souviens de la fois où je t'ai accusé de ne pas aimer ma chanson parce qu'elle était moldue ? Tu m'as répondu que ce ne serait pas notre seule bourde. On s'est évités pendant vingt ans, Drago, il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour trouver notre rythme…

\- Je te trouve bien philosophe, répliqua-t-il en lui souriant tendrement.

\- Disons que la prochaine fois que _je_ ferai une gaffe, _tu_ n'auras pas le droit de t'énerver contre moi, dit-elle, faisant écho aux propos qu'il lui avait déjà tenus par le passé.

\- Si on se refile le souafle comme ça à chaque fois, on ne risque pas de se disputer beaucoup, remarqua-t-il.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, il est temps que nous apprenions à communiquer, non ?

\- En effet…

Il l'enlaça ensuite, dégagea une boucle de ses cheveux et regarda autour d'eux, une lueur qu'elle connaissait un peu trop bien dans le regard.

\- Hum… Tu crois qu'Hannah nous en voudrait beaucoup, si elle apprenait qu'on s'est envoyés en l'air dans son bureau ? lui demanda-t-il, tout en parsemant son cou de petits baisers.

\- Ce qu'Hannah ignore ne peut pas nous être reproché, répondit Hermione tout en déboutonnant la chemise de Drago.

Puis elle se saisit de sa baguette pour verrouiller la porte. Cette fois, elle ne prendrait pas le risque d'être interrompue.

* * *

 **Janvier - Drago**

Drago laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule nue d'Hermione, les jambes de sa partenaire encore enroulées autour de sa taille, le souffle court.

\- Je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder ce bureau de la même façon…, avoua-t-il en ricanant légèrement.

\- Si Hannah apprend ce qu'on a fait ici, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau, répondit Hermione sur le même ton, avant de relever son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Drago lui rendit aussitôt son baiser puis finit par s'éloigner d'elle pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Dans ces moments-là, je regrette de ne plus avoir autant de vigueur qu'il y a 20 ans, se confia-t-il. Il y a encore tellement de choses que j'aimerais te faire, là, tout de suite…

\- De toute façon, le contra Hermione, je pense que si on traîne ici plus longtemps, Cooper finira par nous balancer !

Drago rit à cette idée et se libéra enfin de l'emprise d'Hermione pour se rhabiller.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille manger un morceau avant ton départ ? lui proposa-t-elle ensuite.

\- C'est gentil, mais je pense que je vais juste acheter un sandwich en passant. Je dois encore passer par mon bureau à Oxford avant de partir. J'ai des dossiers à récupérer pour la Pologne. Hannah m'a fait une commande un peu spéciale et ça va me prendre plus de temps pour la traiter que ce que j'avais initialement prévu…

\- Oh, ok, répondit Hermione. Pour ma part, je vais passer par le Terrier avant de rentrer pour donner à Molly le fond de robe de ma mère, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite surtout pas…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vis mieux les choses que je ne l'ai fait l'an passé, la rassura-t-il.

\- Très bien, mais n'hésite pas malgré tout. Au cas où.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis quittèrent le bureau pour rejoindre les cheminées avant de partir chacun de leur côté.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de Charlie, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Hermione lui avait avoué être amoureuse de lui et souhaiter une relation exclusive.

Drago allait devoir laisser ses peurs de côtés pour pouvoir avancer avec elle. La jalousie et la possessivité n'aideraient personne. Elle ne lui avait jamais donné de raisons de douter, au final, il n'avait donc plus qu'à apprendre à lui faire confiance sur ça aussi.

Mais ça le faisait quand même royalement chier de se sentir ainsi vulnérable. Lui n'avait jamais eu l'impression de tromper Astoria, vu qu'il n'avait jamais aimé qu'elle, et elle ayant été asexuelle, il n'avait jamais eu à s'inquiéter d'une incartade de sa part non plus. De toute façon, leur relation était tellement particulière que ça n'aurait eu aucune incidence sur eux.

Avec Hermione, par contre, les choses étaient totalement différentes, ce qui le déstabilisait d'autant plus.

Une fois dans son bureau, il rassembla les documents dont il aurait besoin en Pologne, et s'installa pour finaliser la commande d'Hannah.

Occupé à un calcul, tout en jouant distraitement avec son alliance, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, son regard se posa sur une photo d'Astoria et lui qui était disposée sur son bureau.

Astoria.

Que penserait-elle de sa relation avec Hermione, si elle était encore là pour le voir ? Que du bien, assurément, vu qu'elle l'avait toujours poussé à aller vers elle…

Elle avait cru en eux bien avant qu'eux-mêmes envisagent quoi que ce soit. C'était tout simplement incroyable, quand il y repensait, et au final, elle avait vu juste.

Elle l'avait toujours su.

Drago se leva de son siège et transplana jusqu'au portail de la Roseraie Greengrass. Il y pénétra sans réfléchir et se dirigea d'un pas vif jusqu'au rosier d'Astoria.

Il savait que Daphné et Millicent étaient en Suisse, chez les parents de cette dernière, et que Beth, la botaniste, ne viendrait jamais le déranger.

Il s'assit sur le banc qui avait été placé à côté de la plante, pour qui voudrait se recueillir à l'endroit où les cendres de Rosie reposaient, et fixa les fleurs en silence.

\- _Salut,_ pensa-t-il en s'adressant à celle qui avait partagé sa vie pendant tant d'années. _Ne cherche même pas ! Je ne te parlerai pas à voix haute, je me sens déjà assez idiot comme ça… Je suppose que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me surveiller, de là où tu es, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que tu es fière de toi. Tu avais raison, pendant tout ce temps, il y a bien un lien spécial, entre Hermione et moi… J'ai mis du temps à l'accepter, mais je pense que c'était nécessaire. J'avais besoin de toi à mes côtés pour guérir mes blessures, pour grandir et être prêt à avancer. Mais cette fois, je pense qu'il est temps. Mais tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?_

Drago sourit légèrement, retira son alliance et l'observa quelques instants, le cœur lourd. Etait-il vraiment prêt à faire ça ? Il sentait que oui, au plus profond de lui-même, mais ça ne rendait pas l'acte plus facile à réaliser pour autant.

Mais il savait que Rosie aurait voulu qu'il le fasse, le moment venu.

Drago se releva, son alliance serrée au creux de sa main, et s'agenouilla devant le rosier pour creuser la terre avant d'y placer le symbole de son union avec Astoria.

Il reboucha le trou avant de se relever et inspira profondément, les yeux rivés sur les fleurs dont la couleur lui rappellerait toujours les yeux de sa défunte épouse.

\- _Je t'aimerai toujours, ma Rosie, n'en doute jamais._

Sur cette dernière pensée, il fit demi-tour pour quitter la Roseraie et transplana jusqu'à la volière du Manoir.

Il envoya un message à son fournisseur en Pologne pour lui demander de décaler leur rendez-vous de quelques jours - au final, il n'avait aucune commande urgente à traiter - et rentra chez lui, dans le petit salon, pour utiliser le réseau des cheminées afin de demander à Hermione l'autorisation de lui rendre visite.

Il aurait pu transplaner directement chez elle, mais vu qu'elle devait recevoir de la visite, il ne voulait pas s'imposer.

\- Drago ?!s'exclama-t-elle en découvrant son visage dans son âtre, clairement surprise.

\- Salut…, répondit-il, légèrement gêné malgré lui. Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais… je peux passer ?

\- Tu ne me déranges pas, répliqua-t-elle. Et viens, oui !

Il se retira de la cheminée pour pouvoir l'utiliser pleinement et ressortit dans le salon d'Hermione quelques instants plus tard.

Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche du dragonnier - il ne savait pas à partir de quelle heure ils avaient prévu de se voir - et constata qu'Hermione semblait être encore seule.

\- Il ne viendra pas, confirma-t-elle en le regardant.

\- Ah ? releva-t-il, simplement.

\- Non. Je l'ai vu au Terrier et au final, il passera la soirée avec ses parents.

\- Il ne fallait pas annuler à cause de…, commença Drago.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, le coupa-t-elle en souriant.

Cependant, Drago était soulagé qu'elle ne le voie pas. Autant le fait qu'elle fréquente encore son ex-mari l'indifférait totalement, autant _ce_ Weasley-là était bien mieux en Roumanie qu'ici…

Hermione s'assit sur son canapé et lui fit signe de la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

\- Mais et toi ? s'enquit-elle ensuite. Tu n'es pas sur le départ pour la Pologne ?

\- J'ai repoussé, lui annonça-t-il. J'étais dans mon bureau, en train de calculer le montant de la T.V.A. de la commande d'Hannah, quand j'ai vu une photo d'Astoria et… et j'ai pensé à toi, à nous.

\- Vraiment ?

Drago prit la main d'Hermione, capta son regard, et le reporta ensuite sur ses doigts libres de tout anneau. Au petit "oh" qu'elle poussa, il comprit qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il ne portait plus son alliance.

\- Je t'aime, Hermione, dit-il en plongeant à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. Et je suis prêt à le faire à ta façon : exclusivement.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois !

Pour qui avait peur que la réaction mitigée de Scorp' joue sur leur relation, vous pouvez voir qu'il n'en est rien, hé hé.

Voilà qui ancre encore plus le Dramione, en tout cas. Cette fois, le "je t'aime" est bel et bien sorti ! Il ne devait pas tout à fait sortir comme ça non plus mais bon, ils savent mieux que moi ce qui est bon pour eux, non ?

On retrouvera les enfants pour les deux prochains chapitres, en tout cas, et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont !

Merci encore de me lire et plein de bisous et de courage pour vous


	63. 2020 - Scorpius Rose (janvier)

Bonjour !

Comment vous portez-vous en ce énième jour de confinement (j'avoue, j'ai perdu le décompte XD). Moi ça va, faut dire qu'on a la chance d'avoir un jardin, donc ça aide quand même à souffler... Donc grosse pensée à toutes les personnes qui se retrouvent coincées dans un petit appartement sans possibilité de sortir prendre l'air sans prendre le risque de se choper une amende... C'est dur mais c'est important de rester chez soi. Suffisamment de personnes n'ont pas le choix, pensons à elles !

Sinon, voici enfin le chapitre tant attendu sur la **réaction de Scorpius** suite à l'annonce de son père sur la relation qu'il entretient avec Hermione. J'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes !

Et une fois de plus, je tiens à vous remercier chaleureusement de me lire ! Cette histoire a dépassé les 1400 reviews, c'est incroyable et je n'aurai jamais les mots pour vous dire à quel point **ça me touche que vous viviez cette aventure avec moi !** Même si au final, le chapitre précédent ne vous a pas fait réagir tant que ça... (c'est rigolo, au final, c'est rarement les chapitres auxquels je m'attends qui vous font le plus réagir !)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **RARA**

 **Cecile : Coucou ! Le Dramione n'a jamais été plus stable, c'est clair ! Drago est jaloux, oui... Mais bizarrement, juste de Charlie, ah ah, va savoir pourquoi (nous, on sait, c'est Charlie, quoi :p ). Ravie que tu aies aimé le passage à la Roseraie. C'était important qu'il se détache de ce lien, même si Rosie sera toujours une partie intégrante de sa vie. Il reste en effet le point "Scorpius" à clarifier, mais chaque chose en son temps. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Prends soin de toi !**

* * *

Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien.

Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait.

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2020 - Scorpius/Rose**_

 **Janvier - Scorpius**

Scorpius était installé à une table isolée de la bibliothèque, penché sur un gros volume relié de cuir traitant des propriétés magiques des champifleurs.

Son devoir de botanique n'était à rendre que dans deux semaines, mais il avait éprouvé le besoin de se retrouver un peu seul.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi morose. D'ailleurs, il culpabilisait un peu de l'être, n'arrivant pas à comprendre pourquoi il se mettait dans un état pareil.

Enfin, pour être honnête, il savait très bien que l'annonce de la relation entre son père et Hermione en était à l'origine, mais il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi ça le touchait autant.

Hermione était gentille, compréhensive, intelligente, amusante et c'était la mère de sa meilleure amie. Quitte à ce que son père se mette à fréquenter quelqu'un, autant que ce soit une personne qu'il appréciait, non ?

Mais alors pourquoi ne se réjouissait-il pas de cette nouvelle ?

Sa mère n'y aurait rien trouvé à redire, ayant toujours affirmé qu'elle ne voulait que leur bonheur, à son père et à lui…

C'était incompréhensible ! Ce qui le renfermait d'autant plus sur lui-même.

Scorpius se savait à fleur de peau et il n'avait pas envie de prendre le risque de passer ses nerfs sur ses amis.

Raison pour laquelle il avait choisi de s'avancer sur son travail plutôt que de traîner avec Al' et Roussette.

Malheureusement, cet état d'esprit n'était pas le plus propice à la concentration, puisque cela faisait quinze bonnes minutes qu'il relisait la même phrase sans en comprendre le sens.

Las, il referma le livre en soupirant avant de se laisser retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- C'est si chiant que ça ? demanda Albus en s'installant face à lui.

Scorpius ne put se retenir de sourire face à la remarque mais se contenta de répondre d'un haussement d'épaules.

\- Merde, poursuivit son ami en chuchotant. Je vais pas pouvoir copier sur toi, alors ?

\- Tu sais bien que Neville nous a grillés à chaque fois qu'on a tenté le truc…

\- Ouais… Heureusement qu'il a rien dit à mes parents, sinon ça leur aurait donné une autre raison de se disputer.

\- Ça va pas mieux entre eux ? s'enquit Scorpius, embêté pour son ami.

\- Pas vraiment. Comme je te l'ai dit, ils ont passé les vacances à s'ignorer ou à se prendre la tête, donc bon.

\- Ça va finir par s'arranger, non ?

Scorpius n'avait jamais vu ses parents se disputer et ne savait donc pas du tout ce qu'Albus pouvait ressentir dans cette situation, ce qui l'ennuyait assez car il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour l'aider.

\- Parfois, je me dis qu'ils feraient mieux de divorcer. A quoi bon rester ensemble si on s'aime plus ?

\- Je sais pas, répondit Scorpius, impuissant. Tu sais bien que mes parents ont toujours été un peu… pas comme ceux des autres. J'ai quand même l'impression que les adultes aiment se compliquer la vie.

 _Et la mienne…_

\- Comment ça ? rebondit Albus.

\- Comment ça quoi ?

\- Tu viens de dire "Et la mienne".

\- Ah ouais ?!

 _Mince !_ Il ne pensait pas l'avoir formulé à voix haute.

\- Bah oui, sinon je ne l'aurais pas remarqué…, répliqua Albus, moqueur.

Scorpius inspira pour se donner du courage et se confia à son meilleur ami :

\- Mon père sort avec Hermione.

Après tout, il faudrait bien qu'il finisse par en parler. De plus, Albus étant de sa famille à elle, il serait forcément au courant à un moment ou à un autre, donc autant que ça vienne de lui.

\- Hermione… MA TANTE ?! s'exclama l'adolescent, récoltant au passage un regard noir de la bibliothécaire qui passait justement par là.

\- Elle-même, confirma Scorpius. Il me l'a dit pendant les vacances…

\- Merde, alors ! jura Albus, cette fois à voix basse. Ton père et Hermione ?! Mais depuis quand ?

\- J'en sais trop rien, avoua Scorpius. Un moment, je suppose, vu qu'il m'en a parlé… Il l'aurait pas fait si c'était pas sérieux entre eux. Enfin, je crois…

\- C'est chaud, quand même, commenta Albus. Ton père et la mère de Roussette… Vous allez être un peu comme frère et sœur !

 _En effet,_ pensa Scorpius.

Mais bizarrement, il trouvait cette idée plus réconfortante que dérangeante.

\- Lui dis rien, à Roussette, par contre, le prévint Scorpius. Je pense qu'elle est pas au courant, sinon elle nous en aurait parlé, et j'ai pas envie qu'elle me prenne la tête avec ça pour le moment. A tous les coups, elle aura une tonne de questions et j'ai aucune réponse à lui donner.

\- C'est clair que si elle l'apprend, elle nous lâchera plus avec ça, confirma Albus. Sérieux, quoi, ton père et ma tante ! Ça fera de nous des sortes de cousins, non ?

Cette fois encore, la remarque de son ami fut une réelle prise de conscience pour lui.

Mais bizarrement, cette fois, il trouvait cette idée nettement plus dérangeante.

* * *

 **Février - Rose**

Rose rangea les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus pour son quatorzième anniversaire dans sa malle, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Cette fois encore, elle avait été gâtée par ses proches et elle comptait utiliser le papier à lettres offert par Juliet pour les remercier chaleureusement, comme chaque année depuis qu'elle savait écrire.

Albus se moquait toujours d'elle, l'accusant d'en faire trop, mais elle trouvait ça tout simplement normal : famille ou pas, rien ne les obligeait à lui faire de tels présents et il était naturel qu'elle prenne le temps de les remercier tous.

Elle redescendit ensuite dans la salle commune de Serpentard pour retrouver sa cousine, échangeant un regard noir avec Cara-Lean au passage.

Depuis qu'elle avait provoqué sa rupture avec Howard, une sorte de guerre ouverte était déclarée entre elles. Et jusqu'à présent, Rose avait l'avantage sur son ancienne amie.

Il fallait dire qu'avec le soutien de ses cousins, renforcé par les farces et attrapes de son oncle, Cara-Lean n'avait aucune chance de faire le poids. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se défendre avec ardeur - comme pouvaient en attester les cheveux jaunis de la jeune fille.

\- Ça y est ? T'as tout rangé ? lui demanda Lily, une fois qu'elle l'eut rejointe sur le canapé de velours vert où elle était installée avec Luan Urquhart.

\- Dans ma malle, oui, confirma-t-elle. Et j'y ai bien apposé la protection que Tonton George nous a apprise pour éviter que les sales curieuses puissent fouiner.

\- Tu crois que Cara-Lean oserait fouiller dans tes affaires ? l'interrogea Luan.

\- La couleur de mes cheveux prouve qu'elle l'a déjà fait, répondit Rose en grimaçant. Ça m'apprendra à manquer de prudence…

\- Tonton ne t'as pas envoyé de quoi leur rendre leur couleur naturelle ? s'enquit Lily.

\- D'après sa lettre, il a plus de produit en stock, mais il a promis de m'en envoyer dès qu'il en aura préparé.

\- C'est pas si mal, en attendant…, hasarda Luan.

Mais Cara-Lean passa près d'elles en imitant le piaillement d'un poussin au même moment, ce qui limita l'effet du compliment clairement exagéré de sa camarade.

\- On sort d'ici ? proposa Rose en se relevant. Ça sent _vraiment_ mauvais dans le coin…

Elle faisait allusion à la boule puante qu'elle avait placée dans l'armoire de Cara-Lean, parfumant ainsi toutes ses affaires d'une odeur tenace de veracrasse.

Luan et Lily ricanèrent en lui emboîtant le pas, puis elles franchirent le passage libéré par le tableau qui gardait l'entrée des quartiers des Serpentard.

De toute façon, il était bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours.

.

Rose était assise dans la Grande Salle, attendant que Scorpius, Albus et Juliet reviennent de leur cours de divination, quand Jake vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- T'as perdu tes ombres ? lui demanda-t-il, en refermant le livre qui était déposé devant elle.

\- Hey ! protesta-t-elle. C'est malin, j'ai perdu ma page, à présent !

\- Tu sais tout comme moi que c'est la troisième fois que tu relis ce truc, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Rose soupira, blasée.

\- Et toi, alors ? Où est James ?

\- Neville l'a retenu à la fin du cours, répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

\- Rien, je crois que c'est pour un truc de Préfets.

\- Et t'as pas d'autres gens que moi à embêter ? l'accusa-t-elle, légèrement agacée par son attitude nonchalante.

\- A vrai dire, j'aurais un service à te demander, avoua-t-il, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Venant de lui, Rose s'attendait au pire.

\- Il paraît que George t'a envoyé pas mal de trucs sympas, pour ton anniversaire…

\- En effet…, confirma-t-elle, prudente. Va falloir être plus précis.

\- J'aurais besoin de ta boîte à prouts, lâcha-t-il sérieusement.

\- Ma boîte à prouts ?!

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Tu l'as utilisée hier sur ta copine, ici même.

\- Alors de un : Cara-Lean n'est pas ma copine, protesta Rose en levant son index dans un geste menaçant. Et de deux : ça s'appelle un Flattulateur, pas une boîte à prouts.

\- Si tu veux, dit Jake. Tu me la prêteras ou pas ?

\- Ça dépend, tu comptes faire quoi, avec ?

\- Cet idiot de Khan Do a lâché une caisse, l'autre jour, en cours et il a fait croire à tout le monde que c'était moi. Depuis, les Serdaigle m'appellent le Gazo-maître…

En entendant ça, Rose ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, faisant se renfrogner l'autre adolescent.

\- Ah ça va, hein ! rouspéta-t-il, faisant redoubler l'hilarité de la jeune fille. Alors, tu me la prêteras ou pas ?

\- D'accord, accepta Rose une fois calmée. Mais à la condition que tu me laisses t'appeler Gazo-maître sans rien dire !

Jake hésita quelques instants puis grogna en guise d'assentiment, juste avant que Scorpius, Albus et Juliet les rejoignent.

.

Rose et Juliet étaient assises dans un coin de la cour intérieure du château, occupées à disputer une partie de Bavboules.

\- Tu dirais quoi si je te disais que je comptais rejoindre le club de Bavboules ? demanda Juliet, après avoir joué un coup particulièrement précis.

\- Je te demanderais pourquoi tu as attendu aussi longtemps, répondit Rose. Tu es la joueuse la plus douée de ma connaissance ! T'as vu ce que tu viens de faire, là ?!

Son amie rougit légèrement sous le compliment.

\- Bah, tu sais, c'est pas si difficile, suffit juste de viser…

\- C'est ça, la taquina Rose. Pour une Serdaigle, tu es rudement modeste !

\- Parce que l'arrogance n'appartient pas à ma Maison, mais à la tienne ! riposta-t-elle en riant.

Rose pouffa légèrement sous la remarque mais ne lui en tint absolument pas rigueur. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien de méchant derrière celle-ci.

\- Par contre, poursuivit Rose après s'être mise à genoux pour mieux lancer sa bille, pourquoi cette envie soudaine… ?

Son amie restant silencieuse, elle leva les yeux vers elle pour la regarder et fut surprise de constater que tout son visage était à présent rouge pivoine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?! l'interrogea-t-elle en se remettant dans une position plus confortable.

\- Rien du tout…, bafouilla Juliet en détournant le regard.

\- Juliet Cunégonde Maury ! Je te connais par cœur ! Dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu me caches !

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'avouer mon deuxième prénom..., grommela son amie.

\- N'essaie pas de changer de sujet ! riposta Rose. Allez, balance !

\- Très bien…, céda Juliet. Roméo me l'a demandé.

\- Roméo… Nott ?

\- Lui-même…

\- Tu as craqué pour Roméo Nott ?!

\- Oui… et je sais ce que tu vas me dire, donc tu peux en rester là.

\- Non mais attends, enchaîna Rose en riant. Tu es en train de me dire que toi, Juliet, tu es à fond sur Roméo ?!

\- ÇA VA ! JE SAIS ! répéta la jeune fille. Mais les trois quarts des élèves ici ne feront pas le lien, sauf s'ils ont de la famille moldue, donc y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire…

\- Roméo et Juliet, pouffa Rose, malgré elle. J'adore l'idée ! Mais tu sais que ça se finit pas super bien entre eux, non ?

\- Ah ! Je savais que j'aurais pas dû t'en parler ! râla Juliet en rassemblant ses Bavboules avant de se relever pour partir.

\- Attends ! l'appela Rose. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, s'excusa-t-elle. Nott est un type sympa, surtout depuis qu'il ne traîne plus avec l'autre scroutt de Parkinson, je trouve ça cool que vous soyez ensemble !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on était ensemble, précisa Juliet en se tournant vers elle. Mais s'il m'a demandé de le rejoindre, tu crois que… Enfin, je sais pas…

\- Il serait idiot de ne pas s'intéresser à toi, en tout cas, la rassura Rose. Tu es une fille super !

Son amie lui fit un sourire reconnaissant avant de l'aider à ramasser ses Bavboules, puis elles retournèrent, bras dessus-dessous, à l'intérieur du château.

.

 **Mars**

Rose attendait Albus pour se rendre à la volière afin d'envoyer la carte d'anniversaire qu'elle avait préparée pour son père.

Dire qu'il fêtait ses quarante ans… Ça lui semblait tellement vieux ! Enfin, peut-être pas si vieux, comparé à quelqu'un comme McGonagall, mais quand même.

Comment serait-elle, elle, à cet âge ? Et que ferait-elle de sa vie ? Le restaurant de son père était reconnu dans le monde sorcier, le service d'aide créé par sa mère avait largement fait ses preuves… Donc même si on leur retirait leurs actes de bravoure durant la Seconde Guerre des sorciers, ses parents avaient réussi à laisser leur trace dans le monde magique.

Arriverait-elle à en faire de même, sachant qu'elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de carrière pour plus tard ?

\- Toi, tu as ta tête de celle qui pense trop ! déclara Albus en la rejoignant.

\- N'importe quoi, nia-t-elle, en revenant au présent.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu as le nez froncé et tu louches à moitié…

\- Oh ça va ! le coupa-t-elle, agacée d'avoir été si facilement percée à jour. On y va ? Tu sais qu'Onyx n'aime pas voler sous la pluie, elle risque de rechigner à y aller.

\- Onyx est ma chouette, répliqua son cousin. Je sais très bien comment m'y prendre avec elle !

Rose lui retourna une moue sceptique, se souvenant très bien que le mois passé, Albus était revenu la main en sang lorsqu'il avait essayé d'envoyer Onyx porter un message sous la neige.

Ils arrivèrent à la volière quelques minutes plus tard et Albus sortit du Miamhibou d'une poche de sa cape pour tenter d'amadouer son volatile, ce qui sembla fonctionner vu qu'Onyx les laissa attacher les enveloppes à sa patte sans rouspéter.

\- Tu vois ? se pavana Albus, une fois sa chouette envolée, je t'avais bien dit que je savais m'y prendre avec elle !

\- Ça va, ça va, capitula Rose, je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Au fait, y a un souci avec Scorp' ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? lui répondit-il.

\- Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite, depuis quelques temps…

\- On était encore ensemble tous les trois ce matin, Roussette, tu délires !

\- J'ai pas dit que je le voyais plus, mais que… Oh et puis laisse tomber ! Même s'il se passait un truc, tu me le dirais pas ! Quand il est question de Scorpius, je passe toujours après, de toute façon.

Albus ne chercha même pas à nier, se contentant d'un haussement d'épaules indifférent en réponse.

Albus et Rose retournèrent ensuite vers le château, puis se séparèrent dans le hall principal, chacun retournant vers sa salle commune.

Rose rejoignit Lily et Luan, occupées à feuilleter un magazine quelconque, et s'assit à leurs côtés.

\- Ça y est, les lettres sont parties ? demanda Lily.

\- Ouais, confirma Rose. J'ai glissé la tienne dans mon enveloppe pour pas qu'Onyx râle d'avoir trop de courrier à porter.

\- La chouette de mon frère a vraiment un sale caractère ! approuva-t-elle. Je suis bien contente d'avoir pris un chat, à la place…

\- J'aurais trop aimé avoir un chat, intervint Luan, mais mon père a insisté pour que je prenne un hibou, prétendant que ceux de Poudlard n'étaient pas fiables… C'est trop nul !

\- Comment vont tes parents, d'ailleurs ? l'interrogea Rose. Ça se passe bien avec Seamus ?

\- Je crois, oui… Ils m'en parlent pas beaucoup, dans leurs lettres. Mais Lucy est encore petite, je suppose qu'il interviendra plus quand elle grandira.

\- Et toi, ça va avec ça ?

\- Bah ça me fait surtout bizarre de penser qu'elle mettra jamais les pieds ici, répondit Luan.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! approuva Rose. Quand je vois à quel point Hugo est impatient de venir… Je me souviens pas l'avoir été autant, à son âge.

\- Tu veux rire ou quoi ?! se moqua Lily. Tu avais enfilé ta robe de sorcière à peine arrivée sur le quai, pour ta première rentrée. Tu n'as jamais été patiente, Rose…

\- Oui, bon, peut-être, lui concéda-t-elle. Mais Poudlard, quoi !

\- Sinon, reprit Lily en baissant la voix. Il parait que Juliet sort avec Roméo, c'est vrai ?

\- Oui, confirma Rose sur le même ton. Mais elle veut pas que ça se sache, elle a peur que Cara-Lean lui fasse le même coup qu'à moi.

\- Pff, y a pas de risques ! réagit Luan. Il la connaît depuis toujours, il sait comment elle est et se fera pas avoir comme l'autre benêt de Shield.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, Rose croisa le regard de Cara-Lean et préféra changer de sujet. Avec elle dans les parages, il valait mieux se montrer prudente.

* * *

 **Mars - Scorpius**

Scorpius était allongé dans son lit, regardant sans le voir le tissu de velours rouge qui l'encadrait.

Il entendait ses camarades de chambrée remuer, de l'autre côté, mais n'avait pas envie de sortir de sous sa couette. Du moins, pas pour l'instant.

Pour l'instant, il avait juste envie de rester confortablement installé au chaud. A tous les coups, il pleuvait encore et ils commençaient par leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Les conditions météorologiques épouvantables n'avaient jamais empêché Hagrid de donner cours dehors et à chaque fois que ça arrivait, il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de prendre l'arithmancie ou l'étude des runes, comme Roussette.

Mais alors, il aurait passé moins de temps en compagnie d'Albus et…

\- Malefoy, espèce de vieux yéti ! l'appela Nelson, depuis la partie commune de leur dortoir. Sors donc de ta tanière et va te doucher ou tu vas encore être en retard en cours !

\- Oui Papa ! grommela-t-il en réponse avant de s'extirper de son lit.

Son camarade avait raison, il était temps qu'il se bouge.

Il attrapa un de ses uniformes dans son armoire laissée ouverte et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers leur salle de bain.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à y entrer, il vit Albus, tout juste vêtu d'une serviette, en sortir.

\- Fais chier, grommela-t-il sans même le saluer. Mes fringues ont pris l'eau et j'avais pas ma baguette pour les sécher.

\- Euh… t'as besoin d'aide ? lui demanda Scorpius, fixant malgré lui la nudité partielle de son ami.

\- Nan, ça va, je vais juste prendre une autre tenue et m'habiller dans mon lit pour pas squatter la salle de bain plus longtemps. Je t'attends pour descendre ?

\- Euh… non, ça va, répondit Scorpius en plaçant sa pile de vêtements devant lui. Tu peux aller manger, j'arrive bientôt, de toute façon…

\- Ok, comme tu veux ! conclut Albus avant d'aller s'isoler derrière ses tentures.

Scorpius, quant à lui, pénétra dans la salle d'eau d'un pas incertain. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son entrejambe se manifestait de grand matin, mais cette fois, la sensation était différente de d'habitude.

Les mots que son père lui avait tenus quelques semaines auparavant se rappelèrent à sa mémoire et Scorpius ne fut pas long à faire le lien entre son érection et la vision de son meilleur ami à moitié nu, ce qui ne le troubla pas outre mesure.

Au contraire, il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé la pièce manquante d'un puzzle. Tout se mettait enfin en place, y compris la raison pour laquelle la relation entre son père et Hermione le mettait tellement mal à l'aise.

Albus le lui avait dit, d'ailleurs. Si c'était bel et bien sérieux entre eux, ils allaient devenir cousins… Ce qui pourrait poser problème, vu ce qu'il ressentait au moment présent.

Mais pour l'instant, ils n'en étaient pas encore là, et lorsque Scorpius se glissa sous la douche, il n'hésita pas beaucoup avant de se caresser pour assouvir le désir qu'Albus avait éveillé en lui.

* * *

 **Mars - Rose**

Rose était assise avec Juliet à une table des Trois Balais, une bièraubeurre déposée devant elles.

\- Je maintiens que tu devrais dire à Scorp' que tu es aussi au courant, dit Juliet après avoir bu une gorgée de sa boisson.

Rose s'était décidée à parler de la relation entre sa mère et le père de Scorpius à son amie suite à une lettre envoyée par Hugo le matin-même. Son petit frère lui écrivait que leur mère le lui avait annoncé quelques jours plus tôt et qu'il trouvait ça trop cool, même s'il était un peu déçu d'être le dernier à être au courant.

Sa mère l'avait déjà prévenue que Drago en avait parlé à Scorpius durant les vacances de Noël, mais Rose avait décidé de ne pas aborder le sujet la première. En effet, leurs disputes précédentes sur sa tendance à se mêler de sa vie lui avaient bien fait comprendre que Scorpius ne se confiait que lorsqu'il se sentait prêt à le faire. Le confronter sur la question sans qu'il ne soit prêt risquait de le braquer plus qu'autre chose et Rose ne voulait pas prendre ce risque.

Le fait que son ami vive positivement la romance entre leurs parents était bien trop important pour qu'elle fasse tout capoter à cause de sa curiosité parfois mal placée.

\- Je te dis qu'il m'en parlera quand il sera prêt, répondit Rose. S'il ne l'a pas fait jusqu'à présent, alors qu'il est au courant depuis des mois, c'est qu'il a ses raisons de ne pas le faire.

\- Tu devrais en parler à Albus, au moins, alors…, insista Juliet. Lui pourra te dire pourquoi Scorpius ne t'en a pas encore…

\- Tu veux rire ou quoi ?! la coupa-t-elle un peu trop vivement. Al' est pire que Scorp' ! Il m'enverra péter sans la moindre délicatesse si je vais lui en parler. Je l'entends déjà, avec son petit air supérieur " _Combien de fois je vais devoir t'expliquer, Roussette, qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de le harceler à chaque fois que TOI, tu as envie de parler d'un truc ?"._ Y a pas moyen que je lui donne l'occasion de me remettre à ma place !

\- Comme tu veux, conclut Juliet. Après tout, tu les connais mieux que moi… Mais tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenue si ça tourne mal !

Rose se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de vider son verre.

Elle savait que son amie était pleine de bonnes intentions, mais elle connaissait Scorpius et Albus mieux que personne.

* * *

 **Avril - Scorpius**

Scorpius était assis sur son lit et regardait Albus, Nelson et Ali jouer à la Bataille explosive sur le sol. Ses camarades lui avaient bien évidemment proposé de se joindre à eux, mais il avait préféré décliner.

Il se sentait un peu bizarre, depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était attiré par son meilleur ami, ne sachant plus très bien comment se comporter envers lui.

Le fait qu'il soit un garçon n'avait aucune importance, il savait depuis longtemps que le genre d'une personne ne voulait absolument rien dire quand il était question d'amour, mais leur lien particulier en avait, lui.

Albus pourrait-il envisager de le voir sous un angle plus romantique, sachant qu'il lui avait dit qu'ils deviendraient comme des cousins, suite à la relation que son père entretenait avec Hermione ? Et même sans ça, le pacte de sang qu'ils avaient passé, Roussette, Al' et lui, lors de leur première année, les avait-il condamnés à n'être que des amis ?

Après tout, il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre ambiguïté entre Rose et lui, même lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée pour la faire taire... Pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour Albus et lui ?

Mais les choses _étaient_ différentes pour lui… alors pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même pour Al' ?

Albus avait-il le même rapport à l'homosexualité que lui ? Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé… Il savait, bien évidemment, que la tante de Scorpius était mariée avec une femme, mais ils n'avaient pas approfondi les choses plus que ça.

Toutes ces questions sans réponse, c'était à devenir fou !

\- Ça va ? lui demanda soudain Albus en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur son lit, une main sur son épaule.

\- Oui pourquoi ?! répondit-il, légèrement sur la défensive.

Il devait se montrer plus prudent ou Albus finirait par comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

\- Je sais pas, juste une impression… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, confirma Scorpius en souriant légèrement.

Mais en lui-même, il se demanda s'il pourrait réellement lui dire un jour qu'il avait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser…

.

Albus, Rose et Scorpius descendirent du Poudlard Express, prêts à retrouver leurs parents pour les vacances de Pâques. Juliet, quant à elle, était restée au château, cette fois.

Le regard de l'adolescent se porta sur la foule répartie sur le quai et croisa finalement celui de son père, qui l'attendait un peu plus loin en compagnie d'Hermione et de Hugo.

C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait tous les deux ensemble, depuis qu'il savait, et il se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas aussi étrange que ce qu'il aurait pensé.

Il se demanda ensuite s'ils comptaient l'annoncer à Roussette pendant les vacances, ce qui lui faciliterait la vie s'il n'avait plus à faire attention à ce qu'il disait devant elle.

Albus promit de s'arranger pour qu'ils puissent se voir pendant ces deux semaines et les salua pour aller retrouver sa mère qui se trouvait en compagnie d'Hannah et des parents de Jake.

Puis, alors que Rose et Scorpius s'approchaient de leur parent respectif avec leurs bagages, Hugo les rejoignit en courant.

\- Enfin vous voilà ! s'exclama-t-il. Ça va être trop cool de passer cette première semaine ensemble, tous les cinq !

Scorpius pila net en réalisant que les propos du garçon impliquaient qu'il était au courant.

Et au regard que Rose posa sur lui, il comprit qu'elle l'était aussi.

Et que par conséquent, elle ne lui avait rien dit.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois !

J'avoue que j'appréhende beaucoup vos réactions face à ce chapitre... Plusieurs reviews m'ont laissé croire que vous étiez nombreux à attendre du Scorose en tant que couple alors que je ne l'ai jamais prévu ^^'

Ca a toujours été Albus.

Reste à savoir si Albus sera intéressé, lui aussi, hé hé.

Et l'autre "révélation" de ce chapitre est évidemment la réaction de Scorpius face au "dramione". Ce n'est pas Hermione qui l'embête, mais le fait que si elle fait partie de sa famille, sa famille à elle deviendra aussi un peu la sienne... Attention, je n'ai pas dit que sa peur était fondée, mais c'est ce qu'il ressent du haut de ses 14 ans ^^  
Et surtout, la prise de conscience que Rose était déjà au courant, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait...

Mais je vous rassure, le prochain chapitre sera aussi de leur point de vue adolescent et fera directement suite à celui-ci, donc vous aurez encore plus d'informations sur tout ce qui peut se passer dans la tête de Scorpius :)

J'espère que vous avez aimé, en tout cas, et à tout bientôt pour la suite !


	64. 2020 - Scorpius Rose (avril))

Bonjour à vous !

Plein de choses à vous raconter aujourd'hui, même si celles et ceux qui me suivent sur Facebook sont déjà au courant !

 **J'ai décidé d'allonger cette histoire** ! Je regardais mes notes pour le gros chapitre final, notamment les points concernant Rose et Scorpius (vu que le Dramione commence à être bien stable) et j'avais de plus en plus envie de creuser leurs histoires. J'ai tout d'abord pensé découper le "final" en 9 chapitres, un par an, mais je n'étais toujours pas convaincue par le résultat...

Finalement, j'ai écrit un **second chapitre de transition** , le 70, qui couvrira les années 2021 à 2024. Il fait plus de 13 000 mots et est actuellement en cours de relecture.

Puis nous enchaînerons sur **20 nouveaux chapitres consacrés à la Next-Gen**. Durant le chapitre de transition, nous dirons donc peu à peu au revoir aux points de vue de Drago et Hermione, comme nous l'avons fait avec Astoria et Ron dans le précédent, pour laisser la place à **2 nouveaux points de vue** (je vous laisse deviner lesquels ;) ). Par contre, je vous rassure, nous aurons encore des nouvelles de Drago et Hermione à travers leurs enfants (je les aime beaucoup aussi), mais il faut être honnête, leur histoire commence à être bien stable, à présent, et j'ai moins de choses intéressantes à dire sur eux (surtout qu'il y a encore plusieurs chapitres de leur point de vue à venir ;) ).

Donc, sauf en cas de nouvel imprévu (mais je pense que j'aurai fait le tour, cette fois XD) cette histoire fera **90 chapitres** , au final, qui s'étendront **sur 30 ans** !

Un gros projet que voilà, mais j'ai vraiment envie de raconter l'histoire de Rose et de Scorpius, adultes, donc **j'espère que l'idée vous plait également !**

A part ça, je voulais revenir sur le **Scorose** ! Je sais que certaines personnes l'attendaient, mais il n'a jamais été prévu. Je suis consciente que la présence de leurs points de vue combinés pouvait porter à confusion et c'était volontaire de ma part, mais voilà. Je n'avais pas envie de gérer le coup du "on s'attire mais nos parents sortent déjà ensemble, ça craint" ^^. Je sais aussi qu'il est d'usage de prévenir quand y a du "slash", mais je ne voulais pas révéler ce couple potentiel dès le départ.

Mais bon, d'après les retours reçus, ça semble être une bonne nouvelle, donc je suis contente !

Enfin voilà niveau blabla. Je vais vous laisser avec **Scorpius** et sa réaction lorsqu'il a réalisé que Rose était effectivement au courant pour leurs parents !

Bonne lecture !

 **Et encore merci de me suivre dans tout ça !**

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **noxl :** Coucou ! Le Scorose n'est absolument pas précisé entre crochets dans le résumé, tout simplement parce qu'il n'a jamais été prévu ;) Ils sont mis entre crochets séparément, alors que le Dramione, le Drastoria et le Romione sont bien précisés en tant que couple (la nuance est subtile, mais elle est là). Mais je suis contente que tu sois contente que ce ne soit pas le cas, ah ah. Je savais que je jouais à un jeu "dangereux" en n'annonçant pas le Alpius dès le départ, mais j'ai pris le risque et en même temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait spécialement prévenir de la présence d'un slash.  
La situation entre Rose et Scorp' sera éclaircie dès ce chapitre pas d'inquiétude !  
Et ta dernière remarque sur ton envie qu'on se concentre un peu plus sur la next-gen me fait évidemment super plaisir vu ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite et fin de cette histoire ! Donc merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Cecile :** Pour les pensées de Scorpius, ce chapitre devrait être nettement plus clair ! Pour savoir si son attirance envers Al est réciproque, il faudra attendre encore un peu ;) Chaque chose en son temps ;) Contente que tu aies aimé, en tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **jesuisunepersonneinutile :** Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent ! Plein de nouvelles choses à éclaircir, en effet. Je suis contente que l'attirance de Scorpius pour Al soit une bonne nouvelle, en tout cas. J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2020 - Scorpius/Rose**_

 **Avril - Scorpius**

Toujours planté au milieu du quai, Scorpius fut bousculé par James, qui s'excusa aussitôt, et il se ressaisit pour rejoindre son père et Hermione, Hugo et Rose sur les talons.

Ainsi, Rose était au courant pour leurs parents et ne lui en avait pas parlé. Depuis quand le savait-elle et pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ?

Certes, il ne lui en avait pas parlé non plus, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle était au courant et il avait donc estimé que ce n'était pas à lui de le lui révéler. Peut-être en allait-il de même pour elle ? Même si ce genre de précautions ne lui ressemblait pas...

Il n'eut cependant pas plus l'occasion de se pencher sur la question car il venait d'arriver près de son père, qui l'enlaça pour le saluer.

\- Tu as encore grandi ! lui dit-il en reculant légèrement pour le regarder, non sans fierté.

\- Ouais, confirma Scorpius en se pavanant un peu. La prochaine fois que je reviendrai en vacances, je te parie que je te dépasserai !

\- Ah ah, on verra ça à ce moment-là, répliqua Drago. Mais en attendant, on va encore devoir aller faire un tour chez la couturière...

Scorpius se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et la salua chaleureusement. Au sourire qu'elle lui renvoya, il comprit qu'elle en était soulagée.

C'était vrai qu'il l'avait ignorée, lorsqu'il l'avait vue sur la voie 9 3/4 en janvier… il faudrait qu'il s'excuse pour ça, à l'occasion, elle n'avait rien fait qui ait mérité qu'il la traite ainsi.

Rose salua à son tour sa mère et le père de Scorpius puis ils se séparèrent pour aller déposer leurs bagages dans leurs domiciles respectifs.

D'après ce que son père et Hermione avaient dit, ils se retrouveraient peu après chez elle pour dîner.

Une fois au Manoir, son père appela Bonaryen pour qu'il range ses affaires et lui proposa de s'installer dans le petit salon pour discuter un peu avant d'aller chez Hermione.

\- Alors, comment vas-tu ? s'enquit Drago, une fois assis face à lui dans un fauteuil.

\- Ça va, le rassura-t-il. Si tu parles d'Hermione et toi, y a pas de souci, Papa. Je sais que Maman aurait voulu que tu sois heureux, et j'aime beaucoup Hermione donc y a rien de plus à en dire… Surtout que je suis pas souvent là, de toute façon.

\- Ça n'avait pas l'air de t'enthousiasmer beaucoup, lorsque je te l'ai annoncé…

\- Je sais, oui, mais j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir, depuis et en fait, ça n'avait rien à voir avec vous, ça m'a juste fait penser à autre chose.

\- Tu souhaites m'en parler ? proposa Drago en se penchant légèrement vers lui.

\- Pas pour l'instant, non…, refusa Scorpius.

Même s'il avait confiance en son père, il n'était pas prêt à aborder le sujet "Albus" avec lui.

Un silence légèrement gêné s'installa entre eux et Scorpius le brisa rapidement.

Il _devait_ savoir depuis quand Rose savait pour eux deux.

\- Roussette est au courant, pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, confirma son père. Elle l'a compris toute seule après la journée que nous avons passée à la mer, l'été passé, mais elle nous a demandé d'être sûrs de nous avant de t'en parler. Cette petite tient vraiment beaucoup à toi, tu sais ?

\- Attends ?! s'exclama Scorpius en se redressant. Roussette est au courant pour vous depuis juillet et c'est _elle_ qui a décidé que _je_ ne devais pas le savoir ?!

\- Euh…, bredouilla son père, visiblement surpris par sa réaction. C'est plus compliqué que ça, à vrai dire, et je t'assure que ça partait d'une bonne intention. Hermione et moi ne savions pas encore où nous en étions exactement, à ce moment-là, donc ça n'aurait peut-être pas été…

\- Ouais, bah j'en ai marre qu'on choisisse pour moi ! le coupa-t-il, énervé par cette révélation. Comment voulez-vous que je sache comment réagir face à une nouvelle si vous prenez toujours des gants pour m'annoncer des trucs ?! Tu me l'aurais dit, d'ailleurs, si je n'avais pas posé toutes ces questions sur l'amour, la dernière fois ?

\- Scorp', c'est inutile de te mettre dans un état pareil, tenta de le calmer son père.

\- Comment ça, inutile ?! se défendit-il. J'apprends que ma meilleure amie est au courant depuis _des mois_ que sa mère fréquente mon père et qu'elle a tout fait pour que je n'en sois pas informé et je ne devrais rien dire ?!

\- Elle voulait juste te protéger, répéta son père, visiblement déstabilisé par la véhémence dont il faisait preuve.

\- Eh bien c'est pas à elle de le faire ! gronda Scorpius. C'est ma vie, ma famille, j'étais en droit de savoir ce qu'il se passait entre vous ! Vous auriez dû m'en parler directement, à moi aussi !

Sur ces derniers mots, Scorpius se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la cheminée et plongea sa main dans le pot qui contenait de la poudre de Cheminette.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ?! lui demanda son père en se levant pour le rejoindre.

\- Pas chez Hermione, en tout cas ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer à la parfaite petite famille recomposée, ce soir !

Il jeta ensuite la poudre dans les flammes qui prirent aussitôt une teinte émeraude et, une fois au milieu d'elles, il prononça distinctement le nom de la Roseraie Greengrass.

Scorpius réapparut quelques instants plus tard dans le salon de ses tantes, secoué par une quinte de toux provoquée par le moyen de transport mêlé à son état de nervosité.

\- Scorpius ?! s'exclama Millicent en se levant du canapé où elle était allongée. Tout va bien ?

\- Je… euh… je sais pas, répondit-il une fois sa toux calmée. Tata Daphné est là ?

\- Oui, avec Hector, dans sa chambre. Je vais aller la chercher, ne bouge pas…

Scorpius se sentait totalement dépassé. Apprendre que son père fréquentait la mère de sa meilleure amie l'avait déjà perturbé, mais réaliser que tout le monde lui mentait depuis des mois le mettait tout simplement hors de lui.

Pourquoi ses proches avaient-ils toujours tendance à vouloir le surprotéger ? Etait-il si faible que ça, à leurs yeux ? Il était quand même passé par suffisamment de moments difficiles dans sa courte vie pour prouver qu'il n'était pas si fragile !

\- Bonsoir mon grand, le salua Daphné en pénétrant dans la pièce, visiblement inquiète. Tu es seul ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je… Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça, sans prévenir, mais j'avais besoin de parler et je ne voyais personne d'autre pour me confier...

\- Allez viens, allons dans l'atelier pour discuter, nous serons plus tranquilles, l'invita sa tante en déposant un bras sur ses épaules en un geste réconfortant.

Ils descendirent donc au rez-de-chaussée et rejoignirent l'ancien atelier d'Astoria.

Un sourire mélancolique étira les traits de Scorpius quand il pénétra dans le local. Celui-ci avait bien changé, depuis que Marvin y avait travaillé et que Beth l'avait remplacé, mais la présence de sa mère se faisait encore ressentir à travers certains détails comme le fauteuil défoncé qui se trouvait toujours dans un coin ou les manuels de botanique rangés sur les étagères.

Scorpius n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis des années, mais il en gardait un souvenir vivace.

\- Alors, demanda sa tante, appuyée sur l'établi, qu'est-ce qui te mine au point de venir ici le soir-même de ton retour de Poudlard ?

Scorpius se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et croisa les jambes avant d'y appuyer ses coudes.

\- Papa sort avec Hermione, se confia-t-il. Tu sais, la maman de Roussette…

\- Je sais, oui, mais je pensais que tu l'aimais bien, non ?

\- C'est pas le problème, le truc c'est que tout le monde semble être au courant depuis des mois, mais que personne n'a jugé utile de me prévenir avant que je pose des questions. Il te l'a dit quand, à toi ?

Si elle aussi l'avait appris avant lui, il ne jurerait plus de rien.

\- Il ? répéta Daphné, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas ton père qui m'en a parlé, mais ta mère.

Alors celle-là, Scorpius ne l'avait pas vue venir !

\- Ma mère ?! Mais enfin, ils sont ensemble depuis quand ?!

Il savait que ses parents n'avaient jamais eu un mariage traditionnel, mais de là à ce que son père fréquente sérieusement quelqu'un d'autre en étant encore marié avec sa mère, il y avait un monde…

Lui cachait-il réellement la vérité depuis tout ce temps ?!

\- Je l'ignore, Scorp', répondit Daphné après un moment d'hésitation, et je pense qu'il en va de même pour eux. Il faut que tu comprennes, mon grand, que l'histoire entre ton papa et Hermione est très particulière. Comme tu le sais déjà, nous étions ensemble à Poudlard : lui, elle, Millie, moi... et ton père et Hermione ne se supportaient pas, à l'époque. C'était même à la limite de la haine.

Scorpius se redressa légèrement et la dévisagea en silence, ne voyant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

\- Je sais qu'ils se sont rapprochés quelques temps après la guerre… Je n'ai pas tous les détails, ça ne me regarde pas, de toute façon, mais les choses étaient compliquées pour eux, à ce moment-là, ils ont donc continué chacun de leur côté. Hermione a épousé le père de Rose et Hugo et ton père s'est rapproché de ta maman, mais Astoria a toujours été convaincue qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Vraiment, oui, confirma Daphné. Et quand ta mère avait une idée en tête, c'était très difficile de la faire changer d'avis… Elle a toujours poussé ton père à retourner auprès d'Hermione, mais ton père peut se montrer très borné, quand il s'y met. C'est pourquoi Rosie m'en a parlé, à l'époque, elle voulait que je prenne son relais, en quelque sorte, pour quand elle ne serait plus là… Raison pour laquelle je sais pour eux depuis des années.

Scorpius ne savait pas quoi faire de ces révélations. Son père et Hermione étaient-ils des sortes d'âmes-sœurs ? C'était difficile à imaginer…

\- Tu me dis que tout le monde le savait à part toi, reprit Daphné, mais je pense que la vérité est bien plus complexe que ça. Ton père m'a parlé de leur relation quelques fois, depuis le décès de ta maman, et ça fait peu de temps qu'ils assument leur attirance et leurs sentiments. Les histoires de couple peuvent être très compliquées et il aurait été malvenu de leur part de vous mêler à tout ça de manière prématurée…

\- Mais Roussette était au courant depuis juillet ! protesta-t-il. Et elle leur a fait promettre de ne rien me dire !

\- Et depuis quand ton père écoute-t-il les injonctions d'une adolescente de treize ans ?

\- Elle en a quatorze, la corrigea-t-il machinalement.

\- C'est sûr que ça change tout, le taquina Daphné.

Scorpius se contenta de répondre par une grimace. Sa tante n'avait pas tort… Si son père avait voulu lui parler plus tôt de sa relation avec Hermione, un sermon de Rose n'y aurait absolument rien changé. Et si les choses étaient aussi compliquées entre eux que ce que Daphné prétendait, c'était logique qu'ils aient voulu les protéger, compte tenu de l'amitié qui les liait tous les deux.

Cette pensée l'apaisa quelque peu. Le fait qu'ils veuillent sans arrêt le protéger le mettait toujours en colère, mais maintenant au moins, il comprenait leurs raisons.

\- Donc…, commença Scorpius, tu crois qu'Hermione et Papa sont faits pour être ensemble ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Scorpius, répondit sa tante. Comme je te l'ai dit, les histoires de couple, c'est compliqué. Mais s'ils ont quelque chose à vivre, tous les deux, c'est bien qu'ils aient l'occasion de le faire, non ?

\- Sans doute, oui…

\- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu constata Daphné. Si quelque chose te gêne dans leur relation, tu devrais leur en parler, ou au moins à ton père. Ils sont le plus à même de te rassurer, tu sais ? Je ne suis que spectatrice de tout ceci…

Scorpius pinça ses lèvres, tenté de lui parler d'Albus.

\- Je… je ne sais pas si je pourrais leur parler de ça, parce que ça ne les concerne pas directement, mais ça pourrait être embêtant quand même, se confia-t-il malgré son appréhension.

Après tout, sa tante était la mieux placée pour comprendre son trouble, ayant elle-même épousé une de ses amies d'enfance.

\- Je crois que tu es un peu trop évasif pour moi, sur ce coup, mon grand.

\- Si Papa et Hermione restent ensemble, alors on sera tous de la même famille, non ?

\- En quelque sorte, oui, confirma-t-elle, légèrement hésitante. C'est ce qui t'embête… ?

\- …

Daphné garda le silence, ses yeux rivés sur lui, attendant patiemment qu'il reprenne la parole.

\- Je crois… que je suis peut-être amoureux d'Albus, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux. Ou en tout cas, il ne me laisse clairement pas indifférent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Oh, dit-elle simplement en souriant. Et quel est le problème ? Tu as peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque ?

\- Ouais, y a ça… mais… Hermione est sa tante, tu vois ? Donc d'après lui, son couple avec Papa ferait de nous des sortes de cousins.

Un éclat de rire échappa à Daphné, ce qui vexa profondément Scorpius. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans cette situation !

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en se reprenant rapidement. Il n'y a absolument aucun lien de ce genre entre Albus et toi, Scorpius, je te rassure. Hermione n'est même pas sa tante par le sang, c'est juste l'ex-femme du frère de sa mère. Si vous aviez été élevés comme des cousins de sang, ça aurait peut-être pu sembler un peu bizarre - et encore - mais il n'y a rien de tel entre vous, tranquillise-toi !

Scorpius se sentit immédiatement idiot. Ce que sa tante venait de lui dire était tout simplement évident ! Mais Albus verrait-il les choses sous cet angle, lui qui lui avait directement dit qu'ils seraient de la même famille lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son père et d'Hermione ?

\- De toute façon, rien me dit que c'est réciproque, marmonna Scorpius. Il me voit sans doute que comme un ami. Ce que je suis, par ailleurs…

\- Ça, mon grand, tu n'auras pas trente-six solutions pour savoir ce qu'il en est vraiment : il faudra lui parler.

Cette idée l'angoissa beaucoup. Si Albus ne partageait pas ses sentiments, leur amitié ne serait plus jamais ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui et il ne pensait pas être prêt à prendre ce risque.

\- En tout cas, Scorpius, reprit Daphné, je serai toujours là pour toi si tu veux en parler. Je sais à quel point il peut être difficile de développer des sentiments de ce genre pour un de ses amis…

Scorpius lui sourit avec reconnaissance et lui promit de le faire s'il en ressentait le besoin.

Daphné lui proposa ensuite de le ramener chez lui, arguant que son père devait commencer à s'inquiéter, ce que Scorpius accepta.

Ils remontèrent à l'étage et après avoir remercié chaleureusement Daphné de l'avoir écouté, Scorpius s'engouffra à nouveau dans l'âtre pour, cette fois, rentrer chez lui.

Une fois dans le petit salon, il vit que son père s'y trouvait toujours, attendant visiblement son retour.

\- Bonsoir, le salua-t-il, clairement inquiet.

\- Salut…, répondit-il, légèrement penaud. Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça, Papa. J'étais à la Roseraie, avec Tata...

\- Je sais, je t'ai entendu énoncer l'endroit et Millicent m'a envoyé un message pour me confirmer que tu étais bien chez elles. Tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ma relation avec Hermione te gêne-t-elle à ce point ?

Scorpius alla s'asseoir à côté de son père avant de répondre.

\- Non, le rassura-t-il. Je te l'ai dit, je l'aime beaucoup et je suis content pour vous. C'est juste que… que j'en ai marre que tout le monde essaie tout le temps de me protéger. Depuis que maman est partie, j'ai l'impression d'être surveillé, tout le temps, comme si je ne pourrais rien supporter de plus. Je sais que tu as demandé à Neville de garder un œil sur moi, à l'école. Roussette se mêle toujours de mes affaires, aussi, et là, j'apprends que toi aussi, tu as voulu me protéger, alors que tu avais promis de toujours me dire la vérité et… et…

\- Je ne t'ai pas caché la vérité pour te protéger, Scorp', intervint son père, mais pour me protéger moi. Ce qui se passe entre Hermione et moi a parfois été difficile et pour pouvoir t'avouer qu'il se passait quelque chose de sérieux entre nous, je devais d'abord me l'avouer à moi-même, tu comprends ?

Scorpius n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait saisi les subtilités des propos de son père si Daphné ne lui avait pas parlé de leur histoire, mais il le comprenait, en effet. Il opina donc pour lui montrer que c'était le cas.

\- Tu crois qu'il est trop tard pour aller chez elle ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite. J'aurais besoin de parler à Roussette et je voudrais pas qu'Hermione pense que je suis fâché contre elle.

\- Ça devrait être possible, oui, il n'est pas si tard.

Drago se leva et tendit une main à son fils pour l'inciter à en faire de même. Le regard de Scorpius se posa sur les doigts de son père et il constata qu'il ne portait plus son alliance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton anneau ? s'enquit-il après avoir pris sa main.

\- Je l'ai enterré au pied du rosier de maman, précisa son père. Là où sera toujours cette partie de mon cœur et de ma vie.

Scorpius lui sourit tendrement puis se dirigea vers l'âtre pour prendre une nouvelle poignée de poudre de Cheminette.

* * *

 **Avril - Rose**

Rose était assise sur son lit, Salem ronronnant sur ses genoux, et essayait de deviner la raison pour laquelle Drago et Scorpius n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Sa mère leur avait dit, à Hugo et à elle, qu'ils ne viendraient finalement peut-être pas dîner, mais elle n'était pas entrée dans les détails, à sa plus grande frustration.

Rose n'aimait pas ne pas être dans la confidence.

Scorpius avait eu l'air surpris en descendant du train, quand Hugo était venu vers eux en courant, mais Rose ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il était au courant, pour leurs parents, donc la jeune fille ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu le perturber ainsi…

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand des coups timides furent frappés à sa porte.

\- Entrez, dit-elle, intriguée.

Sa mère se manifestait toujours d'une manière beaucoup plus dynamique et Hugo ne prenait jamais cette peine…

Scorpius apparut alors dans l'entrée de sa chambre, à sa plus grande surprise.

\- Scorp' ! s'écria-t-elle en se redressant pour le rejoindre, faisant feuler son chat de mécontentement par la même occasion. J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez plus !

\- Ça a failli être le cas, ouais, grommela-t-il en réponse. Faut qu'on discute, Roussette…

La jeune fille se sentit aussitôt nerveuse. Lorsque Scorpius prenait ce ton si sérieux, c'était rarement bon signe.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit et attendit patiemment qu'il prenne la parole, de plus en plus inquiète.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit pour nos parents ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Euh…, bredouilla-t-elle, prise de court. Ma mère m'a écrit que ton père te l'avait dit, donc j'attendais que tu m'en parles de toi-même… Pourquoi _toi_ , tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

Scorpius la dévisagea en silence, visiblement surpris par sa question.

\- Bah… euh… mon père n'a pas jugé utile de me dire que tu le savais, en fait… Donc j'ai pensé que c'était pas à moi de te l'apprendre. Mais si toi, tu savais que je savais, t'aurais pu venir m'en parler !

\- Tu m'as suffisamment engueulée par le passé parce que je me mêlais de tes affaires ! se défendit Rose. Et là, tu vas vraiment m'en vouloir de t'avoir laissé le temps de digérer la nouvelle ?!

Ça c'était la meilleure ! Pour une fois qu'elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas se montrer indiscrète, on lui en faisait le reproche !

\- Voilà que je me sens totalement idiot, pouffa Scorpius. J'étais en pétard parce que je croyais que vous m'aviez tous caché cette relation pour me protéger, et en fait, je réalise que non…

Rose sentit une pointe de culpabilité en repensant au fait qu'elle avait demandé à sa mère de ne rien dire à Scorpius pour Drago et elle et décida de lui en parler pour éviter tout malaise éventuel.

\- Beh… en fait, au départ, j'ai effectivement demandé à ma mère de ne rien te dire, se confessa-t-elle. Avec le décès de ta maman et tout, j'avais peur que tu le prennes pas bien…

\- Ah mais c'était donc ça, toutes tes questions avant les vacances de Noël ?! s'exclama-t-il. Avec ta mère qui aurait rencontré quelqu'un et toi qui me demandais si ça me gênerait s'il en était de même pour mon père... Tu préparais le terrain, en fait ! Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas percuter avant ?!

\- T'es Gryffondor, le taquina-t-elle. La vivacité d'esprit n'est pas ce qui vous caractérise le mieux.

Scorpius attrapa un des coussins de son lit et la frappa avec en riant.

Rose prit un air faussement offusqué avant de riposter et les deux adolescents se chamaillèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle.

\- Plus sérieusement, reprit Scorpius une fois calmé. C'est pas à toi de me protéger, Roussette, ok ?

\- Promis, répondit-elle en souriant. La prochaine fois que j'apprendrai un truc qui te concerne, je t'en parlerai.

\- Et si on allait rejoindre les autres ? proposa Scorpius par après. Je commence à avoir super faim, en vrai…

Rose approuva avant de le précéder dans le salon, soulagée.

Au final, tout s'était plutôt bien passé !

.

Rose déposa le dessert préparé par sa mère sur la table et celle-ci la remercia d'un sourire avant de se lever pour faire le service.

\- Tu vois, si tu acceptais que Bonaryen vienne ici quand j'y suis moi aussi, il nous servirait à ta place, remarqua Drago.

Rose observa, non sans amusement, la réaction de sa mère à cette proposition. Elle refusait déjà de demander quoi que ce soit à l'elfe de son parrain, ce n'était pas pour accepter qu'un autre mette les pieds chez elle...

\- Tu me connais donc si mal ?! s'exclama-t-elle, en agitant une cuillère pleine de mousse au chocolat sous le nez de Drago.

\- Range ton arme, Granger ! se défendit-il en levant une main protectrice devant lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. C'est tellement facile de te provoquer...

Mais au lieu de l'écouter, sa mère y glissa un doigt et l'essuya sur la joue de Drago, qui la dévisagea la bouche grande ouverte sous la surprise.

\- En fait, vous êtes pires que nous ! intervint Scorpius en riant.

\- Mais grave ! confirma Hugo. Si j'avais fait ça à Rose, j'aurais pu aller direct dans ma chambre sans dessert… Et ta mousse est trop bonne, Maman, alors n'en gaspille pas, s'il-te-plaît !

Drago ricana aux remarques des enfants et Hermione se pencha vers lui pour lui embrasser la joue, la débarrassant de toute trace de chocolat au passage. Le père de Scorpius, quant à lui, lui caressa distraitement le dos avant de reporter son attention sur la mousse qui avait enfin atterri dans son assiette à dessert.

Rose réalisa alors à quel point ils semblaient tenir l'un à l'autre et observa Scorpius pour vérifier s'il l'avait également remarqué.

Au sourire qu'il arborait, elle comprit que la relation entre leurs parents ne le gênait réellement pas et elle en fut soulagée.

Elle l'aimait déjà comme un frère et la perspective qu'ils puissent fonder une vraie famille un jour la remplissait de joie.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Un grand merci à Tata Daphné qui a aidé notre Scorpius à relativiser tout ça et à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Pas de gros clash avec Rose, donc, au final :)

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Dans le 65 ET le 66, nous retrouverons Hermione et Drago !

Hâte de lire vos retours face à ce nouveau chapitre (et à mon annonce en début de chapitre de poursuivre sur la next-gen :p )

Plein de bisous à vous (de loin) et prenez soin de vous !


	65. 2020 - Drago Hermione (avril)

**Bonjour à vous !**

 **Rien de spécial à raconter cette fois, les jours se suivent et se ressemblent, mdr. J'espère que vous allez bien, tant physiquement que psychologiquement.**

 **Gros bisous et bonne lecture**

 **et encore un million de mercis de me lire**

* * *

 **RARA**

 **Jesuisunepersonneinutile :** Ah ah y a de l'idée dans ce que tu as prévu pour la suite, mais tout ne suivra peut-être pas ce schéma-là ;) J'espère que ça te plaira, en tout cas !

 **Guest :** Je suis super contente de lire que les chapitres supplémentaires sont une bonne nouvelle :) Le Scorose n'est effectivement pas prévu (il ne l'a jamais été), rassure-toi ! Pour les futurs point de vue exploités je ne confirmerai rien, mais ta première déduction me semble effectivement assez logique ;)  
Merci à toi pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2020 - Drago/Hermione**_

 **Avril - Hermione**

Drago et Hermione regardèrent le Poudlard Express quitter la gare de King's Cross, Hugo à leurs côtés.

\- La prochaine fois qu'ils repartiront pour Poudlard, je serai dans le train avec eux ! s'exclama Hugo, faisant sourire sa mère.

\- Ta lettre ne va plus tarder, tu dois être impatient, souligna Drago.

\- A fond ! J'ai jamais eu aussi hâte de fêter mon anniversaire !

\- Plus que trois jours, mon cœur, précisa Hermione. Tu as fait le plus dur ! On va y aller ? Je pense que Molly et Arthur t'attendent pour déjeuner, lui dit-elle ensuite.

\- Mamie m'a dit qu'elle préparerait son pain de viande, répondit Hugo en passant la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un geste gourmand.

\- Tu en as de la chance ! commenta Hermione, amusée par l'appétit de son fils.

\- T'as qu'à demander pour rester ! Je suis sûr que Mamie en a encore fait trois tonnes, comme d'hab !

\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je dois retourner au bureau pour retrouver Harry et Seamus, on a beaucoup de travail en ce moment.

\- C'est vrai…, mais c'est quand même toi qui viens me rechercher ce soir ?!

\- Pas ce soir, non, c'est Marsali qui viendra, précisa Hermione. Tu te souviens, Papa, Harry et moi avons quelque chose de prévu.

\- Ah ouais, j'avais oublié… Bah c'est pas grave, je jouerai avec Stan. Vu que je vais bientôt aller à Poudlard, je ne le verrai plus beaucoup, donc autant en profiter ! Mais demain, je dors chez toi, hein ?

\- C'est ça, je viendrai te prendre vers dix-huit heures au Terrier.

\- Cool ! Et toi, Drago, interrogea Hugo en se tournant vers lui, tu seras là aussi, demain soir ?

\- Désolé mon grand, répondit-il, mais je pars en Roumanie demain après-midi. Je rentre dans deux jours.

\- Et tu viendras nous voir chez Maman, hein ?

Le regard de Drago croisa celui d'Hermione et ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

Si la réaction de leurs aînés en apprenant leur relation avait été mitigée, celle de Hugo n'avait laissé aucun doute quant à la joie que ça lui procurait. Hermione le lui avait annoncé en janvier, peu après que Rose soit repartie à Poudlard, et il en avait littéralement crié de joie.

Il aimait beaucoup Drago - et encore plus Scorpius - et la perspective qu'ils forment tous une grande famille dans le futur le rendait limite extatique.

Hermione tentait régulièrement de modérer son enthousiasme, afin de lui éviter toute déception éventuelle, mais son fils était un indécrottable optimiste.

Voyant le temps filer et ayant encore pas mal de travail à faire avant de passer la soirée avec ses amis, Hermione incita son fils à la suivre jusqu'à la zone de transplanage afin de pouvoir le déposer au Terrier.

Drago, quant à lui, devait se rendre aux Trois Balais avant de passer la soirée avec Lincoln. Ils se saluèrent donc avec retenue, n'ayant pas encore l'habitude de s'afficher publiquement, et se promirent de se retrouver pour passer la nuit ensemble.

Ils avaient eu peu de moments à eux durant ces deux dernières semaines et avaient donc besoin d'y remédier rapidement.

Après avoir laissé Hugo au Terrier, Hermione fit une escale au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter de quoi manger à Harry, Seamus et elle, et transplana, cette fois, jusqu'à leur nouveau bureau.

Ils avaient trouvé d'autres locaux non loin des précédents et à présent, chacun d'eux avait son propre espace, en plus d'une salle de réunion et une autre de repos. Ça faisait un peu bizarre à Hermione de ne plus collaborer directement avec Harry, mais ils avaient gagné un confort de travail non négligeable.

De plus, avec l'extension de leurs services aux familles des Cracmols, ce changement était indispensable pour assurer un service optimal aux personnes auxquelles ils venaient en aide.

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva avec ses victuailles, elle fut accueillie avec chaleur et, une fois rassasiés, ils se remirent tous au travail.

.

Seamus passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du bureau d'Hermione pour lui signaler qu'il partait et Harry s'y engouffra juste après.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle en déposant sa plume sur son socle. On ne doit pas retrouver Ron avant une demi-heure, non ?

\- Si, si, confirma Harry. C'est juste que ça me manque de ne plus partager mon bureau avec toi… Donc je viens t'embêter un peu !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, amusée.

\- Ça me manque aussi, mais reconnais que niveau place, on commençait vraiment à saturer !

\- C'est vrai. Et je n'ai plus à supporter la vue de ton piaf toute la journée, dit-il en pointant un tableau accroché derrière Hermione.

\- C'est une reproduction de la Colombe de la Paix de Picasso ! protesta-t-elle.

\- Je maintiens qu'on dirait qu'il a été dessiné par un enfant…

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune sensibilité artistique, soupira Hermione. C'est affligeant !

\- Bah, c'est pas pour ça que tu m'aimes, de toute façon ! la contra-t-il. Et donc, comment se sont passées ces premières vacances à cinq ?

Hermione lui sut gré de s'en inquiéter avant qu'ils ne voient Ron. Son ex-mari se faisait petit à petit à l'idée qu'elle sorte avec leur ancien ennemi, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à en savoir plus sur leur relation.

D'ailleurs, lui non plus ne lui parlait pas vraiment de ce qu'il vivait avec Marsali. Ils étaient restés très proches, après leur divorce, mais leur nouvelle amitié avait quand même ses limites.

\- Plutôt bien, expliqua-t-elle. Les débuts ont été un peu délicats, quand Scorpius a réalisé que Rose savait pour nous depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, mais ça s'est finalement rapidement apaisé. Puis Rose et Hugo étaient chez Ron durant la deuxième semaine, donc au final, on n'a pas été tant que ça à cinq.

\- En tout cas, Scorpius est vraiment un gamin adorable ! Il est venu à la maison la semaine passée, justement, et c'est fou ce qu'il ne ressemble pas à son père ! S'il n'était pas son portrait craché, physiquement, j'aurais parié que sa mère avait fricoté avec un autre !

Sachant pertinemment qu'Astoria avait été asexuelle et donc, qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment fricoté avec qui que ce soit, comme le disait Harry, Hermione trouvait cette idée assez amusante. Mais elle s'abstint de faire le moindre commentaire. Ce qu'avait fait - ou n'avait pas fait - cette femme durant sa vie ne les regardait en rien.

De plus, elle ne pouvait pas donner tort à son meilleur ami. Même si elle avait appris à aimer la version adulte de Drago Malefoy, il aurait été hypocrite de sa part de prétendre que son fils avait son caractère.

\- Vous filez donc le parfait amour ? demanda Harry.

\- Je crois qu'on peut dire ça comme ça, oui…, avoua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Les choses avaient beau être limpides entre Drago et elle depuis qu'il avait retiré son alliance et que les enfants étaient au courant, elle avait encore du mal à en parler autour d'elle.

\- Bon… Eh bien va falloir qu'on se fasse définitivement à cette idée, alors, conclut Harry. On décolle ?

Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur son horloge murale et elle vit qu'il était déjà dix-neuf heures. Elle attrapa donc son sac et sa cape et transplana avec Harry hors de leurs locaux pour rejoindre Pré-au-Lard, là où ils avaient prévu de retrouver Ron.

Ils entrèrent dans les Trois Balais, saluèrent le nouveau propriétaire et s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart. Ron les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et ils commandèrent une bouteille de vin d'orties ainsi qu'un plateau de fromages et de saucissons pour pouvoir grignoter en discutant.

\- J'ai reçu un message de Marsali, les informa Ron. Hugo a préféré rester dormir au Terrier, vu que Teddy et Victoire sont de passage.

\- Ok, confirma Hermione en picorant un morceau de cheddar. J'espère qu'il ne les embêtera pas trop…

\- Bah, il leur posera une tonne de questions, comme d'hab, commenta Ron. Ce gosse est inépuisable ! Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous racontez de beau ?

\- Seamus est enfin parvenu à entrer en contact avec les derniers parents de la liste "Cracmols", répondit Hermione. Il les reçoit demain matin, j'espère qu'ils accepteront notre aide.

\- Les autres l'ont fait, pourquoi pas eux ? releva Ron.

\- Ce sont les Carrow, précisa Harry en grimaçant.

\- Les Carrow ?! s'exclama Ron. Mais ils ne sont plus à Azkaban, eux ?!

\- Amycus a été libéré en 2015, rapporta Harry, et l'enfant a trois ans.

\- C'est lequel, encore, celui-là ? Le frère ou la sœur ?

\- Le frère, lui rappela Harry. _Elle_ doit encore purger deux ans.

\- Bah bon courage pour gérer ce dossier, hein…

Ils levèrent leurs verres pour trinquer avant de changer de sujet.

\- Et toi, alors ? s'enquit Hermione. Tout va bien au restau ?

\- Comme d'hab, dit Ron dans un haussement d'épaules. J'ai une équipe solide, maintenant, donc ça tourne bien.

\- Pas de commis dangereux ?

\- Non, le petit Anatole fait du bon boulot.

Soudain, Harry toussota pour attirer leur attention. Les regards de Ron et d'Hermione se posèrent sur lui au moment où il vidait son verre d'une longue gorgée. Il le reposa un peu sèchement sur la table et lâcha :

\- Ginny et moi, on se sépare.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

Hermione savait qu'ils avaient des problèmes, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient atteint le point de non-retour…

\- Vous avez bien entendu, dit Harry. Elle est en train de se chercher un appartement sur Fichucastel, pour se rapprocher de son équipe… On devait l'annoncer aux enfants pendant les vacances, mais on a finalement décidé de repousser ça aux prochaines pour avoir plus de temps pour en parler avec eux.

\- Bah merde alors ! commenta Ron, clairement surpris. Mais… pourquoi ?!

\- On a simplement évolué différemment, expliqua Harry. Il n'y a pas de haine, de rancune ou quoi que ce soit entre nous, on a juste réalisé, depuis que Lily est rentrée à Poudlard, que nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire…

\- Et comment tu le vis, toi ? l'interrogea Hermione

Elle se renseignerait pour Ginny lorsqu'elle la reverrait.

\- Ça fait un moment que ça ne va plus entre nous, dit-il, donc j'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée que c'était fini depuis un moment. On aime autant se séparer avant de se détester pour avoir une chance de rester amis. Après tout, on a eu un bon exemple, parmi nos proches…

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard et un sourire entendus. C'était vrai que leur divorce leur avait plutôt bien réussi.

\- En tout cas, si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas, Vieux, commenta Ron. Ginny est peut-être ma sœur de sang, mais tu restes mon frère de cœur.

A cette phrase, Hermione sentit un frisson d'émotions remonter le long de son échine. Peu de choses étaient certaines, dans la vie, mais leur amitié, à tous les trois, était l'une d'elles.

.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient encore restés plus de deux heures aux Trois Balais avant de se séparer.

Hermione n'avait pas osé transplaner pour rentrer chez elle, ayant bu un peu trop d'alcool pour le faire en toute sécurité, et avait donc fait appel au réseau des cheminées pour ça.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans son salon, elle sourit en constatant que Drago était déjà là, occupé à lire un livre, allongé sur son canapé.

\- Salut, dit-elle en se penchant au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-il en souriant. Bonne soirée ?

\- Un peu étrange… Harry et Ginny se séparent.

\- Sérieusement ?! releva-t-il en se redressant.

\- Ça couvait depuis un moment, mais ça fait quand même bizarre de le voir se concrétiser.

\- Et ça va ? Ils vont faire ça comme des adultes ?

\- Je ne savais pas que tu te souciais autant de leur couple, remarqua Hermione en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Drago balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

\- Leur gamin est le meilleur ami de mon fils. S'ils gèrent mal leur séparation, ça aura forcément des conséquences sur lui et donc, sur Scorp', par extension.

\- Alors ne t'inquiète pas, ils se séparent en bons termes, le rassura Hermione. Et toi ? Ta soirée ?

\- Très bonne, mais je passe toujours de bons moments avec Link, donc…

Hermione se cala dans ses bras et déposa son oreille sur son torse pour écouter les battements de son cœur.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il, au bout d'un moment.

\- Chuut, j'écoute ton cœur, dit-elle.

\- Je le vois bien, mais pourquoi ?

\- Ça m'apaise, précisa-t-elle.

Drago passa alors une main sous son chemisier pour lui caresser le dos et Hermione en glissa une sous son pull pour parcourir son ventre.

\- C'est dangereux ce que tu fais, là, Granger…, la prévint Drago, le souffle un peu plus court.

\- On ne s'est pas vus sans enfants depuis deux semaines, _Malefoy,_ je sais très bien ce que je fais.

Elle se redressa ensuite pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux.

L'érection de Drago était déjà parfaitement perceptible, sous elle, ce qui accentua le désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Elle fit rapidement passer son pull par-dessus sa tête, le gênant dans ses tentatives pour déboutonner son chemisier, ce qu'il parvint cependant à faire peu de temps après. Son soutien-gorge suivit et il s'empara aussitôt d'un de ses tétons, qu'il mordilla légèrement, la faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Elle se mit ensuite debout pour retirer son pantalon et sa culotte avant de reprendre sa place initiale et ses baisers. Les mains de Drago ne cessaient de parcourir son dos, ses épaules et ses fesses au rythme des ondulations de son bassin.

Elle avait terriblement envie de lui et elle sentait que ce désir était réciproque.

Ses lèvres quittèrent ensuite les siennes pour se perdre dans son cou, sur son torse, puis de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à rejoindre le pantalon qui l'empêchait encore de le sentir tout contre elle.

Hermione attrapa alors sa baguette pour leur lancer les sorts d'usage pendant que Drago faisait sauter les derniers morceaux de tissu qu'il portait.

Elle s'agenouilla face à lui et pris son sexe en bouche, le faisant grogner de plaisir. Elle savait que certaines personnes trouvaient cet acte avilissant mais elle, elle aimait le pouvoir que ça lui donnait sur lui : elle seule était maîtresse de son plaisir, à ce moment précis, et elle trouvait cette idée particulièrement jouissive.

Drago lui fit ensuite comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle cesse son traitement en glissant ses mains dans ses boucles brunes pour l'attirer délicatement à lui. Elle se remit donc sur lui et il l'embrassa aussitôt.

\- Hermione…, l'interpella-t-il ensuite, la voix rendue rauque de désir.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, tandis qu'il caressait encore ses fesses.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour aborder la question, mais… tu serais ok pour que je… enfin, que je passe par-là ?

Ses mains se resserrèrent fermement sur son postérieur et Hermione comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir. Un petit sourire étira ses traits puis elle prit possession de sa main droite et la porta à sa bouche pour en lécher l'index.

\- Si tu prépares bien le terrain, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient…, répondit-elle, avant de suçoter à nouveau son doigt.

Drago l'embrassa fiévreusement et porta son doigt encore humide jusqu'à sa zone sensible pour répondre à son attente.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il la pénétra doucement. C'était une pratique qu'elle n'avait pas souvent faite, mais qu'elle aimait malgré tout car elle lui permettait d'explorer différemment son corps.

Le sexe tendu de Drago frottait contre le sien, leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus, leurs souffles étaient de plus en plus courts et rapidement, Hermione fut au bord de l'explosion.

Elle éloigna donc la main de Drago de son orifice, se redressa légèrement, puis se laissa doucement retomber sur lui, là où il ne l'avait encore jamais pénétrée.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants, le temps de s'habituer à ces sensations nouvelles, puis Hermione commença à se mouvoir doucement.

Drago la laissait totalement mener la danse et elle lui en était reconnaissante, mais il prenait indubitablement du plaisir, c'était lisible à la fois dans ses yeux et dans ses soupirs. Il plaça ensuite une main sur sa hanche et vint caresser son clitoris avec le pouce de son autre main.

Ainsi stimulée des deux côtés et déjà très excitée par leurs préliminaires, Hermione ne fut pas longue à venir. Elle maintint malgré tout la cadence, pour que le plaisir soit partagé, et Drago la suivit peu après.

Elle se laissa retomber tout contre son torse, Drago encore en elle, à bout de souffle. Il semblait d'ailleurs être dans le même état, compte tenu de la rapidité avec laquelle il respirait.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable…, souffla-t-il en captant son regard.

\- Travail d'équipe, répliqua-t-elle en pouffant légèrement, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

 **Juin - Drago**

Drago poussa le portail du manoir Malefoy situé dans le Somerset, les mains légèrement moites d'appréhension.

Il savait qu'il avait repoussé ce moment depuis suffisamment longtemps, évitant ses parents depuis des semaines, mais à présent que Scorpius était au courant - et favorable à la relation qu'il entretenait avec Hermione - le moment était venu de leur faire face.

Et comme c'était son anniversaire, il n'avait de toute façon pas pu décliner leur invitation à déjeuner.

Il signala sa présence une fois devant la porte d'entrée et Libette, l'elfe de sa mère, vint lui ouvrir.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Drago, l'accueillit-elle de sa petite voix fluette. Monsieur votre père et Madame votre mère vous attendent dans le parc.

Drago la remercia d'un signe de tête et alla rejoindre ses parents à l'arrière du manoir.

Ils étaient confortablement installés sous une pergola de bois clair autour d'une table assortie qui était déjà dressée pour le repas.

\- Mère, Père, les salua-t-il avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise en osier disposée face à eux.

\- Tiens ! lança Narcissa en posant un regard glacial sur lui. Tu te souviens donc que tu as des parents ?

\- Tu me l'as déjà faite, celle-ci, Mère, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ce qui veut dire que nous ne te voyons définitivement pas assez ! riposta-t-elle sans se démonter.

\- Je suis très occupé…, commença-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne seraient pas dupes.

\- Allons bon ! le coupa son père. Tes affaires marchent bien depuis un moment, à présent, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi ton agenda serait soudainement surchargé. Une seule raison peut expliquer cela, ne prétends pas le contraire. De plus, tu ne portes plus ton alliance...

Ainsi, ils se trouvaient déjà à ce stade de la conversation. Ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire qu'il subissait déjà un véritable interrogatoire.

\- On est obligés d'aborder ce sujet avant même que l'entrée ne soit servie ? demanda-t-il en remplissant un verre de jus de citrouille bien frais.

\- Ainsi c'est donc vrai, commenta platement sa mère, indifférente à sa remarque acerbe. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un…

Drago soupira, déjà fatigué par la discussion qui allait suivre.

Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et confirma l'information d'une voix ferme.

\- En effet, je fréquente quelqu'un. Et avant que vous ne vous emballiez, oui, Scorpius en est informé, oui, il l'a rencontrée et oui, ça s'est très bien passé : ils s'entendent très bien.

\- Voilà qui me rassure ! souffla sa mère en portant une main sur son cœur en signe de soulagement. Et quand comptes-tu nous la présenter ?

 _Aïe, cette fois, ils allaient attaquer la partie plus sensible..._

Heureusement, Libette arriva avec l'entrée - un carpaccio de bœuf accompagné de tomates cerises et de billes de mozzarella - dispensant temporairement Drago de répondre.

Du temps était passé, depuis la fin de la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers, et la descendance étant assurée via Scorpius, Drago savait que ses parents seraient moins à cheval sur la pureté de sa compagne qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant - non pas que leur avis ait la moindre importance, de toute façon.

Mais il ne fréquentait pas n'importe qui. Non, il était tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger, ancienne membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, née-Moldue ayant œuvré à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres - et par conséquent, à l'emprisonnement de son père - et fondatrice d'une association travaillant à l'intégration des nés-Moldus dans le monde magique et, depuis peu, des Cracmols dans le monde moldu.

 _Tout pour leur plaire, donc,_ pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Ils mangèrent en silence, Drago évitant consciencieusement de ramener le sujet "Hermione" sur le tapis, mais c'était sans compter la ténacité de son père.

Lucius prit une dernière bouchée de l'entrée, déposa ses couverts sur le bord de son assiette et croisa ses mains devant lui avant d'ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de son fils.

\- Aurais-tu honte de nous ? demanda-t-il, prenant Drago totalement de court.

\- Honte ?! Mais pourquoi aurais-je honte ?!

\- Nous ne pouvons pas dire que notre histoire soit sans tache…

\- C'est vrai, reconnut-il, mais elle sait déjà tout de nous, donc non, je n'ai pas honte de vous. C'est… c'est délicat.

\- Bon Drago, intervint sa mère à son tour. Si tu n'as pas honte de nous et que cette femme sait déjà tout de notre histoire, pourquoi ne nous la présentes-tu pas ?

\- Parce que vous la connaissez déjà, avoua-t-il. Il s'agit d'Hermione Granger.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

Sa mère fronça légèrement les sourcils sous la surprise et son père pinça ses lèvres en une ligne fine.

Drago, quant à lui, ne chercha pas à relancer la conversation. Il observa Libette, qui était déjà revenue pour débarrasser la table, servir le plat principal, et il commença à manger une caille farcie aux cèpes, ses parents toujours muets face à lui.

\- Ça va être froid, finit-il par leur dire avant d'enfourner une portion de haricots verts dans sa bouche.

Lucius sembla reprendre possession de ses sens, mais il se contenta de se lever en silence et de retourner à l'intérieur du manoir, sans toucher à son assiette.

Drago, qui s'était attendu à une explosion de cris mécontents, se fit la réflexion que cette colère silencieuse était finalement préférable. Il se ferait une raison plus tard.

Sa mère, quant à elle, soupira légèrement avant de reprendre :

\- Sérieusement, Drago, de toutes les femmes qui existent dans le monde, de toutes celles que tu as dû rencontrer durant tes voyages, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu choisisses celle-ci ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas choisie, Mère, expliqua Drago en déposant ses couverts sur la table. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai prévu ou anticipé, c'est arrivé, tout simplement. Je sais que Père doit penser que je fais ça pour le punir, ou quelque chose du genre, mais il n'en est rien. Elle m'a aidé à traverser la période difficile qui a suivi le décès de Rosie et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle sans même m'en rendre compte, c'est tout. Mais c'est comme ça.

\- Je suppose que si vous l'avez annoncé à Scorpius, c'est que c'est sérieux entre vous, donc rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne changera cet état de fait.

\- En effet, confirma Drago.

\- Très bien, conclut-elle. Mais je tiens à la rencontrer officiellement malgré tout.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Narcissa commença enfin à manger son plat, indifférente au regard torve que Drago posait sur elle et à la place vide laissée par le départ de son époux.

\- Au fait, reprit-elle une fois son assiette terminée.

\- Oui… ? hasarda Drago, toujours aussi déstabilisé par la réaction de sa mère.

\- Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire, mon chéri.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois !

On le sentait venir depuis un moment - et j'en suis désolée parce que je les aime beaucoup - mais Harry et Ginny se séparent à leur tour :(

Sans cris ni haine, comme pour Ron et Hermione, mais tout de même !

Pour le lemon, j'ai très très longtemps hésité à l'écrire et au final, c'était aussi une chose que j'avais envie de proposer. Je sais que c'est très rare comme scène en Dramione, mais voilà. J'écris cette histoire pour parler diversité et après avoir longuement sondé mes bêtas, j'ai décidé d'assumer jusqu'au bout. J'espère donc que ça vous a plu !

Et enfin : l'annonce aux Malefoy !

Et oui !

C'est aussi un moment incontournable en Dramione, non ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de leurs réactions ?

La semaine prochaine, on retrouvera Drago et Hermione pour l'avant-dernier chapitre complètement écrit de leur point de vue (il restera le 69 et en partie dans le 70).

J'espère que l'avancée de l'histoire vous plait toujours autant et à très bientôt.

Prenez soin de vous


	66. 2020 - Drago Hermione (juin)

Salut les ptis choux !

Confinement oblige, il ne se passe rien de spécial dans ma vie (j'ai commencé à coudre des masques pour ma famille, dingue, non ? mdr) donc je vais vous laisser avec ce nouveau chapitre !

J'espère que vous allez bien, ainsi que vos proches. Courage !

 **Et n'oubliez pas que je réponds toujours aux reviews (faut aller dans les MP sur navigateur) mais que ffnet n'envoie toujours pas de mail pour prévenir.**

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **Alice :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis vraiment contente de lire que tu aimes cette histoire. Je suis consciente que le pitch de départ ne donne pas forcément envie (en même temps, comment résumer cette histoire sans spoiler toutes les nuances liées à Astoria ? Ce que je me refuse de faire !) et que donner 20 chapitres de Romione/Drastoria n'est pas non plus ce qu'il y a de plus vendeur auprès de "dramionistes" ah ah. Je suis donc à chaque fois rassurée et comblée et heureuse de voir que vous aimez cette histoire, malgré la longueur, malgré plein de choses qui pourraient en faire arrêter la lecture (je présume, d'ailleurs, que des gens ont dû arrêter de lire, mais vu qu'ils commentent pas, bah je peux pas savoir, mdr). Bref, je m'égare (pour pas changer) mais tes mots me font vraiment chaud au coeur.  
Ah les couples formés à 16 ans, c'est possible ! Mes beaux-parents ont commencé à se fréquenter quand ma belle-mère avait 13 ans et mon beau-père 16 (ils viennent de fêter leurs 40 ans de mariage) et ma marraine est avec son mari depuis qu'ils ont 14 ans (elle en a 43 maintenant), mais c'est vrai que c'est rare. Je n'ai pas non plus séparé tous les "jeunes" couples : Hannah et Neville et Daphné et Millicent sont encore heureuxes et ensemble :)  
Mais pour reprendre un haut-fait qui m'embête sur un MMORPG en ce moment "la variété est le sel de la vie" (ouais, je devrais écrire au lieu de jouer ah ah). Contente aussi que tu aies aimé le lemon et que tu apprécies la diversité que je tente d'apporter à travers cette histoire. Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review

 **Youyou** : Ta review m'a tellement touchée que je l'ai montrée à tou-te-s mes bêtas, mdr (parce que mine de rien, cette histoire est ce qu'elle est aussi grâce à eux). Je ne reviendrai pas sur tous tes gentils mots (ils sont super nombreux ! Je te trouve bien clémente envers moi) mais sache qu'ils me vont tous droit au coeur. Vraiment. Je le répète souvent mais je suis consciente que le pitch de départ peut laisser dubitatif et le genre de retour comme celui que tu m'as fait me conforte dans l'idée que j'ai eu raison d'assumer mes différentes envies pour cette histoire, même les plus compliquées (coucou la maladie de Rosie XD). Et je te rassure, on verra encore Drago et Hermione dans la suite, juste moins souvent (et moins intensément ^^).  
Pour le Hinny, c'est très rare que je les sépare, je les aime beaucoup ensemble, moi aussi, mais voilà, ils ont évolué différemment... J'aurais dû écrire une séparation plus compliqué, Ron et Hermione ayant déjà proposé une vision parfaite du divorce, mais je les aime trop pour leur faire ça, donc tant pis, ils resteront en bons termes ^^  
Et suis tes envies ! Si tu as envie d'écrire, lance-toi. Tu peux jamais savoir ! Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai toujours été consciente des risques pris avec cette histoire mais tant pis, je me suis lancée et voilà. J'aurais pu changer des choses pour la rendre plus attrayante, mais je voulais proposer autre chose. Donc si l'inspiration est là, fonce ! J'ai aussi beaucoup hésité avant d'écrire mon premier OS... il faisait 1200 mots mdr et regarde maintenant... Enfin bref, merci encore pour ta review, vraiment, et ose !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2020 - Drago/Hermione**_

 **Juin - Hermione**

Hermione se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa salle de bain et ajusta une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de pousser un soupir nerveux.

Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer les Urquhart à plusieurs reprises via ses activités professionnelles, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle les verrait dans un cadre privé.

Cela avait beau être l'évolution logique de sa relation avec Drago, ça ne rendait pas les choses moins stressantes pour autant. Drago qui n'allait plus tarder à venir la chercher pour qu'ils puissent se rendre chez eux, d'ailleurs… Il était donc temps qu'elle se bouge et qu'elle regagne son salon pour l'attendre.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'une manière beaucoup plus décontractée qu'elle ne l'était. Lui avait opté pour un pantalon bleu marine simple accompagné d'une chemise grise dont les premiers boutons étaient défaits et les manches remontées sur ses avant-bras, tandis qu'elle portait une robe noire peut-être un peu trop stricte. Elle s'était aussi maquillée soigneusement, chose qu'elle ne faisait que pour les grandes occasions.

\- Tu es très belle, lui dit-il après l'avoir embrassée tendrement.

\- J'en ai trop fait ? demanda-t-elle, appréhendant légèrement sa réponse. Tu sembles beaucoup moins guindé que moi, pour une fois…

\- Comment ça, pour une fois ?! releva-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ah ne chipote pas, Malefoy ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

\- Ils ne vont pas te manger, tu sais ? dit-il. Ce n'est pas la peine d'angoisser autant…

\- Je n'angoisse pas, répliqua-t-elle, consciente malgré tout qu'elle ne le tromperait pas.

\- Il n'y a que deux moments durant lesquels tu m'appelles Malefoy, à présent, la contrat-il. Quand tu es sur les nerfs et parfois, quand on s'apprête à s'envoyer en l'air. Et même si l'idée de te faire l'amour, là, tout de suite, me fait effectivement envie, je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas ton cas.

Hermione fronça son nez en une grimace agacée, ce qui le fit sourire, puis se rendit jusqu'à un placard situé près de l'entrée pour prendre son sac dans lequel elle rangea sa baguette.

\- Au fait, demanda-t-elle. Comment ça s'est passé avec tes parents ?

\- Mieux que prévu. Mon père a quitté la table sans rien dire et ma mère veut te rencontrer officiellement.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

\- Ne sois pas si étonnée, ma douce, répondit-il calmement. C'était prévisible et nous ne pourrons pas les éviter ad vitam aeternam si nous voulons vivre notre histoire sérieusement. Allez viens, sinon on risque d'être en retard et Link va s'imaginer qu'on faisait des trucs cochons !

Hermione lui prit aussitôt la main, le laissant les faire transplaner jusqu'à chez son meilleur ami.

Ils arrivèrent devant un cottage d'une taille plus que correcte, situé non loin de Liverpool, d'après ce que Drago lui avait dit. Ils manifestèrent leur présence via le heurtoir fixé sur la porte et attendirent patiemment que quelqu'un vienne les accueillir.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de danser d'un pied sur l'autre, toujours aussi nerveuse.

\- Tout va bien se passer, je te dis, tenta de la rassurer Drago, une fois de plus. Cesse de te dandiner comme ça !

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça ! On verra, quand ce sera ton tour de te retrouver devant _mes_ amis.

\- Comment ça…, commença Drago.

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, puisque Lincoln venait de leur ouvrir la porte.

\- Bonsoir ! les salua-t-il avec chaleur. Pile à l'heure !

\- Bonsoir, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Et merci pour l'invitation, bredouilla Hermione en se maudissant de paraître si gourde.

 _Ce ne sont que les amis de Drago, nom d'une chouette !_ se sermonna-t-elle. _Tu seras dans quel état face à Narcissa Malefoy si tu es déjà comme ça face à eux ?! Reprends-toi !_

\- Drago a quarante ans, il fallait bien marquer le coup ! répliqua Lincoln avec un clin d'œil. Entrez, Lisa nous attend dans le salon.

Ils le suivirent à travers un couloir orné de photos de famille et arrivèrent dans une pièce assez grande, décorée avec soin. Lisa Urquhart, qu'Hermione croisait régulièrement chez Fleury & Bott en plus des rencontres liées au Centre, leur proposa aussitôt de s'installer sur le canapé de cuir bordeaux, Lincoln et elle prenant place dans deux fauteuils assortis disposés de part et d'autre de la table basse en chêne.

Hermione se releva quasiment aussitôt pour dégager une peluche située dans son dos qu'elle déposa sur l'accoudoir en souriant.

\- Désolée, s'excusa aussitôt Lisa. Lucy laisse traîner ses jouets partout…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Hermione, je suis également passée par-là. Et malheureusement, ça ne s'arrange pas spécialement quand ils grandissent !

\- C'est vrai ! rit Lisa. Je retrouve encore du bazar de Luan un peu partout… Hugo va faire sa rentrée en septembre, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça, confirma Hermione. Il a reçu sa lettre le jour de son anniversaire, en avril, et depuis, il ne tient plus en place. J'espère pour les enseignants de Poudlard qu'il ne se retrouvera pas dans la même Maison que sa sœur...

Lisa lui rendit un sourire qui lui sembla un peu triste et Hermione culpabilisa aussitôt. Sa benjamine ne ferait jamais sa rentrée au collège de sorcellerie, elle, et il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'oublie.

\- Sinon, je vous sers quoi ? demanda Lincoln. Drago m'a détourné une bouteille d'El Otro Reposad de son stock, si vous voulez…

Hermione le regarda en haussant un sourcil, amusée de voir qu'il avait contourné les règles pour son meilleur ami. L'accord qu'il avait passé avec Karina Flores le contraignait, normalement, à ne fournir cette tequila qu'aux commerçants qui avaient été approuvés par contrat.

\- C'était son anniversaire, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, comme si ça expliquait tout.

\- En parlant d'anniversaire ! s'exclama Lisa. Joyeux anniversaire à toi ! Ça fait quoi d'avoir quarante ans ?

Drago prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne avant de répondre :

\- Tout va bien dans ma vie, donc je ne vois pas comment je pourrais mal le vivre.

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine à ces mots. Elle se sentait pleinement heureuse elle aussi, mais l'entendre le formuler à voix haute devant ses amis était, pour elle, une vraie preuve d'amour.

Drago libéra ensuite sa main pour se saisir d'un des verres que Lincoln venait de servir, ajustant la montre qu'elle lui avait offerte le matin-même au passage.

.

Au final, la soirée passa rapidement dans une ambiance conviviale et chaleureuse. Hermione s'était vraiment inquiétée pour rien, Lincoln et Lisa s'étant montrés particulièrement amicaux envers elle.

Drago et eux étaient peut-être amis depuis moins longtemps qu'Hermione ne l'était avec Ron et Harry, mais un lien très fort semblait les unir également et elle en était heureuse pour lui.

A peine rentrés chez elle, Hermione fit sauter ses talons et retira sa robe pour aller prendre une douche. Drago se lava juste après et ils se retrouvèrent dans son lit.

Enlacés, Drago caressait doucement son dos, en silence, quand Hermione reprit la parole :

\- Tu m'en voudrais beaucoup si je te disais que j'étais trop crevée pour faire des galipettes ce soir ?

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je t'en vouloir, dis-moi ?! releva-t-il, clairement étonné par sa question.

\- Eh bien, c'est ton anniversaire, donc…

\- Il est deux heures du matin, Hermione, mon anniversaire c'était hier. Et faire l'amour ensemble n'est pas une sorte de cadeau qu'on s'offre ou je ne sais quoi. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon anniversaire, le tien, la Saint-Valentin, Noël ou même Pâques qu'on doit le faire si on n'en a pas envie…

Hermione déposa un baiser sur son torse avant de le serrer un peu plus fort contre elle.

\- C'était quoi, ça ?! demanda-t-il.

\- Rien. Je réalise juste à quel point j'ai de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie.

\- Juste parce que je ne t'impose pas de coucher avec moi le soir de mon anniversaire ?! Mais dans quel monde vis-tu ?

\- Dans un monde que tu ne pourras malheureusement jamais comprendre…, répondit-elle en soupirant.

\- Si tu le dis…, commenta-t-il, visiblement perplexe. Au fait, tu voulais dire quoi, tout à l'heure, quand tu as dit que je ferais moins le malin face à tes amis ?! Tu ne comptes quand même pas nous organiser une sortie à quatre avec Potter et ton ex-mari? !

\- Bien sûr que non, voyons, ne sois pas idiot !

Drago soupira, visiblement soulagé.

\- Par contre, Harry m'a informée qu'il allait organiser une fête pour son anniversaire, et tu y es également convié.

Drago jura à cette nouvelle, ce qui fit pouffer Hermione.

.

 **Juillet**

Hermione discutait avec Ginny et Hannah sur la voie 9 ¾ en attendant que le Poudlard Express leur ramène leurs enfants. Drago et Lisa se trouvaient non loin d'eux et bavardaient de leur côté, tout comme Dudley et Angelina.

Hugo, quant à lui, avait préféré rester avec son père, décrétant qu'à présent qu'il avait reçu sa lettre, il ne voulait plus voir le Poudlard Express sans pouvoir y monter. Il utiliserait donc la plateforme de transplanage liant les deux foyers un peu plus tard pour les retrouver.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe dans ton nouvel appartement ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Très bien, répondit Ginny. Même si je pouvais transplaner pour aller au stade, c'est quand même plus confortable de vivre juste à côté !

\- Et tu n'appréhendes pas trop l'annonce aux enfants ? demanda Hannah. Vous comptez faire ça quand ?

\- Dès aujourd'hui, leur révéla Ginny. De toute façon, la plupart de mes affaires sont à Fichucastel, ils s'en rendraient compte rapidement…

Hermione trouvait un peu rude de le leur annoncer le jour-même de leur retour, mais en même temps, elle était consciente que la nouvelle ne serait pas plus facile à accepter s'ils attendaient.

Lorsqu'elle avait aidé Ginny à déménager, elle lui avait demandé si ce n'était pas préférable d'attendre que les enfants soient au courant pour le faire, mais son amie lui avait répondu qu'elle estimait, au contraire, que ce serait plus difficile pour eux de la voir vider la maison de ses affaires.

Elle n'était pas spécialement convaincue par cette approche, mais elle n'avait pas à se mêler de la façon dont ses amis géraient leur séparation. Si Harry et Ginny estimaient qu'ils faisaient au mieux, alors elle n'avait plus qu'à les soutenir dans leurs démarches.

Une épaisse fumée blanche envahit alors le quai, annonçant l'arrivée du train qui ralentit avant de s'arrêter.

Hermione observa une myriade d'enfants plus ou moins jeunes descendre des wagons, guettant les cheveux blonds caractéristiques de Scorpius, sachant que Rose ne serait pas loin.

.

Hermione et Drago étaient assis sur la balancelle du parc du Manoir et observaient les enfants voler un peu plus loin.

Même si elle prétendait ne pas aimer le Quidditch, Rose avait demandé à Drago si elle pouvait lui emprunter son balai pour voler avec les garçons afin de ne pas rester seule, clouée au sol.

\- Elle se débrouille bien, pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas voler, commenta Drago.

\- Elle n'aime pas le Quidditch, nuance ! le reprit Hermione.

\- Tu veux rire ou quoi ?! Tu as déjà parlé stratégie avec elle ? Elle s'y connait plutôt bien, au contraire !

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on maîtrise un sujet qu'on l'apprécie…

\- C'est vrai, admit Drago. Mais je la soupçonne quand même de dire ça pour ne pas passer pour une énième fan de plus.

\- Les goûts évoluent, de toute façon, commenta Hermione. Regarde-nous...

\- Tout juste, ricana Drago avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

Hermione regarda sa montre et réalisa qu'il allait être temps de partir. Elle leva donc sa baguette en l'air et lança plusieurs salves d'étincelles rouges afin d'attirer l'attention de ses enfants. A cette distance et en plein air, ils ne l'auraient de toute façon pas entendue les appeler.

Ils atterrirent l'un après l'autre devant eux, décoiffés et les joues rougies par l'effort. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce spectacle. Scorpius, Rose et Hugo étaient vraiment complices et c'était un vrai bonheur à vivre.

\- Allez-vous rafraîchir, leur dit-elle, il va être l'heure d'y aller.

Les enfants partirent aussitôt vers le Manoir, déposant leurs balais contre un mur en passant.

Aujourd'hui, Hermione avait prévu de présenter Drago et Scorpius à sa mère, qui les attendait donc pour le goûter.

\- On doit vraiment y aller en Magicobus ? ronchonna Drago en lui emboîtant le pas tandis qu'elle allait rejoindre les enfants. Cet engin est un danger ambulant…

\- C'est ça ou les transports en commun moldus, c'est toi qui vois, répliqua-t-elle, légèrement moqueuse.

Drago grogna mais s'abstint de faire la moindre remarque supplémentaire.

Le Magicobus les déposa dans une ruelle située non loin de la maison d'enfance d'Hermione. La rue où elle se trouvait étant plutôt fréquentée, elle avait préféré indiquer un endroit plus discret plutôt que de prendre le risque de surprendre des passants en descendant d'un bus sorti de nulle part.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une jolie maison à quatre façades et remontèrent la petite allée, bordée de fleurs, qui menait à l'entrée.

\- C'est là que tu as grandi ?! demanda Drago, une note d'étonnement clairement perceptible dans la voix.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? C'est loin de valoir ton Manoir, mais c'est...

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour ça, la coupa-t-il. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce qu'une maison moldue soit si semblable à une maison sorcière…

\- Attends de voir l'intérieur pour juger, pouffa Hermione avant de sonner.

Sa mère vint leur ouvrir quelques instants plus tard et Hugo lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Doucement ! le modéra Hermione. Et tu n'es pas tout seul, je te signale.

\- C'est clair, ajouta Rose. Granny voit ta sale tronche sans arrêt, on est pas là pour toi !

\- Rose ! la sermonna Hermione en soupirant.

Scorpius avait peut-être un effet bénéfique sur leur relation, mais ce n'était pas non plus miraculeux.

\- Entrez, entrez, les invita Jean. J'ai servi le goûter dans le jardin.

Hermione, guida donc Drago à travers la maison pour les mener à l'extérieur, Hugo ayant déjà trainé Scorpius devant lui, Rose sur les talons.

Drago avançait lentement, observant l'environnement qui se dévoilait à ses yeux. Hermione aurait aimé faire preuve de legilimancie afin de pouvoir lire ses pensées, mais elle prit sur elle pour retenir toutes les questions qu'elle avait envie de lui poser.

La première fois que Ron était venu ici, il lui avait avoué avoir eu envie de toucher à tout, surtout à tous ses objets électroniques. Drago ressentait-il la même envie ? Que pensait-il de la décoration ? Des photos immobiles ? De l'absence de chaudron dans la cuisine ou d'objets enchantés ?

\- En fait, chuchota-t-il à ses côtés, à deux-trois détails près, une maison moldue ressemble _réellement_ à une maison sorcière !

Hermione pouffa légèrement, amusée malgré elle qu'il lui ait fallu quarante ans pour faire cette constatation.

Finalement, avoir rendu le cours d'Étude des Moldus obligatoire était vraiment une bonne chose pour le monde magique et pour l'intégration des nés-Moldus dans celui-ci.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans le jardin, Jean les ayant devancés avec les enfants, Hermione constata qu'Hugo et Rose étaient en train d'initier Scorpius au Uno sur un coin de la table du salon de jardin.

Hermione s'assit sur une chaise en plastique, imitée par sa mère et Drago.

\- Vous prendrez bien un peu de thé ? leur proposa Jean en se saisissant d'une théière. Il y a du jus d'orange pour vous, Rosie-Chérie, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les plus jeunes.

Hermione soupira, agacée malgré elle. Elle savait que sa mère ne pensait pas à mal, mais ça l'énervait malgré tout qu'elle se tourne toujours vers sa fille pour aider à faire le service et jamais vers son fils.

Rose ne rechignait jamais à aider sa grand-mère, mais Hermione ne voulait pas que son fils imagine que ce soit normal de se faire servir.

Elle but une gorgée de thé pour se recentrer et se tourna vers Drago en souriant.

\- Vous avez une très jolie maison, complimenta-t-il sa mère.

\- Merci, répondit Jean, mais d'après ce que Hermione m'a dit sur la votre, elle doit vous sembler bien modeste…

\- Certes, l'endroit où je vis est plus grand, mais ça ne change rien aux faits, insista-t-il. Et justement, depuis un moment, ma demeure est un peu trop grande…

\- Je comprends, dit sa mère. Vous savez, j'ai envisagé de la vendre, après le décès du père d'Hermione, mais au final, cette maison fait partie de moi, de ma famille… J'avais déjà assez perdu comme ça.

 _Bravo Maman,_ pensa Hermione. _Parler veuvage, c'est totalement approprié pour une première rencontre..._

\- Comment va Peter, au fait ? rebondit-elle maladroitement.

Hermione avait rencontré le petit ami de sa mère courant février, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de le croiser depuis. Peter était pilote de ligne et était donc souvent absent pour son travail.

\- Très bien, précisa Jean. Il doit rentrer de New-Delhi demain. Il te remet son bonjour, d'ailleurs. Il me semble que vous êtes également amené à voyager pour vos affaires, Drago, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, répondit-il, mais mes voyages se limitent au Brésil, à la Roumanie, à la Pologne et à la France. En plus de la Grande-Bretagne, bien entendu.

\- C'est déjà pas mal ! Et au moins, vous n'avez pas à subir ces longues heures de trajet… Qu'est-ce que je vous envie, pour ça !

Hermione sirota son thé en silence, préférant observer sa mère et Drago faire connaissance. Malgré un début de conversation un peu hasardeux, les choses semblaient bien se passer, ce qui la soulagea grandement.

Elle se doutait que sa mère ne pourrait pas résister au charme de son petit-ami, mais la confrontation de deux mondes opposés, tels que les leurs, était toujours délicate.

Ils restèrent une petite heure à boire du thé et manger des scones, pendant que les enfants enchaînaient les parties de cartes, puis après avoir promis à Jean de refaire ça bientôt, ils sortirent rejoindre la ruelle d'où ils étaient arrivés afin de faire à nouveau appel au Magicobus qui les ramena au Manoir Malefoy.

* * *

 **Juillet - Drago**

A peine étaient-ils revenus de chez la mère d'Hermione que Bonaryen vint leur annoncer qu'Angela et Barney Greengrass souhaitaient utiliser le réseau des cheminées pour venir lui rendre visite.

Hermione croisa le regard de Drago, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir.

 _Et merde !_ pensa-t-il.

Il avait bien évidemment prévu de leur dire qu'il fréquentait quelqu'un, mais comme ils étaient de nouveau partis en voyage - au Maroc, cette fois - il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire.

Il n'eut cependant pas à se poser plus de questions, car Angela et Barney étaient déjà en train de descendre l'escalier central pour les rejoindre, n'ayant - une fois de plus - pas attendu son accord.

\- Nous sommes désolés d'être venus sans avoir…, commença Angela, avant de piler net au milieu des marches.

\- Mais on aurait peut-être dû, termina son mari, à ses côtés.

\- A quelques minutes près, vous ne trouviez personne, répondit Drago, agacé malgré lui de se retrouver ainsi au pied du mur. Comment était votre séjour en Afrique ?

\- Euh… bien… Très bien, même, bredouilla Angela en avançant à nouveau. Je… Je suis vraiment désolée, Drago, je ne savais pas que tu avais de la visite…

\- Mamie ! s'exclama soudain Scorpius en courant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué ! _Vous_ m'avez manqué ! se corrigea-t-il avant d'enlacer son grand-père à son tour. Je vous présente mon amie Rose, celle dont je vous parle tout le temps !

Il pivota pour montrer la jeune fille, qui avait pris une teinte légèrement rosée, et se tourna à nouveau vers ses grands-parents :

\- Lui, c'est Hugo, son petit frère, et elle, c'est Hermione, leur maman. Hermione est aussi la petite-amie de Papa et vous verrez, elle est super cool !

Drago retint tant bien que mal un éclat de rire en entendant son fils présenter les choses si simplement. Lui qui avait déjà commencé à réfléchir à tout un discours pour leur présenter les choses en douceur...

Et l'enthousiasme dont Scorp' faisait preuve pour aborder le sujet n'autorisait aucune réaction négative de la part des ses grands-parents. C'était finement joué.

Cet enfant avait finalement un peu de Serpentard en lui.

Il regarda alors Hermione franchir la distance qui la séparait des Greengrass et leur présenter une main amicale.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées, déclara froidement Angela. Vous étiez présente aux obsèques de ma fille, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, intervint Drago. Le père d'Albus et elle accompagnaient leurs enfants pour qu'ils puissent soutenir Scorpius dans cette épreuve.

Hors de question que cette harpie d'Angela pense qu'il se passait déjà un truc entre Hermione et lui à ce moment-là !

Même si dans les faits, il s'était déjà passé un truc entre Hermione et lui _avant_ ce moment-là…

\- Bon eh bien, reprit Barney après avoir toussoté légèrement pour s'éclaircir la voix. Comme nous sommes rentrés de voyage, nous voulions proposer à Scorpius de venir passer la nuit chez nous, mais je suppose que nous allons devoir reporter…

\- Je viendrai plutôt demain, intervint à nouveau Scorpius, promis !

\- Nous allons donc repartir d'où nous venons, conclut Barney en prenant le coude de son épouse pour lui faire faire demi-tour. Madame Granger, nous sommes ravis de vous avoir revue. Drago, tu nous déposeras Scorpius demain ?

Drago acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et regarda, toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot, ses anciens beaux-parents remonter vers le petit salon pour utiliser à nouveau le réseau des cheminées.

\- Par Merlin, quelle horreur ! souffla Hermione, une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée. Je suis désolée de vous avoir mis dans une telle situation !

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, répliqua Drago, relativement indifférent à la scène qui venait de se produire. Ils arrêteront peut-être de débarquer chez moi sans prévenir, comme ça !

Scorpius pouffa à sa remarque tandis que Rose et Hugo le dévisageaient avec des yeux ronds.

Drago espéra que cette scène ne les avait pas trop déstabilisés. Après tout, ils s'étaient juste retrouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- En tout cas, poursuivit-il, merci Scorp', tu as géré ça comme un pro.

\- Bah, répondit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules. Ce sont peut-être les parents de Maman, mais ils n'ont pas à se mêler de ta vie privée. Les histoires de couple ne concernent que les personnes concernées…

Cette dernière remarque l'interpella quelque peu, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'y attarder plus longuement car Hermione s'empara de sa main pour le mener dans le parc.

Les enfants les dépassèrent bientôt en courant, déterminés à poursuivre leur partie de Quidditch, et les pensées de Drago vagabondèrent à nouveau vers les Greengrass.

Nul doute qu'il n'échapperait pas à un interrogatoire de leur part en déposant Scorpius le lendemain.

.

\- Je suis vraiment obligé de t'accompagner ? demanda Drago en soupirant, assis dans le canapé d'Hermione.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas, répondit Hermione en se tournant vers lui, après être allée chercher son sac près de l'entrée. Mais Harry est mon meilleur ami et j'aimerais autant ne pas avoir à scinder ma vie privée en deux…

\- S'il n'y avait que lui, encore, ça pourrait aller, mais il y aura aussi un paquet de gens qui ne me portent pas spécialement dans leur cœur…, ronchonna-t-il.

\- Moi, je te porte dans mon cœur, répliqua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas le plus important ? Et le fait de te convier à sa soirée est vraiment très symbolique, pour moi, mais si c'est pour faire la tronche toute la soirée et leur donner raison, tu peux aussi bien rentrer chez toi, en effet.

\- Leur donner raison sur quoi ? releva Drago, interpellé par la formulation.

\- Ils se demandent toujours ce que je peux bien te trouver, donc bon… Et il y aura aussi Neville et Hannah, tu ne seras pas tout seul perdu au milieu d'une flopée de Gryffondor.

\- Neville _est_ Gryffondor, je te signale.

\- Arrête de faire preuve de mauvaise foi ! C'est juste une soirée entre amis au Chaudron Baveur pour fêter les quarante ans de mon meilleur ami. Molly et Arthur ont même accepté de garder les enfants afin que nous puissions tous en profiter tranquillement…

\- Ça aussi, parlons-en ! Mon fils qui va dormir au Terrier… On aura tout vu !

\- Et il va bien s'amuser, tout comme toi, donc cesse de faire ton hippogriffe et allons-y. Et si tu es sage, on s'esquivera peut-être à un moment pour profiter de cette soirée sans enfants…

Hermione porta sa main à ses lèvres et suçota son index sans le quitter des yeux.

Il sentit aussitôt une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir à mesure que son sexe manifestait son plaisir.

\- Si tu commences comme ça, on ne partira jamais..., chuchota-t-il, la voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Hermione se contenta de rire avant de sortir sa baguette de son sac pour allumer un feu dans sa cheminée. Ils y jetèrent ensuite une poignée de poudre de cheminette et se rendirent au Chaudron Baveur pour célébrer l'anniversaire d'Harry Potter.

.

Drago était assis dans un coin de la salle qu'Hannah avait privatisée pour l'événement et observait Hermione discuter avec Ginny future-ex-Potter. Elle ne l'avait bien évidemment pas délaissé, mais il parlait avec Neville quelques instants auparavant, jusqu'à ce qu'Hannah vienne le chercher pour lui demander de l'aide niveau ravitaillement.

Drago se retrouvait donc seul, mais ça ne le perturbait pas outre mesure. Au final, même si Potter était quelqu'un de très populaire, il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça à sa fête. Enfin, toujours plus que pour fêter son anniversaire à lui, mais il s'était attendu à bien pire.

Il y avait donc Hannah et Neville, Weasley et sa femme, Marsali, Ginny, George et Angelina, Seamus Finnigan et une fille qu'il lui avait présentée comme étant Margaret Libert, un certain Dudley Dursley - apparemment Moldu - et Hermione et lui.

C'était un peu étrange pour lui de se retrouver parmi tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait ou ne côtoyait pas, mais pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son amitié avec les Londubat devait certainement jouer dans la balance, il fallait le reconnaître… Sans parler de sa relation avec Hermione.

\- Ça va, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? lui demanda Potter en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Non ça va, répondit-il en portant son attention sur lui. Je discutais avec Neville, il y a peu…

 _Mais pourquoi ressentait-il ce besoin de se justifier ?!_

\- J'ai vu ça, oui… Ça doit quand même te faire bizarre de te retrouver ici. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais.

\- C'était important pour Hermione, commenta-t-il simplement, comme si ça justifiait tout.

\- C'est vrai…, mais ce n'est pas rien quand même. J'apprécie que tu aies fait l'effort pour elle.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas fait l'effort de m'inviter pour elle, toi, peut-être ?! releva Drago, légèrement moqueur.

Potter se contenta de ricaner légèrement en réponse.

\- En tout cas, je tenais à te dire que je n'avais pas vu Hermione aussi épanouie depuis longtemps et c'est entièrement grâce à toi. Même Ron s'en rend compte.

\- Weasley a vraiment reconnu que je rendais son ex heureuse ? l'interrogea Drago en haussant un sourcil, clairement sceptique.

\- Pas en ces termes, c'est sûr, mais oui, pouffa-t-il en réponse. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile, entre eux, mais il tient à elle et Rose et Hugo ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur toi, donc ça aide.

Une fois de plus, Drago le regarda avec un sourcil levé, étonné par cette révélation.

Il avait évidemment conscience de bien s'entendre avec les enfants d'Hermione, mais de là à ce qu'ils parlent de lui en bien à leur père, il y avait un monde…

\- Enfin voilà, conclut Potter. On va arrêter le mélo pour ce soir, mais sache que Scorpius et toi serez toujours les bienvenus chez moi. Par contre, n'oubliez pas, _vous_ , de verrouiller vos portes !

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire au souvenir de la fois où il les avait surpris en pleine action, puis Potter retourna auprès de ses autres invités, le laissant à nouveau seul.

Hermione vint s'asseoir à ses côtés quasiment aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Harry te voulait ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

\- Je te le dirais bien, mais... je serais obligé de t'oublietter par après !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais il vit qu'elle semblait amusée par sa réplique malgré tout.

\- Rien de spécial, reprit-il, quelques banalités d'usage du genre merci d'être venu ou j'aurais dû prendre exemple sur toi pour faire jouir ma femme, elle ne serait peut-être pas partie…

\- Drago ! s'écria-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur le bras, tout en vérifiant autour d'eux que personne ne l'avait entendu.

\- Bah quoi, c'est vrai, non ? ricana-t-il, fier de lui. Plus sérieusement, il m'a juste remercié d'être venu, sachant à quel point tu apprécierais le geste.

\- Et c'est le cas, confirma-t-elle en déposant sa tête sur son épaule.

Drago passa aussitôt un bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

\- Hermione… ? l'interpella-t-il en suite.

\- Hum, hum ? dit-elle, toujours blottie tout contre lui.

\- Quand est-ce que tu comptes nous… _esquiver_ d'ici, pour que nous profitions de cette soirée sans enfants ?

Hermione rit à sa question avant de se pencher vers lui pour lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

\- Je vais dire au revoir aux autres et je serai _toute_ à toi.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois !

Des rencontres de partout pour officialiser leur relation... qu'on l'accepte ou pas, ça sent quand même la fin du dramione en tant que tel, non ? Et ça tombe bien, vu qu'il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre exclusivement de leur point de vue : le 69e.

Eh oui, les deux prochains chapitres (67-68) seront bien du point de vue des enfants. Puis un dernier en "dramione" et on aura le tout gros chapitre de transition qui nous fera aller aux ASPIC des enfants avant de les retrouver dans leurs vies de jeunes adultes.

Enfin voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre calme et important à la fois, mine de rien...

Je vous envoie plein de bisous et vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	67. 2020 - Scorpius Rose (août)

Hello !

Et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre ! Pas de blabla aujourd'hui, donc je vous laisse directement à votre lecture.

Par contre, j'espère que vous et vos proches allez bien et que vous ne souffrez pas trop du confinement

Merci d'être là !

 **Oh et je vous rappelle que je réponds toujours aux reviews mais qu'il n'y a plus de notif ni de synchronisation avec l'application, donc pour les lire, il faut passer par le navigateur !**

* * *

 **RARA :  
**

Bah y en a pas, vu que certaines personnes se sont créé un compte

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2020 - Scorpius/Rose**_

 **Août - Scorpius**

Scorpius était assis, seul, sur le banc situé non loin du rosier où reposait sa mère jusqu'à ce que sa tante vienne le rejoindre.

\- Tout va bien, mon grand ? lui demanda-t-elle, en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Ça va, oui. Ça me fait juste bizarre de penser que ça fait déjà deux ans qu'elle est partie…

\- Je sais, approuva Daphné en lui prenant la main. J'ai parfois l'impression que c'était hier et parfois que ça fait bien plus longtemps que ça…

Scorpius hocha simplement la tête : il ressentait exactement la même chose.

\- Comment va ton ami Albus, sinon ? Tu as eu des nouvelles depuis que tu l'as vu, la semaine passée ?

\- Il m'a écrit hier, oui, répondit Scorpius. Il dit que ça va et qu'il préfère que ses parents se séparent plutôt que de rester ensemble pour rien. Apparemment, James fait comme si tout allait bien, mais Al' pense que ça le fait chier quand même et qu'il veut juste montrer l'exemple parce que Lily, elle, le vit super mal.

\- Pauvre petite, commenta sa tante. Mais Albus a raison, si leurs parents ne s'aiment plus, il vaut mieux pour tout le monde qu'ils se séparent.

\- Je sais, oui, mais Albus m'a dit que vu qu'ils l'ont fait après qu'elle soit rentrée à Poudlard, Lily se sent responsable… Donc chaque fois qu'ils sont chez l'un ou chez l'autre, elle essaie de les convaincre de se remettre ensemble.

Sa tante soupira, faisant écho à ce qu'il en pensait lui-même, puis reprit la parole :

\- Et sinon, comment te situes-tu par rapport à lui ? Tu n'envisages toujours pas de lui parler de ce que tu ressens ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules dans un geste de fausse indifférence.

\- Bah tu sais, avec le divorce de ses parents, Al' a d'autres choses à penser… Et bon, ça va peut-être me passer, on sait jamais, ce serait con de risquer de foutre en l'air notre amitié pour… pour une passade.

Mais au fond de lui, il savait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas près de s'en aller.

Lorsqu'il avait vu son meilleur ami la semaine précédente, il avait non seulement eu envie de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser, mais surtout de le réconforter et de prendre soin de lui. Même si Albus affirmait que la séparation de ses parents ne le dérangeait pas, il s'agissait d'un gros bouleversement dans sa vie et par conséquent, il ne pouvait pas y être réellement indifférent.

Mais comme Scorpius détestait qu'on le brusque, il avait décidé d'agir avec Albus comme il aimait qu'on agisse avec lui : en avançant à son rythme et en le laissant se confier quand il en ressentirait le besoin.

Sa tante l'invita ensuite à rejoindre Millicent et Hector pour prendre le goûter et ils retournèrent donc dans le bâtiment de la Roseraie afin de les aider à tout préparer.

* * *

 **Août - Rose**

\- Rose ! On va être en retard pour l'anniversaire de Tata et Lily ! l'appela son père depuis le salon.

\- Tu parles, râla-t-elle en le rejoignant. Lily est imbuvable depuis que Parrain et Tata se sont séparés, la fête va être mortelle…

\- Sois gentille avec ta cousine, la reprit Ron. Ce n'est pas une situation facile à vivre…

\- J'en ai pas fait un caca nerveux, moi, quand Maman et toi avez divorcé !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que, _toi,_ tu l'as bien vécu qu'il doit en être de même pour tout le monde. HUGO ! On attend plus que toi !

\- Marsali a trop de bol de bosser aujourd'hui, marmonna Rose tandis que son père attrapait Stan pour se préparer à partir.

\- Hugo, va ranger ça, soupira Ron en voyant son fils les rejoindre, sa nouvelle baguette à la main.

Leurs parents étaient allés faire les achats pour la rentrée d'Hugo avec lui la semaine passée et depuis, il ne quittait plus sa baguette. Rose était persuadée qu'il dormait même avec.

\- Tu vas finir par l'abîmer, à la trimballer comme ça partout, poursuivit Ron.

\- En plus, t'as même pas le droit de t'en servir…, renchérit Rose. Donc c'est vraiment pour faire ton intéressant !

Hugo lui fit une grimace avant de retourner dans sa chambre ranger sa baguette. Une fois de retour dans le salon, Ron alluma un feu dans l'âtre et ils utilisèrent un à un le réseau des cheminées pour se rendre au Terrier.

.

Rose était assise en compagnie d'Albus, sous un chêne situé non loin de la table dressée pour fêter l'anniversaire de Ginny et de Lily. Cette dernière était occupée avec Luan Urquhart - qu'elle avait invitée pour l'occasion - à une extrémité de la table tandis que sa mère se trouvait à l'autre bout en compagnie de celle de Rose.

\- Ça ne va pas mieux entre ta mère et Lily ? demanda-t-elle à Albus, en arrachant machinalement des brins d'herbe qui se trouvaient près de ses fesses.

\- Elle a renoncé à la convaincre de revenir à la maison, lui apprit-il, mais elle refuse d'aller chez elle pour la fin des vacances… Elle dit que chez elle, c'est à Godric's Hollow et qu'elle ne voit pas ce qu'elle irait faire en Irlande.

\- Ah mince…, commenta Rose, embêtée pour sa cousine, malgré le discours qu'elle avait tenu à son père plus tôt. Et James, ça va ?

\- Il a parlé avec Papa jusqu'à assez tard, hier soir, je pense que ça lui a fait du bien. Il garde tout pour lui, contrairement à Lily…

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, remarqua Rose. James essaie toujours de paraître parfait ! Et toi, dans tout ça, ça va ?

\- Plutôt bien, la rassura-t-il. Je disais justement à Scorp', y a pas si longtemps, que j'aimerais autant qu'ils se séparent plutôt que de s'engueuler ou de s'ignorer comme ils le faisaient. Ça fait un moment qu'ils sont plus amoureux, j'crois bien, et bon, divorcer c'est pas dramatique. Regarde tes parents !

\- C'est vrai, reconnut Rose.

Ça aurait été hypocrite de sa part de prétendre le contraire, ses parents ayant réussi à rester très proches malgré leur séparation et leurs nouvelles relations, même si son père semblait avoir un peu plus de mal à s'habituer au fait que sa mère fréquentait Drago.

\- En parlant de Scorp', reprit Rose, c'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu venir aujourd'hui. Maman m'a dit que Ginny avait aussi invité Drago, mais il devait aller au Brésil pour son truc d'alcool et Scorp' est en voyage avec ses grands-parents.

\- Ouais, il m'a envoyé une carte d'Espagne. Je l'ai reçue ce matin…

\- Sérieusement ?! s'exclama Rose. Il ne m'a rien envoyé, à moi !

\- Elle va peut-être arriver un peu plus tard..., hasarda Albus.

Mais Rose en doutait. Elle pouvait être très proche de Scorpius, allant jusqu'à le considérer comme son frère de cœur, elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'Albus et lui avaient un lien particulier.

La jeune fille observa son cousin quelques instants et remarqua qu'il observait lui-même ses parents. Harry, Ginny et Angelina étaient en pleine discussion et, à cette distance, rien n'aurait pu indiquer que le couple était séparé.

Même s'il semblait prendre ça avec philosophie, ça devait être déstabilisant de les voir toujours aussi proches l'un de l'autre mais plus ensemble.

Rose essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait elle-même ressenti lors de la séparation de ses parents, mais elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir été perturbée outre mesure… Elle se souvenait avoir appréhendé sa rencontre avec Marsali, mais rien de spécifique avant ça.

\- Aimer à l'air tellement compliqué…, souffla Albus à ses côtés, la ramenant au présent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Bah je sais pas… Regarde Shield et toi, mes parents, tes parents... Est-ce que toutes les histoires d'amour se terminent toujours ?

\- Hum, y a quand même plus de couples mariés que séparés dans notre entourage, Al'... Regarde Papy et Mamie, Bill et Fleur, George et Angelina, Percy et Audrey, Neville et Hannah…

\- Y a aussi Charlie, qui est toujours tout seul, commenta Albus.

\- Oui mais pour lui, c'est totalement volontaire ! lui fit remarquer Rose. J'ai déjà entendu ma mère en parler et c'est _lui_ qui ne veut pas se caser, c'est pas pareil !

\- Moui…, lui accorda-t-il, visiblement peu convaincu par son argumentation. N'empêche que tout ça a l'air compliqué, c'est à se demander si ça vaut vraiment le coup de tomber amoureux.

\- Mais oui, ça vaut le coup ! protesta Rose. Certes, ça fait mal quand ça marche pas, mais sinon, c'est une sensation trop cool ! Tout semble plus beau, plus facile, c'est juste top, quoi !

\- Et… Et si l'autre n'est même pas intéressé ? Tu dis que les bons côtés valent la peine, mais si tu les as même pas, les bons côtés ?

\- Comment ça ? l'interrogea Rose, perplexe.

Albus pinça fermement les lèvres et inspira profondément avant de reprendre :

\- Si je te dis un truc ultra-perso, tu me promets de ne rien dire à personne ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Je veux dire personne-personne, Rose, je plaisante pas !

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, oui, insista-t-elle. Promis-juré !

Albus regarda autour d'eux pour vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours seuls et se pencha vers elle pour chuchoter :

\- Je crois que je suis amoureux de Scorpius.

\- Sérieux ?! s'écria-t-elle avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche, sous le regard noir de son cousin.

\- Tu crois que je plaisanterais sur un sujet pareil ?! gronda-t-il à voix basse.

\- Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas ! Mince alors !

\- Ça te choque ? demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Choque ? Non, bien sûr que non ! le rassura-t-elle. Peut-être un peu surprise, mais au final, en fait, pas tant que ça… Vous avez toujours été particulièrement proches, tous les deux, donc bon… Tu le sais depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que j'ai appris qu'il t'avait embrassée…, avoua-t-il. J'ai pas tout de suite compris, mais j'ai été super jaloux.

\- Mais ça ne voulait rien dire !

\- Je sais, oui, mais j'étais jaloux quand même… Et donc, j'y ai beaucoup pensé et j'en ai conclu que… Enfin voilà.

\- Ça alors ! Et tu n'as rien dit pendant tout ce temps-là ?!

Et soudain, la promesse qu'elle avait fait à Scorpius durant les vacances de Pâques se rappela à sa mémoire.

 _La prochaine fois que j'apprendrai un truc qui te concerne, je t'en parlerai._

\- Il faut absolument que tu le lui dises ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui prenant les mains en un geste implorant, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à sa précédente question.

\- T'es folle ?! S'il ne ressent pas la même chose, ça pourrait briser notre amitié ! Je peux pas prendre ce risque !

\- Mais… mais je lui ai promis de ne plus rien lui cacher ! plaida Rose.

\- Et tu viens de me promettre de n'en parler à personne ! lui rappela Albus. Je t'ai fait confiance, Rose, ne me trahis pas ! Pas sur ça !

\- Très bien, céda-t-elle à contre-cœur.

 _Eh merde,_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle était bien avancée, à présent...

.

 **Septembre**

Rose était assise dans la Grande Salle à la table des Serpentard en compagnie de Lily, Luan et Roméo Nott. Comme pour chaque Répartition, les élèves avaient été rassemblés par Maison afin de pouvoir accueillir leurs nouveaux camarades comme le voulait la tradition.

Son regard croisa celui d'Albus, qui lui fit un signe de la main depuis la table des Gryffondor, et se porta ensuite sur l'estrade où étaient installés leurs enseignants.

Elle ne vit pas de nouvelle tête, cette année, et en fut soulagée. Au moins, elle saurait à quoi s'en tenir.

Puis son ventre gargouilla légèrement, trahissant sa faim, et Roméo se moqua un peu d'elle. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, mais leurs rapports s'étaient quand même nettement améliorés depuis qu'il sortait avec Juliet.

Minerva McGonagall s'avança ensuite au milieu de la scène pour introduire la Répartition des première année et les doubles portes s'ouvrirent sur Septima Vector, qui succédait au professeur Flitwick au poste de directrice adjointe depuis la rentrée précédente.

Rose sourit en voyant son petit frère pénétrer dans la pièce derrière son professeur d'Arithmancie, la bouche entrouverte sous la surprise. Sa réaction lui fit repenser à la première fois où elle-même avait mis les pieds dans la Grande Salle et une chaleur réconfortante gagna son cœur.

C'était parfois difficile de rester éloigné si longtemps de ses parents, mais faire sa scolarité à Poudlard était une vraie chance.

Le professeur Vector appela ensuite les élèves par ordre alphabétique et ils s'installèrent un par un sur le tabouret hiératique où des milliers d'enfants avaient pris place avant eux pour être coiffés du Choixpeau magique.

Rose applaudit machinalement les différentes répartitions, mais elle attendait surtout celle de son frère, curieuse de voir où il atterrirait.

\- Hugo Granger-Weasley ! appela la directrice adjointe d'une voix claire.

Rose le regarda redresser les épaules et avancer la tête droite en direction du tabouret en bois.

Le professeur Vector déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, mais celui-ci resta silencieux.

Un peu trop longtemps, à son humble avis.

Rose aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps exactement la salle resta silencieuse, dans l'expectative, mais ça lui sembla durer une éternité.

Finalement, l'ouverture qui faisait office de bouche au Choixpeau s'ouvrit et il s'écria :

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

Hugo se redressa, l'air perplexe et soulagé à la fois, et alla rejoindre la table de sa Maison, où Daisy l'accueillit chaleureusement.

.

 **Octobre**

Rose avança sur le terrain de Quidditch, son balai à la main, en se demandant ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Certes, elle aimait voler et parler de ce sport - même si elle s'en défendait toujours - mais de là à participer aux épreuves de sélection...

Tout ça, c'était à cause de Lily et Luan. Lily et Luan qui lui répétaient depuis la rentrée que Julius Harper, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de leur Maison, n'arrêtait pas de la regarder. Julius qui avait effectivement bien changé durant l'été et était devenu particulièrement séduisant avec ses cheveux châtains aux reflets dorés et ses yeux verts…

Julius l'avait entendue parler Quidditch avec Scorpius et Jake et lui avait donc demandé si elle comptait se présenter aux sélections. Fait qui n'avait pas échappé à sa cousine et depuis, Luan et elle s'évertuaient à la convaincre que c'était une façon détournée de sa part de l'inviter à sortir.

Voilà donc pourquoi Rose se retrouvait en ce samedi matin sur le terrain de Quidditch, dans l'optique de participer aux sélections, alors qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de faire partie de l'équipe...

Mais son manque d'enthousiasme devait être flagrant puisque Julius la renvoya dès la première épreuve de vol, estimant qu'elle était bien trop frileuse pour le style de jeu qu'il voulait mettre en place.

Rejet qui vexa profondément la jeune fille, même s'il était justifié.

Elle retourna donc au château en traînant les pieds et croisa Jake en chemin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le parc à cette heure si matinale ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça m'arrive souvent d'aller courir pour me maintenir en forme, répondit-il. C'est un truc que les sorciers ne font pas souvent, mais c'est assez courant chez les Moldus. J'ai couru tous les matins, avec mon père, durant les vacances.

\- Oh, ok, commenta-t-elle platement.

Courir sans but pour se maintenir en forme lui semblait un peu absurde, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

\- Et toi, reprit-il, tu viens d'où avec ce balai ?

Le teint de Rose prit aussitôt une nuance cramoisie.

\- Me demande pas pourquoi, mais j'ai tenté les sélections de Quidditch, avoua-t-elle malgré sa gêne.

\- Quelle idée ! s'exclama Jake, hilare.

\- Oh ça va, je sais que je suis mauvaise, j'ai été virée dès la première épreuve, grommela-t-elle.

\- Non, je dis pas ça pour ça, je t'ai déjà vue voler et tu te débrouilles bien. Tu n'es pas très rapide, mais tu es stable et tu as une bonne maîtrise de ton balai, tu ferais une très bonne gardienne.

\- Euh… vraiment ?!

\- Ouais, confirma-t-il. Et c'est justement ce qui me surprend ! Harper joue comme gardien, il va sans doute garder l'équipe en place et juste chercher à remplacer ceux qui ont eu leurs ASPIC. Il a donc besoin d'un poursuiveur et d'un attrapeur, tu n'avais aucune chance d'être prise, c'est tout.

 _Ça_ , elle aurait aimé le savoir avant d'aller se ridiculiser devant une partie de ses camarades.

\- Mais je ne savais pas que tu envisageais de jouer, poursuivit-il. C'est cool.

\- Merci, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Elle n'allait certainement pas lui dire qu'elle y était allée, au départ, pour tenter de séduire le capitaine…

Ils arrivèrent peu après dans le grand hall du château et Jake la salua avant de se diriger vers la tour Gryffondor. Rose, quant à elle, se dirigea vers les cachots pour rejoindre sa Salle commune, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle était ravie d'être tombée sur lui, leur petite discussion lui ayant permis de relativiser son échec.

.

Rose était assise dans la Grande Salle, son assiette presque vidée du poulet et de la purée qu'elle contenait quelques minutes plus tôt, quand Scorpius et Albus vinrent la rejoindre et s'installèrent de part et d'autre d'elle.

\- Salut Roussette ! s'exclama Scorpius. Tu nous as pas attendus ?!

\- Désolée, j'ai une tonne de devoirs à faire ! marmonna-t-elle, la bouche pleine du dernier morceau de volaille qui lui restait. A pluche !

Elle se leva aussitôt et quitta le réfectoire au pas de course.

Elle savait qu'ils lui reprochaient de les ignorer, depuis le début de l'année, mais comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement, partagée entre les deux promesses incompatibles qu'elle leur avait faites ?!

Ils étaient marrants, eux !

Elle se dirigea donc vers une alcôve isolée qu'elle avait repérée non loin des cuisines, espérant qu'on ne viendrait pas l'y déranger.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater qu'Hugo s'y trouvait déjà !

Mais en même temps, la Salle commune de Poufsouffle ne se trouvait pas loin des cuisines, donc ce n'était pas si étonnant.

\- Salut, dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tout seul ?

Hugo haussa simplement les épaules, sans répondre.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? insista-t-elle, interpellée par son air un peu triste.

\- Si, si, t'inquiète… C'est juste que Corentin est à l'infirmerie - y a eu un accident en cours de potions, ce matin - et donc, j'avais pas trop envie d'aller dans la Grande Salle tout seul…

Corentin Bronson était l'unique ami qu'Hugo s'était fait depuis la rentrée, ce que Rose ne comprenait pas vu que son petit frère s'était toujours montré particulièrement sociable.

\- Tu n'aurais pas été tout seul, le corrigea-t-elle. Y avait moi, Scorp', Al', Jake, James, Daisy, Juliet… et plein de gens, quoi !

\- Ouais, mais c'est pas pareil…

\- Mais tu peux pas te limiter à ton copain Corentin, aussi sympa soit-il ! Ça ne te ressemble tellement pas, Hugo !

\- Ça va ! Je sais ! s'énerva-t-il. Je sais très bien que tout le monde est super déçu de moi, que j'ai pas été à Gryffondor et tout, mais j'y peux rien, ok ?! Et pourtant, j'ai essayé de convaincre le Choixpeau de m'y envoyer !

Rose le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

Et elle se souvint à quel point elle s'était sentie démunie, juste après sa Répartition à Serpentard et s'approcha donc de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

D'abord raide, Hugo se détendit peu à peu à son contact réconfortant.

\- Hé, espèce d'idiot, personne ne t'en veux pour ça, ok ? Si les autres sont fiers de moi alors que j'ai été répartie à Serpentard, tu te doutes bien qu'ils vont pas se formaliser pour Poufsouffle alors que Teddy et Victoire y sont allés, eux-aussi !

\- Ouais, mais Papa…

\- Oublies Papa, veux-tu ?! le coupa-t-elle. Papa nous aime, peu importe notre Maison ou nos choix. Tu sais bien qu'il fait souvent des blagues un peu lourdes, mais il les pense pas !

\- T'es sûre ? l'interrogea-t-il en s'éloignant légèrement d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Évidemment que j'en suis sûre ! Et c'est cool d'être à Poufsouffle. Y a eu de grands sorciers, chez Poufsouffle. C'est aussi la Maison qui a abrité le moins de Mangemorts ! Et vous êtes juste à côté de la bouffe, en plus ! Sérieux, tu prends ça trop à cœur, Petite-Tête…

Hugo lui sourit légèrement, visiblement rassuré par ses arguments.

\- Et toi, alors, lui demanda-t-il ensuite. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce coin du château ? Tu me cherchais ?

\- Hum, non - même si je suis contente de t'avoir trouvé - j'essayais juste d'être un peu seule…

\- Tu essaies encore d'éviter Al' et Scorp' ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Je les ai entendus en parler, l'autre jour, ils se demandaient ce qu'il t'arrivait encore…

\- Ça leur va bien de dire ça, grommela Rose.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce qu'ils me font chier, tous les deux ! lâcha-t-elle, agacée. Entre l'un à qui j'ai promis de ne plus rien cacher et l'autre à qui j'ai promis de ne rien dire, comment veux-tu que je fasse, moi, hein ?!

\- Euh…, commenta Hugo, visiblement perdu. Si toi, tu peux rien dire alors que tu devrais, bah t'as qu'à forcer l'autre à parler, non ?

Pourrait-elle obliger Albus à se déclarer de lui-même ? Ainsi, Scorpius serait au courant et elle n'aurait trahi aucune promesse… Mais elle ne voyait pas trop comment procéder, vu que son cousin semblait déterminé à garder le secret.

\- Facile à dire…, conclut-elle en soupirant.

* * *

 **Octobre - Scorpius**

Scorpius regarda Rose quitter la Grande Salle, surpris par son départ précipité.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, encore ?!_

\- Elle est bizarre, en ce moment, non ? lui demanda Albus, faisant écho à ses propres pensées.

\- Ouais… je sais pas ce qu'elle a dernièrement, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous fuit… Tu crois qu'elle a un nouveau copain ?

\- Aucune idée. Elle nous en aurait parlé, non ?

\- Va savoir, avec elle…

\- Salut les jeunes ! les interrompirent Jake et Daisy en s'installant à côté d'eux.

\- Salut, leur dit Albus, Scorpius se contentant d'un signe de tête vu qu'il avait la bouche pleine. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Vous avez perdu James ?

\- Nan, il est là-bas, avec sa copine, on n'avait pas envie de tenir la chandelle, expliqua Jake en mettant une cuisse de poulet dans son assiette.

James sortait en effet depuis quelques jours avec une de ses camarades de classe et ils passaient beaucoup de temps à s'embrasser, se faisant régulièrement rappeler à l'ordre par leurs enseignants.

\- Et vous, vous parliez de quoi ? demanda Daisy après s'être servie à manger.

\- De Roussette, répondit Scorpius. On la trouve un peu distante, en ce moment…

\- Elle sortirait pas avec le nouveau capitaine des Serpentard ? suggéra Daisy. J'ai entendu Lily et Luan en parler, l'autre jour...

\- Va savoir, commenta Albus. Peut-être que c'est le cas et qu'elle reste discrète pour pas que Cara-Lean foute la merde comme avec l'autre crétin de Shield…

\- Quand même, protesta Scorpius, Elle nous en aurait parlé, à nous…

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle s'intéressait aux joueurs de Quidditch..., releva Jake entre deux bouchées de purée.

\- Harper est mignon, souligna Daisy, le Quidditch n'a peut-être rien à voir là-dedans… Et vous, les gars, toujours pas de petite copine en vue ?

Scorpius détourna aussitôt le regard en haussant les épaules, évitant ainsi qu'elle ne lise la confusion qu'il ressentait sur ses traits.

Il n'avait toujours pas de petite copine en vue, non. Par contre, un petit copain...

Mais comment aurait-il pu l'annoncer sans se trahir ? Comment ses proches prendraient-ils la nouvelle, d'ailleurs ? Et même si eux n'y accordaient aucune importance, ils voudraient en savoir plus et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de révéler ce qu'il ressentait pour Albus.

Rien ne lui garantissait que son ami puisse être intéressé… Il ne devait donc pas se laisser distraire par ses hormones. Ils étaient amis avant tout et il allait devoir se faire à cette idée.

Mais lorsque le genou de son meilleur ami toucha le sien par inadvertance, il ne put empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade.

* * *

.

* * *

Tiens, j'avais pas remarqué qu'il y avait si peu de "Scorpius" dans ce chapitre ! Mais avec la rentrée tant attendue d'Hugo, j'étais obligée de me pencher un peu plus sur Rose. 

Rose que j'ai maudite quand elle a promis à Scorpius de ne plus rien lui cacher (le promettre n'était pas spécialement prévu) vu que je savais qu'Albus allait lui faire promettre de ne rien dire XD

Et nous voilà donc avec deux idiots amoureux l'un de l'autre mais qui n'osent pas se le dire par peur de se perdre mutuellement et une petite Mêle-tout au milieu de ça XD

Pour qui trouverait qu'Albus était très jeune quand il a compris que Scorpius lui plaisait, je dirai juste que personne n'a sourcillé quand Cara-Lean a eu son premier baiser à la même époque (et Scorpius et Rose aussi, d'ailleurs). Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas eu son point de vue à ce moment-là, donc nous ne saurons pas à quel point ça a pu être délicat (ou pas) d'assumer cette attirance sans en parler durant tout ce temps.

Ah la la... Si seulement j'écrivais de son point de vue aussi :p

Sinon, Hugo est un parfait Poufsouffle, non ?

Merci encore de me suivre, en tout cas, et à lundi prochain pour la suite !

sur vous !


	68. 2020 - Scorpius Rose (novembre)

Bonjour à vous !

J'espère que vous allez bien en ce premier jour officiel de déconfinement. Perso, je suis toujours à la maison, j'attends quelques réunions dans la semaine pour voir quand et comment je reprendrai plus sérieusement le boulot (je fais du télétravail pour l'instant mais ça me prend clairement moins de temps qu'en présentiel). Courage pour la reprise pour les concerné-e-s et courage aussi à celleux qui n'ont jamais arrêté, bien entendu !

Bref, ne parlons pas de choses qui minent le moral et penchons nous plutôt sur les amours naissantes de Scorpius et Albus, ah ah.

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de leur point de vue de cette "partie" (très grosse partie, d'ailleurs). J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Et **merci** encore de me lire, vous êtes fantastiques !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **jesuisunepersonneinutile :** Contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et le fait que je me sois un peu plus penchée sur d'autres personnages. Non mais pour Rose, je n'avais vraiment pas prévu qu'elle fasse cette promesse à Scorpius. Puis j'étais en train d'écrire et bim, c'est sorti tout seul. Alors bien sûr, j'aurais pu effacer et reformuler, mais si c'est sorti si naturellement, c'était sans doute parce que c'était la suite logique des choses, donc voilà, je m'adapte ^^ Merci pour ta review, en tout cas !

 **Tiph :** Pas de souci pour la review en anonyme, voyons ! Albus n'est pas cool avec elle, sur ce coup, c'est vrai. Scorpius ne sait pas qu'elle est prise entre deux feux, lui, mais Al le sait très bien ! Mais en effet, il a d'autres soucis :) Lily ne réagit pas super bien, en effet, mais ça n'aurait pas été réaliste (ou trop utopique) que tous les enfants Potter prennent bien la nouvelle ! Albus l'espérait déjà à moitié, James est plus âgé, donc sans doute plus à même de prendre du recul (ou alors, en mode osef comme beaucoup d'ado XD) et donc voilà, il restait Lily. Pour Jake, va savoir ! J'ai parfois des prises de conscience en mode "mince, t'avais amorcé ce personnage mais t'en as pas reparlé depuis perpet" XD  
Contente que tu aies aimé, en tout cas, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant ! Des bisous et merci pour ta review !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2020 - Scorpius/Rose**_

 **Novembre - Scorpius**

Scorpius sortit de la salle de bain, fraîchement lavé et habillé, et croisa Albus qui s'apprêtait à y entrer.

Une pointe de culpabilité lui vrilla aussitôt les intestins lorsqu'il imagina la tête que ferait son meilleur ami s'il savait qu'il venait encore de se soulager en pensant à lui.

Il essayait pourtant de ne plus le faire - ou du moins de penser à autre chose durant ces moments-là - mais c'était plus fort que lui : seul Albus hantait ses pensées de cette façon.

Scorpius écrivait régulièrement à sa tante Daphné pour lui confier ce qu'il avait sur le cœur - tout en gardant certains détails pour lui - et elle lui conseillait chaque fois de lui en parler, même si c'était difficile. D'après elle, à tout garder pour lui comme il le faisait, il finirait par saturer et par se trahir d'une façon qu'il ne voulait peut-être pas.

Ce qui était probablement vrai, mais malgré tout, il n'osait pas sauter le pas.

Il était beau, le courageux Gryffondor !

Il se dirigea ensuite jusqu'à sa malle, qui était placée au pied de son lit, et en sortit le cadeau que lui avait envoyé son père, à sa demande, pour l'anniversaire d'Albus : un exemplaire de la première édition de _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques,_ écrit par Norbert Dragonneau, qui prenait jusqu'à présent la poussière dans la bibliothèque familiale.

Il déposa le paquet sur le lit de son meilleur ami et s'assit sur le sien en attendant qu'il ait fini de se préparer.

Albus sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard et un sourire illumina ses traits en découvrant le cadeau déposé sur ses draps.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclama Scorpius. Désolé si t'as cru que j'avais oublié, mais j'ai préféré attendre que les autres soient sortis pour te l'offrir…

\- Pas de souci !

Albus s'installa aussitôt sur un coin de son lit pour déballer son présent.

\- Ouah ! s'émerveilla-t-il en découvrant l'ouvrage. Mais fallait pas ! Les exemplaires de cette édition sont super rares… Une amie de mes parents est mariée avec le petit fils Dragonneau et même lui dit que ça devient limite introuvable !

\- Bah t'inquiète pas, le rassura Scorpius. Il prend la poussière chez nous depuis un bail, je sais même pas s'il a été ouvert depuis que mon arrière-grand-père l'a acheté… et je sais que tu en prendras soin.

Albus le remercia une fois de plus et franchit la distance qui les séparait pour venir l'enlacer.

Le cœur de Scorpius loupa aussitôt un battement et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

Les cheveux d'Albus sentaient la pomme verte et Scorpius adorait ce parfum. Il avait envie d'y glisser ses doigts pour vérifier si ses cheveux étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air, mais il se contenta de garder ses bras le long de son corps, évitant ainsi de faire un geste déplacé, trahissant le trouble qu'il ressentait.

Et pourtant, l'étreinte n'avait pas duré très longtemps, mais juste assez pour réveiller une partie sensible de son anatomie...

* * *

 **Novembre - Rose**

Rose était assise dans la Salle commune des Serpentard et essayait de lire son manuel d'arithmancie. Un contrôle était prévu pour le lendemain à la première heure et elle confondait encore deux notions, ce qui l'horripilait au plus haut point… d'autant plus qu'une partie de ses camarades chahutait, l'empêchant de se concentrer.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à fiche de ce stupide jeu à boire que les aînés vantaient comme étant un soi-disant rite de passage ! Franchement, ils n'avaient rien de plus intéressant à raconter ?!

Agacée, elle referma son livre d'un coup sec, le mit dans son sac, et sortit pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Après tout, le dîner n'allait plus tarder à être servi.

Elle rejoignit Albus, Scorpius, Lily, Luan et Hugo, qui étaient déjà attablés sur sa gauche, et s'assit lourdement à leurs côtés.

\- On devrait avoir une salle de travail en plus d'une salle de repos, lâcha-t-elle sous le regard surpris des autres.

\- Y a pas déjà la bibliothèque, pour ça ? demanda Luan.

\- Non mais c'est pas pareil ! Je parle d'un endroit confortable, comme notre Salle Commune, mais où on pourrait lire tranquillement sans être dérangé par les autres.

\- Y a pas déjà les dortoirs, pour ça ? releva Lily, imitant inconsciemment sa meilleure amie.

\- Rah vous ne comprenez rien ! s'énerva Rose. Laissez tomber. Y a quoi au menu, ce soir ?

\- On attend encore les plats, l'informa Hugo, mais j'ai trouvé que ça sentait le rôti, en passant devant les cuisines…

\- Bon sinon, vu qu'on est à peu près tous là, déclara Albus en claquant dans ses mains, il est temps que nous parlions d'un truc important : les fêtes de fin d'année. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment nos parents ont décidé de s'organiser cette année ?

\- Papa a intérêt à être là, comme d'habitude ! intervint aussitôt Lily. Si à cause de Maman, on fête Noël sans lui…

\- Tu sais très bien que Mamie et Papy considèrent Papa comme leur propre fils, la tempéra Albus, le souci n'est pas là… Vous savez ce qui est prévu de votre côté ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Scorpius, Hugo et elle.

Rose n'y avait jamais pensé, pour être honnête. Sa mère avait toujours fêté Noël au Terrier avec eux, même quand son père s'était remarié… mais là, elle fréquentait elle aussi quelqu'un… quelqu'un qui ne s'entendait pas spécialement bien avec le reste de sa famille - et qui avait aussi la sienne, de toute façon.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Scorpius. Depuis le décès de ma mère, on fête le Réveillon chez les parents de mon père et Noël chez ceux de ma mère - ou l'inverse - et le Nouvel an avec la famille de Luan, mais là…

\- Y a pas moyen qu'on fasse tous ça de notre côté ! insista Albus. Ils veulent nous la faire grande famille recomposée où tout le monde agit comme des adultes, il va falloir assumer !

Les plats disposés sur la table se remplirent alors de rôti, comme Hugo l'avait deviné, de pommes de terres sautées et de haricots verts. Les adolescents se servirent tout en poursuivant leur conversation.

\- Le truc, reprit Scorpius, c'est que mes grands-parents vont faire la tronche si on ne passe pas Noël avec eux… Donc je pense que pour Noël, il va pas falloir chercher à changer les habitudes… du moins, pas cette année. Par contre, pour le Nouvel an…

\- On fait généralement ça au Terrier aussi, intervint Lily. Comme y a beaucoup de place, tout le monde peut y rester dormir…

\- Sauf que mon père ne mettra jamais les pieds au Terrier, faut pas rêver.

\- Ça ne gênera sans doute pas ma mère de le fêter avec les Urquhart…, commença Rose.

\- Là n'est pas la question, Roussette ! la coupa Albus. Il faut que nous trouvions une solution pour fêter le Nouvel an tous ensemble. Le père de Luan est le meilleur ami de celui de Scorp', Lily et Luan sont elles aussi amies et nous, on est cousins… On va bien trouver une idée !

\- Et pourquoi pas le Manoir ? proposa Scorpius. Si c'est de la place pour dormir qu'il faut, on en manque pas…

\- Ça pourrait être une bonne idée, approuva Albus. C'est vrai que c'est super grand chez toi…

\- Vous oubliez un truc, souligna Rose. Je ne suis pas sûre que mon père acceptera d'aller là-bas…

\- Ouais, bah au bout d'un moment, il faudra bien qu'ils se mettent d'accord ! trancha Albus. Sinon, on n'a qu'à décider de rester ici pour les fêtes. Comme ça, on sera sûrs de les passer ensemble.

Rose le regarda, amusée malgré elle. Depuis qu'elle le savait amoureux de Scorpius, certaines de ses interventions prenaient un sens totalement nouveau. Son cousin tenait-il vraiment à ce qu'ils passent le Nouvel an tous ensemble ou est-ce que seule la compagnie de Scorpius lui importait réellement ?

Elle pensait bien évidemment connaître la réponse à cette question, mais s'abstint d'y faire la moindre allusion. Du moins, publiquement…

Parce que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux, Rose insistait régulièrement pour qu'il se déclare auprès de leur ami, comme le lui avait conseillé sans le savoir Hugo, mais Albus n'en démordait pas : ça ne regardait personne d'autre que lui et elle n'avait pas à se mêler de ça.

Elle comprenait bien évidemment son envie de se montrer prudent, mais elle avait promis à Scorpius de ne plus rien lui cacher et cette situation commençait vraiment à lui peser.

.

Rose et Juliet étaient dans la bibliothèque, occupées à travailler sur un devoir de potions, quand Roméo les rejoignit.

\- Salut les filles ! dit-il en s'asseyant à leurs côtés.

Juliet l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres avant de se pencher à nouveau sur son parchemin.

\- J'ai presque fini, lui apprit-elle. Plus que la conclusion et je suis à toi !

Rose ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les observant tant ils formaient un couple adorable. Dire qu'elle avait vécu ça, avec Howard, avant que Cara-Lean ne vienne tout gâcher…

\- Au fait, avant que j'oublie, reprit Roméo. J'ai croisé Scorpius sur le chemin et il te cherchait.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il a dit que tu pourrais le retrouver "Tu-Sais-Où" et j'espère que c'est le cas car moi, j'en ai aucune idée !

Rose le rassura, les salua et rassembla ses affaires avant de sortir de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre leur repère secret.

Scorpius s'y trouvait déjà, sans surprise.

\- Roméo m'a dit que tu me cherchais, déclara-t-elle en guise de salut.

\- Ouais, confirma-t-il. J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père où il m'explique ce qu'Hermione et lui ont prévu pour les fêtes… J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait rédiger ensemble la réponse pour le convaincre de fêter le Nouvel an chez nous, avec tout le monde.

\- Pourquoi pas, oui, accepta-t-elle. Surtout que ça a l'air d'être important pour Albus…

\- Je le comprends… Nous on va d'office se voir, mais lui, il va devoir se partager entre ses parents, donc c'est pas top… Et puis bon, deux semaines loin de lui, c'est quand même super long !

Rose l'observa, interpellée par sa dernière remarque. Imaginait-elle des choses à cause de ce qu'Albus lui avait avoué ou Scorpius sous-entendait-il bien ce qu'elle croyait ?

\- C'est vrai que Juliet me manque aussi, pendant les vacances…, hasarda-t-elle pour tâter le terrain.

\- C'est pas vraiment comparable, répliqua Scorpius d'un ton sans appel.

Puis leurs regards se croisèrent et Rose le vit légèrement frissonner, juste avant qu'il ne lui propose d'écrire cette fameuse proposition pour les fêtes.

.

 **Décembre**

Rose était attablée dans la Grande Salle, en compagnie de Juliet, Lily et Luan, et écoutait distraitement ses amies papoter tout en observant Albus et Scorpius, installés à la table voisine en compagnie d'autres camarades.

Depuis que Scorpius lui avait dit qu'Albus allait lui manquer s'il ne le voyait pas pendant deux petites semaines, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter un signe de sa part qui trahirait un quelconque intérêt romantique envers Albus.

Et si ces deux idiots étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre mais que leur fierté mal placée de Gryffondor les empêchait de se déclarer ?!

Elle ne savait pas trop quel était leur sujet de conversation, mais quand elle vit les joues de Scorpius rougir significativement au moment même où Albus lui tapait légèrement la cuisse, elle comprit qu'elle allait devoir trouver un moyen d'inciter son cousin à se déclarer sans trahir la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite.

* * *

 **Décembre - Scorpius**

Scorpius et Rose étaient dans la chambre de cette dernière, attendant que leurs parents les appellent pour le dîner.

Ils étaient rentrés de Poudlard la veille et en profitaient pour passer du temps tous ensemble avant de se séparer pour Noël, dans un premier temps, et pour le reste des vacances dans un second : Hugo et Rose devant séjourner chez leur père durant la deuxième moitié de leurs congés.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient accepté de fêter le Nouvel an au Manoir Malefoy ! commenta, une fois de plus, Scorpius.

\- Ça doit faire la dixième fois que tu le répètes depuis qu'ils nous l'ont annoncé, se moqua Rose. Moi, je trouve ça vraiment super !

\- Ça l'est, c'est clair, mais c'est quand même inattendu !

\- On les a quand même plus ou moins menacés de rester à Poudlard pour les fêtes s'ils ne trouvaient pas une solution, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- C'est sûr, mais si mon père avait été totalement contre cette idée, on aurait pu lui dire tout ce qu'on voulait, ça n'aurait rien changé… J'ai hâte d'y être, en tout cas !

Surtout qu'il pourrait ainsi revoir Albus plus tôt que prévu. Vu qu'il devait également se partager entre ses parents, il aurait moins de temps libre pour le voir que précédemment.

\- Dis, Scorp'... ? l'interpella-t-elle ensuite.

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler d'une fille qui te plairait…

Scorpius retint aussitôt son souffle. Pourquoi lui posait-elle cette question, comme ça, maintenant, alors qu'ils parlaient de tout autre chose juste avant ?!

\- Oui, et ? répondit-il, le cœur battant à toute allure.

\- Rien, rien… Je me posais juste la question, c'est tout. Enfin, c'est pas vraiment important, de toute façon…

\- Et si je te disais que si je ne parle jamais de filles, c'est peut-être parce que ce ne sont pas les filles, qui m'intéressent, tu dirais quoi ?

Scorpius se maudit aussitôt d'avoir posé une question pareille ! Rose n'était pas idiote, loin de là, et avec sa manie de se mêler de tout, elle ne tarderait pas à le percer à jour…

Et en même temps, ça lui faisait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que sa tante, surtout qu'à présent, Rose affichait un grand sourire et ne semblait absolument pas choquée par sa révélation.

\- Je te dirais juste que je suis super contente de ne pas m'être gourée ! lâcha-t-elle, à sa plus grande stupéfaction.

Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de lui demander comment elle avait deviné, puisque son père les appela pour passer à table.

* * *

 **Décembre - Rose**

Albus, Scorpius et Rose étaient assis à même le sol, disputant une partie de Bataille explosive, tandis que la fête battait son plein autour d'eux.

Sa mère, son parrain et Hannah étaient en train de discuter dans un coin de la pièce, Drago donnait des directives à Bonaryen, qui semblait par ailleurs ravi de servir tant de gens, sa tante Ginny, Neville, Lincoln et Lisa bavardaient un peu plus loin pendant que son oncle George faisait une démonstration d'une de ses dernières inventions à James, Lily, Luan, Hugo et Daisy, sous l'œil attentif d'Angelina. Fred et Roxanne, quant à eux, avaient disparu elle ne savait où, mais elle espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de faire une bêtise. Mine de rien, il y avait de nombreux objets de valeur, dans cette maison… si on pouvait réellement appeler ça une maison !

Rose, pour sa part, essayait de se concentrer sur la partie qu'ils étaient en train de disputer, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit l'idée qu'elle avait eue pour obliger ses deux amis à se déclarer l'un à l'autre.

Depuis que Scorpius lui avait avoué son intérêt pour les garçons, elle était persuadée qu'il ressentait pour Albus ce qu'Albus ressentait pour lui… Mais les deux promesses qu'elle avait faites lui interdisait de le révéler pour eux. Enfin, elle aurait pu faire part de ses doutes à son cousin, mais elle ne l'avait pas revu avant ce soir et hors de question d'écrire ça dans une lettre !

Elle avait donc eu une idée, pour qu'ils le fassent en même temps, mais ne savait pas trop comment mettre son plan à exécution.

\- Bon, j'en ai marre ! lâcha Albus, en laissant retomber ses cartes sur le sol. On joue à un autre truc ?

Rose sauta aussitôt sur l'occasion.

\- Moi j'ai une idée ! Mais il faudrait aller ailleurs, on a besoin d'être au calme, pour ça…

Elle croisa les doigts en esprit pour qu'ils acceptent sa proposition sans poser plus de questions.

\- On n'a qu'à aller dans ma chambre, suggéra Scorpius en se relevant.

Rose s'empêcha de pousser un cri de victoire et se redressa à son tour pour lui emboîter le pas, suivie de près par Albus.

Scorpius les guida donc à travers les couloirs du Manoir jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant le bruit des festivités derrière eux.

\- Ça fait vraiment bizarre de voir cette maison aussi remplie, leur fit-il remarquer. Je crois qu'on a jamais eu autant de gens en même temps, ici !

\- On va quand même pas leur reprocher d'avoir accepté de tous se réunir pour le Nouvel an, répliqua Rose.

\- Non, bien sûr que non... Et je ne m'en plains pas, ça fait juste bizarre, c'est tout. Mais c'est vraiment cool ! On a peut-être lancé une nouvelle tradition…

\- J'espère que mon père viendra la prochaine fois, commenta-t-elle. Je comprends qu'ils aient décidé de le faire avec les parents de Marsali, pour changer, mais je sais pas…

\- Nos pères ne seront jamais amis, Roussette, la coupa Scorpius, réaliste. Il va falloir te faire à cette idée.

La jeune fille se contenta de hausser les épaules en réponse. Il n'avait pas vraiment tort.

Ils franchirent la porte de la chambre de Scorpius et ce dernier la referma derrière eux.

\- Bon, sinon, ce jeu dont tu nous parlais, c'est quoi ? l'interrogea Albus. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est isolés, non ?

Le cœur de Rose se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Elle était consciente de jouer à un jeu dangereux, qui risquait de lui mettre à dos ses deux meilleurs amis, mais la situation devenait intenable.

Cacher la vérité à Scorpius depuis cet été était déjà horrible, mais depuis qu'elle savait qu'il était probablement, lui aussi, amoureux d'Albus, c'était carrément ingérable ! Il fallait qu'elle remédie à la situation avant d'imploser sous la pression.

\- Bon ! déclara Rose en s'asseyant sur le sol tout en les invitant à en faire de même. De base, c'est un jeu à boire, mais moi, j'ai pas envie de ça, donc on va le faire avec le soda de Fizwizbiz que Tonton George a apporté.

Elle déposa trois bouteilles au milieu du cercle qu'ils formaient et les regarda avec un petit air satisfait.

\- Et il fait quoi, ce soda ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Comme les sorbets, il te fait léviter un peu.

\- Cool !

\- Ouais, mais pour que ça marche, faut en boire plus qu'une gorgée, donc va falloir jouer le jeu.

\- Tu nous as toujours pas dit en quoi ça consistait, ton jeu, lui fit remarquer Albus.

\- C'est très simple, répondit Rose. J'en ai entendu parler dans ma Salle commune, même si comme je vous l'ai dit, les plus grands chez nous y jouent avec de l'alcool. Bref, ça s'appelle : Je n'ai jamais.

\- Je n'ai jamais ? répéta Scorpius. C'est quoi, ça, pour un nom ?!

\- C'est un nom qui résume parfaitement le principe. On dit un truc qu'on a jamais fait et si on l'a fait, on boit une gorgée de Fizwizbiz. Par exemple : je n'ai jamais eu de chat. Comme j'en ai un, je bois, mais vu que vous, vous avez des chouettes, bah vous buvez pas…

\- Moui…, commenta Scorpius, apparemment peu convaincu par son explication. Je vois pas trop l'intérêt !

Rose, elle, le voyait parfaitement, mais elle n'allait quand même pas reconnaître à voix haute que c'était pour les forcer à s'avouer leur attirance mutuelle.

\- Vous avez des trucs à cacher ? les défia-t-elle. Le Choixpeau se serait-il trompé en vous envoyant à Gryffondor ?

\- N'importe quoi ! se défendit Albus. Mais on sait déjà tout les uns sur les autres, non ? Alors quel intérêt ?

\- Jouons un peu et on verra bien, insista-t-elle.

En même temps, c'était prévisible qu'ils hésiteraient, vu qu'ils avaient tous les deux un truc à cacher…

\- Très bien, céda Scorpius, à son plus grand soulagement. Essayons-le, ton jeu de Serpents !

\- Génial ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie. Je commence ! Je n'ai jamais… bu d'alcool en cachette.

\- Donc on doit boire du soda si on l'a fait, c'est ça ? vérifia Albus.

\- Yep, confirma-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée, suivie par son cousin.

\- Vous avez déjà bu de l'alcool ?! s'étonna Scorpius.

\- Au Nouvel an, l'an passé, pouffa Rose. Pas grand chose, hein, mais j'ai été malade, donc c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas jouer avec de l'alcool ce soir…

\- Toi aussi, Al' ?

\- Ouais, on a vidé une bouteille de vin à trois, avec James…

\- Bande d'idiots, se moqua Scorpius. A qui le tour ?

\- Vas-y, l'encouragea Rose.

\- Euh… Ok. Alors… Je n'ai jamais… surpris mes parents en train de s'envoyer en l'air !

Seul Albus but une gorgée de soda.

\- Beurk ! s'écria Rose, dégoûtée par l'idée. C'est là que je suis contente que les miens soient divorcés depuis longtemps !

\- Oh, ça veut rien dire ! la contra Albus, je devais avoir sept ans quand je les ai surpris - j'avais fait un cauchemar - donc tu aurais pu, toi aussi !

\- C'est vrai, admit-elle en grimaçant malgré tout. Vous voyez qu'on apprend des trucs ! A toi, Al'.

\- Bon… Je n'ai jamais… fait pipi dans la piscine familiale ! dit-il en la regardant d'un air taquin.

\- Ça, c'est dégueulasse, Al', râla-t-elle après avoir bu une gorgée de soda. Tu sais très bien que j'étais petite, quand c'est arrivé !

\- N'empêche que tu l'as fait, se moqua-t-il, accompagné par les rires de Scorpius.

Rose lui tira la langue avant de reprendre.

\- Très bien, très bien, lui accorda-t-elle. A mon tour !

La jeune fille croisa discrètement les doigts dans son dos et, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite, lâcha :

\- Je n'ai jamais eu envie d'embrasser mon meilleur ami.

Un silence de plomb tomba entre eux. Scorpius la dévisageait, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise, tandis qu'Albus était plus pâle que jamais. Il se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa bouteille de soda au passage, et, la voix rauque de colère, lâcha :

\- Tu es vraiment une garce, quand tu t'y mets !

Sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre d'un pas vif, la laissant seule avec Scorpius.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, là ?! bredouilla Scorpius en posant ses yeux sur elle. Est-ce que ça veut dire que… Al'... ?

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit, mais il m'avait fait promettre, et…

\- Donc tu me confirmes qu'Albus… et moi… ?

\- Il aurait dû boire, oui… Je suis désolée, Scorp', je ne savais plus quoi faire d'autre pour que vous réalisiez que…

\- Merde alors ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant à son tour et en quittant la chambre au pas de course.

Rose le regarda partir, le ventre noué par l'appréhension. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que tout se passerait bien entre eux et qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée pour Scorpius.

* * *

 **Décembre - Scorpius**

Scorpius sortit de sa chambre en courant, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

Albus partageait-il vraiment ses sentiments ?!

Ça lui semblait tout simplement surréaliste ! Et pourtant… pourtant, Rose semblait être sûre de son coup.

Il devait absolument le retrouver ! Et heureusement pour lui, ils étaient au Manoir Malefoy et donc, il connaissait les lieux bien mieux que son ami.

Vu la localisation de sa chambre, il ne pouvait pas être allé bien loin s'il avait voulu rester seul. Scorpius tourna donc sur sa gauche et arriva dans le couloir menant à la chambre de sa mère.

Sans surprise, Albus se trouvait là, le regard tourné vers une fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc.

\- Al'..., l'appela-t-il doucement, après avoir fait quelques pas en sa direction.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, souffla-t-il, sans même le regarder.

\- Albus, s'il-te-plaît…, insista Scorpius. Il faut qu'on en parle…

\- Je la déteste ! Elle avait promis ! Elle avait pas le droit de me faire ça ! Tu ne devais jamais l'apprendre !

Scorpius s'approcha encore plus de son meilleur ami, jusqu'à le toucher.

\- Al'..., répéta-t-il, plus stressé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Albus consentit enfin à se tourner vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent plus.

\- Je crois savoir pourquoi elle a fait ça…, reprit Scorpius, le souffle court.

\- Je sais, elle t'avait promis de ne plus rien te cacher, mais…

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça, le coupa-t-il. Enfin, peut-être, mais pas que… Je pense que c'est lié à une conversation que nous avons eue au début des vacances… Je… je lui ai avoué que les garçons ne me laissaient pas indifférent. Elle a dû comprendre que je ressentais la même chose que toi, en fait.

Albus ne prononça pas le moindre mot, mais Scorpius vit à son regard qu'il était bien en train d'assimiler ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, Albus, lui avoua finalement Scorpius. Je t'aime depuis un moment et je n'osais rien te dire par peur de briser notre amitié…

\- Tu veux rire ?! pouffa Albus, face à lui. _Je_ suis amoureux de toi ! Et _je_ n'osais rien te dire par peur de briser notre amitié !

Scorpius eut aussitôt l'impression qu'une nuée de billywigs s'était installée au creux de son ventre. Tout le Fizwizbiz du monde n'aurait jamais pu lui faire éprouver le sentiment de légèreté qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis.

Non seulement, il s'était déclaré, mais l'amour qu'il portait à Albus était réciproque.

\- Je… je peux t'embrasser, alors ? bredouilla-t-il, les yeux toujours perdus dans ceux de son meilleur ami.

Mais Albus ne répondit rien, se contentant de franchir le peu d'espace qui les séparait encore pour déposer ses lèvres tout contre les siennes.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre parce que moi, oui (c'est déjà pas mal, non ? ^^). Je trouvais ça tellement symbolique de les faire jouer au même jeu que Drago et Hermione !

Et donc, normalement, ce chapitre était l'avant-dernier de cette histoire... J'espère donc également que vous êtes content-e-s d'avoir du rab :p (sinon tant pis, y en aura quand même XD).

Merci encore d'être là et à tout bientôt pour la suite !

Des bisous !


	69. 2020 - Drago Hermione (décembre)

Salutations !

J'ai l'impression d'être en retard car d'habitude, je publie le matin, mais bon, je suis encore largement dans les temps, non ? ^^ J'ai enchaîné les visioconférences, aujourd'hui, les modalités de reprise du boulot commencent à se concrétiser, ça fait du bien !

Sinon, je suis contente que le chapitre précédant vous ait tant plu ! Vous le savez, j'appréhendais un peu vos réactions face au " **Alpius** ", donc je suis vraiment ravie que leur premier baiser vous ai tant plu !

Mais il est temps pour nous de passer un dernier moment exclusif avec **Drago et Hermione**. Nous les retrouverons encore dans le 70, avec les autres, et je donnerai encore de leurs nouvelles à travers leurs enfants, mais c'est bel et bien le dernier chapitre qui leur est exclusivement consacré. J'espère donc que vous l'aimerez. **  
**

 **Merci encore de me suivre depuis tout ce temps.**

Et je vous rappelle que je réponds toujours aux reviews mais qu'il n'y a plus de notif ni de synchronisation avec l'application, donc pour les lire, il faut passer par le navigateur !

* * *

 **RARA :**

 **jesuisunepersonneinutile :** Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent et la prise de risques de Rose ! Et encore plus de savoir que l'idée d'avoir du rab te fasse plaisir, j'espère juste que ce sera à la hauteur, mdr. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2020 - Drago/Hermione**_

 **Décembre - Hermione**

Hermione regarda Scorpius, Albus et Rose s'esquiver vers les étages, sans doute à la recherche d'un lieu un peu plus calme, et voulut leur rappeler de redescendre un peu avant minuit, mais Fred et Roxanne, les jumeaux de George et Angelina, débarquèrent, essoufflés, dans la salle de réception, manquant de la bousculer.

\- Je peux savoir d'où vous venez, tous les deux ? leur demanda-t-elle, amusée par la rougeur qui gagna leurs oreilles.

\- Je… euh…, bafouilla Fred, confus.

\- On est sortis prendre l'air ! termina Roxanne à sa place.

Hermione les fixa encore quelques instants, guère convaincue par l'excuse de sa nièce, mais leur fit finalement signe d'aller jouer. Après tout, c'était un soir de fête et elle n'avait pas envie d'assombrir la bonne ambiance qui régnait.

Elle s'excusa auprès d'Harry et Hannah, qui avaient poursuivi leur conversation sans elle, puis fit quelques pas pour rejoindre Drago, qui se trouvait non loin en compagnie de Bonaryen.

A peine arrivée, l'elfe s'excusa pour retourner en cuisine, les laissant seuls.

\- Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit-elle. Pas trop perdu de devoir assurer le service pour tant de gens ?

\- Tu veux rire ou quoi ! s'esclaffa Drago. Il est fou de joie, oui ! Je viens de passer dix minutes à tenter de le dissuader de préparer un nouveau dessert pour ceux qui n'aimeraient ni son gâteau au chocolat, ni son sorbet à la pomme… Si je le laissais faire, nous aurions des restes pour six mois !

\- Vraiment ? réagit-elle, dubitative.

\- Tu oublies, Hermione, que les elfes de maison adorent se rendre utiles ! Certes, je peux comprendre que leur exploitation te révolte, mais ils aiment servir, c'est comme ça.

Hermione s'apprêta à répondre mais décida finalement de lâcher l'affaire : ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour avoir ce genre de débat.

\- Et toi, alors ? demanda-t-elle à la place. Comment vis-tu le fait de voir ton Manoir être ainsi envahi ?

\- La tête qu'a faite mon père en apprenant qu'on fêterait le Nouvel an avec les Potter et une partie des Weasley vaut tous les désagréments du monde ! répondit-il en riant. Et Scorpius est heureux… Il a toujours rêvé de vivre une grande fête de famille, comme celle-ci. La solitude lui pesait souvent, quand il était petit… Donc c'est tout ce qui compte.

Hermione l'embrassa brièvement sur la joue avant de répondre.

\- Tu as très bien esquivé ma question, mon cher !

Drago soupira en levant les yeux au ciel avant de capituler :

\- Ce n'est pas aussi horrible que ce que j'aurais cru, avoua-t-il, clairement à contre-cœur. Il va de soi que si Lincoln n'était pas venu, - ou si ton ex, lui, était là - je ne tiendrais sans doute pas le même discours, mais ça va, je t'assure !

Cette fois, ce fut sur les lèvres qu'Hermione l'embrassa.

\- Tu sais, lui dit-elle ensuite. Ron et Marsali seront peut-être là, l'an prochain…

\- Comment ça, l'an prochain ?!

\- Eh bien, j'ai toujours fêté la nouvelle année avec mes amis, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer, surtout que cette formule a l'air de marcher… Et l'an prochain, ils n'iront peut-être pas chez les parents de Marsali…

Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant d'afficher une moue dépitée, ce qui fit pouffer Hermione.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, va, on a le temps de voir venir, d'ici là !

Surtout qu'Hermione aimerait aussi qu'ils parlent de Noël. Mine de rien, il lui avait manqué, cette année, et bien qu'elle comprenne que les grands-parents de Scorpius veuillent le voir pour l'occasion, elle souhaitait aussi pouvoir célébrer ce jour avec eux. Mais bon, comme elle venait de l'affirmer à Drago, ils avaient encore le temps d'y réfléchir.

Elle s'excusa ensuite pour aller aux toilettes, rappelant Hugo à l'ordre au passage. Malheureusement, celles du bas étant déjà occupées, Hermione décida de monter jusqu'à la chambre de Drago pour utiliser sa salle de bain privée. Là-bas, au moins, elle serait sûre de ne déranger personne.

Elle n'avait encore jamais dormi au Manoir Malefoy, mais Hugo, Rose et elle y passaient souvent la journée, pendant les vacances, puisqu'il y avait nettement plus de place pour que les enfants puissent jouer que dans son appartement. Elle commençait donc à pouvoir se repérer sans trop de souci.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre de Drago et pila net dans l'entrée de la salle de bain une fois qu'elle en eut ouvert la porte :

Harry la dévisageait, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, son pantalon sur les chevilles et Ginny à genoux devant lui.

Ginny qui se releva aussitôt sans prononcer un mot - mais le visage rouge de honte - avant de s'enfuir de la pièce, les laissant seuls.

\- Hermione…, bredouilla son ami, visiblement gêné.

\- Remonte ton pantalon, s'il-te-plaît, Harry…, le coupa-t-elle en regardant le plafond.

Elle entendit des bruits de tissu et inspira bien fort pour s'empêcher d'exploser.

\- C'est bon, lui dit-il quelques secondes plus tard. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

\- Non mais vous êtes inconscients ou quoi ?! gronda-t-elle à voix basse pour éviter d'attirer l'attention.

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça ! répliqua-t-il. Je vous ai déjà surpris dans une position similaire, Malefoy et toi !

\- Oui, chez moi, alors que les enfants étaient absents, Harry, ce n'est en rien comparable ! Tu imagines ce qu'il se serait passé, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Et si ça avait été un enfant, un de _vos_ enfants ?! Lily a déjà du mal à se faire à votre séparation, donc…

\- JE SAIS ! la coupa Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a pris ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que c'était idiot ? Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi on a pris ce risque ? Aucune idée. On a sans doute un peu trop bu de sa fichue tequila...

\- Elle a bon dos, la tequila ! grogna Hermione. Vous n'avez aucune excuse !

\- On s'est quand même isolés, plaida Harry. On ne pouvait pas deviner que quelqu'un débarquerait ici…

\- Encore heureux que vous n'ayez pas fait ça en plein milieu de la salle de réception ! s'emporta-t-elle. Et estime-toi heureux que ce ne soit que moi, qui ait débarqué ! Je n'imagine même pas la réaction de Drago s'il vous avait surpris dans sa chambre…

\- Techniquement, on n'était pas dans la chambre…, lui fit remarquer Harry, avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Cesse de faire le malin, Potter ! le réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé, ça va. Mais bon sang, c'était tellement bien ! On n'avait rien fait de tel depuis des années…

\- Epargne-moi les détails, s'il-te-plait… Et donc, ça veut dire quoi, que vous allez vous remettre ensemble, c'est ça ?

\- Aucune idée… On n'a rien calculé…

\- Eh bien soyez sûrs de votre coup, avant d'annoncer quoi que ce soit aux enfants !

\- Evidemment, confirma-t-il.

\- A présent, va-t-en, conclut-elle, j'ai vraiment envie de faire pipi.

Hermione redescendit quelques minutes plus tard et croisa Drago devant la salle de réception.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu t'es absentée longtemps.

\- J'ai eu un imprévu, mais rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle.

Les relations entre Drago et Harry étaient tout juste cordiales, elle n'allait pas prendre le risque de gâcher les efforts qu'ils faisaient pour s'entendre un minimum en lui racontant ce qu'elle avait surpris.

\- Ok… Ah vous voilà, vous ! s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers Rose, Albus et Scorpius qui descendaient les rejoindre. Le décompte va bientôt commencer et je me demandais où vous étiez passés !

\- Pardon, Drago, s'excusa aussitôt Rose. C'est de ma faute… mais on est là, maintenant, non ?

\- Allez, tout le monde là-dedans ! intervint Hermione en montrant la porte ouverte de la salle de réception.

Ils y entrèrent un par un et se mêlèrent aux groupes déjà formés. Bonaryen servit champagne et jus de citrouille et, quand minuit sonna, ils célébrèrent, tous ensemble, la nouvelle année.

* * *

 **2021**

 **Janvier - Drago**

Scorpius et Drago se trouvaient dans la chambre du premier et terminaient de rassembler son matériel scolaire. Le Poudlard Express allait partir dans une heure et il était plus que temps de finir de préparer ses affaires.

\- Pfiou, souffla Scorpius, une fois sa malle refermée. On n'a vraiment pas le temps de souffler, cette année !

\- Le Réveillon est mal tombé, compatit Drago, mais les cours reprennent déjà après-demain, donc…

\- Je sais, oui, mais ils pourraient nous faire reprendre en pleine semaine, non ? Pour le 1er septembre, ça leur est bien égal, du jour où ça tombe !

\- C'est vrai, reconnut Drago, mais tu ne changeras pas les traditions comme ça.

\- Au fait, Papa ?

\- Oui, mon grand ?

\- Pourquoi Hermione n'a pas dormi avec toi, hier ?

\- Hermione n'a pas pour habitude de dormir ici avec moi, Scorp', ce sont juste les festivités qui ont fait que...

\- Mais pourtant, tu dors bien chez elle, toi, non ? _Enfin avec_ elle, je veux dire ! Tu sais, quand je suis pas là...

\- C'est vrai, admit-il. Mais je ne pourrais pas te dire pourquoi, c'est quelque chose qu'on fait sans réfléchir, sans se concerter.

Hermione n'était effectivement jamais restée dormir au Manoir Malefoy, avant la veille où elle avait dormi dans une chambre d'amis avec ses enfants, comme les autres personnes présentes, par ailleurs. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé explicitement, mais Drago était quasi sûr qu'elle respectait simplement la demeure de sa défunte épouse.

\- Je trouve ça idiot, reprit Scorpius. Enfin, au début, je veux bien comprendre que vous soyez restés discrets et tout, mais maintenant, tout le monde le sait, donc pourquoi se cacher ?

\- On ne se cache pas, le corrigea-t-il. C'est juste… Comment t'expliquer ?

Il soupira, agacé de ne pas trouver ses mots.

\- C'est parce qu'elle a été torturée ici, dans l'ancien Manoir ? demanda son fils.

Drago le dévisagea, surpris par sa question.

Il n'y avait jamais pensé ! Le Manoir ayant été totalement reconstruit, il n'imaginait pas un seul instant que le souvenir de l'ancien puisse encore la hanter, mais au final, pourquoi pas ? Il faudrait qu'il lui pose la question pour s'en assurer…

\- Si c'est ça, reprit Scorpius, sans attendre la réponse de son père, bah vous devriez peut-être chercher une autre maison, non ?

\- Que… Quoi ?! s'exclama Drago, totalement pris de court par sa proposition.

\- Bah oui… J'adore l'appartement d'Hermione, mais c'est clairement trop petit quand on y est tous ensemble, donc bon, si elle veut pas venir ici, vous avez pas trente-six solutions…

\- STOP ! le coupa Drago, le cœur battant à toute allure. Tu t'emballes un peu trop, là, mon grand. Hermione et moi n'en sommes pas encore là !

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Excusez Bonaryen, les interrompit l'elfe en transplanant dans la chambre. Mais il est près de dix heures trente et Monsieur a demandé à Bonaryen de lui rappeler l'heure pour ne pas que le jeune maître soit en retard.

Drago l'aurait bien embrassé pour le remercier de les avoir dérangés, le dispensant ainsi de répondre à la question gênante de son fils.

Hermione et lui étaient-ils prêts à vivre ensemble ? Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée ! Mais ce n'était certainement pas avec son fils de presque quinze ans qu'il devait en parler.

Drago demanda à Scorpius d'aller mettre cape et chaussures et fit léviter sa malle jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où il le rejoignit pour s'équiper à son tour contre le froid.

Puis, Drago raffermit sa prise sur la malle et se saisit du poignet de son fils, vu que ses mains étaient prises par la cage de Jupiter, et les fit transplaner jusqu'à la voie 9 ¾.

* * *

 **Janvier - Hermione**

Hermione était en pleine concertation avec Harry et Seamus sur la gestion du dossier Carrow quand des coups secs furent frappés à la porte de leur salle de réunion.

\- Je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucun rendez-vous prévu ce matin ?! s'étonna Hermione.

\- C'est le cas, confirma Seamus. Nous devons absolument finaliser ce dossier pour lundi, raison pour laquelle vous n'avez même pas accompagné les enfants à King's Cross…

\- Je sais, oui, mais alors…

\- ENTREZ ! cria Harry, coupant court à la discussion.

La respiration d'Hermione se bloqua dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit Narcissa Malefoy ouvrir la porte.

\- Merde ! jura-t-elle à voix basse, récoltant au passage un coup de pied discret de la part d'Harry par dessous la table.

\- Bonjour, Madame Malefoy, la salua-t-il poliment. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

\- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Miss Granger, répondit-elle froidement. Je suis désolée de passer de manière si impromptue, j'avais pensé que vous seriez disponibles, avec la rentrée…

\- Nous avons beaucoup de travail, comme vous pouvez le voir, répondit Harry en montrant d'un geste de la main les différents rouleaux de parchemin et autres ouvrages qui parsemaient la table. Mais je suppose que nous pourrons nous passer d'elle quelques instants…

Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui lui donna un coup de pied, paniquée à l'idée de se retrouver seule face à la mère de Drago.

Elle se leva malgré tout, les mains légèrement tremblantes, et invita leur visiteuse à la suivre dans son bureau.

Elle lui proposa de prendre place dans l'un des deux fauteuils gris qu'elle avait installés dans un coin de la pièce, estimant que cette proximité serait préférable à la barrière qu'aurait représenté son bureau si elle s'était installée à sa place habituelle.

\- Voudriez-vous boire quelque chose ? lui proposa-t-elle, hésitant à s'asseoir à son tour.

\- Non merci, ça ira, déclara Narcissa. Je ne suis pas venue pour cela.

Hermione inspira pour se donner du courage et rejoignit le fauteuil laissé libre.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? lui demanda-t-elle en tentant de cacher sa nervosité.

\- Vous êtes apparemment une femme très occupée, Miss Granger, je ne vous ferai donc pas perdre votre temps en tournant autour du chaudron.

\- Merci…, bredouilla Hermione.

\- Je suis bien évidemment là pour parler de la relation que vous entretenez avec mon fils, poursuivit-elle comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

Hermione la regarda en silence, ne sachant pas très bien quoi répondre.

\- Vous n'avez donc rien à dire ? releva Narcissa, un sourcil haussé.

\- Euh… Eh bien, c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite, Madame, donc en effet, je ne sais pas trop ce que vous attendez de moi...

\- Drago ne vous a-t-il pas dit que je souhaitais vous rencontrer ?

\- Si, bien sûr que si, mais j'attendais qu'il organise quelque chose. Ce n'était pas à moi de forcer la situation, si lui-même n'était pas prêt…

\- Vous estimez donc que je ne respecte pas le désir de mon fils en venant vous voir sans attendre son bon vouloir ?

\- Non, non, pas du tout ! se défendit aussitôt Hermione. Drago et moi avons une dynamique un peu particulière… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a raconté au juste de notre histoire, mais les choses sont loin d'avoir été évidentes, Madame. Nous apprenons à avancer à notre rythme, tout en acceptant celui de l'autre, tout simplement…

Hermione crut voir un léger sourire étirer les traits de Narcissa Malefoy, ce qui la stressa d'autant plus.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, son annonce nous a beaucoup choqués, mon époux et moi-même. Déjà que l'amitié unissant votre fille et mon petit-fils est particulière… Mais je suppose que nous sommes trop engoncés dans nos traditions pour réellement comprendre la façon dont le monde a évolué depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Probablement,_ pensa Hermione, mais elle s'abstint d'en faire la remarque à voix haute, consciente que la question était purement rhétorique.

\- Scorpius vous aime beaucoup, en tout cas, poursuivit Narcissa, légèrement moins distante que précédemment. Cet enfant a vécu des épreuves bien trop lourdes pour quelqu'un de son âge, de même que mon fils. Si vous avoir, vous et vos enfants, dans leurs vies les rend heureux, alors je ne m'y opposerai pas.

\- Euh… Merci…? bafouilla Hermione, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

\- Vous pourrez donc dire à mon fils qu'il est inutile de me tenir éloignée de vous. Par contre, n'espérez pas tant de Lucius… Il n'interférera pas dans votre relation, je puis vous l'assurer, mais n'escomptez pas un quelconque soutien de sa part.

\- D'accord, approuva Hermione, déjà ravie d'avoir la bénédiction de Narcissa Malefoy.

\- Je ne vais donc pas vous déranger plus longuement, conclut-elle en se relevant. Miss Granger, j'espère vous revoir prochainement d'une manière plus appropriée.

\- Moi de même, répondit Hermione en serrant délicatement la main qu'elle lui tendait.

Elle la raccompagna ensuite jusqu'à la sortie et poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement une fois seule.

* * *

 **Janvier - Drago**

Drago regarda le Poudlard Express quitter la gare de King's Cross, la tête pleine des paroles que Scorpius lui avait tenues juste avant qu'ils ne quittent le Manoir.

Pourquoi n'envisageait-il pas de vivre avec Hermione ?

Après tout, il passait quasiment toutes ses nuits chez elle, quand les enfants étaient à Poudlard, ne retournant chez lui que pour aller chercher des affaires de rechange.

Ce serait quand même plus simple de limiter tous ces déplacements inutiles, surtout qu'il voyageait régulièrement pour ses affaires…

Mais Scorpius avait raison : s'ils prévoyaient d'emménager ensemble, ils devraient déménager, l'appartement d'Hermione étant bien trop petit pour une famille de cinq… Et bien trop petit pour ses habitudes de manière générale.

Il ne se plaignait jamais quand il séjournait chez elle parce qu'il était chez elle, justement, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il aimerait en faire sa résidence principale.

De plus, il ne pourrait pas abandonner Bonaryen au Manoir, le pauvre elfe souffrait déjà assez de la solitude comme ça… et il était hors de question de l'envoyer chez ses parents.

Qu'Hermione le comprenne ou pas, Bonaryen était son elfe, il prenait soin de lui et de son fils depuis des années - ainsi que d'Astoria lorsqu'elle était encore en vie - et il ne l'abandonnerait pas comme un vulgaire chaudron percé.

Il répondit distraitement au salut de Lisa lorsqu'elle partit, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour y faire réellement attention.

Il leur faudrait donc cinq chambres minimum : une pour eux, une pour chacun des enfants et une pour Bonaryen. Une chambre d'ami supplémentaire ne serait pas du luxe, avec Albus qui viendrait sans doute leur rendre régulièrement visite… Ils auraient aussi besoin d'un grand terrain, à l'abri des regards, pour qu'ils puissent voler en toute tranquillité, et en fait, le cottage qu'il possédait dans le comté de Durham pourrait parfaitement faire l'affaire...

Drago se frotta les yeux d'un geste nerveux. Il devait absolument se ressaisir au lieu de laisser son imagination vagabonder !

Il ne savait même pas si Hermione en aurait envie, il fallait donc qu'il cesse de se projeter de cette façon.

Fichu gamin qui posait beaucoup trop de questions !

Constatant que le quai était à moitié désert, Drago se secoua pour rejoindre la zone de transplanage avant qu'un employé de la compagnie de chemin de fer ne lui demande de partir.

Il réapparut quelques instants plus tard dans son bureau, à Oxford, et se servit un thé avant de s'installer à son bureau.

Il devait absolument chasser Hermione de ses pensées et travailler sur la commande du patron du Mandragore, son client roumain.

Au bout d'une heure de travail, il se décida à aller manger un morceau et transplana jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse.

Mû par une pulsion soudaine, il prit la direction du Boursouflet Asthmatique et, une fois sur place, demanda à voir le patron.

Weasley arriva quelques minutes plus tard, clairement surpris de se retrouver face à lui.

\- Malefoy ?! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Un sandwich ? plaisanta Drago.

Mais au froncement de sourcils qu'afficha Weasley, il comprit que sa blague était tombée à plat.

\- On peut parler ? reprit-il plus sérieusement.

\- Suis-moi, l'invita Weasley en le menant jusqu'à son bureau.

Drago y était venu une fois, des années auparavant, pour discuter avec l'ancien propriétaire d'un accord potentiel, mais ça n'avait jamais abouti.

L'endroit n'avait pas vraiment changé, depuis, pour autant qu'il puisse en être sûr. Des murs blancs, un mobilier basique, pas de décoration… Sans doute suffisant pour un cuisinier, mais Drago trouvait ça affreusement triste.

Weasley l'invita à s'asseoir sur une chaise en bois légèrement bancale et prit place, pour sa part, dans un fauteuil en cuir élimé.

Drago avait du mal à croire qu'il s'apprêtait vraiment à dire ce pourquoi il était venu, mais en même temps, c'était devenu inévitable.

\- J'aimerais qu'on parle d'Hermione, lâcha-t-il.

Weasley le dévisagea sans rien dire, se contentant de faire une grimace d'incompréhension.

\- Ou plutôt, je suis là pour vos enfants…, précisa-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur veux, à mes enfants ?

\- Rah, commence pas comme ça, Weasley ! Je ne leur veux rien de mal, tu te doutes bien ! Je voudrais juste que les choses soient claires entre nous, c'est tout. Hermione et moi, ça semble parti pour durer et donc, je vais être amené à côtoyer vos enfants régulièrement et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malaise. Hermione tient beaucoup à votre amitié - même si j'ignore pourquoi - et je pense qu'il faut qu'on fasse un effort, tous les deux, pour s'entendre un minimum…

\- Je vois…, commenta Weasley, clairement sceptique.

\- Il va y avoir des fêtes de famille, Weasley, reprit Drago. Des anniversaires, des mariages, des trucs du genre, et il va falloir faire avec…

\- T'es en train de m'exposer tes bonnes résolutions pour la nouvelle année ou quoi, Malefoy ?! le coupa Weasley, moqueur.

Drago se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse.

\- Plus sérieusement, reprit Weasley, je ne t'aime pas, c'est pas nouveau, mais mes enfants semblent t'adorer et Hermione a l'air heureuse avec toi - ce que je ne comprends pas non plus - et c'est tout ce qui importe. En plus, ton fils est un bon gamin... Donc ne compte pas sur moi pour aller boire un verre après le boulot, mais promis, je saurai me tenir si on est encore amenés à passer des soirées ensemble… Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a eu aucun problème, lors de l'anniversaire d'Harry !

\- Si on est d'accord, acquiesça Drago, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

Sur ces derniers mots, il se leva, tendit une main à Weasley qui la lui serra, et quitta le restaurant.

Il passa ensuite dans une échoppe un peu plus loin sur le Chemin de Traverse pour s'acheter un encas et retourna à son bureau.

Il mangea rapidement, content d'avoir mis les choses au clair avec Weasley, puis décida de ranger un peu son bureau.

Il y avait des morceaux de parchemin un peu partout ainsi que diverses caisses d'alcool de réserve, qu'il gardait sous le coude pour pouvoir dépanner ses clients en cas de rupture de stock entre deux livraisons.

Après avoir déplacé quelques bouteilles de mezcal, il dénicha une petite boîte en bois recouverte de poussière.

Curieux, il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit pour voir ce qu'elle contenait.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il constata que c'était le flacon d'El Otro Paraiso que Karina Flores lui avait offert pour s'excuser de lui avoir fourni des bouteilles de tequila contaminées, de nombreuses années auparavant.

Comment cette bouteille avait-elle bien pu se retrouver ainsi abandonnée dans un coin de son bureau ?! C'était un vrai mystère !

Mais en même temps, il l'avait reçue à une période où la santé d'Astoria l'inquiétait beaucoup et avait certainement dû avoir d'autres priorités à l'époque.

Il alla la déposer en sûreté sur son bureau et termina son rangement, sans rien retrouver d'autre.

Finalement, il décida de se rendre chez Hermione et de préparer à manger avant qu'elle ne rentre. Il savait que Potter, Finnigan et elle travaillaient sur un dossier assez difficile et qu'elle serait certainement épuisée en rentrant et donc, contente de n'avoir rien à préparer.

* * *

 **Janvier - Hermione**

Hermione sortit de sa cheminée vers vingt heures, retira cape et chaussures et se laissa tomber dans son canapé en soupirant.

\- Rude journée ? lui demanda Drago en s'approchant derrière elle pour lui masser les épaules.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'Amycus Carrow ait un fils Cracmol, dis-moi ?

\- Hum… Le karma ? proposa-t-il en ricanant.

\- Ça ne va pas être une mince affaire de les aider, en tout cas… J'espère qu'on ne devra pas en arriver à placer l'enfant.

\- Vous ferez au mieux, je n'en doute pas, la rassura-t-il en faisant le tour du canapé pour se mettre face à elle.

Hermione lui sourit tendrement avant de reprendre :

\- J'ai vu ta mère, aussi !

\- Ma mère ?! s'exclama Drago, clairement surpris par sa révélation. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

\- Me faire comprendre qu'elle ne se mettrait pas en travers de notre relation et qu'il était temps que tu organises une rencontre officielle…

Elle l'entendit grogner de frustration, ce qui la fit sourire de plus belle.

\- Et toi, alors ? s'enquit-elle. Ta journée ?

\- Rien de spécial… Scorp' est bien reparti dans le train - avec tes enfants, au cas où tu te poserais la question - j'ai finalisé une commande, fait un peu de rangement…

\- Ok…

\- Et je suis allé voir ton ex, aussi.

\- Pardon ?! s'étonna cette fois Hermione. Mais qu'as-tu pu bien lui dire ?

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de malaise entre nous, vu que tu as l'air déterminée à continuer de le voir…

\- Bien sûr que je le suis ! répliqua-t-elle. C'est un de mes meilleurs amis, et…

Au petit sourire qu'il affichait, elle vit qu'il se payait sa tête et elle prit un coussin de son canapé pour le lancer sur lui.

\- Espèce de violente, va ! rit-il en l'esquivant.

Drago se releva ensuite et disparut dans la cuisine avant de revenir avec une bouteille remplie d'un liquide translucide où flottaient des paillettes dorées.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda Hermione, curieuse.

\- El Otro Paraíso, la cuvée spéciale d'El Otro Reposad. Je l'ai retrouvée en rangeant mon bureau.

\- Ooooh…, ne put-elle s'empêcher de lâcher, gourmande.

\- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait en boire un verre pour l'apéritif, proposa-t-il en souriant.

\- Tu ne préfères pas la garder pour une grande occasion ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'on allait boire toute la bouteille !

\- Alors ok, accepta-t-elle de bon cœur.

Hermione le regarda se diriger vers son bar pour en sortir deux verres. Il revint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et déposa les verres sur sa table basse et les remplit avant de lui en tendre un des deux.

Elle s'en saisit en le remerciant et le leva devant ses yeux pour observer les paillettes dorées danser dans l'alcool.

\- Hermione…, l'appela alors Drago en caressant doucement sa main libre pour capter son attention.

\- Oui ? répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais envisagé de vivre avec toi, déclara-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de tequila.

Hermione sentit un frisson de plaisir remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et, sans hésiter un seul instant, porta également son verre à ses lèvres.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà qui clôt officiellement **cette deuxième partie** (enfin pour moi, c'est la troisième partie, la deuxième s'étant arrêtée au décès d'Astoria, mais bref ^^).

Je tenais absolument à finir comme ça, à la base. Un " **je n'ai jamais** " et **El Otro Paraiso** que j'ai intégrée dans le long chapitre 29, ni vue ni connue. J'ai toujours su qu'il la boirait avec elle. "L'autre repos" qui laisse la place à 'l'autre paradis"... (si vous n'aviez pas fait le lien, le titre de l'histoire se retrouve aussi dans le nom de la fameuse tequila, oui XD).

Mais voilà, je me suis fortement attachée à **Scorpius et Rose** et j'avais encore des choses à raconter pour eux. Les laisser à ce stade de l'histoire m'aurait un peu donné l'impression de ne les avoir utilisés que pour servir le Dramione, or, ils sont devenus bien plus que des personnages secondaires pour moi...

Bref, j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews face à ce chapitre (ils vont vivre ensemble ! youhou !) et je vous dis à lundi prochain pour un nouveau très long chapitre (le 70 doit faire 14 000 mots alors que celui-ci en fait 4600, pour vous donner une idée ^^) qui nous emmènera jusqu'à l'obtention des ASPIC de la "next-gen".

A bientôt et **merci encore d'être là** (j'avoue que j'ai super peur que vous lâchiez la suite... on verra bien ! je suis déjà super reconnaissante de voir que vous êtes toujours aussi nombreuxes au bout de 69 chapitres, mdr)

Et prenez soin de vous !


	70. 2021- 2024 - D H S R A J

Bonjour !

Et bienvenue sur ce nouveau **chapitre de transition** qui nous permettra de dire au revoir aux pdv de **Drago** et **Hermione** pour faire place à ceux de... **Albus** et et **Jake** !

Eh oui.

Bon pour **Albus** , il n'y a pas trop de surprise, ça me semblait assez évident et pour **Jake**... Je ne sais pas, l'idée ne m'est pas venue il y a si longtemps. Je réfléchissais à l'épilogue et à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de Rose et une histoire s'est imposée d'elle-même et j'ai eu envie de la développer et donc, nous voilà là.

De plus, plusieurs personnes espéraient revoir Vernon et Pétunia et Dudley quand le CANeM a découvert qu'il était sur sa liste, donc voilà, ça me permet de développer aussi cet aspect de l'histoire :)

J'espère donc que c'est une bonne surprise ! Sinon, bah tant pis, c'est quand même ce point de vue là que je vais exploiter ^^

J'espère aussi que vous allez bien et que votre déconfinement se passe bien.

Par contre **ATTENTION !** Ce chapitre faisant plus de 13400 mots, j'ai décidé de laisser passer une semaine pour vous laisser le temps de le lire tranquillement. Tout le monde n'a pas forcément le temps de lire un tel chapitre d'un coup. Donc **le chapitre 71 ne sera publié que le 8 juin**.

En attendant, bonne lecture et bienvenue dans cette "autre" partie de l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira même si Drago et Hermione seront moins présents.

Encore merci de me suivre, de nous suivre depuis tout ce temps

* * *

 **RARA :** y en a pas, toutes mes réponses sont en MP ^^ ****

 **Je vous rappelle que je réponds toujours aux reviews mais qu'il n'y a plus de notif ni de synchronisation avec l'application, donc pour les lire, il faut passer par le navigateur !**

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 **2021- 2024 - Drago/Hermione/Scorpius/Rose/Albus/Jake**

 **2021**

 **Mars - Hermione**

Hermione était assise sur le canapé de son salon, un exemplaire de la Gazette entre les mains, et parcourait les petites annonces immobilières.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis d'intéressant ? lui demanda Drago en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, une bièraubeurre à la main.

\- La rubrique immo, répondit-elle, sans quitter son journal des yeux.

\- Encore ?! Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord…

\- Oui, oui, je sais, le coupa-t-elle. Je sais que le cottage de Durham est le choix raisonnable, mais…

Hermione soupira, agacée malgré elle.

Drago l'avait emmenée visiter son cottage à Durham il y avait un bon mois, à présent, et elle avait eu un réel coup de cœur pour la demeure. C'était grand, mais pas démesuré, lumineux, les meubles qui s'y trouvaient s'accorderaient très bien avec les siens et une protection magique y était déjà appliquée, les protégeant d'un voisinage potentiellement trop curieux.

\- Mais quoi ? répéta Drago.

\- Tu sais très bien ce qui m'embête…

L'argent.

Le cottage de Durham appartenait aux Malefoy depuis plusieurs générations et ne nécessiterait aucun apport financier de sa part. Or, elle voulait qu'ils vivent ensemble, chez eux, et non que ses enfants et elle se contentent d'emménager dans l'un de ses nombreux "chez lui"…

\- Ta fierté, répliqua Drago en lui prenant le journal des mains. C'est tout ce qui t'embête ! La maison est parfaite, tu l'adores - je l'ai vu à tes yeux - et correspond à tous nos critères. Seule ta fichue fierté t'empêche d'accepter d'y vivre.

\- Tu peux me dire quel exemple je montrerais à mes enfants si j'acceptais de vivre à tes crochets ?

\- N'importe quoi ! s'esclaffa Drago. S'il y a bien une personne qui ne dépendra jamais de qui que ce soit, c'est toi, Hermione ! Le fait de ne pas avoir à payer de loyer ne te diminue en rien. Et si ça peut te rassurer, il y aura d'autres frais. Je te les laisserai tous, si ça peut te faire plaisir !

 _Là-dessus, il n'avait pas tort_ , pensa Hermione.

Une demeure telle que le cottage de Durham avait besoin d'être entretenue et avec leurs travails respectifs, ils auraient peu de temps à y consacrer.

Certes, elle avait accepté que Bonaryen ne reste pas seul au Manoir principal - il faisait après tout partie de la famille de Drago - mais elle était bien déterminée à le rémunérer…

Sans parler des factures à payer pour le Réseau des cheminées, la distribution d'eau courante, la nourriture…

S'ils parvenaient à un accord de ce côté-là, alors elle pourrait effectivement envisager d'aller vivre là-bas.

\- Très bien, céda Hermione. Mais il va falloir que nous parlions des coûts annexes !

\- Tout ce que tu voudras du moment que tu arrêtes de te prendre la tête, approuva Drago avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Ils s'apprêtaient à franchir une étape importante dans leur relation, mais Hermione était confiante et surtout, impatiente de l'annoncer aux enfants lors des prochaines vacances scolaires.

.

 **Juillet - Scorpius**

Scorpius sortit de sa nouvelle chambre et tomba nez-à-nez avec Hugo qui quittait la sienne, située juste en face.

\- Salut, grommela-t-il, pas tout à fait réveillé.

\- 'Lut, répondit Hugo, visiblement dans le même état. Bien dormi ?

\- Pas assez… Faudra que je demande à Bonaryen d'isoler ma chambre, j'ai été réveillé par les oiseaux…

Hugo ricana légèrement tout en prenant le chemin de la salle à manger.

Ils n'étaient rentrés de Poudlard que deux jours auparavant et n'avaient donc pas encore réellement pris leurs marques, mais Scorpius se sentait déjà plus heureux que jamais : lui qui s'était souvent senti seul durant son enfance vivait à présent dans une maison bien remplie !

Certes, elle le serait moins le mois suivant, lorsque Rose et Hugo seraient chez leur père, mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

Une fois en bas des escaliers, Hugo tourna sur sa droite et Scorpius l'appela pour lui signaler qu'il se trompait de chemin.

Le benjamin grogna de dépit avant de lui emboîter le pas pour rejoindre la salle à manger où ils retrouvèrent Drago, Hermione et Rose déjà attablés.

Scorpius et Hugo s'installèrent après les avoir salués mais n'eurent pas le temps de se servir car Bonaryen arriva avec le courrier.

L'elfe remit une lettre estampillée du sceau de Poudlard à chacun des trois adolescents et Rose s'empressa d'ouvrir la sienne.

\- OH OUI ! s'écria-t-elle en en sortant le contenu. Je suis Préfète !

Elle se leva aussitôt pour effectuer une danse de la joie et Scorpius surprit Hugo lever les yeux au ciel.

Hermione, quant à elle, se leva immédiatement pour féliciter sa fille.

\- Et toi, Scorp' ? l'interrogea Rose en se tournant vers lui.

\- Moi quoi ?

\- T'as toujours pas ouvert ta lettre ?!

\- Tu ne nous en as pas trop laissé le temps…, intervint Hugo.

\- On s'en fiche, de la tienne, tu n'attends que ta liste de matériel scolaire ! répliqua-t-elle juste avant de se faire réprimander par sa mère.

Scorpius se retint de rire et ouvrit sa propre enveloppe dans laquelle il découvrit, lui aussi, un insigne de Préfet.

\- GÉNIAL ! s'écria Rose une fois qu'il le leur eût montré. On pourra faire des rondes ensemble et tout !

\- Ah bah d'accord, grommela Hugo, vous voilà tous les deux Préfets… Paie ta pression !

Hermione s'approcha de lui pour le féliciter, suivie de près par son père qui l'enlaça chaleureusement en lui disant combien il était fier de lui.

Le cœur de Scorpius se serra légèrement d'appréhension à ces mots.

Albus et lui avaient décidé de parler de leur relation à leurs parents cet été et il espérait que son père serait toujours aussi fier de lui quand il saurait pour eux...

Certes, il n'avait jamais fait de remarque déplacée ni quoi que ce soit du genre sur l'homosexualité, mais Scorpius était l'unique descendant de la famille Malefoy et ce genre de révélation risquait de compromettre leur héritage.

.

Scorpius frotta ses mains sur son bermuda pour tenter de chasser la nervosité qu'il ressentait et sortit dans le jardin où son père était occupé à lire.

Hermione avait emmené ses enfants voir leur grand-mère moldue, ils étaient donc seuls au cottage.

Elle lui avait bien évidemment proposé de les accompagner à Londres, mais Scorpius avait préféré décliner, voulant profiter de l'occasion pour parler à son père.

Même si Roussette évitait de lui mettre la pression à ce sujet, il savait qu'Albus et lui se l'étaient promis et il ne voulait pas lui faire faux bond.

\- Papa ? l'appela-t-il en s'approchant de son père d'un pas incertain.

\- Oui mon grand ? répondit-il en levant les yeux de son livre.

Scorpius s'assit du bout des fesses sur la chaise longue placée à côté de celle où son père était installé et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage.

\- Y a un truc que je dois t'avouer et… je sais pas trop comment…

\- Tu n'as pas mis une fille enceinte, au moins, dis-moi ? plaisanta-t-il, augmentant radicalement le stress ressenti par Scorpius.

Ce qui dut se lire sur son visage car son père se redressa aussitôt pour lui faire face, l'air grave.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? se reprit-il, plus sérieusement.

 _L'amour est ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde, de plus précieux. N'aies pas peur de te blesser au risque de passer à côté d'histoires fabuleuses._

Les mots que sa mère lui avait écrits dansèrent dans son esprit, lui donnant l'impulsion nécessaire pour se confier sans plus attendre :

\- Je suis amoureux d'Albus… et lui aussi, en fait, il est amoureux de moi et on sort ensemble depuis plusieurs mois et on ne voulait plus vous le cacher, même si vous allez peut-être nous trouver trop jeunes ou je ne sais quoi, mais c'est comme ça et je sais que je suis le dernier Malefoy, mais...

\- STOP ! le coupa son père en lui prenant la main. Trop d'informations d'un coup, là, Scorp' !

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il, le souffle rendu court par un trop plein d'émotions.

Son père se frotta ensuite le visage de sa main encore libre avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Donc, tu es en train de m'annoncer que tu sors avec Albus Potter et que vous êtes amoureux, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton que Scorpius fut incapable d'identifier.

\- C'est ça…, confirma-t-il, sa jambe tressautant de nervosité.

\- Ok.

\- Ok ? répéta Scorpius, incertain de comprendre.

\- Eh bien oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ? D'après ce que tu me dis, ça fait plusieurs mois que ça dure et vous semblez sûrs de vous, donc bon…

\- Bah… Euh… Je sais pas…, bredouilla Scorpius, partagé entre le soulagement et l'incertitude. Vu que mon homosexualité risque d'impliquer la fin de la lignée familiale, j'ai pensé que peut-être, enfin…

\- Non mais ça n'a aucune importance, ça ! lui fit remarquer son père. Enfin moi, je m'en fiche, avec tes grands-parents, ce ne sera sans doute pas la même chose - mais je m'en occuperai, ne t'inquiète pas. Bref, tout ce que ta mère et moi avons toujours voulu, c'est ton bonheur, et si le petit Potter te rend heureux, eh bien parfait !

\- Wow… Tu… Tu es génial, Papa ! s'exclama Scorpius, définitivement rassuré, cette fois.

\- Par contre, conclut son père en le menaçant de son index. Hors de question que vous dormiez dans la même chambre lorsqu'il viendra passer la nuit ici.

Scorpius éclata de rire avant de prendre son père dans ses bras.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que les parents d'Albus prendraient la nouvelle aussi bien.

.

.

 **Juillet - Albus**

Albus se trouvait actuellement dans le salon de la maison de Godric's Hollow, face à ses parents.

Scorpius avait parlé de leur relation à son père deux jours plus tôt et il lui avait aussitôt écrit pour le prévenir que c'était fait. Il était donc déterminé à en faire de même à son tour, raison pour laquelle il avait demandé à sa mère de venir.

L'homosexualité n'était pas vraiment un sujet qu'ils avaient abordé au sein de sa famille. Il savait que son oncle Charlie pouvait sortir aussi bien avec des femmes qu'avec des hommes, mais ils n'en parlaient jamais.

Il avait pensé évoquer le sujet en passant, pour tâter le terrain lors des vacances précédentes, mais il n'était alors pas sûr d'être prêt à répondre aux questions qui en auraient découlé.

Il n'avait donc aucune idée de la façon dont ils allaient prendre la nouvelle.

\- Papa, Maman…, commença Albus.

Mais la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et son père s'excusa pour aller ouvrir. Il revint quelques instants plus tard en compagnie de son oncle Ron, qui passait juste pour les saluer avant de retourner au restaurant pour le service du soir.

\- Salut ! chantonna-t-il en entrant dans la pièce. J'espère que je ne dérange pas…, ajouta-t-il en regardant Ginny.

Albus hésita à reporter le moment de son coming out, mais sa mère était venue d'Irlande pour ça et de toute façon, son oncle finirait bien par l'apprendre...

Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

\- Alors, que souhaitais-tu nous dire ? l'interrogea sa mère, qui avait visiblement vu son hésitation.

\- Eh bien, en fait…, bredouilla Albus, les mains tremblantes de nervosité. Scorpius et moi, on sort ensemble.

Un soupir s'échappa bruyamment de sa gorge.

A présent, c'était dit.

\- Comment ça ? demanda son père. Vous voulez aller où ?

Albus le dévisagea d'un œil vide, incertain de comprendre sa question. Puis il se dit qu'il devait penser qu'il leur demandait l'autorisation d'aller chez Scorpius, comme souvent en période de vacances, et répondit, hésitant :

\- Nulle part, Papa…

Comment allait-il pouvoir lui faire comprendre la nuance ?

\- Mais… Oh… OH ! s'exclama son père. Tu veux dire que Scorpius et toi, vous… vous _sortez_ ensemble, c'est ça ?!

\- C'est ça, oui…, confirma Albus. Depuis le Nouvel an, en fait, mais on savait pas trop comment vous le dire…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec les Malefoy, dans cette famille ?! ricana son oncle, juste avant de se prendre un coup de pied de la part de sa mère.

Albus se sentait tout simplement mortifié.

James, qui traversait justement la salle à manger à ce moment-là, un paquet de biscuits entre les mains, répliqua :

\- Pour l'avoir vu tout nu dans les vestiaires, j'en ai ma petite idée, moi…

\- JAMES ! s'écria leur père, visiblement choqué par la réplique de son fils aîné.

\- Tu n'aides pas, là, ajouta leur mère avant de lui demander de sortir.

James se contenta de hausser les épaules en un signe d'indifférence et poursuivit son chemin en grignotant un biscuit au chocolat.

Albus avait enfoui sa tête entre ses bras et gémissait doucement. Il s'était rarement senti aussi honteux.

Il leva discrètement les yeux vers les adultes qui lui faisaient face et ce qu'il vit ne le rassura pas le moins du monde : son père était immobile, le regard posé sur lui, son oncle faisait la grimace et sa mère semblait hésiter sur la façon dont elle devrait réagir.

Son père se leva ensuite et fit le tour de la table pour venir l'enlacer. Albus se blottit aussitôt dans ses bras en pleurant.

\- Je… Je suis désolé, Papa… Je voulais pas, j'ai essayé de… mais on s'aime, tu comprends ?

\- Chuuut, le rassura-t-il d'une voix douce. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ok ? J'ai été surpris, c'est tout, mais ça n'a aucune importance.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Albus en levant son visage plein de larmes vers lui.

\- Absolument, confirma sa mère après les avoir rejoints. Tout ce qu'on a toujours voulu pour toi, ton père et moi, c'est ton bonheur, rien d'autre.

\- Scorpius est un gentil garçon et si vous êtes bien ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte pour nous, renchérit son père. Et excuse-nous d'avoir pu te faire croire que ça pourrait nous poser un quelconque problème… Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies eu peur de nous en parler, Al'.

Albus essuya ses yeux avec le dos de sa main et se cala à nouveau dans les bras de son père qui resserra son étreinte en lui caressant le dos. Sa mère se mêla aussitôt à eux pour un câlin de groupe.

Finalement, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé et il en était grandement soulagé.

Il aimait Scorpius de tout son cœur et aurait trouvé regrettable que leurs proches ne les soutiennent pas. D'autant plus que d'après ce que son petit-ami lui avait dit, son père à lui avait plutôt bien pris la nouvelle.

Son regard croisa alors celui de son oncle et il vit qu'il avait l'air bouleversé par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

\- Je suis désolé, Al', déclara-t-il sans le quitter des yeux. Je sais que je parle parfois à tort et à travers, mais… je m'en fiche royalement de qui tu aimes, ok ?

\- Euh… ok…, acquiesça-t-il, pris de court par sa déclaration, mais rassuré malgré tout.

Son père prit alors son visage entre ses mains avant de dire :

\- Tu ne dois jamais avoir peur de me parler, Al', et ça vaut pour n'importe quelle personne de cette famille. Si la guerre contre Voldemort nous a bien appris un truc, c'est que l'amour primera toujours sur tout.

.

.

 **Août - Drago**

Drago se trouvait face à ses parents, dans le jardin du manoir du Somerset, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre pour leur annoncer que leur petit fils sortait avec Albus Potter.

Il se doutait parfaitement de la façon dont ils allaient réagir, raison pour laquelle c'était lui qui se trouvait là pour le leur dire et non son fils.

Hors de question qu'il prenne le risque que qui que ce soit blesse Scorpius, le fasse culpabiliser ou douter alors qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que suivre son cœur. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Daphné avait prévu, pour sa part, d'en parler à ses parents, le souvenir de son propre coming out étant encore bien trop présent dans sa mémoire malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis.

Ils en avaient bien évidemment discuté avec Scorpius pour lui expliquer les raisons qui les poussaient à vouloir procéder ainsi et l'adolescent avait fini par se ranger à leur point de vue.

Même s'il affirmait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le protège, il connaissait suffisamment bien ses grands-parents pour comprendre que c'était sans doute la meilleure décision à prendre.

\- Je n'aime pas ton air, lâcha son père, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Quel air ? demanda Drago, prudent.

\- L'air que tu affiches actuellement. Avec tes sourcils froncés et tes lèvres pincées, là. C'est celui que tu avais lorsque tu nous as annoncé ta relation avec Hermione Granger ainsi que votre emménagement à Durham…

Drago ignorait qu'il avait fait une tête spéciale lors de ces moments-là, mais c'était probablement vrai.

\- Qu'as-tu à nous annoncer, cette fois ? lui demanda platement sa mère.

\- Elle n'est pas enceinte, au moins, j'espère ! s'écria Lucius, clairement inquiet. Déjà que tu romps la tradition d'habiter au Manoir principal pour vivre de manière illégitime avec une née-Moldue…

Drago ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, agacé.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui énervait le plus son père, au final : qu'il sorte avec Hermione ou qu'il ait décidé de ne plus résider à l'endroit où les héritiers Malefoy avaient toujours vécu…

Mais là n'était pas la question. Pour l'heure, il devait leur parler de Scorpius.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour vous parler de ma relation, répondit-il, mais pour vous parler de celle de Scorpius…

\- Par Merlin, si tu me dis qu'il courtise la gamine Granger, je ne réponds plus de rien ! l'interrompit aussitôt son père.

\- Alors tu peux te rassurer, il ne la _courtise_ pas, répliqua Drago. Rassure-toi, plutôt, il est tombé amoureux d'un sorcier dont les deux parents sont sorciers, c'est déjà pas si mal !

\- Attends une seconde, le coupa sa mère. Tu as bien dit _un_ sorcier ?

\- En effet…, confirma Drago, amusé malgré lui par la situation. Scorpius fréquente Albus Potter.

\- Bordel de merde j'y crois pas…, souffla son père en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

\- LUCIUS ! s'exclama aussitôt sa mère, clairement surprise par la grossièreté dont il faisait preuve.

\- Tout ça, c'est de votre faute, à Astoria et toi ! l'accusa ensuite son père en le menaçant de son index. Vous n'auriez jamais dû autoriser cette amitié contre-nature ! Regarde le résultat, à présent ! Tu as fait de ton fils un… un…

\- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, gronda Drago en se redressant, toute envie de rire lui étant passée. C'est de mon fils et de ton petit-fils que tu parles, là ! Si tu ne veux pas être exclu de nos vies, je te conseille d'être prudent, Père !

\- Mais… Drago… et notre héritage ? plaida vaguement sa mère.

\- Ils n'ont que quinze ans, par Merlin ! Laissez-les donc vivre leurs vies ! Scorpius estime que leur relation est sérieuse, mais tout semble sérieux, à cet âge-là ! Rien n'est sûr dans la vie ! RIEN ! Et s'il avait eu la même maladie que Rosie, hein ? S'il avait un accident de vol, de potions, ou que sais-je ?! Tellement de choses peuvent se produire… Alors ses préférences amoureuses m'indiffèrent totalement tant qu'il est avec quelqu'un qui le respecte. Ce qui est le cas. Il devrait en être de même pour vous.

\- Drago…, tenta d'intervenir Narcissa.

\- Non, trancha-t-il, toujours debout. _Je_ vous l'ai annoncé pour ne pas prendre le risque que _vous_ le blessiez avec des remarques désobligeantes - ce que j'ai visiblement eu raison de faire. Scorpius vous adore, vous le savez, donc assurez-vous de digérer la nouvelle et d'être irréprochables la prochaine fois que vous le verrez, sinon, vous pourrez vous considérer sans héritier.

Sur ces derniers mots, il contourna le manoir pour rejoindre le portail et, une fois celui-ci franchi, transplana jusqu'à chez lui.

.

.

 **Décembre - Rose**

Rose se trouvait dans le bureau de Violet Prewett, sa Directrice de Maison, pour parler des idées de carrière qu'elle avait pour son avenir. En effet, les résultats qu'elle obtiendrait à ses BUSE lors des examens de fin d'année seraient cruciaux pour le choix des cours qu'elle pourrait poursuivre jusqu'à ses ASPIC, qui détermineraient alors les formations professionnalisantes auxquelles elle pourrait aspirer.

\- Bien, Miss Granger-Weasley, déclara son professeur en étalant une pile de brochures sur son bureau. Avez-vous déjà pensé au métier que vous aimeriez faire une fois sortie de Poudlard ?

Rose passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier avant de prendre la parole.

Elle était légèrement inquiète à l'idée de faire part de son envie à voix haute. Elle y pensait depuis plusieurs mois, à présent, mais elle n'avait pas encore osé en parler à qui que ce soit.

\- Eh bien… c'est à dire que…, commença-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Vous savez que vous pourrez encore changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? intervint son enseignante d'une voix douce. Vous n'avez que quinze ans, Rose, il est tout à fait normal que vous ne soyez pas encore sûre de vous.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça…, se défendit-elle. C'est juste que je ne l'ai encore dit à personne et ça me fait juste bizarre de le formuler clairement, mais… j'aimerais travailler dans la recherche médicomagique.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna le Professeur Prewett. Voilà qui est très spécifique ! La médicomagie est un secteur tellement vaste, pourquoi la recherche en particulier ?

 _Pour essayer d'éviter que des gens meurent faute de traitement, comme la mère de mon meilleur ami ?_ pensa-t-elle, agacée malgré elle par la curiosité de sa Directrice de Maison.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle tout simplement, n'ayant pas envie d'expliciter ses motivations.

\- En effet, pourquoi pas ? confirma son enseignante avec un léger sourire. Je vous conseille donc de mettre l'accent sur vos cours de potions, de botanique, d'étude des runes, de sortilèges, de métamorphose et d'arithmancie. Ce n'est pas un chemin facile que vous avez choisi, Rose, mais je pense que vous avez la ténacité et le sérieux indispensables pour réussir l'ensemble de ces cours. Mais il va vous falloir travailler très dur !

\- J'en suis consciente, Madame, et vous pourrez constater que je n'ai obtenu que des O dans ces matières depuis le début de l'année.

\- C'est vrai, vos professeurs ne tarissent pas d'éloges à votre sujet. Mais vous allez subir beaucoup de pression durant le reste de votre scolarité, je préfère vous prévenir. N'oubliez pas que ma porte est toujours ouverte, si vous avez besoin de vous confier…

Rose la remercia poliment avant de sortir du bureau.

A présent qu'elle avait officiellement fait part de son envie de devenir chercheuse, elle se sentait plus déterminée que jamais.

* * *

 **2022**

 **Janvier - Albus**

Albus se réveilla dans une chambre du Manoir Malefoy, allongé à côté de Scorpius qui ne dormait visiblement plus vu qu'il avait les yeux posés sur lui.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu me reluques comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne te reluquais pas ! se défendit Scorpius. J'essayais de te réveiller à la force de mon esprit, nuance.

\- C'est pas forcément moins bizarre, t'en as conscience ?

Scorpius lui sourit simplement avant de se pencher vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Albus lui rendit aussitôt son baiser, ravi de pouvoir le faire sans prendre le risque d'être surpris par l'un de leurs camarades de chambrée.

Ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard et Scorpius soupira tout en lui caressant le dos.

\- On devrait rejoindre les autres avant que mon père ne percute qu'on a dormi ensemble…, lui dit-il en se redressant.

\- On a juste dormi ensemble, justement, il va quand même pas te faire une scène pour ça ?

\- Peut-être, mais j'ai pas envie d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec lui de grand matin ! Kreattur et Bonaryen doivent avoir préparé le petit déj', comme l'an passé, et je t'avoue que j'ai faim.

\- Ça marche ! répondit Albus en sortant du lit à son tour.

Ils arrivèrent peu après dans la salle à manger, où une énorme table était dressée pour qu'ils puissent manger tous ensemble.

Ils saluèrent les personnes qui étaient déjà attablées d'un large signe de la main et allèrent s'installer près de Rose et de Daisy, en face des tantes de Scorpius.

Scorpius commença aussitôt à papoter avec elles, mais Albus préféra garder le silence, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas du matin, mais la nuit avait été courte et il ne se sentait pas assez d'énergie pour bavarder à peine levé.

La soirée du Nouvel an avait été presque meilleure que celle de l'an passé. Comme Scorpius et lui avaient échangé leur premier baiser lors de la fête précédente, c'était impossible pour lui de rivaliser avec ça, mais cette fois, sa famille complète avait été présente - y compris son oncle Ron, Marsali et Stanley - ce qui donnait au tout une saveur particulière.

Même si sa famille avait bien pris la nouvelle de sa relation avec Scorpius, il savait que le passif avec le père de son petit-ami était particulier et que ça pouvait être sujet à tensions.

Hermione et Drago arrivèrent justement à ce moment-là et ils s'installèrent non loin d'eux.

\- Vous avez bien dormi, les enfants ? s'enquit sa tante avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Très bien, oui, répondit Albus. L'ancienne chambre de Scorp' est très…

Mais un coup de pied de son petit-ami le dissuada de finir sa phrase.

\- Vous avez dormi ensemble ?! souligna Drago, le regard dur.

\- Euh…, bredouilla Albus, intimidé.

\- Lâche-les, Malefoy ! intervint son père, de l'autre côté de la table. Je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont fait que dormir.

\- Je te dirais bien de t'occuper de tes affaires, mais…

\- Ce sont les nôtres également, oui, le coupa sa mère. Harry et moi avons confiance en notre fils, n'en est-il pas de même pour toi ?

Albus observait cet échange en silence, incapable de déterminer s'il devait intervenir ou pas. Scorpius déposa alors une main apaisante sur sa cuisse et il décida de continuer à se taire.

Daphné, la tante de Scorpius, se pencha alors vers Drago pour lui chuchoter un truc au creux de l'oreille et il se détendit aussitôt.

\- Il faudra qu'on parle de tout ça, Potter, conclut-il tout simplement avant de prendre une biscotte dans l'un des paniers disposés au centre de la table.

Albus surprit sa tante lever les yeux au ciel face au comportement de son conjoint et elle lui fit un clin d'œil quand elle réalisa qu'il l'avait vue.

Bon, des tensions étaient bel et bien présentes entre le père de Scorpius et ses parents, mais rien de réellement insurmontable.

.

.

 **Avril - Rose**

Rose se trouvait dans le jardin du cottage de Durham, en compagnie de sa mère, de son frère, de Drago et de Scorpius.

\- J'aurais pu aller chercher les plats toute seule, maugréait sa mère.

\- Tu as réussi à convaincre Bonaryen de recevoir un salaire et d'avoir un jour de congé par semaine, laisse-le donc faire son job ! la contra Drago, clairement blasé par son attitude.

\- Encore heureux ! se défendit-elle. Déjà que tu continuais à exploiter un elfe libre…

\- T'es encore en train de l'embêter avec ça, M'man ?! intervint Hugo. Tu as bien vu que Bonaryen était heureux ici, quand même !

L'arrivée de Bonaryen, faisant léviter devant lui un gros saladier, mit fin à la dispute naissante.

\- Dis-donc, Scorp', reprit Drago. Neville m'a dit qu'il avait presque terminé ses entretiens pour l'après BUSE, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu l'avais vu !

\- Je sais, oui… Mais il n'y a rien de spécial à en dire, je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire plus tard…

\- Bah, ça viendra, le rassura son père. L'idée de me lancer dans le commerce d'alcool est venue assez tard, tu as le temps de voir venir.

Rose, quant à elle, appréhendait la question de sa mère qui allait sans doute suivre. Si elle avait parlé de ses projets à sa directrice de Maison, elle n'en avait toujours pas fait part à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Et s'ils trouvaient ça ridicule ?

Et en même temps, elle n'avait pas envie de leur mentir…

\- Et toi, Rose, tu ne m'en as pas parlé non plus ! releva sa mère, comme elle s'y était attendue.

La jeune fille inspira pour se donner du courage avant de répondre.

\- J'ai rencontré le Professeur Prewett en décembre, moi…

\- Ouais, la coupa Scorpius, qu'elle maudit de l'avoir interrompue, et elle n'a rien voulu nous dire !

\- Tu n'es pas décidée non plus ? la questionna sa mère.

\- Si, si…, avoua-t-elle. C'est même plutôt clair… Enfin… Je voudrais travailler dans la recherche médicomagique.

Son cœur battait la chamade dans l'attente de la réaction des Malefoy à cette information.

Personne ne commenta son annonce, mais au regard que lui lancèrent Drago et Scorpius, elle sût qu'ils avaient compris ses motivations sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de les expliquer et qu'ils en étaient touchés.

Rose leur sourit alors timidement avant de s'emparer du plat de salade pour se servir.

.

.

 **Avril - Drago**

Drago était installé dans un fauteuil situé dans la chambre de son fils, ce dernier étant assis en tailleur sur son lit, le dévisageant d'un air incertain.

Le regard de Drago s'égara sur les photos que Scorpius avait accrochées près de son bureau, accolé au mur opposé de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et un sourire amusé étira ses traits face à une photo de Rose, Albus et Scorpius, âgés de quatorze ans, occupés à faire des grimaces.

Il inspira ensuite, non sans lassitude face à la tâche qui l'attendait, et reporta son attention sur son fils, qui le dévisageait toujours.

\- Je crois que ni toi, ni moi avons envie de parler du sujet que je vais aborder, Scorp', mais c'est important…

Scorpius grogna de dépit en fermant les yeux, ce qui ne l'encouragea pas vraiment à poursuivre.

Mais il avait promis à Daphné de le faire et ne se défilerait donc pas.

\- Ça fait plus d'un an, à présent, qu'Albus et toi sortez ensemble, je pense qu'on peut donc estimer que c'est plutôt sérieux entre vous…

\- Ça l'est depuis notre premier baiser ! se défendit Scorpius.

\- Certes, mais vous étiez bien plus jeunes à l'époque et les enjeux n'étaient pas les mêmes… Par Merlin, Scorp', dis-moi que je n'arrive pas trop tard !

Certes, son fils venait tout juste d'avoir seize ans, mais ce n'était pas impossible…

\- On a encore rien fait, 'Pa, lui confirma-t-il en détournant le regard. Dis ce que tu as à dire, s'il-te-plaît, qu'on en finisse vite…

Drago soupira, à la fois soulagé et résigné, et reprit :

\- Tu dois tout d'abord savoir qu'il n'y a rien d'obligatoire dans tout ça… Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous savez des relations intimes, mais rien n'est obligatoire et rien ne doit être fait si l'envie n'est pas là, de ton côté comme du sien. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, 'Pa…, répondit-il du bout des lèvres.

\- C'est sérieux, ce que je te dis là, Scorp', tout le reste en découlera. Vous ne devez rien vous cacher dans ces moments-là. Si certaines choses vous déplaisent, il faut les arrêter et le dire. On ne fait _jamais_ ça pour faire plaisir à l'autre, ok ?

Une fois de plus, Scorpius grogna pour marquer son assentiment.

\- Ensuite, il faut toujours vous protéger… Enfin normalement. Vu que ce sera la première fois pour tous les deux et qu'Albus ne risque pas de tomber enceinte, la question se pose moins… mais je t'enseignerai le sort quand même, au cas où.

Lui l'avait appris dans un magazine cochon de Crabbe qui traînait dans leur dortoir et il ne voulait pas que son fils l'apprenne dans les mêmes conditions.

\- Enfin… la partie la plus délicate, marmonna Drago, plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Comment dire les choses pour que tu comprennes ?

Il inspira une fois de plus pour se donner le courage qu'il n'avait pas vraiment et déclara :

\- Si ce n'est pas humide, ça ne rentrera pas…

\- PAPA ! s'exclama Scorpius avant de cacher son visage entre ses mains.

\- Je te rassure, je n'entrerai pas dans les détails - ta tante Daphné m'a donné un guide assez clair pour toi - mais c'est capital si vous ne voulez pas vous blesser. Donc lisez-le, d'accord ? Et parlez-en ensemble…

Le cœur de Drago battait la chamade. Il avait rarement vécu un moment aussi angoissant dans sa vie, mais il estimait qu'aborder le sujet avec son fils était sa responsabilité. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait tout lui dire, s'il en ressentait le besoin.

De plus, personne n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec lui, par conséquent ses premières fois avaient été plutôt catastrophiques.

Élever un enfant, c'était l'accompagner dans toutes les étapes de sa vie, y compris les plus difficiles.

Sa mission accomplie, il se redressa en silence, déposa la fameuse brochure devant son fils, sur le lit, et sortit de la chambre sans rien ajouter.

.

.

 **Juin - Hermione**

Harry et Hermione étaient attablés chez Fortarôme, une coupe de glace pour deux entre eux, et discutaient de choses et d'autres.

Hermione sentait Harry nerveux mais elle n'osait pas lui demander ce qui le turlupinait, préférant attendre qu'il soit prêt à lui parler de lui-même.

Elle qui avait tendance à se montrer un peu trop curieuse avait appris, au fil des ans, à laisser les autres progresser à leur rythme, ce qui était d'ailleurs indispensable pour accomplir son rôle au sein du Centre.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, lâcha finalement son meilleur ami, après avoir englouti une grosse cuillère de glace à la vanille.

\- Je… euh… ok ? répondit Hermione, prise de court.

Malgré l'annonce de leur séparation deux ans auparavant, Hermione savait que Ginny et Harry se fréquentaient encore sporadiquement, même s'ils se montraient toujours discrets pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs à leurs enfants.

Si Ron était persuadé qu'ils finiraient par se remettre officiellement ensemble, Hermione en était moins convaincue et la révélation de son meilleur ami lui donnait visiblement raison.

\- Elle s'appelle Meredith, elle a quelques années de plus que moi et on se fréquente depuis quelques semaines seulement, mais je l'aime beaucoup…

\- C'est génial, ça, Harry ! réagit Hermione avec plus d'enthousiasme que précédemment. Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

\- Assez basiquement, elle travaille au Ministère et comme je n'arrête pas d'y aller pour le Centre… Enfin, elle m'a invité à boire un verre un soir après une réunion assez lourde et voilà.

\- Je suis vraiment très heureuse pour toi, dit Hermione en déposant une main amicale sur son poignet pour appuyer ses propos. Mais euh… Ginny est au courant ?

\- Pas encore, lui avoua-t-il en rougissant légèrement. J'avoue que j'appréhende un peu sa réaction… Il n'y a rien eu entre nous depuis des mois, mais bon, ces derniers temps ça finissait toujours par revenir d'une façon ou d'une autre et là, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que c'est définitivement fini de mon côté.

\- Alors ne tarde pas trop à le lui dire, lui conseilla Hermione. Elle se fera à l'idée, je n'en doute pas, mais ce sera plus facile si tu es honnête avec elle le plus tôt possible.

\- Tu as raison… Surtout que les enfants vont bientôt rentrer pour les vacances et je ne veux pas avoir à cacher ma relation pendant deux mois.

Hermione lui sourit tendrement en réponse, ayant connu ce genre de situation avec Drago par le passé, et piocha à son tour dans la coupe de glace.

.

.

 **Juillet - Jake**

Jake était assis dans le jardin de son oncle en compagnie de son cousin et de Daisy, un brasero ronronnant près d'eux pour leur donner un peu de chaleur à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Ils avaient reçu les résultats de leurs ASPIC plus tôt dans la journée et une fête improvisée s'était organisée à Godric's Hollow pour marquer l'événement.

Leurs derniers camarades de promotion venaient de partir, les laissant seuls tous les trois, Harry ayant eu la délicatesse de rester dans la maison pour les laisser célébrer leur réussite entre eux.

\- Je réalise pas vraiment que c'est bel et bien fini, cette fois…, déclara James avant de boire une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu te plains ! réagit Jake, légèrement amer. Tu as déjà une place, toi ! Tu vas bosser avec ton grand-père au Ministère, c'est cool. Perso, j'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire vu que la Gazette a rejeté ma candidature…

\- Tu pourrais venir bosser au Ministère aussi, répliqua James. Je suis sûr que mon oncle Percy pourrait t'obtenir une place au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques…

\- On en a déjà parlé plein de fois, j'ai pas envie de rester enfermé dans un bureau… Non, je veux vraiment me lancer dans le journalisme, mais faut que je trouve un autre journal que la Gazette.

\- Tu as essayé le Chicaneur ? proposa Daisy en pouffant. Le vieux Lovegood cherche peut-être quelqu'un.

\- Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point, grommela Jake en réponse.

Il savait que son oncle - enfin, son cousin éloigné, dans les faits - avait beaucoup d'estime pour les Lovegood, mais il ne voulait pas travailler pour un journal tel que celui-ci. Il était peut-être sans expérience, mais il avait un minimum d'exigences malgré tout.

\- Et toi, alors, tu commences quand ? demanda-t-il à Daisy, pour changer de sujet.

\- Le mois prochain, précisa-t-elle en souriant. Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de rejoindre le cabinet McMillan & Smith ! Ils sont vraiment très renommés en matière de droit fiscal !

Jake ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à son excès d'enthousiasme. Il trouvait qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que le droit fiscal. Gérer les finances des gens et travailler en collaboration avec des gobelins de Gringotts ? Il fallait être Poufsouffle pour avoir de telles aspirations !

\- Au fait, reprit James, j'ai oublié de vous dire ! J'ai reçu une lettre de ma tante Angelina, tout à l'heure !

\- Ah oui ? releva Jake, tout de suite plus intéressé.

Une amie de la tante de James travaillait dans l'immobilier et leur avait déniché l'appartement parfait, non loin du Chemin de Traverse, pour qu'ils puissent cohabiter tous les trois. Ils avaient soumis un dossier de candidature et attendaient la réponse du propriétaire, conscients que trois nouveaux diplômés n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus vendeur…

\- Eh bien, je crois qu'on peut dire que les noms Potter et Londubat ont encore du poids après toutes ces années, répondit-il en souriant à pleines dents. L'appart' est pour nous !

Les trois amis entrechoquèrent alors leurs bouteilles pour célébrer ça.

.

.

 **Août - Scorpius**

Scorpius était allongé sur le ventre, sur le lit d'Albus de l'appartement de sa mère situé en Irlande, et parcourait distraitement l'un des magazines de Quidditch de son petit ami.

Il entendit Albus, qui était parti leur chercher à boire, revenir et le matelas s'affaissa légèrement sous son poids lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Scorpius lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Albus se glisser sous son t-shirt pour lui caresser doucement le dos.

\- Je nous ai rapporté du jus de citrouille, lui annonça-t-il. Tu en veux ?

\- Avec plaisir, je meurs de soif !

Albus se releva pour lui apporter un verre que Scorpius vida d'un trait.

\- Tu sais quand ta mère va rentrer ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Aucune idée, non… Elle est partie faire les magasins avec Lily, donc ça peut durer longtemps, et avec James qui bosse au Ministère, on est tranquilles pour un moment, je pense…

Scorpius se redressa pour l'embrasser et Albus approfondit aussitôt leur baiser en l'enlaçant pour le rapprocher de lui.

Ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, le souffle court.

\- En tout cas, déclara Scorpius, les joues rougies par le désir, je trouve ça fou que ta mère nous laisse seuls, comme ça…

\- Bah, on ne va pas s'en plaindre, non ? répliqua Albus. J'ai entendu ma mère en parler avec Hermione, l'autre jour, elle trouve que ton père abuse avec son sort de protection sur ta chambre. D'après elle, vu qu'on est déjà seuls à Poudlard les trois-quart du temps, si on avait déjà dû… coucher ensemble, bah ce serait fait depuis longtemps et nous tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre pendant les vacances ne sert à rien.

Scorpius lui retourna une moue sceptique.

Ils avaient beau partager le même dortoir, les moments où ils étaient seuls tous les deux n'étaient pas si fréquents que ça. Ils auraient tout à fait pu s'isoler dans une salle de classe vide ou dans leur repère secret du troisième étage, mais aucun des deux garçons n'avait envie de ça pour leur première fois.

De plus, même s'ils sortaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an et demi, ils n'avaient pas encore réellement ressenti l'envie d'aller plus loin que les quelques caresses qu'ils avaient pu partager jusqu'à présent. Du moins, pour l'instant… Scorpius savait très bien qu'il aurait été hypocrite de sa part de prétendre qu'il ne commençait pas à avoir envie de plus.

\- … enfin je sais pas ce que tu en penses, en fait, termina Albus en lui prenant la main.

\- Ce que je pense de quoi ? releva Scorpius, qui n'avait pas vraiment réalisé qu'il était encore parti dans ses pensées.

Albus soupira, clairement agacé par la distraction de son petit-ami, mais reprit malgré tout :

\- Je me disais que l'occasion que nous avons aujourd'hui ne se représenterait peut-être pas de sitôt et que… enfin… je… Rah tu m'énerves à ne pas écouter !

Scorpius comprit alors où il voulait en venir et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Tu… Tu en as envie ? s'enquit-il, légèrement nerveux.

\- Pas toi ?

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai envie… mais ce n'est pas rien, quand même ! Et… et si je te faisais mal ?

\- Tu ne m'as jamais fait mal jusqu'à présent, le contra Albus. Bien au contraire…

Scorpius repensa aux quelques fois où ils s'étaient donné du plaisir mutuellement en se caressant et ses joues se teintèrent légèrement de cramoisi.

\- J'adore quand tu rougis, le taquina Albus avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Je t'aime, Scorp', et j'ai envie de toi, oui. Mais si tu préfères attendre, ça m'est égal, on a toute la vie devant nous pour faire ça !

Scorpius adorait quand Albus lui parlait avec tant de certitude. Il l'aimait, c'était indéniable, mais lui n'arrivait pas à se projeter aussi loin.

Cependant, cette affirmation lui donna l'impulsion qu'il lui manquait pour donner corps à son envie. A leur envie, visiblement.

Scorpius se rapprocha donc de son petit-ami pour s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux, déposant une main sur l'entrejambe de l'autre garçon en un geste sans équivoque.

Albus le poussa alors légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient allongés sur le lit, les lèvres toujours scellées les unes aux autres.

Ils se débarrassèrent rapidement de leurs t-shirts, les mains de l'un caressant la peau nue de l'autre, puis Albus se décala légèrement pour parcourir le torse de Scorpius de baisers fiévreux.

Scorpius, quant à lui, commençait doucement mais sûrement à perdre pied. Tous ses sens en éveil, il avait rarement eu autant envie de son petit-ami qu'à ce moment précis.

Mais étaient-ils prêts à aller jusqu'au bout ? Ils avaient parcouru la brochure que sa tante avait demandé à son père de lui donner et en avaient parlé, comme son père lui avait conseillé de le faire, mais de là à mettre en pratique tout ce qu'ils y avaient lu…

\- Arrête de cogiter autant, le sermonna Albus en défaisant le bouton de son bermuda.

\- Je ne veux pas que ça se passe mal, Al', je t'aime trop pour ça…, admit-il à voix basse.

\- Raison pour laquelle ce sera parfait. Enfin, si tu en as envie ! Si tu veux attendre encore un peu…

\- Non, non, le coupa-t-il. J'en meurs d'envie…

\- Alors parfait.

Albus prit ensuite son sexe en main, par dessous son caleçon, et commença à effectuer de lents va-et-vient qui le firent gémir de plaisir.

Scorpius se souleva légèrement pour retirer ses derniers vêtements et dénuda l'autre garçon par la même occasion.

Tous les deux nus, enlacés sur le lit, ils ne cessaient de se toucher, de se caresser, de s'embrasser, dévorés par la passion et l'amour qui les unissaient.

Puis Albus déposa une main sur le visage de Scorpius, pour attirer son attention, et le jeune Malefoy put lire dans son regard qu'il était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout.

Il se saisit donc de sa baguette pour lancer un sort lubrifiant, dont la formule se trouvait dans la fameuse brochure de sa tante, et approcha timidement un doigt de l'anus de son petit-ami.

Albus ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration lorsqu'il le pénétra et Scorpius s'immobilisa aussitôt.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Ça va, oui. C'est… inhabituel mais pas désagréable. Continue…

Scorpius l'embrassa à nouveau tout en glissant, une fois de plus, son doigt en lui.

Cette fois, Albus soupira en souriant et Scorpius s'autorisa à bouger légèrement jusqu'à ce que son petit-ami l'invite à accélérer.

Afin de l'aider à se détendre et à prendre plus de plaisir, Scorpius utilisa son autre main pour le masturber en parallèle, attention qui sembla convenir s'il se fiait aux doux gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

La main d'Albus se referma ensuite sur son sexe à lui, lui aussi tendu par le désir, puis il l'embrassa avant de lui demander d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Scorpius se plaça alors au-dessus de son petit-ami et guida son sexe, tout doucement, à l'intérieur de lui.

Le sentant se contracter, il s'immobilisa pour lui demander si tout allait bien, et Albus l'encouragea à poursuivre avec un baiser fiévreux.

Scorpius commença alors à bouger lentement, submergé par l'émotion de se retrouver si intime avec celui qui faisait tout simplement battre son cœur.

Il avait beau avoir eu de plus en plus envie de lui, jamais il n'aurait cru que coucher avec lui serait si bon.

Albus s'empara ensuite de sa main pour la déposer sur son sexe et Scorpius recommença à le masturber au rythme de ses pénétrations.

Le plaisir était à la fois intense et déroutant et il espérait sincèrement qu'Albus en prenait autant que lui.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- Jamais été aussi bien…., répondit Albus, le souffle court. T'arrête pas, j'y suis presque !

Rassuré, Scorpius poursuivit ses va-et-vient et jouit assez rapidement. Il continua malgré tout à se mouvoir jusqu'à ce qu'Albus vienne à son tour, ce qui arriva quelques instants plus tard.

Il se retira alors de lui avant de se laisser retomber à ses côtés, le cœur battant la chamade sous l'intensité du moment qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Scorpius se sentait parfaitement bien et le sourire qu'arborait Albus lui certifiait qu'il en allait de même pour lui, ce qui le rassura grandement.

Il devrait penser à remercier sa tante, sans son précieux fascicule, les choses ne se seraient sans doute pas passées aussi bien.

\- Il n'est que deux heures et demi…, déclara alors Albus, attirant ainsi son attention.

\- Parce que tu as chronométré le temps que ça nous a pris, peut-être ?! releva Scorpius, surpris par une telle remarque.

\- Pas du tout ! se défendit l'autre garçon. C'est juste que… enfin… je pense qu'on devrait avoir le temps de remettre ça avant que ma mère ne rentre…

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sourire en réponse avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser, lui signalant ainsi qu'il était plus que partant pour recommencer.

* * *

 **2023**

 **Février - Jake**

Jake se trouvait au 4, Privet Drive, installé sur le divan de jacquard fleuri de ses grands-parents, une tasse de thé à la main.

Son grand-père, retraité depuis quelques années à présent, grommela des paroles incompréhensibles quand l'émission qu'il regardait à la télévision se termina et porta enfin son attention sur lui.

Jake était habitué à cette indifférence de sa part. Il savait qu'il l'aimait mais il savait aussi qu'il aurait préféré qu'il ne soit pas sorcier. Ses rapports avec sa sœur, dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques, étaient nettement plus chaleureux que les leurs, mais Jake ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Ou du moins, il ne lui en tenait plus.

Lorsqu'il était enfant, avant sa première rentrée à Poudlard, il ne comprenait pas vraiment la différence que son grand-père faisait entre sa sœur et lui. Son père lui avait donc un peu parlé de sa propre enfance, avec son cousin Harry - qu'il considérait plus comme un oncle que comme un cousin - et Jake avait un peu plus cerné Vernon Dursley.

L'éloignement imposé par sa scolarité à Poudlard avait fini par lui faire prendre le recul nécessaire pour vivre au mieux leurs relations particulières, surtout que sa grand-mère, elle, n'hésitait pas à le gâter dès que son grand-père avait le dos tourné.

\- Alors, Jakey, comment vas-tu mon chéri ? lui demanda justement sa grand-mère avec chaleur.

\- Très bien, Granny, et toi ? J'espère que tu n'en fais pas trop !

Sa grand-mère s'était fracturé la hanche en chutant quelques semaines auparavant et il savait qu'elle en souffrait encore.

Si seulement elle était sorcière, elle aurait pu être guérie en un rien de temps !

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ma vieille peau ! le sermonna-t-elle doucement. As-tu eu une réponse à toutes les candidatures que tu nous as dit avoir envoyées ?

Jake avait envoyé son maigre CV à tous les journaux et magazines sorciers de Grande-Bretagne - y compris le Chicaneur, son envie de travailler primant finalement sur ses préjugés au sujet de ce périodique - et il attendait encore quelques réponses, n'ayant reçu que des refus pour l'instant.

\- Pas encore, non, mentit-il pour éviter de donner des armes à son grand-père qui estimait qu'il perdait son temps.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Jake, marmonna justement Vernon, laisse tomber toutes ces sornettes et va travailler au sein de la Grunnings ! Je n'en suis peut-être plus le directeur, mais je peux te faire y entrer dès demain, si tu veux !

\- Non merci, Grand-père, déclina Jake. Je ne suis pas fait pour travailler dans un bureau…

Vernon souffla bruyamment par le nez en signe d'indifférence et reprit la télécommande de la télévision pour la rallumer, l'ignorant à nouveau.

Jake se retint difficilement de soupirer de lassitude et se tourna vers sa grand-mère pour l'écouter faire des commérages sur son voisinage le temps de finir sa tasse de thé.

Ses grands-parents n'étaient pas toujours faciles à vivre, mais ils étaient les seuls qu'il lui restait - les parents de sa mère étant décédés une dizaine d'années plus tôt - et il les aimait malgré tout.

Mais seulement à petites doses.

.

.

 **Mars - Rose**

Rose sortit des Trois balais et observa la rue commerçante de Pré-au-Lard légèrement perdue.

Albus et Scorpius ne s'étaient pas joints à elle pour la sortie, préférant rester un peu tous les deux, Juliet était chez Madame Pieddodu avec Roméo et Lily et Luan étaient restées dans le pub avec d'autres camarades de leur promotion. Hugo, quant à lui, était à la bibliothèque pour finir un travail de groupe à remettre le lundi suivant - si elle avait bien tout suivi.

Rose avait prétendu vouloir sortir pour faire quelques achats de dernière minute, mais à présent qu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire.

Rah, ce qu'elle détestait le fait d'avoir si peu d'amis, par moment ! La plupart du temps, ça ne la gênait pas mais là, elle se sentait idiote, à errer en plein Pré-au-Lard comme un Détraqueur à la recherche d'une victime à embrasser.

Peut-être devrait-elle rentrer au château, tout simplement…

Mais tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à en prendre le chemin, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Jake.

\- Tiens, bonjour toi ! la salua-t-il.

\- Salut Jake ! répondit-elle, surprise de se retrouver face à lui.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le revoir depuis qu'il avait obtenu ses ASPIC, en juin passé, ce qui était un peu étrange vu qu'elle le voyait quasiment quotidiennement avant ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit-elle, curieuse.

\- Je viens acheter une nouvelle plume auto-correctrice, répondit-il. J'étais en train d'écrire un article quand la mienne m'a lâché.

\- Un article ? Tu as donc trouvé une place ?!

\- Oui… Ça te dit pas qu'on aille boire un verre pour parler de tout ça, au lieu de le faire dans la neige, au milieu de la rue ?

\- Avec plaisir, accepta-t-elle avant de lui emboîter le pas en direction de la Tête de Sanglier.

James, Daisy et lui l'avaient toujours préféré aux Trois balais.

Ils s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart et commandèrent des bièraubeurres qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Alors, comment tu vas ? lui demanda-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Ça va… Un peu isolée aujourd'hui, comme tu as pu le voir, mais bon, rien de bien dramatique.

\- Al' et Scorp' t'ont fait faux bond ?

\- Oui, ils profitent que le château soit déserté par la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour se retrouver un peu seuls. C'est pas toujours évident, pour eux… Leur relation n'est plus vraiment un secret et ça semblent en emmerder certains.

\- Sérieusement ?! s'exclama Jake, clairement surpris par la nouvelle. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien leur foutre, aux gens ?

\- Ça, j'en sais strictement rien… surtout qu'ils ne sont pas plus démonstratifs en public qu'avant. Et quand bien même, personne ne dit rien quand c'est Cara-Lean qui s'affiche avec tous ces garçons différents…

\- C'est toujours le grand amour, entre vous, à ce que je vois, la taquina Jake.

Rose se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules indifférent en réponse.

\- J'espère que ça va aller pour eux, en tout cas, reprit Jake. Les gens sont fatigants à se mêler, comme ça, des choses qui ne les regardent pas.

Rose ne pouvait qu'approuver. En tant que Préfète, elle ne se gênait pas pour signaler quiconque faisait preuve d'homophobie en sa présence, mais ça n'arrivait pas souvent, ces abrutis sachant se montrer discrets quand il le fallait...

\- Et toi, alors ? Tu disais être en train d'écrire un article, c'est ça ?!

\- Oui ! Rien de bien transcendant pour l'instant, c'est juste une présentation des nouveaux balais qui vont sortir sur le marché, mais je suis content d'avoir enfin trouvé une place ! Avec le refus de la Gazette, mon grand-père s'était mis en tête de me faire bosser dans sa fabrique de perceuses…

\- Erf, dur…, commenta Rose, qui avait déjà entendu parler du grand-père de Jake lors de réunions de famille. Et donc, tu travailles pour qui ?

\- Ah oui, pardon ! Pour Quidditch Mag' ! Si tu savais comme je suis content ! Je sais que je n'ai pas le talent suffisant pour faire carrière dans le Quidditch, mais pouvoir travailler en lien avec ce sport que j'aime tant est vraiment inespéré !

\- Je suis contente pour toi, dit Rose en déposant une main sur celle de son ancien camarade.

Main qu'elle retira assez rapidement lorsque Jake y entremêla ses doigts, une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

\- Bon eh bien, euh…, bredouilla-t-elle gênée sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je vais devoir rentrer, en fait, je dois essayer de trouver Hugo pour… pour un truc. Bref, j'ai été contente de te voir !

Elle se leva ensuite précipitamment, manquant de renverser son verre à moitié plein au passage, et quitta le bar d'un pas vif, déterminée à mettre un maximum de distance entre Jake et elle.

Le cœur de Rose battait la chamade et elle s'en voulait de réagir si vivement à un simple contact.

Depuis quand Jake Dursley la mettait-il dans un état pareil ?!

.

.

 **Mai - Albus**

Albus était assis sur l'un des canapés de sa salle commune, en compagnie de Scorpius, un morceau de parchemin entre les mains.

Il venait de recevoir une lettre de son père et celle-ci le rendait d'humeur maussade.

Son père leur avait annoncé durant les vacances de Pâques, à James, Lily et lui, que Meredith allait emménager dans la maison de Godric's Hollow et il venait de lui confirmer que c'était chose faite.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle ? lui demanda Scorpius.

\- Meredith a fini de s'installer…, grommela-t-il.

\- Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien ?

\- Ouais, elle est sympa, mais je sais pas, l'imaginer dormir dans la même chambre que celle qu'il a partagée avec ma mère me fait super bizarre. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, toi ?

\- Je sais pas, Al', tu sais que mes parents n'ont jamais vraiment partagé la même chambre, lui répondit-il en soupirant légèrement.

\- Je sais que c'est idiot, hein, reprit Albus. Je suis ici la plupart du temps et depuis le divorce de mes parents je passe quoi ? Un mois et demi par an, chez mon père ? Ce serait injuste de ma part de vouloir qu'il reste seul le reste du temps, mais ça m'énerve, c'est plus fort que moi.

\- Je comprends, dit simplement Scorpius en caressant sa cuisse d'un geste réconfortant.

\- Épargnez-nous ce spectacle ! s'exclama quelqu'un derrière eux.

Scorpius se retourna aussitôt, le regard noir.

\- Un problème, Goldberg ? lui demanda-t-il, la voix vibrante de colère.

\- Va savoir, répliqua ledit Goldberg, une lueur de défi faisant briller ses yeux.

L'ensemble des Gryffondor présents dans la salle commune se turent, toute leur attention tournée vers l'altercation.

\- Non parce que je suis _Préfet,_ tu vois, précisa Scorpius. Donc si t'as un problème, tu peux m'en parler et j'irai relayer l'info auprès de notre Directeur de Maison. C'est mon job, tu comprends, de veiller à ce que tous les élèves se sentent bien. Alors, tu as un problème, _Goldberg_ ?

Albus avait envie de dire à Scorpius de lâcher l'affaire, que c'était qu'un crétin de cinquième année qui cherchait à faire son intéressant, mais il savait aussi que son petit ami commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol de cette homophobie latente à leur encontre.

\- Alors ? insista Scorpius face à l'autre élève qui semblait avoir perdu sa langue sous le regard des autres élèves.

\- Je crois que Goldberg a besoin d'aller prendre un peu l'air, intervint Nelson, l'un de leurs camarades de chambrée. Avec les BUSE et tout, il doit être surmené, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais…, bredouilla Goldberg avant de s'esquiver hors de la pièce, toute envie d'attirer l'attention lui étant visiblement passée.

Une fois l'élève sorti, Scorpius se rassit à côté d'Albus en grommelant.

\- Ça commence à me saouler, tout ça ! J'ai juste posé ma main sur ta cuisse, quoi, merde !

\- Goldberg est un abruti, commenta Nelson en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil à leurs côtés. Franchement, les gars, les seules personnes que votre relation pourrait emmerder, ici, c'est nous qui dormons avec vous. Et nous, tant que vous vous envoyez pas en l'air sous notre nez, on s'en branle !

\- Vraiment ? releva Albus, moqueur.

\- Ouais, non, enfin… Rah, Al', tu fais chier, tu sais que c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

\- Tu sais qu'on a aucun souci avec ça, nous, hein ? renchérit Scorpius en riant.

\- Très drôle, Malefoy ! Mais plus sérieusement, la grosse majorité des gens en a rien à foutre de ce que vous faites quand vous êtes seuls, donc ignorez les connards comme Goldberg, tout simplement !

Albus se contenta de lui sourire avec reconnaissance, content d'avoir son soutien, mais il savait aussi que laisser de telles remarques sans réagir reviendrait à les banaliser, chose que ni Scorpius, ni lui ne voulaient faire, au final.

.

.

 **Juillet - Scorpius**

Scorpius se trouvait dans le jardin du Manoir Greengrass avec sa grand-mère, son grand-père faisant la sieste dans sa chambre.

Ils étaient en train de disputer une partie d'échecs sorciers tout en buvant du thé, sous le soleil éclatant de juillet.

\- Échec et mat ! s'exclama Angela lorsque son roi fut cerné.

Elle riait en tapant dans ses mains, contente de l'avoir battu, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Bien joué, Grand-mère, la félicita-t-il.

\- Merci mon chéri ! Je ne pensais pas la gagner, celle-ci ! Tu as été distrait sur la fin ! Tu pensais à ton amoureux, c'est ça ? Il vient toujours nous rendre visite demain ?

Scorpius confirma, heureux de la voir si enthousiaste à cette perspective.

Il savait qu'elle avait très mal réagi lorsque sa tante Daphné lui avait appris qu'elle était amoureuse d'une femme, raison pour laquelle sa tante avait estimé préférable d'annoncer son homosexualité elle-même à ses grands-parents.

Elle avait beaucoup souffert de la distance qu'ils avaient mise entre elle et eux, à l'époque, et elle voulait éviter à tout prix qu'il ne souffre d'une réaction potentiellement démesurée de leur part.

Mais il n'en avait été rien. Selon ce que sa tante lui avait raconté, sa grand-mère s'était contentée de soupirer, comme résignée, et son grand-père s'était juste étonné qu'il s'en soit rendu compte si jeune.

Depuis, sa grand-mère lui avait expliqué que la maladie et le décès de sa maman lui avait juste fait réaliser que la vie était bien trop courte et précieuse pour se soucier de ce genre de détails qui, au final, étaient sans importance. Sans parler du fait que le rejeter pour cette raison aurait été trahir la mémoire de sa défunte fille chérie.

Ses grands-parents avaient donc tenu à rencontrer Albus et ça s'était plutôt bien passé. D'ailleurs, ils insistaient régulièrement pour le voir à nouveau, ne voulant pas être exclus de la vie de leur petit-fils.

Scorpius aurait aimé que ses grands-parents Malefoy prennent aussi bien la nouvelle, mais malheureusement, c'était loin d'être le cas.

Il les avait vus quelques fois, depuis que son père leur avait parlé d'Albus et lui, mais il y avait toujours une sorte de malaise entre eux dans ces moments-là.

Scorpius savait que les parents de son père étaient beaucoup plus traditionalistes que ceux de sa mère, mais cette distance le faisait souffrir malgré tout.

Il ne faisait rien de mal, en aimant Albus, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils semblaient penser le contraire…

Certes, son homosexualité allait sans doute impliquer la fin de leur précieuse lignée de Sang-Pur, mais quand même…

Scorpius revint au présent lorsqu'un des hiboux grand-duc de Poudlard se posa sur l'échiquier, qui se trouvait entre sa grand-mère et lui, et lui tendit une patte pour qu'il puisse prendre l'enveloppe qui y était attachée.

\- Tu réalises que c'est la dernière que tu reçois, mis à part celle pour les résultats de tes ASPIC ? lui demanda sa grand-mère en souriant.

Scorpius opina avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe qu'il trouvait assez épaisse.

La dernière fois qu'il en avait reçu une de ce genre, c'était avant sa rentrée en cinquième année.

Un grand sourire illumina ses traits lorsqu'il découvrit, à l'intérieur, un insigne de Préfet-en-Chef.

Sa grand-mère laissa aussitôt éclater sa joie lorsqu'elle le vit.

Il s'était demandé s'il serait nommé à ce titre, compte tenu des réactions que son couple avec Albus semblaient provoquer chez certains de leurs camarades, et il fut immensément soulagé de constater que la directrice et les enseignants semblaient n'y accorder aucune importance.

Il se demanda ensuite si Rose avait reçu le même et il l'espéra de tout son cœur, conscient qu'elle risquerait d'être imbuvable si ce n'était pas le cas !

.

 **.**

 **Octobre - Hermione**

Hermione était assise en compagnie de Ginny et Hannah dans une salle du Chaudron baveur que la propriétaire des lieux avait fait privatiser à leur intention.

Une bouteille d'El Otro Reposad trônait au centre de la table, déjà bien entamée.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sortes réellement avec Viktor Krum ! déclara Hannah en remplissant leurs verres. J'avais le béguin pour lui, quand il est venu à Poudlard en quatrième année !

\- Qui ne l'avait pas ? répondit Ginny.

\- Moi ! pouffa Hermione. Raison pour laquelle c'est moi qu'il avait invitée au bal !

\- Oh mais c'est vrai ! s'exclama Hannah. J'avais oublié que tu étais sortie avec lui !

\- Oui, enfin, sortir, c'est un bien grand mot, reprit Hermione. A l'époque, j'étais amoureuse de Ron, je voulais juste le rendre jaloux…

\- Tu ne l'as pas embrassé, peut-être ?! se moqua Ginny. En tout cas, il s'en souvient très bien, lui…

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas joint l'utile à l'agréable, répliqua Hermione en riant. Ça me semble si loin, tout ça… Comment va-t-il à présent ?

\- Très bien ! Il entraîne une équipe bulgare, je l'ai rencontré lors d'un de nos derniers matchs, justement. Mais je vous arrête, les filles, je ne sors pas non plus avec lui ! C'était juste pour… enfin, vous voyez, quoi !

\- Fais gaffe, c'est aussi comme ça que ça a commencé entre Drago et moi ! plaisanta Hermione.

\- Ça, c'est ce que vous croyez ! intervint Hannah. Il y a toujours eu un truc spécial, entre vous, et tu le sais ! Et donc, reprit-elle en se tournant vers Ginny. C'est un aussi bon coup qu'il en a l'air ?

\- Oh que oui ! confirma leur amie. Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point ce fut bon… et franchement ? J'adore ma vie, en ce moment !

\- Tu veux dire, le fait de pouvoir t'envoyer en l'air avec qui tu veux, quand tu veux ? demanda Hannah.

\- A peu près, oui. Harry et moi nous sommes mis ensemble très tôt, vous le savez, et je ne le regrette pas le moins du monde, j'ai aimé vivre toutes ces années avec lui ! Mais cette nouvelle liberté est vraiment… J'ai l'impression d'être enfin pleinement moi-même !

\- Alors c'est tout ce qui compte, Gin', approuva Hermione en vidant son verre d'un trait.

Elle avait craint que quelque chose ne se brise entre Harry et Ginny lorsqu'il avait rencontré Meredith, mais il n'en était rien, à son plus grand soulagement.

Ginny avait été quelque peu déstabilisée, au début, comme Hermione s'y était attendu - elle-même l'ayant été quand Ron avait commencé à fréquenter Marsali - mais au final, elle s'était assez facilement accommodée à la situation.

Après tout, Harry et elle avaient divorcé parce qu'ils avaient évolué différemment, c'était donc logique qu'ils suivent d'autres chemins une fois séparés.

Et Hermione se réjouissait qu'ils aient réussi à rester en bons termes - même si Meredith semblait moins facilement s'habituer à la présence de Ginny que Marsali l'avait fait avec elle - vu que ça lui évitait de ressentir le moindre malaise en présence de l'un ou de l'autre.

Hannah remplit à nouveau leurs verres et la discussion se poursuivit sur les différentes prouesses sexuelles de la dernière conquête de leur amie.

* * *

 **2024**

 **Avril - Jake**

Jake et Daisy étaient affalés dans le canapé de leur salon, elle écoutant une émission à la radio tandis que lui lisait une biographie sur Gwenog Jones, ancienne joueuse vedette des Harpies.

James, quant à lui, était de sortie avec une fille quelconque qu'il avait rencontrée au Ministère.

\- Tu crois que c'est sérieux, entre James et cette fille ? lui demanda soudainement Daisy, le sortant de sa lecture.

\- Ça sera un minimum sérieux entre James et une fille le jour où il nous en parlera en utilisant son prénom, répondit-il, moqueur. Pourquoi ? T'es jalouse ?

\- N'importe quoi ! pouffa Daisy en se redressant pour lui faire face. C'est juste que je me demandais si un coureur comme lui pouvait avoir envie de se stabiliser un jour…

\- Tu demandes ça à cause de l'autre abruti de Barrow, c'est ça ? Ça fait des mois que je te répète que tu perds ton temps avec lui… Même s'il décidait de se caser, il resterait un sacré connard !

\- Je sais, grogna-t-elle avant de lui tirer la langue. Mais il est tellement beau !

Jake soupira, agacé par la superficialité de son amie.

\- Tu vaux mieux que ça, Dais' ! Je sais que tu n'as eu personne de sérieux depuis ta rupture désastreuse avec Branson, mais c'est pas une raison pour faire une telle fixette sur ce type !

\- Oui, bah au moins, je profite de ma jeunesse, moi ! se défendit-elle, vexée. Rappelle-moi à quand remonte ta dernière relation, à toi ?

\- Alice Herbert, le mois passé. On est restés une dizaine de jours ensemble, précisa-t-il en la défiant du regard.

\- Ah oui, ta petite collègue blonde ! Oui, bon ok… Pourquoi ça s'est fini, d'ailleurs ?

\- A part le Quidditch, on n'avait rien en commun, on a préféré arrêter les frais. Mais on parlait de toi, là, pas de moi…

\- Je sais, souffla-t-elle, subitement lasse. Et je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Jakey, mais je suis une grande fille, ok ? Si j'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec un type juste parce qu'il est beau, ça ne regarde que moi. Et pour Branson, ça ne te regarde pas plus. Occupe-toi de tes affaires de cœur - ou de cul - et laisse-moi m'occuper des miennes !

Jake leva les mains en signe de reddition et la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Son regard tomba alors sur une photo de famille de James, sur laquelle il se trouvait en compagnie de son frère, de sa sœur et d'une partie de ses cousins, dont Rose, occupée à faire des oreilles de lapin à son petit frère.

Un léger sourire étira alors ses traits avant qu'il ne se replonge dans son livre, la radio diffusant à présent de la musique.

.

.

 **Juin - Rose**

Albus, Scorpius, Juliet et Rose étaient assis dans le parc du château, non loin du lac, profitant de la chaleur de ce premier jour d'été.

Ils venaient de passer leur tout dernier examen et avaient donc officieusement terminé leur scolarité à Poudlard.

Bien sûr, ils devaient encore attendre les résultats qui arriveraient par courrier courant juillet, mais ils avaient déjà fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour la réussite de leurs ASPIC, et Rose avait l'impression qu'une sorte de poids venait de quitter ses épaules.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir relâcher la pression qu'elle se mettait depuis sa cinquième année, même si les choses sérieuses ne faisaient sans doute que commencer, pour elle.

Au final, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais admis à voix haute, elle était contente que le Professeur McGonagall ne l'aie pas nommée Préfète-en-Chef : avec la quantité d'épreuves qu'elle avait eu à présenter, elle n'aurait jamais pu mener sa fonction à bien.

Scorpius et Juliet avaient fait du bon boulot, dirigeant les autres Préfets avec bienveillance et efficacité.

Installés dans l'herbe, ses amis discutaient de banalités qui lui échappaient, trop concentrée qu'elle était à observer l'école qui l'avait vue grandir.

Ils allaient bientôt tous rentrer chez eux pour commencer leurs vies d'adultes et cette constatation rendait Rose à la fois triste et impatiente.

.

.

 **Juillet - Scorpius**

Scorpius pénétra dans la bibliothèque du cottage de Durham et rejoignit son père qui était installé sur une liseuse, un livre entre les mains.

Le temps était pluvieux, en ce jour de juillet, ce qui expliquait qu'ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur au lieu de profiter du jardin.

\- Je peux te parler, 'Pa ? demanda-t-il une fois près de lui.

\- Bien sûr, Scorp', répondit-il en refermant son livre, un doigt glissé au milieu pour ne pas en perdre la page. Rien de grave ?

\- Non, non, t'inquiète pas. Je me demandais juste si tu pensais qu'on pourrait rouvrir le Manoir principal…

\- Le Manoir principal ?! répéta-t-il, visiblement surpris. Mais pourquoi ?

\- J'aimerais y vivre avec Roussette et Al'...

\- Tu ne te trouves pas un peu jeune pour emménager avec ton petit-ami ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu'il trouvait sa question infondée. Ils vivaient déjà ensemble, en quelque sorte, depuis leurs onze ans.

\- Roussette et Al' ne veulent pas choisir entre leurs parents, maintenant qu'on a eu nos ASPIC, et ils ne veulent pas non plus continuer à alterner comme ils le faisaient pendant les vacances… Je pense qu'ils vont se prendre un truc à eux, de toute façon, et moi, je suis habitué à les voir tous les jours, donc voilà…

\- Je ne sais pas trop, Scorpius, vous êtes encore jeunes et vous n'étiez pas livrés à vous-mêmes, à Poudlard…

\- Il suffirait de nous laisser Bonaryen. Tu sais très bien qu'Hermione serait ravie de ne plus avoir à lui donner des ordres ! Et puis, l'héritier Malefoy n'est-il pas censé vivre au Manoir Principal ? Et aux dernières nouvelles, _je_ suis l'héritier en titre depuis que j'ai eu dix-sept ans, non ?

\- L'héritier est censé y vivre avec ses parents jusqu'à ce qu'il se marie, le corrigea son père. Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire, oui… Ecoute, je ne peux pas prendre cette décision tout seul. Même si tu es majeur et que le Manoir nous appartient, ça ferait une tonne d'histoires avec les parents de tes amis si j'acceptais dans mon coin… Donc laisse-moi en parler avec eux avant, d'accord ?

\- Super ! s'exclama Scorpius, soulagé de voir que son père n'était pas totalement réfractaire à cette idée. Tu es vraiment génial, 'Pa !

.

.

 **Octobre - Albus**

Albus apparut dans le hall du Manoir Malefoy et se défit de ses affaires avant de partir à la recherche de son petit-ami.

Il venait d'accepter une opportunité en or et il était impatient de le lui annoncer.

Il arpenta donc les couloirs, se trompant de chemin une fois ou deux - décidément, cette _maison_ était bien trop grande ! - et le trouva finalement dans la volière.

\- Ah tu es là ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi d'avoir enfin mis la main sur lui. Ça fait dix minutes que je te coure après !

\- Eh bien tu m'as trouvé ! répondit Scorpius en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser. Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

\- Déjà, parce que j'avais envie de te voir, tout simplement, dit-il avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Ensuite, pour t'annoncer une excellente nouvelle !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui ! J'étais au Terrier, cet après-midi, tu le sais, et mon oncle Charlie est aussi de passage en Angleterre, en ce moment. Figure-toi qu'il m'a dit que son patron cherchait un stagiaire pour la Réserve, à partir de novembre, et que si la magizoologie m'intéressait toujours, la place était à moi ! Tu te rends comptes ?! C'est trop bien !

\- Attends… Tu es en train de me dire que tu vas partir en Roumanie, là ?

\- Travailler avec des dragons, oui ! Des vrais dragons ! C'est juste inespéré !

\- Ok…, commenta Scorpius, apparemment moins enthousiaste que lui. Et tu seras parti combien de temps ?

\- Eh bien, un an, mais…

\- Un an ?! le coupa-t-il, visiblement sous le choc. Tu es en train de m'annoncer que tu vas partir une année entière à l'autre bout de l'Europe et que tu as décidé ça tout seul, sans même penser à m'en parler ?!

\- Mais… Charlie repart demain et ils ont plusieurs candidatures, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de voir l'offre me passer sous le nez !

\- Si ton oncle ne repart que demain, on aurait pu en parler ce soir, comme on le fait là, et… et… Tu fais chier, Al' !

\- Comment ça, je fais chier ? se défendit-il. Tu sais très bien que je tourne en rond depuis juillet ! Travailler avec des animaux plus intéressants que des véracrasses n'est pas si facile ! Tu te rends compte de l'opportunité que c'est pour moi ?!

\- Oui, oui, c'est une super opportunité…, répliqua-t-il platement. Mais je ne sais pas, j'aurais juste préféré que tu m'en parles _avant_ d'accepter. Je ne suis pas juste ton coloc', Al'... Enfin.. Laisse tomber, tuas déjà pris ta décision, de toute façon, alors félicitations.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la volière, le laissant seul et perdu.

Il comprenait la colère de son petit-ami, un an loin de lui serait très long, eux qui avaient l'habitude de se voir tous les jours - ou presque - depuis des années, mais il était bien trop excité par la perspective de côtoyer des dragons de près pour se sentir réellement désolé.

.

.

 **Novembre - Drago**

\- Tes bagages sont prêts ? s'enquit Hermione en pénétrant dans leur chambre.

\- Presque, répondit Drago. Il me manque juste mes affaires de toilette.

Elle s'approcha ensuite de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement et il l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras pour la garder près de lui.

\- Bonjour, dit-il ensuite en souriant.

\- On s'est déjà vus aujourd'hui, je te signale ! répliqua-t-elle.

\- Je sais, merci ! Mais tu es partie plusieurs heures, ensuite, donc bon…

\- Tu sais très bien que ma mère voulait absolument me voir avant que nous partions en weekend ! se défendit-elle.

\- Que voulait-elle, d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle pour aller dans leur salle de bain chercher ses dernières affaires.

\- Figure-toi qu'elle va se remarier ! lui annonça Hermione, enthousiaste.

\- Vraiment ?! s'étonna-t-il, en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Oui… Elle en a marre de cacher la vérité à notre sujet à Peter. S'ils sont mariés, il fera partie de ma famille proche et ne sera donc plus soumis au Code international du Secret magique.

\- Elle n'a pas peur que la nouvelle l'effraie ?

\- Non, d'après elle, il se doute déjà qu'elle lui cache quelque chose, d'autant plus qu'Hugo aurait fait preuve d'imprudence lorsque nous sommes allés les voir il y a deux semaines…

\- Alors félicitations à eux ! conclut Drago.

Après tout, c'était une raison tout à fait légitime de vouloir épouser cet homme dont elle semblait très éprise et n'ayant jamais été confronté au Secret magique, ce n'était pas à lui de juger les implications qui y étaient liées.

Il revint ensuite dans la chambre pour ranger ses affaires de toilette dans son sac de voyage et signala à Hermione qu'il était prêt à partir.

Cela faisait vingt-cinq ans aujourd'hui qu'Hermione et lui s'étaient retrouvés en France le temps d'une nuit qui avait changé leur relation à jamais.

Certes, ça leur avait ensuite pris deux décennies pour accepter ce lien qui s'était tissé entre eux, mais Drago ne regrettait rien.

Il avait épousé une femme merveilleuse, qui lui avait appris à devenir adulte et qui lui avait donné un fils fantastique, avant de retrouver celle avec qui il était destiné, il le savait désormais, à passer le restant de ses jours.

Les choses n'avaient pas toujours été faciles, les épreuves avaient été nombreuses, mais Drago avait conscience que sans elles, il ne serait pas l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Il était heureux, tout simplement, et à présent, il espérait simplement que son fils et les enfants d'Hermione auraient la chance de vivre aussi pleinement qu'il le faisait depuis cette nuit à Clairvent.

* * *

.

* * *

Alors ! Beaucoup de chose, encore, durant ces 4 années, non ? Reprenons dans l'ordre :

\- Hermione qui chipote à l'idée d'aller vivre dans l'une des demeures Malefoy mais ils sont parvenus à trouver un accord (je ne la voyais pas accepter sans poser ses propres conditions, ah ah).

\- La cohabitation semble bien se passer. Scorpius et Rose sont Préfets ! Et Scorpius fait son coming out auprès de son père. Il côtoie Daphné depuis plus de 20 ans et a été marié à Astoria, une autre réaction de sa part n'aurait pas été cohérente avec son évolution, je trouve...

\- Le coming out d'Albus a été un peu plus délicat mais au final, pas de souci non plus. Celui de Daphné s'était mal passé, j'ai estimé que c'était suffisant pour montrer que ça ne se passait pas toujours très bien, mais je ne vois pas Harry ni Ginny rejeter leur fils pour une chose qui ne se contrôle pas (et qui n'a pas à être contrôlée, de toute façon). Par contre, ils sont quand même un peu plus surpris et pris de court que du côté Malefoy (qui l'aurait cru ? mdr).

\- J'ai décidé que ce serait Drago qui l'annoncerait à ses parents, consciente que là, ça devait forcément moins bien passer. Ses parents sont quand même beaucoup moins ouverts d'esprit que lui ! Et donc, Lulu ne prend pas très bien la chose, mais le contraire aurait été étonnant. Pauvre Scorpius... Heureusement, ses grands-parents Greengrass ont retenu leurs erreurs passées et pas de souci de ce côté-là (comme quoi !).

\- J'ai toujours su que Rose se lancerait dans la recherche médicale. Elle l'a assez répété, elle souhaite que le monde magique retienne son nom pour des choses qu'elle accomplirait elle et non pour être la "fille de". Mais bon, ce n'est pas seulement ce qui la pousse à choisir cette voie, c'est surtout son amour pour Scorpius qui a été le déclencheur.

\- Ils ont bel et bien continué à fêter nouvel an tous ensemble et par la suite, Ron était même présent ! Et oui ! Par contre, les "Potter" et Drago ne voient pas la proximité entre leurs fils de la même façon, mdr (il y a donc bien une chambre d'amis pour Al chez Drago et Hermione. La relation en tant que telle ne lui pose pas de souci mais ça reste son "bébé" ah ah).

\- Je me suis énormément amusée à écrire le cours d'éducation sexuelle mené par Drago. Vraiment. Mais je tenais à ce que la première fois d'Albus et Scorpius se passe bien et il leur fallait donc avoir les bonnes informations. Et oui, on sent le malaise des deux côtés à 100 km mais oui, c'est important d'en parler quand même. Le rôle des parents est d'accompagner leurs enfants jusqu'au bout, même dans les situations délicates comme celles-là (surtout dans ces situations, je dirais même).

\- Harry a rencontré quelqu'un ! Et oui ! Il s'est quand même amusé quelques temps avec Ginny (et réciproquement, hein), mais leur mariage était bel et bien fini. Ca me permettait d'explorer un petit peu une autre façon de se séparer :) Par contre, Ginny s'accommode parfaitement de son célibat ! Et un petit coucou à Viktor en passant ^^

\- Et Jake ! Ah c'est le grand mystère de cette suite, non ? On l'a un peu vu dans les chapitres précédents, mais on ne sait pas grand chose de lui, au final. Exploiter Jake me permettra donc de montrer un peu plus James et Daisy aussi, vu qu'ils vont cohabiter ensemble tous les trois :) James va donc travailler avec Arthur et Daisy en compta. Et Jake, donc, semble intéressé par le journalisme. Qui l'aurait cru ? ^^

\- La première fois d'Albus et Scorpius... moment délicat vu que je n'avais jamais écrit de lemon yaoi ^^. J'espère que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie. En tout cas, ils sont toujours fous l'un de l'autre, ces deux-là :) J'ai veillé à ce qu'ils aient 16 ans tous les deux pour cette scène... j'ai longtemps hésité à l'écrire en raison de leur âge, donc ils se sont montrés patients et voilà.

\- Petit coucou à Vernon et Pétunia ! Vernon qui n'a pas vraiment changé... Il aime son petit-fils, hein, mais il préfère quand même sa petite fille "normale" (j'avais bien parlé de Wendy plus tôt dans l'histoire... mais j'ai dû remonter loin pour retrouver son prénom, j'avais limite zappé que je lui avais collé une soeur moldue, mdr). Par contre, avec l'âge (et ses erreurs passées), Pétunia s'affirme un peu plus face à Vernon. Ou du moins, son amour pour Dudley, et donc par extension pour le fils de Dudley, prime.

\- Petit face à face entre Rose et Jake. Jake qui travaille donc pour Quidditch mag ! C'est cool, non ? En tout cas, il ne la laisse pas totalement indifférente, il semblerait, hé hé (et inversement, en fait, mais ça certain-e-s l'avaient déjà deviné depuis le "je ne savais pas qu'elle s'intéressait aux joueurs de Quidditch" :p )

\- Une petite scène d'homophobie à l'école... Il aurait été illusoire de penser que tous leurs camarades prennent bien leur relation (et qu'ils réussissent à la cacher jusqu'à la fin).

\- Scorpius est donc Préfet-en-Chef, façon de montrer qu'il a le soutien de ses enseignants et de McGonagall et de quoi faire taire les plus intolérants. Comme dit plus haut, les Greengrass prennent bien sa relation avec Al'. Angela a bien changé depuis le début mais elle a aussi vécu de sacrées épreuves avec la maladie de Rosie et son décès. Elle avait déjà perdu plusieurs enfants avant ça, mais voilà (je suis pas forcément tendre avec les personnages, en fait ^^').

\- Rose, Albus et Scorpius ont donc obtenu leurs ASPIC... et on a la confirmation que Rose n'a pas été nommée Préfète-en-Chef. Mais elle a, semble-t-il, gagné en maturité vu qu'elle reconnait que c'était la bonne décision à prendre (elle s'est quand même lancée dans un sacré truc avec ses aspirations professionnelles ^^). Et donc, vont-ils vivre ensemble au Manoir Principal, ces trois-là ? Mystère... Bon je sais, on a la réponse (favorable) juste en dessous mais bon. Par contre, Albus va partir pendant un an pour vivre en Roumanie avec son oncle... Ah la la ! Je n'allais quand même pas ajouter 20 chapitres pour conter leurs petites vies parfaites, n'est-ce pas ? Bonjour la distance et le manque :p

\- Et enfin, j'étais obligée de terminer par Drago et Hermione (Jean va donc se remarier avec Peter pour qu'il puisse être intégré au Secret magique). C'est fini, cette fois, plus de point de vue d'eux... Et donc, après avoir fini leur dernier chapitre par un "je n'ai jamais", j'étais obligée de les renvoyer en weekend à Clairvent là où tout a commencé.

Voilààà donc **j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours à tout ça** et je vous annonce dès à présent que nous retrouverons **Scorpius et Rose lors du chapitre suivant** , qui commencera donc en **2025**.

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce long chapitre et je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour la suite !**

Coeurs sur vous !


	71. Note d'autrice

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Ce n'est pas vraiment de gaieté de cœur que j'écris cette note aujourd'hui, mais je ne tenais surtout pas à vous laisser sans nouvelles.

Le mois de juin est toujours une période de l'année assez tendue pour moi (je travaille dans une école) et cette année, avec la situation que nous connaissons tou-t-es, n'y fait pas exception.

Je n'ai donc pas le temps ni l'envie d'écrire.

Dans l'absolu, j'ai encore 4 chapitres d'avance, donc j'ai "de la marge", quelque part, et je pourrais continuer à publier... mais je ne sais pas trop quand j'aurai l'éne reprendre et vu le chapitre que je viens de poster, je me dis qu'il vaut mieux faire une pause maintenant que dans un mois, en plein milieu des nouvelles intrigues next-gen.

Je vais revenir dans pas très longtemps, promis, j'ai encore plein de choses à faire vivre à Scorpius, Rose, Albus et Jake, mais je ne veux pas bâcler la fin de cette h préfère donc prendre le temps de bien l'écrire.

Je ne voulais pas non plus vous laisser sans nouvelles, moi qui publie de manière si régulière habituellement...

Pour qui me suit sur Facebook, je vous donnerai des news sur ma page le moment venu.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

A tout bientôt,

Lyra


	72. 2025 - Scorpius Rose (mars)

Bonjour à vous !

J'espère que vous allez bien, depuis le temps :) Personnellement, ça va ! Ma période tendue au boulot et terminée et je vais pouvoir me reconcentrer sur les choses importantes : **la fin de cette histoire,** ah ah.

Pour être honnête, je n'ai rien écrit depuis... je ne sais même plus quand, donc après celui-ci, je n'ai plus que **3 chapitres d'avance**... Mais je culpabilisais trop de laisser tout ça en suspend. D'autant plus qu'une **idée Dramione** est en train de bien s'ancrer dans ma petite tête et si je veux l'écrire, je dois d'abord finir cette histoire, ah ah (oui, je sais, j'avais dit que je me lancerais dans une histoire originale par après, mais j'ai cette idée depuis longtemps, elle se précise de plus en plus et j'ai vraiment envie de l'exploiter).

Bref !

Nous en étions restés avec **Albus** qui partait pour la Roumanie afin d'effectuer un stage dans la Réserve où travaille son oncle Charlie (rien à voir avec la série). **Scorpius** était dépité car il avait accepté sans le prévenir et une dispute en avait découlé (snif).

 **Rose** , quant à elle, allait commencer sa formation de chercheuse en médicomagie et réalisait que mine de rien, **Jake** Dursley ne la laissait pas indifférente. Jake, quant à lui, venait de trouver une place de journaliste à Quidditch Mag'.

Nous voilà donc en **2025** avec notre "next-gen" prête à se confronter à la vie d'adulte.

Et bien évidemment, **je vous remercie chaleureusement pour tous les messages de soutien que vous m'avez envoyés suite à ma note précédente.** Voir que cette histoire vous intéresse toujours après autant de chapitre me motive vraiment à écrire cette fin !

Je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture** de ce chapitre et vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

 **RARA :** _(comme d'habitude, j'ai répondu aux autres reviews en MP, à ouvrir sur navigateur, il n'y a pas de synchronisation avec l'appli)_

 **jesuisunepersonneinutile :** Contente que tu aies aimé le long chapitre de transition ! Jake a été oublié par pas mal de gens, ah ah (mais je n'arrête pas de vous dire qu'il y a trop de personnages dans cette histoire). Contente que sa présence te plaise ! Drago est quand même bien protecteur avec Scorp', à mettre un sort sur sa chambre pour empêcher Albus d'y dormir... C'est un peu too much, d'ailleurs, je trouve, mais bon, il est aussi lucide et vaut mieux prendre les devants pour que tout se passe au mieux pour son fils :)  
Scorpius, Albus et Rose vivent dans le Manoir Malefoy simplement parce que c'est la maison de Scorp'. Ca nous semble énorme, démesuré pour 3 personnes, mais c'est là qu'il a grandit et il a utilisé l'argument "héritier" pour convaincre son père (l'héritier étant censé vivre dans le Manoir Principal). Ils sont partis du principe que ça passerait mieux, sous la surveillance de Bonaryen, qu'un appartement en ville. Mais Scorp' y est vraiment attaché, c'est là qu'il a vécu avec sa mère, c'est là qu'il est censé vivre (même s'il comprend qu'Hermione ne veuille pas y vivre) et il n'imagine pas ne plus voir Al' et Rose tous les jours (même si Al' se barre, au final XD).  
Désolée pour l'attente rallongée, en tout cas, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop !

 **Elilisa :** Courage à toi pour cette fin d'année aussi, alors ! Et le début de la prochaine, vu qu'on ne sait pas à quelle sauce on va être mangés... Mais bon, pas le choix !

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2025 - Scorpius/Rose**_

 **Mars - Scorpius**

Scorpius apparut dans la cour du cottage de Durham et resserra son emprise sur la capuche de sa cape pour se protéger du vent qui soufflait avec virulence.

Il remonta l'allée d'un pas rapide et sonna à la porte d'entrée pour annoncer sa présence. Son père lui ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, Bonaryen l'ayant suivi au Manoir Principal pour - officiellement - l'aider dans la gestion de celui-ci, même si dans les faits, il était surtout là pour les surveiller, Rose, Albus et lui.

Ou du moins, Rose et lui, vu qu'Albus était parti en Roumanie depuis le mois de novembre.

\- Bonjour mon grand, le salua son père avant de prendre sa cape pour la ranger dans le dressing situé dans l'entrée.

\- Salut 'Pa, répondit-il en lui souriant avec chaleur. Link est déjà là ?

\- Pas encore, non, mais il ne devrait plus tarder. Allons dans le petit salon, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait venir via Cheminette pour éviter le mauvais temps.

Scorpius lui rendit une petite grimace, gêné de ne pas avoir pensé à faire la même chose, et le suivit à travers la maison. Ils firent un détour par la cuisine pour prendre à boire et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant son père préparer du thé.

\- Pas trop dure, la vie sans elfe ? lui demanda Scorpius, quelque peu taquin.

\- Disons que je réalise à quel point j'étais dépendant de lui, répondit-il. Mais Hermione et moi nous disputons nettement moins qu'avant, donc ça a aussi ses avantages !

Scorpius pouffa face à la remarque, se souvenant parfaitement des différentes prises de bec auxquelles il avait assisté entre eux à ce sujet durant ses vacances scolaires.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite au petit salon, s'installèrent dans des fauteuils en velours taupe situés face à la cheminée et Drago lui servit une tasse de thé, qu'il déposa sur la table basse sans même y toucher.

\- Et toi, alors, comment vas-tu ? Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Albus, dernièrement ?

\- J'ai reçu une lettre hier, oui, confirma-t-il, légèrement abattu. Il s'éclate comme un petit fou, apparemment…

\- Je suis sûr que tu lui manques beaucoup aussi…, tenta de le rassurer son père.

Mais Scorpius se contenta de hausser les épaules en réponse.

Si jamais il lui manquait, ça ne se ressentait pas vraiment à travers ses lettres.

Oh bien sûr, il lui disait toujours qu'il pensait beaucoup à lui et qu'il avait hâte de le revoir, mais il s'éternisait rarement sur le sujet, préférant visiblement lui parler des créatures dont il s'occupait avec les différents dragonniers de la Réserve.

Ce qui laissait à Scorpius un goût amer.

Ils s'étaient bien évidemment réconciliés avant le départ d'Albus pour la Roumanie, leur amour étant bien plus fort qu'une simple dispute, mais l'absence de son petit-ami était aussi difficile à vivre pour lui que ce qu'il avait présumé.

\- Tout va s'arranger, Scorpius, reprit son père en déposant une main tendre sur sa cuisse. Il revient bien passer quelques jours en Grande-Bretagne le mois prochain, non ?

\- Oui, confirma-t-il en maugréant, déjà conscient que ces retrouvailles passeraient bien trop rapidement.

\- Une année, dans une vie, c'est très court, tu sais ? Et il vit l'un de ses rêves. C'est important. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait pu t'en tenir rigueur et tu aurais culpabilisé de l'avoir rendu malheureux…

\- Je sais, oui, mais… et s'il aimait tellement ça qu'il décidait de rester là-bas ?

\- Eh bien vous aviserez le moment venu si cette situation doit se présenter, tout simplement ! Profite de son absence pour te concentrer sur tes propres projets, et je crois savoir qu'ils sont assez ambitieux…

Scorpius se demanda si ces propos n'étaient pas une sorte de signal entre son parrain et son père, car le feu dans la cheminée se mit à vrombir à cet instant juste avant que les flammes ne se teintent de vert.

\- Désolé pour le retard ! s'excusa Lincoln. J'ai été appelé par l'école de Lucy pour aller la rechercher, elle a de la fièvre…

\- Rien de grave ? demanda son père.

\- Aucune idée. Lisa a téléphoné à Seamus et ils sont tous les deux partis chez le … pédiatre ? Enfin, chez un soigneur moldu pour voir ce qu'elle a. Tout ça est nettement plus compliqué à gérer sans magie, vous savez ?

\- Mais vous vous débrouillez très bien, le rassura son père. Hermione m'en parlait encore hier.

Suite à l'annonce de l'état de Cracmole de leur dernière-née, les Urquhart s'étaient résignés à déménager dans un quartier traditionnel de Liverpool, situé non loin de leur ancienne demeure, afin de pouvoir accéder à la technologie et aux services publics moldus.

Leur fille allait devoir grandir dans ce monde, il était donc normal qu'ils apprennent à y évoluer pour pouvoir l'accompagner au mieux.

Seamus s'était malgré tout arrangé avec le Ministère de la Magie pour faire installer une barrière spéciale autour de leur résidence afin de les protéger, Luan, Lisa et lui, de leurs voisins en cas d'usage de la magie.

Les choses n'étaient pas toujours faciles à vivre mais les Urquhart semblaient déterminés à ce que la benjamine de la famille s'épanouisse le mieux possible.

\- Enfin bref, déclara Lincoln en s'époussetant avant de s'asseoir, je suis là à présent. On peut donc parler des choses sérieuses ! Enfin, je crois…, ajouta-t-il en portant son attention sur Scorpius.

Scorpius avala sa salive et inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole.

L'idée qu'il allait leur exposer lui trottait en tête depuis des mois, mais il avait d'abord été pris par leur emménagement, à Rose, Albus et lui, dans le Manoir Principal avant d'être distrait par le départ de son petit-ami.

Il avait ensuite pris le temps de rassembler un minimum ses idées afin de ne pas débarquer devant son père et son parrain comme un troll en plein banquet d'Halloween.

\- J'aimerais lancer ma - enfin notre - propre marque de balai, déclara-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de thé froid.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna son père.

\- Vraiment, oui. J'y pense depuis un moment, pour tout vous dire, et je pense que nous formerions une super équipe.

\- Mais je n'y connais rien, en fabrication de balai, moi ! lui fit remarquer son père.

\- Je sais, raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé à Lincoln de venir aussi. Toi, Papa, tu es excellent dans les affaires et en négociations. Il n'y a qu'à voir ce que tu as réussi à construire en partant de rien…

Enfin, de rien, c'était vite dit, il avait quand même eu la fortune familiale pour l'aider à se lancer, mais ça, Scorpius n'allait pas le lui faire remarquer.

\- Et toi, tu te positionnes où, là-dedans ? lui demanda son parrain.

\- Je serais en apprentissage ? Je sais que vous avez déjà un métier, tous les deux, mais je n'ai pas assez d'expérience pour me lancer là-dedans tout seul. J'adore voler, j'adore tester de nouveaux balais. À force d'en parler avec toi, Tonton, je pense que j'ai une bonne connaissance globale de ce qui existe sur le marché… mais je n'ai clairement pas ton expertise.

\- Tu me brosses dans le sens du poil, là, gamin, se moqua Lincoln.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de me répondre aujourd'hui, hein, reprit Scorpius, mais je n'ai confiance en personne d'autre que vous pour me lancer là-dedans. Je suis conscient que ça risque d'impliquer de gros changements dans vos vies, si vous acceptez de travailler avec moi, mais… Je sais pas, je devrais peut-être commencer par entrer en apprentissage chez un fabricant de renom, tout simplement.

Un soupir résigné lui échappa, surtout lorsqu'il surprit un échange de regards gêné entre son père et son parrain. Scorpius se trouvait idiot d'oser leur demander de l'aider à lancer un tel projet alors qu'ils menaient déjà leurs propres carrières de front. Il avait beau avoir commencé à effectuer des recherches pour ne pas leur donner l'impression d'être totalement ignare en la matière, il avait aussi le sentiment d'avoir perdu tous ses moyens face à eux et donc, de n'avoir aucune crédibilité.

\- Écoute, Scorp', déclara finalement son père, hésitant. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Je suis fier de te voir si ambitieux, mais c'est en effet un gros truc que tu nous demandes-là… Je suis seul à gérer mon affaire et je ne peux pas lâcher mes clients comme ça. Je suis lié par contrat, tu comprends ?

\- Et moi, avec Lucy et tous ces trucs moldus, tu comprendras que le moment n'est pas idéal, ajouta son parrain, augmentant ainsi le malaise que Scorpius ressentait déjà. Par contre, ton idée de commencer par un apprentissage n'est pas bête du tout, tu sais ? Je me doute que tu dois être déçu, pour l'instant, mais envisages-le sérieusement, ok ? Je connais quelqu'un chez Nimbus qui pourrait te faire rentrer dans l'entreprise. Apprends auprès d'eux, laisse-nous le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans nos affaires, et reparlons plus sérieusement de tout ça d'ici quelque temps. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Ce n'était bien évidemment pas la réponse que Scorpius avait espérée, mais il tâcha de faire bonne figure face à eux malgré tout.

* * *

 **Avril - Rose**

Rose se trouvait à la Tête de Sanglier en compagnie de Scorpius, James, Jake et Juliet pour fêter l'anniversaire de cette dernière.

Daisy avait prévu de se joindre à eux avec son nouveau petit-ami, mais elle avait été retenue à son travail pour clore le dossier d'un gros client et leur avait donc envoyé un message pour s'excuser.

De plus, c'était la dernière fois que Rose pouvait passer un peu de temps avec son amie avant un long moment, vu que celle-ci allait partir pour Florence d'ici un jour ou deux pour y suivre une formation de peintre portraitiste.

Tandis que James leur commandait une nouvelle bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu, Rose les prévint qu'elle sortait pour prendre un peu l'air.

Les vapeurs de l'alcool commençaient à lui monter à la tête alors qu'elle-même n'en buvait même pas, ce qu'elle trouvait assez ironique vu la quantité que son cousin avait ingurgitée sans sembler ressentir le moindre embarras.

Appuyée contre un muret situé non loin de l'entrée depuis quelques minutes, elle tourna la tête quand elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Jake tout en s'installant à ses côtés.

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle. C'est juste tout ce bruit, ces odeurs, j'avais besoin de souffler un peu...

\- Je peux comprendre, oui. Ce pub n'est peut-être pas le plus approprié pour quelqu'un qui ne boit pas.

Rose haussa simplement les épaules en réponse.

Ce n'était pas la première fête alcoolisée à laquelle elle assistait et tant que personne ne lui mettait la pression pour qu'elle "goûte au moins", ça ne la gênait pas plus que ça de se retrouver dans ce genre d'environnement.

Même si ce soir, elle s'était effectivement sentie un peu oppressée.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe au journal ? s'enquit-elle pour faire la conversation.

\- Plutôt bien. J'ai hâte qu'on me confie des sujets un peu plus intéressants que les tests de balai, mais je suppose que ça viendra. Et toi, Ste-Mangouste, ça donne quoi ?

\- C'est dur, j'ai énormément de choses à étudier, mais je suis encore plus convaincue qu'avant que ma place se trouve là-bas, répondit-elle en souriant. Tu crois qu'ils ont réalisé qu'on était partis depuis un moment ?

\- Aucune idée ! James proposait de jouer à "Je n'ai jamais", juste avant que je ne te rejoigne, ils doivent donc avoir la tête ailleurs...

\- Ah ! commenta Rose, amusée.

Elle repensa alors à la question que Jake lui avait posée sur son internat à Ste-Mangouste. Professionnellement parlant, elle ne lui avait pas menti, c'était vraiment génial, mais humainement, elle était assez isolée...

Ce n'était pas le fait que ses camarades la snobaient, ou quelque chose du genre, juste qu'elle se sentait un peu trop différente d'eux. Elle pensait à l'avenir, aux personnes qu'elle pourrait aider en tant que chercheuse, aux progrès médicomagiques auxquelles elle participerait grâce à sa formation, alors qu'une grosse partie des autres internes ne pensait qu'à s'amuser et à profiter de leur jeunesse.

Par conséquent, Rose se demandait régulièrement si elle n'était pas en train de passer à côté de quelque chose en se consacrant si intensément à ses études.

Son regard se posa sur Jake, silencieux à ses côtés, et elle observa son profil qui se découpait dans la nuit grâce à la lumière des lampadaires. Son nez légèrement épaté, ses cils étonnamment longs, ses sourcils légèrement broussailleux... Jake était grand et assez massif, mais elle le trouvait plus sécurisant qu'intimidant.

Et l'idée qui trottait dans sa tête depuis quelques semaines à présent se fit plus insistante que jamais.

Pourquoi pas ce soir ? Pourquoi pas avec lui ? Après tout, elle sentait depuis quelques temps qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent et elle-même n'était pas insensible à son charme, donc il serait peut-être le plus à même de comprendre - et d'accepter - sa proposition...

\- Jake... ? l'interpella-t-elle, soudainement déterminée.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre, elle l'attrapa par le bras et transplana jusqu'à dans sa chambre.

\- Wow ! s'exclama-t-il, en découvrant l'endroit où il se trouvait. Je peux savoir où on est ?!

\- Dans ma chambre, au Manoir..., précisa-t-elle en souriant.

\- Et que fait-on dans ta chambre ?! insista-t-il, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

\- J'aimerais faire l'amour avec toi, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc.

Seul le silence lui répondit pendant un long moment.

\- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai entendu ! Pourquoi tu crois que je ne dis plus rien ?!

\- J'en sais rien... La question n'est pourtant pas si difficile !

\- Tu n'as posé aucune question, je te signale, tu as juste affirmé vouloir faire l'amour avec moi ! Je peux savoir d'où te vient cette idée ?!

\- J'en ai marre d'être vierge à 19 ans et avec ma formation, je n'ai pas le temps - ni l'envie - de me trouver un copain. Tu es un mec super, on s'entend bien et j'ai déjà entendu Daisy dire à quel point tu respectais toujours tes copines, donc voilà !

\- Mais enfin, une première fois ne s'improvise pas comme ça ! releva-t-il. Et ça ne se fait pas avec n'importe qui !

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, Jake ! Je te connais depuis genre... toujours ! Et je peux bien décider de la façon dont se déroulera ma première fois, non mais !

Jake s'éloigna vers la fenêtre en soupirant et Rose le regarda faire, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole.

\- Mais... Tu n'as pas envie de le faire avec un garçon dont tu serais amoureuse ? Quelqu'un avec qui tu vivrais un truc un minimum sérieux, je ne sais pas, moi...

\- Toutes les filles ne rêvent pas du prince charmant, tu sais ? Je sais que pour certaines - et certains - la première fois est un truc spécial, mais moi, j'ai juste envie de le faire et je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème !

\- Ça n'en est pas un, mais... je sais pas...

\- Si tu n'en as pas envie, dis-le simplement, Jake. Mon but n'est pas d'essayer de te convaincre ou je ne sais quoi ! Je ne suis pas idiote, si nous ne sommes pas totalement consentants tous les deux, ce sera foireux et je ne veux pas que ce soit foireux, justement. Donc en jouant cartes sur table, en te disant clairement, dès le départ, ce dont j'ai envie, je me dis que, peut-être...

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui soupira tout en se laissant retomber sur son lit.

Elle n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que sa proposition serait suivie d'un débat sur la pertinence de coucher avec quelqu'un pour la première fois sans en être amoureux !

Était-ce si étrange d'avoir simplement envie de vivre ce moment sans avoir envie d'être en couple pour autant ? Ça lui semblait juste évident, à elle, mais peut-être que ça ne l'était pas tant que ça...

Peut-être était-elle anormale, à vouloir coucher avec un garçon qu'elle ne considérait même pas vraiment comme un ami plutôt que de vouloir attendre "le bon", comme tout le monde se plaisait à appeler l'autre personne ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne réalisa que Jake s'était rapproché d'elle que lorsqu'elle sentit le matelas de son lit s'affaisser sous son poids.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? lui demanda-t-il en soulevant délicatement son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en toute simplicité.

Alors Jake approcha doucement son visage du sien et déposa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Elle était étonnamment douce et chaude et Rose pouvait sentir un reste de whisky dans son haleine, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment.

Sa langue vint doucement caresser ses lèvres et Rose les entrouvrit afin de répondre à sa demande.

Elle avait eu quelques petits amis, durant sa scolarité à Poudlard, mais Jake l'embrassait avec une tendresse qu'aucun autre garçon avait utilisée avec elle, ce qui la conforta encore plus dans son choix.

Elle glissa donc ses mains sous son pull et le souleva pour le passer par-dessus sa tête, emportant son t-shirt par la même occasion.

En tant qu'ancien joueur de Quidditch, son torse était plutôt musclé, mais pas trop. Rose laissa ses mains se perdre dessus, sous le regard amusé de Jake.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? la taquina-t-il.

\- Assez, oui, répliqua-t-elle, un air de défi dans le regard, avant d'y déposer ses lèvres.

Jake se laissa alors retomber sur le lit et Rose put s'installer plus confortablement pour parcourir son corps de baisers.

Il gémissait doucement sous le traitement qu'elle lui infligeait, ce qui augmenta sa propre excitation.

Elle était descendue de plus en plus bas sans s'en rendre compte et elle pila net en arrivant à la hauteur de la ceinture de son pantalon.

\- On va peut-être attendre un peu pour ça, dit-il en se redressant pour l'attirer à lui.

Il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres et Rose se mit à califourchon sur lui, sentant ainsi son érection sous elle, ce qui la fit rougir légèrement.

Jake, quant à lui, lui retira son pull et dégrafa son soutien-gorge avant de prendre l'un de ses seins en bouche.

La sensation n'était pas désagréable, mais Rose n'était pas sûre d'apprécier pour autant. Il dût sentir son trouble car il stoppa ce qu'il était en train de faire pour la regarder :

\- S'il y a quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas, ou que tu aimes particulièrement, au contraire, n'hésite surtout pas à le dire ! C'est ta première fois, Rose, et j'ai envie que tu prennes du plaisir ! Et si finalement tu changes d'avis et préfères attendre, n'hésite pas non plus, ok ?

\- Je ne suis en effet pas super fan de ça, admit-elle à voix basse.

\- Alors j'en prends note, répondit-il en accompagnant ses propos d'un clin-d'œil.

Il la souleva ensuite légèrement pour l'allonger sur le lit et termina de la déshabiller avant de retirer ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pantalon, ne portant ainsi plus qu'un caleçon tendu par son érection.

Puis il se plaça au-dessus d'elle et prit à nouveau possession de ses lèvres.

Le cœur de Rose battait à toute allure et elle sentait son entrejambe s'humidifier sous les caresses de Jake. Sa bouche descendit de plus en plus bas - sans s'attarder sur sa poitrine, cette fois - et, une fois au niveau de son pubis, il se redressa légèrement pour la regarder.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, déclara-t-il, si tu n'aimes pas quelque chose, dis-le-moi, ok ?

Et il se pencha sur elle pour embrasser son sexe.

Un long frisson de plaisir remonta le long de chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses, la faisant crier à la fois de surprise et de plaisir.

Jake arrêta aussitôt ses caresses buccales pour vérifier son consentement et Rose l'encouragea vivement à poursuivre, ce qui le fit ricaner.

Elle l'aurait bien frappé pour lui apprendre à se moquer d'elle, mais elle avait bien trop envie qu'il reprenne son activité pour prendre le moindre risque.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ça puisse être aussi bon !

Elle s'était déjà masturbée, comme la plupart des gens de son âge, et savait donc que cet endroit était particulièrement sensible, mais ce qu'il lui faisait était incomparable.

Et lorsqu'il glissa un doigt en elle, elle crut qu'elle allait définitivement perdre pied.

\- Attends ! Attends ! cria-t-elle, entre deux râles de plaisir. C'est trop !

Jake se stoppa aussitôt et s'essuya discrètement la bouche avant de remonter à sa hauteur.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-il en captant son regard.

\- Trop bien, oui ! affirma-t-elle, le souffle court. C'est juste que... que je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Et si tu oses te moquer, Dursley, je te fais manger ta langue !

\- Alors je ne pourrais plus m'en servir pour te faire jouir, répliqua-t-il en riant.

Rose pouffa à son tour avant de l'attirer à elle pour l'embrasser avec passion. Jake lui rendit aussitôt son baiser et ils restèrent ainsi, à s'embrasser, le temps que le cœur de Rose remonte de son sexe à sa poitrine, là où était sa place.

\- Tu souhaites toujours aller au bout ? lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Plus que jamais, confirma-t-elle sans aucune hésitation.

Jake l'embrassa sur le nez et se leva vivement du lit pour aller chercher sa baguette qui était tombée sur le sol. Il retira alors son caleçon, révélant ainsi son sexe tendu de désir à la jeune femme, et leur lança deux sorts que Rose reconnut comme étant ceux de contraception et de protection, puis il déposa sa baguette sur sa table de nuit avant de la rejoindre.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés et caressa doucement son corps en la dévorant des yeux.

\- Tu es tellement belle, souffla-t-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, une fois de plus

Rose lui rendit aussitôt son baiser, chamboulée par la douceur dont il faisait preuve.

\- Vu que c'est ta première fois, reprit-il, je te propose de... mener la danse. Ainsi, tu pourras mieux gérer tes ressentis. Ça te convient ?

Rose opina en souriant avant de se redresser pour se mettre au-dessus de lui.

Jake prit lui-même son sexe en main pour le positionner à l'entrée du sien et Rose inspira légèrement avant de se laisser doucement redescendre le long de celui-ci.

Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, laissant son corps s'habituer à cette présence étrangère, puis alla jusqu'au bout en expirant petit à petit pour gérer la légère douleur qu'elle ressentait.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il, sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle hocha de la tête avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser, touchée par tant de prévenance.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment puis Rose commença naturellement à onduler au-dessus de son partenaire, son sexe toujours en elle.

La douleur était à présent partie et le plaisir prenait peu à peu la place qu'elle avait laissée.

Jake caressait ses fesses, ses hanches, son dos, sans cesser de l'embrasser, la laissant décider du rythme des pénétrations, comme il le lui avait proposé.

Rose était totalement maîtresse de la situation et elle était déterminée à ce qu'ils en profitent tous les deux. D'ailleurs, elle voyait à la respiration saccadée de Jake et aux grognements qu'il poussait que la situation n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire, loin de là.

Se sentant à présent totalement à l'aise, Rose se redressa, les mains de Jake posées sur sa taille, et augmenta le rythme de leurs va-et-vient.

Jake resserra soudainement son étreinte, enfonçant légèrement ses doigts dans sa peau tout en détournant la tête, et Rose comprit qu'il avait joui.

Elle bougea encore un peu au-dessus de lui, même si elle n'avait subitement plus vraiment envie de continuer. Jake porta alors une main à son sexe pour stimuler son clitoris de son pouce et finalement, Rose vint à son tour, bien plus rapidement et naturellement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

À bout de souffle, elle se laissa retomber sur lui et se décala pour s'allonger à ses côtés.

Jake la prit aussitôt dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

Le cœur de Rose battait la chamade, elle avait l'impression que ses jambes ne pourraient plus jamais la porter et que tout son système nerveux s'était rassemblé dans son bas ventre, mais elle était heureuse.

Elle avait longtemps pensé à sa première fois, avant de demander à Jake de la lui faire vivre, et son imagination ne s'était même pas approchée de ce qu'elle venait de vivre et tout ça, c'était uniquement grâce à lui.

Grâce à sa sensibilité, à sa prévenance et à l'attention dont il avait fait preuve tout au long de leurs ébats.

Elle aurait aimé le remercier d'avoir été aussi parfait avec elle, mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle préféra s'abstenir et se contenta de rester blottie tout contre lui.

* * *

.

* * *

Alors je pense, sans trop me tromper, que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça ^^'

Revenons avec **Scorpius** ! Comme c'était prévisible, Albus lui manque beaucoup... Ça aurait été étonnant qu'il en soit autrement. Pour tout vous dire, de base, j'avais prévu que Drago et Lincoln acceptent sa proposition mais en écrivant, j'ai réalisé à quel point c'était peu réaliste. Ok, ils ont de l'argent et tout, mais deux adultes avec des responsabilités ne vont jamais tout laisser tomber parce qu'un jeune de 19 ans le leur demande, donc voilà, il va falloir qu'il revoit ses ambitions à la baisse et je trouve ça nettement mieux !

Et donc, la partie **Rose** , hé hé. Oui, j'attaque directement avec un lemon ! Je voulais aborder un autre "type" de première fois, avec elle : le choix purement pragmatique. On a tendance à faire passer l'idée qu'une première fois doit forcément être un truc ultra-romantique, avec une personne dont on est follement amoureux et tout et... il y a autant de premières fois qu'il y a de gens, tout simplement. Rose était curieuse, elle voulait le faire, elle aime bien Jake donc voilà. Elle aurait pu demander à une autre personne, ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose (mis à part que c'est le point de vue de Jake que je veux exploiter dans cette suite, mdr). Via cette première fois, je voulais signaler qu'il n'y a aucun mal à avoir juste envie de le faire, pour le faire, du moment que c'est un choix conscient et consenti.

Le consentement, toujours.

Mais celle d'Albus et Scorpius, qui étaient ensemble depuis longtemps avant de le faire, n'est pas plus légitime que celle de Rose. **L'important est d'être en accord avec soi-même.**

Bon forcément, vous vous en doutez, il y a encore 19 chapitres après celui-ci, donc je vais bien évidemment leur compliquer la vie, mais si vous pensiez qu'ils allaient se tourner autour pendant un moment avant de franchir le pas : eh bah non XD

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre de cette dernière partie vous a plu et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**

Plein de bisous !


	73. 2025 - Albus Jake (avril)

Bonjour à vous !

Comment allez-vous en ce début de nouvelle semaine ? Moi ça va, mis à part que je maudis, pour ne pas changer, les personnages trop nombreux de cette histoire, ah ah.

J'ai été super contente de vous retrouver, en tout cas ! Mine de rien, lire vos réactions face aux idées qui me passent par la tête me manquait !

J'espère donc que la suite vous plaira et vous en souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **RARA :** _(comme d'habitude, j'ai répondu aux autres reviews en MP, à ouvrir sur navigateur, il n'y a pas de synchronisation avec l'appli)_

 **Juliette db :** Ffnet bug, pour ne pas changer, et je ne peux pas répondre à ta review en MP... Mais je n'aime pas publier un nouveau chapitre sans avoir répondu aux reviews du précédent, donc je passe par là. J'espère que ça ne t'embêtera pas ! J'espère que ta période "moins simple" est également terminée, c'est jamais amusant, et je suis très touchée que ma reprise te fasse autant plaisir ! Tes mots sur les différentes approches de la sexualité que je propose dans cette histoire me vont également droit au coeur, car c'est évidemment l'un des objectifs de cette histoire. L'amour est multiple, la sexualité est multiple et tant que tout est fait dans le respect de l'autre, il n'y a aucune forme qui est plus légitime qu'une autre ! Je t'envoie plein de bisous et j'espère que la suite te plaira :)  
(pour info, ffnet n'aime pas non plus le point dans ton pseudo... si je le mets, il "efface" ton nom quand je sauvegarde, il doit te prendre pour une url :p )

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._  
 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2025 - Albus/Jake**_

 **Avril - Jake**

Jake était allongé sur le lit de Rose, la jeune femme nue entre ses bras, et se demandait s'il était censé se rhabiller pour rentrer chez lui ou pas.

Dire qu'il venait tout juste de coucher avec elle !

Si on lui avait dit qu'ils vivraient ce moment tous les deux, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Et pourtant, prétendre qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé aurait été un mensonge.

Depuis quelques années, il la voyait grandir et devenir de plus en plus belle, déterminée et sûre d'elle, et il devait bien avouer qu'elle le laissait de moins en moins indifférent. Cependant, il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour elle puisse être réciproque.

Certes, la demande qu'elle lui avait faite ce soir semblait plus pragmatique qu'autre chose, mais il n'allait clairement pas se plaindre d'avoir pris son pied avec une fille telle qu'elle.

Et peut-être que, finalement, malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur son envie de rester célibataire, elle accepterait de sortir avec lui ? Après tout, vu ce qu'ils venaient de vivre tous les deux, elle ne pourrait pas nier qu'il existait une vraie alchimie entre eux...

\- Rosie ? l'interpella-t-il à voix basse, tout en jouant machinalement avec ses boucles rousses.

\- Hum, hum ? marmonna-t-elle, sa tête toujours posée sur son torse, son bras en travers de son ventre, leurs jambes entremêlées.

\- Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre ou manger un truc, rien que tous les deux, à l'occasion ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là, Jake ? lui demanda-t-elle posément en se redressant pour le regarder.

\- Rien de spécial, pourquoi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit... Je ne veux pas m'embarrasser d'un petit copain. Raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé, _à to_ i, de coucher avec moi ce soir.

\- Eh bien je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème ! répliqua-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils de contrariété. J'ai aussi pas mal de choses à faire au boulot, tu sais, mais il faut savoir souffler, par moment... Je ne te demande pas en mariage, hein, juste une sortie de temps en temps !

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit tout en s'enveloppant dans son drap en coton parme et le dévisagea en silence durant quelques instants.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier de m'avoir fait vivre une première fois aussi géniale, Jake. Vraiment. Tu as été si attentionné, si prévenant...

\- Mais ? dit-il à sa place.

\- Mais je ne souhaite réellement rien de plus que ce que nous venons de faire. Mon internat à Ste-Mangouste me prend énormément de temps et d'énergie et je n'ai pas envie de m'engager dans quoi que ce soit, avec qui que ce soit.

Jake ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, clairement déçu par sa réponse, mais en même temps, son indépendance était l'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez elle.

\- Ok, ok, je comprends, répondit-il en tentant de masquer ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

\- Vraiment ? Parce que tu es quelqu'un de formidable, Jake, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait le moindre malaise entre nous.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, rassure-toi. Tu as été très claire dès le départ, c'est juste que... Laisse-tomber, c'est rien.

Il se releva ensuite et chercha ses affaires pour se rhabiller, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de passer la nuit ici, quand Rose l'interpella, une lueur lutine dans le regard.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- Tu voulais que je reste ?

\- Eh bien... Je ne veux peut-être pas de petit copain, mais... La nuit est à peine entamée, donc... Enfin... Je me disais - si ça te dit, évidemment - que je testerais bien aussi ce truc sous la ceinture que tu manies à la perfection...

Une petite voix dans l'esprit de Jake lui conseilla de partir avant que la situation ne devienne vraiment compliquée à gérer pour lui, mais lorsque Rose le regarda avec gourmandise tout en s'humidifiant les lèvres, il n'eut plus qu'une envie : être en elle, juste une fois de plus.

.

 **Mai**

Jake sortit du bureau de Marcus Flint, le rédacteur en chef de Quidditch Mag', la tête pleine d'idées pour son premier article d'envergure.

Il travaillait pour le périodique depuis un peu plus de deux ans, à présent, et il était à la fois très heureux et excité de pouvoir enfin se pencher sur un dossier plus complexe que le test du dernier Nimbus ou le compte-rendu d'un match de troisième division.

Marcus venait de lui confier le sujet qui était sur toutes les lèvres actuellement : le rachat du Club de Flaquemare par un riche investisseur américain.

Ce n'était pour l'instant qu'une rumeur et son supérieur comptait bien avoir l'exclusivité, Jake avait donc pas mal de pression sur le dos. Mais c'était aussi une preuve de confiance de sa part et il comptait bien tout mettre en œuvre pour lui prouver qu'il en était digne.

Il déambula dans les couloirs de l'hebdomadaire jusqu'à son petit bureau, saluant l'un ou l'autre de ses collègues au passage, puis rassembla ses affaires avant de se rendre dans le Dorset pour mener l'enquête auprès de l'un des gardiens remplaçants du Club, qui était justement l'un de ses anciens coéquipiers chez les Gryffondor.

.

 **Juin**

Jake pénétra dans l'apothèque du Chemin de Traverse et, une fois devant le comptoir, se pencha par-dessus celui-ci pour embrasser tendrement la jeune vendeuse qui se trouvait derrière.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, le salua-t-elle en souriant. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Hum... Finir votre journée rapidement pour que nous puissions aller dîner ? proposa-t-il, amusé par le ton professionnel qu'elle avait utilisé.

\- Tu es là un peu tôt, précisa-t-elle. Je ne peux fermer que dans dix minutes...

\- Pas de souci, je t'attends, répondit-il en s'installant sur une chaise destinée aux clients qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

Il se cala au fond du siège et observa Jane en silence lorsqu'un client pénétra dans l'échoppe.

La jeune femme semblait très sérieuse, dans sa blouse blanche estampillée du sceau des apothicaires, et ses cheveux noirs coupés courts masquèrent son profil quand elle se pencha sur le morceau de parchemin que lui tendit l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

Elle disparut ensuite dans des rayons situés derrière son comptoir et l'homme commença à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre pour patienter.

Jake eut l'impression de se revoir, deux semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'il était lui-même venu acheter de l'essence de dictame et qu'il avait alors rencontrée celle qui était devenue depuis peu sa petite amie.

Elle lui avait souri en lui donnant la fiole demandée et, pour la première fois depuis avril, Jake n'avait pas vu Rose dans les traits du visage d'une autre femme.

Pris d'une pulsion, il l'avait invitée à aller boire un verre et elle avait tout simplement accepté.

Ils étaient sortis ensemble plusieurs fois puis, quelques jours plus tard, il avait enfin osé l'embrasser.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa que la personne précédente était partie et qu'une autre l'avait remplacée qu'en entendant la voix de la nouvelle cliente de Jane.

Celle de Rose.

\- ... potion contraceptive, s'il vous plait ? l'entendit-il demander.

Surpris, il remua sur sa chaise et le mouvement dû capter l'attention de Rose car elle porta son regard sur lui et rougit légèrement en le reconnaissant.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, Jake ayant respecté son désir de rester seule.

\- Salut, lança-t-elle sans bouger de sa place.

\- Salut, répéta-t-il, en se levant maladroitement de sa chaise, tout en restant à quelques pas d'elle. Tu vas bien ?

\- Je... Euh... Et toi ? éluda-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, insista-t-il.

Rose s'humidifia les lèvres de la pointe de sa langue et Jake eut l'impression de revivre en quelques secondes tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé cette nuit-là.

Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent et il sentit un début d'érection naître dans son pantalon.

Comment diable parvenait-elle à le perturber à ce point par sa simple présence ?!

En était-elle consciente ?

Et pensait-elle parfois à lui, elle aussi ?

Au vu de la question qu'elle avait posée à Jane, il en doutait...

Une pointe de jalousie lui vrilla le ventre malgré lui et il s'en voulut pour ça.

Elle ne lui avait demandé qu'une seule nuit : sa première. Il était tout bonnement ridicule de se mettre dans un état pareil juste parce qu'ils échangeaient quelques banalités.

Mais Rose ne lui répondit jamais car Jane revint avec ce qu'elle lui avait demandé et qu'elle s'empressa de ranger sa commande.

Mais juste avant qu'elle ne quitte l'apothèque, Jane déclara en se tournant vers lui :

\- Voilà, je vais pouvoir fermer et je serai toute à toi, Jakey ! Merci pour ta patience, tu es un amour !

Rose se retourna aussitôt pour le regarder, visiblement surprise, et sortit précipitamment de l'apothèque sans ajouter le moindre mot.

Jake la regarda partir avec une folle envie de lui courir après pour s'expliquer.

Mais qu'aurait-il bien pu lui dire ?

Après tout, il ne lui devait rien.

C'était elle qui avait refusé qu'ils se revoient.

C'était elle qui avait voulu qu'ils ne partagent que ses draps.

Lui ne faisait que respecter sa volonté.

Et tandis que Jane accrochait sa blouse à un porte-manteau, Jake comprit qu'il se montrait totalement malhonnête envers elle et qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

Jane était une chouette fille et elle méritait de fréquenter un homme qui ne pensait pas à une autre lorsqu'il se trouvait avec elle.

* * *

 **Juillet - Albus**

Albus sortit du Portoport de Londres et transplana aussitôt au Manoir Malefoy.

Il monta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Scorpius et commença à ranger les affaires qu'il avait prises avec lui pour passer le weekend en attendant que son petit-ami rentre de son travail.

Il avait tellement hâte de le revoir !

Il passait des journées de folie à la Réserve et avait rarement le temps de penser à sa vie en Grande-Bretagne, mais le soir venu, chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul dans la chambre d'amis de son oncle, ses pensées dérivaient irrémédiablement vers celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis qu'il avait treize ans.

Il regarda l'heure sur le réveil disposé sur l'une des tables de nuit et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée pour accueillir Scorpius : vu l'heure, il n'allait sans doute plus tarder à rentrer.

D'après la dernière lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée - pour notamment s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir être présent afin de l'accueillir au Portoport - Scorpius finissait sa journée chez Nimbus à 17 heures.

Il apparut dans le hall à l'heure prévue et Albus se rua aussitôt dans ses bras pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Au bout d'un moment qu'il aurait été incapable d'estimer, Albus s'éloigna légèrement de lui pour plonger son regard dans les yeux gris qui le faisaient tellement vibrer.

\- Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué ! souffla-t-il avant de déposer à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je crois que j'en ai une petite idée, répondit Scorpius en grimaçant légèrement. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

\- Ça secoue, comme toujours, mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Je n'aurais loupé ce weekend pour rien au monde !

En effet, si Albus était de retour en plein mois de juillet alors que son stage à la Réserve était prévu jusqu'au mois de novembre, c'était tout simplement pour assister au remariage de son père qui était prévu pour le lendemain.

Sans ajouter un mot, Scorpius lui prit la main et les mena jusqu'au petit salon.

Une fois sur place, il appela Bonaryen et lui demanda de leur apporter deux bièraubeurres bien fraîches.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre sur le divan pour discuter un peu :

\- Alors, tu es prêt pour le mariage de ton père ? s'enquit Scorpius en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens.

\- Impatient de revoir tout le monde, oui, confirma-t-il avec enthousiasme. La vie à la Réserve est géniale et mon oncle est super, mais vous me manquez bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Enfin, sauf pour toi, bien sûr, j'ai toujours su que tu me manquerais affreusement.

Scorpius se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais ça te plaît toujours ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- C'est super, oui, j'apprends énormément de choses toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres, mais je ne pense pas que travailler avec les dragons soit fait pour moi.

\- Ah oui ? releva-t-il.

Albus ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant son ton soulagé.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il. C'est un boulot très physique, mais aussi psychologique : les dragonniers sont constamment dans un rapport de force avec les créatures dont ils s'occupent. La moindre minute d'inattention peut être dramatique... Sven, le collègue direct de Charlie, a failli perdre un bras pas plus tard qu'hier juste parce qu'il s'est penché pour ramasser un gant...

\- Wow ! s'exclama Scorpius. Tu ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés, j'espère ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste stagiaire, je n'ai pas le droit de m'approcher trop près des dragons adultes. Comme je te l'ai écrit, je gère principalement les nouveaux-nés et j'assiste Charlie et Sven lorsqu'ils s'occupent des plus âgés, mais je reste toujours à distance.

En vérité, il s'était montré assez téméraire à ses débuts, mais il s'était rapidement fait recadrer par son oncle et avait donc arrêté de faire preuve d'imprudence par après. Charlie pouvait être très intimidant, quand il le voulait !

\- Et toi, alors, ça se passe aussi bien à ton boulot que tu le prétends dans tes lettres ?

Albus avait été très surpris d'apprendre, quand il était venu en avril, que Scorpius avait commencé à travailler chez Nimbus. Il savait qu'il voulait lancer sa propre marque de balai - ils en avaient parlé à plusieurs reprises, tous les deux - mais aux dernières nouvelles, il comptait le faire de lui-même...

Scorpius lui avait alors expliqué que son père et son oncle avaient refusé de travailler avec lui, et qu'ils lui avaient plutôt suggéré d'aller apprendre le métier auprès de professionnels avant de se lancer seul dans l'aventure.

Albus avait légèrement culpabilisé de ne pas avoir été là pour lui durant cette période qui avait dû être difficile à gérer, mais Scorpius l'avait rapidement rassuré : il avait toujours eu besoin d'un moment d'introspection avant de pouvoir s'ouvrir aux autres et sa présence n'y aurait rien changé.

\- Franchement ? répondit Scorpius après quelques secondes de silence. Je ne peux que reconnaître que mon père et Lincoln ont eu raison de refuser de se lancer avec moi sur ce projet. J'ai totalement sous-estimé toutes les subtilités de la fabrication d'un balai... Et travailler au sein de Nimbus est vraiment une chance que je suis content d'avoir saisie.

Albus enroula ses bras autour du torse de son petit-ami et déposa un baiser au creux de son cou, soulagé de voir qu'il semblait aussi épanoui.

\- Roussette rentre vers quelle heure ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Assez tard, en général, rarement avant 19 heures, voire 20 heures, pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'on ne risquait pas d'être interrompus, précisa Albus en se levant pour se mettre à genoux devant lui, sous le regard amusé de Scorpius.

Il déboutonna rapidement son pantalon, qu'il fit descendre avec son boxer jusqu'au sol, et prit directement son sexe en bouche sans plus attendre.

Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas goûté et il estimait qu'il était plus que temps d'y remédier.

.

Albus ajusta sa cape de soirée sur ses épaules et maudit son père d'avoir eu la grande idée de vouloir se remarier en plein mois de juillet. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante et il allait suer comme un véracrasse sous toutes ces couches de tissu !

\- Tu es beau ! le complimenta Scorpius en sortant de leur salle de bain.

\- Je suis _toujours_ beau ! répliqua-t-il en souriant fièrement, ce qui fit pouffer son petit ami.

Scorpius retira alors la serviette nouée autour de sa taille et Albus s'approcha doucement de lui, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

\- Arrière, Potter ! déclara-t-il en tendant un bras devant lui pour l'arrêter. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça !

\- Je peux faire vite, tu sais ?

\- Pas sûr que ce soit vendeur, comme argument, le contra-t-il en riant. Il est hors de question que nous arrivions en retard au mariage de ton père ! Vu que tu es rentré hier après trois mois sans nous voir, on serait grillés à des kilomètres.

Albus ricana mais décala son bras pour s'approcher de lui malgré tout. Une fois à quelques centimètres de son visage, il s'empara de ses lèvres et Scorpius répondit aussitôt à son baiser.

\- Vite fait, bien fait ? grommela-t-il, collé à lui.

\- Juste le temps de la sentir passer, promis, plaisanta Albus en l'entraînant sur leur lit.

.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Scorpius et Albus descendirent au rez-de-chaussée où ils retrouvèrent une Rose particulièrement ravissante dans sa robe lavande.

\- Tu as mal boutonné ta chemise, Al', lui fit-elle remarquer, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Désolé, je suis mal réveillé, esquiva-t-il en ajustant son vêtement. C'est de ta faute, aussi, à nous empêcher de dormir comme tu l'as fait !

\- C'est ça, répliqua-t-elle, pas dupe un seul instant.

Même si dans les faits, ce n'était pas si éloigné de la réalité que ça !

Comme Scorpius le lui avait dit la veille, Rose n'était rentrée de Ste-Mangouste qu'à 20 heures et elle s'était directement jointe à eux, ravie de retrouver son cousin et ami. Ils avaient demandé à Bonaryen de leur préparer des pizzas et avaient discuté jusqu'à une heure assez avancée de la nuit.

Bien évidemment, une fois seuls dans leur chambre, Scorpius et lui en avaient de nouveau profité pour se retrouver, mais ça, elle n'était pas obligée de le savoir - même si elle devait fortement s'en douter.

\- Bon vous êtes prêts ? leur demanda-t-elle ensuite. Je ne voudrais pas être en retard !

\- On doit juste transplaner, Roussette, précisa Scorpius. T'emballe pas comme ça !

De fait, ils réapparurent dans la salle que son père et Meredith avaient réservée pour l'occasion quelques secondes plus tard et allèrent aussitôt saluer le futur nouveau jeune marié.

\- Al' ! s'écria son père en le voyant juste avant de l'enlacer. Je suis tellement content de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien, Papa, et toi ? Pas trop nerveux ?

\- Bah, ce n'est pas mon premier, tu sais ? plaisanta-t-il.

Albus se contenta de sourire, légèrement gêné, tout en espérant que son père ne se permettait pas ce genre de remarque face à Meredith.

Il alla ensuite saluer les quelques personnes déjà présentes qu'il connaissait, jusqu'à ce que son frère et sa sœur arrivent à leur tour. Finalement, ils étaient parmi les premiers arrivés et les Malefoy-Granger-Weasley lui avaient mis la pression pour rien !

\- James ! Lily ! s'exclama-t-il en les rejoignant.

Ils s'enlacèrent avec chaleur et échangèrent quelques nouvelles jusqu'à ce que le mage de cérémonie demande aux invités de s'installer sur les chaises prévues à cet effet.

Albus rejoignit alors Scorpius, qui discutait avec Drago et Hermione, et ils prirent tous deux place au premier rang en compagnie de James, de Lily, de son oncle Ron et de sa tante Hermione.

Marsali, Stanley, Hugo et Drago s'assirent juste derrière eux, aux côtés de Dudley, Penny et Wendy Dursley.

Il savait que son père avait beaucoup hésité avant de choisir son témoin, ne souhaitant pas mettre Hermione ou Ron mal à l'aise compte tenu de leurs liens avec son ex-femme, et il avait finalement demandé à Seamus Finnigan s'il acceptait de prendre cette place, ce que ce dernier avait accepté de bon cœur.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il lui avait écrit lorsqu'il se trouvait en Roumanie.

Une fois que tous les invités furent installés, une douce musique retentit dans la pièce et Meredith apparut au bras de l'homme qu'Albus reconnut comme étant son père. Il l'avait croisé une fois, l'année précédente, alors qu'il se rendait à Godric's Hollow pour prévenir son propre père qu'il allait partir en apprentissage à la Réserve, et en gardait un souvenir plutôt positif.

Meredith portait une robe de couleur crème simple mais élégante et avait relevé ses longs cheveux bruns en un chignon élaboré. Elle tenait entre ses mains un bouquet de fleurs qu'Albus n'identifia pas.

Le mage de cérémonie commença alors un long discours qu'il trouva assez soporifique et son attention se porta bientôt sur les gens qui se trouvaient autour de lui.

Sa tante Hermione avait l'air concentrée sur le discours, mais il la voyait régulièrement jeter des regards noirs à son oncle Ron qui soupirait avec plus ou moins de discrétion.

James baillait à peu près toutes les deux minutes, sans prendre forcément la peine de mettre la main devant sa bouche.

Lily, quant à elle, ne quittait pas la robe de la mariée - ni celle de sa témoin - des yeux.

Albus réalisa alors qu'il avait totalement oublié Rose ! Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était passée et ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

Il se retourna légèrement sur sa chaise afin de vérifier si elle se trouvait derrière eux en compagnie de Marsali et la vit deux rangs derrière assise à côté de Jake qui lui chuchotait il ne savait quoi au creux de l'oreille. Sa cousine avait les joues légèrement rouges, ce qui l'interpella quelque peu.

Depuis quand étaient-ils si proches, ces deux-là ?!

Mais Scorpius déposa sa main sur sa cuisse pour lui rappeler discrètement d'être un peu plus attentif à ce qu'il se passait. Albus tenta de se reconcentrer sur les propos du mage, mais ceux-ci lui semblèrent toujours aussi barbants que précédemment.

Il observa donc son père, très élégant dans sa cape vert bouteille, et pensa qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi épanoui depuis bien longtemps.

Un large sourire étirait ses lèvres et il ne quittait pas sa future femme des yeux, clairement amoureux d'elle.

Albus était heureux, finalement, que son père ait su retrouver le bonheur après son divorce. Même si ses parents s'étaient séparés en bons termes et que sa mère semblait pleinement satisfaite de son célibat retrouvé, il savait que son père, lui, n'était pas fait pour rester seul.

Il leur avait peu parlé de son enfance mais Albus se souvenait d'une fois où son oncle Dudley, un peu trop ivre, s'était laissé aller à quelques confessions pleines de regrets sur leur enfance commune.

Albus était jeune, à cette époque, mais il s'en souvenait comme si ça s'était produit la veille tant il avait ressenti de la peine pour son père.

Avec le recul, il avait compris que son enfance malheureuse expliquait sans doute pourquoi il semblait tant tenir à leur image de famille parfaite, ce qu'ils n'étaient bien évidemment pas.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne réalisa que la cérémonie était terminée que lorsque les gens à ses côtés se levèrent pour applaudir les jeunes mariés.

Il se leva aussitôt pour les acclamer avec eux et alla présenter ses félicitations à son père et à celle qui était officiellement devenue sa belle-mère.

Son regard croisa ensuite celui, particulièrement tendre, de Scorpius et il réalisa que peut-être, un jour, ce serait eux qui s'uniraient ainsi devant tous leurs proches.

Ils étaient encore jeunes, pour l'instant, mais Albus savait depuis des années à présent qu'il n'aimerait jamais personne d'autre que lui.

Il se rappela ensuite qu'il allait devoir repartir pour la Roumanie dès le lendemain et son humeur se rembrunit aussitôt.

Il aimait vraiment travailler auprès des dragons, mais la distance commençait sérieusement à lui peser.

Il enlaça donc son petit-ami pour profiter de sa présence autant qu'il le pouvait avant de devoir le laisser pour près de quatre mois supplémentaires.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce tout **premier chapitre exclusivement du point de vue d'Albus et Jake** ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)

Comme certaines l'avaient présumé, **Jake** semble moins... distant face à cette histoire de sexe pour le sexe. Rose ne le laisse pas indifférent et visiblement, il ne serait pas contre une relation plus traditionnelle... Mais notre Granger-Weasley ne semble pas du tout emballée par cette idée.

En tout cas, professionnellement parlant, ça bouge un peu pour Jake et c'est pas plus mal ! Il aura été patient, le pauvre ^^

Et donc, **Albus** est temporairement de retour pour le remariage de son père, pour le plus grand plaisir de Scorpius. Je les trouve toujours aussi mignons, ces deux-là, j'espère que c'est le cas pour vous aussi. En tout cas, il ne semble pas vouloir suivre les traces de son oncle, même s'il aime ce qu'il fait à la réserve.

Enfin bref, **la semaine prochaine, on retrouvera Scorpius et Rose** pour la suite de tout ça. De mémoire, j'ai prévu d'alterner un chapitre sur deux, niveau points de vue, et il y aura 5 chapitres par an pour aller jusqu'en 2029.

J'espère que ça vous a plu (je me répète, oui) et je vous dis à tout bientôt pour la suite !


	74. 2025 - Scorpius Rose (juillet)

Bonjour !

C'est l'heure pour moi de publier un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

J'espère aussi que vous allez bien :)

Peu de blabla, aujourd'hui, mais je n'ai rien de spécial à raconter, donc voilà ^^

Bonne lecture à vous et encore mille mercis de me lire !

* * *

 **RAR :** _(comme d'habitude, j'ai répondu aux autres reviews en MP, à ouvrir sur navigateur, il n'y a pas de synchronisation avec l'appli)_

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._

 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2025 - Scorpius/Rose**_

 **Juillet - Rose**

Rose venait d'arriver en compagnie de Scorpius et d'Albus dans la salle louée par son parrain et sa future épouse pour célébrer leur mariage.

Après avoir salué son oncle, elle chercha sa mère des yeux et la trouva un peu à l'écart en compagnie de Drago. Son beau-père de cœur avait un bras enroulé autour de sa taille et lui parlait au creux de l'oreille.

Rose ne put retenir un sourire en les voyant si complices. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'un jour, lorsqu'elle serait prête, elle trouverait quelqu'un qui l'aimerait autant que Drago semblait aimer sa mère.

Elle s'approcha d'eux pour leur dire bonjour, rapidement rejointe par Hugo, et ils discutèrent quelques instants jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui de Jake. Elle s'excusa alors pour aller lui parler, les laissant en compagnie des Londubat qui venaient d'arriver à leur tour.

\- Tu es ravissante, la complimenta Jake en guise de salut, une fois qu'elle fut près de lui.

\- Merci, tu es également très élégant, répondit-elle en souriant.

Il portait un costume moldu en lin beige qui mettait particulièrement son teint hâlé en valeur et Rose s'en voulut de le trouver si séduisant.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre d'écart.

Entre elle et lui, ça ne devait être que l'histoire d'un soir, rien de plus. Elle avait saisi une occasion et il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse déborder par ce qu'elle ressentait depuis.

Et ce, même si elle mourait d'envie de lui demander s'il fréquentait toujours l'apothicaire...

\- Alors, comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Pas trop mal, et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas si tu l'as lu - en même temps, je me demande pourquoi tu l'aurais fait - mais mon rédacteur en chef a publié mon premier gros article le mois passé et je pense que ça va marquer un tournant dans ma carrière. Donc je vais plutôt bien !

\- En effet, je ne lis pas Quidditch Mag', confirma-t-elle, mais je suis ravie pour toi !

Elle s'abstint de lui dire qu'elle était malgré tout au courant, vu que Scorpius lui en avait parlé, puisque lui était bel et bien abonné audit magazine.

\- Et toi alors, pas trop occupée ?

\- Ça devrait aller mieux maintenant que je suis en vacances, oui, mais juste avant, on avait de grosses analyses à effectuer sur une potion contraceptive dont les composants pourraient altérer l'efficacité d'un traitement contre la dragoncelle. Ste-Mangouste s'est retrouvé en rupture de stock et nous avons dû arpenter la Grande-Bretagne à la recherche d'apothèques qui en avaient encore en réserve.

\- Oh, c'est pour ça que..., commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

\- Que quoi ? releva-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Rien, laisse tomber.

Rose fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, frustrée de ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire, puis le lumos se fit.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce jour où elle s'était violemment disputée avec Scorpius, juste parce qu'elle avait été énervée d'apprendre que Jake fréquentait quelqu'un ?!

Un léger moment de flottement passa entre eux et Rose voulut aller rejoindre sa mère pour y échapper, mais le mage de cérémonie les invita à s'installer sur les sièges prévus à cet effet, la coupant ainsi dans son élan.

Elle se retrouva donc assise à côté de lui, chamboulée par leur proximité, d'autant plus que Jake lui avait frôlé le bas du dos en lui tirant une chaise pour qu'elle puisse y prendre place.

Il se pencha ensuite vers elle pour lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

\- Si tu es en vacances, tu as donc du temps libre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ne fais pas ça, Jake..., le supplia-t-elle doucement.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi refuses-tu si catégoriquement de sortir avec moi ? On s'entend bien, tous les deux, non ?

\- Je sais, oui... Mais je ne peux pas, je t'ai déjà exposé mes raisons et tu m'as assuré que tu les comprenais.

\- C'est le cas, oui, répondit-il à voix basse, mais je ne te demande rien d'autre qu'une sortie...

\- Que je ne t'accorderai pas, Jake. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! Mes vacances ne dureront pas éternellement et mon avis sur la question n'a pas évolué.

\- Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu me désires autant que je te désire ? insista-t-il.

\- Sans doute parce que c'est le cas, assuma-t-elle. J'ai adoré la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble, ce n'est pas un secret ! Mais ça ne change rien au reste.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous lancer dans ce genre de relation, alors ? lui proposa-t-il, totalement indifférent à la cérémonie qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Tu arriverais à te contenter de ça ? lui demanda-t-elle en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

Il haussa les épaules en un geste indifférent avant de reprendre.

\- Je te l'ai dit, mon premier article de fond a été très bien reçu par la profession, donc Marcus envisage de me confier d'autres projets conséquents. Il n'y a pas que toi qui sois surchargée de boulot, Rosie...

\- Pourtant, ça n'a pas l'air de t'empêcher de te trouver des copines, lui fit-elle remarquer, d'un ton bien plus acerbe qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Jalouse ?

\- Non...

\- Je t'ai connue meilleure menteuse, la provoqua-t-il.

Rose l'aurait bien planté sur place, mais la cérémonie n'étant pas terminée, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attirer l'attention sur eux de la sorte.

\- Bon écoute, reprit-il ensuite. Je ne t'obligerai bien évidemment jamais à rien, mais sache que si l'envie te prend de remettre ça, je suis partant. Juste du plaisir, sans prise de tête. Toi, moi, une paire de draps et quelques cris d'extase...

Il déposa ensuite une main chaste sur son genou et Rose eut immédiatement l'impression qu'une douce chaleur émanait de celle-ci et remontait le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à son entrejambe.

Elle fut alors tentée de l'inviter à la rejoindre dans les toilettes pour assouvir l'envie de lui qui venait de la gagner, mais la clôture de la cérémonie l'empêcha de faire une bêtise.

Elle se leva, comme les autres invités, pour applaudir les jeunes mariés et mit un maximum de distance entre Jake et elle dès qu'elle le put.

Plus que jamais, elle devait prendre garde à ne pas céder à la tentation qu'il représentait.

* * *

 **Juillet - Scorpius**

Scorpius sortit du Portoport de Londres, le cœur lourd.

Albus venait de repartir pour la Roumanie et il lui manquait déjà affreusement.

Un weekend en sa compagnie était bien trop court, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment pu en profiter pour se retrouver seuls tous les deux.

Certes, sans le mariage de son père, il n'aurait pas pu revenir du tout, mais la frustration allait rarement de pair avec la logique.

Démoralisé, il appela le Magicobus pour rentrer chez lui au lieu de prendre le risque de transplaner : se désartibuler n'arrangerait en rien son état d'esprit.

Une fois au Manoir, il se traina jusqu'à sa chambre et se laissa lourdement retomber sur les draps qui portaient encore l'odeur d'Albus. Il y enfouit son visage, conscient que ça ne ferait qu'accentuer son manque de lui par après.

Fichue distance qui les tenait éloignés l'un de l'autre !

Mais au moins, il lui avait assuré qu'il ne comptait pas faire carrière dans l'élevage de dragons, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose : une fois son stage fini, il serait de retour et cette fois, pour de bon !

Plus que quelques mois à attendre et tout ça serait derrière eux.

Au bout d'un moment qu'il aurait été incapable d'estimer, des coups furent frappés à sa porte. Il invita la personne à entrer et vit, sans surprise, Roussette pénétrer dans la pièce et le rejoindre sur son lit.

\- Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit-elle en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

\- Au top de ma forme, comme tu peux le voir, maugréa-t-il en réponse.

\- J'en suis désolée, Scorp', mais tu verras, ce ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir !

\- Merci pour cette platitude sans nom, répondit-il en lui tournant le dos.

\- Je sais que tu es triste, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi désagréable ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement en se relevant. Je n'y suis pour rien, moi, si Al' a dû repartir si rapidement ! J'essaie juste de t'aider !

\- Ouais, bah c'est pas avec ces banalités que tu vas y arriver.

\- Alors dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi, Monsieur le génie ! Tu refuses de sortir voir du monde, tout ce que tu fais, c'est aller bosser chez Nimbus, rentrer et t'enfermer ici. Tu ne vas même pas voir ton père, tes tantes ou tes grands-parents. Si personne ne vient à toi, tu... tu... Rah, tu m'énerves !

\- Si tu n'étais pas aussi... insensible, tu comprendrais peut-être ce que je vis ! se défendit-il, vexé qu'elle lui parle ainsi.

\- Je ne suis PAS insensible, espèce d'idiot. Je suis simplement plus pragmatique que toi. Albus est juste parti suivre une formation en Roumanie, rien d'autre ! Et le temps passerait beaucoup plus vite si tu occupais ton temps libre au lieu de te morfondre comme un Détraqueur sans âme à dévorer !

\- C'est ça, ne fais pas comme si tu comprenais quoi que ce soit aux histoires de cœur quand tu passes tout ton temps à bosser au lieu de socialiser ! Tu me critiques, Miss Parfaite, mais tu fais exactement la même chose que moi, sauf que toi, tu n'as aucune raison de te couper des autres !

Debout à côté de son lit, elle le toisait de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard noir.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il voie une larme couler le long de sa joue.

Il s'extirpa aussitôt de son lit pour la rejoindre et releva son visage vers lui pour la regarder.

\- Roussette ?! Mais...

Un long sanglot l'interrompit et il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras, totalement perdu.

Il repensa alors aux mots qu'ils venaient d'échanger et réalisa qu'il s'était montré beaucoup trop virulent envers elle, alors qu'elle voulait simplement l'aider.

\- Je suis désolé, ma Roussette, je ne voulais pas te blesser, s'excusa-t-il en lui caressant doucement le dos. Tu es une amie merveilleuse, c'est juste moi qui suis très con quand Al' me manque...

Elle s'éloigna légèrement de lui et essuya ses joues de ses mains avant de répondre :

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée... Je suis aussi sur les nerfs et je n'aurais pas dû te brusquer comme ça. Je sais très bien que ça ne marche jamais avec toi, en plus...

\- Sur les nerfs ? Mais, tu n'es pas en vacances depuis avant-hier ?! Il faut relâcher la pression, Roussette, on en a déjà parlé des centaines de fois...

\- Oui, je sais, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec Ste-Mangouste, en fait... C'est Jake.

 _Jake ?!_

Alors celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir !

 _-_ Jake ?! formula-t-il à voix haute. Jake comme dans Jake Dursley ?!

\- Lui-même. On a couché ensemble...

\- QUOI ?! Mais quand ça ? Comment ? Où ça ? Pourquoi ?!

\- En avril, le soir de l'anniversaire de Juliet. Ici, au Manoir et... Eh bien parce que j'en avais envie, tout simplement ?

Surpris, Scorpius se rassit sur son lit pour la dévisager. Décidément, il connaissait son amie nettement moins bien que ce qu'il pensait.

\- Jake et toi ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, ne réalisant pas la portée de sa révélation. J'arrive pas à y croire...

\- Et pourtant...

\- Et cet abruti t'a fait du mal, c'est ça ? Il t'ignore depuis ou une connerie du genre ? Si c'est le cas, je vais aller lui expliquer de quel bois ma baguette est faite, je te le dis, moi !

\- Non, non, c'est pas ça du tout ! le calma-t-elle aussitôt. Ce serait même plutôt l'inverse, en vérité...

Scorpius la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, encore plus perdu qu'auparavant.

\- C'est _moi_ qui refuse de le voir et non le contraire, lui avoua-t-elle en détournant le regard.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien, là, Roussette. Tu as couché avec lui parce que tu en avais envie et depuis, tu n'as plus envie de le voir, c'est ça ? C'était si nul que ça ?

\- Non, pouffa-t-elle, pas du tout ! C'était même génial, si tu veux tout savoir. Et c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je l'évite depuis...

\- Mais... Pourquoi ?!

Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et garda le silence un long moment avant de répondre :

\- Ma formation de chercheuse à Ste-Mangouste me prend énormément de temps et d'énergie, je ne peux pas me permettre de m'éparpiller avec ce genre de distraction. Alors oui, j'aime bien Jake - sinon, je ne lui aurais jamais proposé de coucher avec moi - mais non, je ne veux pas me lancer dans une histoire avec lui. La plupart du temps, j'arrive à ne pas y penser, c'est pas un souci, mais hier, au mariage...

\- Vous avez remis le couvert ? l'interrogea Scorpius.

\- Non, mais il me l'a proposé... et j'en avais envie. Donc ma frustration a dû parler, ce soir...

\- Tu le lui as expliqué, tout ce que tu viens de me dire ?

\- Bien sûr, confirma-t-elle, et il me dit qu'il le comprend, qu'il a aussi des journées chargées au journal et... et qu'une sorte d'amitié améliorée lui conviendrait très bien.

Scorpius ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il était bien trop amoureux d'Albus pour réellement comprendre l'envie de coucher avec quelqu'un qu'on n'aimait pas, mais il savait aussi que les choses pouvaient se montrer bien plus complexes qu'elles en avaient l'air et qu'amour et sexe étaient la plupart du temps dissociables.

Il ne voyait donc pas en quoi le genre de relation que Jake proposait à Rose était gênant si elle-même ne cherchait rien de plus, ce dont il lui fit part.

\- Tu es donc en train de me conseiller de m'envoyer en l'air avec lui quand j'en ai envie sans me prendre la tête outre mesure ?! lui demanda-t-elle, un sourcil relevé par le doute.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-il. Si vous êtes sur la même longueur d'ondes et que ça t'empêche de passer tes nerfs sur moi, moi ça me va !

Rose rit à sa dernière remarque avant de se blottir tout contre lui.

\- Entre toi qui souffres d'être loin de celui tu aimes et moi qui ne veux pas tomber amoureuse de celui dont je suis proche, on fait quand même une sacrée paire, tous les deux !

Scorpius pouffa à son tour tout en resserrant son étreinte, heureux d'avoir une amie telle qu'elle à ses côtés depuis toutes ces années.

* * *

 **Août - Rose**

Rose quitta l'aile dédiée aux recherches médicomagiques de Ste-Mangouste, située au dernier étage de l'hôpital, et accéléra le pas pour ne plus entendre ses camarades planifier une sortie entre eux.

Sans elle, donc.

Elle essayait de prendre cette distance, qui s'était installée entre eux et elle, avec indifférence et elle y parvenait d'ailleurs assez bien la plupart du temps.

Mais pas systématiquement, malheureusement.

Rose n'avait jamais été particulièrement sociable, préférant s'entourer peu mais bien, et pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi isolée que depuis qu'elle avait commencé sa formation de chercheuse.

Elle essayait de ne pas le prendre personnellement - de toute façon, elle aurait sans doute refusé la moindre proposition de leur part, préférant se consacrer à ses révisions - mais c'était quand même un peu vexant d'être ainsi mise à l'écart.

Tandis qu'elle se hâtait vers la zone de transplanage pour rentrer chez elle, elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller distinctement et se retourna pour faire face à un grand type brun qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis qu'il avait obtenu ses ASPIC, un an avant elle.

Howard Shield.

\- Ça alors ! s'exclama-t-elle sous la surprise. Howie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

\- Je suis en troisième année de formation au Service d'empoisonnement par potions et plantes, et toi ?

\- J'entame doucement ma deuxième année en recherches médicomagiques.

\- Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde, commenta-t-il en souriant.

Suite à leur rupture désastreuse tant d'années auparavant, Rose avait naturellement mis de la distance entre eux, mais elle devait bien avouer que son sourire était toujours aussi charmant.

\- Tu as fini, là ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite. Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre ou manger quelque chose, tous les deux ?

Elle hésita quelques instants, tentée de prouver à ses camarades qu'elle aussi pouvait s'amuser, mais préféra refuser, ayant prévu d'avancer dans sa lecture d'un ouvrage sur les propriétés magiques des plantes dicotylédones.

\- Tu es sûre ? insista-t-il. Je te promets de ne pas te retenir trop longtemps !

Rose repensa alors à Scorpius, qui faisait des efforts pour s'occuper durant son temps libre depuis leur dernière dispute, et décida qu'il était peut-être temps de s'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres à son tour.

Raison pour laquelle elle finit par accepter, ce qu'elle ne regretta pas quand Howard lui renvoya un sourire encore plus éblouissant que le précédent.

Ils transplanèrent donc jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse et décidèrent de s'arrêter prendre un sundae chez Fortarôme pour profiter de la chaleur estivale de cette fin de journée.

Une fois attablés en terrasse, ils passèrent commande - un sundae à la vanille pour lui et un au caramel pour elle - et Rose se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas soufflé ? lui demanda-t-il, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

\- Moins longtemps que ce que tu penses ! se défendit-elle. Je viens d'avoir trois semaines de vacances, mais la reprise est rude... Stevenson, notre chercheur-responsable, ne me lâche pas d'une plume !

\- Il a dû voir à quel point tu es brillante, tout simplement. J'ai entendu parler de lui, il paraît qu'il ne s'implique qu'avec ceux en qui il croit.

Rose rougit légèrement sous le compliment et se décala légèrement pour faciliter le travail de la serveuse qui venait apporter leurs crèmes glacées.

C'était étrange, mine de rien, de se retrouver en sa compagnie, à discuter en toute simplicité. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment reparlé depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris en train d'embrasser Cara-Lean, mais aujourd'hui, tout ça était de l'histoire ancienne.

Par ailleurs, avec le recul, Rose réalisa qu'elle avait réagi de manière très puérile, ne lui ayant jamais laissé l'occasion de s'expliquer sur ce qu'il s'était exactement passé. Ses propres ressentiments envers son ancienne amie avaient occulté tout le reste.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? l'interrogea-t-il, la ramenant au présent.

\- A Cara-Lean et toi, avoua-t-elle avec sérieux.

Un sérieux qu'elle ne parvint pas à garder quand elle le vit grimacer.

\- Je me demandais quand ce sujet allait revenir sur le tapis, dit-il. Je n'aurais pas cru que ce serait si rapide...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle en pouffant légèrement. Je pensais simplement que je m'étais montrée injuste envers toi.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- Ah non ?!

\- Non, confirma-t-il. Je savais qu'elle t'enviait, je n'aurais jamais dû accorder le moindre crédit aux conneries qu'elle me racontait... Mais ton amitié avec Scorpius me rendait fou de jalousie. Si tu savais à quel point je me suis senti idiot quand j'ai appris qu'il était en fait amoureux d'Albus !

\- Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'il n'y avait pas ce genre de sentiments entre nous...

\- J'étais jeune, Rose, et très influençable... Mais je m'excuse malgré tout de t'avoir fait de la peine.

\- Et moi, je m'excuse d'avoir laissé mes cousins te teindre en turquoise, répliqua-t-elle en riant de bon cœur.

\- J'en étais sûr ! s'esclaffa-t-il à son tour. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un tour de Weasley, ça ! De votre faute, les autres Poufsouffle m'ont appelé le Lutin jusqu'à l'obtention de mes ASPIC !

L'hilarité de Rose redoubla d'intensité à l'entente de cette anecdote.

\- En tout cas, reprit-il, c'est sympa de reparler avec toi. Ça m'avait manqué, mine de rien...

La jeune femme rosit sous le compliment et reposa la cuillère dans le verre à glace qui avait contenu son sundae, à présent vide.

Elle devait bien avouer qu'il avait raison. Ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendus, jusqu'à ce que Cara-Lean vienne se mêler de leur relation, mais toute cette histoire était loin derrière eux à présent.

Et ce moment de détente lui faisait effectivement le plus grand bien. Elle se sentait ressourcée et, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, elle se sentait encore plus d'attaque pour lire son livre qu'elle ne l'avait été au moment de quitter Ste-Mangouste.

Elle repensa donc à Jake - comme bien souvent depuis le remariage de son parrain- et comprit qu'elle allait accepter la proposition qu'il lui avait faite.

* * *

 **Septembre - Scorpius**

Scorpius déambulait dans les allées de la Roseraie Greengrass, enivré par ce parfum qui lui rappellerait toujours sa mère, et s'arrêta devant le rosier d'Astoria pour s'y recueillir quelques instants.

Il culpabilisait de ne pas venir plus souvent à chaque fois qu'il passait par ici, tout en étant conscient que sa mère ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Un sourire triste étira brièvement ses traits en pensant que sept longues années s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis son décès. Il allait effectivement bien depuis, comme son père le lui avait promis, même si elle lui manquait toujours autant.

Surtout dans une période comme celle qu'il vivait depuis le départ d'Albus. Il savait qu'elle aurait trouvé les mots exacts pour l'aider à gérer l'absence de son petit-ami et regrettait qu'elle ne soit plus à ses côtés pour le réconforter.

Il effleura du bout des doigts les pétales d'une des fleurs, prenant garde à ne pas l'abimer, et reprit son chemin jusqu'au bâtiment qui surplombait la plantation pour retrouver sa tante.

Il remarqua alors qu'elle l'observait de loin et accéléra le pas pour la rejoindre.

\- Bonjour mon grand, lança-t-elle une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur.

\- Salut Tata ! répondit-il en l'enlaçant brièvement avant de la suivre à l'intérieur.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et s'installèrent dans le salon pour discuter.

\- Tante Millie n'est pas là ? s'enquit-elle en haussant la voix, Daphné étant partie dans la cuisine leur chercher à boire.

\- Elle est chez Gringotts pour régler un souci avec le coffre de la Roseraie, précisa-t-elle en revenant dans la pièce.

\- Rien de grave ?

\- Je ne pense pas, non, mais avec les gobelins, il vaut mieux être prudent.

Il opina distraitement en prenant la bouteille de bièraubeurre qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Alors ? Tu vas balancer la nouvelle ou maintenir le suspense encore longtemps ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles…, feignit-elle de ne pas comprendre.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel, amusé qu'elle en fasse un tel mystère : Hector était parti la veille pour sa première rentrée à Poudlard et il était donc passé à la Roseraie pour avoir des nouvelles de sa Répartition.

Il aurait pu envoyer une lettre pour s'en informer, mais depuis sa dispute avec Rose en juillet, il faisait des efforts pour moins se renfermer sur lui-même.

\- Bon ça va, céda-t-elle finalement. Serpentard !

\- Ah ! Un vrai Greengrass-Bulstrode, quoi ! commenta-t-il en souriant.

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- Pas le moins du monde ! Hector a toujours su obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de vous !

Sa tante grimaça légèrement sous la remarque mais ne tenta pas de nier.

Son cousin était pourri gâté et il aurait été vain de prétendre le contraire, tout le monde le savait.

\- Et il est content de sa Répartition ? s'enquit-il.

\- Il était très enthousiaste dans sa lettre, oui, confirma-t-elle, clairement fière de son fils. Et toi, alors ? Toujours content de ta place chez Nimbus ?

Scorpius but une gorgée de bièraubeurre avant de répondre :

\- Très, oui. Avec le recul, je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été stupide de proposer à Papa et à Lincoln de m'aider à créer mon propre balai sans aucune formation préalable...

\- Ne te reproche pas ton ambition, Scorp', le coupa-t-elle. C'est une bonne chose, au contraire.

\- Peut-être, mais j'ai quand même voulu nourrir le sombral sans même le voir, c'était totalement irréaliste de ma part.

\- Ça doit être à cause de ton côté Gryffondor, ça, plaisanta-t-elle en réponse.

\- Probablement, oui, confirma-t-il en riant.

\- En parlant de l'impulsivité des Gryffondor, tu as eu des nouvelles d'Albus, dernièrement ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Sa dernière lettre remonte à une semaine, mais il a l'air d'aller bien.

\- Tant mieux ! Et toi ? Tu gères ?

\- A certains moments plus qu'à d'autres, avoua-t-il sans honte. Mais bon, encore neuf semaines à patienter et il sera définitivement de retour, le plus dur est derrière nous !

Daphné lui sourit avec tendresse, visiblement rassurée de le voir plus serein face à leur séparation.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Si vous vous étiez demandé ce que **Rose et Jake** avaient bien pu se dire durant le mariage, vous avez à présent votre réponse ^^

Petite altercation entre nos deux chouchous, d'ailleurs, mais visiblement, ça leur a fait du bien, vu que Scorpius comme Rose semblent s'ouvrir un peu plus à d'autres...

Le retour d' **Howard** n'était pas prévu, en vérité, mais ce passage est sorti tout seul, c'est donc que les choses devaient se passer ainsi !

Et donc, **Scorpius** reprend un peu du poil de la bête... il faut dire que la période "à distance" touche à sa fin et ça aide à relativiser (par expérience).

Enfin voilà... Reste à savoir si la proposition de Jake est toujours valable et s'ils vont vraiment pouvoir se tenir à cette histoire d'amitié améliorée...

Nous retrouverons donc Albus et Jake dans le prochain chapitre.

 **J'espère que tout ça vous plait, en tout cas, et merci encore de me lire :)**


	75. 2025 - Albus Jake (octobre)

Bonjour à vous !

Que dire en ce lundi matin ? J'espère que vous allez bien !

Nous voici avec la suite de l'histoire, j'espère que vous l'aimerez (force est de constater que ça vous fait quand même moins réagir que le dramione, ah ah, mais rien de surprenant là-dedans ^^).

Bref, je vous en souhaite une bonne lecture ainsi que de bonnes vacances, pour qui est concerné-e :)

* * *

 **RARA : Y en a pas mais n'oubliez pas vos réponses en MP (via navigateur) pour les autres reviews !**

* * *

 _Merci à Damelith, Kar Ine, Keichi et Mery-Alice Gilbert pour leur relecture, leurs conseils, leurs corrections et leur soutien._

 _Merci à J.K. Rowling pour toute son œuvre. Sans elle, rien de tout cela n'existerait._

* * *

 **L'Autre**

 _ **2025 - Albus/Jake**_

 **Octobre - Jake**

Jake reboutonna son pantalon, le regard toujours posé sur Rose qui le dévorait des yeux, allongée nue sur son lit.

\- Arrête de me mater comme ça ! lança-t-il en enfilant son pull par-dessus sa tête. L'idée est que je parte, pas que nous remettions ça.

Même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait...

\- Je ne te _mate_ pas ! protesta-t-elle en ajustant sa couverture sur elle. Je repensais juste à la délicieuse façon dont nous nous sommes endormis cette nuit, nuance.

Jake se contenta de lui sourire, amusé par sa réflexion.

Cela faisait un mois à présent qu'elle lui avait envoyé un message pour l'inviter à passer chez elle pour discuter. Interpellé, Jake s'y était rendu sans tarder et il avait été plus que surpris d'apprendre qu'elle souhaitait accepter sa proposition d'amitié améliorée.

Vu le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il lui avait fait part de cette idée, il avait pensé qu'elle ne serait jamais d'accord et avait donc commencé à se faire une raison. Mais finalement, il semblerait qu'elle se soit rendu compte que lâcher prise à certains moments de son planning surchargé lui permettait d'être plus productive à d'autres.

Il ne lui avait cependant pas demandé quelle était la raison de cette prise de conscience, ayant trop peur d'entendre sa réponse. Ils ne se devaient ni fidélité, ni quoi que ce soit du genre, mais il n'avait malgré tout pas envie de savoir si elle avait été intime avec un autre que lui.

Depuis, ils s'étaient donc revus à trois reprises pour passer un peu de bon temps, sans pour autant sortir ensemble, comme convenu.

Certes, Jake n'aurait pas été contre entamer quelque chose de plus sérieux avec elle, mais leur accord lui convenait également très bien. Comme il le lui avait dit lors du remariage d'Harry, il avait beaucoup de travail en ce moment et n'avait donc pas forcément le temps ni l'envie de s'investir dans une relation plus classique.

Une fois entièrement habillé, il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser avec tendresse puis quitta discrètement le Manoir pour pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à chez lui, n'ayant pas l'autorisation de le faire depuis l'intérieur du bâtiment.

.

Jake réapparut dans sa chambre et se rendit aussitôt dans la cuisine pour se servir un café. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui avant d'aller chez ses parents pour déjeuner et il était déterminé à l'exploiter pour finir de se réveiller.

La nuit avait été courte et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir des remarques désobligeantes de sa mère sur son train de vie.

\- En voilà un qui a découché ! s'exclama James depuis le tabouret sur lequel il était juché.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? s'enquit-il, légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- En vérité ? Non. Mais je t'ai vu partir hier soir et tu portes les mêmes fringues, ce n'est donc pas dur à deviner !

Jake se contenta de grommeler doucement, rassuré de ne pas ressembler à un Inferius.

\- Et donc, comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue ? demanda James la bouche à moitié pleine d'une tranche de pain beurrée.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles connaître la réponse, pouffa Daisy qui venait de les rejoindre.

Jake la fusilla du regard et son amie se contenta de lui tirer la langue en retour.

Il n'avait pas spécialement prévu de lui parler de cet accord entre Rose et lui, mais Daisy avait trouvé un mot que la jeune femme lui avait envoyé, quelque temps plus tôt, et ne l'avait pas lâché avant d'en savoir plus.

Il avait donc fini par se confier, chose qu'il regrettait aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez, tous les deux ?! releva James, suspicieux.

\- Rien que tu veuilles entendre, confirma Jake, agacé d'avoir été ainsi trahi.

\- Et depuis quand on a des secrets les uns pour les autres ? insista-t-il.

\- Sans doute depuis que ton cousin se tape ta cousine, répliqua Daisy avant de se saisir d'une pomme.

\- Sérieusement, Dais' ?! s'écria Jake, furibond. T'étais obligée de l'annoncer comme ça ?!

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était un secret d'État, se défendit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Ce n'en est pas un, non, affirma-t-il, mais quand même ! Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que...

\- Non mais de quoi vous parlez ?! les coupa James en déposant le reste de sa tartine sur le comptoir derrière lequel il se trouvait. Comment ça, tu te tapes ma cousine ?! Et laquelle, d'abord ?

\- Rose..., avoua Jake en soupirant.

\- Rose ?! Mais... Elle est bien trop jeune !

\- Elle a 19 ans, nous n'avons que deux ans d'écart ! protesta Jake face à la mauvaise foi de son cousin.

\- Peut-être, mais ça reste bizarre ! Et quoi, c'est sérieux entre vous ?!

Jake vida sa tasse de café et la déposa dans l'évier avant de répondre, appréhendant quelque peu la réaction de son cousin. De plus, il n'allait pas tarder à devoir partir pour se rendre chez ses parents, et il n'aurait donc pas le temps d'approfondir la question avec lui.

Mais en même temps, ça ne le regardait pas vraiment non plus...

\- Il n'y a rien de sérieux entre nous, non, avoua-t-il finalement en se retournant vers James et Daisy. Raison pour laquelle nous restons discrets sur la question, d'ailleurs.

\- Donc, tu te contentes de... de la sauter, c'est ça ?! s'exclama James, soudainement furieux.

\- Je ne la _saute_ pas, non !gronda Jake en réponse. Je ne suis pas comme _toi_. C'est juste que nous sommes bien trop occupés tous les deux pour prendre le temps de construire une relation. Et de toute façon, ce que nous faisons, elle et moi, ne te regarde pas !

\- C'est ma cousine, quand même !

\- Et ? intervint Daisy. En quoi c'est gênant ? Tu as pris la tête à Scorpius de la même façon, quand il a commencé à sortir avec Albus ? Je ne crois pas ! Rose est assez grande pour décider seule de ce dont elle a envie ou pas !

Jake lui renvoya un sourire reconnaissant, un peu moins fâché sur elle d'avoir balancé l'information sans se soucier des conséquences.

\- Forcément, tu es de son côté, grommela James.

\- Si j'avais su que tu le prendrais si mal, toi qui changes de copine comme de chaussettes, je n'aurais rien dit du tout ! insista Daisy. Je te pensais plus ouvert d'esprit sur la question !

\- Mais je suis ouvert d'esprit ! se défendit James.

\- Alors arrête de lui prendre la tête ! Tu sais comment est Jake avec les filles et tu connais Rose. À ta place, j'aurais plus peur pour lui que pour elle.

Surpris par cette affirmation, Jake la dévisagea la bouche légèrement ouverte, à court de mots. Mais en même temps, elle n'avait probablement pas tort... L'accord que Rose et lui avaient passé lui convenait, évidemment, mais il était malgré tout conscient qu'il n'aurait pas été contre quelque chose de plus concret et il n'était pas sûr qu'il se satisferait éternellement de ce genre de relation...

Il allait vraiment devoir se montrer vigilant, dans cette histoire.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur l'horloge murale et il constata qu'il était plus que temps pour lui de partir chez ses parents.

Il s'excusa donc auprès de ses amis et transplana dans son ancienne chambre, que ses parents avaient laissée libre pour qu'il puisse leur rendre visite en toute simplicité.

.

Jake se leva pour finir de débarrasser la table et rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine. Il prit ensuite le torchon qui avait été déposé sur le radiateur pour sécher et commença à essuyer la vaisselle que sa mère avait déjà déposée sur l'égouttoir.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire reconnaissant que Jake lui rendit.

Ce n'était pas une tâche qu'il faisait souvent, vu qu'il avait été servi par des elfes de maison durant toute sa scolarité et qu'il utilisait à présent sa baguette lorsqu'il était chez lui, mais c'était toujours un moment privilégié entre sa mère et lui lorsqu'il retournait chez ses parents.

Bien sûr, plus jeune, il avait souvent essayé d'esquiver la corvée, mais il avait réalisé depuis que si sa mère insistait autant pour qu'il l'aide, ce n'était pas pour le torturer, mais plutôt pour passer un peu de temps en sa seule compagnie.

\- Je t'ai trouvé particulièrement de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, déclara Penny, les mains dans l'eau.

\- Pourquoi ? D'habitude je fais la tronche quand je viens, c'est ça ? plaisanta Jake.

\- Non, mais tu es nettement moins patient avec ta sœur...Tu avais l'air vraiment intéressé quand elle t'a montré ses derniers dessins !

\- Elle s'est beaucoup améliorée, il faut dire. J'espère que Papa va la laisser entamer les études artistiques qu'elle envisage...

\- Je pense que ton père finira par accepter, oui, lui confia sa mère en baissant la voix. Ton grand-père fait encore des histoires, mais le bonheur de Wendy importe plus que ses humeurs.

Jake ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en apprenant que, finalement, son grand-père ne vénérait pas toutes les idées de sa jeune sœur.

\- Et donc, reprit sa mère, y a-t-il une raison particulière à ta bonne humeur ?

Jake pensa brièvement à Rose mais chassa bien vite le corps nu de la jeune femme de ses pensées : ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment d'y songer.

\- Rien de spécial, non, répondit-il en prenant des assiettes pour les essuyer. Ça se passe super bien à mon boulot, la coloc' avec James et Daisy se passe bien aussi... Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus.

\- Même pas une petite chérie potentielle ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Le visage de Jake dût le trahir car sa mère lâcha un "ah !" satisfait tout en déposant le dernier plat dans l'égouttoir. Elle n'insista cependant pas et se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil avant de retourner dans le salon, le laissant finir d'essuyer la vaisselle tout seul.

Il rejoignit ses parents peu de temps après et Wendy sortit un jeu de société afin qu'ils passent un moment convivial tous ensemble avant qu'il ne retourne dans son autre monde.

James se moquait régulièrement de cette tradition dominicale, la trouvant quelque peu ringarde, mais Jake était content de garder ce lien avec sa famille. Même s'ils ne se comprenaient pas toujours, évoluant dans des mondes très différents., il aimait profondément chacun d'entre eux.

* * *

 **Novembre - Albus**

Albus sortit de la salle du Portoport de Londres où il venait de réapparaître et sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en constatant que Scorpius l'attendait dans la zone prévue à cet effet.

Par Merlin, ce qu'il lui avait manqué !

Indifférent aux personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'eux, il franchit la distance qui les séparait pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser avec fougue. Scorpius lui rendit immédiatement son baiser jusqu'à ce qu'un toussotement bruyant les interrompe.

\- Un peu de décence, Messieurs, les provoqua Rose en souriant à pleines dents.

\- Sois pas jalouse, Roussette, répondit Albus. Je te ferai un câlin juste après, promis !

\- J'y compte bien ! répondit-elle tandis qu'il déposait ses lèvres une dernière fois sur celles de son petit ami.

Il enlaça ensuite sa cousine, content de la retrouver également. Mine de rien, cela faisait des années qu'ils se voyaient quasiment tous les jours et elle lui avait également beaucoup manqué.

Albus se saisit ensuite de sa malle de voyage, mais Rose l'envoya chez eux d'un coup de baguette : apparemment, Scorpius et elle avaient des projets pour fêter son retour en Angleterre.

.

Rose, Scorpius et Albus sortirent de la Tête de Sanglier, passablement éméchés pour les deux garçons - Rose ne buvant pas d'alcool - suivis de près par Jake et James.

Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés quelques heures plus tôt dans le pub pour arroser la fin de son stage, comme Albus l'avait deviné en voyant Rose renvoyer sa malle chez eux, et avaient passé une super soirée à se raconter les dernières nouvelles. Daisy avait également été présente au début, mais elle était partie une heure auparavant en compagnie de son copain du moment - un certain Maxime, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut.

Mais pour l'heure, le patron du bar allait fermer et il leur avait gentiment - mais fermement - demandé de partir, raison pour laquelle ils se retrouvaient tous en plein milieu de Pré-au-Lard à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Albus était vraiment ravi d'avoir passé cette soirée en leur compagnie, revoir ses proches lui avait fait vraiment très plaisir, mais à présent il n'avait plus qu'une envie : se retrouver enfin seul avec Scorpius.

Il trouvait même assez étonnant que son petit ami ait organisé cette soirée plutôt que de la reporter au lendemain pour qu'ils puissent profiter pleinement de leurs retrouvailles. Mais en même temps, il appréciait aussi l'attention et était content de voir qu'il semblait avoir appris à gérer leur séparation.

Albus était conscient que Scorpius s'était pas mal renfermé sur lui-même après son départ pour la Roumanie et cette soirée était, en un sens, la preuve qu'il avait finalement réussi à vivre sans lui, ce qui était une bonne chose pour l'équilibre de leur relation.

Cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'à présent, il voulait juste être seul avec lui afin de profiter de tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire durant tous ces mois loin l'un de l'autre.

\- Bon les gars ! s'exclama Albus en se tournant vers son frère et son cousin. Il est temps que nous vous laissions.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa cape en tanguant quelque peu, prêt à transplaner jusqu'au Manoir, quand Rose posa vivement sa main sur son poignet.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser transplaner dans cet état, tu te trompes lourdement ! gronda-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de finir la soirée à Ste-Mangouste parce que tu te seras désartibulé. Et c'est pareil pour toi, Scorp' !

\- Je n'ai pas bu tant que ça..., tenta de protester Albus juste avant de trébucher, bien qu'il soit immobile.

\- C'est ça ! Je vais vous ramener à la maison, c'est tout.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide pour l'un des deux ? proposa Jake à ses côtés.

Albus le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils, incertain de bien comprendre. Rose était parfaitement capable de faire un transplanage d'escorte avec eux deux en toute sécurité !

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de formuler sa pensée à voix haute car sa cousine répondit au même moment :

\- Tu as bu aussi, Jake...

\- Juste un verre, protesta-t-il. Tu peux me tester, si tu veux.

Rose sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur Jake et une faible lueur émeraude émana de lui, confirmant que son taux d'alcoolémie était au plus bas. Un sourire complice sembla passer entre eux, mais Scorpius déposa ses lèvres au creux de son cou au même moment et Albus se désintéressa aussitôt de ses cousins.

Il entendit vaguement son frère annoncer qu'il allait dormir dans la salle de repos de la boutique de leur oncle George, située non loin, mais il était bien trop occupé à profiter des baisers de son petit ami pour y prêter réellement attention.

Peu de temps après, il sentit qu'on le saisissait fermement par le bras et il éprouva cet effet d'être aspiré par un fin tuyau, typique du transplanage d'escorte.

Scorpius, Rose, Jake et lui réapparurent quasiment aussitôt dans le parc du Manoir Malefoy et Scorpius lui prit aussitôt la main pour rentrer et le traîner jusqu'à leur chambre, laissant les deux autres derrière eux.

Une fois la porte refermée sur eux, Scorpius fondit sur ses lèvres, le délestant en même temps de ses vêtements.

\- Tu m'as tellement, tellement manqué, lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Albus l'embrassa avec passion en retour, tout en le dénudant à son tour.

C'était tellement agréable de retrouver la chaleur de son corps et la tendresse de ses caresses ! Comment avait-il fait pour s'en passer durant tout ce temps ? Sa langue qui parsemait chaque parcelle de son corps, son souffle qui se mêlait au sien, ses doigts qui entraient en lui afin de le préparer au mieux à la suite...

Scorpius savait exactement comment s'y prendre pour lui faire perdre pied en un rien de temps.

Albus se laissa ensuite retomber sur le lit et ne chercha pas à masquer le plaisir qu'il ressentit lorsque son petit-ami prit son sexe en bouche. De toute façon, la pièce était insonorisée depuis longtemps.

Les sens à la fois chamboulés par les gestes de son partenaire et sa consommation d'alcool préalable, Albus se contenta de se laisser porter par le moment. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le sentir tout contre lui, en lui, et Scorpius s'acquittait parfaitement de cette mission.

L'orgasme les cueillit rapidement tous les deux, mais Albus n'en fut pas perturbé outre mesure. Après avoir passé tant de temps loin l'un de l'autre, il trouvait même cela plutôt normal. Il était de retour définitivement, à présent, et ils auraient donc d'autres occasions d'y aller plus en douceur.

Essoufflé, il se hissa tant bien que mal au milieu de leur lit et tendit un bras à Scorpius qui vint immédiatement s'y blottir. L'un contre l'autre, les jambes entremêlées, Albus glissa alors ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de son petit ami et commença à jouer avec les mèches qui se trouvait au niveau de sa nuque, sachant qu'il aimait particulièrement ce genre de contact.

\- Ça fait du bien d'être rentré, déclara Albus avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de Scorpius.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux que tu sois là...

\- Je pense en avoir eu un petit aperçu, plaisanta-t-il en retour.

\- Idiot ! Tu m'as manqué pour bien plus que le sexe, même si effectivement, ça fait aussi plaisir de retrouver ce côté de notre relation...

\- Laisse-moi juste reprendre un peu mon souffle et on pourra tenter la revanche !

Scorpius leva son visage vers lui et Albus embrassa tendrement ses lèvres offertes.

Il était réellement heureux de le retrouver. Même s'il ne savait pas toujours comment le formuler dans ses lettres - ayant notamment peur d'accentuer le manque que Scorpius pourrait ressentir de son côté s'il lui parlait trop du sien - ces mois loin de lui n'avaient pas toujours été faciles à gérer.

Il aimait beaucoup son oncle Charlie, mais il était accoutumé à côtoyer Scorpius et Rose quotidiennement depuis des années et ce changement d'habitude s'était douloureusement fait ressentir.

Repenser à sa cousine lui rappela qu'ils l'avaient laissée en plein milieu du parc avec Jake et Albus espéra qu'elle ne leur en tiendrait pas trop rigueur.

\- À quoi tu penses ? lui demanda Scorpius, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- À Roussette... J'espère qu'elle ne râlera pas trop qu'on l'ait laissée seule avec Jake...

\- Tu parles, ricana son petit ami. Je suis sûr qu'ils doivent être bien occupés, à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Comment ça ?! releva Albus en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Je ne voulais pas t'en parler par lettre, mais Jake et Rose... Enfin, tu vois, quoi !

Scorpius mima un geste obscène avec ses doigts en riant plus franchement.

\- Sérieusement ?! réagit Albus, choqué. Mais... mais ils sont cousins ! C'est dégueulasse !

\- N'importe quoi ! s'esclaffa Scorpius. Le père de Jake est le cousin de ton père et Rose est ta cousine par ta mère, ils n'ont rien à voir l'un avec l'autre !

\- Ça reste franchement bizarre..., grimaça Albus. Et donc, ils sortent ensemble ou un truc du genre ?

\- Non, c'est juste pour... pour le _fun_. Jake passe la nuit ici quelques fois, mais rien de plus. Roussette est à fond dans sa formation de chercheuse, elle ne veut pas s'encombrer d'un copain.

\- Ça lui ressemble bien..., grommela Albus, surpris malgré tout par cette information. Et Jake est content de ça ?

\- J'en sais rien, je n'en ai jamais parlé avec lui, mais d'après Rose, l'idée est de lui, oui.

Albus soupira en se frottant les yeux, dérouté malgré lui. Certes, sa cousine était une personne sûre d'elle et indépendante, mais quand même ! L'imaginer dans une amitié améliorée avec quelqu'un - qui se trouvait être également de sa famille - avait de quoi déstabiliser n'importe qui.

\- Ça dure depuis combien de temps ? s'enquit-il ensuite.

\- Je ne sais pas trop... Je sais qu'ils l'ont fait la première fois après la soirée d'anniversaire de Juliet, mais j'ignore quand ils ont repris. C'est important ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, mais bon... J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout loupé, quand j'étais en Roumanie ! D'abord les fiançailles de mon père, puis ton boulot chez Nimbus et maintenant ça...

\- Hé, calme-toi, le coupa Scorpius. Oui, tu as loupé des trucs pendant ton absence, mais tu en as aussi vécu plein ! Ne viens pas me dire que tu regrettes presque d'être parti, sinon, je t'étripe!

\- Non, non, je ne regrette pas le moins du monde ce que j'ai vécu là-bas, confirma Albus, mais... C'est quand même frustrant.

\- Tu ne pensais quand même pas que le monde allait arrêter de tourner parce que tu n'étais plus là ?

Albus se contenta de hausser les épaules en réponse, ne voyant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Évidemment, il savait que la vie suivrait son cours durant tout ce temps, mais le réaliser était encore différent.

Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment de malaise qui l'avait gagné depuis le début de cette conversation : constater que, finalement, tout le monde s'était parfaitement accommodé de son absence avait quelque chose d'un peu vexant.

Le retour à une vie plus normale serait peut-être moins facile que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Albus avait cru que tout serait comme avant son départ : Scorpius, Rose et lui inséparables, passant leur temps libre ensemble tout en faisant des projets d'avenir, mais force était de constater que ses meilleurs amis avaient poursuivi leurs vies sans lui.

Lui qui n'avait plus vraiment de projet d'avenir maintenant qu'il était de retour... Certes, il avait à son actif une expérience significative avec des dragons dans l'une des plus importantes réserves d'Europe, mais après ? Allait-il se contenter de tâches de bureaucrate au sein du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques ? Il en doutait fortement.

Mais quelles autres perspectives avait-il ?

Albus enviait Rose et Scorpius qui semblaient avoir trouvé leur voie professionnelle alors que c'était loin d'être son cas.

Scorpius dû percevoir son trouble car il se mit à genoux face à lui et prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains pour capter son regard avant de déclarer :

\- Tu es rentré il y a tout juste quelques heures, Al', ne te prends pas la tête pour la suite, ok ? Tu as tout le temps qu'il te faut pour te réhabituer à nous et à l'Angleterre, donc arrête de cogiter ! Quand tu fais ça, tu ressembles trop à Roussette et ce n'est pas une image que j'ai envie d'avoir en tête vu ce qu'on a prévu pour le reste de la nuit...

Un éclat de rire échappa à Albus face à la dernière remarque de son petit ami et il se sentit aussitôt plus léger. Scorpius avait raison, il aurait besoin d'un temps d'adaptation, mais ce n'était pas vraiment gênant.

Ragaillardi, il franchit la distance qui le séparait encore de Scorpius pour prendre possession de ses lèvres, déterminé à lui infliger le même traitement que celui auquel il l'avait soumis à leur retour de Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine ! J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Et donc, **Albus** est de retour... mais perdu quant à la suite des événements, tandis que Rose et **Jake** continuent de prendre du bon temps. Mais jusqu'à quand ? Jake semble quand même un peu moins convaincu par cet accord qu'elle...

La **semaine prochaine** , nous retrouverons donc Scorpius et Rose pour ce dernier chapitre de 2025. Le temps file !

Passez une bonne semaine et à tout bientôt pour la suite.

 **Merci de me lire !**


End file.
